Further on Down the Road
by ThumperE23
Summary: Eleven years have passed since Keith said goodbye to Izzy in Brooke's garden. What has happened in the small city between the river and the sea since then? Who has gotten older? Who has grown up? Who has reached their dreams? Who has had dreams fail? Who has moved away? Who has returned? What happened during the annus horribilis?
1. Chapter 1: The Hangover

Further on Up the Road

Part 4 of the One Tree Hill Road Series

_Eleven years have passed since Keith said goodbye to Izzy in Brooke's garden. What has happened in the small city between the river and the sea since then? Who has gotten older? Who has grown up? Who has reached their dreams? Who has had dreams fail? Who has moved away? Who has returned? What happened during the annus horribilis? _

Disclaimer

I own nothing

* * *

**Episode 1: ****The New Year**

**January 1st**

(BLOG Post is in italics)

_There is something to say about New Year's in Beaulieu Manor. The day after is always a hangover from the night before. There is always fun, but in the morning, when it's just the residence it's like being in a big happy family. Yes, if you live there, you're not normal. But we are in some ways no different than anyone else. We are family, dysfunctional but family. The one thing that makes New Year's Day hard is the reminder of the annus horribilis._

_RAVENHUSSAR_

_T3 Collective_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Hangover**

(Song lyrics are in italics)

All is quiet on New Year's Day, Bono once wrote, though he was writing about the Polish Solidarity Movement, the words had meant to the lone figure standing by his aging Ford Explorer. Though he was parked beside the river at this spot, many things happened in his life. As he stood leaning against the front end of the SUV, he was lost in memories, watching the sun come awake in the East, over the horizon and the roofline of Tree Hill.

It was cold, unseasonably cold for the southern United States. The wind came up the river basin and tore into everything, making it feel colder. Yet here he stood, not taking notice of it all, but bundled up. Every so often he would reach up with a free hand, holding a cup of coffee and take a sip.

_So this is the new year  
And I don't feel any different  
The clanking of crystal  
Explosions off in the distance  
In the distance_

The wind would whip by his ears. The wind would nibble and bite at them, turning them red. To his mind, he heard the whispers of past voices in his ears. For the past few years, now, at dawn on New Year's Day, he would come here and watch the sunrise. He would greet the new day, the sun and the new year, never changing, Sol Invictus, unconquered sun. A dance that started before him and would keep going long after he had shuffled off this mortal coil.

After another sip of his coffee, he looked off feeling the emptiness of the early morning. All was there was him, his coffee, the wind, and the sun. The years didn't seem to matter, as he always ended up here, always during his life this one spot on the River Road, by the same bend.

Lucas Scott looked at the rising sun. The crisp, maybe even biting wind, cut at his clothes with new force. But in the first-born hours of the new day, the first of the new year, there is just vast emptiness.

_So this is the new year  
And I have no resolutions  
No self-assigned penance  
For problems with easy solutions_

Lucas nodded; he was a dad, husband, uncle, and even a granddad. Yet here he stood, on the side of the road, by the bend in the river, staring off into nothingness. This had become his New Year's morning routine. In the morning, before the sun came up, he would come out here have a cup of coffee and watch the sun come up. Rain or shine, he would come out here and watched the sky lighten as the night becomes the day.

He sighed and leaned back, stretching his old back. Age had come to him slowly and robbed him of some of the feelings of youth. There were times he felt strong and twenty, not the fifty so years he felt now. So, the creeks pop, and groans of his joints became a regular event.

The wind picked up and there was a shudder under its cold grasp. It's been cold, unseasonably cold recently, Lucas reflected. Maybe it's a reflection of his life and his emotions.

_So everybody put your best suit or dress on  
Let's make-believe that we are wealthy for just this once  
Lighting firecrackers off on the front lawn  
As thirty dialogs bleed into one_

Lucas nodded and sipped his coffee. He was a patriarch now, in the classical sense, the head of a family. When did that happen, he wondered? He looked over his branch of his family, in his head, the branch of his brother's family, and his sister's as well. His five children were spread out, forging their own paths. Candi was in California. Keith was away for one of his jobs. Kay was in Chicago playing basketball. Ellie was living in New York. Sawyer, his baby, she was the only one he interreacted with regularly now. At fifteen going on sixteen, she still lived at home.

Cripples, bastards, and broken things, such a great line, Lucas reflected in the cold sunlight. He nodded, he was at least two of those things, well at least since that damn year of all years.

What did Haley refer to that year as? Lucas reflected. He would just call it the black year. That was not how Haley referred to it. _Annus Horriblis_, that's what Haley called it. It was full of those things Brooke called, "The Moment everything changed."

_I wish the world was flat like the old days  
Then I could travel just by folding a map  
No more airplanes, or speed trains, or freeways  
There'd be no distance that could hold us back_

Life does exist, but his life revolved around work, family, and basketball now. Not a lot of adventure there anymore. Maybe it was his age. Now he craved comfort and routine. With Sawyer around, the routine wasn't something that happened often.

Again, that would make him laugh, as Sawyer was his daughter. Where her personality came from, he didn't know, but she has been a blessing. His baby girl at his darkest times could pull him out of the abyss. The best way he could, in all his writer's eloquence, describe her personality was fluid or eclectic. She is his fireball, his pistol.

Sawyer was upbeat and lively, nowhere as brooding and introspective as her parents. Sadly, Lucas admitted included himself. Case in point, his leaning against his SUV, on the side of the road and at this same bend of the river. Sawyer, lovely, very blonde and bubbly Sawyer would never stand on the side of the road watching the sunrise, by the same bend in the river, every New Year's Day.

_There'd be no distance that could hold us back  
There'd be no distance that could hold us back_

Lucas smiled. There were moments when he'd tried to parent Sawyer, and she would already have out parented him. There were times when Sawyer, took care of him. It would have been a lot harder to get through all those years, those now approximately four years, without Sawyer.

Lucas drank his coffee and looked out at the waters. Maybe he should take to heart the sentiment "New year, new me." Yet there are some things that are too hard to move on from. Looking down in his left hand he held this simple golden charm bracelet. He closed his hand close around it and sighed. He took another sip of his coffee, no there are somethings he's not ready to deal with yet. So, he finds himself on New Year's Day on the side of the road by the bend in the river. Always he was here alone, drinking coffee, watching the sunrise.

_So this is the new year  
So this is the new year  
So this is the new year  
So this is the new year_


	2. Chapter 2: Twenty-Seven

**Chapter 2: Twenty-Seven**

The awareness came first, then a click which was followed by an eerie silence. Next, the lights came on and an alarm went off. All this happened in less than a minute and his mind was awake, and he was sitting up in his bed.

"Car 20, Engine 24, and Rescue 27, report of a motor vehicle accident with possible entrapment, corner of Seventeenth Street and Bragg Drive, time of alarm zero six thirty hours," came over the in-house speakers.

Spinning in his bed, he dropped his feet into his turn out boots. With practiced ease, he pulled them up as he stood up. The suspenders were dropped on his shoulders and he cinched them up, and then closed the flap on the pants. He was out of the room and down the stairs with-in mere moments of the announcement from the speaker.

Kicking open the door to the truck floor he moved with a purpose, in a rush, but not in hast. He came to the rig he was assigned and grabbed his flash hood and donned it. Next, it was followed over his neck by his radio strap and finally his coat.

Taking one last deep breath he climbed into the front passenger seat of the rig. Quickly he finished closing his turn out coat. Looking over his shoulder he made sure the rest of the crew was settling in. Next, he turned to the rig's driver.

"You know where we're going?" he asked.

The Driver nodded, "Yes, it's a nasty corner," The Driver said.

"Let's come in from Bragg, and we'll try to stop traffic. I don't want to get stuck on the side street," he directed.

"You sure?" The Driver asked.

"Yeah, let's keep it simple," he said, "Let's get there and see what happens, guys you ready?"

"All set!" came from the back of the cab.

"Let's go," he said.

The man in the passenger seat reached for the radio mic as the overhead door finally cleared the top of the truck. He keyed up the radio mic, "Rescue 27 is responding," he reported in.

"Roger, Rescue 27 is responding, be advised PD is on scene confirming entrapment," The Dispatcher replied.

"Roger, PD on scene confirms entrapment," he said and hung the mic back up. Turning to the back seat, "Okay guys, strap it up, it's John Wayne time."

The Man in the passenger seat returned to his job. It was early, pre-dawn, and normally very few people were out on the streets are this hour. Usually the idiots and the drunks, but a few people did leave to start work at this hour. God only knows what goes through other people's mind, these were usually the slow hours of the night, when the world mostly slept.

Through the early morning, the large Rescue rig cut through the empty streets. As he though the quiet hours. He looked around, just in case, keeping track of all the intersections. Drunks don't care about a large red rescue truck with flashing lights, they just want to get home. His job was to keep track of the intersections and make sure it was safe to pass by them. Also, he kept an eye on the Chief's SUV that was just in front of them.

As they turned the last corner the accident came into view. It was a one-car accident, looks like the driver hit something and spun out. The car was sitting across two lanes of traffic and had a deformed door. The driver probably fell asleep at the wheel. He shook his head and reminded himself, it wasn't his job to determine what happened, just to get the driver out and mitigate the vehicle so it can be safely removed.

He turned to the Driver, "Pull across and block traffic," he said, it was a good habit, but it was still early and not many people were on the road. It was still better to protect his crew.

The Rig swung across the lanes of traffic and came to a stop. The Man in the passenger grabbed the radio mic, "Rescue 27 has arrived on scene," he said. He dropped the mic and grabbed his helmet and was out of the cab. The crew was sorting themselves out and started dismounting the rig and getting to the various compartments for the equipment they needed.

"Rescue 27, Car 20, one victim entrapped," The Chief reported over the radio.

The Passenger grabbed his portable radio collar mic, "Roger Car 20, one entrapment," he said and walked over towards the car to get a walk around of it done. As he walked, he donned his black helmet, on the front the Helmet Shield was white and had blue number 27 on it. At the car, he met the Chief by the driver side read quarter panel. He looked at the Chief who nodded to them. They see each other quite often as they were out of the same firehouse.

"Engine 24, Car 20, come in from Bragg and block traffic," The Chief ordered over the radio.

"Roger Car 20, block traffic," The other unit reported.

The Chief adjusted her coat and radio strap and looked at The Passenger.

"Lieutenant," Battalion Chief Simone Lowell said.

"Chief," The Lieutenant said, "How long before EMS arrives?"

He was starting to walk around the car looking it over. He was checking for leaking fluids and other possible hazards. The Lieutenant finished his walk around and looked at the Chief.

"About one-minute ETA," Chief Lowell reported.

The Lieutenant nodded and walked over to the mangled driver's door. He looked in at the driver. "How are you doing?" The Lieutenant asked.

"What do you think, I'm hurt and stuck in the car, and I'm going to miss work," The Driver said.

The Lieutenant nodded, "Well, we'll get you out of here," The Lieutenant said, "Just give us a few minutes to set up." Walking away from the door he could see the crew had everything set up. The Lieutenant sighed and walked to the Chief, "Have EMS check his blood sugar, his breath smelt a little off," he said.

"Are you sure?" Chief Lowell asked.

"We know what it is," The Lieutenant said, "But you know."

"I get you," Chief Lowell said.

The Lieutenant walked over to his crew. He looked them over. "Butler crib up the vehicle and try to get the battery pulled, careful it's a hybrid. Smeadly, we don't need the glass broken, the door we have to pop lost its glass, help Butler. Oakley, pop that door. Davis, back him up and get ready follow up with the cutters," The Lieutenant ordered.

The small huddle broke up and headed towards the car. The Lieutenant grabbed his radio mic, "Start the clock for Rescue 27," he reported.

"Roger Rescue 27, the clock has started," The Dispatcher reported.

The Lieutenant took his position near the driver's side of the car where he could keep an eye on all his people. The lights reflected off the reflective strips of their gear. On the back of the Lieutenant's coat near the bottom was the name of whose coat with was, The Lieutenant's said Burke. Watching and keeping his hand off the vehicle. Butler finished cribbing the car to stabilize it. Next Butler and Smeadly started working on trying to get to the batteries under the deformed hood. It was a hybrid SUV, so that worried The Lieutenant.

That was when the ambulance arrived, finally, The Lieutenant thought. He looked over and saw the crew that got out. The Lieutenant tried to hide the sigh of frustration when he saw the crew. Finally, he looked at Smeadly.

"Smeadly, work with EMS," The Lieutenant said.

Smeadly looked toward the advancing ambulance crew. "Are you sure, Loo?" he asked.

The Lieutenant nodded, "Yes, I am," he said, making sure in his tone to let Smeadly know he didn't want him to question him.

"Yes, Loo," Smeadly said and went to meet the EMS crew.

The Lieutenant turned his attention to Oakley and the driver's side door. Oakley turned on his Hurst Electro-Hydraulic Spreaders and set them into the deformed gap between the car and the door. Huck walked over to the other side of his two guys and looked at the vehicle's driver.

"We'll get you out soon," Lieutenant Burke said.

"I'd hurry up if I were you," The Vehicle Driver said.

"How are you doing?" Lieutenant Burke asked.

"I'm trapped, how do you think?" The Vehicle Driver asked.

The whine of the electric motor of the spreaders started to spread the gap in the metal of the SUV. Lieutenant Burke took a step back to stay out of the way of his people.

"Can we get into that door?" a voice asked Lieutenant Burke.

Lieutenant Burke turned around and saw EMS standing there. There was a grunt when Lieutenant Burke saw who was asking. He was hoping it was the other member of the EMS Crew, but it wasn't. The EMT was about average height, heavyset, a bit of a beer belly and had a haircut that would fit in with 1940's Germany.

"What RC?" Lieutenant Burke asked, knowing who exactly the Local EMS EMT was.

"Can we get into that door?" RC asked.

"Why?" Lieutenant Burke asked.

"You know why, Jimmy," RC said, "To get to the patient.

Lieutenant Burke looked at his crew, which were in front of the rear door. He looked back at RC the EMT and shook his head. Lieutenant Burke sighed and looked directly into RC The EMT's eyes.

"My crew is in front of the door, working," Lieutenant Burke said.

"I have to get to the patient," RC the EMT said.

"There are other doors," Lieutenant Burke said.

RC the EMT thought about it and nodded. He walked around to the other side of the car and met Smeadly who held the Passenger Side rear door open for RC. Finally, Oakley got the driver's door to pop. Lieutenant Burke walked around and grabbed the door to support it. Oakley moved out of the way as Davis moved in with the cutters and cut the hinges of the door. Huck moved the door, now separate from the car, and put it out of the way.

After RC the EMT checked the Driver the Engine Company Crew came over with a backboard and the stretcher. Many hands make light work as they removed the driver from the car and got him on the stretcher. EMS was moving the stretcher away for the ambulance.

Lieutenant Burke looked at his crew, "Let's finish safing the car and do a quick clean up," he said, and grabbed his radio, "Rescue 27, Stop the Clock," He reported.

"Roger Rescue 27, the clock has been stopped, extraction complete, time of extraction six minutes," The Dispatcher reported.

Lieutenant Burke sighed, not the best time, but it was still an okay time. He walked over to Chief Lowell who was standing by her SUV.

"Victim is removed and we're starting to safe the car and clean up," Lieutenant Burke said.

Chief Lowell nodded, "Y'all did a good job, Huck," Chief Lowell said, "Made good time with it."

"Thank Chief," Lieutenant Burke said, his full name was James Longstreet Burke, usually he signed his name JL Burke, and was commonly called Huck. He removed his helmet and ran a hand over his tightly cropped red hair, one thing people rarely commented about Huck Burke was the fact he was a ginger.

"I didn't see your name on the list to take the Captain's exam, Huck," Chief Lowell said. Lieutenant Burke nodded, ever since he joined The Tree Hill Fire Rescue, his career was followed by Chief Simone Lowell since she was a Lieutenant. He never knew why, she took interest in his career, and never asked. He suspected it had to do with his Dad, Cade "Red" Burke, who was a line of duty death, but he wasn't sure.

Lieutenant Burke shrugged, "I'm not aware there is a sitting list," he said.

"There's not, but I didn't see your name listed to take it," Chief Lowell said, "I know you meet the requirements to take the exam."

"I've not made my mind up about taking it, yet," Lieutenant Burke said.

Chief Lowell nodded, "You should take it. What do you have to lose? Anyways you'll make a good Captain," he said.

Lieutenant Burke nodded, "Thank you, I'll think it over. I'm going to check on my crew," he said.

"You're welcome," Chief Lowell said, "You can clear when you're all set."

"Roger Chief," Lieutenant Burke said and walked back to the Rescue Rig. The Driver was standing by the cab of the rig watching him talk with Chief Lowell. As Lieutenant Burke walked up the Driver shook his head.

"What Bogart?" Lieutenant Burke asked.

"What did the Chief say to you, Loo?" Bogart asked. He was Lieutenant Burke's senior firefighter and was sort of a mother hen of the crew. Which included calling out The Lieutenant, politely when he had his head up his ass.

"When we're done, we can head back," Lieutenant Burke said, walking over to the passenger's door of the Rescue Rig. He put his helmet inside the cab and closed the door behind him. He reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a black watch cap, and pulled it on, to keep his head warm.

"That's not all of it," Bogart said.

"That's the gist of it," Lieutenant Burke said and walked over to the car. He looked it over and turned to Butler, "Do we have everything picked up?"

Butler nodded, "Yup Loo," he said.

"When Y'all are done, let's get on the rig and head back. It's fucking cold," Lieutenant Burke said, "Hopefully the Engine has the coffee on."

The crew laughed at their Lieutenant's statement. He walked around the rig one more time just to check everything. Standing back, he watched as the crew picked up their equipment and headed back towards the rig. He watched as the equipment was placed back in the compartments and secured. The men mounted back up in the cab, and Lieutenant Burke followed them in his seat. Once Bogart finished his walk around and mounted back up, Lieutenant Burke looked at him, "Let's go," he said.

Bogart nodded and started the Rig. The way he parked it he didn't have to back up, he just finished the U-turn. Lieutenant Burke reached for the Truck Radio Mic and keyed it up, "Tree Hill, Rescue 27, is available and returning to quarters," he said.

"Roger Rescue 27 is available and returning to quarters," The Dispatcher responded.

Lieutenant Burke kept his mouth closed as they rode back. He looked out the window and watched the early morning light reflect off the glass from buildings and cars. It was the birth of the first day of a new year. A new set of potential. That was when they stopped at a traffic light.

"What else did Chief Lowell talk to you about?" Bogart asked.

"What I told you and the fact we did a good job with the extrication," Lieutenant Burke said.

"Why are you so silent?" Bogart asked.

"Though silence is not necessarily an admission, it is not a denial either," Lieutenant Burke said.

"Who said it?" Bogart asked, knowing Lieutenant Burke very well.

"Cicero," Lieutenant Burke said, as the Rescue Rig started moving again. As the Tree Hill Fire Rescue Headquarters approached in his eyesight Lieutenant Burke reached out for the radio mic, "Tree Hill, Rescue 27, lights," he requested.

"Roger, Rescue 27, lights," The dispatcher reported.

Bogart put the Rescue Rig on the ramp. The crew dismounted and two of them would back up Bogart as the rest started to head back in and doff their gear. Once the rig was back in the building and the overhead door was coming down, Lieutenant Burke took his turn out coat off. He shivered, it's bitterly cold on the truck room floor as well as outside.

The crew assembled by the front of the Rig. He looked over the other five guys. Over his eleven years on the department, there were women hired, and there were women already in the department when he was hired. Chief Lowell was an example of that, but still to this day, most of the crews were men. It was what it was, Lieutenant Burke had no control over the hiring practices, he would occasionally work with a woman on his crew when they or he worked overtime. He did have a particularly good woman on his crew before he was transferred to the Rescue when he was out on Engine 29. His crew was all men. He was a Dad of four daughters, and as a dad, he didn't and wouldn't want his daughters to run into a glass ceiling.

"Let's get the equipment cleaned, and ready to go. Make sure the batteries are charged in the tools," Lieutenant Burke said, "I'll see if there is coffee."

Lieutenant Burke went upstairs and saw the Engine Company was up. The Engine Companies were usually the house company and ran the house. They were responsible for the maintenance of the station and cooking. Lieutenant Burke always made sure his people helped, not all the officers did that. He surmised that when the alarm came in, someone from the Engine Company got up and started making the coffee. It was a good thing, and he appreciated the Engine Guys. He pulled out paper coffee cups and poured cups for the crew and himself. He carried them down and handed them out as the crew was finishing up with the equipment.

Next Lieutenant Burke returned to the second floor and went to his room/office and started to fill out the report for the car accident. Once he was done, he collected all the run reports for the shift and bundled them together. He then left the office.

He walked to the opposite side of the building to the Chief's Office. He dropped the bundle off into the Chief's. Being in the same station as the shift commander has its own advantages and disadvantages. One advantage was he could drop the paperwork off himself instead of having the chief come around and collect it. Again, not every officer took advantage of this. He was about to head off to check on his crew.

"Huck," Chief Lowell said from behind her desk.

Lieutenant Burke turned and looked at her, "Yes Chief?" he asked.

"You did good this shift," Chief Lowell said.

Lieutenant Burke nodded, why was she reinforcing the compliments? "Thanks, Chief," he replied.

"Seriously consider what I said, I'd think you'd be a good captain," Chief Lowell said.

"I will Chief," Lieutenant Burke said and walked out of the Chief's area. He came into the rec room, where the engine company was. They said hello and he greeted them. Lieutenant Burke went to head downstairs to check on his men but was greeted by them coming up. They were done, and he nodded.

Lieutenant Burke returned to the company office and cleaned up his bags. He stripped the bed of his bedding and packed it up in his locker. Once his bags were packed, he returned to the desk chair and looked over things. That was when his relief came in.

The incoming Lieutenant looked at him, "Morning Huck," he said.

"Morning Doug," Lieutenant Burke said.

Doug dropped his bag on the bed. He opened his locker and was getting ready for the next twenty-four-hour shift. "Anything I need to know?" he asked.

Lieutenant Burke shook his head, "Nothing, did six runs, the last one was an extrication," he said.

"Alright, see you next time around," Doug asked, "Are you playing at our next game?"

"Who are we playing?" Huck asked.

"25, 26 and 28," Doug said.

"I should be, and I'll bring the cheering section," Huck said, "I also have the fire marshal duty on the Ninth at the high school."

Doug nodded, "Brett is having a hell of a year, but did she have to go to Notre Dame?" he asked.

Huck shrugged, "It was her choice," he said got up and grabbed his bag. "I'll see you, next shift."

"See you, Huck," Doug said.

Huck went downstairs and put his gear away. Doug has already placed his gear on the truck. Huck went outside and felt the cutting cold of the morning. It was too damn cold. Shaking out of it, Huck walked over to his black crew cab pickup truck. A few years ago, he sold his old red Ford F150, that had gotten him through high school, college, and the early years of marriage. He purchased the crew cab because he does have kids, five of them, not that he gives Brett rides much anymore, she has her own car. But having four kids under twelve he needed space.

The wind was cold; it cut like a whetted knife. Huck was a sailor and never experienced winds this strong and cutting. It was cold, damn cold, the coldest he could remember. He was shaking as he put his bag in the bed of the truck. Climbing into the cab of the truck he started the truck and turned up the heat.

Once the truck was warmed up, he put the truck in gear and left. Heading out in the early morning light. As the stress and adrenaline started to wear off, he felt tired. Huck looked over his dashboard and spied an old and tarnished Saint Christopher's Medal. Huck was not practically religious, but he had added the medal after a bad year. It was the year he also bought this truck. It was a memory, a reminder for him.

"And now we welcome the New Year. Full of things that have never been," Huck said, quoting Rainer Maria Rilke, as he drove into the early morning winter hazy. It was a way to get his straight and focused that there was nothing but positives ahead, an unwritten book.


	3. Chapter 3: Murphy House

**Chapter 3: Murphy House**

It was her habit for close to eleven years when she was in residence, she would greet the sun rising over the river and the inlet. Standing on the porch with her morning mug of coffee, she looked out over the inlet and sipped at her mug. The wind blew in stirring her auburn hair in its bitterly cold grasp.

It was January, so it was colder part of the year. Recently the weather had taken an even colder bent. This place, Murphy House, her legacy, and the heart of the estate slash lands, and this was her tradition no matter the temperature.

Kelly McMichael exhaled and out of her nostrils came to a stream of steam. It's been eleven years since she inherited this property on her Dad's death and ten years since she lived here permanently with her husband Andrew. Nine years ago, the first of the new generation was born, and from there time rolled on.

Since college Kelly had one job, manage this estate. She paid herself a salary and ran this varied empire from the library in this house. She truly earned the semi-title Mistress of Murphy House, as she personally ran the business. Andrew ended up working for his family's shipping company, which was never his goal, nor his desire, but when they had their first child, he needed to provide for them. So, he stepped up and took the job with his uncle.

Kelly sighed and took one last sip of her coffee. She pulled her coat tighter to hold in the body warmth she generated. In her thirty-two years on this Earth, Kelly couldn't remember it being so cold, and it was supposed to get colder.

Looking in the direction of the morning sun, it had now broken over the horizon. Next Kelly looked at her cup of coffee and seeing it was empty she nodded. After one more, deep, and possibly even painful breath she turned around and headed for the door to the house.

Inside the house, she slipped off her jacket and hung it up. Looking around, she had about an hour before her kids would be waking up. Kelly yawned, she's still had to check on Rian, her baby as he was just three. Andrew was in the port today. The _MV Nightshade_ had pulled into port and had trouble and Andrew was the local troubleshooter. So, he had left before the sun to be in the port on some business or another. There always seemed to be some issue with the McMichael Ships.

Standing above her desk, she looked down. It wasn't the one her Dad used, he had left it to one of her siblings, but this one she bought, and it fitted her. Flipping open her appointment book she looked it over. She had to check on her south tenants, not that there were many, three, most of them rented the old farm fields.

Andrew had left her a note on the desk. Looking it over, she sighed, he was going to be stuck in the port most of the day. Great and it being a Sunday she had the whole brood.

Kelly looked over at the old and well-used wall clock. That clock had been around from what she could remember. It was probably here before her Mom was sitting in this room, or her granddad. She could do the running around the estate with Rian, but not all her children. Looking at the position of the clock she nodded. Chase isn't awake yet. So, Kelly had to wait to call Chase to see if she would watch the kids.

Kelly sat down at the desk and started sorting through the papers. It was time to start the work of the day. In the greater scheme of things, she was the head of the estate, and she was fairly hands-on. The day to day operations there was a property manager. Sighing, she looked over the latest paperwork, the never-ending paperwork. Kelly learned the greatest contribution her Dad did to this enterprise was to finish the restructuring of the economy of it all. What also surprised her going over the records as it was her Mom, Darcey Burke (nee Kelly), who really managed and reformed most of her family estate. He Granddad didn't really do much in keeping the estate running and ran it near bankrupt. The reforms, and the enterprise that was the Murphy Estates, that was Darcey's Legacy, not Cade's. Also, the estate was Kelly Family Legacy, as the lands came through her Mom's Family. Her Dad's family was a hard-working blue-collar family, and that was why he had made the estate work and grow.

Kelly knew the responsibility that came with this enterprise. She was determined not to let it fall, that was her responsibility. This responsibility did come with one great perk. Kelly smiled as she heard footsteps upstairs. She raised her kids, not a nanny or a daycare. It wasn't her ambition to be a stay at home mom, but once she became the Mistress of Murphy House, this changed. She finally accepted it, after college and took the challenge head-on, and Kelly secretly, not so secretly, hoped with the same energy her Mom and Dad attacked running the enterprise.

The papers were skillfully placed on the desk. Kelly stood up and thought about her life. Cade was miserly, he tried to live on what he earned, not on the proceeds of the estate. He died before she could find out why. But Cade left the estate healthy and with a little work she started to improve it. The only major change she did allow was the rebuilding of the old plantation house, Tree Hill, for her brother and sister-in-law, which they named Tree Hill Hall. It was another tenant and a small rent, and Chase had built a beautiful house.

Kelly nodded; it was unimportant now. She left the library and went upstairs. There was movement, it was clear now, they were all awake, she conjectured. Kelly smiled as she opened the first door and saw a small blonde boy sitting up smiling at her.

"Morning Momma," Rian said, Kelly's three-year-old son. Kelly smiled at him and felt the total joy she had in him. He was the joy that came out of the suffering and the worry of the past. Kelly was pregnant with him during the so-called _annus horribilis_. Everyone loved Rian; Kelly often thought it was because he symbolized a new beginning after the _annus horribilis_.

"Morning Baby Boy," Kelly said, smiling at her blonde hair baby boy. She got him ready for the day and when done he toddled behind her as she went to the next room.

Opening the door, she saw what she expected, a mess. Well not everyone was perfect, Kelly reflected. There was a great wall of toys and blocks. Kelly smiled, as she had adopted a no electronic policy with her kids. They had toys, went outside, and played in the woods, and did art things, something she learned from her best friend Keith's parents. This tended to make her kids more engaged with the outside world around them.

Kelly stood still and waited, and then there was a blonde flash that passed between two peaks of the great walls of a mess. Shaking her head, Kelly had to hold back her laugh. Child number two was trying to hide.

"Liv gets dressed," Kelly said.

There was no answer. Kelly knew that was Liv, really her name was Alivia, and she was seven years old. Liv thought she was clever.

"Liv, I know your hiding, get dressed for breakfast, or I'll make you clean this mess," Kelly said.

"Momma!" Liv said.

"I'm not playing around, Liv," Kelly said.

Liv popped her head out from behind the wall. She stared at Kelly, with a defiant stare. Kelly held back her smile, as she saw the defiance of her older sister, Bobbi-Lee, had with her Dad. Liv often reminded Kelly of Bobbi-Lee.

"Liv, please don't engage in a battle of wills, as you will lose," Kelly said.

Liv nodded, sighed, and sulked off to where her clean clothes were laid out the night before. Kelly waited to see Liv was doing what she was supposed to be doing. Once she was sure, Kelly left the room and was followed by Rian.

After closing the door behind her, Kelly walked over to the next bedroom. She opened the door, and to no surprise, she found the occupant still in bed. A mop of messy auburn hair stuck out from under the covers. Still asleep, Kelly thought with a sigh.

"Phelan," she called.

The form on the bed didn't stir. Kelly took a few steps into the bedroom.

"Phelan," she called, again.

Nope, nothing stirred, not even the stuffed Mickey Mouse on the shelf. Kelly sighed, and then thought letting them stay up for New Year's was not a good idea. Taking a few more steps into the room, she stood over the bed. Looking over her shoulder she saw Rian was still standing by the door. Turning back to the bed she reached out and grabbed the covers.

"Phelan!" Kelly yelled and pulled off the covers.

The nine-year-old boy finally stirred. He rolled around, covered his eyes, and groaned. Finally, he stopped, uncovered his eyes, and looked up at Kelly.

"Phelan get dressed and head down for breakfast," Kelly said.

"Momma!" Phelan said and was about to add to it. Kelly killed that thought.

"Don't Momma me, Phelan McMichael, get your ass in gear," Kelly said.

Phelan grunted and sat up. The only redhead of the three, he was also the only one that wasn't a morning person. Kelly sighed and shook her head, in that respect, not being a morning person, Phelan was Andrew's son. Kelly was an early riser and like today she enjoyed greeting the sun with her first cup of coffee. Kelly waited for Phelan to start his morning routine before she picked up Rian and headed downstairs.

In the kitchen, she got Rian situated and started making breakfast. Rian was enjoying his morning juice out of a sippy cup. Kelly was the cook in high school, well at least when her Dad was working. Huckleberry would do the dishes. Kelly had made a promise to herself, once she knew that managing the estates was a full-time job, that her kids would always start the day with a good meal in them. Since she worked at home, it was something she could easily do.

Once breakfast was done, she made up four plates. Kelly placed them down on the table, in front of Rian and three other chairs. She waited for Rian to start eating before she walked to the foot of the stairs.

"Phelan, Liv, get your butts down here for breakfast," Kelly yelled upstairs.

She waited a few minutes and then looked upstairs, "I don't hear Y'all moving! Do you want me to come up there?" Kelly yelled.

Two sets of feet were heard moving on the second floor. Soon she saw the older pair of kids come downstairs. She looked them over and nodded slightly. Not totally dressed in what she would choose for them to wear, but it was a vacation, so Kelly gave them a relatively free hand to choose what they wore, from the clothes she would lay out the night before.

"Get to your breakfast, I have to take a tour of the south tenants," Kelly said. There were days she didn't have to be out on the estate, so she was easier going on what and how long they did. Kelly wanted her children to have a fun childhood.

"Momma," Phelan said.

"No lip, Phelan, it's something I have to do," Kelly said.

Phelan nodded and followed his sister into the kitchen. Kelly sighed, as of now Phelan was probably going to take over the estate. But that wasn't a fixed rule, Bobbi-Lee didn't get the estate and she was the oldest. Her Dad in his will stated that Darcey would have wanted Kelly to have the estate. There was still time to see who would replace her. Kelly watched to make sure the three kids were eating, with a moment of peace, Kelly took out her cell phone and pressed a speed dial button. The phone rang a few times, and finally, the person picked up on the other end.

"Hello Kelly," Chase Burke, Kelly's sister-in-law, said, on the other line.

"Hey Chase, Andrew's down in the port most of the day. The _Nightshade_ came in last night and they have been having issues, so he'll be down there most of the day. I have to check on the South Tenants today, can you watch my kids?" Kelly said.

"I have to work later, and I can't leave until Huck comes home," Chase said.

"I'm not going to be too long, there are only three South Tenants," Kelly said.

"Okay, I think the cousins would have fun together," Chase said.

"Alright, I'll call you when we leave," Kelly said.

"No problem; see you then," Chase said and hung up.

Kelly went into the kitchen and took her seat. She looked over the kids and made sure they were eating. She started at her own breakfast. As the children finished, they sat and waited. They couldn't leave the table until they were excused by Kelly or Andrew. Once Kelly finished eating, she looked at Phelan.

"You can clear the table," Kelly said.

Phelan got up and started clearing the dishes. Liv got up and helped her older brother. She followed him to the sink. Phelan washed off the dishes and handed them to Liv. Liv would load them, somewhat, into the dishwasher. Kelly had to always rearrange them before she ran the dishwasher, but it was good they had chores. During this time Kelly cleaned up Rian. Once the dishes were handled and Rian was set Kelly looked at them.

"Get your coats," Kelly said.

"Where are we going, Momma?" Liv asked.

Kelly nodded, as she started getting Rian dressed to go outside in the unseasonably cold weather. "We're going over to Tree Hill Hall to visit Auntie Chase and your cousins," she said.

The kids nodded and got their coats. Kelly finished getting Rian ready. She looked over Liv and Phelan to make sure they were ready. Once Kelly was satisfied, they headed outside to the parking area. Kelly unlocked the one vehicle she used when she traveled the estate, her light bluish veteran Jeep Wrangler.

She made sure Rian was secured first in the back seat. The Wrangler was only two doors, so it was harder than it sounded. Kelly next checked to make sure Liv had buckled herself up properly. Once done she reset the seats and watched as Phelan climbed into the front passenger seat. If they were leaving the estate, she wouldn't do that, let Phelan sit in the front, but there was no room in the back seat. If they left the estate, Kelly would drive in one of the other vehicles and all three of them would be in the backseat.

After making sure Phelan was buckled in properly, Kelly climbed into the driver's seat. This was an old veteran and was considered a classic, it was a manual five-speed transmission, so Kelly was one of the few people she knew that knew how to drive it. This was her car in high school and college. She maintained it well and on the estate with many of the interior roads unimproved it was what the doctor ordered. It was also fun to drive, especially to get it muddy.

With a smile, Kelly started the Jeep. The engine, it's fourth, she had worn out the third, and her Dad who owned it before she had worn out two, purred to life. With a practice set of hands and feet, she set it in gear and was off moving. She pulled out of the parking area and headed on the trail towards the tenant house known as Tree Hill Hall.


	4. Chapter 4: The Good Shepherd

**Chapter 4: The Good Shepherd**

He stood at the door and was greeting and saying goodbye to his church. It was a good service. He was clear and didn't fumble when he spoke. It was hard for him still; he was by nature a quiet and reserved man. One would say an introvert. Yet, he felt this was his calling, and that was his weakness, his quietness, he had to overcome.

The wind picked up a bit, and it was a chilly wind. It was winter, so, it should be cold, but this was abnormally cold. A member of his church had taken pity on him and brought him his coat, so he could still greet them in comfort.

Caleb "Cale" Howard followed his path and took up a religious life. He managed to find a church in his hometown and had been here since he was ordained.

It was nice ministering to the people he grew up around, hard too. He also had found out a lot more about people he knew then he wanted to. There were always minuses that came with the pluses.

A few years ago, Cale went down to a bar at the corner of First and Amistad. The reason Cale went was to check in on a friend. He ended up having an enlightening conversation with the bartender. He would go back every so often and have more enlightening conversations with the bartender, which helped him oddly in a spiritual way. The bar wasn't even there now, and Cale missed those enlightening conversations.

The last member of his church left. Cale closed the church door and turned left. After making sure the door was closed, he looked up to see his wife, Kiley, standing there holding their baby son, Tristen. She looked at him and then checked on her baby son.

"Are you coming home with us?" Kiley asked.

Cale walked over to her. He kissed his baby son on top of his head. He moved a hand under Kiley's brown hair and rested it on the back of her neck. Cale leaned forward and kissed his wife.

Breaking away, "I have my meeting," Cale said.

Kiley nodded, "How is he doing?" she asked.

"He's doing okay, I guess. I'm still worried about him," Cale said.

Kiley smiled, to support him in a moment of doubt, "You'll do your best to help him," she said.

Cale nodded, "I'll try," he said and turned to his two daughters, "Come, give your dad a hug."

The older girl came over, slowly, but she came over, and sort of rolled her eyes. Cale smiled, slightly, she was their honeymoon baby, and now ten-years-old she was starting to show signs of that teenage attitude. Yet he still loved, her. Cale bent down from his towering over six feet in height, he was a basketball center in his youth and hugged her.

"I'll see you when I get home," Cale said.

"What are you doing, Dad?" Amber asked, in that detached, too cool for this attitude, she had started to put on when she talked to him.

"I have to help someone," Cale replied.

Amber nodded, always being raised with him at his station in life, she was used to it. She didn't always like it but was used to it. She finally smiled, "You'll be home later?" she asked.

"Yes, I will," Cale said.

"Okay, bye Dad," Amber said.

Cale shook his head slightly and turned to his younger daughter, the seven-year-old Dakota.

"Daddy, you go now?" Dakota asked.

Cale nodded, "Yes, I do," he said, as he hugged her.

"You have to help somebody?" Dakota asked, being a bit more preceptive then most kids he knew.

"Yes," Cale said, "Someone needs my advice."

Dakota nodded, "Okay Daddy," he said.

Cale hugged both of his daughters, again. He stood up and kissed his wife and son again. He looked at his family and nodded.

Kiley leads their two daughters away. Cale admired the woman he married ten plus years ago. It was a chance meeting, and it was like lightning. He wasn't even finished with seminary when they got married and had Amber. He smiled, as he watched them leave, she was the greatest decision he had ever made.

Cale walked out of the building and to his modest car. It was owned by the church, and his to use for church business. What he was about to do was certainly church business, even just loosely. He drove across the river and came to a rather isolated park, by that same river. Parking his car, he got out and walked out onto the basketball court, the River Court.

Cale looked it over and took in the biting wind. His breath was steam in the unseasonably cold winter weather. In his thirty years, he never remembered it being this cold. But standing on the hardtop of this court brought back memories of playing pickup games here in his youth and playing basketball in high school.

"You came," a young man's voice said.

Cale turned to face where the voice was coming from. The Unnamed Boy, he has yet to tell Cale his name, Cale guessed he had to be around fifteen years old, he was definitely in his mid-teens and was standing by a picnic bench. The boy was strongly built, slightly above average height, his hair was dark and closely cropped, and his skin was caramel in color.

"I'd said I'd be here if you needed me. It would just be easier if you came to my office," Cale said.

The Boy shook his head, "No, no one can know I'm speaking to you, my uncle would have a fit," he said.

"Why would he?" Cale asked.

"It's a long story," The Boy said.

"Would he hurt you?" Cale asked.

The Boy shook his head, "No, he wouldn't hurt me," he said, "It's hard to explain."

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me. How can I help if I don't know what is bothering you?" Cale said.

The Boy shrugged, "I don't know," he said.

"You can start by at least telling me your name," Cale said.

"No, I can't do that," The Boy said, "Yet."

"Tell me how things started at least," Cale said.

"A car accident," he said.

Cale looked at him, "A car accident?" Cale asked.

The Boy nodded, "A car accident," he said.

Cale shook his head, "I'm not getting it," he said.

"My Dad, Step-Mom, and younger brother died in a car accident, and I was left live along with my younger brother and sister," The Boy said.

"So, are your brother and sister also in danger?" Cale asked, considering a worry for his own children's safety flashed through his mind.

"No, their grandma took them in, but refused to take me in," The Boy said.

"Why would they separate you from your brother and sister?" Cale asked.

"Cause, I'm bi-racial, and from my Dad's first marriage," The Boy said.

"So?" Cale asked.

"You don't get it, not everyone is forgiving," The Boy said.

"No, not everyone is," Cale said, "So, your Uncle that took you in, he's your Dad's brother?" Cale asked.

"Sort of," The Boy said.

"So, what are you worried about? What is causing your issues?" Cale asked.

The Boy sighed, "Let's put it to you this way, my uncle wants some alone time," he said.

"Okay?" Cale asked.

"You're not getting it, are you?" The Boy asked, back.

"No, I'm not. Can you please explain?" Cale said.

"I'm going to be sixteen soon, he told me, he'll find me a place to stay on the weekends, so he can be alone," The Boy said, making the sign of air quotes on the word alone.

Cale nodded, "Am I missing something here?" he asked.

The Boy shook his head, "I guess so," he said.

"Please tell me, what I am missing," Cale said, "I can't help you without knowing what the problem is."

"I have to go," The Boy said, checking his cell phone and starting to walk away.

"I want to help," Cale said.

"I'll talk to you soon," The Boy said and kept walking.

Cale watched The Boy leave. He wondered if he should follow him. Cale ended up not following him, as it would close the door rather than open it. He had to build trust with the boy as much as possible. Yet, Cale felt he wasn't doing enough.

Finally, Cale walked off the court. Taking one last look around he got into his car and drove off. As the streets passed by him, he looked around and watched what was going on around him. People were going about their business as if nothing was happening. The weird ignorance of people, Cale noted, maybe it was a coping or survival mechanism. He didn't know, all he knew was there was a lost sheep and he was failing as a shepherd. At least that's how he felt.

Cale stopped at the corner of First and Amistad, he looked out of the window of his car at the now boarded-up bar. These were the times he missed coming here and talking to the omniscient bartender. Cale shook his head, there was no way he could know everything. The bar had just closed suddenly one day and was boarded up. It was gone as suddenly as it came.

Finally, he shook his head and headed off. He didn't let anything else distract him as he reached the house, he lived in. It was owned by the church, a perk of the job. He parked in the driveway and went inside through the kitchen door.

Cale saw Kiley sitting at the kitchen table feeding Tristen. He smiled at his wife as she looked up at him.

"How did it go?" Kiley asked.

Cale shrugged, "I don't know, he told me a few things, but they didn't make sense," he said.

"You'll figure it out, Cale," Kiley said, encouraging him, as she could read, he was failing in his faith and in himself, "I have faith in you, just don't close the door on him."

Cale walked over to her and kissed her cheek, "Thanks Honey," he said.

"You're welcome," Kiley said, "You miss Joshua?"

Cale nodded, "Yeah, he would have known what I should do," he said.

"There is someone else you could ask," Kiley said.

"I do, every night," Cale said.

"So, when it's the right time you'll know what to do," Kiley said.

Cale smiled, "Thanks Honey," he said.

Kiley laughed, "I didn't even go to Seminary and I know this," she said.

Cale laughed, "Sometimes I let my schooling get in the way of my education," he said.

"Well, don't," Kiley said, "After I finished feeding Tris, I'll make lunch for you and the girls."

"Okay, so where are the girls?" Cale asked.

Kiley looked up at her husband, "They are being kids, probably watching the Disney Channel," she said.

"Is that something they should be watching?" Cale asked.

"We agreed to let them have a normal raising, as possible as we could provide, and also teach them what we believe, so we don't have them being all wild," Kiley said.

"I know," Cale said.

"You just don't want our daughters exposed to that stuff," Kiley said.

Cale sighed, "Yeah, pretty much," he said.

"That's normal Dad stuff. Don't worry, Cale, we'll be pro-active with them," Kiley said, "My parents want to take the girls to Disney for a week this summer. This would also give us some alone time, and time with just Tris."

Cale sighed, "Are you sure, I don't want to explain it to the Elders," he said.

"Cale, the girls are eleven and seven, and it's my parent's Christmas present to us and to the girls. Sometimes you have the biggest…" Kiley said.

"I know, I can be uptight, but I want to raise them right and proper," Cale said.

Kiley laughed, "You don't want them to turn out like your friends from high school," she said.

"Yeah, I guess, well sure," Cale said.

"You know Nomi Scott and Key Burke are Amber's best friends at school," Kiley said.

Cale sighed, "I guess it was going to happen, I'm just worried Amber will pick up bad habits, considering who Nomi and Key's Grandma and who their Moms are," he said.

"Dakota is also friends with Scotts, Burkes, and McMichael. Look it's a small town, Cale, people talk, and we can't avoid everyone, and most of the kids our daughters associate with are good kids," Kiley said.

Cale shook his head, "That's what I'm afraid of," he said.

"Don't, remember it's as much as how you raise them as it is in their nature to do something," Kiley said.

"You're wise beyond your years," Cale said.

"Thank you," Kiley said, "Now, go spend time with said daughters, while I finish up with this spud, and make Y'all lunch."

"Yes Ma'am," Cale said, and left the kitchen. He finally took his coat off and hung it up. He walked through the hall and came to the living room. He did indeed find the Disney Channel on, and his two daughters were watching it, sitting on the couch.

He slowly walked in, trying to be quiet, until he was standing behind the couch. "What are we watching?" Cale asked. Both girls jumped with a start.

"Dad, you're disturbing us," Amber said, in her usual tone, which was her trying to act too cool to answer to her dad.

"A movie about kids in school and there is a lot of singing, Daddy," Dakota said.

Cale nodded pretty much standard Disney Channel fare. He shrugged and came over the back of the couch and landed with a thud on the center cushion. Cale landed so hard he and his two daughters bounced.

Dakota giggled; she was still at that age where he could make her laugh. He looked over at Amber and she was shaking her head.

"Again!" Dakota said.

"Dad," Amber said.

"Let's watch it together until Momma has lunch ready for us," Cale said.

They sat there and watched the movie. Cale pegged it right, mindless Disney Channel fare. It was good, light, silly, entertainment for kids, but often Cale would get bored. Again, he wouldn't subject his kids to Davie and Goliath, yet, and that depended on the outcome of a discussion with Kiley. It was Kiley who wanted the kids to be raised as normally as possible, especially after she found out she was pregnant with Amber, after their honeymoon.

"Lunch is on the table," Kiley yelled down the hall from the kitchen door.

"Coming," Cale replied, and got the two girls up and heading towards the kitchen. After they all washed their hands, they went to the kitchen table. Cale got them situated and started the meal with a prayer of thanks. Finally, after the prayer, they ate lunch.


	5. Chapter 5: Tree Hill Hall

**Chapter 5: Tree Hill Hall**

She closed the door behind her and quickly hugged herself. It was cold outside, probably the coldest she could remember it being here since she moved down here. Chastity "Chase" Burke walked down the hall toward the windows that overlooked the woods and the small inlet called Murphy Inlet. Tree Hill Hall was built on the old remains of the foundations of Tree Hill Plantation and was Chase's present to her husband J.L. "Huck" Burke when he graduated from the Fire Academy. This was the "ancient" home of his family and gave the name to the small city they lived in.

Chase remembered the cold, she was born and raised in New York City until she was seventeen, and that was when as her Mom would say, one of the moments that changed everything happened. Looking in the mirror she looked at her dark hair and hazel eyes, so much like her Mom, right down to her issues with addiction, pills, drink, you name it. It was a generally unhappy time for her, and she would learn later that she really tried to kill herself those three times when she OD. Her Mom panicked, well that's what Chase thought at the time, but found out later she had been planning it for a while and moved her and her sisters down here, back to her hometown. The first night in town she met Huck and it might not have been love at first sight, but they were each other's soulmates.

When they got married and she was pregnant with their first child. It was during a walk in the woods with her sister-in-law Kelly, and stepdaughter Brett, they came to this part of land Kelly just inherited and found the remains of Tree Hill. The idea came as she looked at the remains to build a home for her new family. Now Chase found herself a tenant to her sister-in-law and the mistress of a six-bedroom house, which always seems filled.

There was a loud crash and Chase shook her head and took her right hand and placed it on her forehead. She now got why her Mom was the way she was when she was growing up. Chase had three daughters and a son, plus Huck's daughter from a previous relationship. Brett was seventeen, which caused its own problems, but her own children, the oldest was only eleven and having three girls, wow, no wonder why her Mom was going gray.

"PJ, Key, BB, and Col! Which one of you did that!" Chase yelled to the ceiling, which there was no response. Chase shook her head, and went to the stairs, but found it strangely quiet. They weren't upstairs, so she headed to the other side of the house where the kids had a playroom, something that Chase insisted they have, to keep the mess contained. Once she walked through the door, she saw a pile of toys and bins and four dark-haired children standing around it.

Chase sighed and again lamented none of her children inherited their Dad's red hair. The dark raven Davis mane came with each child. She never planned on having four children, Chase was a diabetic and pregnancy was rough on her, but stuff happened, and they had four, Col, her son was the accident. Well, that problem was fixed, now. She loved each one of her hellions, even though they were intent on destroying the house.

"So, what happened?" Chase asked.

"It was an accident, Mommy," Colin "Col" Burke, the only boy and baby, said. Chase smiled typically, send the baby as the spokesman, parents wouldn't get as mad. Chase did that with her sisters all the time.

"I'm sure it was an accident Col, I just want to know what happened, and if everyone is okay," Chase said. She also kept her Mother's eye trained on her daughters, one of them would crack. Col was a team player, but one of her daughters will feel guilty. Which one would break?

"I'm fine Mommy," Col said.

"I'm good, Mom," Keelan "Key" Burke, her middle daughter, said. Chase had to keep an eye on Key.

"I'm good, Mom," Paige "PJ" Burke said, she was the oldest, and Chase nodded at her little clone. Chase was the tallest of her siblings, except her brother who only had an inch on her. Huck was over six feet tall, so all the kids were tall, and PJ was showing that she was the tallest girl in her class, she also had that same look in her eyes that Chase had. Another thing Chase lamented all her children got hazel eyes, unlike; her sister Izzy's two which got their Dad's blue eyes.

Chase turned to the youngest of the girls, BB, her name was Bridget Brooke Burke, taken her Grandmother's name as her middle name, that was where she got her nickname BB. She looked up at Chase, "I'm good Mommy," she said.

Chase nodded, "Well, clean up the mess," she said, and turned around and walked out of the room. Once she was out of the door, she heard them talking and shook her head and then smiled. They were good to each other, that's what Chase cared about.

Walking across the house and came to the stairs. Coming down the stairs was a tall, strongly built young woman, with bright red hair, messy from sleep. Chase looked at the seventeen-year-old, who looked like she was having a rough morning. Brett Pierce-Burke, Chase's stepdaughter, came over here from the party at Beaulieu Manor and instead of heading all the way back to her Mom and Stepdad's house near the beach. Chase often lamented how her stepdaughter inherited her Dad's red hair and blue eyes and her four kids were dark like she was.

"What was that noise?" Brett asked, holding her head.

"The kids knocked something over," Chase said.

Brett closed her eyes and rested her hand across her face and nodded, "For a dry house, they served a lot of alcohol," she said.

"Brett, why were you drinking last night?" Chase asked.

"I think I was drinking the wrong punch," Brett said.

Chase nodded, "Don't mess up your scholarship, Brett," she said.

"I won't, is there coffee?" Brett asked.

"Yeah," Chase said, "Did you stay here last night, so you wouldn't hear about your drinking from your Mom?"

Brett shook her head slowly, "That and it was closer," she said.

"Come on, let's get you awake," Chase said and helped her towards the kitchen.

The two women walked into the kitchen and Brett went right for a ceramic coffee mug and the freshly brewed pot of coffee. Chase watched as the first cup went down pretty quick and black. Brett was very much her Dad's daughter in that respect. Ashlyn, her Mom, wouldn't power drink her coffee. Shaking her head, Chase watched, as Brett poured herself another cup and sat down after she fixed this cup up.

"Can I interest you in something to eat?" Chase asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Brett nodded slowly as she finished the mouthful of her second cup of coffee. "Yes, please, do you have any of those really good blueberry muffins, Mama Chase?" Brett asked.

Chase nodded, "Yeah, I do," she said, "Don't you have a workout today?"

Brett nodded, "You mean that SEAL Team work out that Auntie Tall taught me?" she asked.

"You mean the program Angela worked out for you, then yes," Chase said.

"Exactly, Auntie Tall's SEAL Team work out, you remember, Church was a SEAL," Brett replied.

Chase nodded, again she thought about it. That damn year, not even four years had passed, but that year came up again. It was there _Annus horribilis_, as Lucas said that New Year's Eve. Is it behind them, yet? Will they ever recover from it?

Chase nodded, and looked at Brett, and sighed, she was the rebel so far. Her Mom, didn't want her to play basketball, wanted her to be a little lady, a Southern Belle, and in some respects, she succeeds in that, Brett cleaned up very nicely, like her Mom, enjoyed the more feminine, things, but also like both her parents, had a fiery competitive side, with her step-dad playing professional basketball, as well as her Godmother, aka Auntie Tall, aka Angela Scott, she wanted to play, and one day suckered her step-granddad to teaching her, and never looked back. Now she was almost done with her final season at Tree Hill High School, and last year she had signed her national letter of intent for college.

Chase smiled, as she places a plate in front of Brett. There was one blessing, Brett always having younger siblings, her Stepdad, and Mom has three more kids, she always dressed more modestly, then the next oldest in the family. Chase laughed when she thought about her sister Keni, and Sawyer, who was her sister-in-law in the tumbleweed of family trees that was Tree Hill. Brett wore lounge pants, and a tattered T-shirt, black and said CLUB TRIC on it.

"You're Aunt called," Chase said.

Brett nodded, "Which one?" she asked.

Chase laughed, that was a valid question, Brett had four aunts by blood, five by marriage, and one by adoption, and Brett was closest with the one by adoption, her Auntie Tall. "Aunt Kelly," Chase said.

Brett nodded, "So, what is new with Aunt Kelly?" Brett asked. Chase wondered why Kelly and Brett had a rough relationship. Maybe there were some personality differences, between them; Kelly seemed to have that issue.

"She has to run over to the far side to check on some tenants, and she's bringing your cousins over so I can watch them," Chase said.

"Where's Uncle Andrew?" Brett asked.

"I asked, Uncle Andrew, is in the Port, The _Nightshade_ made port last night and he had some issues to sort out with them," Chase said, "That's what Aunt Kelly told me anyways."

Brett nodded, "Momma Chase, please don't take this wrong, but I'm going to finish my breakfast and head over to Momma's house," she said.

"Don't want to hang around with all your cousins?" Chase asked.

"There's a gym at Momma's House, and it's cold outside," Brett said, "I have to do my SEAL work out."

"That joke isn't funny," Chase said.

"Neither is the McMichael cousins," Brett said, "Maybe except Rian."

"Rian's a baby," Chase said.

Brett laughed, "Exactly," she said and chewed on a bit of her muffin. After a swallow, she looked at Chase, "There's more, isn't there?"

"Well My Mom called and was thinking of bringing Nomi and Ellis over, with Sawyer and Keni in support," Chase said.

"You know what a group of people is called?" Brett asked.

"What?" Chase asked.

"A No Thank You," Brett said.

Chase snorted, "Okay and there is one more thing," she said.

"Could it get any worse?" Brett asked.

"We never really talked, but I wanted to know why you picked Notre Dame for college. My money was on Duke or UCONN," Chase said.

"I almost went UCONN, Auntie Tall hard sold me on them. Momma hard sold me on Duke, but what's my last name?" Brett said.

"Pierce-Burke," Chase said.

"People seem to forget the Burke part. My Granddad wanted us all to go to colleges with a religious background," Brett said.

"I know that's why Your Dad went to Georgetown," Chase said.

"Well I'm as much a Burke as I am a Pierce, an Adams, or a Scott, so I wanted to honor my Granddad's tradition and Norte Dame is a good school and a good basketball program," Brett said.

"How did Auntie Tall take it?" Chase asked, not really caring where Brett went to school. Just that she went. It did matter to some people, though, and Angela had worked with Brett getting her ready. When you have three professional basketball players coaching you up, Brett had advantages that no one else had.

"She was disappointed, but when I explained it, she understood," Brett said.

Chase nodded, "I get it, finish your breakfast before the herd from Murphy House arrives," she said.

"What about the herd from Tree Hill Hall?" Brett asked, hearing the running of four sets of feet.

Chase laughed, "They're your siblings," she said.

"Your kids," Brett pointed back.

Just as Brett finished talking Chase's four youngest bursts into the room lead, by PJ, and Brett smiled. All four stopped and looked at the table and saw their older sister sitting there. Chase watched as all four faces lit up.

"Brett!" came out of four mouths in a chorus and they rushed her. Brett put down her cup of coffee just in time to be hit by a wave by her Burke siblings. It melted Chase's heart the tangle of dark hair surrounding the flame-red hair of the group hug. That was one thing Chase was proud of, how all five of them got along.

"Hey Y'all," Brett said, trying to get her head above them, and BB and Col were trying to climb into her lap.

"Come play with us," Key said.

"Yeah, Brett, play with us," BB said, as she finally got into Brett's lap, which caused Col to fight for space in Brett's lap.

Col hugged to his big sister, and Brett looked over and saw PJ standing there smiling at her. "Yes, PJ?" Brett asked.

"Are you going around?" PJ asked.

Brett sighed, "I do have to work out, but I promise, cross my heart and hope to die, I'll back later and spend a whole lot of time with Y'all," she said.

"No, don't go," Key said.

Quickly Brett adjusted herself and stood up holding her two of her younger siblings, then put them down. She looked over at Chase.

"I do have to go, and as I promised I'll be back later," Brett said and worked her way out of the room.

Brett extricated herself from the younger Burkes and walked out of the kitchen. Chase walked over to the table and sat down. The kids looked at her.

"Mommy, why does Brett have to leave?" BB asked.

"Yeah, Mommy," Col said.

Chase looked to the two older children. Key was picking at the remains of the muffin Brett was eating. PJ had sat down and shaken her head.

"You have to remember we have to share Brett," Chase said.

PJ nodded and looked at Key. Key looked at Chase. "We miss her, Mom," Key said.

Chase sighed and knew the kids really loved their big sister. They also loved their Dad, and when he came home from work, he would be attacked by the kids. Even the older ones, would rush him. Chase rapped his fingers on the tabletop.

"I talked with Aunt Kelly, and the Burke Cousins are coming over," Chase said.

"Yay!" Col said, sarcastically.

"Also, Grandma might be coming by and bringing the Scott Cousins over too," Chase said.

They nodded and sighed. Chase shook her head and stood up. "Now go do your chores before Aunt Kelly comes over," she said.

The four kids nodded and wandered off to do their chores. Chase walked out of the room and went to a window and looked out towards the driveway. She sighed and wished that Huck wasn't working today; she really missed him, especially when the kids were up in arms about something. Usually, it was Brett.

Chase nodded, she got it, and Brett was seventeen and wanted to be on her own doing her thing. She was good at spending time with her siblings. Ashlyn also wanted her time with her daughter and wanted Brett to spend time with her other kids. Chase always tried to be the cool step-mom and would back most of Brett's plays, hence why Brett stayed here last night. Also, she knew that all this had to be hard on Brett. Ashlyn had fought hard for Brett to go to college locally, even go as far as suggesting UNC-Wilmington. Brett did ask for advice about which college to sign with, and Chase said, follow your heart. This is what Brett did, which made Chase proud.

Chase stretched and walked away from the window and checked her wristwatch. Chase still wore wristwatches, an old habit she never broke. Eventually, she would have to go to work. But now it's time to work around the house. Forward on with the day, Chase nodded and walked toward her small office and got ready to work.


	6. Chapter 6: Aunt Bobbi

**Chapter 6: Aunt Bobbi**

The Light came in through the rear French Door's windows. She stood in the muted light looking out among the emptiness of her small backyard. It had been years since she came home, after finding herself in the high desert. No, she decided it was time to settle down when she returned, she also chose to stop worrying about the past. Using the sizable savings, she had saved up, she bought this modest cottage and settled in.

Vaguely she saw her reflection in the glass of the window. She could see she still looked good in her yoga pants and sports bra. She hadn't reached forty yet, it was a few years off, but she also hadn't married or had kids yet. Her life since the return from the high desert was about maintaining the inner balance in her life, she found that night in front of the bonfire.

Pushing a stray red bang, that hung over her sweatband, out of her eye, she looked at the desolate backyard. Bobbi-Lee Burke smiled. Life had been good to her since she returned, and it's been looking to get better, so far.

"Meow!" she heard.

Bobbi-Lee looked over to the nearby counter. A grey tabby cat stood there looking at her. He titled his head, and then "Meow!" he said.

"What's wrong Rooney?" Bobbi-Lee asked one of her rescue cats. He started rubbing his head against her hand. He made a muffled purring sound.

"Meow!" The Cat said. Bobbi-Lee started scratching the cat, who turned his head to where he wanted her to scratch.

"You just want attention, don't you?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Meow!" Rooney the cat said.

Bobbi-Lee smiled and picked up Rooney. She cradled him in her arms and started to rub his belly. The Cat cuddled up and started purring.

She walked away from the French Door in the dining room and went across the open concept into what was referred to as the Great Room. Looking around the room she saw another of her rescue cats curled up on the sofa. He was a big blue and white bi-colored cat. The cat looked up at her and Rooney.

"Meow," The Cat on the sofa said.

"Custis, don't be jealous, I have time for you too," Bobbi-Lee said to the cat on the sofa.

The bi-colored cat put his head down. Bobbi-Lee put Rooney down on the nearby armchair. She looked at the two cats, her children, and smiled. She shrugged; the cats looked at her with curiosity.

"Now, you two behave, I have work to do," Bobbi-Lee said to the two cats.

"Meow," Custis said.

"Meow!" Rooney said.

Bobbi-Lee laughed, shook her head and went to the staircase. Walking up the stairs to the small second floor. At the top of the stairs, she was standing in her loft and looked down towards the Great Room and found Custis still laying on the couch and Rooney was now grooming himself. With a smile, she turned and looked at her at-home office that was set up in the loft.

She walked over to her drawing board that was tucked off into a corner. Bobbi-Lee hadn't broken herself of the nasty habit of working at home when she was inspired. So, she always had a drawing board set up. She looked over her latest batch of sketches, and various ideas she had. A Bachelor's degree in business from Wake Forest University, that's what she went to college for, but rarely did she use an inch of that learning. Bobbi-Lee fell into her career as a fashion designer and has been successful at it. She now oversaw one of the lines for her boss, she did most of the design work for that line, but Brooke, her boss, always had the final say.

Her smartphone rang, and she reached for it, where it usually sat in the corner of the drawing board. It wasn't there. Bobbi-Lee cursed and heard it coming from the Great Room. She got up and ran downstairs to find it sitting on an end table.

She grabbed the smartphone and looked at the screen, "Speak of the devil," she said, and answered the phone, "Hi Brooke," Bobbi-Lee said, "Yes, I got up with the sun, as always…no, I don't do yoga naked, where did you get that idea? ...Anyways you called, so what do you need on a Sunday? Yes…Yes…you know me always working…No…no…they're my babies and never get in the way…Yes…I'll brings them in on Monday…Yes…He hasn't gotten up yet, damn he's lazy…No, not everyone is like me…Yes, I saw her the other night. You know my sister, she has all that property, a husband and three young kids to manage…I haven't forgotten about her Skype call today…Yes…Yes…I'll also see you tomorrow. Yes, I had a great time last night…No, I didn't bring any of the guys home…No…No…none of them piqued my interest…You've been single how long? Yes, you don't need a man, then I don't either…No…No, ladies either…I know, I'm not forty yet…Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow and I'll bring my sketches," Bobbi-Lee finished and hung up the phone.

Bobbi-Lee looked over to the sofa and saw her bi-colored cat staring at her. "Yes Custis?" she asked.

"Meow," Custis said.

"Yeah, that was work, and it's Sunday," Bobbi-Lee said, just as her smartphone rang again, "What does Brooke want now Custis?" she looked at the smartphone and saw who was calling, "It's not Custis, it's Aunt Kelly," she said, and answered the smartphone, "Hey Kelly, what's up?" Bobbi-Lee started the phone conversation and waited, "Yes, I got home safe and alone…Yeah, for some reason Brooke was asking why you didn't go last night…I know it's not your scene, and really Andrew is in the port again with the _Nightshade_. God that ship has issues…Yeah, well it is what it is…Yes, I know…So, how is our oldest niece you ask? Yes, she was there last night, do you think she'd miss it? No, I know that was sarcasm…Yes, she was little miss social butterfly, all night…I know. I don't know where she gets it either, it must be from Ash…Yeah, you know JL better than I and he's a goofball, but quiet, like Dad was. Yeah, I heard it too…Yes, I'll talk to you later, bye Kell," Bobbi-Lee said and hung up her smartphone.

That was when the doorbell rang. Bobbi-Lee sighed and placed her smartphone back down on the end table. Shaking her head, she looked at Custis, who was now grooming himself, along with Rooney. Bobbi-Lee shook her head as she started to walk towards the front door.

"Welcome to Grand Central Terminal," Bobbi-Lee said and opened the front door. Standing on the stoop was a tall red-haired teenage girl. The Burkes were tall, and the teenager was one of the taller ones, just like her dad. She also got the ginger coloring, not the auburn of Kelly.

"Aunt Bobbi, can I come in? It's cold out here," Brett Pierce-Burke asked, her paternal aunt.

"Yes, quickly before the fuzzy balls try to escape," Bobbi-Lee said, and let Brett in. The teenager looked at Custis laying on the sofa.

"Yeah, they're dying to escape," Brett said and slipped her coat off. Rooney popped up from where he was laying and trotted over to Brett. The tabby cat started rubbing against Brett's legs and purred.

"Rooney be careful," Bobbi-Lee said and walked over to her recliner and took a seat, "Have a seat, I assume you're between parental residences and wanted to stop by and see your spinster Aunt."

"Umm, I don't know what to say to that," Brett replied, as she took a seat on the sofa. Bobbi-Lee took a seat in an armchair.

"Well, did you at least get to your Dad's last night? God, please say yes, I don't want to be an accomplice, especially with your Momma," Bobbi-Lee said.

Brett shook her head, "No, Aunt Bobbi, don't worry. I did stay at Daddy Huck's last night. I'm just, well, I'm not ready to deal with Momma yet," she said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "So, why didn't you stay at your Dad's?" she asked, "But don't get me wrong, I like the company."

"I'd get too tied up with the kids and I'd miss what I have to do, and I'd hear it, double," Brett said.

Bobbi-Lee sighed, "Your Momma means well, she didn't exactly have the best role model for being a mom in your Grandma Maddie," Bobbi-Lee said.

Brett nodded, "How did you turn out to be so wise?" she asked.

"A lot of Maker's Mark," Bobbi-Lee said, "Some SO-CO, Knob Creek, and Jamison, too."

Brett crooked her head, "You're drunk wise?" she asked.

"No, nothing like that," Bobbi-Lee said, "I'll let William Blake say it best, '_The Road of Excess leads to the palace of wisdom_."

Brett nodded, "Wasn't that the same shit Brian Scott was going wacko about…"

"Yeah," Bobbi-Lee interrupted, "It was from a _Marriage of Heaven and Hell_. Fuck how does that little shit keep renting space in our heads? How do you know about that?"

Brett nodded, "Mental Lapse is still popular, and I see kids wearing their t-shirts all the time," she said, "Especially Brian Scott ones."

"Mental Lapse only had one good album, they're first," Bobbi-Lee said and nodded, "Now, we'll forget that wacko Blake's quote, and we'll go with Walt Whitman, '_The Road to Wisdom is paved with excess_'."

Rooney took this moment to curl up in Brett's lap. Brett reached down and petted the tabby cat. "Isn't that the same thing?" she asked and looked over to Custis lying next to her, "Being lazy Custis?" she asked the bi-colored cat.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "You'll find a lot of things are the same ideas repacked, and sometimes in nicer wrappings," she said.

Brett nodded and got comfortable, "What's the story with Brian Scott? I know he's like my step-uncle, but that's really about it," she said.

"I don't know most of the details; your Aunt Kayla would know what happened on the music side. As for the other side, I don't think you or anyone else would ever know the whole story. A lot of he said/she said," Bobbi-Lee said.

Brett nodded, "Last night, and I don't know how drunk Nana Brooke was when she spoke to me about doing one of her shows for one of the Fashion Weeks this year," she said.

Bobbi-Lee sat up and nodded, "She's probably serious, Brooke doesn't drink," she said.

Brett nodded, "Oh," she said.

"You didn't know that's why it's a dry house?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"No, I know that's why Daddy Huck's house is dry because Momma Chase doesn't drink. But I thought with Nana Brooke it was because of Nomi and Ellis," Brett said.

"No worries," Bobbi-Lee said, "So have you thought about it?"

"I don't know, Aunt Bobbi, if I should do it. I don't want to screw up Norte Dame, and well I'm not sure if Momma will let me do it," Brett said.

Bobbi-Lee smiled and got up. "I'll be right back," she said and run upstairs to her loft office.

She walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out a large scrapbook. Double-checking to make sure she grabbed the right one she returned to the main level. She carried it over to Brett and shooed Rooney off Brett's lap. Bobbi-Lee placed the scrapbook in Brett's lap that was freshly vacated by the tabby cat.

"What's this?" Brett asked.

"It's something you should look at kiddo," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Okay," Brett said and opened the book. She looked at the first picture and then looked up at Bobbi-Lee. "Is that Aunt Izzy?" Brett asked.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yeah, back in high school and college she did fashion week for her Mom," she said.

Brett nodded and flipped to the next page and looked at the model, "Is that Momma Chase?" Brett asked.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yup," she said.

"Momma Chase said she had done it, but I never saw pictures and didn't believe her," Brett said.

"After that show, she found out she was pregnant with Key," Bobbi-Lee said.

Brett nodded, "Was it the same deal as Aunt Izzy?" she said.

"Yup, pretty much, I think your Momma Chase, did a few more, as Aunt Izzy got busy with work," Bobbi-Lee said.

Brett nodded and turned the page, and looked at the page, "No way, Auntie Tall?" she asked.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yup, your Auntie Tall usually does the February Fashion week, she's done a few Septembers, right out of college, she's done a lot of modeling work actually," Bobbi-Lee said.

"I just can't see it," Brett said, and turned the page, "Yup, that's her, I recognized those wings anywhere."

Bobbi-Lee smiled, "Yeah, people always ask about her wings," she said.

"I always remember her having them," Brett said.

"That was a college thing," Bobbi-Lee said, "You should see her first ESPN The Body Picture," she pointed out, "It shows off her wings."

Brett nodded, "When we do spend time together and go to the beach, her wings do draw some looks," she said.

"That's your Auntie Tall," Bobbi-Lee said.

Brett laughed, "Yeah, that sounds about right," she said, and flipped the next page. She looked over the pictures, "What? Is that Momma?" she asked.

Bobbi-Lee laughed, "Yes, your Momma did one show before she got pregnant with Maeghan," she said.

"Is this why you showed me this book?" Brett asked.

"As in to show you that your Momma had done runway work for Nana Brooke, and she shouldn't have any issue letting you do it if you want too?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

Brett closed the book. Bobbi-Lee collected the book. Rooney took advantage of Brett's lap now being empty and hopped back into it and purred.

"Would you jump in her grave that quick, Rooney?" Bobbi-Lee asked, and Rooney just purred. Bobbi-Lee shook her head at the tabby cat.

"So, you think Momma has no grounds to say no if I want to work for Nana Brooke," Brett stated.

"Pretty much," Bobbi-Lee said.

"So, what is that book?" Brett asked.

Bobbi-Lee looked at it and dusted it a bit. "It's a book of my designs that were displayed at various fashion weeks," she said, "Foolish Memories really. Dust in the wind."

Brett shook her head, "Daddy Huck is the philosophical one, not you, Aunt Bobbi," she said.

Bobbi-Lee laughed, "You're right, I've always been the drama queen," she said.

Brett smiled and petted the tabby cat in her lap, who purred away. "Those aren't foolish memories, they're your accomplishments," she said.

Bobbi-Lee put the book on the end table and turned around and looked at Brett, "If you want to do the show, do it, you only live once, Brett. That's what your Granddad Cade told us, and usually yelled at me when I followed his advice," she said.

"He sounds like he was a good person to have around," Brett said.

"He was," Bobbi-Lee said, smiling remembering her Dad, "Do you remember him?" she asked.

"Should I?" Brett asked.

"You might, you were six when he died," Bobbi-Lee said.

"If I have any memories of him, they are vague, at best," Brett said, "Wasn't he a firefighter like Daddy Huck?"

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yes, he was," she said.

Brett nodded and checked her smartphone, "Shit! I must get going, Aunt Bobbi or Momma will start the National Guard out searching for me," she said.

"I don't think your Uncle is around," Bobbi-Lee said.

Brett laughed, "Right," she said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Go, you rug rat, we don't want her to go all angry she-bear on any of us," she said.

Brett smiled and picked up Rooney the Tabby Cat and placed him next to Custis the Bi-Colored Cat. Brett got a pissed look from both cats. "Thank you for your time, Aunt Bobbi," she said.

"You're welcome, anytime, I like the company," Bobbi-Lee said and let Brett out. Bobbi-Lee watched her oldest niece leave from the window. She turned around and looked at the two cats who were laying on the sofa. "What do you think boys? I think there was something else on her mind," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Meow!" Rooney said.

"Meow," Custis said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "I agree, I'm going to shower, be good," she said grabbed the scrapbook and went upstairs towards her bedroom to get ready to shower.


	7. Chapter 7: Beaulieu Manor

**Chapter 7: Beaulieu Manor**

It was New Year's Day, another beginning, a birth, a chance to start a new. Brooke Davis walked into the Family Dining Room of the East Wing of Beaulieu Manor and rolled her eyes. Something will never seem to change. She thought about what people always said about New Year's and how you should make resolutions and rolled her eyes, again. She was personally tired of this New Year, New Me crap. She was in her early fifties now, the head of a multi-million-dollar business empire, and had five grown children, and one in high school, if people didn't like who she was now, then fuck them.

The kitchens at Beaulieu always had excellent chefs and kitchen brigades, the Executive Chef saw to it. So, the smell of the New Year's Day breakfast filled her nostrils and made her mouth water, and her mind wandered to wonder if they made boxty potatoes, one of her new favorites in the morning. Finally, she looked over to the table and her eyes rolled again.

Brooke's youngest child and youngest daughter were sitting at the table. She was wearing short shorts, long socks, and a retro _X-Files_ T-shirt that said, "The Truth is Out There.", the fifteen-year-old girl's hair was worn in a messy bun if it could be described as such. Brooke took a pause and counted to ten. Kendall, her baby, was just that a child and Brooke was more pissed that all this great, well prepared, and expensive food, they had, Kendall was lounging about, one knee was drawn up, foot on a chair, and she was eating a bowl of corn flakes. The moments that try you, Brooke, she thought, and then shook her head, reminding her that these were very much first world problems.

"Morning Mom," Kendall Stafford said, some milk dribbling down her chin. Brooke nodded, and sighed, she always used her maiden name, and now all her children had different names, with the marriage of her two oldest, but there were only three different last names initially. Kendall's had her Dad's, of all things Brooke was traditional like that.

"Morning, Keni, I see you dressed for breakfast," Brooke said, holding back her frustration. She walked to the buffet and looked over the warming trays. She caught her reflection in the shining metal and nodded in approval. She did age well and didn't need to have work done, yet. But there were some marks of age, crow's feet around the eyes, and streaks of gray in her dark hair. Often, she would comment on whose name was on the new gray hair, and Kendall's wasn't on as many as one would think. It was Tucker, her only son.

"Why waste clean clothes, all I'm going to do is hang around the house and watch videos," Kendall said.

"You know, Keni, there is a world outside these walls," Brooke said.

"There are also The Men in Black," Kendall said.

"Yes, their names are Will Smith and Josh Brolin," Brooke said.

Kendall laughed, "Right, the movie," she said.

Brooke made her plate and went to the table. She sat across from Kendall and started to poke at her breakfast. Finally, Brooke got fed up and went for a cup of coffee, another New Year's Resolution defeated, this time it lasted less than a half of the day. She had been trying to give up coffee for years now. Some battles need to be fought, and coffee was one where she would surrender as soon as she could.

Brooke took her seat again and stirred her coffee. Slowly she studied her daughter. Kendall was not her sisters that's clear. There was too much of her Dad in her, unlike her older sisters who looked very much like Brooke herself. Kendall was slender if not petite and not quite as tall as two of her sisters. Kendall, Brooke thought, reminded her of her stepdaughter Fallon, Kendall's sister on her Dad's side. Where it seemed Kendall different the most was her attitude.

"Why don't you help Sassy out today? She's watching Nomi and Ellis for me today, I might even take them over to Tree Hill Hall," Brooke said.

"So, instead of being surround by one niece and nephew, I'll be surrounded by multiple, no thanks, Mom," Kendall said.

"How can you not like them? Remember when you were little, your sisters always made time for you," Brooke said.

"Yeah, right, Chase was gone, most of the time. Izzy was an emotional wreck, and Trin couldn't even be bothered. So, half the time it was Fallon that kept me company, oh and by the way, Fallon is in New York," Kendall said, pointing her spoon at Brooke.

"How can you say that? They love you," Brooke said, "And don't point your spoon at me."

Kendall snorted, "When was the last time you saw Izzy?" she asked.

"She was here not that long ago," Brooke said.

"Yeah, glad-handing people and traveling around the district," Kendall said.

"It's her job," Brooke said.

"So, she leaves Nomi and Ellis here," Kendall said.

"That's only because Keith is away," Brooke said.

"Funny how, my niece and nephew see me more than their parents in the last year," Kendall said.

"When did you become so angry?" Brooke asked.

"When I became the forgotten child," Kendall said.

"You were never forgotten," Brooke said.

"Sure, feels that way, with all the grandchildren," Kendall said.

"I'm sorry that you were four when they came around, I never wanted that for you," Brooke said, "It could have been worse."

"How is Adam worse?" Kendall asked, "Also let's not talk ill of the dead."

"At least you have some morals," Brooke said.

"Not funny, Mom," Kendall said.

"Why do you dress so sloppy?" Brooke asked.

"I'm comfortable, and I just woke up," Kendall said.

"I wasn't referring to now," Brooke said.

Kendall sighed. Brooke knew that sigh, it was the same sigh she heard all her other daughters do when she talked to them. It was the same sigh that Brooke would use on her own mom. So, Kendall did get something from her, Brooke thought, my snarky sigh. "Mom, I dress comfortably, so I'm not a fashion plate like my sisters, but again Chase dresses comfortably," Kendall said.

"Chase also runs a Rock Club, and she doesn't look like she just rolled out of bed. There's comfortable and there's comfortable," Brooke said.

Kendall pointed her spoon at Brooke, "I listened and stopped wearing Pajama pants to school," she said.

"Small wonders," Brooke said, with an exasperated sigh, "And again spot pointing your spoon at me."

Before Kendall could say something there was a rush of air through the room. All Brooke saw was a streak of yellow, and then there was this force of nature standing at the breakfast buffet. Brooke noted the new person in the room and couldn't help but compare her to Kendall. Sawyer Scott, her best friend's youngest daughter, was a few months older than Kendall, and they were pretty much raised as family. Where Kendall was dark, Sawyer was light, blonde hair and green eyes, to Kendall's raven hair and deep brown eyes. There was also something different in how Sawyer carried herself compared to Kendall.

The young blonde turned to the table and smiled a large bright smile, "Morning, I didn't see Y'all there," Sawyer said, in a mild and sweetly toned voice. Brooke often though Sawyer's voice always sounded like flowers and butterflies, Kendall tended to have a harsher tone in her voice.

"Morning Sawyer," Kendall said, wiping her chin with the back of her hand.

"Morning Sassy," Brooke said, using Sawyer's old nickname.

"Aunt Brooke, please, I think, I've outgrown being called, Sassy," Sawyer said and turned back to making breakfast.

Brooke looked at Sawyer and for some reason with the babies of the family, she would compare them. The next four that were close in her little circle of family and friends was Sawyer's sisters, Kay and Ellie, which were fraternal twins, Sawyer's cousin Brian, who made Brooke's eyes roll, and Kendall's sister Trin. She never compared them, as each one to this day is a quite different person. For whatever reason, Brooke noted, she couldn't help but compare Sawyer, Kendall, and Sawyer's cousin LK, but they were also vastly different people.

Brooke studied Sawyer, who was also dressed like she just rolled out of bed. Sawyer also wore lounge shorts, a t-shirt, with a line drawing of a tank on it with a dog hanging out of a hatch, and socks. Her hair was held back in a ponytail, which Brooke noted was done quickly, but still neater than Kendall's. Sawyer also wore a simple gold chain with a heart-shaped pendant on it.

Sawyer bounded over to the table and took a seat next to Kendall. Brooke watched as she tore into her plate. There was energy to everything that Sawyer did, and it seemed like she was always all-in on everything she did.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Brooke asked.

"Like a log, the New Year's stream was a success," Sawyer said.

"Did you play that game all night?" Brooke asked.

"No, not at all, I came down to your party too, Aunt Brooke," Sawyer said.

"We live-streamed a bit of it," Kendall said, under her breath.

"But I did help raise money for some important charities," Sawyer said.

"Did you talk to Keith last night?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, Nomi, Ellis, and I were on a three-way conversation with Keith and Izzy. There were a lot of tears shed too," Sawyer said a matter-of-factly. Brooke nodded, knowing a few were Sawyer's.

"I have time today; do you want me to take Y'all over to Tree Hill Hall?" Brooke asked.

"Thanks, but I was hoping my Dad could do it. He's been in the dumps lately, well since the doctors," Sawyer said.

"What's he going to do about it?" Brooke asked.

"Last I talked with him about it, he was going to call Candi and discuss it with her," Sawyer said.

Brooke nodded; Sawyer's sister Candace was a cardiology resident living in California.

"It sounds like he has it all in hand," Brooke said.

"One would think, now we have to get him to actually call," Sawyer said and shook her head, "I wish Keith was home so he could help with this."

"Hell, I wish Keith was home, so Nomi and Ellis would be living with him," Kendall said.

"Keni, they're your niece and nephew and you love them," Brooke said, "Normally."

"Normally, they go home," Kendall said, "Ellis deleted my file on Chem-trails."

"Sorry about that, Keni, he wanted to play against me in Tanks," Sawyer said, "I think I made sure your computer is backed up on the Cloud."

Kendall sighed, "I'll check later," she said.

"So, Kendall I was thinking of getting Ellie to take us to the New York Ren Fair when we visit this summer, what do you think? It would be soo cool!" Sawyer said.

Kendall nodded, "Okay, do I get to choose who I'm playing as?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking you could be Anne Boleyn," Sawyer said.

"You want me to get my head hacked off with a sword?" Kendall asked.

"No, never, Keni, but you would be perfect for her, you are both dark-haired and dark-eyed," Sawyer said.

"Yes, but her husband had her beheaded," Kendall said.

"No one's perfect," Sawyer said.

"So, if I'm Anne Boleyn then who would you be?" Kendall asked.

"Jane Seymour," Sawyer said.

"Doctor Quinn?" Brooke asked.

"No, Aunt Brooke, Queen Jane Seymour," Sawyer said.

"Great, the one that replaced me after my beheading," Kendall said and poked at her cereal.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Watch the Tudors, Aunt Brooke," Sawyer said.

Brooke rubbed her forehead, "I'm at a complete loss here," she said.

"It's about King Henry the Eighth of England, and his six wives, we're talking about wife two and three," Kendall said.

"What was this about beheading?" Brooke asked.

"It was the fate of the six wives, they were in order, Divorced, Beheaded, Died, Divorced, Beheaded, Survived," Sawyer said.

"Wow, he was pretty brutal," Brooke said, "Now if I could have done some of that too…"

"Mom!" Kendall said.

"Sorry," Brooke said.

"Anyways," Sawyer said, "I chose Jane Seymour because I'm fair complexed and haired like her."

Kendall shook her head, "Sawyer, why couldn't you watch normal TV shows?" she asked.

"At least I don't believe in Big Foot," Sawyer said.

Kendall laughed, "I don't believe in Big Foot," she said.

"Young Ladies, why do we do this all the time?" Brooke asked, with a sigh.

Sawyer and Kendall looked at each other and shrugged. "We just love each other," they said to Brooke. Brooke sighed and started eating her breakfast. Shaking her head, she wondered where they came from because they were not like her or Sawyer was not like her Mom either. Hell, Sawyer wasn't even like her Dad.

"Grammy Brooke!" A young boy yelled and came running into the room. He was about six years old and had raven dark hair. He came over and hugged her. Ellis Scott kissed Brooke on the cheek and looked over the table. "Hi Sawyer, Keni," he said and walked over to the buffet table.

Brooke smiled at her grandson. Ellis was her daughter Izzy's son, with her husband Keith Scott. His parents were away for work, so they were staying with her. Ellis wasn't her oldest grandson but one she tended to see more often, then not. For some reason, she tended to have girls in her family. But she did have other grandsons, Adam Scott, Ellis' deceased older brother, Wyatt Scott, her daughter Trin's son, and Colin Burke, her daughter Chase's son.

"Hi Ellis," Kendall said.

"Ellis," Sawyer said.

For some reason, even the nine years difference between Ellis and Sawyer and Kendall, he never called them Aunt. Brooke wondered about that, but it didn't matter, as Brett Pierce-Burke, Brooke's step-granddaughter was older than Kendall, and never referred to Kendall as Aunt Kendall either. Such a twisted family she had.

Ellis made himself a bowl of cereal and walked over to a table. He took up a seat and started to eat his breakfast. Brooke watched him and just nodded. There was something about Ellis that Brooke always admired; he was a beautiful young boy.

Another person walked into the room and walked over to Brooke and kissed her cheek. "Morning Grammy Brooke," the ten-year-old Naomi "Nomi," Scott said and walked over to the buffet. "Morning, Sawyer, Keni," she said as she went to the buffet.

Brooke sighed and studied Ellis' sister Nomi. Naomi, Izzy's daughter also kept the tradition of having a nickname. She was built like a Scott, tall and lean, but like her brother, she inherited the dark Davis Hair, but they both had Keith's blue eyes. Nomi really admired her aunt, Sawyer. Brooke often wondered why both of Izzy's kids were closer to Sawyer then Kendall. Was it Kendall's personality? Brooke knew their Dad, Keith, was very close to his baby sister, and they would spend time together, so that was where it could have come from.

"Morning Nomi," Kendall said and poked at her cereal. Brooke shook her head, as she saw the milk dripping off her chin.

"Morning Nomi," Sawyer said.

Nomi made up her plate and walked over to the table and predictably sat next to Sawyer. Brooke looked down the table and smiled at them. One thing she could thank god for being Ellis and Nomi were wearing pajamas. In a few years, she didn't doubt that Nomi would start trying to dress like Kendall or Sawyer.

"Are you streaming today?" Nomi asked Sawyer.

Sawyer nodded, "I think I have one scheduled, probably going to be grinding some Tier Sixes," she said, "But you know they want to see the tens."

"Can I Platoon with you?" Nomi asked.

"Ask Grammy Brooke," Sawyer said, "You do have the stuff to do if I remember."

"Wow, Sawyer Scott is being a responsible aunt," Kendall said.

"Funny, Keni, you know my Dad would kill me if I told Nomi she could blow things off. Also, Keith would give me hell," Sawyer said.

"Also, you're really scared of Izzy," Kendall said.

"Damn straight," Sawyer said.

"Watch your language," Brooke said.

"Sorry Aunt Brooke," Sawyer said.

"Grammy Brooke, can I stream with Sawyer?" Nomi asked.

"Are all your chores done, Nomi?" Brooke asked.

"Not all of them," Nomi said.

"Only if you finish your chores first," Brooke said.

"Okay," Nomi said, a little downcast, then brightened right up, "Thank You, Grammy Brooke."

"You're welcome, Nomi, and I mean it," Brooke said.

"Yes, Grammy Brooke," Nomi said.

Sawyer looked across the table at Ellis who was poking at his cereal. Ellis took it hard when he moved here. He didn't want to leave the house he grew up in, but his Dad was away on a long-term business trip. His Mom was also away on business, but that was fairly normal, it was just Keith being away. Keith was away with his second job, not his main job, which made it even worse.

Sawyer looked over to see Brooke had opened up the morning paper and was reading it. Sighing, Sawyer looked over the front page, funny how some people still read the newspaper. She herself usually would get her news on various websites, but there was something nice about getting newspapers, and Sawyer admitted she did enjoy seeing her pictures in the sports section of the paper.

What pissed Sawyer off was reading the headline about a massive cold front moving in. Sawyer grunted that meant the teasing emails, from Ellie, Kay, Trin, and Fallon. Also, Sawyer, who like to remind herself she was born and bred southern girl and liked it warm.

Sawyer finished her breakfast and stood up. She slowly started to walk away from the table.

"Where are you off to?" Brooke asked.

"I was going to get dressed and get ready for my streaming," Sawyer said.

"Remember that you are keeping an eye on Nomi and Ellis for me this morning," Brooke said.

Sawyer sighed, "I did say that. Where is my Dad?" she asked.

"He's busy today," Brooke said.

"God, it sucks being the only child left in town," Sawyer said, "Okay."

"Thank you, Sawyer," Brooke said.

"You're Welcome Aunt Brooke," Sawyer said and walked out.

Brooke turned to look at Kendall. Sawyer seemed to have a voracious appetite and always ate quickly. That was why she finished her plate before Kendall finished her bowl of cereal. Finally, Kendall finished and started to get up.

"Hold one-minute Missy," Brooke said.

Kendall froze in her tracks. When her Mom would refer to her, Sawyer, or any of the girls in the family by Missy that meant it was serious. Kendall turned and looked at Brooke.

"Yes Mom," Kendall said.

"I know you and Sawyer have this whole YouTube, Twitcher, tweety bird thing going on, but you spend too much time on YouTube," Brooke said.

"That would be Twitch and you Tweet too," Kendall said.

"Not the point," Brooke said, "You need to give the Conspiracies a rest for a bit. I admire how you question things, Keni, I really do, but I need you to help Sawyer this morning and please do something other than games and videos today."

Kendall sighed.

"One, don't give me that sigh. Two, your sisters did it better. Three, I invented that sigh," Brooke said.

"Yes Mom," Kendall said.

"Go get dressed," Brooke said.

Kendall nodded and left the room.

"Grammy Brooke?" Ellis asked.

"Yes, Ellis?" Brooke asked.

"Why do they not want to spend time with us?" Ellis asked.

Brooke sighed, "They're teenagers," she said.

"What does that mean?" Ellis asked.

"I wish I could tell you," Brooke asked.

Ellis nodded and turned back to his bowl of cereal.

"Grammy Brooke, I'm almost a teenager, would I turn out that way?" Nomi asked.

"I wish I knew," Brooke said.

"Why are they like that?" Nomi asked.

Brooke sighed, "I was a teenager once and I don't even know," she said.

"That doesn't make sense, Grammy Brooke," Nomi said.

"I wish life made sense Nomi," Brooke said.

Nomi nodded, "Things get better," she said.

"Eventually, but it's been a while," Brooke replied.

Nomi nodded, "I know," she said.

"Anyways, I was thinking we head over and visit Auntie Chase later," Brooke said.

Nomi nodded, "Okay," she said, "But it's too cold," she said.

"Too cold for what?" Brooke asked.

"Auntie Chase likes to take us for walks in the woods, with Auntie Kelly's kids," Nomi said.

"I think we'll figure it out, we always do," Brooke said.

"Okay," Nomi said.

Brooke sighed and looked down at the paper. She wished, she believed that even after a few years from their _Annus horribilis__. _Yet the scars and pain from that year have yet to fade, and in some cases, it just seems to have gotten worse.

"Finish your breakfast kids, it's a new day and a New Year," Brooke said and turned back to her newspaper.


	8. Chapter 8: Jamlyn

**Chapter 8: Jamlyn**

Her bare feet hit the hardwood floor as she swung into a sitting position. The covers were thrown into a pile on the other side of the bed. This position lasted for about a second before she nearly jumped to the ceiling, and she pulled her feet off the cold floor. She then hugged her knees to her chest.

In an unconscious reaction, she started to shiver. Maybe she should crawl back under the covers, was a thought that crept into her head. That was followed by, this was the last day of vacation, which meant back to work and the kids were back to school tomorrow. So better seize the last moments and day of winter break.

Looking down at her knees she studied the one that was scarred from several surgeries. It was the same knee that ended her professional basketball career and ended her high school playing days as well. It was this knee that prevented her from doing a lot of things in life. She never got that WNBA title she wanted, or that Olympic Gold Medal. On some frigid winter mornings, she even had trouble walking. Crying over what could have been; doesn't get stuff done, and at thirty-three, she had to get moving, there were people depending on her. No matter how tempting crawling back under the covers and staying warm was.

As she scanned the floor, she found her slippers. Normally it wasn't this cold, and she never wore them, but it had taken a cold turn, so screwing up her courage she got off the bed and hustled over towards the slippers. When she reached, them she slipped them on her feet. Next, she found a bathrobe and slipped it on, she was warmer now. When she was downstairs, she had to turn the heat on, or up, that is something she rarely used.

Walking over to the mirror that was over her dresser, she looked herself over. She adjusted her hair, fixing the few stray strains that dipped in front of her face. Ashlyn Scott, nee Pierce, looked herself over and as always wonder if she was what Northern Men thought a Southern Belle looked like, blonde, blue, and fit. She always thought she had more of the Californian Girl look, but she wasn't always tan. Those damn insecurities, even all those years she kept them, like some knickknack that no one wanted to get rid of.

Turning around she looked at her marriage bed, only half used. James had never come home for New Year's but stayed in Miami. He had to get ready for a game tonight. He just got back to Miami on Saturday after a two-game road trip, and with the kids on vacation she took them down to Charlotte to watch him play, and they had a few minutes after the game before he had to get on a bus and get to the airport to head to Boston. It was an enjoyable time they had with him, but his work as a Point Guard on the Miami Heat intervened. They wanted the kids to have stability and Ashlyn took a job here, so James lived where he worked. James playing for the Miami Heat meant that he was gone most of the year, but he made good money, so Ashlyn didn't complain too much. In public, she reflected. It's not like she didn't have experience raising kids on her own, and until four years ago James' parents were hands-on grandparents. That was the year everything changed.

Ashlyn brushed her hair just to make sure it was neat, going in the same direction. Walking out of her bedroom, she walked down the hall. She sighed, being a mom of four was a task, especially with a spread of seventeen, eight, and six years of age, it kept her on her toes.

She came to the first door and opened it. It was the younger of her twin son's room, Logan, who was six years old. He was curled up in bed sleeping. Ashlyn smiled and backed out of the room, gently closing it behind her.

The next room she peeked in to see was the room of her other twin son, Landen. He was still asleep as well. During the night he kicked off his covers. Ashlyn quietly walked into the room and pulled the covers over her son. She gently kissed him on the temple, she couldn't get to his cheek and creeped out of the room. Once again, she quietly closed the door, she creped to the next bedroom door down the hall.

Once she was inside the room, Ashlyn was met with an explosion of girlie things. Maeghan, her and James' eight-year-old daughter, was in many respects the opposite of her older sister Brett. The blonde Maeghan hated basketball and seemed to follow the more typical girlie path. Ashlyn smiled she had a girlie daughter, finally. When Brett was born Ashlyn didn't want her daughter to follow her playing basketball, she had a rough time with the teasing and the knee injuries didn't help, so Ashlyn wanted, like any parent, her daughter to have a better, if not easier, life. That wasn't Brett. Maeghan was the girlie daughter Ashlyn wanted, and it was representing a difficult path in its own way. Brett was Brett, she was, to put it lightly, a challenge, but she was also seventeen. Maeghan was Maeghan, and Ashlyn still was getting used to the difference in her daughters, even after eight years, because Maeghan's personality was starting to show more now.

Ashlyn retreated out of Maeghan's room and went to the next bedroom, which was Brett's. Opening the door, she was met by a teenager's room, just neat. Brett had what would be considered typical teenage pursuits, she also had basketball posters, one of her favorites was Brenna Stewart from Settle in the WNBA, which she had a poster of her on the wall. They played the same position, so Ashlyn got it. There was also a South Park poster that said on it "Ginger Power". From the door, Ashlyn looked at the bed and found it made and unslept in. Brett didn't stay here last night. The last time Ashlyn saw her she was when Ashlyn and the younger kids left Beaulieu Manor last night. Brett was staying to enjoy more time with her friends. Knowing Brett, she either crashed at Beaulieu or made it over to her Dad's house.

Shaking her head, Ashlyn closed the bedroom door and went downstairs. Brett frustrated Ashlyn, maybe it was they were similar in personality, or some of her attachment to Brett, and Ashlyn was having trouble letting go. No matter what it was, Mom and daughter clashed. That sounded way too familiar to Ashlyn, as in just like her and her mom's relationship. Brett did do one thing right, so far, Ashlyn reflected, she wasn't pregnant, yet.

Ashlyn headed to the stairs and went down to the first or ground floor. Looking around she saw the morning light dance around the living space through the cracks in the window shades. Shaking her head, she walked over to the thermostat and turned it up. After a minute she heard the heat kick on. It was a good thing she had it serviced before the winter, to make sure it worked before the onset of the cold. Next, she headed off for breakfast.

In the kitchen, Ashlyn started preparing to make a pot of coffee. With James in Miami, most of the year, there were only two coffee drinkers in the house, so depending on the day, they went through a lot of coffee or none.

Ashlyn went to the fridge and started poking through it. Finally, she knew what she was going to prepare for breakfast. She really wanted to get the kids well fed and ready for the day. Ashlyn wasn't a bowl of corn flakes mom.

As she started sorting things out, the back door opened. Ashlyn turned to see the bright red hair of her daughter walk into the kitchen. Ashlyn nodded and studied her seventeen-year-old daughter. She must have stayed at her dad's, as she wore jeans and her jacket covered up her upper body, not the dress she wore to Brooke's New Year's Eve Party or was it a Ball, Ashlyn wasn't sure what to call it. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and had scrubbed her face clean. Ashlyn wondered where her clothes from last night were. Ashlyn sighed, and she took the position well at least Brett wasn't doing the walk of shame.

"Where were you last night, Baby Girl?" Ashlyn asked.

"Momma, please don't call me that, and can I get coffee first, it's colder than an Eskimo's butt outside," Brett said.

"How do you know how cold an Eskimo's Butt is?" Ashlyn asked.

"It's an expression," Brett said and slipped off her jacket, as Ashlyn passed her a cup of coffee. Ashlyn scanned her daughter, noting she wore an old Red Bedroom Record's Festival T-Shirt, it was from the first one when Brett was twelve. Ashlyn went back to cooking breakfast. Brett walked over and grabbed the cup of coffee. Ashlyn would glance at Brett and noticed she was first warming her hands on the mug. After Brett finally took her first sip was when Ashlyn decided to pounce. Ashlyn was often described as an angry she-bear when she was moved to anger. Brett was called behind her back as the little she-bear; when she was angry.

"So, Brett Angela Pierce-Burke, where were you last night?" Ashlyn asked.

Brett looked at Ashlyn and knew she was in trouble. Her Mom used her full name. Being in trouble was situation normal at her mom's place. "I was at Nana Brooke's place, then I left, I was too tired to get all the way here, so I stayed at Daddy Huck's," Brett said.

Ashlyn sighed, "Are you telling me the truth?" she asked, looking at Brett over her shoulder.

"Yes Momma, it's the truth, you could call Nana Brooke and Momma Chase," Brett said.

"So, they are covering for you?" Ashlyn asked, having turned to face Brett, and pointed the spatula at her.

"Whoa, Momma careful is that thing loaded?" Brett asked.

"Don't worry about the spatula," Ashlyn said, "Answer my question."

"No, they aren't covering for me, Momma, why would they cover for me?" Brett replied.

"That's a double negative," Ashlyn pointed out.

"No, I'm telling the truth," Brett said.

Ashlyn sighed, "Look, Brett, I know Chase wants to be the cool stepmom, so she'll cover for you," she said, "I'll have to call your Dad."

"Momma, Daddy Huck worked last night, so he wouldn't know if I'm telling the truth or not," Brett replied.

Ashlyn sighed, again, "Whatever, Brett," she said.

Brett finished her cup of coffee, "I thought the kids were supposed to say that to their parents?" Brett asked.

"Brett, stop being a smart ass," Ashlyn said.

"I take after my Momma," Brett said.

"Brett, do you get why I'm so tough on you?" Ashlyn asked.

"Because Mom, I was two-years-old when you were my age! Because Mom, you had to surrender your dreams for me. You also found Daddy James, played basketball at Duke, got a college degree, and played in the WNBA," Brett said.

"The Good Stuff happened in spite of, not because of you, Brett," Ashlyn said.

Brett sighed, now. She was tired of this conversation. "I'm not going to screw up Norte Dame, Momma," she said.

Ashlyn sighed, "I hope not, Brett," she said.

Brett nodded, "Well, I have a SEAL Work Out to do," she said and started to walk away.

"Brett, don't you want breakfast?" Ashlyn asked.

"I ate at Daddy Huck's," Brett said.

"A cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin isn't breakfast," Ashlyn said.

"After I work out, Momma," Brett said and walked out of the kitchen. Ashlyn turned back to the stove.

Ashlyn shook her head. She often wondered if she was ever so stubborn as her daughter. Maybe she should ask Angela, or even someone else. Before Ashlyn could do anything, the first of the kids came downstairs.

Maeghan came over and sat on a stool, by the breakfast bar. Maeghan was tall like her parents and her sister. Ashlyn smiled at her eight-year-old daughter. She had the darker hair of the Scotts but was blonde, not brown like James. Ashlyn looked into Maeghan's blue eyes. Ashlyn looked at the youth and energy of Maeghan and wondered was she being too rough on Brett? Was she going to get this way with Maeghan? Ashlyn genuinely wanted her daughters to be happy, but she also didn't want to be a grandma at thirty-three. Which brought the thought of what was she going to be like when the boys were older, was she going to go easy on them?

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yes, Momma," Maeghan said.

Ashlyn nodded and placed a plate in front of Maeghan. The eight-year-old started in on her food. Ashlyn noted she had a different relationship with Maeghan then Brett. Part of that was there was a nine-year age gap between her daughters. Another was when Ashlyn was pregnant with Maeghan, James wanted his daughter to have a less unisex name then Brett's, he commented on how often he was out with Brett, and people would read her name and thought she was a boy. Ashlyn chose Brett's name out of a book she read in high school; the irony was the character she named her after was a slut. Ashlyn turned back to Maeghan and reflected. Ashlyn was there more day to day with Maeghan when she was a baby. What really seemed to unnerve Ashlyn was she didn't have a nickname for Maeghan like she did for Brett. Even though, Brett hated being called by her nickname anymore.

"Happy New Year, Momma," Maeghan said, shaking Ashlyn out of her deep thought.

"What Maeghan?" Ashlyn asked.

"Happy New Year, Momma," Maeghan replied.

"Happy New Year," Ashlyn said.

"Is Brett home, Momma?" Maeghan asked.

Ashlyn nodded, "She's in the gym," she said.

Maeghan nodded as she chewed her food. She finished her mouthful and then said, "She was going to braid my hair today," the little girl said.

"I see," Ashlyn stated, always liked how her daughters got along. Brett always seemed to make time for Maeghan. It was more then what Ashlyn could say about her relationship with her own sister, Savannah. Even with the nine-year age difference, Brett was good with Maeghan. Ashlyn pouted a little because Brett was just as good with Maeghan as Brett was good with her other sister PJ, her Dad's next daughter. Brett was good with all her siblings, the three Scott, and the four Burke.

"What are you thinking about, Momma?" Maeghan asked.

"Nothing important, Maeghan," Ashlyn said.

Maeghan nodded, and then looked at Ashlyn, "Momma?" she asked.

"Yes, Maeghan?" Ashlyn asked.

"Why don't I have a nickname?" Maeghan asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Ashlyn asked.

"Auntie Tall calls you Ash, which I know is a nickname," Maeghan said, "You also call Brett Baby Girl, which is a nickname. Also, Cousin Naomi is called Nomi, and all of Auntie Chase and Uncle Huck's kids have nicknames. So, Momma, I want a nickname."

"You know, Maeghan, Brett doesn't like her nickname," Ashlyn said, leaving out the fact that Auntie Tall, Auntie Chase, and Uncle Huck were also all nicknames. Auntie Tall was what they called Angela, Chase was short for Chastity, and Huck's real name was James, but he didn't like it and either answered to JL or Huck.

"But I want a nickname, Momma," Maeghan said.

"You just can't be given one; it just happens," Ashlyn said.

"How Momma?" Maeghan asked.

"I don't know, just does," Ashlyn said.

"How did you get yours?" Maeghan asked.

"It's short for my name," Ashlyn said.

"Can't I be called Mae?" Maeghan asked.

"Ahh, we'll talk about this later," Ashlyn said as the twins came down to eat. With her only real experience with twins being her husband's cousins, Kay, and Ellie, also nicknames for Karen and Elizabeth, who were the absolute worst set of twins one could imagine. They often fought, didn't get along, and picked on each other. Her sons, Landen, and Logan seemed to be the opposite model. They seemed to be welded at the hip and were a team.

Ashlyn smiled at them and served the boys breakfast. Looking around she finally took a moment, and then sat down to join them for breakfast.

"Where's Brett?" Logan asked.

Ashlyn looked at her youngest. Logan, like his brother, were both blondes, and they had the same blue eyes. "She's in the gym," Ashlyn said, she knew as much of a girl Maeghan was, Landen and Logan were all boys.

"Momma, could we go to the gym and watch Brett?" Landen asked.

"Finish your breakfast and get dressed then you could go watch Brett practice," Ashlyn said.

"YAY!" Landen and Logan cheered. Maeghan rolled her eyes, because she didn't really like basketball, and would have to go watch with her brothers. Ashlyn had to keep the boys on point, but eventually, they finished breakfast and ran upstairs. Maeghan followed slower, Ashlyn knew because she didn't want to watch. Ashlyn just shook her head and cleared the dishes, but she did remember to make a plate-like Brett asked her to do. Brett would eat it after she was done with her work out. Ashlyn knew Brett was good like that. Ashlyn knew she also needs a good shower. Ashlyn reflected, if her four kids were dressed, well-fed, hopefully not pregnant and not in jail another day, it was a success. Ashlyn at least tried to measure the successes. She also fancied herself a good mom.


	9. Chapter 9: Daddy's Home

**Chapter 9: Daddy's Home**

He parked his truck next to his wife's car and the now mandatory minivan. Reflecting on the minivan, he never dreamed of owning one, but he does now. Shutting off the truck, slipped out of the cab and he grabbed his bag out of the bed. Closing the truck door, he walked toward the front door of his house.

Walking through the door he looked around the house. Huck Burke sighed and felt the stress of the shift bleed away. Throwing his bag on a nearby sofa and slipping out of his jacket, which he hung up. He removed his THFR Bennie hat and put it in the jacket's pocket. He heard a noise coming from the kitchen, this brought a smile to his face. Nodding he headed towards the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen he saw his second oldest daughter, Chase's oldest, at the sink working on the dishes. Huck smiled, as he watched his daughter rinse all the dishes. Once she was finished with the dishes she stopped and shut off the water. PJ dried her hands and stepped off the small stool she was using to help reach the sink. Huck knew that PJ didn't need it, but she insisted on using it. Linus's blanket he noted. Once, PJ was on the ground she turned and looked at the door.

PJ stopped and looked at Huck, after a moment her face went from blank to one of pure joy. Huck smiled at her and nodded.

"Daddy!" PJ said, rather loudly, and ran towards him. Huck bent down a bit and caught the running PJ. PJ was tall for a girl her age, but Huck was still rather tall and towered a bit over her. PJ hugged him, and he held her tight and spun her around.

"PJ!" Huck said, trying to match his daughter's energy. He looked at PJ and then they gave each other a quick kiss.

"Your home," PJ said.

Huck nodded, "Yes, I am," he said, as he ran a hand over her raven-colored locks, smoothing them down. Huck smiled, PJ was conceived right around the time he and Chase got engaged. So, she was the third party in the marriage. He never knew a day married without PJ in it, even though some of it he didn't know he'd have a daughter named Paige Josephine, her middle name came from his Dad's family, a name of a long since passed matriarch.

He put her down and looked at the tall girl before him. She would soon enter those difficult years of body changes. Huck wasn't sure he was ready for that; it was tough on him when Brett matured into the young woman she was now. PJ would hurt too. PJ was going to be tall and elegant, like her mom. In fact, PJ so much looked like her mom, down to the same eye color, raven-colored hair, and athletic ability. Huck knew PJ would play basketball with her cousins, Lennon, and Nomi. Lennon Scott really wasn't PJ's blood cousin, his brother Wyatt is, but that was just the complex family tree his daughter was born into.

"So, did you have any calls?" PJ asked, and Huck swore he heard a bit of Chase in her voice. Chase and her Adams sisters, Izzy and Trin, had a slightly sexy rasp or huskiness to their voices, something they got from their Mom. Huck hadn't noticed the same in Kendall, Chase's Stafford sister, but it was there, certainly different, maybe even harsher, but PJ seemed to have started to have that Adams rasp developing.

"Buffing out, PJ?" Huck asked, teasing his daughter.

"No," PJ said, then quickly followed by, "Yes."

Huck laughed, "It's not important," he said, "Need help with the dishes?"

PJ shook her head, "No," she said, "But you could help if you want to."

"Okay, I'll help, what do you want me to do?" Huck asked.

PJ nodded, "I'll load the dishwasher, Momma has a certain way she wants it loaded," he said.

Huck nodded, "Yes, I do know that," he said, with a slight laugh.

PJ smiled and nodded. She walked over to the dishwasher and opened it. Huck walked over to the sink and started handing his daughter dishes out of the dishrack. He watched her, as she went about her business. At eleven he knew that PJ was going to be a force of nature. He nodded, she reminded him of her Mom, and could only imagine what Chase was like when she was PJ's age, as they met when Chase was not yet seventeen. Chase was a bit of a prodigy and skipped a grade.

"Daddy, please give me the plates before the mugs," PJ said.

"Oops, did I give you a mug?" Huck asked.

PJ nodded, "Yeah, please pay attention, Momma does check this," PJ said.

Huck nodded, "Okay," he said.

Once they finished loading the dishwasher, Huck kissed PJ on the cheek and went to see the rest of the family. He walked to the Children's Playroom and found another of his raven-haired daughters working. She stood on a step stool and was putting books back on the shelves. Huck figured the kids were up late last night. So, the cleaning of the playroom was probably to offset the mess that last night caused.

The last book went on the shelf and Key step down. The books she was putting away were the books they bought for her and PJ. The funny thing was PJ wasn't a reader, she was smart but found no fun in it, it was Key that would read for pleasure. So, Huck found it fitting for Key to be putting the books away. BB and Col weren't readers either.

Key stepped off the step stool and turned around. Looking up she saw Huck or at least a tall adult body. Slowly her chin kept tilting back and her eyes brighten as she started to understand who was standing there.

His daughter smiled at him, it was a muted smile, almost a cool one, but there was a brightness in her hazel eyes that looked back at him. It was a smile, Huck had seen many times, but it wasn't his wife's smile. Huck knew the familiarity behind it but couldn't pin it down.

"Daddy," Key said, in a way only Key could say it. She came to him, not walking but not exactly running. Huck knew Key was measured, but she is who she is, just like PJ or BB, are who they are.

Huck lowered himself to one knee. He was a giant to his young kids. Only his oldest, Brett, the redhead, rivaled his height. Key was also tall for her age, ten years, but not near as tall as PJ, Huck often wondered who would be taller between them. With PJ and Key being so close in age they were close and would often be doing things at the same time. They were Irish Twins, just like his wife and her sister Izzy, or himself and his sister Kelly. Huck was just barely an Irish Twin with Kelly, though. Once, Huck was asked how he had two daughters so close in age, he responded with, "Oops."

"Welcome home," Key said, as she hugged him.

"Thanks, Key," Huck said, "How was last night?"

Key slipped free; she wasn't big on long displays of affection. "Boring," Key said and headed back to a pile of books that needed to be put away.

Huck walked over towards her but stopped by a table. He picked up the two books that were not part of the pile on the table. "Key, you forgot these," he said.

Key turned and faced him, "No, I didn't," she said and went back to collecting books to put away.

"Then why are these here?" Huck asked.

"They are mind, Daddy," Key said.

Huck looked down at the books. One was a copy of Aesop's fables and the other one was a copy of Grimm's Fairey Tales. He smiled and flipped Aesop's Fables opened, on the flyleaf was an inscription.

_To my niece Keelan, these stories were a great comfort to me. _

_I sincerely hope you enjoy them as well._

_Aunt Izzy_

Huck smiled. His sister-in-law, which still to this day kept the same copy of Aesop's Fables with her all the time, gave this book to Key.

He closed the book and opened Grimm's Fairytales. Again, there was an inscription on the flyleaf.

_Key enjoy these stories._

_Uncle Keith_

Huck laughed, one of his best friends and brother-in-law was just like that short and to the point. He didn't get the flowery writing style of his Dad, but he knew how to get his message out in a few words as he needed.

Nodding, Huck put the books down. He looked at his daughter. "Key, do you need any help?" he asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Daddy, I got this," Key said.

Huck nodded, that was Key in a nutshell. "Okay, I'll see you at lunch," he said.

"Okay Daddy," Key said.

Huck left the playroom and started up the stairs. Chase was on bed rest with PJ when Tree Hill Hall was designed and constructed, on the foundation of the remains of the original Tree Hill Plantation House. Even though Chase was in bed at nearby Beaulieu Manor, she made sure all the interior details were to her liking. Huck liked what she did and really enjoyed the comfort here.

He paused to look at a picture on the wall. Huck smiled as it was him, Chase, Brett, and his and Chase's kids. It was after one of Brett's basketball tournaments and she was holding a trophy. He beamed at the picture of his oldest, and his only child that inherited his red hair. He rubbed the short stubble on the top of his head.

Brett, so far, was his only child to pick up a sport. Huck played football, basketball, and baseball in high school and went to Georgetown University on a full-ride basketball scholarship. He just wished his younger kids would find the joys of sports and free college. The free college that's something he had to worry about with five kids. He smiled one last time and finished his walk up to the second floor.

The first room he peeked in on was Brett's room. To his disappointment she wasn't here, he rarely saw his oldest anymore. He works, she works, school, basketball, her and boys, which causes Huck's heart to speed up, and Brett is almost in college and she shouldn't be hanging out with her dad that much. Huck still misses her.

Next, he poked his head into his youngest daughter's room, BB. Huck got PJ's nickname, her first two initials. He also got Key's, the first syllable of her name. BB's was given to her by her grandmother, Brooke Davis. Her name is Bridget, which was a common enough Irish American Girl's name, Huck also figured do the Norwegian thing where even if it was just the same initial it was naming a child after someone. Chase wanted to make it clear and BB's middle name was Brooke. Bridget Brooke Burke, BBB, Huck shook his head, maybe that's where his Mother-In-Law came up with the nickname. Brooke fell in love with BB the first time she saw her, or as Carson called BB "Wee Bairn", and it deepen when she heard the name.

Huck stood in the door and watched BB put her laundry away. Since he was the odd one out with his red hair. It was even more so when Brett was with them since her age difference and red hair marked her as his only, it made for interesting times. People would often assume that Huck was the stepdad.

"What are you looking at, Daddy?" BB asked. She had her Mom's tongue.

"I was just watching you put your clothes away," Huck said.

BB nodded, "Okay, Daddy, I should be done in a minute," she said.

"Do you need help?" Huck asked.

BB shook her head, "Thank You Daddy, but no, you'll screw it up," she said.

Huck cocked an eyebrow, "How am I going to screw it up?" he asked.

"You won't put them away from the way I want them away," BB said.

"Really?" Huck asked.

"Yes Daddy," BB said.

"Okay, BB," Huck said.

"Thank You, Daddy," BB said.

"You're welcome," Huck said and walked away. BB was just a hair bit off for an eight-year-old. Not in the OCD way, but in a way that Huck feared for her in her rapidly approaching teenage years. BB was headstrong and meticulous; she could also be fussy about how she looked. Maybe it was Brooke spoiling her. One thing Huck knew, was when BB said something, she meant it.

Huck looked in on his son's room. Col was the baby of the family, and the last child he was ever going to beget. Chase made sure of that, as she was tired of bed rest every time, she was pregnant. Also, the family didn't need to be like the Garland's with their fourteen kids. Chase was also tired of going to Catholic service, as they were raising their children in his faith. Col, or Colin, at six-years-old, bookended the eleven-year age gap between Huck's children. Huck noted the was a busy year for Brett, because her mom, Ashlyn, also gave birth to twin boys that year. Col was quite like Brett was at the same age.

Col was sitting on the floor with his back against the foot of the bed. He had a bunch of paper balls next to him and was throwing them at his wastepaper basket.

"Hi Col," Huck said.

"Hi Daddy," Col said.

"What are you doing?" Huck asked.

"Shooting hoops," Col said.

"Did you do your chores?" Huck asked.

"Yes Daddy," Col said.

Huck looked over to Col's dresser. He did put his clothes away; Huck could see them sticking out of the drawers. How could his two youngest children be so different? Col would just stuff his clothes in the dresser to get it done. BB sorted her clothes and put them away.

"How are you doing with your shooting?" Huck asked.

"Three in, five out," Col said.

"Getting better, keep at it," Huck said.

Col nodded, "Daddy?" he asked.

"Yes, Col?" Huck replied.

"When will it warm up, so we can go to the River Court?" Col asked.

"I wish I knew, Col," Huck said.

Col nodded, "I can't wait to go out there again," he said.

"Me too," Huck said.

Col nodded and picked up a ball of paper and took aim. Finally, he threw it at the wastepaper basket. The ball of paper bounced off the rim of the basket, spun a bit in the air and landed in the basket.

"Four in, five out," Col said.

"You're doing good," Huck said and walked out of the door. Col didn't want anyone to bother him. It was one of the few times that he wasn't around his sisters, and Huck knew he needed his own space.

Huck finally walked into his bedroom. There he found his wife straightening out the bedroom. Chase has always been known for her elegance, but to Huck, her at home in her sweats and no makeup always when she looked her most beautiful. She wasn't wearing sweats today, though. Chase had on old faded ripped jeans, and an old worn stretched out THFR T-shirt, and her raven-colored hair was swept up in a messy bun. Chase looked up from the bed she just finished making.

"How was your shift?" Chase asked.

"Six calls, they had us running around a bit," Huck said and walked towards her.

Chase nodded and looked at her husband. Huck took one more step closer to her, she held up a hand.

"What?" Huck asked.

"I can smell you from here, go shower," Chase said.

Huck nodded and walked into their master bath. He stripped out of his well-used work uniform. Turning around he looked in the mirror and poked at the fading scar on his left shoulder. The surgery repaired the damage he suffered in saving that child, and nearly retired him.

It was just the most serious of the injuries he suffered on the job. Sprains and strains were common, and his back felt a hundred years old.

Finally, he climbed into the multi-shower head shower and felt the warm water wash over his weary body. He was thirty-three years old, not old, but still not a spring chicken. Huck knew he was reaching the peak and soon would be on the steep downward slope. Nine years, Huck thought he could make just nine more years.

After he finished washing and he shut off the shower. Getting out of the shower he started to dry himself off. Next, he slipped on a robe.

The house was colder than normal, but not freezing like outside. Finally, he picked up his dirty uniform and threw it in the wash. Next, he came back into his bedroom and found Chase had finished up what she was doing.

Huck took a seat on the bed. Chase smiled at him and took off her shirt. He smiled back at her admiring her standing there just in her bra.

"I just got home, I need rest," Huck said.

Chase laughed, "I'm not going to jump you, yet," she said.

"Damn!" Huck said, with a laugh.

Chase laughed, "I have to work," she said and sat down on the edge of the bed. She leaned forward on one hand and looked into Huck's eyes, "There's something on your mind," she said.

Huck shook his head, "It's nothing, Chase," he said.

"Huck, what did I say about lying to me?" Chase asked.

"Don't," Huck said.

"So, what aren't you telling me?" Chase asked.

Huck sighed, "Chief Lowell talked to me, a few times, actually, the last shift," he said.

"What did Simone say?" Chase asked.

"She wants me to consider taking the captain's exam," Huck said.

Chase nodded, "Well, you should," she said.

"Why?" Huck asked.

"Why not?" Chase answered.

"Why answer a question with a question?" Huck asked.

"You just did it yourself," Chase said.

Huck sighed.

"Huck, I have to shower," Chase said, "You need to get dressed because Kelly is dropping her kids off, so she could tour the south tenants."

"Fun," Huck said.

"It's called adulting," Chase said.

"I don't want to adult," Huck said.

"Me either, but we have too, we do have four and a half kids," Chase said, with her free hand rested it on Huck's cheek, she finally leaned forward and kissed him. When she pushed back, she looked at her husband and gave him a small wicked smile, "It's a short night for me tonight," she said suggestively, got up and walked towards the master bath.

Huck looked up just to get hit in the face by Chase's bra, as she had thrown it at him. He smiled as she closed the bathroom door. With a nod, he knew his life was at least good at home. So, he got up and got dressed.


	10. Chapter 10: The Jareds

**Chapter 10: The Jareds**

The warmth touched her skin, there was a comfort to it. One would normally roll into the warmth and embrace, instead, she rolled away and swung a free arm to cover her face, from the morning sun that peeked through the curtains. It was too early in the morning to be awake, echoed in her half-sleep mind.

After a few minutes of fighting it off, she moved her arm and stared at the wall across from the bed. They were home, again, not some tour bus, or some random hotel, where they would get in and sleep for a few hours. Yes, they were home, for two weeks, a break, something they needed, more now than ever. She wasn't nineteen years old anymore, yet she wasn't old, but she was now thirty.

She huffed out a breath and sat up. After a minute of sitting there staring at the wall, she ran her hands over her blonde hair. The house was generally quiet, except for the snoring of the person that was sharing the bed next to her. It wasn't a terrible thing, but she missed the small space with people everywhere, maybe that's why she loved touring so much. The bus was no different than how she grew up.

Making a smirk, her blue eyes scanned across the room. Looking down, she was wearing the gray camisole pajama set she dug out of the dresser last night when they got in as the years changed. It was cotton, as she didn't like satin, and was low cut, not that it was noticed. She would keep telling herself that it was the exhaustion and finally getting to be home and in their own bed, that shut everything off.

Running her feet along the carpet of the floor, that was something she insisted when they bought this place, that way their feet didn't touch the cold floor when they got out of bed. There wasn't much of a fight, and she was glad that it was here, now. Stretching her arms out over her head, she felt the knots in her road-weary back and shoulders.

Lowering her hands, she reached behind her head and started gathering her light blonde hair in her hands and pulled it back. Finally grabbing the messy ponytail, she made with one hand she reached over with the other and found a hair tie and secured the hair. Once that was done, she stood up and walked over to her dresser's mirror and looked at her face. Her blue eyes were still bloodshot from the long hours, and her face showed the long hours as well.

Turning around she looked over the bedroom. She nodded, how far she had come. Eleven years ago, she was still sharing a room with her little sister, and now, she had this large master bedroom and king size bed. It didn't connect in her head, neither did her owning this house. It wasn't a crazy sized house, but it was not the small two-bedroom apartment she grew up in.

With a nod, she walked over to the closet and pulled out a robe and slipped it on. It was an old Terry cotton thing she lifted from some hotel in some city many years ago. It was comfortable, and with what she felt in the air, it was cold here, and she wanted to be comfortable and well, warm. She smiled and looked at the mirror, and then turned to look at the bed and see the sleeping figure, still sawing wood. Peace, near quiet, and stable, after the last few months on the road, that's what she wanted, for at least the next two weeks.

That was when she heard fussing coming from a baby monitor on the nightstand. A new smile broke upon her face, and she turned and left the room. Walking down the hallway, she stopped at the door and opened it. The nursery was opened before her and the bright colors and the early morning light filled her eyes. Standing up, just barely contained in the bed, was a bright-eyed, blonde hair baby girl.

"Vse v poryadke, Raya, Mama zdes' dlya tebya," She said, walking over. The little girl looked at her and smiled a toothy grin. When did so many teeth come in, she asked herself? The little girl cooed and that brought a bigger smile to the woman's face.

"Mama?" The Little Girl asked.

"Da, Raya, eto Mama," The Woman said.

The Little Girl giggled, "Mama!" she said, "Tay!" The Little Girl said and reached for the door past the woman. The woman turned around and looked at the door. The Nanny was standing there, she was dressed in pajama pants and a baggy t-shirt.

"Mrs. Jared, I didn't expect to see you up this early," The Nanny said.

Mrs. Jared nodded, "It's okay, Tayla, I couldn't sleep anymore, and Mister Jared was snoring," she said, "Again."

Tayla nodded, "I was about to take care of Raya," she said.

"I'll get her up, and if you don't mind heading downstairs to get breakfast for her ready," Mrs. Jared said.

"No problem, Mrs. Jared," Tayla said and started to walk away.

"Tayla," Mrs. Jared said.

"Yes?" Tayla stopped and said.

"How are Raya's language lessons coming?" Mrs. Jared asked.

"I work with her every day, and when Ms. Hartmann is here, she does as well, Ma'am," Tayla said.

Mrs. Jared nodded, "Okay, thanks," she said.

"Why do you ask?" Tayla asked.

"Raya didn't seem to respond to my Russian," Mrs. Jared said.

"I don't know," Tayla said.

"Thank you," Mrs. Jared said.

"You're welcome," Tayla said and left the room.

Mrs. Jared walked over to the crib and picked up her daughter. She smiled, at the almost-three-year-old girl, the light of her life, Raya Alena Jared. Mrs. Jared laid Raya down and checked to make sure she needed to be changed, she was potty trained, but can't be too sure. After she was done, Mrs. Jared put Raya down on the floor and took her hand.

The two blondes walked downstairs to the kitchen. The main living area was rather plain and comfortable. There weren't any trophies or memories of being out on the road, the living room wasn't the place for it. This was a place, for her, and her family, not her accomplishments. It was better for Raya too, so she didn't feel there was anything to live up to.

Once in the kitchen, Mrs. Jared got Raya all set and looked at Tayla brought over the little girl's breakfast.

"I'll watch her, Tayla, have breakfast, relax," Mrs. Jared said.

Tayla nodded, "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Mrs. Jared said, "Did Ms. Hartmann get off with any major troubles?"

Tayla nodded, "Yeah, she got off without any major hassle," she said.

Mrs. Jared laughed, "I love my sister, with all my heart, but well, she'll always be my little sister," she said.

Raya made noise better a mouthful of cereal. Mrs. Jared smiled and looked at her daughter, "Yes, we're talking about your Aunt Alix," she said.

Raya smiled and took another spoonful. Mrs. Jared smiled, "Ty skuchayesh' po tebe tetya Aliks, Raya?" she asked.

"Auntie Alix, Momma," Raya said.

Mrs. Jared nodded, "Yes, I miss her too," she said.

"Why didn't you bring them out with you, Mrs. Jared?" Tayla asked.

Mrs. Jared shrugged, "Alix doesn't need to be under my shadow," she said.

"What about Mr. Jared's shadow?" Tayla asked.

Mrs. Jared nodded, "Yes, his too," she said.

Tayla nodded, "Do you want coffee?" she asked.

Mrs. Jared smiled, "Yes, that would be great," she said.

"Coming right up," Tayla said.

There were a few minutes of silence, that was only accented by the sounds of Tayla making coffee. But the general mood changed as a new figure walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Jared was paying too much attention to her daughter.

"Kat, there you are, I was worried sick," Mr. Jared said.

Kat Jared turned and looked at her husband of six years, "I'm still home, Arne," she said, "I heard Raya, and went to get her."

Arne Jared nodded, he wore a bathrobe, and his blonde hair was a delightful mess. He was also three years older than Kat. "I wasn't sure," he said, "I woke up, and you were gone. I worried."

Kat shook her head. Raya turned to the sounds of the male voice. "Dada," she said.

Arne smiled, "Morning, Baby girl," he said, "Is she speaking Russian?"

Kat shook her head, "No, she's too much an American Girl," she said.

Arne laughed, "Just like her Momma," he said.

"It's not funny," Kat said, and got up, she walked by Tayla, who offered her a cup of coffee. Kat took it and walked out into the wintry weather.

Arne shrugged, "What did I do?" he asked Tayla.

"I don't know, Mr. Jared," Tayla said.

"Please keep an eye on Raya," Arne said.

"I will," Tayla said, and Arne followed his wife outside. He found Kat standing on the porch looking out across the gardens and the North Carolina Morning.

"What's wrong, Kat?" Arne asked.

Kat sighed, "We're home, and I dressed sexy for you, and you passed out," she said, "We've been on the road and have this film, video, whatever being shot and I'm not feeling this tour."

"Why didn't you say something before?" Arne asked.

"I did, and you ignored it," Kat said, "And remember, Psycho and I are still hired guns."

"I've tried to talk Dallas and Casey about making you two-part owners," Arne said.

Kat sighed, "It's not just that, Arne," she said.

"What else is it?" Arne asked.

"Okay, I understand some jealousy in life, its normal, and possibly a little healthy, but for fuck sake on the new album, I'm singing songs basically tearing into Brian and Gabi," she said.

"I remember working on a song with you where you write about Brian's treatment of women," Arne said.

"It wasn't just out there, Arne," Kat said.

"That's how I felt after we did that favor for Brian, and where did it end up for us?" Arne asked.

Kat nodded, "I get your point, but we were paying it back. Brian got me into the music industry, and I grew up with him, and Gabi, they needed my help, and that was the least we could do," she said.

"My point is Kat; was we gave Brian this chance and what did he do with it? What Brian Scott always did with his opportunity and chances, shit on them," Arne said, "Also, I agreed that we would never play that one song live."

Kat shook her head, "That was four years ago," she said, thinking Uzhasnyy god.

"The wound is still fresh, and how close you were to Brian," Arne said.

Kat sighed, "Brian and I were never like that," she said, "Surprisingly, he wasn't my type, and well my type happens to be here standing arguing with me."

"What?" Arne asked.

"Never mind, Arne," Kat said, "YA khotel trakhnut' tebya proshloy noch'yu, Arne, no ty takoy nevezhestvennyy."

"I hate when you speak Russian, Kat," Arne said, "It makes me feel like you don't want me to know what you're saying."

"Vielleicht, weil ich nicht Arne Jared bin," Kat said and walked away, leaving Arne to stand there in the cold North Carolina Morning, trying to figure out what she said.


	11. Chapter 11: Vitoria Cottage

**Chapter 11: ****Vitoria Cottage**

Closing the door behind her, she walked down the small short hall. She opened one door on the dark side of the cottage. Looking through it, she saw the small child asleep on the bed. The blonde woman smiled and quietly closed the door behind her. The blonde woman drifted to the next door, this time on the light side of the house, and opened the door. Looking into this room, her other child was also asleep.

After closing the second door, she stepped away from the bedrooms and went downstairs. Kayla Drake, nee Greene, looked around the small cottage that was located on the grounds of Fantasy Hall, the vast estate of the Drake Family, her in-laws. Looking around the first floor, which was an open concept, she smiled, life was good, or at least better than when she was growing up.

Walking over to the breakfast bar, which divided the kitchen from the living space, she found a note from her husband, Christian Drake. Kayla looked it over and read it slowly, finally nodding. She took the note and folded it up.

"Well the old say goes 'Money never sleeps'," Kayla said, "Also Drakes wake up before everyone else," she finished and laughed.

She pulled her tablet over to herself. Taking a seat on a stool, she unlocked the screen and waited for it to go through its processes. There was a rule in the house that only work cell phones were in the bedroom, private ones were left in the kitchen area. Her tablet, even though she mainly used it for work, fell under its own rule, it stays in the kitchen. Kayla picked an application and waited for it to open. It was her personal email, it was Sunday after all, pleasure before business. Most of what was in her personal email box she deleted. There were a few New Year's Greetings and another sort of message, she answered them. Once she was done with her personal email, she closed that email app.

She scrolled through the apps until she located her business email. Shaking her head, she knew she had to do it. Kayla sighed, with Keith away she had to handle a lot of the day to day work at the label. That meant a lot more work for her, but she could, did, and often handled it. Also, March couldn't come fast enough for her either, where she could get her a break.

"Pie Iesu domine, Dona eis requiem," Kayla said, and laughed, "And now for something completely different."

She checked through a lot of emails, and there was a lot of stuff going on. One was the emailed reported that the support people that were out on the Dark Theater Tour of Nordwind's were back in town for a couple of weeks. Nordwind would be home resting for those weeks and then head out on another leg in Canada and then another pass through in North America. They would go over to Europe for the Summer Festivals.

That meant the documentary film crew was back. Kayla smiled, that solved several issues for her, especially for the biggest pain in the ass on the list of RBR's artists. Reaching over to her personal phone, which was sitting on the breakfast bar.

A few text messages needed to be answered, but after that business. She looked through her phone book and dialed a number.

Kayla's expression changed when the other person picked up, "Hi Brooke, how are you doing this morning? Yeah, my niece, Noel watched the kids last night. We had fun, it was a good time, as usual. So, did I see Tucker come in last night?" she paused, "Yes, I thought so, well, Chris will be back soon, and I'll be heading to RBR. What does that have to do with Tucker? Well, I need to talk to him about doing another job for me. I know he just got back last night; it will be short. Thanks, Brooke, bye," she hung up.

Kayla put the phone down, and that was when she heard two sets of feet banging around upstairs. She laughed, stood up, and started getting the cereal bowls made up for her two children. Once everything was made up, she set them out on the breakfast bar. Kayla went back to her tablet and started reading about the news, most of it trade news.

Finally, a boy and a girl came running over towards the breakfast bar. They were seven and six respectively. Her daughter was kind of a surprise when her son was a baby. During her pregnancy with her, Christian and Kayla called her oops.

"Good morning, Momma," Jory Drake, her son, said, as he climbed on to one of the breakfast bar's stools. He smiled at her, and there was a twinkle in his blue eyes. Jory had gotten the auburn hair of his dad, which was also a trait that came through the Burke's, Kayla's family.

"Morning Jory, did you sleep well?" Kayla asked, looking up from the new on her tablet.

Jory nodded, "Yes Momma," he said.

Kayla looked at her daughter as she climbed up onto the stool next to her brother. "Morning Momma," Fiona Drake, aka Oops, Kayla's six-year-old, said.

"Morning Fi, how are you this morning?" Kayla asked.

"Good Momma," Fiona said.

Kayla smiled and pointed to their cereal bowls, "Eat," she said and looked them over as they picked up their spoons, "We're you good for Noel last night?" she asked.

Jory nodded, "We were, and we played games last night," he said.

"Yeah Momma, we played games and watched movies," Fiona said.

Kayla smiled and poured herself a cup of coffee. Coming back to the breakfast bar, she took a sip of her coffee. She went back to her tablet, as her two children ate their cereal.

After a minute, she put down her tablet and looked at her kids. Shaking her head and sighed, "Okay, guys finish up. We're heading to Red Bedroom," she said.

"Yay!" the two children said.

Kaya grabbed her phone and pressed a number. When it connected, she spoked, "Hey, Chris, sorry to bother you. I must head in early. I know chaos, but Keith won't be back 'til around March. I know, I'm the only that knows enough to get things to straighten out. Love you, bye," Kayla said.

Once everyone was done eating, Kayla did a quick clean up and got everyone upstairs. Kayla made sure her kids have dressed appropriately for the weather; she went to her room. Once everyone quickly changed, she herded them downstairs and loaded up into her CrossOver. She drove from the Fantasy Hall estate all the way to the Scott Building, listening to the radio, which was talking about Brooke's party last night.

Kayla always smiled when she saw the building. It was newish, built seven years ago, but the design was made to look like it was an old waterfront building. Kayla always dreamed of getting Red Bedroom big enough for its own building, and she did that, and six years ago they moved here. The grand opening was two years before what became known as the _Annus Horiblis_, but she did get it open.

Pulling her vehicle into her parking space, she looked at the sign in front of it. The sign read, "Reserved for Kayla Drake, VP of Business Operations", this caused her smile to grow just slightly larger. It was her first executive position. Kayla got the kids out of the car and got them into the building and out of the bitter cold. She hadn't experienced this biter of cold since she moved from New England.

The building was rarely empty, there was always something going on. Usually in the recording studios on the first floor and in the other wing, but the office space did close. Kayla smiled as she scanned in through the inner door, her kids did the same, Kayla had issued them their own passes.

"Morning, Ms. Drake," The Security Guard behind the desk said.

"Morning Caden," Kayla said.

"I didn't expect to see you this early," Caden said, and he looked over, "Or with the Little Ones."

"Well, until Mister Scott gets back guess who is the Fire Brigade," Kayla replied.

Caden nodded, "I see your point, have a good day and Happy New Year, Ms. Drake," he said.

"Same to you, Caden," Kayla said, and when the elevator doors opened, she got in, followed by Jory and Fiona.

They rode the elevator to the third floor. Getting out they walked towards Kayla's large office. There were four executive suites and she had one of the nicer ones. As she opened the door and went into her inner office, she looked over the classic design that she chose for the furniture. Kayla smiled, as her two kids, but veterans of these weekend trips went to the cabinet that was kept with coloring and drawing stuff to entertain them. They collected what they wanted and took a seat at the conference table.

Kayla got behind her desk and dialed a number and waited for it to connect. "Hello Binks, Kayla Drake. Yeah, what does it mean that it wasn't done? Well get it done, that's why you're out there to support the band. I don't care we need, more importantly, the band needs to generate a word of mouth buzz. I don't care how, but I will tell you this, they are managed by Devon Rutledge, do you want me to let her know what happened, who screwed up, and then arrange an introduction? Good, now get that fixed, and I'll support you on this end," Kayla said and hung up.

Kayla looked over to see her kids playing. She smiled at them when they looked up at her. They waved to her. Kayla waved back. Finally, after a minute she checked her watch, she was one of the few that still wore a wristwatch and noted it was about the right time. Reaching over, she picked up her desk phone, again, and pushed a few buttons to get the name she wanted out of the digital phone book.

It rang a few times and waited for the person on the other end to pick up. "Hi Candi, sorry I was hoping for your voicemail. No, I didn't know you were working out. Yeah, the time difference could be disorientating, and so can your schedule. So, Happy New Years and how was your shift last night? Oh, sorry. Anyways, hope all goes well with that. So, now to why I called, _Tacit Blue_ is playing the strip tonight, you want in? Okay, good, how many guests? Okay, I'll be here for a while. As many as you want, take advantage, just spend freely at the bar, your friends at the Merch Table. Okay, talk to you later, bye," Kayla said and hung up. Resting her hands on the desk, she smiled. Now, that's how you handled business.


	12. Chapter 12: Naley

**Chapter 12: Naley**

The morning was always an interesting sporting event in this household, Haley James-Scott reflected as she walked down the hall. The house was full again, and there was always the pounding of small feet. She was the youngest of a large family, she would keep reminding herself. But now she was in her early fifties and was hoping when she saw LK off, she could retire. Haley shook her head, want to be certain the world would laugh at you, tell it your plans. In this case, it laughed then said: "Here, hold my beer."

Haley walked into the kitchen and looked over the room. Slowly she smiled as her baby, her only daughter, Lydia, aka LK, was sitting in her normal spot, poking at her typical breakfast. Like clockwork LK would be there, doing the same thing, no matter what day of the week. Haley smiled, but what would you expect from a girl that likes to solve advanced algebra problems for fun.

"Morning LK," Haley said and walked to the fridge.

LK looked down at her bowl, "Morning, Momma," LK said, her voice having its usual disconnected sound.

"You didn't have to get up early today," Haley said as she looked over the content of the fridge.

"It's always good to get a jump on the day," LK said.

"So, what does this bring for LK?" Haley asked, shifting a few things around the stuff in the fridge.

"I have homework, and I have RavenHussar streaming today," LK said.

"You've never been one for video games," Haley said, carrying out what she decided she was making for breakfast.

"It is good to support people," LK said, "Even though most of the vehicles in the game are factually wrong, they have a passion for it and one should support the arts."

Haley nodded, "I didn't know live-streaming a video game could be considered an art," she said.

"Loosely defined anything came to be art," LK said.

Haley nodded, "I guess you're right," she said and looked around; it was too quiet, "Have you seen your Dad or the horde?"

"It's when Dad normally jogs, as for the others I don't know where they are but they are quiet," LK said.

"Exactly that is what is scaring me, LK," Haley said.

"What would scare you about children being well behaved and not making noise?" LK asked.

"Not making noise might indicate that they are not well behaved," Haley said.

"That doesn't make sense," LK said, "The old idiom reports children should be seen but not heard, but you're saying the opposite."

"I never believed that," Haley said, "Anyways do you see them?"

"No," LK said.

"Exactly," Haley said.

"I still don't get it, Momma," LK said.

"Hopefully you will," Haley said, and then sighed, "Someday."

Haley put the stuff down on the stove. At that moment she looked toward the hall. Another heavy sigh followed, and she checked her wristwatch. Another few breaths passed she headed back out.

"Make sure no one takes anything," Haley said, walking past the breakfast bar, where LK sat.

"Okay Momma, but who would take it?" LK asked.

"Never mind who, just watch the stuff," Haley said, as she walked back into the hallway. Haley shook her head; she never expected to do another tour of duty as a parent, especially with little ones. Having LK later in life, her change of life baby, just really extended the tour, but she's now fifteen, so it was winding down. But now she had, some, thank god, not all of her grandchildren. Some blessings, that Wyatt lived in New York, Brett was seventeen and lived with her Mom and James, and James' others lived with them. It was just the horde she and Nathan had, the most undisciplined lot of them all.

They were Brian's kids with Gabi. The two most unfit parents Haley had ever seen. Thank god Trin got Wyatt as far as way from Brian as she could. She hated thinking about these things about her younger son, but he had never done anything to disprove her thoughts, with his actions. Of all her grandchildren, most of them, four that she knew of, where through Brian, and she and Nathan had custody of three of Brian's children.

Haley nodded, as she listened and slowly walked through the house. Trin had been a blessing as being a Mom to Brian's oldest, Wyatt, she was an engaged parent, and he was turning into a well-manned young man. Also, Trin made an effort for Wyatt to know his siblings, well the ones they knew about. Since that damned year, the _annus horribilis_, it was made a lot easier for Trin to have Wyatt spend time with the horde. That was when they came into her and Nathan's custody.

Haley finally turned the corner and found the horde. By well-honed Motherly Instincts and the guilty look on their three faces she knew they were up to no good. That was typical for them, and Haley sighed. Which one was going to be the spokesman for the group, was the only question? Haley had her bets on which it would be.

The five-year-old step forward, Darren Scott, as far as Haley knew, Brian youngest. He looked up at her with a gap-toothed grin; he had lost one of his teeth recently, and the tooth fairy did come. Haley sighed, and there was a fight over the money between Darren and his siblings.

"Nana, we didn't do it," Darren said.

"Didn't do what?" Haley asked.

"Nothing," Darren said.

Haley nodded and looked over to the oldest of the three. He is the absolute ringleader of the horde; the eleven-year-old Lennon Scott, Brian's second son. Where Darren was pretty typical for a five-year-old, Lennon had started to take on the tall Scott build; this branch of the family had a more muscular build than the older branch. Lennon was also out on the basketball court with his granddad, part of it was to teach him the game, and the rest was to burn off his energy.

"Lennon, what were Y'all doing?" Haley asked.

"Nothing," Lennon said, "yet," he finished under his breath.

Haley shook her head, "Really, I swear I'm going to have to GPS mark Y'all," she said and looked over to the middle child. This was the one she feared the most, the six-year-old, Lacy Scott. She looked at Haley and smiled. Haley knew that smile; it was a scary smile, especially on a six-year-old. Where Lennon was the ringleader, Lacy was the instigator and lawyer of the group. Where the two boys were blonde, Brian's coloring, Lacy had auburn hair, Gabi's coloring.

"You don't have to tag us, Nana," Lacy said.

"Why not, Lacy?" Haley asked.

"Because we're not up to no good," Lacy said.

"That's a double negative, Lacy," Haley said.

"So?" Lacy asked.

"Did any of you eat breakfast?" Haley asked.

"No," the three kids said.

Haley sighed, "Now get your butts into the kitchen and eat breakfast," she said.

The three kids nodded and head out of the room. Haley walked out of the room and watched down the hall as the horde headed towards the kitchen. There was a loud bang behind Haley, she turned around and looked at the shelf that just fell over. Shaking her head, she sighed and rested her hands on her hips.

Nathan walked over and looked over Haley at the mess. "Are you okay? What happened?" Nathan asked.

"Your Grandkids did this," Haley said.

Nathan nodded, "So why are they mine when they do something wrong?" he asked.

"Because they are from your son," Haley said.

"Again, because they do something wrong, it's my fault?" Nathan asked.

"Because…just because," Haley said, and sighed frustrated.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her. He rested his chin on top of her head. "We'll get through them," he said.

"They're just so wild," Haley said.

"Was Brian any different?" Nathan asked.

"Not when he was their age," Haley replied.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, well everyone is different," he said.

Haley nodded, "Oh shit, I got to get to the kitchen before they tie LK to a stake and burn her alive," she said, and started shifting out of Nathan's arms.

"Do you really think they would do that?" Nathan asked.

"I wouldn't put it past those savages," Haley said as she headed down the hallway.

"Is that a nice thing to say about your Grandkids?" Nathan asked.

"No, but they are your grandkids," Haley said.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked.

"No, you can have them all," Haley said, "I'll claim Wyatt and James' kids."

"Gee thanks," Nathan said.

"You're welcome, Honey," Haley said and ended up in the kitchen. LK was still in her usual spot and had moved onto her tablet. Haley nodded, LK was difficult, but she was generally well behaved. The horde was surrounding the table eating. There was a mess from where they made their bowls of cereal if that was the only damage, they did Haley could live with it.

Haley went back to the stuff and the stove and started sorting through it for her to make breakfast. She sighed as started making breakfast for her and Nathan. She looked over to the table and nodded.

She would often wonder about life. When Haley had gotten pregnant with LK, she was ecstatic as she was pregnant at the same time as her two best friends. For the first time in their lives, they would be able to raise their children together. That was the beginning and the end, as life took a turn after that. Was it hubris? Was it fate? Maybe it was that old saying, Woody Allen, sounds about right, "If you want to make the universe laugh, tell him about your plans."

Haley looked down into the eggs in the pan, and the repeated motion of scrambling the eggs, that mindless motion, brought her to the place of nostalgia. No, nostalgia wasn't the right word, because nostalgia would indicate fond memories, and these were anything but. All this started when she was pregnant with her two best friends, they would raise these new children together, and the children would be friends like they were, or what later they became family. That's when the universe laughed, that sinister laugh it would always do when you told him your plans.

Keni's Dad was murdered before he even knew he was going to be a Dad again. Nathan's knee blew out and he had to retire from basketball. James, Haley's dear oldest son, married out of high school a woman with a daughter. Nathan fell into melancholy afterward. Brian, well he stepped out from the shadow of James, but with that, he became a monster. That caused a falling out with her and Brian. At the same time, the family had to come to terms with LK's uniqueness, and Brian went out on his own. The net result was he left two young women pregnant, and one went with him. Which all lead up to that year, that one shitty year…

"Hales," Nathan said as he walked into the kitchen.

"What?" Haley asked.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, "You were lost in thought."

Haley shook her head, "Nothing, really," Haley said.

Nathan nodded, and gave her the look of disbelief that a husband would give a wife sometimes, "So have you heard from Lucas?" he asked, thinking about his older brother.

Haley shook her head, "No, I haven't since we saw him at Beaulieu last night," she said.

Nathan nodded and took his plate that Haley had made up, "Well I'm pretty sure I know where he is," he said.

Haley nodded, and sighed, "By the river, every New Year's Day," she said.

"What's that Nana?" Lennon asked from the table.

"Just where your Uncle Lucas goes on New Year's Day," Haley said.

"Where's that?" Lacy asked.

"Uncle Lucas goes to the banks of the Cape Fear River every New Year's Day before dawn and watched the sun comes up. He never says why but we suspect it has to do with…" LK started to say.

"LK quiet," Haley said.

LK nodded and went back to her tablet. Haley looked at her grandkids.

"So, what does he do there?" Lacy asked.

"Drink coffee mostly," Haley said.

"Sounds boring," Lacy said.

Haley nodded, "It does," she said.

"It's pretty cold out today, it's supposed to stay cold," Nathan said, "So much for Global Warming."

"Some climatologists believe that the colder weather is actually a result of global warming, which is from the ocean temperatures are equalizing cause the ocean current to shut down which changed the weather pattern," LK said.

"I didn't know that," Nathan said.

"Well Whip Me, Beat Me, Make write bad checks," Lennon said.

"Lennon, where did you hear that?" Haley asked.

Lennon shrugged.

"BDSM is a variety of often erotic practices or replay involving bondage, discipline, dominance and submission, sadomasochism, and other related interpersonal dynamics. Given the wide range of practices, some of which may be engaged in by people who do not consider themselves as practicing BDSM, inclusion in the BDSM community or subculture is usually dependent upon self-identification and shared experience," LK Said.

"Okay, we're going to end this conversation right now," Haley said.

"Why Nana?" Lacy asked.

"Just don't worry about it," Haley said.

"I don't get it," Lacy said.

"Don't worry about it," Nathan said.

Haley sighed as she made her plate and joined Nathan at the table. She started stabbing her breakfast and eating rather quickly. Nathan sat across the table and looked at his wife. Haley kept eating in hasty and he could clearly see the tension in her shoulders.

"You're worried about Lucas, aren't you?" Nathan asked.

"You think?" Haley asked.

"Snarky," Nathan replied.

Haley sighed, "It's not just Lucas, but it's been four years, Nathan," she said.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, but everyone deals with things differently," he said.

Haley nodded and quickly finished her breakfast. She jumped up and went back to the stove and started cooking again. After a few moments, she wrapped up an egg sandwich and headed out of the kitchen. She looked at Nathan over her shoulder as she walked by.

"Nathan, watch the kids, I'm going to see Lucas," Haley said.

"Umm, okay," Nathan said.

The cheers of yay went up from the three grandchildren. Nathan looked at them and shook his head. LK just sat there on her tablet doing math puzzles, while Haley left the house.


	13. Chapter 13: NY, NY

**Chapter 13: NY, NY**

She walked out of her bedroom and over to the breakfast bar. Looking around the open-concept apartment, she smiled. Trinity "Trin" Adams was often awed on how far she came from renting a bedroom in a brownstone during college. Now through hard work and admittedly family connections she had a nice four-bedroom apartment with an office and overlooked an area with a great nightlife. There were good schools nearby, which was particularly important to her.

Looking out the window she caught her reflection and she studied it. She wasn't quite thirty years old, and here she is. Trin kept herself in decent shape, and not the tallest of her sisters, she wasn't the shortest, Trin smiled, that was Izzy. Her raven-colored hair shined, and the clothes she wore were fashionable for a woman her age.

Her smile was hidden as she brought her coffee cup up to her lips. Trin reflected on her one bad habit, was her coffee addiction. But everyone had faults, and if the coffee was hers there were far worse. Especially on days like today, where she could see the winds whipping down the avenues as they came from the south off the bay. It was going to be another bitter winter's day.

No doubt it was early, and people will still be trying to make it home from Time Square. It was one of the coldest New Year's Eve she could remember. She was happy she stayed inside and watched from her TV. Trin, nodded, sadly she was alone. Dating wasn't always in the cards; she was too busy. Life, Ellie and Fallon would remind her, needs to be lived, but Trin wasn't going to "jet" to the Gold Coast, or the Hamptons like Fallon, nor would she live a crazy lifestyle like Ellie. She needed to be home and in Manhattan.

"Morning Mom," an eleven-year-old boy's voice filled Trin's ears. She lowered her coffee cup and her smile grew wider. Trin knew one thing, and that this boy, since the first day she held him in the delivery room, made her succeed. Trin turned to see him, across the open-concept space, standing by the breakfast bar smiling. He was tall, and not as lean as some of his cousins, but she was fine with that, he had the raven hair mane just like all his material cousins, the Davis genes, but had bright blue eyes. Wyatt Scott, her one and only son, and the reason she worked so hard from the time she was twenty years old.

"Morning, Wyatt," Trin said.

"You're dress early," Wyatt said and picked up his glass of orange juice, "Is it weekly coffee time already?"

Trin nodded, "Yes, time to see Fallon and Ellie," she said.

Wyatt nodded, "Well, tell Aunt Fallon and Libby hi for me," Wyatt said.

Trin nodded and stared at her son. He had family that was the same age, or near, and what amazed Trin was her son always acted the most mature of them all. Maybe it was the fact that Wyatt was raised up in New York City, and learned to navigate the city at a very young age. Trin had finally broken down and bought him his own Metrocard. She almost cried when she gave it to Wyatt.

"I will, as they do always ask about you," Trin said.

Wyatt nodded, "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome, so what are your big plans for the day?" Trin asked.

Wyatt shrugged, "I'm going to finish my homework, and well RavenHussar is doing a New Year's Day stream, so I'm going to watch," he said.

"Isn't that the girl that plays that Tank video game?" Trin asked.

Wyatt nodded, "Yes," he said.

"You don't play video games," Trin said.

"I know," he said.

Trin laughed, "So why do you watch it?" she asked.

"I like her voice," Wyatt said, with a slight blush to his cheeks.

"So, my Baby Boy has his first crush?" Trin asked.

"No," Wyatt said.

"Okay," Trin said, laughed a little and shook her head. She looked over at the wall and saw the time on the clock, "I'll ask you more about this later, I have to get going or you know Fallon and Ellie."

Wyatt nodded, "I get it, Mom," he said and started poking around the kitchen for breakfast.

Trin grabbed a few things and headed out of the apartment. She thought a little about Wyatt. He was very much her son; his Dad was never a part of his life. In some ways, Trin was grateful for. Brian would have been a disruption on Wyatt's life. Wyatt had other siblings by his Dad, and a few years ago, Trin had been very proactive about them building a relationship together. That was a positive that came out of that _Annus horribilis,_ but it is and has been very awkward, as they were all being raised so differently.

One thing Trin liked, which she kept mostly to herself, was Wyatt had none of Brian's musical talent. Wyatt if anything was average, basic even, which didn't bother Trin at all. Wyatt would get ahead by hard work, and grit, he had the work ethic, which Trin would proudly say was all hers. Brian was never good at working hard. That was his weakness among others.

Trin often nodded and followed it with a hard shaking of her head. The one time she did something spontaneous she ended up with Wyatt. "The Moment that everything changes," her Mom would often quote to her and her sisters, Tucker, her brother wouldn't listen. She was the closest to Tucker in age, but he was closer to Izzy. Trin wondered if Izzy was the more fun sister for him. Most people would say Chase was the sister that one would have the most fun with, as she was the wild one.

The doorman for her building got her a taxi and after Trin got in she told the driver where she was heading. She looked out the window and watched the city pass by. She had lived down south where her boss/mom lived but it was never for her, unlike her older sisters. Trin was a lot like her adopted sister Fallon. They were big city creatures, and both settled in New York City. Fallon would travel down south more, as she had more business interests down there than Trin did. Also, Trin would spend a weekend or two down there a month for business. It wasn't usually until the summer and when Wyatt was out of school that she would move down there and work out of the company's southern office.

Finally, the taxi reached where she was going. After paying and giving a good tip, Trin walked into the coffee shop. Checking her smartphone, she was early. Looking around the room she found one of the women she was meeting. Trin smiled and walked to the counter and ordered her coffee.

As she waited Trin studied the woman she was meeting. This woman sat at the table, behind a laptop, some generic one, and surprisingly a PC and not a Mac. This woman was also a little bit different. Trin smiled, as she watched the woman typing away. Elizabeth "Ellie" Scott was a working writer, mainly doing freelance stuff and even though she was very southern, born and bred, she adapted to the cold harsh environment of New York City. When most people heard her voice, with its sweet North Carolina accent they wouldn't expect a woman who dresses BoHo chic and had a mind that was probably the sharpest of any of her friends.

Ellie lived in her Dad's brownstone in Hell's Kitchen and would mix with the locals, including many actors. Of all her Dad's children, she was the only one that took his writing talent, and behind those very finely built glasses, Ellie's eyes darted around reviewing her work. Trin noted her winter coat hung on the back of her chair and her blonde hair was worn down her back and had a loose curl to it. Ellie looked like her Mom, tall, slender, blonde, but had her Dad's blue eyes.

Trin got her cup of coffee and walked over to the table. Ellie sensed her coming over and stood up, removing her glasses.

"Trin, how are you?" Ellie said with a smile. There was a New York tempering to her voice, but unless you knew Ellie you wouldn't know it, as her soft accent cloaked her words with gentleness.

"I'm good," Trin said and sat down across from Ellie. Watching, Trin noted that Ellie put her glasses in her eyeglass case and save and closed her laptop. They both went into her bag and she looked across the table at each other. Trin studied Ellie, one of her oldest friends, the one person outside her sisters that could deliver tough love and get away with it. Their relationship went back to their high school cheerleading squad, and their families back before that. But now was time for the game Trin always played, find the purple. Ellie Scott always had something she wore, visibly that was purple. It was her message to the cruel world outside. Also, one of the things Ellie wrote was a published and cleaned up version of her old college BLOG, "The Girl Who Always Wore Purple." There were several book clubs that would always recommend that book.

"So, how is that gem of a boy, I called my godson is doing?" Ellie asked. Wyatt had two godmothers and a godfather; Ellie was one of his godmothers.

"He's being…. well," Trin said.

"Boring compared to us?" Ellie asked.

"Well yes," Trin said, nodding.

Ellie laughed, "Boring is good, we went through our own shit, and I do not doubt he will find his own trouble when the humor hits him," she said.

Trin nodded, "He's a Scott," she said.

"His Mom is a Davis," Ellie pointed out and took a sip of her coffee.

"I think he has a crush," Trin said.

"Oh yeah? Has Little Wyatt been bitten by the love bug? Who is it?" Ellie asked.

"Some YouTube streamer named Raven Hussar," Trin said and shrugged.

Ellie laughed, "Yeah, don't worry about that," she said.

"Because he'll never meet her?" Trin asked.

"Oh no, not at all," Ellie said, "You know her."

"I do?" Trin asked.

Ellie nodded, "Yes you do," she said.

"How do I?" Trin asked.

"Ever hear her voice?" Ellie asked.

Trin shook her head. Ellie pulled out her phone and open her email and clicked on a link. "This is the latest video Raven Hussar posted," she said.

"You subscribe to that channel?" Trin asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ellie asked.

Trin shrugged and watched and listened. The gameplay she couldn't follow. But the voice sounded familiar. When the video ended Trin looked at Ellie, "Is that?" she asked.

Ellie nodded, "Yes, it is," she said.

Trin laughed, "That's a trip," she said, "Well I'm glad I don't have to worry."

"Worry about what?" a voice said and joined them at the table. Trin looked at the third member of their party. Fallon Stafford joined them with her cup of coffee. Fallon was shorter than both of them, closer to average height for women, and was petite. She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Fallon and Trin considered themselves sisters, as after her Dad died Trin's Mom took her in. She was also Wyatt's other Godmother.

"Wyatt has a crush on a You Tuber," Ellie said.

"Oh yeah, which one?" Fallon asked, her no-nonsense business style coming out.

"Raven Hussar," Trin said.

Fallon nodded, "Yeah, don't have to worry about that," she said.

"How come you're both so confident, and I might add neither of you is a mom, no offense Fallon," Trin said.

"I know Raven Hussar's parents," Ellie said, "very well."

"I know her parents as well, as do you," Fallon said.

"The voice sounds familiar, but I can't place it," Trin said.

"She's part of the T3 Collective," Ellie said and laughed, before taking another sip of her coffee.

"Of really?" Trin asked.

Ellie nodded, "Yes, yes she is," she said.

"Speaking of home," Trin said, "How is Sawyer doing?"

Ellie shrugged, "You know her chomping at the bit, and cheerleading," she said.

"And being your damn near clone too," Fallon said, "You and Sawyer look more like twins then you and Kay."

Ellie shrugged, "Genetics," she said.

"How does Uncle Lucas let her do that?" Trin asked.

"You know Sawyer Scott; does she take no for an answer?" Ellie asked.

"Nope," Trin said.

Fallon laughed, "So, last night did you sit on that big sofa of yours in sweats and watch the ball drop?" she asked.

Trin nodded, "Yes I did," she said.

Ellie placed her hand on top of Trin's, "Oh Trin Honey, we need to get you on top of a man or under one. You're too young and good looking to be seated on the couch watching the ball drop in your NYU sweats," she said.

"I don't need a man when I have batteries. I also have Wyatt, and on a positive note I still fit into my college sweats," Trin shot back.

"You know, I could watch Wyatt," Fallon said, "And even Ellie could."

"I'd love to have him over," Ellie said.

Trin looked at Ellie, "I don't want you corrupting my son," she said.

"Well at least not too young," Ellie said and shrugged.

"Never," Trin said.

"Oh, just wait," Ellie said and winked at Trin.

Trin shook her head, took a sip of her coffee, and looked at Fallon, "What did you do last night?" she asked.

Fallon sighed, "I had some New Year's Eve Gala for the Stafford Foundations, honestly the foundation has so many galas I can't remember which this one is for, but it was stuffy old rich people," she said.

"You're the head of the Stafford Foundation," Ellie pointed out.

Fallon nodded, "Yeah because I have a waste of human flesh cousins, but I'm thirty-two, not sixty-two," she said, "Thanks for hooking me up with that last-minute fix on my evening gown," she said to Trin.

"No problem," Trin said.

"On top of that, the foundation wants me to make some contact with some young people tonight, some trust fund babies, see if they will follow their parents and donate," Fallon said and rolled her eyes.

"When?" Ellie asked.

"Tonight, some post-New Year's Eve party or something like that," Fallon said.

"Where?" Ellie asked.

"Williamsburg," Fallon replied.

Ellie sighed and rested a hand on her chest, "Oh good, it's not the one I'm going to tonight," she said.

Trin rubbed her head, "Is your next writing piece going to be a letter to Penthouse Forum?" she asked.

Ellie shook her head, "No, they keep rejecting my letters," she said.

"Oh boy," Fallon said, and sipped her coffee.

"I'm not surprised," Trin said.

"Ellie being rejected?" Fallon asked.

"No, Ellie having stories to write to Penthouse," Trin said.

Ellie shook her head, "I have been living my life," she said.

"Like that song Nitro," Fallon said.

Ellie nodded, "I guess, but that's like classic rock," she said.

"I understood in college, but why are you still like that now?" Trin asked.

"As you know, I was taught the lesson that tomorrow is not guaranteed, so live life," Ellie said, and pursed her lips and nodded, "That's another reason you need to get under someone, so you can get over my cousin."

Trin sighed, "I've been over that loser for years," she said.

"Maybe you keep forgetting that and need to be reminded," Ellie said.

"What about you Ellie?" Fallon asked.

"Haven't found anyone I liked to settle down with," Ellie said.

Fallon shook her head, "I want to get out of this party tonight," she said.

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"I'm too old and too busy for parties of post-college kids," Fallon said.

Ellie shook her head, "You're a stick in the mud," she said.

"Better than the mud with every stick stuck in it," Fallon said.

"Nice attempt," Ellie laughed, "Leave the poetry to the poet."

"Go, Fallon, if it will help you out, do it," Trin said, and sipped her coffee.

"I wouldn't even know what to wear," Fallon said, "I don't think I can show up dressed like Ellie, I can't pull it off."

"Yeah, there's only one me," Ellie said.

"Like a doorknob?" Fallon asked.

"Enough you two," Trin said and laughed. Fallon and Ellie got along but could be rather catty to each other, "Fallon, you have me, I can hook you up."

Fallon looks at Trin, "Trin, no offense, but you need direction from Chase," she said.

"I said hook you up, not dress you, that's what Wyatt's for," Trin said.

Fallon laughed, "My little nephew is a fashionista, I keep forgetting," she said.

"That's Victoria for you, even in her age, wants an heir," Trin said.

"Has anyone talked to Candi recently?" Ellie asked.

"A few days ago, I got an email," Fallon said.

"Facebook message, Friday," Trin said.

"We face times earlier and she's thinking about coming through for a few days, and then heading down to visit everyone in Tree Hill," Ellie said.

"Oh really?" Fallon asked.

Ellie nodded, "I think she's looking to come back to the East Coast," she said.

"How long has she been in California?" Fallon asked.

"Since she graduated undergrad school," Ellie said.

"Why would she be looking to come back East?" Trin asked.

Ellie took a sip of her coffee, "I think she's trying to get a feel for the job market, she should be finishing up her residency soon," she said, "Next year I think."

"Doctor Scott," Fallon said, "When we were in high school, I never thought I would say that about her."

"From I understand, she always wanted to be a Doctor," Ellie said.

Trin nodded, "Yeah, she always said things like that," she pointed out.

"It would be nice to get the band back together," Fallon said.

Trin laughed, "Wouldn't that be you Candi, Izzy, and Chase?" she asked.

Fallon shrugged, "Possible," she said.

"Anyways, there are other reasons, I believe," Ellie said.

"What other reasons would there be?" Trin asked.

Ellie shrugged, "I don't know," she said.

Trin nodded, "So, why don't we find an excuse to get to somewhere warm," she said.

"Where would we go that's warm?" Fallon asked.

Trin smiled, "Bahamas, Virgin Islands, anywhere tropical," she said.

Ellie laughed, "Want to get your Parrot Head on?" she asked.

"My what?" Trin asked.

"It's a nickname for fans of Jimmy Buffet," Fallon said.

"Who?" Trin asked.

"Just say he plays laid back, music that takes place on the Caribbean setting," Fallon said.

"Maybe I need to put it another way, put your toes in the water, ass in the sand," Ellie said.

Trin nodded, "Yeah, that's what I'm feeling," she said.

Ellie laughed, "Figure's she knows that one," she said.

Fallon sighed, "Not everyone has the musical background you have Els," she said.

"Aren't you part owner of a record label, Fal?" Ellie asked.

Fallon nodded, "Yes," she said.

"So, when Wyatt's on vacation we're getting out of here for some warmth?" Trin asked.

Fallon nodded, "Sure, why not," she said.

Ellie smiled, "I'm always game to work on my tan," she said.

"Says the woman with no tan lines," Trin said.

Ellie held her finger up to her mouth, "Shh! On that, and it's not true I do have tan lines," she said.

"Yeah, very little, in the southern states," Trin said.

Ellie laughed, "It's legal in NYC for a woman to go topless," she said.

"Yeah, at any rate," Trin said and turned to Fallon, "Come over around two and we'll hook you up with these hipsters."

Fallon nodded, "Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," Trin said and checked her smartphone, "I have to go, we'll catch up later."

Ellie nodded, "We will," she said.

"See you later," Fallon said.

Trin got up and left. Ellie nodded, and looked at Fallon, "Mind if I work?" she asked.

"No, I'm going to finish my coffee, and head out myself," Fallon said.

Ellie nodded and reached into her bag and pulled out her laptop. She brought it back up and pulled out her glasses. She started to review what she wrote and her notes and started to type again.

"What are you working on?" Fallon asked.

"Some freelance article about something that is happening in the city, on someday," Ellie said.

"Are you being funny?" Fallon asked.

"Not at all," Ellie said, "Honestly, so much of it runs together that I can't keep them straight enough to explain."

"You really write that much?" Fallon asked.

Ellie nodded, "Trying to get novels published, isn't easy, though my Dad makes it look that way," she said, "Also I didn't inherit a financial empire, nor a trust fund."

"Is this going to be a rich girl/poor girl thing? Your parents weren't exactly poor," Fallon said.

"Just saying, I have to work to pay my way, that's all," Ellie said, and shrugged, "It's not easy, and if I knew this when I was a kid, I would have worked for my Mom."

Fallon laughed, "You'd hate it doing press and marketing," she said.

Ellie nodded and sipped her coffee, "You're probably right," she said.

Fallon nodded and sipped her coffee. "Ever think of moving back? Keith would probably love having you around," Fallon said.

Ellie shrugged, "Become my brother's nanny? I love Nomi and Ellis, but I need to have my own life," she said.

"When was the last time you were all together?" Fallon asked.

"Well the four girls were together last summer with Angela," Ellie said, "But the last time I think that all five of us were together was probably doing the _Annus horribilis__."_

"Now Keith is away," Fallon said.

Ellie nodded, "He should be back around Saint Patrick's Day, I'm probably going down there to see him," she said.

Fallon nodded, "I chat with Kendall a lot," she said.

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, she's talking with me when I'm online with Sawyer all the time, as well," she said.

"I'm worried about my sister," Fallon said.

"As you should, she's your baby sister, I worry about Sawyer, and even Candi and Kay," Ellie said, "I'll admit Kay reluctantly."

"No more than that," Fallon said, "I don't understand her interests."

Ellie shrugged, "It's not for us to understand them. Kay and I were lucky; we shared interests with our parents. Do I get what Sawyer is into? No, I don't get this whole costume and video game thing. My baby sister is very Geek-chic, but I'm a good sister and play along, which reminds me I'm probably going to have to get my measurements done," she said.

"What? Why?" Fallon asked.

"I sort of promised I'd take the girls to the NY Ren Faire," Ellie said, "And Sawyer wants to make me a costume."

"So, what do you think it's going to be?" Fallon asked.

"She's into The Tudors now, so god knows, all I hope is to keep my head," Ellie said.

Fallon laughed, "Maybe I should talk to Sawyer and Kendall and see if I can tag along," she said.

"Sure, why not, I can use some help with the three of them," Ellie said.

Fallon nodded and laughed, "They are a handful," she said.

Ellie nodded, "Yes, they are," she said and sipped her coffee, "Now, excuse me I have to finish this blah, blah, blah."

Fallon nodded and returned to her coffee and a magazine she brought.


	14. Chapter 14: A Colorful Metaphor

**Chapter 14: ****A Colorful Metaphor**

It was turning out to be one of those days. Brooke snorted, that's what it sounded like when she clicked off her smartphone. Placing the smartphone down she looked at the two teenagers sitting at the table. After a minute, she turned to see her grandkids sitting there as well. She didn't want to swear in front of Nomi and Ellis. She could care less about doing it in front of Sawyer or Kendall, they both had dirty mouths.

"Aunt Brooke, do you want to use as Spock put it 'A Colorful Metaphor'?" Sawyer asked.

"Somewhat, Sassy," Brooke said and caught herself, "Sawyer," she corrected and nodded her head in defeat.

"What was that all about, Mom?" Kendall asked.

Brooke sighed, "It was Kayla. She wants to talk to Tucker at RBR," she said.

"RBR? Daddy's job?" Nomi asked.

"Yes, Nomi," Brooke said.

"Sweet!" Sawyer chimed in, "I bet they have great internet at RBR," she finished.

Brooke looked at Sawyer, "I don't think it was an open invite," she said.

"It's My Mom's Company," Sawyer said, with a bit of a pout.

"It's where Daddy works too," Nomi chimed in.

"You tell, Grammy Brooke," Sawyer said, giggling, and encouraging her niece.

"Sawyer, why do you have to egg her on," Kendall said and rolled her eyes. Nomi was both of their nieces.

"Because I'm the cool young aunt, and you're the lame one," Sawyer said.

"Whatever," Kendall said.

Brooke shook her head at the two teenagers. "Yeah, well Kayla wants to talk to Tucker. She probably wants to have him do that video for Chris Keller," she said.

"Chris Keller, he's still around?" Sawyer asked.

"It appears so," Brooke said.

"Why?" Sawyer asked.

Brooke said, "Reasons," she replied.

"Mom, didn't you sleep with him in high school?" Kendall asked.

"Keni, no talk like that in front of your niece and nephew. In my defense I was drunk," Brooke said, "How did you find that out, Missy?"

"What does sleep with mean?" Ellis asked.

"Don't worry about it, Ellis," Sawyer said.

"Why?" Ellis replied.

"It's not important," Sawyer said.

"Why?" Ellis asked.

"Do you want to watch my stream?" Sawyer asked.

Ellis nodded.

"No more questions or you can't watch," Sawyer said.

"Okay Sassy," Ellis said, which caused Sawyer to roll her eyes.

Kendall shook her head and looked at her Mom. Brooke looked at Kendall.

"So, how did you find out about that little slip of mine in high school, Missy?" Brooke asked.

Kendall shrugged and pointed to her tablet, "I have 'An Unkindness of Ravens' on Audible," she said.

Sawyer laughed, "Are you sure it isn't time for a colorful metaphor?" she asked.

"Are we going to have to restrict your movie nights?" Brooke asked Sawyer.

"No, Aunt Brooke," Sawyer said.

Brooke let out a heavy breath, and shook her head in frustration, "Kendall, please go wake your brother," she said.

Tucker Baker was Brooke's only son and her fourth child. He was located between Trinity, her youngest from her first marriage, and Kendall, her youngest child period. He was a product of a brief relationship with Julian Baker, a writer, director, and producer of movies. Julian now also rented one of the guest properties at Beaulieu Manor. Tucker was taken from Brooke at birth and largely raised by his Dad. Tucker came back into Brooke's life when he was sixteen years old. Now at twenty-seven he was a filmmaker and crashed in Beaulieu Manor whenever he was in Tree Hill.

"Do I have to, Mom?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, you do," Brooke said.

"I'm reading something interesting," Kendall said, pointing towards her tablet.

"I could change the Wi-Fi Password," Brooke said.

"Mom, that's mean," Kendall said.

"But it might also get your nose out of YouTube," Brooke said.

"I'll go wake him," Sawyer said.

Brooke turned to Sawyer, "Thank you Sassy, oops, I mean, Sawyer, but he's not your brother, he's Keni's," she said.

Kendall sighed, and slammed down her tablet, "Fine! I'll get the spazz of a brother up," she said and stood up.

"If break that tablet by slamming it like that, I'm not replacing it, again," Brooke said.

"Mom!" Kendall said.

"Don't Mom, me, Missy, do what is asked of you," Brooke said.

"Whatever!" Kendall said and walked out of the room.

"I'll go help her," Sawyer said and went after Kendall.

"Don't whatever me, Kendall!" Brooke called after her daughter.

"Grammy Brooke, what does whatever mean?" Nomi asked.

"Something you shouldn't say, Nomi," Brooke explained.

"Okay," Nomi said, perplexed.

In one of the Galleries, Sawyer caught up with Kendall. The two fifteen-year-olds were locked in step. Sawyer put an arm over, Kendall's shoulder. This was easy for Sawyer since she was taller than Kendall.

"You didn't have to come with me to wake my lame brother," Kendall said.

"I wanted too, and Tucker isn't lame," Sawyer said.

Kendall shook her head, "He's lame, you should know that you have Keith as a brother to compare," she said.

"Keith's cool, but so is Tucker," Sawyer said, as they came to a staircase. They started heading up to the floor, where Tucker was sleeping.

"Do you have a crush on my brother?" Kendall asked.

Sawyer looked over to Kendall, "No, I do not," she said.

"Yeah," Kendall said, "I'll believe that when pigs fly."

"Ever see the album cover for Pink Floyd's album Animals?" Sawyer asked.

"I mean for real," Kendall said.

"Oh," Sawyer said, "Gee, don't believe me, best friend?"

Kendall shook her head, "I know you all too well," she replied.

"So, you know we have that Pep Rally Tomorrow, we have to wear our uniforms to school," Sawyer said, trying to change the subject.

"Damn, not only do we have to go back, we have to wear those damn fetish-worthy uniforms," Kendall said.

"Why do you do it, if you don't like it?" Sawyer asked.

"It's a family thing, you know that," Kendall said, "And well you do it, and I like doing things with you."

"Awe! Thanks, Keni," Sawyer said, and leaned over and gave her a quick walking hug, "So, where does Tucker crash when he's here?"

"You're here, you should know that, by now," Kendall said.

"I don't wander around all the Galleries," Sawyer said.

"He's in the clock tower apartment," Kendall said.

"Cool," Sawyer said, "So, that's where Tucker has been hiding? Did you know at the real Hampton Court they were making apartments for Anne Boylan in the clock tower?"

"Isn't that the Queen you wanted to dress me up as? The one that got beheaded?" Kendall said.

"One of them," Sawyer said.

"Gee thanks," Kendall said, "Some BFF I have."

"You would fit so well as her," Sawyer said.

"Yeah, whatever," Kendall said.

"So, where has Tucker been?" Sawyer asked.

"He was hired to shoot footage of Nordwind's tour for something or another," Kendall said.

"I know Nordwind is home for a few weeks, what is he going to be doing?" Sawyer asked.

"For someone who doesn't have a crush on my brother, you do want to know a lot about him," Kendall said.

"Just curious," Sawyer said,

Kendall shook her head and opened a door. On the other side of the door was a large open concept apartment. In the middle of it, all was a king-sized bed with a figure laying on it. Kendall shook her head and walked into the room. Sawyer was right behind her.

Standing over the bed Kendall looked down. Her brother, Tucker, was sleeping face down with some stray locks of brownish-blonde hair sticking out from under the covers.

"So, we just pull the covers off?" Sawyer asked.

"Ewe, no," Kendall said, "He sleeps naked. I found out the hard way."

"Naked? Really?" Sawyer asked.

"As I said before, are you interested in my brother?" Kendall asked.

"No," Sawyer said and gave Kendall a look, "So, how do you wake him up?"

Kendall smiled, "Like this," she said, and grabbed a pillow and hit Tucker on the head.

Sawyer laughed, "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, it annoys him," Kendall said, "And it's fun. You should try it."

Sawyer smiled and grabbed another pillow and whacked Tucker with it. Kendall was about to hit him again, but Tucker rolled over and sat up.

"Enough Keni," Tucker said, "Damn it, can't you wake people up, like a normal person?"

"Yeah I could, but this is more fun," Kendall said and bopped him again with the pillow.

"Enough Keni!" Tucker said, then Sawyer bopped him with her pillow. Tucker turned to Sawyer, "That goes for you too, Sassy," he said.

"Don't call me that," Sawyer said and hit him again with the pillow.

Tucker shook his head and reached over, grabbing Kendall, and pulled her to the bed. Tucker started tickling her.

"Tucker Stop!" Kendall yelled and started laughing because she couldn't help it.

"Say you're sorry," Tucker said and kept tickling her.

"No!" Kendall called out, "Sawyer, help me!"

Sawyer jumped on the bed and tried to tickle Tucker. Unfortunately for Sawyer and Kendall, Tucker wasn't ticklish. They wrestled around the bed for a few minutes until Sawyer fell off the bed.

"I'm sorry!" Kendall finally called out.

"Okay," Tucker said and stopped. Finally, he looked over to see Sayer on the floor, "Are you okay?"

Sawyer nodded from the floor, "Yes, I just landed on my pride," she said.

Tucker nodded, "I'm sorry," he said and turned towards Kendall, "Why did you wake me up?"

"Mom wanted me to wake you up," Kendall said, "Sawyer is just tagging along."

Tucker stretched his arms out, as Kendall sat on the bed with her back against the headboard. Sawyer got up off the floor and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What does Mom want?" Tucker asked.

"She said Kayla wants to see you today at RBR," Kendall said.

Tucker snorted and picked up his phone. He did remember to turn it off last night. "I just got in last night and she wants me to come in. Shit, I was planning to fly out to California and spend time with Alix," he said, "Before coming back and heading back on the road with her sister."

Sawyer turned her head away and smirked.

"When are you two going to get married? It's been how long?" Kendall asked.

"Only three years," Tucker said, "Not counting six months in high school, the end of our senior year."

"Seriously?" Kendall asked.

"We're never in the same city for too long, together," Tucker said.

"I don't know," Kendall said.

Tucker looked over towards Sawyer, "You're being rather quiet, Sawyer," he said, "Too quiet for you."

"I have nothing to say," Sawyer replied.

"That's not like you," Tucker said, "Are you coming down with something?"

"Don't worry about it," Sawyers said, stood up and left the apartment.

Tucker looked towards Kendall, "What was that all about?" he asked.

Kendall shook her head, "You're clueless, as ever Tucker," she said and got up, "Breakfast is in the normal room," she said before going after Sawyer.

Tucker shrugged and got out of bed. He pulled on his jeans that were sitting on a nearby chair.

"Well, it was a nice short break," he said, shook his head, grabbed a t-shirt and left the apartment.


	15. Chapter 15: Best Friends

**Chapter 15: Best Friends**

The grey haze of the morning had already started to burn off. Some of the frosts remained on the evergreen needles and the lawns. She drove her German SUV along the road that follows the river.

Haley Scott looked down the road. She saw his Ford SUV, it's seen hard used and is time-worn, sitting there, she nodded, right where she expected him to be.

"Every year, the same place, like clockwork," Haley said and parked behind his Ford, "Oh, Luke when will you get over it and move on."

She got out of her car and shivered under the bite of the frigid winter wind. Pulling her jacket closer to her body, she grabbed the bag with the food and the travel mugs of coffee. Confidently, while fighting the wind, she walked over to the lone figure leaning against the Ford.

"You're running late," Lucas Scott said, without looking away from the river.

"The Grandkids were restless this morning," Haley said and put what she carried on the hood of the Ford.

Lucas nodded, "They are Brian's Kids," he said.

"Well it's crazy," Haley said and reached into the bag of the sandwiches. She handed one to Lucas, "Eat before it gets cold."

Lucas took the sandwich, "How do you know I didn't eat breakfast already?" he asked.

"Luke, you do this for almost, God I forget how long," Haley said.

Lucas laughed and opened the foil around the egg sandwich, "It hadn't been that long," he said and took a bite of his sandwich.

Haley nodded and unwrapped her sandwich and joined him in eating it.

"Thanks for the sandwich," Lucas said, in-between bites.

"You're welcome," Haley said in-between bites.

They stood there for the next few minutes, eating their egg sandwiches, and watching the river, in the bitter cold. After a few minutes, they finished their sandwiches and went back to drinking coffee. Together the two best friends stood there staring off at the river. Every so often the steam from the coffee or one of their breath would break the stillness.

"Luke," Haley said, breaking the stillness.

"Yes Hales," Luke said.

"Why do you come out here every New Year's Day?" Haley asked.

Lucas shrugged, "I don't know, maybe because there is something poetic about it," he said.

"Poetic Luke? Maybe you've been an English Teacher, or an author too long," Haley replied.

Lucas shook his head, "Maybe," he said.

Haley snorted, "Maybe means yes," she said.

"So, you say," Lucas replied.

"I do say," Haley answered, "It's a rule."

Lucas laughed, "What do you want to know?" he asked.

"What is so poetic about coming to this spot every New Year's Day?" Haley asked.

"Why do you want to know, now?" Lucas countered.

Haley sighed, "I want to know why, my best friend and brother-in-law braves the cold to come out here, the middle of no-where, every New Year's Day," she said.

"Maybe, I like to start each year, where it all began," Lucas said.

Haley nodded, "Luke, you can't dwell on it," she said.

Lucas sighed, "I'll get over it," he said, "In my own time."

"It was four years ago," Haley said.

"Kay is still recovering from that year," Lucas said.

"It's called surgery, she keeps re-injuring herself, Luke," Haley said.

"Yeah, I guess," Lucas said.

Haley sighed, "You still have to get Sawyer through this all," she said.

"Haley, I've been there every step of the way," Lucas said, and uncontrollably threw his half-filled cup of coffee into the river, "I've done nothing for the last four, hell, eight years, for myself. Everything I've done has been for mine and our family, for the family. Christ, I've done everything I can think of and it still doesn't seem to help."

Haley nodded and waited a few minutes. Once Lucas' panting slowed down, she spoke. "Are you done?" she asked.

Lucas nodded, puffing a little too hard for someone that kept himself in shape, "For now," he said.

Haley nodded and handed him a new cup of coffee, "One, aren't you glad I brought another cup of coffee. It's in a Yeti so don't throw it into the river as well," she said.

"I won't throw your cup into the river," Lucas said.

Haley nodded, appreciating his thoughtfulness, "Two, I think you need to see someone. Think of it as self-healing," Haley added.

Lucas shook his head, "It's not that, Hales," he said.

"What is it then?" Haley asked.

"The Doctors have been running tests and checking on me," Lucas said.

"Yeah, I know. Ever since high school, they have been doing it for you. Hell, most of my adult life I have doctors worried about something falling off me," Haley said.

"The medicine isn't responding as it should anymore. They have tried everything and different meds. Just before Christmas, they talked to me about some possibilities," Lucas said.

"Like?" Haley asked.

"Surgery," Lucas said.

Haley put a hand to her mouth, "Luke, my God," she said.

"I didn't want to ruin Christmas for everyone," Lucas said, "Considering."

"What did they say?" Haley asked.

"The Doctors and I talked, and I've been able to discuss a little about how long I can wait. I want to do the surgery over the summer," Lucas said.

"It's that bad?" Haley asked.

Lucas nodded, "It seems that way," he said, "But they are watching me and making sure I can hold off."

"Do your kids know?" Haley asked.

"Sawyer knows," Lucas said.

"You have four other kids, and the rest of the family has the right to know," Haley said.

"I told Sawyer a few days ago. I've not told Keith for obvious reasons," Lucas said.

"What about Candi and the twins? You really need to talk to Candi," Haley said.

"I couldn't get a hold of the twins, and Candi has had a busy schedule," Lucas said.

"That sounds like excuses, Luke. I know Candi always answers her voicemails and texts. Am I going to have to push you on this?" Haley asked.

"No, I'll get it all done," Lucas said.

"Good, I swear, am I going to have to keep this family functioning," Haley said.

"We love you for it, Hales," Lucas said.

"Yeah, you're not raising three of your grandkids," Haley said.

"I've been very involved with Nomi and Ellis, considering," Lucas said.

"I know. But they behave compared to Lennon, Lacy, and Darren," Haley said.

Lucas smiled and nodded, "You do have a point there," he said.

"What are you doing for the rest of the day?" Haley asked.

"I've got some running around to do, and some papers I have to finish grading," Lucas said.

Haley smiled, "Staying busy help, but it also allows you to hide," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Yes it does," he said, "But I do deal with it."

"Right," Haley said with a laugh, "Oh and Lucas."

"Yes?" Lucas asked.

"Three, it's cold as hell out here, let's get to someplace inside and warm," Haley said.

Lucas laughed at her last statement.


	16. Chapter 16: Self-Control

**Chapter 16: Self-Control**

She stepped out of her bathroom and started to wrap a towel around herself. The cold air chilled the exposed skin on her arms, legs, shoulders, and neck. Shaking her head, she couldn't wait until this cold spell would end. A passing thought about global warming passed through her head, but she quickly dismissed it as she entered her bedroom.

The people on the news called it a Polar Vortex, which dropped the temperatures below their normal range. Again, what was normal Bobbi-Lee thought as she looked around her bedroom and was greeted by a small black cat laying on the bed. His cat green eyes looked up at her and he rolled on his side, seeming indifferent to her presence.

"I'm glad to see you too Rob," she said to the cat, which responded by rolling on his back to scratch it.

Bobbi-Lee chuckled and walked over to her dresser and looked at what she laid out on it. She sighed and turned to look at a picture tucked in the corner of it. A small sad smile came to her face as she gazed back at the picture of her Dad at her college graduation. It was one of the few pictures of Cade Burke smiling, under his Fu Manchu Mustache, which only had the traces of gray in them. Bobbi-Lee was wearing her Wake Forest University cap and gown and holding her diploma. Hard to believe that was sixteen years ago, and he had been gone just about eleven years this June.

Breaking the moment Bobbi-Lee opened one of the dresser drawers and dug through it, trying to figure out what she wanted to wear. The only thing she had going on today was a Skype call with Brooke and Trin, but that was this afternoon. Maybe she could go bug her sisters, or her brother, but that was always awkward as all three of them now had a family with young kids. Also visiting Kayla at Vitoria Cottage always made her feel out of place. Anyways Huck's girls were always more fun.

Grabbing a few pieces of clothing she looked up at the wall and saw a picture of her. It was taken eleven years ago out in the Southwest, when she took a leave of absence from Davis Enterprises, for health reasons. It was the high desert in the summer, she was smiling at the camera wearing a white tank top, rock climbing gear, a helmet, and sunglasses. It was part of a program that made her feel better and get over the grief and daemons that she carried with her.

Laura Branigan's lyrics came to mind about that time in her life.

_Another night, another day goes by__  
__I never stop myself to wonder why__  
__You help me to forget to play my role__  
__You take my self, you take my self-control_

That was her life back then, she would hold herself together during the day and at work. After hours, usually, home alone that was when she would lose control of the daemons and the darkness would creep in. That usually meant a bottle of Maker's Mark at least a night. It all started when her Dad died in that fire. In the past, at night she would drive by 1042 New Bedford Road, and see where he died. Once she did that, she would return home and return to the bottle.

Shaking her head, it was a troubled time, Johnny also died back then. Killed in an ambush, the damn fool was trying to be a hero, always trying to end his connection to the Mason family and they're not so honest ways. His flag was downstairs hanging on the wall. Johnny was a good friend.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, knowing her grief for what happened to her Dad was added to when she got the letter, that cursed knock on the door, telling her Johnny Mason was killed in action, defending his country. She sighed, and more of those lyrics came to her mind.

_You take my self, you take my self-control__  
__You got me livin' only for the night__  
__Before the morning comes, the story's told__  
__You take my self, you take my self-control_

That wasn't what broke her though. It was when her brother, sister-in-law told her what Angela Scott had found out about Bobbi-Lee's then-boyfriend, and even had evidence to prove what she told them. That was the final coffin nail and that was when the drinking and self-loathing became the worst. That was when she cut up that one picture, which now only had her, Johnny and Jackie Gregory in it.

It's not good to live in the past, she reflected. Dropping her towel, she threw it onto Rob. The cat kicked it off himself and looked at her with a dirty look. Bobbi-Lee chuckled.

"That's what you get for being lazy," she said to the cat.

The cat popped up onto his feet and ran away. Bobbi-Lee shook her head and slipped on her bra. Looking into the full-length mirror on the back of her closet door and saw she was still in good shape. There were a few scars and marks from a life well-lived, but overall, she was pleased with how she kept herself in shape.

She reached into the closet and pulled out a white button-down blouse and slipped it off the hanger. Shaking it off, she slid an arm into it and then into the other sleeve. Turning to look in the mirror she adjusted the blouse and buttoned it up. She chose to wear a blouse because of the Skype call, but she would just wear an old pair of torn blue jeans.

Grabbing her jeans, she sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled them on. Standing up when they were around her waist, to make sure they sat just right, and she fastened them. Again, turning to gaze into the mirror, Bobbi-Lee smiled as she liked what she saw.

Nodding she reached over to her dresser and grabbed her brush and started to brush out her ginger red hair. It was a signature color of her family, well until Huck had his younger children, who all inherited their mom's dark brunette hair. Her sister Kelly had two blondes and another redhead. Kayla had another redhead and another blonde. Bobbi-Lee laughed, and she had cats.

Shaking her head afterward, she walked away from the mirror and back to the dresser. Her feet were cold, and she needs socks. Pulling the drawer open she looked back towards the bed, and Rob had returned, curling up on one of the pillows.

"Rob, are you the reason my pillows always need to be fluffed?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

The cat didn't even move a muscle. Bobbi-Lee shook her head and dug in one of her drawers for a pair of socks. Once she had them, she sat down on the bed and pulled them on and finished her outfit with a battered pair of runners. Bobbi-Lee ran every day, rain or shine, these runners were a retired pair that still had some tread life left in them.

"Behave, Rob," Bobbi-Lee said.

The Cat didn't even move. Bobbi-Lee stood up and headed out of her bedroom. She looked at her Loft Home Office and shook her head. She needs something to drink before she went to work and get set up for the Skype Meeting.

Bobbi-Lee headed downstairs. On the first floor on a whim, she headed over to the Utility Room to check on her laundry she had put in the drier before she took a shower. Poking into the room she heard the dryer was still running, so she had time. Leaving the Utility Room, she looked at another door.

Across the hall was another bedroom, which was largely disused. Looking into the room, she saw the bed and the battered and used furniture. There were a few nights that Brett crashed there when she was in-between arguments with her Mom and didn't want to bring her Dad into whatever was going on.

Bobbi-Lee knew that it would drag her in-between her niece and her Mom. She could handle herself when Ashlyn would show up looking like an angry, she-bear. Bobbi-Lee would smile and say that her niece was here and safe and will go home when they were both ready.

Life was weird Bobbi-Lee noted. She was the only one of her siblings unmarried and without children. Years ago, if asked where she thought she would be at this point in her life she would have said she would be Bobbi-Lee McMichael and have a handful of kids. Not here, in a small cottage, with three cats, and staring at a second bedroom without any occupant.

Life had a way of throwing curve-balls at you. Bobbi-Lee was only just starting to learn how to hit them. With a sigh and a smile, she turned away from the bedroom and headed to the kitchen. There was green tea, and work was also waiting for her upstairs. Yeah, life has been good to her since she came back from the high desert, but there are things she still wished she hadn't missed out on in the last eleven years.

What she knew was she could keep her house plants alive and her three cats as well. Maybe, just maybe she's ready to take the next step and see if she could keep a relationship alive.

Fleeting, foolish thoughts, Bobbi-Lee reflected. She had everything she needed, and good neighbors as well. Her boss treated her well and she still enjoyed her work, so what more could she ask. Her nieces and nephews were great, even the oddly named ones, who would name their son Jory or Phelan? But Bobbi-Lee had learned one thing about herself since she graduated Wake Forrest, and that was she was above everything else a survivor.


	17. Chapter 17: Travelin' Riverside Blues

**Chapter 17: Travelin' Riverside Blues**

It was too cold to be walking along the river, but people still did it anyway. Slowly she walked down the old River Walk and watched the people jogging and walking, they were all bundled up from the cold. It reminded her of her year in Detroit, and those years in Maryland, it did sometimes get that cold in College Park. That was years ago, and after a good chunk of her adult life in the Los Angeles Basin, she wasn't used to the cold anymore.

The cold was sobering though. It allowed for the mind to unclutter itself and thinking to become clear, Haley reflected. She wandered down the Cape Fear heading south, off in the distance the looming superstructure of the _Battleship North Carolina_ loomed. Far away in Wilmington, but close enough to be part of the skyline. But even it's ever-vigilant watch, Haley didn't notice. Her mind was on her best friend and brother-in-law.

Lucas every year would promise to break his habit of getting up before the sun and rushing off to that same spot along the river. Always on New Year's Day, it was like he was trying to catch something, change something, or even greet something, Haley reflected. She loved Lucas, in that way lifelong friends could, but sometimes he would frustrate more than her kids, and now grandkids.

She stopped and leaned on a post of the River Walk fence. She warmed her hands on her refilled travel cup of coffee. Haley nodded and looked out along the Salt Marshes across the river. Life wasn't fair, she reflected. She knew it, Lucas knew it, and Haley knew Lucas knew it, but he insisted to keep doing this thing, rain or shine, cold or hot.

Hopefully, it didn't affect Sawyer. Lucas' youngest daughter was at that age, not quite sixteen. Haley nodded, and a slight smile broke on her stoic lips. Sixteen, that was the year that changed everything for her, for Nathan, for Lucas, for everyone. For Tree Hill, it was an epoch, but that was thirty-four years ago, and to this day, she wasn't sure if it was a good thing.

She shrugged and brought the travel mug up to her lips. After saying a silent thanks for the coffee and its warmth she took a long sip. The liquid warmed as it went down her throat and into her stomach. It was nice to feel the warmth inside her body after the weeks of the Polar Vortex. This was stupid, this weather, what was going on, having to raise three of her grandkids, dealing with LK and her needs, Haley reflected and shook her head. It didn't help Keith was away, and Lucas was having his deep brooding moments. Haley wondered if they were beyond brooding and was on to full-on depression. Damn! That fucking year, Haley thought, that stupid _annus horribils_. Maybe that's what is happening, the fallout from that.

That was when the faint strings of musical notes hit her ears. Her brown eyes narrowed and focused on the song. It was an acoustical guitar, and the person knew how to play the instrument. After a minute or two she knew it was the blues that the person was playing. Yet the notes and chords were familiar to her, she knew the song, but she couldn't put a finger on it.

Haley turned around and started looking around. She was wondering where the music was coming from. Something had possessed her to know who was playing the Delta Blues and playing them extremely well. No something that she heard that often around here.

Haley focused on where the sound was coming from and she found the direction it was coming from. She slowly walked towards where she suspected the music was coming from. Slowly she kept walking down the River Walk, looking for the source of music.

Finally, she saw a young man busking a bit further south from where she had been standing. Closer now she could hear he was singing the song and she knew right away the lyrics of the song, maybe she knew them too well. Yes, this was that very song, that last hit single she remembered. The opening verse washed over her.

_And the days keeps on worryin' me__  
__There's a hellhound on my trail, hellhound on my trail__  
__Hellhound on my trail_

Why was someone out busking in this weather, Haley wondered. The back of her mind the thought popped up, even though its cold people have to make money. She looked at the young man and listened to him play the old Delta Blues standard. She nodded and liked what she heard.

Standing there she wondered if it was a fluke. The Busker adjusted his guitar and started playing another song. Again, another Delta Blues classic, by Robert Johnson. It made Haley smile about a story Nathan told her about her album tapes that Nathan got Chris to release that was her first album. It was how Chris told Nathan the story of Robert Johnson, and the Crossroads, and Nathan asked if Chris was the devil, and Chris shook his head, no he was Robert Johnson. It was one of the oldest stories in American Music or is it a Folk Legend. It wasn't the only time that legend had leaked into her family's life, it came to a head three years ago, during the _annus horribils_.

Haley listened to the song and smiled; it was a little more of a cheerful song. Yet it did get her to think about her family and how it tied in so well with the dad of four of her grandchildren, which included the three she was helping to raise with Nathan. She shook her head and listened to the lyrics as the Busker sang them.

_I got women's in Vicksburg, clean on into Tennessee__  
__I got women's in Vicksburg, clean on into Tennessee__  
__But my Friar's Point rider, now, hops all over me_

Yep, those lyrics perfectly fit with who she was thinking about. Shaking her head, she rarely thought about that person much anymore. Why? It was too painful, she thought, and that was how she would deal with the pain.

Returning to the Busker, she smiled and nodded. The young man had talent and something that could be worked with. Also, she reflected several of their acts were female-fronted and it would be nice to have some male talent singing, other than Chris.

She reached into her pocket and produced her wallet. She took out a five-dollar bill and a business card. She wrapped the five-dollar bill around the card and walked over to the Busker and smiled at him. He nodded as she dropped the fiver into the guitar case and walked away. She found a place where she could stand, watch, and listen.

The rest of the crowd started to feel the cold and started to move on. They were all southerners and their blood isn't thick enough for this weather. It was just sheer stubbornness and adherence to a routine that brought them out today. Haley smiled, as she watched the Busker collect the money out of the guitar case. He picked up the fiver and unfolded it finding the business card.

He looked at it for a minute, then his eyes grew wide. Finally, he looked around and found Haley standing there. He pocketed the money and slowly walked over to her.

He held up the card, "You seemed to have dropped this," he said.

Haley nodded, biting her lower lip from the cold, "I know," she said, "I did it on purpose."

He nodded, "What would you do if I said I wasn't interested?" he asked.

"I'd want to know why," Haley replied.

"Well, it's pretty cutthroat in the recording world, and well I don't like slavery," he said.

Haley nodded, "I know exactly what you're talking about," she said.

"How would you know?" he asked, "You're one of them."

Haley laughed, "I guess you don't recognize the name," she said.

"Am I supposed to?" he asked.

Haley shrugged, "Maybe," she said, "It would have warmed my heart if you did. Anyways, I was once an artist myself and was on the side of having my blood sucked. We're different, we ask very little and let you get your music out there."

"I can do that here, and online," he said.

"I know you can," Haley said, "But answer me this, do you like punk music?"

"Punk music?" he asked, "No."

"But you have that DIY attitude," Haley said.

"So? You got to, life is a hustle," he said.

"I understand that all too well," Haley said, "But tell me this, is it more punk to spend all your friends and your money, or to get someone else to pay for it and release the music you were planning to release anyway?"

He nodded, "I see," he said.

"I'm not looking for an answer," Haley said, "I just want to talk, and we can see if we can fit your needs."

He nodded, "I see, and will there be strings?" he asked.

Haley sighed, letting out a puff of white mist, "If someone tells you there are no strings, then they are lying. There are always strings, but…but we can see if the amount is acceptable for both of us," she said.

"I want to think about it," he said.

Haley nodded, "I don't need an answer right now," she said, "You have my name and number and you can call me at any time."

"Any time?" he asked.

"Within reason, I do have young kids at home," Haley said and chuckled.

He laughed and nodded, "I'll think about it," he said.

Haley smiled, "I suggest do your homework, look me and my company up, and you'll see," she said.

"Okay, I will," he said.

Haley smiled, "All I ask is for you to listen to my offer," she said.

He nodded, "As I said I'll think about it," he said.

"Just to make the formal introduction, I'm Haley James-Scott," she said and offered her hand.

He took her hand and gave it a firm shake, "Quim Martell, and thank you for the fiver," he said.

"A pleasure Quim," she said.

"All mine," Quim replied, and they dropped each other's hand. He gave her a smirk and walked back to his guitar case. Haley nodded and headed back to where her car was parked.


	18. Chapter 18: Basketball and Children

**Chapter 18: Basketball and Children**

When the kids were done with breakfast Ashlyn made sure the kids cleaned the dishes and rinsed them off. Next, they washed their hands and were in front of Ashlyn.

"Can we watch Brett now?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, we want to watch Brett," Landon said.

Maeghan nodded. Ashlyn knew her youngest daughter wasn't into basketball, but she wanted to spend time with her sister.

Ashlyn looked at the microwave's clock and did some calculations. Brett told her she was doing her SEAL work out, it was a nickname, but most of the session was done with weights to tire out the body. This was followed by a full set of drills. The theory was to improve endurance at the end of the game.

"Okay, we can watch Brett," Ashlyn said.

"Yay!" The two boys said.

Maeghan just nodded. Ashlyn leads them to the newest wing of the house. When they bought the place, James had a gym built, including a full-size basketball court. Ashlyn brought the kids to the observation area; they took a seat.

James also had the estate, as he called it, re-named _Jamlyn_. It was a portmanteau of his and her first name. Ashlyn shook her head, she didn't like it, but James thought it was cute. He pointed out that his uncle's estate is named _Leighton_, which was a portmanteau of his and his aunt's name as well. Ashlyn laughed and pointed out that _Leighton_ was named after the man who built that estate. James just shrugged and smiled.

The gym was a nice addition. During the off-season, James would work out and rehab for the new coming up season. He would work on his drills and shooting in the basketball court. It kept Brett here when she stayed here instead of somewhere she could and sometimes did get in trouble. Hell, Ashlyn thought, she even used the gym to stay in shape.

Brett walked out of the weight room. She was wearing faded basketball shorts and a muscle shirt. Brett finished stretching out and started running suicides. Ashlyn didn't miss the tough conditioning regime that Angela kept, and Ashlyn tried to follow. Ashlyn's surgically rebuilt knee throbbed in pain just watching Brett running.

Ashlyn leaned forwarded and gently rubbed her knee. Her biggest fear was they were going to have to do a knee replacement. Two major injuries and all the miles of playing basketball took its toll on it. The Doctors already pointed out she had arthritis in it, traumatic arthritis, but arthritis none the less. It caused her to retire from basketball, and with this Polar Vortex made it hard for her to move. There's also that low-level nagging pain.

Once Brett was done, she walked over to the rack of basketballs and picked one up. Brett walked out onto the court and started working on moves. Ashlyn was always amazed at how her daughter moved, there was a fluidity that Ashlyn never had. Ashlyn wasn't even sure if Huck moved that way.

Logan and Landon were up against the glass. They were paying attention to their oldest sister. Ashlyn knew her twin sons would be taking on to basketball soon. Ashlyn sighed and watched Brett.

The memories flowed back to her own youth. She remembered walking on the basketball court the first time, and there was another tall blonde girl on the team. The other girl was Angela Scott and was very shy.

That day they started doing drills and Ashlyn started to see the reason Angela was on the court. Angela moved like a dancer; she was pure poetry. Ashlyn wishes she could move like that. When they shot baskets for the first time, that shy blonde girl, Angela Scott was the best. It was inspirational.

Ashlyn watched Brett practicing. The same feelings came to her watching her oldest daughter as it did when she watched her then soon to be the best friend for the first time. In these moments Ashlyn regretted her initial demand that Brett never plays basketball. If they had listened, she would've denied such a talent to the world. It was a thought of a stressed fifteen-year-old, and very near-sighted. It didn't take into thought what Brett would want.

Brett finished up her drills, then moved the basketball rack to the foul line. Ashlyn knew this drill; it was the ultimate test. Brett had to make ten foul shots in a row before she could hit the showers.

Ashlyn saw Nathan Scott in how Brett shot the ball. It made sense because he was the one that taught her the game. It was against Ashlyn's wishes, but he said it made Brett happy, and she wanted it more than anything else. Ashlyn once tried to get Brett to try another sport. Brett enjoyed softball but wasn't serious about it. She hated cheerleading and cared little for soccer. So, in the end, Ashlyn finally gave in and let Brett do basketball only. Ashlyn's one victory was she got Brett into ballet, only because Angela said she took it and it helped her with basketball.

Ashlyn watched as the balls went off Brett's fingertips. Ball after the ball went into the hoop. Ashlyn lost count but, Brett finished and walked forward and started to collect the basketballs.

"She's all done," Landon said.

"Too soon," Logan said.

"Finally," Maeghan said.

Ashlyn laughed, "Yes, she's done," she said, "Let's head upstairs, and let Brett clean up."

The twins nodded, Maeghan looked at Ashlyn.

"Brett still has to braid my hair," Maeghan said.

"Remind her when she comes upstairs," Ashlyn said.

"Okay Momma," Maeghan said.

Ashlyn leads the crowd upstairs. The boys ran ahead, but Maeghan was right beside Ashlyn. After a sigh, Ashlyn considered her daughter Brett, who had four half-sisters and three half-brothers. Sometimes Ashlyn wondered if Brett was closer to her siblings on her Dad's side.

Collecting together in the living room, Ashlyn took a seat on the sofa. The twins started to play on the floor, Maeghan sat on another sofa.

Sitting there, they waited for the morning to become midday.


	19. Chapter 19: The Scott Building

**Chapter 19: The Scott Building**

The office phone was still warm from her hand. Binks was a special project, Kayla reflected, she had no idea why Keith kept him in his division, but he wasn't good at getting shit fixed unless he was told what to do. Kayla drummed on her desk and looked over to the conference table and watched Fi and Jory doing whatever they were doing. She couldn't tell if they were coloring or if they were drawing, they had both bins of stuff she left in her office for them, out.

Kayla shrugged, and reached over to her inbox and wanted to see what was on top of the pile. Since she was here, she might as well as get a jump on tomorrow's work. With Keith away, Kayla, Haley, and Jenny had to do more work than they usually had. Haley was better at a lot of it then Jenny or herself, Kayla reflected, but that was because Haley was like employee number one or two.

That was when the office phone rang. Kayla looked it over and saw it was the line for _Punked and Disorderly Studios_, which was on the first floor of the building. Kayla looked at it oddly, and she didn't remember if anyone was recording down there today, then again, it was a different business unit, and someone else could have rented the space. Kayla shrugged and picked up her phone.

"_Red Bedroom_, Kayla Drake speaking, how may I help you," Kayla said.

"Kayla, I'm glad you picked up, Caden said you were here," The Voice on the other end said.

"What's up Mags?" Kayla asked.

"I was in because we have someone coming in who rented a recording studio," Magdalena "Mags" McMichael said, she was the person who ran _Punked and Disorderly Studios_.

"Mags, you don't have to tell me, well since you don't work for me," Kayla said.

"Well I heard some of the stuff that they play, and I thought, well as family, you might want to hear it," Mags said.

Kayla rolled her eyes. Mags was technically right, she is family, her nephew was married to Kayla sister, Kelly. But that didn't mean that much to Kayla, especially when it came to business. "So, you want me to listen to some of the raw recordings?" Kayla asked.

"Well, sort of as a favor for me," Mags said.

"Mags, you know I run the business operation," Kayla said.

"Yeah, I know, but with Keith overseas, I don't know who to recommend them to," Mags said.

"You've done this before?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah, when Peyton set up _Punked and Disorderly_, she specifically put me in charge to kind of spy who is out there that _Red Bedroom_ might be interested in, and when Keith took over his department, I would talk to him," Mags said.

"I see, so since Keith is not here, you wanted to report that you think you have an act we might be interested in," Kayla said.

"Yeah, basically," Mags said.

"Is it your band?" Kayla asked.

"No, not at all," Mags said, "It's a band named _Stonedface_."

Kayla nodded, "I'm not sure if I can get down there, I have the kiddos with me," she said.

"I understand, Kayla, I can drop some raw Em Pee Threes for you and Hales," Mags said.

"Whatever you see fit, Mags, as you said there's a reason you're down there and I'm not," Kayla said.

"Keep an eye out for my email," Mags said and hung up the phone.

Kayla shook her head and looked over to where here children were doing their thing. Kayla sighed and went back to her inbox. Hopefully, Binks would call soon and then the real work would get done. Maybe, just maybe she could make Binks nervous, there is a Scott in the city that his fuck up took place. The oldest Scott child, of the senior branch, in fact, just getting a Scott to the venue and to see the show might get Binks nervous. Also, this Scott is known to have worked here and knows the deal.

Before Kayla could reach for the phone, she noticed the line was blinking. It was the security desk. That's never good if Caden is calling from the front desk and it's a Sunday. Kayla nodded and picked up the receiver.

"_Red Bedroom_, Kayla Drake speaking," Kayla said.

"Ms. Drake, there is someone that wants access to the offices," Caden said.

"You know the rules, Caden," Kayla said.

"Ms. Drake, she asked specifically for you," Caden said.

Kayla sighed and wondered who it could be. It was probably her niece trying to avoid seeing her mother after going crazy at the Beaulieu Manor New Year's Eve party last night. She was known to make the rounds to her aunts, on her Dad's side, or just hide at her Father's.

"What does my niece want, Caden?" Kayla asked.

"It's not Ms. Pierce-Burke, Ma'am, it's Ms. Hartmann," Caden said.

Ms. Hartmann? Why would she be coming here? They are on a break from their tour, and she is normally home, spending time with her family?

Kayla shook her head, "The younger or older one?" she asked, wanting to confirm what he was saying.

"The older Ms. Hartmann, Ma'am," Caden said.

"Send her up," Kayla said.

"Will do, Ma'am," Caden said, and the phone went dead. Kayla shook her head and hung the phone up.

Finally, she turned to the inbox and pulled the top thing off the desk. It was a memo, reminder to her about the fact that some substantial changes were coming down the line, and that an important executive meeting was coming up. The memo also stated that Kayla was required to attend. Things had been a bit ad hoc and shoestring around here for the past few years. They managed to hold it together, but it was time to adjust and fix it all.

Before she could reach for the next piece of business, there was a knock on her office door jam. Kayla looked up at the door and saw who she expected to see standing in the door.

"Come in, Kat," Kayla said, to the younger blonde woman who was standing in the door. Kayla noted Kat was going for the low-key look today, she had mom jeans, and boots on, with her winter coat. The building pass hung around her neck as she walked over and stood before Kayla's desk.

"Please have a seat," Kayla said.

Kat Jared took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Kayla's desk. Around the _Scott Building_, she is still known by her maiden name, Hartmann, but when not on the road, she uses her married name, Jared.

"Happy New Year, Kayla," Kat said, as she sat down. Kayla noted that all these years Kat still talked in a strange accent.

"Happy New Year, Kat," Kayla said.

"So, how was your New Year?" Kat asked.

Kayla shrugged, "It was New Year, I've seen plenty of them in my life. The family went up to _Fantasy Hall_, and the kiddos were watched by a nanny, as Chris and I were at the Drake's New Year Gala, boring stuff, really," she said.

Kat shrugged, "Better than my New Year, coming home as the year changed on a tour bus," she said.

Kayla shook her finger, "There are many people that would love to be in that situation," she said.

Kat nodded, "I know, and I've been in that situation since I was a teenager," she said, "It's kind of old hat. Well at least for me."

Kayla nodded, "You were what, like artist three signed here?" she asked.

Kat shrugged, "I believe HPHA was like three," she said.

"So, it's to be expected, one would assume, the malaise," Kayla replied.

"It's not that," Kat said.

Kayla tilted her head, "Then what is it?" she asked.

Kat looked at Kayla, "Ever make a choice that you regret and want to take back?" she asked.

Kayla laughed, "Only about the same amount as on Twitter," she said, "But that's called being human."

Kat nodded, "I regret doing the tour between the last two albums," she said.

"Nordwind did well on those tours," Kayla said.

"Not those tours," Kat said.

Kayla nodded, understanding, "Oh, I get it," she said, "Note, I thought it was a bad idea when you proposed it."

"You can say it," Kat said.

"I told you so," Kayla replied.

Kat nodded.

"Look, Kat, you and Nordwind have a soft place in my heart. You guys were signed around the same time I started working here," Kayla said.

"Well not here," Kat chimed in.

"Yes, it was the space in _Club TRIC_, but I was there for the band's maturity," Kayla said.

Kat laughed, "Well, then I wonder if I'm having growing pains?" she asked.

"Growing pains?" Kayla asked.

"I just don't feel, well fulfilled," Kat said.

Kayla nodded, knowing that feeling, "How so?" she asked.

Kat sighed, "I don't think you'd understand. Alix would but…" she said and trailed off.

"Alix is out of town, and believe me, I know about being unfulfilled professionally," Kayla said.

Kat nodded, "Well, I miss playing bass, and I don't get a chance to write anymore. Everything is the core three, and even Psycho is writing our songs," she said.

Kayla nodded, "Have you tried talking to Arne about that?" she asked.

Kat sighed, "Yeah," she said.

"I take it, it didn't go well?" Kayla asked.

"Yes, it didn't," Kat said.

Kayla shrugged, "I don't know what to say," she said, "If I knew what to do, I'd tell you."

Kat nodded, "I know, you've always been honest with us, and especially me," she said.

Kayla nodded, "I'm not in creative, but what it sounds like to me, is you need an artistic outlet," she said.

Kat nodded, "Hell, I'd be happy just playing bass again," she said.

Kayla looked hard at Kat. "Have you ever met my father?" she asked.

Kat shrugged, "I might have," she replied.

Kayla nodded, "He told me something once," she said.

"That would be?" Kat asked.

"He told me once," Kayla said and sighed, "If you follow your happiness, you'll rarely go wrong."

Kat nodded, "Sounds like solid advice," she said.

Kayla laughed, "He was a drunk when he wasn't working," she said.

Kat nodded, "We all have our crosses," she said.

Kayla nodded, "Yes we do," she said.

Kat smiled slightly, "Well I have to get going," she said, "Raya is home, and I've taken too much of your time."

Kayla nodded, "No worries," she said. Kat smirked, nodded, and walked out of the office. Kayla looked at the door and shook her head. Artists are hard to figure out, and she turned back to the work on her desk.


	20. Chapter 20: Coffee Shop Blues

**Chapter 20: Coffee Shop Blues**

Rat, tat, tat, was the sound of the keys under her fingers. It was not unheard of for her to write two or three articles in a week. Her personal record was six. There weren't daily columns for publications like _The Post_ or _The Dailey News_. Often, they went on some website or another, news apps, it was the digital age. The pay was okay, not great. And she generally got bored with the lifestyle stuff they often wanted her to write.

Ellie Scott looked at the page and shook her head. Lifestyle stuff, she guessed that's what people associated with her name now. The one book she published and people start to think that's all you could write. But her dad had accepted it and had made part of his living at it.

"Can I share your table?" a male voice broke through her thoughts.

Ellie looked up and saw a guy still bundled up for the weather. He was holding a bag and a cup of coffee, there was a messenger bag over his shoulder. "What?" Ellie asked removing from her left ear an earbud, "Sorry, what did you ask?" she replied.

"Can I share your table?" he asked.

"Sure, no problem," Ellie said.

He sat down, and looked at her, "You're not a local," he stated.

"Pretty, forward, are we?" Ellie asked.

"Just, well, I noticed your accent," he said.

Ellie smiled and studied what she could see of him. He wasn't hard on the eyes. "Yes, but I've lived in the City for the last six years," she said.

He nodded, "Okay," he took off his hat, exposing his dark hair, now messy from his winter hat. Unzipping his coat, he got comfortable, which included taking off his messenger bag.

Ellie shook her head and put her earbud back in. Her finger brushed her multiple ear piercings. She never gauged her ears, something she had thought about, but decided against it. Ellie smiled, slightly, then went back to her article.

Her new table mate was reading a book. Not a Kindle, Nook, or phone app, but a real paperback book. Ellie looked closely at the book; the worn spin was purple in color. The white letters were cracked and faded; it said _The Girl That Always Wore Purple_.

This fact brought a slight smile to Ellie's face. Also, a bit of terror. There were a lot of personal things in that book, she hoped it wouldn't come out.

"What's so interesting?" he asked.

"I'd not expect anyone to be reading a book club suggested book of the month," Ellie said, removing her earbud again, it was also true several book clubs, had made it the pick of the month, "At least not non-ironically," she finished.

He chuckled, "An ex-girlfriend introduced me to this book. I'm not normally interested in this type of book, but it's beautifully written and I wanted to see it to the end," he said.

"You don't say, the book looks like it's been read a few times," Ellie said.

"I've read it several times," he said, "But never finished it."

Ellie cocked her head, "I wonder why if it's not the normal type of book you read," she said, "and you've read it several times, why would you want to see it to the end?"

"As I said it's well written and well, I feel for she is slash was going through," he said.

"Yeah, she had an interesting life," Ellie pointed out, "So if you don't normally read those types of books, what type of books do you like?"

He nodded, "What I read before this book was _Leaves of Grass_," he said.

Ellie smiled, typical, almost out of the playbook, "Whitman," she said.

"What was the last thing you read?" he asked.

"My last free-lance contract," Ellie said.

He laughed, "That's not what I meant," he said.

"You weren't specific," Ellie said.

"I guess I wasn't," he said, "Well, I'll be specific this time, what was the last book you read?" he asked.

"_The Wife of Bath_'s prologue and tale," Ellie said.

He nodded, "Never heard of it," he said.

"They're part of _The Canterbury Tales_," Ellie said.

He nodded, "Never got into it," he said.

"It's sort of ahead of its time. It's not easy to read as that book you're reading," Ellie said.

"So, you've read it," he stated.

"You can say that," Ellie said.

"Do you remember it at all?" he asked, getting a bit excited.

"Yeah, a bit," Ellie said.

"I'm at the bit where Eileen met those two guys on her kayaking trip in college," he said.

Ellie nodded; she had been on many kayak trips in college. In fact, she has one stored out at one of Fallon's Long Island House which she uses when she's out there. But the trip he was referring too happened her senior year in college. She took a drink of her coffee. She did it to hide her blushing cheeks. It was not her brightest moments, but she was young and she's living her life. She was also a sorority girl and earned the nickname Libby. Her sorority sisters gave it to her. Ellie would explain to people that it was a play on her name, Elizabeth, which was plausible, and true for some people. Ellie wasn't one of those people. In truth, Libby was short for her real nickname, Libertine.

Putting down her coffee, she looked at him. "Well, Anne Becca seems to be honest about, well sexuality," Ellie said, using the name on the spin of the book.

"I'd say so. I wonder if it was real or made up?" he asked.

All too real, "Well, who could tell," Ellie said, "You know it could just be another _Go Ask Alice_."

"True," he said, "By the way, my name is Dawson."

"Ellie," Ellie said.

"Ellie?" Dawson asked.

"Yes," she said, "Elizabeth actually, but I've always been called Ellie."

"I see," Dawson said, "Most Elizabeth's go by Liz."

"It was my grandmother's nickname, so they named me and called me after her," Ellie said.

"I see," Dawson said, "I was named after some television character."

"I'm sorry," Ellie said.

"It is what it is. What are you working on?" Dawson asked.

"An article, about a person, that takes place in a city, that involves something happening," Ellie said.

"Don't want to say?" Dawson asked.

Ellie shook her head, "No, it's how I make a living, they all flow together after a while," she said.

Dawson nodded, "I see. Pardon me for saying, you don't seem to enjoy it," he said.

Ellie shrugged, "You're not the first person that pointed that out," she said.

Dawson nodded, "Sorry, I've seemed to overstep myself," he said.

"Maybe," Ellie said and looked at the clock on her computer, "I have to go, thanks for the company."

"You're welcome," Dawson said.

Ellie packed up her stuff and sealed her bag with a quick zip of her zipper. Slowly she donned her heavy winter coat, hat, scarf, and gloves. Ellie made sure everything was in its right place. Taking up her stuff, she left the coffee shop.

One thing she had set was her Bluetooth headset, with one of the earbuds in her covered up ear. As she stepped out of the coffee shop, she was greeted by a blast of the cold wind. In the winter in Manhattan, the wind came off Upper New York Bay and was channeled down the Avenues. It would pick up velocity down the artificial valleys and just rip and tear at you.

Ellie slowly walked along the nearest avenue heading towards the nearest subway station. It wouldn't get her that close to her place, but it was still better than walking all those blocks. It was time to head home and start the laundry. That was when her phone rang. Ellie clicked a button to answer it.

"Hello?" Ellie asked.

"Libby, its Ainsley," the woman's voice on the other end said. Ellie reflected she didn't have to say it, her phone told her whose calling.

"Hey Ains, what are you doing?" Ellie responded.

"Sitting here bored on a Sunday, maybe a little hungover from that crazy party you weren't at last night, Libby," Ainsley said.

"It's a tradition I spend time with Trin and my nephew," Ellie said. Trin's son was technically her cousin, but he called her Aunt Libby. This was hilarious, as Wyatt was a sweet innocent boy, and his mom knew why she was nicknamed Libby. But Wyatt drifted off early and Trin said to Ellie go out. Which Ellie did and found a nearby party, just one Ainsley wasn't at.

"Totally ditched me and the squad, but it's okay, bitch," Ainsley said.

"Love you too, Ains," Ellie said.

"Enough about the loser you were last night, what are you doing now?" Ainsley asked.

"I'm heading home from my coffee date and going to do laundry," Ellie said.

"Need company?" Ainsley asked.

"Always, we can watch Netflix," Ellie said.

"Netflix and chill?" Ainsley asked.

"Funny, I was thinking of also working on my writing," Ellie said.

"No fun, all work, is not a way to live, Libby," Ainsley said.

"Deadlines right now, Ains," Ellie said.

"Alright," Ainsley said, "I'll text you when I'm in Manhattan," she finished.

"Sure," Elli said, and they hung up. Under all the layers of clothing, she smiled. As she finished her walk to the subway station. There was now a bit of a pep in her steps.


	21. Chapter 21: Face the Nation

**Chapter 21: Face the Nation**

As breakfast was finished, she got up and headed out of the room. She was followed close behind by a pair of raven-haired children, aged ten and six. They walked through the galleries until they came to the media room.

Brooke took a seat on a well-used but comfortable couch. She watched as Nomi took a seat on a nearby couch and Ellis took a seat on the floor. Brooke smiled at the two of her nine grandchildren and reached for the TV remote.

"Are we watching a moving, Grammy Brooke?" Ellis asked.

Brooke shook her head, "No, we're watching _Face the Nation_," she said.

"What's _Face the Nation_?" Ellis asked.

"A show where adults just talk," Nomi said.

Ellis nodded, "Is that the show where they go, you're not the father?" he asked.

Nomi giggled, Brooke looked at her grandson wide-eyed, "Ellis, how do you know about that show?" she asked.

"Sawyer and Keni watch it," Ellis said.

"Well, Ellis, you're too young to be watching that show," Brooke said.

Ellis nodded, "Yes, Grammy Brooke," he said.

Brooke turned on the large TV. She set the channel to the right channel and placed the remote down and watched the TV. The host babbled on about the last segment. Then he changed, and the graphics changed.

"Today we're interviewing one of the newest women in the House of Representatives. Joining our own Candace Rollins in an exclusive interview, The Democratic Congress Woman from North Carolina Isabella Scott," the TV Host said while looking directly into the camera.

Brooke smiled as the screen changed to show a blonde woman looking at the camera.

"Good Morning, today we're talking to Freshman Congresswoman Isabella Scott from North Carolina," Candace Rollin said and turned to face Isabella Scott. In the _Beaulieu Manor_ media room, the two raven-haired children sat up and took notice of the woman sitting in the chair.

"Momma?" Nomi asked.

"Is that Momma?" Ellis asked.

"Yes, it's your Momma," Brooke said.

"Thank You, Congresswoman Scott, for this chance to talk," Rollins said.

"You're welcome, Candace, and thank you for having me today," Izzy said.

"You're also welcome," Rollin said, "Since taking office you've been making a name for yourself in some media outlets. What's your response to that?"

Izzy nodded a bit, "Some people are rather engrossed with my misspent youth. Something I've been quite honest about and several of my constituents applauded me for. Since I was showing honesty and responsibility. They called it being a good role model. But, the media, on the whole, seems more interested in my past, rather than the work I've been doing for my constituents and my educational background," she said.

"Education let's explore that," Rollins said, "You graduated Yale Magna Cum Laude with a Bachelor of Arts Degree, and went to the University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill for an MBA. Why such different schools?"

"I was married, a mother and my husband had a good job in his family business. I decided to get my MBA and I also worked for Senator McMichael. I made these choices, so I was able to raise my daughter and son," Izzy said.

"Family, you've often spoken about the importance of family. Your own history with family is somewhat checkered. You had your oldest child while still in high school. You also stated that he passed away when he was three months old. Your older sister has been documented the issue with drugs and alcohol, as well as your mother. How does that make you a good role model for young women?" Rollins asked.

"Funny, how it always come down to this? My sister has been sober for close to twenty years. It's a hard-daily struggle for her, and she has health issues brought on by her past. As for my mother, she has struggled, but remained sober for close to thirty years, again it's a struggle. As for me, it shows that with hard work you can still get ahead. By being honest about it, I'm showing young people, men, women, non-binary, cis, need I go on? That you must take responsibility for your actions. I had to own up to my decisions, and my life did change. Before my son died, I was changing my choice of going to Yale. I hate to say this, the only reason I went to Yale was that my son died," Izzy said.

"Very well, last year you were the only member of Congress named to a hottest woman's list, and you didn't speak against being named, or request your name being removed from the list. Do you think this is showing a good example for young women?" Rollin asked.

Izzy took a deep breath. Brooke saw her second oldest daughter was starting to get angry. Izzy had a temper, there was no denying it. She had good control of it, but it was explosive when it was let loose. Also, Izzy was a trained martial artist, and could easily snap Candace Rollins in two, before anyone could react. There was color coming to her ears. Suddenly, Brooke noted, the color faded.

"When I heard I was named to that before the mentioned list, to be honest, I was flattered. Yes, in high school and undergrad I did some modeling work, it was for one company, and before you ask it was my mother's company. I did it only because it was for her, and it was for family.

"On a personal note, as I was growing up, I was always compared to my older sister. I was the other, and it may be me feel good for being recognized for me, and not just being an inferior version of my sister or even her sidekick.

"Yes, it was discussed if I should speak up against being named to that list. It was decided to say nothing. It was some small internet magazine and if I spoke up against something like that, even if the upside in the long term would have gotten them free publicity and traffic and would be counter to me speaking out against them. Notice I don't even mention their name.

"What also got missed is through the whole discussion about me being the "Hottest Congresswoman" is what I've done to help the lives of my constituents in my first year in office. I've also been named to several most influential forty under forty lists.

"Funny how the fourth estate chooses to focus on the titillation and not the real goods," Izzy said.

Brooke smiled, that was Izzy. She never backed down and was strange for the political person someone that spoke her mind. Izzy was also one that attacked when she saw an advantage. Yet, Brooke wondered if Izzy opened herself up to a media attack with that comment.

"You mentioned your Mother, Brooke Davis, and her company. So, it would be fair to say you have never wanted for anything in your life?" Rollins asked.

"You're implying I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth?" Izzy asked.

"That is what most people believe," Rollins said.

"I wasn't born rich, as people would lead you to believe," Izzy said, "My Mother is _Nouveau riche_."

"That is what the research says," Rollins replied.

"Well it's incomplete," Izzy said.

"Could you please fill us in on the missing parts?" Rollin asked.

"It's simple I was born my Mother's Sophomore Year at The Fashion Institute of Technology; my sister was born her freshman year. My Mother was married incredibly young to my father, and it wasn't a good marriage. They lived very bare-bones, and I was a surprise, so they weren't ready for me, and I had to share a crib with my older sister for a while. The apartment was two rooms, not two bedrooms, in a run-down building. They had to walk as sometimes funding a metro-card was not in the budget.

"My mother did have some success in college, but she earned it. She put many hours in to get where she was. Just like I have, everything I've done was through hard work. An example is I could have easily gotten a job working for my Mother and would have had a comfortable easy life. Here I am discussing with you about being in Congress," Izzy said.

Rollins nodded, "Thank you for coming on today Congresswoman Scott," she said.

"You're welcome," Izzy said.

The picture on the screen changed. Brooke turned the TV off and put the remote down. She let out a heavy sigh and looked over to her grandchildren. Izzy's daughter and son.

"Momma wasn't very happy," Nomi said.

Brooke shook her head, "No, she wasn't very happy," Brooke sighed, "But she didn't yell."

"That's never fun when Momma yells," Nomi said.

"I miss Momma," Ellis said.

Nomi nodded, "I miss Momma too," she said.

Brooke looked at them and nodded, "I miss her as well," she said, "I also miss your Dad as well."

The younger kids nodded. Brooke looked them over and saw they were downcast. "Let's go find your aunts," Brooke said.

Nomi smiled, and Ellis just nodded his head. Brooke stood up and looked her grandkids over.

"What are we doing, Grammy Brooke?" Ellis asked.

"Well Ellis," Brooke said, "We're first going to find your aunts."

"Then?" Ellis asked.

Brooke got down to Ellis' level, "Then, Ellis, we're going to the freezer and get ice cream," she said.

"Ice cream!" Ellis yelled.

"Yes, ice cream," Brooke said, with bright eyes.

Nomi nodded and followed her grandma and brother out of the media room. Brooke looked over her shoulder at her granddaughter.

"What's wrong, Nomi?" Brooke asked.

"Oh nothing, Grammy Brooke," Nomi said.

"Are you sure, Nomi?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, Grammy Brooke," Nomi said, "Put Papa Luke wouldn't want us to have ice cream this early."

"We don't have to tell Papa Luke, do we?" Brooke asked, with a bit of a devilish tone in her voice.

"Nomi don't tell Papa Luke on us," Ellis said.

"Yeah Nomi, we just want to have fun," Brooke said, mimicking Ellis' tone.

"I guess not," Nomi said.

"Yay!" Ellis said.

Brooke smiled, "Now let's first find Sassy and Keni," she said and led the kids through the galleries.


	22. Chapter 22: Sawyer & Keni

**Chapter 22: Sawyer & Keni**

It was said once that when Beaulieu Manor was designed Brooke Davis looked through Wikipedia and made sure every type of room was included in the room. It made it confusing going down the galleries, they were the hallways, but they were called galleries, as to where people were meeting. On the positive side, there were always plenty of bedrooms for people to stay in. So, through the years many people have stayed in the rooms and galleries of the manor.

In the family wing, the East Wing, there was a media room, which among other things included a home theater. There is also a broadcasting room where a station is tucked away in the corner of the room was for internet media work. Most of the room was pristine, except for this one station, which was covered with the flotsam and jetsam of a teenager. Currently sitting at the station was a blonde teenager, she pulled off a set of headphones and put them on the table. Shaking her head, she looked over her shoulder and looked at a brunette teenager sitting on the arm of the nearby sofa.

"Rough day of streaming?" Keni asked.

"You're sitting right there the whole time, what do you think? But I wasn't streaming I was playing and recording for my weekly videos. It doesn't help I'm tired," Sawyer said.

Keni laughed, "You're the one that stayed up late to edit the live streams from last night," she said.

"The viewers love that shit, and anyways you enjoy the money I get from the streams," Sawyer said.

Keni laughed, "Like we need the money," she said and gestured around the room.

Sawyer sighed, "True, but what's really on your mind?" she asked.

Keni nodded, "A lot of things, as you know," she said.

Sawyer smiled, "You've always had the most active of minds," she said.

"At least you admit it," Keni said.

Sawyer shrugged and turned around in the swivel chair to look at Keni without her head canted. "Keni, you've always been better at me at many things," Sawyer said and sighed.

"As you are with me," Keni said.

"It's hard work, that's all, and you know I have to work twice as hard as everyone else," Sawyer said.

"What's really on your mind, you've not been yourself lately?" Keni asked.

Sawyer sighed, "I've been distant?" she asked.

Keni nodded, "Yes you have," she said.

Sawyer shrugged, looked down at her sock covered feet, and shook her head.

"It's her isn't it?" Keni asked.

Sawyer nodded her head, "Yeah, it is," she said.

"It's been four years now, right?" Keni asked.

Sawyer nodded, "Just four years," she said.

"That's a while," Keni said.

Sawyer nodded, "Yeah, but not a long while," she said.

"So, what's wrong?" Keni asked.

Sawyer sighed, "I miss her Keni, I just plain miss her," she said.

"I don't know what to say, Sawyer," Keni said.

"Nothing you can say," Sawyer said.

Keni slipped off the arm of the sofa and walked across the room. She stopped just before Sawyer, squatted down and hugged her. "Hey, it's okay," she said.

Sobs started to come from Sawyer. Keni started to rub Sawyer's back. "Let it out," she said.

After a minute Sawyer stopped sobbing and looked up. There were streams of tears down her cheeks and Keni nodded, noting if Sawyer was wearing makeup it would be streaked. Sawyer sighed.

"You've always had me, Sawyer," Keni said.

Sawyer nodded, "I know," she said, "My whole life."

Keni took her hand and lifted Sawyer's chin and smiled a bit. Sawyer turned her head away. "Hey look at me," she said

Sawyer shook her head.

"Look at me," Keni said, thinking her voice.

Sawyer sighed and turned to look at her best friend in the world. Who also happened to be her sister-in-law?

"You've known me how long?" Keni asked.

Sawyer sighed, "Fifteen years," she said.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Keni asked.

"Cheated and stolen, but never lied," Sawyer said.

Keni laughed, "At least you still have your sense of humor," she said.

"It's hard sometimes," Sawyer said.

"But you believe me when I tell you something, right?" Keni asked.

Sawyer nodded, "Yes," she said, with a weak voice.

Keni nodded, "I'm going to tell you how to get through this," she said.

"How am I going to get through this? Enlighten me," Sawyer said.

Keni chuckled, "Simple," she said.

"Why is everything so simple to you?" Sawyer asked.

"Because everything is simple, it's just our own dumb human asses that make it complex," Keni said.

"Seems naïve," Sawyer said.

"Maybe that's what we tell ourselves, to make sure we're not looking at how things really are," Keni said.

"Is this more of that simulation theory shit that you're telling me?" Sawyer asked.

Keni laughed, "No, not at all, nothing that advanced," she said.

"Then what is it?" Sawyer asked.

"It's easier to rule when you rule sheep instead of wolves," Keni said.

Sawyer tilted her head, "So, you're saying we're sheep?" she asked.

"Some of us are," Keni said, "Some of us just don't care enough to speak."

"So, where do we fall?" Sawyer asked.

"We'll never know," Keni said.

"That's kind of depressing," Sawyer said.

"That's part of the vale," Keni said.

Sawyer shook her head and reached for the hem of her t-shirt. She rubbed her eyes dry with the bottom hem of her shirt. Dropping it back into place, she looked at Keni.

"How do I look now?" Sawyer asked.

"Like you need to wash your face," Keni said.

"Gee thanks," Sawyer said.

"As we've already established, I won't lie to you," Keni said.

Sawyer nodded, "No, you don't," she said.

"Anyways, this is Beaulieu, and you know what that means," Keni said.

Sawyer sighed, "You have to look beautiful," she said.

"Exactly," Keni said, and looked around the room, "That's what this place is all about."

Sawyer nodded, "I know that," she said.

"Do you?" Keni asked.

"How long, Keni?" Sawyer asked.

"You have a point," Keni said.

"Yeah," Sawyer said.

"Yeah," Keni said.

Sawyer nodded, "So what did you want to tell me?" she asked.

"About what?" Keni asked.

"You were going to tell me how to get through this," Sawyer said.

"Oh yeah, I was going to tell you how," Keni said.

Sawyer tilted her head, "So, how am I going to get through this?" she asked.

Keni smiled, "Simple," she said.

"We've established that," Sawyer said.

"Yes, we have, and yes, it is," Keni said.

"So, lay this wisdom on me," Sawyer said.

"Sawyer, remember, smile, be strong, and I'm standing right next to you," Keni said.

Sawyer sighed, "Okay, I'm going to wash my face," she said and started to leave the media room. Keni smiled and shook her head as she watched Sawyer leave the room.


	23. Chapter 23: Leighton

**Chapter 23: Leighton**

He drove in a back way; it wasn't nice and paved like the main entrance. In his old SUV, he hardly noticed the gravel road. It wasn't often that Lucas drove in a back way to his house.

Finally, he stopped by the _Carriage House_. This was not that close to the main house, but still close. When he bought the estate, it was also in bad shape and needed to be re-done. It now served as a garage and there were two small apartments on the second floor, one used to be the stable hand's quarters and the other the hayloft.

Lucas parked his SUV, shut it off and got out. He walked over to the various sets of double doors. As he stopped in front of one set, he pulled on the padlock to make sure it was stilled secure. He would move on to the next set of doors and do the same thing.

He paused and looked around; the sun was now out fully. It was high in the sky, but it wasn't getting any warmer. It was the coldest sun he had ever felt.

Reaching into his pocket he took out another set of keys and unlocked one of the personnel doors. Walking into the _Carriage House_, he closed the door behind him. He deactivated the burglar alarm. Walking into the place he looked over the floor than in the past horse-drawn carriages were stored. The nearby stables were long gone, and all that remained were some foundation stones. Now several cars were parked where those carriages were once.

Slowly he walked past the first two, they were Keith's truck and Izzy's car, they were stored while they were away. Every so often Lucas would start them up to make sure the batteries were good, and he would drive them to flow the fluids and turn the tires. Every so often he would check them out, Izzy's not as much as she would use it more since she was in town more often. The third car was sitting there in a state of repair, it was the one he bought for Sawyer and would be her sixteenth birthday present. He would take time and make sure it was good and ready for her.

He removed the canvas cover on his classic Mustang. It was his Uncle Keith's and he inherited it after Keith was murdered. Lucas lovingly maintained it and made sure it was ready to go whenever he wanted to use it. After a smiling approval, he returned the cover to its place.

Finally, he looked at the last car sitting there under canvas. Lucas shook his head and turned around. Setting the alarm, he walked out of the _Carriage House_ and locked the door behind him. Nothing was out of place, he noted. He walked back to his SUV and got into it.

Lucas rested his hand on his heart and took a couple of deep breaths. After taking a few minutes to settle his heart. His doctor told him the bad news last month. So far, he had only told Sawyer and Haley.

Lucas started the SUV and drove down the rest of the drive. He looked over the Georgian Style Mansion, it's walls made of native stone. That was when he felt the wheels ride up onto the hardtop part of the drive. The hardtop drive was about half a mile from the end to the main entrance. He stopped by the main house and looked it over. After a minute he pulled forward and eventually reached the main gate.

He pulled his SUV halfway through the gate. Stopping he parked the SUV and got out of the vehicle. Lucas walked over to the mailbox and pulled out the old mail. Once he was done with the mail he started to walk back to the SUV.

"Well! Well! Well! Lookie who we have here, Lucas Scott, as I live and breathe," A woman's voice said.

Lucas stopped and looked over to where the voice came from. He looked over and saw the woman standing there.

"Hello Meggy," Lucas said to the owner of the neighboring property, "Also, no one says stuff like that."

She laughed, "Well, I was trying to be cute," Meggy Reuter said, and started to walk over to Lucas.

"It's okay," Lucas said.

Meggy nodded, "I've not seen you around, a lot," she said.

Lucas shrugged, "I've been using the back entrance," he said quietly.

Meggy came over to Lucas and looked him over with a smile. Lucas noticed she was holding back a giggle. "Why are you sneaking in a back way?" she asked, "Are you a backdoor man?"

Lucas shrugged, "I don't want to be a bother," he said, "You know, just keep on, keeping on."

Meggy nodded, "I missed seeing you and Sawyer," she said, "I'm jealous Gareth sees you all the time. You should come over for dinner, bring Sawyer, it would be like old times."

"I don't know," Lucas said, "Sawyer is busy, and I really don't want to impose."

Meggy laughed, "Pish, posh, Lucas, you wouldn't be imposing," she said, "I'd love to have you for dinner. Gareth and Sawyer are friends, so I don't see an issue."

Lucas looked at her, "Gareth and Sawyer are fifteen, I don't think they want to have dinner with their parents," he said.

Meggy nodded, "Then you just come over for dinner, have a good home-cooked meal, and maybe some wine, and good conversation," she said.

"I'll take it under advisement," Lucas said. He looked over and saw a young man, around fifteen-years-old, he was bundled up and wearing a watch cap.

"Hey Mom," Gareth Reuter, Meggy's son, said, and then looked over to see Lucas, "Mister Scott."

"Gareth," Lucas said.

"Yes, Gareth?" Meggy asked.

"I wanted to know if you can give me a ride into town," Gareth said.

"Why do you want to head into town?" Meggy asked.

"I just want to, it's boring sitting around the house, Mom," Gareth said.

"Isn't that game streamer streaming today?" Meggy asked.

Gareth nodded, "RavenHussar? Yes, she is streaming today, but I don't want to watch," he said.

Meggy shook her head, "Well tough tacos, Gareth, I guess you're going to have to be bored," she said.

Gareth sighed, "Fine," he said.

Meggy nodded, "Gareth," she said.

"What Mom?" Gareth said.

"I've been trying to get Lucas to come over with Sawyer for dinner, can you help me convince him," Meggy said.

Lucas looked at the young boy as his eyes got wide for a moment, then returned to normal size. "I think it would be a great idea, Mister Scott, we don't get to see you and Sawyer much since…" Gareth started to say.

"Gareth, you see Sawyer and me every day in school," Lucas interrupted.

Gareth shook his head, "It's just not the same, Mister Scott," he said.

"I understand," Lucas said, "I'm just not sure."

Gareth nodded, "Anyways I did want to ask you one thing, Mister Scott," he said.

"No, you can't have an extension on the paper," Lucas said.

"No, not that Mister Scott," Gareth said.

"Then what?" Lucas asked.

"Is there a way I can get a job at _Red Bedroom_?" Gareth asked.

"Gareth, you shouldn't do that!" Meggy asked.

"It's okay, Meggy," Lucas said, "I don't know if they are even hiring, Gareth. I'm not involved day to day down there."

"Oh, okay, never mind," Gareth said.

"Don't be defeated," Lucas said.

"Why?" Gareth asked.

"What I can do is call down there, and speak with Kayla, she does a lot of the day to day business, and I can ask," Lucas said.

Gareth nodded, "Thanks, Mister Scott," he said.

"You're welcome, Gareth," Lucas said, and looked at his wristwatch, "I'm sorry Meggy, Gareth, I have some running around, so I got to go."

Meggy nodded, "No problem, Lucas, consider my offer," she said.

"Thanks again, Mister Scott," Gareth said.

Lucas nodded and climbed into his SUV. He put it into gear and headed out. Waving to the Reuters as he drove away.


	24. Chapter 24: Papa Nate

**Chapter 24: Papa Nate**

Walking around the main floor of his modern style mansion Nathan Scott listened and waited for the sounds of his grandkids. Home alone with his youngest daughter and his three youngest grandchildren Nathan wondered when the next bang would come. Having three kids under the age of eleven in the house made it an interesting time for who was watching them, and bad for his house.

Nathan looked around the hall he was standing in. He thought when LK was twelve it was just a matter of time and his tour as a parent would be over. After LK was in college, he could take Haley and travel a bit more and see the sights that he couldn't see when they were younger. Her touring and his basketball schedule kept them from seeing the same sights together. So, he was thinking and discussing with Haley where their first vacation as a couple would be, and that was just before the _Annus Horribilis_ happened, and that was when Lennon, Lacy, and Darren came to live with them, they were eight, three, and two respectively.

Finally coming to his living room, he looked out the large glass windows, that was a selling point for this place but were now leaking frigid air, overlooked the custom basketball court that he had built in the back yard. Standing in the window he gazed out upon his land and finally settled on the court. His three grandchildren were out on the court, even in the unseasonably frigid air.

Lennon was bouncing a basketball and trying to work on some of the drills that Nathan himself had taught him. Nathan smiled and watched as his grandson works on it. He was only eleven and Nathan noted he was still not doing it right, but he was young and could correct what he's doing. The only reason Lennon was even learning basketball was that he had too much energy, and Nathan couldn't keep up with him, with his bad knee. Which screamed in this frigid weather. So, getting him on the basketball court was to burn off his energy.

Lacy, his redheaded granddaughter, was in the corner of the court with her sidewalk chalk. That was one thing Haley was good about was making sure the kids were kids. She learned from the raising of LK, Sawyer, and Keni. That meant they didn't have smartphones or tablets; they spent their time doing things to expand their mind. When they needed to, they had access to technology. Most times they were off doing things that they did as kids. Nathan at first didn't like the sidewalk chalk on the basketball court, but after a while, he didn't mind, and it kept Lacy in check, and she was developing as a sidewalk chalk artist.

That came down too little Darren, the youngest of the bunch. He was playing with his little child basketball. Darren was just five, and when he came to live with them, he was still very much a baby, well technically a toddler, but he was just two and remembered his parents the least. Maybe that was a blessing for Darren and Lacy, being so young when they came to live here, and not knowing the chaotic world of Brian and Gabi. But Darren was being the typical little brother trying to imitate his big brother Lennon.

Nathan pulled himself away from the window and walked, more correctly hobbled to the rear door. The frigid weather was playing hell on his surgically repaired knee and back. So, moving around was not something he could do easily. Which was the blessing of having the grandkids occupied? Often, when he was physically like this, he would let the kids use their tablets because it kept them still, and he didn't have to react to anything quickly.

He wasn't a young man anymore. Not that he was old, but his body had taken the brunt of his career as a basketball player. One regret he had was that he had to sell the labors of his body for his living. He did it well and for many years, and three different teams, but it took its toll, with many knee surgeries and his back wearing out. The last knee injury was the worst, which destroyed quite a bit of the internals, and he had been putting off the final knee replacement surgery, where he could walk without a limp. Something he feared for his oldest son, James, who was currently playing in the NBA.

Nathan grabbed his coat and walked out of the house. He took his time as he walked towards the basketball court. The frigid air burned his lungs, as he breathed it in. He was once told that freezing and burning injuries initially causes the same damage to the body, as water would expand when it would both freeze and boil. He didn't think was possible, but after the recent weather, he believed it.

The frigid air didn't nip at his fingers, it felt more like it bit at them. It made him at first put his hands in his coat pockets. After a few more steps he started considering going back into the house. He had a new respect for Huck Burke, who would on his days off be off in the woods of his sister's property managing the lands and tracking the game. Huck was a tough man as he would be off fighting fires, no matter the weather.

Stepping on the court he looked over the kids. He smiled and walked over to where Lacy was drawing with her chalks. In his younger days, Nathan would squat down and get a closer look at the drawing and talk to her on her own level. Not now, especially considering he was looking at reconstructive surgery for his knee, and not in this weather, he would bend at the waist to look at what she was drawing.

"What are you drawing, Lacy?" Nathan asked.

"The trees," Lacy said.

Nathan looked over the drawing. He nodded, for a six-year-old at least, it was a good drawing of the nearby trees. Something was odd about Lacy's artistic ability, Nathan knew he couldn't draw anything more than a play or stick figure, and Haley was the same way. Nor could he recall if Brian or Gabi could do anything as detailed as Lacy.

Nathan nodded, "It looks good," he said.

"Could you help me color it in?" Lacy asked.

Nathan sighed, "I would love to, Lacy, but I can't," he said.

"Your knee, Papa Nate?" Lacy asked.

"Yes, sadly," Nathan said.

Lacy nodded, Nathan could see the disappointment in her body, "It's okay, Papa Nate," she said, with the downcast sound of a disappointed six-year-old. Nathan sadly nodded and walked over to the next of his grandchildren.

Darren was trying the best to dribble his little basketball. Nathan laughed as he watched his youngest grandson try to be like his older brother. Watching, Nathan sighed and fought his nature to want to correct him, but Darren was just five-year-old, and he wasn't ready to work that hard. After a minute the ball got away from Darren. Nathan caught it and held it. Darren walked over and held his hands out.

"Ball, please, Papa Nate," Darren said.

Nathan smiled and held out the ball, "Here you go," Nathan said.

Darren gave him a toothy smile, with the gap from his missing tooth, "Thank you," Darren said, and went off to another section of the basketball court and started trying to do what Lennon was doing.

Nathan smiled and shrugged. Darren was already showing personality. Nathan turned and watched Lennon doing his drills. Sighing, Nathan walked over and watched for a few minutes. Lennon was well Lennon, he had the ability, but he seemed disconnected with everything. It reminded Nathan of Lennon's dad, Brian when he was the same age.

Nathan watched and took note of what Lennon was doing. Nathan nodded, he was wrong, Lennon was doing it right. Smiling Nathan stood there and watched.

Well, Nathan smiled, even though he was starting his second tour as a parent, he smiled and nodded. He couldn't complain about the three grandkids he was raising, they were wild, but he saw there were good kids underneath it all. Yes, life was good, Nathan nodded and enjoyed watching his three grandchildren, even though it was frigid outside.


	25. Chapter 25: Kat & Arne

**Chapter 25: Kat & Arne**

It had been a long morning as she pulled into the drive of her house. Parking her car, she looked over the house and sighed. Finally, she put the car in park and leaned down on the steering wheel. After a minute she leaned back and shut the car off. Looking at the house, she drummed on the steering wheel, and finally, after one last deep breath, she braced herself for the cold.

Quickly she crossed the front walk and opened the front door. Walking through the foyer, she investigated the living room and found her nanny and daughter play there. She smiled at the pair of them.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Jared," Tayla, the nanny, said.

"Momma," Raya said.

Kat smiled, "How are things going today?" she asked.

Tayla nodded, "Things are going well," she said.

Kat smiled a fake smile, and nodded, "That's great, where's Mister Jared?" she said.

"He's in the studio," Tayla said.

Kat smiled, "Thanks," she said and walked out of the living room. They had a small studio on the far side of the house. They did a lot of early work here, before heading to their actual practice space, and do the demos.

Opening the door, she found Arne sitting at his computer playing with his bit of music. He looked up at her and smiled. "How was your time out?" he asked.

"Enlightening," Kat said, and took a seat in one of the other chairs, "Working on new music?"

Arne nodded, "As you know, always," he said, "So, how was your day out enlightening?"

Kat shrugged, "Just somethings I needed to think about, and things I have to want to do," she said.

Arne nodded, "And what would that be?" he asked.

"I want to get active playing bass again," Kat said.

Arne nodded, "Psyhco is our bass player," he said.

"It doesn't have to be with Nordwind, Arne," Kat said.

Arne canted his head, "Then how?" he asked.

Kat sighed, "Maybe a solo project, or just a side thing, hell just jamming with friends," she said.

Arne nodded, "I'm not sure about a solo project, it would people think we're breaking up," he said.

Kat shook her head, "I know, and the label would love to make me some sort of pop star, more money," she said, "I don't want that, I just want to play music."

Arne nodded, "Kat, you are the secret of our success, you made us work, I would say, not as your husband, but as a band member, as long as Nordwind is the first priority you can work on side projects," he said.

Kat nodded, "Thanks, Arne, I don't think Psycho would mind," she said.

Arne nodded, "It would be Casey and Dallas you'd have to convince," he said.

"Leave them to me," Kat said.

Arne nodded, "Okay, so what do you have planned?" he asked.

Kat shrugged, "I don't know," she said and shrugged, "It might just start with me getting used to playing bass again. Forming bands suck."

Arne laughed, "Yeah, I remember," he said.

Kat nodded, "Yeah, I've been lucky," she said.

Arne nodded, and looked around the room, "It's been a blessing," he said.

"Yes, it has, as have Raya," she said.

"Have you seen the latest footage from Tucker?" Arne asked.

Kat shook her head, "No, I've not looked at my email all day," she said.

"It was some of the best captured of us on stage," Arne said.

Kat nodded, "I'll have to check it out," she said.

"You should," Arne said, "I've always listened to your input."

Kat nodded, "So what are you working on?" she asked.

Arne shrugged, "Just a musical idea," he said.

"Can I hear it?" Kat asked.

"Where's Raya?" Arne asked.

"In the living room with Tayla," Kat said.

Arne nodded, "Are they busy?" he asked.

Kat looked at him sideways, "Yeah, they are playing. What are you getting at?" she asked.

Arne laughed, "Well before I play the music I was working on, I was wondering if your offer from last night was still available?" he asked.

"Arne, in the studio?" Kat asked.

"Why not?" he asked.

Kat laughed, stood up and walked over to him. She leaned forward and rested her hands on the arm of the chair Arne sat in. "Aren't you glad I love you," she said.

"Luckiest man in the world," Arne said.

"Damn straight!" Kat said, and kissed her husband.

Arne kissed, and smiled slightly. They just let nature take its course.


	26. Chapter 26: Chase & HUck

**Chapter 26: Chase & Huck**

She looked at the polished glass surface and took her reflection in. One of the corners of her mouth turned up in a muted smile. Vanity was a weakness people tended to have, and she knew it would creep into her vision of herself.

Chase Burke ran a hand over her black Club TRIC polo shirt, flatting it down. Looking herself over and she took note that the jeans still fit well, and still hugged her curves just the right way. With her medical condition and the pre-mentioned vanity, she kept herself in good shape. Chase noted she did look good for a woman of thirty-three- years old and after having four kids.

"I heard a vehicle coming up the drive," Huck said, as he walked behind Chase. He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have such a beautiful wife?" he said and kissed the side of her neck.

Chase sighed and shivered under his kiss. "Yes, all the time," Chase said, "And don't forget it."

Huck smiled, "I'm going to head down to meet Kelly," he said.

"I'll be right down," Chase said, "Where are the kids?"

"They're in the playroom. I checked before I came up," Huck said.

Chase smiled, wickedly, "Want a quickie before I go to work?" she asked.

Huck laughed, "Maybe," he said.

"Maybe means yes," Chase said, with a laugh, "When I get home, I promise," Chase said.

Huck nodded, "I'll hold you to it," he said.

Chase smiled, "You won't have to," she said.

Huck winked at Chase and left the master bedroom. Chase looked in the mirror and adjusted some stray raven-colored locks. Taking a deep breath, she left the bedroom.

Chase walked downstairs and saw Huck opening the door. She stopped and watched her husband with his sister and her kids.

"Uncle Huck!" The Auburn Haired, oldest of Kelly's children, Phelan said and got a high five from Huck.

"Nephew Phelan," Huck said with a bit of jest.

Phelan shook his head, "Really?" he asked.

"Yes," Huck said.

"Uncle Huck!" Kelly's daughter, Alivia yelled and jumped into Huck's arms.

"Liv!" Huck said and hugged the young blonde girl.

Chase looked to the auburn-haired boy, "Phelan, come give your auntie a hug," she said.

"Do I have too?" Phelan asked, with no conviction in his smile.

"What do you think?" Chase asked.

"Of course, Auntie Chase," Phelan said and walked over to her and they hugged. Chase played a bit with Phelan's auburn locks.

Huck put Liv down and looked at his sister as she came in through the door with Rian in her arms. "You want me to take that sack of potatoes?" he asked.

"I'm good," Kelly said, "For now, so thanks for watching my brood."

"You have three, it's not a brood," Huck said.

Kelly laughed, "Not everyone is an overachiever like you are, Huckleberry," she said.

"I had to overachieve in one thing," Huck said.

"Yeah annoying your wife," Chase said and kissed Huck on the cheek with a smile. She looked at Kelly, "Hi Kelly," she said, "Come to Auntie Chase, Rian."

Kelly smiled and passed Rian over to Chase. "So, what's going on tonight at TRIC?" Kelly asked.

"It's called "Fight the Hangover Party," we do fairly well with it," Chase said, and she turned to Rian, "Hey Rian, how are you?"

Rian smiled at Chase.

"Uncle Huck where is everyone?" Liv asked.

"They are in the playroom," Huck said.

"Can we go there?" Liv asked.

"Yeah," Huck said.

"Thanks," Liv said.

"Hey before you two head off to play with your cousins," Kelly said, "Take off and hang up your coats."

Liv and Phelan removed their coats and headed off. Kelly looked at her two oldest children.

"Don't run!" Kelly said.

"Kids, right?" Huck asked.

Kelly nodded, "Yes, well, you have bigger headaches, since you have more," she said.

"Yeah, Huck," Chase said.

Kelly smiled, "Well, I should only be a few hours, the South Tenant's aren't that bad," she said.

"Where's the but?" Huck said.

"Kilpatrick," Kelly said.

Huck nodded, "Well, I'll keep the kids warm and safe," he said.

"Thanks again," Kelly said.

"You're welcome," Chase said.

Kelly leaned over to Rian, "Be good, Rian, Momma will be back soon," she said.

Rian nodded. Kelly left, and Huck watched as Kelly drove away in her Jeep Wrangler. Chase put Rian down and started taking off his jacket.

"You like little kids," Huck said, teasing Chase.

"I like other people's little kids," Chase said.

Huck chuckled, "You liked our kids when they were small," he said.

Chase smiled as she put Rian on the floor. "I love little kids, I hate being pregnant," she said.

"You like getting pregnant," Huck said.

Chase shook her head, "Let me re-phrase this, I hate what happens to me when I'm pregnant," she said, "Come on Rian, let's head to the playroom."

Rian and Chase head out towards the playroom. Little Rian had a tough time keeping up with Chase because of his short legs. When they got to the playroom Chase looked in on the kids. She nodded knowing the two boys and Liv were playing together, while her three daughters were playing together.

Chase looked down at Rian. He looked up at her and gave her a three-year-old's smile. Without being told, Rian motored his body into the playroom like he was on a mission.

From the door, Chase watched for a minute and nodded. Smiling she knew Rian's smile was from someone else, a wicked smile from a wise dirty old man. Chase wondered if other people also saw it in Rian.

Chase went into the room and slowly said goodbye to each of the children. Explaining how she had to work tonight, and she'll see them in the morning. Each one of her and Kelly's kids said goodbye. She left the room and paused at the door, while the kids went back to playing.

Turning away she returned to the living room and found Huck flipping through the pages of a book.

"I have to head to the club," Chase said, as she stood behind the sofa, leaned down and rested her head next to his.

Huck nodded, "Somethings don't change," he said.

"As in?" Chase asked.

"People still want to party," Huck said.

"That goes with…" Chase started to reply.

"And I'm still in love with you," Huck finished.

Chase smiled, "Awe, Huck, your big softy," she said.

"No man wants to be known for a big softy," Huck said.

Chase laughed, "Ha! We have four kids to prove that wrong. Anyways I meant your heart," she said.

Huck held a finger up to his lips, "Shhh! Don't let that get out or the kids won't respect me," he said.

"Huck, you don't have to worry about that, they already don't respect you," Chase said, teasing him.

"Damn, there goes my bubble of respectability," Huck said.

"I still love you," Chase said and kissed Huck's cheek.

"It's going to be a full house this week," Huck said.

Chase nodded, "Yeah, it's our week with Brett," she said.

Huck nodded, "I can't wait to see her, but it will be ending soon," he said.

Chase nodded, "I know, but at least I get a girl's night with my daughter this week," she said.

Huck smiled, "Well that would be Thursday," he said.

Chase smiled, "It's nice having a daughter that wants to hang out," she said, "I'm out though."

"Be safe and have a good night," Huck said.

"I will," Chase said, and they kissed. Chase got up, collected her stuff and left. Huck walked over to the window and watched Chase drive off.


	27. Chapter 27: Los Angeles

**Chapter 27: Los Angeles**

There was a shrill ring in the darkness. One ring, a pause, then followed by a second ring, which finally spilled through the sleep fog. In the dark, an arm reached out from under the covers and grabbed the phone and pulled it back under the covers.

"Yes?" A female voice asked.

"Doctor Scott, the ER needs a cardiac consult," The Voice on the other end report.

"Okay," The female voice answered back to the phone and hung it up. Next, the arm searched for and slipped on the light switch, lighting the stark room. Throwing off the covers she sat up. There was a stretch to work out the knots in her back before she slid out of the bed and onto her feet.

Looking at her watch she saw it was well before sunrise on New Year's Day. This was never good. Walking over to the mirror and sink she took a hard stare and noticed the bags under her eyes. These were the moments when she felt her age or older. At thirty-two she was an older resident, but that was because she was learning her second specialty.

Her now brown hair, it had darkened with age, was worn in a French braid to keep it under control, if left to its own devices it would be a mess. The blue eyes that stared back, looked very tired, was it from lack of sleep or the years. She would be considered pretty if not beautiful in a conventional way, if not very WASPish looking. Her body was in decent shape from her working out, mostly habit and to help with stress. Her scrub top and mock turtleneck were on a nearby chair, so she stood there in her sports bra. That pale scar right down the center of her chest was clearly visible. That scar was the reason she was here, the motivation.

Turning on the sink she cupped her hands under the stream of water and let it fill her hands. When it was the right temperature, she splashed the water on her face. This finished waking her up and breaking the grip of sleep she felt in her eyes. Next, she washed her hands.

After drying her hands and face she pulled on her mock turtleneck and scrub top and put her shoes on. Looking in the mirror again she sighed. Looking at her ID badge, it said Doctor Candace Scott. She nodded, took a series of deep breaths, slipped on her lab coat, grabbed her stethoscope, and headed out of her on-call room.

She adjusted her lab coat as she headed for the elevators. At this hour the hospital was quiet. That wasn't always a good thing, she always believed in the old line "Calm before the storm." One of the nurses was waiting for her at the door out of the ward. There was a cup of coffee in her hands which Candace knew it was for her. Candace always made sure she took care of the nurses she worked with; they always made her life easier.

"Thanks. Did the ER send anything up on this patient?" Candace asked and took the cup of coffee she was offered.

"You're welcome, and no Doctor Scott, they were hot for you to go down," The Floor Nurse said.

Candace nodded and shook her head, "Thanks," she said and walked out of the ward. She drank the magically black liquid that bestowed her superpowers as she walked to the elevator. After finishing the cup, she pressed the call button and looked around for a trash can. None was to be found. Finally, the elevator arrived, and she got on and rode it down to the level the ER was on. Once the car stopped, she got out and headed towards the Emergency Department.

At the ER she looked around and saw why there wasn't any information sent up. They were busy. After all her years in this hospital, Candace knew this was typical for New Year's Day in the ER. Finally, she came to the nurse's station.

"Hi Dani, I got called for a consult," Candace said.

"Yeah, I know," Danielle Pena-Craven, RN, said.

"So, who called for it?" Candace asked, looking around for a trash can for her empty cup.

"Doctor Burns," Danielle said, "Candi."

Candace looked around and didn't see him. "Where is Doctor Burns?" she asked, wanting to escape the ER.

"With a patient," Danielle said.

Candace nodded, and then yawned, "Look at us Dani, working on New Year's Eve," she said.

"From what I understand you volunteered," Danielle said looked up at Candace, "Shouldn't you be out on the prowl?"

Candace laughed, "So should you," she said.

"Me? Hell, if I looked like you Candi, I'd not even worry about working, I'd be worried about the next party at my much older sugar daddy husband's mansion," Danielle said, with a laugh, "Anyways, you know Marcial wouldn't want me cheating on him."

Candace laughed, "You can look at the menu, you just can't eat, Dani. Anyway, if my brother has to work on New Year's I could and not complain," Candace said.

Danielle nodded, "So, when does Keith get back?" she asked.

"Around Saint Patrick's Day, he knows but he can't tell us the exact date," Candace said.

Danielle smiled, "We should do a girl's night, our own New Year's Eve," she suggested.

"God, I don't know. Remember last time we tried that, our schedules and all," Candace said.

"You mean your schedule," Danielle said with a laugh, "Live a little, I bet your sisters are."

Candace nodded, "Ellie is, I don't know about Kay," she said, "Sawyer is most definitely celebrating. Anyways what you know about this patient?"

"I'll let Doctor Burns tell you because here he comes," Danielle said.

Candace nodded and turned to see a slightly older Doctor walk over. She could see he was exhausted. It looked like it was one of those days or nights, who could really tell anymore.

"Doctor Scott," Doctor Caiden Burns said as he walked up.

"Doctor Burns," Candace said, "Tell me about the patient."

"Fifteen-Year-old male, experiencing dizziness, shortness of breath, and chest pains," Burns said.

"Syncope?" Candace asked.

"No, but reported almost, and zero on the toxic screen," Burns said.

Candace nodded and took the chart from Doctor Burns. "I would have normally gone with they partied too hard," Candace said, "I don't like this. Did you check all the extremities for pulses?"

"I thought the same thing too, but the tests were negative," Doctor Burns said, "No we didn't check the extremities for pulses."

Candace scratched her temple, "What am I missing here?" she asked.

"I think it's cardiac-related, but I'm not sure," Doctor Burns said.

Candace nodded, "It's leaning that way," she said, "Okay, let's meet the patient."

"Follow me," Doctor Burns said and looked at her, "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know," Candace said, "Those are common signs, I want to meet the young man and see what his story is."

They walked to where the young man's bed was. Candace studied him quickly and noticed he looked fine, as fine as a young person could be that was in the ER on New Year's. Also, you can look perfectly fine but still have something very wrong with you. Candace remembers a rotation that a man in his forties walked into the ER, literally walked into the ER. Was only showing signs of sweating but was alert and speaking. Had a gall bladder infection and when they went to remove it, it was gangrenous. He lived but, he was also dying.

"Ms. Wilson, Lamont how are we doing?" Doctor Burns asked.

"I'm okay Doctor, when can I go home?" Lamont asked.

"Hopefully soon, but we want to make sure your healthy first," Doctor Burns said, "This is Doctor Scott, she's going to ask you a few questions."

"Okay," Lamont said.

"Hi Lamont, I'm Doctor Scott, how are we feeling tonight?" Candace asked.

"Okay, I guess," Lamont said.

"Don't Lie," his mother said from the chair.

"Mom," Lamont said.

"Don't Mom me, tell the Doctor what happened," Ms. Wilson Said.

"Mom, it's embarrassing," Lamont replied.

"Tell her, and don't be stubborn," Ms. Wilson replied.

Candace smiled slightly, "Don't worry Lamont, it's okay," she said, and turned to Ms. Wilson, "I have a brother who gets this way and a cousin."

"Pain in the rear," Ms. Wilson said.

"Well with James he doesn't want to be sick, he likes his job. My brother, on the other hand, is just pig-headed," Candace said.

"Mom," Lamont said.

"You're pigheaded too, tell the nice Doctor your story," Ms. Wilson said.

"I was playing basketball and suddenly my chest and legs started hurting, I couldn't catch my breath and I got dizzy," Lamont said.

Candace walked over to the bed and listened. She took up one of his wrists and looked at her watch. Slowly counting the heartbeats. "You play basketball? I used to play in college," she said.

"Really, on a team? Where you any good?" Lamont asked.

Candace kept checking his vitals, as she moved along the bed. At one point she was checking his pulse but rested her and his arm across his rib cage. Every so often she would glance up at the monitor. "I played on a team, not intermural. I'd like to think I was good," she said, as she finished taking the pulse from his other wrist.

"For a girl, I meant," Lamont said.

Candace chuckled, "My sister would have an issue with that statement, as would my aunt," she said.

"Your sister and aunt?" Ms. Wilson asked.

Candace nodded, "Yeah, they both play professionally," she said and looked at Lamont, "Does this happen often when you play basketball?"

"Not all of the time. The not being able to catch my breath yes. The chest pains sometimes, but not being dizzy and chest pains," Lamont said.

"Lamont, why didn't you tell me this?" Ms. Wilson asked.

"I didn't want you to worry Mom and I didn't think it was that bad," Lamont said.

Candace looked at Lamont and then to Ms. Wilson, "Doctor Burns, can you check Lamont's femoral pulse, while I check his right radial?" she asked.

"Sure," Doctor Burns said. He explained to Lamont what he had to do. Candace looked at Ms. Wilson and Lamont.

"This is just a diagnostic check we're doing, hopefully, everything is fine," Candace said.

After they checked they thanked them and excused themselves. Out in the hallway, they compared numbers and Candace sighed.

"What are you thinking?" Doctor Burns asked.

"What I'm thinking isn't good. When I was checking his left radial, I also did his respirations and I brushed up against his rib cage, there were some abnormalities. I'm going to order an MRA, it should show up there," Candace said.

Candace and Doctor Burns went back into the area where Lamont was and explained they were going to be doing some more tests including imagining. After that Candace walked to the Nurse Station and put in the order for the imagery. She looked at Doctor Burns.

"I'm going to get some breakfast," Candace said.

Doctor Burns nodded, "It should take a while," he replied.

Candace went to the cafeteria which had just opened. She got a coffee and a muffin, she really wanted a bagel, but that would have to wait for her trip to New York. They have good bagels in New York, just like they have good barbeque in North Carolina. But a muffin would have to do for now. She took her seat at a table and leaned back. A moment later someone joined her at the table.

"So, what are you thinking about that young patient in the ER?" The person, another woman asked.

Candace looked across the table at the head of her cardiac program, Doctor Leigh Hagberg.

"I'm hoping it isn't what I think it is," Candance said.

"That doesn't answer the question, Doctor Scott," Doctor Hagberg said.

"Coarctation of the Aorta," Candace said and sighed.

Doctor Hagberg shook her head, "Not good for someone so young, are you sure?" she asked.

"I know it's not good. The signs are there, but I want the imagery for it, hell we need the imagery," Candace said and without her knowing it her free hand went to her chest and rubbed her scar through her scrubs.

Doctor Hagberg noticed this. She was aware of the reasons Candace Scott was in this program. Sometimes she wondered if she was trying too hard. "So, how are you doing?" Doctor Hagberg asked.

Candace shrugged, "Tired, good overall, hoping and looking forward to getting home and visit my family," she said.

"When does your brother get home?" Doctor Hagberg asked.

"It would be nice to know when exactly, but I don't know, and he can't tell me," Candace said.

"Okay, I wanted to check on the patient you consulted on and I'll let you finish," Doctor Hagberg said and left.

Candace finished her muffin and coffee, then headed back to do her rounds. She also went down to the ER to check on the young Lamont Wilson. She also found out when the imagery was going to take place and was down in the ER when Doctor Burns told the family. Explained it was routine stuff. They asked about the worst-case scenario and they had to tell them surgery on the heart.

When Candace relief came in, she updated them on the patients and walked through everything. Shaking her head, she grabbed her stuff at the end of her shift and headed out. Leaving the hospital, she looked out at the parking lot and the early morning California Sun. She had been in Los Angeles for almost eight years now, the better part of a decade. It was so different from New York or North Carolina, for one it was almost always sunny. It was also vainer out here, and it helped her to stay motivated to stay in shape.

Working in Torrance she had to head to the shore, where she lived. Heading west, the sun was now behind her and hopefully, she could get home and get some sleep before anything got crazy or too bright for her to sleep. Night shifts sucked. Also, this trip was all surface roads, and she was glad she got her residency where she did, as she didn't want to drive into Los Angeles. Driving home, she looked in the rear-view mirror and was glad she wore her sunglasses. There was traffic, there was always traffic, so what else was new, Candace thought.

She drove North through Redondo Beach and turned West onto Herondo Street and got caught at a stoplight before she crossed over the Pacific Coast Highway. Near the end of the road, she turned north onto Hermosa Avenue. It was a little bit above average commute to the nearby city in which she lived, the sea-side city by the name of Hermosa Beach. She went up a few blocks and turned West again and North onto Beach Drive.

Finally, she arrived at the house where she had been renting a room with several other doctors. She was hardly home so she didn't need a lot of space. This had been her headquarters for several years, well since the owner bought, a friend from Medical School. She clicked her garage door opener and waited for it to open. Being the longest-tenured tenant had some privileges as she got the other space in the garage.

Parking her veteran of a car, it was the same old beat up the car she bought when she was in medical school. She got out and grabbed her bag, she headed inside the house proper and walked into the open concept family room/dining room/kitchen. Sitting at the island was one of her housemates, who wore her shoulder blade long brown hair down her back. She was wearing board shorts and a gray t-shirt shirt in blue that said Melbourne.

"Hey Candi," Doctor Madyson Longford, one of her housemates, said, with a distinct Australian Accent.

"Hey, Mads," Candace said and stuck her head in the refrigerator.

"Tough shift?" Madyson asked.

Candace yawned, "Long shift, _Longford_," she said, stressing Madyson's family name, "Had to tell a fifteen-year-old boy he might need heart surgery." She grabbed an apple and went to the counter and grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee, that magical superpower supplying nectar of the gods.

"How did he take it?" Madyson asked, studying Candi with her hazel eyes.

"As to be expected," Candace said and started to leave the kitchen.

"Want to head out, do something tonight?" Madyson asked.

"Is this another one of your young hot female doctors out on the prowl ideas again?" Candace asked.

"I don't know, maybe, or I just want to have fun with my friend," Madyson said.

Candace yawned "Let me shower, I want to wash off this layer of funk," she said, "Then I'll be on The Strand jogging," she finished.

"Have it all planned out, I see," Madyson said, teasing.

Candace yawned, again, "Yeah, well I'm old and boring," she said.

"I borrowed a dress last night," Madyson said.

"Which one?" Candace asked.

"The blue and black one I like," Madyson said and laughed.

"I might as well gift it to you," Candace said, "You look better in it than me."

"It fits better on you," Madyson replied.

"Yeah, well it was tailored for me," Candace said.

"Not everyone can be so lucky," Madyson said.

"I hope you were luckier in it than I ever was," Candace said, "Pardon me, my funk is starting to demand a name."

"I'll tell you about it later, or when we hit the town on our day off," Madyson said.

"Yeah, girls' day, is Flynn off?" Candace asked.

"Yes, Alden gave permission," Madyson said.

"Anyways, talk to you after my shower," Candace said.

Madyson laughed and went back to reading her tablet. So much bad news in the world. So much crap, she shook her head and put the tablet down, as another housemate came in. She was a relatively tall woman, not as tall as Candi, maybe five foot eight-inches, and had what was know as a banana body shape. She was the youngest and newest of the housemates, being just starting her residency. Her blonde hair was flowing behind her as she entered.

"Morning Madyson," Doctor Kaelyn McCullough said as she came through the door, with a young man following her. Candi looked at the new arrivals and shook her head, thinking that Kaelyn had that stereotypical Southern California look, "Candi," she followed up with.

Candi's blue eyes met Kaelyn's, and Candi just nodded, "I'm out," she said, and left before her house guest was even fully in the house.

"Kaelyn," Madyson said, "going into overtime?"

"What? No, passing through heading out again," Kaelyn said.

"I see, who is this young gentleman?" Madyson asked.

"Oh, this is Ross," Kaelyn said.

"Ross? Don't you work at the hospital?" Madyson asked.

"Yeah, I'm a resident," he said.

"Okay, thought you looked familiar," Madyson said.

"Yeah, umm, can I use the…" Ross started to say.

"Yeah down the hallway at the end, take a left," Madyson said.

"Thanks," Ross said and walked back into the hallway.

Kaelyn looked at Madyson, "So, what do you think?" she asked.

Madyson shrugged, "I don't know, see me after a month," she said.

"Mads, I'm not that bad," Kaelyn said.

"If you say so," Madyson said.

Ross came back into the room. "All set?" Kaelyn asked, Ross.

"Umm…the door was locked," Ross said.

"Okay, you can use my bathroom," Kaelyn said.

"Where is it?" Ross asked.

"Upstairs duh!" Kaelyn said.

"I mean directions," Ross said.

"Of course, upstairs take a left, you can't miss it," Kaelyn said.

"Thanks," Ross said and went to the stairs. At the top of the stairs, he turned left and went straight, not sure which of the three doors he should choose. He opened the first door on the right. Instead of a bathroom, he found what looked like a guest bedroom, as it was basic furniture and rather plain. Shaking his head, he closed the door and went to the next door. When he opened it, it wasn't a bathroom either, but he found himself in one of the coolest bedrooms he ever saw.

On the bed, which didn't look slept in, was a used pair of scrubs. He knew he should leave but he was taken aback by Kaelyn's housemate's taste. The Housemate liked metal music, by the posters on the wall, all were framed. There was a _Gothic Serpent_ poster and on a closer look, it was signed by all the band members, every single one. Ross also noticed several _Nordwind_ posters, including from their most recent tour, they were also signed by all the band members. There was a _Mental Lapse_ one as well, from the band's first tour, that took Ross back for a minute, and he sadly nodded. He turned to the next poster, which was one of the newer bands _Tacit Blue_, and this poster was also signed by the band. There was one last poster in the collection with a rather boring band name, _Hartmann, Scott, and Jared_, it was a one-off tour with members of both _Mental Lapse_ and _Nordwind_. Ross then saw many backstage pass laments hanging by the desk.

Turning around there was also a framed signed poster on the wall of James Scott, the Basketball player. On the shelves were the normally medical books, and a few books by Lucas Scott, with worn spines. There was also a copy of the book that a lot of women he knew loved, _The Girl Who Always Wore Purple_. That spine was worn as well. He also noticed a Duke University Blue Devils Banner on the wall.

Ross thought whomever a resident in this room was the coolest. He wouldn't mind meeting them.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" A woman's voice boomed in the four corners of the room.

Ross turned around and saw a tall woman, around six-plus feet tall. He couldn't tell what color her hair was as it was wrapped up in a towel. She was also only wearing a towel wrapped around her. Ross could see she had well-toned muscles. His eyes were drawn to the valley between her breasts and saw a faded scar running vertically.

"I was looking for the bathroom," Ross said.

She nodded, "You're one of Kaelyn's playmates, aren't you?" she asked.

"Umm.," Ross said.

"You missed it by a door," she said, "Now get out."

"Okay," Ross said, and beat feet out of the room, closing the door behind him. He found the bathroom and did what he needed to do. He returned to the kitchen and looked at Kaelyn and Madyson.

"So, who's your tall housemate?" Ross asked.

Madyson laughed, "You mean Candi?" she asked.

"Candi?" Ross asked.

Madyson nodded, "Yeah, Doctor Candace Scott, she's a cardiac resident at the hospital, already has a specialist in pediatrics, she's in the hospital directory," she said, with a sly grin.

"What's with all the stuff in her room?" Ross asked.

Kaelyn laughed, "You should see her closet, it's full of haute couture dresses," she said.

Madyson smiled, "Let's just say Candi has already led a more interesting life than we ever will," she said.

Candace came into the kitchen, wearing basketball shorts, a tight t-shirt that said, "Property of Duke Athletics," with a basketball shoved under her arm. She grabbed a bottle of water and was out the door. Ross noted she had brown hair and she had it pulled back in a ponytail.

"So, what's her story?" Ross asked.

"Nothing much to tell, as I don't know much other then what I see," Kaelyn said, "Madyson, you're close to her, maybe you can enlighten us."

"Nothing much to say she told me she worked at a record label during her undergrad," Madyson said.

"That explained the music posters," Ross said.

"Maybe we should get her to go out with us and we could ask her," Kaelyn said.

Madyson shrugged, "Maybe, but you know Candi," she said.

Kaelyn nodded, "Maybe Flynn could talk her into it," she said.

Madyson laughed and looked over to the stove, "That's if Flynn would be up to it after he wakes up," she said.

"Flynn?" Ross asked.

"One of our other housemates," Kaelyn said.

"Oh okay," Ross said, "Candi's significant other?"

"Oh no, not at all," Kaelyn said.

"Most certainly not," Madyson said.

"I see," Ross said.

The door opened, and Candace came into the kitchen, her basketball under her arm. She looked them over and sighed.

"Did you forget something?" Kaelyn asked.

"Your run can't be over already," Madyson said, looking at her tall housemate, with the basketball tucked under her arm.

"I just got a call from Kayla," Candace said.

"So, what does Ms. High and Mighty want?" Madyson asked.

"_Tacit Blue_ is playing LA she said and as a courtesy called to see if I wanted to attend and how many will come with me," Candace said.

"_Tacit Blue_ is playing?" Kaelyn asked, "Where?"

Candace shrugged, "I don't know," she said.

Madyson laughed, "I'm in if you are," she said.

Kaelyn looked at Candace, "I can go if we include Ross," she said.

Candace rolled her eyes, "Let me text Flynn and Fawn," she said and left the room.

Ross looked at Madyson, "Who's Kayla?" he asked.

Madyson shrugged, "I don't know who Kayla is, exactly, but I do know she's Candi's connection for tickets," she said.

"So, why do you call her Ms. High and Mighty?" Ross asked.

"Kayla has a 'tude," Madyson said.

Ross nodded, just in time for Candace to come back into the room. "Flynn and Fawn are in and we're all set, doors at seven, so be here by six," Candace said.

"Okay," Kaelyn said.

"Can I borrow a dress?" Madyson asked.

Candace sighed, "We'll talk after I take a nap," she said, "Oh and Kaelyn, give better directions to the bathroom, or how about this, tell them about the downstairs bathroom."

"Sorry Candi, I didn't think he'd find your room," Kaelyn said.

"This isn't your parents house in Encino, you can't run roughshod over everyone and expect people to just laugh it off. Sure you want to be close to work and be edgy, live on the beach, but please respect other peoples space," Candi said.

"I will Candi," Kaelyn said.

"Mads, I'm going to take a nap, and organize something for you to wear, out of my closet, again," Candi said.

"Thanks," Madyson said.

"Only to get a few hours of peace," Candi said and left the kitchen.

"Told you more interesting then you can imagine," Madyson said and got up, "This could be a fun night."

Madyson left the room leaving Kaelyn and Ross quiet.


	28. Chapter 28: Chicago

**Chapter 28: Chicago**

The Tattoo Parlor was quiet as she sat bent over. There was a buzzing as the artist worked on his latest patron. The Patron sat there leaning forward topless and just listening to the buzzing.

Karen "Kay" Scott sat there and would wince every so often. Kay was the oldest twin and second child of Lucas and Peyton Scott; her younger fraternal twin was her sister Ellie. Both Kay and Ellie were named after their grandmothers. Kay was currently a professional basketball player; her team is the _Chicago Sky_.

The buzzing stopped. Kay took a deep breath and released it.

"This is a nice design," The Tattoo Artist said.

"Thanks," Kay said.

"Who did the design work?" The Tattoo Artist asked.

"I designed them," Kay said.

"You're an artist?" The Tattoo Artist asked.

Kay nodded, "Yes, I've been drawing since I was a young child," she said.

"You're extremely talented," The Tattoo Artist said and looked over her sleeve tattoo he was adding to. He noticed there were several surgical scars.

"Thank you," Kay said.

"You're welcome," The Tattoo Artist said, "We're almost done with the session, I have a little more work to get there."

"Okay," Kay said.

"I've worked on some bad surgical scars, these are pretty bad on you," The Tattoo Artist said.

Kay nodded, "Yeah, I wear them awful too, that's why I'm covering them up," she said.

The Tattoo Artist nodded, "If you don't mind me asking what happened?" he asked.

Kay sighed, "No, I don't mind," she said, "I was in a bad car accident, four years ago."

"Sorry to hear that I hope you're doing better," The Tattoo Artist said.

Kay nodded, "Slowly, I had two surgeries to repair the damage," she said.

"Did it affect your game?" The Tattoo Artist asked.

"Sadly, it did. I'm still getting my old arm strength back," Kay said.

"Well your design will look good on you," The Tattoo Artist said.

Kay nodded, "Thanks," she said.

"What happened in the accident?" The Tattoo Artist asked.

Kay sighed, "I don't remember much about it, but I know I was the passenger in the car that hit the other one. I also had a head injury," she said.

The Tattoo Artist nodded and worked on getting his tools ready, "Sorry," he said.

"It's okay," Kay said, "Mostly."

"I'm ready to finish up," The Tattoo Artist said, "Are you ready?"

"Let's get going," Kay said.

"Okay," The Tattoo Artist said and started working on Kay's tattoo. Kay sat there and just waited for it to be finished. When they were finished Kay pulled on a sweatshirt that had a UCONN logo on it. Next, she pulled on her winter jacket. She pulled out her smartphone and clicked on the UBER app, in which she ordered a ride.

Once the ride came, she rode to the small apartment she rented. Kay entered her apartment and removed her coat. Hanging up her coat she looked over her small but comfortable apartment. She made average WNBA salary, plus a few endorsement deals, she could live here and not have to play overseas, since her shoulder and arm surgery had been tough on her, and she needed the offseason.

She walked over to one wall and adjusted one of the pictures. The picture she adjusted was from two years ago, and it was her and her sisters, Aunt Angela, and her Grandma Karen. It was the last time they were all together, it was just after Sawyer graduated eighth grade. Kay looked at the picture, which showed her in a long sleeve shirt, as this was right around her second surgery. She was hiding the bandages and scars.

Kay sighed and looked at another picture of her and her sister Ellie. It was the last trip they took together, before Kay's accident. They were celebrating their twenty-fifth. They were on the beach, in swimwear and smiling. Four years ago, a last happy moment.

Walking away she went into the kitchenette to get something to drink. Kay turned when she heard her smartphone ring. She walked over to it and answered it.

"Hi Ellie," Kay said, "Yeah, cold as hell here too. Ever wonder why we use that expression cold as hell when the image of hell is fire? Oh, really Dante and the Divine Comedy used the imagery of it being ice cold. Anyways you called what's up? I've been good, living on my savings from the season, still rehabbing my shoulder. It's a constant process, that's how bad it was. The only way to stop is to get it cut off or stop playing.

"No, no, not seeing anyone, seriously. I know, but it was a big deal, and how it all ended. Yes, I still visit when I pass through Tree Hill. Yeah, hopefully, we can grab dinner when I come to New York this season.

"Okay, love you too Sis, bye," Kay hung up. Putting down her phone she went back to the fridge. She took out a bottle of water and took the cap off. After taking a sip she walked over to the window and looked out among the sprawling cityscape.

Kay took another sip of water. Her shoulder hurt, not the surface pain from the tattoo work, she could live with that pain. It was much deeper; it was deep in the body. The pain was a consistent part of life since that _Annus horribilis_, and that accident that changed her life, and nearly took her arm.

Just a few more years, Kay thought, and she could rest. Walking away from the window, she looked at the clock on the stove. It was time and she took a seat in her favorite chair. Opening up her laptop she set the internet explorer to the streaming service she wanted and waited for the basketball game to start. She smiled remembering, fondly, these years, now past, when she could conqueror the world.


	29. Chapter 29: XL Center

**Chapter 29: XL Center**

The game was over, it ended in a typical fashion, in a whimper, and not a bang. It had been seen many times on this wooden parquet floor. Tomorrow the court would be removed and something else will be held here. The after-game interviews were done with the coaches and the players. The tall blonde woman handed over her microphone and earpiece to the technician.

Her blue eyes studied the crowd of students, fans, and other departing people. This brought back memories for her. This wasn't her first game here, nor was it her first game broadcasting here. Once she was one of these young college players. There was something in this she missed. It wasn't the game; she still played the game professionally. Broadcasting was her off-season job. It wasn't the winning, she had won championships on all levels she played, AAU, High School, College, Olympic, and Professional.

"What are you missing, Angela?" A tall black woman said, walking over to her.

"Caprice, what makes you think I'm missing something?" Angela Scott asked.

Caprice Stewart, one of the assistant coaches, smiled, "Simple, we were roommates for four years, in college, and I was there through that rough first year. Remember, the one you were homesick through?" she said.

"They didn't have good barbeque up here," Angela said.

Caprice laughed, "I introduced you to good pizza and hamburgers though," she said.

Angela nodded, with a chuckle, "That you did," she said.

"You're welcome," Caprice said, "So, you're doing the sideline thing for ESPN now?"

"Only in the offseason," Angela said, "I'm too old for the jet-set basketball lifestyle," Angela replied.

"You play for the _Liberty_ now?" Caprice asked.

"Yeah, last four years," Angela said.

"You should come to the campus and visit. I'm sure the staff would be pleased to see you," Caprice said.

"But the girls won't. It's tough to see people who have their name in the rafters," Angela said.

"We were coached by two," Caprice said.

"Maybe," Angela said.

"Do you miss the closeness we all shared in college as a team?" Caprice asked.

"Yeah, I do," Angela said, "It's all business now."

Caprice smiled, "If there's an opening on the coaching staff, I'll let you know," she said.

Angela nodded, "Thanks," she said, softly.

The two college friends parted ways. Angela used the rest of the time on the clock to tie up a few loose ends. Once she was done, she got into her car and was driving down I84 West, heading towards Waterbury. In Waterbury, she took Route 8 South to its end, in Bridgeport, near the Webster Bank Arena, where the Fairfield Stags play. Finally, she turned west on I95 and traveled that way until she came to her exit in Greenwich Connecticut. She took the roads with a practiced hand and found herself at the gates to an estate, which she put in a code and was allowed entry.

She parked her car near the garage and went in through the side door. Angela dropped her keys into a bowl and walked through the house. Her heels clicked on the stone floors. They were heels of practical height and didn't add much to her six-foot-one-inch frame. Angela, like her brother, got their height from their Dad's the Scott family.

Angela entered the main sitting room and found an older woman with, dark hair, which showed some signs of grey streaks, sitting down drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. The woman looked up and smiled at Angela. Angela sat down on the sofa across from her. Once she was settled, Angela kicked off her heels.

"How was the game, Angela Baby?" Karen Roe, Angela's Mom, asked.

"It was, well typically a normal game," Angela said.

"They made a good team look bad?" Karen asked.

Angela nodded, "Yeah," she said, with a sigh.

"Are you enjoying working for ESPN?" Karen asked.

Angela shrugged her shoulders, "It's a job, and helps pay for what life I do have," she said.

Karen nodded, "Well, you need to be happy, too," she said.

"You worked your ass off while you raised me, and Lucas," Angela said.

"But I will have to say, I did enjoy it," Karen said.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, well got to do what I have to do," she said.

Karen shook her head, "Between you and your brother, you both brood too much. Just be happy, Angela," she said.

"Easier said, then done, Mom," Angela said.

Karen nodded, "Of my two kids, Angela, you've always been the hardest one to find their own happiness," she said.

"I wouldn't say that's a fair observation, Mom," Angela said.

"Enough, let Mommy speak," Karen said, "You're also more stubborn then Lucas, and it closes you off. Just be open and find your happiness."

"I've tried, it doesn't always work out for me," Angela said.

"Keep trying, it's the only way you learn and gets better," Karen said.

"Okay, Mom. I'll take it under advisement," Angela said.

"You better," Karen said.

"Where's Jessi?" Angela asked.

"Outback with a basketball as always," Karen said.

"Probably working on drills," Angela said.

"Sounds familiar," Karen said.

"Gee, thanks, Mom," Angela said, got up, and grabbed her heels.

"Welcome," Karen said.

Angela went upstairs and went to the room she stayed in. Slowly she put her shoes away and stripped out of her work clothes. After she removed her bra, she sighed in relief. Angela dressed in sweatpants, a t-shirt and slipped on a pair of cross-trainers.

She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and slipped on a sweatband style of earmuffs. She grabbed a well-worn black UCONN Hoodie and pulled it on. Grabbing a pair of sunglasses, a Hoes over Bros style called Chastity Davis Special, they were small and fit Angela's face well, and headed out.

Leaving out the backdoor Angela walked along the footpath. Through the gardens, now in the winter drabness, she could hear sounds. They were the sounds of a basketball bouncing against the pavement. It could be heard from the moment Angela walked out the back door. It brought a smile to her face. Angela then shivered slightly from the cold weather, but she didn't mind, as she didn't plan on staying still too long.

Turning the corner in the gardens, she could see the half-court that was built here years ago. Angela's Stepdad built it after he bought the place when she was a freshman in college. There were many breaks she came down from Storrs and would practice here, and Kay joined her when Kay came to play at UCONN. It reminded Angela of the half-court Lucas had built in the gardens of Leighton Manor.

Angela stood there and watched the person working on the court. It was a tall Tween girl, wearing green and gold sweatpants, a hoody, and a sweatband earmuff. The girl moved through several drills, and her long blonde ponytail flew with her movements. Angela stood there nodding in approval.

The girl laid up the ball. Angela could see the name of the school she went to, Greenwich Academy, on the hoodie. The girl turned around and looked at Angela.

"Well, what do you think?" The Girl Asked.

Angela nodded, "Pretty good, need to tighten up when you do the crossover, and work on your left," she said.

"They've been having me play forward or center recently," the girl said.

"You're the tallest girl on the team, I started out that way too. It wasn't until college I was locked into two-guard, but I also ran the point in college," Angela said.

"Why did they stop that?" the girl asked.

"What?" Angela asked.

"Moving you around," the girl said.

"I moved to small forward in high school because of Ashlyn getting hurt, you should know that I've told you enough. Also, in college, it was when Kay joined, she was good at running the point," Angela said.

The girl shook her head, "I want to play guard, you've seen my fade away, and I can drive the basket too," she said.

"I know, Jessi," Angela said.

"Mom, please call me Jess," she said.

"Jess?" Angela asked.

"I like it better," Jessica "Jess" Scott, ten-years-old, said to Angela, her Mom, "That's what they call me at school."

"Okay," Angela said, "Jessi," she paused, "Buy, that's going to take some getting used too."

"Please try, Mom," Jessi said, "For me."

"I'll try, Sport," Angela said, trying to avoid making the mistake of calling her, Jessi.

Jess smiled, "So, when are you taking me to see Wyatt and Trin again?" she asked.

"Wyatt and Trin?" Angela asked, "Are you crushing on Wyatt, Jessi?"

It was hard to tell with the cold air why Jessi's cheeks got redder. "No," Jess said, defensively, "Please, call me Jess."

"Well, for one thing, he's your cousin, and for another, I don't know," Angela said.

Jess nodded, "Well you want to play horse?" she said, changing the subject.

"How long have you been out here?" Angela asked.

"About an hour," Jess said.

"Let's go inside, get you dried off and warmed up, it's too cold out here," Angela said.

"You worried I might kick your butt?" Jess asked.

"One, no, two, only in your dreams, and three I'm your Mom so don't question me," Angela said.

"Mom," Jess said.

"Don't Mom, me," Angela said, "You also know if it was warmer, I'd take you up on a game."

Jess gave off a huff, which released a larger than normal puff of steam. Angela noted Jess already had a mouth on her, and she was starting to get that teenage attitude. Angela had considered sending her down to Tree Hill, to be around family, and to have stability. But that meant either Lucas or Keith would have to take her in. Lucas had his hands full with Sawyer, and Keith was a no go, because of his business trip. Angela wasn't also sure if she preferred Jess being exposed to Brett, PJ, Lennon, or Nomi. It didn't matter, really, they were all good kids, for the most part, but some were the opposite of Angela.

Jess and Angela walked back into the manor house. Jess left the basketball in the mudroom and took off her hoodie and headband. Angela removed her headband, sunglasses, and her hoodie. Jess looked at Angela.

"That's why you didn't want to play horse, Mom, you're not wearing a bra," Jessi said.

"Shh! Also, when you get older, you'll understand," Angela said.

"Sure, whatever, Mom," Jessi said.

"You're too young to whatever me," Angela said.

"Whatever," Jess said and walked into the house proper. Angela shook her head and followed.

In the kitchen area the Maid, Keeleigh met them.

"Is there anything I can get you, Miss Jessica?" Keeleigh asked, Jessi.

"Hot chocolate, Keeleigh," Jessi said.

"Very good, Miss Jessica," Keeleigh said and turned to Angela, "And you, Ms. Scott?"

"The same thank you," Angela said.

"Very good, Ms. Scott," Keeleigh said and left.

Angela smacked Jess on the butt, playfully, "Get to the library and get on your homework," she said.

"Och! Mom, that hurts, I know it's supposed to be playful but…och!" Jessi said.

"Go, do your homework, I'll be in there in a few," Angela said.

Jess nodded, "Yes Mom," she said and headed to the library.

Angela sighed and went to the sitting room, where Karen was still sitting. Karen looked up at her daughter.

"Back so soon?" Karen asked.

"Too cold," Angela said, and sat down, "Where does she get it from?"

"Who gets what from?" Karen asked.

"Your granddaughter?" Angela asked.

"Which one, I have five," Karen said.

"My daughter," Angela said.

"Where does she get what? The attitude, the mouth, you name it," Karen said, "That's all you. She reminds me of you at her age."

"I'm screwed," Angela said.

"You weren't that bad," Karen said.

"We'll leave that there to lie," Angela said, "But I didn't have all this or a staff," she finished with a gesture to the house around her.

Karen nodded, "You only got a rich step-daddy when you went to college," she said.

"I know, Andy spoiled me before that, but not to the same extent as Jessi is," Angela said.

Karen laughed, "That's just a purview of a grandparent, and he's just being a proud granddad," she said.

"I know," Angela said, "Did you know she wants to be called Jess now?"

"No, I didn't," Karen said, "Is this like Sawyer no wanting to be called Sassy anymore?"

"Well, I don't know, and now you know," Angela said.

"Okay," Karen said.

"Mom, I've been thinking about sending Jessi down to Tree Hill for Middle and High School. I think she'll have a better chance for being noticed for scholarships," Angela said.

"I see, are you sure it's because you don't her going to high school up here?" Karen asked.

"I'm thinking about her future," Angela said.

"Greenwich Academy is a good school," Karen said.

"I went to public school and I turned out good," Angela said.

"Turned out well," Karen said, "Also, no staff?"

"Maybe," Angela said, "But also family."

Karen nodded. Keeleigh came in and handed Angela a warm cup and saucer. The Maid disappeared, and Angela looked at her Mom.

"Well I'm going to check on, Jessi," Angela said and stood up.

"Speaking of, where is my granddaughter?" Karen asked.

"The library doing homework," Angela said, "That's what she's supposed to be doing."

"Okay," Karen said, "Oh and Angela."

"Yes, Mom?" Angela replied.

"If you're going to be wearing a t-shirt at dinner, please also wear a bra," Karen said.

Angela nodded, "Yes Mom," she said.

Angela walked through the house, cup, and saucer in hand. She stopped in front of a painted portrait, taken from a picture that was taken out back two years ago. It was of Karen, Angela, Candi, Kay, Ellie, and Sassy. It was taken two years ago, the last time they were all together. Angela reflected that none of the ones taken with Jessi came out good enough to be displayed. Three generations of women she noted, and that they needed to get together again and make a new one with Jessi and Nomi in it now.

As she finished admiring the painting she walked to the library. Sitting at one of the tables was Jess with her books spread out. Angela put her cup and saucer down and took a seat next to Jess.

"What are you working on, Jessi?" Angela asked.

"Mom, Jess, please call me Jess," Jessi said.

"Okay," Angela said, "What are you working on, _Jess_?"

"Some reading, that I had assigned to me," Jess said.

"I see," Angela said, "Well dinner will be soon, and I have to change for it."

"Why?" Jess asked.

"Your grandma wants me to wear a bra at dinner," Angela said.

Jess shook her head.

"Well do your reading, I'll be back," Angela said, got up and took her cup and saucer with her. Angela headed out of the library towards her bedroom to get changed.


	30. Chapter 30: Brett & Ashlyn

**Chapter 30: Brett & Ashlyn**

The sun was out and coming through the windows. Or at least it was supposed to, at this hour. It was one of the main reasons they chose this house when they bought it eleven years ago. But it was not so today. It was overcast for some reason, these past few weeks. As she walked through the hallways of her home. This was not normal for her, nor was the cold that gripped this area. It was, at least to her, that the sun had gone cold.

Ashlyn wasn't much for reflection, not anymore, at any rate, life to her was a road, and you only went in one direction on it, forward. The weather didn't help, shrouding the features around, and the road ahead, in grey.

The house was quiet, too quiet. When the house was this quiet, there was trouble afoot. That's what lead her to walk through the house. The twins, her sons, were watching some movie that six-year-olds enjoyed and their parents would be entertained by a few salty lines here or there. So, trouble would be coming from her daughters, the seventeen-year-old, and the eight-year-old. On the other hand, what could they do to get in trouble, together?

Finally, Ashlyn came to the door of her oldest daughter's room. The door was open, and Ashlyn peaked in. Sitting on the bed was Maeghan, with her back to Brett, who was braiding Maeghan's hair. The two sisters were talking, in the way, an eight-year-old would talk to her seventeen-year-old sister. It was cute, but saddening at the same time, soon, Brett would be gone to South Bend, Indiana, and college this time next year.

Ashlyn noted there was a duffle bag on Brett's bed. Brett had things to pack, as there were things laid out on the other side of the bed from where the girls sat. Ashlyn sighed.

"There you go, Mae," Brett said. Ashlyn reflected on as tall and built Brett was, she had a sweet feminine sounding voice.

Maeghan turned and faced her older sister. Nine years separated them in age, but they seemed to get along. Even though Brett always seemed to stand out, with her bright red hair, and her sister and brothers having blonde hair.

"Thanks, Brett," Maeghan said and they hugged.

"You're welcome," Brett said.

Maeghan nodded and hopped off the bed. Ashlyn watched as her younger daughter walked by without saying a word. Maeghan was off towards her bedroom. Ashlyn nodded and knocked on Brett's door jam.

"Come in, Mom," Brett said.

"How did you know it was me?" Ashlyn asked.

Brett sighed, "Because, you come up to see me before I leave for Dad's," she said, "Every time."

Ashlyn nodded, "You're going to your Dad's?" she asked.

Brett nodded, as she stood up from the bed. Ashlyn noted Brett had gotten her height from her Dad. Ashlyn was tall, just scraping six feet, but Brett was over that. "Yes, it's Dad's week, I'm there every other week," she said and started looking through the stuff she laid out.

"That's what was agreed to when I came back home from Atlanta when you were seven," Ashlyn said.

Brett picked up something and folded it. "Been that way for the last ten years. So, why would you act surprised?" she said and placed what she folded in the duffle bag.

"Yes, it has, and I would think by now you wouldn't need to pack so much stuff, just to go across town," Ashlyn said.

"Well some of it is my school stuff, some of it is basketball stuff, and some is stuff I only have one set of," Brett said.

"What do you only have one set of?" Ashlyn asked.

"Really? Mom, you're the one that insisted I go on birth control young," Brett said.

"Brett Angela, there's a reason I did that," Ashlyn said.

"That would be, Mom?" Brett asked.

"Is it my fault, I don't want you to be a mom as young as I was?" Ashlyn asked.

"Mom, you took my choice away. I didn't want to discuss it at fifteen. I wasn't even thinking about sex at fifteen," Brett said, as she looked through the stuff. She picked something else up, folded it, and put it in the bag.

"Brett, I wanted more for you, I wanted you to…" Ashlyn said.

"Not to be tied down by a kid?" Brett asked.

"I wouldn't put it that way," Ashlyn said.

"Well considering I'm that kid, Mom," Brett said, "I'd choose your words carefully."

"Brett, I, I …" Ashlyn said.

"I lived it, Mom," Brett said and finished packing. She zipped the bag closed, "I get it, Mom. I want to go to Norte Dame, I want what Auntie Tall has, I want to see if I could play in the WNBA."

"Everything I do is to get you what you want," Ashlyn said.

Brett snorted, "But it smothers," she said, "Why do you think I look forward to my time at Dad's?"

"Because it's chaos there?" Ashlyn asked.

Brett shook her head, "Little you know," she said.

"Enlighten me," Ashlyn said.

Brett walked over to the desk chair and picked up a hoodie. "They have the same rules as you do here. I have the same restrictions. They even hold their kids to the same rules you imposed on yours. They enforce them, but they don't do it in an overbearing way," she said and slipped on the hoodie.

"What do you want from me, Brett?" Ashlyn asked.

"Love and support," Brett said and grabbed her bags.

"I do that, Brett," Ashlyn said.

"Then, please, back off, give me a little room to spread my wings and fly," Brett said.

"I'll try," Ashlyn said, "But don't screw me over."

Brett sighed, "I won't, and that's all I ask," she said.

"One more thing," Ashlyn said.

"Yes?" Brett asked.

"Please don't call Maeghan, Mae, we call her Maeghan," Ashlyn said.

"Why Mom? She wants a nickname; she wants to fit in. She sees Mama Chase's kids, my sisters, and brother, and the Scott cousins, they all have nicknames," Brett said.

"Well we chose not to give her a nickname," Ashlyn said, "Especially not Mae. Also, not all the Scott cousins have nicknames."

"Sorry, I forgot about Uncle Brian's kids, and why not Mae, Mom?" Brett asked.

"It was James' Great-Grandmother's name, and he didn't want to pass it down," Ashlyn said.

"Okay, Mom," Brett said, "I don't see why not, he always spoke well of her."

"I don't know," Ashlyn said.

"Anyways, just understand the genie might already be out of the bottle," Brett said.

Ashlyn nodded, "I hope not," she said.

Brett nodded, "Well, I have to get heading over to Dad's," she said.

"Be safe," Ashlyn said.

"I will, Mom," Brett said.

Ashlyn smiled and watched her redheaded daughter walk out of the room. Ashlyn left Brett's room, she watched as Brett walked into Maeghan's room. Ashlyn carefully kept close to the door and listened in.

"You have to go to Your Daddy's already?" Maeghan asked.

"Yes, I do. It's my week over there," Brett said.

"It's not fair," Maeghan said.

"Well, you have to share me, you know that," Brett said.

"I guess," Maeghan said.

"I'll be back in a week," Brett said.

"Bye," Maeghan said, sounding like a sad puppy dog.

"Bye," Brett said. Ashlyn picked up on them hugging, maybe even Brett getting up and kissing Maeghan on the top of her head. Finally, Ashlyn moved from where she stood and looked like she was doing something. Brett left her sister's room and headed downstairs. Ashlyn followed her downstairs. Ashlyn watched her oldest daughter say goodbye to her brothers. Brett then put on her coat and picked up her bags and was out the door.

Ashlyn stood by the window and watched as Brett's car pulled out from where it was parked and drove away.


	31. Chapter 31: Meeting with the Keller

**Chapter 31: Meeting with the Keller**

Walking through the galleries he was adjusting his shirt and tie. Looking over to his left side he made sure his messenger bag was there. Not even being in town for twenty-four hours, he already had a meeting.

Tucker Baker pulled his hair back out of his eyes and tried to tie it back. His hair was too short, and it would look like a bad man bun. He sighed and looked over to three people coming down the gallery.

"Hi Mom," Tucker said.

"Off to your meeting with Kayla?" Brooke asked as she walked up to him, with Nomi and Ellis.

"Yeah, if I can get my hair to look right," Tucker said.

Brooke smiled, "Come here, let Momma fix you up," she said.

Tucker turned around and got low enough for Brooke to easily reach his hair.

"Hi Uncle Tucker, we're looking for Sassy and Keni, so we can get ice cream," Ellis said.

"I think they're upstairs Sawyer might be streaming now," Tucker said.

"Oh, she's playing her game again," Nomi said.

"Nomi, your Dad plays that game too," Tucker said.

"So?" Nomi asked.

"Tucker, stay still, I'm trying to get your hair straight," Brooke said, "Your hair is going through the awkward stage of its growth."

"I didn't plan on having a surprise Sunday meeting with Kayla," Tucker said.

"Well you are doing the tour documentary for her," Brooke said.

"The daily files are loaded up on the cloud, and I have several rough cuts, so I can't see why she wants a meeting," Tucker said.

Brooke nodded, "You know Kayla," she said.

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, a bit OCD," she said, "I wanted to take a few days and fly out to California and see Alix," he said.

Brooke laughed. Nomi and Ellis looked at her.

"What?" Tucker asked.

"What is it with you and blondes, Kayla, Alix, Kat?" Brooke asked.

"Funny Mom," Tucker said, "I'm only working with Kayla and Kat."

"I try," Brooke said, "You're all set, Tucker."

"Thanks, Mom," Tucker said and stood up and kissed her on the cheek. After that, he was off. Tucker grabbed his coat and pulled it on. He ran out to his car.

It was cold, he noted as he started up the car. After waiting for a few minutes for the car to warm up. With a quick prayer, he put the car in gear and was off.

A few minutes later he pulled into the _Scott Building_. He got out of the car and reached into his bag for his badge. Tucker had done so much work for _Red Bedroom Records_ that they gave him a badge. Walking into the lobby he saw the guard behind the desk.

"Hello, and Good Sunday Afternoon Mister Baker," The Guard said.

"Hello Caden, I have a meeting with Mrs. Drake," Tucker said.

"Yes, she called that down, you're all set, Mister Baker," Caden said.

"Thanks, Caden," Tucker said.

"You're welcome, Mister Baker," Caden said.

Tucker took the elevator up to the floor that Kayla's office was on, the third. He got out and looked around the empty office. The business office was closed on Sunday, so no one was here. With the way Kayla worked though, it was easy to forget it was Sunday.

He walked by two dark executive offices. One was a corner office. Finally, he came to Kayla's office, which was between the two corner offices. Tucker knocked on the open-door jam. Kayla looked up from her desk.

"Come in, Tucker," Kayla said.

Tucker walked in and looked over to see her children sitting at the conference table. That meant Tucker had to watch his language. Also sitting by the desk was someone else.

Kayla stood up and signaled Tucker to take a seat. Tucker nodded and took a seat, he adjusted his messenger bag, so it was on his lap. Kayla sat back down behind her desk.

"Thanks for coming in today," Kayla said.

"You're welcome, I have some flash drives of the footage I've been editing together for the tour video," Tucker said.

Kayla shook her head, "No, no need, Tucker, I've seen what you've filmed off the cloud. I'm pleased so far," Kayla said.

"That's good, I aim to please," Tucker said.

Kayla nodded, "You're good and work efficiently, that's why I called you in for the tour video. Which is again why you're here," she said.

"Okay," Tucker said, "I was planning on my few free days to visit Alix in California."

Kayla sighed, "Do you want to back out before you hear the offer," she said.

"No, not at all," Tucker said.

"Good," Kayla said, "Chris, have you met Tucker Baker."

"No, Chris Keller hasn't met Tucker Baker," The Person sitting next to Tucker said.

Tucker nodded and looked over to him, "I've not met Mister Keller, but I've heard of him," he said.

"Most of what you have heard about Chris Keller is not true," Chris said.

"Chris, speak like a human," Kayla said.

"Okay, Kayla," Chris said.

Kayla sighed, "Well Chris has this contract and we have to release a music video to support his new album," she said.

Tucker nodded, "So, what do you need me to do?" he asked.

"The music video," Kayla said.

"What part?" Tucker asked.

"The whole deal," Kayla said.

Tucker nodded, "How long do I have?" he asked.

"Well if you can get this in the can by Friday, _RBR_ will fly you out to spend time with Alix," Kayla said.

"No strings attached with the flight," Tucker said.

"No strings, you won't have to work," Kayla said.

"And double my normal rate," Tucker said.

"What? That's robbery," Kayla said.

"Kayla, I'm worth it, Chris Keller is worth it," Chris said.

"Chris, stay out of this," Kayla said.

"One, it's short notice. Two, I'm doing everything. Finally, three, It's a tight deadline. So, I think it should cover it," Tucker said.

Kayla nodded and pushed over a flash drive, "The track is on that drive. I'll check the budget and make a formal offer sheet," Kayla said, "I can't do it today for, well reasons."

Tucker nodded, "No, problem, you know where I'll be," he said and grabbed the flash drive, "Is there anything else?"

"No, thanks for hearing me out, Tucker," Kayla said.

"You're welcome," Tucker said, got up and left. As he walked out of the office, he slipped the flash drive into his messenger bag. Tucker smiled as he walked towards the elevator. He's good, he thought.


	32. Chapter 32: Kilpatrick Farm

**Chapter 32: Kilpatrick Farm**

Driving up the access rode she doubled checked to make sure the Wrangler was in four-wheeled drive. She also held on tight to the steering wheel over the worn and rocky road. Every so often she would adjust what gear the Wrangler was in.

The Kilpatrick's farm was the closest of the South Tenants to Murphy House. It was also the hardest one to get to, without leaving the estate. Kelly McMichael didn't often get up to the _Kilpatrick Farm_ because of the roads. There was a discussion about improving the access road, but it was also a low priority.

Reaching the peak of the road and landed on the flat area where the main structures were located. The Kilpatrick Family was one of the oldest tenants of the estate, according to the records. Kelly looked out the windshield and calling this place a complex, a farm, or livable was generous.

The farm buildings were old and grey. The shades of grey ran from exceptionally light to almost black. The land itself was largely played out. Kelly pulled over to the drive by one of the larger buildings. She parked and got out, leaving the Wrangler running.

Kelly looked around and saw a tall brown hair young woman came out of the building. She was wearing a black set of coveralls. Kelly noticed she had her hair up and covered by a blue bandana.

"Hello Mrs. McMichael," The Young woman said.

"Hello Marie, where's your Dad?" Kelly asked.

Marie Kilpatrick snapped her fingers, "You just missed him, Mrs. McMichael," she said.

"Okay," Kelly said, with a curt nodded, "What are Y'all working on in the barn?"

"Nothing special, just a restoration project," Marie said.

"Mind if I take a look?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, you could look," Marie said, "Let me just make sure Wendy's not welding."

"Okay," Kelly said.

Marie disappeared inside the barn. A few minutes later Marie reappeared.

"We're all set, Mrs. McMichael," Marie said.

Kelly followed Marie into the barn. In the center of the barn was a tank. Kelly shook her head, she didn't know what type of tank it was, but it was a tank. Huck might know, what type it was. There were parts all over the barn, and the turret was still attached to the overhead gantry crane.

"What is this?" Kelly asked.

"It's an M5 Light Tank," Marie said, "It was a range wreck according to my Dad."

Kelly ran a gloved hand over the vehicle feeling the damaged vehicle. "How many is this?" Kelly asked.

"Four that I can remember," Marie said, "This one is ours though."

Kelly walked around and saw a fifteen-year-old redheaded young woman. The redhead was using soapstone making marks on the vehicle.

"Hey Wendy, what are you doing?" Kelly asked.

Wendy turned and looked at Kelly. Kelly nodded.

"I'm marking out the plates that need to be to cut out and replace," Wendy said.

"Really? Who does the welding?" Kelly asked.

"I do," Wendy said, "Hey Marie!"

"Yes," Marie replied.

"We're going to need more wire," Wendy said.

"Don't we have enough?" Marie asked.

"Not enough, this thing is a wreck and I have to cut a metric shit ton of plate," Wendy said.

"But why do we need more wire?" Marie asked.

"Marie, we've done this how long? It's armored plate if we don't use the right wire the welds will split. If we were doing a truck then we're good, but not for this beast," Wendy said.

"Am I interrupting?" Kelly asked.

"Oh, no, Mrs. McMichael, we've just started the rebuild," Wendy said, "The inside is pretty much gutted if you want to take a look."

Kelly walked over to a ladder and climbed up it. She looked inside the hull and came face to face with the youngest Kilpatrick girl, Connie.

"Mrs. McMichael," Connie Kilpatrick, a dirty blonde, said.

"Connie, what are you doing in there?" Kelly asked.

"Just seeing what hydraulics, I can salvage," Connie said.

Kelly nodded. She climbed down and saw the other redhead, Wendy's twin sister, Cindy. The other fifteen-year-old was fiddling around with the engine. Cindy was the quiet one of the girls.

"Marie," Kelly said.

"Yes Mrs. McMichael," Marie said.

"I've got to check on your neighbors, tell your Dad I stopped by," Kelly said.

"I will, Mrs. McMichael," Marie said.

Kelly left the barn and went over to her Wrangler. She looked over the nearby fields and nodded. She needed Holden Kilpatrick to till those fields, so they can start becoming productive again. There were people inquiring about the lease on this farm.

Kelly shook her head, got into her Wrangler and drove off, heading to the next tenant.


	33. Chapter 33:Upper East Side

**Chapter 33: Upper East Side**

It was the typical mid-winter grey overcast of New York City. The winds whistled by and every so often, Trin Adams could hear them through the glass. She pressed her hand against the glass, feeling the cold against her skin. That was one thing she did miss from her Mom's place the warmth.

She walked away from the window and into the open concept living/dining/kitchenette. Since returning from her weekly "coffee date" she changed into more casual wear. Going out she dressed to impress, given her role in her Mom's companies, she always felt that she had to leave a good impression.

Now, Trin was in faded jeans, a simple NYU sweatshirt, and had her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Looking around the apartment, she reflected on how well maintained it was, especially with the help of a cleaning woman. Yet, Trin, never really employed a nanny. She raised Tucker by herself, maybe with a babysitter here and there. It was a shock to the other Upper East Side Woman, a working single mother that didn't have a nanny. Trin liked that, she smiled and walked over to one of the bookshelves.

Trin reached onto one of the shelves, she removed a statuette of the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. She moved it around in her hand and ran her fingers over it. It was a present from one of her sisters, there was Alice and Wonderland stuff scattered throughout the house, all presents. But the White Rabbit was a special one to her. Trin always liked the story of Alice in Wonderland. When she was younger, she always liked Alice Liddell, but now she's looking for her White Rabbit. That's what this meant, it was Izzy telling her to find and follow her White Rabbit.

Putting back the statuette, she rubbed her hands together. Looking at the clock she saw the hour was starting to be getting late. Wyatt was in his room, probably on his computer.

Trin sighed, she needed to get Wyatt out more, maybe find him a sport. Not an eSport, but a real sport. The things that a parent worry about that your own parents didn't tell you about, Trin reflected on. Trin couldn't complain, Wyatt was overall a good child, he did have some rough edges. Usually, they came out when they were on Summer Break. When he interacted with his brothers and sister, his Dad's other children. Trin had always tried to have Wyatt know his younger brothers and sister, it was easier since their grandparents had custody of them.

The house phone rang. Trin walked over to the house phone. The only reason she had it was for the door. She looked at it and pressed the button. "Hey Trin, it's Fallon," came across the phone.

"You're early," Trin said.

"So? I brought coffee," Fallon said.

"Okay, you can come up," Trin said and pressed the button that would buzz Fallon in.

Trin sighed and headed towards the front door of the apartment. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Trin looked in the peephole, seeing Fallon standing there holding two coffee cups. With a smile, Trin unlocked the door and let Fallon in.

"Welcome," Trin said.

"You knew I was coming over," Fallon said.

"I was talking to the coffee," Trin said and laughed.

Fallon shook her head and handed Trin her cup of coffee. After Fallon stepped into the apartment, Trin closed the door.

"So, where is my nephew?" Fallon asked.

Trin finally swallowed her first mouthful of coffee, "He's in his room, probably on his computer," she said.

"Gaming, watching videos, or porn?" Fallon asked.

"He's only eleven, Fal, he shouldn't be watching porn," Trin said, "I hope."

"You let a boy have a computer in his room, and I bet you didn't set up the parental controls, either," Fallon said.

"Well, it's possible," Trin said.

Fallon shrugged, "Well, I hate to break it to you, but he's Brian's son as well," she said.

"Yeah, I know I was there too when he was conceived," Trin said, "So, we need to make you fit in at some party."

"Yeah, I have to do some face showing, for these young hipster rich people," Fallon said.

"You're thirty-two, that's not old, god if that's old what does that make me?" Trin replied.

"Trin, you're younger than me," Fallon said.

"Yeah, you're right, then you're old," Trin replied.

"Bitch!" Fallon said.

Trin smiled, "Why don't you shed your stuff and head to my room," she said.

"I brought a few things, too," Fallon said.

"Good, now get going," Trin said.

"Okay! Trying to get rid of me already?" Fallon said.

"Nah! I just have to get your nephew away from his girlfriend," Trin said.

Fallon nodded and laughed a little. She slipped off her jacket and laid it across the back of one of the sofas. Trin looked at Fallon and wondered if Fallon was ready for what she was about to head into tonight. Trin finally shrugged and watched as Fallon headed towards Trin's bedroom, carrying her garment bag.

After her bedroom door closed, Trin shook her head and followed her down the hallway. This was the apartment she lived in until she was fourteen years old. Her bedroom was her Mom and Dad's old bedroom, but she mostly remembers it just her Mom's bedroom. Wyatt was in Chase's old room, after some structural repairs. About halfway down the hall she stopped and knocked on the door. After a minute Trin opened the door.

"Wyatt, I'm coming in," Trin said and came through the door. To Trin's relief, he wasn't watching porn, he was watching a person live stream a video game. That gave Trin a slight smile.

"Mom, what's up? I'm watching something," Wyatt said.

"Well, you could watch it on recording or whatever you call it," Trin said.

"Mom, but it's RavenHussar," Wyatt said.

"You can listen to your crush later, your Aunt Fallon needs our help," Trin said. Trin had gone on a and watched some of the YouTube content that RavenHussar had posted and found out it who it was and that young woman and she was generally harmless in what she posted.

"What does she need help with?" Wyatt asked.

"She has some hipster party in Brooklyn and it's not her usual thing," Trin said.

Wyatt laughed, "So, she needs an eleven-year-old to help her pick out a dress," he said.

Trin laughed, "Yeah, and I'm sorry you learned from Grandma how to understand fashion better than me," she said.

Wyatt put down his headphones and slipped out of the chair. Trin nodded and lead Wyatt down the hall to her bedroom. Wyatt was tall, he had the Scott tallness, but he had the hazel eyes and brunette hair of the Adams. It made him stand out against his brothers and sister as they were blonde, and one was a redhead. Wyatt did have a lot of the Davis in him. Trin smiled as they entered her bedroom and found Fallon going through Trin's closet.

Trin reflected on Fallon. She was slender in build and very much had a model's build. Her Mom, Lydia Stafford, was a model before she married Fallon's dad. Fallon had the look and build of a model, but one thing really prevented her from doing it, she was short. Trin had a few inches over Fallon. Trin never remembered Fallon's parents being short, but Fallon was. Fallon mentioned that it was from her grandma.

Trin looked at the stuff she had brought and hung up. She also knew that Fallon was checking out Trin's closet for anything. Trin didn't remember really having much left from her early college years, she stopped the partying when she was pregnant with Wyatt during her sophomore year at NYU.

"I'd figure you'd bring stuff for us to say yea and nay to," Trin said.

"I did," Fallon said, "But, I don't think I have anything that works in my closet," Fallon said.

Trin sighed, and looked at Wyatt, "You know the drill," she said.

Wyatt nodded and took a seat on the bed. Trin walked over to the closet. Fallon was looking at the clothes. After a minute or two Fallon and Trin came out with several outfits and laid them down on the bed.

"Are you ready, Wyatt?" Fallon asked.

Wyatt sighed, "I've been doing this for as long as I can remember," he said.

Fallon smiled and walked over to Wyatt and mussed his hair. Wyatt shook his head and Fallon laughed. Fallon picked out the first outfit and held it up.

In quick succession, the three of them knocked it down to three outfits. Fallon then took the three into the bathroom. While waiting for Fallon, Trin put the rejects away.

The next round came with Fallon coming out wearing each one of the three. They each made a comment out two. The one they all agreed on turned out to be the one Wyatt suggested,

"Thanks, Buddy," Fallon said and kissed Wyatt on the top of his head. She went into the bathroom to change out of it. Trin dug out Fallon's garment bag for Fallon. While in the closet, Trin went to the whiteboard and put a hash mark by Wyatt's name. She kept track of who's choice won out, it started out of curiosity, and found out, Wyatt won more than she or Fallon did.

Trin came out of the closet and watched Wyatt was sitting there watching the bathroom door. Fallon finally came out with the outfit.

"Thanks for the help," Fallon said.

"You're welcome, Aunt Fallon," Wyatt said.

Trin smiled, "I laid out your garment bag and put the outfits you brought in it, for you," she said.

"Thanks," Fallon said, laid down the outfit on the bag and hugged Wyatt, "What would I do without my secret weapon here?"

"Look foolish," Wyatt said.

"Wyatt!" Trin snapped.

"It's true, Trin," Fallon said.

Trin nodded, reluctantly, in agreement, she looked over to see the time, "Almost time for the suck," she said.

"What?" Fallon asked.

"I have a meeting with Brooke and Bobbi," Trin said.

"Have fun with that," Fallon said.

"Yeah, I heard in June you have a big board meeting about _Red Bedroom Records_," Trin said.

"What's happening there?" Wyatt asked.

Fallon nodded, "It's been put off too long, and Keith going away delayed it even more," she said.

"Things have run well," Trin said.

Fallon put the outfit in the garment bag, "Yeah, they have, but it's time to fix it all permanently," she said, "Just have to wait for Keith to come home."

Trin nodded, "You hanging or do you need an UBER or something?' she asked.

"I got one coming, thanks," Fallon said.

"Am I done? Can I go back to the stream?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, you may," Trin said.

"Thanks, Mom have a good time tonight, Aunt Fallon," Wyatt said and left the room.

"He's a good kid," Fallon said.

"Considering who his Dad is, it's amazing," Trin said.

"That's all you," Fallon said.

"Thanks," Trin said with a slight smile, "There is one thing I'd like him to do."

"What's that?" Fallon asked.

"Do something more active," Trin said.

"Basketball?" Fallon asked.

"I don't care, just something," Trin said.

Fallon nodded, "It's probably hard on him with the family history with athletes," she said.

"I think it's just Lennon that pushes him," Trin said, "Lacy doesn't help, either."

"Well Lacy is, well Lacy," Fallon said.

Trin nodded, "True," she said.

"Honestly, Trin you got the better deal, and the better kid," Fallon said.

"That's an awkward statement, Fal," Trin said.

"I'd take Wyatt every day over Lennon, Lacy, or Darren," Fallon said.

"So, would I," Trin said.

Fallon's phone chimed; she took it out. "My UBER is here," Fallon said, "Thanks for the dress and the help."

"You're welcome," Trin said.

"Well, I'll see you soon," Fallon said.

"Call me," Trin said.

Fallon collected her stuff and was gone. With Wyatt back in his room, Trin was left alone again. Trin walked back to the window and looked back over the city.


	34. Chapter 34: Crisis Team

**Chapter 34: Crisis Team**

The Guard looked up as the front door open. He saw who it was and the ID tag hanging from her neck. The Guard smiled, and she smiled back.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Scott," Caden said, from behind the desk.

"Hello Caden, how are we today?" Haley Scott asked, as she walked to the desk and scanned in.

"I'm pretty good Mrs. Scott, just working and living," Caden said.

"That's all we can do," Haley said, "As long as we work to live, not live to work."

"You know I work to live," Caden said.

"Good, well I'll be back soon, just passing through," Haley said and walked to the elevators.

She enjoyed the music in the elevator as she rode to the third floor. As the doors open, she walked out into the elevator lobby. Looking around she sighed as it would be busy Tuesday when the office was open again.

Haley walked through the office. She passed by the first two executive offices, both were closed and locked. One, the corner one, was her office, which she started to reach for her badge to unlock it. That was when she noticed lights on in the third office.

"Kayla, can't you ever have a whole weekend away from here?" Haley asked with a sigh.

Haley nodded and walked over to the third office, which was sandwiched between the two corner offices. Poking her head through the door she saw Kayla's kids, Jory, and Fiona was playing on Kayla's conference table. Haley turned to see Kayla sitting at her desk. Also, Chris Keller, for Christ's sake.

"Hi Haley, I didn't expect to see you today," Kayla said.

Haley nodded, "Just passing through, seeing if anything was going on," she said.

"Come in," Kayla said, "There were a few sessions in the studios today, and Chris and I were finishing up talking about his new music video."

Haley came in and walked over to Kayla's desk. She took a seat and looked at Chris then Kayla. "So, bring me into the loop on where we are with it," she said.

Kayla nodded, "I contacted Tucker Baker about doing Chris' video, he's in town so he could do it," she said.

"So, where is the other shoe, Kayla?" Haley asked.

"He wants to double his normal fee," Kayla said.

"Chris Keller is worth it, Hales," Chris said.

"Quiet Chris, the only reason you're even getting this is that of your contract. Your stuff doesn't really have an audience anymore," Haley said.

"Hales, look Skinny Girl took care of me, and I think we could make something with this track," Chris said.

"Okay, but remember Chris fool me once," Haley said.

"I get it, Hales," Chris said.

Haley nodded, "That wasn't the other shoe, Kayla," she said.

"If he gets it done, we'll fly him out to spend a week with Alix," Kayla said.

Haley nodded, "If he could deliver the goods, I'd do it," she said, "But he has to deliver the goods."

Kayla nodded, "I hope so too," she said.

"I hope so three," Chris said.

"Quiet Chris," Kayla said.

Haley nodded, "But Chris's music video didn't bring you in here, on New Year's Day and on a Sunday," she said.

"You know I'm in the room," Chris said.

"Quiet," Haley said.

Kayla shook her head, "No, I was here and thought I'd just get it sorted out. Get a jump on the week," she said.

Haley nodded, "So, what brought you in today?" she asked.

"Binks called and there were some issues with a few of the _Tacit Blue_ shows in California," Kayla said.

"Well?" Haley asked.

"I handled it, and by that, I meant I made sure Binks handled it," Kayla said, "I also got Candi Scott in for the show tonight."

"Oh really, you got Doctor Scott and her roommates in?" Haley said.

"Yeah, the clubs screwed up and owed me, and Candi does have a stake in _Tacit Blue_'s success," Kayla said.

Haley nodded, "Hell Candi has a stake in _Red Bedroom_'s success. Good, well I'll leave you to finish up with Chris here," she said.

Kayla nodded, "Alright, I'll see you Tuesday," she said.

Haley nodded and stood up, "Well, Kayla don't stay too late, wouldn't the kids rather be over at _Fantasy Hall_?"

Kayla shrugged, "Yeah, but it's better for them to be away from _Fantasy Hall_," she said.

"Oh?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, we live near _Triangle Cottage_ and Carrie Garland comes over for a break every so often, and some of the kids too," Kayla said.

Haley nodded, "I don't doubt it. It's been a rough four years for them," she said.

Kayla sighed, "There are rough days, I've been over there a few times when things went sideways," she said.

Haley nodded, "I feel for Carrie, as a Mom myself. I can't compare, but I have a special needs child myself," she said.

"But different, LK can do a lot for herself," Kayla said.

"True, well I'll see you tomorrow, and have a good night," Haley said and left.

Kayla nodded and watched Haley left the office. Chris looked at Kayla.

"Is it really that bad?" Chris asked.

Kayla nodded, "Yeah, on the bad days with the seizures and feedings it could be rough," she said.

Chris nodded, "That's sad," he said.

Kayla sighed, "Yes, it is," she said.

Haley stopped listening at the door and walked away. Yes, that one dark year, four years ago have left scars across many people. Haley stopped and looked at her office, the second one in, and a corner office. Kayla's was right next to Haley's which was fine. Haley then looked at the other corner office, bowed her head and shook it. It's been a rough four years since, and finally, she walked away.


	35. Chapter 35: The Minister

**Chapter 35: The Minister**

Some Sunday Afternoon he would come to his office and sit there fiddling about waiting for someone to visit him. Other Sundays he would not have a minute of rest. There were days like today, where he would sit here and have one or two people stop in.

Cale Howard sat behind his desk working on ideas for sermons. His pen mainly just doodling in the corner of the legal pad. Finally, he put the pen down and looked at his office door.

A tall black man stood in the door. Cale looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi Kole," Cale said.

"Church Boy," Kole said.

"Well you were right, I'm a Church Boy," Cale said and laughed.

"It's not funny anymore when you embrace it," Kole said.

"Come in, sit down, you'll be more comfortable," Cale said.

Kole nodded, "Fine," he said and walked in and took a seat in front of the desk, across from Cale.

"So, how are you doing, Kole?" Cale asked.

Kole shrugged and sighed, "Living my life. It's been a while," he said.

"Still have trouble with the family?" Cale asked.

"It's been rough since I got my nephew, and my Mom is sick, and Lou is across the country," Kole said.

Cale nodded, "So, how are you coping?" he asked.

"One shot, one bourbon, one beer," Kole said.

"Back to the bottle?" Cale asked.

"No, not at all, I have responsibilities, too many responsibilities," Kole said.

Cale nodded, "So how many responsibilities do you have?" he asked.

"I have my house, a job, my Mom, and my nephew," Kole said.

Cale nodded, "Kids are great," he said.

"You have how many?" Kole asked.

"I have three, Amber is ten, Dakota is seven and Tristen is one," Cale said.

"Those aren't names one would normally associate with a minister," Kole said.

"Kiley and I talked about it and when she was pregnant with Amber, we didn't want them to have biblical names, and we wanted them to have some sense of normalcy," Cale said.

Kole nodded, "Yeah, I don't have that option, I kind of became a parent by surprise," he said.

"It happens, more than you think," Cale said.

"I guess," Kole said.

"You remember Huck Burke?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, I saw him just the other day," Kole said.

"You know his two oldest daughters with Chase?" Cale asked.

"Yeah, they're close in age," Kole said.

"You know, someone asked how he had two daughters so close in age," Cale said.

"Yeah?" Kole responded.

"You know what he said?" Cale said.

"What did he say?" Kole asked.

"Oops," Cale said.

Kole laughed, "That so sounds like, Huck," he said.

"So, back on topic," Cale said.

"Which would be?" Kole asked.

"Why did you come here," Cale said.

"Which would be?" Kole replied.

"I'm thinking you need to talk about your life," Cale said.

"Maybe, I wanted to visit an old teammate," Kole said.

Cale nodded, "There's that possibility," he said.

Kole shrugged, "I'm raising a teenager Cale," he said, "What do I know about raising kids, I'm still one."

"You're thirty-three, Kole," Cale said.

"You know what I mean," Kole said.

Cale shrugged, "Have you read the bible?" he asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kole replied.

"It has some good parenting advice in there," Cale said.

Kole stared at Cale, "Look, I'm looking for some practical advice on raising a teenage boy," he said.

"I don't have any other thing to say, other than trying to teach them the best you can, the morals you want them to have," Cale said.

"How do you do that?" Kole asked.

"When you find out…" Cale said.

"I'll know?" Kole replied.

"Oh no, tell me so two of us would know," Cale said, and they both laughed.

"I guess it's a mystery," Kole said.

"Yeah," Cale said.

Kole nodded, "Well I have to head home," he said.

"Did I at least help?" Cale asked with a laugh.

"A little," Kole said, as he got up.

"Glad I could help," Cale said.

"Thank you," Kole replied.

"You're welcome," Cale said.

Kole left. Cale looked down at his legal pad and wondered where to begin.


	36. Chapter 36: The Family Business

**Chapter 36: The Family Business**

The playroom was loud, as he sat in the corner looking over his youngest nephew as he laid curled up on the floor napping. The other six kids were playing. He noted as the occasional loud noise would come from that side of the room.

Huck smiled and put his feet up on something. Being a Dad was a big deal to him, and whenever he could he would spend time with his children. Even days like today he would be in the room and watched after them. Every so often one of the kids would come over, talk to him or ask a question.

He looked up and saw Kelly walk into the playroom. Huck noticed her cheeks and her nose was still red from the cold.

"Are you in a rush?" Huck asked.

"A little, but I have time," Kelly said, and started to slip her coat off, "It's cold out."

Huck nodded, "Have a seat, Rian is still napping," Huck said.

Kelly nodded, "Funny I walk in the room and my own kids don't notice me," she said, taking a seat near Huck.

"They're playing, let's just talk and then they'll notice," Huck said.

"That's how it usually happens," Kelly said.

"Yup," Huck said, "So, how were the South Tenants?"

"Good, I got to speak to most of the leaseholders, except…" Kelly said.

"Except Holden Kilpatrick," Huck said.

"Yeah, except Holden Kilpatrick," Kelly said.

"You talk to Marie?" Huck asked.

"Also spoke to Wendy and Connie," Kelly said, "Cindy was there too, but again, no Holden."

"Let me guess, he just left," Huck said.

Kelly nodded, "How did you know?" she asked.

"When we were young, I went up there a few times with Dad, and Keavy Kilpatrick use to say the same thing," Huck said.

"Interesting," Kelly said.

Huck looked at his watch, "Hang out a little while, you'll get to see your oldest niece," he said.

"It's your week for Brett?" Kelly asked.

Huck nodded, "Yup," he said.

"I can never keep track," Kelly said.

Huck chuckled, "Neither can I, Chase does it for me," he said.

"She keeps you straight, doesn't she?' Kelly asked, "Isn't that all ending soon?"

Huck nodded, "Brett's eighteenth birthday, and as long as she maintains her scholarship I don't have to pay for college," he said, "Doesn't mean she won't get some money from me every week when she's at Notre Dame."

"Why did you agree to all this? Ashlyn didn't ask for anything and allowed you to see Brett whenever you wanted," Kelly said.

"It was my idea, we never had anything on paper, and Chase and I agreed we needed something official. I also wanted to make sure I took care of Brett," Huck said.

Kelly nodded, "That makes some sense," she said, her brother had always been a stand-up type of guy. But also, Chase had money, and they had just built Tree Hill Hall and she probably wanted that protected.

"Yeah," Huck said.

"So, tomorrow I have to check out the North Tenants," Kelly said.

"Makes sense," Huck said.

"Could you do me a favor?" Kelly asked.

"Could, yes, would, you haven't asked me yet," Huck said.

"Would you do me a favor?" Kelly asked, rolling her eyes, "As the Game Warden."

"What can I do for you?" Huck asked.

"Tomorrow could you check on the deer herds in the south tenant area?" Kelly asked.

"Let me guess while I'm out there you would like me to swing up early to the Kilpatrick's, make sure Holden knows I need to talk to him," Huck said.

Kelly nodded, "Yes, that would be nice, as well," she said.

"Still getting offers for the fields?" Huck asked.

Kelly nodded, "Yes, most of them a fallow, and I can rent them out, just for farming, but…" she said.

"But, the lease for the Kilpatrick's includes those fields," Huck said.

"I know they make money other ways, just seems a waste letting those fields go unused," Kelly said.

"They're good fields because they've been unused," Huck said.

Kelly laughed, "I never quite got the hang of understanding farming," she said.

"Not everyone is a polymath," Huck said.

"Shut up big brother," Kelly said.

"Does it have to be tomorrow morning? Can I do it the day after?" Huck asked.

"I really need to get this done, Huckleberry," Kelly said, "But as long as you get up there."

Huck nodded, "Sure, I'll see what I can arrange for coverage for the Rugrats," he said.

Kell nodded, "Thanks, Huckleberry," she said.

"Welcome," Huck said.

There was a pause. The silence was only broken by the kids playing, that was when the whole house shook. It was followed by a loud voice.

"Dad!" Brett yelled.

Huck smiled when he heard the voice of his eldest daughter. The kids paused when they heard the voice and all their heads popped up.

"Dad!" Brett yelled again and walked into the playroom. The kids saw Brett and all smiled.

"Brett!" cried in a chorus. Brett smiled and turned to see Huck and Kelly sitting on the sideline. Brett nodded, "Dad, Aunt Kelly," she said.

"Hello," Huck said.

"Brett," Kelly said.

Brett toed through the kids playing and came over to where her Dad and Aunt were sitting

"How have you been Aunt Kelly?" Brett asked.

"Been good," Kelly said, "I see you've been doing good yourself."

"I can't complain," Brett said.

"I bet you can't wait for Norte Dame," Kelly said.

"Yeah, but I just want to get through the rest of the year," Brett said.

"One day at a time?" Kelly asked.

"Pretty much," Brett said.

Kelly stood up, "Well I got to get my gaggle home, and fed," she said.

"You only have three, that's not a gaggle," Huck said.

"Not all of us are overachievers," Kelly said, "Okay, start cleaning up, time to go."

"Do we have too?" Liv asked.

"Yes, Liv now get cleaning," Kelly said.

Brett took a seat where Kelly had been sitting.

"You don't have to show up this early," Huck said.

"Trying to get rid of me already, Dad?" Brett asked.

"I just remember when I was the same age as you are now, I was hardly home," Huck said.

"You were also dating Mama Chase," Brett said.

"Good point," Huck said.

"Anyway, I like being here," Brett said.

"I would figure you'd rather be with your Mama, fewer siblings," Huck said.

"It's better here," Brett said, "Dad, I'm going to put my stuff in my room."

"Go ahead," Huck said, "Okay, my imps, how do Y'all feel about pizza tonight?"

"Pizza!" The Kids said. Brett smiled, got up and headed out to get her bags and put them away in her room.


	37. Chapter 37:Sobieski is on the Kahlenberg

**Chapter 37:**** Sobieski is on the Kahlenberg**

They walked through the galleries of Beaulieu Manor. They seemed to be endless, there were a lot of galleries, and yet they didn't seem lost. Finally, they came to one of the parlors. Brooke walked over to a table and looked over the day-old pile of mail and Sunday edition of the newspaper.

Nomi walked over to the table and pulled the paper to her. She looked over the front page. Nomi was ten and had a little clue what was going on in the world.

"Nana Brooke?" Nomi asked.

"Yes, Nomi?" Brooke replied.

"What does this mean?" Nomi asked.

"What does that mean?" Brooke asked.

"It says "Borders are heating up"," Nomi said.

Brooke sighed, "Nothing to be concerned with right now, Nomi," she said.

"Are you sure, Nana Brooke?" Nomi asked.

"Yes, I am Nomi," Brooke said.

"Daddy's in this country," Nomi said and pointed to the map.

"I know Nomi," Brooke said, "I'm sure your Daddy is safe."

Nomi nodded. Brooke shook as she looked at the headline again and read it more closely. To Brooke, it didn't look good, but they have backed off in the past.

"Hope you're right, Nana Brooke," Nomi said.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, let's go see if Sassy is done streaming," she said.

"Yay!" Ellis said.

"Okay, Nana Brooke," Nomi said.

Brooke smiled, and they headed upstairs. When they came to the bedrooms, many of these bedrooms are now not used. They were the rooms Brooke's children use to have. Most of them have moved on to their own houses and establishments. It made Beaulieu seem empty.

Finally, they came to the door they wanted and opened it, the Streaming Room. Brooke saw Sawyer sitting at a desk with a headset on. Keni was sitting on a couch to the side with her own laptop.

Brooke shook her head as neither girl had dressed for the day. They were still in their short shorts, t-shirts, and shocks. With a sigh, Brooke just stood there.

"Nana Brooke," Nomi said.

"Yes?" Brooke asked.

"Why did I have to get dressed?" Nomi asked.

"Because proper ladies should be dressed for the day," Brooke said.

Nomi nodded.

"We're going to call it a stream, thanks for the tips and the watches," Sawyer said, "If you like what I do don't forget and become a patron on and we'll be streaming in our normal slot on Wednesday. Sobieski is on the Kahlenberg."

The screen went blank and Sawyer took off her headset. She looked over at Keni, "How we do?" Sawyer asked.

"Well enough, you probably can get that new mouse," Kendall said, "Also several new subscribers."

"Cool," Sawyer said and turned to see Brooke, "Hey Brooke, what's up?"

"Don't you two plans on getting dressed today?" Brooke asked.

"Why Mom? It's not like we're going anywhere today," Kendall said.

Brooke sighed, "Kendall, a lady should be dressed to impress," she said.

"Mom, what are you saying? There are days you stay in your PJs," Kendall said.

"Brooke, she does have a point," Sawyer said.

"Sassy, stay out of this," Brooke said, "You're just as bad."

Sawyer was about to reply. Brooke held up one hand and quieted Sawyer down.

"Mom, I don't want to get dressed up to hang around the house. One of the last days of vacation, I want to be comfortable and you've been watching too much Downton Abbey again," Kendall said.

"That's not what your sisters would do," Brooke pointed out.

Kendall sighed and turned to look at Brooke. The look on Kendall's face reminded Brooke of her Dad, Baldwin Stafford. Kendall was red in her ears, Brooke also noted, but Kendall rarely lost her temper.

"Mom, I'm not my sisters. I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I'm different than Chase, Izzy, Fallon, or Trin, so don't compare them to me or expect me to act like them," Kendall said.

"Nomi, Ellis, let's see what we can do," Sawyer said and slipped by Brooke. Sawyer took Ellis' hand and the three Scotts left.

"It's true you're not your sisters, but I do expect a certain level of behavior," Brooke said.

"I think I'm doing pretty good, so far," Kendall said.

"What does that mean?" Brooke asked.

"I don't have addiction issues like Chase. Nor am I pregnant in high school like Izzy," Kendall said.

"Yet Keni, the word is yet," Brooke said, "Also, you need to get into a good college."

"I'm not going to an Ivy League, nor NYU Mom," Kendall said.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Maybe, I want to take a gap year and find myself," Kendall said.

"That's crazy, Keni," Brooke said.

"Mom, I'm not my sisters, Or Sawyer's sisters, nor my brother, Sawyer's brother, or LK's brothers, I'm not LK or Sawyer either, I don't have a clue what I want to do or study," Kendall said.

"So, you want to sit on your tablet for a year reading conspiracy theory?" Brooke asked, "That doesn't sound like a plan."

Kendall sighed, "Maybe I want to backpack Europe or see the wonders of the ancient world. I don't know Mom, if I did, I would tell you," she said.

"What makes you want to do this?" Brooke asked, "You're also only fifteen."

"I don't know, Mom just feeling," Kendall said, "Maybe it's having so many strong people around me I never had to find myself."

Brooke nodded, "You sound pretty wise for your age, I wish I was that way when I was your age," Brooke said, "Where does it come from?"

"Uncle Lucas, maybe?" Kendall said.

Brooke nodded, "Well, we'll discuss the gap year later, I wanted to see if you wanted ice cream," she said.

"Okay," Kendall said.

Brooke sighed, "Let's go before those three Scotts eat it all," she said.

Kendall laughed, "They might just do that," she said.

Brooke nodded. Mom and daughter walked away from the room. Kendall smiled, they got along, alright, but there was always a tension between them. They had quite different views of the world. Kendall knew she had a different view of her place in it then her Mom.

Brooke put her arm around Kendall as they headed towards the kitchen.


	38. Chapter 38: Scott Brownstone

**Chapter 38: Scott Brownstone**

The ring of the doorbell brought her out of her laptop. In quick succession, she saved what she was working on, closed the laptop, and bounded out of the room. She crossed the parlor floor to the door and looked to see who it was. The townhouse was a typical New York four-story brownstone where the first floor was called the garden floor, and the front door actually connected to the second floor called the parlor floor. The second and third floors were really the third and fourth floors, which made things more confusing. Whoever designed these buildings also decided to make a street-level connection on the garden level.

Ellie smiled when she saw a tall dusky-skinned woman. Ellie opened the door.

"It took you long enough," Ainsley Wilcox said, once the door was opened.

"Had to save my article," Ellie said, "Now get in here before I freeze."

Ainsley chuckled and stepped in. Ellie closed the behind them.

"I forget you're a delicate Southern Flower," Ainsley said.

"But I was born in NYC," Ellie said.

"Yeah, whatever," Ainsley said, walking into the living room and shedding her coat.

"It's true, why do you think I have this place to stay," Ellie said.

"Cause your Daddy has more money than god from all his books," Ainsley said, with a teasing tone in her voice.

"Not as much as you think," Ellie said.

Ainsley smiled and vaulted over the back of the sofa. She landed on the cushions and she sprawled out. Ellie just shook her head.

"I thought you were going to text me," Ellie said.

"Oh shit, I forgot, Libby," Ainsley said, "But the Uber driver was bangable. I felt like slumming," Ainsley said.

Ellie chuckled and shook her head, "Really Ains?" she asked.

"What do you think? So, are you going to be boring and work all night, or are we going to cause chaos?" Ainsley asked.

"I wanted to finish what I was working on first, Ains," Ellie said.

"Boring," Ainsley said.

"I have to pay the bills somehow," Ellie said.

Ainsley laughed, "What bills, Daddy pays most of it," she said, "We're young and should be living."

"You just got to keep on livin, l-i-v-i-n," Ellie said in jest.

"Exactly, Libby," Ainsley said.

Ellie shook her head, "So, Ains, what do you purpose?" she asked.

Ainsley sat up and quickly was on her feet, "Simple Libby, you go shower, and change into one of those dresses you have that screams fuck me, then we're going to meet up with Fin, Jade and the guys. Fin will know where we could spread chaos," she said.

"Is that your solution for everything, Ains?" Ellie asked.

Ainsley smiled, "Live fast, die you, and leave a hot looking corpse, Libby," she said.

Ellie nodded, hardly thinking that Ainsley read _Knock on Any Door_, or saw the movie, "Alright, give me thirty to finish the article and then I'll get ready," she said.

Ainsley smiled and flipped her dark hair, "If I must," she said.

"You must, plus you have to arrange for where we're meeting everyone and how we're getting there," Ellie said.

"No fun, Libby," Ainsley said.

"That's the price of admission, Ains," Ellie said.

Ainsley pouted, "Fine, now get to work, the sooner you get done, the sooner we can make the world jealous," she said.

"Do what I say," Ellie said and started to walk to the office, which is the back room of the garden level. Finally, Ellie got into the desk chair and opened her laptop. After reviewing her notes and what she wrote, she started again.

The articles were usually done by word count. The nice thing was she is efficient at writing. Not such a good thing as she is efficient at writing. She found her had to pad things out to make the word count.

Ellie reflected on the articles and found she often had little interest in what she wrote about. One book, a book about, life, cancer, boys, and coming of age, and people think you're a one-trick pony.

"Maybe, I should write to Penthouse Forum?" Ellie asked herself out loud.

"What?" Ainsley yelled from the living room.

"Nothing, just talking to myself," Ellie said.

"That's a sign of you being a nut job," Ainsley yelled back.

"Only if you answer yourself," Ellie said.

"Keep telling yourself that, Libby," Ainsley yelled back.

"Whatever," Ellie called back.

"Are you done yet?" Ainsley asked.

"Finishing up now!" Ellie said.

"Well as a penalty you have to look extra," Ainsley said, "Libby."

"Fine," Ellie said.

Ellie did one more look over the article. After a few more changes, she was happy with it and saved it. Leaving the office, Ellie investigated the living room. Ainsley was keeping herself busy, in a personal way.

Ellie shook her head and went upstairs. Of the floors that the bedrooms were on, Ellie chose to stay in the master bedroom, which was the back bedroom on the top floor. Looking around she went into her walk-in closet and looked through her clothes. Finally, she chose an outfit and brought it out to the bedroom. She finished picking out the stuff she needed and went into the master bathroom.

The water was hot, that was something Ellie took to after she moved to New York City. When she lived down south, she liked lukewarm water, which was from living in a large household, and warm water was a premium. The hot water took the last of the chill out of her and loosened her muscles. It was nice and relaxing, something she needed after all the work she did today. Once the shower was done, she wrapped herself in a large towel.

Looking in the mirror she studied her blue eyes. Of all her siblings only two inherited her Mom's green eyes, Keith, and Sassy. Her and her fraternal twin, she always made that distinction as they never looked alike, had their Dad's blue eyes.

Heading into the master bedroom she took a seat at her make-up table. She brushed out her light blonde hair, it had a loose curl in it, not the tight curl of her youth. It was now about bra strap in length, a long way since it was truly short. Next, she flattened her hair for a slightly different look. Normally she let her hair be natural. Finally, she started to apply some makeup, not that she wore a lot. She only wore just enough, and usually to enhance her eyes, which people always seemed to like.

"What's taking you so long?" Ainsley asked, from the bedroom door.

"It takes time to look damn good," Ellie said, "Plus, you requested extra."

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Ainsley said, she walked over to what Ellie hung up.

"A good band," Ellie said.

Ainsley looked at what Ellie picked out, "Is this what you're wearing, Libby?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ellie said.

"Good choice," Ainsley said and walked over to Ellie. Ellie stood up and looked at Ainsley as she went to get her stuff off the bed.

"Thanks," Ellie said.

"But you look hot now," Ainsley said, with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Don't you get enough?" Ellie asked.

"No," Ainsley said.

"Well I have to get dressed," Ellie said, "Where are we meeting everyone?"

"Got the place and the Uber is on the way," Ainsley said.

Ellie nodded, "Good, now go downstairs and let me get dressed," she said.

"If I must," Ainsley said.

"You must," Ellie said.

"Okay," Ainsley said and left the bedroom.

Ellie dropped her towel and started to dress. Luckily, she was ahead of her deadlines, so a night out won't cause any issues. She was twenty-nine, going to be thirty in July, so she was still young. She looked in a full-length mirror. Looking in the mirror she admired herself. On her left ribs was tattooed the first stanza of Dylan Thomas' _Do not go gentle into that good night. _It was in script font of Peyton's handwriting. The tercet was something Ellie held dear.

_Do not go gentle into that good night,_

_Old age should burn and rave at close of day;_

_Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

After taking her time to get dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror again. Ellie admired how she looked and how she felt. Twelve years ago, her cancer went into remission, three years ago she celebrated ten years cancer-free. Four years ago, she celebrated turning twenty-five, and that was the high point of the year. She nodded and took out an old choker necklace she liked and wore it. She always had to wear purple.

After one last look in the full-length mirror, she sighed and went downstairs to wait with Ainsley.


	39. Chapter 39: Money Never Sleeps

**Chapter 39: Money Never Sleeps**

Checking her watch, she noted it was almost time to get ready. A wise person said, "Money never sleeps", and with the Global Economy being in effect for a few decades now, it was even more of a truism. Even on a cold Winter Sunday, on the birth of the New Year, money was awake.

After seeing Fallon off, and making sure Wyatt was all set, Trin changed into a more business-friendly outfit and stepped into her small office, and booted up her computer. The first thing she did, once the computer was up and running, was open her email and found the information for the meeting.

After a quick review, to make sure she looked presentable and was ready for the meeting, she went to the website where the meeting was being hosted. Once there she logged into the pre-determined meeting and stated her name. Within moments one of the other people logged on.

Trin sighed as she saw she was overdressed. It was too late to change now.

"You're dressed nicely, Trin," Brooke said, the screen showed she was casually dressed. Trin noted she was wearing loungewear and was in her home office in the East Range of Beaulieu Manor, and not her formal office on the Business Side or West Range.

"I had my weekly coffee date with Fallon and Ellie," Trin said.

"So how is my daughter that rarely calls or emails?" Brooke asked.

"Fallon; is good, she's going to some hipster party to do something for one of her things," Trin said.

"How about Young Elizabeth?" Brooke asked.

"Ellie is good, still writing away," Trin said.

"And being supported by her Dad," Brooke commented.

"Why are you still so snippy about that, Mom? It's not your Brownstone, your money, nor your daughter," Trin said.

"It's just frustrating. Of all the adult kids Ellie is the only one who isn't independent," Brooke said.

Trin nodded, "Look, Mom, Ellie has always managed to land on both feet. Hell, this is our old apartment from before we moved to Tree Hill," she said.

"But you bought it from me," Brooke said.

"Yeah, after many years of working up the corporate ladder and getting Wyatt into a good private school," Trin said.

Brooke nodded. Before she could say something Bobbi-Lee chimed in, replacing Brooke's image as the full screen one, and sending it to a corner of the screen. Trin noted Bobbi-Lee was in her loft by the drawing board. Also, Trin noted that Bobbi-Lee wasn't dressed for business either.

"Can I chime in?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Hi Bobbi," Trin said.

"Hi Trin, Brooke," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Bobbi," Brooke said.

"Sorry, I'm late, got a little tied up," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Kinky," Trin said.

"Not that way, something needed to be taken care of," Bobbi-Lee said.

"No fun," Trin said.

"What do you know? You're probably as much a nun as I am," Bobbi-Lee said.

"I have an excuse, I'm being a good role model for my son," Trin said, "What's yours?"

"I have to be a role model for my cats?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Really cats?" Trin asked, teasing.

"Also, I have to referee between my niece's families," Bobbi-Lee said.

"So, who is the crazy one now?" Trin asked.

"Who do you think?" Bobbi-Lee asked back.

"Ashlyn," Trin said.

"Trin, I might remind you as a Mom yourself that Ashlyn means the best for Brett," Brooke said.

"I know, Mom, but how Ashlyn is treating Brett is kind of like when how you treated us when we first moved to Tree Hill," Trin said.

"Yeah, and look at where it got me," Brooke said.

Trin laughed, "At least Paige was born in wedlock," she said.

"Funny Trin," Brooke said.

In Bobbi-Lee's window, a Tabby Cat hopped into her lap. The cat meowed a few times and started whacking the webcam with its paw.

"I see one of your children needs attention, Bobbi," Trin said.

Brooke laughed, "We'll kids do act like that," she said.

Bobbi-Lee shook her head and picked up the cat and put it down on the floor, "Rooney no, we'll play later," she said, "Ugh! That one is a handful."

"I know that feeling," Brooke said.

"Don't say anything, Trin, you only have one," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Mom?" Trin asked.

"I agree, having an only child isn't really parenting," Brooke said.

Trin pouted, "Gee thanks," she said.

"Doesn't work anymore, you're thirty now," Brooke said.

Bobbi-Lee smiled, "So, Brooke, Brett told me you asked her about walking the runway," she said.

Trin looked wide-eyed, "Mom, you didn't," she gasped.

Brooke nodded, "I did," she said, "Even though it's only technically, she's family and I've offered every one of you a chance to walk the runway."

"True, and believe me I'm glad Tucker didn't accept," Trin said and laughed, "he makes a person with two left feet look coordinated."

Both Brooke and Bobbi-Lee laughed.

"Anyways, Bobbi, wouldn't you love designing something for Brett to wear?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Scared of the she-bear of Tree Hill?" Brooke asked.

"To be honest, oh hell fuck yeah!" Bobbi-Lee said.

"Trin?" Brooke asked.

"I saw what she did to Daria Churchill, so yeah I'm scared," Trin said.

"I'm not worried," Brooke said.

"Are you going to make her use the Davis name?" Trin asked.

Brooke looked at Trin, "I'm not Victoria, and it would dishonor her family. Now if she chose to, she could," she said.

"I asked because you had Keni use the Davis name," Trin said.

"That's because it's more tradition for my daughters to use it, more than anything else," Brooke said.

"Okay, enough with the small talk," Trin said.

"Yes, onto business," Bobbi-Lee said.

Brooke nodded, "Agreed," she said.

"Now, referring to item one on the agenda I emailed," Trin said as they started the business meeting proper.


	40. Chapter 40: Steel Truss Bridge

**Chapter 40: Steel Truss Bridge**

(Song lyrics are in italics)

There wasn't much parking in the area, but he found a spot and set his aging SUV into park. Finally, he shut off the engine. Opening the door, he pulled his coat tight against his body. Having spent time up north, especially in the winter so he had the coat for the frigid weather that presented itself. Walking down the side of the road he came to this steel truss bridge. He looked at the railroad bed below him.

_Step out the front door like a ghost  
Into the fog where no one notices  
The contrast of white on white._

_And in between the moon and you  
The angels get a better view  
Of the crumbling difference between wrong and right._

He stood in such a way he could look under the bridge. He stood there for a while and sighed. It had been years, but he would remember the stories he was told in the past. Finally, he turned around and leaned on the rail of the bridge. The wind blew up the railbed and messed up his already messy hair.

Looking up into the superstructure of the bridge. There were times in the past he would cross this bridge dribbling a basketball on his way to the park to play basketball. That changed when he went to college and then moved to other cities. But he came back here to raise his family, but this bridge was always a significant part of his life.

_I walk in the air between the rain,  
Through myself and back again.  
Where? I don't know  
Maria says she's dying.  
Through the door, I hear her crying  
Why? I don't know_

_'Round here we always stand up straight  
'Round here something radiates  
_

Lucas Scott turned back and stared at his SUV just sitting there. He reached up and scratched his scalp and sighed. Cars passed by several times as he just stood there and watched them.

After a few minutes, a THPD Car stopped on the bridge and rolled down the window. The police officer leaned out the window.

"Are you okay, sir?" The Police Officer asked.

_Maria came from Nashville with a suitcase in her hand  
She said she'd like to meet a boy who looks like Elvis  
And she walks along the edge of where the ocean meets the land  
Just like she's walking on a wire in the circus  
She parks her car outside of my house, takes her clothes off,  
Says she's close to understanding Jesus  
She knows she's more that just a little misunderstood  
She has trouble acting normal when she's nervous_

Lucas nodded, "I'm good," he said.

"Coach Scott, is that you?" The Police Officer asked.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah," he said, "Jernigan? Corrina Jernigan?"

The Police Officer nodded, "Yes, it's me, well it's Miazga now," she said.

Lucas laughed, "How things have changed," he said.

"It's been a long time since I warmed your bench," Officer Miazga said.

Lucas laughed, "You were a good teammate though," he said.

"Yes, I was," Officer Miazga said, "Anyways, what are you doing out here on the bridge by yourself?"

"Just remembering," Lucas said.

_'Round here we're carving out our names  
'Round here we all look the same  
'Round here we talk just like lions  
But we sacrifice like lambs  
'Round here she's slipping through my hands_

_Sleeping children got to run like the wind  
Out of the lightning dream  
Mama's little baby better get herself in  
Out of the lightning  
_

"Remembering what, Coach Scott?" Officer Miazga asked.

"When I was a high schooler, I use to cross this bridge to play basketball with my friends on the River Court," Lucas said.

Officer Miazga laughed, "Yeah, it's a bit cold for nostalgia, Coach," she said, "Also people were calling in a jumper."

Lucas shook his head, "No, not planning on jumping, just looking over the bridge, and remembering," he said.

"Well, I'd head on out of here, it's freezing, and you should be inside," Officer Miazga said.

Lucas nodded, "I will," he said.

Officer Miazga nodded, "We'll talk to you later Coach Scott, and beat Masonbourgh," she said.

"I'll do that," Lucas said.

_She says, "It's only in my head."  
She says, "Shh, I know it's only in my head."_

_But the girl on the car in the parking lot  
Says: "Man, you should try to take a shot  
Can't you see my walls are crumbling."_

The THPD Police Car drove off. Lucas watched the taillights of the police car disappear in the haze of the day. He sighed and looked back over the rail towards the ground under the bridge, and after a thought or two, he straightened up.

Lucas Scott pulled his coat close to him and bundled it up against the cold. Slowly he turned and walked back towards his car. His feet banged down against the concrete of the sidewalk on the bridge. Once off the bridge, he headed towards his SUV.

_Then she looks up at the building  
And says she's thinking of jumping.  
She says she's tired of life;  
She must be tired of something._

_'Round here she's always on my mind  
'Round here (hey man) I got lots of time  
'Round here we're never sent to bed early  
And nobody makes us wait  
'Round here we stay up very very very very late_

Once at his SUV he opened the driver's door and got in. Closing the door behind him, he started the SUV and turned the heat on. While he waited for the SUV to warm up, he looked out the windshield at the bridge.

He felt the cold for the first time after he sat down in the driver's seat. It was another new year and he was here again. Over the last three years, he ended up here looking at the bridge. But this time he was interrupted by a local police officer. Someone was watching the bridge this year and was calling to make sure he was okay.

It made Lucas laugh. He put his hands against the vents and felt the warm air against his hand. Nodding he, buckled his seat belt.

Putting the SUV into gear he pulled out into traffic and drove down the street. He looked over the bridge as passed over it. Once he was across the bridge, he looked around the streets and turned down one of the side streets.

He's been coaching for many years now, and it wasn't uncommon to run into his old players. This was the first time he could remember running into one of his players who was now a police officer. Well, now he was off to his next destination.

_I can't see nothing, nothing  
Around here  
You catch me if I'm falling  
You catch me if I'm falling  
Will you catch me because I'm falling down on here  
I said " I'm under the gun"  
'Round here.  
Oh man I said "I'm under the gun"  
'Round here.  
And I can't see nothin', nothin'.  
'Round here._


	41. Chapter 41:Congressional Office Building

**Chapter 41: Congressional Office Building**

She looked out her office window at the bare frost covered trees. The Potomac Basin was cold and windy, it was a typical winter, but not typical either. It got cold and snowed here. There was a time, in days, in fact, would be the anniversary of it, _Air Florida Flight 90_ crashed into the icy Potomac River during a snowstorm. Looking out on the snow and slush she often pondered the question was Washington City of the District of Columbia the northernmost Southern city or the southernmost Northern City.

"Iz, are you zoning out on me?" Kari Johannsson asked from her seat on the sofa.

"Sorry, just looking out at the weather, and thinking about things," Isabella "Izzy," Adams said.

"Well, was it about your performance on Face the Nation?" Kari asked.

Izzy looked at her staffer, advisor, friend, and ex-college roommate. Kari had been with her for a long time, second-longest-serving staff member. Kari was the opposite of Izzy. Izzy was average height, curvy and dark raven-haired, was Kari was tall, slender, and blonde.

"Partially, I'm not really happy about the questions they asked," Izzy said, "Damn it, you would think after all these years, they would treat women seriously, they asked about my looks and not my accomplishments."

"Sex sells, Iz," Another voice said from a nearby chair. That woman was much like Izzy, short and curvy, but with brown hair, compared to Izzy's raven-haired, she was Skye Gregory, and Izzy's longest-serving staff member, and an old friend of Izzy's.

"Yeah but imagine Congressmen Benson Payne being asked about his workout routine," Izzy said.

Kari nodded and turned to look at Skye.

"I get your point," Skye said.

"Well at least you didn't lose your temper," Kari said.

Izzy nodded, "That's a plus," she said.

"Yes, it is," Kari said.

"So, any votes coming up? I need to head back to Tree Hill and pass through the district. I also want to see Sassy and Keni cheer and Brett play," Izzy said, "Plus work on my re-election."

Kari nodded and started looked through the calendar. "Nothing major is coming up, you could probably head down for a four-day weekend," she said.

Izzy nodded, "So, head down Thursday, get to spend time with Nomi and Ellis Friday night and part of the weekend and be back here for Tuesday," she said, "I could do that."

Kari nodded, "Do you want me or Skye to come down with you?" she asked.

"I'd like both of you to come, but if you have a reason not to," Izzy said.

"I can come along," Kari said, "You're Mom loves me."

Izzy laughed, "Yeah, you're her sixth daughter," she said.

"Yeah, Brooke has been more a mother to me than my own mother," Kari said.

"She has the biggest heart," Izzy said.

Kari nodded, "So, Skye, want to come home with us?" she asked.

Skye looked up from her phone, "What Kari?" she asked.

"We are heading back to the district for a four-day weekend. Do you want in?" Kari asked.

Skye nodded, "I would love too, but Izzy I've been getting texts from my sources," she said.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah? What are they telling you?" she asked.

Skye sighed, "It might not be as good news," she said.

"Just spill it, Skye," Kari said.

"The number of pizza deliveries at the Pentagon has started to go up. They are checking on State and The White House, they haven't heard about Langley," Skye said.

Kari sighed, "That's not good news," she said, "Good for Uber Eats, but overall not good."

"It's never good, Kari," Izzy said.

"So, what do you want to do?" Kari asked.

Izzy nodded, "Skye, let's keep monitoring that," she said, "Kari, call Jon's office, let's see if he picked up on that."

"No problem," Skye said.

"What about Keith?" Kari asked.

Izzy nodded, "I know, but it doesn't mean it's that part of the world," she said.

"There's a chance," Kari said.

"There's always a chance," Izzy said, "Call Jon's office."

Kari nodded. Izzy turned back to look outside the window. Her two most loyal staffers were busy working on the phone. Izzy might be a new congresswoman, but she had been deep inside the beltway for a while, having worked for her mentor Senator Jon McMichael. There was a certain way things worked around the halls of power. It was dysfunctional in a way, but there was a method to the madness, the key was always the same, information.

Looking out on the frost-covered trees and the august white Capitol Building. Many times, she had seen the military go on a quiet panic. Sometimes the world would flare up and they'd work late. Nothing would be talked about it, as it would blow over. There were times when it didn't, but as representative of the people, she needed to be vigilant.

It was like it was once said in an old movie, it is always something that brings them to the edge of destruction. It is better for them not to know how often. Once Izzy didn't believe that it was the right thing to do. Now, she thought, it is better for ignorance, as it keeps them from knowing how much on a razor's edge it could be. Keeps the panic down.

"Iz," Kari said.

Izzy turned back to the room, "Yes?" she asked.

"Jon wasn't in his office, they're calling to relaying your message," Kari said.

Izzy nodded, "It was a blip, nothing to worry about," she said.

Kari nodded, unbelieving Izzy. Kari watched as she could see Izzy getting anxious. Keith was overseas, and Kari knew that worried Izzy, a lot. If anything got Izzy anxious it was her husband.

"Why don't we call it a day," Kari said, "It's Sunday, the new session doesn't start until Tuesday."

Izzy nodded, "We'll wait a little bit longer," she said.

That was when the door opened, and a young woman poked her head in. "Ma'am, Senator McMichael is here to see you," she said.

Kari made a face, "Here? Wow must be slumming," she said.

"Kari, be nice," Izzy said, she turned towards the door, "Kenina, please show the Senator in."

"Yes Ma'am," Kenina said, and closed the door.

Skye got up and went to the sofa. Izzy straightened out her desk. The door opened and Kenina re-appeared, "Senator McMichael, Ma'am," she said.

Senator Jon McMichael entered the room. He was tall and blonde-haired which was starting to finally show it's grey. Izzy, Skye, and Kari all stood up as he crossed the room.

Izzy offered her hand, "Welcome Senator, what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked.

McMichael took her hand and shook it. He smiled, "I got a message you wanted to speak to me," he said.

"Please have a seat, Senator," Izzy said, "That will be all Kenina."

"Yes Ma'am," Kenina said and left the room closing the door behind her. Senator McMichael sat down, and Izzy took her seat.

What's up, Izzy?" Senator McMichael asked, "This is not about your appearance on Face the Nation is it?"

"No not that, it was a disaster, all they wanted to do is talk about my looks," Izzy said.

"Well you tried your best to steer it towards the topic," McMichael said.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't excepting Frost/Nixon," Izzy said.

"Why do I have a feeling you would love to have that type of interview?" McMichael asked.

"Maybe," Izzy said.

"So, what did you want to chat about?" McMichael asked.

"It was nothing, hopefully, but my sources are reporting there is a noticeable uptick in pizza deliveries to the Pentagon," Izzy said.

McMichael nodded, "That's pretty thin, Izzy," he said.

"Jon, I know, I have the ears and eyes out for other buildings too," Izzy said, "It was just meant to be a heads up."

Senator McMichael nodded, "Thanks, it could be anything, but those border tensions are increasing, who knows," he said.

Izzy nodded, "Well, let's hope they don't set it off," she said.

The Senator nodded, "Well, hopefully, they don't kick anything off," he said.

Izzy looked at him, "I'd agree with you there," she said.

McMichael nodded and looked at the sofa. He noted Kari was paying attention. Skye was looking at her smartphone.

"What's with Bones and Spock?" McMichael asked.

"They are trustworthy, you should know that, Jon. They've been with me since the beginning," Izzy said.

"The Ones closest to us are the ones we should watch the closest," McMichael said.

Izzy looked at him, "Been reading The Prince again or just paranoid?" she asked.

"Power, Izzy, that's something people want, lust after, and are envious of. They want your power," McMichael said.

Izzy nodded, "Seneca Jon," she said.

"Power Corrupts," McMichael said, "True."

"Excuse me," Skye said.

Izzy and Senator McMichael turned to look at Skye. Skye lowered her phone.

"Yes, Skye?" Izzy asked.

"It's not pizza but Thai at State," Skye said.

"That's a Non-sequitur," McMichael said.

"It's spiking?" Izzy asked.

Skye nodded, "Up about thirty percent," she said.

Senator McMichael nodded, "I see," he said and stood up, "I'm going to head over to my office and make a few calls."

Izzy nodded, "Okay, keep me informed," she said.

McMichael nodded, "I'll see what I can do, now go home, it's Sunday, and talk to your kids," he said.

"I still have a few things to do," Izzy said.

"Izzy, talk to your kids, don't let them become like mine," McMichael said.

"I'll take it under advisement," Izzy said.

"With that, I'll take my leave," McMichael said and left.

A few minutes after Senator McMichael left Kari looked at Izzy.

"He's still bitter about how his kids turned out?" Kari asked.

"Wouldn't you?" Skye asked.

"Not with his daughters, or Andrew," Kari said.

"Amy is a disappointment to him in her own way," Izzy said.

"So, are we hanging around?" Kari asked.

Izzy shook her head, "If we can get this done from home, let's do that," she said.

Skye shook her head, "I can get stuff on my phone," she said.

Izzy nodded, "Good, tell Kenina she can go home after she gets a car for us," she said.

"Sure," Kari said and went out to the outer office.

Skye looked at Izzy and tilted her head. "I'm sure Keith is alright," she said.

Izzy looked at Skye, "What makes you say that?" she asked.

Skye smiled, "Not only will I say it, but I'm also confident that you were thinking if Keith was safe," she said.

"Really Skye?" Izzy said, "You're always well…" Izzy sighed, "Damn it, Skye, how are you always right?"

Skye's smile grew bigger, "Simple, I've pretty much been there from the beginning of Keith and Izzy," she said, "Oh! Sorry, Kizzy."

Izzy shook her head, "Yeah, you have been," she said.

The office door opened, and Kari stepped through the door. "So, what I miss?" Kari asked.

"Izzy was worried about, Keith," Skye said.

"Kari nodded, "Oh Okay," she said.

"Hey that was an anti-climactic response," Izzy said.

"Well because it should be expected, anyways Kenina has left and the car is ready," Kari said.

Izzy nodded, "Let's go," she said and grabbed her work, putting it into her briefcase. She looked at her two friends and staffers as they left the office.


	42. Chapter 42: Nathan & Grandkids

**Chapter 42: Nathan & Grandkids**

Life has an interesting rhythm to it. Often one would find the simplest pleasure later in life in things they did earlier in life. Nathan sat in his chair holding a remote and watched cartoons. He often wondered why when he would bring this up, Haley would say read Shakespeare's _As You Like It_.

He looked over to the sofa and saw LK was sitting there laughing. Nathan looked down on the floor and three of his grandkids were laying there laughing. They were three of the four from his son Brian.

"Papa, what are they talking about?" Darren, the youngest of the three grandkids, asked.

"About how crazy someone is being," Nathan said.

"Why are they being crazy?" Darren asked.

"Quiet Darren, you're ruining the show," Lacy, Darren's sister, said.

"Well, you're not helping, Lacy," Lennon, the oldest of the three, said.

"Shhh! We're missing the show, every Sunday we watch this show," LK said.

"LK, please," Lennon said.

"Now you're interrupting the show, Lennon," Lacy said.

"Why are you starting?" Lennon asked.

"I'm not starting," Lacy replied.

"You are," Lennon said.

"Are not," Lacy said.

"Are too," Lennon said.

"It takes two to argue based on the definition of the word by Webster's dictionary," LK said.

Nathan sighed, "Enough!" he bellowed.

"Papa?" Darren asked.

"Just watch the show," Nathan said.

"Yes Papa," The Grandkids said.

"Yes Dad," LK said.

Nathan sighed. Eight grandchildren popped into his head. Each of his sons gave him four each. They ranged in age from seventeen to five, three of them alone were six, and two were eleven. There were three girls, Brett, Maeghan, and Lacy, and five boys, Wyatt, Lennon, Landen, Logan, and Darren. He and Haley had custody of three of them, which were three of Brian's four. Wyatt lived with his Mom. The oldest, Brett, was a step-granddaughter, but he never treated her differently, and she split time between her Mom and Dad. Fortunately, James and Ashlyn didn't need Nathan and Haley to watch their other three.

The kids had returned to watching TV. So, a silence settled into the room. This worried Nathan. He looked at his watch and wondered where Haley was. She had run out mid-morning to check on his brother, Lucas, and hadn't been back yet. He started to get worried.

That was when his phone rang. He looked down to see it was Haley.

He answered it, "Hi Hales," Nathan said.

"Sorry, I stopped by the office after I talked with Luke," Haley said.

"Really, what was going on there?" Nathan asked.

"Kayla was sorting out some stuff that happened on the west coast and arranged for Chris to have a music video shoot," Haley said.

"When will you be rid of him?" Nathan asked.

"When he released so many albums, he quits RBR or dies, whichever comes first," Haley said.

"I can arrange one of those, easily," Nathan said.

"Enough of that, it's his contract, Peyton set him up for life as thanks for his production work," Haley said.

"Bad business choice," Nathan said.

"Emotions sometimes get in the way," Haley said.

"So, are we having the meeting this time, when Keith comes back?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, we put it off too long, and Fallon will be down then, so the whole board will be there," Haley said.

"Okay, that sounds like a plan," Nathan said.

"I'm going to bring home some pizzas for dinner, is that okay?" Haley asked.

"Hold on," Nathan said and took the phone away from his face. "Is pizza good for dinner?" he asked the room.

"Pizza on Sunday, it's not pizza day," LK said.

"Well Mom is picking it up," Nathan said.

"It will do," LK said.

"Yay!" Darren said.

"Fine," Lacy said.

"Yes Papa," Lennon said.

Nathan put the phone back to his mouth, "Yes, it should be fine," he said.

"Okay, I'll order it and pick it up on my way home," Haley said.

"Sure, see you home with the pizza," Nathan said.

"Love you," Haley said.

"Love you," Nathan said, and they disconnected the phone.

"So, what else is going on, Papa?" Lennon asked.

"Not much, Nana Haley is bringing home pizza and that's about it," Nathan said.

"Okay," Lennon said, "I need some help on the court tomorrow."

"I can do that, Lennon," Nathan said, "What do you need help with?"

"Some moves in the post," Lennon said.

"Okay, we'll go to the River Court tomorrow," Nathan said.

Lennon nodded. Nathan sat back and relaxed. Lennon was only playing AAU basketball, but at least he was keeping himself out of trouble. At this point that's all Nathan could hope for. With Lennon, Lacy, and Darren's parents, Brian and Gabi, the bar was low. Actually, it was extremely low, Nathan noted and knew that was a sad thing.


	43. Chapter 43: Hermosa Beach

**Chapter 43: Hermosa Beach**

Her alarm went off which caused a hand to come out from the covers and click off her phone. In what seemed like just a few minutes she laid there still as a stone, then in a flurry of activity the covers were thrown off and she was out of bed. It took a moment for her to work out the knots in her joints, but she was up and about.

Candace "Candi" Scott walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. She wore heather gray lounge shorts and a sports bra, but she couldn't help but stare at the faded scar on her chest, it was thirty plus years ago, but that faint line reminded her of things, things that help motivate her. It wasn't her fault she needed the surgeries. She was born that way, but it made her want to work with children with similar issues.

After her moment of self-reflection, she reached back and tied her brown hair into a ponytail. Next, she grabbed her short robe and put it on, modesty wasn't a big thing with her, but she didn't want to give Kaelyn's plaything another free show. Tying the belt, she slipped her feet into a pair of flip-flops and headed downstairs.

The nap did her good as she was awake, and her mind was sharp. The grief of the previous shift was gone, as she went into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. Taking the mug, she walked out onto the patio through one of the sets of French Doors, which looked out onto the beach. From the vantage of the patio, she could look across _The Strand_ and onto _Hermosa Beach_ and could also clearly see what was going on, on this terrace. This was why she liked living on the west coast.

"It never stops to amuse me how in a world of blonde bombshells everyone takes notices of my brown-haired, housemate," A male voice said.

"It's simple in this world, I'm a unicorn," Candi said.

He laughed, "Why would you say that?" he asked.

"Simple, because here, I'm unique," Candi said, "And technically since I was born blonde, I'm not that unique."

"Always such a wise-ass, aren't we?" he asked.

Candi took a sip of her coffee, which hid her smile. After an elongated sip, she lowered it, "Always been that way. But an Irish Person as yourself should know that," she said.

"It's true," he said and laughed, "Bad shift? You were in bed before I got out of the shower to talk to you."

"Flynn, it wasn't that bad, considering it was New Years," Candi said, "Had one case, that will tear your heart out."

"Oh really, please do explain," Flynn asked. Candi looked at him, a tall strawberry blonde man, and her only male housemate, Doctor Flynn Keegan.

"Had to tell a fifteen-year-old boy he might need heart surgery," Candi said, "He was playing basketball when he collapsed."

"Aren't cases like this why you chose pediatric and cardiology?" Flynn asked.

Candi nodded, "Yeah, but it still hurts, and brings back memories," she said.

"Probably always will," Flynn said.

"You're probably right," Candi said.

Flynn smiled, "So, we got you out here set up for bait, let's see what guys you can reel in," he said.

"Flynn! What would Alden think?" Candi asked.

"Hey, he would think as long as I enjoy the home cooking it doesn't matter where I get my appetite," Flynn said.

Candi laughed, "God, sometimes you remind me of my brother," she said, "Too much."

"Keith? He's your brother, so he's good people, but I couldn't be married to a politician," Flynn said.

"They make it work," Candi said.

"Girl, open thy robe up a bit and let's get some fishes in our net," Flynn said.

"You're incorrigible," Candi said with a laugh.

"Since I've moved in, you've been my only housemate that's yet to go on a date," Flynn said, "Why's that?"

"Too busy," Candi said and sipped her coffee.

"Nobody is too busy, it's just priorities," Flynn said.

"Kaelyn dates enough for the both of us," Candi replied.

"C'mon, Candi, don't lie and what's with the robe? You're usually out here in less," Flynn said.

Candi nodded. This was their thing; they would stand out here and watched the guys on the beach. It was how they first met when he moved in. Candi thought he was hot, but when she found out they had the same taste in coffee and men they bonded instantly.

"Kaelyn's latest playmate was over and ended up in my room and got an eyeful of me in a towel, so hence the robe, he doesn't need to see more of me," Candi said.

"Oh, poor Candi afraid you might steal Kaelyn's toy away from her?" Flynn asked.

"No," Candi said.

"You should do it, it's fun," Flynn said.

"I don't need that drama, remember I have three sisters," Candi said.

Flynn laughed, "I've met two of them, I see your point," he said.

Candi laughed, "Mads wants to plan a girl's day out, will Alden allow you to go?" she asked.

"I don't know depends," Flynn replied.

"Oh?" Candi asked.

"The usual," Flynn replied.

"Always the usual," Candi said.

"So, Kayla called, that's why we're going to see _Tacit Blue_ tonight?" Flynn asked.

Candi nodded, "Yeah, she called me, and I said sure and invited Y'all," she said.

"There's the southern coming out," Flynn teased.

"With a Manhattan accent," Candi shot back.

Flynn nodded, "You have to share, how do you get all this four-star treatment?" he asked.

"Kayla? An old friend of the family, you have to remember I'm from a small town, things get rather jumbled," Candi said.

"How?" Flynn asked.

"Kayla's brother is married to my sister-in-law's sister, and Kayla's sister is best friends with my brother. Also, Kayla's brother is good friends with my aunt," Candi said.

Flynn nodded, "I remember why we don't talk about it that much; it makes my head hurt," he said.

Candi laughed, "Yeah, my family is a bit complex," she said.

"That's putting it mildly," Flynn said, "C'mon Candi bring out the bait, the fish should be biting."

One of the sets of French Doors opened behind them and they heard someone come out. Neither Candi nor Flynn turned to see who it was. The third person took the space next to Candi.

"Are you two playing your game," she asked. Candi turned to look at her.

"Yeah, we are," Candi said, smiled at her landlady, Doctor Fawn Cabot, who was about Candi's age but was done with residency. To supplement her income, she rented her extra bedrooms to young doctors that worked at the same nearby hospital, that she did. Candi was her longest termed tenant. Fawn was also tall, five foot eight inches, roughly, and one of the few people that could almost see eye to eye with Candi in the house. Fawn also had brown hair and blue eyes like Candi, but where Candi's hair was light brown, from it turning from blonde, Fawn's was dark.

Fawn laughed, "I can't tell you haven't set out any bait," she said, to Candi's ears she could hear the slight hints of what was once a southern drawl that had faded from being away from that speech pattern. That was something Candi didn't have, as people still heard her Manhattan accent.

Flynn laughed, "I've been telling her that since I came out here," he said.

"I need some cheering up, so Candi brings out the big guns," Fawn said.

"They're not that big," Candi said.

Fawn laughed but noted something was off, "What's with the robe?' she asked.

"Kaelyn's new plaything ended up in Candi's room after her shower," Flynn said.

Fawn shook her head, "I swear Kaelyn will be the death of me, between all her dates and half of them becoming more interested in you Candi, I don't know what I'm going to do," she said, teasing.

Candi shrugged, "I'm just a working doctor," she said.

"Who just seems to have all these connections," Flynn pointed out.

"Kayla is my sister-in-law's husband's sister who works at the recording label I worked at in my undergrad, no big deal," Candi said.

Fawn laid a hand on Candi's hand, "We shouldn't pry if you don't want to share you don't have too. It's natural to get curious," she said.

"Thanks, Fawn," Candi said.

"You're welcome," Fawn said, "So, any surprises tonight?"

Candi shook her head, "Nope, not that I can think of," she said.

"I love _Tacit Blue_, ever since you gave me that promo CD," Fawn said, "I can't wait."

"It should be a good show," Candi said and sipped her coffee.

Flynn nodded, "That reminds me, I should get more familiar with their music," he said.

Fawn laughed, "You think," she said.

"Later girls," Flynn said and left.

After the French Doors closed Fawn moved over closer to Candi. "How tied into your cousin is _Tacit Blue_?" she asked.

"Not many people know he's my cousin, not very, tangentially, but they stand on their own and got here on their own," Candi said.

"How have you been with it?" Fawn asked.

"Okay, that was a rough year," Candi said.

"It was the first year of your pediatric residency if I remember," Fawn said.

"You just bought this place, and we were in the same program," Candi said and smiled.

"Good times," Fawn said.

"There's been worse," Candi replied, "And I get the second biggest bedroom."

"Like that boy last night?" Fawn asked, "Hey I had to keep my best roommate ever with me."

Candi nodded, "Yeah," she said and sighed, she didn't know which part she was saying yeah to.

"I was there that night as well," Fawn said.

"Well as they say, Hey, Hey, My, My," Candi replied and sipped her coffee.

"What's on your mind?" Fawn asked.

"Why do people find me interesting?" Candi asked.

Fawn shook her head, "Me, I don't. But seeing how you decorate your room, I can understand why others do," Fawn said.

"Fawn we've known each other since med school," Candi said.

"We have, and that's why I'm not interested," Fawn said.

"But you have never asked, after all these years why I'm so private about it," Candi pointed out.

"I've always thought it was your business, and not mine, with whom you share it," Fawn said.

"Tickets," Candi said, "That's why."

"But you've always invited me to these shows," Fawn pointed out.

"Exactly, I've invited you, none of you asked," Candi said.

Fawn nodded, "I'm thinking I get it, maybe… help me?" she said.

"Remember in med school, I didn't talk about or deny my family connections, how naive I was really. Soon, people were asking me for basketball tickets, or concert tickets, once even for a free dress," Candi said.

"A free dress?" Fawn asked.

Candi laughed, "That wasn't even the weirdest one," she said.

Fawn nodded, "We all have our crosses to bear," she said.

Candi nodded, "That we do," she said, "Also that's why we're friends, Fawn," Candi took a sip of her coffee and the mug lingered to hide her smile.

Fawn nodded, "So, c'mon let's reel some of these fish in," she said, and laughed.

"How do you know about the game?" Candi asked.

Fawn laughed, "I was here when you invented it before Flynn moved in," she said.

Candi laughed, knowing it was true, and looked at Fawn, "Fine!" she said and laughed again, untied her robe and slide it off her shoulders, "Happy now?"

"In a minute, I will be," Fawn said and smiled.

Candi just shook her head, laughed, and enjoyed the sun on her skin.


	44. Chapter 44: Club TRIC

**Chapter 44: Club TRIC**

The environment was dark, it always was, it seemed to be a standard. A lot had to do with the light show that went along to the music. Maybe it had to do with the atmosphere and keeping people in some form of amenity. It was a good thing, as people were here.

Chase Burke stood leaning on a railing overlooking the main space. From here someone could overlook all the action. The pretty, popular, powerful, and young were on the dance floor. They were trying to forget the bad and paste over it with something. Maybe, that something would only last a few hours. But it would cover over the pain, or the hole deep inside.

"What are you thinking about, Chase?" a voice came from behind her.

Chase turned with a start, "Amy, don't scare me like that," Chase said when she looked at her head bartender.

"Sorry, just reporting we did the first drawer change out," Amy said.

"Good," Chase said, with a nodded. They changed the drawers twice a night to keep the money low in the registers. The rest was counted, logged in, and put into the count out room safe. It would be deposited in the morning.

"So, tell Aunt Amy, what were you thinking about?" Amy asked.

Amy McMichael was one of the longest-serving Scott Family employees. She was also Huck's sister-in-law, her baby brother married Huck's baby sister. Amy was tall, maybe an inch taller than Chase, and blonde which Amy wore short. She had multiple piercings in her ears and face, and tattoos covered her arms.

"Just thinking how early it is and we're already doing good business," Chase said.

"People are here to forget, and have a good time, get away from the depressing weather," Amy said.

"I bet," Chase said.

Amy snorted, "What's really on your mind?" she asked.

Chase shook her head, "Just thinking how I was and maybe deep down still am, just like these people," she said.

"Do you want to hear the shallow or the truthful response?" Amy asked.

"What's the difference?" Chase asked.

"The shallow response is you have a great family, home, and job, with money and you don't have any reason not to be happy," Amy said.

"The truthful one?" Chase asked.

"Maybe you should seek help for your depression, as they can help you help yourself," Amy said.

Chase laughed, "Neither sound too helpful for me, right now," she said, "I was being nostalgic, that's all. Thinking about how I could have turned out. You know it was almost sixteen-years-ago when I first walked through those doors."

"I remember, all New York Chic," Amy said, "and just out of rehab I believe."

Chase nodded, "Everyone seems to remember that one detail. I needed to come here, it changed my world and saved my life," she said.

"Okay?" Amy asked.

"Helped my self-image and I met Huck, who, for whatever reason has been good for me," Chase said.

"You're good for him too," Amy said.

Chase looked down at the railing and saw two spots where the paint was worn down to smooth bare metal. Running her hand over one she wondered how many years it took to get this worn down. Also why they haven't been repainted. "I think people would get nervous if they didn't see someone here watching," Amy said.

"Well people have been doing it since before I worked here," Chase said.

Amy nodded, "Yeah, it's sort of one of TRIC's little traditions," she said.

Chase nodded, "Do you ever feel old?" she asked.

"Looking at how the kids are growing up?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, especially Brett," Chase said.

Amy laughed, "Oh yeah, I look at Whitter and she has this cute grey streak through her brown hair and I remember when we first met," she said.

"I don't think it's the same," Chase said.

"It's not, but to relate Sarah is going to be in middle school, and Shaw is a year behind," Amy said.

Chase smiled, "I forget who carried who?" she asked.

"Whitter carried Sarah, and I carried Shaw," Amy said, "It's funny too, Shaw has the McMichael ginger hair. I didn't know I carried the gene."

Chase nodded, and the darkness hid a bit of a frown. "I love my kids. Too bad PJ isn't in the same class as Sarah," she said.

"It is what it is," Amy said, "I remember Summer Rug Rat Care here, my two, your five, and the terrible three."

Chase laughed, "Another one of those TRIC Traditions," Chase said.

"Yes, it should be an early night tonight, even though most of these people aren't working tomorrow," Amy said.

"Crap, I forgot most schools don't go back until the third," Chase said, "That's going to be a crazy day with a basketball game after."

Amy laughed, "Now you know how Karen and Peyton felt," she said.

"You'll get that knowledge soon enough," Chase said.

Amy sighed, "Ugh! Sarah has to get her girliness from Whitter," she said.

Chase laughed, "I'm trying to figure out where any of my kids get their traits," she said.

Amy smiled and put a hand next to Chase's on the rail. In the dim light, her tattoos were barely visible. Over the years increasingly Amy's arms got tattooed and piercings also followed along. When Chase first met Amy, she was Karen's relief at the small café that used to be below Club TRIC, and she looked button down. Once Karen retired and closed the Café Amy was "hired", really moved to work at Club TRIC. Slowly Amy shed her button-down image and began getting her tattoos and piercings. Which is funny, since her wife Whitter doesn't have any visible tattoos, that Chase knew about, or any piercings other than her ears. Chase smiled.

"Well I'm going to make sure the mice aren't playing," Amy said.

"Okay, I'll be here," Chase said.

"Water, soda, or juice, I'll send it up," Amy said.

"Water, please," Chase said.

"Okay," Amy said and walked away.

Chase leaned forward and rested her hands on the worn places on the rail. After all, why mess with tradition. Chase smiled and went back to watching the crowd.


	45. Chapter 45: You Found Me

**Chapter 45: You Found Me**

(Song lyrics are in italics)

He drove his car up to the wooden fence and put it into park. Shutting off his car, he left the lights on. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he opened the car door and climbed out of his car. Slowly he looked around the park and nodded. Slowly he crossed the fence line and headed into the park.

The frigid wind blew off the nearby river. It bit at his cheeks, lips, nose, and ears, reminding him that it was an unseasonably frigid winter/New Year's Day. He sighed in the freezing night air, seeing his breath. He knew he would be here, but not for long because the weather would drive him away.

_I found God on the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west was all but won  
All alone smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything"_

_Where were you when everything was falling apart?  
All my days were spent by a telephone  
That never rang and all I needed was a call  
That never came to the corner of First and Amistad_

Finally, Cale Howard stepped onto the hardtop of the River Court. He looked around and took in the artificial light that reflected off the backboards and the chain nets of the hoops. This was where he would play basketball, sometimes when he was a child. With his high school friends, he ran up and down this court.

That was so long ago. Now he was a minister, a husband, and a dad to three young children. Yet, when he needed to think he would come out here. Just tonight, he didn't bring his basketball. Finally, he walked out to Center Court.

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?, Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

_In the end, everyone ends up alone  
Losing her, the only one who's ever known  
Who I am, who I'm not, and who I wanna be  
No way to know how long she will be next to me_

When he played basketball in high school, he was the center and often started the game with the jump ball. Center court was his home. Looking around it, he wondered how many kids played here over the years. How many would know how to win most of their jump balls?

Shaking his head, he stood in the center court. He turned a complete three-sixty and looked over the whole area. Finally, he stopped staring at one of the hoops. He held out his arms and stared at the hoop.

"Why am I here?" Cale yelled.

The echo came back to him, and there was no answer. Looking around the dark night he shook his head.

"I've done everything I was supposed to," he said, "I've helped my fellow man. I've married a good woman. I'm raising three good kids, the best I can. I've listened to what you've taught me and live my life the best I can to your word. Why don't I know how to help this kid and my friend?"

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?, Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
_

_Early morning the city breaks and I've been calling for years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages, you never send me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve taking all I want  
_

There was no answer. All he heard was the tail end of his own echo, and what few sounds of the night. If he listened close enough, he could hear a ship coming down the river, and sounds of people across the river on the river walk. Looking out across the river, he saw the lights. He wondered what was going on over there.

Was he missing out on things that people he went to high school with? Was walking down the path he felt he was called to was right for him? He sighed heavily and looked around, again.

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, where were you, where were you?_

Shaking his head, he walked off the court and headed back to the car. In the past when he was suffering from this, he would go to the bar at the corner of First and Amistad. There he would talk to the bartender would talk with him. After the bartender was done talking to him, he felt better about himself and his faith was restored. That wasn't an option anymore, as the bar was closed, and the bartender was gone. He didn't know what was happening, but he needed to head back home, to his wife and kids.

He got back into his car, buckled up, started the engine, and drove away.

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?, Where were you, where were you?  
_

When he arrived home, he got out of his car and saw his daughter was in the driveway taking shows on their basketball hoop. Amber was bouncing the ball, suddenly she stopped, pulled up the ball and took a shot. The ball hit the backboard and rolled to the hoop. It bounced off the front end of the hoop, then off the back end of the hoop, and went in.

Cale laughed and smiled. He walked forward and stood behind Amber, who was in her heaviest coat and chased down the basketball. She picked it up and started bouncing the ball. That was when she noticed him.

"Daddy," Amber said.

Cale nodded.

"How long have you been there?" Amber asked.

"I just saw your last shot," Cale said.

"It sucked, you can tell me," Amber said.

Cale shook his head, "No, it was good," he said.

"It was?" Amber asked.

Cale nodded, "Yeah, it could be improved, but then again everything can be improved," he said.

"Really?" Amber asked.

"Yes, really," Cale said.

"Can you show me?" Amber asked.

Cale shrugged, "I don't know," he said, "Why don't we just shoot around."

Amber nodded, "Sure!" she said.

Cale smiled as his oldest daughter dribbled, badly, over to a spot and took a shot. The shot missed, but Cale still smiled and got the ball for her. He passed the ball back to Amber so she could take another shot.

From a nearby window, Kiley stood there watching and smiling at her husband and oldest child just simply shoot hoops.

_Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

_Why'd you have to wait to find me, to find me?_


	46. Chapter 46: Brooklyn

**Chapter 46: Brooklyn**

It was getting late and once she arrived, she realized that she didn't fit in. Being not much older than most of the attendees, but she had grown up much younger than they have. Most of her adult life she ran her family holdings and had spent that same time with older people.

Also, she didn't like their music, being part owner of and involved with running a record label, he had been ruined for certain types of music. Finishing her teen years with a stepmom and a sister that were recovering addicts, she didn't enjoy the senseless drinking, nor the drug-taking. Also, she had once dated a guy that has since become a minister. Fallon had talked to a few of the partygoers, she found them generally uninteresting, and specifically uninterested in the reason she was here. So, Fallon found herself bored and feeling like she had wasted her night.

It was some loft in Brooklyn. Brooklyn was the new hip place to live. Fallon was missing her quiet living room in Greenwich Village, or a nice night visiting Trin in her Upper East Side Apartment. If it was warmer, she would have flown down visiting Brooke, Keni, and her nephews and nieces. This isn't her scene, but she had to put on a brave face, she reflected.

There was a quiet place near the bathroom. Waiting out the line to get into the bathroom, she took it all in stride. That was when she noticed a good-looking guy that came up next to her. He looked down at Fallon, as he was closer to six feet tall then her average height, he also gave her a slight, if not sheepish, smile.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Fallon said.

"Not having fun?" he asked.

"It's okay," Fallon said.

"That's the same feeling I'm having," he said.

"Oh yeah?" Fallon asked.

He nodded, sheepishly, "Yeah, this isn't my usual thing," he said.

Fallon nodded, "Yeah, it's not mine either," she said.

"I'm just here because my parents want me to keep an eye on my brother," he said.

Fallon looked at him and nodded, "We all seem too old to be babysat," she said.

He nodded, "I agree, but my brother can get out of hand at parties and my parents want him to get home safe, and not jail," he said.

Fallon nodded, "I see," she said.

It was quiet, a strange awkward quiet. They both looked around the loft. Fallon looked at him and wondered to herself. Should she keep the conversation going, or let it die, and chalk it up as a weird conversation that happens while waiting online for the bathroom at a party. Fallon studied him out of the corner of her eye, she did find him attractive, and what else does she have to lose? She already lost the night and was bored out of her mind.

"Do you want to get a drink when we're done?" Fallon asked and shrugged, "Well here."

He laughed, and did a short nod, "Sure," he said.

The bathroom door opened, and Fallon went in. She did what she had to do and washed her hands. Looking in the mirror she looked into her own eyes.

"You can do this, Fal," she told herself.

She left the room and looked at the guy, "I'll meet you by the drinks," she told him.

"Okay," he said.

Fallon crossed the loft, dodging people and groups of people. She thought she saw Ellie Scott with a group of people over in a corner. Fallon shrugged and went to where the drinks were kept. She looked over the alcohol and wondered what she wanted to drink.

Finally, Fallon sighed and grabbed a bottle and a plastic cup. Fallon shrugged and poured herself a drink. Slowly she stirred it with her finger when she spotted the guy come over.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Fallon replied.

"Already got a drink?" he asked, in a cute awkward way.

Fallon nodded, "Yeah, I always get my own drinks," she said.

"I see. It seems like a good idea," he said.

"Yeah, it is," Fallon said, thinking about something that happened in high school to a dear friend.

"Anyway, I'm Grant," he said.

"Fallon," Fallon said.

"Fallon? That's a unique name," Grant said.

Fallon nodded, "My parents wanted me to have a unique name," she said, "Grant, that's not a common name either."

He shrugged, "I was named after the president," Grant said.

"Hugh Grant?" Fallon asked.

"The Actor?" Grant asked.

"Wasn't he president in a movie once?" Fallon asked, teasing.

"He was a Prime Minister in _Love Actually_," Grant said, "I was named after President Grant, who's buried in Grant's Tomb."

"Oh really, so what's your usual scene, Grant?" Fallon asked, "Hang out at Tombs?"

Grant smiled, "I'm more of a quiet night, with friends, usually watching a movie, or dinner, good conversation," he said.

Fallon nodded, "That sounds lovely," she said.

Grant smiled, "Yeah, I did my partying in high school, and a little in college," he said.

"Yeah, I gave it up when I was in high school," Fallon said.

"Wow, that was young," Grant said.

Fallon shrugged, "It's the past, let's talk about the present," she said.

"So, let's talk about the present," Grant said.

"What would you like to know?" Fallon asked.

Grant nodded and looked her over, and smiled, "Why didn't you let me make you a drink?" he asked.

Anything but that Fallon reflected, that's not his business, "I only make my own drinks, just a personal policy," Fallon said, "Can never be too safe."

Grant smiled, "Don't trust me?" he asked.

"Certain things, Grant, is best not to trust other people with," Fallon said.

Grant nodded, "So, what do you think of this crowd?" he asked.

"I think my left boot has more intelligence than this whole crowd," Fallon said.

Grant nodded and looked at Fallon's boots. His eyes slowly came up her leg and across her hips. Slowly he let his eyes cross her flat belly, across the swells of her breasts and settled on the gaze of her dark eyes. There was one thing he noted she kept herself in decent shape. Her height was about average, her build was petite, probably model-like.

"Those are nice boots," Grant said.

"Thanks, I like them myself," Fallon said.

Grant nodded, "Shoe conversation is the best conversation," he said.

"Sports or art?" Fallon asked.

"I like art," Grant said.

Fallon nodded, "I love the Met, it's one of my favorite museums," she said, reflecting that was where she uses to meet her friends there before she moved down south, "I have many fond memories of being there."

"It's a good museum, I enjoy sitting in the paintings of the Dutch Masters. Just sitting on the bench taking in the beauty. It's so relaxing," Grant said.

Fallon smiled, she was a donor to the Met, "I know exactly what you mean. I've spent many hours walking through the galleries. There were many times I would just enjoy studying one painting," she said.

Grant nodded, "That sounds like a wonderful day. I remember this portrait in the gallery of an English Country Gentleman standing by the rear end of a horse, and the horse's rear end was highly detailed," he said.

Fallon laughed, "Yeah, I remember it and I don't think it was an important detail in the portrait," she said.

"Yeah, it was almost like the artist was trying to say something about the subject," Grant said.

Fallon smiled, a big smile, "Yeah, like he's saying that the man that paid for the painting was a horse's ass," she said.

"He looked it, too," Grant said.

Fallon smiled, and Grant returned it.

"You have a beautiful smile," Grant said.

"Thanks, and so do you," Fallon said.

He blushed a little.

They wandered away from the bar talking. The night past and they told stories and chatted. They finally took a seat on a sofa in a corner, when it freed up. There they sat, drank, and talk some more.

After a while, Fallon's phone chimed. She made a perturbed look and checked it.

"Shit," she said.

"What?" Grant asked.

"My UBER is here," Fallon said.

Grant nodded, "So, I guess you're going," he said.

Fallon nodded, "Yeah, I have a full day tomorrow, and it's also an early start," she said.

"Well Fallon, I had a great night. You were a great company, and made this experience worth coming here," Grant said.

"Same here," Fallon said, "Would you like to get some coffee sometime?"

Grant smiled, "I would love to," he said, maybe a bit eager.

Fallon checked her clutch, "Damn, I have no cards," she said.

Grant nodded, "Don't worry, here's mine," he said and handed her his card. Fallon took it and kissed him on the cheek. She noticed he blushed a little.

"Thanks again for the lovely evening, Grant, I'll call you soon," Fallon said and left. As she rode down the elevator she looked down at the card. His full name is Grant Coyle and was a Collections Specialist of paintings for the _Knight Center for American Art_. Interesting Fallon reflected as she put the card into her bag.

"This could be the beginning of an interesting friendship, Grant Coyle," she said and smiled a big happy smile.


	47. Chapter 47: Clock Tower Apartment

**Chapter 47: Clock Tower Apartment**

(Song lyrics are in italics)

He took a seat at his desk and looked around the open concept of the Clock Tower Apartment. All-day he had been avoiding doing what he needed to do, and that was writing a proposal for a music video, for Chris Keller's new single. Shaking his head, he wasn't sure he wanted his name on this when it hit the net and was streaming. Again, it was Chris Keller, so it might not get a lot of views, but also, he didn't want to get mixed up with the latest movement out there. Somehow Chris Keller still had a career.

Tucker Baker booted up his laptop. He fiddled with the flash drive in his hands. Kayla promised him a lot of money and to fly him to California and back if he could pull this off. Yet he had all day and he didn't listen to the song. What was he waiting for? Really, that was what was keeping Tucker from working on this, it was himself.

After a heavy sigh, he leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. There was a buzzing that broke both his concentration, and the silence. It startled Tucker to the point where he almost fell out of his chair. After recovering he noticed it was his phone, and it was a facetime call.

Tucker smiled, leaned forward, and quickly pushed his hair back with his hands. He took one last deep breath. Finally, when he was ready to answer the phone, he did with a smile. A blonde woman in her late twenties appeared on the other end. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, her hair was worn straight and down, she and a black _Joy Division Unknown Pleasure_ T-shirt and a red and white checked flannel shirt worn unbuttoned and the sleeves were worn loose at her elbows. He could see her collection of leather and hemp bracelets on both her wrists. A leather necklace was worn around her neck which had a pewter Welsh Dragon Totem hanging from it. Her right nostril was also pierced with a hoop.

"Hey Babe, I was waiting for your call," Tucker said, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"Did I make you almost fall out of the chair again?" Alix Hartmann, his girlfriend, asked with a laugh.

"Umm, I plead the fifth," Tucker said.

Alix laughed, "This isn't a court of law, this is the court of me, so no pleading the fifth," Alix said.

Tucker sighed, "Fine, yes you startled me," he said.

"Awe, I didn't know I still have that affected on you," Alix said.

Tucker nodded, "You do," he said.

"Tuck, you don't have to act tough or cool, for me," Alix said.

"I just want to measure up, well look at the rest of the guys in my family," Tucker said.

"Tuck, I'm with you because who you are, not because you're like anyone else. Anyways, I see you made it home safe," she said.

"Yeah, I pulled in just before the New Year," Tucker replied.

"Is Katyusha being good?" Alix asked, "Is she treating you well? I don't have to set her straight?"

Tucker laughed, "Your sister is treating me well," he said.

Alix smiled, "Good, so where are you meeting us out here?" she asked.

Tucker shook his head, "I don't know, yet," he said.

"What? Tuck, we planned this since before you left. What is keeping you in Tree Hill?" Alix asked.

Tucker sighed, "Kayla had an emergency," he said.

Alix shook her head, "Always seems that way. When Keith left, and she's covering his duties it seems chaotic, at least from what I see," she said.

Tucker nodded, "I can't argue that," he said.

"So, what does a filmmaker like yourself, have to do with Kayla's Emergency?" Alix asked, making air quotes when she said emergency.

Tucker yawned, "Sorry, I'm still tired," he said.

"Tuck, you're deflecting. What do you have to do?" Alix asked.

"Shoot Chris Keller's next video," Tucker mumbled.

"You mumbled, tell me, Tuck," Alix said.

"Are you breaking up?" Tucker asked.

"Tuck, don't be a shithead," Alix said.

Tucker sighed, "I have to film Chris Keller's next video," he said.

"What? He's still releasing stuff?" Alix asked.

"Apparently so," Tucker said.

Alix sighed, "How long will it delay you?" she asked.

"I'm hoping to be leaving on the Seventh," Tucker said.

Alix shook her head, "That cuts our time together in half," she said, "I hope it's damn worth it."

Tucker smiled, "If I can deliver by the Sixth, I get double my normal rate, and Kayla will fly me to you and back to finish the next leg of my assignment. That means our time together would be all on _RBR_," he said.

Alix laughed, "Well you better," she said.

"I want to," Tucker said.

"What's the issue?" Alix asked.

"I can't get myself to listen to the music," Tucker said.

"Tuck, I get it, Keller is a walking sexual harassment complaint, but look at it this way, you get it done, you'll be one step closer to me," Alix said.

"Are you sexually harassing me?" Tucker asked.

"Not yet," Alix said.

"Leave your shirt on!" A Male Voice said behind Alix. The owner of the voice came into the view of Alix's phone camera. Tucker could see, Holden, one of the people Alix was working and traveling with. He stared the camera, "Hey Tuck, keep it clean until it's in the privacy of the hotel room," he said and laughing.

"Funny Holden," Alix said.

"Hey, she misses you, get your ass out here soon, but it's time for us to steal her," Holden said.

"Go, break a leg," Tucker said.

"Thanks, see you soon, Tuck," Holden said and was gone.

"Thanks, and be good, Tuck," Alix said.

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked.

"Just be careful and see you ASAP!" Alix said.

"See you ASAP!" Tucker replied, and the connection was broken, "I miss you and love you," he murmured after the connection broke.

Tucker sighed and looked at his hibernating laptop. He had a great payday waiting, but only if he could get off his ass and listen to the damn song. That would start the chain to create a video concept. Damn what a predicament he was in.

There was a knock on the door. Tucker turned to look at the door. "Who's there?" Tucker asked.

"Sawyer!" A young female voice replied.

Tucker sighed, thinking oh great Sawyer, "What do you want, Sassy?" he yelled back.

"Don't call me Sassy!" Sawyer yelled back.

"Sorry, what do you want, Sawyer?" Tucker replied.

"I don't want to yell through a door," Sawyer said.

"Come in then," Tucker said.

The door opened, and Sawyer entered the door. Tucker noted she was wearing a tight shirt and lounge shorts; her curly blonde hair was clasped back with a hair clip. He shook his head and turned to look at the computer.

"What do you want, Sawyer?" Tucker asked.

"Can't you look at me?" Sawyer asked.

"I'm working, what do you want?" Tucker asked.

Sawyer sighed, "Your Mom wants to make sure you ate," she said.

Tucker pointed towards the empty dirty plates on the breakfast bar. "I ate, I do have a kitchenette in here," he said.

Sawyer nodded and walked over to the desk. She studied his desk.

"Your computer is hibernating, you're not working on anything," Sawyer said.

Tucker shook his head, "I just finished facetiming with Alix," he said.

Sawyer nodded, "So, what are you working on? Any Nordwind concert footage? I heard Kayla asked you in for a meeting," Sawyer said.

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, some emergency involving Chris Keller," he said.

Sawyer nodded and then shook her head, "Chris Keller, great, you're not a lawyer how can you help? I can't believe he's still on the label," she said.

Tucker shrugged, "Well he is, and I have to do a video for him, and be done with it by Friday," he said.

Sawyer nodded, "You can do it, Tuck," she said, "I know you can."

Tucker shrugged, "I don't know, I can't even get myself to listen to the song," he said.

Sawyer cocked her head to one side, "That's not like you, Tuck," she said.

"Yeah, well I really don't want to work with Keller," Tucker said.

"C'mon play the song, I'll help. I'm creative," Sawyer said.

"Sassy, this isn't making a costume for a Ren-fair," Tucker said.

"Don't call me Sassy," Sawyer said.

"That's how you were introduced to me," Tucker said.

"I was four then, I'm grown up now," Sawyer said, "Or haven't you noticed."

"Okay," Tucker said and shook his head.

"Well play it, maybe I can motivate you, or give you that spark," Sawyer said.

"Of insanity?" Tucker asked underneath his breath.

"What?" Sawyer asked.

"Good idea," Tucker said and brought his laptop to life. He put the flash drive in and once the file folder opened, he clicked on the audio file. The song started to play, and they sat there and listened to it.

_You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down_

_Go tell that long tongue liar  
Go and tell that midnight rider  
Tell the rambler,  
The gambler,  
The back biter  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down_

_Well my goodness gracious let me tell you the news  
My head's been wet with the midnight dew  
I've been down on bended knee talkin' to the man from Galilee  
He spoke to me in the voice so sweet  
I thought I heard the shuffle of the angel's feet  
He called my name and my heart stood still  
When he said, "John go do My will!"_

_Go tell that long tongue liar  
Go and tell that midnight rider  
Tell the rambler,  
The gambler,  
The back biter  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down_

_You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down_

_Well you may throw your rock and hide your hand  
Workin' in the dark against your fellow man  
But as sure as God made black and white  
What's down in the dark will be brought to the light_

_You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down_

_Go tell that long tongue liar  
Go and tell that midnight rider  
Tell the rambler,  
The gambler,  
The back biter  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down_

_Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down_

Once the song was over, Tucker looked at Sawyer. She shrugged and signaled him to play it again. Tucker hit the replay button and it started to play again. Tucker stared at the laptop with a pen and pad handy. Nothing was coming, finally, he turned to look at Sawyer. She cupped her chin and she was tapping on her cheekbone with her pointer finger. She nodded slightly when the song ended.

"Well?" Tucker asked.

"I wish Keith was here, he's better at music then I am," Sawyer said.

"You're not being helpful," Tucker said.

"Hey, I could get Keni up here to help you," Sawyer said.

"No Thanks, I love my sister, but I don't want to hear about Anunnaki, if I did, I'd watch the History Channel," Tucker said.

"Well, let me think. I don't want to steer you wrong," Sawyer said.

"Right now, I just want to see the road," Tucker said.

"It sounds like the song _Run On_, an old folk song," Sawyer said.

Tucker nodded, and looked at the computer, "The track name is _God's Gonne Cut You Down_," he read off the screen, "Maybe Keni and the Anunnaki would fit?"

"Okay, the lyrics sound the same to me," Sawyer said.

"Still not helpful, Sassy," Tucker said.

"Don't call me that," Sawyer said.

"Well, be helpful," Tucker replied.

"I don't know what to say, Tuck," Sawyer said with a shrug.

Tucker sighed, "I don't know," he said and threw his pen up in the air.

"It sounded like going to a service at Reverend Howard's Church," Sawyer said.

Tucker took his eyes off the pen and looked at Sawyer, "What did you say?" he asked, as the pen crashed on the desk.

"It reminded me of the time Fallon took Keni and me to a service at Reverend Howard's Church," Sawyer said.

"No fucking shit!" Tucker said.

"Excuse me?" Sawyer asked.

"Thank You, Sawyer, you were a tremendous help," Tucker said, "I can't believe it was staring me right in the face."

"Okay? You're welcome," Sawyer said.

Tucker grabbed the pen and he started writing down furiously. Sawyer just standing there looking at him. After a minute he stopped and looked up at her.

"You're still here? Sorry, I've been bitten by my muse," Tucker said.

"So, you're ignoring me?" Sawyer asked.

"Sorry, I'm working, and don't you have school tomorrow?" Tucker asked.

Sawyer nodded, "No but I do Tuesday and a game to cheer at," she said.

"You should get some sleep, I'm going to be busy all night," he said.

"You're no fun anymore, Tuck, you're always busy," Sawyer said.

"Sorry, it's called being an adult," Tucker said.

Sawyer pouted at him. Tucker shook his head, "Hey, listen if I have time, we'll watch a movie this week," he said.

"Do I get to choose?" Sawyer asked.

Tucker shrugged, "If I can, then sure why not?" he said.

Sawyer smiled and bounced, "Ah, thank you Tucker!" she said.

"Now let me work," Tucker said.

"Okay, Tuck," Sawyer said rather cheerfully and left the apartment. When the door closed, he rolled his eyes, "Why do I think I'm in trouble?" he asked the air, then shrugged. When no answer came from the air he returned to working on his proposal.


	48. Chapter 48: Brooklyn Loft Party

**Chapter 48: Brooklyn Loft Party**

Whoever said the youth was wasted on the young, was a damn fool, Ellie Scott reflected. The night started with an UBER ride to a coffee shop, where else? There Ellie and Ainsley met up with their click of friends, the brother and sister team of Jared and Jade Ambrose, their friend Finley Graham, Finley's boyfriend Justin Philips, and their "gay" friend, as Ainsley pointed out seems every group needs one, Hardy Groen. After a round of coffee, they went to a local Trendy Bar and pre-gamed a bit. Ellie reflected that's what they called it back home. There is nothing wrong with social lubrication, Ellie noted with a smile as she finished her third shot. After that they finally arrived at the destination, a party some trust fund babies were putting on in a loft, in some hip part of Brooklyn.

Ellie slipped off her jacket as she walked through the door of the loft. She looked around and saw the people all standing around. It reminded her of high school, and college the pretty and popular, she smiled and got herself a drink. They collected in the corner and looked around.

Jade walked over to Ellie. Ellie smiled at the dark-haired, dark-eyed woman, still tanned after all these months, and was fit and trim. Ellie sighed; some people have all the time in the world.

"Libby, look at this place," Jade said.

Ellie nodded, "It's a nice loft," she said.

"Oh yeah, the place is nice," Jade said.

"I see, what were you getting at, Jade?" Ellie asked.

"All the guys, I'm like wow, almost like shooting fish in the barrel," Jade said.

Ellie smiled, "Well pace yourself," she said.

"Really Libby, pace myself?" Jade asked.

Ellie shook her head, "Ever hear about the two bulls?" she asked.

"Two bulls?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, an Old Bull and a Young Bull were looking over a herd of cows. The Young Bull turned to the Old Bull and said, 'Let's run over there and fuck some of those cows.' The Old Bull replied, 'No, let's walk over there and fuck them all,'" Ellie said.

Jade laughed, "There's Libby and her country witticisms," she said.

"Don't mess with the old wisdom," Ellie said.

Jade laughed again, "Is that your secret, Libby?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure, that's my secret," Ellie said and hid an eye roll.

"You rock," Jade said.

Ellie didn't even hide her eye roll this time.

"Never mind my sister, she's got cock on the brain," Jared said as he came over, and slipped an arm around Ellie's waist, "Not that this isn't a target-rich environment."

"Jared, please," Ellie said and pushed Jared's arm off her body, "Not tonight."

"Is Jared being a bit creepy?" Finley asked., coming over with her drink and with Justin by her side.

"Creepy? How do you scale creepy?" Jared asked.

"Libby, what do you think?" Finley asked.

"No, it's a light switch," Ellie said.

"Fin, don't start trouble," Justin said.

Finley looked at her boyfriend and put her hand on her chest in mock jest, "What? I cause trouble?" she asked.

"Yeah, you were always a troublemaker," Jade said.

"Was not, Jade," Finley said.

"In high school, they called you Trouble," Jade said.

"Where's Ains?" Jared asked.

"I think she's in the closet, it looked like a closet, with some guy," Justin said.

"Already?" Jade asked.

"Seems that way," Justin said.

"Why are you watching Ains?" Finley asked.

Justin swallowed hard, "I didn't want anyone of us to get lost," he said.

"Good answer," Finley said and then turned to Ellie, "Libby, you're letting Ains get ahead of you."

"Libby's just pacing herself," Jade said.

"Really, Libby, you're pacing yourself?" Jared asked.

Ellie shrugged, "Need to find the big game to hunt," she said.

Finley snapped her fingers, "That's what's off Libby, where's your purple?" she asked.

"I'm wearing purple," Ellie said.

"Where?" Finley asked.

"Somewhere," Ellie said and sipped her drink, knowing it's in her choker.

"Where? I'd like to know," Jared said.

Ellie laughed and sipped her drink, "Let's say it's my secret," she said, and winked.

"I'd like to decode that secret," Jared said.

"In your dreams, and my nightmare, Jared," Ellie said.

Jade laughed.

Finley nodded her head. "Libby, something had been bothering me about you," Finley said.

Ellie nodded, "Oh yeah? What would that be?" she asked.

"We know about you and college, but nothing about you and high school," Finley said.

Ellie shrugged, "We've known each other for how long? Why is it coming up now?" she asked.

"Gave you time to share," Finley said.

"Not much to share, I went to public school, my Dad was a teacher, as was my aunt, and I graduated with my sister and my cousin. My big highlight was I was co-captain of the cheer squad," Ellie said, most the group went to high school together, or grew up together. Ellie wasn't one of them as she moved to New York as an adult. So high school was particularly important to them, but Ellie didn't want to be reminded of her two years of high school where she was treated for cancer.

"I can't see you as a cheerleader," Jade said.

"Me and all my siblings were athletes," Ellie said.

"Libby, have we met your cousin?" Justin asked, looking to cause trouble.

"You might, but it wasn't through me," Ellie said.

"Who's your cousin, Libby?" Jared asked.

"Brian Scott," Ellie said, she didn't bat an eyelash when she said it, but her stomach turned just a little thinking about him. Also, she was wondering why her people were suddenly interested in her past. Again, she never really shared her past.

"Brian Scott?" Finley asked, "The Musician?"

Ellie nodded, "The same," she replied, rolling her eyes. Being tired of people always worshipping her cousin.

"Wow, Libby you never said he was your cousin," Jade said.

"I think I still have a poster from _Mental Lapse_ somewhere," Finley said.

Ellie shook her head, "We don't talk much about him," she said.

"Why don't you, he's a great musician?" Jade asked.

Ellie shrugged, "I've heard better," she said, and looked around the room. All the guys had beards. Ellie made a face, she knew it was the style, but she never liked it. Looking over to Jared, he wore a beard. Ainsley had introduced her to Jade, once they met they became friends, of a sort. At one-point Jade tried hooking her up with Jared, they never connected and became a sort of friends.

Ellie smiled and turned to look at Finley and Justin. Finley Graham was blonde of average height. Jade introduced her to Finley and her boyfriend. Justin also wore a beard, they were interesting people, but Ellie still hated beards.

"Libby, I never asked you this. If you had such an interesting life back home, why you are living here?" Hardy asked.

Ellie noted Hardy, Justin's best friend, didn't wear a beard. Again, he was someone they tried hooking Ellie up with. They didn't work for other reasons. At the time he was still in the closet.

"I moved to New York after college to help out with my godson," Ellie said, most of them had met Trin and Fallon. But Trin and Fallon weren't part of this little group. Fallon probably would have fit in better. Fallon stated once she wasn't a trust fund baby since she was sixteen, she ran a family investment portfolio. Trin didn't fit in because she was a working single mom. The funny thing was the apartment Trin owned was worth more than all their Brooklyn property put together.

"That's Trin's son, Wyatt," Hardy said, he was always the most perceptive of the group.

"Yeah, that's it, he's a great kid," Ellie said and laughed. Not mentioning that she also came up to finish working on some writing and that Wyatt was not just her godson, but also her cousin. Wyatt was Brian's oldest son.

"Seems that way," Hardy said.

Ellie smiled and nodded. Trin did an excellent job of raising Wyatt. Though he could butch up a bit more but can't have everything. Where was Ainsley? Did she hook up already? Looking across the room she thought she saw Fallon walk over to get a drink, so this was the party Fallon was bitching about. Fallon was right this wasn't her scene.

Ellie sighed, and she saw a dark-haired guy that looked familiar. Smiling she looked at her friends, and with her brilliant blue eyes gave them a look that said watch this.

With a quick move, she separated from the group. Then once away her stance and carriage all changed, and she confidently walked across the room. Slowly she added a bit of swish or sway to add to the seductiveness of her slow walk. It reached a peak when she reached the guy she targeted, and he had no beard.

"Dawson, right?" Ellie said.

He looked at her, "Yeah," he said and looked her over. Ellie studied his eyes, they moved about her. He looked at her eyes and she saw his pupils changed. Ellie looked differently tonight then she did earlier this morning at the coffee shop. Her smiled changed slightly as she knew he recognized her.

"Wow, Ellie I didn't expect to see you here," Dawson said.

"I didn't expect to be here," Ellie said, "I don't even know where here is."

Dawson laughed, "You're in Brooklyn," he said.

Ellie laughed and touched Dawson's arm lightly, "I know it's Brooklyn, I just don't know where," she said.

Dawson smiled, "It's some party to celebrate the New Year," he said.

"Wasn't that last night?" Ellie asked.

"I don't think it matters," Dawson said.

"I see that," Ellie said.

"So, how did you end up here?" Dawson asked.

"Some of my friends, brought me along for the ride," Ellie said, that's partially true.

"Don't you just love nights like that?" Dawson asked.

"Absolutely, some of my favorite nights are like that," Ellie said, "So, how did you end up here?"

Dawson smiled, "I live here," he said.

"Oh wow! Is this your party?" Ellie asked.

Dawson shook his head, "No, it's my roommate," he said, "He sent out invites for some reason. I can't seem to understand him."

Ellie smiled, "It's still cool," she said.

"Do you want to talk out on the balcony?" Dawson asked.

"It's cold outside," Ellie said, coyly.

"But it's private," Dawson said.

Ellie smiled, the game is always fun when both sides know they are playing, and the other side plays along, "Sure, why not?" she asked.

Dawson smiled and offered a hand, "Follow me," he said.

"You lead, I'll follow," Ellie said, and he led her out onto the balcony. As she predicted it was cold outside, but the view was awesome. The City was a thousand points of light, as far and in every direction, the eye could see. The colorful lights of the Empire State Building could be clearly seen. "Wow, you get to see this view every night? I'm jealous," Ellie said.

"It's a nice perk," Dawson said, "You should be here for the Fourth of July."

Ellie smiled, "Are you inviting me?" she asked.

"Maybe, someday," Dawson said.

Ellie leaned on the railing and looked out onto the night. Dawson stood next to her.

"I just noticed your ink," Dawson said.

Ellie moved her left hand and looked at it, "Oh, that, it's nothing, just one of my few tattoos," she said.

"You have more than one?" Dawson asked.

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, but you won't get to see them," she said, "Yet."

"You're confident you'll get to show them to me," Dawson said.

"You're confident you'll get to see them," Ellie replied.

"What's that ink of?" Dawson asked and pointed to her wrist.

"One's my Tarheel," Ellie said, "It's the nickname for my college and for North Carolinian's in general."

"That's unique," Dawson said.

"It's to remind me where I came from," Ellie said, "It's sort of a moral compass."

Dawson nodded, "You miss it?" he asked.

Ellie nodded, "Yes and no. Most of my siblings don't live there anymore, except my brother, but the last few years I've missed it more than in the past," she said.

Dawson looked at her, "You visit often?" he asked.

"As often as I can," Ellie said.

Dawson nodded, "You remind me of Eileen from _The Girl that Always wore Purple_," he said.

Ellie looked at him, she was trying to do it coolly, "How so?" she asked.

"You just do, there's this innocent quality about you and about Eileen in the book," Dawson said.

"Remember, I read the book. How could Eileen be considered innocent?" Ellie said and laughed, "She had a copy of the Kama Sutra and checked off the positions as she did them, and commented on the difficulty and pleasure."

Dawson shrugged, "That's the impression that I get," he said.

"Never had to knock on wood?" Ellie asked.

"Excuse me?" Dawson asked.

"An old song," Ellie said.

"I see," Dawson said.

There was a pause in the conversation. As the silence fell over them, Ellie looked into Dawson's eyes. The moment was coming, the fish had taken the bait and with a tug, the hook would be set. Almost time to reel him in.

"Libby, there you are," Ainsley said as she walked out onto the balcony. Ellie turned to see her friend was very drunk and looked disheveled. Shaking her head, she knew the moment was gone.

"Yes, Ains," Ellie asked.

"Libby?" Dawson asked.

Ellie turned to Dawson, "She doesn't like calling me Ellie," she said.

"We're looking for you, they want to go, saying I'm too drunk to stay," Ainsley said.

"So, go," Ellie said.

"That's what I said, but Hardy said we come together we leave together," Ainsley said, "But I don't ever think we ever came together, though."

Ellie sighed, "Yeah, I know the agreement," she said.

"Justin said the UBER is on the way," Ainsley said.

Ellie sighed and looked at Dawson.

"Well I guess this is a good night," Dawson said.

Ellie nodded, "Yes, it is," she said, and all she thought was damn it, Ainsley.

Dawson made a face, "How can we keep this going?" he asked.

"Kill Ainsley?" Ellie asked.

"Hey!" Ainsley said.

"Love you Ains," Ellie said.

"I wouldn't want you to go to jail," Dawson said.

"Give me your phone," Ellie said.

Dawson nodded and handed Ellie his phone and she put her number in it. Ellie handed it back. "Text me," Ellie said, winked, and followed a stumbling Ainsley off the balcony.

"Hey, he's cute, Libby," Ainsley said.

"Quiet Ains," Ellie said, unhappy with her friend as they went inside the loft apartment.


	49. Chapter 49: Tacit Blue

**Chapter 49: Tacit Blue**

After another shower, she walked back to her room wrapped in a towel. Candace Scott looked in the mirror and removed her hair towel and started blow-drying her hair. Taking her brush, she brushed it out as she dried her hair. Once she was done, she clipped her hair back.

Dropping her towel, she slipped into her underwear. Smiling she looked at her blue eyes, it was time to go all out. Walking over to her dresser she opened a drawer and took out a small jewelry box. Looking through the box, she took out a ring and smiled. Where her siblings liked to get tattoos, Candi would get piercings. When she graduated Duke, she got her belly button pierced, when she worked, she didn't keep it in, but going out tonight, she'll have it in. Candi slipped it back in and secured it.

After medical school, she pierced her nipples. Again, she didn't wear her metal barbells at work. Tonight, she'll be wearing them. With a little laugh, she stuck out her tongue and inserted her tongue stud, which she got when she finished her pediatric residency.

Once she was done with the body jewelry she slipped on a simple necklace. Next, she filled her empty holes in her ears, as she would only wear one set of simple studs at work. When she finished her cardiac residency, she already decided she would get an industrial piercing. Nodding she knew where she was going. She knew what to wear and went to her closet. Pulling out what she wanted to wear and started changing into it.

That was a knock on the door. Candi quickly put her top on and turned to the door.

"Who is it?" Candi asked.

"Mads," came back from the door, Candi hearing her Australian Accent.

"Come in," Candi said.

The door open and Madyson walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Oh, Candi, I'm sorry, I interrupted you getting dressed," Madyson said.

Candi shook her head, "Never mind," she said and looked around, "Kaelyn's toy isn't around?"

"What's your obsession with Ross?" Madyson asked, canting her head and focusing on Candi with her Hazel eyes.

"I'd rather not show him anymore then what he already saw," Candi said.

Madyson nodded, "Well, I came to see what I can borrow for tonight," she said.

Candi nodded, "Go take a look in the closet," she said.

Madyson nodded and walked into the closet, "It's that type of place," she said with a laugh tease Candi on how she was dressed.

"I'm not finished getting dressed," Candi said.

Madyson laughed, "_Tacit Blue_ sounds like a fun band," she said.

Candi nodded and shimmed herself into a mini skirt, "Yeah, don't let the name fool you," she said.

"Where did they come up with the name?" Madyson asked.

Candi shrugged, "I don't know, I wasn't working at the label when they got sighed," she said.

"I see," Madyson said, as she was going through Candi's closet, "It is true that you were the cousin that named _Mental Lapse_?"

Candi smiled, "Not totally true," she said.

"Really?" Madyson said.

"It was an offhand comment I made in study hall that Brian and Kat were in, and Kat liked it," Candi said and finished getting dressed and looked at herself in the mirror.

Madyson looked at Candi, "Going all out tonight, got the belly ring in," Madyson said.

"That's not all," Candi said and stuck her tongue out showing Madyson her tongue stud. Candi pulled her tongue back into her mouth, "Why not? I have it so why not wear it," she said.

"Well check this out," Madyson said and held up a couple of things, "What do you think?"

"That works," Candi said, "We're going to have to get you some stuff."

Madyson smiled, "Thanks, Candi, I'll see you downstairs," she said and left Candi's room.

Candi laughed she liked Madyson, of all the people that passed through Fawn's house Madyson had been one of the more interesting. It was said that the Australians were nice, but were wild when they went out. That was Madyson to a tee. Candi shoot her head and finished getting ready. She walked over to the mirror where she worked on her hair. She finished dressing, and once done she headed downstairs, and looked around to see Flynn came out of the kitchen/family room/dining room dressed to go out. Candi shook her head.

"Really Flynn, you're trying too hard," Candi said.

"What do you mean?" Flynn asked.

"Drop the flannel," Candi said and laughed.

Madyson came downstairs and looked at Flynn. She shook her head and turned to Candi. "So, who are we waiting for?" Madyson asked.

"Fawn," Flynn said, "Alden is meeting us there, as is Kaelyn and Ross."

Fawn came downstairs and walked into the Living Room/Dining/Kitchen, "Waiting for me?" Fawn asked.

"Yeah," Madyson said, "And the UBER."

"We were also placing bets," Flynn said.

"Bets on what?" Fawn asked, the clipped remains of a southern drawl more apparent in her last question.

"If you were going to go all Erin Silver," Flynn said.

Fawn shrugged in revulsion, and leaned her head back, making an ugh sound, "I've should have never shown you those pictures from me in high school," she said.

"They were classic," Flynn said.

"In my defense, I was drunk," Fawn said.

Candi held up her phone, "UBER is outside," she said.

"Well I'm here, so let's go," Fawn said and laughed. Candi knew Fawn well enough to know she wanted to add saved by the bell. They headed out to the UBER. It was decided to travel together to save time trying to find a parking space. Driving through the streets, Candi looked out the window. Fawn was looking out the other window, as the UBER driver dropped them off. They walked down the street and found a line of people outside the club. They met up with Alden, Kaelyn, and Ross.

The doors soon opened, and the crowd started to move inside the venue. Candi was at the front of the group. The doorman looked at her when she got there.

"I'm on the guest list," Candi said.

"Name?" The Doorman said, with a tone of disbelief.

"Candace Scott," Candi said.

The doorman checked the list and turned back to Candi, "ID Please?" The Doorman asked.

Candi handed over her ID. The doorman looked at the picture and looked Candi over. He nodded and handed her back her ID. The Doorman took his microphone to his mouth, "We have some VIPs coming in," he reported, and looked at Candi, "You may enter Ms. Scott, and may you and your guests have a good night."

"Candi, VIP? How did you swing that?" Kaelyn asked, her blue eyes wide with the thought of free VIP, and not having to win it or beg daddy to buy them.

Candi shrugged, "I guess Kayla was feeling generous and hooked us up," she said.

"This is a first for me," Kaelyn said.

Candi laughed, "Well enjoy," she said, knowing it wasn't Kaelyn's first time in VIP, just it was her first free upgrade.

Candi smiled and lead the group inside. A Staffer met them and led them to the VIP Section and gave them wristbands to allow them back into the VIP Section. A waitress came over and took their drink orders. Once she got her drink, Candi walked over to the edge of the VIP Section and looked over the stage.

Fawn walked over to her, "I'm excited," she said.

Candi nodded, "It could be a fun night," she said.

"I wonder how good of a singer she is live?" Fawn asked.

"You like the band, why would you ask that?" Candi asked.

"Well there are some big shoes she would have to fill," Fawn said.

"Different bands, unique styles, and different people," Candi said.

"There will be comparisons, none the less," Fawn said.

"Yeah," Candi said.

"Come with me," Fawn said, "I want to check the merch out."

Candi sighed, "Sure, but do me one favor," she said.

"What?" Fawn asked.

"Don't use the word merch again," Candi said.

They walked over to the merchandise stand. Candi looked around and wasn't interested in anything. Fawn was looking around to see what was happening on the table. Candi looked over the crowd and saw someone come over to her.

"Ms. Scott," the man said.

"Binks," Candi said.

"Mrs. Drake said you'd be coming," Binks said.

Candi nodded, "Well, I'm Doctor Scott, Binks, Ms. Scott are my sisters," she said.

"Sorry, there is just so many of you," Binks said.

Candi nodded, "No problem," she said.

"Well _Tacit Blue_ wanted to make sure you were here," Binks said.

"Okay, well I'm here," Candi said.

Binks nodded, "Very well, Doctor Scott," he said and left.

Fawn walked over to Candi. "Who was that, Candi?" she asked.

"That is Binks, he is a label liaison for _Tacit Blue_," Candi said.

"What did he want?" Fawn said.

"Just wanted to see if we were here," Candi said, "What did you get?"

"A T-shirt and a CD, but I don't get the weird airplane in the artwork," Fawn said.

"I'm not sure," Candi said.

"Well let's head back before the straights get scared," Fawn said.

"I hope you mean the people that came with us," Candi said.

"Exactly," Fawn said as they returned to the VIP Area. They joined the group again at the table they were sitting at. Candi settled in and looked towards the stage. This wasn't the first time here, but everything was always a new experience.

"This is so cool, I never thought I'd ever get to be in this club in the VIP Section," Ross said.

"It's great, Candi seems to have everything wired," Kaelyn said.

"Not as wired as you think," Candi said.

Kaelyn smiled, "So, tell us the truth as a teenager you were a Pop Princess," she said, challenging Candi.

Candi laughed, "Have you ever hear me do karaoke? Do I sound like a Pop Princess?" she asked in reply.

"Duh! Autotune," Kaelyn said.

"Do Doctor's use, Duh?" Madyson asked, seeming a little off put by Kaelyn's use of the language.

"I guess we do now," Fawn chimed in.

"Kaelyn, Candi could have hardly been a Pop Princess, she was too busy playing basketball to do both," Flynn pointed out.

"She doesn't even look like the Pop Princess type," Alden said.

"Not true her cousin was in _HPHA_ and founded _Mental Lapse_ and played basketball," Kaelyn pointed out.

"Not on the same level, Brian, well was more interested in music," Candi said, and her mind drifted to her junior year and that day in study hall. A day that not often commented on but changed everything

(Flashback in italics)

_Across the room, Candi noted Brian and Kat were talking music again. Candi sighed and shook her head, study hall was meant to study and do homework, not discuss their music._

_But that's what it's supposed to be. Candi herself wasn't studying. Study Hall was one of her few breaks, so she was reading. Her dad had an extensive library and she found this one book. It looked interesting, so she took it and was just finished reading it._

"_Just don't know what to write about," Brian said._

"_Well write what comes to you, that has meaning," Kat said, "remember, we're going to change the world with our music."_

_Candi shook her head and leaned into her book. She missed the silence of Study Hall before Brian and Kat decided to re-launch their faulting music careers. Candi closed her book, now finished with it._

"_Candi, what are you reading?" Brian asked._

_Candi looked up from the book, "Was reading," she said._

"_What were you reading?" Brian asked._

"_Just some book I borrowed from my Dad," Candi said._

"_Uncle Luke has some good books, is that one any good?" Brian asked._

_Candi shrugged, "Thought-provoking," she said, "Talks about a cosmic oneness. I think."_

"_Maybe you should read it, Brian," Kat said, "Stimulate your writing."_

"_I've got nothing to lose," Brian said, "Candi, can I borrow it?"_

"_Do you have time to read it?" Candi asked._

"_Of course, have that long bus trip tomorrow," Brian said._

"_Ugh! Don't remind me," Candi said, "Sure," she got up and walked over to him and placed the book down in front of him, "I borrowed it so don't destroy it."_

_Brian looked up at Candi, "I won't," Brian said and looked at the cover, "The Marriage of Heaven of Hell, hmm sounds interesting."_

_Candi nodded, "Yes, and not light reading," she said and walked away, and looked out the window and saw a red-haired guy, now a senior, and her face grew dark._

"Earth to Candi, are you with us?" Madyson's voice woke Candi out of her dream-like state.

"Umm yeah," Candi said, "Just lost in thought."

"I bet she's thinking about her Pop Princess past," Kaelyn said, "I bet you had a pun for a name, such as Candi Cane or something like that."

"I wasn't a Pop Princess," Candi said as the house lights dimmed. An instrumental track came up. Candi and the group walked over to the rail, so they could see the band.

_Tacit Blue_ was a five-piece band so the first person to come out was the drummer. He started a simple drum rhythm, which the guitarist started to come out one at a time, and started joining in.

Once the instrumental track ended the band members broke into the opening song. In a flash the lead singer rushed on the stage, she took her place center stage and grabbed the microphone.

Candi noted she was blonde, wore black sneakers, ripped up blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a red and white checkered plaid shirt. In firm control of the microphone and with movements that were a force of nature. Once the music cue hit, she started singing.

(Song lyrics in italics)

_There was a time when the sky  
Held the answers for the things I couldn't find  
What happens when you're blind?  
A shooting star once said to me  
That nothing's really what it seems  
'You must make up your own mind'  
Well I'll try this time_

_So I look to the world outside, oh  
All of a sudden, I'm eating my insides  
The tiny words that broke your heart  
They're breaking and entering  
So I look but you're not by my side  
Whatever happened to 'I would rather die'?  
The things that make you fall apart  
They're breaking and entering_

_And I never said I was right  
Well I'm probably the one in the wrong  
The voices are telling me I just can't always be this strong  
And nothing feels right, not right now  
Like I've lost my mind somehow  
I'm scaring myself  
_

_I don't know the girl in the mirror now  
I'm burning up, I'm burning up  
I don't know the girl in the mirror now  
I'm burning up, I'm burning up  
Well I'm burning up_

_So I look to the world outside, oh  
All of a sudden, I'm eating my insides  
The tiny words that broke your heart  
They're breaking and entering  
So I look but you're not by my side  
Whatever happened to 'I would rather die'?  
The things that make you fall apart  
They're breaking and entering_

_I'm burning up, I'm burning up  
They're breaking and entering  
I'm burning up, I'm burning up_

_Well how can you know?  
How can you stay in control when all that you know is  
Falling apart? Falling apart  
How can you know?  
How can you stay in control when all that you know is  
Falling apart? Falling apart  
I'm burning up, I'm burning up  
I don't know the girl in the mirror now  
I'm burning up, I'm burning up  
Well I'm burning up_

Candi smiled, listening to the music. Nodding the lead singer had come a long way, and in a different direction than her sister. She'll forge her own path into the sun.

"What are you thinking about?" Madyson asked.

"How much I enjoy being out here with Y'all," Candi said.

"I should get Kayla a present, they're awesome," Madyson said.

Candi laughed, knowing there wasn't much Madyson could get that Kayla needed or wanted. Candi finished her drink, "I'm getting something to drink," Candi said and walked away.

The rest of the set Candi spent at the rail, table or getting drinks. Finally, she just settled at the table. _Tacit Blue_ was opening for another band, a band on their way down, _Unlucky Magician_. _Tacit Blue_ was the draw.

The group regrouped at the table. They sat around laughing and drinking.

"So, should we stay for _Unlucky Magician_?" Flynn asked.

"I don't know, I think _Tacit Blue_, will blow them off the stage," Madyson said.

"Mads, _Unlucky Magician_ hasn't even gotten on stage yet," Alden said.

"It doesn't matter," Madyson said.

"I'm like, wow, that lead singer owned the stage," Kaelyn said.

"The Force is strong with her," Madyson said.

"She lived up to the standard," Fawn said.

Candi just nodded.

"Candi there you are, Binks said you were here," a woman's voice said.

Candi stood up and turned to a blonde woman, standing there smiling. Candi noted a few people were gawking at her. The blonde woman was dressed in black sneakers, ripped up blue jeans, a black _Joy Division Unknown Pleasures_ t-shirt, and a red and white checked plaid shirt. Candi noted the woman had her right nostril pierce with a hoop and had a collection of cloth and leather bracelets on each wrist.

"Of course, I'm here," Candi said.

The blonde came over and embraced Candi, "It's great to see someone from home," she said as they broke apart.

"I'd expected Tuck to be here already," Candi said.

"Kayla has him doing a Keller video," The Blonde said.

Candi rolled her eyes, "I'm being rude, meet my guests, and as for Tuck he'll be here as soon as he could," she said.

"Okay," The Blonde said, smiled and they turned to the table.

"Okay, let's keep this simple, the group is Kaelyn, Ross, Madyson, Flynn, Alden, and Fawn your biggest fan," Candi said and pointed each person out, "Guys, this is Alix Hartmann, an old friend from home, and the lead singer of _Tacit Blue_."

Everyone replied with some form of wow or hi. Candi offered Alix a seat and they joined the group at the table.

"Alix, can you sign my shirt?" Fawn asked.

Alix smiled and nodded, "Sure," she said, "Does anyone have a sharpie?"

Fawn produced her shirt and a sharpie, "I do," she said.

Alix signed the shirt and smiled. "I hope you enjoyed the show," she said.

"I did," Fawn said.

"Hartmann, why does that name sound familiar?" Ross asked.

"Erica Hartmann from _Strike Witches_, maybe," Alix said with a laugh and she turned to Fawn, "So, you're one of my biggest fans, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you," Fawn said, "You were awesome tonight."

"You're welcome and thank you," Alix said.

"So, Alix can you settle a bet?" Kaelyn asked.

Alix nodded, "Okay, I'll try," she said.

"I have a bet that Candi was a Pop Princess before she was a doctor," Kaelyn said, "Since you're from her hometown, so is it true or not?"

Alix laughed, "No, Candi wasn't a Pop Princess," she said. Kaelyn pouted when she was proven wrong.

Madyson looked at Alix, "So, how do you know Candi? Did you go to school together?" she asked.

Alix looked at Madyson, "Love your accent, where you from?" she asked.

"Australia," Madyson said.

"Sydney? I've been to Sydney, love Sydney," Alix said.

"No, Melbourne," Madyson said.

"Sorry," Alix said.

"Not a problem, get it all the time," Madyson said, "So, as I asked did you go to school with Candi?"

Alix shook her head, "Oh no, too many years between us, you can say we meet through my sister," she said.

"Awe, that's nice," Kaelyn said.

"That's the simple version," Alix said, "I really got to know her after the great divorce."

"The Great Divorce?" Madyson asked.

"It's when there were tremendous changes in several acts at the label I worked at," Candi said, "Alix use to hang out at the label."

Alix laughed, "I was forced to, Opa wanted quiet so he made Katyusha take me with her," she said.

"Katyusha?" Madyson asked.

"Her older sister," Candi said.

"Yeah, my parents had two girls," Alix said, she laughed, "Rumor is when Keith comes back there is an important meeting."

Candi nodded, "I heard," she said.

Alix nodded, "Well I have to get back," she said.

Fawn smiled, "Could you get my CD signed for me as well, by the whole band?" she asked Alix.

Alix took the CD and smiled, "I'll get it back to you," she said, "I can get them to sign the t-shirt as well."

Fawn shook her head, "Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," Alix said and took the t-shirt as well, then left.

Candi looked at the Group.

"That's awesome, Candi," Kaelyn said.

"What? Just a friend saying hi," Candi replied.

"There's more to the story," Kaelyn said.

Candi shook her head, "No, not really," she said.

"There really isn't," Fawn said, "Candi told you they met years ago."

Kaelyn nodded. Candi smiled and turned towards the stage. They seemed to be staying for the second band.


	50. Chapter 50: New Years's Day eve

**Chapter 50: New Year's Day Eve**

(Kelly Singing in italics)

The sun had set a while ago. Kelly walked through the first floor of Murphy House making sure everything else was set aside for tomorrow. Phelan and Liv didn't school tomorrow but it was best to keep them on their routine.

Kelly sighed and took a seat in the living room. With the kids already in bed, so she had time to rest. Slowly she drank her nightly drink, Tullamore Dew, where her dad like Jamison, she like Tullamore Dew. Taking a sip of her whiskey, she let her body calm down. After taking a breath or two, she reached over to bring her guitar to her.

She laid it over her knees and rubbed her hands over the strings. Reaching over, she brought her glass over and took another sip of her whiskey. Rolling the guitar onto its side, Kelly tapped the body of her dreadnought. She started to play a bit with the strings. The front door opened, and she looked over towards it. Her husband walked in carrying a briefcase. Andrew McMichael was tall, blonde, and smiling as he slipped off his coat.

"How was your day?" Kelly asked.

"Oh, God! It sucked; it took me all day to get the _Nightshade_ sorted out. I've never seen a ship run so bad," Andrew said.

Kelly sighed, "That bad?" she asked.

Andrew nodded and came over to Kelly. He leaned over and kissed her. "Oh yeah," he said, "You're in here and not on the porch?"

Kelly nodded her head, "Too cold," she said.

"Want a drink?" Andrew asked.

Kelly reached over and picked up her glass, "Could you freshen me up?" she asked.

"Sure," Andrew said and took her glass. Andrew walked over to the bar and poured Kelly more Tullamore Dew, and poured himself a drink, also. He carried the two glasses over to the sofa and handed Kelly her glass. Andrew took a seat.

"Thanks," Kelly said.

"You're welcome," Andrew said, "How was your day?"

Kelly sighed, "I checked in on most of the South Tenants today," she said.

"Didn't see Holden Kilpatrick?" Andrew asked.

Kelly nodded, held up her glass, looked at the amber liquid, and took a sip. After she swallowed, she looked at her husband, "Yup, my problem child of the south range," she said.

"So, you couldn't talk to him about his fields," Andrew said, "So, what are you going to do?"

Kelly took another sip of her drink, "I'm sending Huck up there to try and get a hold of him," Kelly said.

Andrew nodded, "Sounds like a plan," he said, "Thinking about playing?"

Kelly nodded, "Yeah, I'm just warming her up."

Andrew nodded, "Well, I can't wait," he said and took a sip of his drink.

Kelly smiled and started playing her guitar. After a moment or two, she found out that she needed to adjust the tuning, a bit. Once she got it to her liking, she started playing some chords, and finally, she got into a rhythm, and it then turned into a song. After a few minutes, she started singing.

_Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where to start_

* * *

The house was quiet, finally. Nathan walked into the living room of his house, carrying a cup of coffee. He took a seat in a recliner and set his coffee down. Reaching down he picked up his tablet and powered it up.

It was finally time to catch up with the sports news of the day. The Grandkids were in bed, even though they didn't have school tomorrow, but they still needed sleep. Nathan also needed a break. LK was also in bed, which was part of her normal routine. This was the time of day Nathan caught up with the day.

Haley came into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Placing her coffee mug down on the end table she looked over to Nathan.

"When do you want to arrange a call with Trin?" Haley asked.

Nathan put his tablet down and looked over at Haley, "We have all the time in the world, it's always been whenever Trin could do it," he said.

Haley sighed, "That's a long night, with all the Grandkids on the call," she said.

Nathan nodded, "That's what you get when you have four grandkids were trying to have a relationship with each other and they live half a country away," he said.

Haley laughed, "Being grandparents shouldn't be this stressful," she said.

Nathan shrugged, "Not everyone is lucky, I guess. Brooke seems to love being a grandma," Nathan said.

Haley smiled, "Yeah, but Brooke could seem to enjoy almost anything," she said.

Nathan sighed, "I love the three grandkids we have here, but, well I don't know," he said.

"You want to say, they are because Brian left us with them," Haley said.

Nathan nodded, "I didn't want to speak ill of our son," he said.

"Our son was an asshole, there is nothing wrong with saying that," Haley said.

Nathan nodded, "But why are we having the grandkid issues, Lucas doesn't have issues with his," he said.

"Lucas only has two grandkids," Haley said, "Speaking of Lucas, I'm worried about him."

Nathan nodded, "He always gets this way this time of year," he said.

Haley nodded, "I know but his mood seems to get worse every year," she said.

"Well the skies are heavily overcast, so it could be a seasonal depression on top of it. Also, he's probably feeling the stress from the basketball season," Nathan said.

"I think the last four years are finally getting to him, he's had to be so strong for Sawyer. He's not taken care of himself," Haley said.

Nathan nodded, "I'll talk to him," he said.

Haley nodded, "Nate, I'm worried, I mean really worried, about him," she said.

"I know, Hales, and I'll talk to him," Nathan said confidently, mainly to comfort his wife, but in truth, he was worried too.

_They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me  
_

* * *

The house was quiet, too quiet. Ashlyn Scott didn't like the house quiet. Sitting down on the sofa she looked around the room, it was full, but it was also somewhat empty. James was in Miami getting ready for his next NBA Game. Brett was over her Dad's for the week. Maeghan and the twins were in bed.

This left Ashlyn basically alone. She hated being alone. She always liked the house when it was alive. The silence reminded her too much of the house she grew up in, her parents never talked, she didn't get along with her older sister. So, she would spend time around Angela and her family, who talked, argued, debated, and got along with each other. Something she always wanted in her marriage.

Her smartphone started going off. She reached for it and answered the facetime call. James Scott's face appeared on the screen. They had been married for fifteen years now; Ashlyn reflected on how they spent most of their marriage in different cities.

"Hi James," Ashlyn said, her husband liked being called by his full name.

"What's wrong, Ash?" James asked.

Ashlyn shook her head, "Nothing," she said.

"Ash, please don't lie to me," James said.

Ashlyn sighed, "Do you want to know the truth?" she asked,

"Always. I want you to be honest with me," James said.

Ashlyn sorted, "You're not here. Brett's not here. The kids are asleep. No, real friends are around. Want me to go on?" she said.

James nodded, "Go on," he said.

"In short, I'm bored. I'm sitting here in this big living room, full of beautiful stuff, but it feels so empty," Ashlyn said.

"What about Huck and Chase?" James asked.

Ashlyn sighed, "Chase and I aren't getting along right now," she said.

"What happened?" James asked.

"What do you think?" Ashlyn asked.

"Brett?" James asked.

"Exactly," Ashlyn said, "I feel like I'm losing my daughter," she whined a bit.

"You're not losing Brett," James said.

"She wants to spend more time over her Dad's then here," Ashlyn said.

"Ash, she's seventeen and will be going away to Norte Dame soon, she would by nature want to be out with her friends," James said.

"I'm…I don't know, I just feel like Brett sees Chase as the cool parent," Ashlyn said.

James laughed, "My Dad was a professional basketball player and my Mom was a Grammy award-winning musician, and my parents weren't the cool parents to a seventeen-year-old me. Ash, I doubt Chase is the cool parent," he said.

"Are you minimalizing my feelings?" Ashlyn asked.

James shook his head, "No, just trying to give you a distinct perspective," he said.

Ashlyn huffed, "How could you even grasp this, you're never here," she said.

"It's because I'm working," James said.

"So, how is that going?" Ashlyn asked.

"We lost tonight, Detroit kicked our ass all over the floor, the score doesn't reflect it, they only beat us by nine," James said.

"So, when are you coming home?" Ashlyn asked, "We miss you."

"As soon as I can," James said, "We're starting a six-game road trip."

"I'd like to see my husband and the father of three of my kids," Ashlyn said.

"Why don't you come down the weekend of the Twenty-first, we're on a homestand and I don't leave until the twenty-fourth," James said.

"I'm coaching on that Saturday," Ashlyn said.

"Come after the game and stay over," James said.

Ashlyn sighed, "I'd rather have you here next to me, in our home," she said.

"But I have to work," James said.

"We need you and not the money," Ashlyn said and cut off the connection. She threw the phone across the room. After a second Ashlyn collapsed into a ball on the sofa crying.

_So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know __I was lost_

* * *

Keeping with her conceit that she wasn't just another rich person that ran for political office she got a small townhouse. Since her husband and kids, generally stayed back in her district, she shared the three-bedroom townhouse with her two closest members of her inner circle, Kari, and Skye. They were both single and devoted to their work for Izzy.

Izzy walked down the hall to her bedroom, dressed in her pajamas and wearing her robe. She had no one to impress anyway since Keith was away for work. So, Izzy wore her most frumpy set of nightwear.

Entering her bedroom, she closed the bedroom door behind her. Turning on the nightstand light, she turned off the overhead light. Slipping off her robe she climbed into bed and pulled over her laptop. Checking the time, she opened her Skype App.

The Skype started ringing almost immediately. Izzy clicked on the answer button and the faces of her ten-year-old daughter and her six-year-old son appeared on the screen. Izzy held back her tears as she saw their blue eyes light up with the flash of recognition as they saw her on their screen. It had only been twenty-four hours, but she wanted to talk face to face with her kids every day. Izzy smiled, noting her two brunette children, she gave them their hair, and Keith had given them their eyes.

"Momma!" Nomi said.

"Momma!" Ellis said.

"How are Y'all doing tonight?" Izzy asked, feeling the more informal speech slip into her voice.

"I'm doing good, Momma," Ellis said, and smiled, he had recently lost a tooth, so he had a gapped tooth grin.

"Okay Momma, I hadn't seen Grandpa Lucas all day," Nomi said.

"What do you mean, Nomi?" Izzy asked.

"Grandpa Lucas was out all day, he usually sees us, every day," Nomi said.

"It was probably because he was busy, Nomi," Izzy said.

"Grammy Brooke says that Grandpa Lucas needs to nut up," Ellis said.

"Ellis, you shouldn't say that!" Izzy snapped.

"Well, Grammy Brooke says it all the time," Ellis said.

"It's not a nice thing to say, about anyone," Izzy said.

"But, Grammy Brooke, says it all the time," Ellis repeated.

"Still, just because Grammy Brooke does it, doesn't mean you should," Izzy said.

"Momma," Nomi said.

"Yes, Nomi?" Izzy asked.

"When are you and Daddy coming home?" Nomi asked.

Izzy sighed, "I'm trying to get home this weekend, Nomi," she said.

Nomi pouted, "What about Daddy?" she asked.

"He'll be back right around Saint Patrick's Day," Izzy said.

"I miss Daddy," Ellis said.

"I want Daddy home, now," Nomi said.

Izzy nodded and felt the tears streaming down her cheek. Slowly she started nodding, "I want that too," Izzy said with her lower lip quivering.

_So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know __I was lost_

* * *

She walked down the hallway, she stopped to peek in to see how Wyatt had settled in. Trin smiled, see Wyatt was in bed and already asleep. This was good as he was up late last night and he need his sleep even if he didn't have school early in the morning. After closing his bedroom door behind her, she went back down the hall until she reached the kitchenette.

In the kitchenette, Trin took out a wine glass and looked over her wine rack. She wasn't sure what she was feeling tonight. Every night after Wyatt went to bed, she would have a glass of wine. It started soon after Wyatt was one, Fallon and Trin would have a glass together to wind down and talk about the day.

Now, Trin would have that nightly glass alone. Fallon lived in the village and Trin lived on the Upper East Side. The memories were fine, but they didn't get the wine picked, poured, or drank. Which forced Trin to settle on her favorite red for tonight's glass.

The wine wasn't something flashy, but she liked it. A man at a liquor store once told her "Don't worry about the name on the bottle, or the price, buy what you like, most people don't know the difference." That's what she did with her wine. After pouring her glass and putting the bottle away, she took her glass and headed to the living room.

Trin found herself standing in her window looking out over the city. The City was full of bright lights and bright stories, she loved looking out over it at night. Even though it was cold outside, she loved to walk through NYC, more specifically Manhattan held her attention, and felt an energy that charged her up. But like the wintry weather, NYC was cold and didn't have the warmth of where she was raised.

Slowly she sipped her wine and watched the city. Being a single mother wasn't the end of the world as her nineteen-year-old self once thought it would be. In fact, it was common enough now and once a week she would join her support group and meet other men and women that were raising their child or children alone.

A few times she even got hit on too, by men and women. Trin found it flattering but she wasn't sure she would date anyone in her support group. She hadn't really dated since Brian, and that wasn't dating. Wyatt was more important, and most men came to her either one of two ways, hit it and quit it, or when they find out Wyatt is eleven, they are gone like the wind.

After another sip, she turned away from the window. That was when she heard one of her cell phones buzzing. Walking away from the window she took a seat on one of her sofas and put her wine glass down.

The Cell Phone that buzzed was her private one, not the one her company gave her. Somethings shouldn't be on a corporate phone. Looking at she smiled and opened the first text message.

Trin smiled as Fallon stated she got a guy's number. That was good as Fallon hardly dated. Fallon was well known as being rich and she wanted a guy that wanted her and not access to her money. The next text message was Ellie complaining that one of her friends blocked her. Trin sent her condolences. Trin didn't like Ellie's side friends and thought she wasted time with them. The third message was interesting, it was from one of the dating apps Trin used. Or at least tried to use, she was a brunette single mother and it seemed guys wanted blondes with no kids, hence why Ellie seemed to clean up. The dating apps weren't her brightest moments, but she figured she was still young, so why the hell not.

Trin opened the message.

"Your profile said say more than just Hey when you message me, so here's my first message. How you doing?" Trin ready aloud.

She clicked on the profile and looked it over. Trin nodded, put the cell phone down and grabbed her wine glass. What to do with that? She thought, taking a sip of her wine. After she swallowed the sip, she put down the glass, and picked back up the cell phone and started typing. Why the hell not? She thought.

_I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
I hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But I don't have any plans_

* * *

After dinner, she had time to clean up. Following this, she did her evening PT, then changed into her gym clothes. She ordered an UBER and waited for it to arrive. Once it arrived, she took it to her gym. Once there she did the best road work she could do on a treadmill.

Kay Scott felt the burn as she ran, her hair, now just long enough to pull back into a ponytail, bounced off the back of her neck. Feeling the tight steel coils of her leg muscles work, it helped to break the tension in her body. She hated the off-season, she hated rehab, and she hated being inactive.

The feeling of sweat on her body felt good. Everything about running felt good, wearing her running shorts, and sports bra felt good, even her headband felt good. The music blasted in her earbuds kept her pushing forward. Looking around she noticed she attracted eyes, men, and women's eyes.

Kay knew that men found her attractive. She worked hard to stay in shape. The way she was dressed helped draw their eyes, and surprisingly her sleeve tattoo did it too. In some ways she found it flattering, now, in the past, she found it annoying, on a good day. On a dreadful day, she found it disgusting. Of course, the attention of the ladies was welcome. Over the years she had become comfortable with her sexuality and who she is.

Once her run was over, she returned to her apartment, via an UBER. After a quick shower, she changed into shorts and a battered UCONN t-shirt, it was from her freshman year, and it was the NCAA Championship t-shirt.

Drying her hair, she took a seat in her favorite chair and pulled her laptop over to her lap. Powering it up she looked out the nearby windows. Chicago was lit up in the night. Kay never liked big cities, growing up where she lived in a small town and when she went to college it was out in a rural area.

Once the computer was open and up, Kay opened on her internet explorer. Once open, she clicked the shortcut to open her email. As it started to open, Kay reached over and took up a few bands and started another session of rehabbing her right arm and shoulder.

Slowly she went down the list of emails. Most were either junk or notifications. One by one, with just her left hand, Kay clicked and either junk mailed them or deleted them. Until the last one came up.

"Interesting," she said out loud with a sigh, "Carrie Garland emailed me."

Finishing up with the bands, she put it aside. She handed over a small hand weight to her right hand. Slowly she started her next set of exercises, she noted she was going to have to up the weight soon. Her right was never her strength on the court, but without it, it was rougher. She's been trying to get it back as best as she could, but the strength wasn't there anymore. But she'll get it back.

Looking back at the still unopened email, Kay didn't want to read it. Carrie rarely emailed her, and usually, it was only unwelcome news. Four years ago, things were different, but that was then, and this is, well, now.

Kay sighed, "Fuck it! What's worse could Carrie do to me?" she asked and clicked the email.

It opened, and Kay stopped working her left arm and shoulder. Next, there was a loud bang as she dropped the hand weight. She closed her eyes, but the tears still leaked out of the corners. Kay slammed the cover closed on her laptop, and nearly tossed it on the table. In one smooth motion, she stood up and hustled her ass out of the room and slammed the bedroom door bed her.

_I wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game __made for everyone  
And love is the prize_

* * *

The door was cracked open, and she looked through the gap. Her eyes rested on the sleeping figure of her ten-year-old daughter. Angela took a heavy breath and gently closed the door.

"I caught you," Karen said to her youngest child and only daughter.

"You caught me red-handed, Mom, I'm checking in on Jessi," Angela Scott said.

Karen smiled, and shook her head, "Don't worry, I still do it, too," she said.

"Check on Jessi?" Angela asked.

Karen nodded, "Yeah, Jessi too," she said.

"Mom?" Angela asked.

"Never mind that, let's get a drink and have an adult talk," Karen said and walked past her daughter that dwarfed her.

"I'm not so sure I want to have an adult talk with my mom," Angela said.

"What we can't talk about current events and news stuff?" Karen asked.

Angela shook her head and followed her Mom. "I thought you were referring to something else," she said.

"No," Karen said.

They came to the kitchen and Karen poured them each a glass of wine. The staff had gone home for the night, so it was just the residence of the house in the building. They stood across the counter from each other. Finally, Karen broke the silence.

"Jessi is a great girl," Karen said, "If I've not told you this before, Angela, I think you're doing a fantastic job raising her."

"Thank you," Angela said, "But Mom what's with the spoonful of sugar?"

Karen shook her head, "You've always been able to read me the best," she said.

"What are you getting at, Mom?" Angela asked.

Karen sighed, "I was thinking about you sending Jessi to live with Lucas for middle and high school," she said.

"What about it, Mom?" Angela asked.

"I don't think it's a great idea, Angela. Jessi's life is up here, she has friends and is in a good, I'll admit private, school. Why would you uproot her and send her to live with her uncle?" Karen asked.

Angela sighed, "One, it would probably be with Keith, and not Lucas. Two, she'll have cousins down there," she said.

"Which she only sees during the summer," Karen said.

Angela sighed, "And three, Mom, I'm probably going to be retired by the time she's in middle school," she said.

"But you'll be working for ESPN up here," Karen said.

Angela shook her head, "Probably not," she said, "I need to go back home," she said and sipped her wine, letting it settle in for Karen.

_So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know __I was lost_

* * *

The sun was down, and kids had gone to bed. Kayla Drake walked through the small hallway of the second floor of _Vitoria Cottage_. Kayla reflected that all the cottages had names, but some of them just had funny names, the Garland's, her husband's older sister's family, lived in _Triangle Cottage_, which wasn't shaped like a triangle, and Kayla had no clue why it was named that.

Kayla opened the first bedroom door and walked in. Slowly she crossed the room and took a seat on the edge of the bed. She looked down at her son lying in bed. Jory looked up at her with sleepy eyes and smiled.

"Hello Momma," Jory said.

Kayla smiled, "Hello," she said.

"Are you here to say good night?" the seven-year-old asked.

Kayla nodded, "Yes, it's bedtime," she said.

"I don't want to go to bed," Jory said.

Kayla smiled, "I know, when I was your age, I didn't want to go to bed either," she said.

"You were my age?" Jory asked.

Kayla nodded, "Yes, I was a little girl once," she said.

Jory nodded, "Really?" he asked.

"Really," Kayla said.

Jory nodded. Kayla adjusted the covers on the bed and leaned forward and kissed Jory on the forehead.

"Good night, Jory," Kayla said.

"Night Momma," Jory said.

Kayla got up and left the room. She turned the lights off and closed the door behind her. Sighing she walked to the other bedroom and entered it. Walking across the room she took a seat on the edge of her daughter's bed. Fiona looked up at Kayla and gave her a tired smile.

"Momma," Fiona said.

"Hi Fi," Kayla said.

"I'm tired, Momma," the six-year-old girl said.

"You had a long day, so get some sleep," Kayla said.

Fiona nodded, "Okay Momma," she said, with a big yawn.

Kayla again fixed her child's covers and kissed them," Good night, Fi," she said.

"Night Momma," Fiona said in a sleepy tone.

Kayla left the room shutting off the lights and closing the door, again. She walked downstairs and greeted her husband in the living room. Christian offered her a glass of wine from his seat on the couch.

She took the wine and sat down next to him. Kicking off her shoes, she pulled her feet up under her. He smiled at her as Kayla took a sip of her wine.

"The kids are bedded down?" Christian asked.

Kayla nodded, "They're very tired out," she said, "Taking them with me to work does that to them."

Christian rested his hand on her knee, "Why are you so tense?" he asked.

"It's been tough since Keith went away," Kayla said.

"He'll be back soon," Christian said, "Turn around I'll rub your shoulders."

Kayla turned around and Christian shifted around and swept her hair away. He slowly started working the tension out of her shoulders.

"It's still going to be two or three months before he's back," Kayla said.

"We'll get through it all," Christian said.

"I hope so," Kayla said and moaned from Christian's hands.

_So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost  
_

* * *

Brooke pushed through the door to the bedroom and looked at the young boy in the bed. He looked up at her and smiled. Brooke came to the edge of the bed and sat down. Ellis Scott looked at his Grandma.

"Grammy Brooke," Ellis said.

"Ellis are you ready to go back to school?" Brooke asked, her six-year-old grandson.

Ellis nodded, "If I have to go," he said.

"Yes, you do Ellis," Brooke said, "Now, get some sleep," she bent down and kissed him good night.

"Yes, Grammy Brooke," Ellis said after the kiss. Brooke smiled and left the bedroom. She reflected it was Chase's old room. Most recently she had been putting Ellis in it.

Brooke's travels took her to Izzy's old room, which was now fittingly occupied by Izzy's daughter Nomi. Entering the room, Brooke saw her ten-year-old granddaughter sitting up, playing with a small basketball.

"Not ready for bed yet?" Brooke asked.

Nomi shook her head, "No, not yet Grammy Brooke," she said.

"What's wrong, Nomi?" Brooke asked.

Nomi sighed, "I miss Daddy and Momma," she said.

Brooke nodded, "Your Momma should be home this weekend," she said.

"I hope so," Nomi said, "I want Daddy home, I want my old room."

Brooke nodded, "I know you miss your Dad, and he'll be home soon," she said.

"Why did he have to go away?" Nomi asked.

Brooke sighed, "Because he was called to do so," she said.

"Why?" Nomi asked.

"I wish I knew, Nomi, now try and get some sleep," Brooke said.

"Yes, Grammy Brooke," Nomi said.

Brooke kissed Nomi good night," Night Nomi," she said.

"Grammy Nana Brooke," Nomi said.

Brooke sighed as she left her granddaughter's room. She knocked on the next door and got no answer. Brooke opened the door and peeked in. Keni had already gone to bed. Brooke smiled and noticed that Sawyer also fell asleep and they were cuddling together. Brooke smiled and noticed in Sawyer's arm was her better stuffed UCONN Husky named Jon-Jon, that Angela gave her when she was a baby.

Closing the door, Brooke smiled. The two girls have always been close, and she wondered what would happen when they become adults. Shrugging she knocked on another door, and there was no answer.

Opening the door, she looked in and found the room empty. The bed hadn't been made and nothing had been moved. Shaking her head, she closed the door behind her. Brooke knew they would be back, and she'd have the same conversation they always had on this subject.

Brooke shrugged; this was life at _Beaulieu Manor_.

_I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
_

* * *

All four of the kids that were normal residence were in bed and asleep. That is no small fete, for one parent to do. Huck was rather good at it since he had to do it most nights. Chase would schedule her time at _TRIC_ around his work schedule, so she was home when he was at the fire station.

Typically, if Huck could get PJ to go to bed the other three would follow suit. Which often made Huck think about his wife and her siblings in comparison to his own children. His wife was the oldest, she was followed by two girls, a boy, and a girl. Chase had three girls and a boy in that order, and probably would have had another girl, that was until he got fixed.

He found himself sitting in the living room looking at the door. A bottle of water was held in his right hand. _Tree Hill Hall_ had no alcohol in the premises as Chase didn't drink.

The door flew open and Chase walked through, bundled up against the cold. She slammed the door and dropped her coat off her shoulders.

"It's fucking cold outside, I thought winter never came here," Chase said, as she hung up her jacket.

"Fluky weather," Huck said.

Chase laughed and walked over to the couch, leaned over and kissed Huck. She sat next to him and reached for a blanket. Kicking off her shoes, she settled in, cuddling up to Huck. She wanted his body heat to warm her up. She pulled the blanket over to cover both.

"Are the minions in bed?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, all tucked in like bugs in a rug," Huck said.

"Why did we have so many kids?" Chase asked.

"Because you couldn't keep your hands off me," Huck said.

Chase laughed, "Where is the oldest one?" she asked.

"She's out and about," Huck said.

"To be young and seventeen again," Chase said.

"I don't think Brett would plot to socially destroy a bitchy cheerleader," Huck said, "Hell Ash wanted her to be a cheerleader."

"Thankfully she hasn't had to deal with a bitch like Jessa," Chase said.

Huck nodded, "Thankfully," Huck replied.

"Whatever happened to Jessa?" Chase asked.

Huck shrugged, "I wish I knew," he said.

Before Chase said anything, the door opened, and Brett walked in. She was bundled up from the cold, and yet she still was shivering.

"It's cold," Brett said.

"Tell me something I don't know," Chase said, from under the blanket.

"Wow, Momma Chase is cold," Brett said, "That means it's really cold."

Huck nodded, "Yup," he said.

"You're not getting a handy Dad?" Brett asked.

"What?" Chase asked.

"I can't see your hands, Momma Chase," Brett said.

Chase slipped her hands out from under the blanket, "See nothing is going on, I'm just freezing," she said, "You know poor circulation that comes with diabetes."

Brett nodded, "We have a game soon," she said.

"So, why are you still up?" Chase asked.

"My method?" Brett asked.

"Are you going to show Masonborough the old Diesel Power?" Huck asked.

Brett shook her head, "Dad, please don't ever say that again," she said.

Huck smiled, "Well they use to say that about how I played, with diesel power," he said.

Brett shook her head, "Well, I'm going to bed, good night Dad, Momma Chase," she said.

"Night," Chase said.

"Night," Huck said.

Brett smiled, nodded her head, and went upstairs. Huck looked at Chase and smiled.

"Are you going to finish what you started?" Huck asked.

"You're bad, I'm just trying to warm my hands up," Chase said.

"As I said, you couldn't keep your hands off me," Huck said.

Chase laughed, "You're bad," she said.

"With Diesel Power," Huck replied.

_I didn't know I was lost_

* * *

The cold was known to penetrate the body. Break it down and make it run off. If you could do anything in the cold you could do it in the normal temperature range. That was why he was out here.

The basketball bounced on the hard top. It bounced differently because of the frigid air making it denser. Freezing air bit at his hands making it hard for him to hold or even control the ball. Every step, every bounce, every second, on the court since his youth he played it like his last.

Moving, slower now than in his youth, he cut across the court, stopped, pulled up and fired off the ball. Hanging his wrist, he watched the ball arc towards the rim.

It has been said by many three-point shooters that they knew the ball was going to sink as soon as it left their hands. He was no different, and he knew the ball was going in. It was all in the feeling of the ball coming out of the hands, and the feeling of the body mechanics when you fired off the shot. The ball sunk through the hoop and the rattle of the chain nets gave a delightful jingle.

Lucas Scott slowly walked over to where the ball landed. He picked it up and looked it over. The ball was new, the leather still smells fresh. It was ball was harder because of the cold. He spun it around his hands a few times and then balanced it in one hand.

After a minute he hauled back and threw it in the air. The ball arced through the sky and landed in the Cape Fear River.

Shaking his head, he looked around, and memories held him in place. Shaking out of the paralysis brought on by the tyranny of nostalgia, he let out a primal scream of pain. Finally, he landed on the ground and hugged his knees. Tears streaming down his face, everything in his life was a jumble.

After a minute or five he lost track, he stood up, dried his eyes, and walked over to his coat. Picking up his coat, he shook it out. A few leaves and other debris came off it. Looking around the park, he knew he was going to be coaching soon, and he couldn't be this messed up on the sidelines.

He pulled on his coat and zipped it up. Looking around, he thought he saw a pair of red eyes in the shadows staring at him. Maybe they were from the _Hell Hound_ that _Robert Johnson_ sang about. Then again it could just be his imagination.

Taking a deep breath once, twice, and then a third time, his heart settled down. Walking away from the basketball court he came to his car and unlocked it. Climbing in behind the driver's seat, he looked at the court again.

"I'll be seeing you around," he said and started the vehicle. He sighed and put the vehicle in gear and drove away. The taillights of his vehicle faded out into the darkness.

_I didn't know, I didn't know, I didn't know_

* * *

(BLOG Post is in italics)

_When the sunsets on New Year's Day the world doesn't end. But the pain and the lost feelings stay. That's how it always been, as long as I can remember it. Every year, I hope the fall out would blow over. But this year doesn't seem like it would happen._

_RAVENHUSSAR_

_T3 Collective_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

So welcome to the end of the first part of a story I wasn't even sure I was going to write. That is no attempt at humor, I always wanted to go out to the grandkids, but I wasn't sure if could or even was able to. So here we are in the longest Part of any story I've ever written, and that's not bragging. This started out as me trying to figure out if I could author this story with the kids having fresh voices that were their own and not a copy of their parents. They were called Experimental Scenes, which the first one is not even in this part. It went around with trying to figure out format and how and when and what I wanted to write about.

This story takes place eleven years after Keith and Izzy said goodbye at Beaulieu Manor before he returned to UNC. A lot of things have changed. There are reasons I skipped ahead so long; many will come quite clear. One I will share is I wanted to write some of the kids as teenagers and they were just toddlers and tweeners at the time. Stories do progress, as do lives, so expect changes.

The name of the story _Further on Down the Road_ is a _Bruce Springsteen_ song off my favorite album by him _The Rising_. It's a dark song that matches the weather in this part. The basics of it about a person searching for something and promising to meet someone further down the road. It also feeds into the theme of these stories the metaphor of the road, and every story has Road in the title.

This is also my furthest reaching story with characters starting out scattered all over the place. We will see exotic locations such as Los Angeles, CA, Chicago, IL, Various points of Connecticut, New York City, NY, Washington, DC, and of course Tree Hill, NC. This represents the spread of the characters and the various back grounds they come from. I won't say they all won't come back to Tree Hill, but there will be travel between the various locations.

The Part is titled _The New Year_, which is a _Death Cab for Cuties_ song. The title came later after the part was mostly done. The song seemed to fit with the general feel and mood of the part.

One main drive in this story is to peel back the reliance of music to tell my story. I want my words to tell the story. So, I'm hoping to have less music in this part, except where it seems appropriate.

A few things I would like to address and get out of the way.

There will be no chapter titles in this, it is very stressful to name chapters, and be clever about it. So, I'm not going to do that.

All the children, except for a few were randomized, so if there are girls that's how the Random Number Generator picked them.

Most of the names are take off a list of names I liked and assigned a number, and were picked by a random number generator, so please don't read into any of it.

The song in Chapter 1 is _The New Year_ by _Death Cab for Cuties_. It is the title of this part, as well as fitting the mood of the first scene.

The song in Chapter 16 is _Self Control_ by _Laura Branigan_. It's not the full song, but the chorus from the song. It's Bobbi-Lee reflecting upon her past.

The songs Haley listens to in Chapter 17 are the first one _Hell Hound on My Trail_ and the second is _Travelin' Riverside Blues both_by _Robert Johnson_. There is an importance to this song, which will come in time.

The song heard in Chapter 40 is _Round Here_ by _The Counting Crows_. When I was editing the chapter, I felt this was a good, and short chapter, but needed a little more punch. For the better part of several hours I searched for the perfect song for this. I finally came to this classic song, as it expressed the emotions I was looking to add to.

The song heard in Chapter 45 is _You Found Me_ by _The Fray_. It's about a man who has lost his faith. Cale is struggling with his faith as well. There is also another reason behind it, but I won't share it, just yet.

The song heard in Chapter 47 is _God`s Gonna Cut You Down_ by _Johnny Cash. _I love the song, and it fits with Chris Keller's style, and anyways there is always the _Walk the Line_ connection, Elvis anyone?

The song sung in Chapter 49 is _Breaking & Entering_ by _Tonight Alive_. When I started this storyline, I wanted Alix to sing a distinctive style than Kat. So, digging through YouTube I came up with several candidates, and having heard _Tonight Alive_ before and listening to them more, I felt it was a perfect song.

The song in Chapter50 is _Wake Me Up_ by _Aloe Blacc_. Why did I use that version? Because Kelly is playing an acoustical guitar and the _Aloe Blacc_ one worked better. The lyrics are the same so it shouldn't matter. Also, I fund the song like most people through the _Avicii_ version and enjoyed it and was sad to hear of his passing. The choice was just what fit better.

**The Annus Horribilis Secerts**

X

X

X

X

X

X

**Playlist**

Chapter 1 The New Year by Death Cab for Cuties

Chapter 16 Self Control by Laura Branigan

Chapter 17 Hell Hound on My Trail by Robert Johnson

Chapter 17 Travelin' Riverside Blues by Robert Johnson

Chapter 40 Round Here by The Counting Crows

Chapter 45 You Found Me by The Fray

Chapter 47 God`s Gonna Cut You Down by Johnny Cash

Chapter 49 Breaking & Entering by Tonight Alive

Chapter 50 Wake Me Up by Aloe Blacc

**Poems**

Chapter 38 Ellie's tattoo is the first stanza of Dylan Thomas' _Do not go gentle into that good night_

**Translation Guide**

In Chapter 10

Vse v poryadke, Raya, Mama zdes' dlya tebya \- is Russian for "It's alright, Raya, Mom is here for you"

Da, Raya, eto Mama – is Russian for "Yes, Raya, this is Mom"

Ty skuchayesh' po tebe tetya Aliks, Raya \- is Russian for "You miss you Aunt Alix, Raya"

Uzhasnyy god – is Russian for "Horrible year"

YA khotel trakhnut' tebya proshloy noch'yu, Arne, no ty takoy nevezhestvennyy – is Russian for "I wanted to fuck you last night, Arne, but you're so ignorant"

Vielleicht, weil ich nicht Arne Jared bin – is German for „Maybe because I don't Arne Jared"

In Chapter 11

Pie Iesu domine, Dona eis requiem – in Latin, Lord, all pitying, Jesus blest, Grant them Thine eternal rest


	51. Chapter 51: The Deer Hunter

**Episode 2: The Coldest Sun**

**January 2****nd**** – 3****rd**

* * *

(BLOG entry in Italics)

_The New Year doesn't start really start on New Year's Day. It's just a hangover from the night and year before. The New Year really beings on the second day of the year, that's the day you find out if it's the New Year New Me type of year, or as other people say Same Shit Different Day. What do you say my beautiful watchers? Comment below._

_RavenHussar_

_T3 Collective_

* * *

**Chapter 51: The Deer Hunter**

Monday, January 2nd, Morning

The alarm went off, he reached out and shut it off. For some reason it was an archaic clock radio alarm clock, sitting on the nightstand. Slowly he slipped out of the bed and shivered from the unseasonably cold room. He wandered to the window and looked out to the tree line, there was no snow, which meant the weather front that was expected hadn't moved in, yet. Finally, he finished his wander across the room and checked his phone, the weather report confirmed what he thought, it was going to be a frigid day.

J.L. "Huck" Burke wandered into the ensuite bathroom and started the rest of his wake-up routine. Once done he headed back into the master bedroom and then into his walk-in closet. Once in the closet, with the door closed, he could turn on a light because it wouldn't wake his wife up. He stripped out of his sleep attire and started to get dressed for his day. He was going to be out in the woods most of the morning.

It was the second day of the new year, and it was going to be another cold one. Why was this winter being so unseasonably cold? That was his thought as he zipped up his camouflage coveralls. If this is an indication of how the year is going to be, then they're in for one hell of a year. He slipped into his hunting boots and looked over the closet, he made sure he had everything he needed. Shutting off the light, he left the walk-in closet and saw his bride of nearly twelve years sitting up on their marriage bed. He knew Chase was testing her blood sugar.

"Good morning," Huck said.

Chase nodded as she recorded her number, "Morning, Huck," she said and looked up at her husband, "Whoa, where are you off too?"

Huck nodded, "Culling the south herd, they've been attacking some of the farmer's fields," he said, in his mind, it sounded good. It was winter and most of the fields were barren for a few more months.

Chase nodded, "More meat for our table?" she asked, having learned to enjoy the venison or fish that Huck would bring in. When they first met, Huck never mentioned he hunted and fished.

"Or for the soup kitchen," Huck said and walked over to the bed.

"Waste not, want not," Chase as Huck squatted himself down, so they were face-to-face, and put his hands on the sides of her face. That was when he kissed Chase. After they broke apart, they looked at each other, "So, what part of the south range?" Chase asked.

Huck smiled and chuckled. He was going to have to change the subject. "The passion is gone," he said.

"Not hardly," Chase said, taking the bait, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her. They embraced and kissed again. After a few minutes, Huck finally got off the bed.

"I really do have to go," Huck said.

"You do enjoy being the game warden, don't you?" Chase asked, almost rhetorically.

Huck nodded, "I guess, I do, and it comes with the land for the house," he said.

"I know about the land, I set up the deal," Chase said, "So again, what part of the south range?"

"Near _Kilpatrick Farm_," Huck said, knowing Chase would want to say away from where he was stalking the whitetail.

Chase nodded, knowing that the Kilpatrick's were long-term tenants, but also the most standoffish. "Will you be back to see the kids off?" Chase asked.

"I don't know, maybe an outside chance of seeing Col off," Huck said.

Chase nodded and smiled. She knew if Huck was up this early and out on the south range it was serious. Kelly had needed him on the south range right away. But she thought it was just possible that it might be to check on _Kilpatrick Farm_. Kelly had always said they were her south range problem children. Chase knew her husband well enough to know that he wouldn't tell her anything, just yet. "Be safe," she said.

"Always try," Huck said and left the bedroom.

Quietly he walked downstairs. He had to pass the five bedrooms of his children. He half knew that Brett, his oldest daughter, was probably already up and getting ready for one of her crazy workout regimes. The younger kids would still be asleep, he reflected how he had a child on every level of the local school system. By the time he reached the kitchen he already had planned out how and which way he would approach this problem. Huck filled his thermos from the coffee pot, and started another pot, because he was a good guy like that, and knew if his caffeine-addicted wife and oldest daughter didn't get their fix he was in trouble. Walking over to another walk-in closet he entered a code into the lock and entered his gun room. He pulled on his orange hunting vest, and he took one of his deer rifles off the rack and check on it. Next, he loaded the magazine and chambered a round, making sure the safety was on. He slipped some more ammunition into his pockets and left the room. He made sure the door to the gun room was locked.

Outside the house, Huck pulled up his balaclava, making sure it was set over his nose and mouth, and slipped on some hunting shades. Slowly he walked to one of his sheds. Unlocking the shed, he walked in and started the ATV that was in there. While the ATV warmed up, Huck loaded up what he thought he needed to bring for this trip and had a cup of coffee. Once he thought the ATV was warmed up enough, he mounted up and headed out to the south range.

Huck liked helping his little sister manage the family's vast tract. Kelly technically owned it, as her inheritance through their Mom's Family. Huck laughed how Kelly always looked the most like their Mom's family. It helped that when Chase approached Kelly about getting the land that _Tree Hill Hall_ stood on, the remains of the original _Tree Hill Plantation House_, that Kelly insisted that Huck serves as the game warden. This allowed Huck to raise his family close to Kelly's family. Huck was always close to Kelly, as they were the Irish Twins of the family, and it also let him enjoy the land he grew up on.

Being the Game Warden allowed him to be out in the woods, and to fish, as well, something he always liked. P.J. had been out fishing with him several times, and Brett was a decent shot. Key showed no interest though, and BB and Col were too young for him to teach them. But he carved out a good life here on the Murphy Land. Finally, he reached the spot where he would have to dismount and hoof it. He pulled off the trail and parked the ATV. Getting off the ATV, he collected the gear he would need with him, and secured the ATV. Looking up at the sky, it looked threating, so he covered the ATV with it camouflage tarp. Checking his compass and bearings, he nodded and stalked off into the woods.

As he approached _Kilpatrick Farm_, he set up where he could overwatch the farm. Carefully he got into the prone position and laid down his rifle. He pulled out his binoculars and scanned around the farm. He lowered them from his eyes and looked at the sky again. Next, he put them back to his eyes and studied the farm buildings.

He lowered the binoculars and checking his watch, he made note of the time. Around the right time the four girls, Holden Kilpatrick's four daughters, left the farmhouse. The girls climbed into a car and drove off. Huck noted there was only one car in the car park. This usually meant that Holden wasn't home, but there seems to be light still on in the farmhouse. Huck reflected it could be on a timer. Huck checked the sky again and turned back to the farm. He studied with the binoculars the farm until about ten minutes had passed. He put the binoculars and stood up. Carefully he slung his rifle and started to stalk down to the farmstead.

Huck was nothing if not careful. It took him twenty minutes to get to the outbuildings. Slowly he peeked into the first one and saw the latest restoration project that Holden had taken on. Saw what you want about the man, but Holden Kilpatrick was good at restoring vintage vehicles, and the heavier the better. He carefully moved to the next building and found it was just an abandoned barn that hadn't seen use in years. Next, he moved to the third building and found the other car in the barn. So, Holden was still here, Huck noted.

Huck next moved to the back of the farmhouse. Removing the rifle from his back he leaned it against the outside wall of the house. He didn't want to scare Holden by entering the house with a loaded hunting rifle. Huck stood to the side of the door and checked the knob, it was unlocked.

Nodding, he carefully opened the door and slipped indoors. Once he was in the house, he removed the balaclava from his nose and mouth, better to not look he was robbing the place. That was when Huck got a nose full. The house smelled, and Huck sadly knew that smell, all too well. It was the smell of booze, piss, and shame.

Slowly he walked through the house, looking for the tenant, Holden Kilpatrick. Finally, he found Holden's form slumped over a table. From the room's doorway, from where he stood, Huck studied Holden to see if he was breathing. Slowly, Huck walked over to Holden and saw very shallow breathing movements. Huck also noticed that Holden's skin had taken a yellowish tint.

Once Huck reached Holden, Huck could smell Holden. It was the smell of a drunkard, the smell of whatever he drank, unwashed body, human waste, and shame, it was a smell that over Huck's eleven-year career on the Tree Hill Fire Rescue Department he learned all too well. After holding his breath for a second, Huck reached over and slid two fingers onto Holden's neck. Looking at his watch Huck took Holden's pulse and counted he breathes. Satisfied that he was alive, just passed out drunk, he carefully slipped out of the room.

Making sure he didn't knock anything out of place, he slipped out the back door. He pulled the balaclava over his face and took up his rifle. He started to walk towards the wood line, faking that he is following a trail of deer.

"Who are you?" A Young Woman's Voice yelled at him. Huck turned to see Holden's oldest daughter standing not too far away. She was still around the corner, so it would take some mental math to figure out where he was coming from. It still didn't matter, as Marie Kilpatrick caught him wandering around. Huck did wonder how much she did see or know. There went the simple in and out he planned. Again, he had to admire her, it was extremely brave calling out someone who was carrying a high-powered hunting rifle.

Huck put up his trigger hand, making sure his rifle was pointing in a safe direction, and gently pulled down his balaclava. "You caught me, Marie," Huck said.

Marie didn't relax, "What are you doing here, Mister Burke?" she asked.

"I was tracking the south herd of whitetail, they need culling," Huck said.

"Isn't it a bit early in the year for that, Mister Burke?" Marie asked.

"Not if some of the other tenants complained, it's not, Marie," Huck said, "Anyways, shouldn't you be in school?"

"No school today," Marie said.

"Oh, I heard the car drive off," Huck said.

"We went into town for something for the new restoration," Marie said.

"You're back, where are your sisters?" Huck asked.

"Still shopping, I came back because I forgot something," Marie said.

"I see," Huck said, not totally believing her.

"What are you working on now?" Huck asked.

"Our M5 Light Tank," Marie said.

"Nice, Mister Scott would love to see it when you're done," Huck said.

Marie smiled, "Thanks," she then nodded, "So, the herd has been moving through the property?" she asked.

Huck nodded, "Looks that way," he said.

Marie nodded, "Well good luck in tracking them, Mister Burke. I have to get what I came for and head back," she said.

"Thank you and to you as well," Huck said, and they walked in opposite directions. Huck pulled up his balaclava and disappeared into the woods. He re-slung his rifle and doubled back to watch the farmhouse. Marie did go inside and came out carrying something. Huck watched as she went to the car and left.

Huck nodded and returned to where he left the ATV. He started it back up and he took the time to have another cup of coffee. Looking around he exhaled, and between his breath, the still-hot coffee, and the frigid air he released steam. He had a lot to think about.

Shaking his head, he finished his coffee and put away his thermos. Slipping the balaclava back up he mounted the ATV and headed back down the trail. He was heading back to _Tree Hill Hall_, but he took a long way back. He checked on the condition of some of the trails and swung by _Murphy Beach_ to check on it. Part of his time was spent at _Murphy Beach_, having some coffee, and waiting for the kids to be off to school. He also thought about the information he just learned and what he had to do about it.

Checking his watch, he finally started his homeward bound leg. Once he reached _Tree Hill Hall_, he parked his ATV back in its shed and shut it down. He topped off the fuel and unpacked the stuff he brought. After securing the stuff that belongs in the shed, he closed and locked the shed and headed to the house.

He walked into the kitchen and looked around. Chase was sitting at the breakfast bar having a cup of coffee. Huck nodded and walked over to the gun-room door. He punched in his code and unlocked the door. Walking into the room he unloaded and hung up his rifle.

He finished unloading the stuff that belongs in the gun room and after the stuff was secure, he walked out of the room. He closed and secured the room's door. He walked over to the sink and emptied out what was left in the thermos. Huck looked at Chase and pulled down his balaclava.

"How was _Murphy Beach_?" Chase asked.

Huck shrugged and zipped down his coveralls. "How did you know I was there?" he asked.

"I saw the way you came back," Chase said.

Huck nodded, "Oh," he said.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked.

Huck sighed, "I was up at _Kilpatrick Farm_ today," he said.

"Doing My sister's work, I see," Chase said.

Huck nodded, "Yeah, Kelly asked me to check in on Holden Kilpatrick," he said.

Chase nodded, "So, how is Mister Kilpatrick?" she asked.

Huck sighed, "He's a drop-dead drunk," he said.

"Is he? How bad?" Chase asked.

Huck shook his head, "He's alive, but it's bad, very bad," he said.

"Oh my god!" Chase said, "How old are his daughters?"

Huck shrugged, "Marie I believe is seventeen, the twins are fifteen, and I'm not sure about Connie, the baby," he said.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Chase asked.

Huck shook his head, "I don't know," he said.

"I get it," Chase said, "You're going to have to tell Kelly."

"I know," Huck said, "Just not yet."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Chase asked.

"I'm going to get out of my gear and shower," Huck said.

"Okay," Chase said, taken aback for a minute at how cool her husband was acting with the information he just presented to her.

Huck nodded and left the room. Chase waited and sipped her coffee. When she heard the shower started, she knew he needed to be cheered up. A wicked smile crossed her face, and she put her mug down and stood up, leaving the room.


	52. Chapter 52: Scott Brownstone

**Chapter 52: Scott Brownstone**

Monday, January 2nd, Morning

The alarm on her smartphone went off. Reaching out from under the covers she reached over and shut it off. At the same time, she could hear the furnace kicked on, which meant the house was cold downstairs.

There was a hesitation in the bare arm, but finally, it retreated under the covers. A moment later the covers were thrown off and Elizabeth "Ellie" Scott rolled into a sitting position. The chill that was in the air nipped at her naked flesh. Ellie stood up and pick up her short fleece Victoria's Secret robe and slipped it on.

As she tied the robe, she slipped her feet into a nice pair of fleece-lined slippers. Slowly Ellie crossed the room and pushed a pair of slats apart on the blinds. She could see The _Hell's Kitchen_ street below her from her second-floor (fourth floor) perch, was coming alive with people. The temperature was somewhere around freezing, as the windows of the cars and the brownstone's window had frost on it.

Ellie looked at her watch and nodded. Ellie would sometimes wear a watch, for whatever reason. Eventually, she was going to have to call the editor and set up an appointment to drop off her stories. Ellie made a farting sound with her mouth, it also meant she had to call her agent and find out about the treatment for her novel. Her dad made it look easy, he could fart on a page and someone would print it.

Shaking her head, she went to the ensuite and started up the shower. Yellowstone temperature sounded good this morning; her body needed it. Also, she was cursing Ainsley for being such a block last night. Ellie knew she could have closed the deal with Dawson last night.

The water felt good and Ellie started to lather up. She looked down at her nails, they were short because she typed a lot, and her nails were starting to looking like they needed a salon visit. Ellie reflected, she liked to dress Boho Chic but didn't want to live the poor part of the Bohemian Life Style. Yes, she freelanced her writing, but she worked hard, and took assignments she didn't want, just to make money.

Ellie knew with her degree and a phone call she could be back home working in the marketing department of _Red Bedroom Records_. Her degree was an English degree with a focus on marketing. If the second novel didn't get bought in another year, she'd do just that. Aunt Haley and her Mom wanted her to work for them when she graduated from UNC. Ellie was going to do that, but things changed. Initially, she came up here for the summer and to visit Trin, Fallon, and Wyatt. She would work freelance writing to support herself. As said before things change. She had to be Anna Becca and tour with her first novel. Hard to believe people actually liked _The Girl Who Always Worn Purple_.

Washing, Ellie looked down and saw the script of Dylan Thomas' tercet from _Do not go gentle into that good night_ that she had tattooed on her left ribs. That was her third tattoo, with her first being on her shoulder blade and said, _Survivor_. The second one was on her right hip, she got it right out of college, it was the symbol of the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, her Tarheel. Ellie smiled at the scripted words, done in her Mom's hand, and finished washing.

Getting out of the shower, she started to dry herself. Once her skin was dry, she wrapped her hair in a towel and slipped her robe back on. Ellie for some reason wanted to wear her Doc Martens today. Maybe go a little retro, was her thoughts. But she also knew she would have to dress warmly today.

Entering the bedroom Ellie noticed there was still a person-sized lump in the bed. What the fuck, Ellie thought, she didn't bring anyone home last night, that she could remember. So, that meant it was only just one person.

Ellie walked over to the bed and ripped the covers off the bed. Her friend Ainsley Wilcox was lying there in some state.

"Libby, why did you go and do that? I'm trying to sleep here," Ainsley said.

"What are you doing in my bed, Ains?" Ellie asked.

Ainsley made a sound, "Can't you hear, Libby, I said I'm trying to sleep," she said.

"I can see that, but there are three other bedrooms and four other soft beds," Ellie said.

"None of them are as warm and comfortable as this bed," Ainsley said.

"God! Ains, I don't have time for this shit," Ellie said.

"Libby calm down, where are you going anyways?" Ainsley said.

"I do have work to do," Ellie said, "And you can't keep crashing here like this."

"Libby, you're a freelancer, you make your own schedule," Ainsley said, "So, either come back to bed or let me sleep."

Ellie shook her head, "The third option, get your ass out of bed and in the shower," she said and pulled Ainsley out of the bed. Ainsley landed on the floor with a thump.

Ainsley rolled over and looked up at Ellie, "No, fair, Libby," she said.

"I'm serious, and I'll get some coffee going after I get dressed," Ellie said.

"Fine," Ainsley said, and stood up, "I hope you left warm water."

Ellie shook her head and started going about getting dressed. Looking back outside she decided it was a pants day, and she knew what would go with her Doc Martens today.

Ellie dropped her robe and fished in her dresser for underwear. She slipped them on and went into her closet for the pair of jeans she wanted. She came out with the jeans and her boots and slipped into her jeans. Ellie pulled on a tank top and tucked it in before fastening her pants.

She was going to look more basic than anything else today, Ellie decided, but what was important was she would be warm. Pulling on warm socks and her boots she went downstairs.

Ellie stopped on the first floor (third floor) to check that she didn't have any other house guests. There were none, and she kept heading downstairs. Finally, Ellie found herself on the garden floor (first floor) in the kitchen and starting a pot of coffee. She looked around to see what she had to eat for breakfast.

Once that was done Ellie went back upstairs and found Ainsley in her underwear going through Ellie's clothes.

"Can I help you?" Ellie asked.

Ainsley stood up and looked at Ellie, "Libby, do you really want me to do the walk of shame?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Well if you took me up on my offer to let you keep stuff in one of the other bedrooms, this wouldn't happen," Ellie said.

Ainsley shook her head, "No, fun, Libby," she said.

Ellie sighed, "Do you want to borrow some clothes?" Ellie asked.

"Thought you never ask," Ainsley said, "Yes, I would, and I've already picked out what I want."

Ellie shook her head and found her simple woman's UNC hooded long sleeve t-shirt. She pulled it on and went into the bathroom and pulled her hair back and secured it in a ponytail. She made the decision not to wear make-up this morning. It was too much attention to herself.

Looking in the mirror, she looked younger than her twenty-nine years, probably closer to twenty-five. Her fair skin and blonde hair helped, and she still felt she didn't quite fit being either Sawyer's older sister, or even aunt. Often, she would say cousin as it fit better and covered up a bit of twisted family history.

Ellie felt a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Why are you looking so basic, Libby?" Ainsley asked. Ellie felt Ainsley rested her head against her back.

"I want to fly under the radar today," Ellie said.

"You should spread your wings and shine like the angel you are," Ainsley said.

Ellie laughed, "I'm going to be an undercover angel today," she said.

"You look so young," Ainsley said.

"Thanks," Ellie said, "Coffee should be ready downstairs, and I have muffins too."

"Do you spoil all your overnight guests?" Ainsley asked.

"Even unexpected and uninvited guests such as yourself?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah," Ainsley said.

"We shall see," Ellie said and pushed Ainsley off her. She turned around and looked at Ainsley.

Ellie sighed, "Ains, you know my work is important to me, why do you want me to keep blowing it off?" she asked.

"Libby, isn't it just a hobby?" Ainsley asked.

"No, I have to work, and its expected of me," Ellie said, "No, I need my coffee."

Ellie left the bathroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Ainsley waited a few minutes and joined Ellie. If anything, Ellie was at least a kind host and had a cup of coffee poured for her. Ainsley took the cup and looked at Ellie.

"How many brothers and sisters do I have, Ains?" Ellie asked.

"Three sisters and a brother, I believe you said, Libby," Ainsley said.

"Yes, two older sisters, an older brother, and a younger sister," Ellie said, "How many have jobs?"

Ainsley shrugged, "I don't know," she said.

"All of them do," Ellie said, "Candi is a Doctor in LA, Keith works in one of the family businesses, Kay plays basketball professionally, and Sawyer works with Keith. There are no free rides, Ains."

"But you live here and always have money?" Ainsley asked.

"It's my Dad's place, and I have money because I work," Ellie said, "Ains, you're a good friend, and I enjoy our time together, but I do have to work."

"So, where are you off today to work?" Ainsley asked.

Ellie smiled and shrugged, "I don't know, but I'll call you tonight," she said.

Ainsley nodded, "Okay, but I won't be waiting with bated breath," she said.

They laughed and finished their breakfast. Ainsley packed up the last of her stuff and left. Ellie smiled, cleaned up after them. Ellie went to her desk and packed up her things, slipped on her scarf, hat, and coat. As she went out, she threw her backpack over her shoulder and went out the door, locking it behind her.


	53. Chapter 53: Upper East Side

**Chapter 53: Upper East Side**

Monday, January 2nd, Morning

The alarm went off and she shot straight out of bed. Every day at the same time Trinity "Trin" Adams would get out of bed and shuffled off towards the bathroom. Her morning routine was so ingrained it went off like clockwork.

After the bathroom Trin would go out to the kitchenette, start the coffee machine, and make Wyatt breakfast. Next, she would click on the smaller TV to listen to the news, and on the large TV, she would play her Yoga Tape. Trin would do her yoga in the morning while Wyatt showered and got dressed. She found it helped her with the stress of being a single working mom.

Once Trin was done with her workout she walked into the kitchenette, dabbing herself with her towel. With her free hand, she poured herself a cup of coffee. While drying herself, she would, one-handed, in a very practiced way, make up her coffee. Once she finished, she took a sip while headed towards her bedroom. Wyatt walked in just as she was about to enter the hallway.

Wyatt would normally be dressed in his school uniform, but no school today so he was dressed like what she suspected most eleven-year-olds would dress like and he looked up at Trin, "Morning Mom," Wyatt said.

"Morning, breakfast is out," Trin said.

"Thanks, Mom, the usual?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, the usual," Trin said.

Wyatt smiled and went into her bedroom. As she drank her first cup of coffee, she took up her smartphone and checked the messages from various people in the New York Operation. It was going to start getting crazy as they had to get stuff ready for _New York Fashion Week_. Entering her bathroom, she put the phone down and took one gulp of her coffee, then started the shower. The empty mug was now sitting next to the smartphone, as she stripped out of her work out gear, which she hung up.

After a shower, Trin got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. Trin blow-dried her hair and did her make-up. Once done, she went into her bedroom and got dressed. After returning the towels to the bathroom, she took up her empty coffee mug, left the bathroom and bedroom, and walked down the hall to the kitchenette.

Wyatt looked up from the breakfast bar and smiled, as Trin lowered her smartphone, "Are they starting to panic over fashion week?" Wyatt asked.

Trin chuckled, Wyatt had become a hardened veteran of her dealing with the New York Operation. Trin had worked her way up from some junior position, and during college, she started working in the mailroom. Wyatt had been there the whole time. Her big break happened when she took the position as the assistant manager for New York Operations, she worked under her "Aunt" Rachel Gatina. That was until about three years ago when Rachel retired, it was sudden, but considering that year, the _annus horribilis_, it was perfectly understandable, and leading up to that Trin really was running the show. Sabrina Cohen, who ran the business side of _Davis Enterprises_ and only answered to Trin's Mom, Brooke Davis, had suggested that Trin take over Rachel's spot. Sabrina's reasoning was and she even paraphrased Pepin The Short "Who should rule, the figurehead or the one with the power?" At the next meeting, Trin was moved up to head the New York Operation. Now three years hence Wyatt, her rock, and companion on her rise could tell what season it was by the number of dings on Trin's smartphone from the messages she would be getting. "You know this so well," she said.

"Mom, I was raised in it," Wyatt said, speaking a no truer statement then she had ever heard.

Trin sighed, "Why can't you do normal things?" she asked.

"What is normal, Mom?" Wyatt asked.

Trin shrugged and had her breakfast ready with a second cup of coffee. When she took a seat across from Wyatt at the breakfast bar. "When I was your age I didn't think of such things," Trin said.

"You were worried if Aunt Chase of Aunt Izzy would come home alive," Wyatt said.

Trin shook her head, "Not at eleven, Smartie, that was a few years later," Trin replied.

"So, what did you worry about at eleven?" Wyatt asked.

"I was really into movies and music," Trin said.

"Cheerleading?" Wyatt asked.

Trin shook her head, "That was only after I moved down to Tree Hill," Trin said.

Wyatt nodded, "Is that how you met my Dad?" he asked.

"Cheerleading?" Trin asked.

"Yeah," Wyatt said.

"No, your grandmas were old friends, that's how I met your Dad," Trin said, in-between bites of her breakfast, "I've thought I've told you this before."

"Okay, and you have," Wyatt said, "Why don't we ever talk about him?"

Trin shrugged, "Well he's never around, so I don't think I should burden you until you're older," she said.

"But you take me to visit Lennon, Lacy, and Darren all the time," Wyatt said, "Also we go to Barclay's Center and Madison Square Garden whenever Uncle James is playing in town."

"They're your family, you should have a relationship with them," Trin said.

Wyatt nodded, "It's weird seeing my Dad's face on t-shirts," Wyatt said, "I walk down the street and see them in the tourist shops. It's just weird."

Trin nodded and reflected on how hurtful it was too. Over the last few years, Brian's face had been everywhere, and the younger generation was starting to consider him the voice of their generation. Brian a voice of a generation, Trin found that hard to believe. "Yes, it is," Trin said.

Wyatt finished his breakfast and looked at Trin. She checked her watch and smiled, "Well Smartie, time to head off to Madam Legrand's," Trin said.

"Oh, Mom, do I have to go?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, you do, and try to make it a good day," Trin said.

Wyatt nodded, hopped off the stool and came around to Trin's side of the breakfast bar. Trin slipped off her stool and took Wyatt's kiss on her cheek. Wyatt ran off, grabbing his book bag and left the apartment. Trin got back on her stool and looked to the door that Wyatt just left through. Wyatt would only be a few doors down and Madam Legrand was kind enough to watch him. Trin assumed Wyatt got along well enough with Madam Legrand's children. Trin turned back to her breakfast, about once a month Wyatt would ask about Brian. Trin shook her head, she had always been finding ways to shuffle his questions off until the next time. That would only go for so long.

It didn't help that recently Brian had become something of an icon. It has been getting worse since that fashion trend bringing Brian's face and _Mental Lapse_ logos to t-shirts that everyone around Wyatt's age were wearing. Brian's face for the first time in years was seen all over the place, again. In the growing hype, someone had decided to re-release a re-mastered edition of several of his albums, the most popular had been his solo album, _Legba's Crossroads_. Trin knew that _Red Bedroom Records_ was sitting on a fortune because they wouldn't re-release or re-master the most sought-after _Mental Lapse Album_, the first album, which has been considered the best of the _Mental Lapse_ catalog. There was a call for _High-Performance Heart Attack_'s first album. Trin nodded, but they sat on them.

One of the most popular songs was the re-release of the first single from Brian's solo album, and it was getting all sorts of traction. It was the slowest and bluest song Trin ever remembered Brian ever recording or releasing. There was a line near the end of the first verses that still haunted Trin to this day, and made her blood turn ice cold, "And I said, 'Hello Satan' I believe it's time to go."

Her phone buzzed for a Facetime call. Trin reached over and answered it, setting up the phone so she could look at it. Trin smiled when Brooke's face popped up.

"Morning Mom," Trin said.

"Morning Trin, is my grandson near?" Brooke asked.

"No, you just missed Wyatt, he's off to Madam Legrand's," Trin said.

"Oh, darn, I wanted to see him," Brooke said.

"Won't you be up here MLK Weekend?" Trin asked.

"Yeah," Brooke said nodding, "I'll be here late on the thirtieth, after the basketball game," Brooke said.

"Because of Keni and Brett?" Trina asked.

"Both and don't forget Sassy," Brooke said.

"Oh my god, how can we forget Sassy? She's never let us forget her since she could speak," Trin said.

"She just has an outgoing personality and you love her for it, admit it," Brooke said.

"Okay, I'll admit it," Trin said, "So, where will you be staying when you get here?"

"A hotel," Brooke said, "Don't know which one, yet."

"Mom, we have the room," Trin said.

"I'll think about it," Brooke said, "Anyways what's wrong?"

"Just the usual, the office is in a panic about Fashion Week, and getting those final details done," Trin said.

"That's typical, it happens every year, and I know you we'll have it hammered out in plenty of time. Sabrina wouldn't have recommended you for that job if she didn't believe in you, and I've always believed in you," Brooke said, "Trin, but that's not what I mean."

Trin raised an eyebrow, "Then what do you mean, Mom?" she asked.

"Trinity don't play with me, because one, I'm your mom. Two, I raised you and know you. Three, I know, and you know you have the preparations for Fashion Week handled, and finally. Four, I'm your Mom," Brooke said.

Trin exhaled loudly, "Fine Mom, you want to know?" she asked.

"Yes, I would, or I wouldn't have asked. Also, I'm your mom and want to make sure you're okay," Brooke said.

"Wyatt asked about Brian, again," Trin said.

Brooke went wide-eyed for a moment then her eyes reset, and she sighed heavily, "Trin, you know you can't keep putting it off, he needs to know about his Dad," she said.

"Like we needed to know about Tucker and you didn't tell us?" Trin asked.

"Exactly, don't make the same mistakes I did," Brooke said.

"We've been doing a piss job of it," Trin said, "Wyatt is case in point."

"You have a beautiful son, and he's not a mistake," Brooke said.

"I know he's not a mistake," Trin said, "It's just tough with Brian's popularity surging again. Wyatt's eleven now and he's asking about him more and more, it's tough."

Brooke nodded, "I've been hearing that damn song too," she said.

"Which one?" Trin asked.

"That one that starts early this morning," Brooke said.

Trin nodded, "Yeah, _Me and the Devil Blues_," she said.

"That song gets annoying," Brooke said.

"Tell me about it," Trin said.

Brooke nodded, "Come to think of it, I'll be staying at a hotel when I come up the weekend of the thirteenth," she said.

"Why mom?" Trin asked.

Brooke sighed, "I just remembered that Sam and Bobbi are also coming up, so we need more space than your spare rooms," she said.

"Okay, why are you bringing them up?" Trin asked.

"Want to get our shit together for Fashion Week, and well it gets Bobbi away from her cats," Brooke said.

Checking her watch, Trin looked back at Brooke, "Alright Mom, I'll call you when I get to the office, it's time to get packed up and go," Trin said.

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon," Brooke said and hung up.

Trin smiled and cleaned up from breakfast. Once done she collected her stuff and headed downstairs to wait for her UBER.


	54. Chapter 54: Hargrove Mansion

**Chapter 54: Hargrove Mansion**

Monday, January 2nd, Morning

Morning, and it always brought a run around the neighborhood. In recent years, she had started to be joined by her daughter, Jessica. Angela Scott tried to keep running at her normal pace, but wouldn't let Jess, with her shorter legs and less conditioning, fall too far behind, and Jess tried her best to keep up. Under her sunglasses, her beloved Chastity Davis Specials, as it was a bright early morning, Angela would glance over to Jess. Angela had to suppress a smile, with how hard Jess was working on her conditioning. Angela reflected, even though Jessi was really just starting out, she was progressing along just fine.

Angela had a plan, and it was to get Jess the best possible life and give her the most options out there. Her ten-year-old daughter was partially coming up as Angela did. Jess did take ballet, she played AAU Basketball, and cheered for the local pop-warner team. Angela was also looking into getting Jess into self-defense classes. Angela nodded, she also left enough time for Jess to be a kid, and if her plan panned out, she would be working too. With a nod, Angela could see the driveway and started to slow down, partially to cool down, but also so Jess could catch up. Once Jess caught up, they started to walk down the driveway.

"Remember arms above your head," Angela said, "Also you did a fantastic job keeping up today."

"I've been trying harder, recently," Jess said, huffing and puffing.

Angela smiled, "You'll get there, just keep working," she said.

"How long did it take for you to get to where you're at now?" Jess asked.

Angela nodded, "Years, Jessi, Jess," Angela caught herself, that was recent, Jessi wanted to be called Jess, "After my knee surgery in college it took me until my junior year to get back to where I was," she said.

"Really?" Jess asked.

Angela nodded, "Ask your Aunt Ashlyn about how long it took her to get back. Her knee injuries were worse than mine," she said.

"Then why do you wear the brace as oppose to the straps?" Jessi asked.

Angela shrugged, "My knee responded better with it, and your Aunt Ashlyn wears one as well," she said.

"Aren't you scared that you're going to get crippled if you keep playing?" Jessi asked.

Angela sighed, "It's in the back of my head, and I fear, like your Aunt Ashlyn I'm going to need a knee replacement, eventually. Can we talk about something cheerier?" she said.

Jess nodded as they entered the house via the kitchen door. They walked through the kitchen and saw the cook was working on breakfast. Angela smiled and greeted the cook as they passed through to the dining room. At the table they found Karen sitting at the table reading the morning newspaper. They still got the morning newspaper here, several actually. Angela noted her mom was reading the local paper the _Greenwich Times_. Karen lowered the paper and looked at her daughter and granddaughter.

With a smile, Karen spoke, "How was your run today?"

"It was good, Grandma, tiring, and just plain cold out," Jess said.

Angela smacked Jess on her bottom playfully, which caused Jess to yelp, "Get showered and dressed, or your breakfast will be cold," Angela said.

"Yes Mom," Jess said and ran off to go upstairs.

Angela sat down, just as breakfast was brought out. She poured herself a cup of coffee and took a piece of toast and took a bite, "She's getting there," she said.

"Angela, shouldn't you be setting a good example for Jessi by showering yourself?" Karen asked.

Angela shrugged, "Do as I say not as I do?" she asked.

"That's not how it's supposed to be done, Angela Baby. Also, you don't have to, nor shouldn't you expect Jessi to be like you. Don't push her," Karen said.

"I'm not, she wanted to start running with me," Angela said, "You're just mad because she's not girlie."

Karen shook her head, "No, not at all," she said.

"You have two girlie granddaughters, there are named Ellie and Sawyer," Angela said.

"Don't forget Candi, she's quite a young woman," Karen said.

Angela laughed, "The White Mamba? She worked harder at basketball than I ever could," she said.

"My point was, Angela, I just want Jessi to choose her own path," Karen said, "As you did."

Angela took a sip of her coffee and after she swallowed, she looked at Karen, "She's choosing her own path, but there is one thing I need to do for her, though," she said.

"What's that?" Karen asked.

"I need to get her into self-defense classes," Angela said.

"Like Peyton insisted that you take?" Karen asked.

"Yes, like Peyton wanted me to, which she had particularly good reason to suggest that. I also happen to believe it's a good set of skills for a woman to have," Angela said.

"What's next? Taking Jessi to a gun range?" Karen asked.

Angela tilted her head and took a bite of her toast. "Not a bad idea, but maybe when she's in high school if I can find one," she said.

"Really Angela Baby?" Karen asked.

Angela shrugged, "Probably not, but if she wants to learn how to shoot guns, I'll support her," she said and took another bite of her toast.

"So, what are you doing today?" Karena asked.

"I'm heading up to Bristol, getting my next assignments today for the college games. So it will just be you, Jessi, and the staff," Angela said, "You know the God-Emperor Micky the First of his name, pays me well but demands my soul in turn."

"What do you think it should be?" Karen asked.

Angela shrugged, and took another bite of toast, "I don't know," she said, and sighed, "I'll probably be on the road and away from Jessi."

"You don't like being apart from her?" Karen asked.

Angela shook her head, "Did you like being apart from me or Lucas? No, I don't, but have to pay the bills," Angela said, "It's probably going to be my post-playing career."

"No, bites on the coaching front?" Karen asked.

Angela shook her head, "Not a one yet, Caprice, is keeping an eye out for me at UCONN," she said.

"Have you talked to Jessi about when you plan to retire?" Karen asked.

Angela nodded, "A few times," she said.

"What does Jessi think about it?" Karen asked.

"Me retiring to either be a full-time broadcaster or coach?" Angela asked, finishing her toast, and now started going after her eggs.

"Yes," Karen said.

Angela swallowed her mouthful and washed it down with some coffee, then turned to her mom, "She laughs and says that it will never happen," Angela said, and went back after her eggs, "I want to bring her down to DC over MLK weekend."

Karen nodded, "Really?" she asked.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, Izzy may not be in town, but it's something we have to do," she said.

"You have to do what's best for you and Jessi," Karen said, "But are you sure that's good?"

"I just hope, I'm not on the road then," she said, "and I plan on it," she poked her eggs a few times and took another bite of her eggs, then swallowed, "So, when is Andy coming home?"

"He's almost done wrapping up in New Zealand, and he'll be heading back soon," Karen said.

Angela nodded, "I miss him," she said.

"So, do I," Karen said, "and I'm sure Jessi does too."

"Call me Jess, please, Grandma," Jess said coming into the room, her hair still a bit wet from the shower, and now was wearing preppy and somewhat feminine clothes, "Also what do I do as well?"

"Sorry, Jess," Karen said.

"Don't worry Grandma," Jess said, "So, what do I also do?"

"Miss Grandpa Andy," Karen said.

Jess nodded, "I do miss him, when will he be back?" she asked.

"Soon enough," Karen said.

"It's really fun when he takes me to school," Jess said.

"Hey! Are you saying I'm not fun?" Angela asked.

"No, but Grandpa Andy is funnier," Jess said.

Karen shook her head and chuckled, "No one is ever the cool parent to their kid, Angela," Karen said.

"I thought you said you were, Grandma?" Jess asked.

"Well, I was," Karen said.

"No, she wasn't, Jess. Don't let her BS you," Angela said, "If you don't believe me ask Uncle Lucas."

"Hey! Angela!" Karen said.

"Mom, it's a hard truth, but you know I'm right," Angela said.

Karen nodded, "I guess," she said, defeated.

"So, Jessi, Jess," Angela said, catching herself again, "What do you have planned for today?"

"I was hoping to go over to Emma Blakeslee's today," Jess said.

Angela nodded, "Well, Mom, what do you think? You're going to be home," she said.

"Emma Blakeslee? Doesn't see live in Old Greenwich?" Karen asked.

Jess nodded, "Yes," she said.

"If you Mom says it's okay, I'm good, I'll call when I'm picking you up," Karen said.

"Thanks, Grandma," Jess said, and turned to Angela, "Well Mom?"

Angela finished her breakfast and stood up. She walked behind Jess and hugged her from behind, "Hey eat up, when I come down, we're leaving and I'm taking you to Emma Blakeslee's," Angela said.

Jess nodded and smiled, "Okay Mom," she said.

Angela let go and headed upstairs. Jess looked at Karen and raised an eyebrow. Karen just shrugged, and Jess turned back to her plate.

Upstairs Angela went into her bathroom, stripped, and started up the shower. As the shower started to warm up, Angela stretched out and felt the tension in her muscles. She looked down and flexed her knee and studied the scars on it. She nodded and walked into the shower and enjoyed the stream from multiple shower heads.

Under the shower's water, she started to rub down her body. Pushing her hands back over her head bunching up her hair and letting fall back down her back. Next, she started lathering up and letting the steam clear out her sinuses.

When she finished washing, she washed her hair. It felt good after the run to have the sweat washed off and the chill taken out of her bones. Once finished she got out of the shower, reluctantly, and wrapped herself in a towel.

Angela wrung out her hair and then started to pat it down with a towel. Once she was satisfied, she was dry enough, she left the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. Angela carefully walked into her bedroom.

She carefully dressed as she was looking in the mirror. Angela noted there were a few scars and a slight miss alinement of her nose. A few years ago, she had her nose broken in a basketball game, and she had to wear a face mask for the rest of the season when she returned. The scars just showed a life well-lived, and she was proud of all of them. As she was with her angel wing tattoos on her back, and the JS surrounded by flowers on her ankle.

Once she was done getting dressed, she collected up her hair and tied it back. Grabbing a pair of shoes to wear at work, she headed out of her bedroom, with sneakers on her feet. Angela walked downstairs and re-entered the dining room. She looked at her Mom and daughters. Karen looked up at Angela and smiled.

"You look nice, Angela," Karen said.

"Thanks, Mom," Angela said, and walked over to Jess, "Are you ready, Jessi?"

"Mom, please call me Jess," Jess said.

"Just answer the question," Angela said, not feeling the conversation about her nickname.

"Yes, I'm done eating," Jess said.

"Good, get your stuff so we can get going," Angela said.

Jess hopped up, "Yes Mom," she said and started heading off.

"Hey don't forget me," Karen said.

Jess walked over and kissed Karen on her cheek, "I'll see you later Grandma," she said.

"See you later, Jess," Karen said.

"See you tonight, Mom," Angela said.

"See you tonight," Karen said, "And good luck today."

"Thanks, Mom," Angela said.

Angela said left the dining room and got her keys and coat. She used her remote starter to start the car. Jess came to where Angela was, wearing her coat and carrying what she wanted to bring with her.

"I'm ready, Mom," Jess said.

"Let's go," Angela said, and lead Jess out of the house. That left Karen alone in the house smiling at her daughter and granddaughter as they left.


	55. Chapter 55: Stafford Townhouse

**Chapter 55: Stafford Townhouse**

Monday, January 2nd, Morning

When Fallon Stafford woke up this morning, she felt a new change in her life. Hopping out of bed, she got dressed and went to her gym for her early morning session with her personal trainer. Later she came home and started to get ready for her day. Every so often she would pull out the business card and looked at it, and even whispered his name, Grant Coyle, Collections Specialist of paintings for the _Knight Center for American Art_.

After showering, getting dressed, and breakfast Fallon went onto her computer to check her emails. There were always close to a metric shit ton of emails, many of them didn't even need to come to her, as the owner of whatever business they were from. So, a lot of her reading of emails was figuring out who she needed to forward what to. She sighed and answered one or three important ones that she needed to answer.

Fallon sighed, she had to head to the foundation today. They wanted her to go to that party last night and talk to the kids. Fallon knew it then that it wouldn't go over, but they wouldn't be swayed. So, Fallon went, with some help from Trin and Wyatt, she looked good. The rest of the night went over, just as Fallon thought, like a fart n church during Midnight Mass on Christmas Eve.

Shaking her head, she dealt with the last few emails, and then she closed her laptop. The only positive from last night was meeting Grant. Fallon sighed, maybe she should call him, but when? Maybe one of her sisters would know, but which one?

Keni? No, it wouldn't be Keni Stafford, she would talk about some form of government mind control. One of Keni's favorite stories is that there will always be a war on Earth, why? To cover up the war with the aliens we're fighting off-world. What is this Montauk Project anyways? Also, Ken is fifteen.

Trin? Trin Adams, she was the closest to Trin, next to Keni, of all her sisters. Trin really didn't date either, like Keni. Trin devoted all her time to raising Wyatt and work. When was the last time Trin properly dated? It was probably when she was with Brian, Wyatt's dad, and Fallon wouldn't call that relationship dating. Trin wouldn't have experience or practical advice involving the dating world.

Izzy? Congresswoman Isabella Scott, they shared a grade in school, but well Izzy is, and always will be, Izzy. Fallon loved Izzy, but she was mostly a non-dater when they were younger. There was also her whole messy relationship with her now-husband Keith Scott. Also, Fallon reflected, try, and get a hold of Congresswoman Izzy.

Chase? Chase Burke, probably the most put together, perfect, hot mess of a recovering addict there is. She was someone who put her life together and now has a beautiful blended family, with Huck's seventeen-year-old daughter. Of all the people it should be Chase who she talked to. Chase would be solid with advice.

Fallon picked up her smartphone and pressed a speed dial button, and she made sure it was a facetime call. Hopefully, the kids weren't up, yet, and they could talk uncensored.

"Morning Fallon," Chase said, as her image appeared on Fallon's smartphone. Chase was still dressed as she just got up, with a cleanly scrubbed face and her shoulder-length hair pulled back in a short ponytail.

"Did I wake you?" Fallon asked.

"No, I got up with the sun. Huck headed out to the south range, early," Chase said.

"What is he doing on the south range at this hour?" Fallon asked, checking her watch.

Chase took a sip of her coffee. "He told me that he was tracking the south herd of whitetail," she said.

"The deer, why?" Fallon asked.

"He said that there were complaints and they need to be culled," Chase said.

Fallon nodded, "I see," she said, "Why do I get the feeling you don't believe him?"

Chase nodded, "Because I don't. There is a problem child on the south range, and I think Kelly wants Huck to sneak in to check on them," she said.

Fallon nodded, "That sounds like those two," she said.

"So, what's up? You didn't call to talk about my husband and him stalking deer on the south range, and you'd better hurry up before the kids wake up," Chase said.

"No, I didn't," Fallon said.

"So, what's up, Fal?" Chase asked.

"I went to a party last night," Fallon said.

"So, it sounds like the opening lyrics to a Lita Ford Song," Chase commented, "But, isn't that what you young billionaires do?" she asked, taking a sip of her coffee, but her tone was teasing.

Fallon laughed, "Well that's how it started out, the foundation wanted me to go drum up donations," she said.

"So, following the Seldon Plan, isn't that a weekly occurrence?" Chase asked.

"Have you been reading again?" Fallon asked, "Also no, monthly."

Chase nodded, "Yes, I have, and so, what's so special about this party, then?" she asked.

"I think, well, I met a guy," Fallon said.

Chase nodded and then smiled, "Really? That's great Fallon, so tell me about him," she said.

"His name is Grant," Fallon said.

"Yeah?" Chase asked.

"I got his card, he's a Collections Specialist of paintings for the _Knight Center for American Art_, and he likes the Met," Fallon said.

Chase nodded, "I'm a Yankees fan myself," she said.

"The museum not the baseball team," Fallon said.

"Okay, so, what does he do at the _Knight Center for American Art_?" Chase asked and yawned.

"Not sure, I've not looked it up yet," Fallon said.

"Hmm, no cyberstalking, yet," Chase said, "So, what did you tell him?"

"He wanted us to get some coffee, like together," Fallon said.

Chase yawned, "You've been single too long, Fal," she said, "So what did you tell him?"

"I'd call him," Fallon said.

"So, call him, today," Chase said, "Have fun, be young, blah, blah, blah."

"Really Chase?" Fallon asked, "That's your advice?"

"Fallon, I'm the mom to five kids, four of them are girls, one of them a senior in high school, I have currently zero fucks to give about teenage drama," Chase said, "You're thirty-two years old, a fucking billionaire and a strong confident woman, just step up and call him."

"It's not that easy for me, Chase," Fallon said.

"Look, I know it's tough, trying to find men that are into you for you," Chase said, "I know also Izzy and I didn't help, with us making it look so easy," she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I wouldn't call Izzy making it look easy," Fallon said.

"Fallon, just roll the dice," Chase said.

"He could be a serial killer," Fallon said, deadpan.

"What type of party was this? Anyways, then Keni can fund her hair-brained research," Chase said.

"Funny, Chase," Fallon said.

"It's early, so it's not my "A" Material," Chase said.

"I just don't want to be alone," Fallon said.

Chase yawned again, then took another sip of her coffee, "Then get a pet, or like Bobbi-Lee three," she said, "Take it slow and if he's for you then he's for you."

"Thanks, Chase," Fallon said.

"I'd like to keep going on, but my pack of crazed honey badgers is coming," Chase said.

"The four of them can't be that bad?" Fallon asked.

"Five of them," Chase said.

"It's Huck's week with Brett?" Fallon asked.

"Yes, and I hear them coming," Chase said, "Oh! The horror! got to go."

Chase disconnected the call and Fallon nodded. Chase was right, roll the dice. Sighing, Fallon picked up the business card and looked it over. Fallon nodded and looked around the brownstone.

Fallon got up and went up to her bedroom. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror. Fallon was beautiful in a conventional way, she maintained her naturally slender build, had brown eyes, and dark hair. She easily fitted in with her adoptive family, looking very much like a slender version of them. Fallon is the shortest of her sisters, at about five feet two inches, two inches shorter than the next shortest, Izzy at five foot four inches.

The lonely nights always brought about the question of why she was alone. Chase and Izzy were married, and Trin chose to stay single for her son's sake. That left Keni, but Keni is fifteen and that's a weird age. But Fallon was unlucky in her love life, especially since she ended it with Cale in college.

Fallon had dated, and knew men wanted to be with her. Unfortunately, she knew, also, it was for the wrong reasons, mainly. They wanted her money, the money she inherited at sixteen-years-old. So, every relationship she had had, since Cale, always carried some form of suspicion at the beginning. Rich men were just as bad, like poor me, Fallon reflected. Fallon just wanted what Chase and Huck have, or what Keith and Izzy have, maybe even that youthful infatuation that Trin had for Brian. But she preferred what Chase and Huck have.

Another deal-breaker it seemed for Fallon was she was barren. In college, she found out she couldn't have children. So, many men wanted to have an heir, and Fallon couldn't do that for them. She knew that her family would live on, through Keni, so not being able to have children, while it still hurt, didn't sting as much as it once did.

Now with Grant, he had piqued her interest. He didn't seem interested in that party and they spent a lovely time talking. A big plus was that he didn't seem to know who she was. Maybe this was her chance to find love, real love for her and who she was, as a person.

Fallon nodded and looked in the mirror and smiled. The solution was simple, keep the information as secret if possible. That was the plan, and the rest she will see.


	56. Chapter 56: Hermosa Beach

**Chapter 56: Hermosa Beach**

Monday, January 2nd, Morning

The sun was bright as she walked out on to the roof deck of the place she rented. Stretching out she reached back and combed her fingers through her brown hair. Her hair fell back down her back as she kept stretching for the sky. After holding that position for a minute, she brought her arms down and smooth down her short black silk robe.

Dr. Candace "Candi" Scott took a few steps forward and leaned her forearms on the deck's rail. Looking around it was still early on Hermosa Beach, so there were not many people out. She shifted from leaning on her forearms to her elbows and rested her chin on her hands. After a minute she yawned.

"Really, boring you already?" Dr. Fawn Cabot said as she walked onto the deck, carrying two mugs of coffee. Fawn and Candi were about the same height, Candi maybe being four inches taller. Both were brown haired, with Fawn's being darker, and blue eyed.

"No, not at all," Candi said, turning, just slightly, to look as Fawn took a spot next to her on the rail. Fawn passed over one of the mugs.

"I know, we have a boring life compared to your life," Fawn said, joking.

Candi reached over and took the mug from Fawn. This caused her to shift back to resting on her forearms and warming her hands on the mug. After a minute Candi brought the mug up to her lips and took a sip of her coffee. After she swallowed the black liquid, she turned her head to Fawn, "My life wasn't that exciting," Candi said.

"Don't bullshit me, I've gone back to your hometown with you," Fawn said.

Candi shook her head, "Others have the exciting life, I just went along for the ride," she said.

"Not hardly," Fawn said, with a laugh.

"This won't sway your belief," Candi said, "James texted me this morning and I have tickets for the games on Friday and Sunday, four each."

"Which one is which?" Fawn asked, her voice betraying the remains of a southern accent.

"I believe the Lakers are Friday and the Clippers are Sunday," Candi said.

Fawn nodded, "James is what to you, again?" she asked.

Candi laughed, then sipped her coffee, "My cousin, I know it's hard to keep track. His Dad and My Dad are brothers," she said.

"Miami and Lakers, that's crazy, and always interesting when James plays, considering his Dad is still beloved here in LA," Fawn said.

"I thought you weren't sure who James was?" Candi asked.

Fawn laughed, "I knew who he was, I just couldn't remember how he was related to you," she said.

Candi chuckled, "I know, I get confused too," she said.

The door behind them swung open and then closed as someone walked along the stairs to join them on the deck. She slowly walked over and joined them leaning on the rail, on the other side of Candi. She was also a tall woman, maybe close to Fawn's height then Candi's. The new person was blonde, unlike the other women. She was also younger than both.

"Are the fish biting?" Dr. Kaelyn McCullough asked, her blue eyes showing the earnest hope.

Fawn shook her head, "Nah! No big fish are out, and anyways those that are out, are well they're not biting," she said, "And we do that on the patio, not the roof deck."

"No, friend Kae?" Candi asked.

Kaelyn shook her head, "No, he went home after the concert," she said.

"Win some, lose some," Candi said, drolly.

"How would you know, Candi? You don't play the game," Kaelyn said.

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't," Candi replied.

Fawn shook her head, "Kae, with the way you were dressed, you shouldn't have had an issue closing that deal," she said.

"With Daddy's money she should've been dressed to kill," Candi said.

"Look at who's complaining about money, the woman with expensive clothes in her closet," Kaelyn said.

"Which spend more time on your, Fawn, or Mads back then mine," Candi said.

"Who's fault is that?" Kaelyn asked.

"Enough you to," Fawn said.

Kaelyn shook her head. "I think it was just so overwhelming for him, the concert, VIP, and meeting the band," she said.

Fawn chuckled, "If he wants to run with the big dogs, he's got to be able to hang," she said.

Kaelyn shrugged, "Oh well, no big loss," she said and looked at Candi, "Candi, could have had her choice of guys the way she was dressed last night."

Candi shrugged and took a sip of her coffee, "No one caught my fancy," she said.

"You had all the bait out last night," Kaelyn said.

"It was fun, and anyways Kae, not everyone is looking for someone," Candi said, there was an unseasonable chill in her voice.

Kaelyn nodded and took the hint, "_Tacit Blue_ was awesome," she said.

"They're not bad," Candi said.

"I know you said you know the lead singer from when you interned at that record label," Kaelyn said.

Candi shook her head, "I wasn't at the label when they were signed. It's where I met Alix, but I wasn't when I worked there," she said.

"Okay, but why does she look familiar?" Kaelyn asked.

Candi shrugged, "I don't know, because she's on all the _Tacit Blue Merch_?" she replied and took a sip of her coffee.

"No, no, not that," Kaelyn replied, "She looks like someone famous."

"Duh! She looks like herself, she's kind of famous," Fawn added and then she sipped her coffee.

Kaelyn shook her head, "No, someone else, that's famous," she said.

Candi chuckled, "She's tall, slender, blonde and in LA, there are at least five women around the corner like that," she said.

"No, not that," Kaelyn said.

"Then who?" Fawn asked.

"I don't know," Kaelyn said.

Candi chuckled again.

"What's so funny?" Kaelyn asked, a bit annoyed.

"Do you like the band _Nordwind_?" Candi asked.

Kaelyn shook her head, "Never heard of them," she said.

"Really Kae, never heard of _Nordwind_?" Fawn asked.

Kaelyn shook her head, "No," she said.

"Deprived child," Fawn said.

"How about _High-Performance Heart Attack_?" Candi asked.

"Sounds like an EMO Band, and nope," Kaelyn said.

"Kids these days," Candi said.

"Can't blame her there, they did go EMO after the first album," Fawn said.

Candi shook her head, "How about _Mental Lapse_?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's a great band," Kaelyn said, "They have that song back on the charts, _Me and The Devil_."

Candi nodded, knowing the song, when _Mental Lapse_ had pretty much started relying on covers for their singles, "Ever hear of Kat Hartmann?" Candi asked.

"The name sounds familiar," Kaelyn said.

"Kat was the original bass player and primary songwriter of both _Mental Lapse_ and _High-Performance Heart Attack_, and currently she's the lead singer for _Nordwind_," Candi said, "She's is also Alix's older sister. In fact, Alix is a spitting image of Kat when she was younger."

"Oh!" Kaelyn said, "So, how do you know this?"

Candi sighed and shook her head. She took a sip of her coffee and counted to five, "One, I worked at the label all those bands were once signed to. Two, Kat and I went to high school together. Three, as I've said Brian Scott is my cousin," she said, and then to calm herself again, she took another sip of her coffee.

"So, that mean's James Scott is also your cousin," Kaelyn said.

Candi nodded, "Yes, that's usually the case with brothers," she said, "Your cousin with one and you are with the other."

"James still plays for Miami, right?" Kaelyn asked.

Candi nodded, and took a sip of her coffee, "Last time I checked," she said.

"Miami's coming to town this weekend, they'll be playing the Lakers Friday," Kaelyn said.

"So?" Candi asked.

"Kae, what are you getting at?" Fawn asked.

"I was hoping to go to the Lakers game," Kaelyn said.

Candi nodded, "I'll let you know," she said, and turned away to roll her eyes.

Kaelyn nodded.

"So, Alix was amazing last night, but she is so different from Kat," Fawn said, changing the subject.

"Different people," Candi said.

"I know that," Fawn said, "Wouldn't you think coming from the same background they would have similar styles?"

Candi shrugged, "Kat was always more focused on music. Alix well, she's Alix," she said.

"What does that mean?" Kaelyn asked, confused.

"One is serious about her music, and the other isn't as much," Candi said.

"To me, it seems though not as into music as her sister, the music that Alix sings is more personal to her," Fawn said, "But Kat not so much."

"That's the band dynamics," Candi said and sipped her coffee.

"Oh really?" Kaelyn asked.

Candi nodded, "Yep, it affects the music quite a lot," she said.

"You learned all this from interning?" Kaelyn asked.

"For six years, I'd say so," Candi said.

Kaelyn nodded. Fawn sipped at her coffee, "So, how do those band dynamics differ?" she asked.

"_Nordwind_ is Arne's band, and he writes most of the music and lyrics. _Tacit Blue_, well Alix's writes the lyrics to the songs," Candi said, and looked them both over, "It's in the liner notes."

"I see," Fawn said.

"Who's Arne?" Kaelyn asked.

"The keyboardist, songwriter, and Kat Hartmann's husband," Fawn said.

"Oh," Kaelyn said.

"Also, the genres affect it too, they play in two different genres. _Nordwind_ is more power, symphonic metal, so Kat sings to fit that. _Tacit Blue_ is more Pop-punk and Alix sings to fit that music," Candi said.

Kaelyn looked at Candi, "How do you retain all that information?" she asked.

Candi shrugged, "I don't know, I just do," she said.

"Have you ever been tested for Asperger?" Kaelyn asked.

"Kae, that's not nice to ask," Fawn said.

"It's okay, Fawn," Candi said, "Yes, and no I don't fall on the spectrum."

Kaelyn nodded. Candi finished her coffee and turned away from the beach, "No fishing today," she said, "The fish aren't biting, and this isn't the fishing spot."

"Damn," Kaelyn said.

"Where are you headed?" Fawn asked.

"I have a work out to do before I head into work," Candi said.

"Have to work today, bummer," Kaelyn said.

Candi shrugged, "Got to do, what I've got to do," she said and started walking towards the house. Fawn shrugged and turned back to the beach. Kaelyn did the same. Their silence was only broken when Candi descended the stairs and opened the door.

..


	57. Chapter 57: Scott Building

**Chapter 57: Scott Building**

Monday, January 2nd, Afternoon

It was just after lunch when Tucker Baker was escorted into the office of Kayla Drake. Kayla met him at the door and lead him to the conference table in her office. Tucker looked at the other two people sitting at the table, as Kayla took her seat. To Kayla's right, was one of them, Haley James Scott, one of the top executives at the label, and one of his Mom's best friends. The other, seated at Kayla's left, was the artist, Chris Keller.

Tucker shook hands with both Haley and Chris and took his seat at the opposite side of the conference table. He laid down his briefcase on the table within reach. Kayla picked up a pen and tapped it on the legal pad in front of her. Haley looked across the table at Tucker, with her usual all business stern look. Chris was looking at Tucker with his usual cool detachment.

"So, Tucker, what do you have for us?" Haley asked.

Tucker nodded and opened his briefcase, with the metallic pops of the two locks. He pulled out several folders and passed them to the other side of the table. Each person took it and started to look through the content. Tucker waited a few minutes for everyone to get familiar with what he had inside and turned to look back at him.

"Sorry, for the proposal not being in the usual manner, time is short on this and I wanted to get this in.

"So, the song that _Red Bedroom_ is going to release as Chris Keller's lead single for his new album, is _Lord is Going to Cut You Down_. As I learned recently a traditional Southern Spiritual covered by other famous artists, such as the late great Johnny Cash.

"Well going with that theme and the recording style, this is what I propose. We're to set the video in a classic church or meeting house, choose what you would like to call it. The congregation is waiting as the pastor takes the pulpit and introduces the traveling minister who would give the sermon that day. That guest minister would be played by Chris.

"As he takes the pulpit, he starts the sermon by saying a few lines of the chorus of the song. The band will start playing and the congregation would join in doing the stomping and clapping that's on the track.

"Chris would sing the song as giving it as an impassioned sermon. This is where he would give his all-out playing the minister. When the song ends Chris will pass out in religious ecstasy.

"The best part would be casting the congregation, to show the mix of people attracted to Minister Keller's preaching style. We would populate the congregates with Chris Labelmates that are in town with their on-stage attire, a few regular sorts out of the local extras, and maybe even a few of the actors filming TV shows in Wilmington," Tucker said, giving his pitch.

Kayla nodded; Tucker noted. That wasn't a terrible thing, but it wasn't always a good thing. He turned his eyes to see that Haley was thinking it over, as well. Finally, he turned his eyes to see Chris, thinking it over in his head.

"Would I have some freedom in how I handle playing Revered Keller?" Chris asked.

Tucker nodded, "Within reason, you can't be bumping and grinding the Virgin Mary or stuff like that, but you can portray your religious ecstasy anyway you want, as long as it's reverent, not trashy, and not too campy. I don't want this video to be too campy," he said.

Chris nodded, "I get you, keep the trashy minister stuff behind closed doors," he said, "Well Chris Keller likes it, and wants to play Revered Keller."

"Chris, enough with referring to yourself in the third person," Haley said, and turned to Tucker and nodded, "Do we have an estimate on the budget?" she asked.

Tucker nodded, "Yes, it's in the binders I gave you in the folder. I believe it's reasonable, as I talked with the local studio and we've can have it arranged to reuse some existing sets, also given the scope and time frame," he said.

Haley turned to the binder and looked through it. When she came to the proposed budget, she looked it over. She studied the numbers and wiggled a pen in her free hand. Tucker noticed this was a habit of hers. Finally, Haley nodded and put the pen down and looked up at Tucker.

"My most important question is, do you think you could pull this off?" Haley asked.

Tucker nodded, "It's a tight timeline, but I strongly believe we can do it," he said.

"Supremely confident aren't we, Mister Baker?" Haley asked.

"Well Mrs. Scott, there are two types of people in this world, those who wait for things to happen, and those who make things happen. When it comes to filming things, I make things happen," Tucker said.

Haley nodded and looked to Chris, "Chris, it's your video, what do you think?" she asked.

Chris nodded, "Hales it sounds like it will be a fun video, and a fun one to shoot, and plus I get to have fun playing a minister, sounds perfect to me," he said.

"I see quite clearly where you stand on this," Haley said.

"Yes, you do, Hales," Chris said.

Haley nodded and looked Chris over one last time, "Okay, thanks, Chris," she said.

"You're welcome," Chris replied.

Haley turned to Kayla, "Well, what do you think, Kayla?" she asked.

"The final call on this is yours, of course, Haley," Kayla said.

"That goes without saying, but what do you think?" Haley asked.

"It's in the budget, and he's promising it in time, we should give him a shot," Kayla said.

Haley nodded, "Are you sure you could pull this off?" she asked.

"Yes, I can deliver," Tucker said.

Haley nodded and reached over to pull out another folder, and she put it down in front of her. She opened it and slid it across the table to Tucker. She sighed, "This isn't your first time shooting videos for us, so this is pretty much the standard contract, and there's a special bonus in there, which states that we'll fly you out for a week to spend with _Tacit Blue_, which after that week we'll fly you to meet up with _Nordwind_ so you can finish your commitment with them. The condition that has to be met is a finished and releasable music video that must be delivered to us for release Friday," Haley said.

Tucker nodded, "I understand," he said and read the contact over. After a few minutes, he put the contract down and took a pen out of his briefcase and signed it. He pushed the contract back over to Haley, who picked up her pen and signed it.

"Alright, I'll get a copy over to you, I'm pretty damn sure you want to get going on this video," Haley said.

Tucker nodded, "Yes, I would," he said.

"Thank you, Tucker, and I hope you deliver," Haley said and stood up. Tucker stood up and they shook hands.

"You're welcome, Haley," Tucker said, then turned to Kaya who also had stood up by this time, and they shook hands.

"Good luck, Tucker," Kayla said.

"Thank You," Tucker said.

"You're welcome," Kayla said.

Tucker turned and looked at Chris. Chris looked back, "So, when do you need me and where?" Chris asked.

Tucker nodded, "I need to get a few things tied down, but I'll call you later with all the details," he said.

"Okay," Chris said, and turned to Haley and Kayla, "I'll be in my hole, as they call it, waiting for your call."

"No problem," Tucker said, he smiled and collected his stuff and left the office. He took the elevator down to the lobby and sighed in relief. That was over. Now the real work begins. He looked around the lobby and headed out, pulling out his smartphone. It rang a few times and then the person on the other end picked up.

"Hey Dad, yeah they got it and sighed on. So, could you book all the stuff for me? Thanks, yes, going no FX and old school really helps with time and budget, thanks for the suggestion. Yes, I'm heading to _Beaulieu_ and going to start making some calls. I know, it will be coffee, five-hour energies, and no-doze the next few nights. Tomorrow, I'll be down to get the first walkthrough and stuff is done. Of course, everything will be done as we spoke about it. Yes, I miss Alix too, and I hope she'll be home soon as well. Talk to you later, Dad, bye," he said and disconnected his smartphone slipped it into his pocket and got his keys out.

Once he got to his car, Tucker threw his briefcase into the back seat and got behind the wheel. He pulled out his smartphone, again, and quickly typed out a text message.

**Tucker:** They signed on. Will be busy the rest of the day getting shit ready. But I will be able to do our normal nightly date.

**Alix:** Great! Good Luck! Can't wait! CYA L8R.

Tucker put his smartphone down and started the car. He leaned over and adjusted the radio. After a quick smile, he put it into gear and pulled out of the parking space. Pulling onto the main road he headed back to _Beaulieu Manor_ and more work.


	58. Chapter 58: The Stafford Foundation

**Chapter 58: The Stafford Foundation**

Monday, January 2nd, Afternoon

Some people would look down on coming into work later than the employees. But this really wasn't her job, she did have a position here and sometimes made decisions, but not anything day to day. It also helped if your last name was on the door. Fallon often found it funny how her dad once held the same position as she did now, but he also worked in a day to day role in the family business.

Fallon rode the elevator to the Twelfth Floor of the building, which was located near the corner of 6th Avenue and 49th Street. When she was younger, her dad, Baldwin, would sometimes bring her here, especially during the Christmas Season and Winter, in on the weekends and when he was done with his business, he would take her to Rockefeller Center, and they would see the tree, ice skate, or even both. It was amazing how they just fit into the crowd, Father and Daughter, and no one knew who they were and how much they were worth. Memories, they were the trap that would bring her back. She missed him, in the fifteen years since he was murdered in cold blood, she never forgot those memories.

The doors of the elevator opened, and Fallon got out into the floor's elevator lobby. She found the door that said _The Stafford Foundation_ on it and pushed the door open. It was like stepping back in time. The décor was most certainly still here from when her two times great-grandfather opened this office. Fallon smiled and walked over to a portrait of her four-times great-grandfather, Godfrey Stafford, who founded this foundation. Several other portraits hung here, in the lobby, including her Dad's. Fallon, as was her tradition, walked over and looked at the portrait, and brushed off some dust.

The Foundation had wanted to hang her portrait in the lobby, but there was no more room. Fallon also flatly refused that they would remove any of the existing portraits. She also put off sitting for her's until she had finished NYU. Her rationale was people's confidence in the foundation was being run correctly, and no one wanted to see a portrait showing a teenager. But they did eventually get a portrait of her painted. It hung in the main office.

"Morning Ms. Stafford," The receptionist said, from behind her window.

"Morning Amber," Fallon said, "How was your New Years?"

"It was good Ms. Stafford, and how was yours?" Amber asked she was young. She was part of the youth movement Fallon had been suggesting for the Foundation. Also, Fallon guessed Amber was hired for her looks.

"Mine? Oh, it was fine," Fallon said.

"I hope it was better than mine," Amber said.

Fallon shrugged, "I really didn't do anything, how about you?" she asked.

"I stayed home, my loser boyfriend didn't plan anything," Amber said, "I figured you'd be jet-setting it somewhere."

Fallon shrugged, "Like where?" she asked.

"I don't know, Paris, London?" Amber said.

Fallon laughed, "One year, myself and my friend Candi tried to do multiple New Years in one night," she said.

"How did that work?" Amber asked.

Fallon shook her head, "Not very good, we only saw like three airports, and I was out the cost of renting a G4," she said.

"Why did you do that?" Amber asked.

"Celebrating Candi getting into Med School, it was the best worst night of my life," Fallon said.

Amber laughed, "I can't imagine that Ms. Stafford," she said, "Well you can enter," she finished as if reading off a notecard, as she buzzed the door. Fallon had a set of keys and didn't need to be buzzed in, but she didn't mention that to Amber.

Fallon walked through the door into a small office. The foundation has a small staff which includes a few assistants for the directors. They had offered Fallon an assistant as well, but she chose to share one with one of the directors. That way they could take the savings and donate it elsewhere. It was her goal here, to lean down the overhead, so they could donate more money to worthy charities.

"Fallon, we weren't expecting you until later," an older man, his man is Tanner Rich, who was the day to day director of the foundation, said from his office door.

Fallon smiled, a fake smile, Tanner never changed his views of Fallon or people of her generation. He thought just because she was young and rich, and didn't earn her money, she was wasting her life, such as sleeping in late. Fallon was usually up with the sun and working before Tanner would have his first cup of coffee. Again, it was so ingrained in Tanner's mind, she didn't even try to change his thoughts anymore, nor did she even try not to humor him. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep and so I decided to come here and get this over with," Fallon said, in a dismissive tone, "Since, I have better things to do." She tried not to choke on her fake words, that she was saying.

"I see," Tanner said, "I hope we're not too much of a burden on you."

"Well, thank you, I'm going to go to my office and I'll see you in a few minutes," Fallon said, biting back the bile she felt for Tanner. Tanner was her grandfather's man, when he had to replace his long-time director, her Dad tolerated Tanner as well, and all Fallon could do was count the days until Tanner Rich retired or died.

Fallon walked into her office. It was nice and formal, but not Fallon's style, she often worked when she was home in sweats on her couches even though she had a home office. The office's main purpose was for public relations opportunities. Fallon slipped off her coat and hung it on an old coat rack and put her bag and briefcase on the desk.

The desk chair, Fallon looked at it and ran a hand over the soft worn-in leather. She remembered seeing her grandfather in it and sitting in his lap in this chair when she was a little child. Also, she would be here with her Dad when he was doing PR photos. The chair seemed to fit him like a glove. Fallon took a seat in it and moved around, she always felt small in it. She removed her sneakers and took out of her bag her dress shoes.

Fallon looked at the shoes she brought. These shoes were one of Fallon's most frivolous pair she owned. In fact, she bought them only to wear here and play with Tanner's mind. They were overpriced and fitted horribly. Over the years Fallon learned that if you were going to spend money, do it smartly. Example of not spending smartly, the New Year's Plane trip. Smartly, finding good shoes at a reasonable price. She smiled and strapped on the dress shoes. For a moment she regretted not bring her other pair of shoes she bought for wearing at the foundation, her stripper heels.

Fallon took a few deep breaths and stood up. It took a moment for her to find her balance on these heels, as they were taller than what she usually wore. With a nod of approval, she walked out of her office. Fallon was only a little below average height, she didn't get her Mom's statuesque height, nor her Dad's slightly above average height, she got her grandmother, Kendall's, height. These heels brought her closer to average height.

Standing outside the door to Tanner's office, Fallon could hear Tanner talking to the other big shot here, Janette Cussler.

"I thought her father didn't pay enough attention to this place," Tanner said, "But Baldwin was a godsend compared to this party girl he left us."

"Fallon is pretty smart, and of course that's why I sent her to that party," Janette said.

"She's still a frivolous child, and seems more concerned with a good time than hard work," Tanner said, "Remember that stunt with the Gulfstream and her friend?"

"Yes, I do. Also, what do you expect, Tanner, she inherited everything the Stafford's have at sixteen-years-old, that's too much at such an early age," Janette said.

"We also have no heirs to take over her position," Tanner said, "Fallon is unmarried and has no children, and doesn't seem to be heading that way."

"Tanner, she's not a royal breeding machine," Janette said, "Anyways there's her sister, Kendall, she's younger and could take over."

"From what I hear she's worse than Fallon, even more, a frivolous child, and top it off one that thinks little green men running everything from behind the scenes," Tanner said.

"As opposed to old men and the mansions, Tanner?" Janette asked.

"That's not funny, Janette," Tanner said.

"Sorry," Janette said, "Kendall is young, she'll grow out of it, as soon as she tastes what comes with her birthright."

"Let's hope so," Tanner said, "Too bad she's not living up here, I could shape young Ms. Stafford into the person this foundation needs as it's Patron."

"You're not planning an assassination, are you?" Janette asked.

"Umm, no," Tanner said.

Fallon had had enough and walked through the door. The look on Tanner's face was the look of sheer terror. Janette looked up from her seat and almost choked.

"So, Tanner, I was thinking, we have this fund-raising dinner coming up soon, and well we've been having trouble making traction with the younger crowd, right?" Fallon asked, biting down he bile for Tanner and Janette, on top of the tone she would use to make her sound dumb.

"Yes, we have," Tanner said.

"Well, I was thinking, that we should totally invite some younger hipper celebrities, well they could draw interest in our work," Fallon said, trying hard to not drop into a valley girl voice. Izzy was better at the valley girl voice then she was, and every time Fallon tried it, it sounded fake.

"Whom do you have in mind?" Tanner asked.

"Well," Fallon said, twirling a lock of her hair. Who could she say that would piss Tanner off and were her friends? Fallon knew pandering wasn't going to help. She also was quietly having the charities they donated to checked and were making sure they were inclusive. No help for the retired KKK Grand Wizard fund. "There's Congresswoman Scott from North Carolina, she had made a whole bunch of forty under forty lists and is known as the pin-up congressman.

"I know people at a record label, maybe we could get some of their more popular artists to attend and get a buzz that way.

"Maybe, I just thought of this, some young athletes, men and women, and representative of the LGBTQ+ community as well. Also, some people from the fashion industry," Fallon said.

Tanner nodded, "I'll consider your suggestion, Fallon," he said.

"Alrighty then," Fallon said, choking on the fakeness she was spewing about herself. She really did want to become more inclusive, but not to spite Tanner. That was just a bonus.

"So, Fallon how did the party go last night?" Janette asked. It was her idea that Fallon to go to that party last night. That was where she met Grant.

Fallon smiled, "It was a total bust," she said, and looked at her nail, "Oh fuck! I chipped a nail; thank god I'm getting them done after I leave here."

"Okay Fallon," Tanner said, "So, how long are you staying?"

"Probably after lunch, you guys always have the best lunches here," Fallon said.

"We try, Fallon," Tanner said.

"Okay," Fallon said and left, heading back to her office. Once in her office, she sat down behind the desk, and let out a huff. Part of the huff was she was glad she was off her feet, in those damn shoes. Shaking her head, she reached over to her briefcase and opened it, digging through it she found the file she was looking for. Once she found it and pulled it out, she started looking through it. Reading over the details of an acquisition that one of her other businesses wanted to do. She nodded, noting that it read like a solid plan.

That was when there was a knock on the door. A young woman, maybe five years younger than Fallon, stood in the door. Fallon didn't recognize her.

"Come in," Fallon said.

"Ms. Stafford, Mr. Rich wanted me to bring you the menu from where we're getting lunch for the office," she said.

"I see…" Fallon said, not knowing her name, "Thank You."

"Gena, Ms. Stafford, Gena Pratt," she said.

"Well, Ms. Pratt, thank you," Fallon said.

"A moment, Ms. Stafford," Gena said.

Fallon nodded, as Gena handed her the menu, "Yeah, I need to figure out what I want," Fallon said, "Ms. Pratt you're new here, right?"

Gena nodded, "Yes, I am, just started right before Christmas," she said.

"What is your role here? Are you the new assistant I share with Tanner?" Fallon asked.

Gena shook her head, "No, I'm involved in finding donors, and marketing," she said.

"So, Tanner sends you in here to get my lunch order?" Fallon asked.

Gena nodded, "Yes, he did. Pretty bad how he treats people," she said.

"What do you mean?" Fallon asked.

"Sorry, I've said too much," Gena said.

"You can't put the genie back into the bottle," Fallon said.

"So, what does that mean?" Gena asked.

"Finish what you're going to say," Fallon said.

Gena sighed, "Mr. Rich, treats you Ms. Stafford, his patron like you're a dumb spoiled child that doesn't do anything but waste the good family name she inherited," she said.

Fallon nodded, "He's always been that way, Ms. Pratt. He's a dinosaur, my grandfather's man, he didn't care for my dad either," Fallon said.

"I understand, and see that too," Gena said, "But he treats you like crap, Ms. Stafford. You graduated NYU Magna Cum Laude, and I've checked to see how active you're in running your family business."

Fallon looked up and cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really?" she asked.

"I wanted to know about my boss," Gena said, "and it's in your official biography."

"I see," Fallon said, and pointed to something on the menu, "I'd like that for lunch."

"Yes, Ms. Stafford," Gena said, wrote it down and started to leave.

"Oh, Ms. Pratt," Fallon called out.

Gena stopped and turned around, "Yes, Ms. Stafford?" she asked.

"We'll talk later on this subject," Fallon said.

"I look forward to it," Gena said, turned back around, and left the office.

Fallon nodded and reached inside her briefcase and pulled out a business card. She dialed a number on it, using her office phone. After a few rings, he picked up. "Hi, Grant, this is Fallon from the party last night. Yes, I am real, and, I couldn't wait to talk to you again. Yeah, well, I'm at work so I can't talk long. Sure, I'll call you when I get home, bye," Fallon said and hung up the phone with a smile.

Fallon put the business card down and looked out the small window. There was a knock on her door. She turned around and looked at who's standing in the door. Another young woman was standing there.

"Yes, may I help you?" Fallon asked.

"Ms. Stafford, Mr. Rich wanted me to bring over some suggestions he had for places that requested denotations," she said.

Fallon nodded, "Okay, you're new," she said.

The woman nodded, "Yes, this is my first day in fact," she said.

Fallon nodded; another young woman hired for her looks. Is Tanner's middle name Weinstein? "Well welcome aboard," Fallon said, "Ms…."

"Kacey," she said, "Kacey Ellington."

"Well welcome aboard, Ms. Ellington," Fallon said, "What do you do for the foundation?"

Kacey looked at Fallon, "I'm the new person that finds the people we give money too," she said.

"I see," Fallon said, "So, you research places and see that they fit into the ethos of The Stafford Foundation?"

"Yes, pretty much, Ms. Stafford," Kacey said.

"Well Ms. Kacey, can you do me a favor?" Fallon asked.

"Sure, Ms. Stafford," Kacey said.

"Can you research the Knight Gallery for American Art?" Fallon asked.

Kacey nodded, "Yes, I can," she said.

Fallon smiled, "Good, thanks, please do that, just for me, and let no one else know," she said.

"Okay Ms. Stafford," Kacey said.

"Leave the papers," Fallon said.

Kacey nodded, left the stack of papers, and left. Fallon looked at the papers and smiled. Chase was right, nothing wrong with a little cyberstalking.


	59. Chapter 59: Murphy House

**Chapter 59: Murphy House**

Monday, January 2nd, Afternoon

_Tree Hill Hall_ was not far from _Murphy House_, and in normal weather, they would've walked down the hill. Today it was still bone-chilling cold, and they drove down the short dirt access road. Chase looked over to her husband as he drove. She missed the walk, in fact, it was a walk with Brett and Kelly when they came upon the ruins of the old _Tree Hill Plantation House_ that gave Chase the idea to build _Tree Hill Hall_.

Huck had a stern mask on his face. The years had taken away the brilliant but unfocused boy, leaving the brilliant but serious man. The inner child would still come out, as would his eccentricities, but he was as much a man as anyone she knew. Chase also knew that Huck really didn't want to do what he was about to do.

They parked Huck's pick-up next to Kelly's Wrangler and her mini-van. Chase wondered if the Wrangler was even registered anymore, as Kelly never took it off the property. Everyone on the property had at least one four-wheeler in the household, most of the place was connected by dirt roads, except for a few places with gravel.

The husband and wife climbed out of the truck. Chase was by no means short, she was the tallest of her sisters, but Huck was a giant compared to her. When he played at Georgetown, he was listed at six foot five inches. He was slender but solidly built and was a three-sport athlete in high school. Chase knew Brett inherited a lot from him, her height and hair color were two. Brett even played the same position on the basketball court as her Dad. Chase reflected Huck wasn't a typical jock or redneck.

"There is nothing left for me to do but to go and see General Grant and I would rather die a thousand deaths," Huck said.

Chase looked at Huck, "Why did you say that?" she asked.

Huck sighed, "I don't want to hurt those kids. Holden's the only family they have left, and they'd be put into the system," he said.

"Huck, what use is he to them at the bottom of a bottle?" Chase asked.

Huck shook his head, "I know what it's like to lose both my parents," he said.

"You were twenty-two when Cade died, not a teenager, they can't take care of themselves," Chase said, "It's different, and it a significant difference."

Huck sighed, and they walked up to the porch of _Murphy House_. Typical for this time of year, no one was out here, so Huck knocked on the door. Kelly came to the door and smiled at them when she opened the door.

"Huck, Chase, what a pleasant surprise, come in, I was about to make some tea and do some work while Rian is having a nap," Kelly said.

"Rian still naps?" Chase asked.

Kelly nodded, "Yeah, gives me about an hour to myself," she said.

"That's always a good thing," Chase said.

Kelly smiled, "Yeah, I almost forgot what it's like to shower in peace," she said.

"Oh god, yeah," Chase said, "It was great when Col finally went to school."

Kelly nodded, "So, what brings you down here on your day off Huck?" she asked.

"Well, it's not like I live too far away not to see my favorite sister," Huck said.

"So, who are you bullshitting, Huckleberry, why did you come down? Need a babysitter?" Kelly asked.

"No, we don't need a babysitter," Chase said, "Let's have some tea."

Kelly smiled, "Sure, follow me," she said, and they walked into the kitchen of _Murphy House_. Huck and Chase took a seat at the table and Kelly started the kettle. Once that was set, Kelly walked over to the table, "Would you like anything with your tea?"

Chase shook her head, "No, I'm good," she said.

Huck nodded, "No thank you," he said.

Kelly sat down across the table from her brother and sister-in-law. She looked them over and studied each of them. Kelly noted the once youthful face of her brother had taken the weathered and tired look their Dad had. Since their Dad died, Huck took it the hardest, but he grew the most.

"So, what are you two up to?" Kelly asked.

Chase shook her head, "Not me, I'm here for moral support, for this big wuss," she said.

"Moral support? This is most interesting? So, now you have my interest really peaked," Kelly said.

Huck was about to say something, but the kettle started to whistle.

"Hold that thought, Huckleberry," Kelly said, got up and went to pour three mugs of tea. Once Kelly had finished with it, she brought them to the table and set out everything. Kelly smiled and took her seat again.

Slowly they made up their tea as they liked it. Kelly found it odd that Huck was having tea since he didn't like tea. Kelly noted that Chase was an equal opportunity drinker when it comes warm or hot beverages.

Huck took a sip of his tea. Kelly almost laughed from the look on Huck's face as he sipped on his tea. Chase just shook her head to keep from laughing.

"You're not into tea, are you, Huckleberry?" Kelly asked.

Huck shook his head, "No, not really," he said.

"So, don't drink it," Chase said.

"Fine," he said and pushed it away.

"He's always been that way," Kelly said.

"Yeah, I noticed, I've lived with him almost as long as you have," Chase said.

"True," Kelly said, "So, enough with the idle chatter, why are you here?"'

Huck took a deep breath, "I was down on the Kilpatrick's this morning," he said.

Kelly nodded, "As I asked you to," she said.

Huck nodded, "Alright, yeah I got into the house and found Holden," he said.

Kelly nodded, "Did you deliver my message?" she asked.

Huck shook his head, "No," he said.

"Huckleberry, why not?" Kelly asked.

"Well to put it simply he had all the sheets furled and flapping in the wind," Huck said.

"What are you talking about?" Kelly asked.

Chase sighed, "Huck, can't you say anything simply," she said.

"He was drunk at like eight o'clock in the morning," Huck said.

Kelly nodded, "So, Holden Kilpatrick is a drunk," she said.

Huck nodded, "A chronic drunk, he was jaundiced, when I found him," he said.

Kelly sighed, "So, that's why the girls are covering for him," she said.

Huck nodded, "I ran into Marie as I was leaving," he said.

"Does she know what you were doing?" Kelly asked.

Huck smiled, "It's me," he said.

Kelly nodded, "So, what did you do?" she asked.

"I was pretending to stalk the south herd," Huck said.

"They've been good since you put out those feeders," Kelly said.

Huck nodded, "But the Kilpatrick's get their money not from farming the land, so, how would they know about the deer?" he said.

"So, Marie had probably been running that land," Kelly said.

"One would assume," Huck said.

"How old is Marie?" Kelly asked.

"Seventeen, she's a senior in high school," Chase said.

Kelly looked at her, "How do you know?" she asked.

"Brett mentioned they have a class together," Chase said.

"I see," Kelly said.

Chase nodded, "Yes, you can," she said.

Kelly nodded, "Now I have an issue here," she said.

"What would that be?" Chase asked.

Kelly sighed, "I have a tenant who is basically so drunk he's neglecting his four minor children," she said.

"Tell me about it," Huck said.

"What does that mean?" Chase asked.

"I have a duty to act," Huck said.

Kelly sighed, "You didn't see anything, this is my issue to deal with," Kelly said.

"Kell, I can't not be involved," Huck said.

Kelly sighed, "Huck, Holden Kilpatrick is my tenant and my problem," she said.

"Why does it fall on you?" Huck asked.

"Because I'm the Mistress of Murphy House," Kelly said.

Huck nodded and looked down at his tea mug.


	60. Chapter 60: Chicago

**Chapter 60: Chicago**

Monday, January 2nd, Afternoon

Being an adult sucked, Karen "Kay" Scott thought as she sat, naked from the waist up in her orthoepic specialist's office. He slowly mover her right arm, to see how it felt and the muscles in her surgically repaired shoulder reacted. Which was the reason she was here?

Over the last four years, she had these visits, nearly monthly. Kay reflected, on how they had to nearly re-attach her right arm four years ago. The strength was slowly coming back, as was some of the flexibility. But there was a pain, and she was glad she avoided infection, which would have ended up costing her the arm. No one wanted a one arm basketball player, never mind a shooter like she is. Keith, her brother, pointed out the drummer for Def Leppard lost his arm, and his drumming became more complex. Her brother meant well, but she didn't feel that she could follow her career path, so she fought and dealt with the outcome of choosing to keep her right arm.

"Your arm is coming along, nicely, Karen," The Doctor said.

"You've said over the last few years," Kay said.

"It's true and it feels like you have full movement," The Doctor said.

"I feel my old strength coming back," Kay said.

"That's good," The Doctor said, "Any pain?"

Kay nodded, "Yes, every so often," she said, "Like today."

The Doctor nodded, "We always knew you would have a barometer, and it's a frigid day," he said.

"It sucks, just sitting down in my chair at home, and feels like someone is stabbing you," Kay said.

"I see," The Doctor said, "Is there any loss of motion?"

"When I'm in pain or normally?" Kay asked.

"Either," The Doctor said.

"Not really," Kay said.

The Doctor nodded, "The tattoo is coming along nicely," he said.

Kay nodded, "Thanks, they're doing an excellent job with it," she said.

"Who did the design?" The Doctor asked.

"I did," Kay said.

"Wow, you could be a graphic artist," The Doctor said.

Kay shrugged, "I like basketball," she said.

"Karen let's face the facts, you have only a few more years left in this arm, playing basketball, if you're lucky. I think you need to start thinking about life after basketball. Eventually, they will stop signing you," The Doctor said, "I've seen it too many times."

Kay nodded, "I'll keep that in mind, but I want a title," she said.

The Doctor sighed, and then nodded, "Well, I can't wait to see the tattoo when it's done," he said.

"Me too," Kay said.

"Well Karen, you can get dressed," The Doctor said.

"Thanks, Doc," Kay said.

"You're welcome," The Doctor said, "How are you on pain pills?"

Kay nodded, "I could use a new script," she said.

"Are you using them as directed?" The Doctor asked.

Kay nodded, "Yes Doc," she said.

"I'll send a script to your pharmacy," The Doctor said.

Kay nodded, "Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," The Doctor said and left the exam room.

Kay got dressed and walked out of the exam room. She set up her next appointment and left the Doctor's Office. As she walked towards the elevator lobby, Kay pulled out her smartphone and called for an UBER. She hoped that by the time she got to the ground floor the driver would have arrived.

She hated the weather here, but she was here only because the _Chicago Sky_ was the only team willing to sign her after her accident. The Doctor was right about that point, eventually, people would stop wanting her, it already happened overseas. Damaged goods, Kay thought, that's what you are. Maybe you should use your art degree in something.

As she got off the elevator, she shook her head. What could she do with an art degree? Design album covers? Work in an advertising firm? None of those jobs excited her, she never wanted to be a graphic artist, she took Art because she liked Art.

Her smartphone let her know that her UBER had arrived. She found it and got in; the driver greeted her. The Driver was a young man who was good looking, in the conventual sense, and tried flirting with Kay. All Kay did was a smile and gently rebuff him. Men flirting with her always caused mixed emotions for her. Part of her was still disgusted, and part of her was flattered, but he didn't have a chance. He was playing hockey, and she was playing soccer.

The UBER dropped her off at a deli she was heading to. Kay got out, paid him, tipped him well, and gave him a five-star rating, it was the least she could do. Why was she that generous? He tried making her feel special at least. Kay always needed to feel special after her Doctor Appointments.

Kay walked into the deli and saw who she was going to meet. This made for the first time today Kay's face broke out into a genuine infectious smile. The person she was planning on meeting here had already arrived. Today was most certainly starting to look up, Kay reflected.

The person at the table looked up at Kay as she walked up. Kay was around six feet tall, one of the taller of her siblings, and the young woman was shorter, but not by much. The woman at the table brushed her brown hair out of her blue eyes.

"You're running a bit late," she said.

"Traffic," Kay said.

"How do you know; I didn't meet someone else?" she asked teasing.

"Funny Ivy," Kay said.

"I try," Ivy said, Kay smiled at her. Her name is Ivy Kowalski, they had met six months ago, and have been dating for four months. They weren't exclusive, nor were they not exclusive.

Kay smiled, "Well you're cute when you do it though," she said.

Ivy nodded, "So, how did the doctor's appointment go?" she asked.

Kay shrugged, "More of the same, it's healed and growing stronger," she said.

"That's good news," Ivy said.

Kay nodded, "Yes, but it's not where I want to be at," she said.

Ivy reached across the table and took Kay's hand, rubbing it, "Babe, it will get there. Don't rush it," she said.

Kay sighed, "I know, it's just frustrating, I lost two years because of the accident. I've already lost Europe. I hate not being able to do what I use to be able to do," she said.

"Kay last year was your comeback season, and you did well build on that. Also, from what you told me you're lucky to have your arm at all," Ivy said.

Kay nodded, "I know, maybe I'm too damn stubborn," she said.

Ivy smiled slightly and laughed, "You don't know stubborn, you're not Polish," she said, "Your persistence is one thing I love about you."

Kay smiled, just a little more, "I'm free the rest of the afternoon, are you?" she asked.

Ivy nodded, "Yeah, I'm for a change," she said.

"Want to do something?" Kay asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Ivy asked.

Kay fidgeted a bit, "Well, I was thinking we could see a movie," she said.

"That sounds, well, okay," Ivy said, "You have my interest piqued. So, that would take up two hours, what else do you have planned?" Ivy finished.

Kay shrugged, "I don't know, maybe play it by ear," she said.

"Wow, Kay Scott, not having something planned out, are you feeling okay?" Ivy said.

Kay turned white, "Yeah, I feel fine," she said.

"Could've fooled me, you never fly by the seat of your pants," Ivy said.

Kay shrugged, "Maybe I feel, I don't know like I want to not have a plan, today," she said.

Ivy nodded, "I would love to go," she said.

"Good let's…" Kay started to say.

"But first you have to admit the truth to me," Ivy said.

That shocked Kay, "What?" she asked.

"It's killing you not having everything planned out," Ivy said.

There was a long pause, Kay didn't know how to respond.

"So, it is," Ivy said.

Kay finally nodded, "Yeah, it is," she said.

Ivy reached over and took Kay's hand in both of hers now. "Babe, it's okay, baby steps, I know it's tough for you," Ivy said.

"Thanks, Vee," Kay said.

Ivy smiled, "Let's have lunch, then figure out what movie we want to see, and if all else rolls right, we'll discuss dinner," she said.

"That sounds good to me," Kay said.

"That's why you have me as your girlfriend, Babe," Ivy said.

Kay nodded, "So, I've never been here, do you suggest anything?" she asked.

Ivy smiled, "Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Yes," Kay said.

Ivy smiled and waved to someone. They came over and smiled at Ivy, "Uncle Walt, can you bring us two specials?" Ivy asked.

"Sure," Uncle Walt said, "Any drinks?"

Ivy nodded, "Thanks and water for the both of us?" she said.

Kay nodded, "Water is fine," she said.

"Oh, I'm being rude, Uncle Walt, this is Kay, the woman I told you about. Kay, this in my Uncle Walt Pawlak, my mother's brother," Ivy said.

"Oh, yes, Kay, a pleasure to meet you," Uncle Walt said.

Kay smiled, "All mine," she said.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Uncle Walt asked.

"Umm, I told you, Uncle Walt," Ivy said.

"It's okay, Vee," Kay said, "I play professional basketball for the _Chicago Sky_."

Uncle Walt nodded, "That's nice dear," he said, "You don't sound like you're from Chicago."

Kay shook her head, "That obvious?" she asked.

Ivy nodded, "You think," she said.

"I was born in New York, but grew up largely in North Carolina," she said.

Uncle Walt nodded, "Well if you can survive the winter you'll do well here," he said.

Kay smiled, "Thanks," she said.

"Well, I'll get your orders going," he finished and walked away.

Ivy just shrugged and smiled, "That's my Uncle Walt," she said.

"So, I see," Kay said, and just nodded. They locked eyes and waited for lunch to come.


	61. Chapter 61: Los Angeles

**Chapter 61: Los Angeles**

Monday, January 2nd, Afternoon

She pulled down the sleeves of the long sleeve of her mock turtleneck she wore under her scrubs. Walking down the hall she made sure her stethoscope was present and checked her watch. It was a rough and ready watch she always wore when she was on duty, it was a large cheap Casio Dive Watch, in fact, it was her first watch she bought when she took up diving. Looking away from the watch she turned towards the hallway. Smiling, she walked over to the nurse's station and looked at the floor nurse behind it.

"How was the show last night?" Danielle "Dani" Pina-Carven asked.

"It was okay, went mainly to do a big one for the band," Candi said.

"Really?" Dani asked, "Didn't you know the lead singer?"

"No, Dani, I went to high school with her sister, who was a year behind me in high school, no big deal," Candi said, "Alix is a good singer either way."

"Sorry I couldn't go, already had plans," Dani said.

"No problem, always next time, I never know when Kayla calls," Candi said, "Anyways, speaking of which, James texted me, he's in town this weekend for a couple of games, with both teams, want to go to a game?"

"The Laker Game is when?" Dani asked.

"I believe it's Friday, but let me check," Candi said.

"I'll take you up on that one," Dani said.

"I'll pencil you in," Candi said.

"Would James be mad if I wore my Nathan Scott jersey to the game?" Dani asked.

Candi smiled and shook her head, "I don't know, but I think he's used to it," she replied, "Now onto the business at hand."

"Which would be young Mister Wilson," Dani said.

"Yes, how has he been?" Candi asked.

"Good, Stable, do you really want to go in and operate?" Dani asked.

"It will fix the issue, which could get worse with age," Candi said.

Dani nodded.

"Well, I'm going to take a peek inside," Candi said and walked towards the room.

Candi noticed Lamont Wilson sitting up in his hospital bed. He was looking at his tablet, Ms. Wilson sat in a chair nearby.

"Afternoon Lamont, how are you feeling today?" Candi asked.

"I'm good," Lamont said.

"Ms. Wilson," Candi said, addressing the boy's mother.

"Doctor Scott," Ms. Wilson said, "So, what is the word?"

"Well the good news is Lamont is stable," Candi said and turned to Lamont, "You're scheduled for an MRI today, which will confirm whether or not what you have is what we suspect."

"Thanks, Doc," Lamont said.

"Please call me, Candi," she said, "We're friends and fellow basketball players."

"Okay Candi," Lamont said.

Candi smiled, "I just want to listen to your heart," she said and took her stethoscope and warmed the head. She listened to Lamont's heart and lungs only telling him to breathe in when she needed him to. Candi smiled, "You're doing well there, Lamont," she said.

"Is that good?" Lamont asked.

"We shall see," Candi said.

Lamont nodded, "Thank you, Candi," he said.

"You're welcome and we shall see," Candi said.

Lamont nodded, "Okay Candi," he said.

Candi smiled, "What are you looking up?" she asked.

"I don't want to say," Lamont said.

"Embarrassed?" Candi asked, "I promise I won't tease you."

Lamont nodded, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," Candi said.

"Well okay," Lamont said, "But I was looking you up, Candi."

Candi looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really?" Candi asked.

Lamont nodded, "You said you played basketball at Duke, so I was interested, but I couldn't find you," he said.

"Oh really? What did you use for my last name?" Candi asked.

"I used Candace Scott," Lamont said, "But I got no result."

Candi laughed, "Try Candace Strauss," she said.

"Hmm, that name did come up, but I didn't check," Lamont said.

Candi laughed, "I changed my name after college," she said.

"Did you get married?" Ms. Wilson asked.

Candi shook her head, "Long story, but I took my Dad's last name."

"Really?" Ms. Wilson asked.

Candi nodded, "Really."

"Okay, here it goes," Lamont said and typed it in. A minute later he looked up, "They called you the white mamba?"

Candi shrugged, "Well, not to my face," she said.

Lamont read her profile and stats, "You could have gone pro," he said.

Candi shook her head, "It wasn't for me," she said, "Anyways if I went on to play professional basketball, I wouldn't have met you, so I could take care of you."

"That's okay," Lamont said, "So, how did you get the nickname?"

Candi shrugged, "A teammate called me that once and well, I guess it stuck," she said.

"But why that?" Lamont asked.

"Well, you heard of the Mamba Mentality, right?" Candi asked.

"Of course, it's from Kobe Bryant," Lamont said.

"Yeah, it comes from Kobe," Candi said, "Do you know, what it is?"

"I believe it has something to do about how he described his approach to preparing for and playing basketball," Lamont said.

Candi nodded, "Basically, and it was commented by that same teammate that I had that mentality," she said.

Lamont nodded, "Sad what happened to Kobe and his daughter," he said.

Candi nodded, "Yeah, it was, I remember hearing about it," she said.

"What did you do?" Lamont asked.

"To my embarrassment, I'll tell you," Candi said, "I cried."

Lamont nodded, "Really?" he asked.

Candi nodded, "I never met him, but in a way, he was a role model in my life," she said.

Lamont nodded, "But you're a doctor now," he said.

Candi nodded, "I always wanted to be a doctor. When basketball ended that's where my energy went. Having the Mamba Mentality is really about being your best self," she said.

Lamont nodded, "So, being a Doctor makes you your best self?" he asked.

"Yes, basically," Candi said.

"So, does that mean that Nathan Scott is your uncle?" she asked.

"How did you figure that out?" Candi asked.

Lamont laughed, "It said in your bio, that you were James Scott's cousin, which would make you Nathan Scott's niece," he said.

"Yes, they both are," Candi said.

"Can you do me a favor?" Lamont asked.

"I could try," Candi said.

"Could you get me a visit from Nathan Scott?" Lamont asked.

Candi shrugged, "I don't know, I could ask," she said, "But he lives across the country."

"You could ask," Lamont said.

"Lamont, Doctor Scott said she'll try," Ms. Wilson said.

"Well, in all honesty, I didn't say I'd try, but I will ask him," Candi said.

"Mom," Lamont said.

"Sorry, Doctor Scott, for some reason, Lamont's favorite player is Nathan Scott," Ms. Wilson said.

"It's okay, I'm used to it," Candi said, she sighed, "Lamont, I'm not promising anything, but I'll talk to him, on one condition."

"Okay Candi," Lamont said, "What's the condition?"

"You get to rest, relax, and try to get better," Candi said.

Lamont nodded, "Okay, I'll do that," he said.

Candi smiled, "Good, now I've got other patients to see," she said, "I'll stop by again."

Lamont smiled, "Okay," she said.

"Well, rest up," Candi said and left the room. Not even three steps down the corridor.

"Doctor Scott," Candi heard and turned around to see Ms. Wilson standing there.

"Yes, Ms. Wilson?" Candi asked.

"How serious is Lamont's condition?" Ms. Wilson asked.

Candi sighed, "Not knowing what it is, exactly, well, I'm not sure," she said, "That's why I ordered the MRI."

"Would it tell us what he has?" Ms. Wilson asked.

"It could, again we'd have to do it first," Candi said.

"Is it serious enough for you to try and get your uncle here, make a wish and all that?" Ms. Wilson asked.

Candi shook her head, "I don't think it's that, but it could be serious, but we need the tests," she said.

Ms. Wilson nodded, "I don't want to lose him, he's my world," she said.

Candi rested a hand on Ms. Wilson's shoulder, "I don't tell many people this, but I think it would help," she said.

"What?" Ms. Wilson asked.

"I was born with several holes in my heart, and actually had several heart surgeries before I was five years old," Candi said, "I chose to be a doctor over a basketball player because I wanted to help kids with heart problems."

Ms. Wilson nodded, "You gave up, from what Lamont was saying an athletic career for medicine because you want to help kids?" she asked.

"Yes," Candi said, simply.

"What would happen if the MRI shows nothing?" Ms. Wilson asked.

"I don't know, we'll have to cross that bridge then," Candi said.

"Okay, you'll let us know as soon as possible?" Ms. Wilson asked.

"I plan on it," Candi said, "I also would have to."

"Thank you," Ms. Wilson said.

"You're welcome," Candi said.

Ms. Wilson nodded and walked back into her son's room.

Candi nodded and headed on her rounds. She noted that she didn't lie, they didn't know. That was why she ordered the imagery. Candi put that aside and headed towards her next patient.


	62. Chapter 62: Tullamore Dew

**Chapter 62: Tullamore Dew**

Monday, January 2nd, Night

He unlocked the door and walked into his wife's house. That's how he had to look at it, it was her house, she inherited it and he had a sign a prenuptial agreement to make sure she'd not lose it. It was a nice house, but no one came looking for the Master of Murphy House, well not since his father-in-law was here, they looked for her, the Mistress of Murphy House. Some of the older tenants called her Miss Burke or even Miss Kelly. Which the second one always gave him pause, because was it meant to refer to her first name or her Mom's maiden name.

Andrew McMichael shook his head and rested a hand on his stomach, the long days and not so great food was taking a toll on him, and his waistline. He didn't expect to hear what he heard though, instead of the wails of his kids, he heard the notes of a guitar. They were down and bluesy notes, that was never good. Andrew checked his watch and saw how late it was.

Hanging up his coat and setting down his briefcase, he walked into the living room. His auburn-haired wife sat in a chair, her guitar on her lap, and a half-empty glass of Tullamore Dew on the side table. Kelly strummed the strings in a practiced way, where the notes sounded coherent at least.

Andrew gave a pause and listened to what she was playing. It was a song because he noted that it sounded familiar. Was the song, rock, jazz, or the blues, he didn't know, but Kelly seemed to play the song with a purpose.

Finally, Andrew came into view. Kelly paused, picked up her glass and took a sip of her whiskey. She put the glass down and went back to playing whatever song she was playing. Andrew went off to the liquor and poured himself a glass and took a seat across from Kelly.

She just kept playing, ignoring Andrew. That meant something was on her mind. It wasn't serious, or she would have called him at the office, more than likely it had to be one of the tenants. It also wasn't one of the kids, that would have brought a phone call. Kelly would play normally after the kids went to bed, but not this intense. The intense playing was reserved for when she was troubled, Andrew had noted.

Four years ago, Kelly would sink into her guitar every night and play with a similar intensity. Andrew would sit there and listen and watch as she tried to balance the guitar on her knee with her belly swelling as she was carrying Rian then. He just watched as she finished up the song and once, she stopped, she picked up her glass and took another sip.

"Bad day?" Andrew asked.

"The Leadbelly gave it away?" Kelly asked.

"You're playing, and the whiskey," Andrew said.

Kelly nodded and put her guitar down, "I'm not sure what to call it exactly," she said.

Andrew nodded, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's a bit complex," Kelly said.

Andrew sighed, "Complex is life," he said.

"Huckleberry went up to the Kilpatrick's Farm this morning," Kelly said.

"I remember you asked him to," Andrew said.

Kelly nodded, "Yeah, I was hoping he would be able to catch Holden before he disappeared," she said.

Andrew took a sip of his drink, "I gather from your playing and mood, your brother found Holden Kilpatrick," he said.

"Oh yeah," Kelly said, and took a sip of her drink and held it out to Andrew, "Could you freshen me up?"

Andrew nodded, "How many have you had?" he asked.

"I don't know," Kelly said, "With how I feel not enough."

"That bad?" Andrew asked.

"Please, can you fill my drink?" Kelly asked.

Andrew sighed, "Okay, the last one though," he said.

"What? Don't want to take advantage of me?" Kelly asked, batting her eyes.

"Of course, I would love to, but you would have to be capable of taking part," Andrew said.

Kelly laughed, "Of course I can take part, I do have a higher tolerance than you do," she said.

Andrew stood up, gave his wife a smile, took Kelly's glass. As he walked towards the liquor cabinet, Kelly picked up her guitar again. Kelly started to pick on the strings again, it was the same song. Andrew nodded, he knew why it sounded familiar, it was the sound Kelly played when she was troubled. Andrew poured her some more of her Tullamore Dew and brought it back to her.

Kelly gestured to the side table. Andrew nodded and after leaving it on the side table. Andrew returned to his chair and took up his glass. Kelly stopped playing and picked up her glass and took another sip of her whiskey.

"So, what was this terrible thing that Huck found at Kilpatrick's Farm?" Andrew asked.

Kelly took in a deep breath and held it. After a few moments, Kelly let it out. She next took a sip of her drink. Andrew knew she was stalling; she did want to say it out loud.

Finally, Kelly put the guitar aside, "Huckleberry found Holden passed out drunk this morning," she said.

Andrew shrugged, "We've all had our bad morning, remember that one time after a party at Beaulieu we barely made it to our bed," he said.

Kelly shook her head, "Not like that at all, Dear," she said, "The way Huckleberry described it, he has a chronic drinking problem."

Andrew nodded and went to take a sip of his drink. He thought better of it and his drink back down. He steepled his finger and pressed his pointer fingers against his chin. "How bad is it?" Andrew finally asked.

Kelly nodded, "From what Huckleberry described it and after looking up what he told me, it's pretty bad, downright terrible," she said.

Andrew nodded, trying to remember all the details about anyone of Kelly's tenants was difficult. He wasn't heavily involved in her family business. Part of that was his choice and part of it was he wanted Kelly to stand on her own. "Doesn't he have young children?" Andrew finally asked.

"Yes," Kelly said, "Four daughters, the oldest is seventeen."

Andrew reached over and pushed his glass of whiskey away, "It had to be going on for a long time, how could we not know?" he asked.

Kelly shrugged, "My guess is when it got bad, they started hiding it. The question is how long has it been going on," she said.

Andrew nodded, "Does your Dad's records have anything on that?" he asked.

Kelly shook her head, "Nope, nothing that would give a hint," she said.

He leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees, "How could you do that to your family?" Andrew asked.

Kelly shrugged, "I don't know," she said, "I wouldn't know about living in a functional family."

Andrew nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I agree, I wouldn't know either," he said.

"At least my Dad was alive and mostly sober," Kelly said.

"If I remember, Cade was very lonely," Andrew said.

"That he was, with Carson in the home and my Mom died, he was very much alone, he would occasionally break it up with spending time with classmate's parents, platonically," Kelly said.

"Well my parents liked to sleep with other people," Andrew said.

Kelly nodded, "I remember someone told me once nothing is easy, nothing is clean," she said.

"That's true," Andrew said, "What did you want to talk to Holden about?"

"Someone wants the lumber rights, and Kilpatrick's timber hasn't been cut in like forever, according to the records," Kelly said.

"Are they clear-cutting?" Andrew asked.

Kelly shook her head, "No, I've talked with the North Range Tenants and they go through and select the trees," she said.

"So, what are you going to do about Kilpatrick's Farm?" Andrew said.

Kelly shrugged, "I don't know, I'm on new ground here," she said, "I don't know if there is anything I can do."

"I would think something has to be done," Andrew said.

Kelly nodded, "I guess, I'll head up there and talk to Marie," she said.

"Marie?" Andrew asked.

"Holden's oldest, I'm guessing she's running that mess up there," Kelly said.

"That's something," Andrew said, "Still better than nothing."

"Yeah," Kelly said, "Remember tomorrow to get out early so you can attend your niece's game."

Andrew nodded, "I'll put an alert on my phone," he said.

Kelly nodded, "Now Andrew," she said and finished her whiskey, "The kids are asleep, I'm your wife and drunk."

"Okay?" Andrew asked.

"So, why haven't you taken me upstairs and taken advantage of me yet?" Kelly asked.

Andrew laughed, "Because I'm a fool," he said.

Kelly's smile turned wicked, "Then lets us be foolish," she said.

Andrew stood up, walked over to Kelly, picked her up and carried her upstairs, they only paused on the landing for a kiss.


	63. Chapter 63: The Jareds

**Chapter 63: The Jareds**

Monday, January 2nd, Evening

The sun was down and the unseasonable cold still gripped the city. She looked in on her young daughter, the nanny had the day off. Smiling at the sleeping child, she gently closed the door and walked down the hall. She entered her own little room and placed the baby monitor on the desk.

Kat took a deep breath, held if for a moment or two. After releasing the breath, she reached over and picked up her old acoustic guitar and set it on her knee. She preferred to play bass, but she also knew how to play guitar. Slowly, she strummed a bit at the strings. The chords were fandom for the longest bit.

Sighing, she spun in her swivel chair and looked out the window. Out in the darkness, beyond the trees was the Atlantic Ocean. The calming water, and not far from here was also the river banks.

It was a seaside hotel, Kat remembered, on a white sand beach. To end it all, why do people always head to the ocean when they want to end it all?

"Hey that sounds good," came the voice of her husband from the door.

Kat looked up from her guitar, towards the door. Arne nodded, with a slight smile. Kat canted her head.

"Just playing around," Kat said.

Arne nodded, "If I remember, correctly, that was how _She's My Sin_ came about," he said, and chuckled, "and Raya."

Kat gave him a look, "Funny," she said.

Arne shrugged, "I try," he said.

"Still too young for Dad Jokes," Kat said.

"I'm a dad though," Arne said.

Kat laughed, "That's true," she said.

"So, what are you playing?" Arne asked.

Kat shrugged, and sighed, "Just playing, a bit," she said.

"You usually play when something is on your mind," Arne said.

Kat nodded, "That's true," she said, "It's called being creative."

"Now who's being sarcastic?" Arne asked.

Kat shook her head, "Maybe," she said, and sighed, "I'm not ready to talk about it."

Arne nodded, "That's your right," he said, "Just remember when you're ready, I always have an ear to listen."

Kat nodded, and sighed, again, "I know, Arne, it's just, well, a lot of it is me," she said.

Arne nodded, "Is that like in a break-up, it's not you, it's me line?" he asked.

Kat shook her head, "Not in this case, just been a lot over the last few years, and I think it's coming to a head," she said.

"Why now?" Arne asked.

Kat moved her head left to right, "I don't know, but I wish I did," she said.

Arne sighed, "Can I help? In any way," he asked.

"No," Kat said, "Not right now. I have to figure it out myself."

"Well, if you need to talk," Arne said.

"I know, I appreciate it too, Arne," Kat said, "Believe me, I wish you could help, right now. I'm just not ready."

"Well, I'm here for you," Arne said.

Before Kat could respond to the Baby Monitor broken in. Kat sighed, heavily, and looked at the device. She heard their daughter crying. Shaking her head, she put down her guitar and headed out of the room. Arne followed behind his wife.

"What's wrong with Raya?" Arne asked.

"I wish I knew," Kat said.

"She normally doesn't cry like that," Arne said.

Kat nodded, "I know," she said, turned into their daughter's room and turned on the light.

"Mama, mne strashno," Raya said.

Kat walked over to her, and stroked her hair, "Vse v poryadke, mama, zdes'. Pochemu ty napugana?" she asked.

"What's wrong, Kat?" Arne asked.

Kat held up a finger, telling him to hold one minute.

"U menya byl plokhoy son," Raya said.

"I wish you two would speak English," Arne said.

"Raya, pozhaluysta, govori po-angliyski dlya papy," Kat said.

"Khorosho," Raya said.

"Tell Papa, what's wrong," Kat said.

Raya nodded and looked up at Arne. Kat noticed she inherited her Dad's eyes. "I had a bad dream, Papa," she said.

Arne walked over to his daughter and hugged her. "It's okay, Raya," Arne said.

"I'm scared," Raya said.

Arne and Kat looked at their daughter. "What scared you?" Kat asked.

"A scary circus with ghosts," Raya said.

"A ghost circus?" Kat asked.

Raya nodded, "Yeah," she said, in an innocent child's voice.

"Where did you see something like that?" Arne asked.

"Tay," Raya said.

"I see," Arne said.

Kat held Raya close and rocked her a bit. "It's okay, Mama is here," she said.

Arne nodded, "A scary ghost circus?" he asked.

Raya nodded. Kat looked at her husband, "That's what she said, Arne," Kat said.

Kat laid Raya down and started humming to her. Arne walked out of the room thinking. Kat looked at the door and shook her head.

Kat turned back and looked at her daughter. She stroked Raya's blonde hair. Kat kept stroking her hair and kept humming to sooth her from the aftermath of a bad dream.

Finally, Kat recognized what she was humming. It was the melody of a song her Babushka would sing to her and Alix. The words slowly came to her, they were so visual, that she could see them at the back of her eyes.

Kat's heart sank, with the touring, she wasn't home every night. She missed the nights tucking Raya in, the way Babushka use to do to her and Alix when they were little girls. Raya wasn't as fortunate, as Kat toured, and her grandma, Kat's mom, had passed away when Kat was around Raya's age.

In that second Kat made her choice. She licked her lips and took a deep breath. Kat stopped her humming and started singing the same lullaby that her Babushka sang to her.

(Kat singing in italics)

_Spi, mladenets moy prekrasnyy,_

_Bayushki-bayu._

_Tikho smotrit mesyats yasnyy_

_V kolybel' tvoyu._

_Stanu skazyvat' ya skazki,_

_Pesenku spoyu;_

_Ty zh dremli, zakryvshi glazki,_

_Bayushki-bayu._

_Sam uznayesh', budet vremya,_

_Brannoye zhit'ye;_

_Smelo vdenesh' nogu v stremya_

_I voz'mesh' ruzh'ye._

_YA sedel'tse boyevoye_

_Shelkom razosh'yu..._

_Spi, ditya moye rodnoye,_

_Bayushki-bayu._

_Bogatyr' ty budesh' s vidu_

_I kazak dushoy._

_Provozhat' tebya ya vyydu —_

_Ty makhnesh' rukoy..._

_Skol'ko gor'kikh slez ukradkoy_

_YA v tu noch' prol'yu!.._

_Spi, moy angel, tikho, sladko,_

_Bayushki-bayu._

_Stanu ya toskoy tomit'sya,_

_Bezuteshno zhdat';_

_Stanu tselyy den' molit'sya,_

_Po nocham gadat';_

_Stanu dumat', chto skuchayesh'_

_Ty v chuzhom krayu..._

_Spi zh, poka zabot ne znayesh',_

_Bayushki-bayu._

_Dam tebe ya na dorogu Obrazok svyatoy:_

_Ty yego, molyasya bogu,_

_Stav' pered soboy;_

_Da, gotovyas' v boy opasnyy,_

_Pomni mat' svoyu..._

_Spi, mladenets moy prekrasnyy,_

_Bayushki-bayu_

Raya returned to sleep. Kat walked out of the bedroom, turning out the light. She turned down the hall to returned to her own little room. Arne was waiting for her by the door. Kat smiled at him with a tired smile.

"What were you singing to Raya?" Arne asked, curiously.

"An old cradle song Babushka use to sing to me," Kat said.

"What's it about?" Arne asked.

"Cossacks," Kat said, and shrugged, walking past Arne and back into her small study. Arne shrugged and turned down the hall.

"A ghost circus and a lullaby about Cossacks," he said, as he walked, then he paused, "No way," he said, shook his head and went downstairs.


	64. Chapter 64: Beaulieu Manor

**Chapter 64: Beaulieu Manor**

Monday, January 2nd, Evening

The Galleries were dark as the day had largely passed, and the night was upon them. She walked through the ground floor gallery admiring the works of art that hung on the walls, or the fine accent pieces that were sighted here or there.

As she neared the guest court, Brooke Davis looked out one of the large windows. The once lush grass showed the ravages of the extreme weather. This brought a frown to her face. When she moved back home, she thought she was leaving harsh winters behind. This winter turned out not to be that case.

Biter winters and the last few years could and did make the heart go cold. Brooke had to fight that, she needed to live, but the family, her family was still recovering. It was a devasting time, one thing after another happening to the extended family, and it could have broken people. It might have, still, it was too early, four years is not enough time, to tell.

"What'cha looking at Brooke?" Julian Baker asked, as he walked down the gallery, and stopped near her.

"How the weather is ruining the grass," Brooke said.

Julian walked over to the window and looked out of it. He turned to look at Brooke. "Really? I think it's more than that," he said.

"I have a lot on my mind," Brooke said and leaned on the window sill.

Julian nodded and took a position next to her in the window. He rested his hands on the sill. "What could it be?" he asked.

"Not the smoothest way to ask if I want to talk about it," Brooke said.

"I also know you'd sniff that type of fishing out a mile away," Julian said.

Brooke nodded, "Fair assessment," she said.

"It's said, uneasy is the head that wears the crown, so what is making you uneasy?" Julian asked.

"That bad?" Brooke asked.

"You hide it better than others," Julian said.

"I do neck exercises and have my tiaras specially made," Brooke replied.

Julian laughed, "I can see that," he said.

Brooke smiled, "I try," she said, but the smile soon faded, "I keep finding Sawyer sleeping in Keni's bed."

Julian nodded, "They are rather close," he said, "Have you discussed this with Lucas?"

Brooke shook her head, "No, because he's off brooding, as usual," she said.

Julian nodded, "He's always distant this time of year," he said.

"But it's getting worse," Brooke said.

"I don't think the weather is helping," Julian replied.

"You think," Brooke said.

Julian shrugged, "What's the worst it could be?" he asked.

"I don't know?" Brooke replied, "It just seems like everything is falling apart."

"That does happen," Julian said.

"It's not just Lucas being in his funk, or Sawyer sleeping in Keni's bed, or even Keith being away," Brooke said.

Julian nodded, then turned from the window to look at Brooke, "What is it then?" he asked.

"It's everything, it's nothing, it's worrying about Chase, Izzy, Trin, Tucker, and Keni. It's being worried that I spend more time with PJ, Key, BB, and Col than I do with Wyatt. Maybe it's the simple fact that I've been so strong for so long that I'm breaking down," Brooke said.

"Well?" Julian asked.

"Well? Well? Is that all you have to say?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, because I don't know what to say," Julian said.

Brooke sighed, "That's okay. What is there really to say?" she asked.

"I feel that anything I saw will be wrong," Julian replied.

Brooke nodded, and sighed, "Probably," she said, "Tucker isn't happy."

Julian nodded, "I know, he was looking forward to spending some time with Alix," he said.

Brooke nodded, "But Chris and Kayla got in the way," she said, "In some respects, Peyton as well," Brooke finished, mournfully in tone.

Julian nodded, "Yeah, but he got back at them," he said, "I like Alix, Kat's a good woman and good with her family. I'd expect Alix will be the same way with our son."

"Alix is different from Kat," Brooke said.

"You don't like Alix with Tucker?" Julian asked.

Brooke shook her head, "No, not at all. I want Tucker happy. Something I've struggled with for a long time. I'm good with him and Alix, she's a good woman," Brooke said, "Just she's different from Kat."

"He's rather taken with Alix," Julian said.

"That he is," Brooke agreed with a nod of her head.

"If he's happy with her, I'm happy," Julian said.

"From your lips to her ears," Brooke said.

Julian chuckled, "Have you seen his pitch for this video?" he asked.

"No, I've not," Brooke said.

"Let's just say it fits the song rather well," Julian said.

Brooke nodded, "Well, I can't wait to see the final product," she said.

"Me too," Julian said, "Tucker keeps surprising me with his creative visions."

"That's all thanks to you," Brooke said.

"Bullshit, you are creative," Julian said.

"I was referring to his ability to have creative visions for movies," Brooke said.

Julian nodded, "Well he learned on my sets," he said. He returned to staring out the window, his eyes scanned across the guest court, then he turned back to look at her, "Well Brooke I was right and wrong," he said.

"About what?" Brooke asked, curiously.

"You being a bad mother," Julian said.

Brooke turned to look at Julian and gave him a strange look, "Please enlighten me," she said.

Julian sighed, "When Tucker was born, I was right, you weren't in the right place to be his mother," he said, looking around the guest court again, he sighed, then continued, "But after seeing you with your daughters, I knew I was wrong."

Brooke nodded, "It's good to know," she said.

Julian nodded, "Well, I have to get some sleep, big day tomorrow," he said.

"Yes, it is," Brooke said.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Julian said.

"See you tomorrow," Brooke said.

Julian pushed away from the window and walked down the gallery. Brooke watched, shook her head and headed down the gallery in the opposite direction.


	65. Chapter 65: Naley

**Chapter 65: Naley**

Monday, January 2nd, Night

He walked into the living room of his mansion _Raven Hill_ and took a seat on the sofa next to his wife. She moved over and cuddled up next to him. He put his foot upon the table and stretched out to put his arm around her. Haley pulled a blanket over her. Nathan sighed and rubbed his knee. She looked at him.

"Is your knee bothering you?" Haley asked.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, the weather's causing it," he said.

Haley nodded, "How's the horde?" she asked.

"They're bedded down for the night," Nathan said.

"How's LK?" Haley asked.

"In her room, reading a book, as normal," Nathan said.

Haley nodded and cuddled closer, "You've done a remarkable job with the kids," she said.

"Thanks, it's been hard work," Nathan said, "It's been a long four years, but all worth it."

"Have I've ever told you how much I appreciate what you did, and I'm sorry you had to give up coaching. I know it meant a lot to you," Haley said.

Nathan nodded, "You have," he said.

"You didn't have to," Haley said.

"I know, but what else could we do? You were having to stabilize _RBR_, and suddenly we had an eight, three, and two-year-olds," Nathan said, "They could and did easily find another basketball coach and history teacher. Just like they replaced you. Anyways we didn't need me to work, and the grandkids needed someone home."

Haley nodded, "You're very good with them," she said.

Nathan smiled, "They are at heart, good kids, maybe the worst thing I could say about them is Brian and Gabi didn't discipline them," he said.

"Even Lacy?" Haley asked.

"Even Lacy," Nathan said.

"Lacy certainly is a trouble maker," Haley said.

Nathan nodded, and chuckled a little, "She's Gabi's daughter," he said.

Haley shifted under the blanket. She yawned and looked at the TV. The show was okay, it was still the holiday season, this was trending on Netflix and it wasn't a holiday movie. After a minute she looked up at Nathan.

"Speaking of Lacy, isn't this weekend Rachel's weekend?" Haley asked.

Nathan nodded, "Yes, I'll be taking them there Saturday morning," he said.

Haley nodded, "Why does she have to live so far out of the way?" she asked.

Nathan shrugged, "I don't know," he said.

Haley laughed, "Some peace and quiet," she said, "Well at least for a night."

Nathan nodded, "Yes, like what it was before the grandkids," he said.

"Yeah," Haley said and leaned her head against Nathan again.

"What are we watching?" Nathan asked.

"It's called Orange Is the New Black," Haley said.

"Is it a woman in prison show?" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded, "Yeah, it's based on the creator's life," she said.

Nathan nodded and looked over the TV. "Most women in prison shows are of the adult variety," he said.

"Nathan, really?" Haley asked, shocked.

Nathan shrugged, "That's some of the stories Tim would tell," he said.

"Tim? As in Tim Smith?" Haley asked.

"Yes, that Tim," Nathan said.

Haley playfully slapped Nathan. Nathan flinched on the impact, then chuckled a little bit. "Nathan you know Tim isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. Also, he got arrested at your bachelor party when he thought the woman cops were strippers," Haley said.

Nathan nodded, "He sometimes has good insight," Nathan said.

"A broken clock is right twice a day, Nathan," Haley said.

"You do have a point there," Nathan said.

"I always do," Haley said.

"Is it me or is Luke getting worse?" Nathan asked.

"It's not you," Haley said, "It's more than just you and me that think that too."

"Okay," Nathan said.

"I think it's more than you think too," Haley said.

"What else is there?" Nathan asked.

"We're getting older, the kids are getting older, and he's a grandfather, and his youngest is almost in college," Haley said.

"I can imagine," Nathan said and looked to the ceiling.

"Plus, there's Ellis and Nomi's living status," Haley said.

"Aren't they staying with Brooke?" Nathan asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, she's watching them while Keith and Izzy are away, but he's involved, a lot as you know," Haley said.

"I just can't understand why he can't shake this?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know either," Haley said, "Well I do, it's not something, I'd expect anyone to get over easily."

"Yeah, but every year, he gets like this," Nathan said.

"Remember Kay's accident happened not long after," Haley said.

Nathan nodded, "I'm surprised she lived," he said, "Or kept her arm."

"Have you talked to Kay recently?" Haley asked.

Nathan shook his head, "No, she's hiding in Chicago," he said.

"Do you blame her?" Haley asked.

"No, too many bad memories, here," Nathan said, "But what does that have to do with the price of tea in China?"

"Just a lot of bad memories here, I guess," Haley said.

Nathan nodded, "A lot of good ones as well, more I would dare to say," he said.

"Maybe that's not what Lucas is thinking," Haley suggested.

Nathan shook his head, "I can't spend all my time worrying about my brother, with four kids to raise, and a wonderful wife to keep happy," Nathan said.

"Nathan just being the wonderful man you are, makes me happy," Haley said.

Nathan leaned over and kissed Haley on the top of her head. This made Haley smile. He straightened up and looked at the TV.

"Nathan, you have time, the kids are in school, you can talk to Lucas, to see what's bothering him," Haley said.

Nathan shrugged, "Maybe, he'll talk to me when he's ready," he said.

"Nathan, it's Lucas," Haley said.

"I don't get this show," Nathan said, he said changing the subject.

"You will just keep watching, you didn't get Desperate Housewives at first," Haley said.

Nathan nodded, "True," he said, "Didn't we hang out with some of the cast of Desperate Housewives?"

Haley patted Nathan's leg, "That was a lifetime ago. You'll get it, I believe in you," she said.

"Thanks," Nathan said, and chuckled, they both turned to watch the TV.


	66. Chapter 66: Clock Tower Apartment

**Chapter 66: Clock Tower Apartment**

Monday, January 2nd, Night

He closed the door at the bottom of the stairs and walked up to his apartment in the clock tower. Slowly, he put his bags down and slid off his coat. After hanging his coat up, he went to his bathroom and started the shower.

The steamy water cut through his mental fatigue and re-energized him. After getting out of the shower, he dried off and dressed in pajama pants, and a well-worn USC T-shirt. Slipping on a pair of flip flops, he went to his kitchenette, patting his brown hair dry.

In the kitchenette, he caught his reflection in a shiny surface. Once again, he noted that where all his sisters got their mother's hair color, he got his dad's. Genetics, how funny in their work, he reflected. Shaking his head, he grabbed some leftovers and placed them in the microwave to be heated up. He didn't even remember what it was, but at least he didn't have to cook anything new.

The microwave dinged and he retrieved his food. Walking across the large studio he placed the plate down on his desk. He went to where he put his bags down and returned with his laptop. He hooked it into its docking station and started the whole set up.

As everything powered up, he slowly ate his warmed-up leftovers. Like all leftovers, the taste was largely gone. He still ate it because he needed food. Every so often he would glance over to see if the computer was ready.

Once the computer was up and running, he took a few more bites of his leftovers. He placed the leftovers on the desk and turned to the screen. Logging in, he opened up one of his desktop files. Once the file was open, he started to go over his notes on the blocking of the video shoot.

Normally he wouldn't start working on it until everything was finalized. Not with the amount of time he had to film and edit this. So, he was stealing time, using everything moment he could, to get where he needed to be. He also planned to use a lot of hidden cameras to record things from different angles. Less re-shoots he figured.

After a quick Control-S, he got up and went to his kitchenette. He looked in the fridge for something to drink. Shaking his head, he grabbed a bottle of water, his mother kept his kitchenette well stocked, especially with his favorite stuff.

That was when his phone made a noise. Taking his bottle of water, he returned to his desk. He picked up his phone and noticed it was a facetime call, right on time too.

He answered the phone and set it up so he didn't have to hold it. A young blonde-haired woman filled the screen. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Before either of them could say something, she reached up with one hand and pushed some stray locks of hair out of her eyes and behind her ear.

"Hey Babe," Tucker Baker said.

"Hey yourself," Alix Hartmann said, with a laugh, "What's with that greeting?"

"Trying something different," Tucker said, "How was the show last night?" Tucker asked.

"It went well, I guess, I didn't have a chicken thrown at me," Alix said.

"A chicken?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, weird story," Alix said, and scratched the bridge of her nose, "So, how's the Keller video coming alone?"

"Slow, but we film Wednesday, and once we wrap, I'll be editing that damn thing," Tucker said.

"You need to stick this, or I won't be able to see you," Alix said.

"Believe me, I know," Tucker said.

"What do Arne and Katyusha say about this?" Alix asked.

"I've not told them," Tucker said.

"Aren't you doing a film for them?" Alix asked.

Tucker nodded, "Yes, but the label hired me to do it," he said, "So technically I'm doing it for the label."

Alix shrugged, "I'll never understand all that," she said.

"Honestly, it still gives me headaches," Tucker said.

Alix nodded and was seen on the screen touching up her make up. "Well hope you get it done, it is cutting into our time together," she said.

"I know Alix, but it's a good deal," Tucker said.

Alix finished what she was touching up, and looked into the camera. "It is a good deal, the question is it too good to be true," she said, "You know Kayla is a suit, and you know suits are all about making money for the company."

Tucker chuckled, "You know my Dad is a suit and he raised me. I know the score," he said.

Alix sighed, stood up and let her whole body fill the screen, "Time's getting short," she said.

Tucker checked the clock on his computer, "Yes, it is," he said.

"I'll have to go to get on stage soon," Alix said.

"You'll kill it tonight," Tucker said.

"I hope so," Alix said, "So, what do you think of my outfit?"

Tucker looked it over, cracked a smile, and nodded, "It'll look better on my bedroom floor," he said.

Alix laughed, "Tuck, everything I own looks better on your bedroom floor, or my bedroom floor, as long as you are there, but seriously will it look good on stage?" she asked.

"It will if you're wearing it," Tucker said, "You always look good on stage."

Alix's face returned to fill the screen. "Oh, Tuck, you're so sweet, but I know you're lying. What about the time I dressed as a blonde Peppi Longstocking?" she said.

"Yeah, a blonde Peppi Longstocking, that was a fun Halloween," Tucker said.

Alix smiled, "You're such a flatter, Tucker Baker," she said.

"Sorry, I'll try to stop it," Tucker said.

"No, don't, it's part of your charm, and it should be plain as the nose on your face, I like it," Alix said.

"Well, thank you," Tucker said.

"Well Tuck, they're signaling me to head up to the stage," Alix said.

"Well break a leg," Tucker said.

"Thanks, and Tuck, I know you'll kill that shoot tomorrow," Alix said.

"Why are you so sure?" Tucker asked.

Alix smiled, "I know you, and you'll bust your ass to get it done. Also, you'll miss these," Alix took a step back and lifted the hem of her shirt flashing the camera. Tucker smirked, as Alix lowered her shirt, "I hope that was some motivation."

"Oh, yeah it did," Tucker said.

Alix nodded, "I've got to go, see you ASAP," she said.

"See you ASAP," Tucker said.

The screen went black as the connection was broken. Tucker had a shit-eating grin on his face. He nodded and turned back to his work. Alix was right he did have a new reason to be motivated.


	67. Chapter 67: Tree Hill High School

**Chapter 67: Tree Hill High School**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Morning

It was cold. Since it was January, expect cold weather. Her sisters would often tell her never to complain about how cold it got in North Carolina. It was always colder where they lived. Sawyer Scott would smile at them, watch the weather where they lived, and send them messages with the better weather in Tree Hill. Keith, the always forgiving older brother, would look at her and remind her of karma and how much of a bitch it could be.

At this moment, Sawyer wondered if a little bit of karma had come due as she felt the cold wind blow up her cheerleading uniform skirt.

"This is crazy," Kendall "Keni" Stafford, her best friend, and practically her sister said from her position next to her.

"What's crazy?" Sawyer asked, looking down at her fingernails. The blue seemed to be holding up, but the accent finger's black polish needed a touch-up.

"Wearing these skirts in this weather," Keni said.

"Those are the rules," Sawyer said as she shrugged, not interested in debating rules.

"Written by some guy with a cheerleader fetish," Keni said.

"Fetish: a sexual compulsion, where to achieve sexual gratification, you must do the said act. Common ones are role-playing, BDSM, and erotic affixation. Others get increasingly more bizarre as you read them," Lydia "LK" Scott, Sawyer's Cousin, said.

"Thanks, LK. I know what a fetish is," Keni said.

"I believe there could be several fetishes that you refer to. Lolita is one that comes to mind," LK said.

Sawyer turned to LK and gently grabbed her shoulders, "LK," Sawyer said.

"Am I doing it again, Sassy?" LK asked, using Sawyer's childhood nickname.

Sawyer nodded. "Yes," she said.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to embarrass you or Keni," LK Said.

"You're not," Sawyer said. "But if you can't control it, you might end up in that special school."

"No. I want to stay in school with you and Keni," LK said.

"We want that, too, LK. Grumpy over there will say the same thing, too," Sawyer said.

Keni nodded. "I like having you in school with us, LK," she said.

LK smiled. "Thank You," she said. Sawyer looked at her cousin and knew that it wouldn't be the last time they remind her. LK hardly made eye contact. Sawyer knew that LK never really engaged in the conversations. She had on occasion, but she was talking past who is in the conversation. Disconnected; that is how Sawyer would describe LK.

They turned back to their slow trudge to the school. Sawyer paused mentally for a moment and took in two of her closest friends. Keni was dressed in her cheerleading uniform and wore her cheerleading jacket. She also hugged her body to brace herself against the cold. Keni's raven dark brunette hair was held back with a blue headband, and, surprisingly, she carried just an everyday black backpack. Keni was, well, just Keni, Sawyer noted. Keni was the youngest of the three of them. All of them were fifteen years old. Sawyer often took note of how the two girls she was closest to were also family. Keni wasn't just her best friend, but she was also her sister-in-law. Keni's older sister is married to Sawyer's brother. To them, it was more a matter of fact than anything else. It was something that they always knew and was just there.

As far as LK, well, Sawyer had to focus on her. Lydia is a genius, especially in math, but seemed to have a lot of quirks. Yeah, Sawyer thought, quirk was a good word. LK dressed for the weather better then Sawyer and Keni did, wearing long pants, a battered pair of boots, (LK always seemed to be wearing boots, for some reason) a good warm jacket, and a watch cap. LK's shoulder-length honey blonde hair poked out from around the edges of the blue watch cap. Unlike Keni or Sawyer, LK wore glasses. The other thing Sawyer kept trying to break for LK's own good, which ultimately Sawyer failed every time she tried LK to stop, was that LK stilled carried a Hello Kitty Backpack.

Sawyer sighed as they reached the school. In all fairness, LK was a good friend and cousin. Sawyer stopped and looked in the window to evaluate herself. Her mind started to rattle off her essential facts. Sawyer Brooke Scott, the youngest child and daughter of Lucas and Peyton Scott. Sister to Candace, Keith, Kay, and Ellie Scott. She was a fifteen-year-old sophomore cheerleader at Tree Hill High School, and commander of the Felix Legions, Husband to a Murdered Wife, and I will have my revenge. Sawyer laughed at her internal monologue, that would often become mixed with Russel Crowe's from Gladiator, damn it, Tucker.

Sawyer took a hard look at herself and noted she was a Hodgepodge. She wore the same uniform as Keni, right down to the jacket, but also had a black jean jacket over it. Her backpack styled like Doctor Who's TARDIS, and she had mixed and match patches and pins on her bag and jacket.

"Sawyer," Keni said. But Sawyer was lost in her thoughts.

"Sawyer," Keni repeated, a bit louder, but again got no response.

Sawyer studied herself in the reflection of the window. She studied her dirty blonde hair, which she wore down her back; there was a slight curl in her hair. It was a loose curl. Not like when she was younger, and the curls were tighter. She wore a blue headband style earmuff to protect her ears from the cold. The reflection of her green eyes looked back at her. People often tell Sawyer that she and her sister Ellie looked the most like their Mom. Except Ellie had blue eyes like their Dad. Sawyer would sometimes stand in front of the mirror and study her face, and every so often, she would see her Mom in her face.

"Sawyer!" Keni finally yelled.

"What!?" Sawyer responded, finally.

"Earth to Sawyer, I've been calling you for a minute or two, where did you check out to this time?" Keni asked.

Sawyer shrugged, "Just thinking about the costumes I'm going to make next," she said, sort of lying.

"Ugh! I can't wait till I turn sixteen. That way I have less parental guidance in how we do my costume, and what I can wear," Keni said.

"Would that be shorts and a tank top?" LK asked.

Keni looked at LK. "Why would you ask that?" she asked.

"It's what you wear at home," LK stated.

Keni shook her head, "I like being comfortable," she said.

"There's nothing wrong with being comfortable," another female voice said. The three young ladies turned to see a redheaded young woman walk up. Sawyer noted she was wearing a plaid skirt and a black moto jacket. Very vintage, Sawyer noted, especially when paired with knee-high boots. Sawyer smiled. She wouldn't take her friend Wendy Kilpatrick any other way.

"Comfortable. I'm not against comfortable; I was just pointing out what Keni always wears at home," LK said.

"LK, do you have to share everything?" Wendy asked while looking at LK. LK was staring off into space.

"No, I don't share everything. Sassy tells me I don't have to share everything," LK said.

Wendy laughed and turned towards Sawyer. "I still can't get over the fact that you were nicknamed Sassy growing up," she said.

"Yeah. Supposedly, I had a lot of sass when I was little," Sawyer said.

"Yeah, I can't see it in you," Wendy said.

Sawyer looked at LK. "Quiet," she said and turned back to Wendy. "Well, that's what I was told."

Wendy smiled at Sawyer, "Can we go inside? It's fucking freezing," she said.

"Yeah, let's get out of the cold before parts of me start falling off," Keni said.

"Let's do this," Sawyer said and opened the door to the school.

Wendy nodded and grabbed the door and opened it. Each one of them walked into the school. Sawyer heard Keni sigh as she felt the warmth of the air in the school.

"Why can't it be warm all year long?" Keni asked, then turned towards Sawyer. "My sisters also live up north, too. So, no 'It's colder up north' bullshit."

Wendy shook her head, "When are you two going to hook up and get it over with?" she asked.

"Really, Wendy?" Sawyer asked. "We grew up together. We're practically sisters." Sawyer removed her headband and tried to straighten out her hair with her fingers.

"Sister on sister is a fetish," Wendy said.

Keni turned to LK, "Quiet," she said. LK nodded.

"And it's not for me," Sawyer said.

"The way Y'all act, you might as well be a married couple," Wendy said.

Keni looked at Sawyer and then at Wendy. "She's not my type," she said.

The door burst open behind them, which was followed by a burst of cold wind. Sawyer heard Keni grunt under the cold wind.

"Damn it! Close the door," Keni called out.

The door closed, and Sawyer finally saw who came in. It was another one of her childhood friends, Gareth Reuter. He removed his watch cap, showing a messy mop of hair, he unzipped his jacket and blew on his hands to warm them.

"Damn, it's cold, the third straight day below thirty-five degrees. It might actually reach freezing," Gareth said.

"The average low temperature in the Cape Fear Region in January is thirty-six degrees," LK said, randomly.

"That's been the high the last few days, LK," Gareth said.

Keni turned and punched Gareth in the shoulder. "Don't say that," she said.

"Ouch, Keni! That hurt," Gareth said.

"Well, you suck anyway," Keni said.

Sawyer shook her head. "C'mon. Let's get out of this place and somewhere warm," she said.

"I second that," Keni said.

"I'm not surprised," Wendy said.

The five friends piled out into the hallway. Sawyer smiled when she looked over the various people. She liked being around people for some reason. Sawyer looked at her classmates and schoolmates and always wondered what they were thinking. Did they refer to her and her two closest friends the way their family referred to them? As the "Terrible Three"?

"So, Sawyer," Gareth said.

"Yes, Gar?" Sawyer asked.

"Umm, ahh, duh," Gareth said.

"Gar just spit it out," Sawyer said.

"Well, um, are you going to New York this summer?" Gareth asked.

Sawyer smiled, stopped, and walked over to Gareth. She put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a genuine smile. "Gar, you know I always go up to New York to spend time with Ellie and visit Grandma Karen and Aunt Angela. You also know, of course, I talk Ellie into taking us to the Ren Fair and this year to check out Camp Hero," Sawyer said, glanced at Keni and rolled her eyes at the last bit. Gareth had changed his posture when she put her hands on him, she noted.

"Hey, don't make fun. The Montauk Project is real," Keni said.

"Montauk Project? What's that?" Wendy asked.

"A conspiracy theory that there is a Top-Secret Government Project that involves teleportation, time travel, and even mind control based out of Camp Hero, a decommissioned air defense base, in Montauk, New York," LK said.

"Thank You, Encyclopedia Brown," Wendy said.

"Hey, Wendy. One, don't make fun of LK. And two, that shit is real," Keni said.

Gareth looked at Sawyer. "I was thinking of asking my Mom if I could go," he said with a longing tone in his voice.

"That would be great, Gar. When we go to the Ren Fair, we can all dress up and eat turkey legs…" Sawyer was saying.

"And torture Ellie with all those dragons we could adopt," Keni said.

Wendy laughed. LK was following some dust particles as Keni leaned against the locker to check the bottom of her shoe.

Sawyer suddenly cried out in shock as she was lifted off the ground and spun around. Sawyer was taller than the other three young ladies, even in sneakers, so this was by no means a small fete. Finally, Sawyer returned to her feet. She turned around and slapped the shoulder of the guy who picked her up.

"Dex! You fucken scared the shit out of me," Sawyer said and flipped him off.

"Is that an offer, Sawyer?" Dexter "Dex" Matthews, a powerfully built guy of slightly above average height, asked.

"Oh, hell no, Dex. Not fucken likely," Sawyer said.

Dex laughed and walked over to Wendy. He wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned against her. "Miss me, Wendy Kill?" Dex asked.

Wendy turned to Dex and placed a hand on his cheek. "What do you think?" she asked.

"With every shot," Dex said.

Wendy laughed. "I'll aim better," she said and leaned forward to kiss him.

They broke apart, and Dex looked at Wendy.

"Switched brands?" Dex asked.

"I bummed one," Wendy said.

"I see. So, what are you working on now?" Dex asked.

"Ran out of gas, been down at the auto body shop on the TIG Machine trying to earn cash to get more," Wendy said.

"I see," Dex replied and turned to the rest of his friends. "What'd I miss?" he asked.

"Gareth wants to go to New York with us," Sawyer said, referring to her annual trip with Keni and LK to New York City.

"The infamous trip," Dex said. "Going ghost hunting, Keni?"

"No," Keni said, defensively.

"Keni wants to check out the Montauk Project Site, which many people believe is at Camp Hero New York, in Montauk on Long Island," LK said.

"Thanks, LK," Dex said. "I also bet there's some costume event."

"Probably," Sawyer said as they entered the gym. Slowly, they all took a seat on the bleachers. Wendy laid down and rested her head in Dex's lap. Keni sat along a bleacher bench and leaned her back against the guardrail. Gareth was up a few rows back, facing forward. LK sat off to one side and was looking at her homework. Sawyer sat down on the bottom row, facing up at the rest of them.

"So, if you were to cosplay as one of the Doctors, which one would you go as?" Gareth asked.

"I'd go as Twelve," LK said, picking her head up from her books.

"Lecter," Dex said. Gareth was taken aback by Dex's response.

"I'd Rule 63 the hell out of Ten," Sawyer said, which Gareth nodded.

"Nine is all me," Keni said.

"I'd figure you'd be more Thirteen," Gareth said.

"Don't like the outfit," Keni said, and Gareth nodded.

"Four, love the scarf," Wendy said, "But I can do Eight, or even Doctor Quinn."

"What's Rule 63?" Dex asked.

"Given a male character, a female version exists," LK said.

"Thank You, LK," Dex said.

Gareth looked over to Dex, "So, Dex, what do you do when football season is over? When you're not in school?" he asked.

"Why does it matter, Gareth?" Dex asked as he gently stroked Wendy's hair.

"I never see you around town, and never heard of you having a job. So, I was wondering if you exist or are just a perception of my imagination?" Gareth asked.

"Perception is a reality, Gareth," Dex said, in a cool voice, and looked down into Wendy's eyes.

"What?" Gareth asked.

"Perception is reality; it was stated most famously by Lee Atwater, a Republican Political Strategist who ran Reagan and Bush 41's campaigns until he died from a brain tumor in 1991. He was referring in the political area what people perceive, strength, confidence, etc., will become their reality, and if set up right directs the masses how they will vote," LK said.

"Thanks, LK," Gareth said.

"So, Dex, what are your thoughts on Chem-trails?" Keni asked.

"I don't have any," Dex said.

"How can you have no opinion on the government trying to control the population by chemical means against our consent?" Keni asked.

Dex laughed a little, "How much time do you spend on Youtube, Keni?" Dex asked.

"That's not the point," Keni said.

"Maybe that's the point," Dex said, "I tend to enjoy the simple things." Dex looked down at Wendy and smiled.

"Such as?" Keni asked.

"The world my benevolent lizard man overlords let us have," Dex said.

"Hey!" Keni stated.

"You have to admit, he got you there, Keni," Sawyer said.

"Not fair," Keni said and pouted.

"My question Gareth, is, do you have the balls to talk to your secret crush?" Wendy asked.

"Gar, you're crushing on someone, that's great," Sawyer said.

Keni laughed, "Yeah, Gar, that's great," she replied.

Dex nodded.

"What? Me? I don't have a secret crush," Gareth said.

Wendy moved her head, in Dex's lap, "You can keep telling yourself that," she said.

Footsteps echoed in the gym, and they all looked over to see someone standing to look at them. The person was roughly in his mid-fifties, and his blonde hair showed a few areas where it was turning gray. He looked them over.

"Too cold to be hanging outside?" Lucas Scott asked.

The six teenagers nodded, "Yes, Mr. Scott," Gareth said.

"Well, make sure you're not late to class, and Gareth it's Coach Scott in the gym," Lucas said.

Gareth nodded, "Yes, Coach Scott."

Lucas nodded and started to walk off. Sawyer hopped up and walked over to him.

"Dad," Sawyer said.

Lucas stopped and turned to look at her, "We're at school, Sawyer. It's Mister Scott or Coach Scott," he said.

"School hasn't started yet. And I need to talk to you as my Dad," Sawyer stated, with a slightly forceful tone. Sawyer saw a wave of remembrance wash over her Dad's face and followed quickly by a wave of sorrow. He nodded.

"Okay, make it quick," Lucas said.

"Well you took off so quickly this morning, I didn't get a chance to ask you about what we talked about," Sawyer said.

"What would that be?" Lucas asked.

"Did you call Candi?" Sawyer asked.

Lucas said nothing.

"That tells me everything I need to know. Dad, you have to tell her and talk to her, of all of us. She'll understand and be able to help you the most," Sawyer said.

Lucas nodded, "I said I would, Sawyer. I'll call your sister as soon as I can, but I've been busy," he said.

"No excuses, Dad. It's too important for that," Sawyer said.

Lucas nodded. "I'll take care of it. Now, go spend time with your friends," he said.

"Yes, Coach Scott," Sawyer replied, as Lucas walked away. Sawyer returned to the bleachers and sat down.

"He still hasn't called Candi yet?" Keni asked.

Sawyer shook her head, "No, not yet. I wish Keith were around to help with this," she said downtrodden.

"When is Keith due back?" Dex asked.

"Around Saint Patrick's Day, but he can't tell us exactly when," Sawyer said.

"I can't wait for him or Izzy to come back. Nomi and Ellis are staying with us," Keni said.

"Are our niece and nephew really that bad?" Sawyer asked.

"No, but I would like a rest," Keni said.

"Nomi won't leave my side, so why should you complain?" Sawyer asked.

"I don't know," Keni said.

Sawyer sighed, "Yeah," she said.

"What's up with your Dad?" Gareth asked.

"Just some family stuff. Nothing to worry about, Gar," Sawyer said.

"How is it that all of your family is brooding, and you're so bright?" Wendy asked.

"I can brood," Sawyer said,

Keni laughed, "Right. And I'm about to be elected Pope," she said.

"To be elected Pope, the old Pope has to die. After the Papel Conclave is called, you must win a two-thirds majority of the voting members of the College of Cardinals. Also, only a Catholic male can be elected," LK said.

"See? Even LK agrees with me," Keni said.

"Gee, and I thought you were my friends," Sawyer said and tried brooding.

"1, 2, 3," Keni whispered.

"So, anyone excited about the game tonight?" Sawyer asked, in a bright and cheery voice.

"Right on time," Dex said and laughed.

That was when someone came out of the locker room. The person looked over at the group hanging out on the bleachers, and his mouth turned up into a grin as he walked over to them.

"Lookie here. It's the Scooby Gang," he said.

Wendy sat up and looked at him. Sawyer turned around and looked at him.

"What do you want, Jackin?" Sawyer asked.

"Just wondering why you are all hanging out here?" Jackin Rothenburg asked.

"It's warmer here than outside," Sawyer said.

Jackin nodded. "I see," he said.

"The truth," Sawyer said.

Jackin shook his head and looked down at Sawyer's backpack. "Sawyer, I don't get you," he said.

"How's that, Jackin?" Sawyer asked.

Jackin looked at Sawyer hard. "You're popular and a cheerleader, but you seem to be less interested in things the other girls are. And, you carry on with this geek stuff, but you don't wear it on your sleeve," he said.

"Is it fair to label me? Or even to label yourself?" Sawyer asked, standing up.

"What do you mean?" Jackin asked.

"Are you just a basketball player?" Sawyer asked. "I would say not. I'm more than a cheerleader, popular, blonde, or a girl. I know how to play basketball. And I'm better than some of the guys I know. But I can't play. 'Why?' You might be thinking. My Dad won't let me. 'Why?' Long story, but it's unimportant. But people will think I'm good with music, and I'm the worst.

"Also, why can't I like cheerleading, basketball, and Doctor Who? Why can't I do all three? I like costumes and making them, but I also like being fashionable. Why can't I do both? Can I be both Cesario and Viola?" Sawyer shrugged. "I know its high school, and I can't. I can't be an Übermensch. I must be part of the herd. But I like what I like, and that, Jackin, is all you need to know about me," Sawyer said.

"What in the hell did you just say?" Jackin asked.

"In short, I am none of your damn business, Jackin," Sawyer said.

"It's time to go to class. We will be late if we don't go now," LK said.

Sawyer smiled a bright smile. "Well, no thanks to you for wasting my time, Jackin, but I have to go," she said as she grabbed her backpack and walked away.

Keni stood up and looked at Jackin. "I guess she told you," she said as she walked by.

LK stood up, hugged her books to her chest, and walked by without making eye contact with Jackin. She didn't even make a sound.

Gareth got up and shrugged his shoulders. "That's Sawyer for you," he said and walked away.

Wendy walked by next. "My torch doesn't even burn that badly," she said and walked away.

Dex stopped before Jackin and looked at him. "Just remember who she's related to; then you would realize that you just entered a battle of wits unarmed," Dex said and walked away, leaving Jackin standing there confused.


	68. Chapter 68: The Brett Pack

**Chapter 68: The Brett Pack**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Morning

The two tall young women walked towards the high school bundled up for the stiff bitter wind. They both were burdened down by several bags as they powered through the icy air.

"So, I've come to the conclusion my mom is crazy," Brett Pierce-Burke said.

"Tell me something, new," Baylee Miller, Brett's friend, and teammate, said, "What did she do this time?"

"She got paranoid when I crashed at my Dad's after my Nana Brooke's New Year's Party," Brett said.

"Was it because you were drunk again?" Baylee asked.

"I wasn't that drunk," Brett said.

"Brooke is cool," Baylee said.

"She'd rat on me to my parents," Brett said, "But, I crashed at my Dad's because I was exhausted."

Baylee made a look at Brett, "Does your mom still think you're a virgin?" she asked, in jest.

Brett laughed, "She thought I was sexually active at like ten," she said.

"I don't get your Mom, she's like perfectly fine at practice," Baylee said.

"Well she's different at home," Brett said, "Thank God I'm at my Dad's this week."

"You're Dad and Step-Mom are cool," Baylee said, "Love that beach he showed us."

"He's strict but cool about it," Brett said.

"How can your parents have two distinctive styles?" Baylee asked.

"I asked my Auntie Tall about that, and she said it was my Mom's Mom that made her the way she is," Brett said.

"Wouldn't that be your grandma? Also, when is Auntie Tall coming for a visit?" Baylee asked.

"I don't know," Brett said, "I miss her too, but she's doing the ESPN thing and there's the _Liberty_ as well."

"That sucks she had to move North," Baylee said.

"I know, but she needed a change, and the _Liberty_ came knocking, and her Mom lived nearby," Brett said.

"It's fun listening to her stories, especially playing at the Barclay's Center," Baylee said, laughing.

Brett nodded and opened the school door, and they walked in. They walked past the school trophy case and stopped to look in it. Baylee pointed at a picture.

"They look like they are having fun," Baylee said.

"They were, that was taken in the regional round of the state tournament," Brett said.

"Isn't that your Mom and Auntie Tall sitting, and isn't that also your Aunt Kelly sitting on the floor?" Baylee asked.

Brett nodded, "Yeah, and the other two are my cousin Kay and Cara Gyles, that was at the end of the Bear Creek playoff game. I was supposedly in the stands for that game," she said.

"We have to get a picture taken like that, after one of the games," she said, "Me, you and Avril sitting there, when we come back, we could tell the story of the picture."

"Cart before the horse, Bay?" A Third voice asked, and they turned to see the third person walk up.

"Don't jinx us, AV!" Baylee said.

Avril Popova was the third senior on the girls' basketball team, along with Brett and Baylee, and they were three of the starters. "Just being realistic, it's a tough act to follow that team," she said.

"If you go by what my Mom says," Brett replied.

Avril nodded, "Bay, does have a promising idea, but who would the other two be?" she asked.

"I don't know," Brett said, with a shrug, "Any suggestions?"

"No, you can't plan it," Baylee said, "Just like that photo it has to be spontaneous."

"You want to plan to be spontaneous, Bay?" Avril asked.

"Yes…No," Baylee said.

Brett laughed and watched as a trail of sophomores came out of the gym. The tall redhead shook her head and looked at her friends.

"Isn't that Sawyer Scott and her squad?" Avril asked.

"Yep, that's coach's daughter and her friends," Brett said.

"It's cute that they all hang out together. Don't you think, B?" Baylee asked.

Brett shrugged, "Maybe," she said.

"Maybe? How can you say maybe?" Avril asked.

"I think it's cute," Baylee said.

"Bay, you think sand crabs are cute," Avril said.

"They're so cute. They're like Tree Hill's own Island of Misfit Toys," Baylee said.

"Sawyer Scott's squad or Sand Crabs, Bay? What do you think, B?" Avril asked.

Brett shrugged, "Cute is a relative term," she said.

"What the hell does that mean, B?" Avril asked.

"When you're related to that brand of cuteness, it stopped being cute a long while ago," Brett said.

Baylee made a face and shrugged.

"How do you being related to them work again, B?" Avril asked.

Brett smiled, she looked at two of her best friends. Avril and Baylee have played basketball with her since they were young. Brett was tall for a woman, but Avril was taller, and they shared the fore-court together, Avril's the center, where Brett was the power forward. Baylee was just over halfway to six feet and was a damn good shooting guard. All three had also committed to college as well. In her thoughts, Brett noted they were playing their last games together. Brett also noted they were the classic blonde, Avril, brunette, Baylee, and the redhead, herself.

"You know my step-dad plays for Miami," Brett said.

Avril nodded, "Yeah, so your point?" she asked, "We've known your step-dad plays in the league."

"He's also coach's nephew," Baylee added.

Brett tapped her nose, "Exactly, so that makes LK my step-aunt, and Sawyer my step-cousin," she said.

"Huh?" Avril asked.

"LK is my Step-dad's sister, Sawyer as we know is coach's daughter, who is my Step-dad's uncle. That's how I'm related to those two," Brett said.

"What about Kendall Stafford?" Avril asked.

"My Step-mom's sister," Brett said.

"You never explained that before," Baylee said.

"It's always just been that way," Brett said.

"The usual tangled family tree of Tree Hill," someone said. The three girls turned and saw an average height woman, with dusky skin and dark hair. Her eyes were bright, and her smile had a laughing nature to it. She was dressed in a cheerleading uniform.

"Really Alexis?" Avril asked.

Brett chuckled as she looked at her friends. Even though Alexis Mourn was a year behind, they were all good friends. The man difference was Alexis was a cheerleader.

"Of course, it's a small community and they tend to inter-marry in families," Alexis said.

"What?" Baylee asked.

"Don't worry about it," Brett said and hugged Alexis, "How was your vacation?"

"It was good, lots of family, how about you all?" Alexis responded.

Baylee shrugged, "Nice and quiet," she said.

"Still going on for me," Avril said.

Brett laughed, "Christmas Eve with my Dad, Christmas Day with my mom," she said.

"But seriously, B, I heard you did New Year's Eve at Beaulieu Manor," Alexis said.

"Where did you hear that?" Brett asked.

"Well it was the _T3 Collective_, I love watching their stuff, and I couldn't help but notice Brett as their plus one," Alexis said.

Brett nodded, "Yeah, I was there," she said.

"No way," Alexis said.

"Did they have dry chicken?" Avril asked.

"Meet any celebrities this year?" Baylee asked, teasing.

Alexis turned to Baylee and Avril, "Av, Bay, you knew B was going?" she asked.

Baylee nodded, "Yes," she said, knowing that Brett didn't like to admit to the social circles her family travels in.

"Yeah, she's been doing it for years," Avril said.

"What? How?" Alexis asked.

Brett shrugged, "Well, Ms. Davis is close to my family on both sides," she said.

Alexis looked at Baylee and Avril, who both nodded.

"How so?" Alexis asked.

"My Step-dad is Ms. Davis' godson, and My step-mom is Ms. Davis' oldest daughter," Brett said.

"No way," Alexis said.

Brett nodded, "Yeah, you've not been hanging out with us too long," she said, "Ms. Davis is basically my step-grandma."

"That's, so cool," Alexis said.

"Nah!" Avril said.

"B is, well, B," Baylee said.

"Yeah, that's like still so cool," Alexis said.

"It's not a big deal, anyway, do we have to dwell on this?" Brett asked.

"What's it like at Beaulieu Manor?" Alexis asked.

"Right now? Overrun with my cousins and siblings," Brett said.

"No! It's got to be cool," Alexis said.

"I'll take you there when the pool opens up," Brett said.

"Sure, cool, can't wait," Alexis said.

"What can't you wait for?" a voice asked as they walked up to stand beside Alexis. This girl was the shortest there, but there was a look in her deep dark eyes. She looked over everyone.

"B said she'd take me to Beaulieu Manor, Nessa," Alexis said.

Nessa laughed, "So, you want to hang as Big Red's Grandma's," she said.

"You knew?" Alexis asked.

Nessa Coleman was one of the smartest girls Brett knew. They met when Brett was having issues in a few classes and Nessa was her tutor. Nessa looked at her fellow junior Alexis, "Of course, you didn't?" she asked.

"How did you know?" Alexis asked.

"It's not hard to figure out," Nessa said.

Brett shook her head, "So, Ness, how was your break?" she asked.

"It's good, so whose week is it?" Nessa asked.

"My Dad's place this week," Brett said.

"Always liked _Tree Hill Hall_," Nessa said.

"I'd figure you'd like _Jamlyn_ since it's closer to the beach," Brett said.

"Eh, your Dad's place better," Nessa said.

"I've never seen either of your parent's place," Alexis said.

"Well, I don't know why?" Brett said, and laughed.

"What has got my girl, laughing?" a young man, also a senior, looked at Brett.

Brett smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "Garvan!" she said and kissed him. he was accomplished his friend Forrest Nez.

They split up and looked at each other. "So, how was your New Year?" Garvan Muir asked.

"It would have been better if you could have joined me," Brett said.

Garvan nodded, "I know, but my Dad insisted we go to Raleigh and my sister's for New Years," he said.

Brett screwed up the side of her face, turned to look at Nessa, then Forrest. Finally, she settled her eyes onto Garvan. "So, how are you going to make it up to your girlfriend?" Brett asked.

"Umm," Garvan said.

Brett turned to look at the girls, "Don't you think he owes me?" she asked.

Alexis nodded, "Yeah," she said.

"Of course, he does," Avril said.

"He should, like all gentleman," Baylee said.

Brett nodded, "Nessa, would Forrest make it up to you?" she asked.

"B, why do you have to put me on the spot like that?" Forrest asked.

"Of course, Forrest would," Nessa said.

"Thanks, Ness baby," Forrest said.

"Hey, are you showing me up, Forrest?" Garvan asked.

Forrest shook his head, "No man," he said.

Garvan rolled his eyes, "Better not," he said.

Brett shook her head, "No deflecting, Garvan," she said.

Garvan took a step forward and rested his hands-on Brett's hips. "It seems, I owe you a date," he said.

"An understatement, as always," Brett said and slipped her arms around his neck.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow night, Babe?" Garvan asked.

Brett shook her head, "Can't, My Dad is working, so when I'm over his house I help my step-mom out," she said.

Garvan nodded, "Crap, I didn't know," he said, "How about Thursday?"

"The night before the game?" Brett asked.

"Well, we could do Saturday, but there's usually a party if we win," Garvan said.

"Oh, we'll win," Avril said.

"Are you sure, Av?" Baylee asked.

"It's Pickering," Avril said.

"In their gym," Baylee said.

Brett nodded, "I guess you're right, Garvan, Thursday it is," she said.

Garvan smiled, "I'll text you the details," he said.

"Text me?" Brett asked.

"Still have to plan it, Babe," Garvan said.

Brett leaned forward and down to kiss Garvan. She was slightly taller than her boyfriend.

"Oh please, get a room," a voice said. Everyone turned to see who said it. It was an average height, black-haired sophomore, who was walking by in a cheerleading uniform. She was accompanied by a taller brunette girl, who was also a senior and dressed in a cheerleading uniform.

"You're just jealous, Joce," Alexis said.

Joce shook her head, "Not hardly," she said.

The Taller girl stepped forward, "Have you seen my brother?" she asked.

"You know Jackin, Shan, he's probably in the gym," Forrest said.

"Whatever," Joce said.

Shan shook her head, "Thanks Forrest," she said, "C'mon Joce," she said and grabbed her "friend" and headed to the gym.

"Such an odd pairing," Baylee said.

"I'm surprised you said they didn't look cute today," Avril said.

"Even I have my limits, Av," Baylee said.

That got a laugh out of everyone.


	69. Chapter 69: Whitney Durham Field House

**Chapter 69: Whitey Durham Memorial Field House**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Morning

He just stood there as his fellow Sophomore's left the gym. Shaking his head, Jackin Rothenburg couldn't believe what had just happened. He had never been talked to that way before. Sawyer Scott gave it to him. Shaking his head, again, he brushed his brunette bangs out of his eyes and turned to see his two closest friends walking over towards him.

Jackin smiled at his friends, Wade Cline, and Keir Hammel, as they finished walking over. He had known these two guys since they were young and had always played various sports together. Now sophomores in high school, they now have all earned spots on the basketball team.

"What's up, Jack?" Wade asked as he finished crossing over to Jackin.

"Nothing," Jackin said.

"Bullshit, he's in the gym before school," Keir said.

Jackin shook his head, "I was thinking about working out some," he said.

"Right! I just saw Sawyer Scott and her squad leaving this place," Wade said.

"So?" Jackin asked.

"Dude, why don't you just ask the girl out already?" Keir asked.

"What? No," Jackin said.

Wade shook his head, "She's one of the hottest girls in the school," he said.

"And one of the most popular," Keir added.

Wade laughed, "Maybe that's why he's so scared to ask her out," he said.

"It's possible that our boy Jack is scared of her," Keir said.

"I'm not scared of asking her out," Jackin said.

"So, why don't you ask her then?" Wade asked.

Jackin was about to say something when he saw someone enter the gym. The average height black-haired girl looked them over with her brown eyes and swished about as she walked to them. They all knew this cheerleader well enough. She stopped in front of Jackin, resting her hand upon her heart and gave Jackin sympatric doe eyes.

"Oh my, what a beautiful sight of young men sharing their feelings," Joce Allen-Travis said, and then the eyes and her expression changed, it took a harder look, "And how pathetic it is," she added, with a sharper harder tone.

"Joce, that's kind of unfair," Keir said.

Joce turned and looked at Keir, "Who asked you, Keir? You're just enabling his nature," she said.

"What nature is that, Joce?" Jackin asked.

Joce turned back to Jackin, "The fact you're scared of a skinny blonde girl," Joce said, "You can't be out on this court scare."

"That's a bit off the mark, Joce," Wade said.

Joce now turned to Wade, "Oh, I'm sorry," she said in a sweet-sounding voice, then paused, put her hand on her chest and took an evil grin, "Oops, almost had me there," she finished, with her evil tone.

"Joce, enough," someone said, coming into the gym, was a tall brunette young woman.

"Shan?" Joce asked.

With a heavy sigh, the tall brunette went on, "Jack doesn't play scared, Joce," Shannon "Shan" Rothenburg said, also Jackin's older sister.

"Thanks, Shan," Jackin said.

Shannon shook her head, "Oh Jack, there's no thanks here," she said.

"What does that mean, Shan?" Jackin said.

Shannon sighed, "Jack, you're my brother, but man, why don't you ask her out," she said.

"It's not that easy," Jackin said.

"Bullshit," Shannon said and walked over to Wade, "Wade, do you want to go out tomorrow?" she asked.

"What?" Wade asked.

"Oh, never mind, Wade," Shannon said and turned back to Jackin, "See it's that easy, so like Nike says, just do it," she finished.

"Yeah, it's easy for you," Jackin said.

"You could do it," Shannon said.

"C'mon Jack, you can do it," Joce said.

"No, not yet," Jackin said.

Keir nodded, "Maybe, it's the friends," he said.

"The friends? Really Jack, what are you a wuss? They're just losers," Joce said.

Shannon held out her hand in front of Joce, "Heel Joce," she said.

"Shan?" Joce asked.

"One, Jack is my brother, and two, you handle things as subtle as a bulldozer," Shannon said.

"Gee thanks, Shan," Jackin said.

"There's nothing to be thankful for," Shannon said.

"Why do you say that?" Jackin asked.

"Jack, it's me," Shannon said.

Jackin nodded. Shannon looked over to the two guys and finally Joce. With a swipe of her hand, she sent Keir, Wade, and Joce away. Shannon walked over and lead Jackin over to the bleachers and they sat down. Shannon sighed and looked at her baby brother.

"Look, I kind of get it, her friends can be intimidating, remember I see her at cheerleading all the time," Shannon said.

"She can be intimidating herself," Jackin said.

Shannon nodded, "Yeah, that's mild, she has a big personality, I guess it's a family thing," she said.

"How do you get around that?" Jackin asked.

Shannon laughed, "You don't," she said.

Jackin shook his head, "That doesn't help at all, Shan," he said.

"Well, that's some epic truth for you, Jack. There is no workaround, cheat code, or anything when it comes to people. You mesh with them, eventually work together, or didn't ever," Shannon said, "Life that way is pretty simple."

Jackin nodded, "Maybe I should text her," he said.

Shannon shook her head and slapped the back of Jackin's head, "Wake up Jack! You want to go out with her, you're going to have to stand out. To stand out you should do this face-to-face," she said.

"So, facetime?" Jackin said.

Shannon rolled her eyes, "No, no, no, Jack, do it in person," she said.

"In person?" Jackin asked.

"Yes, in person," Shannon said.

Jackin shook his head.

"Jack, think of it as a character-building exercise," Shannon said.

"Well there is also the fact she hangs out with two guys," Jackin said.

Shannon shrugged, "I wouldn't worry too much about Dex or Gareth," she said, "If they are truly her friends, they'd be protective but if you make her happy then they will be supportive."

Jackin nodded, "How do you know all this?" he asked.

"Simple Jack, I'm your older sister," Shannon said.

"Well thanks," Jackin said.

Shannon shook her head, "Don't thank me, just do it," she said.

Jackin nodded, hopped up and left the gym. Shannon shook her head and stood up. She straightened out her cheerleader uniform. Shannon started to leave the gym, that's when she ran into Coach Scott.

"Coach Scott," Shannon said, "I was just off to class."

Lucas nodded, "I heard what you told your brother. I was wondering which girl you were talking about," he said.

Shannon shrugged, "I'm not really sure, he's not been too clear about it," she said.

"It's good advice, Ms. Rothenburg," Lucas said.

Shannon shrugged, "It's what he needed to hear, I don't know how much of the Hallmark Sentiment is true," she said, and left.

Lucas shrugged and shook his head and returned to his office.


	70. Chapter 70: Morning Skype Meeting

**Chapter 70: Moring Skype Meeting**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Morning

Tuesday Mornings were busy mornings, she reflected as she walked into her office. Her assistant jumped up from her seat behind the desk and looked at her.

"Good morning, Ms. Davis," Samantha "Sam" Walker said.

"Morning Sam, and what did I say about calling me, Ms. Davis?" Brooke Davis said as she paused by the desk.

"Call you Brooke, as Ms. Davis is your mother," Sam said.

"Exactly, so Sam how long have you been working for me?" Brooke asked.

Sam thought for a moment, "About eleven years," she said.

"How many times have I've asked you to call me Brooke?" Brooke asked.

"I've lost count," Sam replied.

Brooke shook her head, smiled, then chuckled a bit, "Okay, so what do I have going on today?" she asked.

Sam reached down for her tablet and pressed a short cut. The schedule opened, and she looked it over quickly.

"It's a fairly busy day today," Sam said, then catching herself, "Brooke. You have a meeting in Conference One, with Ms. Burke and Ms. Adams. You have a prototype display in the showroom, and a few more minor things. Tonight, you have the two Tree Hill versus Masonbourgh Games," Sam said.

Brooke nodded, "That last one is important, are you coming to the game tonight?" she asked.

"I don't know," Sam said, "Okay, this just popped up, Mister Baker wants a meeting with you at the studio for about an hour, about some music video," she finished.

"Which Mister Baker?" Brooke asked.

"It would seem to be both, Brooke," Sam said.

Brooke nodded her head, "Okay, so do I have time to go over to the studio and still make the basketball game?" she asked.

Sam checked the tablet, "Yes, if the meeting doesn't go too long," she said.

"Book it, and contact the two Mister Bakers," Brooke said, and checked her watch, "I'm going to check some emails and please bring me a cup of green tea, I have a feeling I'm going to need it today. Also, don't let me forget my meeting in conference one," she finished and went into her office.

"Yes Ms. Davis," Sam said.

"It's Brooke, Sam," Brooke said and went into her office.

Brooke took a seat behind her desk and started up her computer. For the last few years, she had been thinking about changing her desk to a stand up one. It hadn't happened, yet.

As the computer came to life, Brooke looked around her office. She reached over and picked up a framed picture and looked it over. It was the most recent picture of all her grandchildren, well most of them, Adam wouldn't ever be in a picture with the rest of them. Brooke studied the eight smiling faces, and Brooke sighed and noted only the oldest didn't inherit the Davis brunette hair.

Putting the picture down she turned back to the computer. Brooke logged in and opened her email. After checking and answering several emails, Sam came in and brought Brooke her green tea.

"It's almost time for your meeting, Ms. Davis," Sam said.

"Thanks, Sam, and it's Brooke," Brooke said and took the tea, got up and headed out of her office. She walked through the building and greeted people as she went. Finally, she came to Conference Room One. Stepping into the room she saw a redheaded woman already sitting at the table.

The redhead looked up and smiled. Brooke noted in an unconscious move the redhead flipped her ponytail off her shoulder.

"Morning Brooke," Bobbi-Lee Burke said and set a pair of glasses on.

"Morning Bobbi, so has Trin called in yet?" Brooke asked, as she took a seat at the table and took a sip of tea.

"No, not yet," Bobbi-Lee said, "The system is on and we're logged in."

"Thanks," Brooke said and pressed a button that closed the door of the conference room. "So, Friday will the designs be on my desk?"

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yeah, I have most of them in my office," she said.

Brooke nodded, "Good," she said.

The computer started to ring. Both Brooke and Bobbi-Lee turned to the screen, and Bobbi-Lee took hold of the mouse and clicked the answer button. The screen came to life and Trin Adams, in her office in New York City filled the screen.

"Morning Mom, Morning Bobbi," Trin said, "So, first Tuesday meeting of the New Year, and as always an important one."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yes, it is," she said.

"We discussed yesterday a few things I need New York to do. How has that been progressing?" Brooke asked.

Trin smiled, "The tasks have been assigned and they have been working on getting them done," she said.

"Good," Brooke said.

"We've got a number of designs from your group, Mom, but we're waiting on your approval of New York's and Bobbi's designs," Trin said.

"My designs are being submitted for approval this week," Bobbi-Lee said.

Trin nodded, "Mom, how about New York's design?" she asked.

"I've been reviewing them," Brooke said.

Trin smiled, "Good," she said and sighed.

"Okay, as normal you'll be responsible for booking most of the models, have you been in contact with the agencies?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, we have," Trin said, "So, who are you bringing up?"

"So, far I'm thinking Keni and Sawyer. I've asked Brett if she would be willing to do that, as I've said in the past," Brooke said, "I've been thinking about asking Angela and Fallon as well."

"Angela?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Angela as in Angela Scott?" Trin asked.

"Yes, she's done the show in the past as you both know," Brooke said.

"I know, I'm just surprised," Trin said.

"It's a thought, Trin," Brooke said, "I don't think we have anything for her anyway."

"Okay," Trin said, "So, anything else going on?"

"Nothing for me," Bobbi-Lee said.

"There's a game tonight," Brooke said.

Trin nodded, "Already? Didn't they just go back?" she asked.

"Yes, and they keep them busy," Brooke said.

Bobbi-Lee laughed.

"Are you going tonight?" Trin asked.

"Sure," Bobbi-Lee said, "My niece is playing."

Trin laughed, "I guess I'm going to tune in tonight," she said.

"I'd say so," Brooke said.

"I might make Wyatt listen too," Trin said.

Brooke nodded, "It's in his blood," she said.

"So, is everything set for your trip here?" Trin asked.

Brooke nodded, "Yes, and we'll be talking more of the details for February," she said.

Trin nodded, "Good, see you then, Mom," she said.

"See you then," Brooke said and watched Trin disconnect from them. Brooke turned to Bobbi-Lee, "You'll have all your designs on my desk this week," she said.

"You'll have them," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Good," Brooke said, "I know you have it under control," she said and winked. Brooke took another sip of her tea and pressed the button to open the door. With a quick smile, she stood up and left the conference room.


	71. Chapter 71: Earth Science

**Chapter 71: Earth Science**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Morning

The Science room was a typical double classroom, she noted as she walked into the classroom and took her seat. Adjust her skirt she reached into her TARDIS backpack and pulled out her notebook and textbook. She looked over to the desk next to her, the occupant hadn't shown up yet.

Across the room, Sawyer saw another cheerleader at her desk. With a slight nod, Sawyer acknowledged the girl, who turned back to her smartphone. Sawyer pushed a few stray locks of blonde hair back behind her ears. She noted a dark-haired boy sitting in the back of the room, he was staring at her, like he always did.

Sawyer saw out of the corner of her eye, the other cheerleader stood up and walk over to the empty desk next to Sawyer. She took a seat on the desktop and looked over at Sawyer. Some balls for a freshman, Sawyer noted.

"Are you going to fuck up tonight?" The Other Cheerleader asked.

"I don't fuck up, Alesha," Sawyer said and looked up at the other cheerleader.

"Bullshit, you fucked up the last routine before the break," Alesha said, "Just because your sister was Cheer-captain doesn't make you perfect, Sawyer."

"Alesha, that was like so long ago, it doesn't matter," Sawyer said.

"Hey, it's cool I just don't want to fall on my ass again," Alesha said.

"I know my job," Sawyer said, "Also Gar will be here soon and you're sitting on his desk."

Alesha laughed, "It will be a treat for Gareth," she said and hopped off the desk to return to her own desk. Sawyer shook her head and glanced over to the dark-haired boy that was staring at her. Shaking her head, she wished she had this class with Keni, instead of Noah.

Looking up at the door, that was when she noted Mister Wonderful walked into the classroom. Another person she would trade to have this class with Keni. Jackin Rothenburg, would she ever be free of him. Of course, he was coming right for her, couldn't he leave enough alone.

"Sawyer," Jackin said, standing over her desk.

"Yes, Jackin?" Sawyer asked.

"Well, are you ready for the game tonight?" Jackin asked.

Sawyer nodded, "Yes, I'm ready for the game tonight, it's only been a few weeks," she said.

"I hope you're excited about it," Jackin said.

Sawyer glanced over to Alesha who was shaking her head. Sawyer could only think Alesha's response was total disbelief. With a flippant smile, Sawyer nodded and turned to look at Jackin.

"First off, Jackin, what makes you think I wouldn't be excited about tonight's game?" Sawyer asked.

"Why wouldn't you be excited?" Jackin asked.

"That's what I asked you, Jackin," Sawyer said.

"Gee, I wouldn't know, why you wouldn't be excited," Jackin said.

"You think, Jackin, it's not like I don't work hard to be good at what I do to not be excited when I get to do it for real," Sawyer said.

"I…" Jackin started to say.

"Enough Jackin," Sawyer said, "You've started to give me a headache, leave me alone."

Jackin nodded and walked off. Sawyer shook her head and opened her notebook and settled it to where they left off taking notes last time. She sighed, what was this shit with Jackin, Sawyer wondered. They didn't know each other until they attended high school, going to different schools until their freshman year.

His sister, Shannon, was cool, she was the cheer-captain, maybe, Sawyer thought, she should ask Shannon what the deal with Jackin was. Sawyer's reflection was interrupted when Gareth took his seat next to her. He looked over to Sawyer and smiled. They grew up as neighbors and use to play together as young children.

"Hey Sawyer," Gareth said.

"Gar," Sawyer said.

"You think Houze would try to make our arms fall off from note-taking today?" Gareth asked.

"I don't know Gar, he usually does," Sawyer said, and glanced over Gareth's shoulder at the boy still staring at her.

Gareth noticed Sawyer's distraction and slowly turned to look like he was getting something out of his bookbag. He noticed the guy looking at Sawyer. As Gareth turned back, he noticed Jackin giving him the stink eye, and Alesha shaking her head.

"So, Noah is still staring at you?" Gareth asked.

Sawyer nodded her head, "Yeah, he's being a creeper," she said, "As always."

Gareth nodded, "Do you want me to straighten him?" he asked.

"No, you don't have to do that, Gar," Sawyer said.

"Sawyer, I'm your friend, you need protection, I'm there for you," Gareth said.

"Gar, you can't fight," Sawyer said, "Every fight you've been in you've lost."

Gareth sighed, "Really Sawyer?" he asked.

"Really Gar," Sawyer said, "Once, I had to knock the guy out to save your ass."

"Hey, not everyone has taken karate since they were young," Gareth said.

"Krav Maga, actually," Sawyer said.

"Does it matter?" Gareth asked.

"Maybe," Sawyer said.

"Anyways, can't we just get through the day?" Gareth asked.

"Why are you asking that, Gar?" Sawyer asked.

"I want to see the game tonight," Gareth said.

"Okay," Sawyer said and shook her head.

"C'mon it's the only thing we have going on in this town," Gareth said.

Sawyer smiled and pushed Gareth's shoulder, and with a laugh, "Gareth, you need a hobby or a girlfriend," she said.

"I wish I could have a girlfriend," Gareth said.

Sawyer looked at Gareth, "Gar, is there a girl you like?" she asked.

"Y-Y-Yes," Gareth said.

"Does she know?" Sawyer asked, a bit giddy.

Gareth shook his head, "Na, na, no," he said.

Sawyer shook her head; her blonde hair bounced all around. Alesha rolled her eyes and went back to her smartphone. Jackin turned his head away and Noah just stared. "Gar, this won't do, you need to tell her. If she tells you no, she's a damn idiot, you're a great guy and deserve better," Sawyer said.

"Should I tell her?" Gareth asked.

"Yes, you should," Sawyer said.

"Are you sure?" Gareth asked.

"Aduaces Fortuna iuvat," Sawyer said.

Gareth looked at her, "What the fuck does that mean?" he asked.

"Fortune favors the bold," Sawyer said, "Just do it."

"Nike now?" Gareth asked.

"Ask her," Sawyer said.

"Sawyer…" Gareth began to say just as Mister Houze walked into the room a minute before the ball.

"Look forward, textbooks and notebooks open and be prepared to take notes," Mister Houze said, in rapid succession in what seemed like with no breath expended, "The abyssal plain is an underwater plain on the deep ocean floor, usually found at the depths between 3,000 meters and 6,000 meters…" he started the period's lecture before the bell, and lectured in a rapid cadence, and prevented Gareth from finishing his sentence.


	72. Chapter 72:Band Management

**Chapter 72: Band Management**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Morning

He established a workspace in a conference room, it was a good of a place as any. This kept him away from the set as it was god-given up. Also, he could meet with important people at a common area, they knew this place, it was also neutral ground.

Tucker Baker looked up as the first person he was meeting with arrived. She was a tall older woman, with dark hair, and her face was still smoothed. Her carriage spoke of elegance, it was a sense of grace that someone had to be born with and refined over time, but it also underlined with a quiet sense of power. Knowing the family, she came from, it was quite understandable. Her green eyes, to people that didn't know her, would disarm most people with a simple look, but there was also had a predatory quality to them. Her clothes also spoke all the business.

Tucker reflected, she had a god-given the right, as most people expected her to have. Devon Rutledge is her name, and she was born into one of the richest families in the area. She was a Drake, the oldest daughter of the second son, of Eli Drake, Devon's grandfather. Her uncle once ran one the family business, now her cousin Barnett runs the family empire. Barnett is William Drake's oldest son; William was Devon's uncle and Eli's oldest son. Devon isn't complaining, her money was inherited from her uncle, married money, plus her own working as an agent, keeps her comfortable.

Tucker reflected upon her as she crossed the room in a precise manner. He stood up to greet her.

"Tucker, it's been a long time," Devon said, using platitudes. It wasn't that long ago, but it was in a different role and in a different city.

Tucker smiled, "Not that long, Devon," he said, "But how have you been?" reaching across the table to shake her hand. Devon had a strong commanding grip, Tucker noted.

"I've been, well," Devon said, measured, and took held Tucker's shake, "And, how are you?"

She's measuring me up, Tucker noted. It's all about who and power in this conversation. They broke off their handshake, "I've been good," he said.

Devon nodded, "Good to hear," she said, as they took their seats across from each other at the conference table.

"Thank you," Tucker said.

"I've been watching the raw footage you've filmed on tour with _Nordwind_," Devon said, "It's shaping up to make a good tour video."

"Hopefully," Tucker said.

"Alix told me she misses you as well," Devon said.

Must love the friends and family deal. The only reason _Tacit Blue_ is managed by Devon is that Alix is Kat's sister. "I miss her too, hopefully, if I can pull this off, with your help, of course, I'll get to spend a week with her," Tucker said.

Devon nodded, "What about the filming for the next leg of _Nordwind_'s tour?" she asked. Showing to Tucker her priority was _Nordwind_ and not _Tacit Blue_.

"If we pull this off, I'll be flown to meet _Nordwind_ at their first stop on the next leg," Tucker said.

Devon's green gaze narrowed, "You seem to have this all planned out, Tuck," she said. Tucker knew by her tone she was getting serious. He could have sworn her nails were becoming claws, and she was growing fangs. Tucker remembered that Drake meant dragon, and it was something the Drake's like to play up.

"I'm trying, but I don't have a lot of time," Tucker said.

"It's just a music video, Tuck," Devon said, her voice level and with a slight chill. This was something she was known to do when she was entering a dismissive view of a project, "For Chris Keller, none the less."

Tucker nodded, "Look, Devon, it's not like I'm a fan of Keller. A gig is a gig, I've heard you tell your clients that. Look, I need _Nordwind_'s help. I need your help."

"So, for the sake of full disclosure, how can I and _Nordwind_ help you, and god forbid help, Chris Keller?" Devon asked, moving this into the next phase of discussion.

Tucker took a deep breath, "I'd like _Nordwind_ to appear in the video," he said.

"Appear in the video?" Devon asked, "Are you nuts? It's a Chris Keller video, and in what capacity?"

Tucker reached over and picked up a folder. He slid it across the table to Devon. She took it and upon opening, it looked it over. Closing the file, Devon looked back across the table at Tucker. Her green eyes, cold and hard.

"That's all you need, for them to show up, wear their stage gear and be people in the crowd?" Devon asked.

Tucker nodded, "Yes, as well as stomp and clap," he said.

"Money is on the scale," Devon said, "A few hours of work, I can bring it to them."

Tucker nodded, "Thank you, Devon," he said.

Devon nodded, "Hell, I'm a romantic at heart, it will make Alix happy too, a plus," she said, "Do you mind if I keep this folder?"

"That's yours to have if they're in let me know," Tucker said, "So, we can get all the paperwork signed."

Devon nodded, "I'll see what they decide, but I'll present it to them," she said.

"That's all I'm asking for," Tucker said.

Devon stood up. Tucker nodded quickly and stood up. They shook hands across the table again.

"Good luck, either way, Tucker," Devon said.

"Thank you," Tucker replied.

"You're welcome," Devon said and left the room. Tucker sat down and checked his watch. It was a nice watch; his Grandma Baker gave it to him as a graduation present from USC Film School.

It went well with Devon, Tucker reflected. Of the meetings he had today, this was the one he worried about the most. Devon was known to be tough. He knew this afternoon he'd be talking to a few TV stars that would be filming locally. But his next meeting was by far the hardest, and that one was coming up.

Tucker looked at the door and a tall redhead was standing there. Where Devon wore her power vailed in elegance, the metaphorical mailed fist in a velvet glove, this woman carried herself in a way that could only be explained as dominant. Where Devon was a finely crafted sword, this woman is a warhammer. In many respects this made Tucker respect her more. Gianna Cohen was close to twenty years younger than Devon, but she was equally as formidable, just in separate ways.

Tucker noted that today Gianna wore her hair down her back and was in a black power suit. Gianna's were more avian then feline, and there was a sharpness in them.

"Gianna, a pleasure as always," Tucker said and stood up.

"Hmm," Giana said, "What do you want to speak about, Tucker?"

Giana could speak bluntly, Tucker noted, because she represented the interests of the labels top act, both in popularity and in sales, _Gothic Serpent_. Tucker knew when it came to _Gothic Serpent_, what Gianna said was law. That's how firm her control was on the business affairs of the band were.

"Please come in, sit down, and we'll discuss my proposal," Tucker said, he always had to play firm, but nice, considering he was almost always the youngest person at the table.

"I'll come in, but sitting I'll decide later," Giana said and walked into the conference room.

Tucker nodded and offered her his hand. Gianna took it and gave it a quick shake. Her shirt and jacket sleeve rode up on her right arm just a little, showing the hint of tattooed ink on her arm. Tucker nodded; he never had the nerve to ask her about the ink.

"Thank you for coming," Tucker said.

"Stuff it, Tucker, what do you need from _Gothic Serpent_?" Gianna asked.

"Umm," Tucker said, being taken back by her bluntness. He shouldn't have been, as she was known for it, but it was always a shell game with Gianna Cohen.

"Spit it out," Gianna said, "already."

"Well, I'd like _Gothic Serpent_ to appear in a music video I'm shooting this week," Tucker said and reached for a file folder.

Gianna nodded, "Is it this Chris Keller video I heard you're directing?" she asked.

"You've heard about it?" Tucker asked.

A crooked smile broke on Giana's face, "Of course I have, silly, I have eyes and ears everywhere, and it's my job to know things," she said.

Tucker said, "It's pretty basic stuff," he said., and offered her the file folder, "everything you need to know is in there."

Gianna took the folder and opened it. Her eyes scanned the documents like an eagle looking for its next meal. Every so often Gianna would nod or flip a page. Tucker smiled as he watched her scan the documents into her mind.

"So, show up in stage costume, stomp and clap for a few hours and get paid scale," Gianna said.

Tucker nodded, "That's the gist of it," he said.

Gianna nodded, "I have my misgivings," she said.

"How so?" Tucker asked.

"Well I hope it's not a real church or if my people show up it would burst into flames and burn down to the ground," Gianna said, cheekily.

"It's a sound stage, but I don't think that would happen, anyway," Tucker said.

"Little that you know, Tuck," Gianna said.

"Other misgivings?" Tucker asked.

"It's for Chris Keller," Gianna said.

Tucker shook his head, "His name isn't as poison as it once was, and for the record, I'm not too happy to be working with him either, but well, we have to do what we have to do," he said.

Gianna nodded, "A free week with one's girlfriend is a motive too," Gianna said.

"Um, you heard about that," Tucker said.

"I will refer you to what I said about myself earlier," Gianna said.

"Well, any more misgivings?" Tucker asked, trying to ignore Gianna's information.

"His genre of music," Gianna said, "Our genre and his don't even live on the same street never mind meeting."

Tucker nodded, "That's the whole point," he said.

Gianna nodded, "I'll bring this to the band and call you," she said.

"That's all I ask," Tucker said, "and Thank you."

Gianna shook her head, "Don't thank me just yet," she said, "and Goodbye, Tucker."

"Goodbye, Gianna," Tucker said.

She nodded and left, leaving Tucker glad she left, for some reason.


	73. Chapter 73: Tree Hill Cemetery

**Chapter 73: Tree Hill Cemetery**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Morning

The sun was approaching the highest point in its trip through the hazy sky. He parked his truck on the side of the road and looked up through the windshield. The sun was out, but it was atypically shining very weak. Lowering his head, he removed his sunglasses and put them on the dashboard.

Huck got out of his pickup and closed the door behind him. Slowly, he walked away from the curb and out among the headstones. The cemetery was multi-denominational so there was not a single religion represented here. He looked around and read the family names on them. A disturbing number had the last name Murphy on them. Many of them were old and pre-dated the twentieth century, and Huck noted several needed to be cleaned. But not today, when the weather broke.

Huck was descended from the Murphy family, and they had started burying their members here soon after the Civil War, when they closed the family plot, on the old Tree Hill Plantation. Huck would occasionally ride up there on his ATV and check the graves out and would have people mow the lawn there, but the family plot was incredibly old, and he wasn't even sure how many people were buried up there anymore. In his game warden duties, he would keep an eye out on another burial ground on the land. That plot would tell the darker story of the Murphy Family and the plot of land he lived on, and his sister owned. He made sure he maintained that second plot of land and told no one about it, those burials needed their peace. Even though every so often Kelly would send someone to see them, and he would bring them up there, and let them have time alone there.

Huck noted another name that was common in this area of the cemetery, Kelly. The family that was his Mom's family, and they had a long history with The Murphy's. In fact, his Mom was the last of The Kelly's, and that was why his sister was named Kelly. As Huck walked through the stones, he came to the newest headstone, this one had the name Burke on it.

Huck dropped down to one knee and brushed off the few leaves that had landed on the headstone. He checked the footstone marker and noted it wasn't overgrown. Looking over the names, he sighed. Cade Burke, and Darcey Burke, his parents. Huck was but a toddler when his Mom died, cancer, she was diagnosed, when she was pregnant with Kelly and forgone treatment to carry Kelly to term, she started treatment but by then it was too late.

Nodding Huck looked at the other name, Cade Burke. His dad, who alone raised him, and his sisters. He also oversaw the Murphy inheritance that Kelly got. Since it was his mom's and she chose Kelly over Bobbi-Lee and himself. Kelly had smoothed over things, by allowing Chase to build _Tree Hill Hall_, and Bobbi-Lee had lifetime usage of anything on the land. Huck sighed, but what he really felt like he missed out on was his dad, advising him through his twenties and the early years of marriage and fatherhood, as Cade died just after Huck got out of college and before he married and had his second daughter.

Huck never felt his dad's presence here at his final resting place. Maybe he was haunting some firehouse somewhere. But this spot was all his mom.

"Hey Mom, Dad, it's me, Huck," he said, adding his dad out of politeness, "Sorry, Mom, James," he chuckled, saying his rarely used and largely disliked birth name, "You should see your grandkids, they're getting so big," he chuckled again thinking about Brett being over six feet tall, "Brett, wow, she's a tall girl and getting ready for college. She's going to Notre Dame, Dad, another religious school," he added again, quite sure his dad wasn't there, as he just felt his mom's spirit, "My three other girls are getting big as well, none of them are redheads though, all brunettes. You should see your grandson, Col, wow, I feel for him, and understand, being the only boy in the house."

"Seriously, Dad," Huck said, hoping to bring the feeling of his dad's presence here, "I'm having some issues at work, and some of the property."

"Let me start with work. Your old Lieutenant, Simone Lowell, is my shift chief now, and she wants me to tank the captain's exam. I'm not sure if I want to, Dad. I like being on the rescue, and I like my crew. I'm just not sure I want to head back to an engine, or even one of the truck companies. Dad, I never even saw myself as a Lieutenant."

"I know, I'm overthinking this. So, you want to hear about the property troubles? Well, Kelly has been trying to get a hold of Holden Kilpatrick, yes, they're doing the usual dodge. So, she sent me up there to check on him. It's not good, Dad. Holden's a drop-dead drunk, he's alive, probably just barely. What's worse is his daughters are still young."

"Yes, it's not my problem, but well I do feel for those girls."

"I understand, and yes I'll check in on Carson as well."

"Yes, Mom, I'll bring the kids for a visit."

"Take care, and I'll stop by soon," Huck said, stood up and dusted off his pants. He looked around and stretched a bit. Eleven years of crawling down hallways on the fire department had taken a toll on his knees and back. Not to mention all those years of basketball, baseball, and football. Finally, he turned and walked over to the truly newest headstone. This one said Murphy on it.

Carson Murphy

Beloved Son, Brother, Uncle, and Hero.

Huck read it to himself and noted the dates that he passed roughly four years ago. Where does the time go? It seems like just yesterday he last visited Carson in the hospital. Carson Murphy was the last connection to his mom and her family. He was Darcey Burke's great uncle and was his Dad's mentor on the fire department. Huck shook his head, he was always full of life, even in his older and especially in his last days. In fact, he was so full of life, when death came for him, it took him in his sleep. Leave it to Carson to flirt with the young nurses, go to sleep, and forget to wake up. He is greatly missed at the assisted living home he once lived.

Huck brushed off Carson's headstone and nodded.

"Aye Boyo, why are you so down?" Huck said, imitating Carson's manner of speech, "I'm the one in a grave."

Huck laughed, "Well Carson, I'm just having a tough bunch of choices to make at home and at work. Also, seeing my oldest heading off to college soon. What was it like when you saw us grown-up?"

Slow Huck reached into his pocket and pulled out a flask. He opened the cap and took what Carson would call a wee nip. After a minute, in which he allowed the whiskey to warm him a bit, Huck looked at Carson's headstone.

"I didn't forget about you," Huck said and poured out the flask on Carson's grave. He took a deep breath and closed the flask. After putting it away, he turned to head back to the pickup.

That's when he saw a slightly above average height blonde woman standing there. The wind was carrying a bit of her stray blonde locks in its embraces. Their eyes met and Huck smiled.

"You almost surprised me," Huck said.

"I didn't mean to," she said.

"What brings you out here on a day like this?" Huck asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said.

Huck smiled, "But I asked first," he said, "But I'm a gentleman and will answer the lady's question first."

"Thank you," she said, with a chuckle.

"You're welcome," Huck said, "I was visiting my parents and Carson. I just needed to talk and work something out."

She chuckled and then smiled, "I was doing the same thing, just with my Babushka," she said.

"Kat, refresh my memory on why you call her Babushka, I thought it was a head covering," Huck said.

She shook her head, "It's that, but it also means grandmother, and she was after all Russian," Katrina "Kat" Jared, nee Hartmann, said.

Huck nodded, "Look at us talking to stones," he said.

Kat shrugged, "Does it help you? I know it helps me," she said.

Huck nodded, "A little," he said, "That's probably all that matters."

"Exactly," Kat said, "Do you miss them?"

Huck nodded, "Of course, every day, even though I think I never mourned Carson too well," he said.

"Too well?" Kat asked.

"It was a bad year," Huck said, matter-of-factly.

Kat nodded, this time, "Tell me about it," she said, "I don't think anyone had a good year that year."

"I don't think so either," Huck said, "People have referred it as Annus Horribilis."

"Yes, the horrible year," Kat said, "My Babushka put it this way, Uzhasnyy god."

"Sounds as good as anything," Huck said.

"How are the kids?" Kat asked.

"All five are doing good," Huck said, "Thanks for asking, how is your daughter?"

"You're welcome, and she's doing well, thank you," Kat said.

"How long are you in town for?" Huck asked.

Kat smiled, "We're heading back out next Saturday," she said.

"Is my brother-in-law driving you crazy, yet?" Huck asked.

Kat shook her head, "No, Tucker's been good, if anything he's lovesick for my sister," she said.

"God, who is better for who?" Huck asked.

Kat chuckled, "I don't know, but they do seem to care for each other," she said.

Huck checked his watch, "Got to go, Chase will hang me if I'm late for lunch," he said.

Kat smiled, "I know the feeling," she said.

"Will you be at the game tonight?" Huck asked.

Kat shook her head, "No, but I'll listen to it," she said.

Huck smiled, "Well, have a lovely day," he said and started to his truck.

"You too, Huck," Kat said, smiled and headed towards her car.


	74. Chapter 74: The Commons

**Chapter 74: The Commons**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Morning

Early lunch was good and bad, you got the early break from classes, but you were also hungry by the end of the day. Shaking her head, she sat down at the lunch table, went into her backpack, and took out her lunch, she packed this morning. Not that school lunches were bad, but she was on a special diet and so she brought her lunch.

Brett glanced up and saw Avril take a seat across from her. Avril bought school lunches, and from what it looked like by what was on Avril's tray, lunches were the better term. Brett shook her head, Avril could eat.

"How do your parents feed you?" Brett asked, "Do they buy the wholesale?"

"Really B? We've known each other how long?" Avril asked.

"Long enough, I'm just trying to figure out if your parents cooked a turkey just for you at Christmas," Brett said.

"Not funny, I'm loading up for tonight," Avril said.

Brett shook her head and turned to her lunch. Avril looked at what Brett was eating and wrinkled up her nose, "What are you eating, B?" Avril asked.

"Usual stuff for my diet," Brett said.

Avril looked at her, "Who put you on that?" she asked.

"Av, we've known each other how long?" Brett asked.

"Auntie Tall," Avril said.

"Yes, well really Auntie Tall's nutritionist," Brett said.

Avril shook her head, "Live a little girl," she said.

"Who needs to live a little?" Nessa asked as she took a seat at the table.

"It's Av and B, who do you think, Babe?" Forrest asked as he took a seat next to Nessa.

"My guess is Av, what's B to live a little with her dietary choices," Nessa said.

"Exactly," Avril said.

Brett shook her head, "Whatever Cookie Monster," she said to Avril.

Avril picked up one of her sandwiches and looked at Brett, "Nom, nom, nom," she said then took a big bite out of it.

"What are you doing, Avril?" Shannon asked as she stood over the table.

"Eating," Avril said.

"I see," Shannon said, "Usually it works better if it in your mouth and not on your shirt."

Brett shook her head, "Shannon, what brings you over here?" she asked.

"Well, now that you ask, I'd like to talk to you about your family," Shannon said, "In private."

Brett nodded, "I see, well talk," she said.

"I want to do it in private," Shannon said.

"I hold no secrets from my friends," Brett said.

Shannon nodded, "As you wish," she said, "May I sit down?"

Brett snorted, "If you must," she said.

Shannon pulled out a chair and sat down. She looked over to Avril and her tray full of food and shook her head, then turned to look at Brett. Shannon was tall for a woman, but Brett, and Avril even, were positively Amazonian in stature.

"I think my brother likes one of your family members," Shannon said.

"So?" Brett asked with a shrug.

"Well he doesn't have the balls to talk to her," Shannon said.

Brett laughed, "I hope not, my closest sister in age is eleven," she said.

Shannon shook her head, "No, the sophomores," she said.

"Oh, well it's only a technical relation," Brett said.

Shannon looked at her, "How so?" she asked.

Brett sighed, "Keni is my step mom's baby sister, and LK is my step dad's baby sister, so they are technically my step-aunts," she said, "I don't bring it up because it can be rather embarrassing."

"I see," Shannon said, "So, how does Sawyer fit into it all?"

"She's LK's cousin, and well Keni's sister is married to her brother," Brett said.

"Huh? Wouldn't that make her your aunt?" Shannon asked.

"No, different sister," Brett said, "Anyways we were raised together."

"Okay," Shannon said, "Well could you see what she thinks of Jackin?"

"Which one?" Brett asked.

"I'm not quite sure," Shannon said.

"Well Shannon, that doesn't help, because there are three of them," Brett said.

Shannon sighed, "I'm hoping it's not LK," she said.

"Why not LK?" Brett asked, coolly.

Avril tensed up from Brett's tone. Nessa and Forrest seemed to back away from Shannon slightly. Shannon didn't notice the change in Brett, gone was the easy-going girl. There also seemed to be an almost physical change in Brett, as if she was growing claws.

"Well, I don't think they can connect," Shannon said.

"Why?" Brett asked.

"Just a feeling," Shannon said.

Brett leaned forward, "Change the person we're talking about," she said, in a faint voice, extremely near a whisper. The tone had a tinge of aggression.

"Okay," Shannon said, backing away.

"A bit of advice, Shannon," Brett said, in the same voice.

"Yes?" Shannon asked.

"Don't mess with LK," Brett said.

Shannon put her hands up, "Sure, don't mess with LK," she said.

Brett eased back, and her demeanor only relaxed just a bit, "So, who else do you think?" she asked, in her normal voice.

"Joce, thinks it might be Sawyer, and he's scared of her," Shannon said.

Brett chuckled, "Sawyer can be a little bit intimidating, but she's okay once you get to know her," she said.

"That's easy for you to say," Shannon said.

Brett shrugged, "Sawyer just has a big personality, that's all," she said.

"Big is, to put it mildly," Shannon said.

"That leaves, Keni," Brett said.

Shannon nodded, "Keni and her UFOs," she said.

Brett laughed, "She spent too much time with her brother on YouTube," she said.

"I can see that," Shannon said.

Brett shrugged, "If it's Keni, well he'll be entertained," she said.

"There is the other girl in the group," Shannon said.

"You mean Wendy?" Brett asked.

"Yes her," Shannon said.

"She's dating Dex Matthews," Brett said.

"Really?" Shannon asked.

"I'm surprised you didn't know," Brett said, "Well I'll ask them what they think of Jackin."

"Okay, thanks," Shannon said, got up and started to walk away.

"That was fast," Nessa said.

Forrest chuckled, "I think Brett scared her," he said.

Brett looked at Forrest, "What does that mean, Forrest?" she asked.

"B, your she-bear was starting to come out," Avril said.

"What are you talking about?" Brett asked.

"I noticed it too," Nessa said.

"What?" Brett asked.

"You're temper, girl," Avril said.

Brett laughed, "Yeah, whatever, let me finish my lunch and we have Masonbourgh tonight," she said.

"That we do," Avril said and went back to her lunches, with a knowing grin and a nod.


	75. Chapter 75: NY, NY

**Chapter 75: NY, NY**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Morning

Her name was called, which meant her coffee was ready. She came across the coffee shop and collected her coffee and then returned to where she camped out. She was working on her work for the week. Taking her seat behind her laptop. She started to read over what she wrote.

Ellie smirked, it wasn't her best work, but the subject sucked. Sighing she flipped to the internet and checked to see if she had new emails. Nothing to save herself from the boredom of the latest assignments. Ellie shook her head, you wanted to a working writer.

Looking down, Ellie returned to her nominal Boho Chic look today. The weather was still cold, but today she was feeling like she wanted to be seen. Shaking her head, she flipped to check the news, not her Facebook feed, an actual news page.

Nothing seemed to be going on, Congress was starting its next session. That meant Izzy, her sister-in-law, would be busy, well until the weekend. Ellie wondered if Izzy was going back home for the weekend. She missed Izzy, maybe Ellie thought, I should go to visit them, soon.

DC was just down the coast, a quick plane ride or even the train. A train ride, now that would be romantic, a throwback to when things didn't move so fast or were connected at your fingertips. Ellie made a face, she never knew those times, and it had taken her years to understand the movies and books that were written before the cyber age. Once she understood them, she loved reading the older books, Jane Austen was a personal favorite.

"Libby, I didn't expect to see you here," a woman said.

Ellie looked up and saw a dark-haired, dark-eyed still a tan woman, and smiled, "Hey Jade didn't expect to see you today," Ellie said.

"Mind if I join you?" Jade asked.

"No, not at all," Ellie said, "Have a seat."

Jade sat down across from Ellie and put her coffee down. Ellie observed as Jade got comfortable and looked back at Ellie.

"So, what are you working on?" Jade asked.

Ellie shrugged, "Nothing of interest, I was thinking about downloading something to watch or play," she said.

Jade shook her head, "Oh Libby, you shouldn't be out here grinding, you could have a great job anywhere here in New York, or finally get that book of yours published," she said.

Ellie shrugged, "Easier said than done," she replied.

"Really, I've read your writing, you're a damn sight better than half the people that are published," she said, "I want to see Libby Scott's name on a book cover."

"I could make you one," Ellie said.

Jade laughed, "Funny Libby," she said.

"I'm serious, I could go online right now and design it," Ellie said.

"I meant your book, Libby," Jade said.

Ellie shrugged, "Maybe someday," she said.

Jade nodded and sipped her coffee. "My father has a friend that knows someone in publishing, maybe I can get her to read your stuff," she said.

"Who, your father, his friend or the person in publishing?" Ellie asked.

"The person in publishing, over at Stafford and Strauss," Jade said.

Ellie looked at Jade, "How are you going to do that?" she asked.

Jade smiled, "That's easy Libby, I'm Daddy's Little Girl and what I want Daddy gets me," she said.

Ellie nodded, "Are you sure that you want to waste your power on little old me?" she asked.

Jade shook her head, "Libby your rather tall, so why would you call yourself little, and what good is it having power if you don't use it," she said.

Ellie remembered power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely. Her dad told her. What Jade was saying remembered her of the times Ellie's Dad would tell her and her siblings of Lord Acton's Nineteenth-Century Proverb.

"I wouldn't know," Ellie said, "I don't have any power."

Jade shook her head, "Bullshit, Libby, you have plenty of power, over guys," she said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ellie said.

"Every time we're out together, I see all the guys and some of the girls eating out of the palm of your hand," Jade said.

Ellie shrugged, "Guys are easy, always have been," she said.

"See, you have power," Jade said, "Speaking of, who was that guy you were reeling in at the party?"

Ellie shrugged, "Him? His name is Dawson," she said.

"How was it going?" Jade asked.

"It was getting good, then Y'all blocked me," Ellie said.

Jade shrugged, "I hit a nerve, the southern is coming out," she said.

"Yeah, well what do you expect by getting blocked, Jade," Ellie said, "Before you ask, I couldn't get his contact information." Not a total lie, she gave him her number, but he didn't text her yet, so she didn't have his contact information, yet.

"Sorry, you know my brother was being a snowflake because no one was giving him the time of day," Jade said.

"Oh, boo who," Ellie said, "Also, I don't think people are age call each other snowflakes, it's a negative term."

Jade nodded, "Well Jared deserved to be called that. Anyways. You usually don't get this twisted about some random," she said.

Ellie shrugged, "Well, I like his taste in books," she said.

"Oh really?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, he was reading _The Girl that Always wore Purple_," Ellie said.

Jade laughed, "You mean that erotic novel by Anna Becca?" she asked.

"I wouldn't call it erotic, Jade," Ellie said.

"Then we've got to have different definitions of the meaning of erotic, Libby," Jade said.

"How so?" Ellie asked.

"Well there's Eileen and the two guys on her kayak trip," Jade said.

Ellie nodded, "Well there's that," she said, "Again Eileen was a young girl who survived cancer."

Jade nodded, "Anyway, I heard there was someone sniffing around to make it a movie," she said.

Ellie looked at her, "Really?" she asked, "I don't see it, it's a niche book."

"Yeah, that's what I heard," Jade said, "Libby, why did you perk upon hearing that?"

"I like the book," Ellie said.

"It's got to be more than that, Libby," Jade said.

Ellie sighed, "Personally, I think it would be better as a series," she said.

"Each episode ends with Eileen getting laid? It could work, but who would do it Brazzer?" Jade asked.

"She did more than have sex in the book," Ellie said.

Jade shrugged, "No one remembers those parts," she said.

"As I said, I bet there's more to the book then Eileen getting laid," Ellie said.

Jade shrugged, "I bet there is, but who's buying it?" she said, "Sex sells, Libby."

Ellie nodded, "I guess," she said.

"So, now back to this Dawson, you going to try and find him?" Jade asked.

"I don't know if I can," Ellie said.

Jade nodded, "Well anyway, here's a story idea for you," she said.

"What is it?" Ellie asked.

"Well, Libby, since you really like Anna Becca, and you write lifestyle articles," Jade said.

"Not by choice," Ellie said.

"As I was saying," Jade said, "Propose doing a story or interview on Anna Becca."

Ellie shook her head, "I'll consider it," she said.

Jade smiled, "You better, and when you get famous give me credit," she said, "Or at least a dedication."

Ellie nodded, "Sure," she said. Ellie shook her head and returned to her laptop.


	76. Chapter 76: Scott Family Lunch

**Chapter 76: Scott Family Lunch**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Afternoon

After the gym class cleared out, he walked through the girl's locker room to check if the stuff was ready for tonight's game. Once he was satisfied, he entered his office and took a seat behind the desk. Looking around the walls he saw several plaques and team photos.

Lucas Scott got up from behind his desk and walked over to one of the pictures. He picked it up the frame and looked at the picture, it was a picture of his third championship team, and ironically, the only one of his three championship teams that didn't have a family member on it. Smiling, he put the picture down and picked up the picture of his second championship. It was Kay's junior year, he nodded and looked at the twelve faces on the team that year, some of the girls were holding up a V sign, stating it was their second title. Which included Kay.

There was a knock on his open door. Lucas put the picture down and looked at the door. His brother, Nathan, smiled at him.

"Taking a trip down memory lane?" Nathan asked.

Lucas nodded, "A sentimental journey, I was looking at how things change they really stay the same," he said.

Nathan nodded, "So, what're your thoughts on this squad?" he asked.

Lucas laughed, "Come in," he said and returned to sit behind his desk, "Is this my brother, or a granddad asking?"

"Yes, no, maybe all three," Nathan said and took a seat.

"I have a good feeling about this squad," Lucas said and shrugged, "But any given game."

"True," Nathan said, "You were looking at your second championship, I wonder why?"

"I started by looking at my third," Lucas said.

"The one you wear the ring for," Nathan said.

Lucas nodded, "It has a sentimental connection for me," he said.

Nathan nodded, "Well I figured you'd be looking at your first championship team since Ashlyn was on that team," he said.

Lucas shrugged, "Brett doesn't play Ashlyn's game," he said, "So where's my lunch?"

"Haley's bringing it," Nathan said, "Nice subject change."

"I do my best," Lucas said.

"I agree, Brett's game is a bit closer to her Dad's," Nathan said, "She's a beast, especially when she's out there with Avril."

"You should see when I have my two-three line up in," Lucas said.

"Two out, three in?" Nathan asked.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, haven't had to use it, that's when Eva is in for Jade," he said.

Nathan nodded, "For your game, you have good bigs," he said.

Lucas nodded, "I've watched the guys, they're good, that sophomore guard they have, what's his name?" Lucas said, "Shit, the name escapes me, but he's got potential."

"Jackin Rothenburg?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, him," Lucas said.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, he does if I can keep him focused," he said.

"How so?" Lucas asked.

"I think young Mister Rothenburg has fully developed his interest in the opposite sex," Nathan said.

Lucas chuckled, "Were we any different?" he asked.

"Yeah, but for me, it's the first time around with a daughter in high school," Nathan said.

"Don't envy you, I still wake up in a cold sweat and this is my third go-around," Lucas said, "LK's a good kid, it would be in eight or so years, Lacy would worry me."

Nathan nodded, "Jackin is distracted by the group of friends that LK is a part of," he said.

Lucas' smile faded, "Really?" he asked.

"Yes, he's been caught watching them," Nathan said.

"Sawyer and Keni are in that group," Lucas said.

Nathan nodded, "Exactly," he said.

"Oh well, I feel sorry for him," Lucas said.

Nathan looked at Lucas, "Why's that?" he asked.

"You've been around them, haven't you?" Lucas asked.

Nathan laughed, "I get your point," he said.

Just then Haley walked into Lucas' office carrying a bag of Take Out Food. She looked at Nathan and Lucas. "What are you two old women gossiping about?" Haley asked.

"Basketball, and how my season is going," Lucas said.

Haley nodded and started unpacking the three lunches. "Normal talk," Haley said.

"That's not all," Nathan said.

"Oh, what else is there?" Haley said, sitting down in the other office chair and opened her lunch.

Lucas picked up his and opened it. He took hold of his sandwich and took a bite.

"Well one of the players on the boy's team has taken an interest in someone in LK's group of friends," Nathan said.

Haley nodded as Nathan started poking at his lunch. "He's a brave boy," Haley said.

"Why do people say that, when it comes to my daughter, niece and their friends?" Nathan asked.

"Nate, honey, you've been around Sawyer, Keni, and LK, right?" Haley asked.

"Yes, I have," Nathan said, "I was home for LK."

Haley nodded, "You know how they all have, how should I say this, big personalities," Haley said.

"So?" Nathan asked.

Nathan nodded and turned to Lucas, "Any advice?" he asked.

Lucas shrugged, "I don't know if I'm not on virgin territory here. Ellie was sick most of High School. Kay's a lesbian, and well Candi didn't date, well we don't need to state why," he said.

Haley looked over to Nathan, "We'll handle it as we need to, and LK is a good girl," she said.

Nathan nodded, "Thanks," he said.

Haley turned to Lucas, "So, is my granddaughter going to dominate tonight?" she asked.

Lucas sighed, "That's not Brett's game," Lucas said, "She doesn't play Ashlyn or Angela's game, everybody asks me if she's going to dominate."

"Why do they say that?" Haley asked.

"They know who taught her the game, and they all were dominant players in their own way," Lucas said, "Also, it's just the way she plays."

Haley nodded, "Except for her build she's more her dad than her mom," she said.

"That's very true," Nathan said, "She has his will but doesn't have his eccentricities."

"She's rather well-read though," Lucas pointed out.

Haley nodded, "I know," she said, "Luke, I've been too busy to visit, how are Nomi and Ellis?" she asked.

Lucas nodded, and smiled at the thoughts of his grandchildren, "They're good, I can't believe how big they're getting, and how much Brooke is spoiling them," he said and shrugged, "Well, Izzy should be home this weekend and they'll be happy," he said.

Haley nodded, "I can't wait for Keith to come home," she said.

"Me either, they really miss him," Lucas said, "I really miss him."

Nathan smiled and wanted to change the subject before Lucas got too down, "So, any future basketball players?" he asked.

"Nathan!" Haley said.

"I've had both Nomi and Ellis out shooting," Lucas said, "Looking for more apprentices?"

"And?" Nathan asked.

"They're ten and six, we'll see," Lucas said, "Anyways it's up to them and their parents."

"Good point," Haley said, "So, are we going to win tonight?"

Lucas shrugged, "All signs point to yes," he said.

"But any given game," Nathan said.

Haley nodded, "True," she said and smiled, "Eat 'cause Luke and I have to eventually get back to work."

Nathan smiled, "Hey, I work," he said.

"Staying home with the grandkids?" Haley asked, teasing.

"I can't help it I was smart and got a job that paid well and allowed me to retire early. Anyways, watching those three are a full-time job and then some," Nathan said.

Haley laughed, "I know, but eat," she said.

The two brothers nodded and started eating their take-out food.


	77. Chapter 77: Davis Enterprises

**Chapter 77: Davis Enterprises**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Afternoon

There was a knock on the office's door jam. She looked up from her computer screen to see her assistant standing in the door. The assistant was acknowledged with a quick nod.

"Ms. Adams, Ms. Stafford is her for your lunch appointment," The Assistant said.

Trin nodded and pushed back her chair. Kicking off her heels, she reached for her sneakers. "I'm going to be out for a little more than usual. I'm reachable, but please limit it to emergencies," she said.

"As you wish, Ms. Adams," The Assistant said, "Any other special instructions?"

Trin stood up and walked over to where her coat was hanging. Starting to slip into her coat, she looked at her assistant. "No, other than what I've already given you," she said.

"Very well, Ms. Adams," The Assistant said.

Trin left her office, not forgetting her purse, this time, and walked across the office. Trin let a small smile crossed her face, as some of the younger women in the office looked at her in awe. Trin was not quite thirty but looked like she was right out of college, which made other women jealous and made it difficult to have cocktails when she was out, the main reason she brought her purse with her.

Upon getting out to the lobby she saw Fallon standing there waiting. Trin smiled.

"Fallon," she said.

"Trin," Fallon replied, and the two women embraced.

"So, let's get out of here before people talk, or even worse I get dragged into something," Trin said.

Fallon smiled, "I wholeheartedly agree," she said.

The two women left the lobby and headed towards the elevator. They looked around the building walls before Fallon stopped like she always did before a certain picture.

Trin came up behind her. "She would be proud of you," she said.

Fallon nodded, "I was twelve when she died in that car accident," she said, "I never really got along with her, yet I still miss her."

Trin nodded, "I know, I have similar feelings for people," she said, "Let's get going."

Fallon nodded, "Let's," she said, and walked away.

The picture was an old print ad of one of _Davis Enterprise_'s clothing line. It showed a tall blonde woman of very slight build in the clothing. Her face had a youthful innocent look about her and had a striking resemblance to Fallon. Underneath the picture was a nameplate that said, "Lydia Vestergaard Spring/Summer Line." IT also had the year.

Trin and Fallon got into the elevator and rode down to the lobby. Looking at each other, Fallon sighed.

"So, how's work going?" Fallon asked.

"It goes," Trin said.

"Yeah, I have a car waiting," Fallon said.

"Where are we going?" Trin asked.

"Someplace quiet and out of the way," Fallon said.

Trin laughed, "For the most eligible billionaire in the city, you never draw any attention to yourself," she said.

Fallon smiled, "Because I do what I want," she said, "I fly under the radar."

The doors of the elevator open and they head out. The two years difference in age and Fallon being closer to Trin's older sisters didn't allow them to get close until they moved in together when Trin attended NYU, which Fallon was starting her junior year there. Now they were probably as close as any of the sisters were.

They jumped into the back of the waiting car. Fallon leaned forward and told the driver where to go. Falling back in the seat Fallon looked at Trin.

"Fal, I'm trying to get them to change that picture," Trin said.

Fallon cocked an eyebrow, "Trying?" she asked.

Trin nodded, "Yeah, I've talked to my mom about it, but well it was their first big campaign," she said.

Fallon nodded, "So, you're saying my mom was the face of your family business," she said and laughed, "Brooke never told me. This is priceless. I knew she did work for you, but never that thought it was that big"

Trin shrugged, "I don't think she thought it was important," she said.

Fallon shook her head, "It's not important," she said.

"Okay," Trin said and looked at Fallon, "You look beat, what's wrong?"

"Some of the usual bullshit at the foundation," Fallon said

"Really? Well, Tanner is still being, well, Tanner?" Trin asked.

"If I said yes, would you be surprised?" Fallon replied.

"No, I've met Tanner and he's a dick," Trin said, "and I'm being nice."

Fallon shrugged, "There's nothing I can do about it unless he does one of three things," she said.

"Which are?" Trin asked.

"Die, retire, or get caught doing something that brings shame to the foundation," Fallon said, "His contract is fairly airtight."

Trin shrugged, "I guess there's nothing you can do then," she said, and then her smartphone dinged.

Fallon sighed, "Trin, did you have to bring that thing with you?" she asked.

Trin shook her head, "Yes, and that wasn't work," she said and pulled out her phone. Trin looked it over and opened the message. "It's just a message from an app I'm using."

Fallon cocked an eyebrow, "What app?" she asked and leaned over.

"One that you meet people through," Trin said.

"Trin, that one is used for hookups," Fallon said.

Trin nodded, "I know, and look I'm twenty-nine, I have needs," she said.

"You're also a mom," Fallon said.

Trin shrugged, "Never stopped my mom before," she said.

"True, but what are you going to do about Wyatt?" Fallon asked.

"I'm upfront that I have Wyatt and of course I won't bring my hook-ups around him, you know that," Trin said.

"Wyatt's not five or six anymore," Fallon said.

Trin shook her head, "Don't worry about it, this is like only our third or fourth message, we were only matched last night," she said.

"Okay, so as long as you're not, never mind, I'm talking out my ass," Fallon said.

Trin laughed, "Okay," she said.

Fallon nodded, "So, when did you decide to put yourself back on the market?" she asked.

Trin shrugged, "Been thinking about it for a while," she said, "I figured New Year's was an appropriate time as any."

"Well, good luck," Fallon said.

"Thanks," Trin said, "What about you?"

Fallon shrugged, "I'm picky and well I'm not all that much of a prize," she said.

Trin laughed, "I doubt that, so, we have some business to talk about," she said.

"What would that be?" Fallon asked.

"Brooke wanted me to see if you'd do the show this year," she said.

Fallon shook her head, "I'm flattered, tell Brooke that too. Trin, I'm thirty-two, let someone younger do it," she said.

Trin nodded, "I get it, and I'm sure Brooke can respect that," she said.

Fallon nodded, "So, are you ready for lunch?" she asked.

"Bring it on," Trin laughed as the car pulled up and they got out and walked to the restaurant.


	78. Chapter 78: Sawyer's Lunch

**Chapter 78: Sawyer's Lunch**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Afternoon

The two girls sat at the table poking at their lunch. Both had blonde hair, one was light and curly, while the other one was golden yellow to almost brown. The light blonde hair girl had bought school lunch today and kept poking at it with her spork, to see if it would poke back. The other girl brought her lunch from home like she did every day.

"Why doesn't Keni have lunch with us, Sassy? I like when we have lunch together. It was fun when we had lunch together. It's not as fun without Keni," LK, the brownish haired girl said.

Sawyer, aka Sassy, or the light blonde-haired girl, looked up from her lunch, "Sorry LK, I was fighting with my lunch," she said.

"I was saying; Why doesn't Keni have lunch with us, Sassy? I like when we have lunch together. It was fun when we had lunch together…." LK said, started to say.

Sawyer held up a hand, which stopped LK, "I get it, LK. Well her schedule didn't work out to be the same as mine," she said.

"You, Keni, and I put in the same schedule," LK said, not getting it.

Sawyer nodded, "Yeah, well I guess we were too disruptive together," she said, and put up air quotes on the word disruptive.

"I didn't find you and Keni disruptive, I found you two entertaining," LK said.

Sawyer smiled, "Well, thank you, LK," she said.

"You're welcome, that's what family is for, even though what you and Keni were doing was by definition disruptive," LK Said.

Sawyer shook her head, "Gee, thanks, LK," she said.

"You're welcome, Sassy," LK said.

Sawyer looked up to see Gareth coming over carrying his lunch tray, he set it down and raised an eyebrow when Sawyer smiled at him.

"Hey Gar," Sawyer said.

"Hello Gareth," LK said, not even turning from her lunch to look at him.

"Sawyer, LK, what did I miss?" Gareth asked, confused.

"Nothing really," Sawyer said.

"We were talking about how, even though I personally find Sassy and Keni's antics entertaining, they are by nature disruptive as the school has defined it," LK said, still looking away from Gareth and eating her lunch.

Gareth nodded, "Really?" he asked and looked at Sawyer, "You still let LK call you Sassy, why?"

Sawyer's face scrunched up and she stared at Gareth, "Don't spread that around, Gar," she said.

Gareth held up his hands, as he took his seat, "I won't," he said and picked up his spork and started poking at his school lunch.

"Gar, you need to come over this weekend," Sawyer said.

Gareth's eyes grew wide, "Yeah, sure," he said, eager.

Sawyer nodded, "I have to finish your costume for the con next weekend," she said.

"Oh, yeah, right, costume," Gareth said, dejected.

Sawyer nodded, "Yes, what did you think I was talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't hear you too good," Gareth said.

Sawyer smiled, "Don't worry, you're going to look good," she said.

"I don't doubt it, you're good at sewing and costume designing," Gareth said.

"Why thank you, Gar," Sawyer said, smiling.

"Sassy has been sewing for eight years since she started when she was seven, Aunt Brooke taught her," LK Said.

"Thanks, LK, I was there, remember?" Gareth said.

LK just nodded, "Of course I remember you were there," she said.

"So, Sawyer, what are we going as again?" Gareth asked.

"Characters from _Firefly_," Sawyer said.

"_Firefly_?" Gareth asked, "What's _Firefly_?"

"In this context, Sassy is referring to the early 21st Century short-lived space western, created by Joss Whedon," LK Said, "Not the insect."

"Really?" Gareth asked, "Why couldn't we got as Star Wars or something like that. I know Star Wars."

Sawyer rolled her eyes and sighed, "I didn't feel like Rule 63 anyone, and there is like only one woman in the Galaxy at any time in Star Wars," she said.

"What about in The Last Jedi? There were at least four women in it, Rey, Leia, Hondo, and Rose," Gareth said.

"We don't speak about The Last Jedi," Sawyer said.

"What about Battlestar Galactica or Doctor Who?" Gareth asked.

"You just wanted to go as The Doctor," Sawyer said, "Well that could have worked, a little, maybe."

"See my point, Sawyer," Gareth said.

Sawyer shrugged, "Maybe, but you forgot one major point," she said.

"That would be?" Gareth asked.

"I'm making the costumes," Sawyer said.

Gareth hung his head and then nodded, "I get your point," he said.

Sawyer poked at her lunch, "Is your lunch still moving?" she asked.

Gareth looked down at his lunch, "Yeah, but mine looks like the road kill I saw on the bus coming into school today," he said.

Sawyer nodded, "Good, it's just not me," she said.

"Why would it look like road kill?" LK asked, "The School district contracts out to a reputable catering company which has to meet strict government guidelines."

"No, it's not," Gareth said and turned at just gave a passive glance at LK.

For the next few minutes, they picked at their lunches. Finally, Sawyer had enough and pushed it away. She looked over at Gareth, who somehow managed to break his spork.

"What did it do, bite back?" Sawyer asked, laughing.

Gareth shrugged, and then pushed his tray away, "I don't know," he said.

Sawyer nodded, "I've always just accepted this, but why did you stop playing basketball?" she asked.

Gareth shrugged, "I only played because we played together," he said, "It's no fun playing without you."

Sawyer smiled, "Oh, Gareth, you're so sweet," she said.

"Thank you," Gareth replied, sounding a little too eager, again.

"You should have kept playing, you were good," Sawyer said.

Gareth sighed, "It's not where my heart led," he said.

Sawyer nodded, "So, are you coming to the game tonight?" she asked.

"Of course, I always go, to see my best friends cheer," Gareth said, "I've been to every game since you've been on the cheer squad."

Sawyer smiled, "My own little cheering section," she said, "If I see you, I'll wave."

Gareth smiled, "I'll keep my eye out for it," he said.

Sawyer nodded, "It's great that you come out to all the games," she said and smiled.

Gareth's eyes brightened up, "Well my Mom doesn't complain when she drops me off," he said, "She's even been staying for the last few."

Sawyer nodded and checked her phone, "Almost time," she said, stood up grabbed her lunch tray and headed to dump it at the nearest trash can. Gareth nodded and did the same.


	79. Chapter 79: History Class

**Chapter 79: History Class**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Afternoon

Brett bounced into her history class and took her seat. She dusted off the desk surface and took out her notebook. History wasn't her best subject, but it also marked that it was near the end of the school day. Which was always good as she could hope, entering her most boring class of the day.

"You're excited," Nessa said, as she walked up to her desk which was next to Brett's.

"Day's almost over," Brett said.

"You still have a game tonight," Nessa pointed out.

Brett smiled, "Games are different from school," she said.

"Yeah? How so?" Nessa asked.

"I get excited about playing a game," Brett said, "Not so much about studying the history of people's bowel movements."

"You're such a jock," Nessa said and laughed.

"Duh! Anyways, I hope you're coming tonight," Brett said.

"Do I have too?" Nessa asked.

"You don't want to see the result of all your hard work?" Brett asked.

Nessa gave Brett a teasing smile, "More like your hard work, of course, I'll be there," she said.

Brett smiled and pulled out her textbook and opened her notebook to where they last took notes. "What are we covering today?" Brett asked, not sure where to they were.

"I think we're covering the post-World War Two European Reconstruction and the Marshal Plan," Nessa said.

"Oh joy!" Brett said, not sure what any of that meant.

A brownish-red haired girl walked into the room. They were classmates in this class. Brett studied her, and wouldn't consider this girl's hair auburn, it didn't look like her Aunt Kelly's hair, but it truly wasn't brown either. This girl looked around the classroom and walked over to Brett's desk.

"Hi Brett," the girl said.

"Marie," Brett said, to Marie Kilpatrick.

"So, how have you been?" Marie asked.

"Good, and you?" Brett asked, with an eyebrow cocked.

"Not bad," Marie said.

"So, do you know anything that could help me with the Marshal Plan?" Brett asked.

Marie tilted her head, "No, I don't anything about the Marshal Plan," she said.

"So, what's up, Marie? We've shared this class together all year, and several others over the years, but you don't come over to talk unless you want something," Brett said.

"I saw your Dad on the farm yesterday," Marie said.

Brett shrugged, "Well he's the gamekeeper, so he's probably up there for some reason or another," she said.

"Would you know why he would be up on the farm?" Marie asked.

"Did you ask him?" Brett asked.

"Yes," Marie said, "He said he was stalking the south herd of whitetail."

Brett nodded, "Then that's what he's probably doing on the farm," she said.

"We've not seen the whitetail in a while," Marie said.

"Doesn't mean they're not around," Brett said, "They're deer."

"It's just odd your Aunt came up the other day, and then your Dad, not soon after," Marie said.

"Well, I don't know, my Dad didn't share with me what he was doing, and he was gone before I even got up," Brett said.

"Does he always have secrets?" Marie asked.

"Marie, he's the parent, I'm the child, I answer to him, not the other way around," Brett said.

Marie made a face and nodded, "Thank you, sorry to bother you," she said and went to take her seat.

Nessa leaned over, "What was that all about?" she asked.

Brett shrugged and then shook her head, "Something to do about my Dad being on their farm," she said.

"So, what's the big deal about that?" Nessa asked.

Brett shrugged, "I don't know, it's just the way with the Kilpatrick's, I'd venture to guess," she said.

"I thought all you Irish were related," Nessa said.

"Maybe in Ireland," Brett said.

"Like that old SNL skit with Kate McKinnon," Nessa said.

"How would you know about that skit?" Brett asked.

"YouTube," Nessa said.

Brett shook her head, "Forrest needs to take you out more," she said.

"He does, we're going out Thursday, going to the art house theater. We're going to see a double feature, the _Maltese Falcon_ and _The Big Sleep_," Nessa said.

"Whose idea was that?" Brett asked.

"Both of ours, we like those old Noir Movies," Nessa said.

Brett rolled her eyes, "Here's looking at you kid," she said.

"That's _Casablanca_," Nessa said, "You're thinking the line, The Stuff that dreams are made of."

"Dreams? Don't you mean fantasies?" Brett asked.

Nessa rolled her eyes, "Sometimes, you're such a jock," she said.

"Gee thanks," Brett said, "I never heard of _The Big Sleep_."

"It's a great movie, Bogart and Bacall, all grey characters, a classic in the Film Noir Genre," Nessa said.

"Who's Bogart and Bacall?" Brett asked.

"Humphry Bogart and Laura Bacall, they were actors and married to each other," Nessa said.

"Okay, still haven't heard of them," Brett said.

"You're Dad probably has the movies in his collection," Nessa said.

"Why are you so sure about that?" Brett asked.

Nessa laughed, "I've met your Dad," she said.

Brett nodded, "My Dad is unique," she said.

"Yeah, I never saw someone read _Meditations_ by _Marcus Aurelius_ for fun," Nessa said.

"You should see the rest of his books," Brett said.

Nessa looked up at an average height sophomore walking in the room. He pushed up his glasses and pulled out his smartphone. Slowly, he walked over and took a seat on the other side of Brett. Brett turned and looked at him.

"Yes, Trey?" Brett asked.

"Can I get a sound bite for the pre-game show, Brett?" Trey Terthero, one of the AV Kids that worked on the internet live stream for the basketball games, asked.

"Now?" Brett asked.

Nessa laughed, "At least it's only Trey and not the paparazzi," she said.

"Well, uhm, this is the only time I cross paths with you, Brett," Trey said.

Brett sighed, "Can we make this quick, Mrs. Babatunde doesn't like her class interrupted," she said.

"I just need a sound bite," Trey said.

Brett sighed, "Okay, you get one, I don't want to get in trouble," she said.

"So, are you going to kill it tonight on the court?" Trey asked.

"Seriously Trey?" Brett asked.

"That's what I was told to ask you," Trey said.

Brett nodded, "I'm going to give it a one hundred and ten percent effort tonight against Masonbourgh," Brett said.

"Will we see some Diesel Power tonight?" Trey asked.

"That's more than one, Trey, you'll get me and yourself in trouble," Brett said.

"That's all I need, just an answer to the diesel power one," Trey said.

"Fine, here it is," Brett said, "You'll have to wait and see."

"Thanks," Trey said.

"Now get out of here before you get us in trouble," Brett said.

"Too late Ms. Pierce-Burke," Mrs. Babatunde said from her desk, "Mister Terthero, don't you have a class to be at?"

"Yes, Mrs. Babatunde," Trey said.

"Well, I would head that way, wouldn't I, Mister Terthero," Mrs. Babatunde said.

"Yes sir," Trey said, stood up and beat feet to his class.

Mrs. Babatunde nodded, "Now the interruption from the Fourth Estate is over, let us open our books to the Post-Second World War and the European Recovery Program, better known as?" she said, "Yes, Mister Friedman?"

"The Marshal Plan," The Student said.

"Correct," Mister Barker said, "Now today we'll be discussing the purpose, the effects, and the legacy of the European Recovery Program, and any criticisms of such a program," Mrs. Babatunde said as the students started taking notes.


	80. Chapter 80: ESPN Bristol

**Chapter 80: ESPN Bristol**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Afternoon

She sat at the desk they assigned her to use. She believed they called it a hoteling desk, but it didn't really matter. Slowly she looked over the sheets of printer paper and read off the handful of assignments that she was given, and the various cities and games they were sending her to. It was a typical ten-day swing covering a handful of Woman's Basketball games as a sideline reporter. At least, they all looked like they were going to be interesting games, that's always a plus, makes the traveling bearable.

That was when Angela's smartphone buzzed. She reached over and checked it. It was a text message from Jess.

**Jessi:** Did you get a road assignment?

**Angela:** It's conference games, what do you think?

**Jessi:** How many days?

**Angela:** Surprisingly just an eight-day run.

**Jessi:** So, leaving me with Grandma?

**Angela:** Not the first time.

**Jessi:** I have a big game coming up.

**Angela:** I know, and I should be back by then.

**Jessi:** When do you leave?

**Angela:** Thursday night.

**Jessi:** So soon?

Angela put the smartphone down. She picked up and looked over the papers. When she was satisfied, she put the papers down and retrieved the smartphone.

**Angela:** Sorry, Thursday morning.

**Jessi:** Oh good. We're taking in Uncle Lucas' game tonight?

**Angela:** Don't we always?

**Jessi:** Does Grandma know?

**Angela:** Has she ever missed one?

**Jessi:** Good Point. Cousin James is also playing tonight. Phoenix I believe.

**Angela:** You're in school, I'm at work.

**Jessi:** Your point, Mom?

**Angela:** Get back to your schoolwork.

**Jessi:** Yes Mom.

Angela put her smartphone down and went back to her work laptop and started looking up schools and their teams, she was visiting on this road trip. Slowly, she started making notes on the first game they were going to cover. She wanted to see who she thinks was the story, and who would be interesting to talk to ahead of the game. Looking over her list, she had some other phone interviews and one or two face-to-face interviews also set up. It was always a crazy time on these trips.

There are the pains of this job. Angela made a face, she took this job to make money in the off-season, and be in the United States and around Jess. Her dad wasn't in the picture, and she didn't want her to feel orphaned if she played overseas like she did before Jess came. Angela's Mom, Karen, even liked it as it was a possible career after basketball. Her Mom like that she was happy, but always told her being Mom took priority over being a professional basketball player. Angela agreed with, in principle, but she still had to support herself and Jess, and living off Mommy and Step-Daddy wasn't how Angela was raised. Not that Step-Daddy would have an issue with it, she was still, and even over six feet tall, his Little Angel. Angela herself was getting tired of all the travel, even TV Travel, and well it was just for a few more years.

That was when her basketball instincts kicked in and she felt the presence of someone standing near her. Looking up she saw an older shorter man standing over her, there were subdued gray streaks in his brownish hair, and as he smiled at her she noted it was infectious. After a quick nod, Angela returned the smile.

"Hey Mouth," Angela said.

"Angela," Marvin "Mouth" McFadden said, with the normal boyish charm that never seemed to age.

"So, what brings you down here?" Angela asked.

"Slumming," Mouth said, "No, really, I wanted to check and see how you're doing."

Angela sat up and shrugged, "I'm doing," she said.

"Another road trip I see," Mouth said.

"Yeah, not everyone can be the voice of the channel," Angela replied.

Mouth laughed, "Yeah, I know, but I honestly miss being on the road," he said.

"I've been on the road, well for the last fifteen plus years of my life, it gets old," Angela said.

Mouth nodded, "I can't imagine, especially with Jessi still young and no one else home," he said.

Angela nodded, "Well, she just told me something, and wow she's growing up," she said.

"How old is she now?" Mouth asked.

"Ten going on twenty," Angela said and laughed, "She's got that Tree Hill in her, growing up too fast."

Mouth laughed, "You were probably no better," he said.

"I was a perfect little angel, just ask Andy," Angela said, with a faux-innocent tone in her voice.

Mouth laughed, "So, what did Jessi tell you?" he asked.

"What?" Angela replied.

"What did Jessi tell you that got you thinking she's growing up too fast?" Mouth asked.

Angela nodded, "She doesn't want to be called Jessi anymore," she said.

"What does she want to be called? Jessica?" Mouth responded.

Angela shook her head, "No, not Jessica, which would be understandable since it's her name," she said.

"Then what?" Mouth asked.

"She wants to be called Jess," Angela said, "she's developing her own identity."

Mouth nodded, "They do that," he said, "They grow up."

Angela's smartphone buzzed again. Mouth sighed and looked at it. Angela reached over and picked it up. It was a text message from her Mom.

"Is it important?" Mouth asked.

Angela shrugged, "It might be," she said, "It's my Mom."

Mouth smiled, "Well I'll leave you be, and say how to Karen for me."

Angela nodded, "I will," she said, and watched as Mouth walked away.

**Karen:** How many days?

**Angela:** Couldn't wait for me to get home?

**Karen:** Enquiring minds want to know.

**Angela:** I'll tell you when I get home.

**Karen:** Leave your poor Mom in suspense?

**Angela:** Yes Mom, and you have other things to keep you busy.

**Karen:** Funny, I can still put you over my knee.

**Angela:** I'd like to see that happen.

**Karen:** I can still do it.

**Angela:** Sure, Mom.

**Karen:** Clay called the house.

**Angela:** Really, what does my agent want?

**Karen:** I don't know, he wouldn't tell me.

**Angela:** So, what did he tell you.

**Karen:** Call him as soon as possible.

**Angela:** No problem, thanks, Mom.

**Karen:** You're welcome.

**Angela:** Mouth says hi.

**Karen:** That's nice; tell Mouth hi for me.

**Angela:** I will Mom, talk to you when I get home.

**Karen:** See you later.

Angela put the phone down and shook her head. Picking up the desk phone and called the travel office to confirm her travel, rentals, and hotels. After that, her thoughts turned back to the message from her Mom.

Clay never calls the house, unless it was important and he could reach her on her cell. Maybe it was other things, Clay could be a bit paranoid about business. Angela couldn't blame him with all the sports gossip and media. Deals have been ruined for less than a mere rumor.

Athletes have had a strong Social Media Presence. It was even encouraged now, but Angela didn't have a Twitter account, nor was she very active on Facebook or other platforms. So, she never had to worry about any leaks, from her at least.

Angela sighed and her smartphone buzzed again. This time it kept buzzing; it was a phone call now. Angela shook her head; it has been one of those days. She picked up the phone and saw the name that was calling, Clay Evans, her agents.

"Hey Clay, can we make this quick, I'm working," Angela said, as she picked up the phone call.

"Sure Angela, I want to keep this quick since, well never know who's listening," Clay said.

"No one has cloned or tapped my phone, Clay," Angela said, "I'm not that rich or interesting."

"Need I remind you about what happened after you ESPN Body pictures came out?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, but he ran into Church's fist," Angela said.

"Well, that was a pain in the ass to clean up, afterward," Clay said.

"That's why you take your cut off the top," Angela said and laughed.

"Funny, Angela," Clay asked, "Aren't you going on a road trip soon?"

"Leave Thursday," Angela said.

"Can you meet me tomorrow in the city?" Clay asked.

"Why so paranoid?" Angela asked.

"Angela, we need to talk face-to-face," Clay said.

"I can try, I'll let you know," Angela said.

"Good, the usual place," Clay said.

"Usual place, you're buying," Angela said.

"Of course, since you'll really be buying," Clay said and laughed.

"That's right, so I'll go expensive," Angela said.

"Please let me know if you can make it and we'll set the time," Clay said.

"Of course, I usually do," Angela said.

"Alright, have to go," Clay said, "Call me."

The line went dead. Angela lowered her smartphone from her ear and looked at it. Sighing, she put it down and stood up. Stretching out, she looked around the office and saw her supervision was in their office. Taking two deep breaths, she steeled herself for the conversation she was about to have.

Even in heels Angela could turn fast and keep her balance, from her years of taking ballet. She couldn't snap around as fast as she used to, her knee couldn't take a sudden twisting strain anymore. For a woman her height she couldn't be stealthy, people saw her coming. Finally, she got to the supervisor's door and knocked.

Her supervisor looked up, "Come in, Angela," the Supervisor said.

Angela came in, "Thanks," she said.

"What can I do for you?" The Supervisor asked.

"I have to run into New York tomorrow," Angela said.

"You need the time off tomorrow?" the Supervisor asked.

"Yes," Angela said.

"Do you have everything set for the trip?" the supervisor asked.

"Yes, I just finished up," Angela said.

The Supervisor nodded, "Yeah, go ahead, and tell Clay I said hi," the supervisor said.

"What?" Angela asked.

"Clay called me to get you time off, also I'm aware it's about your real job," the Supervisor said.

"Okay, I will," Angela said.

"Go, finish up what you have left to do," the Supervisor said.

"Thank you," Angela said.

"You're welcome," the Supervisor said.

Angela left and reflected that's easier than she thought it would be.


	81. Chapter 81:Congressional Office Building

**Chapter 81: Congressional Office Building**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Afternoon

Typical of their late-day routine they got together to go over various details that they did or learned that day. Only a few days after noticing the signs of an upcoming "crisis" Senator McMichael brought the concern of his party to the administration. Typical of the current chief executive, he just smoke screened, Senator McMichael.

"There's something on your mind, Iz?" her assistant and friend Skye Gregory asked.

"Just thinking about what John told me about his meeting with the president," Isabella "Izzy" Scott, Congressman-D, North Carolina, said.

Skye shrugged, "Did you expect anything less?" she asked.

Izzy shrugged, "No, not really. I have a meeting with leadership tomorrow," she said.

"Sounds fun," Skye said, and rolled her eyes, "Why would you have a meeting with leadership tomorrow?"

Izzy shrugged, "I don't know, for some reason, I might be asked to be the face of this," she said.

"You're very worried about this?" Skye asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, with Keith over there, it worries me," she said.

"I don't know," Skye said, "Hopefully it's nothing."

The door opened and Kari Johannsson walked into the office. She dealt with other aspects of the Washington DC job for Izzy. The blonde took a seat and looked across the desk at Izzy.

"So, the press has been quiet," Kari said.

"Not surprising," Izzy said, "They are worried about tweets or something."

"Yeah," Kari said, "I've talked to people over at the Puzzle Palace on the Potomac, and they aren't talking about shit."

Izzy nodded, "Not good," she said.

"Exactly what I thought," Kari said.

"Didn't someone say something about foreign entanglements?" Skye asked.

"I heard that somewhere too," Kari said.

Izzy nodded and turned to look out the window. There were Congressional Staffers and Tourist drifting around the grounds of the Capitol Complex. Her eyes focused on the dome of the Capitol Building. So much, for so little, she reflected.

"It was George Washington, in his Farewell Address to the Nation, saying to steer clear of permanent alliances with any portion of the foreign world," Izzy said.

Kari looked at the chair, "How do you know that?" she asked.

"I was in the gallery when John read it on Washington's Birthday when I worked for him," Izzy said.

"They still read that?" Kari asked.

Izzy turned around, "Only in the Senate to mark Washington's birthday," she said.

"The House doesn't?" Skye asked.

Izzy shook her head, "It ended in 1984 for the House," she said.

Kari nodded, "What's wrong Iz?" she asked.

"Nothing," Izzy said.

"She has a meeting with leadership tomorrow," Skye said.

"When did that happen?" Kari asked.

"Today, they called down," Izzy said.

"I see," Kari said.

"I wonder what they want me to do?" Izzy said, "I think they want me to be the one to bring this crisis to the public."

"Why you?" Skye asked.

"I don't know," Izzy said.

Kari laughed. Izzy turned in her chair and looked at Kari. Skye turned in her chair to also look at Kari.

"Why did you laugh?" Skye asked.

"It's simple," Kari said.

"How's it simple?" Skye asked.

"Well, with who Izzy is married to, and who your dad is Skye. Plus, with the image that Izzy is portrayed as in the media, she's perfect," Kari said.

Izzy snorted, "And people wonder why I brought you onto my staff as my special projects person," she said.

Kari just smiled. That was when Izzy's desk phone buzzed. Izzy reached over and clicked the intercom. "Yes?" Izzy asked.

"Senator McMichael called and wants to see if you could spare a few minutes," Izzy's secretary said.

"Yes, I could, ask him when and where," Izzy said.

"He said ten minutes, the usual place," the secretary answered.

"Thank you," Izzy said, clicked off the intercom and looked at Skye and Kari, "I have to go alone, I'll see you at the house."

"Okay," Kari said.

"No, problem," Skye said.

Izzy smiled as she stood up, "There's a Tree Hill game tonight, are you two joining me?" she asked, as she went to get ready for the cold DC air.

"You know I never miss a game," Skye said.

"Sorry, I'm meeting Callum tonight," Kari said.

Izzy nodded, "Well have fun," she said and left her office.

Leaving the office building, she took a half step back from the sudden blast of cold air. Bracing herself she left the building and crossed Independence Ave SE, walked past the Botanic Garden and through Garfield Circle. In front of the Capitol Building on the shores of the Capitol Reflecting Pond, was a statue in bronze guarded by four lions, charging cavalry and an old horse-drawn artillery piece, this was a statue of the Eighteenth President of the United States riding his horse Cincinnati. A man considered by some as one of the saviors of the union.

Izzy was dressed plainly, so none of the few passing tourists noticed who she was. She looked up at the calm detached face of Old Sam. The irony was her brother-in-law was named for Old Sam's friend, opponent, and distant relation to Old Sam's wife.

"Let us have peace," Senator John McMichael said, as he walked up next to Izzy. He was also dressed to hide who he was.

"Noble Sentiment," Izzy said.

"From a Republican nonetheless," John said, "Something I think we all should follow."

Izzy nodded "I heard what Dodger said to you," she said.

John waved it off, "Not the first, nor the last time I've been stonewalled," he said.

Izzy nodded, "So, can we have peace?" she asked.

"The world seems intent on ripping itself apart," John said, "I wish it was over something as honorable as your sister's ideas of us defending the world from Martians."

"Then what is it?" Izzy asked.

"Pete Townsend said it best, 'Meet the new boss, same as the old boss.' Nothing changes, same bad things keep happening and we react the same way," John said.

"Insanity defined," Izzy said.

John nodded, "No truer words," he said, "You were right something is reaching crisis level, sadly."

Izzy sighed, "How do you know?" she asked.

"I have someone at the Puzzle Palace that owed me a favor or thirty," John said.

Izzy nodded, "I'll hear about it from my leadership tomorrow?" she asked.

John nodded, "Probably," he said, "And more."

"Why more?" Izzy asked.

"Izzy, we're the real government here, Dodger will be in power no more than eight years, we'll be here as long as we want. You have potential, and in this case, you are the perfect face for the party," John said, "But that's not why I asked you to meet me here."

"Why did you?" Izzy asked.

"Some of your constituents will be in the line of fire," John said.

Izzy nodded, "That's normally the case," she said.

"Well the Old Hickory Brigade is being moved forward and is on alert," John said.

Izzy's face went blank and she turned cold. "Are you sure?" she asked.

John nodded, "Positive," he said.

"Their deployment was almost over and they were supposed to revert back to state control," Izzy said.

"Chances are they might be extended," John said.

"That's not fair to them or their family," Izzy said.

"Think about every other soldier's family," John said, "That's why we question and try to keep us out of the fighting."

"Thank you," Izzy said.

"I'm sure it's nothing and it will blow over, it's just a show of force," John said.

Izzy nodded, "I hope so, too," she said.

John looked around and shook his head, "It seems the world is more interested in using its toys than playing nice together," he said.

"Are you sure that it's Old Hickory moving up?" Izzy asked.

"Positive, that's what my guy said," John answered.

"Well thanks," Izzy said, with a heavy voice, "I, I, I've got to get going."

"You're welcome, listen to your leadership tomorrow, and Izzy, I do understand," John said.

Izzy nodded, "I hope you do," Izzy said and walked away heading back to her office.


	82. Chapter 82: Coach Scott's Office

**Chapter 82: Coach Scott's Office**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Afternoon

It was the end of the school day when he walked into the office of Principal Glenda Farrell. She was recently promoted to principal from assistant principal, as assistant principal she was the head of discipline, earning the nickname at one point of Hang 'em High Farrell. Lucas took a seat across from her desk and looked at her. She smiled at him and rested her hands on her desk.

"Hi Luke, how are you doing?" Farrell asked.

"I'm doing, well, okay," Lucas said.

"You and the girls are having a good season, I see," Farrell said.

"Yes, we are. We're doing great, and I have a great group of girls," Lucas said.

"You also have Brett, and she's very talented," Farrell said.

Lucas nodded, "Oh god yes, she's one of the best players I've ever coached. I'm not surprised by her family background," he said.

"It also helps that her Mom is one of your assistance," Farrell said.

Lucas looked at Farrell, "Ashlyn has been a great addition to my staff. It allows Kiera to coach the guards which she's more comfortable with. Also, Ashlyn's a great coach and I'm glad to have her on my staff," he said.

"So are we," Farrell said, "As a Segway, this works."

"What are you getting at?" Lucas asked.

"The real reason I called you here," Farrell said.

"Which is?" Lucas asked.

"It's been fifteen years since the girl's team won its first title," Farrell said.

Lucas nodded, "Roughly, I believe, I've not counted," he said.

"Well we want to bring the team back, and honor them on Senior Night," Farrell said.

Lucas nodded, a little dumbstruck, "That's not a very easy thing to do," he said.

"That's why we're talking about it now," Farrell said, "Any other thoughts?"

"Who chose Senior Night?" Lucas asked.

"The School Board, I believe," Farrell said.

Lucas nodded, then shook his head, "I'm not against bringing the girls back," he said.

"Let's hear the but," Farrell said.

"Could you please, see about not doing it on Senior Night?" Lucas asked.

"Why?" Farrell asked.

"We shouldn't take away from the seniors. It's their last night here, Brett, Baylee, and Avril have played their hearts out for us. It's their moment that night. How would you feel if someone took it away from you?" Lucas said.

"Go on," Farrell said.

"Especially think about it. Ashlyn was on that championship team, and Brett is her daughter. Brett has already climbed a steep hill with her family connections just to get here. It's her night to shine, and how would you feel if your Mom took it away from you, Glenda?" Lucas said.

"I see your point," Farrell said, her face in a pensive look as if she was remembering something from the past.

"As I said, I'm not against honoring Ashlyn and Angela's team, but not on senior night, that's for Brett, Baylee, and Avril's night," Lucas said.

Ferrell nodded, "I'll bring your objections to the board," she said.

"Thank you," Lucas said.

"Okay, Luke, I believe you have practice," Farrell said.

"I do, I'll see you at the game?" Lucas said.

"I plan on being there," Farrell said.

Lucas left the office and headed towards the gym and his office. He maintained an office attached to the girls' locker room. One of the first things he did, after hiring a female assistant; was he had the window blocked off. Also, they eventually put a second door in, that connected to the hallway, so when students visited, they didn't have to walk through the locker room.

When he got to the gym, he saw Ashlyn Scott, his nephew's wife, and one of his assistant coaches was waiting for him at his office door.

"Where's Kiera?" Lucas asked.

"She got tied up at the middle school," Ashlyn said. His other assistant was a gym teacher at the middle school.

Lucas nodded and unlocked the door. They entered the office and Lucas took a seat behind the desk. Ashlyn took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Lucas looked across the desk at Ashlyn.

"Sorry, I'm late, I had a meeting with Principle Farrell," Lucas said.

"What did Hang 'em High Farrell want?" Ashlyn asked.

Lucas sighed, "They want to honor your championship team," he said.

"That's a great idea, getting the band back together and such," Ashlyn said.

"On Senior Night, Ash," Lucas said.

"Senior Night? That's not fair Luke, it's the girls' night, it's Brett's night," Ashlyn said, "I can't take that away from her, she'd more hate me for it."

"I asked her to talk to the board to move it," Lucas asked.

Ashlyn nodded, "Thanks, so what does this entitle?" she asked.

Lucas shrugged, "They want to bring Y'all back," he said.

"We've established that," Ashlyn said, "But, that's a lot of work."

Lucas nodded, "I know," he said, "You're here and Kelly lives in town. I talk to Angela and Kay regularly."

"Yeah, I talk to Angela all the time as well," Ashlyn said.

Kiera Sinclair walked into the office just then. She was the senior of Lucas' two assistant coaches. "Sorry, I'm late," she said, "What are we talking about?"

"The school wants to honor the fifteenth anniversary of Ashlyn's championship team," Lucas said.

"Our first championship," Kiera said, with a tone of fond remembrance, "I see, and what were we discussing about it?"

"Who we are still in contact with, to bring back for that night," Ashlyn said.

Kiera nodded and took a seat in the other chair before Lucas' desk. "Well we can knock you, Ashlyn, off the list right away," she said, "Also Kelly is in town, Lucas you're related to Angela and Kay. We keep forgetting about Ashton, I have her son in a gym class."

"I think, Big Mack plays overseas still," Ashlyn said.

"That leaves Monica, Devyn, Cara, Evangeline, Jaslyn, and Anna," Lucas said, having pulled out an old roster from that season's file from his desk's file drawer.

Ashlyn nodded and pulled out her phone, "I almost forgot, I'm Facebook friends with Devyn and Eva," she said.

"We could ask Kay if she knows how to get in contact with Monica, Jaslyn, and Anna," Kiera suggested, "They played together all four years."

Lucas nodded, "I'll talk with Candi and Willa," he said, and held up his hands, "I know, I know different teams, but they played with Monica, Jaslyn, and Anna."

"I found Cara on Facebook," Ashlyn said, "I just sent her a Facebook Friend request."

"Okay, that's a plan to get a hold with just about everyone," Lucas said.

"Except for the elephant in the room," Kiera said.

"I've noticed no one wanted to bring her up," Ashlyn said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah," he said, "Faith."

Ashlyn nodded, "You got to have Faith," she said quietly, almost too mournfully, using what they use to call out from the bench when Faith Brown scored or did something key on the court.

"It's been years," Kiera said, "We should be able to not have to avoid saying she died."

"I know," Lucas said, "But it's still tough."

"So, we need to get the family to represent her," Kiera said.

"But who? Kole? Her Mom? Her other brother?" Ashlyn asked.

"Faith had a son her senior year," Lucas stated.

"She did?" Ashlyn asked, "How come I didn't know?"

"We didn't broadcast it, nor did her family," Lucas said, "But her playing days were ended her junior year."

"That's how Candi got playing time that season," Kiera said, "Faith couldn't play, and Candi beat out Anna eventually as her replacement." There was still some attitude of I told you so in her voice directed at Lucas.

"So, Faith had a son," Ashlyn said.

"Two sons," Lucas corrected.

"Two sons?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yes, she married the first son's dad and they had a second son before she died," Lucas said.

"So, let's get the sons to represent her," Ashlyn said.

"Son," Lucas corrected again.

"Son?" Ashlyn asked.

"Her younger son was killed in a car accident four years ago," Kiera said.

"I see," Ashlyn said.

"That's a possibility," Kiera said.

Lucas nodded, "I'll get in contact with Kole, he's still in town," he said.

"Okay," Kiera said.

"Enough talk about this, let's get going on what we're going to go against tomorrow night," Lucas said.

Kiera nodded, "Yeah, we have had good guard play, but we need to watch because we're going against a good backcourt," she said.

"Okay, Kiera make sure Baylee and Faye are straight on what we're facing. Also, we have to make sure Corynn, Gracelyn, and Khole get their reps in. We might have to rotate them often," Lucas said.

Kiera nodded, "Got it," she said.

"How about the Bigs?" Lucas asked.

"We got this Luke, and I know it's going to be a battle in the paint," Ashlyn said.

"Is Brett, Avril and Jade ready for this?" Lucas asked.

"They better be, we've brought out the football blocking pads. It would be their own damn fault if they can't handle the play in the paint," Ashlyn said.

"You didn't go easy on them?" Lucas asked.

"I made sure Brett landed on her ass many times," Ashlyn said.

Lucas nodded, with a bit of a smile, "Good, we need to play our game, not their game," he said.

"Yes," Ashlyn and Kiera said.

"We don't have time to prepare for them, especially with a game Friday as well. If we work on what we do and play our game, we should be alright," Lucas said.

"Yes," Ashlyn and Kiera said.

Lucas looked up at the wall clock. "Okay, let me get changed, I'll meet you out on the court," he said.

The two women nodded and left the office. Lucas looked one more time at the whiteboard and nodded. It was his time now, and he needed to get focused on the team and the upcoming game.


	83. Chapter 83: Cheerleaders

**Chapter 83: Cheerleaders**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Afternoon

The school day was finally over, was all she thought. After a quick few minutes with the squad, she ran out to get something to eat locally. Returning after eating something, she and her best friend entered the gym and found most of the squad was stretching out.

"Look who finally decided to show up," Joce Allen-Travis said.

"Funny Joce," Sawyer said, as she walked over to them went to the floor and started to stretch.

"So, where did you go?" Joce asked.

"We got dinner," Keni said, as she joined the squad on the floor stretching.

"Right," Joce said.

Sawyer shook her head, "What are you implying, Joce?" she asked.

"Well you and Keni spend all your free time together," Joce said.

"We grew up together, Joce," Keni said.

"So?" Joce asked.

"We're as close as sisters," Sawyer said.

Joce laughed, "So?" she asked.

"Joce, enough, stop being such a bitch," Alexis Moura said.

"What do you know, Alexis?" Joce asked.

"More than you?" Alexis replied.

Alesha looked over to Sawyer and Keni, "Is it always like this?" she asked.

"You've been with us, what? Half a year? What do you think?" Keni said.

"Yeah, there's always tension," Sawyer said and changed which muscle she was stretching.

"All I care about is I don't get dropped again," Alesha said.

"You won't," Sawyer said.

Shannon walked over and started to do her own stretching. After listening in on Joce and Alexis going back and forth. Shaking her head, she looked them over. Finally, she stood up.

"Alexis, Joce, enough, am I going to have to separate you?" Shannon asked.

"No, Shan," Alexis said.

"Shan, we were just discussing attendance," Joce said.

"Let me worry about that," Shannon said.

"Shan!" Joce said.

"Keep stretching," Shannon said.

Sawyer exhaled, she stood up and started stretching out another muscle group. Keni got up and joined Sawyer stretching out. After a huff, Keni looked over at Sawyer.

"It is always hard coming back after these layovers," Keni said.

"Yeah, always has been," Sawyer said.

"Can't wait for this to be over," Keni said.

"Why?" Sawyer asked.

"I got the notification on a few new videos and podcasts were released today," Keni said.

"Aliens, monsters or masons?" Sawyer asked.

"Some of each and well one on something else," Keni said.

"Oh really? What is the something else?" Sawyer asked.

"Nothing of note, about movies," Keni said.

"That doesn't sound like you," Sawyer said.

"I'm like an onion," Keni said.

"You cause people to fart and bad breath?" Sawyer asked.

"No, I have layers," Keni said.

"You've been watching Shrek again, haven't you?" Sawyer asked.

"So, I have a forty-two-inch flat screen in my room, so why not?" Keni said.

"There are always other things to watch," Sawyer said.

"What would that be? The Bring it On series?" Keni asked.

"Hey! Eliza Dushku was great in that movie," Sawyer said.

"She, was like twenty when that movie came out," Keni said, "It's also one of my brother's favorite movies."

"I didn't know that," Sawyer said, "But it makes sense for Tucker."

"Bullshit," Keni said, "You spend all your time trying to get his attention."

"Jealous?" Sawyer asked.

"He's my brother," Keni said.

"Well, I don't always watch cheerleader movies," Sawyer said.

"Oh yeah? What do you watch?" Keni asked.

"Doctor Who," Sawyer said, "On the weekend, I watch Breakfast with Baker."

"Isn't he the one with the big scarf?" Keni asked.

"Yes, The Fourth Doctor," Sawyer said.

"Your favorite Doctor?" Keni asked.

Sawyer shook her head, "No, that's Number Ten," she said.

"Was he the one who played Prince Philip on The Crown?" Keni asked.

"You watch The Crown?" Sawyer asked.

Keni nodded, "Sometimes with Chase," she said.

"Oh, now that makes sense," Sawyer said, "No, he was the Eleventh Doctor. The Tenth Doctor was played by Kilgrave on Jessica Jones."

"Oh, okay," Keni said.

Shannon walked over, "What are you two chatting about?" she asked.

"Our TV habits," Keni said.

Shannon nodded, "Really? You two should be focusing on what we're doing and not on TV, I don't want to drop Alesha again," she said.

"I told you she was pissed, Sawyer," Alesha said.

Shannon turned to Alesha, "Enough, let me deal with this," she said.

"Yes Shan," Alesha said.

Shannon turned back to Keni and Sawyer, "I would expect more out of you two, considering who you're related to," she said.

Keni raised her hand, "Point of order," she said.

"Yes, Keni?" Shannon asked.

"I'm only related because of a drunken oops," Keni said, "On my Dad's part."

"Really Kendall?" Shannon asked.

"What did I do, this time?" Keni asked.

"I don't think you two take this seriously," Shannon said, "What would your Moms or Sisters think?"

"Well if we've not got cancer or is a bio-polar wreck I'm already ahead of both of them by this age," Sawyer said.

Keni leaned in, "Bi-polar?" she asked.

"Go with it," Sawyer said.

Shannon shook her head, "I don't get you two," she said.

"My Dad said the same thing after we hit our teenage years," Sawyer replied.

Shannon shook her head, again, and walked away. Keni and Sawyer fist-bumped then laughed.

"Aunt Peyton was bi-polar?" Keni asked.

Sawyer shook her head, "No, probably had some depression and PTSD issues," she said.

"Each their own," Keni said, "So, want to watch a movie tonight?"

"Fifty Shades of Gray?" Sawyer asked.

"If I want to watch a fucked-up relationship, I'd live with Fallon," Keni said.

"How about Cowboys and Aliens?" Sawyer asked.

"You know what I like," Keni said, "I want to be a cowboy," she sang.

"Damn Straight!" Sawyer said and noticed people were starting to come in for the games.

"Showtime is almost here," she whispered and Keni nodded.


	84. Chapter 84: Baker Studios

**Chapter 84: Baker Studios**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Afternoon

Being shown into the office she smiled as she saw the two men she was here to meet. The older one sat behind the desk, the years had been good to him, Julian Baker, even having run this local studio for eleven years. They have maintained a close friendship since he had moved here, partially for the sake of the other man in the room.

Brooke looked over to see the second man. The younger Mister Baker is named Tucker. He was her and Julian's son. Tucker was Julian's only child, and Brooke's fourth child and only son.

"Afternoon, Brooke," Julian said.

"Afternoon, Mom," Tucker said.

"Julian, Tucker," Brooke said and took her seat, "So, what do I owe the pleasure of this invite?"

"It was Tucker that wanted this meeting," Julian said.

Brooke nodded and turned to look at their son, "Why are we being so formal, Tucker?" she asked.

"It's about the video I'm shooting here tomorrow night," Tucker said.

Brooke nodded, "The one that you promised by the end of the week so you could get _RBR_ to pay for you to fly out and spend a week with Alix?" she asked.

Tucker nodded, "The same," he said.

"So, I assume you got the contract, so why do you need to have this meeting with me?" Brooke asked.

"The current status of this project is on hold," Julian said.

Brooke turned to look at Julian, "Why is it on hold?" she asked.

"The money wasn't released from RBR," Julian said.

"Why wasn't it?" Brooke asked.

"Well, it seems there needs to be a second sign off on it," Tucker said, "Keith is out of the country, and Fallon is in New York, that leaves you or Lucas."

Brooke nodded, "Why didn't you ask me over the phone?" she asked.

"We figured we would have to do a presentation," Julian said.

Brooke nodded, "Well, I could miss Keni's basketball games," she said.

Julian shook his head, "We don't want that," he said.

Brooke nodded, and turned to Tucker, "Is it really that important that you get out there to see Alix?" she asked.

Tucker nodded, "Yes Mom, we both want to spend time with each other," he said.

Brooke nodded, and turned to Julian and gave him a small smile, "Oh, young love," she said.

"Does it remind you of anybody?" Julian asked.

"Several people, actually," Brooke said.

"So, will you do it, Mom?" Tucker asked.

Julian smiled and nodded, "Yeah, Brooke, will you do it for young love?" he asked.

"It's not fair, you two double-teaming me," Brooke said, nodded her head, and sighed, "Well maybe, what's in it for me?"

"Mom really?" Tucker asked.

"Tucker, it's a quid pro quo," Brooke said, "These are also called negotiations."

Tucker nodded, "I know what these are called, Mom. I just didn't expect it from you," he said.

"I do it all the time," Brooke said, "Don't believe me call your sisters."

Tucker nodded, "I might just do that," he said, "So, what are your demands?"

Brooke smiled, "Simple, I want you to put Keni and Sassy in the video," she said.

"Is that all?" Tucker asked, "Why don't I just put LK in as well, go for the trifecta?"

"No, I want the usual, my name in the credits, you can thank me, which is fine, but the big thing is I want Keni and Sassy in the video," Brooke said.

"No LK?" Tucker asked.

"I forgot about her," Brooke said, "If you want, I figure LK wouldn't be up for it, and Haley wouldn't approve," Brooke paused, "You could ask Haley."

"But why do you want them in the video?" Tucker asked.

"Well Keni is your sister," Brooke said.

"Yes, yes she is," Tucker said, "What about Sassy?"

"I believe she has a crush on you," Brooke said.

"What? She's what twelve?" Julian asked.

"Fifteen," Brooke said.

"Still, Tucker is too old for her, Brooke you better not be matchmaking," Julian said.

"I'm not," Brooke said.

"Are you sure?" Tucker asked, "I'm also with Alix."

"She always volunteers to get you and spend time with you," Brooke said.

"Then are you sure it's a good idea?" Tucker asked.

"She's harmless," Brooke said.

"Okay, I can cast them as extras," Tucker said.

Brooke smiled a dimpled smile, "Good, I have enough time to go over to the Scott Building and approve this," she said.

"Thank you, Brooke," Julian said.

"Mom," Tucker said.

"Yes?" Brooke asked.

"Make sure Keni and Sassy are dressed for church when they come tomorrow," Tucker said.

"For church?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, Southern Baptist," Tucker said.

Brooke made a questioning face at Tucker.

"Just go with it, Brooke," Julian said.

"Okay," Brooke said and checked her watch, "I have to get going in order to get this done and make the games tonight."

"Thank you, Brooke," Julian said.

"Thanks, Mom," Tucker said.

"You're welcome, gentlemen," Brooke said.

"Do you need to be shown out?" Julian asked.

"No, I know the way," Brooke said and left the office.

Tucker sighed, "A quid pro quo?" he asked.

"She was always tough when it came to business," Julian said, "And let's face it what we asked her was business."

"But what she asked," Tucker said, "I'd half expect her to buy spots in college for those girls."

Julian shook his head, "Your Mother is a lot of things, and getting advantages for her children is one of her more," Julian said and bobbed his head to think of the word, "she-wolfish tendencies. But of all things I could say about her, a criminal is not one of them. She'll skirt the line, and flirt with crossing it, but she won't buy her kids a college spot."

"Then how did Chase get into William and Mary?" Tucker asked.

"You know your sister, she's smart as hell, and she earned it," Julian said.

"So, she's not Aunt Becky," Tucker said.

"Oh no, not at all," Julian said.

"That's good," Tucker said.

Julian turned to look at Tucker, "Sassy?" he asked.

"Sawyer Scott," Tucker said.

"I know that," Julian said, "I thought we don't call her that anymore."

"Yeah," Tucker said, "She doesn't like it, but I guess old habits die hard."

"Are you sure about this, knowing that she's fifteen and might have a crush on you?" Julian asked.

"I'm not like Chris Keller, Dad," Tucker said, "I'm not going to screw up what I have with Alix."

"I hope so," Julian said.

"Anyways, if it was serious, wouldn't you think, knowing Sawyer, she would have already acted on it," Tucker said.

Julian nodded, "I see your point," he said and smiled.


	85. Chapter 85: Jared Family Home

**Chapter 85: Jared Family Home**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Evening

The dusk's weak orange light came through the window setting a warm, but somber tone. Two blondes sat on the floor playing. The older one had her hair pulled back and held messily by a rubber band, it was about bra strap length. The younger one, a mere toddler, had her hair worn wild, it was barely shoulder length as it was still growing out.

The toys they played with were simple wooden blocks. They weren't the massed produced type either, they were made specifically for this young lady. She would pick one up, which barely fit in her small hand, and placed it on top of another. Every so often, the older woman would hand the girl another block.

There was a big smile on the little girl's face. When she placed the last block on the stack, she squealed and clapped her hands. The older woman cheered and clapped her hands with the toddler.

Kat Jared turned her wrist and looked at her watch. It was getting late for young Raya. Kat turned and looked at her daughter.

"Yes, Mama?" Raya asked.

"Na russkom Pozhaluysta," Kat said. It was important to Kat that Raya was at least bi-lingual. Kat herself was multi-lingual, speaking English, Russian, and German. Of all of her languages, she spoke German the least, even though she had a harder time learning to speak Russian.

"Da Mama?" Raya asked.

"Vremya lozhit'sya spat'," Kat said.

"YA ne khochu," Raya said.

"Vremya lozhit'sya spat' dlya Malen'koy Rayi," Kat said.

"Net Mama," Raya said.

"Da Raya," Kat said.

Raya huffed and finally nodded. She shook her head and pushed the stack of blocks over. Raya sat there pouting, Kat gave her a look, and Raya picked up her blocks, putting them away.

Kat stood up and straightened her shirt. She picked up Raya and brought her to her bed. The Mom and daughter chatted as Kat changed her for bed. Once done, Kat tucked Raya in bed and turned down the lights. Kat ran a hand over Raya's forehead and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Spokoynoy nochi, moy kotenok," Kat said.

"Spokoynoy nochi, Mama," Raya said.

There was a knock on the door. Kat looked up to the door and saw Arne standing at the door. Kat nodded. Arne looked at his wife.

"Did I miss tucking her in?" Arne asked.

Kat shook her head, "No, I just tucked her in," She said.

"Dada!" Raya said, and tried to sit up. Kat pushed her back down.

"No Raya, Dad will come to you, it's bedtime," Kat said.

Raya pouted but listened. Arne walked over and sat on the other side of Raya's bed. He leaned over and kissed his daughter on the forehead. After straightening up, he smiled.

"Goodnight, Princess," Arne said.

"Goodnight, Dada," Raya said.

Kat nodded and softly started to sing. Arne sat there listening and watched as Raya fell asleep.

(Kat singing in italics)

_Kotya, koten'ka, kotok,_

_Kotya – seren'kiy khvostok,_

_Pridi, kotya, nochevat',_

_Nashu detochku kachat',_

_Uzh kak ya tebe, kotu,_

_Za rabotu zaplachu –_

_Dam kusok piroga_

_Da kuvshin moloka!_

The parents stood up. Kat bent over again and adjusted the covers and kissed Raya's forehead again. They left the room and Kat turned off the lights. Walking down the hall, Kat rhythmically moved the fingers on one of her hands.

"What did you sing to her?" Arne asked.

"Kotya, koten'ka, kotok," Kat said.

"What?" Arne asked.

Kat laughed, "It's about a cat," she said.

Arne nodded, "Why do you sing her in Russian?" he asked.

"I sing the songs that my Babuska sang to me," Kat said, as she opened a door off the hall.

"I see," Arne said, "Playing anything special tonight?"

Kat shrugged, "I don't know, haven't picked up an instrument yet," she said.

"I saw you fingering the strings," Arne said.

Kat giggled, "It was nothing," she said.

"It looked like it was more than something," Arne said.

Kat shrugged, "Just an idea, maybe," she said.

Arne laughed, "Your ideas usually are gold," he said, hinting at something.

"Well this one will be fully cooked this time," she said.

Arne nodded and walked down the hall to the stairs. Kat shrugged and slipped into the room. She closed the door behind her and walked over to a chair.

She sighed and looked in the mirror. Age, it had crept into her face. She didn't look old, but she had matured, maybe that's what turning thirty was about. Her life has changed a lot since that fateful day when Brian Scott wandered into Hawley's garage.

Kat reflected, yes it was noted that Brian had the talent to pull or push _High-Performance Heart Attack_ to where they got to be. Kat knew differently, it was Hawley's ambition that pushed them to get started. It was Hawley that got them to audition at _Club TRIC_.

Shaking her head, she turned to look out the window. It was cold, and the trees were bare. There were rumors of snow. This was how she grew up.

Shaking her head, she reached over and grabbed a notepad. It had been a long ride, fifteen years long. Many things have changed, many miles have been traversed. Many friends have been found and lost. Many tears have been shed, and many of those for people that didn't deserve it. Shaking her head, she reached for a pen and wrote down her first thoughts.

The first line she wrote. _I want my tears back._

Looking at the line she shook her head. With her free hand, she scratched her head. Finally, she looked out the window. There was a whole world out there she was missing or had missed when she gave up, no sacrificed her teenage years, in the pursuit of music. Finally, she wrote down a mix of what she saw and thought.

She smiled and wrote down a few more lines. _The Tree Tops, The chimneys, The snow bed stories, winter grey._


	86. Chapter 86: The Beach House

**Chapter 86: The Beach House**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Afternoon

It was still light, it was only around two in the afternoon, after all. She had an hour before the game was on. That was a big disadvantage of living on a different coast, the time difference.

Walking up the stairs, she was enjoying her day off. Being on _The Strand_, she could wear shorts and a t-shirt and be overdressed. Getting up early, she went to the nearby park and shot hoops. The guys there were wary of playing against her after she schooled a few. There were a few girls from the local neighborhood that would ask her for pointers, but that was only her early morning.

Before noon, she was out on the beach. She wanted to get a little sun, she was looking too pale, and read. Of course, she's been reading the same book over the past few months, being too busy to read for pleasure.

Candi smiled as she headed down the hall to her room. She threw her beach bag onto her bed and closed the door behind her. She took off her sunglasses and baseball cap, letting her brown hair out of its ponytail. She looked into the mirror on the back of the door. She grabbed her hairbrush off her dresser and started to brush out the mess of her hair.

Once she was pleased with how her hair turned out, she put her brush back. Smiling, she removed her t-shirt, leaving her just in her shorts and bikini top. She started to reach up to undo the top, when her phone rang, with a face time call.

Shaking her head, Candi walked over to her beach bag and retrieved her phone. Looking at the screen, she smiled when she saw the name and pressed the accept button, for the Face Time Call.

"Hey Sawyer," Candi said.

"Did I catch you at the beach?" Sawyer asked.

"No, just got back from the beach," Candi said.

Sawyer shook her head, "Lucky fucking you, living on the beach," Sawyer said.

"I wouldn't complain about things, considering where you're living," Candi said.

"No doubt, the only downfall is it doesn't have a beach," Sawyer said.

"Can't win them all, Sawyer," Candi said, to her baby sister,

"Could damn well try hard to though," Sawyer said.

Candi laughed and sat down on her bed, "And you say you're not spoiled," she said.

"I'm not," Sawyer said, feigning innocence.

"Keep telling yourself that, Sassy, and someday you'll believe," Candi said, ribbing her sister with her old nickname.

Sawyer's face got hard; her green eyes took an eerie icy quality to them. "I don't go by that name anymore," she said.

"Fine, Sawyer," Candi said.

"You're forgiven," Sawyer said, now having a cheerful smile.

"Thank you," Candi said, "Don't you have a game to get ready to cheer for?"

Sawyer smirked and made a dismissing gesture with her free hand. "I have like thirty minutes, anyways, I'd rather be out on the court playing," Sawyer said.

"Sawyer," Candi said, "Come on, we've had this discussion, and you're lucky you can cheer."

Sawyer huffed, "It sucks, and you want me off the court because I can kick your pale ass," she said.

Candi laughed, "Keep telling yourself that," she said, "And I'm pale because I work, unlike you."

Sawyer half-shrugged, more like canted her head, "Keith taught me well," she said.

"News for you, I can kick Keith's ass on the court," Candi said.

"Doubt it," Sawyer said.

"I'll send you a link," Candi said.

"Changed it in editing, c'mon Candi who taught you to edit?" Sawyer said.

Candi shook her head, "Well, next time you talk to him, ask him," Candi said.

"Sure, whatever you say, Sis," Sawyer said.

"That's Big Sis to you," Candi said.

Sawyer shook her head, "Y'all are Big Sisters to me," she said since she was the baby of the family.

Candi laughed, "But none bigger than me," she said, stating the fact she was the oldest.

It was Sawyer's turn to laugh, "True," she said, "Hey, are your roommates still using you to fish for men?" she asked.

Candi looked at her phone screen at her baby sister. "Where did you hear that?" she asked.

"I overheard you telling Keith," Sawyer said.

Candi shook her head, "I'll have to be more careful when I talk to our brother," she said.

Sawyer laughed, "So, anyways speaking of the men in our family," she said.

"Which one?" Candi asked.

"Well it's not Ellis," Sawyer said.

"It better not; he's six," Candi said.

"It's not, it's about the oldest one, whom we hold near and dear to our heart," Sawyer said.

Candi nodded, "It's New Year's, you know it's rough on Dad," she said.

"I know that, Candi," Sawyer said, "It's not that though."

"What is it then?" Candi asked.

"Dad hasn't talked to or emailed you, yet?" Sawyer asked.

"No, not anything significant," Candi said, looking at her phone.

"I'm going to kill him," Sawyer said.

"Why? What's going on?" Candi asked.

"Nothing," Sawyer said.

"Sawyer!" Candi said.

"Candi!" Sawyer said.

"What are you hiding?" Candi asked.

"Nothing, I can talk about," Sawyer said.

"Why not? You brought it up," Candi stated.

"Well," Sawyer said.

"Sawyer," Candi said.

Sawyer let out a breath. "It's Dad's business to talk to you, and not mine," she said.

"Sawyer Brooke Scott," Candi said.

"Oh, well look at what time it is, got to go," Sawyer said.

"Sawyer, you better not hang up on me," Candi said.

"Bye Candi, call you soon," Sawyer said.

"Sawyer!" Candi said.

Sawyer waved and cut off the connection. Candi tried calling back but the call went right to Sawyer's voicemail. Candi shook her head and put her phone down. Now what the fuck was Sawyer referring, and what did their Dad needed to talk to her about?

Candi shook her head and stood up. She walked over to the mirror and gazed upon her reflection. Her hand went to her chest and she rubbed her faded scar. Shaking her head, she studied her blue eyes.

"It could be good news for a change, Candi," she said. After a moment, she started laughing, "Fat chance with this family." Shaking her head, she looked over to her alarm clock. Nodding, she had time for a shower before the game. That's what she needed, especially after spending time on the beach.

Candi gave her reflection one last smile. Next, she locked her bedroom door, better to be safe now. She finished doffing what clothes she had on and went into her bathroom to shower.


	87. Chapter 87: The Arrivals

**Chapter 87: The Arrivals**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Evening

She parked her German SUV in the parking space and looked in the rearview mirror. Two of her grandchildren were sitting back there. Smiling, she shut down the engine and took a couple of deep breaths, getting ready for the blast of cold air once the car door opened.

"Are we ready?" Brooke Davis asked.

"Yes, Nana Brooke," Ellis Scott, her six-year-old grandson, said to Brooke's reflection.

"I can't wait to see the game," Naomi "Nomi" Scott, her ten-year-old granddaughter, said.

Brooke nodded, "Well let's go then," she said.

Everyone nodded and then opened the doors. They climbed out and closed the doors behind them. Slowly, they walked towards the high school building. Brooke noticed a small convoy of vehicles pulling up and parking. Brooke smiled as she noticed who it was, and knew why they came in two cars.

Coming out of the two vehicles was most of the younger or cadet line of the Tree Hill Scotts. Brooke laughed and could see six kids under the age of eleven, plus the fifteen-year-old Lydia "LK" Scott. Brooke stopped Nomi and Ellis so the two groups could merge.

Brooke smiled as Nathan and Haley walked up with their youngest child and six of their grandkids.

"Hi Brooke," Haley said, and looked at Nomi and Ellis, "Nomi, Ellis."

Nomi smiled, "Aunt Haley," she said.

"Aunt Haley," Ellis said.

"How're things going Haley?" Brooke asked.

Haley sighed, "Let's not get into it. I've had one of those days," she said.

"Like what?" Brooke asked.

Haley shook her head, "I had a phone call today about a _Mental Lapse_ song," she said.

Nathan came over with the six grandkids and LK. He was holding hands with his youngest grandson, Darren. He looked at Brooke and then to Haley.

"Hey Brooke," Nathan said.

"Nathan," Brooke said and nodded.

Nathan nodded, "So, you told Brooke about the phone call, didn't you?" he asked.

"I mentioned it, but didn't go into, yet," Haley said.

Brooke nodded, "Why and who would want an old _Mental Lapse_ song?" Brooke asked.

"Considering everything after the first album sucked," Nomi said.

Brooke turned to her granddaughter, "Nomi, where did you hear that from?" she asked, surprised.

Nomi gave Brooke an innocent look, "Several people," she said.

"They are kind of right," a deep male voice said, as he came over leading a group of brunette kids, and his brunette wife.

Brooke shook her head and turned to her son-in-law. Huck Burke stood there as tall as an old Oak Tree with his daughters' PJ and Key right next to him.

"Huck that's not the point, it's the words she used," Brooke said.

Huck shrugged, "Why mince words, it's the truth," he said, with a wicked grin.

Chase came up next to her husband with their two younger children in tow, BB, and Col. She rested a hand on Huck's shoulder, which meant she had to reach up. Their four kids ran over to greet their grandma Brooke, which she greeted each with a big smile and tried to share her time with them.

"Please excuse him, I'm still trying to housebreak him," Chase said.

Brooke nodded, "Is Bobbi, Kayla, and Kelly coming?" she asked.

Huck nodded, "They should be," he said.

"Should we save seats for them?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, sure," Nathan said.

Brooke nodded, "Sounds like a plan, but let's get inside and out of the cold," she said.

"I'll back that suggestion," Chase said.

Huck smiled, "This is a fine brisk winter night," he said.

"Enough, let's get inside and warm up," Haley said.

They went inside the building. Slowly they found their way into the gym. Brooke could see the girls from both teams were out warming up. On the floor, Brooke could see the bright ginger hair of her oldest granddaughter.

Brett Pierce-Burke was taking a few shots. Brooke noticed that Brett was one of the taller girls on the court. They worked out and loosened up.

Nathan led the group along the baseline to the bleachers. They climbed up into the bleachers and found a space where they could all sit down together.

Brooke looked down to see Brett's sisters and brothers from her Mom's marriage to Nathan and Haley's son, James. The two boys, who were twins, Landen and Logan, were leaning forward watching the eleven girls warming up. They were absorbed in everything the girls on the floor did.

Ashlyn's younger daughter Maeghan looked bored. She looked around the gym and looked over to where the Tree Hill Cheerleaders were milling about. Brooke noted that Ashlyn didn't want her daughters in basketball. Brett listened like a deaf beggar, where Maeghan, on the other hand, didn't like the game of basketball.

Brooke sighed and turned to look to her other side. Huck and Chase were leaning against each other watching the girl's warm-up. Their four kids sat in front of their parents. The two oldest girls, PJ and Key, leaned forward and watched the girls warming up. The youngest girl, BB, was playing with something she brought with her. Their only son, Col, was curled up leaning against Chase's leg.

A buzzer sounded, and the two teams left the court for the locker rooms. The game would start soon. Across the court, Brooke saw several redheads walk into the gym. Huck's sisters were here, and brought their four kids, between them.

Brooke smiled, as she watched Lucas and Ashlyn follow their team into the locker room. Nodding, she felt her heart flutter a bit, from having the whole family, that lived in Tree Hill, together. Too bad, there were several girls, and Keith, were away, scattered across the globe.

"Nana Brooke?" Ellis asked, at her feet.

"Yes, Ellis?" Brooke asked.

"Can I get a snack?" he asked.

Brooke nodded, "Okay, let's see what they have," she said.

Ellis nodded. Brooke got up and led him down the bleacher.


	88. Chapter 88: The Girl's Locker Room

**Chapter 88: The Girl's Locker Room**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Evening

They had finished getting dressed for the game. One or two checked in with the trainer to get taped up. Two of the freshmen looked around seeming to worry. One of them, a reserve guard named Khloe Kennedy watched as Coach Pierce-Scott stood by the office door, watching.

Ashlyn, Coach Pierce-Scott, or just plain Mom, watched the girls like a hawk, she reflected. Slowly she adjusted the compression sleeve on her left arm. It was just a precaution but a necessary one. One last adjustment to her jersey, number 30, and then she pulled on her warm-up shirt. Brett Pierce- Burke looked once more up to her mom, and took her seat next to Baylee and Avril.

"Does the patch make you itch?" Baylee asked as she scratched at her left breast.

"That's why I wear a shirt underneath," Brett said.

Avril laughed and shook her head, "That's why I should've had the second c," she said.

"They wanted one for the post and one for the guards," Baylee said, "Who are we waiting for?"

"Corynn, they're double-checking her knee," Brett said.

"Hopefully she could go because that just leaves Gracelynn and Khloe," Baylee said.

"We'll get by," Brett said, as Corynn walked into the group and took her seat. The Trainer followed and went into Coach Scott's office followed by Pierce-Scott.

"What's the word, Cory?" Brett asked.

The sophomore guard shook her head, "Not tonight, they didn't like what they felt," Corynn Conners, wearing her jersey, number 12, a backup guard, said.

"Fuck!" one of the other girls said, they turned to see it was Faye Ambrose, wearing number 48 jersey, the starting point guard, and usually who Corynn came in for.

"Wasn't my choice," Corynn said.

"Great, I barely know the offense," Khloe Kennedy, number 8, a freshman guard, said.

"It's easy Special K," Avril said, standing up and adjusting her number 61 jersey, who was also the starting center, said.

"Oh?" Khloe asked.

"Feed the big girl in the middle the ball," Avril said.

Brett shook her head, "Don't pay too much attention to the big girl," Brett said, "This is Masonbourgh, we got this."

The office door opened and four people came out. Coach Pierce-Scott was in the lead, Coach Scott followed, then Coach Sinclair and the Trainer. The two assistants and the trainer took a spot along the wall. Coach Scott took a few steps forward and looked the team over.

"Welcome back to game night, I hope Y'all had a good break. I can tell by the look on your faces, that some of Y'all are worried about the layoff and rust.

"I'm going to tell you don't, if we play our game it shouldn't matter. Now onto Masonbourgh, their best player is Zook, she's a big, that means Jade and Brett it's your job to keep her off her game.

"I want her to have a big fat goose egg," Coach Lucas Scott said.

"Yes Coach," Jade Loyal, number 13, is the junior starting small forward, said.

"Yes Coach," Brett said.

"Watch the trash-talking, Brett," Coach Scott said.

"Yes Coach," Brett Pierce-Burke, jersey number 30, Senior, Co-captain, starting power forward, said. She knew he was warning her that Zook trash talks. Brett was not a trash talker, that was her Aunt Angela that trash-talked.

Coach Scott nodded, "Evalyn, be prepared we might try the Alpine line-up tonight," Coach Scott said.

"Yes Coach," Evalyn Lopez, jersey number 44, junior, and the reserve center, said.

Coach Scott nodded, "Just how we practiced, if we play as hard as I make you practice, we should be fine," he said, "But I don't want fine, I want outstanding, do Y'all, Agree?"

"Yes Coach," The girls said.

"Coach Sinclair?" Coach Scott asked, and walked back to the wall.

Coach Sinclair walked forward from the wall and looked the girls over. "Housekeeping, Corynn is out, so Khloe, be prepared to play early," Coach Kiera Sinclair said.

"Yes Coach," Khloe said.

"Masonbourgh's point guard, Hammersmith likes to drive the basket. Careful, don't cause a foul, if anything let her foul you. Understand?" Coach Sinclair said.

"Yes Coach," The girls said.

"What's Coach Sinclair's Rule Ten?" Coach Sinclair asked.

"Always take the charge," The girls said.

"Coach Pierce-Scott," Coach Sinclair said and walked back to the wall. That was when the last assistant came forward. Brett looked at her Mom and position coach.

"Masonbourgh likes to dominate in the post, their parameter shooting game sucks. But still, watch out for the kick-out pass," Coach Ashlyn Pierce-Scott said.

"Yes Coach," The girls said.

"Bigs, I'm expecting Masonbourgh to try and be physical in the paint, I don't want you to foul, but I also don't expect you to back down either," Coach Pierce-Scott said, "Cameron, what's your jersey number?"

"Fifteen, Coach," Cameron Garcia, jersey number 15, a freshman reserve forward, said.

"Team block shots, fifteen is the goal for tonight," Coach Pierce-Scott said.

"Yes Coach," The girls said.

"Coach Scott and Coach Sinclair don't think y'all can do that. I said y'all can, are y'all going to prove me wrong?" Coach Pierce-Scott asked.

"No Coach," The girls said.

"Coach Scott," Coach Pierce-Burke said and walked back to the wall.

Coach Scott came forward again. He looked them over, again.

"Normal starters tonight, no trick sets, unless we do Alpine tonight. When Khloe runs the point, feed the bigs as much as you can. We're heading out in five minutes, Brett, lead them out tonight," Coach Scott said.

"Yes Coach," Brett said.

"Put it in," Coach said and put his hand out. The Coach and players put their hands-on top of Coach Scott's.

"Is Masonbourgh going to win tonight on three," Faye Ambrose, jersey number 48, junior starting point guard said, "One, two three."

"Nevermore!" The Groups said and started to get ready. There was always a last-minute adjustment to gear, straitening this, re-tying a shoelace, etc.

Coach Scott nodded as he watched the girls line up to head out to the court.


	89. Chapter 89: Greenwich, CT

**Chapter 89: Greenwich, CT**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Evening

The house shook as the door slammed and the woman sitting in her chair drinking her tea shook her head. That was the one indication that her daughter was home from work, or her granddaughter was home from school, and the day didn't seem to go so well. This was followed by heavy footfalls, which was a strong indicator it was her daughter. The maid seemed to think so too, as a cup of coffee appeared.

Angela Scott walked into the living room and took her seat. She grabbed the cup of coffee and took a deep pull of it.

"I take it a rough day," Karen said.

"I got my next road assignment today," Angela said.

"You mentioned it when I texted you earlier, and if I'm not mistaken, you were expecting to happen as well," Karen said.

"Yeah, I did, I knew it was happening," Angela said.

"So, how many days away?" Karen asked.

"An eight-day trip, another fucking eight-day trip," Angela said.

"That's not so bad," Karen said.

"Yeah, but they're a shitty school, and I feel like I'm missing out too much on Jess' life," Angela said and took a pull of her coffee.

Karen nodded, "So, what did Clay want?" she asked.

Angela shrugged, "He wouldn't tell me over the phone," she said.

"And so, when is he going to tell you?" Karen asked.

Angela sighed, "Tomorrow, at Grand Central Terminal," she said.

"You're not going into the office?" Karen asked.

Angela shook her head, "Nope, I got it cleared," she said, "Can you take Jessi into school tomorrow?"

Karen nodded, "Doing it a day earlier, not a big deal," she said.

"Thanks, Mom," Angela said.

"No problem," Karen said, "Anyways, speaking of Jessi, Spencer called and she invited you and Jessi to visit for Easter."

Angela nodded, "I'll have to check what I'm doing that week. I really don't want to send Jessi down there alone," she said.

Karen nodded, "At least you're open about Jessi knowing them," she said.

Angela nodded, "I've never had a problem with Spencer Grady, she's always been good with me," she said.

"Except over Jessi's name," Karen said.

Angela shrugged, "That was Church's choice," she said.

"I get it," Karen said.

"Speaking of Jessi, where is my brilliant daughter?" Angela asked.

"Where do you think she sir, Angela," Karen said.

"Okay," Angela said and finished her coffee, "I'm going to check on her."

"Are you going to tell her?" Karen asked.

"About what?" Angela asked.

"The trip?" Karen asked.

"Jessi knows, she texted me before you did," Angela said.

"How about Spencer's invite?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, probably," Angela said, stood up and went upstairs.

She changed into basketball workout clothes and headed back downstairs. She slipped on a headband that covered her ears. Heading outside she followed the sounds of the bouncing basketball. With a pause, she slipped on her Chastity Davis Special sunglasses and took in a deep breath of cold air, which she instantly regretted.

Angela looked at Jess as she worked on some drills. She was a tall, lean, athletic girl, her body hadn't started to mature into a young woman's, yet. Her blonde hair flowed and moved in reaction to her quick, almost violent movements. Angela studied her daughter and noted she saw very little of her dad in her. Angela reflected, Jess' movement was smoothing out, she'll be polished enough for high school in those four years she had.

"Looking good, Jessi," Angela said.

Jess stopped and picked up the ball, "Mom," Jess said.

Angela nodded, "Smoothing out," she said.

Jess nodded, "Thanks," she said, "Also Mom, please call me Jess."

Angela canted her head, "Sorry Jessica, but you'll always be Jessi to me," she said.

Jess rolled her eyes, and grunted, "I like Jess, better," she said.

"Well, I'm sorry," Angela said, "Still looking good, _Jess_."

"Thanks, Mom," Jess said.

"I see you're working on your left," Angela said.

Jess nodded, "It's tough, but I'll get it," she said.

"Having trouble not using your right?" Angela asked.

Jess shrugged, "Some, but I'll manage," she said.

"Very confident, I see," Angela said, "I believe you will."

"Or die trying," Jess said.

Angela laughed, "That's good because you know Nathan got Brett to learn to use her opposite hand?" she asked.

"How?" Jess asked.

"He tied her dominant hand behind her back," Angela said.

"What? No way. You're pulling my leg," Jess said.

"True story," Angela said.

"I don't believe you," Jess said.

"Next time you see either of them, ask," Angela said.

"I will," Jess said and laughed.

"So, how was school today?" Angela asked.

Jess shrugged, "It was school, I guess I suck at playing instruments, as they took it away from me in music class," she said.

"Don't feel too bad, I sucked too, as does Uncle Lucas," Angela said.

"But I have a nice jump shot," Jess said.

"That you do," Angela replied, "What do you think about the possibility of spending Easter down in Atlanta?"

Jess looked at Angela. "Atlanta? Nana Spencer's?" she asked.

"According to Grandma Karen, Nana Spencer called and invited us to visit for Easter," Angela said.

Jess nodded, "I've not seen Nana Spencer in a while," she said.

"So, you're okay with it?" Angela asked.

Jess shrugged, "Well, I'd much rather going to see Uncle Lucas," Jess said.

"Want to hang out with Nomi, PJ, and Key?" Angela asked.

"I guess," Jess said.

"You'll be able to spend time with them later and stand out as the only blonde in that squad," Angela said.

"Yeah, I guess," Jess said, "Mom?"

"Yes?" Angela asked.

"How did you and Dad pick out my name?" Jess asked.

"We liked the name, and neither of our families had a tradition of having Jessica as a name," Angela said.

"Okay, thanks, so when are we heading back to DC for this year?" Jess asked.

"Hopefully before training camp," Angela said.

Jess nodded.

"So, want to play horse, I'll use my left hand?" Angela asked.

"Mom, you shoot just as well left-handed as you do right," Jess said.

"Darn, I was hoping you would forget that," Angela said.

"I'm blonde, but not that blonde," Jess said, "Now, what are you hiding?"

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?" Angela asked.

"You've not brought up your travel for work, and you were supposed to get it today," Jess said.

Angela nodded, "You're right, I didn't mention it," she said.

"You said eight days, earlier," Jess said.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, I did," she said.

"Is it a good trip?" Jess asked.

Angela shook her head, "Not really," she said.

"That sucks," Jess said.

"Well, that's what my boss gave me!" Angela said.

Jess shook her head, "Mom, what would you say if I ask you not to go?" she asked.

Angela sighed, "I wish I didn't have to," she said.

Jess nodded, and looked Angela in the eyes, "There's more," she said.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, Grandma Karen is bringing you to school tomorrow," she said.

"Why?" Jess asked.

"I have to see Clay, in the city tomorrow," Angela said.

Jess nodded and then sighed, "We're moving again, aren't we?" she asked.

"I don't know," Angela said.

Jess nodded, disappointed.

"Jessica Ashlyn Scott, Angela Marie Scott, I've been calling you both for the last five minutes," Karen said, walking onto the basketball half-court. She was bundled up against the cold as she came over to her daughter and granddaughter.

Angela turned to look at Karen. "Sorry Mom, I didn't hear you," Angela said.

"Sorry Grandma," Jess said.

Karen nodded, "Let's get in from the cold, dinner is ready," she said.

"Yes Grandma," Jess said.

"Yes Mom," Angela said, and turned to Jess, "Don't forget you have homework after dinner."

"Yes Mom," Jess said, disappointed.

"Life isn't just about basketball, Jess," Angela said.

Jess nodded, "I know, Mom," she said.

Angela nodded as Karen lead them inside the house to get ready for dinner.


	90. Chapter 90: Greenwich Village

**Chapter 90: Greenwich Village**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Evening

Most days she found herself dealing with what would seem like a hundred issues. They never seem to ever let up, but her family had constructed such a portfolio of investments, and companies they own, that there was always information and problems to be solved. Which filled most of her days.

By the time Fallon would get back to her Townhouse, she was done for the day. The first stop was her home office, where she would drop her briefcase and computer bag. Thank God, she thought, she didn't have to go to the foundation today, completely different mindset than the main office.

She went upstairs and hung up her coat as she went to her bedroom. Once there she stripped out of her work clothes and started her multi-shower head shower. The hot water felt good on her body and relaxed her.

Once done he wrapped herself in a towel and wrapped her hair in a towel. After toweling herself off, she looked for something to wear.

Finally getting dressed, she grabbed her smartphone and headed downstairs. Finding her chair, she took a seat and put her feet up. With a sigh, she pulled over the laptop she kept for home and brought it to life.

Opening up her web browser and clicking one of her saved links. She waited for the webpage to open. Once open she clicked a link and the media player opened.

"…welcome again people listening at home. Tonight, we're broadcasting from our home court at the _Whitey Durham Memorial Field House_. In tonight's early game the girls' team lead by Coach Lucas Scott, are looking to keep their undefeated streak intact.

"The teams are waiting in the locker room for the start of the game…"

Fallon put the laptop on the nearby table and she got up. She smiled; she was home early enough not to miss the girls' game. Brett would be playing in that game, and Brett in some form or another was family. That and the only reason she was listening was that she liked the connection back to Tree Hill. Fallon wanted to be there watching, live because Keni would be cheering like Fallon did when she attended Tree Hill High School. Listening to the live broadcast would also give her context to the videos Sawyer would post on her YouTube Channel in a few days.

In the kitchen, Fallon shook her head. Sawyer and Keni had some scam going there. They would cheer the game and have two of their friends record the game and them cheering. Sawyer would then take the footage and edit it, posting the videos on YouTube for the cheerleading stuff, and for the school's basketball website .

Fallon got herself a mug of tea and started to head back to her laptop in the living room. She got herself situated and plugged in a set of headphones.

"This is Trey Terthero for , giving you the break down for the game. The Tree Hill Ravens are coming into this game one player down, as backup Point Guard Corynn Connors is out with a knee injury. That means Khole Kennedy will be seeing more time at the point. She's a freshman and not that experienced, there is a possibility of seeing sophomore reserve guard Gracelyn Cooper in the backcourt," came over from the student broadcaster, that Fallon was listening too.

Fallon shrugged at the talking head just kept going on in her ear. She just wanted him to get through his usual spiel and just get them to the game. In the background, Fallon thought she heard Keni talking to Sawyer. Those two girls were hardly ever apart. Fallon thought it was an interesting thing. Then again, she lived not far from the East Village.

Removing the headphones, Fallon walked back into the kitchen and looked into the fridge. Looking through the various shelves, she found want she was looking for and pulled it out. Clearing out the leftovers from the delivery container onto a plate. Fallon walked the plate full of leftovers to the microwave and warmed up the leftovers.

Once the microwave dinged, Fallon checked the food to see it was warmed up. Putting it back into the microwave, she started the microwave again to make sure the food was warmed up. Once it was done, Fallon checked it again. Taking her plate, she walked back out to the living room where the laptop was sitting. Setting down the plate, she picked up the headphones and slipped them back on her head.

She slowly ate her dinner of leftovers as she listened to the voice of the young man named Trey Terthero. Once she finished her meal, she put down the empty plate with the silverware she ate with. Listening to the pre-game, she shook her head. Fallon sighed and sipped her tea. Finally, she looked down at the coffee table and saw her book.

Fallon shook her head and picked up a paperback book. Flipping through the pages she came across the page she left off on. For some reason, she loved this modern southern gothic book by Joshilyn Jackson called _Gods in Alabama_.

The story of Arlen Fleet reminded Fallon a lot of some aspects of Candi Scott's life. Well except for the murder and taking place in Alabama. After a moment Fallon sighed and put the book down. She looked at the laptop's screen and saw that it was moving along in the pre-game for the girls' game.

Fallon took a sip of her tea. Once she swallowed her tea, she put her mug down and leaned back in her chair. Picking the book back up, she started reading about the promise to God that Arlen Fleet made.

Ravenhoops dot com kept talking about all the line-ups the Tree Hill Lady Ravens had put on the court. Today's starting line-up would be considered one of the elite ones. All five of the girls have committed to Division One schools and arguably all could be named all-state.

The line-up was led by three seniors backed by two juniors. That's all Fallon really cared about, as she just wanted the game to start. Fallon shook her head, and put her nose back into the book and started reading about the fuzzy recollections Arlen had her past.

Fallon put the book down and leaned back. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Fallon just let the noise flow into her ears just to past the time when the game started.


	91. Chapter 91: Kay's Apartment

**Chapter 91: Kay's Apartment**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Evening

The wind battered against the windows. It was the winds that came off the lake. She bundled up to be comfortable from the winter weather. She was southern, maybe not born, but raised, so not only was this cold, it was outright freezing. Taking a seat in her chair, she pulled up the comforter to warm her thin blood. Pulling over her laptop she logged on.

"We really need to get another chair or a love seat," another woman said, as she came over carrying a folding chair.

"Why? I can only sit on one at a time," Kay Scott said.

"For when I'm over," Ivy said and set up the folding chair.

"Oh," Kay said and started moving her right shoulder.

"Is your shoulder acting up?" Ivy asked.

Kay nodded, "Yeah, the cold is triggering it," she said.

"Do you want the heating pad?" Ivy asked.

Kay looked up and smiled, "Yes, please, and a pill too," she said.

Ivy nodded, "Have you taken a pill already?" she asked.

"No," Kay said.

"Okay," Ivy said and retrieved the heating pad and a pill. She returned and have Kay her pain pill, and started to set up the heating pad. After the pad was situated, Ivy tucked Kay in and gave her a kiss. Ivy took a seat on the folding chair.

"So, who's playing?" Ivy asked.

"Tree Hill girls versus Masonbourgh girls," Kay said.

"High school?" Ivy asked.

"Yes," Kay said.

"Why do you listen to your old high school basketball games?" Ivy asked.

Kay shook her head, "Because my Dad is the coach, and my sister is a cheerleader. I can hear her every so often on the broadcast," she said.

Ivy nodded, "So, are we going to be listening to a decent game tonight?" she asked.

Kay shook her head, "Oh no, Tree Hill should clobber them," she said.

Ivy shook her head, "That doesn't sound like fun," she said.

"Trust me it's not fun to play either," Kay said.

Ivy shook her head, "That doesn't sound like fun," she said.

"You didn't do sports or club in school?" Kay asked.

Ivy shook her head, "Sort of," she said.

"What club was that?" Kay asked, curious.

"The type that smoke in the girl's room," Ivy said.

Kay laughed, "Not that type of club," she said.

"I know that," Ivy said, "I couldn't do anything, I had to help my Dad and uncles."

Kay nodded, "I know the feeling," she said.

"How so?" Ivy asked.

"I worked at my Dad's club and Mom's recording label," Kay said.

"Awe poor thing," Ivy said, "They sound like awesome jobs."

Kay shrugged with just her left shoulder, "Maybe they were," she said.

"So, now that we've been sidetracked all over the map," Ivy said.

"Okay?" Kay asked, confused.

"I was going to ask why you invited me over to listen to a possibly a blowout high school basketball game," Ivy said.

"Well, I did feed you," Kay said.

"I brought over the meat and cooked," Ivy said.

"I did the rest," Kay said.

"And complained about your shoulder and the Doctors the whole time," Ivy said.

Kay did her one-shoulder shrug, again, "I guess you got me there," she said.

Ivy nodded, "I do," she said, "So, Kay why did you invite me over?"

Kay smiled, slightly, "For dinner, to spend some time with you," she said.

"Awe," Ivy said.

"And if everything goes right, breakfast in the morning," Kay said.

"Awe, Kay!" Ivy said.

"What?" Kay asked.

"You're trying to be thoughtful," Ivy said.

"Trying?" Kay asked.

"Yes, trying," Ivy said.

Kay shrugged her one-shoulder shrug, "What type of chair do you want?" she asked.

"How about a love seat?" Ivy asked, with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Why a love seat?" Kay asked, cluelessly.

"So, we can share it," Ivy said, "You never cuddle."

Kay shook her head, "Not really, I didn't even know what cuddling was until you told me," she said.

"What was your last relationship like?" Ivy asked curiously.

"The danger zone," Kay said.

"An Archer Reference?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah, let's go with that," Kay said.

"So, a love seat?" Ivy asked.

Kay nodded, "Yeah, sure, we can go to Goodwill and see what they have," she said.

"Put that on ice, let me ask around maybe I can find one someone in my family isn't using," Ivy said.

"How are we going to get it here?" Kay asked.

"I have brother and cousins," Ivy said, "Plus I have access to a delivery truck."

"Brother and cousin?" Kay asked.

Ivy nodded, "Yes, big strapping Polish ones," she said.

Kay nodded, "I guess that works," she said.

"It's not like they're going to wreck the place," Ivy said, "Much."

"Okay?" Kay asked, confused.

"I'm joking, they're fine, and I'm their princess, they'll do anything for me, as long as I ask," Ivy said.

"Sure," Kay said, confused.

"How's the shoulder feeling?" Ivy asked.

Kay nodded, and moved her right shoulder a bit, "Better," she said.

"That's good," Ivy said.

Kay smiled, "Pre-game," she said.

"Well, let's get ready to listen to high school basketball," she said, sarcastically.

"Yes, we are," Kay said and smiled.


	92. Chapter 92: Adams' Apartment

**Chapter 92: Adams' Apartment**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Evening

She opened the door to her apartment and entered it. Hanging up her coat, she put her briefcase and handbag on the breakfast bar. Checking her watch, she was right on time.

Walking into the area referred to as the living room and she looked at the sofa. Her son looked up at her and smiled. Trin smiled back, the reason she was home was because of Wyatt. Trin had made a pledge to herself that she would spend time every day with Wyatt.

"Hi Mom," Wyatt said.

"Hey, how are you?" Trin asked, and took a seat next to him.

"I'm good," Wyatt said, "How was your day?"

"Busy," Trin said, "But I'm home now."

Wyatt nodded, "So, are you cooking or are we ordering in?" he asked.

Trin laughed, "How much time before the game?" she asked.

"About forty-five minutes according to the website clock," Wyatt said.

"Good," Trin said, "Where's Līga?"

"She's in the bathroom?" Wyatt said.

Trin nodded, "I see," she said.

Wyatt nodded, "Still doesn't answer my question about dinner?" he asked.

Trin laughed, "I've already ordered on the app," Trin said, "I'll cook tomorrow."

"Like you cook," Wyatt said.

"I cook," Trin said.

"If you cook, can we have Nana Haley's mac and cheese?" Wyatt asked.

Trin chuckled, "We'll see," she said.

"What will we see?" Wyatt asked.

"If I have the stuff or do, I have to get it delivered, so it might delay it a day," Trin said.

That was when the bathroom door opened and a young blonde woman came out into the living room. She looked at Trin and Wyatt sitting on the sofa.

"Miss Trinity, I didn't hear you come in," Līga said.

Trin stood up and smiled, "I just got in," she said and walked over to her handbag. She reached into her handbag and came out with some money, and walked over to Līga. The younger blonde woman smiled. "Thank you for watching Wyatt for me," Trin said.

"Thank you, Miss Trinity," Līga said, "Do you need me tomorrow?"

Trin nodded, "Yes, I do," she said.

"The usual time?" Līga asked.

"Yes," Trin said and paid Līga for babysitting her son.

"Thank you again, Miss Trinity," Līga said.

"You're welcome," Trin said and watched as Līga left the apartment. Trin nodded, and walked back to the sofa and sat back down next to Wyatt.

"Why didn't I stay with Madam Legrand today?" Wyatt asked.

"I thought you like spending time with Līga?" Trin asked.

Wyatt shrugged, "It's just more fun over Madam Legrand's," he said.

Trin nodded, "Okay. Did you hear Keni on the broadcast yet?" Trin asked.

Wyatt shook her head, "No, but I thought I heard Sassy," he said.

Trin laughed, "She was always a big mouth," she said.

Wyatt nodded, "So, what did you order?" he asked.

Trin smiled, "We're listening to a basketball game, so game food," she said.

"Pizza?" Wyatt asked.

"Wings," Trin said.

Wyatt smiled.

"We'll get pizza when we watch Uncle James' game," Trin said.

Wyatt nodded, "So when you were in high school, you cheered for basketball?" he asked.

Trin nodded, "Yes four years," she said.

"That's where you met my dad?" Wyatt asked.

Trin nodded, "Yeah, I cheered your Dad for four years, and I cheered with Cousin Ellie for two years," she said.

"Why only two years with Cousin Ellie?" Wyatt asked.

"She was sick for two years," Trin said.

"Could you tell me how you met my Dad?" Wyatt asked.

"I've told you the story before," Trin said.

"I want to hear the story again," Wyatt said.

Trin nodded, "Okay, let me get changed first, then I'll tell you the short version on how I met your father," she said.

"Okay," Wyatt said.

Trin got up and walked down the hall to the Master Bedroom. She closed the door behind her then leaned against it. Trin rested her hand on her heart and took a few deep breathes to slowing it down.

It was only natural for Wyatt to ask about Brian, Trin reflected. He was a growing boy and wanted to know about his parents. Wyatt, at eleven, probably wasn't sure or wouldn't understand why Brian wasn't in his life. Brian had wanted to be, but his conditions had been too much of a price.

Trin pushed off the door and started to strip out of her work clothes. It was like a snake shedding her skin, it allowed Trin to adjust to being home, and spending time with Wyatt.

Slowly she collected her work clothes up for the dry cleaner. Trin walked into the master bathroom and scrubbed off her makeup and let down her hair, which she brushed out. Once done she changed into lounge pants and her veteran NYU Sweatshirt.

Trin left the master bedroom and returned to the living room with Wyatt. She took up a seat near him and smiled.

"So, I met your Dad on a group date with him, Cousin Ellie and Cousin Kay, I think there was someone else on the date, but I can't remember," Trin said.

"What's a group date?" Wyatt asked.

"It's where you go out in a group because our parents wouldn't allow us to date until we were sixteen, so that's what you did," Trin said.

"Oh," Wyatt said.

Trin nodded, "There's nothing momentous or Earth-shattering about when I met your father, it's rather mundane," she said.

"He didn't stand out at all?" Wyatt asked.

"At fourteen, no, that was later," Trin said.

"Why later?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know, maybe Uncle James had to move out so your Father could spread his wings," Trin said.

"Wikipedia says he believed in the marriage of heaven and hell, what's that?" Wyatt asked.

"I know it's a book that your Father read, beyond that, I don't know," Trin said.

"Why?" Wyatt asked.

"Want the truth?" Trin asked.

"Yes," Wyatt said, quietly.

"Your Father said so many things, we didn't know what he truly believed and what he just said," Trin replied.

Wyatt nodded, and before he could as another question the house phone rang.

"That's dinner," Trin said and picked up the phone, thinking saved by the bell.


	93. Chapter 93:Georgetown

**Chapter 93: Georgetown**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Evening

She called it an early day at the office and took her official car to her house. Once she got to her townhouse she went right into the shower. Once she was clean, she changed into her well-worn sweat pants with the blue Yale down one leg, and a battered stretched out and nearly faded blue oversized hoodie. It's Carolina Blue of UNC-Chapel Hill, and once belonged to Keith Scott, in fact, Izzy swore she could still smell his scent on it.

Next, she went to her office and powered up her personal laptop. Checking her watch, she opened up a program and waited. Finally, the computer started making noise to indicate someone was calling in.

Izzy leaned forward and accepted the call. The computer hesitated and chugged for a moment of two, and then finally opened up with a video of a man about her own age. He had short dirty blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and wearing just a greyish toned t-shirt from what she could see on the screen.

"Hey Pretty Woman," Keith Scott, Izzy's husband of about ten years, said.

"Hey Hot Shot," Izzy said, and leaned forward, "How are things going? Do I have to complain to the State Department or someone else on how you're being treated?" she was teasing as they both know she wouldn't do that.

"Don't do that," Keith said, with a chuckle, "You don't have to pull strings for me."

Izzy nodded, "I know, but I worry," she said.

"I'm holding up, and these calls help," Keith said, "Is that my old college sweatshirt?"

Izzy shrugged, and grabbed the hoodie between her forefinger and thumb, "What? This old thing I've had it for years," she said.

Keith laughed a bit, "Like ten years," he said.

"Maybe," Izzy said.

"No maybes about it," Keith said with a laugh.

Are things going how they're supposed to be going?" Izzy asked, changing the subject, and also concerned about tensions in the part of the world he's in.

Keith nodded, "As far as I can tell," he said.

"That's great to hear, so you should be back when you're supposed to be?" Izzy asked.

"From your lips to God's ears," Keith said, "So, how has basketball been going?"

"Really Keith?" Izzy asked.

"I need to know some things are normal," Keith said.

Izzy nodded, "The Heat is having a bad season, the Ravens are doing well, and the Lady Ravens are still undefeated. Matter-of-fact I'm going to be listening to the game after I get off with you," Izzy said, changing her tone on her last five words, making them suggestive.

"Oh nice," Keith said.

Izzy smiled, slyly, "Do you want me to remove my sweatshirt?" she asked.

Keith nodded his head, "We can't do that," he said.

"Why not?" Izzy asked.

"We can't," Keith said.

Izzy's office door opened and Skye came in. She paused when she saw Izzy talking with Keith she paused and waited, listening.

"You know you miss my goodies," Izzy said.

"I just plain miss you, and the kids," Keith said.

"Your last chance, do you want me to take my sweatshirt off?" Izzy asked.

"Whoa! Someone's topless here?" Someone from Keith's side said and pushed him over, He looked at the screen and smiled, "Oh, hey Izzy, I thought I was going to see some Congressional bitties."

"Not cool man," Keith said, looking at the guy.

Izzy rolled her eyes, "How are you doing Garrison?" she asked.

Garrison smiled at Izzy, "I'm doing better now I see your beautiful face, but I'd be doing awesome if I could see that hot brunette assistant of yours," he said.

"Jermaine, I'm trying to talk to my wife," Keith said.

"Cool it with the name, don't want to get in trouble," Garrison said.

Izzy shook her head and saw Skye standing in the door. She signaled Skye over. "So, Garrison, you're worried about getting in trouble, you just sexually harassed a US Congresswoman," Izzy said, teasing.

"Oh, Izzy, you know, I didn't mean it," Garrison said.

"Just think about it," Izzy said.

"Yes Ma'am," Garrison said.

"Izzy, you needed me?" Skye asked as she came to stand next to Izzy.

"There's the hotness," Garrison said.

Skye sighed, "Hello Jermaine," she said and saw Keith, "Hey Keith."

"Hey Skye," Keith said.

"How's it going, Keith?" Skye asked.

"Slowly, down, and clockwise," Keith said, teasing.

Skye giggled, "Okay," she said.

"Okay, Y'all can I finish talking to my husband?" Izzy asked.

"Sure, but make it quick, Keith and I have to be somewhere," Garrisons said.

"I won't keep him too much longer," Izzy said.

"Better not," Garrison said, stood up and walked away.

"Bye Keith," Skye said and walked out of the camera's view.

"You look tired," Izzy said.

Keith nodded, "It's been long days," he said.

"What time is it over there?" Izzy asked.

Keith paused and did some calculations, Izzy noted, "Around eleven-thirty," Keith said, tentatively.

"Well get some sleep," Izzy said.

Keith nodded, "I will when I can," he said.

"You better or threaten them with me," Izzy said, with a laugh.

"You know, I won't do that," Keith said.

"I know, but what's wrong?" Izzy asked.

Keith sighed, "I'm going dark for a while, just be traveling through an area where they'll be no good internet coverage," he said.

"Are you sure?" Izzy asked.

"Positive," Keith said.

"Well, be careful," Izzy said.

"I will, I'll contact you as soon as I can," Keith said.

Izzy was fighting back tears, "I miss you," she said.

"Miss you," Keith replied.

"Come home, to me, safe, and in one piece," Izzy said.

"I always do," Keith said, "My time is up. Talk to you as soon as I can, love you."

"Love you," Izzy said, "Bye, My Love."

"Bye," Keith said and the connection broke.

Izzy dried her eyes. She had to be strong. It wasn't much longer until he comes home. After taking a long time, she re-centered herself and looked at Skye.

"Yes, Skye?" Izzy asked.

"I was just checking in and seeing if you were going to listen to the game tonight," Skye said.

"With my family, what do you think?" Izzy asked, laughing.

"Just double-checking," Skye said.

Izzy pounded on the keyboard for a minute, "Let's get some Chinese and I'll set the game up in the living room," she said.

"Okay, the usual?" Skye asked.

"Of course," Izzy said.

Kari poked her head in the office door, she was dressed to go out.

"Want to take out?" Skye asked.

Kari cocked her head, "What are you doing tonight?" she asked.

"Listening to a basketball game," Skye said, "But you know this."

Kari nodded, "I do. But why do you two still listen to your old high school sports team?" she asked.

"I enjoy it," Skye said.

"Family," Izzy said, "What are you up to?"

"Information seeking," Kari said.

"With Callum?" Izzy asked.

"Yes," Kari said.

"Very well then," Izzy said, "You also know my high school is in my congressional district."

"I do," Kari said, "How's Keith?"

"Distracted," Izzy said.

"He'll be fine, he usually gets through alright," Kari said.

"I hope you're right," Izzy said.

"Me too," Kari said.

"Have fun and be good tonight," Izzy said.

Kari nodded, "I can do one or the other, but not both," she said with a wicked smile and walked away.

Izzy laughed and shook her head, "That I know," she said.


	94. Chapter 94: Hell's Kitchen

**Chapter 94: Hell's Kitchen**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Evening

It had been one hell of a day. She finished her work and emailed the work to the editor. Coming back to the townhouse she put everything away and went upstairs to shower. After the shower, she changed into her lounge pants and a purple t-shirt.

Elizabeth "Ellie" Scott came out of the master bathroom drying her hair. She took a seat at the dressing table, she figured it was once her Mom's. With a thoughtful sigh, she picked up her brush and started brushing her hair. Looking across the room she could see the touches of both her parents, but she did feel strong vibes of her Mom.

Looking in the mirror she studied the blue eyes that looked back at her. The light blonde curly hair, which inherited from her Mom, but the blue eyes were her Dad's. Of all the children she and her next youngest sibling, Sawyer, looked the most like their Mom, where Keith and Kay looked like their Dad. Hell, even her sister Candi had a passing resemblance to their Dad, even though Candi claims she looks more like her Mom. Studying her eyes, she could see the touch of sadness and loneliness enter her eyes as she thought about her family and her Southern Home.

Sighing, she pulled her hair back and put it up in a clip. Getting up, she straightened her t-shirt and went down to the parlor level (second floor). Upon reaching the living room, she decided she was hungry, and descended to the garden level (first floor). In the kitchen, Ellie went through the fridge looking for dinner, and once she found it, she started cooking it. Checking the clock, she would have to eat while listening to the game.

Once it was done, she carried her plate and drink upstairs to the living room and took a seat. She rarely sat and ate in the kitchen or the dining room. The kitchen was just slightly bigger than a galley kitchen so there really wasn't room there. The dining room reminded her too much of her family, and she didn't need to add to the loneliness. As she settled in, she talked to her smart speaker system to play some relaxing music, and to set an alarm for the game.

As she sat back, she thought about the music. Her sophomore and most of her junior year of high school she was sick with her Cancer and was homeschooled. Many days Ellie would be in bed, and this music was her constant companion. Several people would keep her company when school was over, her constant company was her Mom, her Dad, her big sister Candi, her best friend Trin, and her brother Keith. Keith especially after his son Adam died. Kay would spend time with her as well, but not as much.

Keith would sit and play games with her and would change the music that she listened too. Ellie was secretly thankful for. Through her brother, she developed a love of music. It was almost as eclectic as his own.

During this period the first pages of the first draft of her writing began to take shape. She and Kay would, when they were younger, do a few of their own "comic books" together. Kay would do the drawings was and Ellie would write the words and story. Before Kay's accident, they were playing around with the idea of doing a graphic novel together. They even had a concept worked out. On their trip to the Caribbean together they discussed it in more detail and even worked out the first draft of an outline of the plot. Everything was looking good for a pitch, and that was when Kay's accident happened, and it fell to the wayside.

Ellie dropped everything and rushed to her twin sister's bedside. For years Kay had to recover the use of her right arm. Kay's right arm was nearly worthless for the first year. Ellie would sit with her and help her with her recovery, and even some of her PT. At one point, during that horrible year, the _Annus Horribilis_, Ellie was even running her family.

Once things settled down, she returned to New York City. Ellie remembered that day, she walked into her old bedroom, the one she shared with Kay in this townhouse, and collapsed on her bed, just passing out from mental and physical exhaustion. Five or more hours later, she lost track, she woke up crying.

That was when Trin and Wyatt came over, and for the second time in her life, Trin helped her through a rough time. Two years ago, Ellie spent her time to get her emotions back together. That was when the last page of the last draft of her story she started to record in her sickbed down south was finished. That time fourteen years ago until just two years ago formed the basis of what would become something that would change her life.

Ellie sighed, it's nice to visit the past, she reflected, but you couldn't live in it. Anna Becca and her book "_The Girl Who Always Wore Purple_," changed her life, for the better, but she wanted her novel to be published.

Once she finished eating, she collected her dishes and carried them to the kitchen. After washing the dishes off, she put them into the dishwasher and started it. Next, she grabbed a beer out of the fridge and went back into the living room.

The smart speaker lowered the music and the alarm went off. The games were about to begin. Ellie shut off the music and asked her smart speaker to stream the channel the games were on. She took a seat on the sofa. Putting her feet up, she opened her beer and looked at her toes. Nodding she noted that after this check cleared, she should treat herself. That was when her smartphone buzzed. Ellie picked it up and looked at it.

**Ainsley:** What are you doing tonight, Bitch?

So, Ainsley, not politically correct at all.

**Ellie:** That's not very supportive of a fellow woman.

**Ainsley:** Whatever Libby, whatcha doing?'

**Ellie:** Having a beer and listening to the game.

**Ainsley:** Your cousin?"

**Ellie:** No, the games my sister cheer at.

**Ainsley:** You so lose cool points, Libby

**Ellie:** I'm supporting my sister for one.

**Ainsley:** And?

**Ellie:** James is playing Phoenix, so it's a late game.

**Ainsley:** Oh, still no excuse, get dressed and let's cause trouble.

**Ellie:** Why do you want to cause trouble now?

**Ainsley:** I'm tired of being bored today.

**Ellie:** I can't I have a conference call with my agent tomorrow.

**Ainsley:** Still pushing to have that book published.

**Ellie:** Yes

**Ainsley:** Why don't you do it on Amazon?

**Ellie:** I want someone to pay me for publishing my work.

**Ainsley:** Sometimes you have to take the bull by the horns and do it yourself. Also, so you can come out and cause trouble with Moi

**Ellie:** Goodnight, Ains.

**Ainsley:** Seriously Libby?

**Ellie:** Yes, I'm not going out tonight.

**Ainsley:** Nerd!

**Ellie:** Whatever, talk to you later, Ains.

Ellie put her smartphone down and shook her head. She listened to the commentary of the beginning stuff with the game. Thank god she didn't miss the tip-off. Every so often she would her the cheerleaders in the background and wondered if it was her sister she was hearing.

She leaned back and sipped her beer. Part of her missed game night back home. What she really missed was her family.


	95. Chapter 95: Alix

**Chapter 95: Alix**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Evening

In the _Clocktower Apartment_ of _Beaulieu Manor_, he sat at his desk going over a few last-minute details. After a good stretch, he checked the clock and did a bit of quick math.

Nodding Tucker Baker quickly neatened up his hair and straightened out his shirt. He finished just in time for his computer to ring with a video call. With a quick smile, he answered it and the image of Alix Hartmann filled his screen.

"Hey Babe, how're things going?" Tucker asked.

Alix shook her head, "That doesn't sound like you, Tuck," she said.

Tucker sighed, "Sorry, how are you, Alix?" he asked.

Alix shook her head, "It's been a rough day," she said.

"What happened?" Tucker asked.

"Bad day, the weather sucks, had a lot of traffic, venue issues, and you're not here," Alix said.

"Hopefully, I'll be out there soon," Tucker said.

"How's this thing coming along?" Alix asked.

"Got the last bit of details done, and should be filming soon," Tucker said.

"That's great to hear," Alix said, "Hope it all goes well."

Tucker nodded, "So, do I; I want to get out to see you," he said.

"I've already claimed a bunk for you," Alix said, and smile lite up her face.

"That's right you got a bandwagon," Tucker said.

"Yeah, it's an upgrade from the Sprinter," Alix said with a laugh.

"Hey, we had a lot of good memories in that Sprinter," Tucker said.

Alix laughed, "Maybe one day we'll get a bus as Katsuya gets," she said.

Tucker laughed, "Someday Alix," he said.

"You're optimistic," Alix said.

"I believe in you," Tucker said.

"Just me?" Alix asked, teasing.

"And the band too," Tucker said.

Alix smiled, "Don't forget them," she laughed.

Tucker nodded, "I won't, so where are you tonight?" he asked.

"Fresno? Sacramento? After a few nights they all start to blend together," Alix said.

Tucker nodded, "It, well, I don't remember that, when I was out on the road," he said.

"Don't you have to keep track of where you're filming?" Alix asked.

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, it sucks, always cutting footage in my downtime," he said.

Alix nodded, her face hung for a minute, "How do they do this?" she asked.

"Do what?" Tucker asked.

"Go out on the road, be as they call it, road warriors, to be in this state of jet lag," Alix said.

"Yeah," Tucker said, and nodded.

"How does Katyusha do it?" Alix asked.

"Well if I remember she was touring since she was fifteen," Tucker said, "It's probably normal for her."

Alix nodded, "Yeah, I guess. I do remember when she came back from her Summer European Tour," she said.

"Oh yeah?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, she was in our bedroom, and just seemed all keyed up after the first couple of nights," Alix said.

"Why after the first couple of nights?" Tucker asked.

"She slept most of the first few days," Alix said.

"Oh, I see," Tucker said.

"Yeah, it seemed after that tour, that our Opa's and Babuska's apartment was too small for her. It's like she touched the wider world and she saw a world larger than our little world," Alix said.

"I see," Tucker said.

"Maybe, that's what's bothering me," Alix said.

"What would be bothering you?" Tucker asked.

"I'm scared, that my world will change," Alix said.

"What does that mean?" Tucker asked.

"My life's been Cape Fear Region, North Carolina, and that little apartment. Now out here seeing the world, it's so new and wow," Alix said.

"So, how do I fit into it?" Tucker asked.

"You're my anchor," Alix said, "You make my world make sense."

Tucker nodded, "You'll get through this, I'll be there in a few days," he said.

Alix nodded, "That's a comfort," she said.

There was a knock on the door. Alix looked over her shoulder. "Who is it?" she yelled.

"It's Holden," a voice came back.

"Come in," Alix said, "It's unlocked."

The door opened and Holden walked in. He looked at the laptop. Tucker noted that Holden looked haggard as well.

"Hey Tucker," Holden said.

"How are you doing?" Tucker asked.

"It's been a rough day," Holden said.

Tucker nodded, "I see," he said.

"We're starting sound check soon," Holden said.

"Break a leg," Tucker said.

"Thanks," Holden said, "When are you coming out?"

"Hopefully Friday," Tucker said.

"Holden, I'll be out in a minute, can I finish with Tuck privately?" Alix asked.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be outside," Holden said, "See you, Tucker."

Holden left the frame and just left Tucker and Alix.

"I checked my schedule, isn't your sister and niece having games tonight?" Alix asked.

Tucker nodded, "They do," he said.

"Why aren't you at the games?" Alix asked.

"So, I can get out to you. I have work to finish before filming," Tucker said.

Alix smiled, "Well, I have to go," she said, "Be good, Tuck."

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked.

"Just be careful, and see you ASAP," Alix said.

"See you ASAP," Tucker replied, as Alix broke the connection.

Tucker sighed and leaned back. Alix didn't sound or look good. He hoped she was alright. He shrugged and went back to finishing his final preparations.


	96. Chapter 96: Game Time

**Chapter 96: Game Time**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Evening

The Tree Hill Girls Basketball Team ran out onto the court to do a quick final pre-game warm-up. Coach Scott as per his normal practice walked out behind the team, flanked by his two assistants, Coach Sinclair and Coach Pierce-Scott, also coming out with them came Number Twelve Corynn Conners. Conners was still hobbled by her knee injury and took a seat on the bench.

Coach Scott stood in front of the bench and watched the other eleven girls on the court. Conners took a seat at the end of the bench. When the team finished, they came to the bench and huddled up around him.

"Remember, play our game and let's not sink to their level. Bigs watch them in the paint. Now let's go out there and keep this machine rolling," Coach Scott said.

"Ravens, on three," Faye Ambrose, number Forty-eight, the starting point guard, said, "One, two, three."

"Ravens!" The girls said, and they broke the huddle. The starters removed their warm-up jerseys and walked out onto the court. Coach Scott nodded and looked at the team as they stood in front of the bench. Looking over the crowd, the hometown fans were standing.

Coach Scott looked over to Coach Sinclair and Coach Pierce-Scott. Coach Pierce-Scott smiled at him.

"I think we were more inventive," Coach Pierce-Scott said.

"They'll find what works for them," Coach Scott said.

Coach Pierce-Scott nodded. The game was about to start, and Coach Scott watched as the Tree Hill Team took their positions. The starters stood there intensely, and Coach Scott named them off in his head. The Point-Guard is number forty-eight, Faye Ambrose. The Shooting-Guard is number nineteen, and co-captain Baylee Miller. The Small Forward is number Thirteen Jade Loyal. Power Forward number thirty, co-captain, Brett Pierce-Burke. Finally, at the five, the center number Sixty-one, Avril Popova.

Coach Scott watched as they lined up against their Masonbourgh opposites. He nodded; they were probably one of his most talented starting line-ups.

The ball went up in the air to open the game. Popova was able to get the ball over to Pierce-Burke, who passed the ball to Ambrose. The team pushed down the court and quickly scored. Coach Scott watched as the fans took their seat. Coach Scott watched as the rest of the teams and coaches taking their seats on the bench.

Masonbourgh came back down the court with their own possession. They scored and tied the game. Coach Scott stood up and shook his head.

"Come on defense!" Coach Scott yelled, and started to remove his blazer, "Come on move!"

Shaking his head, Coach Scott, he didn't like how things were already going. It wasn't even two minutes into the first quarter.

Soon, the game got sloppy. Fouls after fouls soon followed. The referees were calling everything. Coach Scott looked at one of the referees.

"Come on Irv, can't you just let them play!" Coach Scott yelled, and looked over to the other bench and saw the Masonbourgh Coach was also yelling at the referees.

Shrugging, Coach Scott reflected on what was going on. At least no one seemed to have an advantage over the other. Shaking his head, the score was also tight, that's not good. Coach Scott knew this was a game like staring down a gun barrel. It was going to come down to who blinks first.

Masonbourgh soon had a player in foul trouble and she had to sit. This gave Tree Hill an advantage for a while. It didn't last long, as Avril had to sit, as she was getting into foul trouble, and that sent Evalyn Lopez, number forty-four, and Avril's back-up in to play center. Coach Scott stood there shaking his head on how dirty and rough the game was being played.

It didn't get any better. Coach Scott wasn't happy when he sent his sixth man, Number Twenty-one, Flannery O'Brien to the locker room. She was digging in to get a ball and got poked in the eye. This happened as the first half was starting to wind down. If looks could kill, it would be a slaughter in the gym. The look on Coach Scott's face was mean, as he shook his head as Tree Hill was now down two players.

Halftime came as a relief. Coach Scott leads his team into the locker room. He walked into his office and threw his blazer on the desk, and that was followed by the clipboard against the wall. Coach Scott made a first and started at the wall. That was when his office door opened and Coach Sinclair walked through the door.

"Remember to breathe," Coach Sinclair said, as she finished walking through the door.

"What?" Coach Scott asked, and turned to face her.

"We've been coaching together for how long?" Coach Sinclair asked, "I've seen you lose your temper how many times?"

Coach Scott nodded, "Okay," he said and sighed.

"Are you done yet? Because the team needs to get their shit worked out so we can beat the crap out of Masonbourgh," Coach Sinclair said.

Coach Scott nodded, "I can't believe they are calling the game that way," he said.

Coach Sinclair nodded, "I know, we've had tough games before," she said.

"We have," he sighed, and shook his head.

"So, what are we going to do?" Coach Sinclair asked.

Coach Scott laughed, "I got an idea," he said.

Coach Sinclair tilted her head, "Are you going to share it?" she asked.

Coach Scott nodded, "Yes," he said, "But first I'm going to check on Flannery."

"Okay," Coach Sinclair said, as Coach Scott opened the office door and stepped out. He walked through the locker room and went to the training room. He found Flannery sitting on the training table holding an ice pack on her eye. The Trainer turned to the door.

"How's Flannery doing?" Coach Scott asked.

The Trainer nodded, "Let me check."

The Trainer walked over and removed the ice pack. Looking into Flannery's eye, there were a few minutes before The Trainer turned to look at Coach Scott.

"It should be fine," The Trainer said.

Coach Scott nodded and walked over to the table. "How are you Flannery?" he asked.

Flannery nodded, "It hurts like hell, Coach," she said.

Coach Scott nodded, "It doesn't look good either," he said.

"Damn it! Did she give me a black eye, Coach?" Flannery asked.

Coach Scott shrugged, "I don't know yet," he said.

"Coach, let me out there," Flannery said, "I'm going to make that bitch pay…oops, sorry Coach."

Coach Scott laughed, "It's okay, just try and bottle it up," he said, "So, you can use it on the court."

Flannery giggled a little, "Yes Coach," she said.

Coach Scott nodded, "If you want in, join us in the locker room," he said and turned to start walking out of the training room.

"Yes Coach," Flannery said.

With his back to Flannery Coach Scott let a slight smile on his face. Before he entered the locker room, he reduced the smile back to a neutral expression. Turning towards the locker room he was surprised with what he saw.

"Brett, what are you doing on the floor?" Coach Pierce-Scott asked.

"It's called defense," Brett said and adjusted her compression sleeve.

"You need to step it up," Coach Pierce-Scott said.

"I know how to play the position, and if you haven't noticed I'm the only starter not in foul trouble," Brett said.

"You're playing lazy," Coach Pierce-Scott said.

Brett canted her head, "Is that my coach or my mom telling me?" she asked.

Coach Sinclair came over and pulled Coach Pierce-Scott away. "Ashlyn, go sit in the office," she said.

"I'm trying to coach up one of my players," Coach Pierce-Scott said.

"No, you're being a stage mom," Coach Sinclair said, "Now go into the office, and cool off."

Coach Pierce-Scott nodded and walked away.

"Thanks, Coach," Brett said.

"You're both wrong," Coach Sinclair said, "You Pierce-Burke should know better than talk to a coach like that. Now sit your ass down and keep your mouth shut."

Brett sat down. Coach Sinclair looked over the room, as Coach Scott walked in. He shook his head and kicked a trash can across the room. Eleven sets of teenage girl's eyes locked on him.

He nodded, "Let's see our first tough game of the year, and we're tearing ourselves apart? Two players in the training room, and three starters in foul trouble on the bench, and we're defeating ourselves in the locker room?

"Maybe none of you are ready to win this all? If this is how you react when you have a little bit of trouble, then maybe we shouldn't win the championship.

"I come back from checking on Flannery, and I see one of my captains arguing with one of the coaches. That's not being a champion, that's being a spoiled brat.

"Quiet Brett, I've benched my whole starting line up several times for less. So, you're not untouchable. We'll settle up later," Coach Scott said, the girls hung their head.

Just as the silence was getting deifying, Flannery joined them in the locker room. She took her seat with the team, and Coach Scott looked them over.

"Thank you for joining us, Flannery," Coach Scott said, "Now to say this is not where we hoped to be is an understatement. They're kicking our asses out there, but you will say Coach we're kicking theirs right back.

"What you're doing is a good job of holding it close. Do we want to hold them close?" Coach Scott paused, and shook his head, "Oh hell no! We want to win, and it's a close game. I've heard y'all talk about being a champion this year. Games like this, well that's where champions are made. Are we made of that stuff?"

Coach Scott shook his head, "Well with the play I've seen out there in the first half, I'd say, no. So, what are we going to do about it? Are we going to go out there and fight and claw our way to victory or are we going to fold under the pressure and die?"

He was met by silence. Looking them over he nodded. "Okay, I see. So, this is how we're going to do this. We're going to crush them in the paint. Brett's fast enough to help with the parameter. Listen this is going to sound weird, but it's going to work.

"We're going out with the Alpine set. Eva, you're checking in as the four, and Brett you're the three.

"Yes, we're going to play three in two out. We're going to make, no dare them to try and beat us with their parameter shooting. That's their weakness, their outside shooting, and we're solid defending it.

"Bigs, I want no points scored in the paint. If they drive the lane, take the charge. I want them battered and bruised. They want to be rough with us, we'll be rough with them," Coach Scott said.

The team was silent. Coach Sinclair walked over and looked the team over. "You heard what Coach Scott said, let's get out there," she said.

The girls nodded and started to head out. Coach Scott walked over to his office, and opened the door, finding Coach Pierce-Scott standing there.

"Are you okay?" Coach Scott asked.

Coach Pierce-Scott turned to Coach Scott, "I can't believe she did that," she said.

Coach Scott sighed, "You two are too alike," he said.

"Well, are we benching her?" Coach Pierce-Scott asked.

Coach Scott shook his head, "No," he said.

"So, she'll just get away with it?" Coach Pierce-Scott asked.

Coach Scott shook his head, "No, I'll punish her," he said, "Just not today."

Coach Pierce-Scott nodded, "Even with what happened in the locker room?" she asked.

Coach Scott sighed, "Yes, we need her today," he said.

"You benched all the starters my junior year when they acted up, and you're not going to do this for what happened today?" Coach Pierce-Scott asked.

Coach Scott sighed, "I benched them because they were in open revolt," he said.

"And what Brett did wasn't?" Coach Pierce-Scott asked.

"I'm not quite sure if she was yelling at her coach or her mom," Coach Scott said.

"Do you really think I couldn't separate the two?" Coach Pierce-Scott asked.

"I don't know," Coach Scott said, "But we have to get onto the court."

The two coaches walked out of the office and onto the gym floor. Coach Scott took a seat at the bench. The team worked out on the floor and as the final buzzer of half-time sounded they returned to the bench. They huddled around Coach Scott as he walked over to the sideline and looked them over.

"Alright let's done what I said we're going to do, and just trust in ourselves. We'll come out of this with a win," Coach Scott said, "Bring it in."

The team put their hands in, and Faye looked the team over. "Is Masonbourgh going to win on three," she said, "One, two, three."

"Nevermore!" The team replied and the huddle broke up. The ones who were going to start the second half walked out onto the court, and the others took their spot on the bench. Coach Scott stood by the head of the bench and looked out on the court. That was when the game started again.

Masonbourgh tried to bring the ball down, but they ran into a mountain range. Their point guard tried driving into the paint and ran right into Evalyn. She took the charge and the ball changed possession. Faye brought the ball down the court. Coach Scott noted the offense was a bit slower with the bigs out, but they got down there and got the basket.

He nodded and smiled and took a seat. It was out of his hands. The girls had to sink or swim. All he could do was watch and fix things as needed. But with this line-up, the guards were busy all over the court trying to keep them from shooting three-pointers.

Watching the game slow down and the teams play, he knew he was right. Looking down the bench at his reserves he knew he was going to have to get Jade out there again. He needed to give two from the forecourt a blow. Jade would replace one, who would replace the other. Nodding he leaned over to Coach Pierce-Scott who was sitting next to him.

"Yes?" Coach Pierce-Scott asked.

"Should we put O'Brien or Garcia in when we pull Brett?" Coach Scott asked, wanting her input, as she was the position coach. He had someone in mind, who, but wanted her input.

"O'Brien, it would freak them out after the eye poke," Coach Pierce-Scott said.

Coach Scott nodded; he did want to get O'Brien back on the horse. Looking back toe Coach Pierce-Scott, "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," Coach Pierce-Scott said.

"Cooper, Kennedy, check-in for Miller and Ambrose," Coach Scott said.

"Yes Coach," Gracelyn Cooper, number seven, said.

"Yes Coach," Khloe Kennedy, number eight, said.

The two girls went to check-in and waited for the next whistle. Once play stopped, they ran in to substitute for Baylee and Faye. The two girls came off the court to catch a breath and get some quick coaching to adjust what they were doing out there. They also needed to hydrate.

Coach Scott sat at the edge of his chair and watched the game. The game itself kept moving on at its pace. The next substitute Brett came off the court with Evalyn, which sent out Jade and Flannery. Coach Scott noticed Brett sat at the end of the bench to stay away from Coach Pierce-Scott.

Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the game. Coach Sinclair would handle Brett, for now. At a certain point, Coach Scott knew all his job is now is just shuttle in players to keep their legs fresh. As long as they were fresh, and he had three bigs on the court Masonbourgh was kept off their game.

Looking down the bench, he saw Baylee was ready to head back in. "Baylee, checking in for Gracelyn," Coach Scott said.

"Yes Coach," Baylee said. She got up and went over to the scoring table and checked in. They waited for the next stop in play.

Once Baylee was back in, his three seniors were back on the court. Coach Scott noted that the three seniors and starters, Avril Popova, Baylee Miller, and Brett Pierce-Burke, were all over the court. Doing their job, and making things happen. This made his job easier, when they behave, as they have taken ownership of the team. Coach Scott noted that even though Brett and Baylee were the team captains, Avril was as much a leader as any of them.

As the second half started to wind down, Coach Scott started breaking down the Alpine Line Up. The starters were slowly pulled, so the bench could get some more playing time. Eventually, most of the bench got in to play in the closing minutes of the game. The sophomores and freshmen finished off the game with Evalyn was the center.

Coach Scott knew they couldn't win the game. Masonbourgh would try and claw their way back into the game by scoring. There were a few moments where Coach Scott was worried that he almost put the starters back in. That only lasted a few seconds and some good defensive plays by the bench finished Masonbourgh off. Coach Scott noted as the final buzzer sounded, Tree Hill pulled off the win with a score of Forty-eight to Forty-three.


	97. Chapter 97: Boy's Locker Room

**Chapter 97: Boy's Locker Room**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Evening

Game time was quickly approaching and the boys were already in the locker room. Slowly, the banter would turn to the game and turn serious. Uniforms were being changed.

Jackin took a seat in front of his locker and looked around. In half a breath, he kicked off his shoes and started getting his stuff out for the game. Looking around he felt out of place. He was one of the younger players and didn't seem to fit in.

"What's on your mind, Jack?" Wade, one of his closest friends, said, as he took his place next to him at his locker.

"Wondering if I'm going to play tonight," Jackin said, as he changed into his uniform shorts.

"I don't see why not, you practiced well during what practices we had," Wade said.

Jackin nodded, "Thanks," he said and pulled on his jersey. He looked down at his number 35, a respectable number, but not one associated with prime time.

Wade smiled; he was in his jersey now. Wade was number 40. "You'll get on the court tonight," he said.

"Of course, he will, we're playing Masonbourgh, everyone will get minutes tonight," Keir, another lifelong friend, said, from the other side of Jackin.

"Of course," Wade echoed.

"More importantly, Jack, did you talk to her?" Keir asked.

"I started to make my approach," Jackin said.

"In other words, no," Keir said, "You better move in or someone will get there before you."

"Well I sort of got blocked," Jackin said.

Wade shook his head, "Sounds like an excuse to me," he said.

Keir laughed, "Jack, excuses are like assholes, everyone has one and they all stink," he said.

"Great insight Mister Hammel," Coach Brenton Frost said as he walked past.

"Thanks, Coach," Keir said.

"You can also include your play on the court with what stinks," The Coach said.

"Ye Coach," Keir said.

"If I were you, Mister Hammel, I would focus on the basketball and not someone's posterior," The Coach said.

"Yes Coach," Keir said.

"Now finish getting ready," The Coach said.

"Yes Coach," Keir said.

Jackin shook his head as The Coach returned to his office. Keir sighed.

"Keep it down, Keir," Wade said.

"Whatever, he's not going to stop me from helping Jack get to the promised land," Keir said.

"Not funny, Keir," Jackin said.

"Neither is being denied," Keir said.

"He has a point," Wade said.

Jackin rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well I'm going to try," he said.

Wade shook his head, "Yoda?" he said, looking at Keir.

"Yeah, Yoda," Keir said.

"Yoda?" Jackin asked.

"Do or do not, there is no try," Keir said.

"Well, I'll get to it," Jackin said.

"You better," Keir said, "Or I might move in."

"You better not," Jackin said.

"So, nut up or shut up," Keir said.

"Just because its rhymes don't make that a good catchphrase," Jackin said.

Wade laughed, but before he or Jackin could respond, the door to the Coach's Office opened and the coach walked out. The Coach looked them all over. He slammed down the clipboard he carried on a nearby surface.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted the gossip, but we have a basketball game to play tonight," The Coach said, "Is that right?"

"Yes, Coach!" The basketball team answered.

"Good! Now this is Masonbourgh, and I'm not expecting them to be tough opponents, but I don't want Y'all to play down to them," The Coach said, "Also I really hate to lose to Masonbourgh. What I want to see from the first player on the team to the last player off the bench is everyone's best effort. For those who are wondering, I'll know if you are giving your best effort."

The twelve young men of the basketball team nodded. The Coach looked at his assistant coach and then looked back at the team, "Alright, let's get out there and warm up!" The Coach said.

The team got up and left the locker room. Coach Frost followed behind as they came out to the gym. Jackin looked around as he ran out, and the hometown crowd was cheering them on.

Jackin took his spot to work on his pre-game warm-ups. Looking around he saw the cheerleaders were out and getting ready. He kept his eye on them studying this one girl when Keir whacked him on the back of the head.

"Wake up, Jack, almost your turn," Keir said.

"Thanks," Jackin said.

"Anyways, Jack, the basketballs are the only balls you should be worried about right now," Keir said.

"Really now?" Jackin asked, "How do you come off saying that?"

"We're on the basketball court now," Keir said.

"You're starting to sound like Coach," Jackin said.

"Well Coach is right," Keir said and took his turn at the drill.

Jackin nodded and took his spot for the next drill. Wade shook his head.

"Are you going to talk to her?" he asked.

Jackin nodded, "Yes, I am," he said.

"You better," Wade said.

They started the next drill. When they finished, The Coach blew the whistle and called them back into the locker room, and time for last-minute preparations for the game.


	98. Chapter 98:Boy's Game from the Bleachers

**Chapter 98: Boy's Game from the Bleachers**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Evening

The team came back to the locker room, the players went to their lockers, and the Coaches went to the office. Brett opened her locker and pulled off her jersey and threw it into her locker. Next, she slid off her compression sleeve and straightened it out.

"How's the arm?" Baylee asked as she walked over to her locker.

Brett flexed her arm, "It's healing," she said.

Baylee smiled, "So, what are we doing tonight?" she asked.

"Me, I'm going to shower, watch Garvan's game, and go home," Brett said.

Baylee shook her head, "All work and no play…" she said.

Brett shrugged and finished slipping out of her gear. Grabbing her towel and shower gear, she went to the showers.

Avril walked up to Baylee and opened her locker. "Are we watching the guys tonight?" she asked.

"Don't we always?" Baylee asked.

Avril nodded, "I'm supposed to meet my Aunt tonight," she said.

"That sounds so boring," Baylee said.

"Hey! My aunt's cool," Avril said.

Brett returned from the shower, wrapped in a towel. She opened her locker and started to dig out her street clothes.

"Avril's meeting her aunt after the games, and I thought you were going to have a lame night," Baylee said.

"Avril, which aunt?" Brett asked.

"The One that lives in Europe," Avril said.

Brett laughed, "She's cool," she said, and started getting dressed.

Baylee looked first at Avril, then to Brett, "I know why Avril says she's cool, she's partial, but why you Brett?" she asked.

Brett chuckled, "Wait until you meet her," she said, finished dressing and packed her gym bag. She grabbed her hairbrush and bag and went to the bathroom to use the mirror.

* * *

In the office, Coach Scott collected the notes and sheets from everyone and put them in a file folder. He'll sort that stuff out tomorrow. Sitting behind the desk, he looked up at his assistant coaches.

"Well we've escaped with most of our skin intact," Coach Scott said.

"We played down to them," Coach Pierce-Scott said.

"There's rust on some of them, even after the Christmas tournament," Coach Sinclair said.

"I agree," Coach Scott said, and nodded.

"With who?" Coach Pierce-Scott asked.

"That's not the point," Coach Scott said, "I do have one thing to say about something though."

"What would that be?" Coach Sinclair asked.

"Ashlyn, what started that argument with Brett?" Coach Scott asked.

"I was trying to correct something she was doing wrong," Coach Pierce-Scott said.

Coach Scott nodded.

"How did you approach her?" Coach Sinclair asked.

"What do you mean by that, Kiera?" Coach Pierce-Scott asked.

"Brett is extremely coachable, something I can trace to who taught her early on, she doesn't start arguments with coaches," Coach Sinclair said.

"What are you implying?" Coach Pierce-Scott asked.

"That this is your third argument with her, this season," Coach Sinclair pointed out.

Before Coach Pierce-Scott could reply, Coach Scott reached out with an open hand. "Enough," he said, "Kiera you raise a good point, but let's not expand the war," he sighed, "Ashlyn, you're not only my niece, but you were also a great player, and you've been a good coach. The issue is I can't have you arguing with the players."

"I don't argue with the players," Coach Pierce-Scott said.

"Except the one that's your daughter," Coach Scott said.

"Well…" Coach Pierce-Scott began to say.

"This is what we're going to do," Coach Scott said, "Kiera will handle Brett, that's it and final," he finished, sighed, "I have to go and see my daughter." Coach Scott got up and grabbed his blazer. He left the office.

* * *

Brett walked out of the locker room and along the basketball baseline. The boy's game hasn't started yet, but things were moving about. Slowly, she walked by the cheerleaders but was stopped by a blonde cheerleader.

"Hey grumpy," Sawyer said.

"Sawyer," Brett said.

"What's wrong?" Sawyer asked.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Brett replied.

"We've grown up together, I think I would know by now," Sawyer said.

Brett nodded, "Well, let's just say I'm not ready to talk about it, I have to say hi to the fams before the game starts," she said.

"Okay," Sawyer said.

Brett started to walk away, "Hi Keni," she said.

"Hey Brett," Keni said.

Brett finally made it to the stands and climbed up them to where her extended family sat.

"Nana Haley," Brett said and kissed Haley's cheek.

"Brett," Haley said.

"Papa Nathan," Brett said and kissed him on the cheek.

"You looked good out there," Nathan said.

Brett smiled and slid down to greet her brothers, sisters, and cousins. She spent a few minutes with each other. Next, she took a seat between Chase and Brooke.

"Nana Brooke," Brett said and kissed her cheek.

"Brett," Brooke said.

"Mama Chase," Brett said and kissed her cheek.

Chase nodded, and smiled at her, "Brett," she said.

Huck leaned forward and rested a hand on his oldest daughter's shoulder. His lips were close to her ear. "Was it the game or your Mom?" he asked her.

Brett leaned back a bit. "I don't want to talk about it here, Dad," she said.

Huck nodded, "Very well," he said.

Chase rested a hand on Brett's knee, "We're always here to talk," she said.

"I know, and I'm not ready yet," Brett said, "I'm going to watch the game with the team."

"Go ahead," Chase said.

Brett nodded and left her family to sit with the girl's team.

* * *

Coach Lucas Scott walked out of the locker room and towards the stands to join his family. He looked haggard and physically beat. Today was a tough day, that was mild, a tough day in a week of tough days.

"Hey Dad, are you okay?" Sawyer asked, suddenly appearing before him.

Lucas took a step back, "Sawyer, don't scare me like that," he said.

"Sorry," Sawyer said.

Lucas smiled, a weak smile, "No problem," he said, "What makes you think I'm not okay?"

"Just a feeling," Sawyer said.

"A rough game that's all," Lucas said, "We'll talk later."

"You better," Sawyer said.

Lucas smiled and walked away. Keni came up to Sawyer. "Parents, right?" Keni asked.

"Yeah, why do they have to be so difficult?" Sawyer replied.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Keni said.

Sawyer nodded, "Let's get ready for the next game," she said.

Lucas climbed up into the stands and took a seat. He looked to his left and saw his brother's family, and just wasn't feeling the conversation, especially since Ashlyn was his brother's daughter-in-law. To his right was Brooke and her family. Again, he wasn't sure he wanted to stay and answer questions. Huck was Brooke's son-in-law and Brett's dad. Again, not a conversation he wanted to have.

"Are you okay, Luke?" Brooke asked.

Lucas nodded, "Just a bit tired, that's all," he said.

"Tough game, Luke?" Nathan asked.

Lucas smiled, weakly, "Yes, it was," he said.

"Is there a tension between Ashlyn and Brett?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know," Lucas said, he turned to Brooke, "I'm not feeling well, I'm going home."

"Luke, you always stay for the boy's game," Brooke said.

"I need to get home, make sure Sawyer gets home," Lucas said.

"Yeah, sure," Brooke said.

Lucas nodded, got up and left.

* * *

Coach Ashlyn Pierce-Scott crossed the floor and climbed up the bleachers. She took a seat near her father-in-law and mother-in-law. Haley looked at her and nodded before Haley could move over to let Ashlyn talk with her younger kids. Haley was fine with this, and let her spend time with her kids. Maeghan leaned against Ashlyn. The older woman rubbed her daughter's hair.

"Mom, can we leave?" Maeghan asked.

"The second game hasn't started yet," Ashlyn said.

"But we've watched Brett play already," Maeghan said.

"I know, but we always watch the boy's game," Ashlyn said.

"But I'm bored," Maeghan said.

"Do we have to go, Mom? I want to see the game," Landen said.

"Yeah, Mom, I want to watch the game," Logan said.

"Mom, the boys could stay with Papa Nathan and Nana Haley," Maeghan said.

"Yeah, we want to watch the game," Landen said.

"The game, the game, the game," Logan said.

"Enough," Ashlyn said, "We always stay for both games."

"Yay!" Landen said.

"Yes!" Logan said.

"Mom!" Maeghan said.

Ashlyn took a deep breath, held it, and finally let it out. "Please, no more, we're staying for the second game," she said.

"Are you sure, Ashlyn? Nathan and I could watch the boys," Haley said.

"No, it's fine, Maeghan will just have to deal," Ashlyn said, then stood up.

"Where are you off to?" Haley asked.

"The bathroom," Ashlyn said.

"Oh," Haley said.

Ashlyn walked down the bleachers and out of the field house. In the Commons, whereas a teenager she used to have lunch, she found a quiet spot and leaned against the wall. She lowered her chin to her chest and slowly slid down the wall. She ended up sitting on the floor. Hugging her knees, she fought back tears.


	99. Chapter 99: A Cheerleader Reflects

**Chapter 99: A Cheerleader Reflects**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Evening

From the baseline, she could see the game start. She shook her pom-poms and cheered on her high school's boys' basketball team. Slowly, she would dissect the defense of the opposite team, and she would see the weaknesses in the Tree Hill Offense. When the possession changed, she would do the same for the opponent's offense and Tree Hill's defense. She shook her head and then sighed.

She knew ahead of time what needed to be adjusted, what passes need to be made. Shaking her head, why couldn't she be out there. Standing on the baseline, in a short-pleaded skirt, and shaking her pom-poms. Finally, sighing she watched the game.

"What's wrong, Sawyer?" Keni asked.

"Nothing," Sawyer said, "Why?"

"You seem to be distracted," Keni said.

"Nothing just lost in thought," Sawyer said.

"Well stay in focus, or Shannon will bite your head off," Keni said.

"I'm good," Sawyer said.

When did her road change to bring her here? Yes, December, four years ago, she was sitting on the edge of her Mom's bed, her Dad in a nearby chair, and they read that letter. Her Dad tried to say she could still play, but her Mom said no. Her Mom didn't want her to risk it.

It was one hell of a blow. She had always been an active child. Gymnastics, dance, junior cheerleading, and junior basketball to name just a few things she did. Most of those things were curtailed.

"Your mind's drifting again," Keni said, "Are you sure you don't have ADD?"

"I don't, Keni," Sawyer said.

"Well get your head in the game. I personally don't want to hear from Shannon," Keni said.

"Believe me my head is far deeper into the game than most of the girls," Sawyer said.

Keni sighed, "Sawyer, why do you keep doing it? All it does is either a, make you sad, or b, make you depressed," she said.

"I can't help it. It's who I am," Sawyer said.

A gift to the game, that's how Uncle Nathan put it. She was seven and sank a jumper from the foul line on her Dad's half-court. The game was gifted to her, and she would be in turn be gifted to the game. Uncle Nathan wanted to see her make that shot again, and she did it again. That was when Uncle Nathan and Keith started to work with her and Brett, together. Their goal, make her the shooter to support Brett's inside game.

That damn letter changed things. At twelve, she was on the court with the next batch. A blonde in a sea of brunettes, being the leader, helping them learn, but that December, and that letter, ended it all. Also gone was gymnastics, dance was curtailed, but not her martial arts. The funny thing was somehow she ended up at a local gun club learning pistol shooting. Mister Gregory is her instructor, and she always took note he had half of a left hand.

"Do you think you can stay focused on the half-time routine?" Keni asked.

There were times when Keni, the youngest of her peer group, acted the motherliest. Sometimes, like now, it was a good thing. Little Keni would keep everyone in line. Sometimes she was called Little Keni, not because of her age, but her size, at five foot two inches, she was the shortest of her siblings, also she has the slightest build, those Vestergaard genes sneaking in there.

"Yeah, I know it," Sawyer said.

"Well don't drop anyone this time," Keni said.

Sawyer is one of the taller and stronger girls who tended to be the base. Were if they tossed anyone it was usually Keni or Alesha.

"I won't," Sawyer said.

"What's the score anyway?" Keni asked.

"We're up by five," Sawyer said.

Halftime routine, usually done to some music that's played out. Sawyer missed Keith and the nearly endless MP3s of music. Not all of it was good, but when there was one and boy was it good. Sawyer couldn't wait for her sixteenth birthday, she already had two job offers, work for Keith at _Red Bedroom_, or work for Chase at _Club TRIC_, and she wanted to do both, and they were real paying jobs, not under the table.

The routine went well, she didn't drop anyone, this time. Alesha deserved it anyways, she was some stuck-up bitch, so what that her older brother played linebacker for the Minnesota Vikings, it was his fourth team. Sawyer also got an internal smile, as opposed to her cheerleader smile, she wore, when the dance part came up. Being one of the better dancers on the squad she was usually close to being upfront and center. The dancing she really enjoyed. If she paid attention things went well, when she didn't not so much.

Half-time ended and they would end up on the baseline again. The game was going okay, but Sawyer was distracted, again. This time she was distracted by the fact her Dad wasn't sitting in the stands like he normally did after his game. That was out of character for him.

"What's wrong ow, Chica?" Keni asked.

"I just noticed my Dad's not in the stand," Sawyer said.

Keni looked up to the stands and nodded. "Yeah, he's not. That's not like Uncle Luke," she said.

"Yeah, it's very odd," Sawyer said, "We usually ride home together after the games, and talk."

"I don't know, but there's always room in My Mom's car," Keni said.

Sawyer made a face quickly, then returned it to the fake cheerleader smile. It was true, but she enjoyed the one-on-one time with him. Was he sick? What happened? Ashlyn looks to be in a fouler mood, than normal. Shaking her head, she went back to watching the basketball game.

"What are we talking about, ladies?" Joce Allen-Travis asked.

"My ride home," Sawyer said.

"Your ride home? Where's Coach Scott?" Joce asked.

"I don't know," Sawyer said.

"Why are you being so noisy, Joce?" Keni asked.

"Why can't I just chat up my fellow cheerleaders?" Joce asked.

"Right!" Keni said.

"You don't believe me, Kendall?" Joce asked.

"I didn't say that," Keni said.

"Right, I don't believe you," Joce said.

"She said, what she said, Joce, don't read any more into it," Sawyer said, a taste of steel in her voice.

"Why are you defending her?" Joce asked.

"Wouldn't you defend your sister?" Sawyer asked.

"I'd cut it out before Shannon gets on us," Keni said.

"I don't have a sister, and she's not your sister," Joce said.

Sawyer smiled, "Sisters don't always have to be by blood," she said.

Joce gave Sawyer a look, then turned back to watching the game. Sawyer nodded and turned back to the game, also. Sawyer watched the game. The thoughts came back, she remembered Keith calling her wildcard. Asking what it meant, he explained that she had many things she was good at, so she fit anything. It also meant she didn't fit anything as well.

That changed that December day, sitting on her Mom's bed, being told what the content of that letter meant. That was just the beginning. Keith held her and explained things would be okay, as she cried on her brother's shoulder. Aunt Brooke also helped, she did something. Brooke helped her improve her sewing.

That made things better, but that only lasted a few weeks. That was when the _annus horribiles_ started. At that time Sawyer didn't know that she just didn't know. Hell, no one knew how bad that year would become, how it turned out. Not a person she knew was left unburnt that year, as she left the whole world had caught on fire.

The game wound down, and Sawyer nodded as the clock ticked off those last tenths of a second. When the final buzzer sounded, she gathered up enough energy to cheer the fact the game was over. Tree Hill won, it was a squeaker, 43-41.

Sawyer let out a breath and hoped she could get out of here, fast. Her heart dipped into the black like it always did when she watched basketball and cheered. Slowly she walked to the locker room to get her bag and meet up with Aunt Brooke, under the Coldest Sun.


	100. Chapter 100: Games Over

**Chapter 100: Games Over**

Tuesday, January 3rd, Evening

The two teams walked off the court after shaking hands. Sitting on the bleachers, Brett nodded and turned to look at her teammates, they nodded to her.

"We weren't the only ones rusty," Avril said.

Brett nodded, "I don't think we were," she said, "But we shouldn't have been."

Baylee laughed, "So, what's the Plan Stan?" she asked.

Brett shrugged, "I've got to go to my Dad's, but I want to see Garvan before I go," she said.

"So, you want to get felt up?" Baylee asked.

"No, maybe, I just want to see my boyfriend," Brett said.

Avril laughed, "Oh yeah, she wants the gropes," she said.

Brett smacked Avril, "Would you stop that," she said.

"Hey!" Avril said.

"Let's get out of here before the authority figures get wind of us," Baylee said.

"Yeah," Brett said, "And could we not talk about my sex life at school, my mom is one of our coaches."

"Duh! It's not like we didn't grow up with y'all," Baylee said.

"Still," Brett said, as they climbed off the bleachers and left the field house.

"I know your Mom is one of the coaches, remind me again how you're related to Coach?" Baylee asked.

"In simple terms, he's my uncle," Brett said.

"What do you mean simple terms?" Avril asked.

"Well he's my step half great uncle," Brett said as they walked through the Commons.

"Rough game you three," A tall, very tall, woman with brown hair, streaked with gray said.

Avril who was nearly as tall looked up to her and smiled, "Just a bit of rust, Auntie Mack," she said.

Mackenzie Bissette, nee Ward, smiled at her niece, and her friends, "You shouldn't get rusty with a tournament last week. We didn't get rusty like that when we won states," she said, laughing.

"Well you scared the hell out most of the girls you went against," Avril said.

"Also, my Mom broke a cheerleader's nose in a fight," Brett said, "But I seem to remember, y'all got rusty the next year."

Mackenzie turned to Brett, "Well shit happens," she said, "Is your mom around?"

"She's probably coming out with my sister and the twins," Brett said.

Mackenzie smiled, "Thanks, don't get too crazy tonight," she said.

Avril laughed, "Not hardly, this one," she grabbed Brett's shoulder, "Will probably be home doing homework."

"Hey!" Brett said.

Mackenzie laughed, "How much have times changed," she said.

"I love you," Avril said to Brett.

"Yeah, whatever," Brett said.

"Av, I'm going to say hello to Coach Pierce-Scott, I'll meet you at my car," Mackenzie said.

"Okay Auntie Mack," Avril said.

"See you there," Mackenzie said and walked away.

Out of earshot, Baylee looked at Avril and Brett. "That's your aunt?" she asked.

Avril nodded, "Yeah, that's my aunt," she said.

"I can see why you said I'll get why you think she's cool, I'm too scared not to think that of her," Baylee said.

Avril shrugged, "She's really a sweet person," she said.

Brett shrugged.

"Well Bye," Baylee said, smiled and gave a finger wave and then walked away, "I'm too young to be hanging around here.

Brett looked at Avril, who just shrugged. Avril excused herself and Brett just shook her head. Waiting seemed to take forever. She finally saw Garvan Muir walking out of the field house.

She smiled as she studied Garvan. He looked good, his hair was wet from the shower, she liked the wet look on him. Brett noted he wore his varsity jacket and his gym bag was slung over his shoulder. He walked over to her and smiled.

"Hey, waiting for me?" Garvan asked.

Brett nodded and smiled, "What do you think?" she asked.

He took a deep breath, "Of course," he said, stepped forward and wrapped their arms around each other. They kissed lightly and broke apart.

"We're going to have to put a pin in that," Brett said.

Garvan nodded, "I know, and it sucks," he said.

Brett smiled, "At least we have our date coming up," she said.

"That we do," Garvan said.

"I can't wait," Brett said and stole a quick kiss on Garvan's lips.

"Me either, but I have to get home," Garvan said, "The old man is going want me to get my homework done."

Brett nodded, "I know," she said, and stole another quick kiss.

"At least your Dad is cool," Garvan said.

Brett shrugged, "Not as much as you think," she said.

"Better than mine," Garvan said and kissed her again. Once they broke off Garvan looked at Brett. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"See you tomorrow," Brett said and watched Garvan walk away.

* * *

The two girls grabbed their bags and started to leave the locker room. The blonde looked at the brunette and shrugged. The brunette grabbed the blonde.

"You were thinking about playing again, weren't you?" Keni asked.

"What?" Sawyer asked.

"When the games were going on, you were thinking about playing basketball again," Keni said.

Sawyer sighed, "Yeah, I was," she said.

Keni sighed right back at her, "Can't you get over it?" she asked.

Sawyer shrugged, "I don't know," she said.

Alesha walked over to them, "You did well today, at least you didn't drop me," she said.

"Whatever Alesha," Sawyer said, and walked past Alesha. Keni watched Sawyer leave then turned to Alesha.

"What was that about?" Alesha asked.

"If you don't know," Keni said, "Then I won't tell you."

"Really Keni?" Alesha asked.

"Yes, really," Keni said and walked by her catching up with Sawyer.

"Sawyer, Keni," you guys were great tonight," Alexis Mourn, another cheerleader, said, as they walked by.

"Thanks, Alexis," Sawyer said.

"Yeah, Thanks Alexis," Keni said.

"You're welcome, have a good night," Alexis said.

"Night," Sawyer said.

"See you," Keni said, as they walked towards the doors that lead to the Commons. Before they reached the doors, they were stopped by Shannon. She looked at them with an unpleased look in her eyes.

"You two were chatty tonight," Shannon said.

"But we were on point," Sawyer said, in retort.

"I was just trying to keep her head in the game," Keni said, matter-of-factly.

Shannon shook her head, "Well, Sawyer stay focused, and at least you didn't drop anyone," Shannon said.

"Thanks," Sawyer said and walked out of the field house.

"Talk to you later, Shan got to go," Keni said and followed Sawyer through the doors.

* * *

In the bleachers, Brooke looked down at Nomi and Ellis. She smiled and rested a hand on each of them. The two kids looked up at Brooke and they smiled at each other. Brooke nodded.

"Let's head home," Brooke said.

Ellis nodded.

Nomi also nodded, "I'm ready to go, Nana Brooke," she said.

Brooke guided two of her grandkids down the line. She paused and looked at her oldest daughter and son-in-law. Chase looked back at her mom.

"See you around," Chase said and hugged her Mom.

Brooke smiled, "Why don't you bring the kids over this weekend?" she asked.

"Can't it's Rachel's weekend," Chase said, "But we'll see you at Friday's game?"

Brooke laughed, "Of course, you will," she said, "Where else will I be?"

Chase smiled as Brooke knelt down and looked at four more of her grandchildren. "Give Nana a hug before I leave," Brooke said.

"Night Nana Brooke," PJ said and hugged Brooke.

"Nigh PJ," Brooke said.

There was a smile and a hug from Key, "Goodnight, Nana Brooke," Key said.

"Night Key," Brooke said.

She moved to her next granddaughter, and they hugged. "Goodnight, Nana Brooke, I'll miss you," BB said.

"Night BB," Brooke said, "I'll miss you too."

Brooke looked at her grandson. He hugged her. "Goodnight, Nana Brooke," Col said.

"Goodnight, Col," Brooke said, she stood up and smiled, she had six of her grandchildren here. She liked being surrounded by family. Only two of her grandkids weren't here; Wyatt who lived in New York with his Mom, and Adam; well we won't say where Adam is.

Brooke and Huck hugged. They looked at each other, with Brooke looking up at the much taller Huck. "Be safe tomorrow," Brooke said.

Huck nodded, "I always am," he said.

"You better," Brooke said, and looked down at Nomi and Ellis, "Let's go, we need to feed you two and you have homework."

Nomi and Ellis reluctantly nodded and lead Brooke away from their Aunt, Uncle and Cousins.

* * *

Sawyer and Keni walked into the Commons. The two sophomore cheerleaders found the taller senior basketball player standing there. The blonde and brunette looked at the redhead.

Brett smiled, "What are you two up to?" she asked.

"What?" Keni asked, feigning innocence.

"We're not up to anything," Sawyer said.

Brett laughed, "I've known y'all since you were in diapers," she said.

"So?" Sawyer asked.

"I know y'all," Brett said.

"I might ask what you're up to," Keni said, with a serious tone in her voice.

Brett looked at Keni with a cocked eyebrow. "Why are you talking to me like that, Keni?" she asked.

"I'm your aunt after all," Keni said.

Brett sighed, "Step-aunt," she said, "and I'm older than you."

Keni looked at Sawyer. Sawyer cocked her head and shrugged, "Don't look at me," she said.

"Thank you," Brett said.

"I'm just the cousin," Sawyer said and gave Brett a devilish smile.

Brett gave Sawyer a look, "Don't start with me, Sassy," she said.

Sawyer gave Brett a dirty look, and held up one finger, "Don't call me Sassy," she said.

"Why? It's your nickname?" Brett asked, trying to needle her.

"I've not been Sassy for four years now," Sawyer said.

Brett closed her mouth. That statement reminded her why Sawyer stopped using her childhood nickname. Brett's face went neutral. And nodded, "I'm sorry, Sawyer," she said.

Sawyer nodded.

"You better have apologized, you're still not too big to be put over my knee," Keni said.

That statement caused both Brett and Sawyer to laugh. What was so funny? Brett was just over a foot taller than Keni. Sawyer shook her head and smiled. Keni smiled and looked at two of her three closest childhood friends. Brett smiled, nodding, they always had a way of making her laugh.

* * *

Ashlyn looked down at her younger daughter and twin sons. She rubbed each son's hair and looked up at her mother-in-law and then her father-in-law. They looked back at her and Nathan smiled.

"Thanks for bringing the kids," Ashlyn said.

"You're welcome," Haley said, "It's not a big deal, we had them over."

"Anyways, they like watching their sister play," Nathan said.

"Not me," Maeghan said.

"What was that, Maeghan?" Ashlyn asked.

"Nothing Momma," Maeghan said.

Ashlyn nodded and looked at her in-laws. "Still thank you, and I've got to get the kids home," she said.

Haley nodded, "I understand," she said.

"I'll call you soon," Ashlyn said, and started to guide her kids off the bleachers, "Say goodnight to Papa Nathan and Nana Haley."

"Night, Papa Nathan, good night Nana Haley," Maeghan said.

"Goodnight, Maeghan," Nathan said.

"Goodnight, Maeghan," Haley said.

Ashlyn guided the twins to their grandparents.

"Good night, Nana Haley, Papa Nathan," Landen said.

"Good night, Papa Nathan, Nana Haley," Logan said.

"Goodnight, Landen, Logan," Nathan said.

"Goodnight, Logan, Landen," Haley said.

"Let's get going, Kids," Ashlyn said and guided the kids down the bleachers.

"Can we say goodnight to Brett?" Landen asked.

"Yeah, I want to see Brett," Logan said.

"We'll see," Ashlyn said, as she guided the kids out of the field house into the Commons. Ashlyn saw Brett talking with Sawyer and Keni. There were several other people were also talking with Brett. Ashlyn didn't feel like talking to her oldest daughter and guided her younger three kids out the door, and towards the parking lot.

Ashlyn sighed and looked at the steam of her breath escape her nose and mouth. Looking back at the school. Her red-haired daughter was acting like a brat, and Ashlyn couldn't stand that.

* * *

Having four kids, it was usually difficult to get them all moving in the same direction, at the same time. It was often described as herding cats. Chase laughed and wondered if she and her sisters were like that as children. At least she had Huck with her tonight, so they each took charge of two of the kids.

Chase and Huck said their parting words to Huck's sisters, Chase's Mom, Nathan, Haley, LK, and the various kids. They walked down the bleachers and out of the field house.

Out in the Commons, they spotted the redhead Brett standing there. She was talking with Keni and Sawyer. Huck and Chase guided their kids over to Brett, Keni, and Sawyer.

Brett looked over to see them coming over. She smiled, "Hey Dad, Mama Chase," she said.

Sawyer and Keni turned to see Huck and Chase. "Chase, Huck," Sawyer said.

"You've not left, yet?" Keni asked.

Chase laughed; Huck nodded. The four younger kids went to Brett and hugged her. They broke apart and Brett looked at her Dad and step-mom.

"So, tough game," Chase said.

Brett nodded, "Yeah, they hung in there, didn't expect that," Brett said.

"These are the games that help make champions," Huck said, calmly.

Brett nodded, "That's what Coach says," she said.

"Well don't forget we have a movie night tomorrow," Chase said.

"I didn't forget, Mama Chase," Brett said.

Huck smiled, "You showed them some diesel power," he said.

"Dad, I told you never to say that again," Brett replied.

"Brett, you know that means he'll keep doing it," Chase said.

"Well goodnight, I have to collect Col and your sisters," Chase said and started to walk away.

"I'll see you home, Mama Chase," Brett said, laughing.

Huck looked at his oldest daughter and nodded, "We'll talk about what happened tonight," he said.

"Yeah," Brett said, "It's not good."

Huck nodded, "You played great tonight, I'd expect you to be toasted by Coach tomorrow, and don't stay out too late tonight," he said.

Brett smiled, "I won't, Dad," she said, "See you at home," Huck smiled at her again, then walked away to help Chase herd the cats or their children.

* * *

Nathan stood behind as Haley pushed their three grandchildren and LK out of the field house. He swore these kids were like herding cats. Haley was good at herding them, which Nathan was good since the weather caused him to move slowly, damn knee.

They entered the Commons. Nathan spotted Brett standing there with Keni and Sawyer. He smirked as they moved over to Brett,

"Nana Haley, Papa Nathan," Brett said.

"Uncle Nathan, Aunt Haley," Sawyer said.

"Uncle Nathan, Aunt Haley," Keni said.

"Great game, Brett," Nathan said.

"Thanks," Brett said.

Nathan turned to look at Keni and Sawyer, "You two did well cheering," he said.

"Thanks, Uncle Nathan," Sawyer said.

"Thanks, Uncle Nathan," Keni said.

Haley smiled and looked at the three young women. "Well, I have to get the grandkids home," she said.

"I get it, I should be leaving soon," Brett said.

Haley looked at Keni and Sawyer, "So, what are you two waiting for?" she asked.

"My Mom, Nomi, and Ellis," Keni said.

"The same," Sawyer said.

Haley nodded, "Well she should be along soon enough," she said.

"Thanks," Sawyer and Keni said.

Brett smiled and pulled out her phone. Looking it over, she nodded and then sent a text message. Finally, she put the phone away.

"I should be going soon, myself," Brett said.

"Need to rest up for your ass-chewing tomorrow?" Nathan asked.

"You heard about it?" Brett asked.

Nathan nodded, "I know when there's tension between parents, and especially players and coaches," he said.

"Well, it happens," Brett said.

"Yeah, let's get going," Nathan said, turning to Haley.

"Goodnight," Haley said and steered LK and the Grandkids out of the school. Nathan smiled at the three young women and then followed his wife.

* * *

Brooke walked out into the Commons, with Nomi and Ellis close around her. Finally, he stopped in front of Brett, Keni, and Sawyer. Brooke smiled and looked them over.

"Yes?" Brett asked.

"Nothing, it's an okay game," Brooke said.

Brett shrugged, "Yeah, well it's an okay return to the playing schedule," she said.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, it was tough coming back after New Year's," she said.

"It could have been worse we had that tournament right after Christmas, that kept us sharp," Brett said.

Brooke nodded, "You say so," she said.

"Unfortunately, Corynn got hurt during it," Brett said.

"It sucks when people get hurt," Brooke said.

"That it does," Brett said.

"Now, Keni, Sawyer, let's get going, Y'all still have homework to do," Brooke said.

"Mom," Keni said.

"Aunt Brooke, can't we hang out some more?" Sawyer asked.

"Don't give me that crap," Brooke said, "I have to get Nomi and Ellis home."

"We want to celebrate the wins," Sawyer said.

"You're fifteen, it's a school night, and I bet you even Brett is going home," Brooke said.

Brett had checked her phone, again. She looked up from typing her text reply. "What? Me, yes, I'm heading home after this," she said.

"See," Brooke said.

"Ugh!" Sawyer said.

"With that, I'm out of here," Brett said and left the group heading for the door of the Commons. As she walked towards the parking lot, she passed a tall man with gray hair. They made eye contact; Brett gave him a curt nod and kept walking. He followed her with his head until she disappeared in the dark.

Inside the school, Brooke finally got her four changes together and outside. They walked as a group together to Brooke's car. They also passed the tall gray-haired man, but he gave them no mind and headed over towards the teacher's parking lot.

* * *

Ashlyn walked within earshot of the tall gray-haired man. Ashlyn ignored him and kept her kids heading towards her car. She had parked in the teacher's parking lot. She watched her kids and the steam from her breath.

With-in sight of her car, something told her, probably instincts honed from years of playing basketball. She turned her head to see the gray-haired man following her. Ashlyn reached in her pocket and pulled out her car keys. She pointed it at her car and unlocked the doors to it.

"Maeghan, take your brothers to the car, and get them settled," Ashlyn said, "and lock the doors behind you."

"Why mom?" Maeghan asked.

"Just do what I say," Ashlyn said.

"Yes Mom," Maeghan said and led Landen and Logan towards the car.

Ashlyn stopped and straightened her arms out. She took a deep breath and counted to ten. As she reached ten, she turned around to face the tall gray-haired man.

"Ashlyn," The Tall Gray-haired man said.

Ashlyn nodded and studied him. Finally, she nodded, and slipped her hand up and dropped her car keys into her pocket. She waited until she heard the car doors locked. The Ursa part of her personality was starting to come to the surface.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said.

"This is not the time, nor the place, considering its fucking cold out here," Ashlyn said, "And the kids are in the car."

"I never get to see you," he said.

"I'm busy," Ashlyn said, "Why are you here tonight?"

"To watch Brett play and to see you," he said.

"Well you did, now please leave me alone," Ashlyn said.

"Why Ashlyn?" he asked.

"Because, I said so," Ashlyn said, "Don't bother us again."

"But Ashlyn," he said.

"No, buts, I have to see to my kids," Ashlyn said, turned and walked towards her car. Once she was in the car, she started it and drove away.

* * *

Across Tree Hill at the area known as The River Walk. The walk was mostly abandoned by the locals at this time of day with this cold weather.

A lone man walked down the River Walk. Finally, he walked over to the fence that protected people from falling into the river. He leaned on the fence and looked south down the river.

Lucas clapped his hands together, intertwining his fingers. He sighed and watched the steam of his breath push out and dissipating in the cold air.

Finally, he lowered his head and rested his chin on his arms. Lucas just stood there and watched a few boats and the river pass by.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Welcome to the end of Episode 2 The Coldest Sun. This is another long one. Where Episode 1 The New Year was also long. Episode 1 was all about setting up the people, Episode 2 was about setting up the environment and building on the storyline. Now the rest of the episodes are not going to be this big.

Chapter 61 has an interesting story involving it. I was doing the final edit of it on the day Kobe Bryant and his daughter Gianna died in a helicopter crash. Not sure about what happened and if I would ever have to mention it, I just kept going on with the editing. Candi's story has always been wrapped around Kobe Bryant and his Mamba Mentality. So, when I started working on this chapter, I noticed Lamont and Candi were talking about Kobe. I felt it would be a good place to mention it, which with six lines expressed the importance that Kobe Bryant meant to this story. A person once asked me if I was a Kobe Bryant fan, and I said no, I'm a Michael Jordan fan, but I'm a fan of Kobe's philosophy, and that's his meaning to me.

In Chapter 63 the song Kat sings Raya is _Cossack Lullaby_ a traditional Russian Lullaby/Cradle Song. It was first written down by Mikhail Lermontov around 1838 during his exile in the Caucasus. He heard a Terek Cossack woman singing it to a child.

In Chapter 85 the song Kat sings to Raya is _Kotya, koten'ka, kotok_ a traditional Russian Lullaby/Cradle Song.

In Chapter 85 the lyrics that Kat writes down are for _I Want My Tears Back_ by _Nightwish_.

**The Annus Horribilis Secrets**

Carson Murphy has passed away.

X

X

X

X

X

**Playlist**

In Chapter 63 – Cossack Lullaby – Traditional.

In Chapter 85 - Kotya, koten'ka, kotok – Traditional.

In Chapter 85 – I want my Tears Back - Nightwish

**Poems**

**Translation Guide**

In General

Babushka \- is Russian for Grandmother

Opa – is German for Grandfather

In Chapter 63

Mama, mne strashno – Russian for Mama, I'm scared

Vse v poryadke, mama, zdes'. Pochemu ty napugana? – Russian for It's okay, Mama, is here. Why are you scared?

U menya byl plokhoy son. – Russian for I had a bad dream.

Raya, pozhaluysta, govori po-angliyski dlya papy – Is Russian for Raya, please speak English for Papa.

Khorosho – Is Russian for Okay

The song Kat sings is a traditional Russian Lullaby/Cradle Song called the Cossack Lullaby. I'm not going to break it down line by line, but here are the lyrics in English,

Sleep my beautiful baby

Baiushki bye.

Quietly looks clear month

In your cradle.

I will tell fairy tales

I'll sing a song;

Well, you doze, closing your eyes,

Baiushki bye.

You will find out yourself, there will be time

Swearing;

Feel free to put your foot in the stirrup

And take a gun.

I'm a battle saddle

I will send silk ...

Sleep, my dear child

Baiushki bye.

Bogatyr you'll be in sight

And the Cossack soul.

I'll walk you out -

You wave your hand ...

How many bitter tears sneak

I will shed that night! ..

Sleep my angel, softly, sweetly,

Baiushki bye.

I will yearn to languish

It is inconsolable to wait;

I'll pray all-day

Fortune telling at night;

Gonna think you're bored

You're in a strange land ...

Sleep until you know the worries

Baiushki bye.

I'll give you the road

Scapular Saint:

You him, praying to god

Set in front of you;

Yes, getting ready for battle is dangerous,

Remember your mother ...

Sleep my beautiful baby

Baiushki bye

In Chapter 85

Na russkom Pozhaluysta – is Russian for In Russian, Please

Da Mama? – is Russian for Yes Mama?

Vremya lozhit'sya spat', - is Russian for Its bedtime

YA ne khochu, - is Russian for I don't want to

Vremya lozhit'sya spat' dlya Malen'koy Rayi, - is Russian for It's bedtime for Little Raya

Net Mama – is Russian for No Mama

Da Raya – is Russian for Yes Raya

Spokoynoy nochi, moy kotenok, - is Russian for Good Night, My Kitten

Spokoynoy nochi, Mama, - is Russian for Good Night, Mama

The song Kat sings is a traditional Russian Lullaby/Cradle Song called Koya koten'ka, kotok. I'm not going to break it down line by line, but here are the lyrics in English,

Kitty, kitten, cat,

Kitty is a gray tail,

Come, kitty, spend the night

To Rock our baby

I will pay you, cat,

for your work -

I'll give you a piece of cake

and a jug of milk!


	101. Chapter 101: Grand Central Terminal

**Episode 3: Under Grey Skies**

**January 4****th**** – 8****th**

* * *

(BLOG entry in Italics)

_There is a place in New York called Grand Central Terminal, it was originally called Grand Central Station in an early formation. It is one of the two main railroad stations in New York City and became a common comment when things are busy. "Hello Grand Central." It makes you feel you are at the crossroads of the world which are only a few blocks down 42__nd__ Street. Anyways, enough ranting here. From my bedroom, in my house, in my small town, I wonder if sometimes if we're not a crossroads to something or just a station on the line. Comment your thoughts below._

_Raven Hussar_

_T3 Collective_

* * *

**Chapter 101: Grand Central Terminal**

Wednesday, January 4th, Morning

As train rides into New York City go, this one sucks. It happened during rush hour so the Metro-North train car was overflowing. Normally, when she when into the city, she's us a car service, but not today. Things had to be down on the down-low.

So, instead of dressing nice for this meeting, she wore jeans, an old battered baggy stretched out blue t-shirt that had a faded logo of what they called in the Navy the Trident. She had an opened button-down shirt over the t-shirt. A simple black down coat, which she took off for the train ride, and a black knit cap covering her dirty blonde hair, finished her ensemble. When she got aboard the train, she was also wearing sunglasses, Chastity Davis Specials, but she removed them as they entered the final tunnel into the Terminal.

Leaning back, she let the dying brightness wash away and accepted the darkness coming from the outside. This wasn't her first trip into New York City by train, she reflected, and it probably won't be her last. She closed her eyes and let the feel of the ride relax her.

Once the train stopped, she heard the doors open and the crowd shuffle for their stuff and then the door. Once the noise died down, she opened her eyes and sat up. Collecting her coat, she slipped it back on. Next, she picked up her backpack, slipped it on, and walked off the train and into the industrial underbelly of Grand Central Terminal. With careful ease, she walked to the end of the platform and onto the ramp which leads to one of the concourses. The food stands were open, as were a few of the newsstands, but none of that was for her. Climbing up one of the main stairs cases she found herself on the Main Concourse.

Stepping aside, as to not block foot traffic, she reached into her pocket and retrieved her sunglasses. She donned her Chastity Davis Specials and took the Main Concourse in. Everything from the refined architecture to the brilliant ceiling, to the blight of the Apple Store on the balcony. After taking a deep breath she checked her watch, it was almost time.

Meetings like this weren't routine, but they were normal enough. Angela Scott took in another deep breath and contemplated the New York City smells. Each Boro smelled different, and playing in Brooklyn just added to that thought.

Taking one last deep breath she headed south and out to East 42nd Street. Looking around, she checked the traffic and crossed East 42nd Street into Pershing Square and the Pershing Square Café.

Once inside she removed her sunglasses and looked over the café. She finds Clay Evans, her agent, sitting at a table. Quickly explaining why she was there, they let her in and removing her backpack and jacket, she hung them on the back of her chair. Finally, she took a seat across from Clay. Finally, she removed her knit cap and quickly combed out her hair with her fingers.

"So, who knows you're here?" Clay asked.

Angela smiled, just a bit, "Just My Mom, my daughter, the maid, the UBER Driver, and whoever was on the train, Clay," she said.

"Not funny, Angela, this is serious business," Clay said.

"I know, but you've been acting like the CIA is spying on us," Angela said.

"It wouldn't be the CIA," Clay said.

"On yeah, then which part of the alphabet would it be?" Angela asked.

"It would be the NSA," Clay said.

Angela nodded, "Fine you got me there," she said, and took the menu and looked it over.

"I knew I would," Clay said.

"Fine," Angela said.

"So, are we going to order?" Clay asked.

Angela smiled, "But of course," she said, "I didn't eat in Greenwich."

The waiter came over. Clay looked up at him.

"I'll have farm fresh egg whites, wheat toast, home fries, and coffee black," Clay said.

"Very well, sir," The waiter said, and turned to Angela, "And you Ma'am?"

"I'll have the New Yorker, over easy, wheat toast, home fries, and Coffee," Angela said.

"Yes Ma'am," The Waiter said and left.

Clay looked at Angela, "Hungry?" he asked.

"Yes, and considering I'm paying for it, I might as well get my monies worth," Angela said.

Clay chuckled, "I see," he said.

"So, what brought about this clandestine meeting?" Angela said.

"How do you like playing at Barclay's Center?" Clay asked.

"It's okay, been there a few years, and it allows me to be around my daughter and get her into a good school," Angela said.

Clay nodded, "You're a free agent," he pointed out.

"Yes, and you're supposed to be negotiating my next contract," Angela replied.

"How would you react if I said ditch the Barclay's and go to where there are fond memories of you and playing there?" Clay asked.

"I'm not going back to Atlanta, Clay," Angela said.

"Not Atlanta," Clay said.

"Did Caprice come back with an opening at UCONN? If there's a coaching slot there I'd retired today for that job," Angela said.

Clay shook his head, "No, nothing from UCONN," he said.

"Then where, Tree Hill?" Angela asked.

"No," Clay said, "Uncasville."

"The Sun? They're interested in me?" Angela asked.

Clay nodded, "They contacted me about talking to you. It seems their new coach wants to bring you in as part of a shore up or rebuilding," he said.

"Really Clay, from one alright team to another?" Angela asked.

"Well, they want to know if you're interested. Also, it's the same state you live in and you won't have to change Jessi's school," Clay said.

"No, matter where I went Jessi wasn't changing schools," Angela said, "I'd hate myself, but she wasn't changing schools this year," Angela said.

"Understandable," Clay said.

"Where else have you heard from?" Angela asked.

"Vegas, Chicago, and of course Atlanta wants you back," Clay said.

Angela sighed, "I'm going on an eight-day trip tomorrow, then I'm heading to Washington, DC with Jessi," she said.

"When will you be back?" Clay asked.

"The seventeenth," Angela said.

Clay nodded, "I can arrange a meeting with them when you come back," he said.

"Are you so sure I should go play for The Sun?" Angela asked.

"Angela, you could always say no," Clay said.

Angela sighed, as the waiter brought their breakfast. After looking it over, she dug into her breakfast. She needed to think about this idea, and she knew if she ate, Clay wouldn't ask her.

Clay slowly ate his food, watching Angela carefully. He was patient if he was anything. Slowly, he would sip his coffee in-between bites.

Finally, Angela put her silverware down and looked at Clay. "You want my answer today, don't you?" she asked.

Clay nodded, "It would be nice," he said.

Angela sighed, "I'll meet with them, but before I also want to know what the New York offer is," she said.

"I can do that," Clay said.

Angela nodded and turned back to her breakfast. Clay did the same. Once they were done, Angela paid the bill and slipped her jacket back on, and pulled out her knit cap. Pulling on her cap she looked at Clay. Grabbing her backpack and coat.

"I'll see you when I get back," Angela said.

"What are you going to be doing for the rest of the day?" Clay asked.

"I have a few hours before I have to catch the train," Angela said.

"So, what are you doing with your time?" Clay asked.

Angela shrugged, "I think, I'm going to Time Square and see what's going on," she said, slipping on her coat.

"Nothing as usual," Clay said.

Angela shrugged, "We shall see," she said, slipped on her Chastity Davis Specials and walked out of the Pershing Square Café, slinging her backpack on.


	102. Chapter 102: Tree Hill High School

**Chapter 102: Tree Hill High School**

Wednesday, January 4th, Morning

There is a well-known scene in Shakespeare that everyone knows the opening lines but doesn't know more of it. _The Seven Ages of Man_ speech, a monologue in ACT II Scene VII of _As You Like It_. A meditation on life and how it progresses, in a comedy none the less, Lucas Scott reflected, as he sat behind his desk waiting for his honor senior English class to start. From his desk, he observed that the second age was right on the money, but he knew this from years of teaching.

_Then the whining schoolboys, with his satchel and shining morning face, creeping like snail. Unwillingly to school._

As the class bell rang, he watched the last of his students enter the class, like Shakespeare's snails. These were the honors students too, he thought. They must remember we're starting every student's favorite section of this class Shakespeare.

Lucas stood up and walked towards the classroom door. Shakespeare is hard to read and understand what they are saying. Well at least it's not Chaucer which is legitimately written in a different language, and they insist that the students try to read Middle English. Closing the door, he looked at the class and took a deep breath, then smiled.

"Good Morning Class, are we ready for the new subject?" Lucas asked, after a moment, he nodded, "Don't all answer at once. We have to do Shakespeare, so get over it. Any guess on which play we're doing? Yes, Nikki?"

"Hamlet, Mister Scott," one of his students said.

"Well, most years we would be covering Hamlet," Lucas said, "But this year we're doing _The Tempest_. Yes, Nat?"

"What's _The Tempest_?" The student asked.

"Well, _The Tempest_, which we're breaking from the convention is one of Shakespeare's comedies not, the usual tragedy we would cover. It's believed to be one of, if not the last play Shakespeare wrote alone. So, it's one of his late works. It has comedy and there's a love story," Lucas said, "Yes, Angel?"

"What stands out in this play?" the student asked.

"Good question Angel, which brings us to your first assignment," Lucas said, "Yes, Gemma?"

"What about books?" the student asked.

Lucas pointed to a small pile, "Grab one before you leave and sign for it," Lucas said, he paused, "And by destiny, to perform an act whereof what's past is prologue, what to come in yours and my discharge," he looked over the room, "Yes Riley?"

"What does that mean, Mister Scott?" the student asked.

"What do you think it means?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not sure," Riley said.

Lucas nodded, "That's okay, Riley. Anyone else have an idea?" he asked, "Yes Nikki?"

"That everything that happened before now is in the past and we control the future," the student said.

"Very well, Nikki," Lucas said, "Anyone else wants to take a guess? Rory?"

"That you shouldn't look back and only look forward," the student said.

"Very good, Rory," Lucas said, "Angel?"

"That everything that happened before now was leading us to where we are so we could act at what one would consider the moment of destiny," the student said.

"Thank you, Angel," Lucas said, "Anyone else? Good, so your first assignment for The Tempest is to read Act One and write a three-page essay on your impression on it. Also, due Friday is another three-page essay."

Lucas walked over to the whiteboard and wrote on it.

_And by that destiny to perform an act where of what's past is prologue, what to come. In yours and my discharge._

Lucas turned and looked over the class. "The essay due Friday is three pages on what these lines mean to you," he said, "Yes Peter?"

"Do we have to footnote it or site references?" the student asked.

"For the essay on Act One, yes. For this second Essay, I want you to state what those lines mean to you, and explain it, in detail. I want to know what you think and how it affects you. Not, what other people say what it means," Lucas said.

"How does it affect you, Mister Scott?" Nikki asked.

Lucas laughed, "I already know what it means, Nikki, so my answer is tainted," he said.

"But what does it mean to you, Mister Scott," Nikki replied.

Lucas walked over to the front of his desk. He reached out with both arms and grabbed the desk.

"When I first read these lines, it meant to me that everything in my life was setting me with the skills, experience, and opportunity to reach for my dreams. That everything I did set me up to be here at this very moment in life," Lucas said, "Well at least that's how I felt then."

"When was that, Mister Scott?" Rory asked.

"My freshman year at UNC," Lucas said, "I was about to get married and that life was grand."

"Mister Scott, you felt that way then, right?" Riley asked.

"Yes, yes I did Riley," Lucas said.

"What does it mean for you now?" Riley asked.

Lucas nodded; his blue eyes took a mournful expression. "Riley, these words on the board affect me now in that our story is still being written, and we have to live each day to the fullest because yesterday is just the preface for today. That is a long-winded explanation for the simple concept of Carpe Diem. Now, I suspect you'll try and write my meaning into your essay. Please don't, use it to explore your thoughts and think critically about these simple lines," Lucas said.

"Why should we think critically on this assignment, Mister Scott," a student asked.

"Because you should always think about everything and question what you're told. I wish I had, many times, it keeps you let's say interesting," Lucas said, he checked his watch, "Any other questions? Yes, Perkin?"

"Why do we study Shakespeare? What does a person who wrote in a different time from us have to tell us?" Perkin asked.

"In short Perkin, that from the late sixteenth century to early seventeenth century to now the twenty-first century, that people really hadn't changed. Yes, some concepts are outdated, but overall boiled down to it we've not really changed," Lucas said.

"How so?" Perkin asked.

"We still live, die, love, lust, commit murder, are greedy, and scheme. Every time we rally the troops or teammates with a speech, we do what Shakespeare did, as in Henry the fifth. It's like looking at ourselves in the mirror," Lucas said.

"Thank you, Mister Scott," Perkin said.

Lucas checked his watch, "Come up and get a book, and I'm being generous today, I'll let you get started on reading Act One. Please don't forget to sign for the book," he said, pushed off his desk and walked behind it, taking his seat. He watched the students come up, taking a book and sign for it. Yes, Shakespeare was right on at least one thing Lucas pondered, _Creeping like snail unwillingly to school_.


	103. Chapter 103: Hermosa Beach

**Chapter 103: Hermosa Beach**

Wednesday, January 4th, Morning

The early morning California Sun was held back by the haze that clung to the streets. It will be warm later, but now as she walked out on to the roof deck, she wore sweatpants and a baggy Duke University sweatshirt. Walking over to the railing, she leaned down on it and looked across _The Strand_ to _Hermosa Beach_ Proper. It's still early and the beach wasn't too popular, yet.

She felt the light wind blow against the back of her next and swished her ponytail. She pulled up her sweatshirt sleeve and checked the time, after a bit of mental math, she knew it was okay to make a phone call.

Pulling out her smartphone, she scrolled through her contacts to find who she was looking for. After a deep breath and a ten count, something she always did before asking for a favor, she pressed the button. Listening she heard the connection be made and the ringing as she waited for the person on the other end to pick-up.

The phone connected and the first thing she heard was, "Hey Candi, how's California treating you?"

"It's treating me good, Uncle Nate," Dr. Candace "Candi" Scott said, to her only uncle, Nathan Scott.

"How's the weather out there?" Nathan asked.

"Chilly right now, should warm up later, how about you still cold?" Candi asked.

"Yeah, and it's playing hell on my knee," Nathan said.

"They still want to do a knee replacement?" Candi asked.

"Yeah, they do, it probably needs it too," Nathan said, "Damn thing is swollen more than it's not."

"Are you going to do it there, because I know some good people out here," Candi said.

"Here, I have the grandkids and I couldn't leave your Aunt alone with them and LK," Nathan said.

"I get it," Candi said.

"So, what's up? Why'd you call?" Nathan asked.

"How has my Dad be doing?" Candi asked.

"Well, it's New Years, pretty typical for the last few years. Why?" Nathan said.

"Sawyer called me, yesterday," Candi said.

"Do she want to talk about the weather?" Nathan asked.

"No she asked if my Dad got in contact with me, and when I said no, she got mad and hung up. What's that about?" Candi said.

"Hmm," Nathan said, "I don't know, I could ask."

"Thanks Uncle Nate, you're my favorite uncle," he said.

"Only uncle," Nathan said, "Is that all?"

"Can't your favorite niece just call to talk?" Candi asked.

"You are my favorite niece," Nathan said.

"Well if only because I went to Duke," Candi said, laughing.

"You did go to Duke, that's right," Nathan said.

"Still a Duke girl at heart," Candi said.

"That you are," Nathan said, "So, enough with the buttering me up, what else do you want, Candi?"

"Uncle Nate, you wound me," Candi said.

"Of all your Dad's children you're the worst actor," Nathan said.

Candi sighed, "Fine, Uncle Nate, and you know I won't ask for a favor unless I really need it," she said.

Nathan sighed, Candi swore she could hear his eyes rolling, "Just ask, already," he said.

"There's this teenage boy at the hospital that's facing open-heart surgery," Candi said.

"Wow! How bad?" Nathan said.

"It's serious enough," Candi said.

"So, go on," Nathan said.

"He was playing basketball when everything happened and war brought to the ER. What he has is genetic, but it's fixable. We started talking and I told him I played basketball in college, and James is my cousin. He told me you were his favorite player," Candi said.

"That sucks, how old is he?" Nathan asked.

"He's fifteen, Uncle Nate," Candi said.

"How would you like me to help?" Nathan asked.

"He's been down in the dumps since he was told he needed the surgery, so I thought if you could manage it maybe you could visit him," Candi said.

Candi heard Nathan sigh, again, "It's too short of notice, and I wouldn't want to leave Aunt Haley alone with the grandkids and LK alone. As you know," Nathan said.

"Uncle Nate, it would mean the world to him," Candi said.

"I know and I want to help," Nathan said, "I may not be able to get out there but let me think about it, and I'll do what I can to help this young man."

Candi nodded, "Thanks Uncle Nate," she said.

"Well, I'll be in touch soon with what I come up with," Nathan said.

"Okay Uncle Nate," Candi said.

"Goodbye, Candi," Nathan said.

"Bye, Uncle Nate," Candi said, the phone disconnected, and she lowered it. With a shrug, Candi looked over the beach. The wind blew a stray brown strand of hair across her face. She was once blonde, and she went brunette for a while, the grew it back to her natural dirty blonde hair. By the end of med school, it was no longer blonde, or at least to her, as it turned brown. So, she stopped referring to herself as a blonde.

She brought her smartphone back up and scrolled through her contacts. Finding who she was looking for, she clicked on it to call them. Bringing it up to her ear she listened to the phone rang until it finally connected.

"What do I owe the pleasure of hearing from Doctor Scott?" James Scott asked on the other end.

"I should be honored, my NBA All-Star cousin picked up his phone," Candi said.

"Candi, you do more for people in one day than I do. I'm paid to put the rock in the hole," James said.

"But you have more notoriety than I'll ever have," Candi said.

James chuckled, "You'll have the tickets, remember I asked you if you wanted them," he said.

"Not that," Candi said.

"Then what?" James asked.

"Can you still strong-arm your dad?" Candi asked.

"What?" James asked, "Are you planning something, Candi?"

"I have a fifteen-year-old kid that loves basketball that needs heart surgery, and his favorite player is your dad," Candi said.

"Let me guess, you wanted to fly out to meet the young man," James said.

"Yeah, to cheer him up before the surgery," Candi said.

"Yeah, getting him out of North Carolina will take an act of congress," James said.

"Maybe, I should have called Izzy instead of you," Candi said.

James laughed, "You could try that too," he said.

"Could you work on him?" Candi asked.

"Well, I could try," James said.

"Thanks, James," Candi said.

"You're welcome," James said, "I'll see you Friday."

"Yes, you will with a few of my friends," Candi said.

"Do you want to get drinks after the game?" James asked.

"I'll ask the girls," Candi said.

"Okay," James said.

"Thanks, James," Candi said.

"You're welcome," James said.

The phone disconnected, and Candi put her smartphone down on the railing post. Candi nodded and looked across the beach. The haze has lifted a bit, but there wasn't great visibility offshore. Maybe she should break out her kayak today. Candi shrugged picked up her smartphone and turned to head inside. Hopefully, Uncle Nate can help was all she thought.


	104. Chapter 104: Hargrove Mansion

**Chapter 104: Hargrove Mansion**

Wednesday, January 4th, Afternoon

It was early afternoon when the UBER dropped her off. At the gate, she inputted her access code in and the gates opened. In the chilly weather, she walked up the driveway to the house. Entering through the front door she took off her coat and hung it up, removing her knit what, which she put in the coat's pocket.

She walked into the parlor and found an older woman sitting there reading a book. With a smile, she took a seat near the older woman. The older woman looked up and shook her head.

"You still have that old shirt?" Karen Hargrove asked.

"Why not?" Angela Scott asked, her mom.

Karen sighed, "So, how is Clay?" she asked.

"He's good, and a bit paranoid," Angela said.

"He's always been a very nice man, what is making him paranoid?" Karen asked.

"Where I'm playing this coming season," Angela said.

"So, that brings us to the reason you went to the city today," Karen said.

"Yes, it does," Angela said.

"Am I going to have to ask?" Karen asked.

The maid came into the parlor and placed a cup and saucer on the table next to Angela. Angela looked up and smiled at the maid.

"Thanks, Keeleigh," Angela said.

"You're welcome, Ms. Scott," Keeleigh, the maid, said and left.

Angela picked up the cup and saucer and took a swing of the coffee in the cup. The magical liquid warmed her and was made just the way she liked it.

"Now that Keeleigh bought you a moment, are you going answer my question?" Karen asked.

"You want to know how our meeting went?" Angela asked.

"It's not polite to answer a question with a question," Karen said.

"Still being a mom, Mom?" Angela asked.

"Because I'm still your mom, no matter how old you are," Karen said.

"We had breakfast at the Pershing Square Café, and discussed the teams that are interested in my service," Angela said.

"So, what teams are they?" Karen asked.

"Atlanta wants me back," Angela said, "I guess they're regretting trading me."

"Do you want to go back to Atlanta?" Karen asked.

Angela shook her head, "No, Jessi's too old now, she's in a good school, which you're helping with, and has friends here. I told Clay, that I'm keeping Jessi here."

"So, Atlanta is out," Karen said.

"Yes, they're out," Angela said.

"So, where else?" Karen asked.

"Vegas, Chicago, New York of course, and another team," Angela said.

"New York is to be expected," Karen said.

Angela nodded, "Yeah," she said.

"Chicago would be nice you could play with Kay again," Karen said.

"I'm not going to Chicago, or Vegas," Angela said.

"So, who is the other team?" Karen asked.

"Connecticut," Angela said.

"That's interesting," Karen said, "What do you think about them?"

"I've never been there and don't know how they're run. Supposedly the new coach is interested in bringing me to the team," Angela said.

"What do you think about that?" Karen asked.

"I'm interested to hear them out, I have Clay setting up a meeting with them," Angela said.

Karen nodded, "It would be nice if you're playing in the state," she said.

"They're probably as far away as the Liberty," Angela said.

"But it's in the opposite direction," Karen said.

"With no commuter rail," Angela said.

"Car service," Karen said.

Two young girls walked into the Parlor, both were wearing a school uniform, and each had bookbags slung over their shoulder. Both were ten-years-old, one was blonde the other had brown hair.

"Hey Mom, Grandma," Jessica "Jess" Scott said.

"Jessi," Karen said.

"Jessi, I mean, Jess," Angela said.

"Grandma, please call me Jess," Jess said.

"Sorry, still getting used to it," Karen said.

Jess looked to Angela, "Mom, I thought you were going into the city today," she said.

"Jess, your grandma is talking to you," Angela said.

Jess sighed, and turned to Karen, "Sorry, Grandma, it's okay," she said, then turned back to Angela, "I thought you were going to the city today."

"I did, I just got back," Angela said.

"Did you use a car service?" Jess asked.

"No, I took the train," Angela said.

"How your car was here when I went to school," Jess said.

Angela chuckled, "Boy you're a nosey one," she said.

"Mom, you're meeting your agent," Jess said.

"That I was," Angela said.

"You're also a free agent," Jess said, "So, it does affect me."

Angela nodded, "That it does, we'll discuss it later, you have company," she said.

"I'd like to know now," Jess said.

Angela turned to the brown-haired girl, "Hi Tisha, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good, Ms. Scott," Tisha Leavitt, one of Jess's classmates, said.

"Did you come over to find out about my trip to the city?" Angela asked.

Tisha shook her head, "No, we came to study and possibly play a little basketball," she said.

"Thanks, Tisha," Angela said, and turned to Jess, "We'll discuss what is going on after Tisha leaves, but before I go on my trip."

Jess sighed and rolled her eyes. Angela shook her head, isn't teenagers supposed to reach that way? Isn't Jess too young to be acting that way? Angela studied her daughter.

"Okay Mom," Jess said, and turned to Tisha, "C'mon Tisha let's get studying."

Tisha nodded, "The library?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jess said, and lead Tisha out of the Parlor.

Angela turned to Karen and shrugged, "I'm doomed."

Karen chuckles, "Welcome to teenage parenthood, Angela Baby," she said.

"She's only ten, Mom," Angela said.

"Teenage years aren't solely based on age," Karen said.

Angela shook her head, "I have to pack for my trip tomorrow," she said.

"Up early?" Karen asked.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, I also need a shower and get out of these clothes," she said.

"Wash the city off you?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, basically," Angela said.

"I'll have Keeleigh get you for dinner," Karen said.

Angela got up, took her cup and saucer and looked at her mom, "Thanks Mom," she said and left the parlor. When she got to her bedroom, she slipped off the button-down shirt. Her smartphone fell out of the shirt and bounced on the bed. Angela shook her head.

Just then the phone started to ring. Angela looked down and saw that Ashlyn was calling her. With a sigh, Angela reached down and picked up the phone.

"Hey Ash," Angela said.

"Hey, Angela do you have a moment to talk?" Ashlyn asked.

Angela sighed, "Yeah, I can," she said.

"I'm interrupting you," Ashlyn said.

"I was getting ready to get in the shower, I just got back from New York," Angela said.

"I can call back," Ashlyn said.

Angela sat down on the bed, "I'm good Ash, I can talk now," she said.

"Okay, well you know I work for your brother as an assistant coach as well as being a guidance counselor," Ashlyn said.

"I know, I brought you out to celebrate when he hired you," Angela said, "Get to the point, so, what's up?"

"They want to bring our championship team back to celebrate the fifteenth anniversary of it," Ashlyn said.

"Fifteen years, that's an odd anniversary," Angela said.

"I guess because Brett is graduating and possibly leading us to another one," Ashlyn said.

"Okay, go on," Angela said.

"So, on the 31st of this month they want to get us together at halftime of the girls' basketball game to do something or another," Ashlyn said.

Angela nodded, "Interesting, it's kind of short notice," she said.

"We only found out yesterday," Ashlyn said.

"Do you want me to give you if I'm in or not?" Angela asked.

"Yes, that's why Coach had me call," Ashlyn said.

"I'll have to check with ESPN, but if I can I'm in," Angela said.

"Thanks, Angela," Ashlyn said.

"So, what else is bothering you?" Angela asked.

"What makes you ask that?" Ashlyn asked.

"I've known you how long?" Angela asked.

Ashlyn sighed, "I'm not sure, I want to share," she said.

"Why?" Angela asked.

"Because you tend to take her side," Ashlyn said.

"What did Brett do now?" Angela asked.

"We were arguing in the locker room during halftime at the last game in front of the team," Ashlyn said.

"Okay, Ash, Brett is wrong, you should know that first of all, and I'm probably going to hear from her soon enough. But how did you approach her?" Angela said.

"See, you're taking her side," Ashlyn said.

"No, I'm just asking how did you approach your daughter. Ash, I love you, but you can come off a bit strong, and Brett is just like you. Neither of you backs down when challenged," Angela said.

"Angela, I don't want to lose my daughter," Ashlyn said.

"You're not losing Brett, she's just growing up," Angela said, "Also you have Maeghan."

"It's not the same," Ashlyn said.

Angela nodded, "Hey, cheer up, I'll be down there with your goddaughter on the thirty-first," she said.

"Are you sure, what about ESPN?" Ashlyn asked.

"I have my ways," Angela said.

"Thanks, Angela," Ashlyn said.

"Where else would I be?" Angela asked.

"I'll see you then, let me know if anything changes, and go take your shower," Ashlyn said and hung up.

"I will," Angela said, but not fast enough for the disconnect.

Angela shook her head, she was going to have to talk to Brett, her goddaughter, and cousin through marriage. Ashlyn is married to Angela's cousin James. Brett was in a lot of ways her mom's daughter, a stubborn strong-willed and at times a downright scary person. They call Brett baby-bear because when angered they tend to take the qualities of an angry, she-bear.

Before Angela could even put her smartphone down it started vibrating again. She sighed and looked at the screen, speak of the devil.

"Hello Brett," Angela said.

"Auntie Tall, how are you?" Brett asked.

"I'm good, and your Mom already talked to me," Angela said.

"She started it," Brett said.

"Baby Girl, you're a team captain, you shouldn't argue with a coach in front of the team," Angela said.

"But Auntie Tall, she started it," Brett said.

"I don't care, in the locker room she's your coach, argue with them in private," Angela said.

Brett sighed.

"Brett, I just came back from a meeting and I need to shower. Can I talk to you later?" Angela said.

"Yeah, sure," Brett said, "I'll probably be too tired, Coach Scott is going to punish me at practice."

"Well I've been punished too," Angela said.

"I've heard," Brett said and hung up.

Angela shook her head, and finished getting undressed, and went to the bathroom to shower.


	105. Chapter 105: Field House

**Chapter 105: Whitey Durham Memorial Field House**

Wednesday, January 4th, Afternoon

Lucas walked out of his office and onto the gym floor of the Whitey Durham Memorial Field House. On this occasion, it brought his thoughts back to his first conversation with the man whose name is on the gym. He mentioned how he liked his gyms quiet, like a church. In a lot of respects, he was right, Lucas thought, and upon years of reflection on the matter. Gyms were like churches, they were quiet, loud, reverent, and there was always praying going on inside them. Well, today ay this meeting of the congregation as he will call the girls' varsity basketball team, there will be a fire and brimstone sermon, and most certainly penance.

Lucas took his place next to his two assistants, Kiera Sinclair, his long-term assistant, his "work wife", the mother hen, and whose been him since year one, and his number two, turned and looked at him. "They're all here," Coach Sinclair said.

"Thank you," Coach Scott said, and he looked at the twelve girls toeing the baseline, "We had a good game, didn't we? Boy did they put a scare into us, but we clawed ahead and won it. Any win is a good win, right?"

There was no answer from the girls. Many of them knew better at this point. Coach Scott looked them over and saw Coach Pierce-Scott wince. His assistant knew what was coming, she had been on the receiving end when she once toed this very baseline.

"It's said, it's a test of the metal of a team on how well they can handle themselves in a close game. Could they dig down and pull up that last bit to get them ahead.

"This is true, to some extent, but not when you put yourselves there. It's also a mark of a championship team on how well they perform against a weaker opponent. Guess what, Y'all failed that test," Coach Scott said.

He waited and no one chimed in. At least they learned that Coach Scott thought. Coach Scott then made eye contact with each girl. None of them turned away, good another less they've learned.

"Last night, we failed, as a team, as a coaching staff, and as a program. We played sloppily, we argued, and we played down to the opponent's level. We were ill-disciplined, which was topped off by one of my captains arguing with one of my coaches in front of my team," Coach Scott added, "That's my fault, all of it is my fault, as coach the buck stops here. Which meant I failed, and I don't like to fail," Coach Scott added.

"So, it's time to remind y'all of discipline. Turn around!" Coach Scott said, and all twelve girls turned around, "pyramids, push-ups, and sit-ups, up to ten and down again," he called out, put his whistle in his mouth and blew it.

He watched all twelve girls drop down and did a push-up. The next thing they did, was roll onto their backs and do a sit up. Next, they rolled over again and did two push-ups, followed by two sit-ups. This kept going until they reached sets of ten. After that, they started counting down to one again.

Coach Scott stood there and watched. Every so often he would peek at his assistants. Coach Sinclair was there stoned faced, being used to this. Coach Pierce-Scott was having issues, was it bad memories, or her being a mom of one of the players. Once the team returned to one, they all stood up.

Coach Scott blew the whistle. "On the sideline," he called out and watched as the girls lined up on the sideline. Once the last one was lined up, he looked them over, "You know what to do," Coach Scott said, and blew the whistle and watched the girls start running across the court, and back again.

For the next ten or fifteen minutes, the basketball team kept up with the "extra" work out. Once the last player finished the most recent set, he sent most of them to work with the assistant coaches and kept just one of them.

Coach Scott stood on the sideline with one of his captains. His starting power forward, Brett Pierce-Burke. She stood on the sideline, covered in sweat, as he kept working her out. To Brett's credit, she was accepting it all without a word.

Finally, he blew his whistle. Brett finished what she was doing. Brett looked at Coach Scott.

"Did you talk to Angela?" Coach Scott asked.

Bret nodded, "I talked to Auntie Tall," she said.

"She warned you about today?" Coach Scott asked.

"No, she said I deserved it though," Brett said.

"Well, what do you think?" Coach Scott asked.

"I do," Brett said.

Coach Scott nodded, "Go work on your drills, and see me after practice," Coach Scott said.

"Yes Coach," Brett said and ran out to where the forecourt players were working.

Coach Scott walked over to a place where he could watch. They were tired, that was what the first half of practice affecting them, but they were playing tighter. After a bit, they were called together to start a scrimmage.

Following the players, Coach Scott nodded and saw they understood what he was trying to teach them. He looked down at his watch, it was time. Standing up he blew the whistle.

"Okay, go get a shower," Coach Scott yelled, and watched as the girls put away the basketballs and went to the locker room.

Coach Pierce-Scott came over to Coach Scott. "Weren't you being a little harsh on them?" she asked.

"They needed a reminder," Coach Scott said.

"Still, weren't you being a bit harsh?" Coach Pierce-Scott asked.

Coach Scott shook his head, "No, I've been worse," he said, "If I remember it was to your team too."

"We deserved it," Coach Pierce-Scott said.

"So, is the punishment deserved?" Coach Scott asked.

"I guess," Coach Pierce-Scott said.

"Anyway, I have a meeting with a player," Coach Scott said.

"Which one?" Coach Pierce-Scott asked.

"Brett," Coach Scott said.

"About?" Coach Pierce-Scott asked.

"Your argument," Coach Scott said and walked into his office. On instinct, Coach Sinclair joined him.

"Lucas, what are you trying to accomplish here?" Coach Sinclair asked.

"I just want to make sure we're on the same page," Coach Scott said.

"Hopefully," Coach Sinclair said.

Coach Scott nodded, "Hopefully," he said, and sat there holding his head in his hands, "You would think this would get easier."

"You said once, it's never easy, it's never clean," Coach Sinclair said.

"I was quoting Glen Danzig's Tired of Being Alive," Coach Scott said.

"Got that from Peyton?" Coach Sinclair asked.

"Yeah," he said, just as there was a knock on the door, he sat up, "Come in," he called to the door.

Brett walked in, "Coach, you wanted to speak to me?" she asked.

"Yes, Brett, have a seat," Coach Scott said.

Brett took a seat in front of the desk, "Coach let me explain what happened at the last game," she said.

Coach Scott held up his left hand, "I don't care what the argument is about," he said.

"Then what s this meeting about?" Brett asked.

"Responsibility," Coach Scott said.

"Okay," Brett said.

"One, I can't have my players arguing with the coaches. Two, you're one of my captains, you're a leader on this team," Coach Scott said.

"I think I show leadership," Brett said.

"There's more to leadership than your play. I can't have one of my Captain's arguing with one of my coaches, especially in front of the team," Coach Scott said.

"Yes Coach," Brett said.

"This is your last season with me," Coach Scott said.

"Yes, it is," Brett said.

"Let's make it a good one the rest of the time we're together," Coach Scott said.

Brett nodded, "Yes Coach," she said.

"Well, for the rest of the season Coach Sinclair will handle you," Coach Scott said.

"Yes Coach," Brett said.

"I also don't want what happened last game to happen again," Coach Scott said.

"Yes Coach," Brett said.

"Get out of here, you have better things to do than talk with me," Coach Scott said.

"Yes Coach," Brett said and left the office.

"She is so her Mom's daughter," Coach Sinclair said.

"There's also a lot of her dad in her too," Coach Scott said.

"I can see that, too," Coach Sinclair said, sighed, stood up and left the office. Coach Scott sat there and cupped his head in his hands, again, and thought, it used to be easier.


	106. Chapter 106: Baker Studios

**Chapter 106: Baker Studios**

Wednesday, January 4th, Evening

(Song lyrics in italics)

Sound Stage One at Baker Studios was a hive of activity. Sawyer Scott walked out of hair and make-up and was quickly herded to a holding area for the extras. A lot of the people looked very relaxed there, many of them it was an old hat, for Sawyer it was all new. She was excited when Aunt Brooke told her she was going to be in a music video, along with Keni and LK. It just sucked that it's a Chris Keller video. Aunt Haley was here with LK, but it was Aunt Brooke who was watching after her and Keni, her dad was busy.

Sawyer took a seat and looked around the group waiting and talking amongst themselves. She noted she saw most of Gothic Serpent, minus their lead singer, Persephone the Goth Chick, but that was typical for them. There were also several of those famous actresses from that TV Show that films here, Corvus, or something like that, it's about a bunch of high school friends. Sawyer noted they looked too old to be playing high school girls since Sawyer herself is a sophomore in high school. Sawyer also noted that all the members of Nordwind were waiting.

Suddenly the blonde lead singer of Nordwind looked up at Sawyer. The older woman smiled, excused herself and walked over to Sawyer.

"Hello Sassy," Katrina "Kat" Jared said, and took a seat next to her, "Where's the rest of the Terrible Tree?"

"I don't go by Sassy anymore, Mrs. Jared," Sawyer said.

Kat chuckled, "I get it, I'm sorry, it's been a while since I've seen you," she said.

"Keni and LK are still getting their hair and make-up done," Sawyer said, "Yes, it's been a while, wasn't it at Punk'd and Disorderly?"

Kat nodded, with a big smile, "Yeah, Mags was watching y'all and Evan had you on the drum kit," she said.

Sawyer smiled, "I remember that day, it was fun," she said, "It's just before you and Mr. Jared went on tour with Brian." The smile from her face faded and Sawyer finished with just a nod.

"That was an interesting time," Kat said, "So, how did you end up here?"

"Aunt Brooke," Sawyer said.

Kat laughed, "She does find her way into everything," she said.

"That she does," Sawyer replied.

Keni and Lk came out of hair and make-up and took seats on the other side of Sawyer.

"Hey Kat, my brother roped you into this too?" Keni asked.

"Yeah, Tucker sweet-talked Devon into suggesting this to us," Kat said.

"That's Tucker," Keni said and laughed.

"Sassy, why are all these people here?" LK asked, she almost looked like she was starting to tremble.

"Because they are filming a video with us," Sawyer said.

"When you make a video there aren't this many people," LK said.

"Because our videos aren't as well made, LK," Keni said, "also this is Tucker's video project," she watched as a certain young actor from that show about high school friends walked by, dressed as a minister, "He's a reptilian," she whispered.

"Enough with that, Keni," Sawyer said.

"What's that?" Kat asked.

"Nothing," Keni said.

"Just Keni and her conspiracy theories," Sawyer said.

"Been listening to your brother and YouTube?" Kat asked.

"Their arguments are very compelling," Keni said.

"They always are, until you subject them to the light of day," Kat said.

Before Keni could answer Brooke and Haley came out of hair and make-up. Sawyer noted they were also dressed in what people would call Sunday Bests. They weren't in the clothes they came with, so they had gone to Wardrobe as well.

"Mom, you're in this too?" Keni asked.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, it's a last-minute ask from your brother, it seems I'm famous enough to qualify to be in the crowd," she said as she came over. Sawyer and Kat gave each other knowing looks and shared a silent chuckle.

An assistant comes into the holding area and looked over the crowd. "Okay, we're about to start, so follow me to get seated," the assistant said.

The area emptied out, and they were herded onto the main set. Each person was placed, and Sawyer noted Persephone had joined them, in all the glory of her standard stage attire. Sawyer looked to see who she's next to, which was Brooke, with Keni on the other side of Brooke. LK was to her other side with Haley next to her. Sawyer looked up to the alter end of the sound stage.

Tucker was standing there and talking with that actor, from that show, that was dressed like a minister. When he was done, he turned and looked at the congregation, well that is what they were playing for this video. "Thanks for being here, I know most of Y'all have other places you could be, so thanks. I thank you, Chris thanks you, and Red Bedroom thanks you. With your help we're going to make a great music video," Tucker said.

Someone else explained what they were going to do. Also, they went over the various motions and moves they were going to do. That person also went to a few people to explain or correct somethings. Once they were done the actor dressed as a minister took his place at the set's alter.

Tucker did a few last checks, and finally, he stepped behind the camera.

"Action," Tucker called out.

The actor dressed as a minister stood up and walked to the sent of the set's alter, "Welcome brothers and sisters, thank you for coming today and testifying. We have a special treat today, our special guest preacher, is the charismatic traveling preacher Reverend Christopher Keller, please welcome Brother Keller," he said.

Chris Keller came out onto the set and he hugged the actor. Keller was also dressed up. He was wearing a white suit with his jacket open. He turned to Sawyer and the extras and held his hands apart. Sawyer noted he was holding a book in one hand. Also, Keller wore glasses, Sawyer noted.

"Brothers and sisters, you can run on for a long time. Run-on for a long time, but sooner or later God'll cut you down," Keller said.

_You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later, God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later, God'll cut you down_

_Go tell that long tongue liar  
Go and tell that midnight rider  
Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter  
Tell them that God's gonna cut 'em down  
Tell them that God's gonna cut 'em down_

_Well my goodness gracious, let me tell you the news  
My head's been wet with the midnight dew  
I've been down on bended knee, talkin' to the man from Galilee  
He spoke to me in the voice so sweet  
I thought I heard the shuffle of the angel's feet  
He called my name and my heart stood still  
When he said, "John, go do My will!"_

Sawyer just noted there was Keller's band was on the altar and started to pretend to play their instruments as the music started to be played. The extras, including Sawyer, started to clap and stomp as they were instructed, to the beat of the music.

_You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later, God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later, God'll cut you down_

_Go tell that long tongue liar  
Go and tell that midnight rider  
Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter  
Tell them that God's gonna cut 'em down  
Tell them that God's gonna cut 'em down_

_Well, you may throw your rock and hide your hand  
Workin' in the dark against your fellow man  
But as sure as God made black and white  
What's done in the dark will be brought to the light__  
_

Chris started to clap along, with the book still in his hand. One the cue hit he started to lip sink to the track. He danced around and generally hammed it up. Sawyer clapped along and looked around to see what the other extras were doing. Several were swaying with their hands up as if they were in religious ecstasy.

_You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later, God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later, God'll cut you down_

Once the music ended Keller stood center of the altar and removed his glasses and dabbed his forehead. He looked over the crowd. "Thank you, brothers and sisters," Keller said.

"Cut!" Tucker yelled, "Alright, let's reset."

Sawyer swore they did it three or four more times. After that, he sent the extras home. Sawyer wandered to where her stuff is, she came dressed in what she wore in the shoot and started to collect her stuff. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Keni and LK. LK didn't look like she was doing so well.

"Where's Aunt Brooke?" Sawyer asked.

"She and Aunt Haley are getting changed," Keni said.

"What are we going to do about LK?" Sawyer asked.

"I don't know, we need to find an office of something," Keni said.

Sawyer nodded, "That's obvious," she said, and went off looking for someone she knew. She bumped into Kat.

"Sawyer, what's wrong?" Kat asked.

"I'm looking to find a place where we can bring LK. She's losing control," Sawyer said.

Kat nodded, and handed her a set of keys, "I'm in trailer three, bring her there and I'll let Brooke or Haley know where y'all are," Kat said.

"Thanks," Sawyer said and headed back to where Keni and LK were. Sawyer grabbed her stuff, "Come on, we have a trailer," Sawyer said.

"How'd you get a trailer?" Keni asked, grabbing her stuff and LK. Sawyer grabbed LK's stuff and led them to the trailer. Sawyer unlocked the door and let them in. Keni put LK on one of the sofas and took a seat. Sawyer closed the door behind her and joined them.

"Again, how did you swing this?" Keni asked, stretched out looking at the trailer.

Sawyer shrugged, "This is Kat Jared's trailer," she said.

"Interesting," Keni said.

"Sassy, Keni, I'm sorry," LK said.

Keni pats LK's hand, "It's okay, LK, we understand," she said.

LK nods and looks around the trailer. "How is my mom going to find me?" LK asked.

"Mrs. Jared will tell Aunt Brooke and your mom where we are," Sawyer said.

LK nodded.

Keni also nodded, "I wonder what they stock these things with?" she asked and got up to start snooping around. That's when the door opened up and Kat, Brooke, and Haley entered.

"Kendall Marie, what are you doing?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing," Keni said.

"Don't give me that nothing BS, it looks like you were snooping," Brooke said.

"I just wanted to see what they stocked the trailer with," Keni said.

"Nothing," Kat said, "I asked for the trailer to not be stocked."

"Damnit!" Keni said.

"Kendall," Brooke said.

"Sorry Mom," Keni replied.

"Sawyer, Keni," Haley said, "Thanks for helping with LK."

"You're welcome Aunt Haley," Sawyer said.

"You're welcome," Keni said.

"C'mon, you two let's get going," Brooke said.

"You too, LK, you've had a big day," Haley said.

The three girls grabbed their stuff and followed Brooke and Haley. Leaving Kat alone in her trailer to think.


	107. Chapter 107: Upper East Side

**Chapter 107: Upper East Side**

Wednesday, January 4th, Evening

The car service dropped her off in front of her building. Trinity "Trin" Adams got out with a sigh and looked up at the high-rise co-op apartment she lived in on the upper east side. She was a block east of The Met, and sometimes she would jog, she would see girls that attended the same private school she once did hanging out on the steps having a morning coffee there. The memories she wished she had and would have never met Brian, but she wouldn't have had Wyatt either.

With a quick shake of her head, she stepped away from the curb to the door of her building. The doorman opened the door for her.

"Good evening, Ms. Adams," The doorman said.

"Good evening," Trin said, and went right to her mailbox, unlocking it and collecting her mail. Next, she used her pass card to gain access to the elevator and rode up to the proper floor.

She walked down the hall and came to one door. Adjusting her bag and putting down her briefcase, she counted to ten. She picked up her briefcase in her other hand and knocked on the door.

Trin heard movement behind the door. After a minute the door opened. A thin woman, about an inch or so taller than Trin, with light brown hair, light blue eyes, and pale skin stood before her. She was dressed effortlessly, maybe a signature necklace, but effortlessly, but still looked elegant. It would take Trin hours to look this elegant.

"Hello Trinity," Clair Anne-Sophie Legrand said, in a Parisian accented English.

"Madam Legrand," Trin said.

"Trinity, please call me Clair, we are long time friends," Madam Legrand said, she avoided using the word old, always. It's true they had known each other for a long time. They first met when Trin was in college and accompted her Mom to her namesake city, Paris, Trin's middle name is Paris, for business. Madam Legrand was one of the models in the show.

"That's true," Trin said, "How's Wyatt been?" avoiding the subject of calling her by her first name.

Madam Legrand laughed, "Wyatt, he's such a perfect angel, are you sure who his father is?" she asked.

Trin nodded, "Quite sure," she said.

"He acts nothing like his father," Madam Legrand said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Trin said.

Madam Legrand laughed, "I will get him," she said, and looked over her shoulder, "Marguerite, Léa, dis à Wyatt que sa mère est là pour lui," she called out in her native French.

"Oui Maman," a girl's voice called back in French.

Trin couldn't tell if it was Marguerite, the twelve-year-old, or Léa, the ten-year-old. Wyatt was slotted right in-between the two girls. In some ways, Trin reflected Wyatt was surrounded by girls as his Dad had been. The major difference is Wyatt isn't related to any of the girls like his Dad was.

A minute or so later Wyatt came out from the back of the apartment. He was accompanied by Madam Legrand's two daughters. Trin noticed that Marguerite had changed out of her school uniform and was now dressed casually, if not with a very American look. Léa was still dressed in her school uniform. Both girls went to _Lycée Français de New York_ on East 75th Street, which Trin always thought was funny as it was located near two Con-Edison sites, a substation and a steam generation station.

"Maman, Wyatt peut-il rester pour le dîner?" Marguerite asked, in French.

"Je veux que Wyatt reste trop Maman," Léa said, also in French.

"Non, les filles, Wyatt doit rentrer à la maison," Madam Legrand said, still in French.

"Merci de m'avoir regardé, Madame Legrand. Je te vois demain Marguerite, Léa," Wyatt said, in broken French. Trin had learned that the girls were teaching him basic French.

"Thank you, Madam Legrand," Trin said.

"You're welcome, Trinity, Wyatt," Madam Legrand said.

Trin guided Wyatt into the hallway. They walked down a few doors down. She unlocked the door and let Wyatt in. Trin followed and closed the door behind her.

"How was your day?" Trin asked.

Wyatt shrugged his shoulders and placed his bag onto the breakfast bar. "It's okay," he said.

"Your French seems to be getting better," Trin said.

"Thank Mom," Wyatt said.

Trin put her bah and briefcase on the breakfast bar and looked at Wyatt, "So, what do you want for dinner?" she asked.

"I'd like Grandma Haley's mac and cheese," Wyatt said.

Trin nodded, "Me too, but not tonight, we don't have the stuff to make it," she said, "I've ordered it, but I feel the need for comfort food as well."

Wyatt sadly nodded his head, "Okay," he said, "How about Chinese?"

"That sounds good," Trin said, "The usual?"

Wyatt nodded, "Okay, that sounds good," he said.

Trin nodded, "Okay, I'm going to shower, change, and order dinner," she said.

"Okay, what should I do?" Wyatt asked.

"Homework?" Trin asked, in that way parents ask but are really telling you.

Wyatt nodded. Trin grabbed her briefcase and walked down the hall to her room. She put her briefcase down on her bed and closed the door behind her. Sighing, she started to take off her clothes. Taking up her smartphone she opened an app and ordered dinner for her and Wyatt.

While looking at her phone, she saw she had a message on from her dating app. Placing the phone down she kept getting undressed. Should she check the message now or after she took a shower?

After a moment of self-debate, she picked up the phone and opened the message. It's from Wolveriot, the guy she's been messaging with for the past few days.

**Wolveriot:** How are you doing today? Did you have a good day at work?

Trin put down her phone and finished getting undressed. She entered her bathroom and started to run the shower. Once the water was at the temperature, she wanted she stepped into it. It wasn't like she needed the shower, but it helped her de-stress from the day.

The hot water felt good on her skin as she absent-mindedly washed herself. Once done she got out and dried herself off. In her bedroom, she changed into her beat-up NYU sweat pants and a worn-out hoodie that was from her Mom's line of casual clothing, but many seasons ago. Brushing her hair, she looked in the mirror and studied her face. Trin noted she had aged, in a good way, gone was the naïve look of her youth. There were parts of her that she hoped showed the hard-earned wisdom and experience she had.

Trin picked up all her clothes. She separated them into what needed to go to the laundromat, and what needed to be dried cleaned. Throwing her hair up, she grabbed her smartphone and looked at the dating app message. She sighed and walked out of her bedroom. A moment later she found Wyatt at the breakfast bar doing his homework, he'd changed out of his school uniform.

Wyatt looked up at Trin and smiled, "I just got a notification that the T3 Collective was live," he said.

"I saw that," Trin said, and grinned, "I wonder what trouble they're up to now?"

Wyatt nodded, "I don't know," he said, "Is that Aunt Libby or Aunt Fallon texting you?"

"Neither, just catching up on stuff," Trin said.

Wyatt nodded and returned to his homework. Trin took a seat at the breakfast bar, and looked at the message on the dating app, then smiled. Before she could respond, she got the alert that their dinner had arrived. She had the doorman send him up and she met the deliveryman at the apartment door.

"Dinner's here," Trin said, as she put the bag down on the breakfast bar and started to unpack it.

"So, what are we watching tonight?" Wyatt asked.

"What are you feeling?" Trin asked.

"Anything but Charmed," Wyatt said.

Trin laughed, "Don't like witches?" she asked.

Wyatt shook his head, "No, not really, except maybe in The Craft," he said, as he dug into his food.

Trin smiled, "Okay," she said, as she picked at her food, and looked at the message. Finally, she came up with her response.

**AliceinGothem:** I'm doing well, and work was rough, it's the busy time of year.

**Wolveriot:** That sucks. What else is going on?

**AliceinGothem:** Not much, having dinner and figuring out what to watch tonight.

**Wolveriot:** Not porn, I hope.

Trin laughed at the messaged that followed that one.

**Wolveriot:** Sorry that's my inside message coming out/.

**AliceinGothem:** Well no, no porn, not since college, not there's anything wrong with it.

**Wolveriot:** Oh good, don't want to sound too crass.

**AliceinGothem:** No, you don't. I don't watch porn because I had a friend have a sex tape released.

**Wolveriot:** That Sucks.

**AliceinGothem:** Yeah, revenge porn.

**Wolveriot:** The nerve of some people.

**AliceinGothem:** Do you want to talk on the phone later?

**Wolveriot:** What? So soon? Yes

Trin smiled.

**AliceinGothem:** Here's my number, I have to sign off.

**Wolveriot:** Okay, here's mine.

**AliceinGothem:** I'll call you tomorrow.

Trin put her phone down and smiled at Wyatt.

"All caught up," Trin said, "So, any ideas what you want to watch tonight?"

Wyatt shook his head and went back to eating while Trin just smiled. Finally, she turned back to her dinner.


	108. Chapter 108: Stafford Townhouse

**Chapter 108: Stafford Townhouse**

Wednesday, January 4th, Evening

It was a long day when she walked into her townhouse. She placed her keys into a bowl by the door, put her briefcase down, and slipped off her coat. She hung up her coat on a hook in the foyer. She picked up her briefcase and walked across the Garden Level (First Floor), to the eat-in-kitchen in the back of the house. She put her briefcase down and turned on the oven.

Taking up her briefcase, again, she walked up the curved staircase to the Parlor Level (Second Floor) and walked into the living room. She put her briefcase down on one of the tables and returned to the curved staircase.

Even though she had a big office on the Third Floor she preferred to work in the living room. She kept on going to the Fourth Floor of her Townhouse, where the Master Bedroom is located.

Inside the Master Bedroom, Fallon Stafford looked at herself in the mirror over her dresser and sighed. She looked haggard, but some of the board meetings caused that. She was always the youngest person in the room. This made the men and the women underestimate her or even worse treat her like a child. Not as bad as Tanner, but bad anyways.

Shaking her head, she slipped her blazer off and walked into her massive walk-in closet. Hanging up her blazed, she then stripped out of her business clothes, dividing them between dry cleaning and regular laundry. Naked she looked through her dresser to find some work out gear. Finding what she's looking for, she slipped on running shorts and a sports bra.

Next, she returned to the Garden Level, three levels down a warm-up for her work out, and put one of her pre-packed meals in the oven. She looked to the ceiling.

"Alexa set a timer for forty minutes," Fallon said.

"Forty minutes starting now," her household Alexa said.

Fallon did a quick nod and returned to the third floor. The back bedroom, formally Trin's room, is now her gym. Fallon looked at the machines and decided to do weights.

"Alexa, play The Offspring on Amazon Music," Fallon said.

"Shuffling songs by The Offspring," her household Alexa said.

Fallon let the music of Dexter, Noodles, Greg, and Company play over her as she set up the machine and started her workout. Fallon's always been a workout machine, part of it came from having a model as a mom, but part of it was some of her own obsessiveness. The weights, like someone, once said, don't lie. It made her face stress. Six days a week she did some form of working out, on the seventh, she sought other forms of relief.

Fallon would attend mass every Sunday. There's a church local to her that she attended, The Church of St. Luke in the Field, and she rather enjoyed attending mass. The mass and worship gave her the spiritual fuel she needed to get through the week, just like the working out gave her the physical fuel to get her through. After working out for a while and more then a few California Pop-punk songs played Alexa's alarm started going off.

"Alexa, alarm off," Fallon said and finished her set. Getting up, she grabbed a towel and dabbed her face. After a quick breath, she went down to the Garden Level. She checked her dinner and found it had finished cooking. She took it out of the oven and turned off the oven.

After she put the food on a plate, she pulled up a stool at the breakfast bar and started eating. This is a typical night for her. She was alone and didn't date. She reflected not for lack of trying, it's just tough for her.

Once she finished eating and cleaning up, she went back to her bedroom. Walking through her walk-in closet to the Master Bathroom, she stripped out of her work out gear and started her multiple shower head shower and waited for it to get to the right temperature. Once she was comfortable with the water temperature, she stepped into the shower and washed off the day's stress and the work out's sweat.

The music from her Alexa was still playing when she stepped out of her shower and wrapped herself in a towel. Collecting her discarded things, she put them where they needed to be.

After drying her hair, she put it up in a messy bun and found some comfortable clothes and slipped into them. She studied herself in the full-length mirror, the PJ pants and t-shirt looked fine. Who did she have to impress?

Shrugging she left her bedroom and headed down to the living room. As she walked down the curved stairs she thought about her various homes. The Tree Hill home she only lived in a short time in high school, and currently, she rents it out. The Hamptons house she opens only in the summer. The house in the Hamptons Houses was more a drain than what it's worth, but she has to keep up appearances. No, the Millneck home she might visit this weekend, it's nice to get out to the country every so often. The townhouse was her home.

Fallon put it out of her mind and took up a seat in the living room. The music ended on Alexa. Fallon sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Alexa, play Paramore," Fallon said.

"Shuffling songs by Paramore on Amazon Music," her household Alexa said.

Fallon looked down and picked up her briefcase. Once it was open, she pulled out several files. Looking through them, she was bored, almost the second she started to read them. Most of her life has become facts and figures, where she's making money, where she's losing money. Rejuggle this division or this company.

Often, she wondered did she really need to make another million dollars? How much was too much? Her legacy would be passed down to Keni, and how much would Keni need? There was always another course, the Andrew Carnegie route and give away what she's personally earned. That would piss off those pain in the ass distant cousins, who were the ones that tended to use the Hamptons House more.

Looking at the files, there was very little she could learn from them. That was one reason she used UBER; she would be driven around while reading her files. One thing she liked to do was over tip for the silence. So, looking them over would teach her anything new.

Sighing, she slipped the files back into her briefcase and looked at her smartphone, which was vibrating. Fallon wondered who was calling her. Ellie would be doing whatever Ellie does. Her work would email her. Trin is usually busy with Wyatt. Tanner would never call her; the world would be coming to an end and Tanner wouldn't call her to tell her.

Fallon picked up the phone and saw it was Grant Coyle. A small smile broke onto Fallon's face as she answered the phone.

"Hi Grant," Fallon said.

"Hello Fallon, I hope I'm not disturbing you," Grant said.

Fallon looked around the room, "No, not at all," she said.

"Is that Hayley Williams I hear?" Grant asked.

Fallon looked up at the ceiling, "Oh yeah, I'm listening to Paramore on my smart speaker," she said.

"Wow, I love Paramore," Grant said.

Fallon laughed, "Something I didn't know," she said.

"Yeah, I did, I caught them on tour many times," Grant said.

"Nice," Fallon said, "Favorite concert moment?"

"Oh easily, it was when Mental Lapse was opening for them," Grant said.

"You're just being trendy," Fallon said.

"It wasn't the second time, it was with the good Mental Lapse when Kat Hartmann played bass for them," Grant said.

"Do tell," Fallon said.

"Yeah, it was at Webster Hall, Hayley called Kat out and to the shock of the fans they did a duet," Grant said.

Fallon nodded, she remembers hearing those plans, and how hard Kat practiced for it. She had to hold back in order not to show Hayley Williams up. Fallon had a slightly broader singing range.

"Oh yeah, what song did they do?" Fallon asked, teasing, as she already knew what the song was.

"Kat talked Hayley into doing Misery Business as it was Kat's favorite song," Grant said.

Fallon smiled, that bit of theater worked, she reflected, "Oh wow, Hayley thought that song was problematic," Fallon said.

"I heard that," Grant said, "I never asked, what do you do for a living, Fallon?"

The Trap question, Fallon thought, people will use it to figure it out, "Well I go to meetings mostly," Fallon said.

Grant laughed, "I hear you, but where do you work?" he asked.

"I work at the Stafford Foundation," Fallon said, well it's not really lying," They were who sent me to the party."

"I see," Grant said.

"Yeah," Fallon said.

"What's your last name," Grant said, "I can't just have you in my phone as just Fallon."

"It's Adams," Fallon said, "Fallon Adams."

"Well nice to finally meet you, Fallon Adams," Grant said.

"Maybe, next time face to face, Mister Coyle," Fallon said.

"Maybe, Ms. Adams," Grant said.

Fallon smiled, this most certainly has potential.


	109. Chapter 109: Tree Hill Hall

**Chapter 109: Tree Hill Hall**

Wednesday, January 4th, Evening

Looking at her watch it wasn't too late, the four younger kids were in bed. Chastity "Chase" Burke sighed as she leaned against the wall and looked at the opposite wall. Col as always was the good one, putting himself to bed. BB needed to be tucked in, it's her thing, but she went to bed. It was the Irish Twins, as always that was the pain. PJ and Key were night owls, and with Brett being over too, they didn't want to go to bed. But with a little talking, cajoling, and downright prying, Chase got her two oldest daughters in bed and drifting off to sleep.

Chase reached into her pocket and pulled out her smartphone. She opened an app and looked at it, with a nod, she closed the app and pressed a button. The phone dialed and eventually connected.

"Hey Babe, is this my goodnight call?" Huck asked on the other end.

"Yeah, Brett's over so it's mommy, daughter, well step-daughter, movie night, so this is your good night call," Chase said.

Huck laughed, "So, what are two of my favorite ladies watching tonight?" he asked.

Chase smiled, and played with her nails on her free hand, "Well, I don't know, maybe Magic Mike, or American Gigolo," she said.

Huck laughed, "Well, enjoy it and there are plenty of batteries," he said.

"No fun," Chase said, "Anyways, keep yourself safe, I don't want to manage this heard without you."

"I'll take care of myself, for you and the kids," Huck said.

"All right, what are they feeding you?" Chase asked.

"I think it was chicken, I'm not sure what the engine cooked tonight," Huck said.

"Well you'll get some home cooking when you get home in the morning," Chase said.

"I look forward to it," Huck said.

"So, do I," Chase said, "I'll see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning," Huck said.

"Love you," Chase said.

"Love you," Huck said.

Chase hung up and sighed. She missed having Huck home, but he did have to work, every fourth day he would work twenty-four hours. That was his standard shift, twenty-four hours on, seventy-two hours off. After taking a deep breath, she pushed herself off the wall and headed downstairs.

She walked through the hall and came to the small family room. Inside the room Chase found Brett kneeling on the floor looking through the cabinet. Chase smiled and nodded.

"What is with all these Blu-Rays? Haven't you and Dad ever heard of Netflix?" Brett asked.

"We have Netflix, but sometimes the net goes down and we can still watch movies," Chase said.

"So, how's Dad?" Brett asked without missing a beat.

"He's good, the engine didn't feed him well," Chase said.

"Hmm, that's never good," Brett said.

"Why do you say that?" Chase asked.

"Because he'll eat more of the muffins," Brett said, with a smile.

Chase nodded her head, it wasn't like she was lying, "Yeah, well that's your Dad," she said.

"So, what do you want to watch tonight, Mama Chase?" Brett asked.

Chase laughed, "I told your dad we were going to either watch Magic Mike or American Gigolo," she said.

"What's American Gigolo?" Brett asked.

Chase shook her head and laughed, "Don't worry about it, it's an old movie," she said.

"Oh," Brett said, "Do you and Dad like old movies?"

Chase shrugged, "I like good movies," she said.

Brett nodded, "So no Twilight?" she asked.

"Exactly," Chase said.

Brett got off her knees and stretched. "So, why don't we stream the Witcher?" she asked.

Chase nodded, "Okay," she said, and walked over to the couch and sat down. Brett walked over and sat next to Chase. Looking at Brett, Chase smiled, "Toss a coin to your Witcher, oh valley of plenty," she sang.

"Very funny," Brett said.

"Not quite a dad joke," Chase said and turned on the TV. She next started up Netflix. Once Netflix was fully open Chase found the Witcher and started it.

Chase sat back and watch the tales of Geralt of Rivia. They call Geralt the White Wolf because of his Wolf Medallion and his white hair. Chase found it mildly entertaining, but she had seen better shows and had also seen worse shows.

About three episodes in, Chase got up. Brett looked up at Chase.

"What are you doing, Mama Chase?" Brett asked.

"I'm getting something to drink. Do you want anything?" Chase said.

Brett shook her head, "No, I'm good," she said, "Do you want me to pause it?"

Chase shook her head, "No, I'm good," she said.

"Okay," Brett said.

Chase left the room and went into the kitchen. Reaching into the cabinet, she came out with a glass and went to the sink. Filling up the glass, she took a deep pull of the water. Shaking her head, she let her mind drift. After another sip, she brought her mind back to the present. She finished her glass of water and put the glass in the dish rack.

After a second, Chase left the kitchen and returned to the small family room. Returning to her seat on the couch, she returned to watching the show.

Somewhere in one of the episodes, Brett kicked off her sneakers, then laid down resting her head on Chase's lap. This was something Brett would do since she was little on their movie night.

Their first movie night was about ten years ago. It was in her and Huck's old apartment, Tree Hill Hall wasn't ready yet, and Huck was working at Engine 29. They watched Frozen, and thus started their little tradition, even with PJ being a newborn, and Chase pregnant with Key.

That same night Brett curled up on the couch, laid her head on Chase's lap and like now fell asleep. Chase kept watching the TV show, even though she wasn't interested in it.

Chase looked down and watched her step-daughter sleep. The steady rhythm of her breathing reassured Chase that she was well good and asleep.

Chase reached down and ran her fingers through Brett's ginger red locks. Her hair was thin like her Dad's, not that he often wore it long enough for most people to know it.

When she was pregnant with PJ, Chase wished her child would have Huck's red hair. Of course, PJ was born with the Davis colorings. So went the story, with Key, BB, and finally, Col. The only branch of the family that kept the Burke name, didn't get the Burke coloring. Chase was jealous of seeing Kelly's son Phelan, and Kayla's son Jory, having the red hair, but both was auburn, not the Burke ginger. Ashlyn gave Huck his only red-headed child and not her's.

With a nod, Chase just watched the TV show Brett picked and stroked her hair. Because she knew these moments were fleeting and someday it will be Brett's significant other doing this. Maybe even later Brett with her own daughter. But that's the future and Chase wanted to live in the moment.


	110. Chapter 110: Jamlyn

**Chapter 110: Jamlyn**

Wednesday, January 4th, Morning

A quiet house was always a blessing, but she only had three children with her this week. But the kids were strong-willed and a handful, that's at least what she told herself. Ashlyn sat on the couch in the living room of Jamlyn. Most of the lights were out, and she had pulled her feet up and now sat on the couch cross-legged. Slowly, she pulled a blanket over her shoulders, pulling it tight around herself.

After a minute or two, she reached out from under her blanket. She took hold of her long-stemmed wine glass with her red wine. It was from a local winery, _Noni Bacca_, and it was a Pinot Noir. She fell in love with it about nine years ago when she and James went to visit the winery. They bought several cases and put them in the wine cellar.

Ashlyn sighed, she believed that one night after drinking several bottles of the Pinot Noir they conceived the twins. Ashlyn shook her head, and she reached over to the side table and retrieved her glasses. Gently she put them on and reached over to one of her books.

She slowly opened it and started to read. It was something she did now, to cut herself off from social media. She wasn't famous, nor did she want to be. Her husband had social media accounts, but only because he was a player in the NBA. It was sort of expected.

There was a time she also had social media. It drove her nuts looking at all the pictures posted to or tagging James in. What were these women, and girls, thinking, sending naked, near-naked, pictures to a married man, and one with children? Stuff like that made her purposely hid here in Tree Hill, and stay out of the spotlight.

But it could be a lonely life. Most of her friends have moved away. There's Chase, but between their kids, and the fact Brett prefers her step-mom there's tension there. Maybe she could spend more time with Ashton, but Ashton's busy with her practice and her family. It would be so much easier if James was home, or at least in Charlotte. If James was in Charlotte, she could take the kids down there for his home weekends. It's even worse when they're in the playoffs. Which is still a possibility this year, he may not get home until June, not a lot of time together.

Slowly she sipped her wine. What glass was this today? Ashlyn had lost count, it started out as one a night to calm down. Now it's probably three a night, she still gets up every morning, makes sure the kids are off to school, works out, and gets to work on time. But it would be bad if it was a whole bottle a night. Well, that's what she told herself.

Ashlyn reflected on what was around her. She shouldn't complain, she doesn't want for anything, she has four great kids, a beautiful house, but she does complain. Ashlyn sighed because she feels alone, and surprisingly she misses her sister, Savannah.

Her knee groaned under the stress of being bent the way she had it, for too long. Ashlyn chose to ignore it, that knee robbed her of her first career, and of her dreams of playing in the Olympics. She had to settle for being an assistant high school basketball coach and watch her best friend win the gold. Ashlyn was a guest for that Olympics and cheered her heart out for Angela, but part of her heart died too.

The smartphone sat next to the open wine bottle and it was silent. Not that she was expecting many calls, but one would come later. Maybe she should turn on the NBA network since Miami was in Sacramento, it's a late-game and a late night. He'll call as soon as he could after the game, and he'll want to know about the kids and might ask about his game, and if she coached the game how it went. James was always good about that.

She took another sip of her wine, putting the glass down. With her other hand, she reached for the remote and turned on the oversized TV. She clicked on the guide and scrolled through to find the game she's looking for. Flipping the channel to it, and almost right away tuned out the pre-game banter.

Ashlyn would look into the background to see who was on the court. Every so often she would see James on the screen. The next three games were all in California. So, they were late games, so even though the kids, well at least the boys, loved watching their dad play, they had school so they went to bed. Maeghan hated basketball, smart girl Ashlyn reflected, but even though she hated the game, she would watch just to see her dad.

When he played in Charlotte, she would rad trip with the kids down there to see him. Of course, it was over the road, Ashlyn had a fear of flying, especially in helicopters. Through James, she got to know several old-time basketball players, and many of them told her horror stories about flying in helicopters. Which totally freaked her out and she insisted James shouldn't fly by helicopter.

The pre-game ended and the game actually started. Watching basketball wasn't fun for her anymore. She would fall into coaching mode and pick everything apart, how to adjust offenses and defenses, what the players themselves had to adjust to how they were playing and being played against.

But she was as always, the dutiful wife and watched her husband games. She never wanted to be a WAG, and the one season she was down in Miami, James' rookie season, made her choice of coming back here sound. The original intent of her living in Miami, without Brett, was to see about living there and finding a graduate school. But the team demands, the other wives' demands, being from a small town, and her own issues with losing basketball didn't make it a good fit. So, she returned to North Carolina and got her Master's degree from UNC-Wilmington, and raised Brett, soon after Maeghan joined them as she was finishing her degree.

By the time she came back basketball had already sunk its teeth deep into Brett, and wouldn't let go. So, her oldest daughter started down the trail Ashlyn never wanted her to go down. Brett is a good basketball player, probably as good as Angela, but she didn't have the dance background that her Auntie Tall has, but Brett is good.

The game finished up, and Miami broke their losing streak, beating Sacramento 107 to 102. So, their six-game road trip has a high point, so far. James had a good game, and he's been a high point this season. Hopefully, they can keep the wins coming, not that Ashlyn wants James in the playoffs, but James is always in a better mood when they win. Their next game is against the Lakers, they beat the Lakers for their last win before the losing streak.

Ashlyn finished her latest glass of wine. Putting the glass down, she felt the wine warm her body. That was when her smartphone rang. She reached over and picked up to answer it.

"Hey James," Ashlyn said.

"Hey Honey, how are you and the kids?" James asked.

"The younger kids are in bed, hopefully sleeping," Ashlyn said, "Brett's over her Dad's so I don't know."

"So, how are you?" James asked.

"Probably a little drunk," Ashlyn said.

"Oh really?" James asked.

"Yes, this Pino is very good," Ashlyn said.

"So, what happened?" James asked.

"What do you mean?" Ashlyn asked.

"You generally don't get drunk, what did Brett do?" James asked.

"How would you know if I generally don't get drunk? You're never here," Ashlyn said, "Also, I don't want to trouble you."

"You're not troubling me," James said.

Ashlyn took a deep breath, "Brett's not listening to me," she said.

"Okay. What's she not listening to you about?" James asked.

"I was trying to coach her on something last game, and she started arguing with me. Lucas had to break it up," Ashlyn said.

"What did Uncle Lucas do?" James asked.

"He yelled at both of us, in private," Ashlyn said.

"What were you arguing about?" James asked.

"I don't even remember," Ashlyn said.

"Well Baby Bear is sowing her oats against Mommy Bear," James said.

"I don't like it when people refer to me as a bear," Ashlyn said, "What do you mean?"

"She's seventeen and trying to be a grown-up. Brett already knows where she's playing next year, she doesn't want to be told anything by her mom," James said.

"Even if I know best?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yes, even if you know best," James said.

Ashlyn shook her head, "So, when are you coming home?" she asked.

"Soon," James said, "I'm going to see Candi this week."

Candi Scott, James' cousin, and probably the best looking of the Scotts, Ashlyn thought. If they go out together there will be a shit storm, as most paparazzi won't connect Candi and James as cousins. Great another rumor, but they were close. Candi went to Duke with James and herself, and Ashlyn remembered how great a point guard Candi was. Probably the best she ever played with, in fact, but Candi walked away from basketball and has a life. Something Ashlyn admired greatly.

"So, you're going to see the most accomplished member of the family," Ashlyn said, matter-of-factly.

"Just saying," James said.

"Yeah, just saying," Ashlyn said, "It's late, I have work tomorrow, I'll talk to you soon," she hung up the phone and threw it aside on the couch and looked down at her empty wine glass, and cried.


	111. Chapter 111: Greenwich

**Chapter 111: Greenwich**

Thursday, January 5th, Morning

These mornings always started early, and are also always hard, Angela reflected as she finished brushing her hair. She put the brush down on her make-up table. The job entailed her to fly around the country as a sideline reporter, but it took her away from Jess. Yet, she took the job so she could have money to raise Jess.

Once she finished brushing her hair, she looked at the outfit she had hanging on her closet door. It wasn't too formal, nor was it too casual. Angela stood up, and dropped her robe and took up the clothes and slipped them on. After a few seconds, she walked in front of a full-length mirror and straightened herself out. The dress wasn't too baggy, nor was it a body contoured. Studying herself, she smiled, these were the times that Angela was thankful for getting to know Chase and her mom, Brooke.

Angela nodded, and walked over to her dresser, and opened her jewelry box. She picked through it and picked out a simple necklace and bracelet. After putting them on, she looked in the corner of the jewel box there was a small blue fuzzy box. Shaking her head, she closed the jewelry box. She returned to the full-length mirror.

After a minute of studying herself, and making sure everything was in place, she thought of the advice Clay gave her when she was a rookie. "_Remember there's always a kid seeing you for the first time._" So, she always needed to make a good impression. There were days where she just wanted to look comfortable, but she didn't, she always looked her best when she went in public. That was unless she didn't want to be spotted. With a nod of approval, she walked away from the mirror to her bed.

Looking over her stuff one last time, she closed up her suitcase. After a quick look over, she closed her computer bag and picked them both up. Taking one last look at her room, then shutting off the light. She stepped out of her room and closed the door. Slowly she walked through the hall and down the stairs. To her surprise, her mom was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Karen Hargrove was dressed in her dressing gown and held a pair of disposable coffee cups. Angela had seen her mom many times, but this morning she looked tired. Karen smiled at her only daughter and offered her a cup of coffee.

Angela took it and looked at Karen, "You didn't have to get up to see me off," she said, and took a sip of her coffee.

"I figured you'd need coffee this morning," Karen said, "And I wanted to see you off."

"For the coffee I'm thankful, but, Mom, I'm thirty-two-years old," Angela said.

"You're still my baby," Karen said, and looked to the door as Jess came into the hall, "Someday, you'll understand."

Angela nodded, put down her suitcase and hugged her mom. She had to choke back a few tears. For some reason, Angela thought she already knew what her mom meant, "Thanks Mom," Angela said.

"You're welcome and go see your best girl," Karen said, with a soft smile.

Angela nods and breaks her embrace with her mom. Turning to one side, she looked at her ten-year-old daughter. Jess looked like a mess, a beautiful mess, but a mess none the less.

Jess's blonde hair was a mess and she was barely in her dressing gown. Her eyes still showed the last remnants of sleep. Of all the people in the world that could look like a mess and still bring a smile to Angela's face, it's Jess.

"Hey Jess, you didn't have to get up for me," Angela said.

Jess stretched, and yawned, "I wanted to see you off, Mom," she said.

"You've got school today, and you need your rest," Angela said.

Jess yawned, again, and shook her head, "It's important that I see you off," she said.

"I appreciate it," Angela said, walked over to her daughter, and hugged her, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Mom," Jess said.

"Be good for Grandma Karen, and Grandpa Andy when he gets home," Angela said.

They broke apart and looked at each other. Mom and daughter studied each other. Angela noted how much Jess looked like her when she was Jess's age. Yet, Angela also saw a lot of Church in her. It's good she had her Dad in her, Angela thought, it's never good for one child to look more like one parent over the other, Angela thought.

"Good," Angela said, and smiled, "Now, get back to bed."

Jess yawned, "I'm not tired, Mom," she said.

"Right, and don't argue with your mom," Angela said.

Jess nodded and reluctantly wandered past Angela and Karen. She walked up the stairs, painfully slow. Angela knew she was trying to stretch out every last moment with her mom.

Once Jess was gone Angela turned to her mom. "I've arranged for Jess to have the week of the thirtieth off from school," Angela said.

Karen looked at Angela, oddly, "Why did you do that?" she asked.

Angela sighed, "They're honoring my senior year basketball team, and trying to get all the girls together," she said.

"That's nice," Karen said.

Angela nodded, "It is, and a great honor for Lucas," she said.

Karen nodded, "Yes, it is," she said.

Angela smiled, "I thought it would be a good time for Jess to spend time with her cousins," she said.

"And show her some of your past?" Karen asked.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, and I miss Lucas and Sawyer," she said.

Karen nodded, "There's more, isn't there," she said, reading through her daughter's thin façade.

Angela nodded and looked up the stairs to make sure Jess wasn't listening. Finally, she came to look at Karen. "Ashlyn is having issues with Brett, and James isn't around," Angela said.

Karen nodded, "Ashlyn, well she's who she is, and Brett is not your responsibility," she said.

Angela nodded, "Brett's not the easiest person to get along with," she said, "She's too much like her mom. Also, I'm not going for Brett, Ashlyn needs me."

Karen shrugged, "You got along with Ashlyn well enough," she said.

"That we did," Angela said, "Because we were difficult in different ways."

Karen smiled, "That you two were. Are you going to have the house opened up?" she asked.

"Thinking about it," Angela said.

"We could always open up the manor, Andy still owns his place down there," Karen said.

"Are you saying you're coming along as well?" Angela asked.

Karen nodded, "Why wouldn't I? My son, daughter, and a granddaughter were all involved with that team. Also, I've not seen everyone down there in a while, and that includes my great-grandchildren," she said.

Angela nodded, "I bet Lucas would love that," she said.

Karen smiled, "I know I will," she said.

That was when the gate buzzed. Karen walked over to the box and pressed a button. "Yes?" Karen asked.

"Car for Angela Scott," the voice came back.

"She'll be right out," Karen said.

"Thank you, Ma'am," the voice came back.

"You're welcome," Karen said, and turned to Angela, "Well, your ride is here."

Angela nodded, "Yes, it is," she replied.

"Now be safe, and let me know when you get to the first city," Karen said.

"I will, Mom," Angela said, hugged her mom, again. Once they broke apart Angela grabbed her bag and walked out the front door. Karen closed the door with a sigh and shook her head. She misses Angela when she's away. Finally, she decided it was time to get a little more sleep and headed upstairs.


	112. Chapter 112: New York

**Chapter 112: New York**

Thursday, January 5th, Afternoon

It was the second time this week Trin wanted to have lunch with her. That in itself was unusual, but there was something in Trin's text that told Fallon it was important. Luckily, Fallon was working from home today and her biggest debate was to go out to the island for the weekend. As a consequence of being the head of the family, Fallon had to deal with distant cousins that their only saving grace was they kept the Gold Coast and Hampton's place occupied. Other than that, they hoped and prayed Fallon and now Keni wouldn't carry on the family lineage. Fallon had good lawyers looking into alternatives, just in case.

Slowly, Fallon entered the restaurant, she had to get dressed up, this establishment frowned on lounge pants and a cropped sweatshirt on its patrons. So, Fallon strode in looking like what a thirty-two-year-old billionaire was expected to look like. The maître d' approached Fallon with the typical high-end service attitude.

"Afternoon, Ms. Stafford, Ms. Adams is waiting for you, shall I show you to the table?" he asked, with all the charm of someone trying to suck up. Fallon had to admit it felt good, sometimes, and money did sometimes have privileges.

"Yes, please," Fallon said, gently and ignored him when he told her his name. He led her to a table where Trin was waiting for her.

"May I take your coat, Ms. Stafford?" The Maître d' asked.

"Yes, you may," Fallon said and took off her coat. Her coat was handed off, and taken away. The Maître d' pulled out her chair, which Fallon took a seat.

Fallon didn't even pick up her menu, she already knew what she wanted. Looking across the table she studied her younger "sister". Trin looked around quickly and then lowered her menu.

"So, we could've done this at my place, why drag me out?" Fallon asked.

"I couldn't get to the village and I wanted to talk face to face," Trin said.

Fallon nodded, "This is serious," she said.

"Fal, be serious, and I'm nervous," Trin said.

"Okay, I'll bite, what are you nervous about?" Fallon said.

"I've been messaging this guy on an app, and I'm supposed to call him tonight," Trin said.

Fallon nodded, "Is that all?" she asked, "Well, Trin it's kind of like a band-aid, just rip it off quickly."

"Fallon, be serious, I'm not as experienced dating as you and most certainly than Ellie," Trin said.

"Other than he who shall not be named, who else did you date?" Fallon asked, unsure due to Trin keeping her dating life private, very private, mainly because of Wyatt.

"A guy here or there, but nothing serious, since he who shall not be named," Trin said.

"Well, I wouldn't call what you had with him dating," Fallon said.

"Sadly, neither would I," Trin replied.

Fallon shrugged and looked to the waiter. She ordered her drink and turned back to Trin. Trin ordered her drink and the waiter left. Fallon finally sighed.

"Trin, just be yourself, that's all you can be. Don't be me, you know how much of a mess I am. Don't be Ellie, that's self-explanatory. Don't be anyone but Trinity Paris Adams. Hell, he's probably just as nervous as you are," Fallon said.

"Thanks, Fal, I think," Trin said.

"You're welcome, I think," Fallon said, "So, what does Wyatt think of you going out on the dating market?"

"Well, he doesn't know," Trin said.

Fallon nodded, "Okay," she said, "You're going to have to tell him."

"I know, I do," Trin said.

"Anyway, what do you know about this guy?" Fallon asked.

Trin took out her smartphone, opened the app and set it to his profile. She slid the phone over to Fallon. Taking it, Fallon looked down and studied the image on the screen. She would every so often change the picture with a swipe of her manicured finger.

"He's cute," Fallon said.

Trin nodded, "I know, is it a trap?" she asked.

"You can't think that way, Trin," Fallon said.

"I know," Trin said, "I can't help it."

"Sometimes having mild OCD can be an issue," Fallon said.

"I don't have OCD," Trin said, "I'm just very particular."

"I'm not going to argue," Fallon said, as their drinks arrived, and they put in their lunch orders.

Trin looked at Fallon after the waiter left. "So, I heard you met a guy at that party you and Ellie went to, separately," she said.

Fallon shrugged, "He's an okay guy, been chatting with him, nothing serious yet," she said.

"You should go for it, Fal," Trin said.

Fallon shrugged, "I find we both tend to stay single for very valid reasons," she said.

"I have Wyatt," Trin said, "You've never explained to me yours."

"Simple, I want someone that wants me and not my money," Fallon said.

"Why did you let Cale go, then?" Trin asked.

"We wanted different things," Fallon said.

Trin laughed, "Look at us, we have to live through Ellie's adventures," she said.

"Sadly, I wish that that statement was untrue," Fallon said.

"So, I can justify this as a business lunch, let's talk about New York Fashion Week," Trin said.

Fallon nodded, "What about Fashion Week?" she asked.

"Want to do the show? It could increase your dating stock," Trin said.

"Trin, I'm too old for that, and I believe I've already turned down your mom," Fallon said.

"Well, if you walk the catwalk, you can tell Mister Loft Party you're a billionaire model," Trin said.

"Trinity Paris," Fallon said.

"Fallon…I don't think I've ever learned your middle name," Trin said.

"It's Imogene," Fallon said.

"Imogene, as in like the name Uncle Lucas uses for Izzy in his books?" Trin asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Fallon said.

"No wonder you've never shared it," Trin said.

"Yeah, kind of," Fallon said.

"Come on, Fallon, walk for me," Trin said, "You use to have so much fun doing it."

"God, what can I do to get you to stop asking me about it?" Fallon asked.

"Say, yes to doing it," Trin said.

"Is that all?" Fallon asked.

"No," Trin said.

"Then what else?" Fallon asked.

"You have to give it a try with Brooklyn Party Guy," Trin said.

"Fine, but I have a counter condition," Fallon shot back.

"What is it?" Trin asked.

"Be honest with Wyatt about your dating app guy," Fallon said.

"Ok, deal?" Trin asked.

"Deal," Fallon agreed, just as their lunch arrived and their "meeting" ended.


	113. Chapter 113: Cheerleaders

**Chapter 113: Cheerleaders**

Thursday, January 5th, Evening

The gym was unusually quiet as the teams finished practice and were in the locker rooms going over things. The cheerleaders were finishing up with their practice. There were several of the groups working on certain skills.

Sawyer Scott found herself on the bleachers un-taping her ankle. She twisted it in yesterday's practice, and with this practice almost over, she was removing the tape, so she could go home.

Once the tape was off, Sawyer reached down and grabbed a towel. She draped it over her ankle and found an ice pack. Hitting the ice pack, a couple of times, she waited for it to get cold. Once it was cold, she set it on her injured ankle.

"Hey Gimpy, how's the wounded wing?" Kendall "Keni" Stafford asked.

"Funny," Sawyer said, "It's okay, just have to tape it up before practice and games, and ice it after."

"At least you didn't drop Alesha," Keni said.

Sawyer shook her head, "Damn it, she slipped on purpose," she said.

"That's a pretty rough thing to say, Sawyer," Keni said.

Sawyer gave Keni a look, "With all the conspiracy stuff, you're questioning this?" she asked.

Keni bopped the taller Sawyer on the nose, "Questioning is one thing, only being in the position to screw up because of others is another," she said.

Sawyer perked up and looked at Keni, "Fresh gossip?" she asked.

"Nothing big, just that Alesha gets put out front and center, is because of who her dad is," Keni said.

"Her dad?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah, that's what I hear," Keni said.

"What's that you hear, Keni?" Alexis Mourn asked, coming over and looked at Sawyer, "How's the ankle holding up?"

Sawyer nodded, "Good, sore, but good," she said.

Just then several people came over and looked around the room. They headed over to their coach and after a few breaths the coach blew her whistle and called Alesha over. They talked then Alesha was led outside the gym with the coach and the rest of the people that came into the gym.

Sawyer looked at Alexis and Keni, both just shrugged. Sawyer looked over the gym, which had fallen silent. Shannon Rothenburg and Joce Allen-Travis walked over to the bleachers, they looked over Sawyer, Alexis, and Keni.

"Are you three done slacking off?" Joce asked.

"I'm re-taping my ankle," Sawyer said.

"My group is finished," Keni said.

"So is mine," Alexis said.

"Joce, heel," Shannon said.

"Shannon," Joce said.

"You're not captain, so keep your mouth shut," Shannon said, and looked over the group.

"How's the ankle, Sawyer?" Shannon asked.

"It's holding up, Shan, I'll be good for the games tomorrow," Sawyer said.

"Good, you did well not to drop Alesha, I know she appreciated it," Shannon said.

"Well hopefully my ankle isn't that bad, I'd like to able to walk," Sawyer said.

"Isn't your sister a doctor?" Joce asked.

"Yes, she is, but she's a cardiologist resident in California," Sawyer said.

"Which sister?" Alexis asked, "I thought one is a writer and the other is a professional basketball player."

"My oldest sister is the doctor, you're referring to the twins," Sawyer said.

"They're twins?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, surprisingly," Keni said.

"Would've never known," Alexis said.

"Wait a minute you have three sisters?" Shannon asked.

"Yep, three sisters," Sawyer said.

"She's the baby of the family," Keni said.

The Coach came in and looked them over, "Everybody, take a seat on the bleachers," she said.

All the girls came together and took a seat on the bleachers. The coach made eye contact with each girl.

"Alesha, well she won't be with us the rest of the week," The Coach said.

Shannon looked at the coach, "What's wrong, Coach?" Is everything okay with Alesha?" she asked.

"Yeah," came from the rest of the girls.

"Well, Alesha's dad has passed away," The Coach said.

"What?" Joce asked.

"Seriously?" Keni asked.

"I didn't know he was ill," Shannon said.

"Apparently it was sudden," The Coach said, "I'll let you know the arrangements in case you want to go. But beyond that, we still have a game tomorrow."

The girls nodded. The coach looked down at Keni. "Kendall, you'll be doing Alesha's part tomorrow," The Coach said.

"Me Coach?" Keni asked.

"Yes, you," The Coach said.

"Okay, Coach," Keni said.

The Coach nodded, "Okay, we're done here, today," she said and left.

"Wow! That sucks," Alexis said.

Sawyer nodded and looked to Keni, who nodded back.

"I don't know how to relate," Keni said.

"What should we do?" Joce asked.

"Maybe, we should go as a squad to whatever they do," Shannon said.

Sawyer nodded and removed the ice pack and towel. Reaching over she started to dig through her bag. Finally, she came out with a roll of medical tape. Slowly, she started to wrap up her injured ankle.

Once she was done, she put her sock and shoe back on. Getting off the bleacher, she stood on the gym floor and worked her ankle to make sure it was set.

"What are you doing Sawyer?" Shannon asked.

"We have a new configuration, we have games tomorrow, maybe we should practice some more," Sawyer said.

Keni nodded and stood up, "I'm the one being lifted, so I'm down with this idea," she said.

Alexis nodded, "It's not like there's anything else we could do, for now," Alexis said.

"Do you think we should practice, with what's going on with Alesha?" Joce asked.

Shannon stood up, "Alesha would want us to go on," she said, "If you want, we won't do it, but we should practice."

The girls nodded and stood up. They all walked out to the gym floor to practice some more.


	114. Chapter 114: Coach Scott's Office

**Chapter 114: Coach Scott's Office**

Thursday, January 5th, Evening

After practice, the coaching staff of the Tree Hill High School Girls' Varsity Basketball Team collected together in Coach Scott's office. Coach Scott took a seat behind his desk and his two assistants took a seat in the two chairs in front of his desk. They each had a notebook out and looked at each other. Finally, Coach Scott sighed.

"So, now that we've established all this is going to happen, and we know where everyone is, how are we on contacting everyone?" Lucas asked, reluctantly.

"I talked to Angela yesterday, and she's in," Ashlyn Pierce-Scott said.

"Mackenzie came to our last game to watch her niece play," Kiera Sinclair said, "I spoke to her and casually mentioned it, she's game."

Lucas smiled, "I've not had a doubt about Angela or Big Mack. I spoke to Ashton, and she's usually here anyways, and I know about you Ashlyn," Lucas Scott said.

"That's a good start," Kiera said.

"Kelly?" Ashlyn asked.

"We should firm up with her, but she's local and comes to watch Brett play," Lucas said.

"Who have we not gotten in contact with?" Ashlyn mused.

"Monica and Faith's family," Kiera said.

"So, we have only four possibly five solid yes responses?" Lucas asked.

"Pretty much," Kiera said.

Lucas clapped his hands together and rubbed them back and forth. "Okay, we need firm yeses, and noes from Kay, Monica, Jas, Anna, Faith's family, Cara, Devyn, Eva, and Kelly. So, I guess we need to get cracking," he said.

Kiera nodded, "I'll head over to the boy's side and use the phone there," she said.

"Okay, just remember we have to make ourselves available to the AV Department for this retrospective they're putting together," Lucas said.

"The horror," Ashlyn said.

"Let me know when," Kiera said.

"I will as soon as I know," Lucas said, "And Ashlyn go easy on yours. Remember, they're interviewing you as a past player and not a coach."

"I know that," Ashlyn said, as Kiera left the room.

Lucas nodded, "I was just asked to inform you," he said.

"Why are we reaching out to the girls? We're in season trying to reach the playoffs. Should the AD be doing this?" Ashlyn asked.

"The AD will be doing all the arrangements, but they want us to make the first contact," Lucas said.

"Again, why us?" Ashlyn asked.

"We have the relationship with the players," Lucas said, "That was their reasoning."

Ashlyn nodded, "Well knowing Angela, she won't need the AD to make arrangements to travel and stay here," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Knowing my sister and my mom, there will be a whole entourage because my mom will come down to also see Nomi and Ellis, Andy will probably join her, and so will Jessi," he said.

Ashlyn smiled, "I can see that; and it's Jess now," she said.

"What?" Lucas asked, confused.

"It's Jess now," Ashlyn said, "Jessi wants to be known as Jess now."

Lucas made a face, "Well, she should be old enough to start forming her own identity," he said.

"She and Nomi are about the same age, right?" Ashlyn asked.

"Jess, Nomi, and Key Burke were born with-in months of each other, it was a busy year," he said, with a laugh.

"Yeah, thank god, I didn't get pregnant with Maeghan than," Ashlyn said.

"Why do you say that?" Lucas asked.

"People would think we'd have a pregnancy pact," Ashlyn said, with a laugh.

Lucas nodded, "I see," he said.

"Are you excited about seeing your youngest niece again?" Ashlyn asked.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I miss seeing her, and with no books, in the works, I have little excuse to get up there as often as I like," he said.

"Still blocked?" Ashlyn asked.

"Blocked, unmotivated, uninspired, and I'm not sure if I have a story left to tell," Lucas said.

Ashlyn nodded, "I believe you told me once everyone has one story to tell," she said.

"Yeah, the story of their life, and I've been stretching mine into books since high school," Lucas said.

"Weren't the first ones issued on stone tablets?" Ashlyn asked, smiling proudly.

"No, papyrus," Lucas said, "Don't know if I'm ready to write about the last few years, anyways."

"You've always told me to complete the journey," Ashlyn said.

Lucas nodded, "That I have," he said, "Maybe it's not my journey to tell anymore."

"Then who's is it?" Ashlyn asked.

"Maybe no ones," Lucas said.

"I've never pegged you for a nihilist, Luke," Ashlyn said.

"Neither did I," Lucas said, "Until several years ago."

Ashlyn sighed, "Have you thought about talking to somebody about it?" she asked.

"Yes, but not seriously," Lucas said, and then checked his watch, "We need to do those follow-up calls, I'd like that wrapped up no later than tomorrow."

Ashlyn nodded, knowing the subject was changed, for now. "That I can do," she said and returned to her phone list.


	115. Chapter 115:LA

**Chapter 115: LA**

Thursday, January 5th, Evening

The sun was setting over the Pacific Ocean. The only light that illuminated her was the red-orange of the setting sun. There's some comfort in this, as she sat there and watched the sun calling it a day. Her drink rested by her hand as she stretched back and enjoyed the sunset.

Normally, she would be indoors for this, but several years ago, the rooftop media room was turned into a fifth bedroom by Fawn. Fawn felt bad for this resident and offered him the room. It also brought her another rent income. Flynn turned out to be just one of the girls and fit in well. The only issue with his room as he had no shower, so he generally shared one of the others, depending on who's shower was available, generally, he shared Candi's. Candi had shared a bathroom with a brother so she was cool with it. She looked at it as paying it forward when her brother did the same for her.

Doctor Candi Scott sipped at her beer. She still liked her beer, and would occasionally have a glass of wine. She also annoyed people in either insisting she open it herself or pour it herself. But that was just her way.

"Hiding from the world up here?" Fawn asked as she came onto the rooftop deck.

"Just enjoying the view," Candi said, not looking at her housemate/landlady.

Fawn smiled and took a seat next to Candi. From a distance people would think that Fawn and Candi were sister, both were tall, Candi being noticeably taller by almost a half of foot. Both also had blue eyes and brown hair, with Fawn's being dark brown and Candi's light. They were friends for years, and Candi was Fawn's first tenant.

"Even when Alden is over?" Fawn asked.

Candi shook her head, "They're not loud, and anyway, my Dad and step-mom were louder," she said.

"The unshakable Candi Scott, maybe we should have a musical about you," Fawn said, joking.

Candi laughed, "Maybe if we let Kaelyn talk to them, she could get her pop princess theory some traction," she said.

Fawn shook her head, "Yeah, and make Kaelyn think she's right for a change," she said.

Candi smirked, "Maybe, I should call my Aunt Haley and get a fake album cover made up to stoke Kaelyn's curiosity," she said.

"Oh really? What would you call your first album?" Fawn asked, putting air quotes on the word first.

"Lynnsanity," Candi said.

"Lynnsanity?" Fawn asked.

"My middle name is Lynn," Candi said.

"I see," Fawn said, "Cover art?"

"I think I could come up with a picture or three," Candi said.

Fawn laughed, "We should do it," she said.

"Just to fuck with Kaelyn's mind?" Candi asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Fawn asked.

Candi smirked, "I'll see what I can do," she said.

Fawn shook her head, "What about the other stuff? Songs and stuff, because you know she'll want to hear it," she said.

"I can figure it out," Candi said.

"This can get rather elaborate," Fawn said.

"I know," Candi said, just as her smartphone began to vibrate. Candi held up a finger to let Fawn know to give her a moment. Candi next answered the phone, "Hey James, great game against the Kings," she said.

"Yeah, we pulled it together tonight," James said.

"A few more like tonight and you can turn the season around," Candi said.

"Your lips to god's ears," James said.

Candi laughed, "So, what's the news?" she asked.

James sighed, "Ashlyn was drunk, and complaining about Brett and being lonely," he said.

"I get being lonely, but what is Brett doing?" Candi asked.

"She's being seventeen," James said.

Candi nodded, "Well, Brett is just like Ashlyn, both are thick-headed," she said, "When they think they're right, which is always."

"I didn't say it," James said.

"I know, I did, that's what cousins are for," Candi replied, "Uncle Nate will probably say the same thing."

James laughed, "Speaking of My Dad, I talked to him," he said.

"Oh yeah?" Candi asked.

"He can't come out either night, but he has something being FedEx'd for after the Clipper's game," James said.

"I hope it's good," Candi said.

"It's good, very good, I'm actually surprised how good, considering the limitations," James said.

"So, what is it? You're killing me smalls," Candi said.

James laughed, "I can't tell you," he said.

"No fun," Candi said and looked to Fawn, "Do you want to speak to my once favorite cousin?"

Fawn shook her head.

"Candi, don't be overdramatic," James said, "I can't tell you because I also don't know."

Candi shook her head, "Oh, then that's different, you're my favorite cousin again," she said.

James chuckled, "Not much competition there," he said.

Candi shook her head, "Sadly no, there's not, but Jessi is coming on strong," she replied.

"You wound my heart," James said.

Candi laughed, "Serves you right," she said.

"So, we'll be down in LA soon," James said.

"You still cool with me and the girls getting drinks with you tomorrow night?" Candi asked.

"Yeah, as longa s it's in my hotel, I should be all good," James said.

"We're not going to cause Ashlyn to have a stroke, are we?" Candi asked.

"Hopefully not, but you know Ashlyn," James said.

"That I do," Candi said.

"Well, I've got to go," James asked.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Big Game James," Candi said.

"God, stop call me that, I'm too old for that crap," James said.

"Okay, King of Kings," Candi said.

"Candace Lynn," James said.

"That's my name, so please don't wear it out or you'll have to get me another one," Candi said.

"Yeah, I'll get you something you can't pronounce," James said.

"Alright, I better stop or X is going to give it to me," Candi said.

"Bye Candace Lynn," James said and hung up.

"Bye James Lucas," Candi said and turned to Fawn.

Fawn just shook her head, "Hard to believe you can get away with talking to him like that," she said.

"It's odd too," Candi said, "Growing up my two favorite basketball players were Jeremy Lin and Nathan Scott, my Mom would take me to all the Knick's Games courtside when the Lakers were in town, and always pointed out Nathan Scott to me."

"Make sense he is your uncle," Fawn said.

"I didn't know it back then," Candi said, "Later I found out it was cool."

"So, you're close to James?" Fawn asked, "He wasn't in Tree Hill when I went with you."

"Not initially, but we became close in college. Believe me, my freshman and sophomore years I spent a lot of time in the house they had at Duke. James is no different in the morning than Flynn," Candi said.

Fawn shrugged, "You know how many women would want to know that information, Doctor Scott?" she asked.

"Well, according to Ashlyn, his wife, all of them," Candi said.

"Ashlyn the jealous type?" Fawn asked.

Candi shook her head, "Not sure on that one, but the distance does strain things, from what I'm told," she said.

"They don't live together?" Fawn asked.

"Not during the season," Candi said, "James lives in Miami and Ashlyn in North Carolina with the kids. Ashlyn tried but didn't do so well in Miami from what I'm told."

"I guess not," Fawn said.

Candi held up her beer bottle, "Guess so," she said.

Fawn held up her drink, "To Ashlyn Scott?" she asked.

"Yeah, to Ashlyn Scott," Candi said, "Or better yet, to sweethearts and spouses."

Fawn laughed, "Shall neither meet," she said.

"Right you are," Candi said, smiled and drank.


	116. Chapter 116: Burke Family

**Chapter 116: Burke Family**

Thursday, January 5th, Evening

The kitchen door opened letting in a gust of cold air. The weather hadn't broken yet and the cold temperature got worse as the sun went down. The tall man that came through the door quickly closed it behind him, and he stamped his feet up and down before removing his watch cap and tucking it into his coat pocket.

"How was the day at the office," a brunette woman asked.

He shook his head, unzipped his coat, and started to slip off. "As you are during most days, slow," he said and hung his coat up. He started to work out his left shoulder.

"Yeah, most people are staying in to be out of the cold," she said, then turned to look at him, "Is your shoulder bothering you?"

He sort of shrugged with his right shoulder and head, "Tight, a little sore, it's been worse," he said.

"It's been better," she said.

"Especially before I tore it," he said.

"Yeah, well you saved that kids life," she said.

"And all it got me was a bad shoulder and a medal," he said.

"Also, a family that is forever grateful for what you did, and gush about you," she said, "Come on you big lug nut, I'll put some Icy Hot on it before I go to work."

He smiled and nodded, "Thanks," he said, looking towards the table, he paused, and counted the place settings. Next, he counted them by pointing at each one, then he took up both hands and silently named off names.

"You're welcome," she said.

"Chase, honey," Huck Burke said.

"Yes, dear?" Chase responded, confused.

"Why are there only six place settings, we're a seven-person household this week?" Huck asked.

"Oh that. It's no big deal," Chase said.

"It kind of is," Huck said, "Who's not getting fed tonight?"

"Oh, who are we not feeding tonight is what you want to know," Chase said.

"I figured that it was implied," Huck replied.

Chase smiled walked up to her husband and patted his cheek, "Don't worry you Lug Nut, I'm feeding you," she said.

"Oh good, I thought I was in trouble, again," Huck said.

"Not yet," Chase said, "Brett is working and afterward she's going out with Garvan."

"He's a good kid," Huck said.

"Better than her Dad," Chase snapped back.

"What's that supposed to mean? I was a good guy," Huck said.

"Says the man with a daughter sixteen years younger than himself," Chase said, with a smile.

Huck shrugged, "For that, I have no defense," he said.

Chase smiled wider, "I thought so, but you don't have to defend Brett," she said, and kissed Huck, "Now, wash up, dinner is almost ready, and then call the horde."

"Yes Ma'am," Huck said, and went to the local powder room and washed up. Once done he walked over to the playroom door. He watched his four younger kids as they played. Well most of them. Key was sitting at one of the tables reading.

"Alright Y'all, get washed up, dinner is almost ready," Huck said.

PJ looked up and nodded, "Yes Dad," she said.

Key looked up from her book, "Dad, do I have to?" she asked.

Cole and BB charged, slamming into the tree trunk-like legs of Huck. "Daddy!" they both cried.

"Key, yes you have to," Huck said.

"Why?" Key asked.

"Because Momma wants us at the table," Huck said.

Key nodded and closed her book. Huck got down to hug his two youngest. After letting them go, he watched as they filed off towards the local bathroom to wash up. As they came out, Huck had to check to make sure each washed up. They had a few incidents where one of the children didn't wash up.

Once each one had finished and checked their hands, they were herded to the kitchen. Huck once was asked what it was like with an eleven, ten, eight, and six-year-old with three being girls, he replied once that he'd rather herd cats.

The kids took their spots at the table with Huck on one end and Chase at the other. The older girls sat next to each other on one side of the table.

"Momma?" PJ asked.

"Yes PJ?" Chase replied.

"Where's Brett?" PJ asked.

"She's working then going out with Garvan tonight," Chase said.

"Okay," PJ said.

"Why?" BB asked.

"Because that's what teenagers do," Chase said.

"Why?" BB asked.

"They just do," Chase said.

"Did you and Daddy do it?" BB asked.

Huck held his breath, trying not to laugh at his eight-year old's innocent question. His mind went right to the wrong place like he was fourteen, or Beavis and Butthead. Chase saw him and rolled her eyes.

"Yes BB, your Daddy and I dated when we were younger," Chase said.

"Oh," BB said.

"Momma," PJ said.

"Yes PJ?" Chase asked.

"How did you and Daddy meet?" PJ asked.

Chase laughed, "We never told you that story?" she asked.

PJ and Key shook their heads, "No," PJ finally said.

"It was in the middle of the road. Your Daddy was the first person I met when I moved to Tree Hill," Chase said.

"Really?" PJ asked.

"Really. Grandma Brooke's car caught fire and your Daddy was the first person to come and help up," Chase said.

"Was Daddy a fireman then?" BB asked.

"No, he was still in school then," Chase said.

"Okay," PJ said.

The Burke family finished dinner, and the kids were off to do their after-dinner chores. Chase and Huck retreated to the master bedroom. Huck removed his shirt and Chase took a tube of Icey Hot and started to rub it into his surgically repaired shoulder. Chase looked at the surgical scar and remembered the rough rehab Huck went through as he waited for his shoulder to heal.

"Why did I come back from that?" Huck asked.

"Cause you wanted to," Chase said.

"It's hard," Huck said.

"James Longstreet, be lucky with the injury you have. It could be worse, you could've been Kay Scott," Chase said.

"Don't remind me of that night," Huck said and lowered his head.

"Hey!" Chase said, "Hey!" she said, and gave him a slight push, "You know something you Lug Nut?"

"What?" Huck asked.

"I love you," Chase said, and kissed him. She broke off and looked at him, "You were my knight on a red pick-up that night we met, and now you're my knight in a sweaty uniform."

Huck smiled, "I love you," he said, softly.

"Now, I got to get ready to go to work, again, so better haul your ass downstairs, and get the horde on their homework," Chase said.

"Yes Ma'am," Huck said, got up, put his shirt back on and went downstairs. Chase looked at the door and smiled, yes she did love that big Lug Nut.


	117. Chapter 117: NY, NY

**Chapter 117: NY, NY**

Thursday, January 5th, Evening

Per Fallon's normal routine she found herself working in the living room after dinner and a quick work out. The usually boring grind of all the raw and filtered data just drove her insane, sometimes. It's her own fault, she wanted to be on top of things and prove even though she's young, she knew and more importantly understood what was going on.

She closed the last file for the night. It was a light night, and she'd gotten a good jump on it before she called it a day. Nodding up and down, she looked over the pile of various colored files and shook her head. Every night she would review stuff, and most of it was just data caught like fish in a gillnet. You needed to know how to look through it to find the important stuff. But it could be a soul-sucking process at times.

Fallon took up all the files and returned them to her briefcase, which she closed and locked when she's done. Slowly, she walked across the room and looked at herself in a nearby mirror. Studying the thirty-two-year-old version of herself, she wondered why she was treated like a child. Yes, at one point she didn't dress in what they would consider business attire, but it was what was fashionable at the time, and to be honest, didn't show off that much skin. It's not like she had much to show off anyways, of all her sisters, she was the smallest in most ways.

Fallon stretched and yawned, it was looking like an early night tonight. Or maybe she should start watching The Tudor or Reign on Netflix, give her some background on what Sawyer is talking about wearing costumes to the New York Ren Faire. And to think at one time Fallon thought Tudor was a type of house.

As she turned and was about to leave the room, she remembered she left her smartphone on the nearby table. So, Fallon turned around and went back into the room to recover her smartphone and go to bed. Just as she reached her phone it started to vibrate. Fallon raised an eyebrow and happily wondered why Grant was calling her at this hour.

Grabbing the phone, she answered it, "Hello Grant," she said, smiling.

"Hello Fallon," Grant said.

"What's up?" Fallon asked, and feeling stupid right away for asking.

"Nothing, just wanting to see how you're doing," he said.

"You got lucky, I was about to go to sleep," Fallon said.

"Good thing, I caught you then," Grant said.

"Yes, a good thing," Fallon said, with a light giggle.

"So, what are you doing Saturday night?" Grant asked.

"Off the top of my head, I don't know, but probably nothing planned yet," Fallon said, "But I'll have to check."

"Well, I'm kind of in a bind, and well I'll just put it out there, we have an exhibition at work that the artist moved up the opening on, and there's usually this big to-do," Grant said.

"Is there the thing coming?" Fallon whispered, "So, this big thing is what?"

"A cocktail party basically, where patrons of the gallery, guest, critics, buyers, and the artist mingle, and since it's my specialty I kind of, sort of, need to be there, and they encourage dates," Grant said.

"Grant Coyle, are you asking me out on a date?" Fallon asked.

"Why I guess, I sort of am, Fallon Adams," Grant said.

"Well, I'm not sure I have the clothes for it," Fallon said, which was an outright lie.

"I'm just going to be in a black suit, so just a black cocktail dress is all you need," Grant said.

"Okay, I'll see what I have in my closet, or I can borrow, but no grantees I'm going to look catwalk ready," Fallon said.

"Don't worry, you'll already be the most beautiful woman there," Grant said.

"Awe Grant, that's so sweet, untrue, but sweet," Fallon said.

"It's true," Grant said.

"It's sweet to say, and thank you, but you don't have to flatter me," Fallon said, "So, who is or are the artists?"

"Alex Grasland, don't think you've heard of her," Grant said.

Fallon thought about it for a moment, "The name doesn't sound familiar," she said.

"She's local, East Village I think, she does Impressionist works, considered an American Artist, but is very influenced by the Heidelberg School," Grant said.

"Most of that after the East Village flew over my head," Fallon said, which she admitted was true.

"Don't worry about it, just come enjoy my company, and the free drinks and hors d'oeuvre," Grant said.

"Okay, you talked me into it," Fallon said.

"Where should I pick you up?" Grant asked.

"How about I meet you at the gallery?" Fallon asked.

"No, that won't work, worried I'll know where you live?" Grant asked.

"Well, I don't want you to know yet, and I don't think you'll survive my neighborhood," Fallon said.

"Okay, I'll figure something out," Grant said, "Where should I have the invite sent?"

"Have them send it to the Stafford Foundation," Fallon said, figuring out Grant's tactic there.

"Okay, expect it courier over tomorrow," Grant said.

"I will," Fallon said.

"And with that, I have an early day tomorrow," Grant said.

"As do I," Fallon said.

"Good night, Fallon," Grant said.

"Good night, Grant," Fallon said, and the connection cut. Fallon looked at her phone for a second, then hurriedly pressed the speed dial for Trin.

"Fallon, there better be a hell of a good reason you're calling now," Trin said.

"Grant asked me out on a date for Saturday," Fallon said.

"That's great, Fallon, but it could have waited," Trin said.

"Well it's a cocktail party at his gallery, and I have to look like I'm not, well up to date on the latest fashion, and I borrowed a dress," Fallon said.

Trin yawned, "Come over tomorrow, Tree Hill is playing, I'm ordering food, and your nephew can help you," she said, "And, Fallon, I have no clue what you're up to, and I really don't want to know."

"Thanks, Trin," Fallon said, as Trin hung up. With a smile, she ran upstairs, there are things she had to do.

* * *

Trin Adams yawned, again, and put her smartphone down on the breakfast bar in front of her. She looked over the now empty bowels of homemade macaroni and cheese, to her son. Wyatt was in his school books already, and Trin figured he was pretty much through most of it.

Wyatt looked at Trin and canted his head, "What is Aunt Fallon up to?" he asked.

Trin sighed, "Honestly Wyatt, I don't want to know," she said.

"Why does she do such things?" Wyatt asked.

"Honestly kiddo, I've not a clue," Trin said, "But Wyatt, it's been said about you're Aunt Fallon, that she works in mysterious ways."

Wyatt nodded, "Okay," he said.

"How's the homework coming?" Trin asked.

"It's moving along, Mom," Wyatt said.

"Good, and tomorrow we're helping Aunt Fallon pick out a dress, again," Trin said.

"Mom, maybe we should charge her for my services," Wyatt said.

Trin held up a finger to her lips, "Shhh! Don't say that, Aunt Fallon is family," Trin said, "But it's a good idea."

Wyatt smiled, and her phone buzzed. On the tip of her tongue, Trin was about to curse Fallon, but she knew after a moment, it was the alarm she set. Grabbing her smartphone, she flipped the alarm off.

"I'll be in my office," Trin said.

"Okay, Mom," Wyatt said.

Trin walked down the hall to her office and took a seat behind her desk. She looked at the phone and took several deep breaths. Finally, she pressed the call button. The phone rang a few times and finally, the person on the other end picked up.

"Hello?" The Person asked.

"Hello," Trin said, "Is this Wolveriot?"

"Yes, is this Aliceingothem?" he asked.

"I am," Trin said.

"Nice to finally hear your voice," he said.

"Same goes from my end," Trin said.

"So, what's your real name?" he asked, "I appreciate you're a Lewis Carroll fan."

"It's Trinity," Trin said.

"Trinity, like in The Matrix?" he asked.

"The same name, but I wasn't named for her," Trin said.

"So, why were you named Trinity?" he asked.

"In short, my mom thought she was being clever," Trin said, "You know my name, all things being equal, I should know yours."

"Xavier," he said, "But my friends call me, Zav."

"It's nice to meet you, Zav," Trin said.

"Same here, Trinity," Zav said, "So, what brings you to the site?"

"Making conversation?" Trin asked.

"It's better than saying, how about them Knicks," Zav said.

"They're okay, rebuilding, hopefully, they'll get better," Trin said.

"You're a Knicks fan?" Zav asked.

"No, more for a basketball fan in general, I have my reasons," Trin said.

"That's great, we'll have something else to talk about," Zav said.

"Not much though, I have a basic general understanding of the game," Trin said.

"I can help you understand it better," Zav offered.

"Thank you, I might take you up on that offer," Trin said.

"An offer, I'll be more than happy to fulfill," Zav said.

Trin laughed, as they kept talking for the better part of an hour. When they were done, they agreed to meet for drinks Saturday Night.

* * *

The sound, light, and energy flowed over Ellie as she moved on the dance floor. Her ever-observant eyes watched the other dancers and patrons, too many this is excitement. On many of the faces Ellie noted, an almost shell shock look, like it, was a zombie state or the look of the damned. In many ways, Ellie could sympathize with them, or in fact, counted herself among them.

"Libby, you're dancing distracted," Ainsley Wilcox yelled over the loud ambient noise of the club.

"How do you know what distracted dancing is?" Ellie yelled back, "What is distracted dancing?"

"Well you keep on bumping into me in an unsexy way," Ainsley said.

"Sorry, I was paying attention to the crowd," Ellie said.

"Yeah, a lot of hotness here tonight, I might want to get burned," Ainsley said, looked at Ellie and winked, "Maybe multiple times."

"From multiple sources?" Ellie asked.

"Oh, you know me so well, Libby," Ainsley said.

"Maybe, too well," Ellie said.

"There's never too well," Ainsley said, "Especially how I want to get burned."

"There's what medicine is for that," Ellie said.

"Funny, Libby, and smile some hotness is coming over with drinks for us," Ainsley said.

Ellie turned around and saw a man around her age, dressed impeccably, holding several glasses in his hand.

"Would you ladies care to join me and my friend in a drink?" he asked.

Ainsley was about to reach for one of the glasses. Ellie grabbed Ainsley's wrist, "Sure, but not from those glasses," she said.

"Libby," Ainsley said.

"I don't think there's nothing wrong with being too safe, and if this hot strong confident ladies' man wouldn't be offended if we simply ask for our own drinks. Anyways, he'd have no confidence in himself if he'd have to use helpers," Ellie said.

He laughed, "You make a fair point," he said and poured the glasses out.

"Libby, he just poured the drinks out," Ainsley said.

"Come back to my table and we'll get you safe drinks," he said, with mild amusement.

"Let's go then," Ellie said, and the man led them back to a table. Ellie made sure, she and Ainsley were sitting on the outside.

The man that approached them looked them over. Finally, he settled his eyes on Ellie, "I take it you're Libby," he said.

"That's what I'm called," Ellie said.

Ainsley reached out with her right hand, "I'm Ainsley," she said.

He took her hand and shook it, "I'm Kit, and he's Asher," he said.

"A Pleasure," Ainsley said.

"So, what do you ladies want? We just closed a big deal and we're flush," Kit said.

"But are you hung?" Ainsley asked.

Kit laughed, Asher leaned forward, "You cut right to the chase," he said.

"We both know what you want," Ainsley said, "Why beat around the bush, that isn't there?"

"I like your style," Asher said.

"And I like big things," Ainsley said.

Ellie rolled her eyes and looked at Kit, "So, I guess you're a big shot," she said.

"You can say that," Kit said.

"So, what is this deal you closed?" Ellie asked.

"Kit, it's not…" Asher said.

"It's good as in the bank," Kit said, "Today's deal was just the starter. We're brokering a major music catalog deal, and set to make bank."

"Oh really?" Ellie asked, "How much?"

"My commission alone should be around two million," Kit said.

"Nice," Ellie said, "Whose catalog?"

"Mental Lapse, well most of their music, ever heard of them?" Kit asked.

Ellie shook her head, "Can't say that I have," she said, "But that's a big deal, let's have that drink." Ellie let out a knowing smile, and Kit singled a waiter for drinks. Ellie turned around and looked at the dance floor. She pulled out her smartphone and sent a quick message to Haley about what she heard. Smiling, she hid her smartphone and turned around, and waited for her drink.


	118. Chapter 118: Tree Hill

**Chapter 118: Tree Hill**

Thursday, January 5th, Night

This visitor's pass allowed him out of the lobby, and down a small hallway. It wasn't his first time here, and he knew the pass system would only allow him to pass through certain doors, or access certain floors from the elevator. There's a surprisingly high level of security in the Scott Building, and he had yet to figure out why.

Finally, he came to a door that had a sign on it that simply said, _Punk'd and Disorderly Studios_. He tried the door handle, and the electric lock clicked allowing him access. Stepping through the doorway he ended up in a lobby and found an older woman standing there waiting for him. She wasn't remarkable, he noted, looked in good shape, wore an open button-down shirt, jeans, and a black tank top that in red letters said, _Punk'd and Disorderly Studios_. He could see traces of a tattoo sticking out here or there at the edges of her clothes.

"Hey Garvan, Brett's finishing up now, she'll be right out," Magdalena "Mags" McMichael said. She ran the studios, and Garvan was surprised to find her sitting at the front desk.

"Thanks," Garvan Muir said, "Would you happen to know what Brett has planned for tonight?"

Mags shook her head, "No, I figure you'd know since you're going," she said.

"I was planning something until last night. Brett texted me a change of plans, but wouldn't tell me what the new plans are," Garvan said.

Mags shrugged, "Maybe she wants to keep it a surprise," she said.

"I guess," he replied, as the door to the back opened and Brett walked out, jacket in hand, and a backpack slung over her shoulder. She looked up and saw Garvan and smiled.

"Hey Babe," Brett said.

"Hey Babe, yourself," Garvan said, as they walked towards each other, embraced, then kissed.

"Awe, young love," Mags said.

They broke apart, laughing. Brett looked at Garvan, "Let's get going," she said.

"Going where?" Garvan said.

"Where you're taking me tonight," Brett said and led him out of the studio's office. In the building lobby, Garvan returned his pass and Brett put on her jacket.

"Who's driving?" Garvan asked.

"Follow me," Brett said, "For now."

Garvan follows Brett through the streets, till they came to a turnoff, which Brett took. Garvan followed, confused as it was a gravel road. Finally, they came to a build where Brett parked her vehicle. Garvan did the same.

Brett got out of her vehicle and got two gym bags out of the back of it. She signaled Garvan to get out and followed her.

"What is this place?" Garvan asked.

"It's the carriage house at Beaulieu Manor, where the extra cars are kept," Brett said.

"What are we doing here?" Garvan asked.

"Getting changed," Brett said.

"Why here?" Garvan asked.

"We can leave your car here, get changed in secret, I know it's not locked, and no one will find us," Brett said.

"How do you know that?" Garvan asked.

Brett laughed, "I have my ways," she said, and led him inside. They found several rooms made up as lounges. Brett pushed Garvan down on a sofa. He smiled, but Brett shook her head.

"Not what you think," Brett said, "Wait here while I change."

Garvan nodded, as Brett walked into the other room with a gym bag. He looked around the room and wondered what was going on. He noticed Brett left one of the gym bags. Getting up, he walked over to it and looked inside of it. There were men's clothes in it. He looked them over and wasn't sure, he didn't know what to make of it.

Brett came into the room again, and Garvan turned to look at her. She had completely changed her appearance, the only thing that seemed to remain was her ginger red hair. Garvan swore she was wearing a black high neck corset, her pants hugged her legs and had cutouts that had laces through them. Her make-up had a dark vampiristic look to it now, and she wore heeled boots.

"Good you found your bag," Brett said.

"Brett, where are we going?" Garvan asked.

"Trust me, you'll love it," Brett said, "Now get changed."

Garvan nodded and took up the gym bag. He went into the other room. Brett waited and Garvan stepped out looking at her strangely.

"You want us to go goth?" he asked.

Brett smiled, "Don't worry, it's worth it," she said.

"Okay, I trust you," Garvan said.

Brett smiled, "You better," she said, as they collected their stuff and went down to Brett's car. The gym bags went in the back and they drove off.

Garvan lost track of where they were. Brett seemed to have taken a roundabout route to get where they were going. Finally, Brett parked and they got out. Garvan followed her down the street.

There were already people collecting in a line outside what to Garvan looked like an old Gothic revival Church. He noted the building was dominated by a hundred-foot bell tower, and in the low light, the building looked black.

Before they reached the building, Brett stopped him and handed him something. He looked down as he saw a picture of himself looking back, and saying he's twenty-one-years-old.

"Trust me, they should work," Brett said, and led him up the broad steps, of what Garvan could still say it was a church.

Finally, they reached the doorman. He stood in front of the crowd looking stern, and keep the crowd in check by his mere presence. Garvan swore this man could play linebacker for the Panthers. Brett showed him her fake ID, and from behind his Ray Ban Sunglasses, which he wore at night, he let her in. Garvan did the same and quickly followed his girlfriend inside.

Garvan looked for Brett and found her handing him a ticket. He nodded and followed her to coat check. Taking her coat, she stood at the counter. Garvan took place next to her to check his coat also. He noticed the coat check girl, was on the short side but had big doe brown eyes, long loose curly brown hair, she wore black elbow-length gloves, a black corset that bared her shoulders, and tight black leather pants. He noted her make-up made her look dark and mysterious.

"I love your hair," The Coat Check Girl said to Brett.

"Thanks," Brett said.

"What color do you use?" The Coat Check Girl asked.

"All-natural since birth," Brett said.

"So jealous," The Coat Check Girl said, she turned around to hang up the coats and Garvan noted a black rose tattoo on her shoulder blade area. The Coat Check Girl returned and handed them a ticket, "Have a good night."

Brett took the coat check tickets and walked out into the club itself. Garvan stood right next to her in awe of the fact they kept much of the same fittings as it once was a church. Where the altar once was is now a bar, and the sanctuary is now a stage. There were two galleries that lined the side which was more than likely for the VIPs, and there was seating underneath.

There were several waitresses going around taking orders for the club goers. They each seemed to fit the esthetic of the club. Garvan looked around and saw the choir loft was partially converted to a DJ booth, but there was someone standing there looking down, watching.

This woman wore long gloves and had what seemed to be a wolf's head, she wore as a hat. Every so often she would gesture and the bouncers would respond.

"Can I get you anything?" a voice asked. Brett and Garvan turned to see the waitress. The waitress was tall, almost as tall as Brett. Garvan noted she had very pale gray eyes, full black colored lips, and platinum blonde hair, worn down her back, which was held in place by a black and purple headband. Around her neck was a Victorian-style choker which a purple jeweled flower pendant hung from it.

Brett ordered them drinks and turned to Garvan, "What do you think?" she asked.

"What is this place?" Garvan asked.

"It's called Absolution," Brett said.

"Why did we come here?" Garvan asked.

"To do something different," Brett said, as the music started to play, "Let's dance," she said and dragged Garvan out on the dance floor.

After a few songs, the young couple was heading off the dance floor to get something to drink. They were confronted with a large man with dark glasses.

"Please come with me," he said.

"What's this about?" Brett asked.

"Please come with me," he repeated.

Brett and Garvan followed him out too by the coat check. They were met by the woman wearing the wolf head as a hat.

"May I see your ID's please?" she asked.

Brett and Garvan produced the IDs they showed the doorman. The woman took them and looked them over with cold blue eyes. Garvan noted her brownish blonde hair with an ombre pattern of white in it.

"These are some of the best fakes, I've seen," The woman said, "Nice try, though."

"They're not fake," Brett said.

"Yes, they are," The woman said, "Also, have a good game tomorrow, both of you."

"What?" Brett asked.

"Your red hair is a giveaway, Miss Pierce-Burke," The Woman said, "Don't forget your stuff."

They collected their stuff and returned to Brett's vehicle. Driving back to Beaulieu Manor, Garvan looked over to Brett.

"Well that's fun," Garvan said, "while it lasted."

"Yeah, it was," Brett said, as she parked next to his car.

"Well, see you tomorrow," Brett said and leaned over kissing Garvan.

Garvan got out of her car and grabbed one of the gym bags. He went to his car and took off. Brett followed soon. From a distance, Brooke Davis stood on a nearby rise on her evening walk and watched the cars pull away.


	119. Chapter 119: Clocktower Apartment

**Chapter 119: Clocktower Apartment**

Thursday, January 5th, Night

The microwave buzzed, and he pushed away from his desk for a late-night meal of pizza rolls. He'd been locked up here all day sitting at his computer and the multiple screens. Slowly something came out of all the angles and the several takes. He figured at this point he'd be able to meet the deadline, as long as nothing bad happened.

Now though it was all about the pizza rolls. He had been called to see if he wanted to take dinner with the family but he refused in order to make the deadline. So, hot pockets, and pizza rolls, with a liberal helping of coffee was his fuel.

Tucker Baker filled up a coffee mug, and with his plate of pizza rolls carried it back over to his editing computer. He took a deep breath and looked over the digital picture frame on his desk. The current picture was of him, his niece Nomi, and his sister Keni on the beach. He smiled, just as the image changed and a picture of him and a blonde came on the screen. Alix, she was in California, on tour, and he's supposed to be there. Finally, he missed her. The last time they were together was just before he left for the Nordwind tour.

"I miss you, Alix," Tucker said, and turned back to the editing computer and started to head back to work.

That was when the other computer started to ring. He turned and opened the Skype call. He was greeted by the face of Alix Hartmann. He smiled at her.

"Hey baby," Tucker said.

"Hi Tuck," Alix said, sounding tired.

"What's wrong?' Tucker asked.

"I didn't sleep well last night," Alix said, "and you're not here."

"I'm working on the Keller video now," Tucker said.

"How long have you been working on it?" Alix asked.

"expect for a few hours of sleep, since eleven pm last night," Tucker said.

"So, you're almost done," Alix said.

"What makes you say that?" Tucker asked.

"I know you, and how you work, you're quick, but detailed editor," Alix said.

"Alix, Engel, I only get one shot at this," Tucker said.

"Liebling, I know, it's just been tough without feeling you near," Alix said.

"Soon, hell or high water I'll be there tomorrow," Tucker said.

"You better, Tucker Baker," Alix said.

"I will Alix Hartmann," Tucker said.

"We're getting into colder climates, so pack accordingly," Alix said.

"I'm already packed, and have everything ready to go," Tucker said.

Alix smiled, "Good," she said.

"I was looking for my red and white plaid shirt, have you seen it?" Tucker asked.

"The real nice flannel one?" Alix asked, looking like the kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Yes, that one, have you seen it?" Tucker asked.

Alix nodded, "Yeah, you could kind of say that," she said.

Tucker looked at Alix, "What aren't you telling me, Alix?" he asked.

Alix gave him a sheepish look, "Well, I sort of have it," she said.

"What? Why do you have my shirt?" Tucker asked, "It's one of my favorite shirts."

"I know," Alix said.

"You know?" Tucker asked.

"I do," Alix said.

"If you know it's my favorite shirt, why do you have it?" Tucker asked.

"Well," Alix said.

"I'm waiting, Alix," Tucker said.

"I sleep in it every night," Alix said.

"What?" Tucker asked.

"Every night I put it on. It has the scent of your cologne, and I have you close to me every night," Alix said, "But the scent is fading now."

The expression on Tucker's face said it all, oh. His face became downcast. He looked at Alix and she nodded.

"Wow," Tucker said.

Alix nodded, "That's why I have your shirt," she said.

"I, I, I don't know," Tucker said, "I didn't expect that response."

Alix shook her head, "I didn't expect you to, or even understand," she said.

"Surprisingly, I understand," Tucker said, "I really do understand."

Alix looked at Tucker, "So, what's up?" she asked.

"I don't know," Alix said, "Maybe, I'm a little jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" Alix asked.

"You get to sleep with me every night," Tucker said, "But I don't get to sleep with you," he said, with a laugh.

"It's not funny, Tucker," Alix said.

"I'm not laughing at what you're doing," Tucker said, "I'm laughing because I feel like an idiot."

"Why do you feel like an idiot?" Alix asked.

"Because I was getting mad at you for one of the, I don't know, cutest thing I've ever heard of you doing," Tucker said.

Alix smiled, and shook her head, "Are you twisting my tail, Tucker Baker?" she asked.

Tucker shook his head, "No, not at all, Engel," he said.

Alix shook her head, "Ty mozhesh' byt' takoy zadnitsey, Dorogaya," she said.

"Cursing me out?" Tucker asked.

"No," Alix said.

"You need to get better at your lying, you only speak Russian with Kat and Raya or when you want to curse someone out," Tucker said.

"You caught me," Alix said, "So, what's my punishment?"

"Let me think about it," Tucker said.

"Oh, please let me know what my punishment is, I've been, bad, very, very, very bad," Alix said, with a seductive flirty tone in her voice.

Before Tucker could say anything Alix's bandmate Holden came into view.

"Hi Tucker, will we be seeing you in the flesh tomorrow?" Holden asked.

"God willing," Tucker said, "Yes."

"We'll keep a bunk open for you," Holden said.

"As long as you don't snore," Tucker shot back.

"Well, I hate to cut this short, but it's time to go to work," Holden said.

"See you tomorrow, Holden," Tucker said and watched as Holden left and Alix returned to the screen.

"Duty calls," Alix said.

"I know, I have to finish this video," Tucker said.

"Well do that," Alix said.

"I will and you blow the audience away," Tucker said.

"I will," Alix said.

"Love you, and see you tomorrow," Tucker said.

"Love you and can't wait," Alix said, blowing him a kiss then breaking the connection.

Tucker smiled and returned to editing the music video with renewed energy and purpose.


	120. Chapter 120: Tennis Courts

**Chapter 120: Tennis Courts**

Thursday, January 5th, Night

They came out of the dressing rooms and onto the indoor tennis court in the north range of Beaulieu Manor. One of them, a blonde, headed to one side of the court, and the other, a brunette, took the opposite.

The blonde took the yellow fuzzy tennis ball and bounced it against the court with her racket. Sawyer Scott mover her sore ankle back and forth to see if it would take the pressure of the game. She was dressing in a form-fitting black tennis dress. Her light blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and held in place by a scrunchie, that matched her tennis dress.

The brunette looked across the net at Sawyer. Kendall "Keni" Stafford spun her racket in her hand as she watched Sawyer fiddle with the tennis ball. Her brunette hair was piled on her head in a mess that could be considered a bun if one squinted at it. Her t-shirt was an oversized black t-shirt that said Area 51 the Truth is out there 37.2350°N 115.8111°W, with a baggy black basketball short. Where Sawyer had nice well-maintained tennis shoes, Keni's look like they are battered beyond usefulness.

"Sawyer," Keni said.

"Yes," Sawyer said.

"Are you sure about playing on your ankle?" Keni asked.

"It's fine," Sawyer said.

"We did extra time at practice today, are you sure this is a good idea?" Keni asked.

"I set a timer on my smartphone," Sawyer said.

"We have games to cheer tomorrow," Keni said.

"And a weekend for me to rest," Sawyer said.

"You've pushed hard at practice today, are you sure about this?" Keni asked.

"I'll be fine, I've rested and I've taken my medicine," Sawyer said.

"Okay, but I registering my protest to this now," Keni said.

"So, noted," Sawyer said.

"Well shut up and serve," Keni said.

Sawyer nodded and served the ball. Keni lined up and returned Sawyer's serve. Sawyer smiled and started the volley. They bounced the ball back and forth. This was something they have done for years. They learned the game from Izzy and Chase when they were growing up. Sawyer had really taken to the game, having a natural physical inclination to athletics and by thirteen could regularly beat Izzy. Still to this day she couldn't even come close to beating Chase. Chase has sort of became Sawyer's white whale.

The volley finally ended and the two girls looked at each other and smiled. Sawyer walked over to the side and dabbed her forehead.

"That was a good volley," Sawyer said.

"The only reason it was so long is because of your gimpy ankle," Keni said.

"My ankle is fine," Sawyer said, "You're just getting better."

"So, say you," Keni replied.

They heard clapping coming from behind the viewing nets. They turned and saw Brooke standing there.

"Nice play, girls," Brooke said.

"Thanks, Mom," Keni said, with a bit of an attitude.

"Thanks, Aunt Brooke," Sawyer said.

Brooke looked at the two girls over. "Sawyer, you look nice," she said.

"Thanks, Aunt Brooke," Sawyer said.

Brooke looked at Keni, "Well Keni, at least you're dressed," she said.

"Thanks, Mom, I try," Keni said.

"Sawyer, have you seen your dad?" Brooke asked.

Sawyer shook her head, "No, I haven't, Aunt Brooke," she said.

"Okay," Brooke said.

"Aunt Brooke are you on your nightly walk?" Sawyer asked.

"Yes, I am, just about to head out in fact," Brooke said, "Now, you two don't stay up late playing, you have a long day tomorrow, and Sawyer you need to rest your ankle."

"Yes Mom," Keni said.

"Yes, Aunt Brooke," Sawyer said.

Brooke left the viewing stands. Sawyer picked up the tennis ball and looked at Keni. The brunette looked at the blonde.

"What?" Keni asked.

"Keni, you know I love you, but why don't you even try? I know you have nice clothes, I've seen your closet," Sawyer said.

"Because this is who I am," Keni said.

"Keni," Sawyer said.

"Don't Keni me, Sawyer," Keni said, "Look around this place, it's a place of beautiful things and beautiful people."

"Duh, that's what Beaulieu means beautiful place," Sawyer said.

"You don't get it, Sawyer," Keni said.

"I don't get what? Enlighten me, please," Sawyer said.

"You're tall, blonde, beautiful, slender, but have curves, you just have a look that people want. I'm short, brunette and a stick, I'm destined to be short and boney," Keni said, "I'm the ugly sister."

"Keni, you're not ugly, you're the most beautiful person I know," Sawyer said.

"Who are you kidding, Sawyer? I'm the Oompa-Loompa of my family," Keni said.

"That's bullshit, Keni, if you're an Oompa-Loompa, one you're my Oompa-Loompa, and two if you're your family's Oompa-Loompa, then I'm my families," Sawyer said.

"Now who's throwing bullshit now? You and your sisters are beautiful, Keith is the Oompa-Loompa," Keni said.

"That in includes Kay?" Sawyer asked.

"Yes, I included Kay," Keni said.

"Sawyer shook her head and laughed, "Keith isn't one of those," she said.

"Then what is he?" Keni asked.

"My big brother who loves me and will do anything for me," Sawyer said.

"That must be nice," Keni said.

"What must be nice, Keni?" Sawyer asked.

"Having a brother that loves you," Keni said.

"Tucker loves you," Sawyer said.

"Not the way Keith loves you," Keni said.

"he just shows it a different way," Sawyer said.

"There's your blind spot for my brother, showing up, Sawyer," Keni said.

"I don't have a blind spot for Tucker," Sawyer said.

"You do, just like you have a crush on him," Keni said.

"I don't have a crush on Tucker," Sawyer said.

"Whatever Sawyer," Keni said.

"Don't whatever me, Keni," Sawyer said.

"Sure," Keni said, "Let's finished playing."

"Okay," Sawyer said, and they headed back out on the court.


	121. Chapter 121: Scott Building

**Chapter 121: Scott Building**

Friday, January 6th, Morning

By the standards that people would consider limos by, this one wasn't much of one. It was fancy enough but was mostly used by the Beaulieu Manor business side to bring people to Beaulieu, either for weddings or the B&B that was in the North Range. The two people that rode in the back, mom and son, rarely rode in the limos, as both preferred to drive themselves.

"Tucker, you look like you've not slept a wink," Brooke Davis said to her only son.

"There's a good reason for that," Tucker Baker said.

"And that would be?" Brooke asked.

"I didn't sleep much, Mom," Tucker said.

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"' Cause I'll sleep on the plane," Tucker said.

"You're that confident you've got this done?" Brooke asked.

"Either way I'm trying out to see Alix today," Tucker said.

"Are you and Alix getting that serious?" Brooke asked.

"What is that serious, Mom?" Tucker asked.

"Where I start getting Beaulieu geared up for another wedding," Brooke said.

"Mom, I don't know," Tucker said, "And I'm not sure if Alix would want to be a Beaulieu Bride."

"Beaulieu Bride? I like that term, maybe I should talk to the wedding people about branding that," Brooke said.

Tucker chuckled, "Really Mom?" he asked.

"It pays for where you live," Brooke said.

"Just because Chase got married there, and Izzy renewed her vows there, doesn't mean we all have to get married there," Tucker said.

"I want to make sure y'all get the same treatment," Brooke said, "It's too early to know about Keni, and well Trin I don't think will get married."

"Mom, I'm not sure, myself," Tucker said.

"Tucker, you're my baby boy, my only son, I've never done a son's wedding, but it's your birthright," Brooke said.

"Mom, I'm just not sure," Tucker said.

"Okay, but just remember your sisters got a wedding there, and I don't want to short change you," Brooke said.

"Mom, let's cross that bridge if and when we get to it," Tucker said.

Brooke huffed, "Fine, you're no fun, Tucker Baker," she said.

Tucker smiled, "Good, I've been practicing that," he said.

"Wiseass," Brooke said.

"Ms. Davis, Mister Baker, we're arriving at the Scott Building," The Driver said.

"Thank you," Brooke said.

"You're welcome, Ma'am," The Driver said, and pulled up to the curb.

Brooke leaned forward and straightened Tucker's tie. "You'll do well, and your video will knock them over," Brooke said.

"Why are you so confident, Mom?" Tucker asked.

"Well, one, because I'm your mom. Two, you're motivated to get this done and done right, and three, and most importantly you're a talented filmmaker," Brooke said.

"Thanks, Mom," Tucker said, as the car door opened.

"You're welcome, now go crush it," Brooke said.

Tucker climbed out of the limo, retrieved his briefcase, and slipped on his building pass. He walked towards the building, through the front doors, and into the security checkpoint. His pass got him through and access to the elevator which he rode up to the third floor. He walked into the Red Bedroom Records office and looked at the receptionist.

"Hey Tucker," Siobhan the receptionist said, "You're here for your big meeting?"

"Yes," Tucker said, "How do you know?" Tucker studied the regular receptionist for RBR. She was tan-skinned, making her a woman of color, and dressed fashionably for the place. She wasn't a small woman, nor was she large. Her dark hair was curly and big, and she had a nice smile.

"Mrs. James-Scott left a note saying as such," Siobhan the receptionist said.

"Well, then let them know I'm here," Tucker said.

"I already have, the guard called up and someone is coming to get you," Siobhan the receptionist said.

"Thanks, so how have you been," Tucker said.

"Good, I hear you want to head out to hang with Alix," Siobhan the receptionist said.

"By hook or by crook," Tucker said, "What are you planning to do this weekend?"

"Relaxing and well, relax," Siobhan the receptionist said.

"Hanging with bud?" Tucker asked.

Siobhan the receptionist laughed, "Hopefully," she said.

The door opened and Kayla Drake was standing there. "Ready Tucker?" Kayla asked.

"You're efficient," Tucker said.

"That's my job," Siobhan the receptionist said.

Tucker nodded and turned to Kayla. "Ready," he said.

"Follow me," Kayla said.

Tucker nodded and followed Kayla into _Red Bedroom_. The place as always is a hive of activity. There always seemed to be some task going on, here or there. Tucker never quite got it but it all seemed to be a well-oiled machine.

"Are we in Conference One?" Tucker asked.

"No, Conference Three," Kayla said.

Tucker nodded and followed. When they entered conference room three, Tucker could see the usual suspects were there. Kayla Drake, who is the head of business operations, who took her seat next to Haley James-Scott. Haley James-Scott is the de facto head of the label and a member of the Scott Family which owned most of _RBR_. The third one on the other side of Haley was Jen Parker, the head of marketing, also one of the earliest employees of _RBR_, Tucker reflected. It was Haley, Fallon, Kayla, then Jen in seniority. Tucker looked over to one of the short ends of the table was the artist, Chris Keller. Tucker noted, the only mission person at the table was Keith Scott, the son of the founder, and the head of artist relations, and that was only because he was overseas.

"Welcome Tucker," Haley said, "I believe you know everyone."

Tucker nodded, "Yes, I do," he said.

"So, we know why we're here," Haley said, "I'd like to see this video, as I was in it."

Tucker smiled, and put his briefcase on the table and took a seat, directly across from Haley. He opened his briefcase and took a flash drive out and plugged it into a USB port. Haley nodded, and when it opened up in the computer started to autoplay the video on the screen on the wall opposite of Chris. All five people turned to look at the screen. After some boilerplate, the video properly started.

The dark skin was starting to lighten and there were the sounds of church music and people testifying and clapping. The first words to appear in white were the words, _Chris Keller_. The next thing was the words _In a Tucker Baker film_. The third thing followed was the words of the name of the song, _Gods gonna Cut You Down_. The dark screen started to fade to light and the church set they filmed on. The sounds of the congregation clapping in rhythm and praising got louder. This ended and the actor who was dressed as the minister came forward and started to address the assembled people. When the actor was done, Chris Keller came on screen and addressed the congregation, and the music for the song proper began.

Tucker looked over the three women across from him, and finally to the end of the table and Chris Keller. Chris seemed to be head bobbing to the music, and every so often he would have a smirk cross his face. Tucker looked back to the three ladies and noticed that Jen seemed to not be into it, where Kayla just seemed to look at it as she didn't know what to think. Haley, well she sat there, stone-faced. The song was only two minutes and thirty-eight seconds, and the video with the acting bits probably only stretched it to maybe three minutes fifteen seconds, at the most. When it was over, Tucker looked them all over once more, making eye contact with each.

"Well, what do y'all think?" Tucker asked.

"Chris, it's your music and this single is leading off your album," Haley said, "What do you think?"

"Hales, well it's not what I expected, but it exceeds what I could hope for," Chris said, "I approve of it."

"Jenny?" Haley asked.

"I got weird vides from it, and I'm not sure how we could use it to market the album," Jen said.

"People said the same things about _Jesus Walks_," Haley said.

"Are we really going to compare Chris Keller to Kanye West?" Jen asked.

"Why not? They are both controversial and deceive figures," Haley said, "Anyways we can hope for the success of _Jesus Walks_, it was Billboard top twenty track."

"It still seems like a stretch to me," Jen said.

"So, Jenny, what do you think of it?" Haley asked.

"No," Jen said shaking her head, "I'd not release it if I was the final say at the label."

Haley nodded and turned to Kayla, "Kayla?" she asked.

"I'm neither an artist, nor in marketing, what I do know is Mister Baker produced an amazing video, I believe under budget, and under extremely tight time constraints. Just on those factors, I'd approval it. Could something better have been done, probably, but not on the conditions that Mister Baker and Mister Keller had to work under," Kayla said.

Haley nodded, "Than you, all," she said, "It's ultimately my decision if we do or don't release this video. I appreciate the feedback, but well, I think this video is better then what one could expect, considering the conditions we put the talent under," Haley paused and took a sip of her water, once she swallowed she resumed, "We're going to accept and release the video. The usual push."

Tucker nodded, "Thank you," he said.

"No, thank you, Tucker," Haley said, "We asked a lot of you, and as always you delivered, and we'll deliver on our end."

Tucker nodded. After doing what he needed to do to officially discharge his end of the contract, he prepared to leave. As he started to walk out of the _Red Bedroom_ office space, Haley joined him.

"Yes, Haley?" Tucker asked.

"Thank you, again for moving heaven and earth for us, again," Haley said.

"You're welcome, just don't expect it every time, we got lucky this time," Tucker said.

"We can't afford to do this every time," Haley said, and handed him a folder, "By the time you get to the airport there'll be a ticket waiting for you, business class, your money will be in your account by the time you're in California, also Binks will pick you up at the airport."

Tucker took the folder, "Anything else?" he asked.

Haley nodded, "Yes, have fun and treat Alix well," she said.

"I will, and I always do," Tucker said and got into the elevator. He rode down to the lobby and scanned out. Leaving the building he headed towards the waiting limo.

The driver held the rear door open, which Tucker got in and waited for the door to close.

"How'd it go?" Brooke asked.

"They accepted the damn thing," Tucker said.

"Well, that's great, Tucker," Brooke said, "I knew you could do it. Where to next?"

"The airport," Tucker said.

Brooke smiled, "Good, I have to pick your sister up there as well," she said, and looked at the driver. "To the airport."

"Yes ma'am," The driver said, started the limo and drove off.


	122. Chapter 122: The Airport

**Chapter 122: The Airport**

Friday, January 6th, Morning

They walked from the gate through the terminal with a confident style in their steps. Each step was followed by the clicks of their heels on the stone floor. Even though traveling with heels wasn't easy, but the image had to be maintained. The two women were of average height, one had lighter brown hair and the other darker brunette hair. They both also wore sunglasses against the bright light of the freezing day.

Together they rode the escalator down to the baggage claims. Every so often they would notice an eye turned towards them, checking them out. The brown-haired woman turned to the brunette.

"They still check you out," Skye Gregory said.

"They're also checking you out," Izzy Scott said, "They check me out mostly because they think they see their congresswoman."

"They're not looking at me, I look like a troll compared to you," Skye said.

"Most men or women don't even know it's me," Izzy said.

"Why?" Skye asked.

"They think I'm taller," Izzy said.

Skye laughed as they reached baggage claims. "So, what's the plan?" Skye asked.

"Collect our bags, and wait for my mom," Izzy said, "She'll take us to the Scott Building."

"Work, work, work?" Skye asked.

"A little, but I really can't wait until school's out," Izzy said.

Skye smiled, "I get you," she said.

"Thanks," Izzy said, as they waited by the baggage turnstile for their flight's bags to arrive.

"That's what friends are for," Skye said.

* * *

The Beaulieu Manor limo pulled up to the departure curb and stopped. The trunk popped open, and the driver got out to open the back door.

Brooke looked at Tucker, "Now, have a safe flight, and enjoy your time with Alix," she said.

"I will and thanks for the ride, Mom," Tucker said.

Brooke grabbed her son's hand, "I don't know if I've ever told you this enough, but I'm proud of you, Tucker," she said.

"Thanks," Tucker said.

"Now go, enjoy yourself, and tell Alix hello for me," Brooke said.

Tucker nodded, "I will, Mom," he said as the door opened and he got out, taking his suitcase from the driver. Tucker headed inside the terminal.

Brooke watched as Tucker disappeared inside the terminal. She felt the trunk close and watched the limo's back door close. Eventually, the driver got into the front seat. That was when Brooke's smartphone buzzed.

Taking out her phone, Brooke looked at the text message. She looked into the rearview mirror at the driver.

"Yes, ma'am?" The Driver asked.

"To the arrival gates, please," Brooke said.

"Ms. Scott and Ms. Gregory have arrived, Ma'am?" The Driver asked.

"Yes, they have," Brooke said.

"Very well, Ma'am," The Driver said, and put the limo into gear and pulled out into traffic.

* * *

In baggage claims, Izzy and Skye stood watching the suitcases rotate around the turnstile. Finally, they noticed their bags and stepped forward to claim them. Once they grabbed their bags they moved clear of the area. Izzy took out her smartphone and sent a text message.

"So, what are your plans for the weekend?" Izzy asked.

"Don't you have some appearances to make this weekend? I thought I'm going with you," Skye asked.

Izzy shook her head, "It's okay a few minor ones, and one of the locals could be my handler. Let them earn what I pay them. Anyways I have a feeling things are going to be getting busier for us," she said.

"Well, in my spare time, I was planning to see Connie. She's heavily pregnant," Skye said.

Izzy nodded, "Yes, see your sister, and brother-in-law, in fact, see both of your sisters, I bet Jackie misses you too," she said.

"And my parents," Skye said.

"That's great," Izzy said.

"What are your plans, other than those few appearances?" Skye asked.

Izzy sighed, "I just want to spend time with Nomi and Ellis," Izzy said.

Skye nodded, just as Izzy's smartphone buzzed. Izzy checked her phone. "My Mom's on the way," Izzy said.

Skye smiled, as they walked towards the door and the cold outside world.

* * *

Tucker passed through TSA without issue since he was pre-registered. Carrying his carry-on bag towards the terminal gate that his flight was assigned. He took a seat at the gate and put his bag down.

After a few minutes, and a few breathing exercises, he took out his smartphone, and wrote a text message. Double-checking it, he sent it.

Tucker: I did it, they accepted the video and I'm sitting at the terminal gate.

After a minute, he got his response.

Alix: That's great Tuck! I knew you could do it. Will you be able to see our show tonight?

Tucker: I don't know, but we'll know when I get there.

Alix: Alright, I can't wait to see you.

Tucker: I can't wait to see you, either.

Alix: That's not all I can't wait to do.

Tucker: LOL! Me too.

Alix: 😊

Tucker looked up just as they started to call boarding for his flight. He put his smartphone away, grabbed his bag, and boarding pass. Tucker got up and walked over towards the gate to board the plane.

* * *

The sliding glass automatic doors opened up as Skye and Izzy walked out, their wheeled suitcases trailing behind them. They looked left and right, that was when they saw the waiting Beaulieu Manor Limo parked, and the driver standing next to it holding the sign that read Scott/Gregory.

Izzy leads Skye over to the waiting limo and driver.

"Miss Izzy, Miss Skye," The Driver said.

"Is my Mom waiting for us?" Izzy asked.

"Yes Ma'am," The Driver said, "May I take your bags?"

"Yes, you may," Izzy said, which Izzy and Skye put their suitcases in front of themselves. The Driver nodded and popped the trunk. Next, he opened the limo's back door and let the two young women into the limo. The Driver closed the back door and collected the bags to put them in the trunk.

Inside the limo, Izzy removed her sunglasses and looked across the limo to Brooke. Mom and daughter traded dimpled smiles.

"Are those my sunglasses?" Brooke asked.

"Last I checked, they were mine," Izzy said.

"I mean my brand," Brooke said.

Izzy laughed, "Of course, they're the Bella Specials," she said, "Again, I hate you used _that_ name for them."

"Bella is an acceptable nickname for Isabella, Isabella," Brooke said.

"I also hate that nickname," Izzy said.

Brooke laughed, "Well you love the sunglasses," she said.

"That I do," Izzy said, with a smile.

"I trust your flight went well," Brooke said.

Izzy nodded, "That it did," she said, "I will have a check for the ride when you bill me."

"Izzy, I'm your Mom, it's no bother and you shouldn't have to bill me," Brooke said.

"I'm a US Representative, I have to be above board, and this limo is registered to a business and not to you, so I have to pay," Izzy said.

Brooke nodded, "Fine," she said.

"Sorry Mom, it has to be this way," Izzy said.

Brooke nodded and looked to Skye, who was sitting next to Izzy. "Skye, how have you been?" Brooke asked.

"Busy mostly, Ms. Davis," Skye said.

"Skye, I've told you a million times, call me Brooke, my mom is Ms. Davis," Brooke said.

"Yes Ms. Davis," Skye said.

This caused Brooke to shake her head and laugh as the limo pulled away from the curb. "So, Skye, I saw your sister Connie, how far along is she?" she asked.

"Late second trimester, I believe," Skye said.

"Wow, I thought she's further along," Brooke said.

Skye nodded, "She's heavily pregnant, we're wondering if it's going to be twins, how big she's gotten," she said.

Brooke laughed, "They thought the same thing with me when I was pregnant with Izzy," she said, "But thank god, three babies, in diapers at the same time." Brooke shook her head, and the joke was Izzy was the shortest and slightest of her four daughters.

"Gee thanks, Mom," Izzy said.

Brooke finally looked over to Izzy. Izzy shook her head and looked over her shoulder, "The Scott Building for Ms. Gregory and myself," Izzy said.

"Yes Ma'am," The Driver said.

Izzy turned back to Brooke and put the divider window up. "Not funny, Mom," Izzy said.

"Izzy, I love you," Brooke said, "I'm just glad it was just you."

"There's something there," Izzy said.

Brooke shook her head and changed the subject. "All work, Izzy?" she asked.

Izzy shook her head, "No, I do have to make an appearance at the office, plus I have a few things to do, but I'll be at the game tonight, and I _really_ want to spend time with Nomi and Ellis," she said.

Brooke smiled, "Good, they miss you; and Keith," she said.

"I miss them too," Izzy said, "All three of them."

"Any word when Keith is coming back?" Brooke asked.

Izzy shrugged, "I know as much as you do," she said.

"Are you opening up Leighton?" Brooke asked.

"Not for the weekend, I was hoping to stay at Beaulieu," Izzy said, "Of course I'll pay for what I use."

"Why, yes, of course, we have plenty of room, Izzy, you're always welcome," Brooke said, "And you don't have to pay."

"Thanks, Mom," Izzy said, "But the same goes for the room as does the ride," she ended with a smile and looked out the window.

"Very well then," Brooke said and looked out the other window.


	123. Chapter 123: Adams' Apartment

**Chapter 123: Adams' Apartment**

Friday, January 6th, Morning

The apartment door opened and two women entered the apartment, a brown-haired one who was slightly older, and a blonde. The blonde put her bag down on the nearby breakfast bar, while the brown-haired woman walked into the apartment proper. A boy about eleven met her.

"Aunt Libby, Aunt Fallon," Wyatt Scott said.

"Wyatt!" Fallon Stafford, the brown-haired woman, said and bent over to hug him.

When they broke apart, the blonde walked over from the breakfast bar and hugged the boy. "Wyatt," Elizabeth "Ellie" Scott said. They broke apart and turned to look at the mistress of the house, who's still standing by the door.

"Don't even say hello to me?" Trinity "Trin" Adams asked.

"Oh hi, Trin," Ellie said.

"Hey Trin," Fallon said, and both Fallon and Ellie laughed.

"Not funny," Trin said.

"I found it hilarious," Fallon said.

"As do I," Ellie said.

"Are you ready for the game tonight?" Wyatt asked.

"Of course, they are, Wyatt, why do you think they're here?" Trin said.

"To see me?" Wyatt asked.

"Maybe," Ellie said.

"I came for dinner," Fallon said.

Wyatt shook his head.

"Shall we retire to the living room?" Trin asked.

"You mean the sofas five feet away?" Ellie asked.

"Yes," Trin said.

Ellie shook her head, "Let's," she said.

"What's for dinner?" Fallon asked.

"I have pizza and wings coming," Trin said.

"Game night tradition," Wyatt said, as they took a seat in the living room.

"Good thing I work out every day," Ellie said.

"Is it white or red wine with pizza and wings?" Fallon asked, teasing Trin.

"It doesn't matter, drink what you like," Trin said, and took a seat next to Wyatt. Fallon and Ellie took seats on the other couches, one per.

"Why aren't you out with those wasted friends of yours?" Fallon asked.

"They're not wasted, and for your information, Fallon, I'd rather be here, with my boy and listen to my sister cheer," Ellie said.

Fallon nodded, "Well, I can't argue with that logic," she said.

"So, Fallon what is this date you're going on?" Trin asked.

Ellie turned to Fallon, "You're going on a date, Fallon? That's great!" she said.

"It's nothing," Fallon said.

"Where are you going, Aunt Fallon?" Wyatt asked.

"It's a gallery opening for some artist named Alex Grasland," Fallon said.

"Wow, that sounds," Ellie paused for effect, "Exciting," she finished dryly.

"I know it's not your usual night, Ellie, but it seems enjoyable," Fallon said.

"Art Gallery opening? I don't think that's anyone our ages night," Ellie said.

"I'm looking forward to it," Fallon said.

"Do you even know what type of artwork Alex Grasland does?" Ellie asked.

"Painting, but that's it," Fallon said.

"Where is it?" Ellie asked.

"The Knight Center," Fallon said.

"Knight with a K or an N?" Ellie asked.

"A K," Fallon said.

Ellie turned and looked at her smartphone. She nodded, "Alex Grasland is an East Village-based Impressionist Painter considered part of the Heidelberg School," Ellie said.

"I have no idea what that means other than East Village, Aunt Libby," Wyatt said.

"I don't either," Ellie said.

"So, who's this Grant guy?" Trin asked.

"His full name is Grant Coyle, and he's a collection specialist for paintings at the Knight Center for American Art. I met him at the New Year's Day party in Brooklyn. We've talked a few times," Fallon said.

"I already know this," Trin said, and shook her head, "Any questions, Ellie?"

"I'm just surprised Fallon is going on a date," Ellie said.

"Why's that, Ellie?" Fallon asked.

"Most guys either want you for your money or are scared of you as you say," Ellie said, pointing out Fallon's usual mantra, "So, you shut them off."

"True," Fallon said, agreeing since she couldn't argue with her own words.

"I'm not scared of you, Aunt Fallon," Wyatt said.

"Thanks, Wyatt," Fallon said.

"How did he react when he found out he was talking to the Fallon Stafford?" Ellie asked.

"Well," Fallon said.

"What did you do, Fallon?" Ellie asked, her curiosity peaked.

"Did you do something bad, Aunt Fallon?" Wyatt asked, picking up on Ellie's change of tone.

"He doesn't know who I am," Fallon said.

"What?" Trin asked.

"How does he not know that?" Ellie asked, even more curious, now.

"I didn't tell him my real last name," Fallon said.

"He doesn't know your real last name?" Ellie asked, impressed.

"Yes, he thinks I'm Fallon Adams," Fallon said.

"You used my last name," Trin said.

"Yes, I told him I have a sister that lives in the city," Fallon said.

Ellie shook her head, "That's a bad idea, Fallon," she said.

"You're one to talk, Ellie," Fallon said.

"I don't lie, and I tell them what I intend, want, and my expectations upfront," Ellie said.

"Enough of this," Trin said, "We can't dig her out of the hole she's already dug, Ellie."

Ellie nodded.

"Thanks, Trin, I think," Fallon said.

"How can we help you, other then untie the noose you tied, and you're going to have to be honest with him," Trin said.

"I'll need a dress that looks a few seasons old, and a place that I can get picked up that isn't my townhouse," Fallon said.

"My place?" Ellie asked.

"Not in Hell's Kitchen or here, it looks too high end, and I don't want him to put two and two together," Fallon said.

Ellie shook her head, "Fallon, are you trying to reach China?" she asked.

"No," Fallon said.

"Leave the place to me," Trin said.

"Thanks," Fallon said.

Trin checked her watch, "We got sometime before the first game, and food," she said, "Wyatt."

"Yes, Mom?" Wyatt asked.

"Trin, what are you up to?" Fallon asked.

"Notta," Trin said, "Just go ahead, and help Aunt Fallon with her dress, I'll be in soon."

Fallon nodded, not too sure, "Okay," she said, "Come on, Wyatt."

Wyatt and Fallon left the leaving the living room. They disappeared down the hallway to the bedrooms. Ellie looked at Trin. The two friends who somehow ended up related by marriage knew each other too well. Ellie knew Trin wanted to talk.

"What's up, Trin?" Ellie asked.

"Fallon knows, but I need my best friend," Trin said.

"What Trin? Don't get me worried," Ellie said.

"I need some advice, and I don't want Wyatt to know," Trin said.

"What is it? Is it about Brian? You're going to have to come clean with him about his Dad," Ellie said.

"No, it's not about Brian," Trin said.

"Good, I don't think I can deal with hearing too much about your love life with my cousin," Ellie said, "So, what's this about?"

"I'm meeting a guy I met on the dating app tomorrow," Trin said.

"You mean that hook-up app," Ellie said.

"Whatever, but yes," Trin said.

Ellie smiled, "That's great, Trin, get out there, and meet people, get lucky, have fun," she said.

"I'm just so nervous," Trin said, "I don't want to mess it up."

Ellie smiled, "It's simple, Trin," she said.

"How can you say it's simple?" Trin asked.

"Because it is, Trin. Show up, be yourself, and let the chips fall where they may. If it's meant to be, it will be," Ellie said.

"Is that how it works for you?" Trin asked.

"I have a method to my madness, but it's my method," Ellie said.

"I have Wyatt, I can't gamble with your madness," Trin said.

"A valid point," Ellie said, "but We're all quite mad here. You'll fit right in."

Trin chuckled, "Nice Lewis Carroll reference," she said.

"I try," Ellie said, "Let's go help, Fallon."

"Fallon needs help?" Trin asked.

"Wyatt's so good, he'll have her confused soon enough," Ellie said.

Trin laughed, "True," she said, and the two friends turned relatives headed out of the living room to join Wyatt and Fallon.


	124. Chapter 124: Staples Center

**Chapter 124: Staples Center**

Friday, January 6th, Evening

There are fun games to go to, and not so fun games to go to. Tonight, if you are a Miami Heat fan it wasn't a fun game. On the other hand, if you were a Los Angeles Lakers fan it was a great night. Not only did the Lakers beat the Heat 127-100, but it also avenged a loss. The bright spot for the Heat was James Scott had a decent game. James Scott was also cheered by some of the crowd because of his dad but was also booed because he subbed the Lakers to stay in Miami.

Outside the crowd collected as normal by the player's entrance. Dr. Candace "Candi" Scott, MD, and her friends, Dr. Fawn Cabot, MD, Dr. Madyson Longford, MD, and Ms. Daniella Pina-Craven, RN, stood among the crowd by the security fence waiting. It was a relatively warm night, and everyone could see Daniella's number 12 Laker's Jersey with the name Scott on the back. Candi, on the other hand, had put on her jacket to cover over her number 32 Miami Heat Jersey, which also happen to say Scott on the back.

"I don't know if I prefer this or netball," Madyson said, her Australian accent clearing coming through.

"Basically the same game," Candi replied.

"It's more different than you think," Madyson said.

"You played in college didn't you?" Candi asked.

"I did play a little in Uni," Madyson said.

"We should play some time," Candi said.

"Oh no, you're too rough for me," Madyson said.

"Chicken," Candi teased.

"So what are we doing?" Madyson asked.

"Meeting James," Candi said.

"Candi, are you sure about this?" Madyson asked.

"What are you asking about, Mads?" Candi asked, not sure which part of the conversation Madyson was referring to.

"Us meeting James here," Madyson said, "I see Paparazzi floating around here."

"I'm not worried about it," Candi said, with casual indifference.

"Yeah, the people that know James and Candi would know they're family, and we're just friends," Fawn said, adding to Candi's indifference.

"So, we're really going to meet James Lucas Scott? The Son of Nathan Scott, my favorite player of all time," Daniella said, starting to sound like an excited school girl.

"That's the plan," Candi said, scanning the crowd.

"Wow," Daniella said, "I've never met an NBA Player before."

"Me either," Madyson said, feeding off Daniella's excitement.

"They're no different than us," Fawn said.

"How do you know, Fawn?" Madyson asked, not accepting Fawn's indifference.

"I've met James before," Fawn said, "As a matter of fact, I've also met Nathan."

"Not to mention Angela, Ashlyn, and Kay who all play in the WNBA," Candi said.

"True," Fawn said.

"You did?" Daniella asked, "You met Nathan Scott, when?"

"About four years ago," Fawn said, figuring out the timeline.

"Why?" Madyson asked.

"She went home with me for a family thing," Candi said.

"What happened four years ago?" Madyson asked.

"I re-record my pop-princess album," Candi said, deflecting the question.

Madyson laughed, "You're not going to keep denying it?" she asked.

"No, hell, I'm even thinking of asking my Aunt Haley to send me a copy of my album for all of you," Candi said, with a laugh.

"You're half-serious, aren't you?" Madyson asked.

"Half mad too," Fawn said, under her breath.

Candi shrugged, "Maybe," she said.

"I'm in on this," Madyson said.

Just then the players started to come out. The four-woman pressed closer to the security fence and watched. They saw James walk out dressed in a suit and a bag slung over his shoulder. He stopped and greeted a few fans, several of them young children. He sighed a few autographs and even posed for a few selfies.

Finally, James came over to Candi and company. Walking over to Candi, they hugged each other over the fence and looked each other over. There were many camera flashes when they did this.

"You look very good," James said, "Been taking care of yourself I see."

Candi laughed, "I am a doctor after all," she said.

"I know, my Mom keeps reminding me of how accomplished you are," James said.

Candi shrugged, "You had a good game, by the way," she said.

"Yeah, just wish the team played better overall," James said.

"Y'all will figure it out," Candi said.

"I hope so," James said and turned to Fawn, who was standing next to Candi. They also hugged, "Fawn," he said as they broke apart.

"James," Fawn said, with a smile.

"You're looking well," James said.

"Thanks, and so are you," Fawn said.

"You're welcome," James said.

"James, these are my friends Madyson and Dani," Candi said.

"Nice to meet you," Madyson said.

"Wow," Daniella said.

"Nice to meet you ladies," James said, and turned to Candi, "See you at my hotel?"

Candi nodded, "That's the plan," she said.

"Bring your friends, we'll get drinks, and catch up," James said.

"Of course, see you there," Candi said, and let James had to the bus, and she led her friends away from the fence.

"We're having drinks with James Scott!" Madyson said, excited, and maybe too loud.

"Oh my god, yes we are," Daniella said when it hit her.

"It's not that exciting," Fawn said, with her casual indifference.

"Why do you say that Fawn?" Madyson asked.

"I've had drinks with him before. Also, James is the least interesting of Candi's relatives, he's downright milk toast," Fawn said.

"Is that true, Candi?" Madyson asked.

Candi shrugged, "It depends," she said.

"On what?" Madyson asked.

"On how you base what is interesting," Candi said.

"She has a point," Daniella said.

Madyson shrugged as they got to the car. The drive to the hotel wasn't that bad, and they did manage to find parking, eventually. The four young medical professionals entered the hotel and waited in the lobby. Candi had texted James to let him know they were there and waiting in the lobby.

James came down to the lobby dressed in a fresh suit and looked around for the four women. Once he saw them, he crossed the lobby to greet them, and lead them to the hotel bar. In the bar, James found them a booth, and he sat at the end of the bench that wrapped around the circular table. A waitress showed up when she saw one of the special guests there and took their drink order.

"So, I know how Fawn and Candi know each other," James said, "So, how do you know Candi and Fawn?" he asked the two other women.

"We're housemates," Madyson said.

"I work at the same hospital as they do," Daniella said.

Candi laughed, "Mads rents one of the bedrooms in Fawn's place, and Dani is a nurse," she added.

"Really Candi? I could've figured that out," James said.

"So, James how are you related to Candi?" Madyson asked.

"Mads right?" James asked.

Madyson nodded, "Yes, you can call me Mads," she said.

"Where are you from, Mads?" James asked curiously.

"Melbourne," Madyson said.

"I've been there," James said.

"Really?" Madyson said.

James nodded, "I played in the FIBA World Cup there," he said.

"Did you enjoy your time there?" Madyson asked.

"I did," James said.

"Oh yeah," James said.

Madison smiled, and James nodded. "We're cousins," he said.

"What?" Madyson asked.

"We're cousins," James said, "Our Dads are brothers. You asked how Candi and I are related."

"Oh, I forgot," Madyson said.

"We also attended Duke together for a couple of years," Candi said.

James laughed, "Candi also helped me transition to point guard, and taught my daughter how to play basketball," he said.

Madyson looked at Candi, "Oh really, that versatile?" she asked.

Candi nodded.

"So, James, how could Candi, work, have a crazy work out program, go to school, play basketball, and be a pop-princess?" Madyson asked.

James laughed, "When did that come out?" he asked.

"Another roommate guessed it," Candi said.

James laughed, "Should I tell them, let your secret out?" he asked.

Candi shrugged, "We all have our crossed to bear," she said.

"In high school, Candi was all work and no play, she would work out, go to school, play basketball, go right to the studio, and right back to working out," James said.

"She was saying she was going to have Aunt Haley send her some of her albums," Madyson said, "Who's Aunt Haley?"

"My Mom," James said, then turned to Candi, "What was the name of that album?"

"Lynnsantity," Candi said.

"I think I might have my copy, back in Miami," James said.

"So, the Aunt Haley we keep hearing about is your mother?" Madyson asked.

"Yes," James said.

"Your father is Nathan Scott, right?" Madyson asked.

"Of course, it is," Daniella said.

"So that makes your mother…" Madyson said.

"Haley James Scott, the musician," Daniella said, cutting off Madyson.

"That would be correct," James said.

"Oh my god, Candi, why did you hide this?" Daniella asked.

Candi shrugged, "Wasn't important," she said.

Fawn was just smiling and casually shaking her head.

"So, your Aunt Haley is the famous Tutor Girl? Oh my god!" Daniella said.

"No wonder, you kept quiet about it," Madyson said.

"It's not like it affects me," Candi said.

"So, that means your father is Lucas Scott, who rights all those Ravens books," Madyson said.

Candi nodded, "Yes, it is," she said.

"Is your mother Peyton Scott, the founder of Red Bedroom Records?" Daniella asked.

"No," Candi said.

Daniella and Madyson looked at Candi confused. Candi just let it sit there. Before they could say anything, the waitress finally brought over their drinks. This was much to Candi's relief as she didn't want to have to explain the twisted family tree. James had it added to his card. He looked over and smiled. "Saturday, I can go to the hospital with you, Candi, I got it all cleared," James said.

"Thanks, I know he'd appreciate the visit," Candi said.

"That's the boy that needs heart surgery?" Fawn asked.

Candi nodded, "Yeah," she said.

Before anyone could say something a tall woman around James' age walked over. Candi looked up at her and rolled her eyes. She pegged this new woman as a basketball groupie.

"James Scott?" the new woman asked.

James looked up at her, "Why yes, I am," he said.

"I thought that was you when you walked into the bar," she said, "I saw you were in town."

James nodded, "That I am," he said, "Usually a couple of times a year."

"You don't remember me," she asked, sounding more than a little disappointed.

"Honestly, no," James said, "Should I?"

"It's Sierra," she said.

James nodded and thought for a second or two. Candi noticed the gears turning behind his eyes. Over his eleven-year career, James has probably met a lot of women, and he would need to remember them.

"Sierra, oh wow! It's been how many years?" James asked.

"About maybe sixteen years, give or take," Sierra said, "And I go by Sierra Mack now."

"Wow, you look well," James said.

"Thanks, so do you," Sierra said.

"Well, my job keeps me in shape," James said.

"I see that," Sierra said.

"Well, if you excuse me, I'm catching up with my cousin and some old friends," James said.

"Okay," Sierra said and left.

Once she was out of earshot Daniella was the first to say something. "Oh my god, James Scott called me an old friend," she said.

Madyson shook her head and laughed.

Candi looked at James, "Who was that?" she asked.

"Just an ex-girlfriend from before Ashlyn and Tree Hill," James said.

Candi just nodded and sipped her drink. The rest joined her.


	125. Chapter 125: Party!

**Chapter 125: Party!**

Friday, January 6th, Evening

Outside the field house in the commons, Brooke Davis stood watching the crowd drift out. She looked across the way to see her second daughter, dressed uninteresting, spending a few moments with her children on the gym floor. Brooke's heart flooded with joy the moment Nomi and Ellie saw Izzy. Eventually, that will disappear, and Izzy was only really gone four days a week, but the kids still missed her.

Not far away was Brooke's oldest and her four kids. Chase took to being a mom surprisingly well, Brooke noted. Her wild child now was a fierce matriarch of her own family, and her kids were well behaved.

Out of the gym door came Sawyer and Keni. Both have changed out of their cheerleading uniforms, and Brooke noted how much the two girls had grown up, and how different they were.

Sawyer was dressed probably a little too old for her age, wearing a bodycon dress, in blue color. She wore ballet flats instead of heels, and Brooke noted that the girl didn't need to be any taller, as Sawyer was a tall girl. Also, Sawyer's blonde hair was perfectly in place and looked very flattering for her.

Keni, on the other hand, Brooke noted, was another story altogether. Brooke's baby wore baggy grey, black, and white camouflage-patterned cargo pants, tucked into black Doc Martens, and an oversized hooded sweatshirt that was a faded light blue color with a black alien head on it. Also, Keni's brunette hair was piled up in a mess on top of her head, trying to be a bun.

"What are you two up to?" Brooke asked, suspecting something from the two fifteen-year-olds.

"Nothing Mom," Keni said.

"Kendall Marie," Brooke said, "I know you're up to something."

"Aunt Brooke," Sawyer said.

Brooke turned to Sawyer, "Yes Sawyer?" she asked.

"We were wondering if we could go to the party tonight," Sawyer said.

Brooke huffed, "Sawyer, where's your Dad?" she asked.

"I don't know," Sawyer said, "He seemed to have disappeared, again."

Brooke shook her head, "So, typical of your Dad. I don't know, how are you going to get to and from the party?" she asked.

"How about you drop us off and pick us up, Aunt Brooke," Sawyer asked.

"I don't know where the party is, for one, another I don't think your Dad will let you go, and three I need to see your Dad, and finally, Missy, you're both only fifteen," Brooke said.

"I'm almost sixteen," Sawyer said.

"Not the point," Brooke replied.

"Well, we'll see my Dad when he gets home, and I don't think he minds," Sawyer said.

"Sawyer Brooke, that's not the point," Brooke said.

Before Sawyer could respond Izzy came over with Nomi and Ellie in tow. Nomi soon raced ahead and like a linebacker wrapped Sawyer up in a hug. Sawyer was tall for a young woman, but Nomi wasn't much shorter, maybe just a head.

"Sawyer, guess who's home," Nomi said.

"Who?" Sawyer asked trying to steady herself.

Keni laughed, "Be careful she might end up playing football," she said.

"Don't encourage her, Keni," Sawyer said.

"My Momma's home," Nomi said.

"Oh really?" Sawyer asked.

"Yes really," Nomi said, and they broke apart.

Sawyer looked up and saw Izzy standing in front of her. Izzy was almost half a foot shorter than Sawyer. The sisters-in-law were a study in contrasts as well, as Sawyer was tall and light blonde, where Izzy was average height and brunette.

Sawyer walked over to Izzy and they hugged. They broke apart and Sawyer looked at her brother's wife, taking her in. They both smiled. Izzy was wearing "mom" jeans, a mock turtle neck, and an open blue and black checkered flannel shirt.

"You look great, Sawyer," Izzy said.

"Thanks, you look, well, comfortable," Sawyer said.

"That's the plan," Izzy said and laughed, "Also so people won't know who I am."

Keni walked over and the older and younger sisters hugged. They were close in height and had nearly the same dark hair, Keni's being browner in shade. They broke apart and looked at each other.

"When did you get in?" Keni asked.

"This morning," Izzy said, "and speaking of comfortable."

"Got to be me," Keni said.

"Yeah," Izzy said, "How does Mom take it?"

"Passive aggressively," Keni said.

Izzy chuckled, "That sounds like her," she said, "Where's Uncle Lucas?"

"He disappeared after his game," Keni said.

Izzy nodded, then sighed, "He's doing that still," she said.

A tall red-head walked over and stood a least a head and a half taller than Izzy. Izzy looked up and the red-head looked down.

"Aunt Izzy," Brett said.

"Brett," Izzy said.

"When did you get in?" Brett asked.

"This morning," Izzy said.

"So, how long are you staying?" Brett asked.

"I'll being heading back Monday," Izzy said.

"Brett, are you going to the party?" Sawyer asked.

"Why do you want to know, Sawyer?" Brett asked.

"Well, I wanted to go," Sawyer said.

Brett looked to Brooke, "Do you want them to go?" she asked.

"Them?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, Sawyer and Keni," Brett said, looking at Izzy.

"I'm not sure Lucas would like it," Brooke said.

"Mom, you use to let Trin go at fourteen," Keni said.

"See where it got her?" Brooke asked.

"A four-bedroom apartment on the upper east side of Manhattan," Izzy said.

"How are they going to get there and back?" Brooke asked, then turned to Izzy, "Don't encourage them."

Brett sighed, "I guess I could do it," she said.

"As long as you get them home, sober, and in one piece," Brooke said.

Brett nodded, and looked at Keni and Sawyer, "Well let's go," Brett said.

"Thanks, Aunt Brooke," Sawyer said and hugged Brooke.

"You're welcome, Sawyer," Brooke said, as Sawyer untangled herself from Brooke and practically skipped across the commons.

Keni looked at Brooke, "See you later, Mom," she said and followed Sawyer.

Brett shrugged, "I've got to catch up with them or god helps whoever runs across them," she said.

Izzy looked at Brooke, "Uncle Lucas is still not doing well?" she asked.

Brooke shook her head, "Sometimes he seems to be getting worse," she said.

Izzy nodded, "You do want me to help?" she asked.

Brooke looked at Izzy, "Take your kids home and be their mom. I'll handle Uncle Lucas, I've always had," she said and left. Izzy shrugged and collected his kids and headed out.

* * *

From the back of the car, Sawyer looked over at the beach house as Brett pulled up to it. Sawyer looked over to Keni who sat next to her.

"Are you excited?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah, sure, ecstatic," Keni said.

The car stopped and Brett put the car into park. She locked the car doors before the two fifteen-year-olds could get out of the car. Brett turned around and in turn, made eye contact with Keni and Sawyer.

"Now, you will see things and possibly do things here, well that shouldn't be done. My suggestion is don't drink, and don't have sex. Also, don't say what is going on to anyone," Brett said.

"Why?" Keni asked.

"Just do it," Brett said.

"Why are they here?" Baylee asked, from the passenger seat.

Brett rolled her eyes, "They just are," she said.

"Okay," Baylee said.

Brett unlocked the doors and everyone piled out of the car. The older girls, Brett and Baylee headed towards the house. Sawyer and Keni stopped and looked over the house. Sawyer nodded and then turned to look at Keni.

"I don't know about this," Keni said.

Sawyer shrugged, "It looks fun," she said.

"I guess," Keni said.

Sawyer smoothed down her dress and headed towards the house. Keni shrugged and followed Sawyer, then took a detour.

* * *

Inside the house, Brett walked into the living room and looked around the place. Slowly, she walked over to the kitchenette's breakfast bar and looked at Avril, who was standing there. The taller girl smiled and slid over a red solo cup.

Brett pushed it back. Avril raised an eyebrow. "What's up with that?" Avril asked.

"I have Keni and Sawyer with me," Brett said.

"How did that happen?" Avril asked.

"Sawyer wanted to go, and well, I'm being a good cousin, I guess," Brett said.

"Where Sawyer goes, Keni follows," Avril said, "So, no drinking tonight?"

"Yeah," Brett said.

Avril nodded and looked over Brett's shoulder. She studied the crowd. Avril watched as Sawyer walked across the room.

"Hard to believe we use to play pick-up games with her," Avril said.

"Yeah, things changed that," Brett said.

"She would have been a hell of a back up for Baylee," Avril said.

"Who would have been a hell of backup for, Moi?" Baylee asked, as she came over to the breakfast bar and grabbed Brett's abandon red solo club.

"Sawyer Scott," Avril said.

"Oh Auntie Sawyer," Baylee said, elbowing Brett.

"Cousin," Brett said.

"How's that? I thought LK was your cousin," Baylee said.

"No, LK is my Aunt," Brett said.

"Your family is always confusing to me," Baylee said.

"Don't you have a filmmaker in the family?" Avril asked.

Brett nodded, "My stepmom's brother," she said.

"Maybe you should pitch him your life story," Avril said.

"Yeah, and upgraded, twisted, red-headed version of the Brady Bunch," Baylee said.

"There are only two-redheads in my family, me and my dad," Brett said.

"Work with me here," Baylee said, "Three fierce high school girls, that play basketball and who one of them, the hot redhead has a super-rich basketball daddy."

Avril laughed, "God! Let me guess they'll cast three twenty-something models slash actresses to play the high schoolers," she said.

"Oh god, in your world I'll be played by a twig with bottle red hair," Brett said.

"Not everyone can be as buff like you," Baylee said.

"It will be even worse for me," Avril said, who was taller than Brett.

"Work with me here, Av," Baylee said.

"Twenty-something, it would fit in on The CW," Brett said.

"Oh god, yeah," Avril said.

"And it's gone," Baylee said and shook her head, "So, tell us about your little trip with Garvan."

"Oh yeah, you've been mum about the big date," Avril said.

"It wasn't a big date," Brett said.

"I heard Garvan had something big planned, but you canceled it, but still went out," Baylee said.

Brett shrugged, "We went to Absolution," she said.

"That's the club in the old church?" Baylee asked.

"Wow! I've never heard of them having an all-ages night," Avril said.

"They don't," Brett said.

"So, how did you get in or fit in?" Avril asked.

"I have my ways," Brett said.

"How was it?" Baylee asked, "I heard things about that place."

Brett shrugged her shoulders, "I wasn't there long, we were kicked out, they're good at sniffing out underage people," she said.

"That sucks," Avril said, "They probably spotted you because of how you were dressed."

"No, it was my hair," Brett said.

"Let me get this straight, you went goth?" Avril asked.

"I've got to see this," Baylee said.

Brett reached into her pocket and pulled out her smartphone. Swiping through it, she found a selfie she took the other night. She pushed her phone over to Baylee. Baylee picked up the phone and looked it over.

"My good, Big Bad Brett went goth," Baylee said.

"Let me see that," Avril said.

"C'mon Y'all don't wreck my phone," Brett said.

Avril took Brett's smartphone and looked it over. "Impressive, I didn't think you had it in you," she said.

"Where did you hide those clothes?" Baylee asked.

"What do you mean?" Brett asked.

"Well I know your mom wouldn't let you have those types of clothes, and Chase wouldn't let you wear that stuff either," Avril said.

"Don't worry about it," Brett said, "I have my ways."

Avril laughed and flicked her fingers over Brett's phone. Eventually, she handed the phone back.

* * *

Sawyer looked around the place and found the cheerleaders. She smiled when she saw Alexis look up at her. Alexis smiled back.

"Sawyer, come join us," Alexis said.

"Thanks," Sawyer said and joined the group.

"You need something to drink," Joce said.

"I'll get something eventually," Sawyer said.

"You look nice," Shannon said.

"This old thing," Sawyer said, with a laugh.

"Not everybody has access to a fashion designer," Joce said.

"Joce, I think this one is actually _prêt-à-porter_," Sawyer said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Joce asked.

"Ready to wear," Shannon said, and shook her head, "Sawyer."

"Yes?" Sawyer asked.

"You did good stepping up with your ankle and all," Shannon said.

"Thanks," Sawyer said, "Any word about what's going on with Alesha?"

Shannon shook her head, "Nothing, I think it's still too early to know," she said.

Sawyer nodded, "I saw the announcement of his death this morning," she said.

"I saw that," Shannon said.

"It was pretty sad how he died," Joce said.

Sawyer nodded, "I feel for Alesha," she said.

"I think we all do," Alexis said.

"Yeah, I think I need that drink now," Sawyer said.

"I'll go with you," Alexis said.

The two girls left the group. The others stood there in silence, eventually, they started talking again.

* * *

Keni found herself outside, in the cold and wind coming off the ocean. She found one of the lounge chairs and took a seat. Leaning back, she watched the waves crash on the beach.

"What brings you out here?" a male voice asked.

"Someone farted," Keni said.

He laughed. Keni turned to see him sitting in another table. They looked at each other.

"Hey you're Noah the Creeper," Keni said.

"That's what people refer to me as," he said, "I prefer just being called Noah."

"Okay, so you're Noah," Keni said.

"Yes, I am," Noah said.

"Do you have a last name?" Keni asked.

"You're Keni?" Noah asked.

"Yes," Keni said confused.

"He laughed, "Is that true?" he asked.

"Yes, my name is Keni," Keni said.

"No, that someone farted inside that's why you came out here," Noah said.

"No, the music sucks," Keni said, "Also, I want to see if the local underwater UFOs are flying."

"Right, they said you have a different sense of humor," Noah said.

"Who says that and how do you know they're talking about me?" Keni asked.

"I just do," Noah said.

Keni shook her head, got up and went inside. Drunk teenagers are weird she thought.


	126. Chapter 126: River Walk

**Chapter 126: River Walk**

Friday, January 6th, Night

(Song lyrics in italics)

It was still cold, and the wind coming up the river didn't help. The Coast Guard Cutter was in port and tied up just down the river from where he stood. Also, he could see the cars crossing the nearby bridge, the comings and goings were indifferent to him, and he was to them as he stood there.

Slowly, he sipped his coffee, which was going cold, nothing seemed to stay warm in this weather, from his paper to-go cup. The lights of the battleship were visible down the river as well. They say that the battleship is haunted, and he wondered for a moment why Keni never wanted to go ghost hunting on the ship, Again, though, the ship was indifferent to him and even uncaring in fact that the team he coached just won a one-sided victory, 61-21, holding the opposite team to no points in the fourth quarter. To life, there were other things than basketball or his mere existence.

The melancholic tones of a guitar filled his ears. Turning around, Lucas Scott, saw that a young man was busking, in this cold weather. He smiled and turned back to the uncaring and ancient river. Shaking his head, he listened to the blues and knew it felt just like his mood. He followed it up another sip of his coffee.

_I got stones in my passway, and my road seem dark as night  
I got stones in my passway, and my road seem dark as night  
I have pains in my heart, they have taken my appetite_

"What is your malfunction?" a husky, raspy, female voice asked him.

"I don't have a malfunction, Brooke," Lucas said.

"Yes, you do, you've been disappearing all the time, and leaving your daughter to raise herself," Brooke said, "Trust me, you need to be engaged with them or they go off the rails, badly."

"Sawyer's got a good head on her shoulders, she'll be fine," Lucas said.

"I thought the same thing about Chase and Izzy, and I almost buried Chase three times, Izzy was an emotional wreck, and I almost saved Trin," Brooke said and came up to stand next to Lucas.

Lucas sipped his coffee, "I have a lot on my mind, Brooke," he said.

"I went looking for you last night, you disappeared, again," Brooke said.

"It was Thursday, you know I always go out on Thursday," Lucas said.

"Oh!" Brooke said, "What do you do every Thursday night, anyway?"

"I visit the past," Lucas said, cryptically, "And before you ask, I've done it for years, ask any of my kids."

"Still, do you know Sawyer banged up her ankle at practice and been cheering on it?" Brooke asked.

"I do, and she seems fine with it," Lucas said, "I had my trainer look at it."

"I saw her and Keni playing Tennis last night, on her bum ankle," Brooke said.

"Have you ever known Sawyer to stop if she put her mind to it?" Lucas asked.

"No, she's too much like her parents, stubborn," Brooke said, "Anyways have you been spending time with our grandchildren? Nomi and Ellis miss spending time with you."

"It's been a busy week, especially since this reunion shit landed in my lap," Lucas said.

"Doesn't matter, you need to be engaged in the here and now," Brooke stated, then snapped her fingers, "Because just like that they are married. You can't keep sneaking off on New Year's Day, you can't keep disappearing after every basketball game, and you need to be involved with your daughter and grandchildren's lives."

_I have a bird to whistle, and I have a bird to sing  
Have a bird to whistle, and I have a bird to sing  
I got a woman that I'm lovin', boy, but she don't mean a thing_

"I am and I will be. I just need time, Brooke," Lucas said.

"It's been four years, Lucas," Brooke said, "Look we all had a bad year that year. No one was left untouched, but time marches on, we can't stop it."

"I know that," Lucas said.

"You're acting like you're trying to hold back time," Brooke said.

"I don't want to forget," Lucas replied.

"If you keep the memories in your heart, they will never be forgotten," Brooke said.

"Easier said than done," Lucas said, "What about the scrapbooks?"

"Life isn't meant to be easy, Lucas," Brooke said, "And for your information, the scrapbooks are because I have a shit memory."

Lucas shook his head, "I don't want to call Kay," he said.

"Why? She's your daughter, and if I recall correctly you two are extremely close," Brooke said.

"We are, but if I tell her about the reunion, she'll come, that's Kay, and it was Kay that makes it possible. But, I'm not sure if she can take being back here," Lucas said.

"If anything has taught us in the last four years, is Kay Scott is as tough or tougher than her namesake," Brooke said.

"The accident was bad, she barely survived and is lucky she still has her arm, never mind her career. I don't know if she could handle coming back," Lucas said.

"Like you, Kay will need to face what happened," Brooke said.

"Not everyone can," Lucas said.

"Are we talking about you or Kay now?" Brooke asked.

"Kay," Lucas said.

"Look, Huck visits Carson all the time, I believe Bobbi-Lee and Kelly do as well. Kay is back on the court, and Angela has Jess," Brooke said.

Lucas nodded and sipped his coffee. Brooke stood there and watched the river.

"We don't have the grandchildren this weekend," Brooke said.

"Izzy's in town?" Lucas asked.

"If you hung around after the game, you'd know that. But yes, I picked her up this morning from the airport," Brooke said.

"Does she have many commitments?" Lucas asked.

_My enemies have betrayed me, have overtaken poor Bob at last  
My enemies have betrayed me, have overtaken poor Bob at last  
And there's one thing certainly1, they have stones all in my pass_

Brooke shook her head, "A few minor ones, but she's planning to spend most of her time with Nomi and Ellis," she said.

"I was hoping to take them to the River Court tomorrow," Lucas said.

"I believe tomorrow morning Izzy has a function," Brooke said, "Have no clue what it is."

Lucas laughed, "I wonder if Izzy knows."

Brooke shrugged, "I don't know. Anyways of all my granddaughters, Nomi was the one I least expect to take up basketball."

"It's still too early to be certain," Lucas said, "She might take after her grandma."

"Which one?" Brooke asked.

"Either, both were extraordinary women," Lucas said, and sipped his coffee.

"Awe, Lucas stop trying to suck up," Brooke said.

"It's not sucking up if it's true," Lucas said.

"True or not, Lucas Scott, it's still sucking up," Brooke said.

"Maybe," Lucas said.

"Lucas, you've been strong for so long," Brooke said, "You've held your family together."

"Thank you," Lucas said.

"I think it's time to let them navigate on their own a little, and time for you to take care of yourself, and spend time with your grandchildren and Sawyer," Brooke said.

"Brooke, I'm not sure if I can do that," Lucas said.

_Now you tryin' to take my life, and all my lovin' too  
You laid a passway for me, now what are you trying to do?  
I'm cryin' please, please let us be friends  
And when you hear me howlin' in my passway, rider, please open your door and let  
me in_

"Yes, you can," Brooke said, "Nathan will handle his family, I'll handle mine, and your kids are mostly adults," Brooke said, "Get help and we'll both look after Sawyer."

"Brooke…" Lucas started to say.

"Don't Brooke me, Lucas Scott, think about what I said, and get some help," Brooke said, cutting Lucas off.

"Yes Brooke," Lucas said.

"Good, I know you'd see it my way," Brooke said, and turned to walk away, suddenly she stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Don't stay out late, your grandchildren want to play basketball with their granddad tomorrow."

Lucas nodded, "Yes Brooke," he said.

"I'll see you later," Brooke said and started to walk away. This left Lucas alone, listening to the busker playing the Delta Blues, watching the river and drinking his coffee.

_I got three lane's to truck home, boys, please don't block my road  
I got three lane's to truck home, boys, please don't block my road  
I've been feelin' ashamed 'bout my rider, babe, I'm booked and I got to go_


	127. Chapter 127: Tacit Blue

**Chapter 127: Tacit Blue**

Friday, January 6th, Night

(Alix singing in italics)

Walking through the terminal, he made note of how different regionals were from international airports, but they were also the waiting areas, and people that came and went. The rhythm of life, and many of the same stories. It was no different, no matter the size of the airport.

The crowd he was in pushed through until they reached the end of security and arrived in baggage claims. He found himself a spot at the turnstile and waited for the luggage to come out. This wasn't his first flight and he was patient, enough.

Finally, the turnstile started to move and the baggage started to arrive. Carefully he watched and waited. Finally, his bag came to him, and he grabbed it. Walking towards the doors out. Someone was standing there holding a sign with his last name.

"Are you Binks?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," he said, "Are you Tucker Baker?"

"Yes, I am," Tucker said.

"Good, follow me," Binks said, "The band is at the club."

"Okay," Tucker said and followed Binks out of the terminal and to the waiting SUV. Binks opened the back hatch and took Tucker's bags. They were placed in the SUV, and Tucker got into the back seat. Binks got into the front seat and they drove off.

"Anything you want to know, Mister Baker?" Binks asked.

"How is she doing?" Tucker asked.

"Tired like most of the band, and more than a little homesick," Binks said.

"She's very much a low-key woman," Tucker said.

"Her sister isn't like that," Binks said.

"Well for one, they are two different people. Two, Kat tours with her husband, and a long-time friend. Three, Kat's also been on the road since she was fifteen," Tucker said.

"I appreciate they are very different people," Binks said.

"That's also the surest way to piss Alix off," Tucker said.

"What would that be?" Binks said.

"Compare Alix to Kat," Tucker said, "They don't like it."

Binks nodded, he looked down at his watch. He turned to Tucker. "By the time we get to the venue they will be heading out on stage," he said.

"I figure as much," Tucker said.

"Would you like to wait for them in the dressing room, the bus, or somewhere else?" Binks asked.

"Binks, why are you asking so many questions?" Tucker asked.

"Mrs. Drake ordered me to take care of you," Binks said.

"I see, what else did Mrs. Drake tell you?" Tucker asked.

"Just make sure you and the band are happy," Binks said.

Tucker nodded and leaned back closing his eyes. The last few days have been long hours, little sleep, and crap food. He could feel his hands start to shake as his coffee and monster high started to wear off.

"Is there anything to eat between here and the venue?" Tucker asked.

"We could find something," Binks said.

"Thanks," Tucker said.

"What would you like?" Binks asked.

"Let's see what we come across," Tucker said.

"It would be easier if I knew what you wanted," Binks said.

"Binks, I've existed on pizza rolls, hot pockets, coffee, and Monster, so anything other than any of those," Tucker said.

"Would a burger do?" Binks asked.

"Fine, and water," Tucker said.

"Fries?" Binks asked.

"Yes," Tucker said, and leaned back, closing his eyes again. Expect for eating his burger and fries, they stayed closed until they reached the venue. Getting out of the SUV, the driver took Tucker's bags to the bandwagon. Binks led Tucker into the venue and gave him his pass.

"Where do you want to be waiting until they come off stage?" Binks asked.

"The stage wings?" Tucker asked.

Binks nodded, "Very well," he said.

Binks led Tucker up to the stage. Tucker put in his earplugs to protect his hearing. He took the moment to eat his burger. He could hear the music playing. The guitar playing of Holden was very clear. Once at the stage wing, Binks looked at him.

"I'm going to be leaving now," Binks said.

"Okay," Tucker said.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Binks said and walked away.

Tucker nodded and looked off to the stage. The bass player, Mike, looked at the stage wing and saw Tucker. He smiled and gave him a chin wave. Tucker nodded back.

Alix stepped off to one side and looked at the crowd. Tucker studied her and saw her blonde hair was sweaty, she was wearing black jean shorts, a battered grayish muscle shirt which is now sweat-stained, and Chuck Taylor's filled out her stage wear.

Tucker smiled and finished his burger, and started at his fries. He loved watching Alix on the stage.

"You've been a great crowd tonight," Alix said, the crowd cheered.

"Not bad for a little band from nowhere North Carolina," Alix said, the crowd made some noise.

"How about another song?" Alix asked the crowd made some noise.

"This one is _Fake it_," Alix said.

Tucker noted that Fitz the drummer counted off the beat. The rest of the band kicked in and Alix hit her moment.

_Well, I'm not gonna lie__  
__How can I put this easy?__  
__I try and try but what for, just to please you?__  
__It's true, you're wasting my time__  
__You're just a waste of time__  
__And I don't see why, I should listen__  
__To someone who can't listen to themselves__  
__Just listen to yourself_

_Fake it, you'll never get ahead of it__  
__Trace it, back to where we started__  
__'Cause backtrack, baby backtracking never got you nothing__  
__(One step forward and two steps back.)__  
__And if you fake it, they'll never know your real name__  
__Trace it, just to find it's such a shame__  
__You wasted your chance__  
__Tasted everything before you ever held it__Well, I was never gonna complain__  
__But why should I hold back when I wanted to be on your side?__  
__You're wasting my time__  
__You're just a waste of time__  
__And now I can see, all you wanted was just a chance__  
__To be in the spotlight__  
__Well baby it's not right and sincerely I'm sick and tired__  
_

_Fake it, you'll never get ahead of it__  
__Trace it, back to where we started__  
__'Cause backtrack, baby backtracking never got you nothing__  
__(One step forward and two steps back.)__  
__And if you fake it, they'll never know your real name__  
__Trace it, just to find it's such a shame__  
__You wasted your chance__  
__Tasted everything before you ever held it in your hands_

_They're shaking now, don't break it now__  
__We'll break it down, is this clear enough?__You're shaking now, don't break it now__  
__We'll break it down__  
__You're shaking now, don't break it now__  
__We'll break it down__Everybody jump, everybody say 'Woah.'__  
__Everybody's swaying, everybody say 'Woah.'__  
__Everybody jump, everybody say 'Woah.'__  
__Everybody's swaying, everybody say 'Woah.'__Fake it, you'll never get ahead of it__  
__Trace it, back to where we started__  
__'Cause backtrack, baby backtracking never got you nothing__  
__(One step forward and two steps back.)__  
__And if you fake it, they'll never know your real name__  
__Trace it, just to find it's such a shame__  
__You wasted your chance__  
__Tasted everything before you ever held it in your hands_

_Wasted your chance, tasted everything before__  
__You ever held it in your hands_

Tucker listened to the band play. He remembered the first time he heard Alix sing; it was their junior year of high school. In the small apartment that she lived in, he met her grandparents and got to see the bedroom she shared with Kat. The first song he heard her sing was with Kat, while her Opa, played the accordion. Her Bubshka called the song they sang Kat's song.

The song ended, and Tucker was drawn back to the present. Alix didn't have the stage presence that Kat could muster. Both women were inherently shy, Tucker noted, but they could muster enough to grip the audience.

"Thank you," Alix said, "You should give yourself a cheer, for being such a great crowd." The crowd did so. "We'd like to thank _Unlucky Magician_ for taking us on the road, they'll be up next, as this is our last song." The crowd did make some noise. "For our last song, this is _Starlight_!"

Fitz counted off and the band started, Alix started to sing. Tucker smiled; he liked this song.

_So I've been thinking lately_

_That I should try to grow up_

_Maybe start to show up on time_

_But let's be real here, baby_

_It's not the way that we work_

_So why waste the sunshine?_

_I guess it's kinda funny_

_We always throw away our money_

_Right when we need it most_

_But honestly I'm happy_

_I don't wanna worry about_

_How we got to be so broke_

_Don't want to say goodnight, let's live it up_

_Don't have to say we're giving up if you_

_Walk me home tonight I swear I could_

_Fly beside you or under your starlight_

_Don't want to say goodnight, let's live it up_

_Don't have to wait to have it all if you_

_Light me up tonight I swear I could_

_Never burn out under your starlight_

_So you've been thinking lately_

_That you don't know what you want_

_But you don't know what you've got my dear_

_And if it's dreams we're chasing_

_You've got the world at your feet_

_The skyline is so clear_

_We're getting hung up on the things we should have known_

_Never bothered us before_

_We're tryna make ends meet but I'm starting to think_

_That this is all I need and more_

_Don't want to say goodnight, let's live it up_

_Don't have to say we're giving up if you_

_Walk me home tonight I swear I could_

_Fly beside you or under your starlight_

_Don't want to say goodnight, let's live it up_

_Don't have to wait to have it all if you_

_Light me up tonight I swear I could_

_Never burn out under your starlight_

_Oh, under your starlight_

_Well our jeans are well ripped with our pockets thin_

_We don't have any change so we'll just put our hands in_

_You'll keep me warm tonight_

_I don't need nice things to help me sleep at night_

_Well it's never felt better to have nothing but you_

_And no one understands me but I'm telling the truth_

_'Cause we can live in our own world as long as you love me_

_As long as you love me_

_Don't want to say goodnight, let's live it up_

_Don't have to say we're giving up if you_

_Walk me home tonight I swear I could_

_Fly beside you or under your starlight_

_Don't want to say goodnight, let's live it up_

_Don't have to wait to have it all if you_

_Light me up tonight I swear I could_

_Never burn out under your starlight_

_Don't want to say goodnight, let's live it up_

_I'm lost tonight under your starlight_

The song ended and Alix held up a hand. "Thank you and good night," she said.

One of the techs went out and they took several pictures of the band and the crowd for social media. The band shook hands with several of the people in the front row, and several guitars picks and playlists were passed out into the crowd. Slowly, the band started to leave the stage.

"Hey Tuck," Fitz said, as he came off the stage.

"Fitz," Tucker said.

"Hey Tucker, Alix will be happy to see you," Ivan, the rhythm guitarist, said.

Tucker smiled, "I'm sure she is," he said.

"Tuck," Mike, the bass player, said.

"Mike," Tucker said.

Holden, the lead guitarist, and co-founder of the band came next. "Tuck," he said, and hugged him.

"It's good to see you too, Holden," Tucker said, unsure what to do.

"She'll be here soon," Holden said, released Tucker and headed deeper into the venue.

Tucker watched as Alix collected her blue plaid shirt and headed off the stage. He watched her and smiled; she was the most beautiful thing in the world. She walked off the stage and picked up her head. Suddenly, Alix paused and her pupils dilated. When she saw Tucker, without a word she rushed over to him. Wrapping her arms around his next, she pulled him down to her level and kissed him. Tucker just went with it.


	128. Chapter 128: Grandma Rachel

**Chapter 128: Grandma Rachel**

Saturday, January 7th, Morning

They were up before the sun and loaded into the mini-van. Nathan Scott looked in the back and saw three of his grandchildren sitting all buckled in. The youngest of the three, Darren was already asleep by the time they left Tree Hill. Nathan looked in the back and nodded, as they drove on.

Nathan reflected that this trip wasn't new to them, at least once a month, Nathan would load them up and bring them here for the weekend. These kids showed their veteran edge, as they've done this over the past three years, multiple times. Hard to believe that Lennon was now eleven-years-old.

He was the quiet of the two older ones. Lacy was the one with the mouth. Nathan loved these kids as if they were his own, not just his grandchildren. Now they were practically his own kids, anyways.

As the road slinked by, Nathan would glance back every so often and now he saw all three had dropped off to sleep. They were not even halfway there. That was good, they needed their sleep, and staying up to watch a basketball game helped to make them tired.

Even as the trip would start to see that it would never end, Nathan turned off the road onto a gravel private road. Part of him wished Haley had come along with him, but she rarely made these treks. Part of it was she didn't want to go where they were going, Nathan corrected that is most of the reason. The rest was she didn't want to leave LK home alone, but LK was fine and showed she could survive on her own. Haley, Nathan reflected, was using LK as an excused, and Nathan couldn't blame her. If not for the deal, he wouldn't be coming here at all.

As Nathan finished his latest reflection, they reached their destination. He parked the mini-van and looked over the "cabin". It wasn't a small cabin, it was a large rich person's vacation cabin in the woods, with a barn with a hot tub on a lake. Nathan had been here before, long before he had to bring his grandkids, here. In fact, this was where he re-proposed to Haley in his senior year of high school.

Looking in the backseat he sighed, "Okay, guys we're here," Nathan said, loud enough so that the grandkids stirred awake.

"We're here already?" Lacy asked.

"Yes, we are," Nathan said.

"I have to pee," Lennon said.

"Well then," Nathan said, "Let's get unloaded now so we can quickly get inside."

"Do we have too?" Lacy asked.

"Yes, we do," Nathan said, "And Lacy, help unbuckle Darren."

"Okay Papa Nate," Lacy said.

Nathan pressed a button and the back hatch of the mini-van opened. Nathan got out and limped a little to the back of the mini-van. The unseasonably wintry weather has been playing hell on his surgically rebuilt knee and his back. Please hold out for the summer before I need a replacement, he thought. Nathan collected his grandchildren's bags and closed the back hatch. He met up with his grandkids by the side door of the van. After one more quick check, he led them up the long staircase to the front door of the cabin. There he stood, took three deep breathes and rang the doorbell.

Nathan checked his Apple Watch out of habit. The time was accurate but there was no cell phone signal, nor WIFI. This was perfect for someone who was hiding from the world. That was the way he described the person living here, that they had retreated from the world.

The door opened and a woman, approximately Nathan's age was standing there. The last couple of years hadn't been good to her. Her once smooth face took a slacked look, making her look older than her actual years of age. Her red hair was now grey going to white, and the once mischievous twinkle in her eyes had burned out, four years ago.

"Nathan, right on time," Rachel Gatina said, and she slowly lowered herself to one knee and looked at her three grandchildren, "Come here and give grandma a hug."

Darren led the way and with a thump of a mini-linebacker, he ran into Rachel's hug. Lacy and Lennon followed and joined the group hug after Rachel regained her balance. Rachel took her time and kissed each one of them.

"Grandma," all three kids said, "We love you."

"Grandma loves you too," Rachel said and broke their hug. Rachel slowly stood up, "Please come in, and Nate you could leave their stuff in the living room. I'll bring it to their rooms later."

"Okay," Nathan said, and lead the way in the cabin.

"Okay, go find your toys or a game to play, Grandma and Papa Nathan need to have an adult talk," Rachel said.

"Okay Grandma," Lennon said and walked off.

"Bye Grandma," Darren said and followed his brother.

"Lennon has to go to the bathroom," Nathan said.

"He knows where the bathroom is," Rachel said.

"Why do I have to go play, Grandma?" Lacy asked.

"Lacy, we need to talk the boring talk," Rachel said.

"Really Grandma?" Lacy asked.

"Yes, really, go join your brothers," Rachel said.

"Fine! Grandma," Lacy said and stormed off.

Once the kids were gone Rachel shook her head, "She's going to be a handful when she's a teenager," Rachel said.

"Going to be?" Nathan asked.

Rachel chuckled lightly, "I see your point," she said.

"Rachel, why do you choose to live out here? You don't have the internet or a cellphone, god forbid something happens to you," Nathan said.

Rachel shrugged, "Thanks for your concern, we should take this out onto the deck, not to disturb the kids," Rachel said, "It's beautiful out there this time of year."

"Rachel?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, come, follow me," Rachel said and walked away from Nathan towards the porch.

Nathan shrugged and followed her onto the porch. She leaned on the rail. Nathan stood next to her.

"The lake is beautiful this time of year, we usually get ducks here, it's so peaceful," Rachel said.

"Rach, why don't you just move back to Tree Hill, you won't be alone, and you could see the kids more often," Nathan said.

Rachel exhaled, "No, Nate, I'm not returning to Tree Hill. There are too many bad memories there, too many ghosts," she said.

"New York? New Orleans? Anywhere to be around people?" Nathan asked.

"This is the only place for me," Rachel said, and sighed, "I came here after Tom died, and I was pregnant with Gabi. I also came here after it broke that Chris cheated on me with an underage girl. This, Nate is my safe place."

"It can't be that bad?" Nathan asked.

Rachel nodded, "It is, Nate. It's better for me to be here, alone. Away from the world that wants to peck at me. I have nothing more to give, Nate," she said.

"What about the grandkids?" Nathan asked.

Rachel nodded, "I love them, but as I said four years ago, it's better than you and Haley raise them. But I do love them and the time I spend with them is magical," she said.

"They want to see you more often," Nathan said, "As well."

"I would love to see them more often, but I can't be in Tree Hill, too much pain," Rachel said, "Bradley Gregg is dead."

Nathan looked at Rachel questioning, "I saw that, and how does that affect you?"

"Nate, I do go into town, for groceries and occasionally to see movies. I saw it in the newspaper, still don't know why it was in the paper," Rachel said.

"So? Why does this matter?" Nathan asked.

Rachel sighed, "When his wife was murdered, god fifteen-years ago, we were having an affair, it was part of the reason, I dropped out of the public eye for a while," she said.

"You never mentioned it before," Nathan said.

"It wasn't important, Nate, but it's just another brick in the wall," Rachel said, "I bought that issue and read the article, he committed suicide. A gunshot to the chest, and wanted his brain donated to Boston University School of Medicine to test it for CTE."

Nathan nodded, "Kind of sad," he said.

"It also was mentioned he had three surviving kids," Rachel said.

Nathan nodded, "That's sad," he said.

"Yeah, there's Brenna who is a lobbyist. Coy, who is playing pro football, and his youngest, a fourteen-year-old daughter, Alesha, who's in high school," Rachel said.

"Is Alesha your daughter?" Nathan asked, after doing the math in his head.

Rachel laughed, "Not hardly, Alesha is his daughter from his third wife, Gail, according to the article. I broke it off after it went public, that his second wife was murdered," she said, "I wanted no part of the reported abuse."

"Everything changed four years ago," Rachel said, "and that's why I'm here and not coming back."

Nathan nodded, "Everything changed for us back then, as well," Nathan said.

Rachel nodded, and her hard face cracked into an uneasy and possibly a false smile, "Enough with that sort of stuff," Rachel said, "I'm going in to see the grandchildren."

Nathan nodded, "I'll join you, to say goodbye," he said.

They walked into the house and headed to the playroom Rachel had set up. The three grandchildren were playing. Rachel went right over to Lacy. Nathan had noted if Rachel had a favorite grandchild, it would be Lacy. Nathan knew why too, Lacy looked the most like her mom, Gabi, where Lennon and Darren looked more like Brian.

"Okay, guys, I'll see you tomorrow," Nathan said.

"Bye, Papa Nate," Darren said.

"Bye, Papa Nate," Lennon said.

"You're still here, Papa Nate?" Lacy asked.

"Lacy, that's not nice to say," Rachel said.

"Sorry," Lacy said, "Bye Papa Nate."

Nathan smiled and hugged his three grandkids. He looked at Rachel and quietly said goodbye. Slowly he left the playroom to give Rachel her time with the grandkids. He showed himself out, got into the mini-van and started to head back to Tree Hill.


	129. Chapter 129: Lover

**Chapter 129: Lover**

Saturday, January 7th, Morning

The light interrogated his eyes through his closed lids. This gave him a reddish peach view of the world. The first thing his mind did was reject the natural call to wake up. Turning his head away from the offending light he draped an arm over his eyes. Yesterday was too long of a day, that was preceded by a series of the long days, so all he wanted to do was sleep.

He felt a finger trace along his chest. It took a moment for it to register, and pull his mind out of the will to sleep. This tactile engagement brought its attention to the world beyond his eyelids. Finally, his mind settles its internal argument and he opened his eyes.

The light that came through the window and gave a yellow halo to her hair. His eyes shot around the room, which ranges alarms because he didn't know how he got there. His body tensed up, becoming alert.

"Relax, Liebling," a woman's voice said.

He turned and saw Alix laying in bed next to him. Tucker Baker shook his head and looked at Alix.

"Where are we?" Tucker asked.

"A hotel room, in Northern California," Alix said.

"What are we doing here?" Tucker asked.

"We got in early, and have an off day," Alix said.

"Oh," Tucker said.

"You were barely awake when we go here," Alix said.

Tucker nodded, "So, what is going on today?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's business as usual," Tucker said.

"I know, but I get to spend time with you," Alix said.

Tucker nodded, "What do you want to do?" he asked.

Alix smiled; Tucker smiled back with a nod.

"Well, I want to spend the day here with you," Alix said.

"So, do I," Tucker said.

"We're going to need breakfast," Alix said.

"That's the sucky thing about staying in a hotel," Tucker said.

"One second," Alix said and rolled out of the bed. Tucker watched her as she walked across the middle range hotel room. Alix was wearing short running shorts, a grey and blue tank top.

Tucker watched as she dug through a pile and came up with a smartphone. She pressed a button and waited.

"Hey Binks, yeah, I'm up; what is the nearest place for breakfast? Yeah, for me and Tucker. Okay, just knock on the door, thanks Binks," Alix said, she put her phone down and looked at Tucker.

"So, what's the deal?" Tucker asked.

"Binks is getting us breakfast," Alix said.

"Did you order him to do it?" Tucker asked.

"No, Binks volunteered," Alix said.

Tucker nodded, "So, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Well there's what I want to do, and what I really want to do," Alix said.

Tucker laughed, "So, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I like to walk down to the venue and look around before we do press and stuff. Somehow, I feel things changing," Alix said.

"How are they changing?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know, yet," Alix said, "Just different."

Tucker nodded, "I didn't tell you, did I, that I was surprised you're not with me on the _Nordwind_ tour," he said.

"Arne and Kat talked us about going as the opening act," Alix said, "We decided not yet let us be us and not be Kat's little sister's band."

Tucker nodded, "I get that," he said.

"That's why I still live with Opa, I don't want to live off Kat and Arne, and Opa is well, alone," Alix said.

"Who's watching him now?" Tucker asked.

"Friends," Alix said.

Tucker nodded.

"How about you?" Alix asked.

"What about me?" Tucker asked.

"Ever thought of moving out of the _Clocktower Apartment_? Out of your Mom's house," Alix said.

Tucker shrugged, "No, not really. My dad rents a place there, hell even Trin lives under our Mom's roof," he said.

"Trin is buying the New York apartment, and still, Tucker, you're twenty-seven," Alix said.

"As you know I'm hardly home," Tucker said.

Alix made a face that she understood. That was when there was a knock on the door. Alix nodded and went to the door.

"Who is it?" Alix asked.

"Binks," was the answer.

Alix opened the door, and Binks came in. He put the bag down on the room's table. Looking around the room, his eyes settled on Alix.

"We have some press in the next hour, it's a call-in," Binks said.

Alix nodded, "Good, I don't have to get dressed," she said.

"They also want to do a meet and greet before the show tomorrow," Binks said.

Alix nodded, "Sure, I'll be ready to head over early tomorrow," she said.

Binks nodded, and looked at Tucker, "Sleep well I trust?" he asked.

"Yes, I did," Tucker said.

Binks smiled, "I'll see you later," he said and showed himself.

Alix smiled, "I guess breakfast is served," she said.

Tucker nodded and threw the covers off of himself. As typical Tucker slept naked. Walking around he found his bag and pulled out a pair of shorts. Pulling them on he walked over to the table. Alix took a seat across from him. Alix passed out the breakfast food.

"Radio phone-in interview, today?" Tucker asked.

Alix nodded, "I'm surprised, they usually don't want to speak to us," she said.

"Well, you'll do well," Tucker said.

"Thanks," Alix said.

"You're welcome," Tucker said.

"Well after the interview, we'll head out and see where ever we are," Alix said.

"Sure," Tucker said.

"Of course, we have to dinner with the band," Alix said.

"Sure," Tucker said.

"I need a shower before we head out," Alix said, with a suggestive tone.

Tucker smiled, nodded, and ate breakfast.


	130. Chapter 130: The River Court

**Chapter 130: The River Court**

Saturday, January 7th, Morning

The morning was still cold, but they were out on the River Court, along the river, braving the winds. The tall blonde man stood under the hoop and watched the two young brunette kids, one a girl, and the other a boy, both were playing with basketballs. The boy, who appeared younger was playing with his youth basketball, learning to dribble. The girl was taking shots at the hoop and the blonde man was chasing after the basketball.

"Your shooting is getting better," Lucas Scott said, as he threw the ball back to the girl.

"Thanks, Grandpa Lucas," Noami "Nomi" Scott, Lucas' granddaughter, said, as she received the ball. Squaring up, she took the shot and it bounced off the backboard, hit the hoop, went up and then missed, falling into Lucas' hands. "Darn," she responded with.

"Overthrew it a little," Lucas said.

Nomi nodded, "I know," she said.

Lucas shook his head and wondered where she got the sharp tongue from. She's ten, she shouldn't be smart-mouthed, then again maybe he was as well. Lucas studied his granddaughter, Nomi had two cousins in school with her that were close in age. People often wondered if Key Burke and Nomi Scott were twins, not cousins because they superficially looked alike. Through a quirk of genetics, Nomi inherited the Scott blue eyes, where Key and PJ got the Adams' darker eyes.

"You've been working with Papa Nate?" Lucas asked before he threw her the ball.

"When I can, he's not had us over in a while," Nomi said.

"He will," Lucas said, wondering if it was Nathan's Grandkids or his knee that kept him from having the girls over. The three girls and Lennon tended to have spirited games of basketball together.

Nomi nodded, "Grandpa Lucas?" she asked.

"Yes," Lucas said.

"What's so special about Washington, DC?" Nomi asked.

"Well for one your momma works there," Lucas said.

Nomi shook her head, "I don't think that's it," she said.

"Well, why are you asking about Washington?" Lucas asked.

"Daddy said to Momma on the computer about taking Sawyer to DC," Nomi said.

"Maybe, it's to visit your Momma when he gets back," Lucas said.

"That makes sense," Nomi said.

Lucas nodded, "Yes, it does," he said.

"Where did Momma go today?" Nomi asked.

"Yeah, Grandpa Lucas, where's Momma?" Ellis asked.

"Your Momma had a work thing this morning," Lucas said.

Ellis mournfully nodded his head. Lucas noticed Nomi didn't look too pleased at all.

"Why is Momma always working?" Nomi asked.

"Her job keeps her busy helping people," Lucas said.

"Uncle Huck helps people and he's home all the time," Nomi said.

"Different type of job," Lucas said.

Ellis nodded; Nomi shook her head. The strength of her Adams genes was showing, Lucas reflected. Nomi was most certainly the inquisitive one of his son's children.

"I also miss Daddy," Nomi said.

Ellis nodded, "Me too," he said.

"As do I," Lucas said.

"Grandpa Lucas, where have you been?" Nomi asked.

"What do you mean, Nomi?" Lucas asked.

"The last few days we've been looking for you and can't find you," Nomi said.

"We can't find you, Grandpa, you hide good," Ellis said.

"I've been busy, sorry," Lucas said.

"Do you not like spending time with us?" Nomi asked.

"No," Lucas said, "I love spending time with you."

"Then why are you hiding from us?" Nomi asked.

"Yeah Grandpa," Ellis said.

"I had adult things to do," Lucas said.

"Nana Brooke is not happy that you're doing it," Nomi said, to which Ellis nodded.

"Well, Nana Brooke has the right to feel the way she does," Lucas said.

"We miss you too, Grandpa," Ellis said.

"So, how's school, Nomi?" Lucas asked.

"School's great, Key, Amber and I are the best kids in the class," Nomi said.

"Oh really?" Lucas asked.

Nomi nodded, "Yeah, and I've been working hard in English too," she said.

"That's good," Lucas said, knowing Nomi has issues in English.

"There's talk about a class play," Nomi said.

"Oh really, are you going to try and get a part in it?" Lucas asked.

Nomi nodded, "I'm thinking about it," she said.

"And?" Lucas asked.

"If I do, I want Daddy and Momma there," Nomi said. Ellis pouted and nodded, Lucas studied his grandson, he knew he was thinking about his absentee parents.

"Well with Daddy it depends on when the play happens," Lucas said.

Nomi nodded, "It's not fair," she said.

"What's not fair?" Lucas asked.

"Key and Amber see their parents, all the time, but mine is always a way," Nomi said.

Lucas nodded, "When your Dad returns, he should be home more often," he said.

Nomi shook her head, "It's just not fair," she said.

"I know, Nomi, but that's the unfortunate thing about life, it isn't fair," Lucas said and noticed Nomi was starting to tear up. Lucas looked over to Ellis who was taking his emotional cues from his sister. The wind also decided to pick-up and the cold which was biting now was becoming cutting. Lucas checked his watch; it was still too early to bring the kids back to Beaulieu. "Are y'all cold?"

Nomi meekly nodded, her eyes showing an emotional storm brewing just below the surface. Izzy often commented that one of her children would have a temper, with highland and borderer Scott between their parents. Lucas could see Nomi holding back.

"Yes Grandpa," Ellis said.

"Let's get some lunch," Lucas said.

Nomi nodded, and Ellis smiled. Lucas nodded and led his grandkids to his well-used SUV.


	131. Chapter 131: Beaulieu Manor

**Chapter 131: Beaulieu Manor**

Saturday, January 7th, Morning

It was a good morning, that's what Brooke thought as she walked into the family dining room. She liked many of the traditions she saw in _Downton Abbey_ but one, she didn't take breakfast in bed, she was entitled to but didn't. Instead, she liked to eat breakfast with her crazy family. That was also only when they wanted to.

This morning it was nice and quiet for her. The Grandchildren were up early and out with their granddad. Izzy was up and out for some function. Keni and Sawyer were out late at an after-game party, so a lay-in was happening there.

So, Brooke took advantage of her free time. She had a bit of a lay-in herself. Once she got up, she took a luxurious shower. Getting dressed in nice, stylish casual clothes, she went to the family dining room for a late breakfast. Brooke laughed hell, she's rich, call it something fancy, like brunch. Calling it down, it also allowed for any sleepy heads to still be fed.

Looking over the warming trays, Brooke smiled, the chef knew what she liked and delivered. Making up her plate, she took her seat at the head of the table. Why not, Brooke mused this is her Queendom and she is the queen after all.

Poking her fork at her food, she looked up and saw Izzy stepped into the room. Brooke admired her second daughter, she went far in life, going from the loss of her infant son to a rising power in Washington, DC. That was something she never expected from Izzy. Chase, maybe, she was always out there in the world one, but not Izzy. Izzy, she had pegged as a teacher or some form of intellect, but not a politician.

Brooke expected a teenager or one of the staff, but it was Izzy. Looking over her daughter, and she approved of how Izzy was dressed. Izzy was good at dressing stylishly. The suit she wore spoke of power, but stylishly, and in place of a blouse she wore a turtleneck. Brooke noted that Izzy didn't like to wear the ugly politician suits, as Brooke liked to call them.

"Are you back early, or did I get up later than I thought?" Brooke asked.

"Depends, when did you expect me back?" Izzy asked.

"A little into the afternoon," Brooke said.

"What time did you want to get up?" Izzy asked.

"Around ten," Brooke said.

Izzy laughed, "Than I'm early," she said.

Brooke smiled, "I've always known I'm always on time," she said.

Izzy chuckled, "Where's Uncle Lucas and the kids?" she asked.

"It's cute how you still call him that," Izzy said, "I don't seem right to call him dad."

"He's your father-in-law," Brooke said.

Izzy shrugged, "Sure, I guess," she said.

"So, anyway how was this function?" Brooke asked.

"Boring the crowd was inattentive and the food sucked," Izzy said, "But the food sucking is par for the course."

"Want some brunch with your Mom? I hear she's a bit old and not an exciting company, for a Congresswoman, but she could offer you a virgin mimosa," Brooke said.

Izzy laughed, "Beaulieu cooking is better than many places I've eaten before," she said.

"It better be, I have spent a lot of money on that three Michelin Star Chef," Brooke said.

Izzy shook her head and walked over to the buffet. Looking over what was laid out she picked what she wanted. After that, she poured herself a glass of "virgin mimosa" and joined Brooke at the table.

"Mom, have you ever thought of downsizing? We're all mostly out of the house, and you could easily build yourself a small cottage on the property and turn most of Beaulieu over to the business," Izzy said.

"I like it here, and the halls aren't as empty as you think," Brooke said.

"Well Keni will be college-bound soon, and when Keith gets back, we'll be back at Leighton," Izzy said.

"I understand, but have you ever seen the grandkids' eyes when they see Beaulieu? They love playing at Nana's Castle," Brooke said.

"It's just a conversation we need to have," Izzy said.

"Believe me, Chase has asked if I wanted to move out to Tree Hill Hall," Brooke said, "But I like it here, and I'm not ready for a dower house."

Izzy nodded and started to eat her second, and better breakfast. There was noise in the gallery just outside the family dining room. Both Izzy and Brooke turned to see Keni walked through the door.

Izzy noticed Brooke rolled her eyes at the sight of her youngest. Turning to her baby sister, Izzy studied Keni. The fifteen-year-old wore a sweatshirt that was several sizes too big for her short frame. Izzy noted that Keni's hands weren't even visible. Keni wore shin-length mismatched socks of strange colors. Topping it all off as the teenager stretched, yawned, and rubbed her eyes with the sweat shirt's sleeve, and then her nose. Nothing was in an organized place or went in the same direction, not even the bird's nest of brownish-brunette hair.

"Wow, did you just roll-in or roll-out of bed?" Izzy asked.

"I…" Keni's statement was broken by another yawn, "sorry, I got in late last night," she said.

"Keni, why don't you dress for breakfast?" Brooke asked.

"What? I'm wearing clothes," Keni said, and looked to the buffet, "Is that a pitcher of virgin mimosa?"

Brooke shook her head, "Go eat," she said.

"Okay Mom," Keni said and headed to the buffet.

Izzy turned to Brooke, "You know she's doing it for attention," she said.

"I've raised kids before, I know this," Brooke said, "It doesn't mean it still doesn't bother me."

"Well if she doesn't get pregnant in high school, she one-ups me," Izzy said.

"I can handle that," Brooke said, "What worries me, is if she brings a girlfriend home."

"Why that Mom?" Izzy asked.

"I'm just not sure how to handle it, maybe it's just me being a bit old fashioned," Brooke said.

Izzy laughed, "Brooke Davis being old fashioned, imagine that," she said.

"It's not funny, Isabella Peyton," Brooke said.

"You know Chase openly identifies as Bi," Keni said, causing the two women to look at her, "I can hear everything you're saying."

"I didn't know, I mean," Brooke said.

"Mom, don't worry, I'll give you plenty of warning when I'm bringing anyone home," Keni said, and took a seat.

"How did you know that about Chase?" Izzy asked.

"It's not like there are many well-kept secrets in this family," Keni said.

"I didn't know that," Brooke said.

"Well, somethings were at least secret," Izzy said.

Before anyone could answer, Sawyer came bounding into the family dining room. Brooke noted Sawyer still had her ankle wrapped up. Izzy studied her blonde sister-in-law.

Sawyer had her long curly light blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail at the back of her head. She wore black and blue Tree Hill Ravens bike shorts, and a New York Liberty number twenty-two jersey, with the name Scott on it.

"I need to eat before I hit the gym," Sawyer said, "OOO, is that virgin mimosa?"

Izzy laughed at Sawyer. She knew all of her sisters-in-law and wonder where Sawyer gets, well herself from. To Izzy, Candi was as much her mom as her dad. Kay was Uncle Lucas to a tee. Ellie was very much like Aunt Peyton. Sawyer, well Sawyer had the energy and bubbliness of a hyper ferret after two shots of double expresso chased by a Red Bull and followed up with a Monster.

"Yes, they are," Brooke said. Izzy noted the more pleasant tone, then addressing Keni.

Sawyer finished making up a bowl of fruit salad, and a hard-boiled egg then poured herself a glass of "virgin mimosa." She took a place at the table and looked at Izzy.

"Hey Izzy, sorry I didn't see you there," Sawyer said.

"That's fair, I don't think you've stopped moving until now," Izzy said.

Sawyer shrugged, "Well, live life like you're dying," she said.

"Why are you eating now?" Izzy asked.

"Meds, you know gotta take 'em, damn Doctors," Sawyer said.

"You know your sister's a doctor," Izzy said.

"Yeah, and she sided with the ones here," Sawyer said.

"They're just watching out for you," Izzy said.

"Which turned me into Cooper to Keith and Kay's Peyton and Eli," Sawyer said.

"So, anyways, Sawyer, how have you been?" Izzy asked.

"Missing Keith, any word when he comes back?" Sawyer asked.

"They won't even tell me, something called OPSEC," Izzy said.

Sawyer sighed, "I miss my big brother," she said.

"I miss him too," Izzy said.

Sawyer dabbed the corner of her eyes with a napkin, "Excuse me," she said, got up and left the room. Keni got up and chased after her.

Izzy turned to Brooke, "What did I do?" she asked.

Brooke sighed, "She misses her sisters as well. She puts up a brave front, but it's lonely for her. You know how close they were," she said.

"I figured Keni and LK would keep her occupied," Izzy said.

Brooke shook her head, "No, it's not the same, and Chase lives locally, Fallon is here all the time, it makes it harder for her," she said.

"What about LK helping that?" Izzy asked.

"LK," Brooke said, "Well you know LK."

"Sorry, I forget," Izzy said.

Brooke nodded, "I think we all do," she said.

Izzy nodded, "I hope Uncle Lucas is back soon," she said.

"Want to desperately see your kids?" Brooke asked.

Izzy smiled, "Totally, hopelessly, unquestionably," she said.

Brooke smiled, "That's my girl," she said and Mom and Daughter returned to their breakfast.


	132. Chapter 132: The Strand

**Chapter 132: The Strand**

Saturday, January 7th, Afternoon

The overhead door rolled up letting the natural light in as she stood next to her well-used vehicle. The mid-day light came pouring into the garage lighting the dark corners. Now with more light then the few fixtures could provide she studied the kayak that hung on the garage wall. It's been a few weeks since she brought it out, and wondered if she should load it up and maybe find a place to paddle.

Running her hand down the keel of the boat, she felt the smoothness of it. She kept good care of her boat, but that didn't betray the few nicks and scratches that came with use. Sometimes she felt that way with life, but like her boat, she kept going.

"Visiting your boyfriend, again," Dr. Fawn Cabot said, walking into the garage from the house, closing the door behind her.

"The Boat isn't my boyfriend," Dr. Candace "Candi" Scott said.

"Okay, girlfriend," Fawn said, a bit of a fossil southern accent hinted her speech.

Candi laughed, "Boats unlike men, don't lie," she said.

"Neither do battery-operated devices," Fawn said, "But you only have your boat."

Candi shrugged, "That's my choice," she said.

"Which I've always respected, but never asked why," Fawn said.

"But you still busting my balls about it," Candi said.

"Well someone has to do it," Fawn said.

Candi shook her head, "Fawn, how long have we've known each other?" Candi asked.

"Since, med school," Fawn said.

"It's my thing," Candi said, "It makes things less complicated."

Fawn nodded, "Okay," she said, and looked Candi over, "It's too beautiful of a day to be out kayaking by yourself."

Candi nodded, "So, what do you purpose?" she asked.

"We're hot young doctors, who live on the beach," Fawn said.

"Your point?" Candi asked.

"Let's take advantage," Fawn said.

Candi nodded, "You know, prolong exposure to the sun could lead to cancer," she said.

"I know," Fawn said, "Live a little."

Candi huffed, "Fine," she said.

Fawn smiled, "Put your best bikini on, and all of your piercings," she said.

"Why my piercings?" Candi asked.

"We're going fishing," Fawn said.

"We are?" Candi asked, "Why?"

"Well, I think one of us needs to get laid," Fawn said, laughing.

"Have you been watching Pornhub again?" Candi asked.

"No," Fawn said, and Candi gave her a look, "Okay, fine, yes."

Candi sighed, "Fine, I'll be the bait, you make up the cooler," she said.

"Fine, and I'll get the chairs," Fawn said.

"And the sunscreen," Candi said.

"And the sunscreen. Aren't you glad I like you or I would put up with this much lip from my tenant?" Fawn asked, smiling.

"You know you're head over heels in love with me," Candi said, clicked the door opener, and left the garage.

Fawn shook her head and laughed, as Candi went upstairs. In her bedroom, Candi went through, her dresser looking for one of her bikinis. She didn't know to go with one of her ordinary ones or one of her good ones.

Her good ones were custom made and fitted to her. Every year Brooke Davis, her "Aunt Brooke" would design all her girls a new custom suit, which was done to the ladies' specifications. This was going on for as long as Candi could remember, and the list kept getting longer and longer, as new girls were added to the family. Candi smiled, she still fit in some from college, which she was proud of. She smiled and decided, fuck it; go all out for Fawn. It's not often they're both off, awake, and on a Saturday, together.

Candi found the one she was looking for and pulled it out. She looked it over and smiled, putting it down, she stripped out of her clothes. As requested, she put in all her piercings, including the extra ones in her ears she didn't wear often, and she decided instead of bars in her nipples to wear small hoops.

Once all the jewelry was in place, she put on her bikini. She looked herself over in her full-length mirror and nodded with approval. She was young before the time of Instagram Models, but she thought she looked as good as any one of them she's seen or even treated. The ER Stories she could tell.

Candi laughed, grabbed a wide-brimmed sun hat, and slipped on some flipflops. She grabbed her beach bag, after wrapping a sarong around herself. As she left her bedroom, she grabbed her sunglasses, they were the Hoes over Bros Model known as Bella's.

Returning to the first floor she found Fawn and Kaelyn heading out the doors to the beach facing patio. Candi joined them and took something from Fawn. Kaelyn was the newest tenant, and the youngest. She was also a doctor that was in residency at the same hospital that Candi and Fawn worked at. Kaelyn was that stereotypical Southern California girl, tall slender, blonde hair and blue eyed. Candi had a hard time dealing with Kaelyn because she had been and probably always will be Daddy's little girl.

"I invited Kaelyn to join us," Fawn said, "She was looking like a lost puppy dog."

"Want more of a challenge with fishing?" Candi asked.

"We're drag netting," Fawn said.

"Can't we just enjoy the beach?" Candi asked as they crossed _The Strand_ onto the beach proper.

"Why never go? When you were a pop-princess?" Kaelyn asked.

Fawn laughed.

"Not going to let that one go?" Candi asked.

"Not until you tell me the truth," Kaelyn said.

"I forgot the beach chairs," Fawn said.

"We have towels," Kaelyn said.

Candi just shrugged, as Fawn found a spot, parked the cooler and laid out her towel. Kaelyn did the same thing and started to sunscreen on. Candi laid out her towel, got down on it and started to put on her sunscreen.

Kaelyn looked over to Candi and smiled, "Going hardcore today," she said.

"What do you mean?" Candi asked.

"The piercings are in," Kaelyn said.

"I have them, so maybe I should wear them," Candi said.

"I wonder what your patients would think if they find out their doctor has body piercings," Kaelyn said.

"I'm a pediatrician, most of them don't know," Candi said.

"You see teenage boys, they got to love it," Kaelyn said.

"I get more questions from the girls," Candi said, "Usually question about the recovery from getting them."

"Oh," Kaelyn said.

"Yeah, oh," Candi said and started to spread sunscreen on her legs.

"Did you ever want to be something other than what you are now?" Kaelyn asked both Fawn and Candi, trying to make small talk.

"I think for like a week, I wanted to marry Prince Harry and be a princess," Fawn said.

"Someone beat you to that," Kaelyn said.

"I know, damn bitch," Fawn said, laughing.

"Fawn really?" Candi asked.

"In my defense, I was like thirteen, and going to London on vacation," Fawn said, "Still had to have those little girl dreams."

"I wanted to be an Olympic Figure Skater," Kaelyn said.

"An Olympic Figure Skater? Kaelyn, you trip over your own two feet," Fawn said.

"Hell Kaelyn, you tripped over my shoes, and they were under the table," Candi said.

"They were not, I pushed them under the table," Kaelyn said, "Also, that's why I didn't take up figure skating."

"Smart move," Fawn said.

"So, Candi, did you ever want to be anything else?" Kaelyn asked.

"No, I always wanted to be a doctor," Candi said.

"What?" Kaelyn asked.

"Kaelyn, Candi Scott is the most focused and disciplined person I know," Fawn said.

"I find that hard to believe," Kaelyn said.

Candi shrugged, "There might have been one time, I thought it would've been cool to be a trophy wife," she said.

Kaelyn laughed, "Candi, you as a trophy wife?" she asked.

"I was young and stupid," Candi said, dug into her bag and pulled out a book. She opened it up.

"Still," Kaelyn said.

"People do change, Kaelyn," Fawn said.

"Hard to believe, either way," Kaelyn said and looked over to Candi, "What'cha reading?"

"_The Happy Hooker_," Candi said.

Fawn started laughing. Kaelyn looked confused. "Really?" Kaelyn asked.

"No, _The Children of Henry the Eighth_," Candi said.

"Is Elizabeth a role model?" Fawn asked.

"The children of who?" Kaelyn asked.

"King Henry the Eighth of England," Candi said.

"Still didn't answer my question," Fawn said.

"The guy that the song is about?" Kaelyn asked.

"No," Candi said, "Ever see Elizabeth?"

"Again, Candi, your role model?" Fawn asked.

"The Movie?" Kaelyn asked.

"Yes," Candi said.

"Cate Blanchette was great in that movie," Kaelyn said.

"The book is about her and her relatives," Candi said.

"Cate Blanchette?" Kaelyn asked.

"Never mind," Candi said and returned to her book. Kaelyn looked confused, while Fawn was just laughing.


	133. Chapter 133: Beaulieu Parlor

**Chapter 133: Beaulieu Parlor**

Saturday, January 7th, Afternoon

After brunch, Izzy and Brooke retired to a nearby parlor. Walking into it, Izzy smiled because her husband often commented on the number of parlor rooms in Beaulieu. It was a personal joke between them that she kept to herself.

Mom and daughter took seats on the couches facing each other. A tasteful coffee table was between them. Izzy noted this was one of the formal parlors, not a family one, as it was immaculate, and all the magazines, strategically spread out were _Davis Enterprise_ products.

"So, Izzy any word on Keith's return?" Brooke asked.

"I get asked that question, or one like it every time I do something in District," Izzy said.

"What's your answer, Congress Woman?" Brooke asked, with a cheeky tone in her voice.

Izzy smiled, knowing her mom was teasing her, "I tell the people asking about their parent, that as a loyal wife, I know as much as you do, and, I'm very much in the dark," she said.

"It sucks," Brooke said.

"Oh, yes it does," Izzy agreed.

"Coffee? Tea?" Brooke asked.

"Coffee would be nice," Izzy said.

Brooke reached over and pressed a call button. She then turned back to her daughter. "Have you thought of anything to do with the kinder, once Lucas arrives?" Brooke asked.

Izzy shook her head, "No," she said, "Honestly, my days are so planned out, I'm kind of enjoying not having anything planned."

Brooke nodded, and checked her watch, "Sassy, should be up and streaming soon, they like to watch her stream," she said.

"I thought, Sawyer didn't like being called Sassy anymore," Izzy said.

Brooke sighed, "She doesn't, but I keep forgetting," she said.

"My kids like watching their aunt playing video games?" Izzy asked.

"Like? They love it, and even play with her sometimes," Brooke said.

"Hmm," Izzy said, "That Tank game?"

"Sometimes," Brooke replied, "But not always."

Izzy nodded, she knew that Nomi and Ellie would sometimes play that game with Keith. She started to well up thinking of her kids and their dad, and how everyone was separated. Before the emotions got too far, a staff member of Beaulieu walked into the parlor.

"Yes Ma'am," The Staff Member asked.

"My Grandkids should be back with their granddad soon, could we have a coffee and snack service set up, here, please?" Brooke asked.

"Yes Ma'am," The Staff Member said, "Would you care for anything specific, Ma'am?"

"Maybe some of those cookies Nomi likes," Brooke said.

"Very well Ma'am, I'll see if we have the cookies Miss Nomi likes," The Staff Member said, and left.

Izzy looked at Brooke and shook her head.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Why didn't we have a staff when I was in high school?" Izzy asked.

"We did," Brooke said.

"Really Mom, we did?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, we did," Brooke said.

"Who were they?" Izzy asked, challenging.

"Well it started with Chase, Izzy, and Trin, and we added Fallon later," Brooke said.

"Not funny, Mom," Izzy said.

"Very true, though," Brooke said.

Izzy shook her head as the door opened. The first person through the door was a short bundle of energy. He ran across the room and right to Izzy.

Ellis climbed up into Izzy's lap and hugged her. As Ellis clung hard to his mom, Izzy wrapped her arms around him. Even though he was six, and was starting to get too heavy for Izzy's lap, she let him sit there. He rested his head against her heart and just listened. It's been a tough time for him, with her being in DC and Keith being away.

Izzy leaned down and kissed the top of Ellis' head. She looked up to see Brooke sitting across from her beaming. Izzy smiled and looked back down at her son.

Brooke turned to look at the still-open door. Standing there was Izzy's ten-year-old daughter, Nomi. She just stood there and watch her brother cuddle with their Mom. Brooke studied her blue-eyed brunette granddaughter, for some quirk in genetics Izzy's children got blue eyes, where Chase's got hazel, and Trin's son was brown.

Nomi finally walked into the room and took a seat next to her mom. The ten-year-old leaned against her mom. Izzy took one hand off of Ellis and wrapped it around Nomi.

Brooke took in her daughter with her younger children. Of all the daughters Brooke had she never thought of any of them becoming moms in their own right. Izzy seemed to have taken to that role, she had always been dutiful to all three of her children.

A group of staff members came into the parlor. They were carrying the refreshments Brooke requested. She watched with a casual but detailed eye, as they set-up. After a few moments, her mind wandered to the missing person of the party. The one that had the grandkids at the park.

"Nomi?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, Grammy Brooke?" Nomi asked back.

"Where's Grandpa Lucas?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, yeah, Grandpa Lucas had to use the bathroom," Nomi said, "I was supposed to tell Y'all that."

"It's okay, Nomi," Brooke said.

"Grammy Brooke had snacks put out for us let's get some," Izzy said.

Ellis just nodded.

"Okay," Nomi said.

Brooke watched as Izzy and her two kids went over to the credenza where the refreshments were laid out. She studied them and marveled at the attentiveness Izzy showed her children. She was so into studying her daughter that she didn't see Lucas come into the room, and take a seat in a chair nearby.

After a moment Brooke adjusts her line-of-sight and saw Lucas sitting there. Brooke jumped with a start, not expecting to see Lucas sitting there. After a minute she caught her breath.

"Lucas, you startled me," Brooke said.

"Sorry," Lucas replied.

Brooke looked him over. He didn't look so good. She shook her head.

"Did you overdo it today?" Brooke asked.

"Probably," Lucas said.

Brooke sighed, "The Doctor told you to be careful because you insisted on delaying things," she said.

Lucas nodded, "I know," he said, and shook his head, "But I couldn't deny them, they're too cute."

"That's the curse of the Davis genes," Brooke said.

Lucas just smirked at her. Izzy came over carrying a cup and followed by Nomi and Ellis. Both Brooke and Lucas looked up at Izzy.

"Mom, Uncle Lucas, I'm going to watch Sawyer's stream with Nomi and Ellis," Izzy said.

"Okay Dear," Brooke said.

"Go ahead," Lucas said.

"What room do we do this in?" Izzy asked.

Brooke laughed and gestured to Nomi and Ellis, "They know," she said.

"Follow me, Momma," Nomi said.

"Okay, so this is on Twitter?" Izzy asked as they started to leave the room.

"No, on Twitch," Nomi said, as they left the room.

Brooke laughed, "It's so cute watching them together," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, Izzy's a good mom," he said.

"You should know," Brooke said.

"I should?" Lucas asked.

Brooke nodded, "Yes, you should," she said.

"How?" Lucas asked.

"You were raised by a great mom and married one," Brooke said.

Lucas nodded and stood up.

"Where are you off to?" Brooke asked.

"I'm going to lay down," Lucas said.

"Okay, I'll check on you in a half-hour," Brooke said.

Lucas nodded and left the room. This left Brooke alone with the refreshments.


	134. Chapter 134: Moments

**Chapter 134: Moments**

Saturday, January 7th, Afternoon

The house was silent, there were miracles after all. Haley walked into the family room carrying a bowl of freshly popped popcorn. She wasn't used to the house being so quiet, and there were still people in the house.

Haley took a seat on the couch next to her husband. She looked him over, wearing basketball shorts, with a leg up and an icepack on his knee. She frowned, that damn knee is going to have to be cut open, again.

She put the popcorn between them and got comfortable. Netflix was up and Modern Family was chosen, and set for the episode they left off at last time. This was their thing, which started when they were in Los Angeles, where they would spend hours together binge-watching a TV Show. Originally, it was buying the seasons on DVDs, then on Blu-Ray, but when Netflix came out it was a game-changer. Haley smiled, it was their innocent version of Netflix and Chill.

"This weather is hell on my knee," Nathan said.

Haley nodded, "Still planning to have the surgery?" she asked.

"Going to have to," Nathan said.

Haley shook her head, "That sucks," she said.

"You're telling me?" Nathan asked.

Haley laughed, "LK is in her room, reading," she said.

Nathan checked his watch, "Yeah, it's about that time," he said.

Haley nodded, "The Grandkids are away, amazing how quiet it is," she said.

Nathan nodded, "Amazing is it?" he asked.

"A downright miracle," Haley said.

Nathan chuckled, "So what are we going to do with all this silence?" he asked.

Haley smiled, "Watch TV and eat popcorn with this great man," she said, patting her hand on his leg.

"Gee, thanks," Nathan said, and picked up a pierce of popcorn and ate it.

"Well afterward, I'll take you to be early," Haley said.

Nathan smiled and turned on the episode they wanted to watch.

* * *

Standing by the window she looked out at the Chicago winter night. It was another bitterly cold night, and she felt it in her shoulder. Every so often she would spin her right arm to see if it would loosen up.

Kay Scott pulled out her smartphone and checked the time. It wasn't time for her painkiller. Ivy has been trying to keep Kay on a ration of pills. Kay complained, but Ivy would explain, again, about her cousin who died because of his addiction to pain killers. Kay would smile and nod, but a curse to herself that Ivy didn't know the pain.

With a heavy sigh, Kay figured the heating pad was the best thing she could do until it was time. Bless her heart, Kay thought, Ivy would come over to make sure Kay didn't over medicate. Why would she interrupt her life for someone she wasn't seeing that long?

Making sure everything was set with the heating pad, Kay laid down on her new love seat. New was a relative term, somehow the Kowalski family came up with it, and two of Ivy's burley family members brought it in and set it up.

One thing Kay had to admit, was it was damn comfortable to lay down on with the heating pad. She smiled and put her smartphone on the table before her. She then reached across the table and pulled her sketch pad and pencils towards her.

Looking at the drawing she was doing, she started to sketch with her left hand. Being a natural righty with a bad shoulder, she had to teach herself to draw with her left hand. It wasn't as good as when she drew with her right, but she had to do it for nights like tonight.

Her smartphone dinged. Reaching over Kay looked for it.

"I wonder what Ivy wants?" Kay asked out loud and brought her smartphone to her. It was an email.

"I wonder who it could be?" Kay mused as she opened the app. "Carrie Garland? Twice in one week, I wonder what this is all about?"

Kat opened the email. Looking it over, she dropped her smartphone to the floor. Reaching over to her face she wiped tears from her eyes. That was to no avail as the tears freely flowed. Now she really wanted her pill.

* * *

The room was dark when he opened the laptop and booted it up. Checking his watch, he knew he had a few minutes. Finally, once it was all set, he opened up his Skype. After a minute the app started to ring with the name Karen.

Lucas Scott smiled and answered it. His screen filled up with the face of his mom and ten-year-old niece.

"Hi Lucas," Karen said.

"Hi Uncle Lucas," Jess said.

"Mom, Jessi," Lucas said.

"Uncle Lucas, I prefer to be called Jess, that's what they call me at school," Jess said.

Lucas chuckled, "Sure, I think your mom told me that," he said.

"No problem," Jess said.

Karen smiled, "So, are you excited about this honor they're doing for you and the girls?" she asked.

"I don't know, it shouldn't be about me, the girls did the hard work," Lucas said.

"But you and Keira were the masterminds of it all," Karen said.

"We just came up with the plans, they had to execute them," Lucas said.

"I heard Kay's coming home for this," Karen said.

"I hope so, I've not seen Cousin Kay in a long time," Jess said.

"I've not had it confirmed yet, but I'm expecting her to come, and yes it would be great to see her," Lucas said.

"How long has it been, since she's been back?" Karen asked.

"About three years, since she left after her last surgery here," Lucas said.

Karen just nodded.

Lucas looked at Jess, "Are you excited to be coming down? I know Nomi is," Lucas said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the girls," Jess said.

Karen smiled, "I can't wait to see Y'all as well," she said.

"You're coming, Mom?" Lucas asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Karen said. Lucas just smiled at his Mom's image and knew she would do it no matter what.

* * *

They stood in line in the bitter cold huddled together waiting in a line. The seven of them were together, even though at any one time, two or three of them were on their smartphone. Finally, one looked up.

"Why are we doing this?" Nessa Coleman asked.

"I thought we were going to drive the go-carts," Alexis Moura said.

"Yeah, but it's freaking cold," Nessa said.

"I remember my Mom telling me stories about waiting in line for concert tickets," Brett Pierce-Burke said.

"Didn't your Mom also walk uphill both ways to school, and dodge dinosaurs?" Garvan Muir, Brett's boyfriend, asked.

"Not funny, Gar," Brett said.

"I thought it was," Garvan said.

"Thank god you're cute," Brett said and kissed him.

"One question," Baylee Miller said.

"What Bay?" Alexis asked.

"Why are we doing this?" Baylee asked.

"Because TRIC is dead tonight," Forrest Nez said and inched closed to his girlfriend, Nessa, for warmth.

"It's too fucking cold, it's supposed to be warm here," Baylee said.

"Global warming?" Alexis asked.

"Maybe," Baylee said.

"No shit," Avril Popova, the tallest of the girls, said.

"What Av?" Brett asked.

"My Aunt Mack just DM me that she interviewed with Raven hoops dot com," Avril said.

"So?" Baylee asked, "Maybe they wanted her to comment on our play and especially yours, Av."

Avril shook her head, "No Bay, I thought that too," she said, "But she said they only talked about when she won the state title."

"Hey B, wasn't your Mom on that team?" Alexis asked.

Brett nodded, "Yeah, she was one of the Co-Captains," she said.

"Auntie Tall was the other captain," Baylee said.

Brett nodded, "Yes, she was," she said.

"Wow, cool, so if they interview Av's aunt that means they'll probably interview your Mom, B," Forrest said.

"Probably," Brett said.

"I wonder what this is all about?" Garvan asked.

"It's been fifteen years since that title," Nessa pointed out.

Brett shrugged, "I don't know and I don't care," she said.

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"We get a championship or our own to win," Brett said.

"True," Avril said.

"True," Baylee said.

"And, the line is moving for the go-carts," Brett said, as they shuffled down to find their go-carts.

* * *

The kids were asleep, and Huck himself had gone to bed. Work was coming up for him and with twenty-four-hour shifts, he wanted to pre-load up his sleep. So, Chase found herself in the kitchen drinking some green tea and having two Oreos, her one guilty pleasure she allowed herself after dinner, damn diabetes.

She slowly stirred her tea and looked over the flier for the upcoming shows. Her car outside was still warm from the drive back from the club after it closed. She needed a break from the grind, she thought. When was the next school vacation?

Chase was snapped back to the real world when her smartphone started to vibrate. Grabbing it she looked to see who was calling, which upon seeing the name, caused her to cock an eyebrow.

"Hello Paget, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Chase asked.

After listening for a moment or two, she nodded. "Are you positive?" Chase asked, "Well yeah, it can be a giveaway. Oh really, that I didn't expect."

Chase listened for a few more moments and nodded. "I see, thanks Paget, I'll handle this on my end. Also, I know we're supposed to be rivals, but you're doing a great job over there," Chase said, then listened, "You're welcome, and thank you for bringing this to my attention, speak to you soon."

Chase hung up her smartphone and put it down. She took one more bite of an Oreo and then threw it in the sink. The cookie was followed by the mug of green tea.

"Fuck!" Chase said and shook her head, pissed off.


	135. Chapter 135: NY Stories - The Beginning

**Chapter 135: New York Stories – The Beginning**

Saturday, January 7th, Evening

The UBER pulled in front of the address Fallon had given him. Grant looked out the window and studied the place. It had seen better days. It was five stories tall with a central staircase, Grant surmised. More than likely there were at least two apartments per floor, more possibly, depends on how legal they were sub-divided. He noted several windows, even in winter had air conditioners sticking out of them, as well as the fire escape across the front of the building. It wasn't that deep of abuilding either. All too common for New York City.

Grant got out of the UBER and walked to the front steps. Even with it cold and dark outside this old woman was sitting in an old chair, looking out to the street.

"You're here to see Brooke aren't you, Mister?" The Old Woman asked.

"What?" Grant asked.

"Brooke that brilliant young woman in Three Bee. She has a dead-beat husband, and two beautiful baby girls," The Old Woman said.

"Umm, I'm not sure," Grant said.

"Don't worry fashion man, we're safe here, and you don't have to worry about the babies, her friend Peyton is here," The Old Woman said.

"Thanks," Grant said and went inside, shaking his head. He checked the sticky note on which he wrote Fallon's address. "Interesting apartment three bee."

Grant climbed the stairs to the third floor and knocked on the apartment three bee's door. He heard the locks being undone and the door opened. He was greeted by a tall, slender blonde woman, with blue eyes. He noticed she was dressed Boho Chic and had an easy smile.

"Hi. You must be, Grant," she said, "I'm Ellie, Fallon's friend, come in, she's still getting ready."

"Thank you," Grant said, and Ellie let him in. Grant noted Ellie's hair was worn long down her back in natural loose curls.

The apartment to say the least was vintage, Grant noted, as he ran a finger along the kitchenette counter. It was clean and looked like someone was into old things or bought what they could afford at a second-hand store. Everything here was old, lightly used was a term often associated with it, but functional. Grant noted the stocked drawing board in the corner.

"Who's the artist?" Grant asked.

Ellie laughed, "Not me, and certainly not Fallon, I used it for when I write," she said.

"You have an accent, where are you from originally?" Grant asked, being nice.

"North Carolina, would you like something to drink?" Ellie asked.

"You have a thicker accent than Fallon," Grant pointed out.

"Well Sugar, not all you New Yorkers have the same accent," Ellie said.

"Did you know Fallon from North Carolina?" Grant asked.

"Why yes I did, I'm her sister's best friend," Ellie said.

Grant smiled, but before he could respond the silence was broken. "Ellie, could you help me," Fallon called out.

"Be there in a moment," Ellie said, looked at Grant and smiled, "Excuse me a second, Sugar."

Ellie disappeared into what Grant assumed was the bedroom. After a few minutes, the door opened and Fallon came out. Ellie stood behind the shorter Fallon in the doorway. Grant took Fallon in, she looked stunning in her black cocktail dress.

"Well, what do you think?" Fallon asked.

"You look stunning," Grant said.

"Thanks, I borrowed it from a friend, I had nothing that would do for this evening," Fallon said.

"You'll probably be the belle of the ball," Grant said.

Fallon blushed a little, "Grant, you flatter me," she said.

"It's not flattery when it's the truth," Grant said, "I have an UBER waiting."

"Let's go then," Fallon said and grabbed her coat and bag.

"Y'all have a good time now," Ellie said, as the couple walked out the door and closed it behind them. Ellie locked the door and went to the sofa, collapsing on it in relief. At least that part is over.

* * *

Trin looked at Wyatt as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. Wyatt looked up at his Mom with Puppy Dog Eyes. Trin smiled at him.

"Mom, why do I have to stay at Madam Legrand's tonight?" Wyatt asked.

"I have something I have to do tonight and I'll probably be back late," Trin said.

"It was so sudden," Wyatt said.

Trin nodded, "I know, but hey how many times has something suddenly come up like this?" she asked.

Wyatt nodded, "Quite a few," he said.

Trin smiled, stooped down a little, Wyatt was getting Brian's height, and adjusted his shirt, "Anyways, Madam Legrand, Marguerite, and Léa love having you over," she said.

"Yeah, I guess," Wyatt said.

"They do, and let's get going," Trin said.

Wyatt nodded, and they left the apartment. They walked down the hallway and stopped a few doors down. Trin knocked on the door and waited. The door opened, and standing at the door was Madam Legrand, and even at night, she had this effortless but elegant look about her.

"Good evening, Trinity, Wyatt," Madam Legrand said.

"Evening Madam Legrand," Trin said.

"Bonsoir, Madame Legrand," Wyatt said.

"Ah Wyatt, votre français s'améliore," Madam Legrand said, "Et s'il vous plaît entrez."

"Merci, Je vais," Wyatt said.

Madam Legrand smiled and looked at Trin. "He'll be in good hands tonight," she said.

"I know," Trin said.

Madam Legrand turned to look over her shoulder, "Marguerite, Léa, Wyatt est ici," she said.

"Merci Maman," one of the girls called back.

Trin watched as the two Legrand girls came to the door and grabbed Wyatt. There might have been some greeting to Trin in English or French, but it happens so fast that Trin didn't catch it.

"So, Trinity, what are you really doing tonight?" Madam Legrand asked.

"I'm working," Trin said.

"Don't bullshit a bullshitter as your Mother would say," Madam Legrand said.

"What do you mean by that?" Trin asked.

"I've worked in the business, and I know this is not normal, and there are no emergencies," Madam Legrand said.

"What do you want me to say?" Trin asked.

"Trinity, we've known each other how long? You could share the truth with me," Madam Legrand said.

"Okay, I met this guy on an app and we're meeting for the first time tonight," Trin said.

Madam Legrand shook her head, "Trinity, an app really? Why didn't you just confide in me?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Trin asked.

"Oh, Trinity you've lived the city how long and didn't know there are clubs, and services for that sort of thing. I know several highly reputable ones that are discerning and very discreet," Madam Legrand said.

"Are you talking about sex clubs?" Trin asked.

"Oui, but I would describe them as highly specialized social clubs," Madam Legrand said.

"Really?" Trin asked.

"If you're not ready for that I could have loaned you, Monsieur Legrand, for a few hours," Madam Legrand said.

Trin nervously smiled and shook her head, "Thanks, but well, I'll give it a go my way first," she said.

"Okay, but the offer for help stands," Madam Legrand said.

"I got to go," Trin said.

"Well have fun tonight, and get the business done, as you Americans often say," Madam Legrand said.

"Thank you," Trin said.

"Also don't forget proper preparations and presentation," Madam Legrand said.

"Thank you, I made sure," Trin said, her tone showing her embarrassment starting to rise. She turned without hearing Madam Legrand's You're Welcome. Trin walked slowly down the hall on her smartphone ordering her UBER. Once she reached her apartment door, and she saw had plenty of time to shower and make sure she was presentable.

* * *

Her smartphone buzzed, and Ellie reached over to see who or what it was. Looking at it, she answered the phone.

"Is everything done?" Ainsley Wilcox asked on the outside.

"Yes, we got it started without a hitch," Ellie said.

"I don't get it, Libby, why would she be like that, she's hooked up and loaded?" Ainsley said.

"I don't know, Ains, it's her thing," Ellie said, "What time you and the gang picking my sweet southern ass up?"

"Did you just call yourself sweet?" Ainsley asked.

Ellie laughed, "I know you like it salty, but yeah, I'm sweet," she said.

"Whatever Libby," Ainsley said, "We're ordering the UBER now."

"Good, I have time to shower and change," Ellie said.

"You better look extra, Libby," Ainsley said.

"It's me Ains," Ellie said.

"That's why I say it, Libby," Ainsley said.

Ellie shook her head and went into the bedroom. She looked at the bedroom which was as sparse as the rest of the apartment. There was an old, cheap, full-sized bed that took up most of the room, a pair of equally, if not older, dressers, and this pathetic but functional nightstand. Ellie shook her head and wondered where Trin came up with this apartment.

She removed her dress and stretched out a bit. This was weird setting this up as Ellie's apartment and this was where Fallon was getting ready. Ellie shook her head and turned to look at the other wall.

There was an old crib there. Like the rest of the place, it had seen better days. Ellie canted her head, and curiously won out, as she took a step closer. There were two names written there, Ellie recognized the artistic handwriting, and the names were _Chastity_ and _Isabella_. Ellie studied the two names then turned to the mirror.

_Do not go gentle into that good night_

_Old age should burn and rave at close of day;_

_Rage, rage against the dying of the light_.

After a moment, Ellie turned back to the crib and studied the pair of names, after a minute she nodded. They were the same handwriting or at least done by the same hand. The names in a younger confident hand, and the words of the tercet that was inked into her skin, by the same hand, just older, and shaker.

Ellie took a deep breath. Next, she counted to ten, then dried a tear from her eye. Finishing getting underdressed, she grabbed her towel and went into the broom closet bathroom.

The shower wasn't as good as the one at her Dad's Townhouse, but it would do. Getting out of the shower, she wrapped herself in a towel, as well as one of her hair. It wasn't great but it got the job done.

Drawing herself up, she looked at the fogged-up bathroom mirror. The look in her eyes didn't please her, she's fighting sadness.

"Ellie, you have to move on from it," she said, to her foggy reflection.

Once done in the bathroom, she put on a fresh set of bra and underwear and looked in the bathroom mirror again. Her Tar-Heel tattoo peeked out from her underwear waistband on her right hip. With the fakest cheerleader smile she could muster, Ellie did her make up. Just a little to accent her eyes and bring attention to them.

Returning the bedroom, she looked around it once more. In the corner hung the outfit she brought to change into. Tomorrow, as part of the plan, Fallon would pick up her clothes and Ellie's as well if they were hanging there.

Ellie slipped into her bodycon dress and smoothed it out. Studying herself in the mirror, she nodded and bagged and hung up her previous outfits. Slipping into going out heels she looked at her normal outfit. It was like night and day.

The last touch of her outfit was to put on her favorite choker. With a smile, she turned away as her phone dinged with a text message. Looking at her phone, her ride was here.

The phone went into her bag, she grabbed her coat, and the apartment lights were turned off, as she left. Ellie made sure the apartment door was locked and went downstairs.

"Nice to see you again, Peyton, I hope that deadbeat behaved," The Old Lady on the stairs said.

Ellie nodded and got into the UBER. Ainsley looked at Ellie and nodded.

"I said extra, Libby, not Super Nova," Ainsley said.

Ellie gave her a fake cheerleader smile and got comfortable for their ride to where ever.


	136. Chapter 136: NY Stories - The Middle

**Chapter 136: New York Stories – The Middle**

Saturday, January 7th, Night

The UBER dropped them off in front of the _Knight Gallery_. Fallon finally got a chance to look Grant over, she concluded he could fill a suit out. He confidently led her to the door where the presented their invites.

Inside the music was tasteful, having a slightly old European edge to it. They checked their coats and Fallon her bag. Most of the people were older, and Grant guided her to the main display.

Fallon studied the painting, most were oil on canvas, she noted. There were a few watercolors, and even an acrylic on wood or two thrown in, for good measure. The paintings were diffidently surrealistic, and mostly landscapes.

"What do you think so far?" Grant asked.

"They're mostly landscapes," Fallon said.

Grant nodded, "It's kind of what Ms. Grasland is known for," he said.

"Really?" Fallon asked.

"Yeah," Grant said.

"Champagne?" The Waiter asked, holding a tray full of flutes of champagne.

"I'm not so sure about this," Fallon said.

"Sure," Grant said and took two flutes. He offered one to Fallon, who reluctantly took it. The waiter disappeared after Grant took the flutes.

After taking a sip, Grant looked at Fallon, "I have to circulate and press the flesh," Grant said.

"Oh okay," Fallon said, "I don't mind, I'd like to look at the pictures."

Grant chuckled, "Okay, when I'm done, I'll find you," he said.

"I can't wait," Fallon said, which caused Grant to smile before he walked away.

That left Fallon to look at the painting. Every so often she would take a sip of her champagne. It was just landscape after landscape, and she liked a good landscape painting. She preferred the Dutch School, these were much more, well Teutonic.

Finally, one of the painting caught her attention. It was a portrait and not a landscape. Surrealistic like the rest of the painting, but this was of young blonde woman, if Fallon cared to guess, just an adult eighteen maybe twenty at the oldest.

Fallon studied the painting, mainly because it was so difficult from the rest. Looking closely Fallon could see the brush strokes and the fine detail work the artist put into the painting. There was a labor of love in this painting, Fallon concluded.

"Not everything I do is a landscape," a feminine voice from behind and above echoed in Fallon's ear.

Fallon turned around to see a tall blonde woman. This woman was wearing heels which easily made her a foot taller than Fallon. Fallon studied this woman, she wore a well made and designed black cocktail dress with a plunging vee neck that had laces in it, which gave it a corseted look. Her nails were short and lacquered black except for a pair of red accent fingernails. There was a long gold necklace that plunged down the vee neck to grab attention. The figure was strong and athletic in build. This woman's blonde hair was worn in a ponytail that was resting on her left shoulder with the end resting roughly where her collar bone is. Her ear had multiple piercings including an industrial in one of them. It was the green eyes that put Fallon off though, they were sharp and, in some way, aristocratic.

"I see," Fallon said, taken aback.

"You seem to like that painting in particular," the tall blonde observed.

"It's different," Fallon said.

"It's of a person for one," The Tall Blonde said.

"There is also more care, and fine detail put into it," Fallon said.

The tall blonde chuckled, "You noticed," she said, "Most people don't."

"Sure," Fallon said.

"That's my niece, Kora, after her freshman year of college," The Tall Blonde said.

Fallon looked at the Tall Blonde, "You're Alex Grasland?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," The Tall Blonde said, "But most of the people don't know that?"

"Why?" Fallon asked.

"I prefer my art to do my talking, and not my picture," Alex said.

Fallon nodded, she also noted Alex spoke perfect English. Too perfect, there were none of the ticks, quirks, or nuances of a native English Speaker from the United States. Having lived years in Greenwich Village, Fallon could tell, that Alex Grasland was not a native of that area of Manhattan. It was almost as if she spoke school book Noah Webster accentless American English.

"I was wondering about your landscapes, though," Fallon said.

"Oh yeah?" Alex asked.

Fallon walked over to one. They looked it over and Fallon took the time to study the painting. This one wasn't as finely detailed as the portrait of her niece, but there was a considerable effort put into it. The landscape though done surreal did remind Fallon of somewhere. Somewhere she's been before, the walkways, and a pond with a stone viaduct in the background, it was alien, yet familiar at the same time.

"I see the lady lies what she sees," Alex said.

"Please, you don't have to be so formal," Fallon said.

"I would be informal," Alex said, "But you have an advantage, I do not."

"That would be?" Fallon asked.

"You know who I am, but I don't know who you are," Alex said.

Fallon was about to say something Grant returned he looked at Alex and smiled. "Alex, I see you've met my date," he said.

"Well, I would say we've not formally met," Alex said.

"Where are my manners," Grant said.

"Yeah, where are they?" Fallon asked.

"Fallon, this is the artist and the reason we're here tonight, Alex Grasland," Grant said.

Fallon and Alex took hands and shook.

"Alex, this is my date, Fallon Adams," Grant said, finishing the introduction.

"A pleasure to meet you, formally," Alex said.

"The pleasure is all mine," Fallon said, and nodded, then returned to looking at the painting.

Grant turned to look at the painting Fallon was looking at. He smiled and nodded, "Ah yes, Shu Swamp in the Spring," Grant said, "One of my personal favorites."

"Nice," Fallon said.

"You never told me that, Grant," Alex said.

"Yeah, I use to play hockey not far from there," Grant said.

"You grew up on the North Shore of Long Island?" Fallon asked.

"Mostly, but, spend a lot of time in the city," Grant said.

"Fun," Fallon said.

"It can be," Grant said. Fallon smiled and nodded. They spent the rest of the night circulating, talking and looking at the paintings.

* * *

The UBER dropped her off in front of the place they agreed to meet. Trin looked up and down the building and nodded. It was a typical sports bar, a place for bros to hang out. Looking in the window at the multitude of large flat-screen televisions, each with a different sport playing on it, or at least a different team.

Trin secretly, hoped that the _Carolina Hurricanes_ game was on one of the TVs. One secret that Trin had was, even though people knew she was a hockey fan, she wasn't a fan of any of the local New York Teams. The only sport she didn't root for a local team was hockey. She also rooted for her old high school in sports as well.

Looking closely through the window, she studied the faces she could see. Trin spotted Zav sitting by himself, nursing a beer and looking at a screen that she couldn't see what was on.

Counting to ten, and taking one last deep breath, Trin walked into the sports bar. Once inside, she was glad she didn't get too dressed up. This was a fairly down to earth looking place, so if she went all out. People would notice her more than they do now.

Trin had become used to the eyes of guys, and even some gals checking her out. Of her and her two sisters Trin now tended to have a few more curves, but still was in still excellent shape.

Finally, she arrived at the table and its lone occupant. Standing back, she studied Zav, he was about average height and seemed well-groomed. His brown hair was neatly trimmed and styled, but it wasn't done today. His clothes were neat and not wrinkled, but the fitted to him. She noted his fingernails were manicured, but there were callouses on his hands. Not what she expected when she first started exchanging DMs.

With another count to ten and a deep breath, Trin walked over to the table. She smiled at the occupant with a dimpled smile.

"Zav?" she asked, gently.

He turned and looked up at her. Slowly, a smile broke on his handsome face. Also, up close Trin noticed his eyes were beautiful and were a unique shade of brown.

"Trinity?" he asked back.

Trin nodded, "Yes," she said.

"Please, please sit down," Zav said.

"Thank you," Trin said, and took a seat across the table from him.

"What would you like to drink?" Zav asked.

"I'm partial to Blue Point if they have it," Trin said.

"I do believe they do," Zav said, and signaled the waitress.

"Then I'll have a Blue Point," Trin said.

"Very well then," Zav said, and turned to the waitress, "I'll have Modelo Negra and the Lady will have a Blue Point."

"Very well," The Waitress said and walked away.

Zav looked at Trin. "Yes?" he asked.

"You're assuming I'm a lady," Trin said.

"I was taught to be respectable," Zav said.

"It's good," Trin said, "You're surprised I ordered a beer."

"It was unexpected," Zav said.

"There's a lot about me that's unexpected," Trin said.

Zav smiled, "I can believe it," he said.

"Don't worry, most of it isn't scary at all," Trin said.

"There's scary stuff?" Zav asked.

Trin smiled, "Zav, we're both adults here, we both have baggage," she said.

Zav nodded, "So true," he said.

"There's something you want to ask," Trin said, intuitively.

"I do," Zav said.

"So, please ask it," Trin said.

"Trinity, how is a raven like a writing desk?" Zav asked.

Trin chuckled, "The famous riddle," she said.

"Yes, the famous riddle," Zav said.

"Well, it wasn't answered in the text," Trin said.

"True," Zav said.

"I believe it was the Hatter that asked it, and since it was the Hatter, it is more than likely, just non-sense," Trin said.

"Interesting point," Zav said.

"After all, we're all mad here," Trin said.

Zav chuckled, "Touché, Trinity, touché," he said.

"Are you conceding?" Trin asked.

"On that point," Zav said.

Trin nodded, "There's more you want to know," she said.

"Have you ever seen the Alice Statue in Central Park?" Zav asked.

"Yes, I have, several times in fact?" Trin said.

"I quite enjoy going there, and, no, it will sound strange, or geeky," Zav said.

"You can say it, Zav," Trin said.

"Ever hear of the Knight Gallery?" Zav asked.

"Yes, in passing," Trin said.

"Well a few years ago, they had an exposition of art inspired by kids in Central Park," Zav said.

"Okay?" Trin asked, confused and looking at him oddly.

"Let me explain, I was taking a youth group, I council there," Zav answered, the unasked question, "So, there was this one painting, a copy, I believe, done by the artist own hand though, of these two girls playing on the Alice Statue, it really touched me."

"Do you remember the name of the painting?" Trin asked, "Something that makes that big of impression would be rememberable I'd think."

"Girls on a Statue by Peyton Scott," Zav said.

Trin nodded, trying to keep her poker face on. Yes, that was a copy of a painting done by Peyton Scott, in her own hand. It must be Trin's mom's copy. Trin knew that the original hung in a brownstone townhouse in Hell's Kitchen.

"I think I'm familiar with that work," Trin said.

"It's beautiful and made me want to read the book again," Zav said.

Trin nodded, "Zav, what do you want to get out of the app?" she asked.

"Well, right to the point," Zav said.

"That's how I am," Trin said.

"I want to meet people and…" Zav's voice trailed off as he sought to phrase the rest correctly, "…see where it may lead."

Trin nodded, "Then let's," she said, with a dimpled smile.

* * *

The UBER ride wasn't long just down the west side to the Meat Packing District. They were let out and Ellie looked up at the building and turned her friends.

"What in the world? Here again?" Ellie asked.

"Of course, it's a great place," Jade said.

"Anyways, Libby, there's a guest DJ tonight," Ainsley said.

"It's not Einar again?" Ellie asked.

"No, it's not Einar," Jade said, "But it's a good DJ."

Ellie nodded, and the group of friends went in. The club was on the roof of the building, so it took a while to get to the club's door. When the elevator doors opened Ellie looked out to see a small line.

They got off the elevator and joined the line. Hardy ended up next to Ellie. Ellie watched Jade, Ainsley and Finley talk; they were all dressed to impress. Justin was close to his girlfriend Finley, but he was talking to Jared.

"Why are you here?" Hardy asked.

Ellie looked at Hardy. "What Hardy?" she asked.

"Why are you here, Libby?" Hardy asked.

"Are you trying to philosophical?" Ellie asked.

"No, serious," Hardy said, "You don't strike me as the type to come to The City."

"Ains never told you my story?" Ellie asked.

"No, you just showed up with Ains, and we went from there," Hardy said.

"Well the Wikipedia version is I came up here after I graduated college to visit my friend and godson, and an opportunity came up for me to write here I couldn't turn down," Ellie said.

"That's all?" Hardy asked.

"Yeah basically," Ellie said, "Why so interested after all these years?"

"Never got to know you and your story," Hardy said.

"That's it," Ellie said.

"Doesn't explain the brownstone," Hardy said.

"My Dad does business up here, so he bought it, and well he lets me use it," Ellie said, "Thought, I was a Sugar Baby, Hardy?"

"Wondering, questioning, mostly," Hardy said.

Ellie smiled and rested a hand on his cheek. She felt the warmth of his skin, even though the several rings she wore. "Hardy, you're cute and will make some guy a lucky man," she said.

"Thanks, Libby," Hardy said.

"You're welcome," Ellie said, as the line started to move. Looking down the hallway Ellie could see the doorman. Clubs change but one thing is a constant, doormen. She's seen this one before, he was over six foot five inches tall and built like a National Football League Guard. His skin was dark but also reflective in the lighting, his hair was worn in long dreadlocks which were pulled back ran down his back. Unexpected he also wore glasses.

When the group reached the door, he looked them over. There was a pregnant pause, followed by a long sigh. His eyes settled on Ainsley.

"Welcome back, Ainsley, are you going to behave?" The Doorman asked.

"I always behave, Joe," Ainsley said.

He let out a deep belly laugh, "Yeah badly," Joe the doorman said.

Ainsley batted her eyes at Joe," But Joe badly is still behaving," Ainsley said, in a cute innocent-sounding voice.

Joe shook his head, "Okay," he said.

"Nothing to worry about, Joe," Finley said.

Joe chuckled and signaled them in until Ellie came up to him. He stopped her and looked her over.

"Well, well, well, you look very nice tonight, Libby," Joe said.

"Thanks, Joe," Ellie said.

"The same goes for you as does Ainsley," Joe said.

"What would that be?" Ellie asked.

"You need to behave tonight, Libby," Joe said.

"Joe, I'm going to have fun tonight and live my life," Ellie said.

"That's what I'm afraid of, Libby," Joe said.

Ellie laughed, "You're cute, Joe," she said.

"Say hello to Trinity for me," Joe said, and let Ellie and Hardy in. As they walked into the club.

"Who's Trinity?" Hardy asked.

"My friend Trin," Ellie said, "That's her full name."

"Never thought of it," Hardy said.

"We all have our secrets, that are only secrets because no one asks," Ellie said.

"Really Libby, quoting Anna Becca?" Hardy asked, "I figured you'd be more literate."

"I am, but truths are truths," Ellie said, just as Ainsley came up to them.

"Libby, you did get in," Ainsley said, then she turned to Hardy, "Oh, hi Hardy."

"Glad to see you're happy I got in, Ains," Hardy said.

"What's up Ains?" Ellie asked.

"It's a buffet," Ainsley said.

"Okay, these places are usually meat markets," Ellie said.

"Let's get some prime cuts," Ainsley said.

"That's usually the plan, Ains," Ellie said.

"Well then let's do it," Ainsley said.

"Okay Nike," Ellie said.

Ainsley grabbed Ellie's hand, "But first, Libby, I need shots," she said dragging Ellie off, leaving Hardy shaking his head.


	137. Chapter 137: NY Stories - The End

**Chapter 137: New York Stories – The End**

Saturday, January 7th, Late Night

The night ended and Fallon found herself standing over by the painting _Shu Swamp in the Spring_. She was finishing up her last flute of champagne. Looking over the painting and wondered why she found herself drawn to this one painting.

Grant was across the room talking to his boss and Alex Grasland. Fallon studied the statuesque blonde and felt jealous. Alex was what men were supposed to want, a tall model-like blonde. Not a short, dark-eyed, brown-haired stick that she was. Grant's closeness with Alex, made her wonder if there was more than an artist and gallery employee one, it's not unheard of.

Again, tonight she's Fallon Adams, the poor working girl, not Fallon Stafford, the billionaire. She's in this place because, she put herself there, to see what it's like to be wanted for being who she is, not for her bank account.

They finished talking and Fallon watched them separate. Grant went off in one direction, while Alex came to Fallon. Looking up at the taller green-eyed woman, Fallon gave a partial smile.

"You look like you had a good opening," Fallon said.

"As good as once could expect, I've already sold a few paintings," Alex said.

"That's good," Fallon said.

Alex shrugged, "It is," she said, and looked at _Shu Swamp in the Spring_, "Except this orphan, no one wants her."

"I didn't know it was for sale," Fallon said.

"All except my painting of Kora is for sale," Alex said.

Fallon nodded and turned back to the painting. She feigned looking it over, but averted her eyes to the label and memorized the catalog number.

"I love this painting, but I can't afford it," Fallon said, "Maybe if it's ever made into a print."

"It's okay, this one is the only one from it's year that hasn't found a home," Alex said.

Fallon nodded, "Sad, by the way, how do you know Grant?" she asked.

Alex laughed, "Jealous?" she asked and shook her head, "I dated Grant's brother and we become friends, also he gave me my break here."

"That's good, Grant seems to be a good man," Fallon said.

"He is, and you don't have to worry about me unless you fuck with him," Alex said.

"I won't fuck with him," Fallon said.

"Good because he's very into you," Alex said and nodded looked off to the side, "Speaking of the devil."

"I hope you at least put in a good word for me," Grant said and offered Fallon her coat.

"Only the worst stuff," Alex said.

Fallon laughed as she took her coat and bag. "I wouldn't expect anything less," Grant said and exchanged kisses on the cheek with Alex.

"That's why we're friends," Alex said, "Oh Fallon dear, let me take that." Fallon took the flute and Grant helped her with her coat.

"Thank you," Fallon said.

"You're welcome," Both Grant and Alex said, at the same time, which was followed by a laugh.

Grant lead Fallon out of the gallery towards the street and the waiting car.

"So, what do you think?" Grant said.

"Not bad and you said you had to move it up?" Fallon asked.

"Yeah, Alex was requested to do an exhibition in Walberge by special request HSH Walther Furst Von Walberge," Grant said.

"Grant, isn't that the country that is always at war?" Fallon asked.

Grant shrugged, "From what I understand there are issues there," he said.

Fallon nodded, as Grant showed her into the car. She noticed Grant looked tired, it had been a long day for him. He sat silently looking out the window at the Hudson River. Fallon studied him and noticed the large gray shape of the _Intrepid_ in the distance. They weren't going to be that far north, in the Kitchen.

The car arrived at the building they were using as Ellie's apartment. The old woman wasn't on the stoop anymore, probably went to bed. Both Grant and Fallon got out of the car and walked her to the front door.

"well I'd invite you in, but I'm crashing on the couch and Ellies probably asleep now," Fallon said.

"I understand," Grant said.

"I had a lovely night, and Alex is an interesting woman," Fallon said.

"That she is," Grant said.

"I'll call you tomorrow when I get home," Fallon said.

"I look forward to it," Grant said.

Fallon smiled and was suddenly taken aback when Grant leaned down and kissed her. At first, she was stiff with surprise, but she went with it and went with Grant's actions. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, and greeted his lips and tongue with welcome.

It was quick, maybe a few mere moments, but it seemed to last forever. Her head was swimming with emotions and feelings, but it soon died down, as he broke the kiss, and the hormones in her brain leveled out. She could see his face through half-opened and hazy eyesight, he was wondering, waiting, and all she could do was let out a pleasurable sigh.

"Wow," was the only word she could breathe out.

"I'm sorry," Grant said, "I was too forward."

"No, no," Fallon muttered out, "It was fine, no great, I just wasn't expecting it."

"It just seemed right," Grant said.

"It's right, it's perfectly alright," Fallon said.

Grant nodded, "I got to get going," he said.

"So, do I; I'll call you tomorrow," Fallon said.

"I look forward to it," Grant said, and rushed back to his UBER. Fallon smiled, watched the car drive off as she unlocked the front door. As soon as the car turned the corner, she stopped acting with the front door, pulled out her smartphone and called for her own UBER to bring her home.

* * *

At the beginning of tonight's venture, all Trin hoped would be that it would be something different. Her usual Saturday night was watching TV and hanging with Wyatt. She loved her son, but sometimes you just need a night out.

The night succeeded beyond expectations. Trin went to a bar she would never have gone before, watch games with other fans, and top it off she met Zav.

Zav and her hit it off even though he's a Ranger's fan. They cheered on the players they watched on the screen and even shared a few plates of starters. After quite a few beers, Trin stopped counting after three, they headed out together.

They walked several blocks and came to a typical Lower Manhattan tiny park. They walked around this tiny green space and chatted for go knows how long and about who knows.

Finally, Trin called an UBER and Zav agreed to share. They rode together up to the Upper East Side. On the ride north, Trin found she didn't want to hold hands, no, she wanted more. Soon enough there was some heavy petting going on in the back seat of the UBER.

About halfway home there was not just petting, but making out as well. The UBER driver got an eyeful of what he would normally see on a Saturday night, and Trin didn't care. The UBER pulled up in front of her building the petting had moved to full-on feeling up. It was borderline moving on to hands doing more than what is legally allowed.

Trin pulled Zav out of the UBER, paid for the ride and dragged him into the building. In the vestibule, they paused and attacked each other's lips again. They were pawing at each other, then Zav stopped and pushed away.

"What?" Trin asked, looking shocked as Zav just stood there.

"This is where you live?" Zav asked.

"Yes, I said I live on the Upper East Side," Trin said.

"I didn't expect this," Zav said, taken aback.

Trin shrugged, "I had a few good years," she said.

"This is just so…" Zav never finished his statement, as Trin grabbed him and kissed him hard. Zav was taken aback from Trin's extreme forwardness. He eventually went with it. When they broke apart, he looked at her.

"So, we doing this?" Trin asked.

"I…I…I…" Zav said.

"Look it's just yes or no," Trin said.

"Ya…ya…Yes," Zav said.

Trin smiled wickedly, and looked Zav up and down, "Good, follow me," she said, grabbed Zav's hand and pulled him into the building.

Trin didn't stop in the lobby and greeted the person that worked there. Pulling Zav, who was only average height, but was still bigger and taller than Trin. He was amazed at how strong Trin was. She stopped at the elevator and pressed the button.

While waiting for one of the elevator cars, Trin wrapped her arms around Zav's neck, pushing him against the wall. They continued there making out while one of the elevator cars came to retrieve them.

Once the elevator arrived, they rolled into it. In the car, Trin broke a hand free and pressed the button for her floor. Pressing the button didn't even end what she was doing with Zav. They kept it up the whole ride up to Trin's floor. Slowly, clothes were being loosened and unfastened. This was all done to the Muszak that was being pipped into the elevator car. Trin listened unintentionally to the music, she couldn't place the artist, she wasn't her brother-in-law, but she knew the song, and just ignored the lyric and went with the beat.

When the car stopped, Trin checked to make sure it was her floor. She pulled Zav out of the elevator with a force he couldn't imagine coming from her. He slammed against the wall, where she crushed up hard against him, and nipped his neck.

"You still game?" Trin asked, with a hunger in her voice.

"Yes," Zav said.

Trin gave him a hungry wicked smile, "Good," she said, nipped his neck. She pulled away from him took a tight grip his hand and pulled him out of the elevator lobby and down the hall.

Zav's head was swimming as he went down the hall. This place was very posh, and not where he expected to be tonight, doing what he assumed they would be doing.

Suddenly they stopped by a door. Trin looked at Zav. "You're good to have to leave before dawn," Trin said.

"Why?" Zav asked.

"My son is staying over a neighbor's, he doesn't know, and I don't want him to know," Trin said.

"Okay," Zav said.

"Good," Trin said, unlocked the apartment door and pulled him inside, closing the door behind them.

* * *

The night ended as they walk out of the club. It was one hell of a night, and Ellie felt more than a little drunk from the drinks and shots she consumed during the night. Outside the club, the group started to break up.

Ellie watched as Jade and Jared headed off. Jade was on her phone ordering their ride home. They were an odd pairing, living together and they were both single.

Finley, Justin, and Hardy agreed to share a ride as they lived nearby. They were a fun group to hang with, and Ellie couldn't wait to see them again.

"Hey Libby," Ainsley said.

Ellie turned to look at Ainsley," Yes Ains?" she asked.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Ainsley asked. Ellie noted Ainsley was very drunk, it was clear by her eyes.

"Don't want to take the subway back?" Ellie asked.

"Not at this hour, it would be an UBER or a Lyft," Ainsley said.

Ellie shrugged, "I don't know," she said.

"Yeah, well it's late and I don't want to deal," Ainsley said.

"Sure, I have spare rooms," Ellie said.

"Great Libby, I'll call the UBER," Ainsley said, and broke out her smartphone and ordered a ride.

Ellie looked down the street and could see the faint lights of the shoreline of the Hudson River. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled and watched the steam of her breath.

"They're on their way, Libby," Ainsley said.

"Okay," Ellie said.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Ainsley asked, with a slight drunken slur.

"I always have fun," Ellie said.

Ainsley nodded, "Why are you single, Libby?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked.

"You're a beautiful woman, with a great personality, why hasn't someone snatched you up?" Ainsley asked.

"I've not felt the need to have a steady relationship as of recent," Ellie said.

"Who was your last relationship?" Ainsley asked.

Ellie thought about it for a second, "It was a guy back home, named Dylan," she said.

"Why did you end?" Ainsley asked.

Ellie shrugged, "He stayed local, I went away for school. I think when I moved up here it was pretty much the end," she said.

"So, it's a function of distance and time?" Ainsley asked.

"That and I think we wanted different things," Ellie said.

"Was he your only serious relationship?" Ainsley asked.

"No, in high school there was Marc," Ellie said.

"How did it end with Marc?" Ainsley asked.

"Badly," Ellie said, "Can we please change the subject."

"Sorry," Ainsley said.

"It's just a time of my life, well, I don't want to visit again," Ellie said.

"Sure Libby," Ainsley said, as their UBER pulled up.

As the headed north on 10th Ave. Ellie looked out the window at the passing by buildings. She did love living in the city, but there was nothing like the late night/early morning hours back home.

"I heard you were quoting Anna Becca to Hardy earlier," Ainsley said.

"Oh, you heard that," Ellie said.

"I've read that book, is it the reason why you always wear purple?" Ainsley asked.

"I have my reasons," Ellie said.

"It was one hell of a sex book," Ainsley said.

"I guess," Ellie said.

"Do you think it was a story of the truth?" Ainsley asked.

"Maybe it's like _Go Ask Alice_," Ellie said.

"What does that mean?" Ainsley asked.

"A hoax," Ellie said.

Ainsley nodded. The UBER dropped them off in front of the Scott Brownstone Townhouse in Hell's Kitchen. The two women walked up the steps to the parlor floor of the townhouse.

At the door, Ellie pulled out her house keys. As she put the key in the lock. Before she could turn the key, she felt Ainsley grab her.

Ellie was turned to face Ainsley. Ainsley had both hands on the side of Ellie's head. Ainsley leaned forward and kissed Ellie.


	138. Chapter 138: Sundays

**Chapter 138: Sundays**

Sunday, January 8th, Morning

The sun was coming up and lit the waters of Murphy Inlet with a bright red-orange color of the birth of another Sunday morning. She came out of Murphy House wrapped in a thick blanket, holding a cup of coffee. Taking a seat on the porch, she wrapped the blanket around herself tighter. In the bitterly cold air, her breath came out as clouds of steam. There was also steam coming off her cup of coffee.

Kelly Burke took a sip of her coffee, as she watched as a ship was heading out to sea. The large container ship passed by the opening of the small Murphy Inlet. She took a deep breath and felt the remains of congestion from the last night.

The door behind her opened and Kelly looked over her left shoulder. She saw her husband and three kids coming out of the door. Rian ran over and climbed up into Kelly's lap.

Andrew took a seat in the chair next to Kelly. Their two oldest children, nine-year-old Phelan, and seven-year-old Liv took seats on a nearby bench.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked.

"Well, we all know about your morning routine," Andrew said.

"I've had this routine for years," Kelly said.

"We know, Momma," Phelan said, "But we also heard you talked with Coach Scott."

Kelly nodded, "Yeah, they want me to show up to honor the team I played on in high school," she said.

Liv nodded, "Are you doing it?" she asked.

"I'm thinking about it," Kelly said.

"Momma," Phelan said.

"Yes, Phelan?" Kelly asked.

"Will you play for us?" Phelan asked.

"Sure, get my guitar," Kelly said, and Andrew took Rian from her lap.

Phelan nodded and went inside. He came out holding the guitar. He handed it to Kelly, she handed Andrew her coffee cup and settled the guitar on her knee.

"What do you want to hear?" Kelly asked.

"The Chain," Phelan and Liv said. Kelly nodded and started to play her guitar.

_Listen to the wind blow  
Watch the sun rise  
Run in the shadows  
Damn your love  
Damn your lies_

* * *

Sunday, January 8th, Morning

As per their routine, they would meet in the same coffee shop every Sunday at the same time. No matter how many times they saw each other during the week they did this. Fallon smiled as she walked into the coffee shop. Getting into the line she waited for her chance to order, she ordered.

Walking out to the dining room she found Ellie and Trin waiting for her. Fallon was typically the last one to show up. She took a seat next to Ellie and looked over her two friends/family.

"So, it looks like someone had a good date," Fallon said.

"Yes, I did, it was just what I needed," Trin said.

Fallon laughed, "Got rid of those cobwebs down there?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, multiple times," Trin said, almost laughing after each word.

Fallon shook her head and looked at Ellie. Ellie was dressed in more casual slacks and a blouse, more contemporary look instead of her normal Boho style. Her light blonde hair was pulled back and held by a simple clasp.

"What's wrong, Ellie?" Fallon said.

"I had a bad night last night?" Ellie said.

"Are you okay?" Fallon asked.

"I'm fine," Ellie said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Fallon asked.

"No," Ellie said.

"This isn't like you, Els," Trin said.

Ellie shook her head, "I know, I'm just trying to wrap my head around something," she said.

"Els, you can always call me to talk," Trin said.

"I know," Ellie said, turned to Fallon, "So, how was the Knight Gallery?"

"Fallon!" The Barista called out.

"Put a pin in this, I'll tell you when I get back," Fallon said, got up and went to retrieve her coffee.

Trin looked at Ellie and shrugged. Ellie nodded and turned back to her coffee, as they sat there in silence.

_And if you don't love me now  
You will never love me again  
I can still hear you saying  
You would never break the chain_

* * *

Sunday, January 8th, Morning

Nathan stood at the front door and knocked. He pulled his coat closer to himself and let out a long breath. There was a cloud of steam that came out of his mouth and his nose. Again, Haley didn't come along with him. He started to step his feet up and down to keep his blood flowing.

The door finally opened, and Nathan turned around to see a now grey hair Rachel Gatina appeared in the door. Nathan nodded at his old high school classmate, and the grandma to three of his grandkids by his son Brian.

"Nathan, how are you, please come in, I have coffee on," Rachel said.

"Thanks, but I'm sorry, I'm going to have to turn it down," Nathan said.

"Oh Nate, why?" Rachel asked.

"I have things to do with the kids back at Tree Hill," Nathan said.

"Nate, when did this happen?" Rachel asked.

"Last night, you know Haley," Nathan said.

"Sadly, I do," Rachel said, she turned around, "Lennon, Lacy, Darren, get your shoes and coat on, Papa Nate is here."

There were the sounds of three little kids running around.

"Were they any trouble?" Nathan asked.

Rachel turned to face Nathan, "No, they're never any trouble," she said.

Nathan nodded, "That's good," he said.

Rachel smiled and stepped aside to show Nathan the bags of the grandkids. Nathan nodded and stepped inside the cabin. At that time, he saw the three grandkids appear. They each said their goodbyes to Rachel. Rachel spent time with each of them. Nathan noted that Rachel spent a few more moments with Lacy.

Once they were done, Nathan handed one of the bags to Lennon. The four of them walked out to the mini-van, with Lacy leaning against him. His movement was slowed by Nathan's limp from his bad knee.

Finally, once they were loaded up, Nathan got into the mini-van and started it. After one last long look at the cabin, he put the mini-van into gear and headed back home.

_And if you don't love me now  
You will never love me again  
I can still hear you saying  
You would never break the chain_

* * *

Sunday, January 8th, Afternoon

Sitting at the breakfast bar of the kitchen of Tree Hill Hall, Chase Burke watched the kids. It was Sunday, and Huck was working until Monday morning. This day also marked the change of house, for the up and coming week, for Brett. Chase's step-daughter would leave to return to her Mom's house.

Chase slowly sipped at her coffee. She watched as the kids said goodbye. Brett stood out with her ginger red hair in the sea of brunettes. Brett was down on one knee hugging PJ.

Being very aware that PJ looked up to Brett as a role model, Chase nodded. She assumed that would be normal for the younger sister to look up to the older. Not knowing it for a fact, since she was the oldest.

Next in the line of goodbyes was Key. The young of Chase's Irish twins also looked up to Brett. Something told Chase, which she would often fight the urge to think, was that Key was her Izzy. Key had the same quietness about her, and read books instead of other things. That scared Chase because she knew how ruthless Izzy could be.

Brett was next saying goodbye to BB. Chase smiled, BB was the night to PJ and Key's day. BB was the night to PJ and Key's day. The little girl kissed the cheeks of her big sister. BB was the fun-loving one of her girls.

Col was the last of Brett's younger siblings to say goodbye. Chase often wondered about Col. How would being the only boy affect him? Her husband and brother-in-law were the only sons and they turned out fine. She could only hope that Col turned out as good as Huck or Keith.

Brett stood up and walked over to Chase.

"I'm off, Momma Chase," Brett said.

"Be safe heading to your Momma's," Chase said.

"I will," Brett said.

"See you at your games," Chase said, as Brett walked out the door.

Chase waited a few minutes, then she sent the younger kids to the playroom. She pulled out her smartphone, pressed a speed dial button and waited.

"Hey Ash, Brett just left," Chase said, "I want to get some coffee later. I have something to talk to you about. Yeah, I'll see you there."

Chase hung up her smartphone, and with a sour look on her face, she finished her coffee.

_Listen to the wind blow  
Down comes the night  
Run in the shadows  
Damn your love  
Damn your lies_

* * *

Sunday, January 8th, Afternoon

The bitterly cold winds blew off the lake and battered the Second City. The glass panes rattled as the winds gusted along the streets and the buildings. Even behind the closed curtains, she could hear the rattle and even though there was no draft she felt the cold.

Kay Scott walked back and forth, pacing across the small apartment. Her right arm hanging in a sling, as the polar vortex stayed, bring temperatures closer and closer to zero. Her rebuild shoulder suffered. But she still paced staring at the same email on her smartphone.

"It was four years ago," Kay said, "Why won't they let it go?" She kept pacing.

"Why do they blame me?" Kay asked the air, "I'm innocent, but no one takes that into account. Then again they know me."

Part of the reason she lived year-round in the tundra of Chicago was because of what happened four years ago. Once she was cleared after her surgery, she fled Tree Hill to Greenwich Connecticut. Once she signed with Chicago, she moved there, full time.

There's emptiness though. Her family was close, and she missed that. She noted only Keith and Sawyer remained in Tree Hill. Keith did it by choice. Sawyer because of her age. But they stayed behind, they had the strength to stay.

Finally, Kay walked over to her small kitchen table and put her smartphone down. Looking down at it, she could see it was time for her pill. She walked over to her place she kept them, and found her pill, taking it with a swig of water.

In frustration, she went to her chair and slumped down into it. She didn't want to look at the email anymore. No, Kay didn't want the guilt, but it was there. Every email would renew it.

Kay sighed, stood up and walked to the window. With her left hand, she pushed the curtain aside and stepped to the window. She leaned her head forward and rested her forehead against the glass. The cold glass felt good, but sharp, against her skin.

She took in several breaths and exhaled several times, making her cheeks puff up and then down. Taking her left hand, she pressed it against the cold glass.

"I guess I'm going to have to go home to Tree Hill," Kay said and sighed.

_Break the silence  
Damn the dark  
Damn the light_

* * *

Sunday, January 8th, Night

Beaulieu Manor was an amazing place to grow up, Izzy reflected. She fixed the edge of the covers of her six-year old's bed. Izzy leaned forward and kissed Ellis on his forehead.

Izzy reflected that this was Trin's old room. There were many nights Izzy and Trin would hang out here and talk. The first year they lived here it was usually in Chase's room they would hang out. Except when Izzy would be getting ready to go on a date.

Izzy nodded; her Mom was sentimental. Maybe there was a reason she put Ellis in this room. There were plenty of bedrooms rooms in the East Range. She knew Keni was in Fallon's old room.

"Are you going to be here when I wake up?" Ellis asked.

Izzy nodded, "I will, and I'll be taking you to school, but I do have to head back to work tomorrow night," she said.

"Why?" Ellis asked.

"Because it's my job," Izzy said.

"Why?" Ellis asked.

"Because I want to help other people," Izzy said.

Ellis nodded, "Okay," he said.

Izzy kissed him again, "Good night, Ellis," she said.

"Good night, Momma," Ellis said.

Izzy left the room, pausing at the door. She looked back at Ellis. She sighed, flipped the light switch off and left the room.

She walked to the next room, her old room, and walked into it. This was most certainly her Mom being sentimental, putting her daughter into her old bedroom. Speaking of which, laying on the bed, with her tablet, was Izzy's ten-year-old daughter, Nomi. Izzy walked over to the bed and sat down.

"What'cha watching?" Izzy asked.

"Some basketball highlights, I'm trying to see what I can do to improve," Nomi said, unconvincingly. Izzy nodded, knowing Nomi she was probably seeing what was going on where her Dad was. Izzy just let it go.

"You love basketball, don't you?" Izzy asked.

Nomi nodded, "Yes, I do," she said.

Izzy smiled, "That's good, now time for bed," she said.

Nomi nodded, turned off her tablet and slipped under the covers. Izzy leaned forward and adjusted the covers. She leaned even more forward and kissed Nomi on her forehead. "Good night, Nomi," Izzy said.

"Night Momma," Nomi said.

"I'll see you at breakfast, and take you to school," Izzy said, to which Nomi nodded.

Izzy got up and left the bedroom, shutting the light off as she left. When the bedroom door was closed, Izzy leaned against the wall, and her hazel eyes welled up with tears.

_And if you don't love me now  
You will never love me again  
I can still hear you saying  
You would never break the chain_

* * *

Sunday, January 8th, Night

Moving around the outside of the Staples Center were four young doctors. They ducked, dodged, and weaved around people. The Clipper's fans were enjoying it, while the few Heat fans weren't, the Clippers won 98-86, not a good margin.

"Where are we going?" Kaelyn asked.

"Towards the player's entrance," Madyson said, her acccent not hiding her frustration with Kaelyn.

"Why are we going there?" Kaelyn asked.

"I'm going to meet James," Candi said.

"We're going to meet James Scott?" Kaelyn said.

"Yes," Madyson said.

"If I knew that, I would dress nicer," Kaelyn said.

"What makes you think we were going to say hi to him? He's Candi's cousin after all," Madyson said.

Fawn nodded and turned around, her eyes fell on Madyson and Kaelyn, "Keep that down," she said.

Kaelyn and Madyson nodded when they came up to the crowd control fences. Candi stood there, in statuesque figure standing out clearly. Fawn took the space to Candi's right, showing her five-foot-eight inch frame to Candi's above six-foot frame. Madyson took the space to Candi's left, her five-foot nine and a half-inch frame is second only to Candi in height. Kaelyn took space next to Madyson, being just slightly shorter than Fawn. The four of them stood there in silence, as the players started to come out.

Kaelyn could see James Scott walking down the small aisle the two rows of fences made. She noted at how tall he was, as he stopped and greeted fans, especially the kids. He even posed for several selfies and signed a few autographs. Finally, he walked down the aisle way.

"Hey it's the King of Kings," Candi called out.

James stopped and turned, shaking his head and smiling at the same time. He walked over to Candi and stopped at the fence. Kaelyn watched as Candi and James hugged.

"Long time, no see," James said, with a laugh.

"Well, it's a good thing, and by the way, the game sucked," Candi said.

"Don't remind me," James said.

"Yeah, don't remind us," Fawn said.

James laughed and turned to Fawn, "Hey Fawn," he said, leaned over the fence and hugged her.

"Great to see you, again, James," Fawn said, as they separated.

"We should stop meeting like this, people would talk," James said.

"James," Madyson said.

"Mads, a pleasure to see you again," James said and hugged Mads.

"You're not going to get us drunk again?" Madyson asked.

"No, not at all, and I thought you Australian could party." James said and looked to Candi, who nodded, and James turned back to Madyson.

"We can, but you caught me on an off day," Madyson said.

James laughed, and turned back to Candi.

"James, this is my other housemate, Doctor Kaelyn McCullough," Candi said, "Kaelyn, this is my cousin, James Scott."

"Nice to meet you," Kaelyn said and offered her hand to James.

"Pleasure is all mine," James said, and shook her hand, and looked to Candi, "We're doing this?"

"Doing what?" Kaelyn asked.

"James and Candi are going to do something," Madyson said.

"I didn't know that," Kaelyn said.

"Why do you think we took two cars," Fawn said.

"Oh," Kaelyn said.

"Yeah," Candi said and turned to Fawn, "I'll see you back at the house," she then turned to James, "Let's do this," she said.

James nodded, hopped the fence and followed Candi off into the crowd.

_And if you don't love me now  
You will never love me again  
I can still hear you saying  
You would never break the chain_

* * *

Sunday, January 8th, Night

The door opened to her Upper East Side apartment and Trin found Ellie standing there. Ellie was still dressed in her stylish but boring look, forgoing her normal Boho chic look. Trin studied Ellie from head to toe and nodded.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?" Trin asked, "Also what's with the clothes?"

"Its movie night isn't it?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't answer my question," Trin said.

Ellie took in a deep breath and shrugged, "I just need to be around family, right now," she said.

"Come in," Trin said.

Ellie entered the apartment. Before she could get too far in, Trin grabbed her elbow.

"What's wrong, Els?" Trin asked.

"Just some shit I have to figure out on my own," Ellie said.

"So, you come here?" Trin asked.

"I don't want to be alone right now," Ellie said.

"This must be serious," Trin said, "I can set Wyatt up with a movie and we could talk."

"No, I don't want to disturb Wyatt, too much, and I'm not ready to talk," Ellie said.

Trin nodded, "Okay, let's get you settled and stuffing your face with popcorn," she said.

"I'll be quiet," Ellie said.

Trin let Ellie go and they walked into the great room. At about the same time, Wyatt came out of the hallway. He looked at Trin and Ellie and his eyes lit up.

"Aunt Libby," Wyatt said, and ran to Ellie and they hugged, "What are you doing here?"

"I cam to hang out with my best guy," Ellie said.

"Ah," Wyatt said, "Come sit next to me."

"Sure," Ellie said.

Trin walked into the kitchenette to pop the popcorn. She watched as her son and best friend took a seat in front of the TV and started to talk. Trin couldn't help but wonder if the world did change last night.

_And if you don't love me now  
You will never love me again  
I can still hear you saying  
You would never break the chain_

* * *

Sunday, January 8th, Night

Across Manhattan Island now in what is known as Greenwich Village, Fallon took a seat in her living room. She put her feet up and leaned back in the chair. Fallon wore her comfortable sweat pants and her cropped muscle shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail.

She closed her eyes and wondered what was up with Ellie. Ellie would adjust to plain dress style when she needed to focus on deadlines, but even then, she would never retreat into silence, like she's done. Fallon sort of shrugged, but didn't move any more than that.

That was when her smartphone started to ring. Fallon shot up into an upright sitting position. And her eyes snapped open.

"What the fuck?" Fallon asked, and reached for her smartphone. Looking at the screen she saw Grant was calling her. She clicked to answer the call.

"Evening Grant, what's up?" Fallon said.

"Just wanted to hear your voice," Grant said.

"Awe Grant," Fallon said.

"Yeah, our conversation earlier wasn't enough," Grant said.

"Are you flattering me?" Fallon asked.

"Maybe," Grant said.

Fallon laughed, "You're cute," she said.

"I also got word about something you might find interesting," Grant said.

"What could that be?" Fallon asked.

"That painting you liked, _Shu Swamp in the Spring_," Grant said.

"Yeah?" Fallon asked.

"It sold, it finally solid. Someone bought that orphan painting," Grant said, quoting what Alex Grasland called her painting.

"That's good, right?" Fallon asked.

"Yes, it is, especially for Alex," Grant said, "That painting has been a source of stress for her."

"Then it's good news," Fallon said, awkwardly.

Grant nervously chuckled, "Yes, it is," he said, reassuring her.

Fallon nodded, and leaned forward, picking up a sheet of paper. She looked down at the printed sheet of paper that once laid on the table before her. She had printed it out today for her paper records, she kept in the library. The letterhead of the sheet was that of the _Knight Gallery_. Fallon smiled, some times having multiple holding companies does pay off, she reflected, as she continued to talk to Grant.

_Chain, keep us together  
Running in the shadows_

* * *

Sunday, January 8th, Night

Lamont Wilson sat in his hospital bed, hooked up to machines monitoring his condition. He was somewhat in a good mood, since his favorite hometown basketball team, the Lakers, beat the Orlando Magic, 112 to 95 today. He sighed and looked at his Mom.

"What's wrong, Lamont?" Ms. Wilson asked.

"I don't know, I'm just, I don't know," Lamont said.

There was a knock on the door jam. Lamont and Ms. Wilson turned to the door and saw Dr. Candace Scott. She was standing in the doorway, dressed casually except for her starched white lab coat.

"Hi Lamont, Ms. Wilson," Candi said.

"Hello Doctor Scott," Ms. Wilson said.

"Hi Doctor Scott," Lamont said.

"Lamont, I said please call me Candi," Candi said.

"Umm sorry, Candi," Lamont said.

"May I come in or am I interrupting anything?" Candi asked.

"Sure, come in, Doctor Scott," Ms. Wilson said.

Candi entered with a nod. She walked over to the side of the bed and took a quick set of vitals. She nodded and looked over Lamont.

"You seem to be doing well," Candi said.

"Thanks," Lamont said, "You're not dressed like you normally are."

Candi laughed, "Very perceptive," she said, "I was at the Clippers' game."

"The Clippers, really, Candi?" Lamont asked.

"Hey! I got four competed tickets," Candi said.

"Can't argue with that," Lamont said.

Candi smiled, "Well, I bought you a souvenir from the game," she said.

"Doctor Scott, you shouldn't have," Ms. Wilson said.

"Also, I'm a Lakers fan, not a Clippers fan," Lamont said.

"It's no bother, Ms. Wilson," Candi said, "But when I saw this it just screamed Lamont."

"Really?" Lamont asked.

"Yes, really, and it should be here soon," Candi said.

James stepped into the doorway, on hearing the line he waited for, and knocked on the door jam.

"Yes?" Lamont and Ms. Wilson asked at the same time without looking up.

"Can I come in?" James asked.

"Yes," Ms. Wilson said, finally looking at James and not knowing who he is.

Candi looked up to the door, and her smile grew just a little bit wider. "Hi James, come in, and meet Lamont," she said and turned to look at Lamont, "Lamont, this is my cousin James…"

"James Scott from the Heat," Lamont said, with his eyes lighting up.

"That's me," James said.

Candi nodded and smiled, "I told you, he's my cousin," she said.

"Hey Lamont," James said, "Candi told me you're a big fan of my Dad and the Lakers."

Lamont nodded, "I am," he said.

"I practically grew up at the Staples Center watching he play," James said.

"Wow, that must have been cool," Lamont said.

"It was in some ways," James said, "Well sadly my Dad wanted to be here, but he couldn't leave North Carolina, but he did send something to me to deliver to you."

"Yeah?" Lamont asked, curious.

James unslung a small gym bag from over his shoulder. He set it down on the bed and carefully unzipped it. He pulled out a box and handed it to Lamont. The young man looked at it and opened it up. Inside was a yellow and purple Laker's game jersey. Lamont held it up and unfolded it and the purple number twenty-three was visible and on the back was the name Scott also in purple.

"Wow!" Lamont said, "A Nathan Scott Jersey."

"He also signed it," James said and pointed to the tail of the jersey.

Lamont looked at the game jersey and found the black sharpie signature of Nathan Scott. Lamont looked up at James and smiled. "Wow, could you thank him for me?" Lamont asked.

"I could do one better," James said, and brought out his smartphone, and put it down, using the pop stand in front of Lamont. A Face Time call was in progress and on the screen was the face of Nathan Scott.

"Nathan Scott!" Lamont said, so loud it could be considered a yell.

"Yes, it's me," Nathan said, "And I would guess you're Lamont."

"Yes, I am," Lamont said.

"Well, my niece called me and told me you're a fan, sick and need surgery," Nathan said.

"That's true," Lamont said.

"Well, Candi's a good doctor, has a good heart, and knows what she's talking about. I wish, I could be there in person, but family commitments keep me in North Carolina. I do get out to Los Angeles during the summer for a few weeks to teach at a basketball camp for young men like yourself for the Lakers. So, if you're ready to go in August, I have a spot for you in that camp," Nathan said.

"Really?" Lamont asked.

"No joke, and it's all on my dime," Nathan said.

"Thank You," Lamont said.

"Are you sure, Mister Scott?" Ms. Wilson asked.

"Positive, but it's all up to Lamont. It's his job to get healthy, so he could join us in August," Nathan said.

"I will," Lamont said.

"Lamont, I have to go, duty calls, so I'll give you some advice, listen to your doctors and get healthy," Nathan said, "Your health is more important than basketball camp."

"I will," Lamont said.

The connection disconnected and James took away his smartphone and smiled at Lamont.

"I'm just the messenger," James said.

"A good messenger at that," Candi said.

"It's not often one of the best point guards in the league delivers a message for a legend," Lamont said.

"We all do what we have to for the fans," James said and slipped out of the hospital room.

Lamont nodded. Candi checked his vitals, again. "I think you've had an exciting few minutes. I'd try and get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow and need your strength," she said.

"Okay," Lamont said, "Was that really James and Nathan Scott?"

Candi nodded, "Yes, I told you I was related to them. Now get some sleep," she said. Lamont nodded, and leaned back, trying to get comfortable, clenching the signed Nathan Scott jersey. Candi turned to Ms. Wilson, "I'll see y'all in the morning."

"You didn't have to do this," Ms. Wilson said.

"I didn't, most of this was my uncle, I was just trying to cheer up Lamont. I figured meeting his hero would do that, but that couldn't be worked out," Candi shrugged, "The rest was all my uncle," she said.

"Well, thank you either way," Ms. Wilson said, "It means a lot to Lamont and me."

"You're welcome if you'll excuse me, I have an early morning, as do you and Lamont," Candi said.

Ms. Wilson nodded, "You're right, and go ahead, Doctor Scott," she said.

Candi left the room and met up with James in the hallway.

"Thanks again for doing this," Candi said.

"You're welcome," James said.

"I owe you big time for this," Candi said.

"Good," James said, "I'm calling in my make now."

"Name it," Candi said, "If it's reasonable I could do it, if it's not it will take longer."

James chuckled as they reached the elevator, "Go back to Tree Hill for the thirty-first and help the family celebrate the championship of Angela and Ashlyn," he said.

"Why?" Candi asked, "I wasn't on the team."

James shrugged, "That's all I ask," he said.

"I'll see what I can do," Candi said.

"Very well," James said as the cousins got on the elevator.

_Chain, keep us together  
Running in the shadows_

_Chain, keep us together  
Running in the shadows_

_Chain, keep us together  
Running in the shadows_

_Chain, keep us together  
Running in the shadows_

* * *

(BLOG entry in Italics)

_This so-called polar vortex keeps it cold where I live. It's usually warm, even in the winter months. I got to see my sister-in-law, as she came down from where she works to visit my niece and nephew. Also, there is something brewing on the horizon. Is it a storm or is it a clearing? There is a song that has a hazy title but has hopefully lyrics, and that's what I'm waiting for. After all, we're all living Under Grey Skies. Comment below._

_RavenHussar_

_T3 Collective_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Well, welcome to the end of another episode of this story, it was a long ride to get here. That's my fault, the first two episodes were done during an extremely productive time, where I was writing up to three chapters a day, and unfortunately, they were all tied closely together, hence the long first two episodes. I will try and not make them as long as the first two, I think I've settled into a good number with episode three, which is even longer then I wanted it to be. Also, finally, the first week of the year is over.

This episode is named _Under Grey Skies_ which is a song by _Kamelot_. Originally, I picked the name because of the sense of what it gives me, and the fact that everyone is in a deep winter chill. Upon listening to the song, it was a song of yearning and hope, which I was hoping to underline in several of the storylines in this episode. It's also a beautiful song in its own right and feature _Troy Donockley_ of _Nightwish_ and _Charlotte Wessel_ of _Delain_, I would take a listen you can find it on YouTube.

I've always said this is where I can tell stories and reflections on the past episode. I've also said there are always two stories here; the one on the page and the one about writing. Under Grey Skies had a difficult birth, being framed out and plotted before the publication of the first chapters of this story. Originally, it was set to be a forty-chapter episode, which was originally going to be the standard, which was then raised to fifty, and finally, I said, no, we're cutting it down to thirty-six, hence some of the weird mergers, such as Chapter 134 Moments. It ended up being thirty-eight when the New York Stories chapters made more sense to be broken up to how it is now.

That was only the beginning. I started working on this around the beginning of January of the year I published this. The first chapters went digital on February eighth. During this time, and I was making good progress. That was when an opportunity to move to a cheaper larger rent came up and I couldn't turn it down. That was nothing, it would just delay things. That was when my grandfather died from a long fight with cancer. I needed to help my father close down my grandfather's house, as late last year, my aunt, who was like my big sister, also passed from cancer. I typically type up the week's chapters on the weekend, but two weeks before my grandfather passed, I was asked to return to visit him, extensively to say goodbye. So, there was some delay in production there.

Try being a funeral during the ramp-up for COVID-19 lockdown. We got his funeral in, one day before the church's shut down funerals. My grandfather was born, raised, and a practicing Roman Catholic. I was asked to give the eulogy, and I'm normally well-spoken, but I lost my words. So, yeah, I'm writing this during the COVID-19 pandemic. So, there are some stories of writing that are just as dramatic as the one on the page. If you read this, just review saying you hear me.

The Song in Chapter 106 is _God' Going to Cut_ you down by _Johnny Cash_. It's off his album _American V: A Hundred Highways_. I've always loved this song and thought it would be a perfect fit for Chris Keller. Listening to the song by Johnny Cash the images of a preacher at the pulpit came to mind, and hence why such a video. With some influence from _Kenya West_ and _Jesus Walks_ Video.

Chapter 128 was actually the first chapter written for this Episode. This was done during the work up for the story, and a way to establish Rachel after the years. I thought it was a good scene and just had to find a place to shoehorn it in. So here it is.

**The Annus Horribilis Secrets**

Carson Murphy has passed away. (Episode 2)

X

X

X

X

X

**Playlist**

Chapter 106: _God's Going to cut you down_ by _Johnny Cash_

Chapter 126:_ Stones in my passway by Robert Johnson_

Chapter 127: _Fake it by Tonight Alive_

Chapter 127:_ Starlight by Tonight Alive_

Chapter 138: _The Chain by Fleetwood Mac_

**Poems**

**Translation Guide**

**In Chapter 107:**

Marguerite, Léa, dis à Wyatt que sa mère est là pour lui – French for Maguerite, Léa, tell Wyatt his mother is here for him.

Oui maman – French for Yes Mama

Maman, Wyatt peut-il rester pour le dîner? \- French for Mama, can Wyatt stay for dinner?

Je veux que Wyatt reste trop Maman \- French for I want Wyatt to stay too Mama.

Non, les filles, Wyatt doit rentrer à la maison \- French for No, Girls, Wyatt needs to go home.

Merci de m'avoir regardé, Madame Legrand. Je te vois demain Marguerite, Léa \- French for Thank you for watching me, Madam Legrand. I'll see you tomorrow Marguerite, Léa

**In Chapter 119:**

Engel – German for Angel

Liebling – German for Darling, more or less, there is no real one for one English word.

Ty mozhesh' byt' takoy zadnitsey, Dorogaya – Russian for You can be such an ass, Darling

**In Chapter 127:**

Opa – German for Grandpa

Babushka – Russian for Grandma

**In Chapter 135:**

Bonsoir, Madame Legrand \- Good Evening, Madam Legrand

Ah Wyatt, votre français s'améliore \- Ah Wyatt, Your French is improving

Et s'il vous plaît entrez \- And please come in

Merci, je vais \- Thank you, I shall

Marguerite, Léa, Wyatt est ici \- Maguerite, Léa, Wyatt is here

Merci maman – Thank You Mama

Oui \- Yes


	139. Chapter 139: Jamlyn

**Episode 4: Helvegan**

**January 9****th**** – 15****th**

* * *

(BLOG entry in Italics)

_Everyone wonders when it all ends. Some wonder when it all began. Never do we wonder if it's the beginning of the end, until it's upon us. Or as Winston Churchill put it, the end of the beginning. One thing that seems for certain is we all have two points on our journey, the beginning and the end. The question is do we walk the stairway to heaven or the highway to hell? Any thoughts please comment below._

_RavenHussar_

_T3 Collective_

* * *

**Chapter 139: Monday Morning**

Monday, January 9th, Morning

There was a weak light coming through the curtains on her windows. It was the sun. The sun meant it was morning, and that meant she would have to get up. Getting up meant she would have to go to school. School meant classes, and that meant homework, but at least there was basketball.

Mondays are the worst; Brett Pierce-Burke reflected as she stirred in the semi-strange bed. Every Monday for as long as she could remember, barring the times she went to sleep away camp, always meant waking up in a different home, then the morning before, this was her life and part of the reasons she looked forward to college.

Throwing off the covers, she sat up on the side of the bed. Her feet hit the floor, and the texture of the carpet told her she was at _Jamlyn_. It's her week at her Mom's house. Standing up, she walked over to the window and threw open the curtains.

She looked out upon the manicured gardens and rolling lawns of her Mom's house. It was different, night and day, to _Tree Hill Hall;_ her Dad's place, nestled in the woods, many old second-growth trees, with some old growth mixed in. Looking out her bedroom window or most rooms, you could see the woods, and where you couldn't see the woods, where you couldn't see the woods, the windows look out upon Murphy Inlet.

No noise, Brett considered, that meant her siblings, her younger half-sister, and twin half-brothers that lived here, we're probably still asleep. A moment of peace for Brett, who was always the oldest kid in the room. She loved her brothers and sisters, but she was in some cases over twice their age, I guess that's what happened when you were a child of a teenage mom.

She wore a sports bra and workout shorts to bed last night. Comfortable, practicable, but her mom didn't want her to seen dress this way around her younger siblings. Brett wondered about that, Maeghan had the same parts, and Landon and Logan had no clue about a woman's body. Momma Chase, on the other hand, wasn't as picky, if she was up in the morning with the kids, she often wore as much except with an unbuttoned flannel over it. Usually, the flannel was from Daddy Huck's closet.

Brett shook her head and walked over to her private bathroom. That was a big positive for _Jamlyn_ versus _Tree Hill Hall_, is she had a private bathroom. At _Tree Hill Hall,_ she shared a Jack & Jill bathroom, and it was with PJ.

Stripping out of her clothes, she started the shower and waited for the temperature she wanted. Once the water was warm enough for her tastes, she stepped under the water. This shower started her morning routine.

Getting out of the shower, she wrapped herself in a towel. Picking up her discarded clothing, she returned to her bedroom. There's a game tonight, so no need to go crazy, Brett thought, as she looked at her reflection in her vanities' mirror.

She did the bare minimum to get ready when it came to hair and makeup. Just enough to look like she took the time to make sure she took the time to do it, but not enough to show she stressed about it, a Momma Chase trick. The game tonight would ruin it anyway. She dressed comfortably, but warm since her smartphone told her the weather was still cold. It's Monday, and a game day, usually the teachers went easy on them.

Grabbing her backpack and gym bag, she adjusted a button LK had given her, and LK insisted she should wear the button on her school backpack. It was a small black button with what looked like three things from a yin-yang, in white, instead of two. LK called it a Triskelion. There was another button LK gave her next to it. This one was also in black, and read, _I heart being in control_.

Brett left her bedroom and headed downstairs. Her mind was half on what was for breakfast. _Jamlyn_ was very well appointed but had very crisp clean lines, mainly blacks and whites, with a touch of brushed metal here and there. Very modern and has very clean lines. There were a lot of windows and fancy things. She could look out upon the water. _Tree Hill Hall_ well, another significant difference was chaotic; it was traditional in style and nature, as well as had a lived-in quality. Breakfast was the most considerable difference; _Tree Hill Hall_ was a quick breakfast dodging The Hoard, _Jamlyn_ had a dietary regulated sit-down breakfast, in a dining room. These weeks, the _Jamlyn_ weeks, Brett would spend more of her money on coffee than anything else; she loved her coffee.

It was strange, she could smell the cook's morning meal, another difference, _Jamlyn_ had a staff _Tree Hill Hall_ didn't, but she heard no other life. Not the sounds of the Housekeeper moving around, or even the landscapers outside, they were always here. This silence was _Jamlyn_ on a weekday morning, and there was usually more life.

The final surprise came when Brett walked into the dining room. Sitting at the table, as usual, was her Mom. Ashlyn Pierce-Scott was drinking her morning juice and going over school papers, the usual stuff. The surprise was Momma Chase was sitting right next to her. Chastity "Chase" Burke sat there, calmly, drinking her coffee out of a paper to-go cup in one hand and her smartphone in the other.

Brett stood there, mouth agape. Ashlyn was the first to look up. There's no smile, just a curt nod to acknowledge that Brett was in the room.

"Look at who finally decided to join us," Ashlyn said.

Chase looked up from her smartphone, and nodded, "Please, join us, Brett, we have much to discuss," she said.

"Momma Chase, Mom, you two are talking?" Brett asked.

"You seemed shocked?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yeah," Brett said, "You two always seem to be in some form of a disagreement."

"Oh, we do, but you can disagree and still talk, at least about important things you agree on civilly. After all, we went to high school together and traveled in the same social circles," Ashlyn said.

"Not to mention, I would have never been with your Dad without your Mom's blessing," Chase said.

Brett nodded.

"Please sit down, have breakfast, we have much to talk about," Ashlyn said.

"Talk about what?" Brett asked, confused.

"Sit, eat, you need your strength for tonight, be patient," Ashlyn said.

Brett nodded and took a seat. Out of the blue, someone brought her, her breakfast, and was gone. Brett started to get ready to eat, but she kept looking up to Chase and Ashlyn.

"What do we have to talk about?" Brett asked.

"Sit, eat, enjoy, we have time," Ashlyn said.

"I have to get to school, if we drag this out, I'll be late," Brett said.

"You won't be late," Ashlyn said.

"When did you start playing with your food?" Chase asked, looking at Ashlyn.

"Patience," Ashlyn said.

"I just want to cut to the chase," Chase said.

Brett giggled a little at Chase's last statement. This sound brought the attention of both women to her. That wasn't good as two sets of not so pleasant eyes stared back at her coldly.

"I would say now go ahead since she thinks this is funny," Ashlyn said, coldly. Brett got chills; she hated that feeling; they only happened when her Mom was pissed off. Brett had to give her credit until then she was hiding very well.

"Yeah, I see that," Chase said, her voice didn't hide any of anger. Brett knew that's why her Mom was doing most of the talking. Chase wore her passion closer to the surface. That was when she turned to Brett. "Saturday Night, while you were out, I got a call from Paget Melanthios."

"Now, who's playing with their food?" Ashlyn asked.

"I'm getting there," Chase said, her voice straining as she was holding back her anger.

"Who?" Brett asked.

Chase smiled, "I'd thought you'd never ask," she said, "Paget Melanthios, the owner and operator of Absolution."

Brett's shoulders slumped, and panic started to creep into her blue eyes. "What? How?" she asked.

"She worked for me in the past, and even though we're rivals," Chase put air quotes on the word rivals, "We're still friends and help each other where we can."

"Umm," Brett said.

"I see you don't deny anything," Ashlyn said.

"Deny what?" Brett asked.

"Oh, you shouldn't deny," Ashlyn said, and the pretense of a façade started to falter as the she-bear began to come out. It seemed she was bearing her fangs at her cub.

"Deny what?" Brett asked, trying to play dumb.

"You and Garvan went to Absolution on your date," Chase said.

"How could I? I'm not twenty-one," Brett said.

"That's not what your fake ID said," Chase said.

"I don't have a fake ID," Brett said.

"That's because I have your fake ID, they took it," Chase said.

"What? How?" Brett asked.

"Paget gave it to me," Chase said.

Brett was about to say something, but Ashlyn cut her off, "I'd think twice before you say anything you might regret," she snarled.

Brett nodded.

Chase sighed, "So, basically, Brett, you're grounded," she said, when you're at Tree Hill Hall, you will have no phone, TV, the computer is only for school, and no car."

Ashlyn leaned forward, her fangs really starting to show, "Before you think of anything to say, that goes for you when you're at Jamlyn as well," she said, her voice having a growling quality to it.

Brett nodded, "When does it start?" she asked, trying to be calm.

"Right now," Ashlyn and Chase said.

"How do I get to school or in-between houses?" Brett asked.

"We'll take care of that," Chase said.

"This isn't fair, how could you do this to me?" Brett asked Chase.

"Don't pick on Momma Chase," Ashlyn snarled.

"Why?" Brett asked, holding back many emotions.

"I also wanted to take away basketball," Ashlyn said, "Momma Chase talked me out of it."

Brett noted, her shoulders slumped in defeat, "How long?" she asked.

"We've not decided yet," Chase said, coldly.

"So, if I were you, I'd sit there shut-up and enjoy breakfast, as you have plenty of time," Ashlyn said.

Brett nodded, lowered her head, and started to eat her breakfast.


	140. Chapter 140: Beaulieu Manor

**Chapter 140: Beaulieu Manor**

Monday, January 9th, Morning

The family dining room was the smallest of the three dining rooms in Beaulieu Manor. It was also the most used and had the most beloved and worn comfort furniture. The Great Hall, the largest dining room, was a stand-alone building near the wedding chapel, in what could be generally called the west range. It was fancy and had beautiful showy furniture; it's mostly rented out to blushing brides, the so-called "Beaulieu Brides." The Middle Dining Room was in the North Range, it was average, and used by the family, and sometimes rented out. Generally, it was part of the B&B. The Family Dining Room, as it was named, was for the family and existed in The East Range.

Congresswoman Isabella "Izzy" Scott, D-NC, per her habit got up early and exercised, it helped with the stress of the day and would have coffee and a light breakfast. Not expecting anyone up, she entered the Family Dining Room to wait. The smell of breakfast greeted her, and her Mom was sitting at the head of the table. Brooke Davis was eating her breakfast, her hair drawing back in a stylishly messy ponytail, and going over her tablet. It was her Mom's morning routine, to go over the overnight emails and articles from Europe and Asia to start her day. Izzy also knew she tried to do it before the younger members of the household were up so that she could devote time to them. Izzy nodded to her Mom, who was casually returned it, and went to get her breakfast from the buffet.

Izzy sat at the table and made a note of her Mom sitting at the head of the table. That was the position that was traditionally the head of the household. Izzy reflected, yeah, that was her Mom, this was her Queendom as she was fond of calling it. Izzy took a seat and started to enjoy her coffee, Beaulieu always had good coffee and her breakfast.

The first noise of the day started when Keni and Sawyer arrived for breakfast. They were dressed in their cheerleader uniforms for the games tonight. Izzy noted, Sawyer was neatly in place, and had her light blonde hair tied up in a blue & black ribbons. Keni, well, if she could look more of a way to careless, she couldn't find it. Izzy wonders if Keni's dress style was some form of rebellion. Keni, most days, looked like she just rolled out of bed.

Izzy also reflected on the difference between her sister-in-law and sister. Sawyer was tall, athletic, and blonde. Keni was short, shorter than Fallon, who was shortest of the adults, naturally skinny and brownish-brunette hair; it was neither brown nor was it brunette.

"Is that what you're wearing with your uniform?" Brooke asked, looking up from her tablet.

Keni nodded, her foot on the chair she was sitting on, and she was trying to see how fast and messily she could shove cereal into her mouth. "That's the plan," she said, in-between bites.

Brooke shook her head and looked over to Izzy. The look in Brooke's eyes told Izzy, this is what to expect when you have teenage daughters. Izzy nodded and looked over to her sister-in-law.

"Morning, Sawyer," Izzy said, then turned to her sister, "Morning Keni."

"Morning Izzy," Keni said, with milk dribbling down her chin. She even seemed to eat sloppily.

"Morning Izzy," Sawyer said. Izzy noted the difference in their voices as well. Keni had the raspy voice typical of the Davis family, while Sawyer had a sweeter almost sing-song voice.

Izzy smiled and nodded at the two teens. She could see why her Mom thought she had a handful. Izzy slowly ate her breakfast and used her smartphone to check on her work emails and notifications coming in. They were only notifications; she would only use her secure computers at her offices, Tree Hill and Washington. One of the emails which weren't too big of a deal, she felt, was just the office telling her that a car would be there to pick her and her kids up and at what time. That email also stated there would be someone from the local office there for a critical face-to-face message, only to be delivered face-to-face.

Izzy watched the two high school girls head out. That was when her Mom looked up from her tablet again.

"Those two can be a handful," Brooke said, her often repeated line.

"They seemed well enough behaved," Izzy said.

"It's their energy levels," Brooke said.

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked.

"They vary wildly," Brooke said.

"Mom, they're teenagers, everything about them vary wildly," Izzy said.

"They're also so different," Brooke said.

"Mom, I'm sorry, but you're also not the same age when we went through school," Izzy said, referring to her and her two sisters, Brooke's oldest three kids.

"Bite your tongue, Missy," Brooke said, "Just because you're a member of congress doesn't mean I can't still bend you over my knee."

Izzy chuckled, "Like you ever did that when we were little," she said.

"Damnit! Called my bluff," Brooke said.

Mom and daughter laughed. Izzy finally looked at her Mom. "Mom, also remember, Sawyer is a frustrated athlete," Izzy said.

Brooke sighed, "I know, I remember Peyton telling me," she said, "But Sawyer pushes her limits too."

"Sawyer has too much Scott in her," Izzy said.

Brooke chuckled, "Remember her Mom was just as pigheaded," she said.

Before Izzy could respond, there was more noise as her two young children came into the Family Dining Room. Her kids went to public school, contrary to Izzy's original thought of sending them to private school. Keith objected to that, and Izzy relented when Chase told her she was sending her kids to public school, which was fortunate since each of her kids had a class with one of their Burke Cousins.

Izzy studied her daughter, Naomi "Nomi" Scott, as she took her seat at the table with her breakfast. With a nod, Izzy knew Nomi was taking her style cues from her Aunt Sawyer. The ten-year-old dressed in a similar style that Izzy saw Sawyer wearing over the weekend. Nomi dressed in a stylish, but casually cool look. The only issue that Izzy saw that the colors of Nomi's outfit would go better with Sawyer's coloring than Nomi's. Nomi had inherited the darker Davis brunette hair versus the blonde Scott look, except for the blue eyes, which was a Scott trait.

Ellis Scott, her six-year-old son, was dressed as a perfect little man. He looked like how a six-year-old should. He was a little more formal than Keith's casual at-home vibe. This look, Izzy chalked up to his Grandma Brooke, aka Grammy Brooke.

"Morning," Izzy to her children.

"Good Morning," Brooke said, looking up from her tablet. She turned back to it, to let Izzy have these moments with her children.

"Morning, Momma, Grammy Brooke," Nomi said, looking up from her breakfast.

"Good Morning Momma, Grammy Brooke," Ellis said as he joined them at the table.

"So, are y'all ready for school?" Izzy asked, wondering which one would try faking being sick this time to spend more time with her.

"No, Momma," Ellis said.

"No," Nomi said, quietly.

"Why not?" Izzy asked patiently.

"Because if we go, you'll leave," Nomi said.

"It's happening if you go, or don't go. I'm just going to work; I'll be back Friday," Izzy said.

"But you're gone, and Dadda's gone," Ellis said.

"I'm just going for work, and I'll be back Friday, I promise," Izzy said.

"It's not fair," Ellis said, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

Brooke calmly cleared her throat, and the kids fussing stopped. "Nomi and Ellis, finish your breakfast before you're late for school, and we've have had this discussion before. Your Momma works in DC and needs to be there," she said, without looking up from her tablet.

"Yes, Grammy Brooke," the two kids said and went back to their breakfast.

As Izzy and the kids finished their breakfast, the Butler, lovely referred to Lurch behind his back, entered the Family Dining Room. He looked over the table.

"Ms. Davis," Lurch said.

"Yes?" Brooke asked, picking her head up from her tablet.

"There's a car for Mrs. Scott and the children, Ma'am," Lurch said.

"Thank you," Brooke said, "Where is the car waiting?"

"The Main Entrance of the East Range, Ma'am," Lurch said.

"Is that all?" Brooke asked.

"That is all, Ma'am," Lurch said.

"Very well then," Brooke said.

"Yes, Ma'am," Lurch said and left.

"Alright Y'all, let's get going, you heard the man," Izzy said.

"Momma, do we have to?" Nomi asked.

"I don't want to go to school, Momma," Ellis said.

Brooke chuckled, without looking up from her tablet. Izzy shook her head and thought about the past. A simple line or two came to her mind; _Then the whining schoolboy, with his satchel and shining morning face, creeping like a snail, unwillingly to school_.

"No, ifs, ands, or buts, get your stuff and let's hustle," Izzy said, trying to imitate what Keith tells them before he would take them to school. The kids nodded and got up, with Izzy herding them toward the gallery.

"Izzy," Brooke said, lifting her head from her tablet.

Izzy stopped and turned back to look at her, Mom, "Yes, Mom?" Izzy asked.

"I'm going to be in New York City next Friday until Tuesday, some work with Trin about Fashion Week. So, Friday is also an away game, so Chase will probably have the kids Friday," Brooke said.

"Thanks, Mom, I was planning to get in early enough to take them to the game myself," Izzy said.

Brooke nodded, "I just wanted to let you know," Brooke said.

"Thanks, Mom," Izzy said.

"You're welcome and go herd them before they wander off," Brooke said.

Izzy nodded and walked out of the Family Dining Room. In the gallery, she found the kids; they didn't wander far. All three of them grabbed their bags and headed to the waiting car. The car was a typical limo that the office arranges for, not the Beaulieu one, so the Driver was discreet. The Driver took Izzy's bags and held the back door open for the three of them. The kids settled in, and Izzy looked at the local staffer sent to brief her.

The woman was about a year younger than Izzy. She knew this because they went to high school together. They traveled in slightly different social circles, but she knew who she was. This woman was of average height and build, had alabaster skin, that never seemed to tan, and blonde hair, which was the color of straw now, that at one time she would bleach platinum blonde. Izzy knew she was married and came from a comfortable family, but she never took her husband's name.

Winter Overton was one of the more important people in the Tree Hill Office. The message must be significant if she came with the limo. Izzy studied her, and her short hair, this was big.

"Good Morning, Ma'am," Winter said, resting her hands on several file folders.

"Winter, what do I owe this honor?" Izzy asked.

"Ms. Johansson insisted I handle this personally," Winter said.

Izzy nodded; this is big. Kari insisted Winter come, well that's important.

"Picking me up, dropping off my kids, and picking up Skye rates you?" Izzy asked.

"No," Winter said, "but the message I'm meant to deliver does."

"I see," Izzy said, "What would this message be?"

"Ms. Johansson says she has someone coming into the townhouse Wednesday nights to talk about pizzas," Winter said.

"That's good news; I need to tell John," Izzy said.

"Ma'am, Ms. Johansson said specifically not to tell Senator McMichael," Winter said.

Izzy looked at Winter oddly, "She did? Why would she say that?" she asked.

"It's to protect her source," Winter said.

Izzy nodded, "I see," she said as the limo pulled up to the kid's school. The Driver opened the door, and Izzy, Nomi, and Ellis got out.

Izzy hugged her daughter, who is also getting to be tall. Nomi is getting her Dad's height, but she was still her little girl.

"Have a good week, don't cause too much trouble with your cousin, enjoy basketball, and I'll see you Friday," Izzy said.

Nomi nodded, "I will, Momma," she said.

Izzy got down to Ellis' level. He was short for a boy his age. He might've gotten her height, Izzy reflected, as she hugged him.

"Have a good week, be good, and I'll see you Friday," Izzy said.

"I will, Momma," Ellis said.

Izzy smiled and stood up. She watched her kids begrudgingly head into the school. Once they were out of sight, Izzy returned to the limo. Once the door closed, she looked at Winter.

"Let's get Skye, she needs to know about this to prepare," Izzy said.

"Yes, Ma'am," Winter said as the limo pulled away.


	141. Chapter 141: Kay's Apartment

**Chapter 141: Kay's Apartment**

Monday, January 9th, Afternoon

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

The apartment door swung open, and Karen "Kay" Scott walked in looking overburdened, with a grocery bag and her keys in one arm. Her right arm was still in a sling from the pain in her surgically repaired shoulder. Walking through the door, she kicked the door closed and headed to her small kitchen.

At the counter, she dropped her keys and followed them by gently putting down her grocery bag. Next went her winter hat and coat, which ended up on her kitchen table.

Slowly, one-handed, she unpacked her purchases. The thought kept coming to her head was that maybe she should have ordered them online for delivery. Ivy had told her it was better to go to the store herself and check on the fruits and vegetables.

_I need a summer but the summer's come and gone...__  
__I need a summer but it's winter in my heart...__  
__It's all the same_

As she was finishing with her groceries, her smartphone dinged, indicating she had gotten an email. After she put the last of the groceries away, she dug into her back pocket to find her smartphone.

Settling into her one good hand, she opened her email app. The inbox loaded up, showing her what emails she hadn't deleted. Finally, the new email showed up. The pierce of digital mail caused Kay to raise an eyebrow.

"Again, Carrie, would you leave me alone," Kay said and opened the email. Looking over the email, she read it two or three times before closing the email and putting her smartphone on the kitchen table. Slowly, almost in a daze, Kay walked into the living room and dropped heavily into her chair.

A few hours later, the apartment door opened, and Ivy Kowalski entered. She closed the door and walked into the apartment proper.

"Kay, are you here? I've been calling you," Ivy said.

Kay didn't answer. Ivy walked further in and put her keys down on the kitchen table. She saw Kay's winter hat and coat, as well as her smartphone on the table. The smartphone was flashing, showing the messages that Kay had received. Ivy shook her head and moved forward into the living room.

_The fucked up game__  
__You play with me!__  
__I need to hold you but you're never coming back..._

She found Kay sitting in her favorite chair. Kay was slumped there, with her left arm just hanging down the side of the chair. Ivy looked over her girlfriend. Kay was breathing and was staring forward blankly out the window.

"Kay?" Ivy asked.

There was no response from Kay. Ivy looked her over, wondering what was wrong. Kay was breathing, but that didn't rule out other things. Ivy nodded; there was one more thing to try before calling 911.

Ivy reached out with her hand and gently touched Kay's face, which was warm to the touch. She gently reacted to Ivy's touch. Slowly, Ivy began to caress Kay's cheek, which got more reaction out of her.

Finally, Kay's eyes closed, and she seemed to let out a small soft sigh. Kay started to rub her cheek against Ivy's hand. The look on Ivy's face began to soften but still held the tension to Ivy's concern.

_I can't get__  
__Any lower...__  
__I can't find_

"Kay, are you okay?" Ivy asked.

Kay shook her head slightly. She was trying to keep in contact with Ivy's hand.

"Kay, speak to me, what's wrong?" Ivy asked.

Kay sighed, "I had a bad email," she said.

Ivy removed her hand. "It's just a bad email, Kay," Ivy said, "Unless they cut you."

Kay shook her head, "No, the Sky didn't cut me," she said, "Yet."

"It's more fallout from my accident," Kay said, and shrugged, "The worst day of my life."

"What specifically was in this email?" Ivy asked.

Kay reached out with her left hand and took hold of one of Ivy's hand. She held it tight and pulled it to her own heart. Ivy felt the beating of Kay's heart.

"I don't want to talk about it yet," Kay said.

Ivy nodded, "Okay, but whenever it is or was, it affected you deeply," she said.

Kay nodded, "Yeah, it has," she said.

Ivy nodded, "Kay, I know I have no clue what happened or even what you've gone through," she said.

"Going through," Kay added.

"Yeah, even going through," Ivy said.

"Thank you," Kay said.

"You're welcome, but no matter what, we're together, and I'm here for you, to talk, to vent, hell, even if you just need to be held," Ivy said.

"I appreciate it," Kay said.

"Good," Ivy said, with a smile, "You can't get rid of me that easily, Karen Roe."

"Fine, Ivy Faustina," Kay said.

Ivy rolled her eyes, "Christ, I wish I hadn't told you my middle name," she said.

"It's a unique name," Kay said.

"It's my grandmother's name," Ivy said.

"So," Kay said, "My parents named me for my grandmom."

"Yours is not a name of a catholic nun and saint," Ivy said, shaking her head.

_All the pieces of my broken life...__  
__I need a summer but the summer's come and gone...__  
__I need a summer like a winter in my heart..._

"True," Kay said, "I knew someone who was raised catholic, but he had a final falling out over how they treated a hero."

Ivy nodded, "Why?" she asked.

"He said because of his belief was contradictory to the church," Kay said.

"Sounds like a good reason," Ivy said.

"He said it was because he followed the spirit and not the letter," Kay said.

"Go on," Ivy said.

"He was a friar who he claimed was a godly man, who died serving his community," Kay said.

"So, why would they not honor him? What did he believe in the spirit of versus the letter of?" Ivy asked.

"Because he identified as gay, and when the church turned out gays, he took them in," Kay said.

Ivy nodded, "I'm not surprised, does this hero have a name?" she asked.

"Father Mychal Judge," Kay said, "Well, that's the drunken story I heard."

Ivy nodded, "Such a delightful topic," she said.

"I guess," Kay said.

"So, did you go grocery shopping?" Ivy asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," Kay said, nodding.

"Did you go yourself, or did you order online?" Ivy asked.

"I went as you told me told," Kay said, "If you don't believe me, the bag and receipt on the counter."

"Okay," Ivy said, nodding.

"You're not going to check?" Kay asked, surprised.

"You have to trust someone," Ivy said, "That's what you do when you're in a relationship."

Kay nodded.

_I can't get__  
__Any lower...__  
__I can't find_

"So, what can we do to cheer you up?" Ivy asked.

Kay shrugged, "I don't know, a working shoulder. Do I need to be cheered up?" she said.

"Well, with your shoulder giving you issue and this so-called bad email, I'd say you do," Ivy said, putting air quotes over the words so-called bad email.

"Okay, I guess," Kay said, "What do you suggest?"

Ivy smiled, "You need to be pampered, how about, we get our nails done, maybe a few other things," she said.

"Other things?" Kay asked, confused, and not really into the more, as Keith would call it, girly things.

"Yeah, other things like your eyebrows," Ivy said.

"My eyebrows, what's wrong with my eyebrows," Kay asked.

"Yeah, they need cleaning up a bit," Ivy said.

"Ivy, really?" Kay asked.

"Yes, really, and we'll get dinner, on me," Ivy said.

"Are you sure?" Kay asked.

"Positive," Ivy said, grabbed Kay's left hand, and tried pulling the taller Kay out of the chair.

Kay sighed, "Okay," she said, and got up. They headed out of the apartment with Kay collecting her smartphone, jacket, hat, and keys. They left the apartment, with Kay making sure it was locked.

_All the pieces of my broken life...__  
__But I try__  
__I still try__  
__I still try..._


	142. Chapter 142: LA

**Chapter 142: LA**

Monday, January 9th, Afternoon

A hospital is a busy place, but a calm place. If the hospital was chaotic, it was a good thing. Doctor Candace "Candi" Scott, MD, walked through the hallway to one room, turned in, and knocked on the door jam. The Woman sitting in the chair looked up and nodded.

"Come in, Doctor Scott," Ms. Wilson said.

Candi walked in and looked at Ms. Wilson and then turned to the teenage boy lying in bed. The boy smiled at Candi, and he smiled back.

"So, are you ready?" Candi asked.

Lamont Wilson nodded, "As I'll ever be," he said.

"Good, well Your Mom signed for everything, and someone will be soon to prepare you for surgery," Candi said.

"Will you be doing it?" Lamont asked.

"I'll be there during the surgery," Candi said.

"I'm…well, I don't know," Lamont said.

"Well, it's a big deal," Candi said.

Lamont nodded, "Yeah, and I'm scared," he said.

"It's scary," Candi said, "I know."

"How could you say that? Have you ever been in my place?" Lamont asked.

"I have been, several times," Candi said.

"No, you haven't," Lamont said.

"Lamont, listen to Doctor Scott," Ms. Wilson said.

Candi screwed up her lips, "Well, there is a big reason I've become a doctor, and turned down fame and glamor of an athletic career," she said, calmly.

"What is that?" Lamont asked.

"I had atrial septal defects, as well as a ventricular septal defect, in layman's terms, I was born with holes in my heart. It took several surgeries to fix them, and a few other things. I started school a year late because of it," Candi said.

"I don't believe you," Lamont said.

"Have I ever lied to you, Lamont?" Candi asked.

"I don't know," Lamont said.

"Have I told you anything that's proven to be wrong?" Candi asked.

"No," Lamont said.

Candi smiled, "I'll tell you this, get through the surgery, and we'll compare scars," she said.

Lamont smiled, "Okay," he said.

"So, how did you like your visit, James last night?" Candi asked.

"It was great; how did you get that to happen?" Lamont asked.

"I just asked him," Candi said.

"That's all it takes?" Lamont asked.

Candi nodded, "Sometimes, but at least to get it started," she said.

"My Mom said you asked Nathan Scott to visit me," Lamont said.

"That I did," Candi said, "And as you know, he said no. Which is fair, as he is raising his youngest daughter and three grandchildren."

"Doesn't seem that much," Ms. Wilson said.

"His daughter is a handful," Candi said.

"How old is she?" Ms. Wilson asked.

"She's fifteen-years-old," Candi said.

"Oh yeah, she's a handful," Ms. Wilson said.

"That you don't know," Candi said.

"Candi, what are they going to do to me?" Lamont asked.

Candi looked at Lamont, "Well, we're going to go in there and fix what's wrong with you. It's what we have to do to fix this," she said.

"It's a big deal," Lamont said.

"You'll do fine, Lamont," Candi said.

"But it's scary," Lamont said.

"I know it is," Candi said.

"I just want to get this over with," Lamont said.

Candi nodded and looked at a clock, "They'll be coming for you soon," she said.

"I don't want to wait any longer," Lamont said.

"Just rest now," Candi said.

Lamont nodded and leaned back. Candi started to walk out of the room. Ms. Wilson got up and walked over to where Candi was heading.

"He's petrified," Ms. Wilson said.

"I know he is," Candi said, "I was from the surgery, I remember."

"I've never seen him this scared," Ms. Wilson said.

"Ms. Wilson, I'm not a mother, I don't even have pets, so, all I could do is tell you he will do alright. I don't want to give you hollow promises," Candi said.

"I don't know what to do or think," Ms. Wilson said.

"Be supportive; that's all you could do," Candi said, "We'll take care of the rest."

Ms. Wilson nodded, "Candi, why aren't you a mother, you seem well fitted for the task?" she asked.

"Wow! Change of subject, and that's one hell of one," Candi said.

"I've wanted to ask for a while, but never felt it was the right time," Ms. Wilson said.

"Now is the right time?" Candi asked.

"I need something to take my mind off his surgery," Ms. Wilson said.

Candi nodded; she believed in treating the whole patient, which included the family. "Well, in all honesty, I've not found someone yet," Candi said, leaving most of her back story out of her statement.

"I can't believe it," Ms. Wilson said.

"I've been busy since high school, and it wasn't important," Candi said.

"You need to take care of yourself, and people to take care of you," Ms. Wilson said.

Candi smiled, the smile that she would use when she put up her façade of calm, "I'll find someone eventually," she said.

"Eventually?" Ms. Wilson asked.

"I find it better to find and let them happen when it comes to romance, Ms. Wilson," Candi said.

"That seems weird; you chase anything else you want but companionship," Ms. Wilson said.

"I'm a mystery, inside a riddle, surround by an enigma," Candi said.

Ms. Wilson looked to the bed and saw Lamont sleeping a bit. She nodded, "I hope it works out," she said.

"It will," Candi said, "I have to go check on other patients."

"Go ahead, I've kept you long enough," Ms. Wilson said.

"It's no bother, I'll see you later," Candi said.

Ms. Wilson nodded, "I'll see you later," she said, "Doctor Scott, is this a big deal?"

Candi nodded, "Of course it's a big deal. Lamont is an important patient, or why else I wasted wearing my best scrubs," she said.

Candi's last statement got a chuckle out of MS. Wilson. Candi smiled and slipped out of the room and headed to the next room.


	143. Chapter 143: Club TRIC

**Chapter 143: Club TRIC**

Monday, January 9th, Afternoon

It was a weekday, in fact, the beginning of the week, TRIC was usually open as a bar until about six, and then the barflies would be shooed out to finish the set up for the night's events. Rarely did Amy McMichael rate coming in during the day. She usually managed the bar at night and would help with the night shows. Not today, usually one day a week, she came in early to watch the midday barflies.

Amy adjusted the cuff of her short-sleeved Club TRIC t-shirt and watched how the light played off her tattoos. When she first started working at TRIC, she had none, but slowly she added ink and piercings to express herself, where before she worked in a more conservative job. Amy smiled as she saw the names of her son (Shaw) and daughter (Sarah), emblazed on her arm. With a now casual smile, she thought of her wife (Whitter), back home with their kids.

That was when she heard the door open. It was the door to the outside world, so out of habit, and safety, Amy looked up at the door. That was when she saw the Woman walking to the bar. Amy had a practiced eye from working at TRIC all these years and was good at analyzing people. Right away, Amy knew this Woman didn't belong here.

Amy nodded and ran her hair through her shortly cut blonde hair. Her mind started to size the new patron up. The Woman was tallish, maybe an inch or so over average height, the high heels helped her in the height department. Amy reflected, how could a Woman where them, she wore her sneakers, which helped with being on her feet all day. This Woman dressed in an elegant style, very polished, maybe too flawless. This Woman was also blonde, and her blonde hair was worn rather stylish; there were expensive sunglasses perched on top of her head. The dim light reflected she wore, which skirted the line between tasteful and showy. The most remarkable thing about this Woman, Amy noted, was she didn't walk smoothly, there was a hitch, bordering on a limp, in her step. It was just slight enough if you weren't paying attention, you wouldn't see it, but it was there.

Amy nodded as The Woman reached the bar. She put her hands down on the bar, and Amy noted her nails were long and manicured, not the cheap type of manicure either, there was money spent on those nails. On her left ring finger were an engagement ring and a wedding band. Everything spoke of there was a lot of care and money spent on this image. In short, Amy concluded she was high maintenance. Now up close, even in the poor lighting of the bar, Amy also noted, The Woman was in her late twenties or early thirties.

"Welcome to Club TRIC, how may I help you?" Amy asked.

"Hello, are you the manager of the day?" The Woman asked.

"I am," Amy said, "How may I help you?"

The Woman nodded, "I'm looking to rent out this space," she said.

"I see," Amy said, "I can put you in touch with our booking agent."

"You don't rent out space?" The Woman asked.

Amy shook her head; there was something not right with The Woman. The voice triggered an alert in Amy's brain, but she wasn't sure why. Something also told her that she had met her before, in the deep dark past. Amy didn't look the same anymore; she had cut her hair short, got piercings, married, and ink. So, The Woman, if they had met in the past, didn't show that they had. "No, as this is a fully functional music venue, we have someone that does that specifically, and well, it keeps us from being doubled booked, mostly," Amy said.

"I see," The Woman said, "It makes sense, in a, way. Can I speak with your booking agent?"

Amy nodded tentatively. "Sure, I'll go get her, but first, can I get you a drink?" she asked.

"Sure," The Woman said, "Do you have wine?"

Amy nodded, and reached under the bar for the wine list, "Yes, we do," she said, "But the first ID."

"Sure," The Woman said and reached in her expensive bag. She retrieved her wallet and dug through it for her ID. "You flatter me, by asking," The Woman said, and handed over the ID to Amy. Amy took it and looked it over. She was right; the woman was thirty-two years old.

Amy handed The Woman back her ID and the wine list. The wine list wasn't big or fancy; they were a music venue after all and not a four-star restaurant. "You're all set," Amy said.

"Thank you," The Woman said, "I'll have this one," she said and pointed to one on the list. Amy noted it was there most expensive white wine. Of course, it would be the most expensive.

"You're welcome," Amy said, "And it will be right up." Amy gave The Woman a curious smile, as she went and poured her a glass. She placed it down in front of her and excused herself; she was asking one of the barbacks to keep an eye on things.

Amy stepped out from behind the bar and went upstairs. She knocked on the Club Manager's open door. Once told to come in, she entered.

Chastity "Chase" Burke was wearing what would be considered one of her uniforms for being at TRIC, blue jeans, and a black button shirt that had the Club TRIC logo over the right breast pocket. The brunette woman looked up and removed her reading glasses, then smiled at Amy.

"Yes, Amy?" Chase asked.

"There's some fancy woman downstairs wanting to rent out the club," Amy said, "I left her at the bar with a glass of our most expensive white wine."

Chase nodded and pursed her lips, "Interesting, don't see much of that around here," she said, "Are you using the accepted definition of a fancy woman?"

Amy cocked her head, "What do you mean? She's like too polished to be a midday barfly," she said.

Chase laughed, "Oh, yeah, no problem," she said.

"What did you think I meant?" Amy asked curiously.

"Fancy Woman is a nice way of saying prostitute," Chase said.

"When?" Amy asked.

Chase shrugged, "My guess before our time," she said.

Amy laughed and shook her head, "You've spent too much time with Huck," she said.

Chase smiled, "I better, he is my husband," she said, and laughed, "Go ahead, I'll be right down."

"Okay," Amy said with a laugh, and then retraced her steps to the bar. She found herself in front of The Woman again, after sending the bar back off. Amy felt her Spidey senses tingling as she looked into the eyes of the woman. "The booker will be down shortly," Amy finally said.

"It's not that busy this time of day?" The Woman asked.

Amy shook her head, "No, not really; we have our few regulars," Amy said.

"It's probably crazy here when this place is packed," The Woman said, a little more knowing then her state should have suggested.

Amy nodded, "It's known to be," she said, just as Chase came behind the bar, carrying the portfolio she used when discussing club bookings.

"Amy," Chase said.

"Yes?" Amy asked.

"Whom is this Lady I'm supposed to be meeting?" Chase asked.

"She's at the end of the bar," Amy said.

"Thanks," Chase said, and walked to the end of the bar and put the portfolio down. She smiled and looked at The Woman. Amy noted it was the fake business smile, the same smile she got from Chase in the office. There was more, Amy noted, Chase had her defenses up, and Amy wondered if Chase knew they were up.

"Hello, I'm Chase Burke, and Amy tells me you're interested in booking our club," Chase said and offered her hand out to The Woman.

The Woman took it and shook it. "Why, yes I am," The Woman said.

"Maybe I can help you," Chase said.

The Woman nodded, "Chase, such a unique name for a woman," The Woman said.

"It is, but I like it," Chase said, coyly.

The Woman smiled, "It suits you," she said.

"So, would you like a tour of my humble club?" Chase asked.

"Sure, I would," The Woman said, "It's a weighty decision I have to make, and I'd like to see what I'm getting into."

Chase smiled, Amy noted still the fake one, "Well, follow me," she said and left from behind the bar taking the portfolio with her.

Amy watched from behind the bar, as Chase gave this strange woman the nickel tour. The Woman most certainly did have a limp, Amy noted. It was painfully obvious now as Amy observed her over the brief period The Woman was in the club. As Amy watched more, there were a few other physical cues in her walking. The limp had to be a result of an injury at an early age, she had seen it in her sister Shannon, it had to be a bad injury to cause this permanent limp. That was at least a plus on The Woman's side, Amy noted, she had to overcome those injuries.

Amy busied herself, wiping down the counter and glasses. The glasses didn't need it, but it allowed her to watch from a distance and not seen that's what she was doing.

Finally, the tour was over. Chase and The Woman came back to the bar.

"So, as I was saying, here is the sheet with all the details of the space, my card with my contact information for when you're ready to book, and the basic price listening," Chase said and handed The Woman the small packet of papers.

"Thank you, Chase," The Woman said, "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome," Chase said, "I didn't happen to catch your name Ms."

The Woman laughed in embarrassment and put her fingertips to her lower lip. Amy saw that the light caught the diamond on the engagement ring. "Oh, sorry, I must have forgotten to give it," The Woman said, "I'm so terribly sorry."

"It's alright," Chase said.

"Well, it's Mrs.," The Woman said and seemed to swish her left hand around in such a way to draw attention to her ring finger and the expensive engagement ring.

"Mrs.…" Chase said.

"Oh yeah," The Woman said, "I almost forgot again. I'm Mrs. Asher Wettin, but my friends call me Jessalyn," The Woman, now known as Jessalyn Wettin, smiled, "And I'll look over what you've given me."

Chase stood there stunned as Jessalyn lowered her sunglasses over her eyes, turned around, and walked out of the club.


	144. Chapter 144: WDM Field House

**Chapter 144: Whitey Durham Memorial Field House**

Monday, January 9th, Evening

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

It was over; the night was over, now he could go home and sleep. The game wasn't even close until he put in the underclassmen in the fourth quarter, the only quarter where the opponent outscored them. The final was 53-33, Tree Hill won.

Reluctantly Lucas Scott stayed for the last game, the boys' varsity game. He sat with his family and watched Sawyer and Keni cheered on the boys. It seemed to be the only joy Lucas had, watching his baby girl cheer. He knew her heart wasn't into it; she planned to be the shooter on the court for Brett. That plan failed, as did most of his recent plans.

Once the game was over, Lucas moved out of the field house and towards the Commons. He stopped there and waited, he would bring Sawyer home, stop off maybe for ice cream, or god forbid her and her coffee, she didn't need to be caffeinated anymore, and then he could sleep. Sleep was one of the few things he looked forward to now.

_Alone again, alone again__  
__I'm in the twilight zone again__  
__Another lonely star-crossed night__  
__Shivered to the bone again_

_They never stay, they always leave__  
__I wear my heart upon my sleeve__  
__I won't say what I don't believe__  
__I turn another heart to stone again_

"Lucas, are you okay?" Brooke asked as she walked out into The Commons.

"I'm good, Brooke," Lucas said in a low voice.

"You could go ahead, if you're not feeling well, I could bring Sawyer home," Brooke said.

Lucas shook his head, "No, I want to spend some time with her, alone," he said.

"Oh, please, if you stop off ice cream, not coffee, that girl doesn't need any more caffeine," Brooke said.

Lucas laughed a little, "I feel you," he said.

"Are you sure, Luke?" Brooke asked.

Lucas nodded his head, "Yeah, I got this, Brooke, you've done plenty," he said.

"Well, I'm going to talk to a few of those other cheer moms, if you need anything," Brooke said.

"Thanks, Brooke," Lucas said.

"You don't have to thank me, Luke," Brooke said, and gave him one of her million-dollar dimpled smiles, and walked away.

Alone again, Lucas reflected as Brooke walked away. That's been his life, as often told to him, but not until four years ago did he believe it. People always leave. Shaking his head, he looked towards the doors to the field house. Where was Sawyer? He wondered.

"Lucas, I didn't expect you to see you still here," a familiar voice asked him from behind.

Lucas turned around with a name on the tip of his tongue, but he saw who it was. It wasn't who he thought. A wave of disappointment washed over him. For a brief moment, there was a faint glimmer of false hope. He knew all along it was false deep down too.

_Alone again, aah__  
__Can't stop the rain__  
__Alone again__  
__Put out the flame__  
_

"Oh, Meggy, it's you," Lucas said.

"Gee, Lucas, is that the gentlemanly way of greeting a lady?" Meggy Reuter asked.

"Sorry," Lucas said, trying not to embarrass himself, and he unconsciously scratched the back of his neck.

"Accepted," Meggy said, too enthusiastically.

"So, with my bad manners, I threw you off," Lucas said, "What's new?"

Meggy laughed, "Are you always this smooth?" she asked.

Lucas shook his head, "No," he said, "I'm usually much clumsier."

Meggy giggled a little and touched Lucas' arm lightly. "You don't have to be smooth with me," she said.

"That's good to know," Lucas said, unsure.

"Lucas, come on, loosen up," Meggy said.

"Well, we're at school, I'm a teacher, and Gareth is a student," Lucas said.

"The games are over. Your duty's done, you can relax, now," Meggy said.

Lucas shook his head, "I'm not sure about that," he said.

"Well, if you can't loosen up here, then come over for dinner," Meggy said.

"Meggy," Lucas said.

"Lucas, it's just dinner, and bring Sawyer along. We use to do it all the time," Meggy said.

"Meggy, I'm busy," Lucas said, "And that was then, and this is now."

"S.E. Hinton Lucas? Also, you can't be that busy," Meggy said.

"I have classes I teach, I run the English Department, it's basketball season, and that's just work," Lucas said.

"Don't use Sawyer as an excuse. Gareth tells me she has plenty of time on her hands," Meggy said.

Lucas put his right hand on his chest, "Would you think I would use Sawyer as an excuse?" he asked, partially in false disgust. In truth, he had used Sawyer as an excuse not to go out in the past.

_Betrayed again, unmade again__  
__Out of the sun, into the shade again__  
__The silent room, the unsung tune__  
__All the old games must be played again_

_And all the words we could not say__  
__And all the nights and all the days__  
__We quarreled in the same old ways__  
__And all the same mistakes were made again__  
_

Meggy nodded, "I've done the same with Gareth," she said.

Lucas shrugged, "I don't know, how about next Wednesday. I can bring Sawyer over, and we could catch up," he said.

Meggy's face lit up, and her smile grew bigger on hearing Lucas' statement. "That's perfect, Lucas," Meggy said.

"Well, I'll see you then," Lucas said.

"Of course, you will," Meggy said, with her big smile.

Before Lucas could respond, Meggy's fifteen-year-old son, Gareth, took the space of the air next to her. Lucas' first thought, saved by the bell. He's watched Gareth grow up with his daughter, niece, and Brooke's daughter Keni. They were sort of this little click that even in high school stayed together. On some of the girl's wildest ideas, Gareth went along, usually holding the video camera. Lucas reflected; he's turning into a fine young man.

_Alone again, ooh__  
__Despair and pain__  
__Alone again__  
__Can't break the chain__  
_

"Hi Mom, are we ready to head home?" Gareth Reuter asked.

"Gareth, can't you see I was having a conversation?" Meggy asked.

Gareth shook his head, "No," he said.

"I was," Meggy said, "I'm speaking with Mister Scott."

Gareth turned around and looked over to Lucas. "I'm sorry, Mister Scott," he said.

"It's okay, Gareth," Lucas said.

"No, it's not, he needs to get better about interrupting," Meggy said.

"I'll try, Mom," Gareth said.

"We were arranging a dinner date between us and Mister Scott and Sawyer," Meggy said.

Gareth's face lit up upon hearing that news, "Really, Mom?" he asked.

Meggy nodded, "Yes, next Wednesday," she said.

"That far off?" Gareth asked.

"It was the first time they were free," Meggy said.

Lucas used this moment to move away from the Reuters. He just wanted to get his daughter and go. Walking across The Commons, he looked for someplace he could hide. Well, at least until Sawyer came out of the locker room.

_Alone again__  
__Despair and pain__  
__Alone again__  
__Can't break the chain__  
_

He found a spot and pressed his fingers tips onto his forehead, with his thumb resting on his cheekbone. Meggy wasn't the only woman asking him to dinner; lately, he reflected.

"Are you okay, Uncle Lucas?" Chase asked as she saw him when she was starting to pass by.

"I'm fine," Lucas said, removing his hand from his head.

"Okay," Chase said, in her way that made you believe she believed you, but you know she didn't, "Does this have to do with Meggy Reuter?"

Lucas canted his head, "You saw that?" he asked.

"Saw it, heard it, and sniffed it out," Chase said, in the tone, only a woman could have when referring to other women, "She's been sniffing around you for a while now."

"How do you know about that?" Lucas asked.

Chase laughed, "Uncle Lucas, I've been among the parents for long enough to know that, and what single moms talk about the male teachers, also I'm not stupid," she said.

"I never thought you were, Chase," Lucas said.

Chase nodded, "I know. You don't, but you've not been yourself for a while," she said.

"I know," Lucas said.

Chase nodded, "Well, don't worry, your best girl is coming," she said.

Lucas looked over to see Sawyer walked over. With a nod, Lucas smiled at Sawyer. Chase looked over the dad and his daughter. Lucas and Sawyer just stood there and looked at each other. Somehow Chase just knew that Sawyer and Lucas got each other better than most daughters and dads.

_Alone again, alone again__  
__To sit beside the silent phone again__  
__And all the words we spoke were knives__  
__And so I'm here on my own again_

_The days are dark and drowned in tears__  
__I know the game the rules are clear__  
__I walk alone through all my years__  
__I know you never will come home again__  
_

"So, we're heading home?" Sawyer Scott asked.

Lucas nodded, "Yes finally," he said, "Maybe stopped for ice cream on the way home."

"I'd rather have coffee," Sawyer said.

Lucas shook his head, "I was asked not to get you coffee," he said.

"Aunt Brooke complained?" Sawyer asked.

"She said you tend to be way too caffeinated," Lucas said.

"Fine," Sawyer said, with a huff, "You look stressed."

Lucas shrugged, "Not feeling one hundred percent," he said.

"Head or the heart?" Sawyer asked.

"Both," Lucas said.

"What were you and Chase talking about?" Sawyer asked.

"Meggy Reuter," Lucas said.

"What does Ms. Reuter want?" Sawyer asked.

"Us to have dinner with her and Gareth," Lucas said, as they headed towards the parking lot.

"Wow, she finally wore you down," Sawyer said.

"Yeah, well, it's next Wednesday," Lucas said.

Sawyer sighed, "I just want to go home and get some sleep," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Me too, but ice cream first," he said.

"Okay, ice cream first," Sawyer said, as they walked toward Lucas' veteran Ford Explorer to go home.

_Alone again__  
__Shot through the heart__  
__Alone again__  
__Tear me apart!_


	145. Chapter 145: The Commons

**Chapter 145: The Commons**

Tuesday, January 10th, Late Morning

The light came through the windows of The Commons, shining one the various students and tables. At one table, a ginger-haired student looked out of the windows and into the greater world outside. With her free left hand, she poked at her lunch absentmindedly.

The girl that sat across from her had ahead of height on her. She studied the redhead for a minute or two. The taller blonde brushed a few stray strands of hair over her ears.

"Brett, what's outside that's so interesting?" Avril Popova asked.

"Nothing," Brett said.

"Well, you've been stabbing your lunch for a while, I think it's dead," Avril said.

"Sorry, just my mind is on other things," Brett said.

"It wouldn't be the test later today, would it?" Nessa Coleman, a dark-eyed, dark-haired girl that sat next to Avril, asked.

"What?" Brett asked.

"The test we've been working on all last week, Brett," Ness said, "God, sometimes I don't even know why I try."

"Sorry, yes, the test in Sociology," Brett said.

The guy sitting next to Brett reached out and took Nessa's hands in his. "Relax, Ness, Brett has a lot going on with the game yesterday," Forrest Nez said, he was Nessa's boyfriend, and also a varsity basketball player.

"It just makes me feel like all my effort is put to waste when she acts like this," Nessa said.

"Sorry, just suffering from too much time with My Momma," Brett said.

"That's right; you're at _Jamlyn_ this week," Avril said.

Brett nodded, "Yeah, and My Momma's been up my ass; since I got there," she said.

"Brett, why don't you just hop over to one of your aunts or Garvan's?" Avril asked.

"That's cutting into mine and Garvan's Xbox time," Forrest said.

"I see you have your priorities right," Nessa said.

"Got to have bro time, Babe, because you're my first priority," Forrest said.

"Awe Forrest," Nessa said.

"Smooth recovery, Forrest," Avril said.

"Thanks, Av," Forrest said.

Avril smiled and turned back to Brett. "Brett, why don't you come over to my place today. We could order pizza, watch questionable movies, and my Aunt Mack is staying with us. We could get some stories from her days playing here," she said.

Brett shook her head, "I can't," she said.

"Of course, you can, get your keys, get your ass into your car, and drive over to my place," Avril said.

"Again, I can't," Brett said.

"Is your car broken? I can give you a ride," Avril said.

Brett shook her head, "No, I still can't," she said.

"Okay, B, why can't you?" Avril asked.

Brett sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm sort of, well, grounded," she said.

Avril put her plastic fork down and looked at Brett, "You're what?" she asked.

"Grounded, you know, no phone, no TV, no car, basically just sit around or shooting around," Brett said.

"So, your mom grounded you. What did you do, roll your eyes the wrong way?" Avril asked.

Brett shook her head, "My Momma didn't ground me," she said.

"Then who did, Brett?" Avril asked.

"Momma Chase ground me," Brett said.

"Why did Momma Chase ground you?" Avril asked.

"Well, she caught me going to Absolution," Brett said.

"I knew you couldn't get away with that," Nessa said.

"How did she find out?" Avril asked.

"She knew the club owner of Absolution," Brett said.

Forrest laughed, "That's some dumb luck," he said.

"You're telling me," Brett said.

"So, Momma Chase grounded you; you're at your Mom's. So, you could do what you want," Avril said.

"Oh no, My Momma jumped right on this and grounded me right along with Momma Chase," Brett said.

"I could see that," Nessa said.

"Yeah, I could too, sadly," Forrest said.

"Sadly, me too," Avril said.

"Yeah, well, I'm seventeen-years-old, already committed to Norte Dame, have less than half of year of high school left, and I'm grounded like I'm still in middle school," Brett said.

Avril laughed.

"What's that laugh about, Av?" Brett asked.

"Something, My Mom, told me, _once_," Avril said, empathizing the word once.

Brett nodded, Avril's mom, Greer Popova, nee Ward, was a scary woman. Greer was tall like all the Ward women, and they were tough. Greer was also the oldest of her sisters. Avril had little fear in her, except when it came to Greer.

"What wisdom did Mrs. Popova give her baby girl?" Nessa asked.

"Live under my roof, you live by my rules, and I don't care how big you are or how old you are, I can still kick your ass," Avril said.

Brett laughed, "That sounds like your mom," she said.

"I saw her do it too," Avril said.

"To you?" Nessa asked.

"No, to Victoire and Topher," Avril said.

"Who?" Nessa asked.

"Her older brother and sister," Brett said, "Who are both bigger than Av."

Avril nodded, "Yeah, Topher was all-state in three sports," she said.

"What did he play?" Nessa asked.

"God, do I have to relive the hell of growing up with Topher?" Avril asked.

Brett looked at Avril, "You brought him up, and she did ask," she said.

"Was he a good student too?" Nessa asked.

"Why did you ask that?" Avril asked.

"It would seem you're pissed at him; he set a high bar?" Nessa asked.

"No, thank god, Topher was dumb as a post when it came to school work," Avril said.

"No, it was Victoire that was a member of the National Honors Society," Brett said.

"Why did you have to bring her up?" Avril asked.

"Because you won't," Brett said.

"What's the story there?" Forrest asked.

"Avril and Victoire don't get along," Brett said.

"We're oil and water," Avril said.

"How's that possible?" Nessa asked, being an only child, she didn't understand sibling dynamics.

"Just imagine a person that's the complete opposite, well, that's Victoire compared to me," Avril said.

"Family is family," Forrest said.

"And the bell is about to ring," Forrest said.

They all nodded and started to clean up. The group had to prepare for the rest of the school day.


	146. Chapter 146: West Range

**Chapter 146: West Range**

Tuesday, January 10th, Late Morning

It was mid-day on a Tuesday and a three-day weekend coming up, things were moving. Brooke looked out of her office door at the office and the staff. She nodded, and smiled, as they were working in the effortless but hasty way she likes. Looking down at her tablet, it indicated she had a meeting about to start.

Looking up at the door, she saw a tall red-head standing at the door. Brooke smiled; she rarely saw this person anymore, as she chose to work from home most days. It happens over the last eleven years after she came back from her trip to the southwest. Professionally she went by Robert Leigh Burke, but her name was at birth Bobbi-Lee Burke.

"Bobbi, come in, I was just about to get ready," Brooke said.

"I can get coffee or something, I'm early," Bobbi-Lee said.

"You're fine, come sit down," Brooke said, "And you're always early."

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "That's my dad's raising for you," she said.

"If you're on time, you're already late?" Brooke asked.

"Exactly," Bobbi-Lee said, with a laugh.

Brooke laughed as Bobbi-Lee came into the office. The Burke's were a big lot, and Bobbi-Lee chose to wear flats instead because she would often tower over most of the staff. The younger woman took a seat and demurely crossed her legs.

Bobbi-Lee dressed in business attire, a black skirt just above the knee, and a blue blouse. Brooke noted she was ginger red, not auburn, which says she got her coloring from the Burkes, not the Kelly's, with a speckling of freckles on her nose. She did have a light tan, which gave her a slightly sun-kissed look.

"So, we're just waiting on Sam?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Yeah, she's on the way, with coffee," Brooke said.

"How do you know that?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"I can see her coming," Brooke said.

"Oh," Bobbi-Lee said.

"She also messaged me," Brooke said, pointing to her tablet. Bobbi-Lee smiled, as Samantha "Sam" Walker, Brooke's assistant, walked into Brooke's office, carrying a portfolio and a tray of three coffees.

Sam put the tray of coffee down on Brooke's desk. Next, she took a seat next to Bobbi-Lee. Sam opened the portfolio and looked at Brooke. Brooke walked over to the office door and closed it, she returned to her desk, finally sitting down.

"So, we're in the middle of a build-up for _Fashion Week New York_," Brooke said, "So, as with every year, we head to New York to hammer out some of the final details, so we can back and finish things off."

"Brooke, we know this," Bobbi-Lee said, "As you said, we do this every year."

"So, you know that Trin has picked a great space for our two shows," Brooke said.

"Two shows? What is the second show?" Sam asked.

"Bobbi-Lee's line is the second show," Brooke said.

"What? Really?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Brooke said.

"Cool," Sam said and turned to Bobbi-Lee, "Congratulations."

Bobbi-Lee smiled, "Thanks, it's a big opportunity," she said.

Brooke nodded, "Trin, should have a list of models she booked when we get up there. So, we can figure out who we want to wear what," she said.

"How many specials do we have?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Well, you could count on Sawyer and Keni, I'm hoping for Trin to get Angela and possibly Fallon," Brooke said.

"Brett?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"I would love to have Brett walk, but I've not heard from Ashlyn," Brooke said.

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "That's Ashlyn, but she's been busy with this anniversary and the basketball season," she said.

"It's annoying, though," Brooke said.

"What about Jessi?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"I didn't think of her, but she's kind of young," Brooke said.

"Who's Jessi?" Sam asked.

"Jessica Scott, Angela Scott's daughter," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Oh, how old is she?" Sam asked.

"She's ten-year-old, the same age as Key and Nomi," Brooke said.

"Oh, okay," Same said.

"You're right; she's too young. So, probably four at the most for special models," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Yes, so far," Brooke said.

"We're leaving Friday, right?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Yes, I have the flight information right here," Sam said and tapped on her portfolio.

"There is a Tree Hill road game that night," Bobbi-Lee said.

Brooke nodded, "I know, and I set up the arrangements around that," she said, and looked to Sam.

"I got the best arrangements; I can," Sam said.

"Sam, why am I hearing a but here?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Well, there is on," Sam said.

"What is it?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"We're going to have to leave for the airport right from the game," Sam said.

"That's not too bad," Bobbi-Lee said, "I'll just bring a suitcase with me."

"Okay, it makes sense," Sam said.

"Bobbi, come into the office Friday," Brooke said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "I plan on it," she said.

"We'll take a limo from Beaulieu to the game, to the airport, and they'll pick us up when we get back," Brooke said.

"I talked with B&B people to arrange the limo," Sam said.

Brooke smiled, "Okay, have you arranged the hotel as well?" she asked.

"Yes, we have three single rooms, and yours, Brooke, is a suite," Sam said.

Brooke nodded, "Do we have the itinerary yet?" she asked.

Sam reached into the portfolio and handed out a sheet of paper to each of them. Bobbi-Lee looked at it and nodded. Brooke also looked at it, then nodded.

"This is preliminary, I've been on and off the phone with New York to hammer down the last few details," Sam said.

Brooke nodded, "I need to have a night to have dinner with Fallon and one with Trin without work," she said.

"I've worked that into the planning and waiting to confirm from Fallon," Sam said.

"Ellie?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"I didn't think about that; I could ask Ellie to walk," Brooke said.

"She would be an interesting person on the catwalk," Bobbi-Lee said, thinking about the possibilities of what she would put her in.

"Sam, try and get me dinner with Ellie Scott," Brooke said.

"Yes, Brooke," Sam said, "Is she still at the Hell's Kitchen Townhouse?"

"Yes, sadly," Brooke said.

"Okay, I have contact information then," Sam said.

Brooke smiled, "Good, we have a plan, and now let's execute it," she said.

"Right," Sam said.

"Okay," Bobbi-Lee said.

The meeting broke up with Sam and Bobbi-Lee heading out to do what they needed to do. Brooke picked up her tablet and started reviewing the information she needed for the trip.


	147. Chapter 147: Los Angeles

**Chapter 147: Los Angeles**

Tuesday, January 10th, Late Morning

The mid-day light started to come through the windows as Candi looked out onto the grounds of the hospital. It was a stolen moment in the middle of an otherwise busy day, a mere breather to feel human again. These were the days she didn't enjoy being a doctor, but there were less of these days then than the good days, she reflected.

She adjusted her lab coat and made sure it looked presentable using her reflection in the window. In a moment of either vanity or OCD, Candi adjusted her stethoscope around her neck, and then fixed her hair. Taking a breath, she turned and headed off to the ward.

Finally, she reached the room she intended. Standing at the door, she knocked on the door jam. The woman in the chair looked up and nodded. The woman held up a finger to her lips.

"He's asleep," Ms. Wilson said.

Candi nodded and walked into the room. She looked at Ms. Wilson, "How's he been coping?" Candi asked.

"He's been in and out of sleep," Ms. Wilson said, "The pain seems to be manageable it would seem."

Candi nodded and walked over to the bed. She looked over the sleeping form of Lamont Wilson. Candi glanced at the face of the boy, and could see there was pain, but not enough to wake him. Lamont tolerated the surgery well enough. She casually checked his pulse. It seemed to be strong and regular, which is good. His breathing seemed to be steady and regular. Candi looked at the monitor and nodded, which confirmed her readings.

"How's he doing?" Ms. Wilson asked.

"He seems to be doing well," Candi said.

"Is that encouraging?" Ms. Wilson asked.

Candi nodded, "Yes, it is, and he's young, which helps," she said.

"How serious is this surgery?" Ms. Wilson asked.

"We've gone over it; we were fixing his heart well, actually the main artery of his body," Candi said.

"That's scary, just by the sound of it," Ms. Wilson said.

"IT's complicated; I won't lie," Candi said.

"How did your parents take it when you had your surgery?" Ms. Wilson asked.

"I don't remember, I was young," Candi said, "My Dad was in North Carolina, I believe, and My Mom was raising me, but it's complex."

"How complex could it be?" Ms. Wilson asked.

"It is," Candi said.

"Your parents must be proud of how you turned out," Ms. Wilson said.

"I'm the least remarkable of my Dad's kids," Candi said, "I've not talked to my Mom in years."

"Why haven't you spoken to your mother?" Ms. Wilson asked.

"Life just took us in different directions," Candi said.

"That's sad," Ms. Wilson said.

Candi nodded, "It is," she said.

"Well, Lamont's father isn't around," Ms. Wilson said.

"I can feel for him," Candi said.

Ms. Wilson nodded, "I'm probably taking too much of your time," she said.

"No, it's fine," Candi said.

"You're welcome," Candi said and left the room. She looked around and found who she's looking for. Candi walked over to the nurse, who looked up at Candi.

Daniella Pena-Craven, RN, looked at Candi and nodded, "Yes, Doctor?' she asked.

"Any word on Lamont Wilson?" Candi asked.

"He's been sleeping and stable," Dani said.

"How's he been with the pain?" Candi asked.

"Tolerating it, I've only heard him click the machine a few times," Dani said, "The overnight nurse said the same thing."

Candi nodded, "Yeah, thanks," she said.

"What's with this kid?" Dani asked.

"Nothing," Candi said.

"You've been more concerned with him more than others," Dani said.

"Right, Doctor," Dani said, "I'll let you know if anything changes."

"Thank you," Candi said, and went to finish with her rounds.

As she was leaving the ward, another doctor came up next to her.

"Do you have a moment, Doctor Scott?" Doctor Leigh Hagberg, the head of the cardiac program Candi was in, asked.

"Sure, Doctor Hagberg," Candi said.

"Follow me," Doctor Hagberg said, and led into her a small room. Once the door was closed, she looked at Candi. "The nurses are concerned you're getting emotionally attached to young Mister Wilson."

"I'm not," Candi said.

"Then what was bringing your cousin here to meet him?" Doctor Hagberg asked.

"The young man was scared, and I wanted to cheer him up," Candi said.

"So, you sneak a basketball player here? Doctor Scott, you know I've had my concerns about letting you into this program, with your family and connections," Doctor Hagberg said.

"Yes, I do recall, but have I not performed?" Candi asked.

"No, you've performed better than one could hope, but I have to face the concern raised by the hospital staff," Doctor Hagberg said.

"I understand, Doctor," Candi said.

"Don't think I don't feel for you, especially after what happened in the ER," Doctor Hagberg said.

"That was four years ago," Candi said.

"I know, and you've handled it well, I know many Doctors that would've cracked up by now," Doctor Hagberg said.

"I'm good," Candi said.

"I've also noticed you haven't taken any vacation or sick time," Doctor Hagberg said.

"Haven't needed any," Candi said.

"That's also the surest way to burn out, Doctor Scott," Doctor Hagberg said.

"I'm good," Candi said.

"No, I think you're losing the script. You're a brilliant doctor, and I'd hate to lose you. So, pick a week, and you get it," Doctor Hagberg said.

Candi nodded and thought about it. That was when James asked her to do. Nodding, Candi looked over to the wall. She debated for a few minutes, but a promise is a promise.

"How about the twenty-eighth to the fifth?" Candi asked.

Doctor Hagberg nodded, "They are yours," she said.

"Thank you," Candi said.

"You're welcome," Doctor Hagberg said, "If you don't mind if I ask what you're going to do?"

"I'm going to visit my dad," Candi said, "Is that all, Doctor Hagberg?"

"Yes, you may go," Doctor Hagberg said.

"Thank you," Candi said and left.


	148. Chapter 148: Tree Hill

**Chapter 148: Tree Hill**

Tuesday, January 10th, Evening

At the end of his workday, he would not always run straight home. Especially now, with Sawyer old enough to do her own thing, Lucas would take his time before heading home. Over the last four years, mostly Tuesday nights Lucas would stop off at a diner and have dinner, Nathan would usually join him.

The brothers would have dinner and catch up about the events that happened in their lives over that last week. Often the conversation would turn to basketball. Often enough, though, it was usually about the family in general, the children, and the grandchildren in specific. Nathan, of course, had more grandchildren, with nine, Lucas had only three grandchildren, while Lucas had more children, with five, while Nathan had only three.

The blonde and brunette Scott men sat across from each other; their dinner plates sat empty in front of them. They were drinking their after-dinner coffee and enjoying the moment of peace.

"So, I've been grading these essays that I got handed to me Friday," Lucas said.

"Yeah," Nathan said, "Does that ever get old?"

Lucas shrugged, "Some years it does, but based on the quality of the students; it can be interesting, sometimes," he said.

"So, what was this essay about?" Nathan asked as he played with some empty sugar packets.

"Antonio's speech to Sebastian in The Tempest, Act two, Scene one," Lucas said.

"Okay?" Nathan asked, not being the most literate of the family.

"You're not familiar?" Lucas asked.

Nathan shook his head, "No, not at all," he said.

"What is past is prologue," Lucas said, "What that line means to them."

Nathan nodded, "I see; I've heard the statement what is past is prologue," he said, "How bad is it?"

"There were a few times I wish I had a bottle in my desk," Lucas said.

Nathan laughed, "I'm sure I had a few teachers that felt the same way about me and my school work," he said.

Lucas joined his brother in the laugh, "So, that's been my last few days," he said.

"I've seen how hard you work," Nathan said.

"Trying to get through this season, is hard work in itself," Lucas said.

"How big of a pain-in-ass is my granddaughter?" Nathan asked.

"Brett?" Lucas asked, to clarify since Nathan had three granddaughters.

"Yes, Brett," Nathan said since Brett was the only one old enough to play for Lucas.

Lucas sighed, "She's a contradiction," he said.

"What does that mean?" Nathan asked.

"Most people want to compare her to Ashlyn, Angela, hell they even tried to compare her to Kay and Candi," Lucas said.

"No, Willa?" Nathan asked.

"Sometimes," Lucas said.

Nathan nodded, "That's a hell of a company," Nathan said.

"The problem is she doesn't compare well to any of them," Lucas said.

Nathan nodded, "What's the real issue with Brett?" he asked.

"Ego," Lucas said.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, I could see that with her," he said.

"It makes coaching her difficult, at times," Lucas said.

Nathan nodded, "Do you want me to talk to her?" he asked. Nathan was Brett's old basketball mentor and did have some sway with her.

Lucas shook his head, "I'll deal with her. For now. Did you hear she's grounded?" he said.

Nathan nodded, "I did, but I don't know the details," he said.

"From what Ashlyn told me, last week Brett and Garvan snuck into Absolution. Well, the owner is really good at sniffing out underage patrons. Well, the owner of the club is a friend of Chase and told Chase about catching Brett," Lucas said.

Nathan nodded, "That sounds like someone we both know," he said.

Lucas nodded, "God, sounds so much like Brooke, our junior year," he said.

Nathan nodded, "Brett did spend a lot of time with Brooke growing up," he said.

Lucas laughed, "Also time with my family and yours as well, can't pin this all on Brooke," he said.

Nathan shrugged, "Some people leave a bigger impression than others," he said.

Lucas nodded, "I guess that's as true as anything," he said.

"You've been looking worn down lately," Nathan said.

"I've been," Lucas said, going with Nathan's subject change.

"How bad?" Nathan asked.

"Surgery after the season, hopefully, the summer," Lucas said.

"Serious?" Nathan asked.

"That's what Doctor Copeland says, But, when it comes to the heart, it's always serious," Lucas said.

"You're not being poetic, are you?" Nathan asked.

"No, I'm not," Lucas said.

"That doesn't sound good," Nathan said.

"It's not, that's what Doctor Copeland says, again. But there's nothing else they could do, and nothing else is working," Lucas said.

Nathan nodded, "Who else knows?" he asked.

"I'm surprised you didn't because I only told Haley, Sawyer, and Brooke," Lucas said.

"Haley was vague. What about the rest of your kids, or grandkids?" Nathan asked.

"I wanted to wait until after the New Year," Lucas said.

"Well, it's after the New Year, now," Nathan said.

"With Keith, Izzy and the grandkids, they have enough on their plate without worrying about me right now," Lucas said.

"What about the girls? I kind of get the twins, but Candi, well, isn't something like this what she's going to be a doctor of?" Nathan asked.

"I've just not called her yet," Lucas said.

"I think you should, Luke, sooner, rather than later," Nathan said.

Lucas nodded, "How's your surgery planning coming along?" he asked.

"Changing the subject, but staying in the same genre?" Nathan asked.

"Well, you asked about my health; I'm asking about yours," Lucas said.

"I'm trying to get a package deal for Ashlyn and me on getting new knees together," Nathan said.

"She doesn't seem to be as bad as you," Lucas said.

"Yet," Nathan said, and nodded, "She's not, but she's not too far behind."

"Why are you putting it off?" Lucas asked.

"It's not me, it's the whole medical process," Nathan said, "If it were up to me, I'd be already rehabbing it post-op."

Lucas nodded, "Funny when you could make money for someone else; you were in the express lane for surgery," he said.

"Yeah, isn't it," Nathan said, a bit biter.

"So, how is the next generation coming along on the court?" Lucas asked.

"Lennon is getting it, but well, I'm not sure his heart is into it," Nathan said.

"He'll find his path," Lucas said.

"Hopefully, it will be a good one," Nathan said.

"Not everyone is their dad's son," Lucas said, and laughed, "I remember an old saying that works for right about now," he said.

"What would that be?" Nathan asked.

"From your lips to god's ears," Lucas said and laughed some more.

Nathan started to laugh, "Yeah, well, I hope so," he said.

"How about the girls?" Lucas asked.

"They're coming along nicely, the one thing is we need to find a point guard and a center, to have a whole line up," Nathan said, "I'm not too worried, you'll find those missing pieces. So, don't worry, your future is solid."

Lucas shook his head, "They're not for me to coach," he said.

Nathan looked shocked, "What? Then who?" he asked.

"My replacement," Lucas said, "I made a promise to retire after Sawyer graduates."

Nathan just nodded but understood what Lucas said.


	149. Chapter 149: Hargrove Mansion

**Chapter 149: Hargrove Mansion**

Tuesday, January 10th, Evening

It was starting to get dark when the Mercedes Benz SUV pulled into the car park of the Connecticut Mansion of Andrew Hargrove. Once the engine stopped, a ten-year-old girl and the older gentleman got out of the SUV. They headed into the house. Once inside the building, they opened up their jackets and felt the warmth of the central heating.

An older woman walked into the kitchen and looked at the two new occupants. Her face grew full with a smile. Quickly she pushed a few stray strands of her grey streaked brunette hair behind one of her ears.

"How was practice today?" Karen Hargrove, nee Roe, asked.

"It was good, today, Grandma," Jessica "Jess," Scott said.

Karen smiled and nodded, "Well, there' dinner on the table. Better go eat it before it gets too cold," she said.

"Thanks," Jess said and walked into the other room.

Karen smiled and looked at the man. "So, how does it feel to be back on the grind?" she asked, walking over to him and kissed him.

When she leaned back, they locked eyes, and he smiled at Karen, "It's good to be back," Andrew "Andy," Hargrove said, to his wife.

"So, how was watching practice?" Karen asked.

"I enjoyed it: the simple things and all. Plus, Jessi had a great practice," Andy said.

Karen nodded, "Just to let you know before you hear it from her, she prefers Jess now," she said.

Andy canted his head, "When did this happen?" he asked.

"While you were in New Zealand. I gather it's what her friends call her," Karen said.

"I've missed a lot," Andy said.

Karen shook her head, "Not much more than that happened," she said, "She's at that age, remember when her Mom was her age?"

Andy scratched his nose, "Wasn't that when she was into boy bands?" he asked.

"That was when Angela was eight," Karen said, "At ten was when she started the friends and basketball thing."

"If her friends were like Angela's, it's not the worst thing in the world," Andy said.

Karen nodded, "For you," she said, "Let's get dinner, we have a Google Hangout, I think that's what it's called, tonight."

"Where's she calling from?" Andy asked.

"Kansas, Idaho, I don't remember, she'll probably tell us," Karen said.

"What's for dinner?" Andy asked.

"Your favorite," Andy said.

Karen and Andy entered the dining room. They took their spots at the table, Andy at the head. Jess was already at the table; her plate sat there untouched. Once everyone settled in at the table, they started eating.

"So, Grandma, Emma Blakeslee asked if I could stay over her house this weekend," Jess said.

Karen nodded, "That's nice," she said.

"So, could I?" Jess asked.

Karen shook her head, "No," she said simply.

"Why, Grandma?" Jess asked.

"Your Mom will be home Friday, and you're leaving for Washington right after," Karen said.

"Why this weekend?" Jess asked.

Karen shrugged, "You're going to have to ask your Mom," she said.

"When am I going to get that chance? She's on the road again," Jess said.

"We have a call with her tonight," Andy said, calmly.

Jess turned to look at Karen, "When were you going to tell me this?" she asked.

"After dinner," Karen said.

"Why?" Jess asked.

"You had practice and dinner, plus if you don't drag your feet, you can get your homework done before your Mom calls," Karen said.

"Did you know about me and this trip this weekend?" Jess asked.

"I did, your Mom mentioned it," Karen said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jess asked.

"Because I'm not your Mom, and she should've told you," Karen said.

"It's not fair," Jess said.

"Jessi, enough," Andy said.

Jess turned to Andy, "I prefer Jess," she said.

"And I prefer you're not acting like a brat," Andy said.

"I'm not acting like a brat," Jess said.

"You are, and if I were you, I'd close my mouth and finish my dinner," Andy said, calmly.

"But, Grandpa," Jess said.

"No, buts," Andy said.

"Yes, Grandpa," Jess said and started eating her dinner. Once she finished, Karen set her to the library to do her homework.

Karen looked over the table to Andy. "Thank you," she said.

"You didn't tell me she got a mouth, too," Andy said.

"She's usually not like this," Karen said.

Andy shook his head, "Those Roe genes, I think they're going to kill me," he said.

"Funny," Karen said.

"She's the third generation of Roe women, for me," Andy said.

"Be glad I love you, or you'll be wearing your dinner," Karen said.

"Okay," Andy said, "How are the other grandkids?"

Karen sighed, "Well Keith is still overseas, Izzy doesn't even know when he's getting back," she said.

"The girls?" Andy asked

"Sawyer, you know, Sawyer," Karen said.

"Yeah, I follow her online," Andy said.

"The other girls have been quiet," Karen said.

"I see," Andy said, nodded, and went back to dinner.

After dinner, Andy went to his study to set up the computer. Karen checked to make sure the staff had everything under control. She finally went to the library and found Jess sitting at the table with her school books open.

"Are you going to behave, Jessica Ashlyn?" Karen asked.

"I guess," Jess said.

"No, guessing, it's a yes or no," Karen said.

"Yes, Grandma," Jess said.

"You always go to Washington, why are you shocked this year?" Karen asked.

"She didn't tell me when," Jess said.

"Well, Grandpa Andy is setting things up in his study. You can bring it up with her," Karen said.

"Okay," Jess said and got up. The two women, or more correctly, lady and young lady. They headed over to a double door and walked into a well-appointed study. It had this old-world look, but there was a bit of New Zealand in it.

Andy looked up from behind his computer screen. "Come, sit down your Mom just called in," he said.

Karen and Jess came around the desk and took a seat in the two chairs behind Andy's desk chair. On the large screen, they could see Angela Scott's face filling the screen. In the background was a hotel room.

"Hi, Mom," Jess said.

"Hi Jess, Grandpa Andy was telling me you were giving him and Grandma Karen sass," Angela said.

"I wasn't giving them sass," Jess said.

"Right," Angela said, she looked over to Andy, "So, how was New Zealand?"

"Warm, but I come here it's freezing," Andy said.

"Yeah," Angela said.

"So where are you?" Andy asked.

"A place that is further from the sun," Angela said.

"Mom," Jess said.

"Yes, Jess, and you're interrupting," Angela said.

"Why was this weekend chosen for Washington?" Jess asked.

"Because at the end of the month we're going to Tree Hill," Angela said.

"Why are we doing that?" Jess asked.

"Because there is a reunion to honor your uncle," Angela said.

"Oh," Jess said and nodded. The rest of the conversation was typical and pleasant.


	150. Chapter 150: New York

**Chapter 150: New York**

Tuesday, January 10th, Evening

The UBER dropped her off in front of the place she told them. Elizabeth "Ellie" Scott paid for her ride using the app on her phone and walked towards the wine bar where she was meeting people. She adjusted her coat against the early freezing January weather. She's not dressed in her typical boho-chic style, she was still dressed stylish but covered up. Looking at the place, she sighed and walked into the door.

Once she was inside, she scanned the room, looking for the people she's meeting. Someone raised a hand and shook it at her. Only one of the people she was meeting was here at this time. Well, there always has to be that one person who's always late. Ellie nodded and walked over to the table; the person was sitting.

Ellie took a seat and looked across the table at Jade Ambrose. The forever tanned, dark-haired, and a dark-eyed woman looked back across the table at Ellie. Jade's wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck sweater dress; her hair was worn down and back over her shoulders, exposing her ears. Jade was wearing a nice pair of gold earrings.

"Libby, glad you could join us," Jade said, "Well, when Fin joins us."

"Thanks," Ellie said and sat down.

Jade took a sip of her red wine, "So, how have you been?" she asked.

"I can't complain," Ellie said.

"Missed you, where have you been?" Jade asked.

"Been working," Ellie said.

"Missed you the other night," Jade said.

"Sorry," Ellie said.

"So, what do you want, the place has a great selection," Jade said and slid the wine list over to Ellie.

"Thanks," Ellie said and opened up the wine list.

"Libby, we've never got to know each other too well," Jade said.

"We've always gone out as a group, so things get missed," Ellie said.

"So, let's fix that tonight," Jade said.

"Sure," Ellie said.

The waiter came over, and Jade ordered a starter. Ellie ordered a glass of wine.

"So, Libby, I only know you only as Libby, what is your real name?" Jade asked.

Ellie laughed, "My name is Elizabeth," she said.

"Really?" Jade asked.

Ellie laughed some more, "Yes, my name is Elizabeth," she said.

"Libby makes sense than," Jade said, "But Elizabeth seems so plain."

"My parents named me after one of my grandmothers," Ellie said.

Jade nodded, and Ellie could see she was taking a backward step, "Surprisingly, it fits you," she said.

"Thanks," Ellie said, and let out a slight smile.

"Do you like being called Libby, Libby?" Jade asked.

"It's fine. I've been called worse," Ellie said, "I've rarely ever been called Elizabeth in my whole life."

"Only when someone was mad at you?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Ellie said.

"You mentioned brothers and sisters, how many do you have?" Jade asked.

"I'm the second youngest of five," Ellie said.

"Five? Wow!" Jade said.

"Well, I have a twin, so it's not as crazy as you would think," Ellie said.

"Wow, it had to be a crazy place to grow up," Jade said.

Ellie shook her head, "Not really, most of the time, it was just, my brother and sister, later my older sister moved in, and my baby sister was born," she said.

"It was always just me and Jared," Jade said, kind of mournfully.

"You must have been close," Ellie said.

"Finley, use to call me, and Jared the new Ross and Monica," Jade said.

"Ross and Monica?" Ellie asked.

"The brother and sister on Friends," Jade said.

"Friends?" Ellie asked.

"You never heard of Friends?" Jade asked.

"Not that I can remember," Ellie said.

"It's a great show, you should watch it," Jade said.

"I'll add it to my list," Ellie said.

"Did you watch TV growing up?" Jade asked.

"A little, but was busy with activities," Ellie said.

"Like what?" Jade asked.

"Kid stuff, and I kayak," Ellie said.

"Kayak?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, it was something me and my oldest sister did together," Ellie said.

"I've always wanted to learn but never had the chance," Jade said.

Ellie nodded, "Well, you have to set aside the time, since you only have so much time," she said.

"Have you always been so philosophical?" Jade asked.

"Not always," Ellie said.

Before Jade could respond, the waiter brought Ellie her glass of wine, and whatever food Jade ordered. They both thanked the waiter, and he left. Ellie took a sip of her wine, and Jade was right; the place had a good selection. Jade was about to say something, but Finley Graham joined them at the table.

Ellie looked at the fourth woman in her friend group. Finley was the shortest of their group, being only five-foot-one inch tall, and had a squarish shaped face with sharp features. She's in a halter v neck sleeveless, backless A-line, knee-length black cocktail dress, which seemed to have a red lining. Finley's dark brown hair is down and off her shoulders. Her blue eyes studied Ellie.

"About time, Fin," Jade said.

"Sorry, I was tied up," Finley said and took her seat.

"I don't need to know what you and Justin are into," Jade said.

"Sounds fun," Ellie said.

The waiter came over, and Finley orders herself a glass of wine. She looked away from Jade, and to Ellie. "Hey Libby, how have you been?" Finley asked.

"Busy," Ellie said.

"Ains been worried, she's been trying to get a hold of you," Finley said.

In more ways then one, Ellie thought. "As I said, I've been busy," she answered.

Finley nodded; Ellie could see that she was going to leave it there. "I like your dress, not your usual style, whose design is it?" she asked.

"It's a Roberta Leigh Burke original," Ellie said.

"Really? I didn't know you liked her stuff," Finley said, as the waiter brought her the glass of wine she ordered.

"I do like some of her stuff," Ellie said.

"I heard that she's getting her own show for fashion week and not sharing a show with her mentor Brooke Davis like past years," Jade said.

"I heard that too," Finley said.

"Good to know," Ellie said.

"Hey Fin, Jade," a masculine voice said and caused all three ladies to look in the direction it came. A man about five foot ten inches tall, stoutly built, with naturally tan skin, dark eyes, and dark hair. He came over to the table and greeted both Finley and Jade. He did this with a hug and a European kiss on each cheek.

"How have you been?" Finley asked.

"Good, good, can't complain," he said.

"But you'll do it anyway," Finley said.

He laughed, "You know me too well, Fin," he said and turned to see Ellie. He smiled at Ellie. The smile that Ellie could describe as a thousand-watt smile.

"Oh, sorry, I'm rude," Finley said, "Bieito, this is Libby Scott. Libby, this is our friend Bieito Hawk."

Bieito took Ellie's hand and kissed, "The pleasure is all mine," he said.

"Thank you," Ellie said.

"A beautiful voice for a beautiful lady," Bieito said, "Do I detect a bit of southern in your voice?"

"Yes, just a little," Ellie said, demurely.

"Well, it's a pleasure," Bieito said, turning on the charm.

"Bieito, join us for a glass or two," Finley said.

Bieito shook his head, "Sorry, I can't," he said, and looked at Ellie quickly, then and looked back to Finley, "I wish I could, but I have other plans. I saw you and Jade, so I had to say hello."

"That sucks," Jade said.

"It does, but on the plus side, I got meet Miss Libby, here," Bieito said, and gave Ellie a lingering look, and was oozing charm.

"That's true," Finley said.

"Well, I'll see you soon," Bieito said and left.

Ellie took a sip of her wine and looked at her friends. She just gave them a soft smile.


	151. Chapter 151: Tree Hill High School

**Chapter 151: Tree Hill High School**

Wednesday, January 11th, Morning

It was a cold day. Not as cold as other days had been, but still cold. He was sitting in his office when he got the text message. Looking at the phone, it merely said; _Meet me outside now_. He shrugged, then sighed, and got up from his desk. As he left his office, he grabbed his jacket and headed to the door.

He walked out of the gym and looked at the brunette woman standing in front of him. She stood by her silver-colored BMW 6 Series car, which was brand new, her taking possession of it just before Christmas. With a nod, his blue eyes locked with her hazel eyes. She had a series look in her eyes. Lucas nodded at Brooke.

"So, what's up?" Lucas asked.

"Just wanted to check in on you," Brooke said.

"So, you sent a demanding text?" Lucas asked.

"It got your attention," Brooke said.

"The grandkids are off to school?" Lucas asked.

Brooke nodded, "Of course they are. I wouldn't be here if they weren't," Brooke said.

Lucas nodded, "So, what brings you here? You hardly come out here," he said.

Brooke shrugged, "Well, between you, Chase, and Ashlyn, most of the grandkids and kids are looked after," she said, "I do come to the games."

Lucas bounced his head from shoulder to shoulder, "True, but what brings you out here?" he asked again.

"I came to check on you," Brooke said.

"Thanks, Brooke, I'm doing fine," Lucas said.

"I just want to check in and remind you that I'm heading to New York; tomorrow after the games," Brooke said.

"I remember," Lucas said.

"You're responsible for Keni and Sawyer, and possibly Nomi and Ellis," Brooke said, "I need to know you're going to be on deck, since it's a three-day weekend, and I'm not back until Tuesday."

"I'll be there for them," Lucas said.

"You better; considering one's your daughter and two are your grandkids," Brooke said.

"I know," Lucas said.

"Just be there for them, I know it's a tough time of year for you, but Luke, it's tough for me too," Brooke said.

"Brooke, I'll be there," Lucas said, "Just one thing."

"Luke, no just one thing," Brooke said, "It's a yes or no; answer, just answer will you be there."

"Brooke, I'll be there, but…" Lucas started to say.

"No, buts, Lucas," Brooke said.

"Brooke, there's one thing…" Lucas said, but Brooke cut him off.

"No one thing," Brooke said.

"God damn it! Brooke, I'll be there for them," Lucas said.

"That's all I need to know, Luke," Brooke said.

"I've been saying that for a few minutes now," Lucas said.

"No, you weren't. You kept trying to qualify the arrangement," Brooke said.

"I was…" Lucas said.

"So, you admit it," Brooke said.

"There's something I do need to know," Lucas said.

"Yeah, if you can run off and brood, leaving them alone," Brooke said.

"No," Lucas said.

"Yes," Brooke said.

"No," Lucas said.

"Yes," Brooke said.

"No, I was looking for an answer," Lucas said.

"An answer to what?" Brooke asked.

"How are Nomi and Ellis getting home from the basketball games?" Lucas asked.

"Why do you ask?" Brooke asked.

"It's an away game, and I have to ride on the bus to and from the game," Lucas said.

"Oh, is that what all the buts and one things were about?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, I needed to know this information because I figured I was watching the kids," Lucas said.

"Well, I was hoping that Izzy could take care of her kids; and bring them home," Brooke said.

"If she's home from DC," Lucas said.

"As of now, she's supposed to be," Brooke said.

"As of now?" Lucas asked.

"I'll ask Chase," Brooke said.

"How much work will Izzy have to do over the weekend?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know," Brooke said.

Lucas smiled and shook his head, "Well, thank god it's a three-day weekend," he said.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, and Lucas," she said.

"Yes?" Lucas asked.

"Just make sure you're there for the kids," Brooke said.

"I will be. Have I ever not been? But I do have to go?" Lucas said.

Brooke smiled, "Good, go, enlighten the future leaders of the world," Brooke said.

"Thanks, I will, and Brooke, I wish I was doing that," Lucas said.

"You're welcome," Brooke said, "And what do you mean?"

Lucas shook his head, "Just don't have a good feeling about this class," he said.

"Why's that?" Brooke said.

"I just don't think they are as engaged," Lucas said.

"Why's that?" Brooke asked.

Lucas shrugged, "I have no idea, just trying to figure it out myself," he said.

"You'll do it, I have faith in you," Lucas said.

"Thanks again," Lucas said.

"You're welcome, again," Brooke said.

"Well, I'll see you at home," Lucas said and turned to walk back into the school.

"See you tonight," Brooke said and turned to her BMW.


	152. Chapter 152: Prelude

**Chapter 152: Prelude**

Wednesday, January 11th, Late Afternoon

In Central Europe, it's six hours ahead of the US East Coast. The men and women of the local NATO Battle Group were the Combined Arms Battalion known of the 1st of 120th Infantry Regiment, North Carolina National Guard, were getting ready for their night missions. The Battalion is nominally headquarters in Wilmington, North Carolina. But as part of the 30th Armored Brigade Combat Team, they were federalized for service as part of a NATO Operation in Central Europe, which was a nine-month rotation.

D Company was a tank company of the battalion. They would deploy one of their tank platoons for the night's patrol. Tonight, 1st Platoon, D Company, was chosen. The four tank crews were busy checking their large M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank.

Tank D13 sat in its place among the platoon. Three of its four crewmembers were going over the tank. On the gun barrel, which is called a gun tube, of the tank, was painted the tanks name, which is _Damage plan_. An American Sergeant came up to the tank and climbed aboard it.

The Sergeant checked on the driver in his hole, aka the driver's compartment. Once he finished, he straightened up. Next, the Sergeant climbed up on the turret and looked into the loader's hatch. He found his gunner fiddling with the intercom system with his combat vehicle crewman's helmet, of CVC, on.

The Sergeant reached down and tapped on the Gunner's CVC. The Gunner looked up, and on the front of his CVC in black letters, probably written with a Sharpie, the Sergeant notes, was the Gunner's nickname, Tarheel.

"What are you doing?" The Sergeant asked.

"Fixing the hack to the intercom, Sergeant," Tarheel said.

"That explains why you have your CVC on," The Sergeant said, "But, why are you doing that?"

"Don't you want music on patrol tonight, Sergeant?" Tarheel asked.

The Sergeant nodded, "That I do," he said, "These patrols are long and boring."

"That's why I'm fixing it, Sergeant," Tarheel said.

"Whose pick is it tonight?" The Sergeant asked.

"Palmer, Sergeant," Tarheel said, Palmer was the loader, and Palmer wasn't the loader's real last name.

"Okay," The Sergeant said, with a bit of disappointment.

"Not looking forward to bro-country, Sergeant?" Tarheel asked.

"Oh god, no," The Sergeant said, "At least you have good taste and a board enough knowledge to balance it out."

"Well, I enjoy ATL Hip-hop as much as anyone, Sergeant," Tarheel said.

"True, what are you listening to, Tarheel?" The Sergeant asked.

"My Polish mix, right now, it's Sabaton Forty to one, Sergeant," Tarheel said.

The Sergeant laughed, having spent several years with Tarheel he knew the song. When the Sergeant got to command his tank, he requested that he get Tarheel as his gunner. Tarheel was a good gunner, and a good friend, so they made a good core of a crew. "Hopefully, it's not an omen for tonight," he said.

Tarheel shook his head, "Hopefully not, Sergeant," he said, finished what he was doing, disconnected his MP3 Player from the cord, and his CVC from the loader's intercom junction box.

Tarheel moved around the massive gun breech that took up most of the center of the turret interior. Tarheel was a big man, probably too big to be a tank crewmember. Somehow, he got into the tank force and a tank unit. He was once a driver and seemed to fit just fine. There was a grace to his movement. Even though Tarheel was a big man and it was an awkward move to swap the side of the turret. You had to make this move to where his position was located and The Sergeant blocking the hatch.

The Sergeant noted that on the back of Tarheel's CVC was some sort of diagram. That was new.

"Tarheel, what's that on the back of your CVC?" The Sergeant asked.

Tarheel paused and removed his CVC. He had short military cut style dirty blonde hair, and there was a scar on the back of his neck. He looked at it. "That's my family badge, Sergeant," Tarheel said.

"What is it?" The Sergeant asked.

"The describes is; a stag trippant, encircled in a leather strap inscribed with the chief's motto, Sergeant," Tarheel said.

"Chief's motto?" The Sergeant asked.

"Like the family words, in Game of Thrones, Sergeant," Tarheel said.

"Oh, I see," The Sergeant said, "So, what's the motto?"

"Amo," Tarheel said, "Sergeant."

"What does that mean?" The Sergeant asked.

"I Love," Tarheel said, "Sergeant."

The Sergeant laughed, "God damn it, Tarheel, you're a soldier, a trained killer, not a lover," he said.

"Yes, Sergeant," Tarheel said with a big smile.

The Sergeant laughed, "How are we set for the patrol tonight?" he asked, Tarheel was the second senior person on the tank and was in charge while The Sergeant was off the tank.

"We're almost there," Tarheel said.

The Sergeant nodded, "Well, hurry up and finish so y'all can get some food in you," The Sergeant said.

"I plan on it, Sergeant," Tarheel said.

"When Palmer gets back, you go," The Sergeant said.

"Yes, Sergeant," Tarheel said.

The Sergeant nodded and went to check on the rest of the tank.


	153. Chapter 153:New York City

**Chapter 153: New York City**

Wednesday, January 11th, Late Morning

It was a Wednesday late in the morning, and she was in her favorite coffee shop. Typically, she would work from home, and only would work at a coffee shop when she had a meeting or on Sundays. Today, she didn't feel like being home, and she left it. The people she was avoiding didn't know where, what, when, and the name of her favorite coffee shop.

Her head was down over her laptop; it was a veteran of the last few years in New York. It was a local purchase, as her college laptop died not long after she came to New York. This one was the second laptop she bought in New York. Her job made her burn out laptops quickly, and she was always going through them. Generally, she had two, and one was usually getting serviced.

"Ellie, is that you?" a familiar voice asked. Ellie slowly looked up to see Dawson standing there. He dressed for the cold weather, his jacket was open, and he still wore a knit beanie. Dawson is holding a cup of coffee.

"Hey Dawson," Ellie said, and a real smile broke on her face, and removed her reading glasses.

"Hey, how you doing?" Dawson asked, and took a seat across from Ellie.

"Tired and busy," Ellie said.

"I hear you," Dawson said.

"I hear that's what being an adult, always tired and busy," Ellie said.

"I heard that too," Dawson said, "You're dressed differently."

Ellie shrugged, "I had meetings," she said.

"Meetings," Dawson said, "Just the sound of the word gives me chills."

"The nature of my job," Ellie said and shrugged. She looked at the reflection in her screen and regretted having her pulled back and held in place by a headband.

"Ever just want to get away from it all? Get out there and see the world?" Dawson asked.

"Once, I did, and actually did it," Ellie said.

"You did? Where did you go, and how did it end up?" Dawson asked.

"It ended up," Ellie said, and paused, thinking about how to answer the question, "Interestingly."

"Interestingly? In a good way, or in a Chinese Curse sort of way?" Dawson asked.

Ellie laughed, "I'd tell you when I know," she said.

Dawson laughed, "I see. So where did you end up?" he asked.

Ellie laughed again, "How do you think I got here?" she asked.

Dawson laughed, shook his head, and smiled, "So, like most people in The City, you're not from here," he said, "I forget."

Ellie nodded, "That's true," she said, and looked at Dawson, noticing a bit of a tattoo sticking out of his sleeve on his arm.

"Like the ink?" Dawson asked.

Ellie shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't seen it all," she said, "Yet."

Dawson smiled and stood up. He slipped his heavy winter coat off and dropped the jacket over the back of the chair. Slowly, almost teasing, he rolled up his shirt sleeve to expose the sleeve tattoo on his arm.

Ellie slowly studied his tattoo, as Dawson attempted to flex his arm muscles. She noted the definition in his arms and the bulk; to her eyes, they looked like they were vanity muscles. These were not hard-earned lean muscles for work. These were hard-earned in the gym just for the look. She apricated the artwork and intricate coloring.

Having Kay as a sister taught her a few things about art. Kay had the artistic bend. "Very nice work," Ellie finally said, as Dawson took his seat, again.

"Thanks, do you have any ink?" Dawson asked.

"I do, a few of my family members do as well," Ellie said.

"Oh really," Dawson said, "How many do you have?"

"Three," Ellie said.

"Do I get to see any?" Dawson asked.

"Maybe, they're all very personal to me," Ellie said.

"Well, could you at least tell me what they are?" Dawson asked.

"I did the girlie thing and had words tattooed on me," Ellie said.

"All three?" Dawson asked.

"No, just my first and third," Ellie said.

"What's the second one?" Dawson asked.

"Oh, that's my Tarheel," Ellie said.

"Tarheel?" Dawson asked.

"The symbol of the University of North Carolina," Ellie said.

Dawson picked up his smartphone and clicked through a few things and nodded. He looked up, "It says it's also a nickname for someone from North Carolina," he said.

"So, I've heard," Ellie said.

"Did you go to the University of North Carolina?" Dawson asked.

"Yeah, me, Lawrence Taylor, James Polk, Vince Carter, Hakeem Nicks, and Michael Jordan," Ellie said.

"Who?" Dawson asked.

"Never mind," Ellie said, "Where did you go to college?"

"Stoney Brook," Dawson said.

Ellie nodded, "Sure," she said.

"How did you end up at UNC?" Dawson asked.

"It's where my Dad and Mom went, and my brother was there when I was going to college," Ellie said, "I didn't want to go college where I didn't know anyone."

"Why?" Dawson asked.

"Long story," Ellie said, "But I'll sum it up this way, I had a rough a few years in high school."

"We all had rough times, especially in high school," Dawson said.

Ellie nodded, "Work is no better," she said, and looked at her laptop.

"Working for the man that is," Dawson said.

Ellie nodded, "Need to work," she said.

"Can't be king of the world if your slave to the grind," Dawson said.

"That's what I heard," Ellie said.

"What do you want to be?" Dawson asked.

"I want to get my book published," Ellie said.

"You wrote a book?" Dawson asked.

"Yes, I did," Ellie said, and left out the rest of the statement, twice.

"I'd like to read it," Dawson said.

"I can email you a copy," Ellie said.

"Thanks," Dawson said, grabbed a napkin and wrote his email address on it. He slid the napkin over to Ellie; she took it and looked it over. Finally, she folded it and put it in her pocket.

"You're welcome," Ellie said.

Ellie turned to her laptop and tapped on a few keys. A moment later, Dawson's phone dinged, he looked at it. He smiled and nodded.

"That was fast, and you didn't even look at the napkin when you sent up the email," Dawson said.

Ellie shrugged, "I have excellent visual recall," she said.

"That's interesting," Dawson said.

"Not really," Ellie said.

"I wish I had that," Dawson said.

Ellie shrugged, "It's a gift, I guess," she said.

"Not everyone is so gifted," Dawson said.

Ellie nodded and looked at her laptop. "I do have to finish my work," she said.

"I'm sorry to be bothering you," Dawson said.

"You're not bothering me," Ellie said.

"But I'll let you get back to work," Dawson said, got up, grabbed his coat, and coffee. With a smile and a nod, he left. Ellie nodded and went back to her work.


	154. Chapter 154: Beach House

**Chapter 154: Beach House**

Wednesday, January 11th, Late Morning

Even on her day off, she got up early. It's as much a habit as anything else. She never needed a lot of sleep and couldn't stand to lay around once awake. She dressed in her running gear and headed out to _The Strand_. It didn't matter the weather or the time of year, on her run days, she ran.

Once she got back home from her run, she retreated to her private bathroom, locking the bedroom door behind her, and showered. Since it was her day off, she changed into comfortable clothes, a worn faded _Duke University_ cotton basketball shorts, and a black crop top that had a faded graphic on it saying _Mental Lapse_. Without a second thought, Candi headed downstairs. Her bare feet were enjoying the textures of the different floors underneath and not being confined to shoes. When she reached the open concept kitchen/family room/dining room, she stared at the breakfast bar, trying to figure out her next move.

"Trying to figure out brekky?" a female voice, with an Australia accent, asked, from behind her. This voice caused Candi to jump, and she turned around to see a five-foot nine-and-a-half-inch tall woman, still dressed for bed, lounge shorts and a baggy tee-shirt that just said _Bad Seed_ on it. This woman's dark brown hair is pulled back in a low ponytail.

Candi rested her hand on her chest. She cursed herself for letting this person sneak up on her. Next, she sighed and playfully hit Doctor Madyson Longford, MD, on the shoulder. "Mads, you scared the shit out of me," Candi said.

Madyson laughed, "Good; I very rarely get to take the piss out of you," she said.

Candi shook her head, "Yes, I was trying to figure out what I wanted for _breakfast_," Candi said, emphasizing breakfast over Madyson's slang.

"Well, at least you're up," Madyson said.

"Why?" Candi asked, "I'm always up this early on my days off."

"You can cook," Madyson said, with a laugh, but it was a sad truth.

Candi laughed along, "Gee, thanks," she said.

"Hell, Candi, you're in awesome shape, have a great bod, a doctor, and can cook, if you were a bloke, I'd marry you. Or at least hook up with you," Madyson said, teasing.

"That's creepy, Mads," Candi said. Sadly, she's been approached by lesbians before, she knew Madyson wasn't one, but still. It was creepy to hear from a friend.

"Not really, so what are you making?" Madyson asked.

"I don't know, maybe eggs and toast," Candi said.

"Maybe, Bacon?" Madyson asked, "I love American Bacon, and I know it's bad for you, but it tastes so good."

"We'll see," Candi said and headed to the pantry. Madyson went over to the island and sat down.

Candi left the pantry and went to the refrigerator for eggs, and see what else they had. After she collected the stuff she needed, she went to the stove. After a few moments, she had breakfast going along.

"So, what are you planning to do today?" Madyson asked.

"I don't know; I was thinking of heading off to the basketball courts for a bit, do some laundry, and who knows what else," Candi said.

"Laundry, really?" Madyson asked.

"I need clean underwear, I don't like going commando like some people," Candi said.

Madyson blushed, "It's comfortable, and things fit _so_ much better," Madyson said.

"Each their own, I still need to do laundry," Candi said.

"Good, as long as you don't head into work today," Madyson said.

Candi canted her head, "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Look," Madyson said, "Dani, called and told me they're worried you're getting emotionally attached to a patient."

Candi stopped and turned around, "Mads, you knew I was bringing James to visit him, and you agreed it was a good idea," she said.

"It was, and still is," Madyson said, "I told Dani as much. They're just concerned, and Candi, you're a great Doctor. On the cases we've worked together on, I've seen that. Just don't burn yourself out."

"I won't," Candi said.

"Good," Madyson said.

"Yeah, did they send you because your accent would soften the blow?" Candi asked.

"That would be an English accent; I'm from Melbourne, I tell it how it is," Madyson said.

"Morning, is Candi cooking?" Fawn asked as she entered the kitchen/family room/dining room. Fawn still dressed for bed, in cropped sweat pants, and a black tank top. Her dark brown hair worn down.

"Yes," Madyson said.

"Candi, what are we having?" Fawn asked.

"Eggs, toast and hopefully bacon," Madyson said.

"American Bacon?" Fawn asked.

"Yes," Candi said.

"Well, can I get in on that action?" Fawn asked.

"Sure," Candi said, laconically.

Fawn took a seat next to Madyson. "So, what are we talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing of concern," Candi said.

"Is this about the nurses at work?" Fawn asked.

Madyson held up her hand, "Look; I didn't tell her," she said.

Candi sighed and turned to the two other women. She shook her head and turned back to the stove and started preparing to make another set of eggs.

"I see we hit the bull's eye," Fawn said.

"Fawn, don't make her go off," Madyson said, "She'll ruin brekky."

"I'm not," Fawn said.

Candi turned back around, "Did Dani call you to, Fawn?" she asked.

"She did, and she's concerned," Fawn said.

"What's the issue, Fawn?" Candi asked as she turned back around.

"I don't have one," Fawn said, "I just wanted to know what you two were talking about."

"That's what we're talking about," Candi said, "Also, Doctor Hagberg is making me take a week off."

"It wasn't the only thing we were talking about," Madyson said.

"Suspended?" Fawn asked.

Candi shook her head, "No," she said, "She wants me to use my time to avoid burn out."

"So, what are you doing and when?" Madyson asked.

"The week of the thirtieth," Candi said.

"Are you going to spend the week in thongs and bathers?" Madyson asked.

"No," Candi said, as she finished up and started to make up three plates.

"So, what'cha doing?" Fawn asked.

"I'm heading home," Candi said.

"Why?" Fawn asked.

Candi shrugged, "James asked me to go to this thing for my Dad."

"Wouldn't you normally do it, since it's your dad?" Madyson asked.

"There's more to it; he wants me to check on his wife's mental health," Candi said.

"So, you're heading back to Tree Hill?" Fawn asked.

"I'd like to check that out, I've never seen the Atlantic Ocean," Madyson said.

"There's not much to see," Candi said.

"I can arrange for time off if you need support," Fawn said.

"I'm not going to the prison," Candi said.

"The prison?" Madyson asked.

"Long story," Candi and Fawn said at the same time.

"Sure," Madyson said,

Candi shook her head, "Do you two want to come along with me?" she asked, "Is that what y'all are hinting at?"

"Sure, I'd love to come along," Fawn said, "I enjoyed my last trip out there."

"As I said, I've never seen the Atlantic Ocean," Madyson said.

Candi shook her head, finished the breakfast plates, and turned around to hand them out. She took a seat along the island as Fawn got up to fetch a cup of coffee.

"Are you ashamed of your hometown?" Madyson asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Candi asked.

"You don't head back or ask people to go with you," Madyson said.

Candi shook her head, "It's not that, my family is just a lot to handle," she said.

Fawn came back to the island. She returned to her seat and looked over to Madyson and Candi. The two other women looked at Fawn. "What?" Fawn asked.

"Fawn, you went to Tree Hill with Candi. Why?" Madyson asked.

"Because Candi asked me to," Fawn said.

Madyson turned to Candi, "Why did you ask Fawn?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to," Candi said.

"So, can I go with you?" Madyson said.

"If you two can get time off, I'll see what I could do," Candi said.

Fawn shrugged, "I'll see if I can," she said.

"Road trip?" Madyson asked.

Candi shrugged, "I guess we can call it a road trip," she said.

"I'm in if I could get the time," Madyson said.

"Just remember, it's Winter and on the coast, so be prepared for cold and wind," Candi said.

"Sure," Fawn said, "And I was there in January with you before."

"Alright," Madyson said, "What do I need?"

"Okay," Candi said and looked at Madyson, "I'll send you a list."

"Thanks," Madyson said.

"Welcome," Candi said.

"So, Candi?" Madyson asked.

"Yes, Mads?" Candi asked.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Madyson asked.

Candi laughed and shook her head.


	155. Chapter 155:Chicago

**Chapter 155: Chicago**

Wednesday, January 11th, Late Morning

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

The weak afternoon light drifted into the apartment; still, the early afternoon, the overcast hazy of a mid-western winter kept sapping the sun's strength. It gave the room a moody shade, and the music didn't help.

Kay came sliding out of her kitchen on wool socks. She was just wearing a baggy UCONN hoodie and boy shorts. Her hair was a mess, as she didn't brush it today. Not that it mattered. She wore her hair short and has done so since her last few years of high school. It drove her Aunt Brooke crazy as when Kay would occasionally model for her. In her hand, as she came out of the kitchen, it was a long neck bottle of her favorite beer.

There's no jolt in her movement as she came to think of the wind whistling by. The downbeat sounds of the music she listened to fill her ears. Leaning against the window, she looked outside the window. She gazed over the city, splayed out before her.

Slowly, she took a long pull of her beer bottle. The liquid-filled her mouth swirled around, and then down her throat. There was a bit of warmth in her stomach.

_No time for rest  
No pillow for my head  
Nowhere to run from this  
No way to forget_

_Around the shadows creep  
Like friends, they cover me  
Just wanna lay me down and finally  
Try to get some sleep  
_

Looking around the room, she saw her phone sitting on a table. It was plugged in and playing her music. She smirked and turned to the window and looked at her reflection.

Kay normally didn't wear makeup; it wasn't her way. Yet the reflection showed she looked horrible. There are bags under her eyes, as well as both her eyes being red-rimmed. The last few nights had been rough on her. Ivy had been working, and Kay was alone. She stopped checking her email out of fear of getting another one.

Through the music and silence, the sounds of a key in the door lock cut through to Kay's ear. Kay turned around and looked at the door. Ivy came through the door, closing it behind her, and slipped off her coat.

Slowly, Ivy walked over to the kitchen table. Her coat ended up draped over the back of the chair, and the keys went down on the table. Ivy looked over to Kay and shook her head.

_We carry on through the storm  
Tired soldiers in this war  
Remember what we're fighting for  
_

"A bad day?" Ivy asked.

Kay looked at Ivy, "What makes you ask that?" she asked.

"Well, Kay, you look like you just rolled out of bed," Ivy said.

"I slept in," Kay said.

Ivy canted her head, "Why did you sleep in?" she asked.

"I had nothing to do today," Kay said.

Ivy nodded and looked Kay over from head to toe. She nodded in approval, "At least you're comfortable," she said.

_Meet me on the battlefield  
Even on the darkest night  
I will be your sword, your shield, your camouflage  
And you will be mine_

_Echoes and the shots ring out  
We may be the first to fall  
Everything can stay the same or we could change it all_

_Meet me on the battlefield  
_

"Thanks," Kay said.

"So, what's with the depressing music?" Ivy asked.

Kay shrugged, "Just felt like listening to it," she said.

"That's not like you," Ivy said.

"Well, I'm sometimes like that," Kay said.

Ivy walked into the living room. Kay studied her with a cautious gaze. Ivy came over to Kay and pushed a few stray strands of hair out of Kay's face.

"Did you get another bad email?" Ivy asked.

"No," Kay said.

"Karen," Ivy said.

"Okay," Kay said, "I don't know."

Ivy canted her head, "Why don't you know?" she asked.

_We're standing face-to-face  
With our own human race  
We commit the sins again and our sons and daughters pay  
Our tainted history, it's playing on repeat  
But we could change it if we stand up strong and take the lead  
_

"I've not checked my emails for the past two days," Kay said.

Ivy looked at Kay, "Why haven't you?" she asked.

"I just can't deal," Kay said.

"Kay, I want to help you," Ivy said, "But you won't share with me."

Kay sighed, "I don't know how to say it," she said.

"Just the basics, Kay," Ivy said, "We're both adults and almost thirty, of course, we have baggage."

Kay sighed, "I have to go to Tree Hill for a week," she said.

"So? Is that a bad thing?" Ivy asked.

Kay shrugged, "It could be," she said.

Ivy cocked an eyebrow, but she let it drop. "Why do you have to go back?" she asked.

Kay shrugged, "Well, there is something the town is doing," she said.

"What is the town doing?" Ivy asked.

"My freshman year, we won our first state championship, and I was on the team," Kay said.

"Okay," Ivy said, "Is there a point there?"

"Well, they're honoring the team, and my Dad, who was the coach," Kay said.

"So, they want you there?" Ivy asked.

Kay nodded, "Yes," she said.

_When I was younger, I was named  
A generation unafraid  
(For the heirs to come, be brave)  
_

Ivy looked at Kay, "You want to be there," she said.

"Yeah, I want to be there for my Dad," Kay said.

"So, go," Ivy said, "I bet your father would love to see you."

Kay nodded, "I'd love to be there, but…" she said, and trailed off.

"The bad emails," Ivy said.

Kay's face got downcast, and she nodded, "Yeah," she said.

Ivy nodded, "You shouldn't let someone pettiness get in the way of this. I bet you'll see your whole family, and they probably miss you too," Ivy said.

"I'm not so sure about it," Kay said.

Ivy took hold of Kay's hands and gripped them tightly. "Kochanie, you should go," Ivy said, "You _need_ to go."

"Maybe," Kay said, and paused, "I'm just a coward."

"Kochanie, you're the bravest woman I know," Ivy said.

"What is this word you keep calling me?" Kay asked.

"Don't change the subject," Ivy said.

"I want to know if you're making fun of me," Kay said.

Ivy shook her head, "For one, I'm not," she said, "Two, it's some of the little Polish I know. It's a term of endearment."

_And meet me on the battlefield  
Even on the darkest night  
I will be your sword, your shield, your camouflage  
And you will be mine_

_Echoes and the shots ring out  
We may be the first to fall  
Everything can stay the same or we can change it all_

_Meet me on the battlefield  
_

"Okay, fine," Kay said.

"So, why do you think you're a coward?" Ivy asked.

"Because I don't want to face what's in those emails," Kay said.

"But if you face them, maybe you could end this torment," Ivy said.

Kay nodded, "Maybe," she said.

Ivy took Kay's hands up to her mouth and kissed them. "Kochanie, go, spend time with your family, they miss you, and you miss them. Get honored; you deserve it. Be there for your father's honor, too," she said, "I'll be here waiting for you to come back to me."

_We carry on through the storm  
Tired soldiers in this war  
Remember what we're fighting for  
_

"You don't want to come with me?" Kay asked.

"I didn't think I was invited," Ivy said.

"Because I didn't invite," Kay said, "Yet."

"You want me to come and meet your family?" Ivy asked.

"Yes, come with me," Kay said.

"Well, I have to see if I can get the time off of work," Ivy said.

"Well, ask," Kay said.

"I will," Ivy said, "When is it?"

"The week of the thirtieth, but I want to leave earlier," Kay said.

"Well, I'll ask," Ivy said.

Kay smiled, "Thanks," she said.

Ivy beamed at Kay, "Oh, Kochonie, I didn't know you cared," she said.

"I do," Kay said, and they kissed.

_Echoes and the shots ring out  
We may be the first to fall  
Everything can stay the same or we can change it all  
(We can change it all)_

_Meet me on the battlefield_

_Meet me on the battlefield  
(We could change it all)_


	156. Chapter 156: Jamlyn

**Chapter 156: Jamlyn**

Wednesday, January 11th, Evening

The front door swung open and banged against the wall. Brett walked through the door and headed upstairs. A moment later, Ashlyn came through and closed the door. She paused and looked up the stairs.

Ashlyn shook her head and walked into the other room. A sixteen-year-old girl was sitting on the couch with Ashlyn's other daughter, Maeghan Scott, sitting next to the teenager. The eight-year-old had her homework out.

"How did everything go, Eilish?" Ashlyn asked.

The sixteen-year-old looked up, "They were perfect angels, as always," Eilish Wallace said, "Mrs. Pierce-Scott."

"That's good, where are the boys?" Ashlyn asked.

"They're in the gym," Eilish said, pointing to a small tablet, which showed Ashlyn's twin sons playing basketball. Ashlyn watched for a few minutes; then, she saw her oldest daughter come out onto the court.

Ashlyn watched as Brett started to go through several drills. The two six-year-olds moved off the court to watch Brett. Ashlyn nodded in approval.

"Do you need me anymore?" Eilish asked.

Ashlyn shook her head, and looked at Eilish, "Yes, yes, we're good," she said.

Eilish smiled, "Thanks, Mrs. Pierce-Scott," she said.

Ashlyn went into her bag and pulled out her wallet; she handed a few bills to the high-school girl. Eilish grabbed her stuff and left. After a minute, Ashlyn took a seat on the couch watching Brett, and the twins.

"Mom," Maeghan said.

"Yes, Maeghan?" Ashlyn asked.

"Why is Brett mad all the time?" Maeghan asked.

"I didn't notice," Ashlyn said.

"She's been stomping around and been grumpy," Maeghan said.

"Well, I don't know," Ashlyn said.

"Is it her time?" Maeghan asked.

"Maeghan, where did you hear that?" Ashlyn asked.

"Daddy," Maeghan said.

"Well, it's not what's happening," Ashlyn said.

"Then why is she so grumpy?" Maeghan asked.

"Because she's in trouble," Ashlyn said.

"Why is she in trouble?" Maeghan asked.

"Why are you so noise?" Ashlyn asked.

"Sorry, Momma," Maeghan said.

"So, how was school today?" Ashlyn asked, trying to change the subject.

"It was a good day," Maeghan said and looked down at the tablet.

"Are you almost done with your homework?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yes, Momma," Maeghan said.

"Why are you so down?" Ashlyn asked.

"It's just, well, Momma, Brett's been spending all of her time in the gym this week," Maeghan said.

"Yeah, is that a shock?" Ashlyn asked, not sure where Maeghan is going with this.

"She's been hiding, and not spending time with me," Maeghan said.

"But she's been spending time with your brothers," Ashlyn said.

"Only because they hang out in the gym," Maeghan said.

Ashlyn nodded and looked back to the tablet. Finally, she sighed and looked at Maeghan. "Did you and Eilish finish your homework?" she asked, again desperately trying to change the subject.

"No, Momma," Maeghan said.

"Well, Maeghan, finish your homework," Ashlyn said.

"Okay, Momma," Maeghan said and picked up one of her school books.

Ashlyn stood up and left the room. She headed to the gym, located in the new wing. Outside the door to the indoor basketball court, she paused. James was adamant about only wearing sneakers on the parquet floor. Ashlyn got it, having a similar basketball background.

With a grunt, Ashlyn kicked off her shoes. Opening the door, she walked out onto the court. The twins, Landon and Logan, were sitting on the stands. Brett was off on the far side, working on her ball handling.

Ashlyn shook her head and walked across the court in her bare feet. She stopped in front of Brett and stared her down. Mom and daughter are similar in height; Brett was a bit taller. Brett stopped and tucked the basketball under her arm.

"Yes, Momma?" Brett asked.

"Is this your way of getting through your restriction?" Ashlyn asked.

"What are you getting at?" Brett asked.

"Hiding down here in the gym," Ashlyn said.

"I'm not hiding in the gym," Brett said.

"Then, what are you doing?" Ashlyn asked.

"Getting ready for the tournaments," Brett said.

Ashlyn nodded, "You're desperate, aren't you?" she asked.

"Desperate? Desperate for what?" Brett asked.

"You want a state championship," Ashlyn said.

"Duh! Doesn't anyone who plays want to have that?" Brett asked.

"No, not like that," Ashlyn said, "It's an obsession."

"What are you talking about?" Brett asked.

"You want to equal me or better me," Ashlyn said.

"That's insane, and you're full of yourself," Brett said.

"You can believe what you want to believe, Osita," Ashlyn said, "I will tell you a little secret about that team."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Brett asked.

"You know how people said Auntie Tall was obsessed with winning a state championship," Ashlyn said.

"Yeah, I know," Brett said.

"It was because she promised a tombstone; she'd win one," Ashlyn said.

"What?" Brett asked.

"That's right; your Auntie Tall promised a tombstone she'll win a state championship. It got so bad she was seeing and hearing what she thought was that person," Ashlyn said.

"What are you saying?" Brett asked, "Are you worried about me?"

Ashlyn nodded, "Damn straight, I'm your Mom. Also, because I believe there's more to life than basketball," she said.

"Like what?" Brett asked.

"Like spending time with your sister," Ashlyn said.

"Which sister?" Brett asked.

"Maeghan," Ashlyn said, "She enjoys spending time with you. She doesn't like basketball, that's why she's not down here. Also, spending time with her keeps you grounded."

"Is this you bringing this up?" Brett asked.

Ashlyn shook her head, "Maeghan brought to my attention. I'm just delivering the message," she said.

Brett took a deep breath. "Do you want me to spend time with her?" Brett asked.

"I can't tell you anything," Ashlyn said, "But since you're leaving for South bend this summer, and won't see her much."

Brett nodded.

"Just think about it," Ashlyn said and walked out of the gym. Landon and Logan looked at Brett, who just shrugged at her brothers. She dropped the ball and started to bounce it.


	157. Chapter 157: Georgetown

**Chapter 157: Georgetown**

Wednesday, January 11th, Evening

AS days went, this was an early day. The car service that the party used brought her to the townhouse in Georgetown. She got out and was followed by her ever organized, ever-loyal assistant, Skye Gregory. Congresswoman, or more correctly, Representative, Isabella "Izzy" Scott walked through the front door.

Skye was right behind her. Izzy studied her friend from high school. Everyone knew her as her assistant, but that was barely scratching the surface of what Skye does for her. It was a political choice; she does have a chief-of-staff, the position that Izzy wanted for Skye, who was just in name only; Skye does most of the work.

"What time is Kari bringing the package over?" Izzy asked.

"As soon as we call for it," Skye said.

Izzy nodded, "Okay, what are you feeling for dinner?" she asked.

"Already on the way," Skye said.

"That's why I pay you the big bucks," Izzy said.

"Yeah, that and a dollar, I might have a dollar," Skye said.

"You have a dollar?" Izzy asked, "Can I borrow it?"

"Funny, Izzy," Skye said.

"Why are you so efficient?" Izzy asked.

"Because it's the only way you go in the right direction," Skye said.

"Good point," Izzy said.

"Yeah, well, I need a shower," Skye said, and walked past Izzy.

Izzy nodded and went towards her room. Once in her room, she got out what she called her costume. After a quick shower, she changed into a more comfortable, less formal version of her costume. Someone was visiting after all.

Once done, she went to her office and found Skye setting up for their take out. Usually, they have a cooked, but with the guest tonight, Skye gave him the night off. Whoever it was that was visiting, Kari was keeping it really tight to her chest.

Izzy took a seat behind her desk and opened her take out container. She looked over to Skye. Her "assistant" sat in her usual chair, eating her take out. Most people underestimated Skye, which was part of the reason Izzy insisted on Skye working so close to her. Skye had a way of just blending in and looking unimportant.

"So, do we have everything we need?" Izzy asked.

Skye nodded, "Everything on Kari's list has been taken care of," she said.

"By the way, Kari's handling this, I half expect the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs to show up," Izzy said.

Skye looked at Izzy, "Do you think Kari can pull that off?" she asked.

"I don't put anything past Kari," Izzy said, "Especially if she put her mind to it."

"That's true," Skye said and looked down at her dinner.

"Skye, has it been worth it?" Izzy asked.

Skye looked up and to Izzy, "What been worth it?" she asked.

"Making my career your whole life?" Izzy asked.

Before Skye could answer, Kari Johansson, Izzy's "special projects" person came into the office. Kari's look best described as Nordic, she's tall, athletic, blonde hair with piercing blue eyes. Izzy met Kari at _Yale University_, where they were both members of _Silliman College_ and roommates. Kari's family connections were invaluable to help open up doors and find secrets.

The visitor they've been waiting for was standing right next to Kari. He was older than all three of them. He wore an ill-fitting suit, which told Izzy he didn't wear it often. From what she could tell, he was in good physical condition. His graying hair was cut short and well maintained. Everything about this man screamed the military.

"Hello, this is the man you've heard about," Kari said.

"Thank you, Mister…" Izzy started to say.

"Dawson, just plain old Dawson, ma'am," he said, in that reinforced Izzy's call he was military, and probably high-ranking military.

"Then, I'm just Izzy," she said.

"Very well, ma'am," Dawson said.

"Dawson," Kari said, "The connection and screen are over this way."

"Very well," Dawson said, he walked over to where Kari pointed with a laptop and started to set it up. Kari took her usual seat. Kari reached over and found her take out. The three women waited as the older gentleman set up his laptop and made sure it interfaced with the large flatscreen they had. When he finished checking the computer, he brought up PowerPoint. When he was ready, he turned to them.

"As Ms. Johansson told me you're concerned in this area because the 30th Armored Brigade Combat Team is in the area. Also, the reason for the concern is many members are constituents of your district. This briefing is just basically about the area, and not about the specific unit deployments. So, I'll hit the highlights," Dawson said and clicked the remote.

The slide changed to say _The Principality of Waldberg_. "As the slide says, this is where we're focusing," he said, and the slide changed again. It had a timeline with a few bullet points. "In short, _The Principality of Waldberg_ is a European Micro-State located in what is known as the Silesian region and is boarded by Germany, the Czech Republic, and Poland. The ethnic mix is relatively balanced between ethnic Germans, Poles, and Czechs, as we would call it," the slide changed again, with a background of a flag.

"A brief canned history; after World War One, they separated from the German Empire, and became an independent Principality, keeping the Kronprinz in power. They did suffer some of the same harsh economic conditions as the rest of the region. They cracked down on several attempted revolts, including a _Waldberg Communist Party_ Revolt."

The slide changed again, had the same flag as a background. "During the Second World War, the Kronprinz aligned the country with the Third Reich. Their military provided two divisions on the Russian Front, the _Grasland-Schaften Division_, and the _Hohergipfel Division_. Apparently, our information is sketchy here, but the _Waldberg Army_ performed so well the _Red Army_ took particular attention when they "_Liberated it and made it a Soviet Protectorate_," he said.

The slide changed, and the background was a different flag. "After the liberation, Soviets installed a Soviet-Style Government, under the name, _The People's Republic of Waldberg_. The Royal Family fled to the West. I believe to the FDR, or more simply West Germany."

"They were part of the _Warsaw Pact_ and provided two second-line divisions for the defense against NATO. These were known as the _1__st__ Berg Graden Motorized Rifle Division_ and the _2__nd__ Hohergipfel Rifle Division_. They were considered rather good units, by NATO. The Soviet hierarchy didn't give them much leeway."

The slide changed, and a third flag was in the background. "Upon the _Collapse of the Iron Current_, and the fall of the _Warsaw Pact_, the first democratically elected government was installed. The country during this time was known as the _Waldberg Republic_. The first government invited the Royal Family back as a way of reconciliation. Instead of living as a rich exiled Royal Family in the German Republic. The family was one of the few in Europe that aren't related to the English Crown. The family returned to Waldberg."

The slide changed again, and the first flag returned. "Eventually, during the post-Soviet Hard Economic Times, there was another revolution/coup d'etate restored the Royal Family to power, this time as a constitutional monarchy. This restoration resorted to the country's name to _The Principality of Waldberg_. The coup was led by than Brigadegeneral Elias Van Grasland-Schaften."

"This pattern seems quite common as Waldberg has gone through periods of stability, near civil war, and outright civil war several times. There is an antidote that the National Sport of Waldberg is the Coup d'etate."

The slide changed again, showing a new timeline, but the same flag. "Most recently a place coup, lead by Generalmajor Wilhelm Von Grasland-Schaften, installed the current Kronprinz. It's not uncommon because of this instability for the members of rich families to send their young members aboard for education."

The slide changed. "Currently, the country is politically a quagmire. The general division politically of the country are these three political factions. What we would consider the hard right is known as the Royalist Faction, or _Royalistische Partie_, or RP, tend to conform with the Pre-Second World War direct Kronprinz rule government system.

The slide changed. "The second faction, or the left faction, which is locally called the Soviet Faction, or the _Waldberg Volkspartei, _or WVP. They want to return to a Cold War Era government. The tendency is for them to look East for guidance. They're the old communist party in all but name."

The slide changed. "The third faction, the moderate faction, which is a but of groups lumped together and called the Moderates. There is no firm organization. They seek closer ties to Europe and NATO. They have even proposed admittance to the _Euro Sphere_ and the _European Union_. The EU has denied all requests to date. As said before, the national sport is the coup d'etate. The Moderates in our best assessment want to generally peaceful rule and country."

The slide changed again. "In short, the country is a powder keg, with a lit fuse. The country is politically unstable, has a lot of guns, and people willing to use them. Fortunately, they tend to look at shooting each other. That, Izzy, is where we're at," Dawson said.

"Thank you," Izzy said, "Do you need a ride?"

"I've made arrangements," Dawson said, "May I go?"

"Yes, you may," Izzy said.

Dawson cleaned up and left. Once he was gone and what he told her sank in, she slumped down.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Kari said.

"I hope so," Izzy said, with a half-hearted nod, "I really do hope so."


	158. Chapter 158: Coach Scott's Office

**Chapter 158: Coach Scott's Office**

Thursday, January 12th, Morning

She knocked on the door. It wasn't unusual for the door to be closed before school started. Often, she wonders what he did behind the closed door. Nothing that would get him fired, she mused, hopefully.

After a moment, she knocked again. This time there's a response.

"Who is it?" his voice called back.

"Sawyer Scott," she said.

"Come in," his voice called back.

She opened the door and went into his office. Her Dad, Lucas Scott, sat behind the desk. Sawyer looked at her Dad over; he looked tired. Always at the beginning of the year, he looks like crap, and he recovers just in time to look like crap again. With him needing surgery, it made him look worse.

"Hey, Sawyer, how can I help?" Lucas asked.

"You left before I got up; I didn't get to see you," Sawyer said.

Lucas shrugged, "I had to head out early. Stuff needed to get done," he said.

"Okay, just wanted to see you this morning," Sawyer said.

"That's sweet," Lucas said.

Sawyer's mouth involuntary turned up in a smile for a moment, then returned to a neutral expression. "What are you looking at?" Sawyer asked, noticing a book open on his desk.

"I was cleaning out the cabinet and found this old scrapbook," Lucas said.

"From when?" Sawyer asked.

"The third championship, when you were nine," Lucas said.

"Can I see?" Sawyer asked.

Lucas nodded, "Sure," he said.

Sawyer walked over to the desk and looked down at the scrapbook. She looked over the pictures of the various girls. One of the photographs had Ashlyn Pierce-Scott early in her coaching career.

Turning the page, she looked at a picture of two young girls, and James Scott with his leg in a walking cast. The photo was taken during the all-star break in the NBA. Sawyer smiled at the two girls; both wore Tree Hill Basketball jerseys.

Lucas looked at that picture. He smiled, "You and Brett," he said.

"Yeah," Sawyer said in a low voice.

"Different times, I think Keni ran off just before they took the photo," Lucas said.

"Yeah, maybe," Sawyer said.

"Brett always wanted thirty, and you for some reason always wanted forty-three," Lucas said.

"Brett always liked Brenna Stewart, that's why she wanted thirty," Sawyer said.

Lucas nodded, "How about you and forty-three?" he asked.

"I was supposed to be next," Sawyer said.

"What does that mean?" Lucas asked.

"I was supposed to be the next Scott," Sawyer said, a tear in her eye.

"I get that, but how does that relate to forty-three?" Lucas asked.

"You were three, Keith was thirteen, Uncle Nathan was twenty-three, so I was going to be forty-three," Sawyer said.

Lucas nodded and got the significance. He watched as she turned the page. This page had a picture of a pale woman, who looked gaunt, and wore what looked like a turban around her head. Her complexion was graying, but she was smiling and cheering.

Sawyer quickly turned the page. There was Sawyer still wearing the number forty-three jersey, but she was holding up a sketch pad. There was a beautifully detailed drawing on the sketch pad. It showed her Dad on the sideline watching the game, holding a clipboard.

"I still can't believe how talented you are when it comes to art," Lucas said.

"Mom had us drawing and painting every time she watched us," Sawyer said, in a low voice.

"Your artwork always stood out," Lucas said.

"Yeah, I gave it up to play basketball, then to cheerlead," Sawyer said in a low voice.

"You could always have a hobby," Lucas said, "I wrote, your mom did her drawings, hell your Aunt Brooke started her business as a hobby."

"Not everyone is so gifted, plus I do the streaming," Sawyer said.

Lucas sighed, "It use to bring such joy to your life," he said.

"It was a different time," Sawyer said.

Lucas nodded, "That it was," he said.

"There was a time it brought me joy," Sawyer said and nodded, "There was."

"Ever just want to enjoy things again?" Lucas asked.

"MMM…. maybe," Sawyer said, "Why do you ask?"

"The Frost Gallery called, and they invited me to an exhibition," Lucas said, "I thought you'd like to go with me."

"Dad, are you sure? Isn't there anyone else you'd rather take?" Sawyer said.

"No, I think you'd enjoy it. Art that is, like in the past," Lucas said.

"Are you positive?" Sawyer asked.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I figure you'd enjoy it, get dressed up, and I get to spend time with my baby girl," he said.

"Dad, I'm not a baby anymore," Sawyer said.

"Well, you'll always be my baby," Lucas said.

"Awe Dad, that's sweet, but you know I'm almost sixteen," Sawyer said.

"Don't remind me," Lucas said.

Sawyer laughed, "So, what are these exhibitions dress code?" she asked.

"Black tie," Lucas said.

Sawyer shook her head, "I'm not sure I can pull off the Patty Smith's look," she said.

Lucas laughed, "Well, you can always ask Aunt Brooke or Chase for hints," he said.

"What about Izzy?" Sawyer asked.

"You could ask her, but when she's down here, she's usually working or wanting to spend time with your niece and nephew," Lucas said.

Sawyer nodded, "True," she said.

"Also, who knows, maybe you could get some good leads on an art school," Lucas said.

"Dad, is that why you want to bring me to this gallery thing? So, I can think about art school?" Sawyer asked.

"Not entirely, just thought it could be an option for college," Lucas said.

Sawyer shook her head, "Look, Dad, I appreciate your concern, but I just don't know, what I want to be when I grow up," she said.

"You don't?" Lucas asked.

Sawyer nodded, "Yes, to shock you, Dad, I take it. I'm not like everyone else; I don't know what I want to be," she said.

"You did," Lucas said.

"What I wanted to was taken away from me, Dad," Sawyer said.

"I lost my first choice around your age too, and I re-invented myself," Lucas said.

"Well, you thought about it before you lost it," Sawyer said.

"Not until I had to," Lucas said.

Before Sawyer could respond, the opening bell rang. She looked at Lucas, and sighed, "I have to go to class," Sawyer said.

"Yeah, you better go before you're late," Lucas said.

Sawyer nodded and left the office. Lucas watched his daughter go; he looked down at the scrapbook. He flipped the page back and looked at the picture of the gaunt turban woman. He took a deep sigh and closed the book.


	159. Chapter 159: Scott Building

**Chapter 159: Scott Building**

Thursday, January 12th, Late Morning

(Haley singing in italics)

She stood up from her desk and turned around to look out the window wall of her office. When they built this building, they wanted it to look like an old factory. So, the offices along the outer walls tended to have one wall that was nothing but glass.

It was nice having a wall of glass. This number of windows lit the office nicely with natural light. On the other hand, in the weather like what they have now, it wasn't as fun. It was murky looking, with the overcast, and the lack of color made it less appealing.

Haley James-Scott turned around and looked at her desk. The never-ending pile of paperwork and she needed help, but Keith was overseas. After a deep breath, she shook her head and left her office.

The _Scott Building_ had an advanced security system. The doors would only grant access to you with your ID Badge. They could also track where you were by the same badge. Haley had what was known as the _Family ID_, or the super pass. Her ID would allow access to any door in the building. She crossed the office to the elevator and rode the elevator down to the Ground Floor.

She crossed the lobby and want to another set of doors. She walked down the small hallway and went through the door with the sign that simply said; _Punk'd and Disorderly Studios_. She stepped through the door and walked across the lobby. The usual receptionist nodded, allowed Haley through.

Haley noted there wasn't a lot going on here. It's slow at this time of the day, and it was the reason why Haley came down here. She looked into one of the recording booths, Magdalena "Mags" McMichael stood there, looking out into the studio itself.

Mags looked over and nodded when she saw Haley. Haley returned her nod with one of her own. Slowly, she walked over to the soundboard and looked down into the studio.

"Is that Evan out there?" Haley asked.

Mags nodded, "Yeah, he's waiting for someone," she said.

"Yeah, he looks bored," Haley said.

"Yup," Mags said, "Crazy day upstairs?"

"Stressful," Haley said, "Why do you ask?"

"You're hiding down here," Mag said.

"Yeah, well, I was wondering if I could get down in a studio and pluck on some strings," Haley said.

"I could see," Mags said, "Depends on the teaching Evan is doing."

"Oh really," Haley said, "Who's Evan teaching?"

"Jen Parker," Mags said.

"Jenny?" Haley asked.

"Yeah," Mags said.

"I didn't know she's learning the drums," Haley said.

"Yeah, she is," Mags said, "And is doing well at it."

"How long has she been doing it?" Haley said.

Mags shrugged, "A while, I don't know, a few years now," she said.

"She any good?" Haley asked.

"Good enough, there were a few times she filled in for Evan," Mags said.

"I wonder why she started to learn the drums," Haley mused.

"I don't know," Mags said, "Maybe the same reason you come here to play guitar."

Haley shrugged, "Well, let's see how good she is," she said.

Mags nodded and pointed to the studio. Haley watched as Jen Parker walked over to the drum kit and adjusted her stool. Jen pulled her dirty blonde hair back in a ponytail. Evan walked over and looked up at the control booth.

"Mags, play track two," Evan said.

"Okay," Mags said after she triggered the microphone. After a moment, she pressed a button, and the music started playing.

Haley looked out the window. Evan stood off to the side and watched. Jen was beating on the drums and seemed to be doing well.

Haley knew the song, and Jen seemed to be enjoying it as well. Jen seemed to be keeping up with the rhythm. Jen seemed to have enough experience, and possibly talent to add flourishes and fills. The beat seemed right, and Haley nodded.

"What song is this again?" Haley asked, "I'm blanking on the title."

"Left turn on a red light," Mags said, "By Black Foot."

"Southern Rock?" Haley asked.

Mags laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Haley asked.

"Southern Rock is redundant; it's like saying rock rock," Mags said.

"Like Tuna Fish, Gregg?" Haley asked.

"I'll take that comparison," Mags said.

Haley nodded, "Jen is good," she said.

"I told you," Mags said.

"No, you said she was good enough," Haley said.

"Good was in there," Mags said.

Haley nodded and watch. As the song ended, she turned to Mags. "You still have a guitar here?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Mags asked.

"Can you get Keller here to run the board?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, why?" Mags asked.

"Evan can play bass?" Haley asked.

"Yeah," Mags said, "Why?"

"I feel like jamming," Haley said.

Mags shook her head, "Head down," she said, and clicked the microphone, "Evan, get a bass and get Haley a guitar, she wants to jam."

"Jam?" Evan asked, "Who gets the bass?"

"You," Mags said.

Evan shook his head and dug out a bass and a guitar. Haley looked at Evan when he handed her the guitar.

"What are you doing?" Evan asked.

"I wanted to play, and Jen's playing has me inspired," Haley said.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Evan said.

"Have I ever been accused of that before?" Haley asked.

"Good point," Evan said.

Haley smiled, put in earbuds, slung the guitar, and plugged in. Jen looked at Haley.

"Haley, what's going on?" Jen asked.

"We're jamming," Haley said.

"What?" Jen asked.

"You know maybe play a song or two," Haley said.

Mags came over carrying one of her favorite Stratocaster guitars. She plugged in and looked at Haley as she put on a set of headphones.

"So, what do you want to play?" Mags asked.

"How about the last song. Left turn on a Red Light?" Haley asked.

"You didn't know the song in the booth," Mags said.

"I couldn't remember the name," Haley said.

"Are you going to play, Hales?" Chris asked from the booth.

"Yes," Haley said, "And run tape."

"Haley, really?" Mags asked.

"Sure," Haley said.

"Well, count it off," Chris said.

"Evan?" Haley asked.

Evan counted out, and they started to play.

_It's nine o'clock at this old station  
And my silver linin' ride is right on time  
And as I buy myself a one-way ticket  
For somewhere else on down the line  
And I see that on their faces  
Of a people that will never come home  
And when I stare into the mirror, mama  
See myself all alone_

_And did you ever stop to wonder  
About the times that she laid by your side  
When you know that I was right  
And you finally realize  
You took a left turn on a red light_

_Sun shines down on the desert  
And it seems to make my life a haze  
And I dream of my childhood sweetheart  
And the freedom that I had in those days  
When I wake from all my dreamin'  
Will this boxcar always be my lonely home, yeah  
Well I don't know where I am  
And I really don't give a damn  
This crazy life of mine will soon be gone_

_And did you ever stop to wonder  
About the times that she laid by your side  
When you know that I was right  
And you finally realize  
You took a left turn on a red light_

_Well it's nine o'clock at this old station  
Once again my ride is right on time  
And as I buy myself another ticket, Lord  
For somewhere else on down the line  
Well I'll always be a rambler  
Well the ones I love always keep tellin' me  
You stare too long in the mirror, son  
Someday you'll be too blind to see_

_And now I can stop my wonderin'  
About the times that she laid by my side  
Now I know that I was right  
And I finally realize  
I took a left turn on a red light_

Haley nodded as the song ended. She stopped and walked over to the drums.

"Not bad," Haley said.

"Thanks," Jen said.

Haley nodded, and the gears in her head started to turn.


	160. Chapter 160: Congressional Office Bld

**Chapter 160: Congressional Office Building**

Thursday, January 12th, Late Morning

In one of the several House Congressional Office Buildings, three women stood around the Representative's desk with a map spread out. The brunette representative looked down at the simple political map.

"The capital city is named Waldberg as well," Izzy said and tapped the map with a finely manicured fingernail. The color of her fingernails was a conservative blue color, which had become her signature, and she changed her nail color as much as she needed.

"I know rather imaginative," Kari said.

"What came first, the city or the country?" Izzy asked.

"Luxemburg also shares its name with its capital," Skye said.

Kari looked up, "Thank you, Skye," she said.

Izzy shook her head, "No blood on the carpet, please," she said.

"I wasn't going to fight Kari," Skye said.

"It wouldn't be a flight," Kari said.

"Anyways," Izzy said, "I wish we had a better map."

"It was the only one I could find, short of going for a US Geological Survey map," Kari said.

"There have to be other methods?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know, remember I'm trying to keep this under the radar," Kari said.

"Anyways, I wonder what's happening behind those borders," Izzy said.

"It's like the iron curtain, again," Skye said.

Kari looked at Skye, "We're not old enough to know what the Iron Curtain was like," she said.

"My Dad does, and told us about it," Skye said.

"Your Dad is also a retired soldier, with how many years of service?" Kari asked.

"Almost, I don't know, he always was until well he was well injured," Skye said.

"So, your information is invalid since someone else's opinion colors it," Kari said.

"That's all information, Kari," Skye said.

Izzy sighed, "Don't we have a National Guard person on our staff?" she asked.

"What?" Kari asked.

"Isn't there someone on my staff here or in North Carolina that is or was a National Guard member?" Izzy asked.

"Fenton, John, he was in the Tree Hill office," Skye said.

"Was?" Izzy asked.

"Deployed with the Thirty Armored Brigade Combat Team," Skye said.

"Fuck!" Izzy said.

"Wish you paid closer attention to how to read maps in school?" Kari asked.

"Yeah," Izzy said.

"Me too," Kari said.

"Could we find a road map or something off Google Earth or something?" Izzy asked.

"I could see if someone could get something together," Skye said.

"Well, get to it," Izzy said.

"Will do," Skye said, and went out of the office.

Kari looked down at the map. "Hard to believe it's hardly bigger than a drop on the bigger map," she said.

"Yeah, kind of reminds me of the Princess and the Pea," Izzy said.

"That doesn't make sense," Kari said.

"Okay, how about that stone in your shoe," Izzy said.

"Yeah, and it seems that they can't solve their problems without shooting each other," Kari said.

"Some people rather have eyes, and ears closed, and mouth open," Izzy said.

"Politicians disease my uncle calls it," Kari said.

"You know you work for one," Izzy said.

"No one's perfect," Kari said.

"Yeah, well, how could you live in a country like that?" Izzy asked.

"That reminds me of an old political cartoon my uncle showed me," Kari said.

"I'm almost scared to ask, but tell me," Izzy said.

"It was an assault rifle, and I don't remember what country it said above it, but it called it a voting machine. There is an arrow pointed to the trigger and called it the voting lever," Kari said.

"Wow, what did you say to that?" Izzy asked.

"I said I don't get calling a gun a voting machine, and my Uncle said some people don't have peaceful elections," Kari said.

Izzy nodded, "It would be nice if they did," she said.

"Yeah, peace on earth," Kari said.

"It's not our place to say how or why my husband lost his uncle because we tried to impose democracy on someone," Izzy said, repeating a line someone told her about Derek Somers.

"I believe it was Plato that said, _Only the dead have seen the end of war_," Kari said.

"It was George Santayana, he also said, _Those who can not remember the past are condemned to repeat it_," Izzy said.

"How do you know that?" Kari asked.

"Chase, Huck, and also Santayana went to Harvard," Izzy said.

Kari almost spits, "Harvard; I only want to hear that when we mention _The Game_," Kari said.

Izzy laughed, "Maybe, I should take the kids up there to see _The Game_," she said.

"They'd enjoy it," Kari said.

"There were one or two times I had to carry you home," Izzy said.

"That must have been some of a weird sight, Little Izzy carrying Big Kari," Kari said with a laugh.

Izzy laughed, "We're poor little lambs who have lost our way, baa, baa, baa," she sang.

Kari laughed, just as Skye entered the office with another woman. "What did I miss?" Skye asked.

"Oh, we just remembered Yale and _The Whiffenpoofs Song_," Kari said.

"Oh, that song based on the Kipling Poem," Skye said.

"I guess," Izzy said.

"So anyway, do you know who George Santayana is?" Kari asked.

"Santayana, as in Santayana's Ghost, which is about or the concept of someone is watching you do something you were warned about and laughing as to say I told you so," Skye said, "Paraphrased of course."

"She's close," Izzy said, and looked at the other woman, "So, who do we have here?"

"This is Martina Lucassen," Skye said.

Izzy nodded, "Ms. Lucassen, can you help me with an issue?" she asked.

"I can do my best, Ma'am," Martina said.

"It shouldn't be that difficult," Izzy said, "Come here."

Martina was tentative, but stepped forward and stood across the desk from Izzy and Keri. Izzy nodded.

"How can I help you, ma'am?" Martina asked.

Izzy pointed at the map, "I'd like a better map of this area, where we could at least see the roads," she said.

Martina nodded, "I could do that, Ma'am," she said.

"I don't want anyone knowing its for me," Izzy said.

"I understand, Ma'am," Martina said.

"Very well, Skye, get her what she needs, to get this done," Izzy said.

"No problem," Skye said, and guided Martina out of the office.

"The question is, why are they playing so close to the chest?" Izzy mused.

Kari shrugged, and they looked down at the map.


	161. Chapter 161: Skype

**Chapter 161: Skype**

Thursday, January 12th, Afternoon

The apartment was in low-light. A couple laid on the sofa. The couple was cuddling and watching a movie on the laptop in front of them on a tray table. The couple's bodies covered in a blanket described as Native American in style. The young couple would lay still, every so often one would move to adjust how they were laying, usually triggering the other one to do the same.

That was when the sound and window changed, indicating a Skype call was coming in. The person lying against the back of the sofa huffed. The one closer to the laptop turned her head.

"I thought you closed it," Ivy said.

"So, did I," Kay said and reached over to pause the movie.

"You're going to answer it?" Ivy asked.

"Yes," Kay said.

"Also, who is Raven Angel Twenty-Two?" Ivy asked.

"An old name back when everyone used alias online," Kay said.

The screen came to life, and a dirty-blonde haired woman in her thirties filled the screen. Ivy looked at her, and she looked back at her.

"Excuse me, is Kay there?" the woman asked.

"Yes, who may I say is looking for her?" Ivy asked.

"Angela," the woman said.

Ivy turned her head, "Is this your sister, she kinds of looks like you," she said.

"No," Kay said.

"Then who is Angela? The person sending you the bad emails?" Ivy asked.

"No, she's my aunt," Kay said and picked her head up. "Hi, Angela."

"Kay, how's the shoulder?" Angela asked.

"Still attached," Kay said.

"Laconic as always," Angela said.

"Always," Kay said.

"So, who is this lovely lady who answered my call?" Angela asked.

"My girlfriend, Ivy," Kay said.

"Oh, she's lovely, are you bringing her to the event?" Angela asked.

"We're working that out," Kay said.

"Hi, please excuse my niece' rudeness," Angela said as she looked at Ivy, "I'm Angela Scott, Karen's aunt." A little burn there, because Angela knew Kay preferred her nickname over her birth name.

"Hi, I'm Ivy Kowalski," Ivy said.

"So, how long have you been dating?" Angela asked.

"About four months," Ivy said, "Are you the aunt that she went to college with?"

Angela laughed, "Only for a year, but, yes. Her other Aunt was home when we were in college, and in her forties," she said.

"Why did you call, Angela?" Kay asked.

"We haven't talked in a few weeks and wanted to check-in," Angela said.

"Well, I'm still here, and alive," Kay said.

"So, what are these bad emails about?" Angela asked.

"Carrie Garland was emailing me," Kay said.

"Who's Carrie Garland?" Ivy asked.

"An ex's mom," Kay said.

"She's not letting it go?" Angela asked.

"No, she's not," Kay said.

"I can understand that," Angela said, "So, are you excited we're getting the band back together?"

Kay shook her head, "Not the whole band," she said.

"Yeah, but I heard they were bringing her son to represent her," Angela said.

"I figured it would be her Mom or one of her brothers," Kay said.

"I think it was the family's choice," Angela said.

"How old is he?" Kay asked.

"He's Sawyer age," Angela said, "Thereabouts."

Kay nodded, "You know I don't want to return," she said.

"I know, we all know," Angela said, "But you should be there since you had the most important shot that season."

"And Dad," Kay said.

"Lucas would love to see you," Angela said.

"I don't want to go back," Kay said.

"Well, have to, someday," Angela said.

"Not to sound morbid, but I was hoping to return in my urn," Kay said.

"You didn't burn any bridges," Angela said.

"It's the Drakes, Angela," Kay said.

"We're the Scotts," Angela said.

"So?" Kay asked.

"All I have to say is Izzy," Angela said.

Kay shrugged, "So, are they opening Leighton for that week?" she asked.

"Changing the subject?" Angela asked.

"It's the Scott thing to do," Kay said.

"I'll second that," Ivy said.

"I don't know," Angela said, "The current plan is for me and the grandparents to either stay at the manor house or my house."

"I see, has Aunt Brooke heard about it?" Kay asked.

"I'm not sure," Angela said.

"Well, you know what will happen when she finds out," Kay said.

"There are worse things," Angela said.

"Is Jessi going to be with you?" Kay asked.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, she'll be with me, and she prefers Jess now," she said.

"I can't wait to see her," Kay said.

"Probably the same for her," Angela said, "You're one of her favorites."

"Where are you?" Kay asked.

"Somewhere in the Pacific Northwest, I don't pay much attention anymore," Angela said.

"ESPN killing you?" Kay asked.

"No, just tired of these college game trips," Angela said.

"Yeah, I hear you," Kay said.

"Well, I have to go, early morning tomorrow," Angela said.

"See you soon," Kay said.

"See you soon," Angela said and disconnected.

Ivy nodded, "She seems nice," she said.

"Angela's good people," Kay said.

"Is Jess her significant other?" Ivy asked.

"No, her daughter," Kay said, "She's a good kid."

"Is she married?" Ivy asked.

"No, it's a long story," Kay said, "Are we going to finish the movie?"

"Sure," Ivy said, knowing the conversation is over.

Kay reached over and started the movie again. They settled back into the pattern of getting comfortable and watching the movie as they cuddle together on the sofa.


	162. Chapter 162: NY - Lead Me On

**Chapter 162: NY – Lead Me On**

Thursday, January 12th, Evening

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

The UBER dropped them off in front of the club. They got out of the vehicle, and while one of them settled up, the other two looked over the club. It's Opening week for this new club. One of the members of their extended group had an in with family ties to the club ownership. They got them on the guest list. A nice perk, and they intended to enjoy it since not everyone is so lucky.

Bietio Hawk looked over the club with an objective eye and turned to his two friends. Jared and Jade Ambrose stood next to Bietio and nodded. Jared was the first one to speak up.

"Are you ready?" Jared asked.

"Yeah," Bietio said.

"Well then, let's go," Jade said.

The trio went to the door of the club. Jared talked to the doorman, and after a few moments and an ID Check, in they went. Bietio noticed that the club had a theme, Scarface/Miami Vice one. There's a lot of blue and pink neon giving the room an eerie hue, and Eighties dance music blared on the sound system. He felt too modernly dressed for the vibe, not the first time nor the last. He looked over the dance floor and smiled.

He observed several young women dancing. He admired the movement and form of the bodies and wondered if they were dancers hired by the club for the night. They looked too perfect, taking in the hair, make-up and dress would fit perfectly into those Eighties movies he watched when he was younger. He did note that several of the women had quite visible tattoos, and he knew that wasn't that common in the Eighties. He reflected, though, that it didn't ruin to appeal to what he was watching.

"She just arrived outside," Jade said, looking at her smartphone.

"She texted you?" Bietio asked.

Jade shook her head, "Nope, her Instagram feed," she said.

Jared chuckled, "Another good reason we could get in here tonight," he said.

"Wouldn't have it another way," Jade said, and typed out a message, "I let Justin know where we'll be to meet up. Let's go."

Their group ended up at the bar, and they ordered drinks. Bietio took his drink and turned to watch the dance floor. He was already enjoying the night out. Work drove him so hard that he rarely got the time to go out because he usually slept when he didn't work. He needed a night out, and because of a friend's influence, either it being it social media or family, being here tonight was a good idea and going to be fun.

"So, why did you bring me out tonight?" Bietio asked.

"Well, we had this opportunity come up, and you're always tied up working," Jared said, which Bietio reflected was true.

"That's how you get ahead, Jared," Bietio said.

"Well, you were always to hang out with, and it's too good of an opportunity to miss," Jade said, with a glint of trouble in her eye, Bietio noticed. Jade was always a busy body.

"Why do I have a feeling you're up to something, Jade?" Bietio asked.

"I'm not," Jade said, Bietio shook his head, she lies horribly, "What makes you say that?"

"Because you're you, Jade," Bietio said, with a smile.

"Don't worry about Jade," Jared said, "She can't help herself."

Bietio nodded and smiled at Jade.

She looked at Bietio and smiled, "I never could," she said.

Bietio laughed, "That's so true," he said.

Jared laughed and shook his head; finally, he looked into the crowd. "Here comes the rest of the group," he said.

Bietio turned and saw the crowd move. Their friend Finley mobbed by people wanting to take selfies with her. Or perhaps to appear on her Instagram feed. Finley Graham was a social media influencer, as well as having a father that was in finance. Her long-suffering boyfriend, Justin Philip, was standing one step behind her as they came up to the bar. Bietio moved over and greeted Justin with a firm handshake. Justin had a Scarface looking style suit.

"Bietio, how are you doing, man?" Justin asked and gave a firm handshake back to Bietio.

"Very well, and you?" Bietio replied.

Justin shrugged, "Good," he said.

"Don't you ever get tired of the whole, swarm of people around Fin?" Bietio asked.

"That's why we'll just go to the VIP," Justin said, and looked over the dance floor, "Eventually."

Bietio looked over and saw Finley coming over and trying to shed her followers. She's also dressed to fit with the theme of the club. "You look beautiful, Fin," Bietio said and kissed her on the cheek, and she returned it.

"Thank Bietio," Finley said, "You look nice as well."

"Thanks, Fin," Bietio said, "So, was this yours or your father's doing?"

Finley shrugged, ad looked over at her followers hanging just out of sight, "Well, I can't take all the credit for it," Finley said.

Bietio chuckled, "Your Father bankrolled the club?" he asked.

Finley shrugged, "Yeah, but that's about as much as he got involved," she said.

"So, this get together was…" Bietio said.

"My idea," Jade said, wrapping her arm around Bietio's arm. He nodded and knew that Jade was the arranger of this whole thing. The question was what her plan.

"So, what do you two have planned?" Bietio asked.

"Nothing," Finley said.

"Where's Libby?" Jade asked, Finley.

"She had to take care of something," Finley said.

"Oh," Jade said.

"You…" Bietio said but didn't finish when he saw Ellie coming through the crowd. Her blonde hair was loose and flowing; he noted there was a natural but slight curl to her hair. Her make-up was minimalistic and enhanced her blue eyes. She wore what Bietio could assume was a halter neck bodysuit in black, with a black mini-skirt. Around her neck was a purple choker.

_Turn around to see you__  
__In a crowded place__  
__I watch for the emotions__  
__On a guarded face__  
__Saying lead me on_

_Victim of a dream__  
__And a memory__  
__But when I try to break free__  
__You say to me__  
__Come on__  
__Lead me on__  
_

Ellie looked at him and nodded, "Bietio, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I am, and you're Libby," Bietio said.

She smiled and laughed a bit, "That I am," Ellie said, "Fin, did you order my drink?"

"Justin did," Finley said.

"It's over here, and I kept an eye on it," Justin said.

Ellie walked over and kissed Justin on the cheek, then grabbed her drink. Ellie's hair, which isn't terribly long, maybe to the bottom of her shoulder blades, moved and exposed one of her shoulders. Bietio noted the bodysuit was backless, and he saw a tattoo which said, _Survivor_.

_A matter out of time__  
__In the reaches of space__  
__Caught up in the patterns__  
__In the light of a life__  
__Walk across the bridge__  
__To the shadows of the night_

_Saying lead me on__  
__Lead me on__  
__Lead me on__  
__On and on__  
__Lead me on__  
_

He noted that it was an odd tattoo. On the other hand, it wasn't. Many women he knew would tattoo words on their body, trying to be profound. Bietio wondered, half-heartedly, what she could have survived that would be so horrible.

Ellie turned around and looked at Bietio. He smiled at her, and she smiled slightly and nodded.

"So, what are you up to?" Bietio asked.

"Right now, enjoying my drink and possibly getting out on the dance floor," Ellie said.

"I can't wait to see you dance," Bietio said.

"Why watch? When you could join in," Ellie said, and a suggestive way.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," Bietio said.

"If you tease, you better be prepared to please," Ellie said.

Bietio smiled, "Hope I can," he said.

"Well, that is to be seen," Ellie said.

Bietio sipped at his drink, but he watched as Ellie pounded down hers. She gave a cute smile and head bod, she looked him dead in the eyes, challenging him, almost.

_Voices in the night__  
__Chase the demons away__  
__Looking in the mirror__  
__It's easy to say__  
__Lead me on_

_The choices of a lifetime__  
__In the dreams of a day__  
__When the coast is getting clearer__  
__I hear you say__  
__Come on and__  
__Lead me on__  
_

"Well, I feel like dancing," Ellie said and walked past the group and out onto the dance floor.

Justin looked at Bietio and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Weeelllll, are you going to stand here, or are you going to take the invitation?" he asked.

"Are you sure it was an invitation?" Bietio asked.

"It's Libby what can it be?" Justin asked.

Bietio nodded and walked away from the group. He moved through the crowd and headed to the dance floor. He found Ellie dancing with a few guys, and maybe a girl or two were sniffing around. Bietio approached Ellie on the dance floor.

_A matter out of time__  
__In the look on your face__  
__Caught up in the patterns__  
__In the light of a life__  
__Walk across the bridge__  
__To the shadows of the night_

_Saying lead me on__  
__Lead me on__  
__Lead me on__  
__On and on__  
__Lead me on__  
_

"I see you decided to join me," Ellie said, loudly in an almost purr.

"Why not? You only live once," Bietio said.

"I find you only live twice," Ellie said. Bietio canted his eyebrow and wondered what she meant.

"Maybe," Bietio said.

"Each their own," Ellie said, "Are you going to stand there or are you going to dance?"

Bietio smiled and joined Ellie in her dance. They moved with the music. Bietio was surprised; she had a rhythm to her movement. It wasn't random or a simple slide. She could dance. Ellie's ability meant Bietio had to up his dance game.

_Talk to me of lightning__  
__I'll hear what you say, my love__  
__Reaching for the meaning all of the way_

_I can keep believing in you and me__  
__My love__  
__Oh, finding the answers that we need__  
__Sometimes it's meant to be__  
__Lead me on__  
__Lead me on__  
_

"You dance well," Bietio said.

Ellie smiled, "Thanks," she said.

"What is your story?" Bietio asked.

"Not much to say," Ellie said, "They said if you can make it here, you can make it anywhere, so I decided to give it a try."

Bietio smiled, "Yeah, I get the feeling," he said.

"There's something you want to ask me," Ellie said.

"What makes you think that?" Bietio asked.

"I just know people," Ellie said.

Bietio swayed his head side to side in time with the music, and in thought. This meeting was the second time in as many days they met, and she seemed interesting. So, why not ask to see her without the group.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Bietio asked.

"I don't know; it depends on what you're going to ask me," Ellie said.

"Would you like to get coffee or something tomorrow night?" Bietio asked.

"How about this," Ellie said, "Got a pen?"

"Yeah," Bietio said and produced a pen from his suit jacket pocket.

Ellie got closer and took the pen, she wrote on his hand. "That's my number after this song text me, and I'll send you some details," she said and handed him back his pen.

"You're quite forward, aren't you," Bietio said.

Ellie shrugged, "I found that you have to live for the moment," she said.

"Sounds admirable," Bietio said, thinking that thank god she wasn't so cliché that she had tattooed _Carpe Deim_ on her body.

_Turn around to see you__  
__In a crowded place__  
__I watch for the emotions__  
__As they cross your face__  
__Saying lead me on_

_I see you in a dream__  
__And a memory__  
__A captive of the light__  
__You say to me__  
__Come on and__  
__Lead me on__  
__Come on and__  
__Lead me on__  
__Come on and__  
__Lead me on__  
__Lead me on__  
__Lead me on__  
__Lead me on__  
__Come on and__  
__Lead me on__  
__Lead me on__  
__Come on and__  
__Lead me on_

The song ended, and they separated. Ellie went back to the bar. Bietio went over to the corner of the dance floor and pulled out his smartphone. He put in the number she gave him and sent a text message to Ellie. A moment later, Ellie replied with a time and address saying to meet her there.

Bietio smiled and put his phone away. He nodded, feeling confident, and headed back to the bar. Finley stopped him halfway. She looked at him and smiled.

"So, how did it go?" Finley asked.

"We're doing something tomorrow night," Bietio said.

"Something?" Finley asked.

Bietio nodded, "Yeah, she sent me a time an address to met her at," he said.

"Sounds so Libby, let me see," Finley said.

Bietio showed Finley his smartphone. Finley read it over and shook her head. "I don't know that address," she said.

"Well, I'm going to see what's up," Bietio said.

"Well with Libby, you can never know," Finley said, "They're at the bar, I'm heading up to VIP, meet me there."

"Will do," Bietio said.

He smiled and headed to the bar. Bietio found Jared and Hardy looking disturbed. "What happened?" Bietio asked.

"Hardy showed up with Ainsley," Jared said, "And well, Ainsley and Libby got into a fight," he finished and had an accusing tone as he looked at Hardy.

"Not my fault, neither of them told us they were fighting," Hardy said.

"What happened?" Bietio asked.

"They fought and headed off," Jared said.

"Ainsley went to the lady's room," Hardy said.

"More like ran," Jared said, "Jade followed her."

"Where's Libby?" Bietio asked.

Hardy shook his head, "I don't know," he said, which made Bietio pout.


	163. Chapter 163: NY - Why are you Here?

**Chapter 163: NY – Why are you Here**

Thursday, January 12th, Evening

The UBER pulled up to the curb just down the street from the club. The three people got out of the car and looked over the street. Ellie looked down the street, then turned back to see Justin paying for their ride. Finley finished taking a selfie and uploading it onto her Instagram. Finally, she came over to Ellie.

"You look good, Libby," Finley said.

"Thanks, but we've been together for a bit," Ellie said as she looked down at herself. She wasn't trying too had to look good and shook her head.

"Come here; you need to be on my Gram… can't keep a good-looking bitch to myself," Finley said.

"Fin?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, come on, Libby," Finley said.

Ellie shook her head and joined Finley. Finley held up her smartphone and took several pictures. Once done, Looking them over, she decided on the best and uploaded it. Finley smiled as she hashtagged it, including the hashtag Libby. "Well, let's go," Finley finally said.

The three of them walked down the street to the club. They got online and quickly made it to the door. Finley talked to the doorman, and he nodded, then smiled. He let them through the door without much trouble.

Once inside the club, they looked it over. Ellie felt her skin tingle from all the pink and blue neon lights. It was kind of tacky, very 1980's vibe going on here tonight. At least the music is good, and you could dance to it, Ellie mused.

"Where are you headed?" Ellie asked.

"To the bar," Justin said, "I think Fin said the Ambroses are there."

"Okay," Ellie said, "I'll meet you there."

"What are you up to, Libby?" Finley asked.

"I'm going to check my coat, and I'll meet you at the bar," Ellie said.

"You want me to get you a drink?" Finley asked.

Ellie sighed, she didn't like people getting her drinks, "Yeah, fine, my usual, just keep an eye on it," she said.

"I know the drill," Finley said.

"Thanks," Ellie said, and they parted ways.

Ellie found the coat check and slipped off her leather jacket. Her jacket was truly vintage, not a modern reproduction. She had had it since she moved into Hell's Kitchen. She checked it and got her coat check ticket, which she put in her small bag. She walked over to the nearby mirror; there were a lot of mirrors in this club. Looking herself over, she smiled and nodded.

Her hair was loose and flowing tonight, the loose curl was in today, which was interesting. Usually, her hair was almost flat since it grew back. It wasn't as long as she liked, but it didn't grow as it once did since her health recovered. It still looked good. Ellie adjusted her hair and double-checked her subtle make-up. She chose to wear a black halter neck backless mid-waist sleeveless bodysuit with a black faux leather mini-skirt. Ellie also wore her favorite purple choker. She tested her heels on the floor, and smiled; she could dance with these on this floor. With a nod, she headed towards the bar.

_Turn around to see you__  
__In a crowded place__  
__I watch for the emotions__  
__On a guarded face__  
__Saying lead me on_

_Victim of a dream__  
__And a memory__  
__But when I try to break free__  
__You say to me__  
__Come on__  
__Lead me on__  
_

Ellie cut through the crowd; she broke through the last line of people to find her group of friends. She smiled at the Ambroses and turned to see the guy that came over to their table the other night. Ellie noted he's checking her out. She gave him a slight smile and nodded. "Bietio, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I am, and your, Libby," he said.

Her smile grew more prominent, and she let off a small laugh, "That I am," she said, and turned to Finley, "Fin, did you order my drink?"

"Justin did," Finley said and turned back away.

"It's over here, and I kept an eye on it," Justin said.

Ellie walked over, and she kissed Justin on the cheek. She grabbed her drink. Ellie noticed Justin and Finley were talking with their back to her. The Ambrose siblings were also talking and had their back to each other.

_A matter out of time__  
__In the reaches of space__  
__Caught up in the patterns__  
__In the light of a life__  
__Walk across the bridge__  
__To the shadows of the night_

_Saying lead me on__  
__Lead me on__  
__Lead me on__  
__On and on__  
__Lead me on__  
_

So, that is how it's going to be, Ellie noted. They were setting her up with Bietio. She shrugs, well, he's cute, so why not, and let's see where it led. She turned around and looked at Bietio; she gave him a small smile.

"So, what are you up to?" Bietio asked.

Ellie laughed, "Right now, enjoying my drink and possibly getting out on the dance floor," she said.

"I can't wait to see you dance," Bietio said. So, he's trying to be flirty; this could be fun, she thought.

"Why watch? When you could join in," Ellie said, she tried to give him a little more line to see if he would bite.

"Maybe, I will, maybe I won't," Bietio said, with the right amount of teasing in it. He's better than she thought.

"If you tease, you better be prepared to please," Ellie said, boldly putting it out there.

Bietio smiled, "Hope I can," he said, that perfect amount of flirt was still in there.

He sipped his drink. He was watching Ellie. She smiled inwardly, he's biting on the hook, just testing it, but he's biting, this is going to be fun. Ellie took her drink firmly in her hand and took the remains into her body with one gulp. She slammed the glass down on the bar. Turning to Bietio, she gave him her cutest smile, and then looked him dead in the eyes.

_Voices in the night__  
__Chase the demons away__  
__Looking in the mirror__  
__It's easy to say__  
__Lead me on_

_The choices of a lifetime__  
__In the dreams of a day__  
__When the coast is getting clearer__  
__I hear you say__  
__Come on and__  
__Lead me on__  
_

"Well, I feel like dancing," Ellie said and walked past Bietio and started to swayed her butt as she walked past and towards the dance floor, hoping he would take the bait.

Ellie found a space on the dance floor and listened to the beat. She got the rhythm in her head and started to move with it. The old lessons she learned from years of dance came back. Her mom had enrolled her and her sister in dance when they were young. Kay never took to it, but Ellie enjoyed dancing and stayed with it.

She moved well and drew attention as she danced. She enjoyed it, as people would focus on her. Ellie wasn't the most religious in exercise as some of her siblings, but she kept in shape and looked good. There were several people specifically standing there checking her out, and a few were women. Ellie let her grin grew slightly, the question was were the ladies checking her out because they were attracted because she danced well, or because they were jealous.

Finally, Bietio came through the crowd and joined her on the dance floor. He stood in front of her. Ellie didn't stop moving, but they did lock eyes.

_A matter out of time__  
__In the look on your face__  
__Caught up in the patterns__  
__In the light of a life__  
__Walk across the bridge__  
__To the shadows of the night_

_Saying lead me on__  
__Lead me on__  
__Lead me on__  
__On and on__  
__Lead me on__  
_

"I see you decided to join me," Ellie said, giving Bietio a flirty purr.

"Why not? You only live once," Bietio said, playing up his flirting.

"I find you only live twice," Ellie said, thinking about how she was in her second life, ever since she returned to school her senior year of high school.

"Maybe," Bietio said.

Ellie gave him a sly grin, "Each their own," she said, "Are you going to stand there, or are you going to dance?" Ellie asked.

Bietio smiled and joined Ellie in her dancing. They moved with the music. Ellie nodded; he wasn't the worse dance partner, nor was he the best. He seemed to be keeping up, so he was competent.

_Talk to me of lightning__  
__I'll hear what you say, my love__  
__Reaching for the meaning all of the way_

_I can keep believing in you and me__  
__My love__  
__Oh, finding the answers that we need__  
__Sometimes it's meant to be__  
__Lead me on__  
__Lead me on__  
_

"You dance well," Bietio said.

Ellie just smiled, she knew that already, "Thanks," she said.

"What's your story?" Bietio asked, which seems to have become a common question.

"Not much to say," Ellie said, "They said if you can make it here, you can make it anywhere, so I decided to give it a try." Which, Ellie reflected, is some form of the truth.

Bietio smiled as if he understood, "Yeah, I get the feeling," he said.

He's hedging, he's holding back on something. "There's something you want to ask me," Ellie said.

"What makes you think that?" Bietio asked, taken back.

Ellie shrugged her shoulders a bit, which he didn't notice. "I just know people," she said.

Ellie watched as Bietio swayed his head side to side; he tried to keep in time with the music. He was in thought. It's cute, he's confident, but he doesn't know to work it out, Ellie concluded. That makes sense; this was only the second time they've met in as close to as many days. He's interested in her. He wants to spend time away from the group.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Bietio asked.

Ellie smiled and suppressed a laugh, "I don't know," she said, "Depends on what you're going to ask me."

"Would you like to get coffee or something tomorrow night?" Bietio asked.

Oh god, he's shooting off the cuff, Ellie thought. He has no clue, time to take the bull by the horns. "How about this," Ellie said, still dancing, "Got a pen?"

"Yeah," Bietio said and pulled out a pen. Of course, he had a pen, Ellie reflected.

Ellie took the pen and got close to him. Taking his hand, she wrote the name he knew her by and then ten numbers down. "That's my number after this song text me, and I'll send you some details," she said and placed his pen back into his hand.

"You're quite forward, aren't you," Bietio said, not expecting her to take the lead.

Ellie shrugged, "I found that you have to live for the moment," she said.

"Sounds admirable," Bietio said. Ellie shrugged as the song ended. She gave him a look and headed off to the bar. About halfway back, Ellie checked her smartphone and saw he messaged her. She replied with an address and a time. Putting her phone away and continued to the bar.

_We can never be friends_

_I hate that I saw you again last night  
You were with somebody and so was I  
Met you in the bathroom at 12:05  
And I fucked you again, we can never be friends, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Standing at the bar, Ellie saw Jared. The Ambrose brother was talking with Hardy. Hardy wasn't with either group that came, and Finley never mentioned Hardy was coming tonight. Standing between Hardy and Jared was a tall dusky skin woman, and it was the one person in all the denizens of New York City she didn't want to see.

_I'm not myself  
I'm not myself when you're around, no  
Can't be helped  
We are insane, that's just the way it goes_

_I'm a demon in the night, she's an angel with the white  
Told me, "Keep on all the lights, I'ma show you what you like"  
Help you put back on your clothes, make sure nothing's on your nose  
Ain't even tell my closest homies, nobody knows_

_I hate that I saw you again last night  
You were with somebody and so was I  
Met you in the bathroom at 12:05  
And I fucked you again, we can never be friends, yeah, yeah, yeah  
_

"Oh Libby, you did show," Ainsley said.

"Yeah, Fin invited me," Ellie said, coldly.

"I wasn't sure since I wasn't," Ainsley said.

"Well that I don't know about," Ellie said, still cold.

"I'm not sure if I should be you since you've been ghosting me all week," Ainsley said.

"Look, Ains, I told you, I needed time, space, and to let me think about things," Ellie said, still with ice in her voice.

"How did you know I was here, anyway?" Ellie asked.

"Fin's Instagram feed," Ainsley said.

"I see," Ellie said.

"So, you just leave me out in the cold?" Ainsley asked.

"I wasn't the one that kissed someone without permission. I asked for space, and you couldn't even give me that," Ellie said.

"Libby, I was worried about you," Ainsley said.

"You're smothering me," Ellie said.

_I couldn't cry (Couldn't cry)  
I need to smoke, I'm feelin' sick inside (Sick inside)  
From seein' you next to a friend of mine  
We didn't speak, but I read your mind  
Both tellin' lies, our alibis didn't work this time (Didn't work this time)_

_I'm a demon in the night, she's an angel with the white  
Told her, "Keep on all the lights, you can show me what you like"  
Help me put back on my clothes, make sure nothing's on my nose  
Can't even tell my closest homies, nobody knows_

_I hate that I saw you again last night  
You were with somebody and so was I  
Met you in the bathroom at 12:05  
And I fucked you again, we can never be friends, yeah, yeah, yeah  
_

Ainsley walked over and touched Ellie on her shoulder. Ellie violently jerked away and looked Ainsley dead in her eyes. None of them had ever seen Ellie when her blood ran hot. Her blue eyes took an icy cold look in them. "Don't touch me," Ellie said, with a voice so cold and menacing that caused everyone who heard it to freeze and stare at the two women.

"What Libby?" Ainsley asked.

_We can never be friends, yeah, yeah, yeah  
We can never be friends, yeah, yeah, yeah  
We can never be friends, we can never be friends, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, I know that I said I was at home  
Okay, yeah, you caught me (Caught me)  
I thought that you said you were all alone  
Look at you lying_

_I hate that I saw you again last night (I hate that I saw you again)  
You were with somebody and so was I  
Met you in the bathroom at 12:05  
And I fucked you again (And I), we can never be friends, yeah, yeah, yeah  
_

"Leave me alone, and don't talk to me," Ellie said and walked away. She didn't stop until she arrived at Coat Check, where she collected her coat and left the club. Outside she produced her smartphone and called for a car on one of her apps.

_Oh, we can never be friends, yeah, yeah, yeah (Yeah)  
We can never be friends, yeah, yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah)  
We can never be friends, we can never be friends, yeah, yeah, yeah_


	164. Chapter 164: NY - Havana

**Chapter 164: NY - Havana**

Thursday, January 12th, Evening

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

They arrived and got out of the UBER. She paid for the ride with the app and followed the big man she came with towards the club. She looked over the club and turned to him.

"Hardy, are you sure this is where they are?" Ainsley Wilcox asked.

Hardy nodded, "Yeah, Fin's father is involved with it," he said, and then held up his smartphone opened to Finley's Instagram, "Also Fin has updated here."

Ainsley looked at the pictures and saw the picture of Finley and Libby, which Finley tagged Libby in. "So, what is going on?" Ainsley asked.

"A soft opening, I guess," Hardy said as they got into line.

They had no problem getting in. Ainsley looked around and saw the place was quite lively. She smiled and bathed in the blue and pink neon light. She liked this; it was time and place, 1980's Miami, where she belonged, where she wanted to live.

"So, everyone is here?" Ainsley asked.

"Yeah," Hardy said, looking down at his smartphone, "Fin, tagged mostly everyone."

_Hey_

_Havana, ooh na-na (Ayy)  
Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh na-na (Ayy, ayy)  
He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na, ah  
Oh, but my heart is in Havana (Ayy)  
There's somethin' 'bout his manners (Uh-huh)  
Havana, ooh na-na (Uh)  
_

Ainsley nodded; hopefully, she was with them. Well, she knows she's here since Finley tagged her in an update from here. After they last went out as a group, Ainsley had made a move on Libby. Libby didn't take it well, and since then, she's been ghosting Ainsley. Hardy told Ainsley that Libby had gone out with Finley and Jade the other night. They went to a wine bar. So, Ainsley concluded, Libby was only ghosting her and not the group as a whole. Ainsley wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"What do you think of this place?" Hardy asked.

"I like it," Ainsley said, "Very South Beach Nineteen Eighties, it's my kind of vibe."

"That descendant nineteen-eighties vibes you mean?" Hardy asked.

"Oh, just to go back and enjoy it all," Ainsley said, with dreamy sound in her voice.

Hardy shook his head, "No, thanks," he said.

"Why not? The music, the food, and the fashions were just awesome," Ainsley said.

"Raegan and Gecko? No way," Hardy said, "Anyways, I have more options today, then back then."

_He didn't walk up with that "how you doin'?" (Uh)  
When he came in the room  
He said there's a lot of girls I can do with (Uh)  
But I can't without you  
I knew him forever in a minute (Hey)  
That summer night in June  
And papa says he got malo in him (Uh)  
He got me feelin' like..._

_Ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh (Ayy)  
I knew it when I met him (Ayy), I loved him when I left him  
Got me feelin' like, ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
And then I had to tell him, I had to go  
Oh na-na-na-na-na (Woo)  
_

Ainsley nodded and smiled, "Well then, let's get some drinks, and see what is out there to play with," she said.

"Always the rake, aren't you, Ains?" Hardy asked.

"It's a difficult job, but someone has to do it," Ainsley said.

"Right," Hardy said, as they came to the bar and found Jared and Justin standing there drinking and talking.

"Hey guys," Ainsley said and came over to Jared and Justin.

"Ains," Justin said, a bit tense.

"Ainsley, what are you doing here?" Jared asked, no subtlety in Jared.

"Hardy, invited me," Ainsley said, "I couldn't believe you forgot to include me."

"I don't know," Jared said.

"So, where's Fin, and Jade?" Hardy asked.

"They're doing the rounds since Fin is technically working," Jared said.

"So, what does Jade have to do with that?" Ainsley asked.

"Someone has to hold her bag," Jared said.

Hardy chuckled, "That's something Jade could do," he said.

Jared gave Hardy a look. "It's nice to see you here," he said, with uneasy tones.

"So, where's Libby?" Ainsley asked.

Justin made a face and nodded, "I'm going to make a deposit," he said and slipped off.

_Havana, ooh na-na (Ayy, hey)  
Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh na-na (Ayy, ayy, uh-huh)  
He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na  
Oh, but my heart is in Havana (Huh)  
My heart is in Havana (Ayy)  
Havana, ooh na-na_

_(Jeffery)  
Just graduated, fresh on campus, mmm  
Fresh out East Atlanta with no manners, damn (Fresh out East Atlanta)  
Bump on her bumper like a traffic jam  
Hey, I was quick to pay that girl like Uncle Sam (Here you go, ayy)  
Back it on me (Back it up)  
Shawty cravin' on me, get to eatin' on me (On me)  
She waited on me (And what?)  
Shawty cakin' on me, got the bacon on me (Wait up)  
This is history in the makin', homie (Homie)  
Point blank, close range, that B (Tah, tah)  
If it cost a million, that's me (That's me)  
I was gettin' mula, baby  
_

Hardy smirked, "It's great Fin invited me," he said, implying he too didn't get an invite.

"I don't know, Fin sent my invite through Jade," Jared said.

"But somehow Ains gets left off the list," Hardy said, trying to nail Jared down.

_Havana, ooh na-na (Ayy, ayy)  
Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh na-na (Oh, ayy, ayy, uh-huh)  
He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na (Oh, no)  
Oh, but my heart is in Havana (Huh)  
My heart is in Havana (Ayy)  
Havana, ooh na-na  
_

_Ooh na-na, oh, na-na-na (Ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)  
Take me back, back, back like...  
Ooh na-na, oh, na-na-na (Yeah, babe)  
Take me back, back, back like...  
Ooh na-na, oh, na-na-na (Yeah, yeah)  
Take me back, back, back like...  
Ooh na-na, oh, na-na-na (Yeah, babe)  
Take me back, back, back  
Hey, hey...  
Ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh (Hey)  
Ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh (Hey)  
Take me back to my Havana...  
_

Jared shrugged and took a deep pull of his drink. "I didn't have any hand in planning this night out," he said.

"But your sister has her fingerprints all over it," Ainsley said.

"I don't know," Jared said.

"Bullshit, Jared, you live with her and share everything," Ainsley said.

"We don't share everything," Jared said.

Ainsley turned to Hardy, "Hardy, dear, I need a drink," she said.

Hardy nodded and turned to the bar. Ainsley looked at Jared and nodded.

"So, is Libby here?" Ainsley asked.

"Didn't you already ask that?" Jared asked.

"You didn't answer," Ainsley said.

"I don't know what to say," Jared said.

"What are you not sharing, Jared?" Ainsley asked.

"Nothing that I'm aware of," Jared said.

"You lie horribly, Jared," Ainsley said.

_Havana, ooh na-na  
Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh na-na (Oh, yeah)  
He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na (Ayy, ayy)  
Oh, but my heart is in Havana  
My heart is in Havana (Ayy)  
Havana, ooh na-na (Uh-huh)_

_Oh, na-na-na (Oh, na, yeah)  
Oh, na-na-na  
Oh, na-na-na (No, no, no, take me back)  
Oh, na-na-na  
Havana, ooh na-na_

Hardy returned and handed Ainsley her drink. She took a deep pull of her drink. Before she could say something, Jared turned to Hardy.

"So, what do you think of this place?" Jared asked.

"It's interesting," Hardy said.

"Yeah, has a good sound system," Jared said.

"I've heard better," Hardy said.

"You've also heard worse," Jared said.

"Why are you dancing around the subject?" Hardy asked.

"What subject?" Jared asked back.

Ainsley didn't like being cut out of the conversation. What was Jared getting at? He's dishonest about what was going on tonight. Just then, she saw Libby come through the crowd. Ainsley and Libby locked eyes.

_We can never be friends_

_I hate that I saw you again last night  
You were with somebody and so was I  
Met you in the bathroom at 12:05  
And I fucked you again, we can never be friends, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I'm not myself  
I'm not myself when you're around, no  
Can't be helped  
We are insane, that's just the way it goes_

_I'm a demon in the night, she's an angel with the white  
Told me, "Keep on all the lights, I'ma show you what you like"  
Help you put back on your clothes, make sure nothing's on your nose  
Ain't even tell my closest homies, nobody knows_

_I hate that I saw you again last night  
You were with somebody and so was I  
Met you in the bathroom at 12:05  
And I fucked you again, we can never be friends, yeah, yeah, yeah  
_

"Oh, Libby, you did show," Ainsley said.

"Yeah, Fin invited me," Libby said, with a defiant tone.

"I wasn't sure since I wasn't," Ainsley said.

"Well, that I don't know about," Libby said.

"I'm not sure if I should be you since you've been ghosting me all week," Ainsley said.

"Look, Ains, I told you, I needed time, space, and to let me think about things," Libby said, there seemed to be steel hidden behind her sweet southern accent.

"So, you just leave me out in the cold?" Ainsley asked.

"How did you know I was here, anyway?" Libby asked.

"Fin's Instagram feed," Ainsley said.

"I see," Libby said.

"So, you just leave me out in the cold?" Ainsley asked again, starting to sound like a wronged girlfriend.

"I wasn't the one that kissed someone without permission. I asked for space, and you couldn't even give me that," Libby said, the steel was becoming more apparent in her voice, as the sweetness drifted away.

"Libby, I was worried about you," Ainsley said.

"You're smothering me," Libby said, the sweetness now is gone, and the steel was now bare.

_I couldn't cry (Couldn't cry)  
I need to smoke, I'm feelin' sick inside (Sick inside)  
From seein' you next to a friend of mine  
We didn't speak, but I read your mind  
Both tellin' lies, our alibis didn't work this time (Didn't work this time)_

_I'm a demon in the night, she's an angel with the white  
Told her, "Keep on all the lights, you can show me what you like"  
Help me put back on my clothes, make sure nothing's on my nose  
Can't even tell my closest homies, nobody knows_

_I hate that I saw you again last night  
You were with somebody and so was I  
Met you in the bathroom at 12:05  
And I fucked you again, we can never be friends, yeah, yeah, yeah  
_

Ainsley walked over to Libby and touched her on the skin of her exposed shoulder. Ainsley felt the familiar spark in her. Libby violently jerked away and turned to Ainsley. Libby looked deep into Ainsley's eyes, locking her in place. Ainsley was anticipating one thing; she got the complete opposite. For the first time since knowing Libby, Ainsley saw Libby's temper come to the surface. Libby's blue eyes took the cold look of frozen steel. Ainsley felt a chill run down her spine as she looked into Libby's cold dead eyes.

"Don't touch me," Libby said, her voice hard, loud, and cold. Ainsley, for the first time in her life, she could say she felt fear for another woman.

Around the area, anyone that could hear what was going on stopped what they were doing. Every one of those sets of eyes turned and stared at them. Ainsley wasn't sure how to react, or what was going to happen next. Libby stood there defiant, not having a care in the world, and looking ready to murder someone, namely Ainsley.

"What Libby?" Ainsley asked, her usual confidence melting away.

_We can never be friends, yeah, yeah, yeah  
We can never be friends, yeah, yeah, yeah  
We can never be friends, we can never be friends, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, I know that I said I was at home  
Okay, yeah, you caught me (Caught me)  
I thought that you said you were all alone  
Look at you lying_

_I hate that I saw you again last night (I hate that I saw you again)  
You were with somebody and so was I  
Met you in the bathroom at 12:05  
And I fucked you again (And I), we can never be friends, yeah, yeah, yeah  
_

"Leave me alone, and don't talk to me," Libby said, her voice was just the steel, nothing of the woman Ainsley had known. Libby just dropped her arms, and slowly, defiantly walked away.

_Oh, we can never be friends, yeah, yeah, yeah (Yeah)  
We can never be friends, yeah, yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah)  
We can never be friends, we can never be friends, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Jared looked at Hardy. He shrugged, and both men turned to look at Ainsley. Ainsley looked shattered, her shoulders slumped, and her eyes were downcast. Tears were welling up in those same eyes.

Jade came back to the group and looked at Jared and Hardy, "What the hell is going on here? Can't I leave you alone for a few minutes? Hi, Hardy, when did you get here?" Jade asked.

"Hardy showed up with Ainsley," Jared said.

"And?" Jade asked her brother, not making the connection.

"They had it out," Jared said.

"Hardy and Ainsley?" Jade asked.

"No," Jared said.

"Oh, my fucking god, then who?" Jade asked.

"Libby and Ainsley," Jared said.

Jade turned to see Ainsley standing there, in a state. Before Jade could say anything, Ainsley suddenly turned and ran off. Ainsley had put her hand on her face and was trying to cover her tears as she ran off.

"Well, fuck," Jade said.

"I didn't know," Hardy said.

Jade turned to Jared, "Tell Fin what the fuck just happened here," she said.

"Okay, what do I say?" Jared asked.

"The truth for a change," Jade said, and turned to Hardy, "Don't go anywhere, we'll have this out fucking later."

Jade turned away from the two guys and went after Ainsley. Jared just looked at Hardy and shook his head. Only then to be joined by a smiling Bietio, who came up to them from the crowd.

"What happened?" Bietio asked.

"Hardy showed up with Ainsley," Jared said, "And well, Ainsley and Libby got into a fight," he finished and had an accusing tone as he looked at Hardy.

"Not my fault, neither of them told us they were fighting," Hardy said.

"What happened?" Bietio asked.

"They fought and headed off," Jared said.

"Ainsley went to the lady's room," Hardy said.

"More like ran," Jared said, "Jade followed her."

"Where's Libby?" Bietio asked.

Hardy shook his head, "I don't know," he said, which made Bietio pout.


	165. Chapter 165: Raven Hill

**Chapter 165: Raven Hill**

Thursday, January 12th, Evening

There was a simple knock on the door. The man of the house stood up and hobbled over to the door. Opening the door, he looked at his older brother.

"Lucas," Nathan said, "Good, come in."

"Thanks for the invite, Nate," Lucas said, "Who has the kids?"

"Quinn has all four of them," Nathan said.

"Can Quinn handle them?" Lucas asked.

Nathan shrugged, "We'll find out tomorrow," he said and laughed.

Lucas snickered and then handed Nathan a bottle of wine. "Here, I think this covers all the bases," he said.

Nathan took the bottle and looked at it. "How did you manage this?" he asked.

"I have my ways, and I do still have access to Leighton," Lucas said.

"True," Nathan said.

Lucas laughed and shook his head, "Nah! I picked it up on the way over," he said.

"Almost got me there," Nathan said.

"I try my best," Lucas said, "Where's Haley?"

"She's finishing up dinner," Nathan said.

"It's not mac and cheese?" Lucas asked.

"No," Nathan said.

"And Quinn didn't send dessert home with you?" Lucas asked.

Nathan shook his head, "No, thank god, having to keep the kids away from them," Nathan said, "But there are times, I wish she would send them more often."

"Pain getting that bad?" Lucas asked.

Nathan nodded.

"Well, I surprised, with dispensaries, it's easier for her to make her desserts," Lucas said.

"What are you two talking about?" Haley asked, coming out of the kitchen with a dish.

"Your sister's baking," Nathan said.

"Oh, leave Quinn out of this, Nate, and help get dinner on the table," Haley said.

"Yes, Ma'am," Nathan said and hobbled to the kitchen.

"I can help," Lucas said.

"You're a guest, and it's good for him to move around more," Haley said. Lucas and Haley kissed each other on the cheek.

"As I said, I could help," Lucas repeated.

"No, you're in worse shape than he is," Haley said.

"Gee, thanks, Hales," Lucas said.

"That's what friends are for," Haley said and gave him a cheeky smile. She guided Lucas to his seat. After Lucas was situated, she returned to the kitchen to bring dinner out.

After dinner was set out, Nathan and Haley took their seats at the table. As they fixed up their plates, Haley took the bottle Lucas brought.

"Very nice," Haley said, "How'd you get it by Brooke?"

"I have my ways," Lucas said.

"You bought it on the way over," Haley said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, what else could I do?" he asked.

Haley laughed, "Yeah, Brooke is good at locking out all things that fuel her addictions," she said.

"I think that's how she stays sober," Lucas said.

Haley nodded, "Brooke has done well staying sober," she said.

Nathan nodded, "A few years ago she faltered a little," he said.

Lucas sighed, "I think we all did," he said, in a down voice.

"_Annus horribilies_," Haley said.

"Yeah," Nathan said.

"Yes," Lucas agreed.

Haley shook her head and held up her wine glass, "To better times," she said.

Lucas held up his glass, "I concur," he said.

Nathan raised his glass," May there be many more," he said, and all three took a sip.

"So, on happier news, I've heard some juicy gossip about you, Lucas," Haley said.

Lucas sighed, "What could that be?" he asked.

"That Meggy Ruetuer has been sniffing around you like," Haley said, "And I've heard it describe as one of two ways."

"Like how, Hales?" Lucas asked.

"Well one, is she's like a tick hound on a scent," Haley said.

"Or what?" Lucas asked, shaking his head.

Haley blushed a bit, "Or like a bitch in heat," she said.

"Well," Nathan said, "She's been single, how long?"

Lucas shrugged, "A few years now," Lucas said.

"Maybe, I should grab her, Quinn, and Brooke and have a girl's night. She was in our little clique before it all fell apart," Haley said.

"Leave me home alone with the kids?" Nathan asked.

Haley shrugged, "Why not? They love you, and you can handle them," she responded.

"Is that it?" Lucas asked unimpressed.

"That's not all the tea," Haley said.

"What's the rest?" Lucas asked.

"That you're having dinner over her place," Haley said.

"Christ Hales, have nothing better to do that to gossip?" Lucas asked.

"I'm just looking out for you," Haley said.

"It's just dinner," Lucas said, "Anyways, Gareth and Sawyer grew up together."

"Are they going to be there?" Haley asked.

"That's the only reason I accepted her invitation," Lucas said.

"Just be careful, Lucas," Nathan said.

"I'm not a teenager anymore," Lucas said.

"Or in your twenties," Haley said.

"Yeah, you don't have the best track record of staying out of trouble with women," Nathan said.

"I guess someone had to pick up the baton from you, Nate," Lucas said.

Haley laughed, "Do you know who plays the drums damn good?" she asked.

"Who Hales?" Lucas asked.

"What does have to do about Meggy Ruetuer?" Nathan asked.

"Jenny Parker," Haley said.

"Jenny Parker, over in marketing?" Lucas asked.

"She is actually the director of marketing," Haley said.

"Still Jenny Parker, the little girl we all looked after in high school?" Lucas asked.

"Well, some of us did, but yeah," Haley said.

"Okay," Lucas said, "So, how?"

Haley nodded, "Evan's been teaching for a while, and she's been good enough to fill in for him when he couldn't play," she said.

"Filling in for a bar band is different than what other people on the label do," Nathan said.

"Not always," Lucas said.

"Well, anyway, I enjoyed playing with her, Mags and Evan," Haley said.

"What are you planning, Hales?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing," Haley said.

"Hales?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing, honestly, just I'll be playing again," Haley said.

"Wow," Nathan said.

Both Lucas and Haley turned to look at Nathan. "Yes, Nate?" Haley asked.

"All this drama, and the only thing I have to compare to it, is that I've watched the kids," Nathan said.

All three of them laughed and went back to eating dinner.


	166. Chapter 166: Upper East Side

**Chapter 166: Upper East Side**

Thursday, January 12th, Night

The internal line rang, once, then twice, it was the third time, that woke her up. Getting out of bed, she wandered down the hallway half in a daze. She stopped by one room and peeked in on her son. In the background, the phone started ringing again. Finally, she arrived in the open concept living room and grabbed the phone.

"Hello," Trinity "Trin," Adams said, on the phone, "Whoa! Whoa! Slow down; I'm just waking up… Okay, yeah, want me to start coffee? Something stronger, I can see what I have. Okay, I'll buzz you in." After pressing a few buttons, she looked over the room.

Shaking her head, Trin returned to her bedroom and got her short silk robe. That was just in case Wyatt got up. She didn't need to scare him with what she wore to bed, not that it was revealing, things needed to be covered. Next, Trin went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, from the sounds of it she was going to need it. Finally, she dug through her _special cabinet_ to find a bottle, which she put on the breakfast bar.

That was when she heard the knock on the door. It was a muffled knock because it was late at night, or was it early in the morning. Trin went to the door and looked through the peephole. Backing away, she unlocked the door and opened it, and the sight she saw was more shocking than how she looked through the peephole.

Ellie stood before her, dressed for the night on the town. Her blonde hair was loose and messed up; her eye makeup was running from her eyes, which were puffy from crying. In short, Ellie looked like a hot mess in her vintage, as in real vintage, not new production vintage, leather moto jacket.

Trin just held her arms wide and let Ellie step into them. Ellie was slightly taller than Trin, and the heels Ellie wore didn't help the height difference. Still, it didn't matter as Ellie buried her face into Trin's shoulder and cried.

"We can't stand in the door all night, or morning, people will talk," Trin said.

Ellie murmured something. Trin just shook her head. "Come inside, I just put on a pot of bourbon," Trin said.

Ellie nodded, and Trin leads her in. Once the door closed, Ellie slipped off her moto jacket and hung it on the back of the nearest stool. Trin noted Ellie was wearing a halter neck sleeveless backless bodysuit, with her leather mini-skirt.

Trin shook her head, sighed, and walked into the kitchenette. Taking two ceramic mugs out of the cabinet, Trin poured coffee into one, and an amber liquid into both. She pushed the liquor only mug to Ellie.

"Thanks," Ellie murmured.

"Okay, we have our beverages, are you ready to spill?" Trin asked.

"No, foreplay?" Ellie asked, trying to make a weak attempt at humor.

"I'm like your cousin, right into it," Trin said.

"EWW, I didn't need to hear that," Ellie said.

"Ellie, we've known each other how long? So, don't bullshit me and tell Mother Confessor all your sins," Trin said.

"You know Ainsley?" Ellie asked.

"That crazy girl from Port Washington?" Trin asked.

"She's a year younger than us," Ellie said.

"She still acts like a child," Trin said, "At twenty-eight, you shouldn't be worried about the latest club or hook up." Trin sighed, "So, what did Miss Port Washington do?"

"Well, remember last week when we helped Fallon with her date?" Ellie asked.

"Yes," Trin said, not drawing a connection.

"After I saw Fallon off, I went out with my friends," Ellie said.

"You mean the prototypes for Gossip Girl," Trin said.

"You were part of that set," Ellie pointed out.

"No, my older sisters were, I was brought to Tree Hill before I could join it," Trin said.

"So, anyway we had a great night, and Ainsley came home with me, sometimes she would crash at my place, well before I could open the door, Ainsley kissed me," Ellie said.

"So, I kiss you all the time," Trin said.

"Not on the cheek, like, well how you use to kiss my cousin," Ellie said with a shudder.

"So, you kissed a girl and didn't like it," Trin said.

"Hun?" Ellie asked.

"So, I take it, you didn't take the plunge," Trin said.

Ellie shook her head, "No," she said, and took a sip from her mug, "Not with Ainsley."

Trin looked at her, "I thought you were an equal opportunity game player," she said.

"I'm open to whoever strikes my interest," Ellie said, trying to be cavalier.

"I take it that she didn't strike your interest," Trin said, deflating Ellie's attitude.

"No, not Ainsley, she's fun to hang out with, and party with, but," Ellie shook her head, stopped, and to another sip from her mug, "I don't know if I want more with her."

"So, there is a possibility?" Trin asked.

"I don't know," Ellie said.

"So, how did you handle this kiss?" Trin asked.

"I told her I wasn't sure," Ellie said, took another sip from her mug, "And I needed some time and space to think about it."

Trin nodded, "Did she give you space?" Trin asked.

"No, she kept calling and texting me. Before you ask, I did tell her to give me space," Ellie said.

"I take it that's why you changed how you dressed this week," Trin said.

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, and you weren't the only one to noticed," she said.

"You went out with the rest of the GG crowd," Trin said.

"Yeah, I went out to a wine bar with two of them, and tonight; last night," Ellie said, checking the time, "They invited me out tonight, and Ainsley showed up."

"You had it out with her, didn't you," Trin stated.

"Yes, it was dark, Trin," Ellie said, "Very dark, I don't ever remember that coming from me."

"Your temper?" Trin asked.

Ellie nodded, "I never felt that much anger or darkness well up inside me," she said.

"Well, what do we do now?" Trin asked.

"I don't want to go to the brownstone tonight," Ellie said.

"Why?" Trin asked.

"She knows where I lived, and I don't want to face her," Ellie said.

Trin nodded, "Well, go to my bathroom and shower. Go into my closet, find something to sleep in," she said.

"Thanks, Trin," Ellie said.

"Find some of my old shorts to wear too," Trin said.

Ellie tilted her head, "Why?" she asked.

"From the look of your outfit, you're going commando," Trin said.

"How would you know?" Ellie asked.

"We've known each other how long?" Trin asked.

Ellie shrugged, "Fair enough," she said, "What room?"

"The usual, just don't wake Wyatt up," Ellie said.

"I won't," Ellie said and wandered down the hallway. Trin sighed and cleaned up the mess that they created. Once, she finished cleaning up, and when she heard the shower, Trin returned to her room and claimed her smartphone. With her smartphone, she returned to the kitchenette. She reclaimed her coffee/whiskey mix and pressed a speed dial button.

She sipped from her mug and waited for the person on the other end to pick up. It took a few attempts, but they finally picked up.

"Hey, Jacinth; yes, I know what time it is, and I'm working from home in the morning. Yes, I need a favor, go to the local store and get somethings and invoice them to me. Yes, drop them off at my apartment, after you wash them. I'll send you a list of what will be needed and what sizes. Yes, first thing in the morning, get there as they unlock the door. You'll get the afternoon off, yes, off the books—the instructions on what to do with the email. Just remember Brooke is in town this weekend so that you will need the rest. Thanks, Jacinth," Trin said, on her smartphone and hung up. Next, she typed up a quick email and fired it off.

She finished her drink and put the mug in the sink. Trin took a deep breath and headed down the hall. See peeked inside Wyatt's room to see him still asleep. Next, she looked in on Ellie, who was curled up in bed and seemed to be sleeping. Finally, Trin headed back to bed for more sleep.


	167. Chapter 167:Wimington International

**Chapter 167: ****Wilmington International Airport**

Friday, January 13th, Morning

This time the limo picked them up; there were three of them. For some reason, Kari wanted to get out of the District this weekend. Izzy had to say the DC Office Staff couldn't agree more. Today instead of the Beaulieu Manor Limo sent to pick them up, this limo came from the Tree Hill Office. Once the three ladies were carefully settled into the rear seat of the limo, and they were underway, the driver closed the divider between the front seat and the back seat.

"So, you wanted to get out of the District?" Skye asked.

"Yeah," Kari said, "I could use some Beaulieu Therapy," Kari said.

"It's close to freezing, so I don't think there will be any laying out by the pool," Skye said.

"There are a hot tub and a sauna," Kari said, "If I'm not mistaken, your Mom did open a day spa in the North Range."

"I believe you're right," Izzy said, looking out the window.

"Maybe, I can arrange something," Kari said.

"So, are you going to the game tonight, Izzy?" Skye asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yes, I have to, My Mom is heading to New York, so I'm responsible for getting the kids home," she said.

Skye nodded, "So, extra time with the kiddos," she said.

"Yeah, what are you doing tonight, Skye?" Izzy asked.

"I'm going to see Connie tonight," Skye said.

"The elusive middle sister," Kari said and laughed.

"Yeah, she always kept to herself, she's pregnant, and I don't get to see her often," Skye said.

"Why do your eyes light up every time you mention Connie, but not Jackie?" Izzy asked.

"' Cause I spend a lot of time with Jackie, but not with Connie. What time I spend with Connie is special," Skye said.

"Why's that, you're closer in age to Connie?" Kari asked.

"Growing up, we all worked in the restaurant. Jackie and I tended to work upfront, Connie always gravitated to the back of the house," Skye said.

"I've been served by Connie before," Izzy said.

"I didn't say she didn't work upfront, just that she always saw herself in the kitchen," Skye said.

"Who were you closer to growing up?" Kari asked.

"Neither really, Jackie and Connie had each other, and there's a gap between Connie and me," Skye said.

"Like Trin and me," Izzy said.

"Yeah, like that," Skye said.

"I feel left out," Kari said.

"Why?" Skye asked.

"I'm an only child," Kari said, which the other two women knew, "I had none of those memories or the simple fact of sharing moments with someone that close."

"It's not all fun," Skye said.

"But, I'll never those experience to share," Kari said.

Izzy looked out the window, "Siblings are a blessing, but they can also be a curse," she said.

"How so, Izzy?" Kari asked.

"I had to save my sister several times, from her daemons. Also, I had to bring another home when she ran away. I was the one who opened my brother up to the family, and to people in general," Izzy said, "That's the curse."

"What's the blessing?" Kari asked.

"All the stuff you hear. The late nights, hanging out talking about nothing or everything. The look on their face when they hold their niece or nephew for the first time. The look on your face when you do the same. Having that person that listens to all your bullshit, compassionately, and then calls you out on it right after," Izzy said.

"Did you and Chase share any guys?" Kari asked.

"Oh, hell no," Izzy said, "Been watching teen dramas again? Just look at our husbands; we have slightly different types."

"That was something I always wonder if it was true," Kari said.

"Not for Chase and I," Izzy said, "Not to say guys went after me because they couldn't get with Chase. We had an unspoken rule against sharing guys."

"Connie and Jackie are close, but they traveled in different social circles at school," Skye said.

"So, what's the story with you joining us this weekend?" Izzy asked.

"Needed a break, and a few people were getting too close," Kari said.

"Alright," Izzy said.

The limo pulled into the _Scott Building_'s parking lot. At the curb, and the driver got out and opened the rear door. The three women got out and slipped on their _Scott Building_ ID. They headed towards the building.

"Greetings Representative Scott," Caden, the security guard behind the desk, said.

"Hello, Caden, you're looking well," Izzy said.

"Thank you, the Missus got me eating healthy, again," Caden said.

"I bet you still stash twinkies under the desk," Izzy said.

"No, I don't, I'm being good and sticking to my diet," Caden said while nodding his head yes.

Izzy laughed, "Don't change, Caden," she said, "We're heading up to my office."

"No problem, Ma'am," Caden said.

Izzy, Skye, and Kari scanned through the security gate and headed to the elevator. They rode it up to the second floor. The badge only allowed Skye and Kari access to one door; Izzy had a family pass.

Through the hallway, they came to the door that said Office of Representative Isabella Scott. They opened the door and stepped in. The few people waiting in the waiting room froze when they saw Izzy. Some, which Izzy was used to, murmured, "I thought she was taller." That was normal for her now.

They walked through the lobby and into the inner office. The Tree Hill Staff hardly paid attention as they headed to Izzy's Office. Once in the office, Izzy took a seat behind her desk, that she rarely sat.

Kari and Skye took seats in the chairs in front of the desk. Izzy noted that they took the same spots they would always take. It's the cute thing they did; it was a sense of normalcy in the ever-changing life she had.

There was a knock on the door. Izzy looked up to see Winter standing in the doorway.

"Ma'am, can I come in?" Winter asked.

"Yes, you may," Izzy said.

Winter walked into the office and placed a few file folders on the desk. She looked at Izzy.

"Those are all the appointments for the weekend, and the draft for Monday's speech is in one of them for your review," Winter said.

"Thank you, Winter, is anyone going to be accompanying me to these appointments?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, each day, a different person from this office will go with you, as well as an appropriate local supporter," Winter said.

"Appropriate local supporters?" Skye asked.

"Have they been vetted so they won't embarrass me?" Izzy asked.

"No, nothing like that will happen, Ma'am," Winter said, "for example, Mister Antwon Taylor will be with you Monday."

Izzy laughed and nodded, "A local sports hero, that I'm not related to, nice touch, Winter," she said.

"That's my job, Ma'am," Winter said.

Izzy nodded, "Winter, how did you come to my attention?" she asked.

"Senator McMichael, Ma'am," Winter said.

Izzy nodded, "John comes through again," she said.

"We also went to high school together, Ma'am," Winter said.

"Funny, I don't remember you, specifically," Izzy said.

"I would be hard to remember, I looked different then," Winter said, "And we traveled in separate social groups."

"It was a big place," Izzy said.

"Yes, it was," Winter said.

"I heard they're doing a big thing for the girl's first championship," Izzy said.

Winter nodded, "Yes, they are, and the school board has invited you," she said.

"Do I have to give a speech?" Izzy asked.

"Not entirely sure, but if you do, it would be just a few appropriate words," Winter said.

"Like Lincoln at Gettysburg," Izzy said.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, please don't curse," Winter said.

"Sorry, I forgot which office I was in," Izzy said.

"Would you like to confirm your attendance?" Winter asked.

"Yes, please," Izzy said, "My father-in-law coached the team, etc."

"I'll call the school board, Ma'am," Winter said.

"Are you excited about it, Winter?" Izzy asked.

"No, Ma'am," Winter said, "I'm not fond of my high school memories."

"Okay," Izzy said, accepting what Winter said.

"Is that all, Ma'am?" Winter asked.

Winter nodded and left the office. Izzy shrugged and started to look through the folders.


	168. Chapter 168: The Windy City

**Chapter 168: The Windy City**

Friday, January 13th, Late Morning

The door swung open, and she walked into her apartment. She closed the door behind her and dropped her gym bag by her feet. Her keys went into the small bowl on a nearby side table. Walking further in the apartment, she slid off her coat.

Her battered sweatshirt had the logo of an international basketball team. She removed the towel from around her neck, put it down, and then removed her reading glasses and rubbed her eyes.

Kay walked into her small kitchen and dug out a water bottle from her refrigerator. Shaking her head, she walked into the living room and took a seat in her chair. Kicking off her sneakers, she reached down and pulled off her socks. Kay rubbed her tired feet and sighed with relief. Leaning back, she let her right arm fall limp, allowing the armrest and some of the pain leeched away.

That was when her smartphone started to ring. Kay reached over with her left hand for it.

"It's too early Ivy to call," Kay mused as she pulled the smartphone over. Looking at the screen, she canted her eyebrow, and she went to answer the phone.

"Ellie, how are you doing?" Kay asked.

There was a sigh on the other end. "I'm…well…I'm here," Ellie said on the other end.

"That bad?" Kay asked.

"Depends on how you define bad," Ellie said.

"I have a shallow bar, a good day for me is when my shoulder doesn't hurt," Kay said.

"So, what type of day is it?" Ellie asked.

"Like most days in Winter, bad," Kay said.

"That sucks, Kay," Ellie said.

"It's been four years, I'm sort of use to the pain," Kay said.

"Sorry," Ellie said.

"It's not your fault, Els," Kay said.

"I know," Elie said.

"So, why do you say you're sorry?" Kay asked.

"I don't know, just felt like the right thing to do," Ellie said.

"Els, we've known each other how long?" Kay asked.

"My whole life," Ellie said.

"Yeah, we don't need those false pleasantries," Kay said.

"I know," Ellie said.

"So, why did you call?" Kay asked.

"I just needed to hear a … umm…a family voice," Ellie said.

"Yeah, so what happened?" Kay asked.

"Just had some had nights and reactions this week," Ellie said.

"Did well anything, illegal happen?" Kay asked.

"No, nothing that would involve the NYPD," Ellie said, "Just too much drama."

"Els, you just seem to find drama," Kay said.

"Just my luck, I guess," Ellie said.

"Well, if you didn't have bad luck, you won't have any luck," Kay said.

"Yeah, well, I guess I'm the one in the family that needs that luck," Ellie said.

"That's only in your romantic life," Kay said, "I'm the one with the bad luck with the physical part."

"Yeah, well, our older siblings opted out, but our baby sister had a run of bad luck," Ellie said.

"But you didn't call to talk about Candi, Keith or Sawyer," Kay said.

"No, I didn't," Ellie said.

"So, why did you call me of all the siblings?" Kay asked.

"' Cause you're my twin," Ellie said.

"Which we're the worst set imagined," Kay said, "You were closer to Candi."

"I just wanted to hear your voice," Ellie said.

"But why me?" Kay asked.

"' Cause you've always told me like how you saw or see it," Ellie said.

"What happened?" Kay said.

"My casual approach to things caught up with me," Ellie said.

"Why are you, evasive?" Kay asked.

"Maybe, I don't want to talk about it," Ellie said.

"But you want to talk about it," Kay said.

"Yeah, exactly," Ellie said.

"Well, get in those comfortable couches in the parlor, and let's talk," Kay said.

"I'm not at Dad's townhouse," Ellie said.

"What? Where are you? You're not in jail, are you?" Kay asked.

"No, the person I'm avoiding knows where I live," Ellie said.

"So where are you?" Kay asked.

"I'm at Trin's," Ellie said.

"Trin's?" Kay asked.

"Different end of the island, and it's cool to hang with Wyatt," Ellie said.

"What did you do, Ellie?" Kay asked.

"Not so much, I did," Ellie said.

"Ellie," Kay said.

"Did I ever tell you about Ainsley?" Ellie asked.

"That bat shit crazy woman?" Kay asked.

"I wouldn't call her bat shit crazy, but yeah that woman," Ellie said.

"What did she do?" Kay asked.

"When we came back from partying, she tried hooking up with me," Ellie said.

"Els, why are you surprised? You've been out about being pansexual," Kay said.

"Demisexual," Ellie said.

"Right, I believe you," Kay said.

"We're not going down your radical stance about this, I don't believe in it," Ellie said.

"So, you turned her down, right?" Kay asked.

"Yes, and I told her I needed space," Ellie said.

"She didn't give it to you, did she?" Kay asked.

"No, she didn't," Ellie said, "So, I had to ghost her."

"Els," Kay said.

"I had to, but last night she made a scene when we ran into each other in a club," Ellie said.

Kay sighed, "Ellie, I'm surprised you haven't written another book, _A Purple Girl in New York_," she said.

"Who says I haven't?" Ellie asked.

"Well, Els, maybe you need to get out of the city for a while," Kay said.

"Go to Chicago?" Ellie said.

"Yeah, it would be great, but at the end of the month, I won't be here," Kay said.

"Where are you going?" Ellie asked.

"Home, they're honoring the team from our freshman year," Kay said.

"Yeah?" Ellie asked.

"Yes," Kay said.

"Well, good to know," Ellie said.

"Okay," Kay said.

"Talk to you soon, Kay," Ellie said.

"Later," Kay said, and they hung up. Nothing accomplished, but that was how they communicated. Kay knew she'd see her fraternal twin soon; it was in the subtext as always.

Kay looked at her right arm and checked the time on her smartphone. It wasn't time for her pill yet. That meant the heating pad, but she wanted a pill.


	169. Chapter 169: Greenwich

**Chapter 169: Greenwich**

Friday, January 13th, Afternoon

The front door swung open, and the ten-year-old bundle of energy named Jess walked through. Still dressed in her school uniform, she looked around the hall. She found it very quiet.

Slowly, Jess walked through the rooms until she came to a lounge. She found sitting there, drinking a hot beverage, either tea or coffee, was her Mom and Grandma. Jess's face lit up with a smile.

Slowly, Angela put her cup down and stood up. Jess bounced over and hugged her Mom. Angela returned the affection of her only child. It had been a long trip, and they were both glad to see each other.

Karen sat in her chair, drinking her tea, and taking it all in. Angela was Karen's youngest child, and Jess was her youngest grandchild. She noted how much Jess looked like Angela when Angela was Jess's age. They also had that same inexhaustible source of energy; she wished she had. Sadly, Karen didn't see any of Jess's dad in her.

The two younger women broke apart; they looked at each other. They nodded, and Angela retook her seat. Jess took her backpack off and took a place on the nearby sofa.

"When did you get back in?" Jess asked.

"About an hour after you went to school," Angela said.

"How was the trip?" Jess asked.

"Long and boring," Angela said.

"Oh great," Jess said.

"So, how much homework do you have?" Angela asked.

Jess shrugged, "The normal amount," she said.

Angela nodded, "Well, get ready, we'll be leaving soon," she said.

"Already?" Jess asked.

Angela nodded, "Have a long drive," she said.

"Why do we have to drive?" Jess asked.

"Well, it's cheaper, and for another, I like spending time alone where we could talk," Angela said.

"How are we going?" Jess asked.

"The upstate route," Angela said.

"So, no New York City?" Jess asked.

"Nope, not this time," Angela said.

Jess sighed, "I have to shower, change and pack," she said.

"I've already laid out most of your clothes," Karen said.

"Did you give me a good set of choices?" Jess asked.

"You're ten, you don't have a lot of choices, but I gave you a few," Karen said.

"Thanks, Grandma," Jess said.

"Now, hurry up, we want to get to Waffle House before it's too late," Angela said.

"Yes, Mom," Jess said and took off.

Karen looked to Angela, and sighed, "You know, she's not looking forward to the trip," she said.

"I know, I don't look forward to it either," Angela said.

"Well, she's getting to that age where she wants to spend time with her friends, but she's not old enough to do it on her own," Karen said.

Angela nodded, "I hope she's finding good friends," she said.

"I think she is," Karen said.

Angela sighed, "Mom, I know this trip is hard on Jess," she said, "It's also hard on me, too."

"I know, Baby, I know," Karen said.

Before Angela could respond, her step-dad walked into the room. Andy looked at the two women, nodded, and took a seat on the sofa that Jess just vacated. The two women looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Well, yeah, I'm supposed to say something, right," Andy said.

"That's usually how a conversation works," Karen said, teasing her husband.

"Yeah, well, I've spent enough time around you two, to know not to step on that landmine," Andy said.

Angela looked at Andy, "We can't be that bad, Papa Andy," she said.

Andy shook his head, "I swear, Jessi is my only ally here," he said, "Most of the time."

"Yeah, well, that's because you bought it by spoiling her," Karen said.

Andy smiled, "I got to do what it takes. You three outnumber me," he said, "Couldn't have a son, Angela Baby?"

"Wasn't in the cards, and anyways I didn't want a son named Scott," Angela said.

"Don't like that tradition?" Andy asked.

Angela shook her head, "Oh, hell no," she said.

"Scottie would have been a good name for her," Andy said.

"Oh, hell no, I'm not a Fitzgerald fan, and none of that Star Trek business," Karen said.

"Speaking of, where is Jessi, the GLE is in the drive, serviced and fueled," Andy said, "We're just waiting for Jessi and her stuff."

"She should be in the shower now," Angela said.

"She's not looking forward to the trip," Andy said.

"Neither am I and in a few years, she'll be able to make her own choice on the matter," Angela said.

"It's a good thing you're doing this," Karen said.

"It's the least I could do," Angela said.

Karen and Andy nodded, as they heard footsteps pounding down the stairs. The sounds of a heard of cattle came echoing down the hall and into the lounge. The three heads turned to the door, just to see Jess walking through the door, her bag over her shoulder.

"Did I layout everything you need?" Karen asked.

"Yes, Grandma, you got most of it," Jess said.

"Are you ready to go?" Angela asked.

Jess nodded, "Yes," she said.

"Grab your homework, and load it and your bag into the GLE," Angela said.

"My homework, Mom, really?" Jess asked.

"Even though we're on a trip, you still have responsibilities," Angela said.

Jess nodded and scooped up her backpack. Angela nodded, finished her drink, and stood up. They left the lounge, and on the way, Angela grabbed her coat. Jess looked around and found the jacket she wanted and followed Angela out to the driveway.

Angela opened the back hatch of the Mercedes Benz GLE. Jess threw her bags into the back of the SUV. Jess slipped her coat on, which Angela didn't, but she put it in the backseat.

Jess got into the passenger seat and buckled up. Angela got behind the wheel and adjusted everything; once settled in, Angela started the engine.

"Mom, can I choose the music?" Jess asked.

"What? Don't like my music?" Angela asked.

"Not right now," Jess said.

"Sure, now if it's none of that Old Town Road crap," Angela said.

"No, not that kind of stuff, Mom," Jess said.

Angela nodded as she finished programming the GPS. Looking over to Jess, she smiled, "Sure, go ahead," she said.

"Thanks," Jess said.

Angela smiled, put the SUV into gear, and started their trip to Washington DC.


	170. Chapter 170: Gotham City

**Chapter 170: Gotham City**

Friday, January 13th, Late Morning-Afternoon

The light finally woke her up. Throwing off the covers, she sat up and looked out the big plate-glass windows. Reaching up, she pushed a few stray slightly curled blonde locks of hair out of her eyes and put them behind her ear. Looking over to the nightstand, she saw the clock radio she slept in as it was near noon.

Looking down, she saw the shirt she grabbed last night or was it this morning. It was Trin's shirt, Ellie reflected, she's in one of Trin's extra bedrooms. Last night, it wasn't a dream; she came to Trin's, not her, place. She must have been in bad shape to drag Trin and Wyatt into this.

Ellie got up and wondered if she was going to do the walk of shame today. Looking around the room, she saw a stack of clothes in the nearby chair. Ellie slowly walked over to the chair and looked at the clothes.

She picked up the shirt that was on the top of the pile. Ellie looked it over. It was in Ellie's size, and she looked at the label in the clothes. Ellie smiled and looked at the shirt again. Trin got it for Ellie from work.

Ellie pulled off the t-shirt she was wearing, folded it, and put it down. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. She was getting too thin; she reflected and looked at her tattoo on her ribs. Ellie returned to the pile of clothes that Trin got her and dug through them. There were fresh and laundered underwear, bras, and even jeans. Ellie smiled and sorted through them to see what she wanted to wear.

It was now realizing how foolish she was for taking off her shirt. She should have gone through the pile first. She shook her head, maybe waking up in Trin's guest room threw her off. Then again, she reflected, she didn't go through the pile of clothes.

Ellie walked over to the shirt she wore last night. It was an old shirt with fading graphics; Ellie smiled at the memories came back. Ellie nodded and finished stripping out of the clothes she wore to bed. Ellie dressed in the clothes she chose and walked over to the mirror again. She took how she looked in, and Ellie nodded. This style was an older look for her, but it brought her comfort. Looking around, she couldn't find her smartphone.

Leaving the room, she headed to the kitchenette. Her stomach growled with hunger. Turning into the kitchenette and found Trin sitting at the breakfast bar with her laptop open.

"Well, I see someone is still alive," Trin said, looking up from her laptop.

"I guess I was tired," Ellie said.

"Yeah, you had a crazy night when you showed up on my door," Trin said.

Ellie nodded, "Yeah," she said.

"There's some fruit salad in the fridge if you want to eat," Trin said.

Ellie nodded and went into the fridge and found the bowl of fruit salad. She was looking through the cabinets she found a bowl and flatware. Ellie made herself a bowl. Once done, she cleaned up, and taking the bowl; she sat down next to Trin.

"Have you seen my phone?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah," Trin said.

"Where is it?" Ellie asked.

"It's in my office buzzing off the hook, I'm personally hoping it died, just so it would shut up," Trin said.

Ellie nodded, accepting the state of her phone, "Thanks," she said.

"Why are you looking for your phone?" Trin asked.

"I want to call Kay," Ellie said.

"This must be serious, you're calling the twin," Trin said.

"I do talk to my sisters," Ellie said.

"Yeah, usually the ones named Candi and Sawyer," Trin said.

"Well, Sawyer needs my guidance," Ellie said.

"Right," Trin said.

"Look, Trin," Ellie started saying then just sighed, "Well, I just don't know anymore."

Trin nodded, "I get it, you need to regroup," Trin said, "Remember I've been there."

"I need to go to the Brownstone," Ellie said.

"Why?" Trin asked.

"My work, laptop, and well it was generous for you to get me clothes, I don't think it's enough," Ellie said.

"You're not going to the brownstone alone, and when is your work due?" Trin asked.

"I got time," Ellie said.

Trin smiled, "Good, my mom will be in town tonight, and she'll have Bobbi-Lee and Sam with her," she said.

"Are you saying they're some sort of Charlie's Angels Strike Force?" Ellie asked.

"Would you cross Bobbi or Sam?" Trin asked in return.

"Bobbi no, Sam hell no," Ellie said.

"Thought so," Trin said.

"Thanks for the clothes, what do I owe you?" Ellie asked.

"You're welcome, and I think you know what I want," Trin said.

"I'm not leaving my friends," Ellie said.

"No, not that, and I never asked you to leave them out of your life," Trin said.

"Then what?" Ellie asked.

"The other thing," Trin said.

Ellie sighed, "Fine, I'll do it," she said.

"Good," Trin said, "Go get your phone call done. I'll be here when you get back."

Ellie nodded and finished up her fruit salad. She cleaned up after herself and left the kitchenette. Trin sighed and returned to her work, pausing for a moment, she fired off a quick message. Ellie was a big girl, not only in age but height; she was the muscle of their group. Ellie, on the other hand, as hardened as she is/was; is a romantic at heart, and like her twin sister Kay an odd mix. One thing Trin noted about Ellie as she was a typical July cusp, having aspects of Leo and Cancer. Ellie had the squishy inside of a Cancer, but she was born on the first day of Leo. Kay was the Cancer. Trin thought about it, and both twins had that squishy inside.

That was why she wanted to wait until reinforcements arrived, any one of those three women arriving tonight would reduce Miss Port Washington to a quivering mass of tissue. Trin took a strong dislike to Ainsley Wilcox when she first met her. Trin thought about it, and she concluded that Ainsley was what Trin was going to become if she didn't move before she went to high school. Tree Hill grounded her, for some reason. Trin sighed, she did go down a dark path, his name was Brian, and the only good thing that came out of it was Wyatt. Her path was nowhere near as dark as what she saw Ainsley Wilcox was walking.

Trin was about to get up when she saw Ellie return. Ellie had her vintage Moto-jacket draped over her arm.

"Do you have an extra charger?" Ellie asked.

"Somewhere," Trin said.

"Thanks, the phone's dying," Ellie said.

Trin dug in her bag and handed Ellie something. "That should get you most of your battery quickly," she said.

"Thanks," Ellie said.

"So, where are you off to?" Trin asked.

"Strand Bookstore," Ellie said.

"The East Village, Els, you like playing with fire," Trin said.

"Ainsley doesn't know I like that store," Ellie said.

"Right," Trin said.

"Anyway, I've made an appointment to meet someone, and you know I always keep my appointments," Ellie said.

Trin sighed, "Els, sometimes, I think you're like the moth to the flame," she said.

"Well, I was planning on telling this guy that I'm going to put things on the back burner for now," Ellie said.

"Why?" Trin asked, wondering about this, un Ellie like, statement. "I need to sort all this shit out with Ainsley," Ellie said.

"That sounds like a plan," Trin said.

"I still have to go to the appointment," Ellie said.

"Just call it what it is, Els, a date," Trin said.

"We're not quite at the date stage," Ellie said.

"So, right back here, and try not to stay out too late," Trin said.

"I won't, Mom," Ellie said, "Thanks for the clothes again, but they aren't my usual style," Ellie said.

"You're welcome," Trin said.

"So, why did you get me my old look?" Ellie asked.

Trin shook her head, "I wanted you to remember that you're Ellie Scott," she said.

"I've always been Ellie Scott," Ellie said.

"No, the style you've been dressing in is Libby, not Ellie, and you need to be Ellie, again," Trin said.

"I've always been, Ellie," Ellie said, "But why, Trin?"

"Els, I'm not going to support that mask you wear. You're not Libby, you're Ellie," Trin said, "I've known you too long to know the truth."

"You let Wyatt call me Libby," Ellie said.

"It was easier for him to say," Trin said.

Ellie nodded, "I'm out, and I'll not be out too late," she said, and handed the device back to Trin.

"If you end up in the Tombs call Fallon," Trin said.

Ellie laughed, "I will," she said, and left the apartment.

In the elevator, she slipped on the vintage leather jacket from last night. It was something she didn't buy but found in one of the closets of the Brownstone when she moved in. The moto jacket was well broken in and fit well, and for some strange reason, it seemed to go with everything she owned.

Ellie left the building and headed to Fifth Avenue, which she crossed and found the bus stop at the southeast corner of _The Met_. She took the M Bus downtown. The traffic was with them, and soon they were driving past the _Main Branch of the Library_ and _Bryant Park_. Ellie got off at the Fifth Avenue and Thirteenth Street stop. She headed east to Broadway and then a block south to her favorite bookstore, _Strand Bookstore_.

Checking her smartphone, she was five minutes early, so she was right on time. Walking into the store, she looked around and texted Bietio. He replied with what section he was in, which Ellie knew right away where he was located and headed there.

She found Bietio waiting for her. He smiled, closed the book he was reading, and put it back on the shelf.

"Hey, Libby," Bietio said.

"Hi, Bietio," Ellie said.

"How are you doing?" Bietio asked a touch of concern in his voice.

Ellie shrugged, "I'm alright," she said.

"What happened last night?" Bietio asked.

"It's sort of complex," Ellie said.

"Are you and Ainsley lovers or dating?" Bietio asked.

Ellie shook her head, "No, I've always considered her a good friend, and nothing physical," she said.

"You're…" Bietio started to say.

"Demisexual," Ellie said, "If we need to put a label on it."

"Okay," Bietio said, confused.

"Ainsley made a move, and I asked for space, but she crossed a line," Ellie said.

"That sounds like Ainsley," Bietio said.

"Well, I don't know if that changes anything for you, but we made these arrangements, and I keep my word," Ellie said.

"It just makes things interesting," Bietio said.

"Interesting as in curious or a Chinese Curse?" Ellie asked.

"Hopefully interesting," Bietio said.

Ellie nodded, "That's a good thing," she said.

"Yes, it is," Bietio said.

"I might want to put this on the back burner for a while," Ellie said.

"For what and how long?" Bietio asked.

"I need to clear my head," Ellie said.

"I understand," Bietio said, and nodded.

"Let's see how things go tonight," Ellie said.

"Tonight?" Bietio asked, confused.

"Yes, we've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?" Ellie said.

"I could do that," Bietio said.

"Alright, where shall we start?" Ellie asked.

"Well, for one, why do they call you Libby?" Bietio asked.

"Ainsley saw it on my sorority jacket and liked it," Ellie said.

"Sorority?" Bietio asked, more in surprise than anything.

"Yeah, in college," Ellie said.

"So, why did they call you Libby?" Bietio asked.

"Two reasons, it's a nickname based on my name Elizabeth, and there was already a Liz and an El in the sorority, and they also considered me a libertine," Ellie said.

"Oh," Bietio said.

"Don't worry about it," Ellie said, "Like most stories, there's a kernel of truth surrounded by embellishment."

"You've dressed differently," Bietio said.

"This Bietio is as raw and exposed as you'll see me tonight," Ellie said, "This is Elizabeth Scott, and I've dropped all my pretenses."

Bietio nodded and looked t Ellie. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure if he was worthy. Ellie looked at him and smiled, one step at a time.


	171. Chapter 171: West Brunswick

**Chapter 171: West Brunswick**

Friday, January 13th, Evening

The game was over; Tree Hill won 73-39, not even a challenge. She spent most of the fourth quarter on the bench. Her shower finished, her uniform and gear packed away. Street clothes are currently on, so she headed towards the bleachers. Most of her family had made the trip out to West Brunswick for the game. She was going to sit on the bleachers and watch her boyfriend play his varsity basketball game; while waiting for the bus ride back to Tree Hill High School.

Yeah, she could wait for them to travel back on the bus, but that's boring. Plus, once she got back to the School, she would have to wait for her Mom to drive her home. Usually, she'd go out after, because she would have her car waiting for her. Not this week, or for god knows how long, she's grounded.

Brett took a seat among the Tree Hill people. Looking over towards the group, she saw her "Nana" Haley. The older woman shook her head and slid over to Brett.

"Nana Haley," Brett said.

"Brett, how are you holding up?" Haley asked.

"I'm doing well," Brett said.

"It's not easy being seventeen and grounded," Haley said.

"Yeah, are we going to talk about this?" Brett asked.

"Talk about what?" Haley asked.

"My grounding," Brett said.

"Well, I'll tell you that I was shocked that you were grounded and by who," Haley said.

"But not shocked at what I did to get grounded," Brett said.

Haley shook her head, "No, I know your parents, I'm not surprised you did it," she said.

"But not surprised, I got caught?" Brett asked.

Haley snickered, "No, I'd be more shocked if you didn't get kicked out," she said.

"Why's that?" Brett asked.

"I know _Absolution_ and their security. Also, you're an easy mark," Haley said.

"How am I an easy mark?" Brett asked.

Haley laughed, "You're known; because of basketball, your Daddy James, your red hair, and simply a lot of people know your Dad," she said.

"Shit," Brett said.

"Didn't take that into account, did you?" Haley asked.

Brett shook her head, "No, I didn't," she said, "Why did Momma Chase come down so hard on me?"

"Your Momma Chase has gone to bat for you more than you know, as has your Daddy James. That's why she brought the hammer down on you. Your actions simply proved your Momma right and discredited everything Momma Chase did for you. Also, you did it on Momma Chase's watch," Haley said.

Brett nodded, "I see," she said, "But Daddy James?"

"He knows what you're going through," Haley said.

"How does he?" Brett asked.

"Try growing up in Los Angeles with both your parents famous and a known power couple," Haley said, "Your Daddy James used to say he couldn't fart without someone reporting on its scent."

Brett laughed, "Really?" she asked.

Haley nodded, "Yes, he did," she said.

"I take it, Uncle Brian didn't take it as well," Brett said.

"Not everyone takes things as well as others; based on their natural gifts," Haley said.

Brett nodded, "Where did Uncle Brian get it?" she asked.

"Sometimes, well, the wildness just gets passed down and lays dormant until fed," Haley said.

"So, he fed the wild wolf?" Brett asked.

"Yeah, that's one way to put it," Haley said.

"It still sucks being grounded," Brett said.

"Well, you deserved it," Haley said.

Brett shrugged, "I guess, but I had to try," she said.

"Everyone has to pull at the chain; it's how we grow," Haley said.

Brett shook her head, "I'm just at the end of my tether with my Momma," she said.

Haley chuckled.

"Why did you chuckle?" Brett asked.

"Tether, it's the same thing as I said," Haley said.

"How so?" Brett asked.

"How they use to train falcons, they would secure them to their perch and call them to the falconer, so they push it out, and well, you get it," Haley said.

"I guess," Brett said.

"Why is My Momma so strict with me?" Brett asked.

"I wish I could tell you, as I don't know the whole truth, Brett," Haley said.

"What do you know?" Brett asked.

"Not enough, Brett. I think though, a lot of why she is the way she is, well she got bullied, mainly because of her playing basketball, I don't know the rest," Haley said.

"Auntie Tall says a lot of it has to do with my Grandma," Brett said.

"I wasn't around for much of what is said to have gone on. But my understanding is your Momma and Grandma haven't talked since your Momma was your age," Haley said.

"What do you know about my Momma's family?" Brett asked.

"Well, growing up, she had an aunt, uncle, and cousin in Bear Creek," Haley said.

"I, I think, I remember them, and I think, occasionally, my Momma talks to them," Brett said.

"Well, I also know growing up, here in Tree Hill, she had her parents and an older sister," Haley said, "I know none of them attended your Momma's wedding to your Daddy James."

"I wonder why?" Brett asked.

"I don't know, and it's none of my business," Haley said.

"It's just not fair, she's so strict with me, and I hardly do anything," Brett said.

"The Absolution stunt proves that false," Haley said.

"Once, just once, I stepped out of line," Brett said.

"That you got caught doing," Haley said.

"What?" Brett asked.

"The one time you stepped out of line and got caught," Haley said.

"Yeah, well," Brett said, "Weren't you a teacher?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah, when I left music, I went on to teach in LA. In my spare time before teaching, I got my master's degree from Stamford. When I moved here, I taught for a while; then, I had the opportunity which turned into my current job," she said.

"Do you regret any of it?" Brett asked.

"No, I don't regret anything," Haley said, and sighed, "Even the bad, they're the things that make us."

Brett nodded as her Mom joined them on the bleachers. Ashlyn looked at Brett and Haley.

"Hey, what'cha Y'all chatting about?" Ashlyn asked.

"Just the songs of innocence and experience," Haley said.

"Not Blake, again," Ashlyn said and rolled her eyes.

"More the U2 Albums," Brett said.

"Blake influences the names of the albums," Ashlyn said.

"Oh," Brett said.

"Game's starting," Haley said, ending the brewing argument.


	172. Chapter 172: Tarheel State

**Chapter 172: Tarheel State**

Friday, January 13th, Evening

The games were over. Brooke stood up from the bleachers and looked around the foreign gym. Looking over to her left, she saw Bobbi-Lee talking with her sisters. To her right, Sam was walking out of the gym; she finished and ready to leave.

Brooke walked down the bleachers and stood on the parquet floor. She turned back to look at some of her grandchildren. What was coming up was the hardest part of her trips, saying goodbye.

Chase and Huck were coming down the bleachers with their children. Brooke looked at her oldest daughter and her husband. The wild child of her kids settled down quickly and soon had four children followed. Brooke always wondered why they had four children since every one of Chase's pregnancies was high risk.

One thing Brooke know about the marriage of her oldest daughter was they were very happy together. Over the years, Brooke had seen when one was down; the other carried them.

Once Chase reached Brooke, the two women smiled at each other. Brooke had to look up at Chase, as her oldest daughter, by a quirk of genetics Chase got her looks from Brooke, but her athleticism from her Dad.

"So, heading to New York tonight?" Chase asked.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, we have the jet waiting for us," she said.

"So, have a good trip and give my love to Trin and Wyatt," Chase said.

"I will," Brooke said.

"Have a safe trip," Huck said.

"Thanks," Brooke said, Huck was tall, taller than Chase's dad. That also meant that most of their children were tall for their age.

"See you when you get back, Nana Brooke," PJ said.

"See you seen, PJ," Brooke said and kissed PJ's cheek.

"Bye, Nana Brooke," Key said.

"Bye, Key," Brooke said and kissed her on the cheek.

Brooke had to get down the last two of Chase's children. BB and Col were still young and didn't hit growth spurts. There was the usual exchange of pleasantries. Brooke kissed each and watched as they headed out.

Brooke sighed heavily and watched as Brett headed out to catch up with the rest of the basketball team. If Brooke felt short compared to Chase, she felt tiny next to Brett. Huck's oldest was a skyscraper compared to Brooke.

"Great game tonight," Brooke said.

"Thanks," Brett said.

"Have you thought about my offer?" Brooke asked.

"I have, I'm just not sure if my Mom will let me," Brett said.

"If you want to, I'll book you," Brooke said.

"What about my Mom?" Brett asked.

"If you want to do it, I'll take care of Momma Bear," Brooke said.

Brett nodded, "I'll let you know," she said.

"Don't take too long and go catch up with the team before you get into trouble," Brooke said.

Brett smiled and ran off. Brooke looked around for Lucas. She saw him talking with Izzy and her two children.

She sighed; all Brooke could hope is that Lucas is engaged this week. Usually, she wouldn't be worried too much, but Keith was away, and there was no one else. This separation was stress she didn't need. Brooke shook her head; through all this, she must endure.

Finally, she met up with Bobbi-Lee. Brooke looked up and smiled at her protégé. Bobbi-Lee was related to Brooke through marriage. The giant of a son-in-law called Huck. The tall redhead smiled at Brooke.

"So, how's the family?" Brooke asked.

"Well, you know Chase and Huck," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Sickeningly wholesome?" Brooke asked.

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "At least to someone chronically single like me," she said.

"You stay single for your mental health," Brooke said.

"Yeah, but it does get lonely," Bobbi-Lee said.

"How could you be alone, you have two cats," Brooke said.

"Three cats, I know Rob is easy to forget since he hides," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Whatever," Brooke said, "Shouldn't you be able to date?"

"Maybe, my plants and pets are alive and happy," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Okay, well, are you going to be okay on this trip?" Brooke asked.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "I took care of things today, and plan to refresh once we get back," she said.

"Well, when we're up there, you'll be sharing my private stock," Brooke said.

"Thanks, Brooke," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Bobbi, I know this is the first time in a long while since you've been up there for this thing," Brooke said.

"The New York trip isn't bothering me as such," Bobbi-Lee said.

"What is?" Brooke asked.

"Setting up my show, on this scale, at least," Bobbi-Lee said.

Brooke nodded, "It's your time to shine, and I wouldn't have booked your show if I didn't think you and your line weren't ready to stand on its own," she said.

"As I've said in the past, Thanks, Brooke," Bobbi-Lee said.

Brooke nodded, "Don't worry about it, Bobbi," she said.

"You know I can't," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Well, let's go find Sam before she tries to burn the place down," Brooke said.

"I don't think she'll do that," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Who knows? But she didn't want to be here," Brooke said and led Bobbi-Lee out of the gym.

Outside the school, they found Sam waiting for them. Sam looked at Brooke and Bobbi-Lee.

"We have to get going," Sam said.

"I know, we were just saying goodbye to our families," Brooke said.

"Well, we have to get going if we're going to make the flight," Sam said.

"Fine, fine, let's go," Brooke said.

Sam nodded, and they headed to the limo. The three women settled in the back seat. Soon, the car was off and heading to the airport.

Bobbi-Lee leaned back and looked for a bottle of water. Once she found one, she got comfortable. She watched to see Brooke curl up in the corner of the back seat. Sam leaned back and stared at the roof.

Bobbi-Lee nodded and took a sip of her water. It had been a long day for all of them; the day started a full workday, followed by dinner together, and some planning. Next, there were four high school basketball games, which they were leaving, catching a flight to New York.

Bobbi-Lee sighed and just drank her bottle of water; it's going to be an interesting trip.


	173. Chapter 173: Interlude

**Chapter 173: Interlude**

Friday, January 13th, Evening

The door kicked in, and the Sergeant looked up to see who it was that kicked in the door. Upon noticing it, he hopped to his feet and got into a formal position. Someone senior to him just walked into the room.

"As you were, Sergeant," The Company First Sergeant said.

The Sergeant relaxed, "Yes, First Sergeant," The Sergeant said.

"Where's Tarheel?" The First Sergeant asked.

"He's assigned to the tank park today, First Sergeant," The Sergeant said.

"Good, good," The First Sergeant said.

"First Sergeant, what is this about, if you don't mind me asking?" The Sergeant asked.

"First Squadron Second Cavalry arrived, and the First Sergeant of one of the Troops challenged us to a basketball game," The First Sergeant said.

"I guess Tarheel is a good choice for it, First Sergeant," The Sergeant said.

"He's our ringer," The First Sergeant said.

"Yes, I guess he is, First Sergeant," The Sergeant said.

The First Sergeant nodded and left the room. The Sergeant nodded and returned to work.

At the end of his shift, The Sergeant left his duty station and headed over to the mess hall. He found Tarheel sitting at a table with his tray of food. The Sergeant took a seat across from him.

"Did the First Sergeant find you?" The Sergeant asked.

"Yes, Sergeant," Tarheel said, "I'm playing ball later."

"What's the line?" The Sergeant asked.

"I don't know, but they want me to do a MASH," Tarheel said.

"A MASH?" The Sergeant asked.

"Sit out the first half to let the Dragoons run up the score, then I come in and well, turn the tide," Tarheel said.

"There must be something on this game," The Sergeant said.

"I didn't ask, nor do I care," Tarheel said, and took a bite of his food.

"I would be interested if I'm used as a MASH," The Sergeant said.

"Why? I already know I'm the ringer," Tarheel said, and took another bite.

"But don't you like knowing what you're used for?" The Sergeant asked.

"I don't get involved with the inter-unit politics," Tarheel said.

"Why did you sign up?" The Sergeant asked.

"I wanted to do more with my life," Tarheel said.

"Why didn't you become an officer?" The Sergeant asked.

"Not what I wanted to do," Tarheel said.

"Man, you're an enigma," The Sergeant said.

"Not really, I just want to serve," Tarheel said.

"Does that include playing basketball?" The Sergeant asked.

"I look at it this way, the First Sergeant sees my primary job is when the guns go live, in-between those times I do what they need me to do," Tarheel said.

"So, when's the game?" The Sergeant asked.

Tarheel checked his watch, "About an hour and a half. Don't worry; I won't embarrass Delta One Three," Tarheel said.

"I've never worried about it," The Sergeant said.

Tarheel nodded and finished his dinner; he cleaned up and left the mess hall. The Sergeant got his meal and ate.

When the time was right, he headed out to the basketball court. Finding a seat, it waited for the game.

The two teams came to the court. It was a court in the barest meaning of the word. The Sergeant watched as they lined up and started the game. The Dragoons were a Regular Army unit, and they all had matching 2nd Cavalry T-shirts. The 120th Infantry Regiment was a National Guard unit, but it didn't mean they didn't have a unit T-shirt.

It was a typical amateur game; there were some decent players and some okay players. More than likely, there were probably some ex-high school and college basketball players on both teams. The Sergeant nodded and enjoyed the distraction from the grind. That's what deployments are; The Sergeant reflected, welcome to today, the same day as yesterday, weeks and days lose importance, just the number of days to R&R and return home. So, days become blurred, a grind.

As the half-time came about, the two sides went to their benches to talk. The next few minutes, Tarheel went and checked in with the Sergeant, who was acting as a ref. Tarheel came back and looked at the rest of their unit's players.

The game started up again for the second half. Tarheel stood back and watched the other team move. He picked up his opponent and seemed to shadow him from a near distance.

The Dragoons' players saw the soft defense and passed the ball that way. Tarheel took a breath and stepped in front of the player and caught the ball in stride.

Tarheel drove down the court and laid the ball up for a basket. He walked back to set up for defense. The eyes of Tarheel studied the court. The Sergeant knew his vision and reflexes were what makes him a good tank gunner. It would probably make part of being a tank commander a good bit easier for him.

The game kept going, and the team kept closing the gap. The Sergeant smiled as he watched Tarheel work. He didn't take over the game, but he controlled the flow, and points that The Dragoons' would've easily score, they couldn't. Tarheel was there breaking it up, or forcing them into another defender. Tarheel broke up a lot of plays, either by blocking a pass or a shot or, in general, causing a miss in some way.

During some point in the game, The Sergeant's Tank Driver came over and took a seat next to him. "He seems a bit rusty, Sergeant," The Driver finally said.

"Who?" The Sergeant asked.

"Tarheel, Sergeant," The Driver said.

"Tarheel? Yeah, but he's holding his own, Letty," The Sergeant said.

"I guess, the deployment has kept him out of his routine, Sergeant," Letty said and scratched her nose.

"Well, I think he plays for fun now," The Sergeant said.

"He's always seemed at peace when he walked away, Sergeant," Letty said.

"I don't know, Sergeant Weller was who recruited him," The Sergeant said.

"He just tied the game, Sergeant," Letty said.

The Sergeant nodded, "Well, they held him out. I wonder what the line is on this game?" he said.

"I hope he doesn't burn himself out, Sergeant," Letty said.

"Why's that?" The Sergeant asked.

"I checked the schedule we have a patrol Sunday, sergeant," Letty said.

"Well, don't worry about it," The Sergeant said.

"Sergeant, why do people call me Letty? There's no part of my name where there's anything close," Letty said.

"I don't know. Why do we call Palmer, Palmer, and don't answer that? Also, why does Palmer keep falling for the Maintenance Sergeant punch?" The Sergeant asked.

Finally, a member of the Dragoons came over. They sat down next to the Sergeant and Letty.

"Sergeant," The Dragoon Sergeant said.

"Sergeant," The Sergeant said.

"Is that big guy who I think it is?" The Dragoon Sergeant asked.

"Sergeant, you mean my gunner, then yes, we call him Tarheel," The Sergeant said, and looked at the Dragoon Sergeant uniform, and noticed the name tape said, Stonebreaker.

"Yes, exactly what I meant," Sergeant Stonebreaker said, and nodded. The game ended with the National Guard team beating the Second Cavalry by two points.


	174. Chapter 174: Adam's Apartment

**Chapter 174: Adam's Apartment**

Saturday, January 14th, Morning

The knock on the door wasn't needed, but it was polite. The person outside the door had keys to the door. But they didn't live here anymore.

Trin walked to the door and opened it. She looked at her Mom standing before her. Trin and Brooke looked enough alike to know they were related. Trin was only just slightly taller than Brooke. Two of Brooke's daughters from her first marriage got their height from their dad, except the middle one, which got her height from Brooke.

It's Saturday morning, and Trin dressed for a casual day at home. She wore jeans and a polo shirt; her feet were in just socks. Trin's hair was worn down and loose.

Brooke, while still in her coat, was dressed casually, but to impress. As she took her coat off, she exposed she was wearing a stylish dress and shoes. After draping the coat over the nearest high backed stool, she removed her now-signature sunglasses.

"Are you trolling me, Trinity?" Brooke asked, with a teasing tone in her voice.

"No Mom, I dress down on the weekends, because I usually do something with Wyatt," Trin said.

"Well at least you're dressed, I can't imagine how much of a slob your sister is being," Brooke said.

"Keni, well, she'll be Keni," Trin said.

"You mentioned Wyatt," Brooke said.

"That I did," Trin said.

"Where's my grandson?" Brooke asked.

"I think he's in the back with Ellie," Trin said.

Brooke nodded, "How's she doing?" she asked.

"Spooked," Trin said, "I don't blame her."

Brooke nodded, "From that litter, she's the pup that needs the chain the most," she said.

"Mom, it wasn't Ellie's fault," Trin said.

"I know, it's just Ellie's always been the one that put her neck out that extra inch," Brooke said.

"That's what so great about of her, she lives life with no fear," Trin said.

Brooke smiled and nodded, "You're right, she just frustrates me," she said.

"Why?" Trin asked.

"She has so much potential and spends her time-wasting her on her Dad's dime," Brooke said.

"Mom, Ellie hustles her ass off. The biggest complaint about her, from me at least, is she works too hard," Trin said.

Brooke nodded, "So, where is my Grandson?" she asked.

"As I said, in the back, either with Ellie, or probably his room," Trin said.

Brooke nodded and headed to the back of the apartment. Trin shook her head and followed Brooke to Wyatt's room. When Brooke went through the door, she found Ellie lying on the bed. She was on her stomach, looking over Wyatt.

Brooke studied her best friend's daughter and the second youngest child. Ellie's blonde hair held up in a ponytail, with its slight curl. Ellie wore jeans and a t-shirt.

Wyatt was on the floor with a tablet. Brooke couldn't tell what he was doing on it, but they seemed to be enjoying it. Wyatt had the Davis dark brunette hair, which was long for a boy; he was wearing sweat pants and a hooded sweatshirt.

"What's so interesting?" Brooke asked.

Wyatt looked up, "Grammy, Brooke!" Wyatt yelled, put down the tablet, and went over to Brooke and hugged her. Ellie rolled on the bed into a sitting position, with her feet down on the floor. She looked over to Brooke and Wyatt with a nod. Ellie looked past Brooke to see Trin standing by the door with a big smile. It was a Mother's Smile as she took in her son with his grandma.

Brooke and Wyatt split off. Wyatt returned to where he had been sitting. Brooke looked over the room and walked further into the room.

"So, how have you been, Wyatt?" Brooke asked.

"Been busy," Wyatt said, "I have to keep up with Mom."

"Are you being cheeky?" Brooke asked.

Wyatt nodded, "Yeah, Aunt Libby, told me to say that," he said.

"Aunt Libby, I see," Brooke said, and looked over to Ellie.

"Hi, Aunt Brooke," Ellie said.

"So, Ellie, how have you been?" Brooke asked.

"Do you want the truth?" Ellie asked.

"No, Elizabeth, lie to me," Brooke said.

"OOO…you did it now; she used your full name," Wyatt said.

"She hasn't used all my names," Ellie said.

"Not yet," Wyatt said.

"Hey! I thought you were on my side," Ellie said to Wyatt.

Wyatt shook his head, "Not against Grammy Brooke," he said.

Trin laughed, "He's smart," she said.

"Well, Aunt Brooke, I got myself in quite a pickle," Ellie said.

Brooke nodded, "Well, let's have breakfast," she said.

Ellie nodded, "Sure," she said.

Brooke looked down at Wyatt, "So, Wyatt, are you still helping Aunt Fallon pick out dresses?" she asked.

Wyatt nodded, "Yes," he said.

"Are you still keeping score?" Brooke asked.

"Of course," Trin said.

"So, who's winning?" Brooke asked.

"Who do you think?" Trin asked.

Brooke smiled and looked at Wyatt, "Alright, Wyatt, I've taught you well," she said.

"Thanks," Wyatt said.

"You're welcome," Brooke said, and looked around the room, "I came here for a meal and a visit."

Trin nodded, "Then let's eat," he said.

The group left the bedroom, and they returned to the front room. Brooke took a seat at the breakfast bar; in the same stool, where she draped her coat. Wyatt took his place next to her.

"So who's cooking?" Brooke asked.

"Ellie," Trin said, as she took a seat next to Wyatt.

"Does she cook like her Mom?" Brooke asked.

"Hey, I can cook," Ellie said and cracked an egg.

"You must get that from your Dad," Brooke said.

"It was survival since my Dad didn't always cook," Ellie said.

"Grammy Brooke, are you preparing for Fashion Week?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, I am," Brooke said.

"So, you didn't come up to visit me?" Wyatt asked.

"I set this trip up to visit you and also prepare for Fashion Week," Brooke said.

"Okay," Wyatt said.

"No, okay about it, Wyatt," Brooke said, "I'm here to visit you."

Wyatt nodded. Ellie finished cooking and made up four plates. Slowly, she passed each out. Ellie took her plate and poured herself a cup of coffee, where she joined them at the breakfast bar to eat breakfast.


	175. Chapter 175: The River Court

**Chapter 175: The River Court**

Saturday, January 14th, Late Morning

As he was oft to do, on Saturday, he would pack up the grandkids and head to the River Court. It got him and them outside, and if he could shoot around with them. It was his time to spend with them, and it was a way to get away from their parents, even now with them elsewhere.

Lucas parked his veteran SUV and looked in the back seat. Instead of his usual two grandkids, he had two other kids with him, his daughter Sawyer, and Brooke's daughter Keni. He also wanted to get them up and away from their computers or tablets. With a sigh, he looked them over.

"Don't cause trouble," Lucas said.

"We won't," Sawyer said, who was sitting next to Lucas.

"We won't, Uncle Lucas," Keni said.

"Alright, when I say it's time to go, it's time to go," Lucas said.

"Grandpa, we've done this before," Sawyer said.

"Well then, do it," Lucas said, "Let's go."

Everyone got out of the SUV and headed towards the court. Lucas started to bounce the basketball, as he watched Ellis and Nomi begin on the court. He watched as Nomi began to stretch out, Nomi was already developing good habits.

Keni found a place to sit down and started doing something on her smartphone. Sawyer was sitting next to her and had her smartphone out as well.

This past Christmas was the first one for Lucas. Sawyer asked for a specific type of smartphone; she justified it for her blogging and streaming. That didn't make sense to Lucas, but then again, he was from a different time.

Taking his attention away from the teenagers, he turned it to Nomi and Ellis. Lucas smiled as he watched his two grandchildren just having fun with the basketballs they each had. Usually, he would be here with them and let them play. Lucas would only step in to adjust what they were doing. He wanted them to have fun and enjoy basketball. Most of his work with the kids was involved with Nomi, but he would work with Ellis.

He turned his attention back to the two teenagers. Lucas noticed it looked like they were doing one of those things with a smartphone. He shrugged; he didn't understand the whole concept of followers.

Looking back to his grandkids, and noticed that Nomi was improving. It's interesting to see which way she would go, which path she would choose. Lucas had seen her basketball play with her cousins. Nomi could keep her own with the two oldest Burke children. Nomi isn't short for a ten-year-old girl, but she was shorter than PJ and Key.

Lucas noticed a limo pull up and stop. Out of the back, Nomi and Ellis's Mom climbed out and walked onto the court. Lucas saw that Izzy was carrying her heels in her hand, and wore sneakers on her feet.

Once Izzy had arrived at his side, she pushed her sunglasses, her signature style called Bellas, off her eyes. Once Nomi and Ellis noticed Izzy, they stopped playing with their respective basketballs and ran to Izzy. The two young kids hugged their Mom. Izzy had to go to one knee to embrace them.

After they finished, the kids quickly went back to their basketballs. Izzy stood up and looked over to Lucas. She smiled at him; Lucas noted she had her Mom's smile.

"Hi, Izzy," Lucas said.

"Uncle Lucas," Izzy said, "So, this is what you do on Saturdays?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah," he said, "They enjoy it and gives you and Keith time to yourselves. I'm surprised you've never asked before."

Izzy shrugged, "Usually by the time I get home on Saturday; I just want to spend time with them. I'm burned out; too burned out even to wonder," she said.

Lucas nodded, "I know what you mean," she said.

Izzy nodded. They watched Nomi and Ellie as they played with their basketballs.

"I'm surprised you're not working with them," Izzy said.

"I am, but mostly this about them having fun," Lucas said, "They don't even have to play basketball if they don't want to. I only step in when they need adjusting."

"I'd figure you'd be more hands-on like Nathan," Izzy said.

Lucas chuckled a bit, "Well, all the older Scott men are walking wounded," he said.

"I know about Nathan's knee," Izzy said, "What's wrong with you?"

Lucas sighed, "I've been keeping it quiet, but I need surgery," he said.

"It's that bad?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, it is," Lucas said.

"So, why are you putting it off?" Izzy asked.

"To finish the season and school year," Lucas said.

Izzy nodded, "Is that all?" she asked, "Uncle Lucas, that's insane, you should put things off like that."

"I also want Keith to be home when I go under the knife," Lucas said, "I want all my kids home, to say goodbye, just in case."

Izzy nodded, "Keith would want you healthy and alive, not risking your life waiting for him to get back," she said.

"I just want them all to get closure, we know that's important," Lucas said.

Izzy nodded, knowing than turned to look over to the opposite end of the court. She watched what her sister and sister-in-law were doing. "What are those two doing?" Izzy asked.

"I think they're streaming or vlogging, or god knows what they call these things, I'm not entirely sure," Lucas said.

Izzy nodded and looked towards her children again. "Why does life seem so much easier when I was their age?" she asked.

Lucas laughed, "You're asking the wrong person," he said.

Izzy laughed, "I forget you put all of your life out there," she said.

"Not all of it, remember, I've not written in the last few years," Lucas said, "And I've selectively left out things."

"I know, are you handing the series over?" Izzy asked.

Lucas shook his head, "I don't like the idea of ghosting writing my life, and who would I hand my life over to anyway?"

"True," Izzy said.

"Dad," Sawyer said. Lucas turned around to see Sawyer and Keni standing there.

Izzy also turned around. "Hi Sawyer, Keni," she said.

"Yes, Sawyer," Lucas said.

"Can we leave?" Sawyer asked.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Creepy Noah is here, Uncle Lucas," Keni said.

"Creepy, Noah?" Lucas asked.

Sawyer nodded, "He's a guy from school that all he does is staring at Keni or me," she said.

"Do you know his last name?" Lucas asked.

"No," Sawyer said.

"Where is he?" Izzy asked.

"Over by the river," Keni said.

Izzy nodded and looked over at the figure by the river. Her eyes narrowed, and her face lost her usually cheerful expression.

"I see," Izzy said, her voice cold.

"So, what do you think, Izzy?" Lucas asked.

"I think we should go," Izzy said.

"Okay," Lucas said, "Alright, it's time to go."

The grandkids stopped what they were doing. Nomi tucked her basketball under her arm, and Ellis just held it. The small family group walked to Lucas' veteran SUV; Izzy got into the front seat, forcing Sawyer into the back. Lucas started the SUV and left The River Court.


	176. Chapter 176: Washington DC

**Chapter 176: Washington DC**

Saturday, January 14th, Late Morning

It was a long ride last night, and they got in late. The hotel they checked into was a nice hotel, in which they book a suite of rooms. They each got their rooms with a king-size bed.

In the morning, after their morning routines, they went down to eat. They sat across the table from each other. As people walked by, they would glance over; there was a snicker and comments. The most common comment was they had to be related either stating mother and daughter or sisters.

Both women had the same dirty blonde hair and had tall, athletic frames. The age difference that one could see they were more than likely mother and daughter. For one, there were over twenty year's difference in age.

"Did you sleep well?" Angela asked.

Jess nodded and poked at her breakfast, "Yes, I did," she said.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Angela asked.

"When are we going?" Jess asked.

"We'll head back Monday," Angela said.

"So, tomorrow we're going…" Jess said and trailed off.

"We're going to the garden tomorrow," Angela said.

"Do we have to?" Jess asked.

"Yes, that's why we came," Angela said.

"Why do they call it the garden?" Jess asked.

Angela shrugged, "It's some sort of gallows' humor," she said.

"Gallows' humor?" Jess asked.

"Well, as the name suggests, its grim humor," Angela said.

"I get that, but I don't know what a gallows is," Jess said.

Angela sighed, "It's where they hang people," she said.

"Oh," Jess said, "That is dark, maybe even grimdark."

"Yeah," Angela said.

"Is that what happened to Uncle Lucas' dad, the gallows?" Jess asked.

Angela shook her head, "No," she said, "That was the needle."

"Oh," Jess said.

Angela's smartphone buzzed, and she reached down and looked at it. Reading the text message, she replied quickly and put the smartphone down.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Angela asked.

"Who was on the phone?" Jess asked.

"It was Mickey Mouse," Angela said.

"You, teasing me shows me it's important," Jess said.

"That was your Aunt Sarah, she'll meet us where ever we go," Angela said.

"Oh, I didn't know Aunt Sarah was coming," Jess said.

"She wasn't sure, but she texted she was in town," Angela said.

Jess nodded, "I'm just surprised she came," she said.

Angela nodded, "As am I," she said.

"Has she always been like this?" Jess asked.

"She's always been introverted, but no, not this bad," Angela said.

"Introverted?" Jess asked.

"Keeps to herself," Angela said.

"Okay," Jess said.

"Why are you stalling?" Angela asked.

"'Cause I don't know where I want to go," Jess said.

"In this city, there's always something to see or do," Angela said.

"We've been here so much, I've seen most of it," Jess said.

"How about the Mall?" Angela asked.

"Where on the Mall?" Jess asked.

"I was thinking the Lincoln Memorial," Angela said.

"Why there?" Jess asked.

"I think of all places it's probably the most important place in the District," Angela said.

"It is?" Jess asked.

"What do they teach you in history?" Angela asked.

"I don't know how to answer that," Jess said.

Angela nodded, "That settles it; we're going there," she said.

"Okay," Jess said.

"Finish your breakfast," Angela said as she picked up her smartphone and sent off another text.

Once they finished breakfast, they took a taxi to the Lincoln Memorial. They climbed the steps to the memorial itself, at one put Angela stopped and pointed to an inscription on the steps.

I Have a Dream

Martian Luther King, Jr.

March On Washington

For Jobs and Freedom

August 28, 1963

"That's where it took place," Angela said.

"What took place?" Jess asked.

"The mission statement, the goal we should hold dear to us, Jess," Angela said.

"What does that mean?" Jess asked.

"Remember, Willa?" Angela asked.

"Yeah," Jess said.

"Back when he made that speech in parts of this country, Willa's parents couldn't get married because," Angela said and sighed, "Well, because of something like skin color."

Jess nodded, "Really?" she asked.

Angela nodded, "Nor could Faith's marriage," she said.

"Faith?" Jess asked.

"Someone I played basketball with," Angela said, "You've met her son."

Jess nodded, "What happened to his Mom?" she asked.

Angela sighed, "She died giving birth to her second son," she said.

Jess nodded, "Oh," she said, "But you said mission statement, what is this mission statement?"

"For us to live up to our founding creed," Angela said, "Something we've done, how shall I say it, not perfect at times, to times where we were horrible? We all need to improve."

"Oh," Jess said, "Why?"

"I don't know; I get paid to shoot a basketball. All I know is we disconnect far easier than we connect, and we'd rather think like everything in general terms, than specific terms. But here, one man put us to the task, on that, and sadly I think both sides fail more than we succeed," she said.

"I thought you didn't know," Jess said.

"I don't, those are just my thoughts and feelings," Angela said. She pointed out to the Washington Monument. "There is a reason for these two monuments to be here, one honors the imperfect man who was the example at the formation of the nation. The one behind us, the imperfect man who gave his life to correct some of the faults in the founding," she said, "And this spot shows you that there are men that are brave enough to call out that we still have work to do."

"Faults?" Jess asked.

Angela shrugged, "There are people that call it our original sins," she said.

Jess was about to say something, but a woman bundled up tightly came over to them. She was of average height, so she was closer to Jess in height.

"Angela, Jessi," she said.

Angela turned to look at the woman, "Sarah?" she asked.

The woman nodded. Jess turned to look at her, "Aunt Sarah?" Jess asked.

The woman nodded, and Jess hugged her.

"It's good to see you," Angela said.

"It's time, Angela," Sarah said, "It's finally time." Sarah just nodded.


	177. Chapter 177: Naley

**Chapter 177: Naley**

Saturday, January 14th, Afternoon

The late afternoon light danced through the windows of Raven Hill. Haley stood by the window, looking out among the grounds of their house. There were indications that there was frost on the panes of glass.

Haley nodded; it was too cold for the kids to be outside playing. So they were inside trying to stay busy. She looked into the living room to see the grandkids playing, and driving her daughter, their aunt, crazy. LK didn't like her routine disturbed.

"LK, why don't you go to your room, and do what you're doing," Haley said, as she entered the living room.

"Momma, I always sit here and work on my homework on Saturday," LK said, in a way that seemed to go right past Haley.

"Well, it's too cold for the kids to be out. I think you can do your homework in your room," Haley said.

"Momma, I do my homework here," LK said.

"Well, do it someplace else for today," Haley said.

"Momma, I do my homework here," LK said.

"We can't have everything we want, LK," Haley said.

LK sat there and looked like she couldn't understand what Haley was telling her. Finally, LK looked down at the books that were open before her. Haley shook her head and walked out of the kitchen. Finally, she came to where the three grandkids were playing.

She sat down and looked over the three grandkids. The youngest one, Darren, was sitting in the corner, being the youngest he was playing with his trucks. Haley watched him over and smiled, thinking about the joys of having a young child, especially a boy child.

Scanning across the room, she saw the oldest of the three grandkids. Lennon was in the corner; he had his books spread out and was also doing his homework. Something about Lennon was he would just do what he would need to do. Haley tried to keep a closer eye on Lennon because his behavior mirrors his Dad, too much to Haley's taste.

The middle grandkid was off on her own, doing something. Lacy was the only redhead of her grandchildren. Looking her over, Haley was wondering what Lacy was snapping and plotting over there. That was something Haley learned over the four years they had the grandkids, was that Lacy would always be up to something. The challenge was channeling that energy.

"Nana," Lacy said.

Haley canted her head, "Yes, Lacy?" she asked.

"Where is Papa Nathan?" Lacy asked.

"He's in bed," Haley said.

"Why is he in bed?" Lacy asked.

"He's not feeling too well, Lacy," Haley said.

"Is it his knee again?" Lacy asked.

Haley nodded, "Yes," she said.

"What is wrong with his knee?" Lacy said, putting the stuff she was fiddling with down. The young girl stood up and walked over to where Haley sat. Lacy took a seat on the sofa and looked at Haley.

"Well, you know how Papa Nathan played in the NBA?" Haley asked.

"Like how Uncle James plays in the NBA?" Lacy asked.

Haley nodded, "Yes, just like Uncle James plays in the NBA," she said.

"So, how does it hurt his knee?" Lacy asked.

"He got hurt while playing, and his knee still bothering him," Haley said.

"Does playing basketball make you sick?" Lacy asked.

"Eh, not always," Haley said.

Lacy nodded, "Why does Grandma Rachel live so far away?" she asked.

Haley shrugged, "I don't know," she said.

"I wish I could see her more," Lacy said.

"Do you miss Grandma Rachel?" Haley asked.

Lacy nodded, "Yes, I do," she said, "Nana Haley, why don't you go with us to Grandma Rachel's?"

"Because I have to watch after Aunt LK," Haley said.

Lacy nodded, "Nana Haley," she said.

"Yes, Lacy," Haley said.

"You knew My Mom, right?" Lacy asked.

"Yes, I did," Haley said.

"What was My Mom like?" Lacy asked.

"Why do you ask?" Haley replied.

"I don't remember her," Lacy said, with a sad expression on her face, "I only remember living here."

"You're Mom, is, well, an interesting person," Haley said.

"How?" Lack asked.

"For one, she's a redhead, like you," Haley said, and reached over and played with a few loose strands of Lacy's red hair.

"Like me?" Lack asked, and with one hand played with strands of her red hair.

"Yeah, and your Grandma Rachel also had red hair," Haley said.

"Grandma Rachel had red hair?" Lacy asked.

Haley nodded, "Yeah," she said.

"What was she like?" Lacy asked.

"Grandma Rachel or your Mom?" Haley asked.

"My Mom," Lacy said.

"Your Momma liked music and was in love with Your Daddy," Haley said.

"Awe," Lacy said.

Haley nodded and then smiled. Thinking it was over.

"Nana Haley, how is Wyatt, my brother?" Lacy asked.

"Wyatt is your Daddy's son like Lennon and Darren are," Haley said.

"But he's not my Mom's son?" Lacy asked.

Haley nodded, not sure how to answer Lacy. It was something that Lacy was too young to know about that part of life. To add to the angst, Haley wasn't sure about the details about Brian and his life. What she did know was what little she saw, or what Trin, Wyatt's Mom, had told her. Haley knew at best that her information was at best bias.

"No, Wyatt has a different momma," Haley said, wondering why Lacy asked, as she knew this. Well, at least Haley hoped.

"Why?" Lacy asked.

Haley closed her eyes to avoid Lacy, seeing her rolling them. Finally, Haley sighed, "Somethings we'll never know," she said.

"Why?" Lacy asked.

"There are things that well, I don't know how to say this," Haley said.

"There are things that are known, and things unknown, and in between are the doors," Lennon said.

"Ray Manzarek, Lennon?" Haley asked.

"I thought it was Jim Morrison," Lennon said, "I saw it on a poster for the movie The Doors."

"People mis-attributed to Jim Morrison, but it's derived from something co-founder Ray Manzarek said," Haley said.

"Oh," Lennon said.

"What were you doing looking at that movie?" Haley asked.

"Nana, it was on the wall," Lennon said.

"Who's wall?" Haley asked.

"Tucker's wall," Lennon said.

Haley nodded, "Okay," she said.

"Was it true that our Dad liked The Doors?" Lennon asked.

Haley shrugged, and she knew that she was either not going to answer the question or lie. "I'm not sure," she said.

"I know; they named for John Lennon," Lennon said.

"That you were," Haley said.

Lennon nodded and went back to his books. Lacy cuddled up to Haley as the six-year-old girl got comfortable. Haley played with her red hair and wondered why Lacy was cuddly.


	178. Chapter 178: Second City

**Chapter 178: Second City**

Saturday, January 14th, Evening

The door opened behind her; the tip-off was the sound of the key in the lock. She turned to see the door open and who walkthrough. With a smile, Kay turned back to the book she was reading.

The woman that came through the door still wore her work clothes. Ivy put her keys in the bowl on the side table by the door. She walked over to where Kay was sitting, leaned over, and kissed her.

When she straightened up, she handed Kay her smartphone. Kay took it and looked up at Ivy.

"Order whatever you want with my usual, I really need a shower," Ivy said.

"Okay," Kay said, and looked at her smartphone, "From where?"

"The apps already open," Ivy said as she headed towards the bathroom.

"What's the password?" Kay asked.

"Month and day of our first date," Ivy said, as the door to the bathroom closed.

Kay stared at the smartphone for a long moment. Next, she counted on her fingers and nodded. It took her two tries, but she got into Ivy's smartphone. Kay nodded with approval at the choice of the restaurant. Ivy even made it easy inputting what she wanted. Kay added to the order, making sure the address was correct and placed the order. Kay put the phone down and leaned back in her chair.

The next moment Kay could remember is hearing the sound of Ivy closed the bathroom door.

"Do you want tea?" Ivy asked.

"No, but I can use another bottle of water?" Kay said.

"Okay," Ivy said, "Did you order dinner?"

"Yes, I did," Kay said.

"How many attempts did it take you to get into my phone?" Ivy asked.

"Two, because my damn big fingers hit the wrong button," Kay said.

Ivy came out of the kitchen. Kay noticed her hair was still wet enough to have it plastered to her head, and she combed it back. She wore a Chicago Bears' jersey with a number Fifty-four on it. The jersey was so long it covered her shorts.

Ivy kissed Kay, and when she pulled back, she looked Kay in the eyes. "Blaming your fingers again?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're too big for smartphones," Kay said.

"I like your big fingers," Ivy purred.

"I know you do," Kay said, and they kissed again.

Ivy pulled away and put a water bottle down on Kay's table. Ivy took a seat on the sofa, pulling one socked foot up to rest on the sofa cushion.

"Tease," Kay said.

"You know it," Ivy said, "It's all about the anticipation."

Kay laughed, "I'm so use to hit it and quit it," she said.

"Well, you've not dated the right people," Ivy said, "I make it worth your while."

"I guess I'm going to have to find out," Kay said.

Ivy smiled, "I guess you will," her smile changed. "After dinner."

"Awe, do we have to wait?" Kay asked.

"Yes, I'm starving," Ivy said.

"They didn't feed you at work?" Kay asked.

"No," Ivy said.

"How was work, anyways?" Kay asked.

"Crazy busy," Ivy said, "How was your day? Or days since I didn't see you yesterday?"

"Today is better than yesterday," Kay said, moving her right arm, "The shoulder didn't hurt as much."

"So, anything else exciting?" Ivy asked.

"I heard from my sister yesterday?" Kay said.

"Which one?" Ivy asked.

"Ellie," Kay said.

"Which one is Ellie, again? Is she the all too bubbly cute high school girl?" Ivy asked.

"No, that's Sawyer," Kay said.

"So, is she the doctor?" Ivy asked.

"That's Candi," Kay said.

"Oh, Ellie's the writer," Ivy said.

"If you could call her that," Kay said, "And she's also my twin sister."

"So, what did she want?" Ivy asked, ignoring Kay's shade.

"She needed to talk about a bad experience she had recently," Kay said.

"So, she got the healthy mental trait," Ivy said, "I'm surprised you're related."

"I wouldn't go that far, it was serious enough though she needed to talk," Kay said.

"What happened?" Ivy asked.

"Not sure of all the details. Ellie didn't share or couldn't share everything. But, basically, a friend of hers tried taking liberties and pushed too far," Kay said.

"Was she…" Ivy started to say.

"No, someone thought they were closer than they are," Kay said.

"Okay, how?" Ivy asked.

"Ellie puts herself out there, and it makes people think they're closer than they are," Kay said.

"Ellie's an extrovert?" Ivy asked.

"I guess you could call her that," Kay said.

"So, if Ellie's the extrovert twin than you're the introvert twin," Ivy said, "It makes so much more sense now."

"Well, I wouldn't call Ellie a true extrovert," Kay said.

"Whatever, so what's the gist of the conversation?" Ivy asked.

"What about anticipation?" Kay asked.

"It doesn't always work in stories," Ivy said, "Cut to the punchline."

"Well, I might have a visitor sooner or later," Kay said.

"Sooner or later?" Ivy asked.

"Sooner probably more than later," Kay said.

"So, you're going to have a visitor, where are you going to put her?" Ivy asked.

"I figure where your cute little ass is sitting," Kay said.

"Awe, thanks, you think my ass is cute," Ivy said.

"That I do," Kay said.

"So, speaking of travel, I got that week off," Ivy said.

"Good, I could book the flight tomorrow," Kay said.

"That's good, where are we going to stay?" Ivy asked.

"There are some good hotels," Kay said.

"Good hotels, mmm, how would you know?" Ivy asked.

"Just ask around," Kay said.

"Right," Ivy said.

Before Kay could respond there was a knock on the door. Kay shook her head, stood up, and went to the door. Kay opened the door and collected their dinner.


	179. Chapter 179: The District

**Chapter 179: The District**

Saturday, January 14th, Evening

The night had settled over the District of Columbia. The small group took an UBER to a nice, but small and understated restaurant. In the backseat, the three young women sat there in almost meditative silence. One of them looked out of the window. She studied the strange, even twisted, dichotomy of the United States Capitol, the very rich, and the very powerful lived and worked just mere blocks from some of the poorest people in the area.

Finally, they arrived at the restaurant. They got out of the UBER, and Jess stood on the sidewalk looking down the street. She turned to see her Mom and Aunt were now out of the UBER. Her Mom paid using the app and turned to her Aunt Sarah.

Sarah looked up at the unimpressive building. Jess had been here before, so the building held no interest to her.

"So, why are we here?" Sarah asked.

"A friend of mine used to play for Washington, and she suggested it," Angela said.

"Okay," Sarah said.

"Well, let's get inside," Angela said, "It's getting cold."

The three women went inside. They were greeted at the door by someone on the staff. Before they got their table, the Owner came to them.

"Welcome Ms. Scott, how have you and young Ms. Scott been?" The Owner asked.

"We've been well," Angela said.

"Let me show you to your table," The Owner said.

The Owner showed them to their table. Like most of the tables in the restaurant, it's round. They took their seats, where they could look across the table and look at each other. The waiter handed out the menus, and Jess took her menu. She started to look through it to make sure what she wanted was still being offered. Jess noted there were a few things she liked on the menu, but not many.

The waiter came, and they placed their orders for dinner and drinks. Finally, Angela looked over at Sarah.

"It's good to have you with us," Angela said.

Sarah nodded, "Well, I thought it would be a good time, and well, I can't put it off forever," she said.

"I've felt that way, too," Angela said.

Sarah turned to Jess, "So, Jessi, how's school going?" Sarah asked.

"It goes, Aunt Sarah," Jess said, "And I like being called Jess, now."

"Okay, everyone has the right to be called what they want to," Sarah said, a bit confused about why Jess corrected her.

"My friend calls me Jess, and I like it better than Jessi or Jessica," Jess said, "But Jessica isn't that bad."

"So, you're in fifth grade now?" Sarah asked.

Jess nodded, "Yeah, I am," she said.

"Do you still play basketball?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah," Jess said, "plus volleyball, and ran track."

"So, Jess, did you enjoy today?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, but we've done it all before," Jess said.

"I understand, our next vacation, this summer, hopefully, we'll be someplace different," Angela said.

"Can we go to the National Gallery?" Jess asked.

"Why didn't you ask that earlier, we could have headed that way earlier?" Angela asked.

"We've been there; I want to go to the one in London," Jess said.

"Why, London?" Angela asked.

"Never been, and, well, The National Gallery has an interesting collection," Jess said, "According to Wikipedia."

"Wikipedia, were you rechecking my page?" Angela asked.

"You have a Wikipedia page?" Sarah asked.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, it's mostly my stats, and a few links to family members," she said.

"I do look, but I was seeing if Uncle Lucas had another book coming out," Jess said.

"You're too young to read his books," Angela said.

"I want to see how many I have to read when I can," Jess said.

"Still keeping her from reading him?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't you?" Angela asked.

"Fair point," Sarah said.

"So, Aunt Sarah, are you coming with us tomorrow?" Jess asked.

"Where are you going tomorrow?" Sarah asked.

"Our normal visit to the garden," Angela said.

Sarah nodded, "Already?" she asked.

"We're traveling Monday," Angela said.

"Oh, I see," Sarah said, "When are you going?"

"We try to get there when they open and usually walk since the tour doesn't take you where we need to go," Angela said.

Sarah nodded, "Maybe, I should meet you somewhere," she suggested.

"Maybe we should have breakfast together," Jess suggested.

"I'm not sure about that," Sarah said.

"It would be easier, and I have plenty of room for you to drive over with us," Angela said.

Sarah nodded, "Well, that is the purpose for my visit," she said.

"Then it's settled. I'll text you the details and such," Angela said.

Sarah nodded than looked at Jess. "So, Jessi, are you still playing basketball?" she asked.

"It's Jess, please, and yes," Jess said, "I'm still playing, they have me playing forward, but I want to play guard."

"I told you, it's because you're taller than the other girls," Angela said.

"So, I take it as a yes," Sarah said.

"Oh, I forget not everyone knows basketball," Jess said.

"No, I'm not much of a sports fan," Sarah said.

"It's okay, Grandma Karen and Grandpa Andy tolerate me playing basketball," Jess said.

"That's a parent thing," Sarah said, "They tolerate the things I did in school."

Jess nodded, "Not, My Mom," she said.

"That's because she also plays basketball," Sarah said.

"I also dance," Jess said.

"Yeah? What do you dance?" Sarah asked.

"Ballet mostly," Jess said, "I'd like to take up a more modern form."

"I loved it when I danced," Sarah said.

"Don't forget, you're starting karate soon," Angela said.

"Yeah, but why can't I take the same one you study?" Jess asked, Angela.

"I started in karate until I was older, then I switched," Angela said.

"What did you dance, Aunt Sarah?" Jess asked, turning to Sarah.

"Ballroom, I wanted to do ballet," Sarah said.

"Why didn't you?" Jess asked.

"I tried ballet," Sarah said, "I found out I lack the coordination."

Angela chuckled.

"What was that chuckle about?" Sarah asked.

"Just thinking how your cousin was uncoordinated as well," Angela said.

"Yeah, well, shit happens," Sarah said.

"Does she still curse about her nose?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, and she'd be trying for the marketing coup, and bring you back to Atlanta," Sarah said.

"I can just see it; they'll play Coming Home for my first introduced at a home game," Angela said, "So cliché."

"Which version?" Sarah asked, teasing.

"I would love he Skylar Grey version, but they'll use the P Diddy Dirty Money version," Angela said.

"Doesn't fit," Sarah said.

"It doesn't," Angela said.

"Have you decided where you're playing this season?" Sarah asked.

"No," Angela said.

"I know we'd like to have you and Jessi closer," Sarah said.

"Jess," Jess said.

"I know, but I'll do what's best for Jess and me," Angela said.

Before Sarah could respond, their dinner arrived. The waiter passed out the plates, and they ate.


	180. Chapter 180: Des gens habillés

**Cha****pter 180: Des gens habillés**

Sunday, January 15th, Morning

She walked into the den of the Jamlyn. It functions as both a place for James to work on his offseason business matters and where Ashlyn could do some of her school paperwork without the kids bothering her. She took her place at the antique partner's desk and opened her laptop.

Once the computer was booted up, she opened the web browsers. Once set, she chose a website and picked the first video link that was on it. While waiting for it to load, she took a sip of her glass of wine.

The computer screen came to life. The studio of Tree Hill High School was clearly in view, and a young man was sitting behind the desk. He wore a blazer, a shirt, and a tie. The tie was in the colors of Tree Hill High School; he looked at the camera and smiled.

"Good afternoon, and happy Sunday, I'm Trey Terthero, and today we start Be Heard, a series on the first Tree Hill High School Ravens Girls Basketball championship team. It was fifteen years ago this year when these girls did the impossible before they did it. Before the season, the team was thought by basketball writers to be no better than third place. What they did was run the table, winning the North Carolina State Basketball Championship. Join us each day of the next few weeks until the thirty-first, when at halftime of the girls' basketball game, we honor this team," Trey said, "On Be Heard: A Championship Defined; in their own words."

The screen changed to a beautiful blonde woman in a different space. She looked like she was in her thirties and looked comfortable in the room. She was well dressed and looked like everything perfectly placed. "Be heard," she said.

The screen changed again to a different woman in her thirties. She had dirty-blonde to brown hair and dressed in the livery of a European Basketball team. There was an intense look in her eyes. "Be heard," she said.

The screen changed a third time to show a hotel room. Angela Scott was sitting at the desk and looked at the camera. She had a turtleneck and blazer on. The camera quality didn't seem to drop off. "Be heard," she said.

"Fifteen years ago, thirteen young women got together to form a team. His collection of people and personalities would form a machine that would dominate almost every opponent they would face that season," The Narrator said.

The screen changed to saw the outside of Tree Hill High School. It changed again to the girls' basketball coach's office. Coach Kiera Sinclair was sitting there in her coaching gear, with a Tree Hill polo shirt.

"What is little known is the foundation of the team got laid down in the closing minutes of that game. It was the state semi-finals when we lost in the closing seconds. We returned seven girls from that team, including all five starters from the team that started that semi-finals game," Coach Sinclair said.

The scene changed to the Coach's Office and the head coach's desk with Coach Lucas Scott sitting behind it. "The way that semi-finals game ended left a bad taste in their mouth. All seven of those girls came back with a chip on their shoulders and not wanting to relive those feels, or repeat those mistakes. They were hungry," Coach Scott said.

The screen changed to a basketball game. The clock in the corner showed a few seconds on the clock. The ball was passed to a young black girl wearing a Tree Hill number Twenty-one. The scoreboard showed Tree Hill was down by two to Olympic. "The ball passed to Brown at the top of the key. The shot is off; it's either win or go home. One-shot determines who is going to the state championship game," The Broadcaster said.

The ball bounced off the rim. "No good! No good! Olympic wins! Olympic wins!" The Broadcaster said.

"That shot took the wind out of our sails," The beautiful blonde said.

"All the weight came down on Faith, the youngest of us all," The second woman said.

Angela came on the screen and shook her head. "It was my fault. If I didn't foul out, I'd be the one taking the shot, not Faith," Angela said.

"It's simple; we sucked that day. We were a broken team and played like the dumpster fire we were in the locker," Coach Ashlyn Pierce-Scott said, from her office in guidance counselor office in Tree Hill High School.

The image changed to a doctor's office with another woman in her thirties with dirty blonde hair. "As soon as the ball hit the parquet, we started on the next season," she said, "Ashlyn rehabbed her knee during the summer. Faith went back to working with her brothers. Most of us played our summer ball. Angela changed the most; she developed an attitude, and also discovered hardcore."

The beautiful woman was back, "Angela took that loss the hardest, she felt like she let everyone down," she said, "That was one thing I've learned by this time is don't let Angela feel like she let people down."

The Second woman was back on the screen. "Vandoo, worked harder than any of us that offseason, and her attitude changed," she said.

Ashlyn appeared on the screen. "We would work out together over the summer, and once she found that hardcore music, you could see her attitude change, and she was taking charge," she said.

Coach Sinclair was on the screen. "Going into tryouts, you don't know what you get. We have an open try out a policy where everyone had to earn their spot on the team. Our seven returning girls earned their positions again. We also picked up Cara Gyles from the JV team. But the rest wasn't just that good," she said.

Coach Scott appeared on the screen. "Yes, the pool was rather shallow, and we ended up selecting four freshmen to fill out the bench," Coach Scott said.

"The Wonder Freshmen," The Doctor said, "We looked at these four girls, and at one point or another, we all shook our heads. I ended up my last season babysitting these freshmen on the team."

"The Wonder Freshmen," The Second Woman said, "I think myself and Ashlyn were the only starters that didn't have a freshman or a new back-up."

"The Wonder Freshmen," The Beautiful Blonde Woman said and laughed, "Not only did I have to play well; I had to look after my back-up. She's a great girl, and we're still friends to this day, but you felt like you had to do more."

"Oh Boy, The Wonder Freshmen," Angela said, and laughed, "I was responsible for one of them. My niece was a freshman and wanted to play basketball, so I worked with her hoping to get her on the JV Team. She ended up being my back-up."

The image changed to show the basketball court in the Whitey Durham Memorial Field House. It showed the various banners and retired jerseys hanging on the wall; one of the jerseys had the number twenty-two with the name Scott on it. The camera panned over to Coach Lucas Scott.

"This was where we took that raw material and forged a team," Coach Scott said, "Our first game was here."

"What was it like before that first game?" someone off-camera asked.

"Anxiety, mostly," Coach Scott said, "That's every year before the first game," he took a deep breath and let it out, "We had a team, and as practice started we found we had a leader."

"Who was the leader?" The person off-camera asked.

Coach Scott looked up at the number twenty-two jersey. "Angela," Coach Scott said.

"What else happened that day?" The person off-camera asked.

"Well, by the first game, we had a battle cry," Coach Scott said.

"What would be that?" The person off-camera asked.

"Be heard," Coach Scott said.

"Be heard," The Doctor said.

"Be heard," The Beautiful Blonde Woman said.

"Be heard," The Second Woman said.

"Be heard," Ashlyn said.

"Be heard," Angela said, and the credit started to run.

"Tomorrow, we'll be back with our first profile, in episode Fifty-four," The Narrator said.

Ashlyn smiled and held up her wine glass in a toast.

* * *

Sunday, January 15th, Morning

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

From the porch, you could see the inlet, and the light of the rising sun would dance over the surface of the water. It was cold, but it wasn't too cold. She pulled her coat closer and held the coffee mug in her hands.

With her left hand, she adjusted her watch cap. After a big exhale, she watched the mist and the steam of her breath. Looking over to the nearby table, she looked at a beat-up radio that the music she listened to came from it.

The door opened and closed behind her. She wasn't alone on the deck anymore. Her morning routine of solitude and communion with the rising sun was over.

"You're not playing this morning," Andrew said.

Kelly shrugged, "I didn't feel like it," she said.

"So, what are you listening too?" Andrew asked.

"Viking music," Kelly said, keeping it simple.

"Viking music? I'd always pegged you for Irish Folk in the morning," Andrew said, trying to be funny.

"Country, Blue Grass, and American Folk are inline with Irish music through the Scot-Irish," Kelly said, "This is just the origins of the same traditions."

"So, what is this song? It's haunting," Andrew said.

"It's singing a person on their final journey," Kelly said.

"Rather dark thought," Andrew said.

"We've been in darkness for years," Kelly said, "Some of us are heading to the light. Some of us towards the darkness."

"So, why dwell on it?" Andrew asked.

"It keeps me righting myself to the light," Kelly said.

"Why?" Andrew asked.

"I have a family, and I have people to worry about, you've known that since we got engaged," Kelly said.

"That's true," Andrew said.

"You will never die if you win a good reputation," Kelly said.

Andrew nodded, "Yeah," he said, not sure what Kelly said.

_Kven skal synge meg_

_i daudsvevna slynge meg_

_når eg helvegen går_

* * *

Sunday, January 15th, Morning

They sat on the sofas looking out the windows. The Upper East Side spread out before them. The winter winds whistled along the glass panes. Finally, the oldest woman in the group turned and looked at her grandson as he cuddled up to her.

"So, Ellie, you need distance from this mess you got yourself into," Brooke said.

Ellie nodded, "I wouldn't put it that way, but I can't get peace here," she said.

Brooke nodded, "Well, I have a proposal for you," she said.

"That will be?" Ellie asked.

"I'm leaving Wednesday to return to Tree Hill. I have a private jet, and you can ride back with us," Brooke said.

"Where will I stay? Are we going to open the Carriage House?" Ellie asked.

"Who said anything about that, you'll be renting a room at Beaulieu," Brooke said, "So, I can keep an eye on you."

"Why do you want to keep an eye on me?" Ellie asked.

"Because we need to exorcise Libby and find Ellie again," Brooke said.

"Can I settle up here?" Ellie asked.

"You have to, I wouldn't expect anything less," Brooke said.

Ellie looked at Trin," What do you think?" she asked.

"Go home, get grounded, spend time with your Dad and Sawyer, The City isn't going anywhere," Trin said.

"Okay, I have until when to tie up loose ends?" Ellie asked.

"Five PM Wednesday; be here ready to go," Brooke said.

"Okay, I can talk to my agent and get my stuff from the townhouse," Ellie said.

"Now, comes the cost," Brooke said.

"What?" Ellie asked.

"Everything has a cost," Brooke said.

"What is it?" Ellie asked.

Brooke smiled, "You'll walk for me again," she said.

Ellie nodded, "Okay," she said, sighed, and shook her head. That was one hell of a price to pay.

_og dei spora eg trår_

_er kalde så kalde, så kalde_

* * *

Sunday, January 15th, Morning

He sat on the bed in his bedroom. On his lap was an open photo album. Slowly, he looked over the pictures from his past.

Lucas took in the memories of a life well-lived. He looked over the pictures of his family. The earliest photos he looked at, taken at Chapel Hill when he was in college. At the time, he's a newly published author, a new husband, and a new dad.

He looked over pictures of him with Keith. Over the years as his son grew up to be the man he is now. Some of the newest photos were of Keith and Lucas at Keith's college graduation. Keith's wedding to Izzy. Some images of Keith holding Nomi or Ellis. The last batches of pictures were of Keith in Georgia and were related to the second job that took him overseas.

Also, among the pictures of Lucas were him and Kay. Growing up, Kay was always close to him and even clingy at times. The earliest photographs of her and him taken in New York City. AS she got older, they had more and more basketball-related pictures for Kay. There were several pictures of Lucas and Kay holding the championship trophies, for the two championships they won, while he coached her. There are pictures of Kay graduating from UCONN. Pictures of Kay getting drafted in the WNBA draft. Also, sadly there were pictures of Kay in the hospital with her shoulder after her accident.

Ellie's pages were next. Sadly much of Ellie's pictures were tied to Kay. Part of it was because they were twins. Others were pictures of Ellie being treated in the hospital for her cancer when she was in high school. Some of the more delightful pictures were of Ellie graduating high school and UNC. There were several of Ellie and cheerleading in high school. There was one picture f her holding up a book titled _The Girl Who Always Wore Purple_.

Turning the page, the next batch of pictures were of Sawyer. The baby of the family had fewer photos in this album. For some reason, his baby girl always could find a way to bring a smile to his face. Still, in high school, she didn't have those milestones that she had passed. Several of the pictures of Sawyer holding basketball trophies she won when she was younger. There were others of her when Sawyer first took up cheer leading. The newest one was taken at a football game this school year of Sawyer and Keni cheering on the sideline.

Lucas sighed sadly. There weren't many pictures of him with Candi, his oldest, but he did have photos of her with several of her important milestones. There's a picture of Lucas and Candi holding the State Championship trophy, Candi's senior year of high school. There's also one of Lucas, Kay, and Candi with the championship trophy; it was the only championship in which both his daughters that were players were on the same team. There were several of Candi holding MVP trophies from her two years playing at Tree Hill. The next few pages were just of graduations for Candi, her high school graduation, her undergrad graduation, and her medical school graduation. The last of the three made Lucas smile and remember flying out to California to see her graduate for med school.

Lucas smiled; it was a sign of a life well-lived. A tear came to his eyes as memories came back, and the hollowness of loss and darkness follows that.

_Eg songane søkte_

_Eg songane sende_

* * *

Sunday, January 15th, Morning

It was a good morning, Haley reflected, as Nathan hobbled into the kitchen. His knee was good enough for him to get out of bed. He took a spot at the breakfast table, with LK, and the grandkids.

Haley smiled as she finished up with breakfast and brought them to the table. With a plate placed in front of each person. Haley had to put them out in a specific order, or LK would freak out. Once finished, she took her seat at the table.

"So, how is the knee today?" Haley asked.

"Good enough," Nathan said.

"Any plans today?" Haley asked.

"Maybe see if I could get out on the basketball court, and get some little ones out of your hair," Nathan said.

"Are you sure, Nate?" Haley asked.

"They want me to have my knee strong for the surgery," Nathan said.

"Where will we go, Papa Nate?" Lacy asked.

"The backyard, its Sunday after all," Nathan said.

"Oh," Lacy said.

"There's nothing wrong with the backyard, Lacy," Lennon said.

"I was hoping to see Maeghan," Lacy said.

"Jamlyn is busy today, as Brett is heading over to Tree Hill Hall," LK said, to the air.

"Lacy, it's good to spend time with your cousins," Nathan said.

"So, are we going to see them?" Lacy asked.

"No," Nathan said, "My knee is okay, but not that okay."

"What will we be doing today?" Lennon asked.

"Have fun," Nathan said, "You're eleven, no scouts are looking at you. Lennon, just enjoy the game."

"You played hard at my age," Lennon said.

"But it nearly destroyed me," Nathan said.

Haley nodded and agreement. Lennon turned back to his plate and started to eat. Nathan looked over the other faces at the table but returned to his plate.

_då den djupaste brunni_

_gav meg dråpar så ramme_

_av Valfaders pant_

* * *

Sunday, January 15th, Morning

She looked over the bed at the blonde eight-year-old girl standing there. Brett studied her sister. Maeghan just watched as Brett packed her bags.

Once she finished, Brett zipped her bag closed. Taking a seat on the bed and studied Meaghan. Maeghan joined Brett on the bed cuddling with her.

"What's wrong?" Brett asked.

"You're leaving," Maeghan said.

"Well, not now," Brett said, "I'm waiting for my ride."

Maeghan nodded, "That's when?" she asked.

Brett shrugged, "I don't know," she said, "I don't even know who's picking me up."

"Why do you need to be picked up?" Maeghan asked.

I got in trouble, and I'm grounded," Brett said.

"What did you do?" Maeghan asked.

"Something I wasn't supposed to do," Brett said.

Maeghan nodded, "Well, why do you switch house?" she asked.

"I spend time with my Dad, and our Mom," Brett said.

"But I miss you," Maeghan said.

"I miss you," Brett said, "I also miss my dad's family. Anyway, you'll see me twice this week when we have games."

Maeghan nodded. Brett looked up to see a tall man standing in the door. He wore a THFR Rescue Twenty-Seven hat and stood silently.

"It's time to go?" Brett asked.

"Yes," Huck said, in the only way he could.

Brett nodded; she leaned over and kissed Maeghan n the top of the head. Maeghan looked up at Brett.

"I'll miss you," Maeghan said.

"I'll miss you, too," Brett said, got up, and grabbed her bags.

After a heavy sigh, she looked at Maeghan. Brett nodded and followed Huck out of the bedroom. Slowly, she walked through Jamlyn towards the driveway. Brett wasn't looking forward to facing Momma Chase for the first time since she grounded her.

_Alt veit eg Odin_

_kvar du auge løynde_

* * *

Sunday, January 15th, Morning

Beaulieu was home, she always would tell herself. Being raised most of her childhood in New York City, Beaulieu was still home. Four years in New Haven, Beaulieu was still home. Her job keeps her in Washington, DC, but Beaulieu was still home. Her official residence is now Leighton, but Beaulieu was still home. Izzy looked down from the loft of the Chapel at Beaulieu. She told herself that every time she felt part of her soul torn away.

Below her, a wedding is taking place. Izzy watched with a careful eye; another Beaulieu Bride, Izzy thought. Izzy took a deep breath and leaned heavier on the rail. She was one of those brides that stood below and said their vows.

Picking her eyes up to the stained-glass window, they were decorative, but not religious. The late morning light poured through the window. There's poetry to this, and on most days, it's lost to Izzy.

"Momma, why are we here?" Nomi asked.

"Sometimes, Your Momma needs a reminder to what's important," Izzy said.

"What would that be, Momma?" Nomi asked.

"People are important, Nomi," Izzy said.

"Don't you always say that, Momma?" Nomi asked.

Izzy nodded, "I do, but Your Momma needs to be reminded time to time," she said.

Nomi nodded.

"Mrs. Scott," The Butler said, Izzy turned around to see Lurch standing before her.

"Yes?" Izzy asked.

"A Ms. Overton is waiting for you," Lurch said.

Izzy nodded, "I guess it's time to head to my next appointment," she said.

"You have to leave again?" Nomi asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, duty calls," she said.

"Duty sucks," Nomi said.

"You're telling me," Izzy said, and looked to Nomi, "Go find Grandpa Lucas."

Nomi nodded and headed off. Izzy looked at Lurch. "Once more unto the breach," Izzy said.

"Yes, Ma'am," Lurch said, as they left the Chapel Choir Loft.

_Kven skal synge meg_

_i daudsvevna slynge meg_

_når eg helvegen går_

* * *

Sunday, January 15th, Morning

They lay on the bed together, still dressed for bed. Kay adjusted herself on the bed, getting comfortable on her stomach. She wore faded blue cotton shorts and a white tank top; Kay looked over to her girlfriend, Ivy.

Ivy was also in cotton shorts but was also wearing her number fifty-four Chicago Bears jersey. She looked over to Kay. Ivy was even lying on her stomach.

"Are you sure you want to make his trip? My family can be a handful," Kay said.

"You've met my family?" Ivy asked.

"Some of them," Kay said.

"I'm Polish; we're a handful," Ivy said.

"These are non-refundable, I just want to make sure. Once I click the button, we're committed to this trip," Kay said.

"Then commit us," Ivy said.

"Are you sure?" Kay asked.

"Yes," Ivy said.

"Be aware I have to deal with the bad emails," Kay said.

"I know, Kochanie, and I'll be there to support you," Ivy said.

Kay nodded and picked up her smartphone and pressed a button on the screen. After a moment, she looked up at Ivy, "Well, I booked our flights, finally," Kay said.

Ivy smiled and nodded, "How does it feel?" she asked.

"What?" Ivy asked.

"Tell me how I should feel," Kay said.

Ivy shook her head and laughed. She gently pushed Kay. "New Order, Kochanie?" Ivy asked.

"Why not?" Kay asked.

Ivy smiled and shook my head, "You just keeping me on my toes," she said.

"O…" Kay started to say but was cut off by Ivy kissing her. They broke apart and smiled, looking at each, and smiled. They leaned back towards each other and kissed gently this time.

_og dei spora eg trår_

_er kalde så kalde, så kalde_

* * *

Sunday, January 15th, Morning

In the hallway of the hospital, she took one, two, and then a final breath. Candi walked into the hospital room and came to a stop about six steps from the foot of the hospital beds.

"Hi Candi," Lamont said.

Candi nodded, "Hello Lamont," and turned to the chair, "Ms. Wilson," she said.

"So, any good news?" Lamont asked.

Candi nodded, "You seem to be doing well, and you're on track to be released soon," she said.

"That's great," Lamont said.

"Of course, you're going to be limited on physical activity while your heart and chest heal," Candi said.

"That sucks," Lamont said.

"Lamont, please listen to her; she's the Doctor," Ms. Wilson said.

"Mom," Lamont said.

"Are there any questions?" Candi asked.

"No," Lamont said.

"No," Ms. Wilson said.

"Have a good day, and get some rest," Candi said and left the room.

Candi stood out of the line of sight. She took a few deep breaths. She looked up, and the attending pediatric doctor was standing there.

"I know it was tough, but you have to do it," Fawn said.

Candi nodded, "It's tough when you've telling kids, who are scared, their life is changing," she said.

"Your past makes you empathize with them," Fawn said, "I get it, empathy is good, but you can't get attached."

Candi smiled, "I know," she said with a nod.

"What are you thinking about?" Fawn asked.

"Hoping we're staying at Beaulieu," Candi said.

Fawn laughed, "I wish," she said.

_Årle ell i dagars hell_

_enn veit ravnen om eg fell_

* * *

Sunday, January 15th, Late Morning

She walked into the café and took her spot in line. She ordered her coffee and went to find a place to sit. Ellie looked around the café and sighed.

They called her name, and she retrieved her coffee. Slowly, she drank her coffee and looked out the window in the street. There was something about the city, and it's energy.

While she looked out the window and mused, someone took a seat across from her. Ellie looked over at her new companion. She smiled at him.

"Another meeting?" Dawson asked.

Ellie shook her head, "No, just warmer," she said.

"So, what's up? You're not working?" Dawson asked.

Ellie shook her head again, "No, I have other things going on," she said.

Dawson nodded, "You always have a lot of things going on, what could that be?" he asked.

"I'm heading back to North Carolina to visit my family," Ellie said.

"What brought this on?" Dawson asked, "It always seemed you weren't interested in heading back there."

"My Dad is getting an honor, as is my aunt and sister," Ellie said.

"So, it's a family thing," Dawson said.

"Yeah, I'd like to be supportive," Ellie said, and shrugged, "I guess."

Dawson nodded, "So, when do you leave?" he asked.

"Wednesday," Ellie said.

"That's short notice," Dawson said.

"I only found out very recently," Ellie said.

Dawson nodded, "So, I guess no movies next weekend?" he asked.

"We could do something before that," Ellie said.

"We could," Dawson said.

"Tuesday night, seven o'clock, meet me at the George Cohen Statue," Ellie said.

"Okay, what are we doing?" Dawson asked.

Ellie took a sip of coffee, and after she swallowed, she smiled, "We'll figure it out then," she said.

_Når du ved helgrindi står_

_og når laus deg må rive_

_skal eg fylgje deg_

_yver gjallarbrui med min song_

* * *

Sunday, January 15th, Morning

The younger kids were out on the grounds outside Tree Hill Hall. She looked out the window and watched the four children of her body playing.

Chase smiled and walked away from the window. She knew it was a cold atmosphere in the house. Her oldest, her step-daughter, was upstairs. They haven't spoken since she grounded Brett this past Monday. In fact, when Brett walked into Tree Hill Hall, she went straight to her room without saying a word to Chase.

That caused an odd thing, Chase reflected. Ever since Chase became Brett's step-mom, they rarely fell out. Now, neither of them is talking to the other. That sucks, as her conclusion. She walked through the hallways.

Finally, she came to the living room and found her husband sitting on the sofa, reading a book. Chase took a seat next to him on the sofa and sighed. He quickly tilted his head.

"Give me a moment to finish this passage," Huck said.

"How are you sure I want to talk?" Chase asked.

"You gave me the stop what you're doing and listen to me sigh," Huck said.

"I didn't," Chase said, and shook her head, "You've been paying attention to my sighs?"

"We've been married eleven years, almost, and together longer, how do you think I've survived?" Huck said.

Chase playfully hit Huck's shoulder, "Ass," she said, "What'cha reading?"

"I borrowed back my copy of the Poetic Edda," Huck said.

"Light reading, I see," Chase said.

"Very much so," Huck said.

"Brett won't talk to me," Chase said.

"Well, you did ground her," Huck said.

"She shouldn't have done what she did," Chase said.

"That I agree, and if I didn't, I wouldn't be foolish enough to tell you," Huck said.

"At least one of you're smart," Chase said, "I thought she was better than that and this treatment."

"Hope not too surely for early harvest, nor trust too soon in thy son. The fields need good weather, the son needs wisdom. And oft is either denied," Huck said.

"So, you're saying she's just a rebellious teenager?" Chase asked.

"Yes," Huck said.

_Du blir laust frå banda som bind deg_

_Du er løyst frå banda som batt deg_

* * *

Sunday, January 15th, Late Morning

The four M1A2 Abrams Tanks lined up near the gate. Several other vehicles would be joining the; each of the crews was going over their vehicle one last time.

The Sergeant was sitting in the cupola of his tank. He reached forward and opened the fifty caliber ammo can, and reached over to open up his M2A1 fifty caliber heavy machine gun. He pulled the belt of ammunition and loaded it into the machine gun. Once he was satisfied with the setting of the belt, he closed up the machine gun.

The Sergeant looked over to the left side of the turret. Out of the loader's hatch, his Loader, Palmer, popped out of his hatch in the turret. He reached over and started loading his M240B Light Machine Gun. Once he finished, he looked over to The Sergeant.

"All loaded and ready to go," Palmer said, "Sergeant."

The Sergeant nodded and slipped down into the turret. The Sergeant leaned forward and looked into the gunner's position in front of him.

Tarheel was in the gunner's seat, checking over his equipment. Once he finished, he turned to look at the Sergeant.

"All set here," Tarheel said, "Sergeant."

"Good," The Sergeant said, "The word should come down any minute."

Tarheel turned to look at his equipment, "Well, let's get this done and over with," he said.

"Yeah, can we just get this over with," Palmer said.

"Y'all have it easy, I have the hard job," Letty said over the intercom from her position in the driver's compartment in front of them.

"At least you have a comfortable seat," Palmer said.

"I remember that seat, use to fall asleep in it, and I still miss it," Tarheel said, looking around his space that he stuffed his big frame in, barely.

"No drifting, Letty," Palmer said.

The Sergeant shook his head, "Who's choice of music id it today?" he asked.

"Letty's Sergeant," Tarheel said.

"Mine, Sergeant," Letty said, "They already have my player."

"Oh boy," The Sergeant said, paused, listened, and then keyed his radio, "Affirmative," he responds, "We're off."

The tanks ran up their engines and headed out of the gates to start their patrol.

_"Deyr fé,_

_deyja frændr,_

_deyr sjalfr it sama,_

_en orðstírr_

_deyr aldregi,_

_hveim er sér góðan getr._

* * *

Sunday, January 15th, Late Morning

They walked through the visitor's center and out into the garden itself. They pulled their coats tighter to their bodies and pulled their hats down on their heads.

It's a queer garden. Sure there were trees, bushes, and grass, but what seemed to grow here were stones. Most of them were similar white marble stones, all the same shape. They all said something different, but yet they all almost said the same thing.

They walked past a red sandstone gate, which stood orphaned with no walls that the gate once let you pass through. Angela paused, took stock of where they were, and pushed on among the fields of white stone. But unwilling, they trudged forward.

"How do you do this every year?" Sarah asked, Jess.

"I don't know," Jess said, "I was six when it all happened, and we started this."

"You're braver than me, Jess," Sarah said.

"Aunt Sarah, this is something My Mom taught me I have to do," Jess said, "Even though most people don't want to."

"But Arlington?" Sarah asked.

"My Mom says you can't always choose where you have to go," Jess said.

"I was surprised it was here also," Sarah said.

Angela turned down a road, Jess and Sarah followed. Angela was looking at the curb for a number. She stopped and waited for the other two to catch up.

Once they caught up, together, they walked down a row. The group stopped, and Angela looked at Sarah.

"You go, we'll give you time," Angela said to Sarah.

Sarah nodded and walked to one stone. She put a coin on it and looked it over. In private, she studied the stone and spent all the time she could with it. Slowly, she turned and walked away.

Angela nodded, and she and Jess walked to the stone. They stopped before it, and each put a coin on it. They stood there and studied it, and the frost tinged grass at its base. In their minds, they each read the stone.

The white marble stone had a rounded top and wasn't very big. At the top of the flat face was a Christian Cross. They studied the words that descended the stone.

Spencer

Churchill

Grady

Georgia

LtCmd

US Navy

War On Terror

"Hi Church, we're here," Angela said, in a low, respectful tone, "I wish you were here; there's so much to share."

There was a sudden silence, only broken by the gentle wind blowing amongest the headstone, and rattling the branches. Finally, Angela elbowed Jess to get her moving.

Jess looked at Angela, shook her head, and turned to the headstone.

"Hi, Dad, I miss you," Jess said, "and I love you."

_Deyr fé,_

_deyja frændr,_

_deyr sjalfr it sama,_

_ek veit einn,_

_at aldrei deyr:_

_dómr um dauðan hvern."_

* * *

(BLOG entry in Italics)

_Memento mori; remember you to will die, something I've been reflecting upon lately. Maybe because I'm the youngest, or one of the oldest, depends on how you group me, I've seen a lot of people I know die. It's a sad state that all you're thinking about is what shade of black to wear. Thank god we don't practice deep mourning or I'd never be out of black. That does beg the question is there is a walk of shame, is there a walk of death? If there is a walk of death, then we all shall have to walk it, right? I'd like to hear your thoughts so please comment below._

_RavenHussar_

_T3 Collective_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

So, we come to the end of another Episode. This one, Number Four, is named _Helvegan_. _Helvegan_ means the Path, Way, or Road to Hel. I spelled that right _Hel_ with one L. It's the Norse realm of the dead, where all dead goes and is ruled over by _Hel_, yes the same name, the daughter of _Loki_. The split realms of the dead are more of a Juedah-Christian belief. Yes, warriors who die, in battle, maybe harvested by _Odin_ & _Freyja_ harvested to protect their halls, _Valhalla_ & _Folkvangr_. Much of Norse worship is unknown as it's lost to time and conversion. Wardruna composed the song itself, and the version I like features the singer _Aurora_. If the sound rings familiar, the TV series used _Wardruna_ music in Series/Season 1 and music composed by the primary songwriters of _Wardruna_, _Einar Selvik_. The song takes the stylings of a death song, or more correctly, a funerary song, where you would sing the departed over _Gjallarbru_ to _Hel_. The end of the song even quotes from _Havamal_, The High One's Speech from the Poetic Edda. The translation is below.

Now, why did I choose it and use it in the story? Things have been building up to another reveal of secrets of the Annus Horribilis. So, it was the characters as they slowly marched to Hel. At the end of the dying words of this episode, we find out Secret two is Church Grady has passed, and he's Jess Scott's dad.

Things all have a point here. Everyone is on a journey to find their next phase in life. But like everything, it's a road we walk on. I like using _In medias res_, so that's why things get referred to offhandedly, and the characters seem to understand. This style also allows for tension to build. There was life between Bless the Broken Road, and Further on Down the Road. I need to find shorter titles. Things don't just stop and start when I choose to write.

Why these two deaths? Carson, well, I love the character of Carson, and a lot of fans do as well. This choice was mainly to his age. He was also getting to be a character in the current social climate that can easily taken out of context. But the second reason wasn't the reason I removed him; it was the practical matter of his age and physical condition.

Church, well, he was never meant to stay in the universe too long. Also, his job, which was never said, but implied in the text, is a hazardous one. I always wanted Angela to have a daughter, and I wanted the daughter to be an active player soon rather than later. Hence why Jess was born, and her dad died. Angela never married Church, and they chose to give Jess Angela's surname.

What are the other four secrets? I will reveal them in time. Why do they call that year, Annus Horribilis? Well, everyone in the social group was touched by the tragedy that year, everyone.

Writing, is also two stories, some will even say three. The big story, the story of your life. The story you are writing—finally, the story of the writing of this episode. The majority _Helvegan_ I wrote during the COVID-19 Pandemic, I had a few chapters started before it hit North America. This episode's writing finished in the shadows of the George Floyd Protests. Writing this episode was its own way to hell. As I'm finishing this Episode up, I will be preparing to return to my office for work for the first time since March 2020. Something I honestly look forward to finishing the episode.

There are two constants in life, things change, and one day we will walk the path to Hel. I hope that my writing has brought joy to people that read it in these dark times. As the writing helps me get through some of my issues. Someone once commented, they knew my emotions when I wrote the chapter by how I wrote it. I don't know which way to take it, but I do accept it.

As I write this, it's the eve of a protest where I live. The world will drive you crazy and will make you think. I try to be as apolitical as possible when I write. Several reasons, but mainly I want more people to enjoy and have an escape. Some events you can't overlook, though.

As for the structure of this episode, it covers just one week, seven days. Yes, we're still in January. The focus this part is on Kay, Lucas, Brett, Brooke, the New York Crowd, Angela, and a little bit of Candi. I'm trying to mix it up a bit.

If you've gotten this far, I do have a question. Ellie now presented with two "love interests," Dawson, and Bietio. Who do you prefer, so far, and who should I ship? Write-ins are also welcome.

Thanks,

Thumper.

**The Annus Horribilis Secrets**

Carson Murphy has passed away. (Episode 2)

Spencer Churchill "Church" Grady was killed in action as a US Navy Seal and buried in Arlington National Cemetery (aka The Garden). He is also Jessica Ashlyn Scott's Dad. (Episode 4)

X

X

X

X

**Playlist**

Chapter 141: Vast: Winter in My Heart

Chapter 144: Doro (Featuring Lemmy Kilmister): Alone Again

Chapter 155: SVRCINA: Battlefield (Meet Me On The Battlefield)

Chapter 159: Blackfoot: Left turn on a Red Light

Chapter 162**: **Teena Marie – Lead Me On

Chapter 163**: **Teena Marie – Lead Me On

Chapter 163**: **Machine Gun Kelly – Why are you Here

Chapter 164**: **Camila Cabello – Havana

Chapter 164**: **Machine Gun Kelly – Why are you Here

Chapter 180: Wardruna (Featuring Aurora) – Helvegan

**Poems**

**Translation Guide**

Chapter 155: Kochanie – Polish for My Darling (Or similar)

Chapter 156:Osita – Spanish for Teddy Bear

Chapter 180: Des gens habillés – French for People Dressed Up

Chapter 180: This is a song in either Norwegian or reconstructed Old Norse.

Kven skal synge meg - Who will sing me

i daudsvevna slynge meg - Into the death-sleep sling me

når eg helvegen går - When I walk the road to Hel

og dei spora eg trår - And the tracks I tread

er kalde så kalde, så kalde - Are cold, so cold

Eg songane søkte - I sought the songs

Eg songane sende - I sent the songs

då den djupaste brunni - When the deepest well

gav meg dråpar så ramme - Offered drops so mighty

av Valfaders pant - Of Valfather's pledge

Alt veit eg Odin - I know it all, Odin

kvar du auge løynde - Where you hid your eye

Kven skal synge meg - Who will sing me

i daudsvevna slynge meg - Into the death-sleep sling me

når eg helvegen går - When I walk the road to Hel

og dei spora eg trår - And the tracks I tread

er kalde så kalde, så kalde - Are cold, so cold

Årle ell i dagars hell - Early or in fading day

enn veit ravnen om eg fell - Still the raven knows if I fall

Når du ved helgrindi står - When you stand by the gate of Hel  
og når laus deg må rive - And when you must tear loose

skal eg fylgje deg - Follow you I shall

yver gjallarbrui med min song - Across the bridge of Gjöll with my song

Du blir laust frå banda som bind deg - You will be free from the bonds that bind you

Du er løyst frå banda som batt deg - You are free from the bonds that bound you

"Deyr fé, - Cattle die,

deyja frændr, - Kinsmen die

deyr sjalfr it sama, - You yourself will also die

en orðstírr - But the word about you

deyr aldregi, - will never die

hveim er sér góðan getr. - If you win a good reputation

Deyr fé, - Cattle die,

deyja frændr, - Kinsmen die

deyr sjalfr it sama, - You yourself will also die

ek veit einn, - I know one thing

at aldrei deyr: - that never dies

dómr um dauðan hvern." - The reputation of those who died


	181. Chapter 181: Adams' Apartment

**Episode 5: The Storm Before the Calm**

**January 16****th**** – 22****nd**

* * *

(BLOG post in italtic)

_Two weeks away from when rest of my sisters start coming home. It's been years since we were all home together. To bad my brother won't be home, but he's working. There is always a moment when I wish my siblings are all home, I miss spending weekends at Leighton. But Leighton is closed, and my brother is away working. I just hope me and all my sisters get along. Anyone have any experiences about seeing their brothers and sisters after some time away, please share below._

_RavenHussar_

_T3 Collective_

* * *

**Chapter 181: Adams' Apartment**

Monday, January 16th, Morning

Slowly, she got up from the breakfast bar, collecting the plates, flatware, and coffee mug, she cleaned them off in the sink. Once she finished cleaning off her breakfast dishes, she put them in the dishwasher. Once done, she sighed and left the kitchenette into the open concept living room.

Elizabeth "Ellie" Scott crossed the living room to the floor to ceiling plate glass windows. She looked out the window onto the Upper East Side. The view was breathtaking, and Ellie always enjoyed the view.

This apartment wasn't her home. Ellie had been staying there the past few days, avoiding the mess her personal life has become. Studying her reflection in the window, she wasn't innocent, but she didn't think she led anyone on.

Turning around, Ellie looked over the apartment. Trin bought this place from her mom to raise her son. It was well-appointed, and for whatever reason, always neat. Ellie was alone in it, Trin went to work and Wyatt to a neighbor's apartment.

Turning back to the window, it's Martin Luther King's Day, no school. People did work, but the kids didn't have school. Shaking her head, she walked down the hallway to the room, Trin let her use.

Ellie dropped on to the bed and reached for her smartphone. Pulling up the messages, she looked through the text messages, and she didn't answer any from Ainsley.

Ellie did answer her other friends, but being vague. Going through the voice messages, she sighed and deleted them all, one was important, it was from Ellery.

Slowly, she rolled onto her back, then sat up. Scrolling through her contacts, Ellie finds one that says Ellery Vilhjalmsson and pressed the call button.

After a few rings, the phone connects, "Hello, Ellie, finally got my message?" Ellery answered.

"Yeah, been hiding out," Ellie said.

"What did you do this time?" Ellery asked.

"Someone got the wrong idea," Ellie said.

"Ellie," Ellery said.

"Are you trying to parent me?" Ellie asked.

"I'm hoping it makes it into your new manuscript," Ellery said.

"Really, Ellery?" Ellie asked.

"Well, it worked, Anna," Ellery said, teasing Ellie.

"Yeah, well, what can I say?" Ellie asked.

"So, how're the articles coming along?" Ellery asked.

"No foreplay, Ellery?" Ellie asked.

"I asked about how you're doing," Ellery said.

Ellie laughed, "I'm getting my laptop today, and you'll get the stuff tomorrow," she said.

"Good, good," Ellery said, "So, we can start talking about your next assignment."

"Well…" Ellie said.

"What are you not telling me, Ellie?" Ellery asked.

"I'm going home to Tree Hill," Ellie said, "For a few weeks."

"Why?" Ellery asked.

"Need some distance," Ellie said.

"That bad?" Ellery asked.

"Also, I have some family stuff to do," Ellie said.

"You're my most productive," Ellery said with a pause, "client."

"Well, maybe you could hook me up with someone with work down there?" Ellie asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know. I could look around," Ellery said.

"Thanks, Ellery," Ellie said.

"I've got some other news," Ellery said.

"What could that be?" Ellie asked.

"A publisher is interested in a squeal for _The Girl that Always Wears Purple_," Ellery said.

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"It sold well enough, they want to build on the magic," Ellery said.

Ellie sighed, "I guess," she said, "They want to make money."

"We all want to make money," Ellery said.

"Is this because they found out I'm in New York?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know, but it was some guy named Podlark from Stafford and Strauss," Ellery said.

"I don't know. I don't like doing business with Stafford and Strauss," Ellie said.

"Which is odd, most authors would jump at the opportunity to get published. Why's that, Ellie?" Ellery asked.

"I thought I told you," Ellie said.

"Enlighten me," Ellery said.

"Well, my Dad is published by them. One of my best friends is Fallon Stafford, and my sister is a Strauss," Ellie said.

"Well, think about it, they do hold the rights to your book," Ellery said.

"I know," Ellie said, "I know."

"Do you still have those sample chapters?" Ellery asked.

"Yeah, on my laptop," Ellie said.

"Well, send them to me, let's get that book sold," Ellery said.

"Alright," Ellie said.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" Ellery asked.

"Just my head is swimming around," Ellie said.

"You need a break, I get it," Ellery said.

"Also, I need the work, hence why I asked about finding work," Ellie said.

"Tree Hill, right?" Ellery asked.

"Yes, Tree Hill North Carolina," Ellie said.

"Okay," Ellery said and made a humming sound.

"What's up?" Ellie asked.

"I found something interesting," Ellery said.

"Oh yeah," Ellie said.

"Ever hear of the Sketch Dailey?" Ellery asked.

"No, what is it?" Ellie asked.

"It's an E-zine based in Tree Hill," Ellery said.

"Okay," Ellie said.

"They seem always to be looking for someone to write for them," Ellery said.

"What do they specialize in?" Ellie asked.

"Here's the tea," Ellery said.

"The tea?" Ellie asked.

"Just go with it," Ellery said.

"Okay," Ellie said.

"They do investigative writing, something you've want to do," Ellery said.

"Yeah, it's better than some of the stuff I've done," Ellie said.

"Well, here's your chance," Ellery said.

"Okay, why the fuck not, let's toss the dice," Ellie said.

"I'll email you the details and contact information after I get everything worked out," Ellery said.

"Thanks, Ellery," Ellie said.

"You're welcome," Ellery said and disconnected.

Ellie nodded, well at least she'll have work in Tree Hill. She put her phone down, nodded, and decided to take a shower.


	182. Chapter 182: Davis Enterprises

**Chapter 182: Davis Enterprises**

Monday, January 16th, Morning

The Fashion or Garment District is just south of Time Square. It's called this because this was where the garment design and manufacturing seemed to have settled in. After much of the production moved away, most of the design and business side stayed.

Davis Enterprises, or as in the business the House of Davis, chose this place for its worldwide headquarters. Nearly twenty years ago, a large majority of it was designing moved away, much of the business was still here. Even when one of the co-founders, Victoria Davis, the business-minded founder, retired, the business operations stayed here.

The other co-founder, Brooke Davis, Victoria's daughter, and the design-minded founder, stood behind the desk in her seldom-used office. She studied the city outside her windows. The building was an old and stately, but the glass is newer, more eco-friendly. She looked up at the ceiling and noted it was painted black and had an industrial look, which the current fashion dictated.

Part of her missed the city, the hustle, and bustle of life there. Most of her enjoy the palace complex she built in Tree Hill and spent time with most of her grandchildren. Still, there was something about New York City and its energy.

Brooke turned around and looked at the people before her. These four women were here to work out details for New York Fashion Week. They each represent a vital function in the planning of such a big event like New York Fashion Week.

Brooke suppressed a smile and took a seat behind her desk. Slowly, she took each woman in, a brunette, a brown-haired woman, and two redheads, but each was different in their own way.

Brooke let out a sigh and looked at one of the redheads. Her hair was a flame redhead, and maybe shoulder length. There is a certain quality to her; one would say an aggressive nature.

"Sabrina," Brooke said in a calm, business-like voice.

"Yes, Brooke," Sabrina Cohen, the Chief Operating Officer of Davis Enterprises, said. Sabrina did the day to day running of the whole shooting match.

"How are we looking financials of all this?" Brooke asked.

"We're on target, even adding the second show it didn't impact too much," Sabrina said.

"How did you manage that?" Brooke asked.

"Some foresight and planning," Sabrina said.

"Good, good, are we projecting success for the second show?" Brooke asked.

"We should have a minor success, based on the reception when that line was part of the main show, over the last few years. The reality is we just don't know; there's not enough data to show a clearer picture," Sabrina said.

"You've been getting the word out about it? Getting the right people to get the media to the Banríon show?" Brooke asked.

"Of course, just well, no offense Bobbi, your name just isn't as sexy as Brooke's," Sabrina said.

"Yes, Sabrina, not as sexy as mine yet," Brooke said.

"None taken," Bobbi-Lee Burke, the other redhead, just she was ginger in color, said. Bobbi-Lee was a designer Brooke discovered out of college and developed her talent. Over the last few years, Bobbi-Lee had her own line under the House of Davis. This February Fashion Week, the second show, the so-called Banríon show, is for Bobbi-Lee's line. Brooke nodded, Bobbi-Lee worked hard to develop the line, which Bobbi-Lee chose to named Banríon,

"Well," Brooke said, "I've gotten another special."

"Another?" Bobbi-Lee asked, "Who?"

"Ellie Scott," Brooke said.

"Ellie?" Trinity "Trin" Adams, the Vice-President of New York Operations, the person getting all the details worked out for the Fashion Week, also she's one of Brooke's five daughters, and Ellie Scott's best friend said.

"Yes, you heard right, I got Ellie Scott," Brooke said.

"We're going to have to get someone to do body makeup to cover her tattoos," Trin said.

"So, do it," Brooke said.

"But why, Ellie?" Trin asked.

"Why not?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know, she's not done it in years," Trin said.

"She keeps herself in good shape, and everything else I have that handled," Brooke said.

"Pay?" Sabrina asked.

"What did she get paid last time?" Brooke asked.

"Why are you throwing a monkey wrench in this so late in the game?" Trin asked.

"How much of a monkey wrench is it, Bobbi?" Brooke asked.

"Depends, I'd have to pick out something for her to wear, and I'm in Tree Hill, she's in New York," Bobbi-Lee said, "I just don't know."

"She'll be in Tree Hill at least until Fashion Week," Brooke said.

"How did you manage that?" Trin asked.

"I have my ways," Brooke said.

"Is there anything else?" Sabrina asked.

"I have nothing," Trin said.

"Sam?" Brooke asked, looking at the brown-haired woman. Samantha "Sam" Walker, Brooke assistant, and the person that kept Brooke moving in the right direction.

"I think the only thing we didn't cover is the location visits," Sam said.

"Oh yeah!" Brooke said, with a snap of her fingers, "That's important when are we doing that?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Trin said.

"Good," Brooke said with a smile.

"Which site are we doing first?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"The Main Show Location," Trin said.

"Very good, then if that's all, let's get to work," Brooke said.

The four women before her got up, and three of them left the room. Trin was the only one to stay behind. Brooke looked at her daughter.

"Yes, Trin?" Brooke asked.

"Could we talk out in the gallery?" Trin asked.

"Sure," Brooke said, and the two women walked out of the office. They headed out to the hallway outside reception. Trin stopped in front of one of the many pictures that hung there.

"So, can we get this picture taken down?" Trin asked.

"Lydia?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, we could put a more up to date picture in its place," Trin said.

"You do have a point, but I wouldn't remove it," Brooke said.

"Why?" Trin asked.

"Well, this is our first major campaign, that's why it hangs here, the pride of place," Brooke said.

"Not because it's Fallon, mom?" Trin asked.

"No, not because of that," Brooke said, and tapped the label, "Lydia left us after five years, Fallon was a baby then."

Trin nodded, "She was the face of the company?" Trin asked.

"In most of the print campaigned," Brooke said, and walked down to another picture.

Trin walked down to where Brooke stood. At first, Trin looked at Brooke then at the picture. It was another model from a past campaign. Looking over the image, this one had a different woman. Where Lydia Vestergaard was a blonde woman, this one had dark brownish red hair.

"If I had to say the first true face of the House of Davis, it would be her," Brooke said.

Trin looked at the label, Alissa Morris Spring/Summer line. Studying the portrait of the woman, Trin noted she was younger than Lydia Vestergaard underneath the cool model exterior one could see sadness and life behind the eyes.

"Sadly, Ally didn't stay with us long," Brooke said, tapping on the plaque.

"What happened to her?" Trin asked.

"She went back to school; I think a master's degree in economics," Brooke said.

Trin nodded, "I see," she said.

"That's why these pictures are here; they honor the women that helped us," Brooke said.

Trin nodded, "I see," she said.

"Come see one more," Brooke said.

Trin nodded and followed Brooke to one more picture. Trin looked it over in close detail. For a moment, Trin's eyes flared with the spark of recognition, then it faded. Finally, Trin turned to the label. The name of the women is Chastity and Isabella Davis, Spring/Summer Line.

"Is that?" Trin asked.

"Yes, that's Chase and Izzy," Brooke said, "For a brief time, they were a face of the House of Davis."

Trin nodded.


	183. Chapter 183: The River Court

**Chapter 183: The River Court**

Monday, January 16th, Late Morning

It wasn't usual for him to have the kids and grandkids, so he was a bit overwhelmed. So, he packed them all into his veteran SUV and went to the River Court.

Saying the trip to the River Court was an easy task, would be a lie. Two of the four are teenagers with a day off from school. After two acts of congress, threats of cold water, but it finally came down to pulling one out of bed. She was awake once her butt hit the floor.

At the River Court, Lucas Scott took his two grandkids, Naomi "Nomi" Scott, and her little brother Ellis Scott, to the court. The two of them were out with their basketballs.

Lucas looked over to see his daughter, Sawyer Scott, decided to take to napping on a nearby picnic table. Her best friend, Kendall "Keni" Stafford, was also leaning against the same picnic table, also trying to nap.

Shaking his head, he turned to watch the grandkids. Ellis is working on his dribbling and footwork, which wasn't bad for a six-year-old. Lucas looked over to Nomi, who was shooting. Nodding, Lucas, was glad about how she's progressing with her skills. Whoever would be coaching her, if she stayed playing, would have a good player.

Before Lucas could do anything else, his smartphone rang. He dug through his coat to pull out the smartphone and answered it.

"Hello Candi, you're up early," Lucas said.

"Haven't gone to bed, yet, Dad, just got off shift," Dr. Candace "Candi" Scott, MD, said.

"Well, you should be sleeping and not talking to me," Lucas said.

"Well, Sawyer asked if you called me, and that was two weeks ago," Candi said.

"Yeah," Lucas said, with a sigh, "We need to talk, but when you're awake."

"Well, that's the other thing I needed to do, is ask you something," Candi said.

"Oh yeah, what would that be?" Lucas asked.

"On the twenty-eighth, I'm coming out with a few friends for a visit, could you open the Carriage House up?" Candi asked.

"Who's coming out with you?" Lucas asked.

"Fawn, and my roommate Madyson," Candi said.

"I'll get your apartment opened up for Y'all. Do you need a car and the kitchen stocked?" Lucas said.

"I don't know, can I get back to you?" Candi asked.

"Sure, just don't take too long," Lucas said, and looked over to Nomi, "Nomi, lower your elbow."

"At the River Court with the kids?" Candi asked.

"Yeah," Lucas said.

"Just the little ones?" Candi asked.

"I have all four," Lucas said, "Just no LK."

"So, what is my sister doing?" Candi asked.

"They're teenagers, on a three-day weekend," Lucas said.

"She's up working out?" Candi asked.

"No, Sawyer and Keni are sleeping," Lucas said, "Not everyone is like you."

Candi chuckled, "Well, I'm the exception, I guess," she said.

"You always were Candace Lynn," Lucas said.

"Well, I have to go, Dad," Candi said.

"See you soon, Candi," Lucas said.

"See you soon, Dad," Candi said and hung up.

Lucas sighed and put his smartphone back into his jacket pocket. He turned to see Keni and Sawyer still napping. Shaking his head, Lucas turned back to the grandkids and their basketball drills.

Taking a deep breath, he exhaled and watched the stream of his breath. Before he could do something else, his smartphone rang again. He sighed and reached in his jacket pocket and retrieved his phone again.

"Hey, Brooke," Lucas said.

"Are you looking after the kids?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, Brooke, the grandkids are playing with their basketballs," Lucas said.

"Sawyer and Keni?" Brooke asked.

"Hold on," Lucas said, and took the phone away from his ear, and took a picture. He texted it to Brooke, "I just sent a picture that would explain everything."

"Hold on," Brooke said, then he heard her laughing, "Are Keni and Sawyer sleeping on a picnic table?"

"They're teenagers with a three-day weekend," Lucas said.

"You didn't leave them home, sleeping?" Brooke asked.

"Nope, I dragged Sawyer out of bed, literally," Lucas said.

"So, where are they sleeping now?" Brooke asked.

"The River Court, if you haven't guessed," Lucas said.

"Which bed were they in?" Brooke asked.

"They were in their own," Lucas said.

"They've been sharing a bed every so often," Brooke said.

"You and Peyton did it until you moved in with Rachel," Lucas said.

"Oh, you know about that?" Brooke asked.

"I lived it, and Peyton told me once," Lucas said.

"That's different," Brooke said.

"Brooke, they've always done it. They're very close and always have been," Lucas said.

"I don't know," Brooke said.

"Look, if it's more, I'm cool with it," Lucas said, "Look, I have two daughters that are LGBTQ+."

"It's new to me," Brooke said, "and I'm not sure if Ellie qualifies."

"Well, I believe she does," Lucas said.

"Speaking of the twins," Brooke said.

"What about them?" Lucas asked.

" I heard you have this big thing going down on the thirtieth," Brooke said.

"Yeah, they want to honor my first championship team," Lucas said, "The one I coached."

"How many rings do you have?" Brooke said.

"I believe four, only one as a player," Lucas said.

"So, how many of the Scott Girls are coming back for it?" Brooke asked.

"Well, Ashlyn is here already," Lucas said.

"Is she a Scott girl?" Brooke asked.

"By marriage, so she counts," Lucas said.

"Okay," Brooke said.

"Angela and Kay have committed," Lucas said, "Also, Candi will be home that week."

"How many in each party?" Brooke asked.

"I'm not sure about Kay. Ashlyn lives here," Lucas said.

"I know that," Brooke said.

"Anyway, Angela's group is big," Lucas said.

"No doubt, who's in it?" Brooke asked.

"Herself, Jess, my mom, and Andy," Lucas said.

"Okay, and Candi?" Brooke asked.

"Two of her roommates," Lucas said.

"Okay," Brooke said.

"Brooke, what are you up to?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing," Brooke said.

"Brooke," Lucas said.

"I have all these empty rooms at Beaulieu, so why not put them up in comfort," Brooke said.

"Fine, Brooke," Lucas said.

"Also, Lucas, I want to host a dinner or breakfast for the whole team and their families," Brooke said.

"Brooke, how am I going to sell that?" Lucas asked.

"I'll leave that up to you," Brooke said.

"Brooke," Lucas said.

"Have another meeting, got to go, Lucas, bye," Brooke said and hung up the phone.

Lucas looked at his smartphone. He shook his head and placed his smartphone back in his pocket. Looking up, he saw a limo pull up. Out of the back, Lucas saw his daughter-in-law get out, a tall bald black man followed her.

Representative Isabella "Izzy" Scott, nee Adams, D-NC, walked over to Lucas. Lucas is over a half a foot taller than Izzy.

"I'd figure you'd be out here with the kids," Izzy said.

"It gets them out, and well active, except those two," Lucas said, and gestured to the sleeping Sawyer and Keni.

"Let them be, Uncle Luke," Izzy said.

Lucas nodded and looked at the black man. They smiled at each other and hugged each other in that macho man hug way.

"How are you doing, Skills?" Lucas asked.

"Not bad, Luke," Skills Taylor said.

"What were Y'all up to?" Lucas asked.

"We were at some event for MLK," Izzy said.

"Yeah, and they wheeled out the token, Dawg," Skills said.

"What are you talking about?" Izzy asked.

"Every time something involving the black community, you wheel old Skills out," Skills said, "But when a basketball thing comes up, no invite."

"Skills, I don't make the arrangements," Izzy said.

"Well, Izzy, you know I love you, but you need to clean house," Skills said.

Izzy nodded. Lucas at Skills.

"Serious?" Lucas asked.

Skills nodded. Lucas looked as Izzy walked to talk to her kids. Lucas just nodded.


	184. Chapter 184: Fifty-four

**Chapter 184: Fifty-Four**

Monday, January 16th, Late Morning

(Song lyrics in italics)

She took a seat in her living room and opened up her laptop. With a few quick clicks, a website came up. There, as promised, was a new video. Slipping in her earbuds, she clicked on the link and waited for it to load.

Ashlyn Pierce-Scott held her coffee mug and watched the screen. The blackness quickly changed and filled the screen with scenes of several basketball games. The highlights showed several players; all backed up with the refrain.

_I_

_Will_

_Be_

_I Will Be Heard_

A logo appeared on the screen which said _Be Heard, A Championship Defined_, with the subtitle Fifty-Four underneath. It faded, and the Tree Hill High School television studio came into view, with a young man was sitting behind the desk, wearing a blazer, shirt, and tie. The tie was in the colors of Tree Hill High School.

"Hello, I'm Trey Terthero, and this is Be Heard, A Championship Defined. Tonight's woman is one of The Wonder Freshmen. As the backup point guard, she would see enough action to gain experience to be mentioned for All-State Considerations. We profile her today, number Fifty-four," he said.

The screen changed to show Coach Kiera Sinclair sitting behind the desk in the basketball office. She looked at the camera.

"The Wonder Freshmen, it started as the fact we were at best returning seven players. Five of them were going to be our starters, so we had two bench players. So, we needed to re-stock," Coach Sinclair said.

The screen changed to show Coach Lucas Scott sitting in the field house. "We had a startling lineup and two backups. We were good with the bigs, but we're weak at guard so, that's what we were looking for at tryouts," Coach Scott said, "We weren't looking for four project players though."

The screen changed to show kids practicing basketball. Ashlyn saw that it was this current team since she could see Baylee running point. There was a woman in her late twenties sitting on the bleachers watching the practice. The woman was following how Baylee was running the team and would nod every so often, knowing. She was slender, with brown hair; finally, she turned to face the camera.

"There was a time I played on this court. I'm Anna Estes, and at one time, I was Anna Barclay, and I was number fifty-four," she said.

The image changed to her standing on the court. She looked over the court, then knelt and touched the Tree Hill Logo at center court. Standing up, she looked at the camera.

"I had a few good seasons in AAU, so when I entered high school, I figured I'd give it a try. I enjoyed the game, so I went to try out. AT tryouts, I figure I'd make the JV squad," Anna said, "Little did I know."

The image changed to Lucas, "I had no depth at guard, just my starters, and it was most telling at point guard where I'd be starting a sophomore. Ashton was better at shooting guard or small forward. So, when I saw Anna, I was like, she's raw, but then again, my starter was still raw, but we could work with her," he said, "Especially after I saw videos of her AAU play."

Ashlyn was looking at herself in her office. "Anna was interesting to work with; she would do things, and some would work, and some wouldn't work, but she was so young and inexperienced," she said.

Angela filled the screen. "I'm not speaking out of turn, but it wasn't Anna's physical girls that let her down on the court, it was all mental," she said, "If she couldn't charge she passed it to her first option, no matter what."

Coach Sinclair at the desk was next on the screen. "There were a lot of turnovers, by her. Anna was a freshman, and that's what she shouldn't be judged by how much we got out of Faith this season and the season before," she said, "Anna was good, she had talent, she just needed seasoning."

Lucas was at his spot in the bleachers, "We knew what we were getting with Anna. Early in the season, she got a lot of playing time. I like the idea of combo guards, so we started teaching Kay to run the point. Anna would sometimes get some time at shooting guard, as well. Kay just caught on to the point faster, then Anna. That's why Anna's playing time shrank, was simply Kay advanced faster. Anna still got significant playing time that year, and of the four Wonder Freshmen, Anna benefitted the most, scoring a lot that year. She played almost every fourth quarter that year," Lucas said.

The Doctor in her office was on the screen next. "My job most of that season was to ride shotgun with the freshmen on the court, and keep them in line," she said, "Anna, was good, or at least good enough if you could get her to slow her mind down. Having her in the backcourt with Kay initially was fun; they got each other, and they made a good pairing."

Anna returned to the screen; she was still in the field house. "Immaturity that was my issue," she said, "Playing with Kay, who was in the same boat as me, and we bonded over that."

The screen cut to the clips the championship season. It showed highlights of Anna running the offense. Ashlyn nodded and counted the players and read the number on their jerseys; smiling, and watched the play develop. Ashlyn nodded; Anna did have talent.

The screen changed to Coach Scott, "Anna turned out to be the biggest project of the group," Lucas said.

Coach Sinclair appeared on the screen, "Anna worked hard, and it did come, but it took until her senior year for it to click," she said.

Kay Scott was on the screen; she could see her living room. "Anna is probably the least decorated member of that team. We played together for four years; she only started her senior year," she said.

Coach Lucas Scott was back on the screen. "The what have beens, we could spend the rest of our live debating this or that. Simple fact, her sophomore year, when she got the chance to start, her bad habits came back. What gets left out is she worked on it, and her senior year, she stepped full time into the starting role. Anna almost led that team to a state championship. Also, and probably more telling is these Wonder Freshmen won two state championships and came damn close to having won two more," Lucas said.

The screen changed to show Anna looking over the banners in the gym. The camera panned up to the banners and focused on them. They were two years apart, and a jump cut came to Anna and showed her left hand, which had two championship rings.

Anna was sitting on the bleachers again. "Indeed, I didn't end up the big name of that group, but I was part of that group, and we became good friends," she said.

It changed again to Lucas this time, looking at the two banners. "Anna's sophomore, she did get that chance to start, as I mentioned earlier when Faith got injured. Her bad habits came back, as I said, and she got benched. We had sitting behind her a transfer student, which one of the best point guards in the country. Candace Strauss came in and righted the ship. Of all the players on the team that benefitted the most was Anna. Candace took Anna under her wing and worked with her. After Candace graduated, Anna got the chance to start and proved she could do it," Lucas said.

Coach Sinclair appeared on the screen. "Anna is proof that you get out as much effort as you put in. That's why she's in this discussion," she said.

The screen changed again to Anna sitting on the bleachers. "I didn't go to a division one school. I went on to play at a division three school, for some more basketball and got my degree. I met my husband, got married, and got a job I love. I'm now a mom to a great son. Also, I have two state championship rings, and more importantly, out of the experience, I have several great friends," Anna said.

The screen showed clips of the team after a victory and then Anna with three other girls hugging, the girls' worn jersey numbers, three, sixteen, and fifty-two. The final shot showed Anna standing in-between the two-state trophies when she was in high school. The image dissolved to show a close up of Anna.

"Be heard," Anna said, and then the screen went black.

The next image came into focus at the Tree Hill High School TV studio. Trey Terthero was behind the desk.

"Though not the most well-known of the championship team members, Anna Barclay was someone who played her part and served a role. Not so with the subject of our next episode. Tune in tomorrow for our next episode of Be Heard: A Championship Defined, for episode Seventeen. I'm Trey Terthero and have a good day," he said.

The video ended, Ashlyn sipped her coffee. She removed her earbuds, nodded, and closed her laptop.


	185. Chapter 185: Tree Hill Hall

**Chapter 185: Tree Hill Hall**

Monday, January 16th, Late Morning

Last week, if that were a bore, this week at _Tree Hill Hall_ would be worse. Brett looked out her bedroom window. _Jamlyn_ had a weight room and a gym; she could pass the time there. _Tree Hill Hall_ had neither of these; it's tucked away in the woods. Typically, the peace and quiet is welcome, but once you're trapped there it's a prison.

One thing Momma Chase set down for the ground rules of her restrictions was Brett couldn't go out of sight of _Tree Hill Hall_. So, she was stuck here and to the outbuildings. Here her usual run now consisted of sixteen laps around the compound of _Tree Hill Hall_ and its pair of small outbuildings.

After a sigh, Brett walked out of her room. Framed pictures covered the walls in the hallway. Brett looked at the framed picture closest to her room. It was a large frame filled with multiple images, which Momma Chase and Daddy Huck populated with photos of all the kids.

Brett could see herself clearly in every photo she appeared. She had bright ginger hair like her dad, while her siblings by her dad had their mom's brunette hair. It seemed like a history of Brett and her siblings. She nodded; there was a lot of basketball.

Finally, she shook her head and went downstairs. Walking down the downstairs hallway, she came to the playroom. Standing in the door, she could see the four Burke siblings were playing. Brett noted the difference, these four would be off doing their own thing, but they were closer than the Scott siblings.

"Brett?" Paige "PJ" Burke asked, looking up from what she's doing. She's the oldest of the Burke siblings.

"PJ," Brett said.

"Would you play with me?" PJ asked.

"What are you playing?" Brett asked.

"I don't know," PJ said, "What would you like play?"

"What do we have?" Brett asked.

"Board games, maybe something like Candyland or Sorry?" PJ asked, knowing that Brett was restricted, and Momma Chase didn't want her kids to be heavy on the internet.

"Would everyone else like to play?" Brett asked.

"I don't know," PJ said, and turned to the next youngest, Keelan "Key" Burke, "Key, would you play a game with Brett and me?"

Key looked up from her book. "What are you playing?" she asked.

"I don't know, one of the board games," PJ said.

"Which game?" Key asked.

"Candyland, sorry, I don't know, what do you feel like playing?" PJ asked.

Key shrugged and got up. She walked over to the game's cupboard. Soon, Key was going through several of the boxes of games.

"Can I play?" the youngest Burke Girl, Bridget "BB" Burke, asked.

"I don't know," PJ said.

"PJ!" BB said.

"PJ, BB can play as well," Brett said.

"Okay," PJ said.

"BB, why don't you help Key pick out a game," Brett said.

"Okay, Brett," BB said and ran over to where Key was looking for a game.

Brett shrugged and walked into the room. Taking a seat near where PJ was doing was going. Brett made sure she settled into the chair right. Shaking her head, she must look foolish, sitting on such a small chair. Brett sort of half shrugged, not as silly as her dad probably does when he sits in one.

Colin "Col" Burke, the baby of their dad's family, and the only boy came over to them. Being only six, he's the same age as the twin boys on Brett's Mom's side. Col's also the same age as his cousin Ellis Scott, his aunt's son, on his mom's side. He climbed up into Brett's lap and looked at her with a smile. Col had a funny smile, as he's missing one of his front teeth.

"Do you want to play too, Col?" Brett asked.

Col nodded, "I would like too," he said.

"Well, let's see what they bring back," Brett said.

"If I can't play," Col asked.

"You can help me," Brett said.

Col nodded and smiled. Brett looked up to see Key and BB returned to the table. They carried a box over and placed it on the table. Brett looked down at the game and nodded.

"Only four people can play this game," Brett said.

"I know," BB said.

Col frowned a bit. Brett nodded to him, "I guess you're on my team, Col," she said.

The little boy nodded and smiled his missing tooth smile. Brett adjusted Col on her lap. The three girls took their place along the edge of the table; Key unpacked the game and set it up.

Slowly they started to play the board game. Brett smiled; she enjoyed spending time with all her siblings, especially her sisters. Both her mom and step-mom had sisters, but they had different relationships with their sisters. Her Mom and Aunt Savannah didn't get along at all and hardly talked. Momma Chase and her three sisters were very close and were always together. Brett's sisters were different from each other. Maeghan, her mom's daughter, is the same age as BB, but only had brothers, other than Brett, so when Brett stayed there, she wanted to spend time with Brett. Brett's other three sisters had each other, so Brett was just another, but older, member of the group. Also, the Burke girls tended to livelier.

"Hey, that's not fair!" BB said, looking across the table at PJ.

"It's the rules, BB," PJ said.

"But why me?" BB asked.

"You were closer to where I have to be," PJ said.

Brett shook her head, "Whose move is it?" she asked.

"It's mine," Key said.

"Well, let's go," PJ said.

Brett laughed. Key took her turn; Brett nodded as BB took her turn. Once BB finished, Brett looked down to Col.

"Our turn, Col," Brett said.

Col reached over and took their turn. Brett watched as Col played the game for their team. Brett nodded and looked at the board; they weren't doing well in the game. Brett nodded and then smirked; it didn't matter.

The game kept going, and finally, Brett looked up to the playroom door. Momma Chase stood there watching, with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Momma Chase," Brett said.

Four smaller heads popped up and looked at the door. There was a solid stream of greetings Chase replied, patiently to each. Slowly, she walked into the playroom, coming to rest over the table and looked over the game.

"Who's winning?" Chase asked.

"PJ, Momma," BB said.

Chase nodded, "I'm surprised," she said and looked at Col, "Are you watching, Col?"

Col shook his head, "No, I'm playing with Brett," he said.

"Oh, really?" Chase asked.

Col nodded, "Yes," he said.

"They wanted me to play a game with them," Brett said.

Chase nodded, "It's okay," she said, "I was just checking because Y'all were so quiet."

"That's why?" Brett asked.

"Yes, and I'm going to leave you to it," Chase said, and left the playroom, and the game kept going on.


	186. Chapter 186: New York

**Chapter 186: New York**

Monday, January 16th, Evening

The elevator doors opened, and she stepped onto her floor. For a moment, she put her briefcase down and stretched out. After that moment, she reached down and grabbed her briefcase again and kept walking down the hall.

Trin came to a door and knocked on it. After a few moments passed and the door opened, a thin woman, about an inch or so taller than Trin, with light brown hair, light blue eyes, and pale skin stood before her. Clair wore her usual effortless elegant style and still wore that signature necklace.

"Hello, Trinity, please come in," Clair Anne-Sophie Legrand said, in Parisian accented English.

"Thank you, Madam Legrand," Trin said, as she stepped into the apartment.

"You're welcome, Trinity, and please, call me Clair," Madam Legrand said.

"How's Wyatt today?" Trin asked.

"He's a treasure," Madam Legrand said.

"Thank you for watching him," Trin said.

"He's no bother," Madam Legrand said, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture, "The girls love having him here. Also, did I hear someone at your apartment today?"

"Yeah, that's my friend, Ellie," Trin said.

"Peyton's daughter, that looks like her?" Madam Legrand asked, curiously.

Trin forgot that Madam Legrand knew Peyton Scott. She nodded, "I forgot you know the Scotts," she said.

"Well, not all of them," Madam Legrand said.

"Yeah," Trin said, "You could say Ellie looks like her mom."

"Why is she staying with you?" Madam Legrand asked, curious still.

"Long story," Trin said.

"Enough said, Trinity," Madam Legrand said, "Enough said."

"Can I get Wyatt? I have things to do," Trin said.

Madam Legrand nodded, "Sure," she said, and looked over her shoulder, "Marguerite, Léa peux-tu amener Wyatt, sa mère est là pour lui."

"Oui Maman," a young girl's voice called back.

Trin nodded and waited for the three young kids to come out of the back of the house. Marguerite and Léa were also dressed casually, Trin noticed. Wyatt was also dressed for a day off.

He looked up at Trin, smiled, and walked over to her for a hug. Trin noted Wyatt was starting to grow again. He was also getting strong too.

"How was your day?" Trin asked.

"It was good," Wyatt said.

"You finish your homework?" Trin asked.

"Yes, Mom," Wyatt said.

Trin nodded, and they untangled from their hug. "Good, I have dinner on the way," she said.

"What are you planning for tonight?" Wyatt asked.

"Whatever we find on TV," Trin said.

"Will Aunt Libby be joining us?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know," Trin said.

"Oh," Wyatt said with a frown.

"C'mon on, we have to get going," Trin said, "Say goodbye."

Wyatt nodded; he turned to Madam Legrand and her two daughters. "Au revoir et merci Madame Legrand, Marguerite et Léa," Wyatt said.

"Bienvenue, Wyatt, et bonne nuit," Madam Legrand said.

"Au revoir, Wyatt," Léa said, and hugged Wyatt, she broke away and stood aside.

"Au revoir, Wyatt," Marguerite said and hugged Wyatt, which they kissed each other's cheek.

Wyatt nodded and followed Trin out of the apartment. They weren't far from their residence; Trin opened the door and let Wyatt in. Trin walked in and put her briefcase down on the breakfast bar.

Trin looked over and saw a sheet of paper on the counter. She reached over and pulled the sheet of paper to her. Trin looked it over.

_Trin,_

_I have some loose ends to tie up._

_I'll be home tonight._

_Thanks again for putting up with my shit._

_Tell Wyatt; I love him._

_Ellie_

Trin shook her head and put the paper down. She looked over to see Wyatt in the living room, turning on the television. Trin nodded, walked off to her room.

After a shower, she dressed in pajama pants and a t-shirt. Trin pulled her hair back in a ponytail. As she finished up, her phone went off, checking her smartphone, dinner had arrived.

Trin went to retrieve dinner and put the bags down on the breakfast bar. Without calling him, Wyatt came over. Trin unpacked dinner, and they took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"What's going on with Aunt Libby?" Wyatt asked.

"What do you mean?" Trin asked.

"Well, she's been staying here, and she never stays here," Wyatt said.

"Aunt Libby is going through somethings, right now," Trin said.

"What is she going through?" Wyatt asked.

Trin sort of shrugged, "I don't know how to explain it exactly," she said.

"Drama?" Wyatt asked.

"It's about a good way to put it, as any," Trin said.

"It seems that Aunt Libby just finds drama," Wyatt said.

"Where did you hear that?" Trin asked.

"Nowhere, but it seems she's always involved in something you would call drama," Wyatt said.

"Have you been listening to Aunt Fallon again?" Trin asked.

Wyatt lowered his head, "Yeah," he said.

"Well, you're too smart for your own good, sometimes," Trin said, and laughed, "But yeah, she lives life on the edge."

"The edge?" Wyatt asked.

"Just a term," Trin said.

"Oh," Wyatt said.

"Well, eat up, so we could watch a movie," Trin said.

"Okay," Wyatt said and turned back to his dinner.

They ate in silence until Trin couldn't take it anymore. She took the TV remote and turned the TV back on. She flipped through the channels until she found something that wasn't the News.

"Don't like it quiet?" Wyatt asked.

Trin nodded, "Yeah, having Aunt Libby here, you get used to a certain level of noise," she said.

Wyatt nodded. They finished eating and cleaned up. After they finished cleaning, they headed to the living room. They settled in to watch TV.


	187. Chapter 187: Coffee Shop

**Chapter 187: Coffee Shop**

Monday, January 16th, Evening

(Song lyrics in italics)

Pulling her coat closer to her body, she looked over the coffee shop. She pulled down the purple watch cap she wore. Shaking her head, she finally stepped forward and opened the door. Once inside, she let the warmth of the building wash over her.

Walking over to the counter, she ordered her simple black coffee and took a look around the small coffee shop. The place they were meeting was not her choice, but she reflected it was a good choice. The coffee would be the make or break of this place. She found who she was looking for; after she got her coffee, Ellie walked over to him and sat down.

Bietio Hawk looked across the table and smiled at her. Ellie smiled back at him. She slowly took off her watch cap and removed her air buds from her ears. Ellie ran a hand over her hair to try and keep it neat. She removed the ponytail in her hair and redid it.

"How are you doing?" Bietio asked, cutting to the chase.

Ellie smiled and warmed her hands on her cup of coffee. "Cold," she said.

"Yeah, it's a bit brisk out," Bietio said.

Ellie canted her head, "What's behind those eyes?" she asked.

Bietio looked at her, confused, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"There's something there, behind those eyes, a wondering or questioning," Ellie said, "Why don't you let it out?"

Bietio shook his head, "I don't know what you mean?" he asked.

Ellie leaned forward, "You're still curious about me," she said.

Bietio leaned forward to match her, "I'm always curious," he said.

"Well, we've never had the time to get to know each other," Ellie said, "So, why don't you ask me?"

Bietio shook his head, "I have no idea what I'm supposed to ask," he said.

"Whatever you want to ask," Ellie said.

The music changed on the coffee shop's speakers. There was a distinct guitar riff that filled Ellie's ears. She perked up with familiarity; she knew the song. Trin had played her the song once or twice. This notion was confirmed when she heard the whispered opening lyrics.

_I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming  
I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming  
_

That's when the sound became hard and driving for a few meters. Ellie must have physically changed her expression once she knew the song. She saw Bietio's expression change. The heaviness of the song dropped out.

_You are beautiful on the inside  
You are innocence personified  
And I will drag you down and sell you out  
Run away  
_

"What's wrong?" Bietio asked.

The music got heavier again.

_I am cold like December snow  
I have carved out this soul made of stone  
And I will drag you down and sell you out  
_

"It's this song," Ellie said.

Bietio did that contemplative head bounce guys tend to do. "Yeah, it songs pretty good," he said.

"It's okay," Ellie said.

"You don't like Mental Lapse?" Bietio asked.

Ellie shook her head, "I can take or leave them," she said.

_Embraced by the darkness, I'm losing the light  
Encircled by demons, I fight_

"Really? Don't you have any taste in music?" Bietio asked.

Ellie shrugged, "I'm just not a big Mental Lapse fan, especially _Judas_ of all songs," she said.

"So, you don't like Mental Lapse," Bietio said.

_What have I become? Now that I've betrayed  
Everyone I've ever loved, I pushed them all away  
And I have been a slave to the Judas in my mind  
Is there something left of me to save  
In the wreckage of my life? My life  
_

"They have good songs; this one is not one of my favorites," Ellie said.

"What's your favorite Mental Lapse song?" Bietio asked.

"I don't have one, but their first album was great," Ellie said, "If you put a gun to my head, I would say my favorite was _Further on Up the Road_, off the Live at TRIC sessions."

"Everyone says that their first album was great, but Mental Lapse had several good albums after that. Live Sessions at TRIC is a favorite of mine," Bietio said.

_I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming  
I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming  
Judas in, Judas in my mind  
I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming  
I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming  
Judas in, Judas in my mind  
Judas in my mind  
_

Ellie shrugged, "Maybe, their last one before Brian tried that career rehab," she said.

"So, you're saying its Brian Scott's fault?" Bietio asked.

Ellie shrugged, that's a loaded question. She's very bias on the subject of Brian Scott. Also, how much does she want to give away about herself at this time? "Well, his most successful times were when he worked with his mom or Kat Hartmann," she said.

_Oh, this guilt is a heavy cross  
There is blood on the path I walk  
And each step I take is haunting me  
_

"Well, not the last time," Bietio said.

"Ah, yeah, that bit of charity, which he pissed away being a diva," Ellie said.

"Some people seem to think it was Kat Hartmann who's difficult to work with," Bietio said.

"Really? Blame the woman? Kat has had an eleven-year successful career with Nordwind, where Brian, the Jim Morrison, want to be, just floundered," Ellie said.

"You seem to have a lot of anger when it comes to Brian Scott," Bietio said.

Damnit! Ellie let too much of her past out. "I have my reasons," Ellie said.

_Embraced by the darkness, I'm losing the light  
Encircled by demons, I fight  
_

"I don't want to argue," Bietio said.

"Well, we're not," Ellie said, "So, you want to change the subject?"

"So, umm, yes," Bietio said, "Then what were we doing?"

"Exchanging ideas, adults can have differences of beliefs, or opinions, and have a debate or free exchange of ideas without losing ground on friendship," Ellie said.

_What have I become? Now that I've betrayed  
Everyone I've ever loved, I pushed them all away  
And I have been a slave to the Judas in my mind  
Is there something left of me to save  
In the wreckage of my life? My life  
_

"Still, I'm going to change the subject," Bietio said.

"I'm fine with that," Ellie said, sipped her coffee, and glad she didn't have to discuss Brian anymore.

"Are you excited to see your family again?" Bietio asked.

"Some ways, yes, I get to see my sisters," Ellie said.

"I thought you have a brother too?" Bietio asked.

_I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming  
I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming  
Judas in, Judas in my mind  
I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming  
I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming  
Judas in, Judas in my mind_

"I do, but he won't be able to make it," Ellie said, "And it may not be all of my sisters."

"That sucks," Bietio said.

"Well, the one I suspect won't be there is a doctor in her residency," Ellie said.

"She's busy?" Bietio asked.

_Judas in my mind  
Judas in my mind  
_

"Yes, and knowing her is trying to over-achieve while doing it," Ellie said.

"Sounds like a hard act to follow," Bietio said.

"We're actually very close," Ellie said, "The only sister I'm not terribly close to is my baby sister, but that's because of the age difference."

"So, when do you expect to be back?" Bietio asked.

"I don't know, exactly," Ellie said, "Probably before Fashion Week."

Bietio nodded, "I do have a question," he said.

Ellie smiled, "I knew you did," she said, "Ask."

_What have I become? Now that I've betrayed  
Everyone I've ever loved, I pushed them all away  
And I have been a slave to the Judas in my mind  
Is there something left of me to save  
In the wreckage of my life? My life  
_

"When did you change styles?" Bietio asked.

"I have many different styles, I usually wear BoHo Style, but someone got me these," Ellie said.

"What?" Bietio asked.

"What?" Ellie asked, with laughing eyes and a smile, "I guess I'm a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside a bitch."

"Right," Bietio said.

"Don't you believe me?" Ellie asked and sipped her coffee.

"I don't know what to believe," Bietio said, and sipped his coffee.

_I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming  
I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming  
Judas in, Judas in my mind  
I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming  
I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming  
Judas in, Judas in my mind  
Judas in my mind_


	188. Chapter 188: The Village

**Chapter 188: The Village**

Tuesday, January 17th, Morning

The doorbell rang, and she picked an app on her smartphone. Looking at the image on the screen and smiled. Putting the smartphone down, she went down to the front door on the parlor floor (second floor).

Slowly, she opened the inner set of double doors. Looking through the windows of the outer doors, Fallon Stafford smiled at Brooke standing out there. Fallon opened the door and let Brooke into her townhouse.

"Morning Fallon," Brooke said.

"Morning, Brooke, how's your visit going?" Fallon asked.

"It's going well," Brooke said, and walked past Fallon, finding a place to sit in the living room.

Fallon nodded and took a seat across from Brooke. "So, you've intervened on our wayward…" Fallon paused and swished her hand, trying to finish the sentence.

"Yes, I finally put my foot down with Ellie," Brooke said.

"I was the one Trin sent to get Ellie's stuff and clean out her kitchen," Fallon said.

"Yeah, we've been keeping her at Trin's place, and she'll be heading back with me, it needed to be down," Brooke said.

"Yeah, but Brooke, you're not Ellie's Mom," Fallon said.

"Someone needed to get her to straighten her act up," Brooke said.

"Brooke," Fallon said.

"Fallon," Brooke said.

"I'm just saying, Brooke," Fallon said.

Brooke looked around the living room. Finally, she looked at Fallon. "I remember when you bought this place," Brooke said.

"Winter break, my freshman year," Fallon said, "I was sick of student housing."

"The first of my girls to have their own establishments," Brooke said.

"Have you been watching Downton Abbey again?" Fallon asked.

"It's a good show, and no one is better than Violet," Brooke said.

Fallon shook her head and chuckled a little, "Of course, you would identify with the Dowager," Fallon said.

"Of course, a Queen always identifies with a Queen," Brooke said, "Anyway, she wants what's best for her family."

"That she did," Fallon said, "Nice swerve, Brooke, trying to avoid an uncomfortable subject."

"What subject is that?" Brooke asked.

"How you strong-armed Ellie to return to Tree Hill," Fallon said.

Brooke laughed, "I left Bruno and Tony back in Tree Hill. Anyway, I didn't strong-arm her," she said.

"Then what do you call it?" Fallon asked.

"I made her an offer she couldn't refuse," Brooke said.

"Always the queen," Fallon said, "Do I have to kiss the ring?"

Brooke laughed again, "No, I left it in Tree Hill," she said.

Fallon chuckled, "Okay, but when did you become a gangster?" she asked.

"I've always been a gangster, Fallon," Brooke said, and laughed, "She needs to get back to her roots to re-center herself."

"Well, I think she needs to figure it out herself," Fallon said.

Brooke shrugged, "What she needed is be slapped to her senses," she said.

"It's not our place," Fallon said.

"Maybe, not yours," Brooke said.

"Okay," Fallon said.

"So, are you coming to Tree Hill?" Brooke asked.

"Why would I?" Fallon asked.

"There's a thing they're doing for one of the championship basketball teams," Brooke said.

"So? I didn't play basketball," Fallon said.

"But it's Lucas' first championship, you were a junior and on the sidelines cheerleading for that team," Brooke said.

"Are you trying to get the band back together?" Fallon asked.

"I just think it would be nice, with your relationship with Lucas," Brooke said.

"Okay," Fallon said.

"You could come and stay at Beaulieu," Brooke said.

"I could," Fallon said.

Brooke looked out the front windows and took in the West Village. Finally, she looked at Fallon.

"Anyway, I heard Trin wanted you to walk for us," Brooke said.

"She did," Fallon said.

"Did you say yes?" Brooke asked.

"No, I'm five foot three, way too short for that," Fallon said.

"It never stopped me before; women come in all shapes and sizes," Brooke said.

"So?" Fallon asked.

"Well, I don't think you'd be a good fit," Brooke said.

"Neither do I," Fallon said.

"I heard you've got a new man in your life?" Brooke said.

Fallon shrugged, "I'm not sure I'd say a man in my life," she said.

"You've been on a date or two," Brooke said.

"Yeah, but I don't know how serious we are," Fallon said.

"Well, it doesn't matter, its good you're out socializing," Brooke said.

"What does that mean?" Fallon asked.

"Just you put work before everything else," Brooke said, "Not that you need a man, or a woman, just need people."

"I have Ellie, Trin, and Wyatt," Fallon said.

Brooke shrugged, "It's also good to meet new people, too," she said.

"It is," Fallon said, "I would guess."

"What's his name?" Brooke asked.

Fallon nodded, "Yeah, his name is Grant," she said.

"So, is it Fallon Stafford or Fallon Adams seeing him?" Brooke asked.

"What? Where did you hear that?" Fallon asked.

"Trin and Ellie," Brooke said.

"Well, Fallon Stafford is seeing under the name of Fallon Adams," Fallon said.

Brooke closed her eyes and shook her head. After she opened her eyes, she looked at Fallon, "Why are you doing this, Fallon?" Brooke asked.

"Because, Brooke, I want what Chase and Izzy have, someone who's with them for them. Since I was sixteen, I've never had that option; they see Fallon Imogene Stafford, the billionaire, and what money they have access to," Fallon said.

Brooke shook her head, "Fallon, you can't find a relationship built on a lie, especially something that big," she said.

Fallon nodded. Brooke knew she would think about it, and unlike Ellie, Fallon isn't easy to strong-arm. Other issues were more important.

"So Brooke, when did you become the Mom of Tree Hill?" Fallon asked.

"After the annus horribilies," Brooke said.

"Still calling it what Haley calls it?" Fallon asked.

Brooke nodded, "What else would you call it?" she asked.

"I don't know," Fallon said.

"Me either," Brooke said.

Fallon nodded, "Yeah," she said, and both women nodded.


	189. Chapter 189: Seventeen

**Chapter 189: Seventeen**

Tuesday, January 17th, Morning

(Song lyrics in italics)

She closed the door to her office behind her and took a seat behind her desk. Checking her watch, she needed at the time and turned on her laptop. After the laptop was ready to go, she clicked on a bookmark, and came online. Next, she reached under her desk for her lunch bag, so she can eat and watch the latest publication from the school's basketball website.

Ashlyn turned to her Keurig and started a cup of coffee. Once the cup finished brewing, she turned back to the screen. Putting in her earbuds, she clicked the link for today's videos. She also finished unpacking her lunch.

The video loaded up, and the blackness, of the video player, was replaced with several scenes of several basketball games. The highlights of several players, it was stock footage, and was from several different years, they were also the same images from the previous episode. That was when she heard the refrain.

_I_

_Will_

_Be_

_I will be heard_

The show's logo finished the scene, and this episode was subtitled Seventeen. A fade cut left the Tree Hill High School Television Studio as a backdrop, with the host dressed as always, sitting behind the desk. Ashlyn wondered how many episode intros they filmed in the same session.

"Hello, I'm Trey Terthero, and this is _Be Heard; A Championship Defines_. We're switching gears today, with this episode. The last episode we covered one of the _Wonder Freshmen_, today, we're covering one of the starters. As the Power Forward, she was the enforcer of the team, on the court, and most of her fights were under the hoop. Off the court, often referred to as Barbie Girl. For the better part of two seasons, she was the leading rebounder for the team, and the only starter to sit for non-injury reasons this season, as she had the flu. Today we profile her on Seventeen," Trey said.

The screen changed, with another fade cut to show Angela sitting in her hotel room. "Barbie Girl," she said and laughed.

The next transition brought Ashlyn on the screen sitting behind her guidance office desk. "Barbie Girl," she said and chuckled.

The next person was The Doctor in her office. "Barbie Girl," she said and chuckled.

The woman dressed in the livery of a European Basketball team was next. "Barbie Girl," she said and shook her head.

The scene cut to show the Coach's Office and the various plaques and trophies, and the camera finally settled onto Coach Sinclair sitting behind the desk. "We had plenty of offense that year, so we didn't ask for a lot of scoring out of our four and five. What we got out of them was great. Their job was rebounding and defense, that's what we wanted from them. What we got was leadership on the court and mentoring off the court. We couldn't put a price on, and by the way, she was a junior when she was doing this," Coach Sinclair said.

The screen changed to show Coach Scott sitting in the field house. "There is an old saying offensive gets the glory, but defense wins championships. The offensive weapons generally develop first, so when I get these two players that could play defense, I was head over heels," he said.

The screen changed to a well-appointed living room. A woman who looked like she was in her thirties, and by the way she carried herself, she was comfortable in the room. The woman is blonde and beautiful, dressed well, and seemed manicured from head to toe. Everything looked like it was perfectly in place.

The camera focused in on her. She had this tentative look on her face. "It's been years since I've really talked about this," she said.

"It's okay, just go slow," a young man's voice said.

"Alright," she said, "In a less politically correct time, I was called Barbie Girl, Blonde Girl, or Pin-Up Girl. On the court, I proved I was anything but what they called me. My name is Devyn Rich; back then, I was Devyn Brice. I was the starting Power Forward and wore jersey number seventeen."

The screen transitioned through several pictures of Devyn when she was younger and with the montage ending with her in high school. The last one transitioned to an older woman in the same living room. "Devyn was the middle of my three children, and the only girl," The woman said, "I'm Shannah Brice, and I'm Devyn's mom."

The scene changed to show more stills of Devyn as a young girl. Several of these also showed her playing basketball; several of the more informal basketball shots showed her playing with the same two boys. Shannah Brice returned to the screen. "Devyn had a brother two years each side of her. Growing up, she was always just one of the boys," she said.

"Mom," Devyn said, and the camera turned to show Devyn was sitting next to Shannah.

"It's true," Shannah said.

"I just don't think people would believe it," Devyn said.

"They better," Shannah said, laughed, and turned to the camera, "As I was saying, she was just one of the boys. No one expected her to grow up and looked the way she does. She was truly the ugly duckling, but one thing didn't change. On the court, that little girl I raised was tough as nails and wouldn't back down."

The screen transitioned to a man sitting by the River Walk, with the river in the background. "Devyn was tough as a kid. She would go at you, no matter how big you were," he said. He nodded, "I'm Duncan Brice, I'm Devyn's older brother and a former Tree Hill Raven Basketball player," he nodded, "What to say about my little sister, she was in my face whenever we were in the driveway playing. We both drew blood; that's how hard we played."

Shannah was back on the screen. "There were quite a few games I had to break Duncan and Devyn apart in our driveway," she said, and smiled, thinking of memories of the past.

The next transition brought Angela on the screen in her hotel room. "I met Devyn in AAU summer ball. She's a year younger, so we weren't on the same team. We played a few pickup games here and there," she said, made a face, touched her nose, and nodded, "I'll admit I underestimated her based on her looks."

Ashlyn was the next ex-player to be interviewed. "Devyn schooled Angela, and wouldn't give an inch. She was one of the few players that could do that. Before Devyn did it, her sophomore year, I've never seen anyone do that before, without fouling her," Ashlyn said, and waited as if someone asked a question, "Angela mostly beat herself, but against Devyn, she went all out. Devyn wouldn't back down, but Angela is like the ocean, and broke through, eventually."

The woman in the European basketball livery was next on the screen. "Devyn and I came up through junior ball together, and our freshmen year on junior varsity. We made varsity together as sophomores. After all those years of playing together, we could see or think like the other. Coach Scott and Coach Sinclair just refined us, cut off more of the rough edges. I miss playing with Devyn every game," she said.

Coach Scott was back on the screen. "One of the advantages we had, and no one thought about; we had with this team, as we had two pairs of players who were good friends, tight, and have played together for years. Even with a very young point guard and only a year together they meshed; the perfect storm," Coach Scott said.

The Doctor was the next to return to the screen. "All things being equal, Devyn was a great teammate. When she sat for those two games, due to illness, she was on the bench and gave observations on how we played, what the other time was doing, and just cheering us on," she said.

Angela was back on the screen. "All I can say about Devyn; more schools should've recruited her. Ashlyn was my best friend on the team, and in life, but Devyn was my best teammate," she said.

It returned to Ashlyn for her turn. "For three-season, we had the same position coach, worked on the same drills, and I can say one thing was her humor that got me through those rough days," she said.

Coach Sinclair was the next person on the screen. "When she got the flu that season, she still came to practice and did the conditioning drills without complaint, until she passed out. She even apologized for getting sick. Something she couldn't control, she apologized for," she said, "That's something most people don't write about."

The screen changed to a black-haired woman standing by the river. "Devyn, what could one say about her? She was so giving with her experience and knowledge but didn't suffer fools gladly. She helped me my freshman year learn the way we played power forward," she said, "But I was on receiving end of many of her cold stares or sarcastic comments."

The woman in European Basketball livery was next. "What is there to say about Devyn? She should be more well-known of all my teammates because except for Angela and Candi at Tree Hill, no one went harder or worked harder. She embodied the idea of Be Heard," she said.

Coach Scott returned to the screen. "Really? She said that Devyn embodied the idea of Be Heard? Well, I would say she would be an example I would hold up. They always underestimated Devyn, probably because she didn't look like a basketball player. I have a Devyn story for you.

"Her senior year, we had a transfer student come into tryouts. Poor guy thought Devyn was one of the cheerleaders. He was talking to Devyn, and I would guess bragging about how good he was at basketball. Devyn was being polite, which is just Devyn. I called the team together, and she jogged over. Next, we went through the drills, and Devyn was right there and showed him how good she was. The look on his face was pure gold, and I heard he said she did some of the drills better than he did. After he watched her the full practice, he was embarrassed as anything I've seen," he said.

"What happened to the guy?" a young female student asked.

"Tate Rich?" Coach Scott laughed, "I believe they met again after college, and he's now her brother-in-law."

Devyn returned to the screen. "What is there is say about my career at Tree Hill? My three years on the varsity team, we won one state championship and were spitting distance to two more. I went to college because of it and had a good life.

"My biggest weakness, some say was my looks, because people didn't take me seriously. That was never my weakness, that was their weakness. Mine was my own confidence; I wasn't confident like some of the girls on the team, not enough, I should say to keep going and pushing. Maybe I listened to them questioning how a good-looking girl can play basketball? I settled, and basketball passed me by," she said.

Angela appeared on the screen. "Devyn should be remembered as one of the best teammates and one of the best defenders on the team," she said.

Ashlyn was next on the screen, "Devyn should be remembered, one of the things was she started the whole Be Heard thing," she said.

The Doctor was next. "Devyn should be remembered for her giving nature and her willingness to share to improve the team and her teammates," she said.

The woman in sports gear was next. "Devyn should be remembered for her ability to keep us going with her humor," she said.

Devyn came back on the screen. "Do I have a bad life? No, I have a great family. A husband I love and a job I enjoy. Will I remember that year? Yes, I do," she said.

The screen changed to an old video of the Tree Hill Team sitting on the bench, looking nervous. Suddenly their faces light up, and they're cheering. Two girls standing next to each other looked at each other and hugged. Both wore black jerseys, one was Devyn with her number seventeen, and the other was taller and worn number four.

Devyn returned to the screen. She looked in the camera, smiled a happy smile. "Be Heard," she said.

Devyn faded away and replaced by a picture of her holding the trophy, and eventually, that disappeared into the distance for the Tree Hill High School Television studio.

"One of the starters, Devyn Brice, stood out for the wrong reasons. What they overlooked was her solid defensive play and being a solid teammate. We implied at the end of our last episode; she didn't play her part. That's true; she didn't; she exceeded it. So, tune in tomorrow for episode four of _Be Heard: A Championship Defined_, for a very emotional episode, Twenty-one. I'm Trey Terthero and have a good day," Trey said.

Ashlyn nodded, took a sip of her coffee, a bite of her lunch, and closed the internet browser.


	190. Chapter 190: Interlude

**Chapter 190: Interlude**

Tuesday, January 17th, Morning

(Song lyrics in italics)

The Sergeant stood by the rear of his tank and looked around, as they were about to depart their forward operations based. It was another day and another patrol. The days have run together, and things have gotten worse. The tempo of operations was stepping up. There was less downtime.

The Lieutenant, the Platoon Leader, was walking down the column of vehicles. He would stop and talk to each vehicle commander. Lieutenant Weller was a good officer; the Sergeant reflected, he cared about the soldiers under his command.

Lieutenant Weller stopped in front of the Sergeant. Weller looked at him and nodded.

"How are you and your crew doing, Sergeant Garrison?" Lieutenant Weller asked.

"We're doing well, Sir," The Sergeant said.

"So, is your crew ready to go?" Lieutenant Weller asked.

"Yes, sir, we're ready," The Sergeant said.

Lieutenant Weller nodded, "Well mount up; we're getting going," he said.

"Yes, sir," The Sergeant said.

Lieutenant Weller moved on to the next vehicle. The Sergeant nodded and looked over to the front of his tank. On the gun tube was the name Damage Plan on it. The Sergeant nodded and climbed up onto the hull of the tank.

The Sergeant looked at the driver's hatch. Letty popped her head out of the driver's hole, her crewman's helmet was on her head, but her goggles were up.

"Get ready, Letty, we're getting going," The Sergeant said.

"Already?" Letty asked, sarcastically.

"Already," The Sergeant said.

"Yes, Sergeant," Letty said and dropped back down into the driver's hole.

_This is what I brought you, this you can keep__  
__This is what I brought, you may forget me__  
__I promise to depart, just promise one thing__  
_

The Sergeant climbed up onto the turret. He looked over his other two crewmembers. Palmer was standing in the loader's hatch with his crewmember's helmet on. He looked at The Sergeant and nodded.

In the commander's hatch, Tarheel stood, he wore the commander's crewmember's helmet. Tarheel nodded and looked at The Sergeant.

"We're getting ready to head out," The Sergeant said.

Palmer nodded, "Join the National Guard; you'll have a good time, have money for college," he said and slid down into the turret.

Tarheel nodded, and took off the crewmember's helmet, placing it out of the way. Tarheel slid down into the turret. The Sergeant took off his helmet and stowing it in the bustle rack.

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep__  
__This is what I brought you, this you can keep__  
__This is what I brought, you may forget me_

The Sergeant climbed into the commander's hatch. He reached over and grabbed the crewmember's helmet, pulling it on. After securing the chin strap, he clicked his mic as a check.

Ducking down into the turret, The Sergeant looked over the crew. Tarheel was getting situated in the gunner's seat. Tarheel pulled on his crewmember's helmet. The Sergeant looked at the back of the crewmember's helmet, with Tarheel's family crest.

"What were you saying, Palmer?" Tarheel asked.

"Saying how they talked me into the Guard," Palmer said.

"Yeah, I've asked myself that same question," Tarheel said.

"You didn't have to join, Tarheel," Letty said.

"True, but I felt I needed to do more than what I was doing," Tarheel said.

"You didn't have to join, Tarheel," Letty said.

"True, but I felt I needed to do more than what I was doing," Tarheel said.

"Right, you just wanted to shoot the big gun," Palmer said.

"It has that added benefit," Tarheel said and chuckled.

"Right," Palmer said, as he loaded the co-axial machine gun.

"That's the reason," Tarheel said.

"Such a boy's reason," Palmer said.

"That's my reason," Tarheel said.

Palmer pulled back and looked over to The Sergeant, "What do you think Sergeant?" he asked.

"We all joined for own reasons," The Sergeant said, as he loaded his M2A1 heavy machine gun.

"I guess," Palmer said, hit the knee switch for the ammo stowage compartment. The armored bulkhead opened up, and the loader removed a round from the rack and slammed it into the gun breech. "MPAT loaded," Palmer said.

"Roger," Tarheel said, as he indexed the fire control computer.

Palmer nodded and climbed up into the hatch. He loaded the M240B machine gun and charged it. "I'm good to go," he said.

"Power," Letty said, as she started up the tank's turbine engine. "I'm good to go," she reported.

"Good to go," Tarheel said.

The Sergeant stood up in the commander's hatch. He looked over to the lead tank. Lieutenant Weller's tank, D11, was called Darkhorse. All the tanks had nicknames starting with their company letter.

"All vehicles, move out," Lieutenant Weller ordered over the tactical radio.

The Sergeant nodded; another patrol was ahead of them. "Roger," The Sergeant responded.

Nodding his head, he clicked over to the intercom, "We're going," The Sergeant said, "Driver, follow the vehicle ahead of us, at the normal following distance."

"Roger," Letty said.

The Sergeant looked down and saw Tarheel adjust himself in the gunner's seat. He leaned forward and looked through the gunner's primary sight.

The Sergeant watched as the vehicles ahead of them pull out. As the following distance opened up, he got back onto the intercom. "Driver, forward," The Sergeant said.

The tank lurched forward. Standing in the commander's hatch, he grasped the commander's machine gun as he seized the machine gun for support, after stabilizing himself, as the movement evened out. He reached up and pulled his goggles down over his eyes.

_I promise you my heart, just promise to sing__  
__Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep__  
__Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

"Letty, you could have started us off easier," The Sergeant said.

"A little hyped up, Sergeant," Letty said.

"Too many monsters?" The Sergeant asked.

"Something like that, Sergeant," Letty said.

The Sergeant shook his head, as he heard over the intercom "A Bellendaine!" as they crossed the base fence line. It was Tarheel.

As they cleared the gate area, Tarheel slewed the turret off to one side. Palmer stood up in the loader's hatch, taking hold of the machine gun and rotated it to cover his search sector. The Sergeant did the same with the heavy machine gun, covering his sector of the tank.

_This is what I thought, I thought you'd need me__  
__This is what I thought, so think me naive__  
__I'd promise you a heart, you'd promise to keep_

"Tarheel, what does A Bellendaine mean?" Letty asked.

"Why do you ask?" Tarheel replied.

"Every time we cross the parameter, you say it," Letty said.

"She had a point there," Palmer said.

"It's one of my family's war cries," Tarheel said.

"Oh! What does it mean?" The Sergeant asked.

"To Bellendaine," Tarheel said.

"What's a Bellendaine?" The Sergeant asked.

"It was a rallying point for my family when we were border reivers," Tarheel said.

"What are border reivers?" The Sergeant asked.

"Cattle rustlers, basically, but also did sheep and general ruffians," Tarheel said.

The Sergeant chuckled, "That explains why you became a tanker," he said.

"I guess," Tarheel said.

"Alright now, let's focus on our zones, and try not to fall asleep," The Sergeant said, as the patrol kept on rolling.

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep__  
__Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep__  
__Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_


	191. Chapter 191: Hoggard

Chapter 191: Hoggard

Tuesday, January 17th, Evening

It's Tuesday, in the winter, which generally meant basketball. That's where she was now, on the baseline, in her uniform, not the one she wanted, though, and holding her pompoms. She stood out among the girls of the squad, being one of, if not, the tallest.

Sawyer Scott put her pompom from her right hand to her left. Which once her hand was free, she reached back and adjusted her ponytail, which was tied back with a black and blue ribbon. It was a similar look to a picture she saw of her mom when she cheered in high school. After a quick adjustment, she reached over to rub her face. The R that was painted on her face itched.

Once she finished, she returned the pompom back to her right hand. Sawyer looked over to the person standing next to her. Kendall "Keni" Stafford shook her head.

"Are you going to pay attention?" Keni asked.

"I always pay attention," Sawyer said.

"I just want to keep Shannon off my ass," Keni said.

"I know," Sawyer said, and adjusted her pompoms, and rubbed her face again.

"What are you doing?" Keni asked.

"This damn R your Mom taught me to paint on my face is bothering me," Sawyer said.

"Yeah, why did you do that, you usually don't?" Keni asked.

"It just felt right," Sawyer said.

"Is that because my mom isn't here?" Keni asked.

"Where is your Mom?" The Redheaded Cheerleader next to Keni asked.

"She's in New York City on business," Keni said, "Raegan."

The redhead, her name Raegan Sutherland, nodded, "Oh, I'm so used to her being in the stands," she said, her green eyes moving from left to right. Raegan was a freshman and one of the youngest girls on the squad but was nearly as tall as Sawyer.

"So, am I," Keni said.

Sawyer turned her attention from Keni and Raegan. Looking down the length of the court, she could watch the Tree Hill Girls' Basketball team warming up for the game. They were in the road blues. It's another road game and another long night.

"They look ready to go tonight," Sawyer said.

"I just hope the game goes quick tonight," Keni said.

"Why?" Raegan asked.

"The bus ride home, so I could get home," Keni said.

"We're only in Wilmington," Sawyer said.

"I prefer home games," Keni said.

"Why?" Raegan asked.

"The hometown crowd is more fun to cheer for," Keni said.

"What do you think, Sawyer?" Raegan asked.

"The game is about to begin," Sawyer said.

"Once more into the breach," Keni said.

Sawyer laughed and went into cheerleader mode. The game started, and Sawyer watched the players play, occasionally moving her pompoms to show she was cheering on.

"Go Tree Hill!" Sawyer called out.

Sawyer noted the cheer or call from a cheerleader. Sawyer tried to save her voice for the game after this one; the two teams were playing each other tight, matching basket for basket.

Sawyer had to push down the urge to pick apart the game. Her mind wanted to drift off; to imagine herself being out on the court with them. But she wasn't there and never going to be there. It was time for her to focus on being a cheerleader.

Her mind drifted away from the game, no matter how hard she tried to stay focus. She sees in her mind's eyes her old bedroom. The sights, sounds, smells, and colors came back to her. She even knew what day she came back to four years ago.

Sawyer feels her old bed underneath her, and the headboard against her back. At her feet was a bag, zipped up and looking ready to go. She's dressed in a black sweater, a black skirt, and black leggings, her shoes were on the floor waiting for her feet.

In her arms was her battered UCONN Husky plushy, her Jon-Jon. Even in the present, Sawyer could feel the four-year-old tears that streaked down her cheeks. Sawyer remembered her head bowed down with her mouth touching the head of the plushy.

Her memory takes a turn as she remembers looking up and seeing her Dad standing in the bedroom door. They looked at each other, locking eyes. Her Dad nodded, and Sawyer nodded back. She slid off the bed, put her shoes on, and moved towards the bedroom door. Her Dad walked over to the bed and picked up the bag.

Sawyer suddenly turned and hugged her Dad. She buried her face into his shoulder. Sawyer could feel the black wool of his suit jacket. It was a dark day, she remembered.

Coming out of the fog of remembrance, Sawyer could see the first quarter ended with a tied score eleven all. With a sigh, Sawyer shook her head, Hoggard is a good team. She watched them head into the locker room for halftime.

"Staying focused?" Joce Allen-Travis asked as she slid into the place next to Sawyer.

"Yes, I'm staying focus, Joce," Sawyer said, with a cold tone to her word.

"Just want to make sure," Joce said.

"Joce?" Sawyer asked.

"Yes, Sawyer," Joce said.

"Why do you act like you're the boss?" Sawyer asked, "Shannon's the cheer captain, not you."

"Yeah, Joce, I'd like to know, too," Keni said, backing Sawyer up.

"Well, umm," Joce said.

"I was wondering that too," Alesha said.

"Hey enough, Y'all," Alexis Moura said, "They're coming out for the second half."

Alexis is a junior, and Shannon a senior. Most of the squad for whatever reason was younger. Sawyer, Keni, and Joce were sophomores. Raegan and Alesha were freshmen.

Sawyer just pushed it out of her head. Joce Allen-Travis, why in the world does she have a double-barrel name? Brett has a double-barrel name; Ashlyn has a double-barrel name; Aunt Haley has a double-barrel name.

She shook her head and turned back to the game. The rest of the game was a blur. Most of the time, all Sawyer tried to do was stay focused on the game.

It was hard since she wanted to go back to her old bedroom. The walls were oddly painted red for as long as she could remember the walls painted red. There was also Jon-Jon on the bed waiting for her, and to listen to her. There was also the plushy of the bulldog with the Smokey the Bear hat. Keith called that plushy Devildog, sometimes pronounced Devildawg, but his name was Derek. He would be on the bedside table to protect her. She didn't name him Derek, her Mom did.

Sawyer shook herself to the present and stayed focused enough to watch the last of the game. Tree Hill won another game, 57 to 41.


	192. Chapter 192: Time Square

**Chapter 192: Time Square**

Tuesday, January 17th, Evening

The crowds moved about in their organized, but a disorganized way. People were moving in one direction of travel or another. Standing there in the middle of Time Square, she looked around and was picking out people. As she looked around the area, she leaned against the Recruiting Station that was just north of 43rd Street.

Ellie looked around the southern part of Time Square. She counted the people and noticed there were several different types. She slowly classified them on the basis if they were local or not. She quickly bored of people watching and pulled out her smartphone.

It's time to start heading to where she was meeting someone. Ellie put her smartphone away and pushed off the building. She crossed Seventh Avenue and headed north.

Once she crossed 45th Street, she was technically on Broadway, which is, for the next two blocks, a pedestrian plaza. Being part of the crowd was one of the reasons she liked living in NYC. Ellie liked being the small fish in the ocean, rather than being a large fish in a small pond.

Once she crossed 46th Street, she was officially in Duffy Square, the north part of Time Square. Walking along 46th Street, she came to a statue of George M. Cohen. Ellie could see one of several desnudas models walking around for tips. There was one time she considered doing that to pay the bills when she moved to New York.

Ellie turned to look at the statue and pretended to read it, to avoid the NYPD from hassling her. After a minute, she looked up to see Dawson walking over to the statue. Ellie smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey," Ellie said.

"Hey," Dawson said, looking around the mass of people that moves through Time Square, uncomfortably.

"Let's get out of her," Ellie said.

Dawson nodded, and they headed off. They found a place nearby and got a table. A waiter came over, and they ordered some drinks and something to pick on. Ellie nodded and looked at Dawson.

"Why did you pick Time Square to meet?" Dawson asked.

"It's close to where we usually meet, but also close to the friend's house I'm staying at," Ellie said.

"Couch surfing?" Dawson asked.

"You can say that," Ellie said.

"Why are you?" Dawson asked.

"As you know, I'm heading home for a few weeks," Ellie said.

"Lease was up?" Dawson asked.

"You can say that," Ellie said.

"So, when do you leave again?" Dawson asked.

"Tomorrow night," Ellie said.

"So, this is goodbye?" Dawson asked.

Ellie shrugged, "More an intermission, I'm planning to return," she said.

The waiter delivered their drinks and food. Once he left, Ellie looked at Dawson and sipped her drink. Dawson nodded, with a neutral expression.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" Dawson asked, and picked at the food on the table.

"Maybe a few weeks, at the most," Ellie said.

"Is there a lot going on down there?" Dawson asked.

"Yeah, and get to see some of my family," Ellie said.

"Is this drama in your life the reason you're heading home?" Dawson asked.

"You know about that?" Ellie asked.

Dawson shrugged, "I've heard things, people talk," he said.

"As I've said earlier, it's because my dad is getting an honor," Ellie said.

Dawson nodded, "So, why have this get together?" he asked.

"Because you're a friend," Ellie said, "And you deserve the time to ask why I'm leaving."

"I see," Dawson said, dismissively.

"It's all true," Ellie said.

Ellie nodded and took a sip of her drink. She reached for some of the food they ordered to pick on. Dawson looked across the table at her. Ellie smiled.

"What?" Dawson asked.

"I was wondering if you were going to miss me," Ellie said.

Dawson nodded, "Of course I will," he said.

"Well, you could text, call, and facetime me," Ellie said.

"Yeah?" Dawson asked.

"Sure, I'd like to hear from you," Ellie said.

"Okay," Dawson said.

"Don't sound so excited," Ellie said.

"Well, how should I sound, you're going away for an undisclosed amount of time, and all you could say is call me," Dawson said.

"What else would like you like me to do?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know," Dawson said, "Maybe more."

Ellie nodded, "I see," she said.

"See what?" Dawson asked.

"Nothing," Ellie said.

"It's not nothing," Dawson said.

"It's just me overreacting," Ellie said, "My recent drama has made me a bit touchy." Ellie nodded and smiled at Dawson. It was genuine, but one put on to put Dawson at ease. Ellie is many things, but she's not a fool. Dawson wants more from her, which she on principle, but she's not ready. Ellie studied Dawson, she liked getting physical, but she needs more, she needs an emotional connection, and if they had one she wasn't sure.

"What happened?" Dawson asked.

"I don't want to go too deep, but someone took advantage," Ellie said.

Dawson nodded, "Oh my," he said.

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, that's my drama, and part of the reason, I'm going away," she said.

"Were the police involved?" Dawson asked.

Ellie shook her head, "No, it didn't get that far," she said.

Dawson nodded, "That's good to know," he said, Ellie noted he was either a) not sure how to respond, or b) indifferent.

"Still messed up," Ellie said.

"Without a doubt," Dawson said.

"Yeah, without a doubt," Ellie said.

"So Ellie, what things are there to do, where are you going?" Dawson asked.

Ellie shrugged, "What is there to do in a small town," she said.

Dawson shrugged, "I don't know, never been, doesn't sound like much," he said.

Ellie shook her head and took a sip of her drink. After she swallowed the liquid, she reached over to the food and picked at it.

"You're close," Ellie said, quietly, and Dawson just nodded.


	193. Chapter 193: Basketball

**Chapter 193: Basketball**

Tuesday, January 17th, Late Evening

The kids have settled into their rooms, doing homework; or listening to the Miami game. The twins knew they had until half time before bedtime. Spot checks will happen. As for her daughter, she gets to go to bed when her homework was finished or told, whichever comes first.

Ashlyn settled into the couch of the television room. She had a bottle of her favorite local wine nearby, and a full glass was in her hand. The TV remote was sitting in arm's length, but the game was already on.

James was in Miami tonight. They had a homestand this week, which is the reason why Ashlyn was going to Miami this weekend. The kids will be over at their grandparents, James' parents.

Leaning back, she settled in and sipped her wine. The game started and she watched the game. It became harder for her to watch James' games.

Not that she hated basketball, she loved it, she enjoys coaching it, watching her twin sons play, and if cornered, she would admit she loved watching her oldest daughter play. Since she retired from her playing days, she wanted to leave basketball behind her. That didn't happen; her husband made basketball his career. Brett defied Ashlyn's wishes and picked up the game. Ashlyn even ended up coaching.

Ashlyn took a deep pull of her wine and then put the glass down. Leaning forward, she took up the wine bottle and refilled her glass. It was becoming more common for her to polish off a bottle on James' game nights.

Watching the game, she put her foot up and massaged the knee. Twice surgically repaired, it was never right, and would often cause her to sit when she played. Having a short pro-career was because of her cursed knee. Which she felt the puffiness of it, and knew the doctors wanted to do a full replacement because of the progressive damage life wrought on it.

Sipping her wine, again, she watched the game. Thirty-three, that's her age, she'd still be playing if her knee didn't betray her. Ending how it did wasn't right, because the fire still burned.

That season she got to play with her best friend again. They lived together, again, and things were looking up. That was until they wanted to trade her, and she had to take a physical. She failed because of her knee. The writing was on the walls, so she retired.

Yet, her retiring didn't extinguish the competive fire. Ashlyn came home where; she and James agreed to raise their family. Unfortunately, that put her in close contact with her family.

Shaking her head, she sipped at her wine. The less she thought about her parents, the better. They made their choice fifteen-years ago, and they cut her out of their lives.

Taking another sip of her wine, Ashlyn sighed. Four years ago, she tried reaching out to them, but her mom pushed her away. They all could've used each other's help, but her mom wouldn't budge. The events that week were at best described in terms of awkward, tense, and strained, and that was being positive.

Another sip and her wine glass were nearly empty, again. Ashlyn strongly disliked watching James' games alone. She suggested moving the family full time to Miami so that they could be together. James said no, the kids needed stability, family, and Brett needed her dad. Ashlyn finished her glass and sighed after she swallowed the red liquid. She didn't want to be a WAG anyways.

Putting down the empty wine glass, she stood up and walked to the window. The house was large, and part of it overlooked the Atlantic Ocean, with a small private beach. There were no lights, so it was pitch black, except for a few stars, that were breaking through the overcast, and a far off ship. Enough light existed out there so she could see a few white caps.

Ashlyn loved her home, but part of her cried out for their small house in Durham. Her first home with James and Brett, back then, things were so much better. Shaking her head, she looked back at the screen and watched the last few seconds of the second quarter tick away to half-time. It was time to check on her kids.

Ashlyn reluctantly turned away from the window. Slowly, she went upstairs and held on tight to the railing. Shaking her head and wondering if her balance was because of the knee or the wine. Stairs were hard for her, but not going up.

The first room she came to was one of the twin's room. Slowly she opened the door and peeked in. With a sigh of relief, she didn't have to tell Landon to go to bed. The radio was also off; he was into bed. Ashlyn walked over to the bed and kissed him on his forehead and adjusted the covers on his bed.

A door connected the twin's rooms. Slowly, Ashlyn walked into Logan's room. He also went to bed without being told. She walked over and fixed his covers. Finally, she kissed him on the temple, since he was sleeping on his side. She smiled at her blonde son. They weren't expecting two, but they got them.

Ashlyn crept out of the bedroom. The boys wanted to share a room, but they did give them rooms that connected. They only just moved them into their separate rooms.

Gently she closed the door behind her; she walked to the next room. It's Maeghan, Ashlyn's eight-year-old daughter. Curled up sleeping was the young blonde girl. Nearby was a stuffed raven, even though Maeghan wouldn't admit it, she still slept with it.

Ashlyn leaned over and brushed a stray bang out of Maeghan's closed eyes. Slowly, she kissed her daughter's forehead and then adjusted the covers. Straightening up, she slowly left the room, closing the door behind her.

Slowly, Ashlyn walked down the hall and looked into an open door. This room belongs to Brett. This week Brett was staying with her dad, which had been going on for years now.

After letting out a heavy breath, Ashlyn left the bedrooms and returned to the television room. She filled her wine glass up again. Climbing onto the couch, she put her feet up on the couch, after kicking off her shoes. Slowly, she pulled up a blanket over her. After getting comfortable, she took up her wine glass and sipped at it.

She's been sleeping more and more on this couch. Ashlyn couldn't bring herself some nights to sleep in her marriage bed. She sighed and finished her wine, not knowing how many glasses she drank tonight.

Trying to watch the game, she leaned back and found her eyelids getting heavy. It was a long day, between school, travel game at Hoggard, and now watching the Miami game. More correctly, she was trying to watch the Miami game.

Seven days, if she figured out how they were doing the episodes, it would be seven days. Tomorrow, episode twenty-one, another one she didn't look forward to watching. Ashlyn didn't think any of her teammates looked forward to discussing that one person. This tragedy thankfully had nothing to do with what happened four years ago, directly.

Ashlyn shook awake and shot up into a sitting position; she was breathing heavily. This shaking awaking and heavy breathing happened when she had a nightmare or stress. It didn't matter which one it was. Slowly, she ran her forearm across her forehead and felt sweat.

Ashlyn was turning towards the TV to see what was going on. The game was winding down. Miami beat Houston 109 to 103; it was good to have a Miami Victory. James scored twenty-one points and had eight assists, in other words, a good game, for him, and he led the team in both categories.

When James finishes with the post-game, he'll call. Ashlyn nodded and leaned back to catch some rest before her phone rang.


	194. Chapter 194: Beaulieu

**Chapter 194: Beaulieu**

Tuesday, January 17th, Night

There are a few pleasures in life; he reflected as he walked down the gallery of Beaulieu Manor. He stopped at one of the bedroom doors and opened it. This room was once Izzy's bedroom, when she lived here, he remembered.

Lucas nodded and smiled, which explained why Brooke put Nomi in this room. He looked over to the bed and saw Nomi was sitting up in the bed leaning against the headboard.

Nomi is ten-year-old; she doesn't need tucking in. On the other hand, her parents were away; so, Brooke would check in on her and Ellis. So, Lucas is doing this now since Brooke is away, which would make it their third adult figure gone in a short period. Lucas had to step-up and be there more for his only grandchildren. The good thing is Brooke will be back tomorrow.

Lucas took a seat on the edge of the queen-size bed. He looked at Nomi, their blue eyes met, and the granddaughter gave him a shy smile.

"You don't have to tuck me in, Grandpa Lucas," Nomi said.

"Nana Brooke, wants me to check in on you and Ellis," Lucas said.

"I'm fine," Nomi said, not too convincingly.

Lucas smiled and chuckled, "I'm sure you are Naomi Lynn," he said.

Nomi's shoulders dropped, and her head bounced, and her face took that "really" look. Lucas was familiar with it from having four daughters, and he saw it quite regularly from Nomi's aunt, Sawyer. Hiding becoming a teenager, and god he's getting old.

"No one calls me that," Nomi said.

"Grandma Peyton and I called you that all of the time," Lucas said.

Nomi nodded, "But well, everyone calls me Nomi now," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Well, I don't know what to say to that," he said.

"When will Grammy Brooke be back?" Nomi asked.

"She'll be tucking you in tomorrow night," Lucas said.

"I don't need tucking in," Nomi said.

Lucas smiled and leaned forward and kissed Nomi on her forehead. "Of course, you don't need tucking in," he said.

Nomi nodded, "I know," she said, looking to her left and then to her right, "But I like it."

Lucas smiled and chuckled a bit. "Okay," he said.

Nomi slipped down off the headboard to lay down. Lucas watched as she shifted around to get comfortable. Lucas stood up to let her get comfortable. After she settled, Lucas kissed her on the temple and fixed her covers.

He straightened up, slowly, and looked at his only granddaughter. "Good night, Nomi," Lucas said.

"Good night, Grandpa Lucas," Nomi said.

"Sleep tight," Lucas said.

"Thank you," Nomi said, with a yawn.

Lucas walked out of the bedroom and flipped the lights off. Once out in the gallery, he closed the door behind him. Slowly, he walked down the gallery to another bedroom.

He opened the door and entered what was once an extra bedroom, and now it housed Ellis. Lucas' grandson was on the bed and was looking through a comic book; his Uncle Tucker had given him.

"What'cha reading, Ellis?" Lucas asked as he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"It's called The Unforgiven," Ellis said.

Lucas nodded, "Well, it's getting late, and you have school tomorrow," he said.

Ellis closed the comic book and put it on the nearby nightstand. He and looked at Lucas; Ellis has the same blue eyes that his sister has. They were unique among their cousins as they had blue eyes.

"So, it's time to go to bed," Ellis said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, it is," he said.

Ellis huffed. "Yeah, I don't want to go to bed," he said.

"Why?" Lucas asked, the six-year-old.

"I don't want to," Ellis said.

Lucas tilted his head, "You need your sleep," he said.

"Why?" Ellis asked.

"Because you're a growing young man," Lucas said.

Ellis nodded, "So, when is Grammy Brooke coming home?" he asked.

"She's going to be home tomorrow night," Lucas said.

"What about Momma?" Ellis asked.

"She'll be back Friday," Lucas said.

"Will you be here in the morning?" Ellis asked.

"I have work. So, Auntie Chase will be over here with your Burke Cousins," Lucas said.

Ellis nodded, stretched, and yawned. Without being prompted, he curled up with an old battered teddy bear. Before Lucas could say anything, Ellis was asleep.

Lucas smiled, stood up, and adjusted the covers. He kissed Ellis on the temple and walked away from the bed. Shutting off the lights and closing the door, Lucas crossed the gallery and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a girl's voiced responded.

Lucas opened the door and stepped into Keni's room. On the queen size bed, Keni and Sawyer were sitting on the bed. They were doing something; Lucas shrugged and joined the teenagers on the bed.

"What'cha y'all doing?" Lucas asked.

"We're just chatting, Dad," Sawyer said.

"Yeah, Uncle Luke, we're just chatting," Keni said.

"Reptilians or aliens, Keni?" Lucas asked.

"Neither," Keni said.

"We're talking about the events coming up," Sawyer said.

"What would those be?" Lucas asked.

"Everyone is coming home for your honor, Dad," Sawyer said.

Lucas shrugged, "Why?" he asked.

"I miss Aunt Angela, and Kay, we'll be home too," Sawyer said.

"Oh yeah, and are you excited, Keni?" Lucas asked.

Keni shook her head, "No, except maybe see some people," she said.

Lucas nodded and stood up.

"What are you doing, Dad?" Sawyer asked.

"I'm heading to bed, and y'all have school tomorrow, so don't stay up," Lucas said.

"Okay, Uncle Luke," Keni said.

"Sure, Dad," Sawyer said.

Lucas smiled and started to leave the room, "I'll be in my room," he said.

"Okay," Sawyer said as Lucas left the room to go to bed.


	195. Chapter 195: THHS Guidance

**Chapter 195 THHS Guidance**

Wednesday, January 18th, Morning

There was a knock on the door. She looked up from the desk and smiled. Putting down the pen, they sat up.

"Come in, Lucas," Ashlyn said.

Lucas came into Ashlyn's office. "Do you have a minute?" he asked.

"Sure, have a seat," Ashlyn said.

Lucas took a seat in front of Ashlyn's desk. "Thanks," Lucas said.

"You're welcome," Ashlyn said and checked the computer's clock, "What brings you here at this hour? It's your free period."

"Are you Sawyer's guidance counselor?" Lucas asked.

Ashlyn shook her head. "No, I would normally be, but the school considers us related," She said, "Mal is Sawyer's counselor."

"Oh, okay," Lucas said.

"You should know that," Ashlyn said.

Lucas nodded, "I should," he said.

"I'm Keni's, though," Ashlyn said.

"Okay," Lucas said, "So? I can't talk to you about her."

"Actually, yes, you can," Ashlyn said.

"I'm not her teacher," Lucas said.

"But you are listed as one of her guardians," Ashlyn said, looking up from her computer.

"I am?" Lucas asked.

"Yes," Ashlyn said.

"Let me see that," Lucas said.

"Go ahead," Ashlyn said and leaned back. Lucas leaned over and looked at the computer screen.

Lucas nodded, "Well," he said, and sat back down.

Ashlyn shrugged, "I guess Brooke listed you because she travels," she said.

"Oh, well, I didn't know that," Lucas said.

Ashlyn shrugged, "I don't know. Well, what do you want to know about Sawyer?" she said.

"I can't talk to you about Sawyer," Lucas said.

"What usually involves Sawyer involves Keni, and well, I'm Keni's counselor," Ashlyn said.

"Okay," Lucas said, "I was wondering about this kid, he creeps Sawyer and Keni out."

"Oh, it doesn't matter, that is something different," Ashlyn said.

"Alright," Ashlyn said.

"Okay, how did you find out about this?" Ashlyn asked.

"They spotted him at the River Court, and I was there," Lucas said.

Ashlyn shook her head, "No, I've not heard anything," she said.

"Okay," Lucas said.

"Do you have a name?" Ashlyn said.

"They just called him Creepy Noah," Lucas said.

Ashlyn nodded and turned to her computer and did a quick search. "There's only three Noah's in the school," she said.

"Oh, I didn't even know we had one," Lucas said.

"Well, we have three," Ashlyn said.

"What are their last names?" Lucas asked.

"Noah Gevorgyan, Noah Adams, and Noah Ruan," Ashlyn read off.

"I don't know any of those names," Lucas said.

"Noah Ruan is one of my students," Ashlyn said, "I wouldn't consider him creepy."

"What would you know, you dated Huck Burke?" Lucas teased.

Ashlyn shook her head, "Aren't you glad, you're my uncle," she said, "And yes, I did date, Huck, we was also a three-sport athlete and all-star in all three sports."

"Doesn't make him no different than most," Lucas said.

"True, he always moved to his own beat," Ashlyn said.

"Yeah, well, that's Huck Burke," Lucas said.

"That it is," Ashlyn said.

Lucas nodded.

"So, I heard you're having dinner with Meggy Reuter," Ashlyn said.

"Yeah, Sawyer and I are going over tonight," Lucas said.

"She finally wore you down," Ashlyn said.

"You too?" Lucas asked, "Aren't you glad you're my niece?"

"Touché," Ashlyn said.

"Why is everyone making a big deal about it?" Lucas asked, "She's someone I've known for years."

"Luke, you need to get out of the house," Ashlyn said.

"I'm going to the Frost Gallery tomorrow with Sawyer," Lucas said.

"Trying to get her back into her art?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yeah, and it's a display of local artists, so maybe get her inspired to take it up again," Lucas said.

"Luke, she might look like her mom, but she's not her mom," Ashlyn said.

"I'm not trying to make her into her mom," Lucas said.

"Good," Ashlyn said.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Sawyer is very much her parent's daughter," Ashlyn said.

"How so?" Lucas asked.

"Stubborn as hell," Ashlyn said, "Anyways, Sawyer gave up those things because she felt she had to, it just happened she lost basketball about the same time."

"She seems to have adjusted well," Lucas said.

"She's also not given up her art," Ashlyn said, "She's just changed the medium."

"How?" Lucas asked.

"Her video making, vlogging, and the whole thing the Terrible Three are into," Ashlyn said.

Lucas shrugged, "I never thought of it that way," he said.

"The student has become the master," Ashlyn said.

"Not yet," Lucas said with a chuckle.

Ashlyn gave Lucas puppy dog eyes. "Damn, I thought I was wise enough," she said.

Lucas shook his head, "I'm not even wise enough," he said.

"Why do I hear a parable?" Ashlyn asked.

Lucas shrugged, "That's more Huck's thing," she said.

"What would he say if we called him wise?" Ashlyn asked.

"Who?" Lucas asked.

"Huck," Ashlyn said.

"Knowing Huck he would play, the Socratic Paradox," Lucas said.

"What?" Ashlyn asked.

"Huck would say, I know that I know nothing," Lucas said.

Ashlyn chuckled, "That sounds like Huck," she said.

"Speaking of the past, I heard you had a bit of drama after the last few home games," Lucas said.

Ashlyn shrugged, "Just the past, trying to dreg itself back up," she said.

"Maybe, you should let the past dreg itself up," Lucas said.

"Maybe, you should let it go," Ashlyn said, the et ursus was coming out.

"Touché," Lucas said.

"Anyway, the choice was made," Ashlyn said.

Lucas sighed, "Can I quote Metallica?" he asked.

"I don't know, can you?" Ashlyn asked, to the confused look of Lucas. "Sure, I guess," she said, to solve his confusion. Ashlyn gave Lucas a strange look. She wondered what some heavy metal band would add to this conversation, and it would probably be from _Nothing Else Matters_. For some reason, people like quoting _Nothing Else Matters_, Ashlyn nodded.

"So, let it be written, so let it be done," Lucas said.

"Basically," Ashlyn said, not sure, considering she didn't expect a quote from _Creeping Death_.

Lucas sighed, then snapped his fingers, "Who were those three Noah's again?" he asked.

"Hold on," Ashlyn said, and looked at the computer, "They are, Noah Gevorgyan, Noah Adams, and Noah Ruan, which I don't think it's Noah Ruan."

Lucas nodded, "Who are Noah Adams' parents?" he asked.

"Hold on," Ashlyn said, "Yeah, his mom is Kristin Adams."

Lucas nodded, "And his dad?" he asked.

"Chase Adams," Ashlyn said, "That makes no sense, Chase Adams is Chastity Burke now and a woman."

"It's not her," Lucas said.

"Then, who?" Ashlyn asked.

"Chase Adams," Lucas said, with a short, almost bitter nod, which told Ashlyn to drop it, and their conversation was over.


	196. Chapter 196: Algebra Class

**Chapter 196: Algebra Class**

Wednesday, January 18th, Morning

The classroom was basic; that's what she could say about it. She was on the second floor over by the field house, and this class was Algebra Two. Her most hated class.

Taking a seat, Sawyer Scott looked across the room. After a quick glance, she put her wounded ankle up on an empty chair. After another scan across the room, she saw Alesha walk in.

"Alesha," Sawyer called. The freshman walked over to where Sawyer was sitting.

"Hi Sawyer, how's your ankle?" Alesha asked, in a subdued voice. Sawyer cocked her head; this wasn't Alesha.

Alesha was wearing black, Sawyer noted, she almost looked frumpy, with a knee-length skirt, and a mock turtleneck. Alesha's black hair worn in a low ponytail, and for a girl who usually wore light makeup, she wore none. One thing that did stand out, Alesha's eyes were red-rimmed and puffy from crying.

"My ankle is, well, healing, I guess," Sawyer said, "I'm sorry about your dad."

Alesha nodded, "Thank you," she said, in the same muffled voice.

"What's wrong?" Alesha asked.

"My mom and sister are arguing, and my brother doesn't want to come home for the funeral," Alesha said.

"I'm sorry; do you want to talk about it?" Sawyer asked.

Alesha nodded and took a seat in an empty chair near Sawyer. "Well, Coy, doesn't like my mom, and well, he rather work out at the team facilities," she said.

"Why did you say, my mom?" Sawyer asked.

"Coy's my half-brother," Alesha said, "Even though I don't usually refer to him as such."

Sawyer nodded, "Okay, I know the feeling, I have a half-sister," she said.

Alesha nodded, "I have one of those as well," she said, "My older sister is also a half-sister."

"Anyway, it sounds like your brother is an ass," Sawyer said.

Alesha nodded, "He can be," she said.

"All men can be," Sawyer said, "What's up between your mom and sister?"

Alesha sighed, "My dad wants his brain donated to the Boston University Brain Bank, to research with it," she said.

Sawyer nodded, "Sounds like an honorable thing," she said.

"Yeah, and my mom wants to do that," Alesha said.

"Okay," Sawyer said, "where's the but?"

"Brenna, my sister, doesn't want to do that," Alesha said.

"Okay," Sawyer said, and shrugged, not knowing how to respond to that.

"Well, there are a bunch of NFL Players coming into town for his funeral, and that chaos, as my mom knows none of them," Alesha said.

"You'll get through it," Sawyer said.

"It gets worse," Alesha said.

"How can it get worse?" Sawyer asked.

"Brenna wants to kick us out of our house," Alesha said.

"That bitch," Sawyer said, trying to keep her voice low.

"I guess, Brenna is the executor of the will, and she wants to get rid of our house," Alesha said.

"How do you know this?" Sawyer asked.

"My mom and Brenna weren't talking," Alesha said.

"What did you do to her?" Sawyer asked.

"I was born," Alesha said.

"Wow! Really?" Sawyer asked.

Alesha nodded, "Brenna holds grudges, and that is pretty much everyone except her mom," she said.

"Sounds like a miserable existence," Sawyer said.

"That sums up Brenna," Alesha said.

"Well, I don't know how I can help," Sawyer said.

"Sawyer," Alesha said, and sighed, "You just listening and not dropping me again, is enough."

"I won't drop you, again," Sawyer said, not wanting to argue with the mourning girl.

"How do you get through this?" Alesha asked.

"Math?" Sawyer asked.

"No," Alesha said, her voice got quieter.

"Then what?" Sawyer asked.

"Loss," Alesha said.

"I wish, I knew," Sawyer said.

"What?" Alesha asked.

"Mourning, I was told, is personal for everyone. No one does it the same way," Sawyer said.

"Who told you that?" Alesha asked.

"My sister Candi," Sawyer said, "She wrote a paper on it."

"On grief?" Alesha asked.

"Well that and the Kubler-Ross model," Sawyer said.

"The what?" Alesha asked.

"The five stages of grief," Sawyer said, "Or I should say that's how she explained it to me when I asked the same question."

"Oh," Alesha said.

"Yeah, I'm not that wise," Sawyer said, "I just want to make good videos."

"I see," Alesha said, "What's your take on grief?"

"My brother's friend told me something once, and I just applied it, and well, it worked for me," Sawyer said.

"What was it? If you don't mind me asking," Alesha said.

"If you're going through hell, keep going," Sawyer said.

"How do you apply that?" Alesha asked.

"I wondered the same thing," Sawyer said.

"So, how did you make sense of it?" Alesha asked.

"Huck, that's who told me that, well, his wife told me this: With the new day comes new strength and new thoughts," Sawyer said.

"That helped?" Alesha asked.

"It put it into perspective for me," Sawyer said, "It put me on the path of setting small goals, like just getting to the next minute, eventually the next hour, and recently the next day."

"Does it work?" Alesha asked.

"For me," Sawyer said.

"How?" Alesha asked.

"Just try to get to the next waypoint. But it's not always the next day. Sometimes you have to just worry about getting to the next minute," Sawyer said.

"Oh," Alesha said.

"Yeah, we should hang out with my group of friends," Sawyer said.

"The Isla of Misfit Toys?" Alesha asked.

"We've been called that, and worse, but we've been through stuff, maybe they can help," Sawyer said.

"I don't know, let me think about it," Alesha said.

"Take your time," Sawyer said.

The teacher came into the classroom. She paused by her desk.

"Ms. Gregg, please take your proper seat," The teacher said.

"Yes, Mrs. Perrett," Alesha said and got up.

"Ms. Scott, I know you're injured, but please take your foot down," Mrs. Perrett said.

Sawyer removed her foot.

"Now open your books," Mrs. Perrett said, and the students opened their textbooks.


	197. Chapter 197: Twenty-One

**Chapter 197: Twenty-One**

Wednesday, January 18th, Afternoon

It was lunchtime, and she saw her last student appointment leave. She closed her office door and took a seat behind her desk. Starting a cup of coffee, she turned to her computer with her lunch.

It's another day, and another player profiled. Getting comfortable, she looked at the video player. Ashlyn wasn't sure she wanted to click on the link. Of all the players profiled, this was one of the few she didn't look forward to watching.

"There is nothing left for me to do but watch this video, and I would rather die a thousand deaths," Ashlyn said, a bit melodramatic, but she spent too much time around Huck. She clicked the link, put in her earbuds, and waited.

The usual opening played. Ashlyn looked over the faces and tried to remember the good memories associated with every face. The now-familiar refrain filled her earbuds.

_I_

_Will_

_Be_

_I will be heard_

The show's logo finished up the scenes of a not so distant past. The logo had the sub-title of twenty-one today. As the logo faded to Tree Hill High School Television Studio, Trey is behind the studio desk.

"Hello, I'm Trey Terthero, and this is _Be Heard; A Championship Defined_. Today on twenty-one, we're covering the youngest starter and the shortest player on the team. She was the point guard, the on-court general for the team. She is probably the most tragic member of this team. Today we profile her in this emotional episode, Twenty-one," Trey said.

The screen changed to Angela in her hotel room. "You got to have Faith," she said.

The Doctor in her office was next. "You got to have Faith," she said.

Ashlyn was now looking at herself. "You got to have Faith," her on-screen self said. In the real world, Ashlyn mouthed the line every time someone said it.

Anna was next, sitting in the field house bleachers, "You got to have Faith," she said.

Devyn filled the screen, still sitting in her living room, got her chance, "You got to have Faith," she said.

Kay, in her living room, was next, "You got to have Faith," she said.

The woman in European Sports Livery was next, "You got to have Faith," she said.

The screen changed to show a quiet and empty field house. The camera focused on an around thirty-year-old black man sitting on the bleachers looking up at the state championship banner. Finally, he turned to face the camera.

"That was a great year for Tree Hill High School; we brought both the boys' and girls' state title. It was also a great year for my family, as members of my family were the starting point guards," he said and paused, and took a deep breath. He nodded as if listening, and then looked into the camera, "I'm Kole Brown, the starting senior point guard for the boys' basketball team that year, and the older brother of Faith Brown, the girls' team starting point guard and number twenty-one."

The scene changed to Faith Brown catching the ball at the top of the key. The team they were playing Olympic. Faith took the shot before the clock ran out. It was the final shot, all or nothing, and it failed as the ball hit the back of the rim and bounced out to the court. Faith fell to her knees upon missing the shot.

The screen changed to Coach Scott sitting alone in the bleachers. "There are plays that define us and our careers. All players have one. I have one, and Faith has one; unfortunately, Faith missing that shot, her freshman year against Olympic, is hers. She never got the chance to redefine her career and memory," he said.

The scene changed to Coach Sinclair sitting behind the desk in the coach's office. "Faith shouldn't have taken that shot, she shouldn't have started that game, nor should she should've been on the team. The simple fact was we were hurting at point guard, and she stood out as a freshman to make the varsity team," she said.

The scene changed to Coach Scott. He sighed and nodded. "Faith was the first wonder freshman. She learned the game from her two older brothers, who both also played point guard at Tree Hill. She was smart and understood how we played and the game in general. Originally, my plan was for her to be the backup and work her slowly into being the starter. You want the universe to laugh, tell it your plans," he said.

The scene changed to Angela in her hotel room. "Faith Brown," she said and nodded, "Wow, what can I say, for the better part of two seasons I played the two-guard next to her at the point. She just got it and played as every play mattered. Also, she knew, she just knew where the ball had to go.

"Off the court, I didn't know her that well. The age difference, the space between us, was too much for us to be close. What I did know about her is she was a warm and generally a good person," Angela said.

Anna was next, sitting on the bleachers. "Faith was only a year older than me, but she was so much advanced when it came to basketball. After practice, Faith would work with me to learn the playbook. When basketball wasn't involved, we enjoyed a warm friendship," she said.

The screen showed several pictures of Anna and Faith being young teenagers. The screen changed to Kay sitting in her living room.

"Faith took me under her wing and made sure I knew where I had to be and to be ready to get the ball. When they started to teach me the point, making me a combo-guard, Faith doubled her efforts to learn her position. There were many days after practice Faith, Anna, and I spent time going over the finer points of the position and playbook. At the end of that season, I was starting at shooting guard next to Faith," Kay said.

The screen changed to a brown-haired woman wearing the livery of another high school. She was sitting behind her desk. "Faith and I played AAU ball together, and my sophomore year, I made varsity, and she was already on the team. She made a young guard-forward feel comfortable, and well, there was no one she wouldn't correct. She was a whippet, and had no fear getting into the face of even the biggest team member," she said.

The scene changed to Coach Scott sitting on the bleachers. "That season was Faith's best season with us. The sky was the limit; unfortunately, her time with us was cut short by a knee injury her junior year, and she never came back. As I said earlier, she never got a chance to redefine herself," Coach Scott said.

The scene changed to Kole on the bleachers. "Faith injured her knee badly. During her rehab, she got pregnant by her boyfriend. She had the baby and stayed with the baby daddy. After high school, they married, and they had another child. It was a hard delivery, and they couldn't stop the bleeding. Faith, my baby sister, died on the delivery table, after giving birth to my nephew, she was twenty-two years old," he said.

The scene changed to Coach Sinclair. She nodded and sighed. "Faith Brown, she could've been our best guard, ever, but not only that she was a great human," she said.

Angela was on the screen now. "There's a reason we yelled you got to have Faith. She made us work," she said.

It was Ashlyn's turn on the screen. "Faith, that's all I have to say, excuse me," she said, and on-screen started to dry her eyes—the scene cut.

"Mother Faith, the best at what she did at her age," The Black-haired Woman by the River Court said.

The woman in European Sports Livery nodded, "She was five foot five inches but played like she was six feet tall, she was all heart," she said.

The brown-haired woman behind the desk was next. "A good friend and teammate, who by the way was one hell of a point guard," she said.

Devyn was next, "The general, she called the shots," she said.

The Doctor got her chance next. "She was, well, Faith," she said and sighed.

The screen changed to an old video of the Tree Hill bench. Faith is wearing her black twenty-one jersey. Suddenly the whole bench shot to their feet and cheered. Faith hugged a girl next to her who worn jersey forty-two, then looked at the one that wore jersey number four and nodded to each other.

The screen dissolved to a picture of Faith with the trophy, and the screen went black, then plan white words came on the screen.

_Dedicated to faith Brown, a life well lived but taken way too early._

The screen returned to the Tree Hill High School Television studio.

"Small but mighty, that was Faith Brown. In her time on the Tree Hill Ravens, she led a team that was generally bigger and older. But she commanded their respect with her play. But not only did she leave the Ravens early, but also this world.

"We'd like to thank the support of the Brown Family for this episode. They were integral in making this episode, especially Kole Brown, who you saw in this episode.

"Tomorrow, we visit the second of the _Wonder Freshmen_, on _Be Heard; A Championship Defined_. So, tune in for episode four, Sixteen. I'm Trey Terthero and have a good day," Trey said.

Ashlyn nodded, removed her earbuds, and dried her eyes. After a sigh, she closed the browser and tried to finish eating her lunch.


	198. Chapter 198: The Field House

**Chapter 198: The Field House**

Wednesday, January 18th, Afternoon

A particular type of monotony had settled into her life. The same thing happened every day in the same order. Since she had things shut down, one of her few releases was here on the parquet floor of the field house.

Brett Pierce-Burke stood in her spot in the team circle. She looked to her left, and her friend Baylee Miller stood there in her place. To Brett's right, as always, stood her other best friend, Avril Popova. Across from her stood Coach Scott, with Coach Sinclair on his right, and Coach Pierce-Burke to his left.

"How are we all feeling today?" Coach Scott asked.

"Good," Brett said, and it became lost in the intermixed chorus of the team answering him. Coach Scott looked them over and nodded his head. His left hand reached out, and Coach Pierce-Scott handed him a clipboard. He looked it over.

"Well, we have an extra game Saturday, it's the re-schedule of that postponed game," Coach Scott said, which was followed by a chorus of groans.

"Good way to be excited," Coach Scott said, "So, today we're going to scrimmage. The first team versus the second team," he paused, "And please don't be so excited, let's go." He handed the clipboard back to Coach Pierce-Scott and clapped his hands, "Come on, let's go!"

The team headed towards their spots on the court. Brett found her place and looked across to her opposite number, her backup Flannery O'Brien. The strawberry blonde looked Brett over. They nodded and turned to look at the two centers, Avril and her backup Evalyn Lopez.

Coach Scott tossed the ball up. Avril and Evalyn leaped up after the ball. They slapped at the ball, and it went flying to a set of players. Jade Loyal and Cameron Garcia fought among themselves for the ball.

Cameron snagged the ball and threw it over to Gracelyn Cooper, the backup point guard. Everyone ran down the court end, where the first team was defending.

Brett tried to box out Flannery. Like a lizard, she tried to keep an eye on Flannery and the other on the ball. Gracelyn brought the ball up and yelled, "Delta!"

Nodding, Brett knew it was the triangle; they always run the triangle. That meant the ball will, or should, follow the path of least of resistance. All Brett had to do was keep the ball out of Flannery's hand and the paint.

Gracelyn couldn't find an outlet for the pass; she chose to drive for the basket. Brett knew that Gracelyn had no right hand. Brett also knew that Gracelyn would expect Flannery to block her out. Into the paint, Gracelyn pushed and moved out of the way of Avril and Evalyn. Gracelyn kept heading towards the basket.

Brett started a count in her head. When she reached the number she determined she needed to move at, she moved. Twisting around Flannery, Brett got free enough to reach out and pop the ball loose from Gracelyn's control. Jade drove for the loose ball and snagged it.

In a moment, the ball went out towards Baylee. The starting shooting guard received the ball, cradled it, and turned away from Corynn. Faye Ambrose, the starting point guard, broke loose of the mess and headed down the court in time to get the pass from Baylee.

Brett didn't even catch her breath; gears shifted into offensive mode. Her movement was all downhill now; Brett turned and was quickly down the court. The second string was no slouch and was also down the court, preventing the fast break.

It was a simple bounce pass, right into the hands of a charging Brett. With a quick hip swing, she dodged Corynn and went directly to the hoop. It was a simple layup, but it was just enough to put points on the board.

The gears were shifting again as she kept going towards the other end of the court. On the sideline, Coach Scott nodded and watched his redheaded power forward.

"What do you think?" Coach Pierce-Scott asked.

"Never had a problem with her ability, or her play, we're still trying to get her not relay on her talent," Coach Scott said.

"That's hard to do," Coach Pierce-Scott said.

"Not everyone is like that, Coach," Coach Pierce-Scott said.

"Just if she worked as hard as Angela, she'd be unstoppable," Coach Scott said.

"Whoa, bringing out the big guns," Coach Pierce-Scott said.

"No, that would be Candi," Coach Scott said.

"The White Mumba?" Coach Pierce-Scott asked, "Well, believe me, I'm trying to do the same thing with her school work."

Coach Sinclair walked over, "Plotting to take over the world?" she asked.

"No, trying to unlock more of Brett's potential," Coach Pierce-Scott said.

"Are you thinking of pulling an archangel?" Coach Sinclair said.

"An Archangel?" Coach Pierce-Scott asked.

"Not sure," Coach Scott said.

"Bringing in a player to work against her," Coach Sinclair said.

"Brett would eat that up," Coach Pierce-Scott said, "She's learned from the most dominate elite players from here."

Coach Scott nodded as he watched Brett reject a shot. "There has to be someone," Coach Scott mused.

"There's someone," Coach Sinclair said.

Coach Scott nodded, "And she's still in good shape," he said.

"No," Coach Pierce-Scott said, "Brett learned from her in the beginning."

"There's one thing that trumps talent," Coach Scott said and watched Brett rebound the ball and passes it out to Baylee for a three-point shot.

"Preparation and dedication to preparation," Coach Pierce-Scott said, "I've read The Mumba Mentality."

"There are only three people I know that fits that category," Coach Sinclair said.

"Yeah, one is coaching, the one Brett knows too well, and well she knows and the other she learned from," Coach Pierce-Scott said.

"We know Brett, and we know these people," Coach Scott said.

"So?" Coach Pierce-Scott asked, and Brett sank a deep three-pointer.

"She's not above gamesmanship, do you really think she taught Brett everything she knows, or she stopped learning?" Coach Scott asked.

"So, what are you thinking?" Coach Sinclair asked.

"Gracelyn and Faye could use some help learning the point or getting better. We could bring someone in to work with them for a practice or two," Coach Scott said.

"You're not thinking?" Coach Pierce-Scott asked.

"He is," Coach Sinclair said with a smile.

"She worked with some of the best, and taught an NBA player to run the point," Coach Scott said.

"Do you think she'll do it?" Coach Pierce-Scott asked.

"We could always ask," Coach Scott said.

"Why not? If we could improve two or more players at it, so much better," Coach Sinclair said.

"Okay, I'll ask her," Coach Scott said, and turned back to the game.

"How bad is it?" Coach Sinclair asked.

"How bad is the score?" Coach Pierce–Scott asked.

"How bad is it?" Coach Sinclair asked.

"Not as bad as you think," Coach Scott said.

"Brett's running the court," Coach Sinclair said.

"The second string is only down by two," Coach Scott said.

"Are we ready for the game?" Coach Pierce-Scott asked.

Coach Scott nodded and blew his whistle, which meant practice was over.


	199. Chapter 199: Marine Air Terminal

**Chapter 199: Marine Air Terminal**

Wednesday, January 18th, Afternoon

They waited in the lounge of the Marine Air Terminal at New York LaGuardia Airport. Together they sat in a comfortable passenger lounge, working on things waiting for their flight to be called. She looked around and noticed she didn't fit in with her three fellow travelers.

Ellie studied the women, all dressed in business attire. She wore a cute, if not preppy, outfit; she looked like some Soccer Mom in Training, or a future Karen. Ellie shook her head; the irony is her sister is named Karen. Looking over her fellow travelers, again, she sighed.

Bobbi-Lee Burke sat with her tablet out. Her ginger red hair was pulled back in a bun on the back of her head. Bobbi-Lee was probably the second oldest of their group. Ellie wasn't sure of all the ages. Ellie studied Bobbi-Lee and noticed she was intently focused on what she was doing, whatever that was. Laughing to herself, Ellie wondered how Bobbi-Lee dealt with her name, and how people could perceive it.

Samantha "Sam" Walker was probably the closest to Ellie's age. Again, Ellie wasn't sure of her age, and wouldn't ask. Sam is Brooke's assistant and was a big part in keeping Brooke's business running. There was a certain level of coldness in her demeanor. Ellie knew that Sam was all business when she was at work and could be very cutting. Brooke's will be done; there's no doubt in Ellie's mind that Sam was making sure of that.

The fourth and final member of their party was Brooke Davis, herself. Ellie studied Brooke, as the older woman sat in the chair, her eyes hidden behind a signature pair of sunglasses. Ellie suspected that it was more than likely that Brooke was sleeping.

Ellie shook her head and reached into her bag. Pulling out her Moleskin notebook, it was one of her favorite styles by them, the classic. She cracked it open, and took out her pen, which is a black Pilot G-2 0.7mm, and started to write on the ivory pages.

"What are you writing?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Just some thoughts," Ellie said.

"For the next book?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Please leave me out," Sam said.

"Why are you so sure I'm writing a book?" Ellie asked.

"You're your dad's daughter," Sam said.

"My question is, what did you do? You did something, or you won't be leaving New York like a thief in the night," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Just some personal drama," Ellie said.

"That seems your stock and trade," Sam said.

"Now, Sam, be nice," Bobbi-Lee said.

"I'm serious, Bobbi," Sam said.

"Not everyone has an easy way in life," Bobbi-Lee said, "Or understands you."

"Like you, Bobbi?" Sam asked.

"Well, I picked the wrong boy," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Weren't you in your late twenties when that happened?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Bobbi-Lee said.

"So, wouldn't he be a man when it all happened?" Sam asked.

"In the body, but that's it," Bobbi-Lee said.

"That's cold," Ellie said.

"Truth hurts," Bobbi-Lee said.

"I know that all too well," Ellie said.

"So, what did you do?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"It was, as I said, just drama," Ellie said.

"People just don't flee a whole city unless it was something big," Sam said.

"When she says big, she means Titanic big," Bobbi-Lee said.

"So, since you're hitching a ride back to Tree Hill with us, we'd like to be in on why," Sam said.

"Do you want to know?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, I'd like to know," Sam said.

Ellie gave Sam a crooked smiled, "It's good to want, isn't it?" she replied.

"Why you little…" Sam was starting to say.

"Sam, it's not worth losing your temper over," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Bobbi," Sam said.

"Let her explain and accept whatever she tells us," Bobbi-Lee said.

Sam sighed, "Fine," she said.

"Thank you," Bobbi-Lee said, and turned to look at Ellie, "Please put this to rest."

Ellie sighed, "Fine," she said.

"Please, do explain," Sam said.

"I'm heading back to Tree Hill for my sister, aunt, and dad's honor they're doing on the thirtieth," Ellie said.

"That's it?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't think, so, either," Bobbi-Lee said.

"That's my reason," Ellie said, hoping it would die there; she didn't want to go into it.

"There's no way," Sam said.

"You agreed to accept what I told you," Ellie said.

Sam nodded, "That I did," she said.

"So, that's my reason, accept it," Ellie said.

"Fine," Sam said.

Ellie turned back to her notebook. She resumed her writing. After a few moments, she looked up and saw Bobbi-Lee looking over her tablet at Ellie.

"Yes?" Ellie asked.

"Sam agreed," Bobbi-Lee said.

"That she did," Ellie said.

"But, I didn't," Bobbi-Lee said.

"So, what do you want?" Ellie asked.

"The truth," Bobbi-Lee said.

Ellie sighed, "We shall never know the truth," she said.

"Don't give me any bullshit, my brother is the biggest reader of philosophy," Bobbi-Lee said.

"So, what do you want me to say?" Ellie asked.

"What happened to cause you to hide at Trin's apartment?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Fine!" Ellie said and shook her head, "My friend Ainsley after we went out and partied. She came home with me, uninvited, and did some unwelcome thing."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "I see," she said.

"That's all you have to say?" Ellie asked.

"I think there's more," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Why's that?" Ellie asked.

"A hunch," Bobbi-Lee said, "Then again my book that might qualify as sexual assault."

Ellie sighed, "Ainsley wanted to be with me," she said.

"Sexually?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"And more," Ellie said.

"Not to sound harsh, you've been with women before," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure," Ellie said, "So, I asked for time to think."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "I take it she didn't do that," she said.

"No, she didn't," Ellie said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" Ellie asked in return.

"For making you share that," Bobbi-Lee said.

Ellie nodded. Before anyone could say anything, their flight was called to board. They got up and collected their bags. Sam woke Brooke up, as they headed out towards their waiting Gulf Stream business jet for the flight to North Carolina.


	200. Chapter 200: Seaview Manor

**Chapter 200: Seaview Manor**

Wednesday, January 18th, Evening

Looking across the front seat of his veteran SUV, the teenage girl looked back at him and nodded slightly. He sighed and turned into the driveway, on one of the gate pillars, which hung a sign with the estate's name on it. The estate's name is _Seaview Manor_.

Lucas pulled the veteran SUV into a parking spot near the estate owner's car. He put the SUV in a parking spot and looked to his passenger, again. Sawyer sighed and nodded.

"Let's do this," Lucas said.

"Dad, why did you agree to have dinner with them, if you're not comfortable with going?" Sawyer asked.

"We're friends, and your friends with Gareth," Lucas said.

Sawyer shrugged, "Dad, it's not about me," she said.

"I'm just not normally into being social," Lucas said.

"Why, Dad?" Sawyer asked.

"I don't know," Lucas said.

Sawyer nodded and looked out the windshield at the manor. She clenched her hands in her lap. She took in several deep breaths.

"Let's go," Sawyer said.

Lucas nodded, "Alright," he said.

Sawyer nodded, and they got out of the SUV. The sounds of the SUV's door closing echoed in the night. Lucas nodded and walked up to the front door. He rang on the doorbell. Lucas took a deep breath as the door opened, and Meggy Reuter was standing there.

Lucas slowly let out his held breath. He was underdressed, as Meggy was wearing a sleeveless scoop neck, body con dress. Meggy kept herself in decent shape.

"Lucas, Sawyer, right on time, please, please, come in," Meggy said.

"Thank you," Lucas said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Reuter," Sawyer said.

As they stepped into the house, Gareth was waiting there for them. Meggy turned to her son. "Gareth, please take Sawyer and Mister Scott's coats," she said.

"Yes, Mom," Gareth said and took Sawyer's coat. Lucas noticed Gareth's eyes hung on Sawyer, just a moment too long for Lucas' taste.

Sawyer wore a black pinafore dress over a red and black tartan long sleeve shirt. She looked over her shoulder at Gareth.

"Thanks, Gar," Sawyer said.

"You're welcome," Gareth said.

Gareth walked over to Lucas and took his coat. Lucas wore khaki pants, a blue button-down shirt, and a simple black and blue striped tie.

"Thanks, Gareth," Lucas said.

"You're welcome," Gareth said.

Lucas walked over and handed a bottle to Meggy. "It's not much, but I wasn't sure what we're having for dinner," he said.

Meggy took the bottle and cradled it gently in her hands. She looked over the label and nodded. "This should be fine," she said.

"So, what's for dinner?" Sawyer asked.

"Roast Chicken," Gareth said.

"Hmmm," Sawyer said.

"Let's get settled, it should almost be ready," Meggy said.

"Okay," Lucas said.

"Gareth, please show Mister Scott and Sawyer to the table, please," Meggy said.

"Yes, Mom," Gareth said.

Lucas and Sawyer followed Gareth to the dining room. Not that Gareth needs to show Lucas and Sawyer the way, as they both have been there several times already. Once in the dining room, Gareth showed them their spots at the table.

Sawyer took a spot across from Lucas, staring across the table at each other. Gareth went into the kitchen. Sawyer's eyes looked over to the door to the kitchen and then looked back to Lucas.

"What is going on between you and Mrs. Reuter?" Sawyer asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"Well, for one, what is Mrs. Reuter is wearing," Sawyer said.

"Nothing," Lucas said, "That I know of."

"Well, maybe, I don't know," Sawyer said.

Out of the kitchen, Gareth and Meggy came into the dining room carrying dinner. They put out the food and took their places. The party passed the food around, and everyone made up their dinner plates.

"Are you getting excited about this event coming up?" Maggy asked, looked across the table at Lucas.

Lucas shrugged, as he poked at his food. "It's kind of a distraction," he said.

"Really?" Meggy asked.

"I have a department to run, classes to teach, and a basketball team to coach," Lucas said, "Not to forget being a dad."

"But they are honoring you," Meggy said.

"They're honoring the team. I just happened to have coached them," Lucas said.

"I see," Meggy said.

Lucas nodded.

"So, anyway, Lucas, what are you doing with yourself after school?" Meggy asked.

"What's after school?" Lucas asked, with a bit of sarcasm.

"You're not writing another novel?" Meggy asked.

Lucas shook his head. "No, I'm not working on a novel at this time," he said.

"Why not? You're a great writer, Lucas," Meggy said.

Lucas shrugged, "Sometimes you have to let the younger writers have time to shine," he said.

"I understand that," Meggy said, nodded, and looked around the table; finally, she settled back onto Lucas, "If I remember, correctly, you left off just as Cori was heading to California to med school."

Lucas nodded, "I believe you're right," he said.

"I always wondered what happened with that story," Meggy said.

"You can say whatever you think happened, happened," Lucas said.

"That's no fun," Meggy said.

"Sure," Lucas said.

Meggy shook her head and looked over to Sawyer. "Sawyer, how are things going with school?" Meggy asked.

"The usual, Mrs. Reuter, but I'm busy with making videos and designing costumes for a few cons and other events," Sawyer said.

"You're still doing that?" Meggy asked.

"What else am I to do?" Sawyer asked.

"You're a cheerleader," Meggy said.

"I guess," Sawyer said with a shrug.

"You're good at it," Gareth said.

"Thanks, Gar," Sawyer said, "It's not my first choice in sports." She looked at Lucas.

"We've had this discussion before," Lucas said.

"Yeah, whatever, Dad," Sawyer said.

"Let's enjoy this beautiful meal, and good conversation," Lucas said.

Sawyer nodded, "Fine!" she said, and turned back to her plate. Lucas nodded and returned to his meal.


	201. Chapter 201: Stafford Townhouse

**Chapter 201: Stafford Townhouse**

Wednesday, January 18th, Night

After her nightly work out, Fallon showered and dressed in lounge pants and a cropped New York Met's T-Shirt. On the back of the shirt was number twenty and the name Polar Bear on it. She walked into her living room on the parlor floor.

Fallon daintily jumped into a chair with a thud. She was a small woman, but she still landed hard. Fallon put her stocking feet on a nearby table. She gave her feet a cocky grin as she reached for her smartphone.

Flipping through her contacts, she came to the name for which she was looking. Pressing a digital button, she waited to connect.

"Fallon Adams, what do I owe the pleasure," Grant Coyle said.

"I had a few minutes to kill, so I felt I could just call you to fill the time," Fallon said.

"I should feel so honored," Grant said, unable to hold back a chuckle.

"You should," Fallon said.

"I'll mark it on my calendar," Grant said.

Fallon chuckled, "So, how was your day?" she asked.

"It was good; we've been looking at our next showing," Grant said.

"Oh, really anything interesting?" Fallon asked.

"Aaaa, I don't think so, it's not even interesting to me," Grant said.

"Oh, that sucks," Fallon said.

"So, anyway, how was your day?" Grant asked.

"Typical, all begging, paperwork, and reports," Fallon said.

"More of the usual, I see," Grant said.

"Yeah, you can say that," Fallon said.

"So, do you want to get together soon?" Grant asked.

"Yeah, I have a week or so before I have to fly to North Carolina," Fallon said.

"Why are you heading to North Carolina?" Grant asked.

"Just a family thing and I'll get to see most of my siblings," Fallon said.

"Oh, okay," Grant said, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Not much, what do you have in mind?" Fallon asked.

"I don't know, maybe dinner, drinks, and some good conversation," Grant said.

"Oh, you're so dirty," Fallon said, "So, bad."

"You're in rare form tonight," Grant said.

"I'm in a good mood," Fallon said.

"I can hear that," Grant said.

"So, what are you up to?" Fallon asked.

"I was watching the Red Wings/Bruins game," Grant said, "Trying to pass the time."

"Ewe hockey," Fallon said, and why was he watching Boston?

"You don't like hockey?" Grant asked.

"No, my sister Trin likes hockey, though," Fallon said.

"Which one is Trin?" Grant asked.

"The sister that lives in New York," Fallon said.

"Oh, is she a Rangers or Islanders fan?" Grant asked.

"Hurricanes fan," Fallon said.

"I'm not sure we can keep seeing each other," Grant said.

"Because I don't like hockey?" Fallon asked.

"Well, yes," Grant said.

"There wasn't a lot of hockey in North Carolina," Fallon said.

"There are the Hurricanes, as you know, and didn't you go to college at NYU?" Grant asked.

"I did, and so did Trin, and I still have student loans to pay off," Fallon said and rolled her eyes. She paid out of pocket for her education.

"Didn't answer why you've never seen a hockey game," Grant said.

"Well, I believe the Hurricanes play in Raleigh, and I'm from Wilmington," Fallon said.

"Doesn't explain college or Trin," Grant said.

"Studies, work, and no free time for me, as for Trin, I might introduce you, and then you can ask," Fallon said.

"Hmmm, The Rangers are on the road, I don't like the Rangers anyways. The Isles are in town against Dallas," Grant said.

"I'm wearing pasties and a G-string," Fallon said, deadpanned.

"I know what we're doing tomorrow," Grant said.

"Going to score?" Fallon asked, now she's doing it to see if he was paying attention.

"I'm taking you to the Islanders game," Grant said.

"Hockey, oh joy," Fallon said.

"So, I'll send you the time and meet me at Penn Station," Grant said.

"We're going to the Garden?" Fallon asked, partially since she hadn't been paying attention to his hockey planning.

"No, we're not, the Rangers are out of town," Grant said, "Anyways, there are only two reasons I'll go to a Rangers game, free tickets or they are playing the Isles."

"So, where are we going?" Fallon asked.

"Belmont," Grant said.

"The horse race?" Fallon asked.

"No, the arena there, where the New York Islanders play," Grant said.

"Oh, yeah, hockey," Fallon said.

"We could make it a memory," Grant said.

"Okay," Fallon said.

"I'll text you the whos, whats, and whys," Grant said.

"Sure," Fallon said, trying not to sound too unenthusiastic.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow, Fallon," Grant said, "I've got to go."

"Bye," Fallon said.

"Bye," Grant said, and hung up.

Fallon looked at her phone and rolled her eyes. She was going to a hockey game tomorrow night; it was going to be cold.

With a sigh, she scrolled through her contacts and found Trin Adams and called her. Fallon waited patiently for Trin to pick up.

"What Fallon, it's late?" Trin asked.

"I'm going out with Grant tomorrow night," Fallon said.

"It's too late and too short of time for Wyatt's services; he does have school tomorrow," Trin said.

"No, not that, I'm going to a hockey game, tomorrow night," Fallon said.

"A hockey game? You hate hockey," Trin said.

"Grant's taking me," Fallon said.

"He's a keeper then, taking a girl he hardly knows to a hockey game," Trin said.

"You're just saying that because you like hockey," Fallon said.

"Only the Hurricanes," Trin said, "Speaking of Grant, have you told him your real name yet?"

Fallon sort of hummed.

"Fallon!" Trin said.

"What?" Fallon asked.

"You're avoiding the question," Trin said.

"No, he still thinks I'm Fallon Adams," Fallon said.

"You have to come clean with him," Trin said.

"Oh, yeah, Trin, hi, my name is Fallon Stafford, and oh, by the way, I own part of the Rangers, as well as a large chunk of NYC," Fallon said.

"At least, it's honest, and wait a minute you own part of the Rangers?" Trin asked.

"Well, I think it's the rangers, I'll have to check, and it's probably only more than one percent," Fallon said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Trin asked.

"Because it's some little piece of the whole fucking empire," Fallon said.

"Well, go, enjoy, and be honest," Trin said, with a yawn.

"I'll try, and good night, Trin," Fallon said.

"Good night, Fal," Trin said and hung up. Fallon looked at her phone and shrugged she's going to a hockey game tomorrow night.


	202. Chapter 202: Bookstore

**Chapter 202: Bookstore**

Thursday, January 19th, Morning

The early morning snuck through the curtains in the room. At first, Ellie pulled the covers over her head. That moment, a pure moment of bliss, where you get five more minutes before you have to start your day. After a few relaxing breaths, sleep was beginning to return, and her smartphone alarm went off.

Reaching out from under the covers, she shut off the alarm. Pulling the smartphone under the covers, and she clicked open an app. Looking over the information in the app, which had everything Ellie had to do today. Shaking her head, she threw off the covers and got out of bed.

Looking around the bedroom of Beaulieu Manor, Ellie nodded. She was here, and not the small apartment she had been assigned to her in the Carriage House at Leighton. Aunt Brooke insisted she stay at Beaulieu. Ellie knew because Brooke wanted to keep an eye on her.

They serve breakfast here, Ellie reflected, but she needed to dress for it. That's Brooke's rules. Ellie nodded and went to her suitcase and dug out her clothes. Most of the clothes were what she'd wear down here. Ellie slipped out of the clothes she wore to bed and put on the clothes she chose.

Once dressed, Ellie headed down to the family dining room. As she walked into the dining room, she found Brooke already up. Ellie noted that Brooke sat at the head of the table.

"I didn't expect to see you down here first," Brooke said, looking up from her papers and tablet.

"It's best not to stay down once you're awake," Ellie said.

Brooke nodded, "Well, help yourself, the rest of the house should be down soon," she said.

"Thanks," Ellie said and headed to the buffet table. She started to make up her breakfast plate. Slowly, Ellie began to head back to the dining table.

Ellie heard footsteps in the hall; she stopped and looked at the doorway. A short brownish-brunette teenager walked into the room. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey Ellie," Keni said, walked over to the buffet.

"Hey Keni," Ellie said and started back, heading towards the dining table.

Before Ellie could reach the table, someone else came into the room. Ellie's blue eyes locked onto the new girl's green eyes. This teenager stood about the same height as Ellie, and they had the same curly light blonde hair. The teenager smiled and took a step towards Ellie, and then a second which soon accelerated to a run.

"Ellie!" Sawyer said; in an excited tone almost in the volume of a yell and hugged her big sister.

Ellie held her plate out of the way so Sawyer's attack wouldn't spill it. A smile broke on Ellie's face as she wrapped her free arm around her baby sister.

"Sawyer," Ellie said, in not as excited tone.

"I didn't know you were coming home," Sawyer said.

"Neither did I," Ellie said.

"So, how long are you staying?" Sawyer asked.

"I don't know," Ellie said.

"Well, I have two games coming up, you have to come," Sawyer said.

"I'll try," Ellie said, "How about you get breakfast, and we'll talk."

"Okay," Sawyer said, her voice in a squeal, and she let go of Ellie.

Sawyer went off, bounced like Tigger was a better descript Ellie noted, towards the buffet, and Ellie took a seat at the table. Looking across the table, Ellie saw Keni sitting at the table. The younger of the two teenagers sat in the chair, one foot, on the chair, and milk was dribbling down her chin.

Sawyer came bouncing over to the table and took her seat next to Keni. Ellie studied the two girls across from her. Keni looks like she had just rolled out of bed, while Sawyer looked impeccably dressed.

Ellie just smiled; she didn't understand her sister and sister-in-law. Some of that was the age difference, but part of it was their personalities. Ellie knew them well enough to know they weren't just the two girls they presented themselves and sat before her.

"So, Ellie, how long are you in town for?" Keni asked, repeating Sawyer's question and in-between the dribbles of her milk.

"Probably until sometime in February," Ellie said.

"Oh, needed a break from New York?" Keni asked.

"Yeah," Ellie said, "You can say that."

"Where's dad?" Ellie asked.

"He gets up early and heads to work," Sawyer said in a low voice.

"Oh, okay, I didn't get to see him last night," Ellie said.

"Well, that's dad," Sawyer said.

Ellie nodded, "Sadly, yes, that's him," she said.

"You have to come to our games, Ellie," Sawyer said.

Ellie nodded, "Do you still pick apart the games?" she asked.

Sawyer's cheek took on a shade of the color red. Keni laughed and looked at Ellie. "Yes, she does," Keni said.

Ellie smiled at her baby sister. Sawyer nodded; Ellie had caught her in her habit.

Before Ellie could say anything, two younger people came through the door. Ellie turned to the door, looking over her shoulder, and saw a ten-year-old and a six-year-old standing in the door. The ten-year-old, a girl smiled, tentatively.

"Aunt Ellie?" Nomi asked.

Ellie nodded, "Yes," she said.

"Oh, My God!" Nomi screeched, "Aunt Ellie!" The little girl ran towards the sitting Ellie.

Ellie smiled as her niece hugged her. With a nod, she noticed that Nomi was a tall girl. They separated and smiled at each other.

"Nomi," Brooke said.

Nomi looked over Ellie towards Brooke, "Yes, Nana Brooke?" she asked.

"We don't use language like that," Brooke said.

"I'm sorry, Nana Brooke," Nomi said.

Nomi's little brother came over to Ellie. He looked at Ellie and smiled. "Auntie Ellie," he said.

"Ellis," Ellie said.

"You're here," Ellis said.

"Yes, I am," Ellie said.

"Nomi, Ellis," Brooke said, "eat breakfast, you two have school."

"Yes, Nana Brooke," Nomi said.

"Yes, Nana Brooke," Ellis said.

Ellie turned back to her plate to finish breakfast. There seemed like typical banter between the occupants at the table. Slowly, everyone finished up and would leave for school or in Brooke's case, the West Range.

After finishing breakfast, Ellie returned to her borrowed bedroom. Looking through her stuff, finding the things she needed, and her jacket.

Ellie headed out to the East Range parking area. Her dad pulled a car out of the Carriage House for her to use. Looking the car over, she wondered when this car came into the family's possession. She'd been in New York for a while, and her dad had sold her old car.

Climbing into the car, she headed out of Beaulieu. Since moving to New York City, Ellie rarely came home, except for spending most of a year down here, four years ago. So, the changes to her hometown were stark to her. She noted a parking pass, so that meant Ellie could park in specific lots without paying for parking. That will come in handy today.

As Ellie reached downtown Tree Hill, having taken an along that all too familiar route. Finding the parking lot she wanted, Ellie parked the car and headed over to a strip of stores. The air was cold; it was colder than she remembered. It was almost as cold as New York City.

Ellie looked over the store she stood in front of, a simple bookstore named The First Story. There were many hours she spent inside the store. Taking a deep breath, Ellie pushed open the door and walked in. Looking around, she took a deep breath and smelt the smell of old books. The memories and love of independent bookstores returned to her thought as she looked around the store.

As many things indeed change, they remain the same. A few sections have moved around, and there were a few new shelves. Also, Ellie noted some of the other furniture is new.

"Ellie?" someone asked.

Ellie turned around to look at the counter. A brown-haired woman was standing behind the counter. They locked eyes, and the brown-haired woman studied Ellie.

"Yes," Ellie said.

"I thought that was you," The brown-haired woman said.

"Jolie?" Ellie asked, tilting her head slightly.

The brown-haired woman smiled. "So, you didn't forget about me," she said. Ellie looked at her, the woman's name is Jolie Morgan, and she was Ellie's oldest friend.

"No, I can't forget you," Ellie said.

Jolie smiled, "I figured that living the high life in New York City, you'd forget us small folk," she said.

"No, it's not glamourous," Ellie said, "Not glamourous at all."

"So, is this big to do for your dad bring you home?" Jolie asked.

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, with Keith being away, I figure I needed to be here for my dad," she said.

"He's not the only one away," Jolie said.

"JP is away too?" Ellie asked.

Jolie nodded, "Yeah, he is," she said.

"Oh, I didn't know," Ellie said.

"Yeah," Jolie said, "one moment."

"Okay," Ellie said and watched as Jolie clicked her microphone that hung by her chin.

"Mark, come up to the front counter," Jolie said.

Ellie canted her head, "What's going on?" she asked.

"Just something," Jolie said, "So, how long are you in town for?"

"At least sometime in February," Ellie said.

"So, did you come down looking for hours?" Jolie asked.

Ellie shook her head, "No," she said, "Just wanted to visit someplace important."

Jolie smiled and looked past Ellie. "Mark, could you bring me all the Anna Becca's," she said.

"Sure," Mark, a young sales associate, said and headed off.

"What are you doing?" Ellie asked.

"Well, two things," Jolie said, "One, there are three authors from this city, and I need to have the third sign their book. Two, my dad would kill me if I let you go without signing."

"It's all business?" Ellie asked.

Jolie shook her head, "No," she said, "Just mostly business."

Ellie shrugged, "I guess, I deserve that," she said.

"You think," Jolie said, "You disappear eight years ago, reappear four years ago, to disappear again, just to reappear today. One would think you're running for President."

"Life took me down a different path than I expected," Ellie said.

Jolie nodded, "Damnit Ellie, you and I were going to take over this store, you went to New York just to visit Trin, and you didn't come back," she said.

"My book sold, and I had to stay in the city," Ellie said.

"Not because of Trin?" Jolie asked.

"No, it was because of that damn book," Ellie said.

"It felt like I lost to Trin, again," Jolie said.

"It was the book," Ellie said.

"So, why did you stay in New York?" Jolie asked.

"When I came home four years ago, I knew I couldn't stay, and you know why," Ellie said.

Jolie nodded and looked over to Mark, coming over with three books. He put them on the counter. "Thank you, Mark," she said.

"You're welcome," Mark said and headed off.

Jolie looked at Ellie and held out a pen.

Ellie nodded, stepped forward, and took the pen. "Just generic?" Ellie asked.

"One for the store, please," Jolie said.

Ellie leaned forward and signed the books and made the last one out to the store. She slid the books back to Jolie. "Tell your dad, I stopped by," Ellie said and handed the pen back to Jolie.

Jolie took hold of the pen. "TRIC, Tuesday night," she said and took the pen.

Ellie nodded and turned to walk away. Jolie collected the three books up.


	203. Chapter 203: Sixteen

**Chapter 203: Sixteen**

Thursday, January 19th, Late Morning

(Song lyrics in italics)

Ashlyn walked through her office door, closing it behind her. Opening up her laptop, she looked over the browser and clicked the bookmark on the ribbon menu; this opened up the Tree Hill High School's athletics page; with a new video posted. With a smile, she clicked it and waited for the media player to open. Once the player was ready, Ashlyn clicked the play button.

As the music started, Ashlyn smiled. It brought back some memories of when she first heard the song in Angela's small bedroom, in that little house. Ashlyn watched the opening montage of girls playing basketball; she noted a few shots included her. The lyrics came to her ears, again, deepening her smile.

_I_

_Will_

_Be_

_I will be heard._

The logo showed up with the many scenes of Ashlyn's past. She nodded; they had very talented kids working on this project. Today's logo has the subtitle sixteen. The logo faded to the Tree Hill High School Studio and Trey, as always, sitting behind the studio's desk.

"Hello, I'm Trey Terthero, and this is Be Heard: A Championship Defined. Today we're covering the second of the four Wonder Freshmen. As a small forward, she never broke beyond third string this season, eventually becoming the forgotten member of the group. The truth now is to be told; she has some of the deepest connections with her fellow teammates. So, here we go with this episode, Sixteen," he said.

The Doctor looked at the camera, "Talent, pose, and she knew her role," she said.

Anna, on the field house bleachers, looked at the camera, "One hell of a shot," she said.

Kay, in her living room, nodded, "A great small forward," she said.

The black-haired woman at the River Court looked at the camera, "A great teammate," she said.

Ashlyn was now looking in a mirror. "She was a pleasure to play with," the on-screen version of her said.

The screen dissolved to a tall, solidly built black woman standing in the center of the River Court. She smiled and nodded.

The scene changed to Coach Sinclair in the team office. "She was a great player to have on the team," she said.

It returned to the black woman at the River Court. "Like many kids in Tree Hill, my basketball journey started on this blacktop," she said and nodded, "My parents never married, and when my mom worked, my dad would watch me. We would come down here; I think because he didn't know what else to do with me. One day I picked up a random basketball and started to try making shots. Eventually, he started to teach me how to shoot. Unfortunately, that didn't last long," she said, nodded and looked off to the river. After a moment, she looked down at some faded paint and turned to face the camera. "I'm Monica Hightower, sometimes known as Monica Burton, and I was a small forward and number sixteen."

The scene went to Coach Scott sitting in the field house bleachers. "Like most of the choices we made in assembling this team, we chose Monica because we needed depth," Coach Scott said.

Next, it was Coach Sinclair. "I've noticed Monica in a gym class at the middle school I teach gym at," she said, "I did some digging and found she also played AAU Basketball. So, I scouted her, and knew I needed her on the team when she came to high school."

Coach Scott was on the screen. "Monica was all Kiera's choice. I trust Kiera's instincts, and she knows what type of player I want. Monica fit the bill to a tee," he said.

The camera returned to the River Court and the black-haired woman. "Monica was always understated; she was the quiet one on the team," she said.

It was Kay's turn again. "The starters and backups were so good that year that the freshman got a lot of playing time early in the games. She was my mirror in the triangle we ran," she said.

Monica returned to the screen. "I've always been known as being introspective and keep to myself. I was surprised that I made varsity my freshman year," she said.

Angela, in her hotel room, was next. "The second half of my senior season, I was moved to small forward. That was my first prolonged exposure to Monica and how she played. She's good, and I saw potential in her," she said.

An older black woman was on the screen. Her hair was white, and she wore thick glasses. She ran a hand over her hair and sighed. Finally, she looked into the camera. "Monica was always playing basketball. It's her dad's fault. We had her too young, and when I was at work, he would watch her. The only thing he seemed to know how to do was to play basketball. We tried hard, and he tried hard, to make ends meet he joined the Guard. The Guard got called up for that fool's errand in Iraqi, and he never came back," she said, paused and sighed, "It's been Monica and me ever since."

Monica was back on the screen. "Somehow, my life and basketball got interconnected. A relative told me y name was for Sanaa Lathan's character in the movie Love and Basketball, which turned out to be also my parent's favorite movie," she said, and nodded, "Basketball was my escape from turning into nothing. I got to go to college and made some great friends. I even still connected to my dad." She paused and looked at the camera. Monica tilted her head as if listening. "How? I just come here, and just walk over to this corner," she said, and pointed, "I'll show you," she nodded and walked over to the corner, the camera followed and pointed to something into the concrete around the corner. "When they repaired the court, his friends put his initials in the wet concrete."

The camera zoomed in on the concrete, and the writing was just barely readable. "For FT," is what it said.

The screen changed to Coach Scott sitting in the bleachers. "Yes, you could say that Monica didn't contribute much to her freshman year. That wasn't her job; her job was to learn and improve. Ashlyn, Cara, and later Angela buried her behind them, but when she contributed, she contributed, and built chemistry with her teammates, Monica's best years were later in her career. She moved up the chain, eventually becoming our sixth man and starting her senior year. Monica wasn't a waste of space, as often said about her," he said.

Coach Sinclair was next on the screen. "Monica gave us what we expected at the pace we expected. Not everyone can mature at the rate Kay did. I'm still proud of what Monica became for us and as a woman," she said.

The Doctor was on the screen now. "I shepherded the Wonder Freshmen that whole season and acted as a team mom for them. Monica wasn't a problem at all; she did what had to be done and improved," she said.

Kay appeared on the screen. "All I got to say is watch our senior year, and you tell me?" she said.

Ashlyn again was looking at herself. "She was a great player and willing to learn," she said.

Angela appeared on the screen again. "A totally underrated player," she said.

The black-haired woman at the River Court was next. "Monica and I were the inside players our senior year when we ran the three-guard offense; of course, she is worth discussing," she said.

The brown-haired high school basketball coach was next. "Three years we played together and two of them we won championships. Of course, she was worth having on the team, that second championship she was coming off the bench and scoring. Championships are won on the bench," she said.

The show returned to Monica. "I was in the grays as they say it. I didn't develop as fast as Kay, I wasn't overhauled to play another position like Jaslyn, nor was I prone to goofs like Anna, I was sure and steady," she said.

The screen dissolved to the same clips shown at the end of Anna's episode. It showed Anna hugging three other girls, one of them; number sixteen was a younger version of Monica. The image dissolved to Monica holding a basketball for a team photo, the basketball said Conference Sixth man of the year.

The screen changed to the Tree Hill High School Studio. "Not everyone can be a standout, but every team needs that steady presence. A roll Monica Burton would eventually fill for Tree Hill; just this year, she was just a young freshman trying to learn. Tomorrow, we move up to one of the junior bigs and her role with the team. I'm Trey Terthero, and I'll see you tomorrow with Forty-two," he said.

Ashlyn nodded, removed her earbuds, and turned off the video.


	204. Chapter 204: West Range

**Chapter 204: West Range**

Thursday, January 19th, Late Morning

Brooke strode into the conference room trailed by her assistant, Sam Walker. Someone once observed that when Brooke was in boss mode, she carried herself like a queen. It was reported she said thank you, and then had the person beheaded in one of the courts of Beaulieu Manor. It's exaggerated, of course, but Brooke let it go, just for the fun of it. Every time she would enter these meetings, and people would give her that look, it made her smile. The smile was simple; it said yes, I am the queen and damn straight; this is my queendom.

Slowly, Brooke took her seat at the head of the table. She studied the people along with the table and nodded.

"So, who missed me?" Brooke asked and looked down at the table. Several people nodded or raised their hands.

"Well, improve your aim," Brooke said, and the table laughed, "Good, we all still have our sense of humor. We hammered out most of the details we needed for New York Fashion Week with the New York Office."

"So, we have the models booked?" someone at the table asked.

Brooke nodded, "Yes, most of them. We're still waiting to hear from one or two. We've started getting the information for Y'all to start getting the outfits ready for the runway," she said.

"Will I be expecting Sawyer Scott and Kendall Davis for fittings?" Another woman at the table asked, Macy Paige, the head of the prototype shop asked.

"Yes, you will, Macy, and you'll be getting the times for the fittings," Brooke said.

Macy nodded.

"What's wrong, Macy?" Brooke asked.

"I love working with Ms. Scott, but she always asks a lot of questions about what and why I'm doing certain things," Macy said.

"She's trying to learn what you're doing," Brooke said, "I think she wants to get into the whole tailoring thing."

"I know," Macy said, "I'm just not used to having someone so chatty in for a fitting."

Brooke nodded, "I'll talk with her about it," she said.

"Thank you," Macy said.

"You're welcome," Brooke said and looked over to Bobbi-Lee. "Bobbi, do you think you can squeeze those two into something in your line?"

"Of course," Bobbi-Lee said, "I have a few things that would work for them."

"Good," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Well, I've sent all the details to your respective departments," Brooke said, "Are there any questions?"

There were head shakes all around the table. Brooke nodded her head, "Good, let's get it done," she said, got up and left the conference room, followed by Sam.

"That was a short meeting," Sam said.

"I don't need to tell them what they need to do, and I get progress reports every night," Brooke said.

"I know, I compile the reports," Sam said, "But people like to be led."

"Led, yes, micromanaged, no; you, as a leader or boss, need to put good people in the right positions and trust them to deliver," Brooke said.

"If they don't?" Sam asked.

"You ruthlessly eliminate the issue," Brooke said.

"How?" Sam asked.

"Cut off their head and place it on a spike outside the office as a lesson to the rest," Brooke said.

"That's cold," Sam said.

"You don't do that," Brooke said, with a laugh, "But you correct the issue as ruthlessly as possible."

"Still, that's call," Sam said.

"That's why this succeeds here," Brooke said.

"The so-called queendom?" Sam asked.

"What's the point of being a queen without a queendom?" Brooke asked with a laugh.

Sam nodded, "I guess that's a good point," she said.

"It's the truth, even if just in here," Brooke said and tapped her finger on her temple.

"Even over the bodies of others?" Sam asked.

Brooke smiled with a wicked smile, "A well-behaved woman seldom makes history," she said.

"I've heard that before," Sam said.

"Well, just so you know, I've made history," Brooke said.

"You've also misbehaved if I remember your bio correctly," Sam said.

"Wikipedia?" Brooke asked.

"Partially," Sam said.

"Don't tell me you watched that series based on Lucas Scott's first book," Brooke said.

"Partially," Sam said.

"The first four seasons were reasonably accurate, but the show's producers and Lucas had a falling out. He wouldn't sign over the TV rights for the rest of the books; well come to find out that the showrunner was a creep," Brooke said.

"That explains the quality drop off," Sam said.

"Just like Game of Thrones," Brooke said.

Someone knocked on the office door. Brooke looked over and saw Bobbi-Lee standing in the doorway. Brooke smiled, "Yes, Bobbi?" Brooke asked.

"I wanted to double-check on one of the models," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Sure, which one?" Brooke asked.

"Angela," Bobbi-Lee said.

Brooke nodded, "We've booked her for both shows," she said.

"Am I going to have to cover up her wings?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Wings?" Sam asked, "I've never heard that one before."

Brooke laughed, "Angela has angel wings tattooed on her back."

"Oh," Sam said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Okay, I have a few ideas for her to wear," she said.

"Good," Brooke said.

"So, what's going on here?" Bobbi-Lee asked, curious.

"Nothing much," Brooke said.

"That show based on Lucas Scott's first book," Sam said.

"Oh, Ravens," Bobbi-Lee said.

"You know it?" Sam asked.

"God, when my dad was still alive, he watched it and bitched the whole time," Bobbi-Lee said.

"What would he bitch about?" Sam asked.

"Well, my dad was around for some of the highlights, and he didn't remember those events happening that way," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Oh?" Sam asked.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yeah, he stopped watching it after a few episodes," she said.

"Oh," Sam said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Well, I have some planning to do, and prototypes to look at," she said.

"You're going to leave me hanging like that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Bobbi-Lee said and left.

Sam looked at Brooke, "What's that about?" she asked.

"Bobbi-Lee doesn't like to talk about her past," Brooke said.

"I remember she took a sabbatical when I first started working here," Sam said.

"She did, around two months, and was in the southwest for most of it," Brooke said.

"I wonder what she did then," Sam said.

"That's for her to tell you. I do know she did get into rock climbing down there and did several well-known climbing sports," Brooke said.

"That explains her calloused hands," Sam said.

"Yeah," Brooke said.

"That's all she did?" Sam asked.

"No, she rested up, so when she returned to her queen, she could better serve her queendom," Brooke said with a laugh. Sam just shook her head.


	205. Chapter 205: Murphy Land

**Chapter 205: Murphy Land**

Thursday, January 19th, Evening

It's chilly, but again its winter, which makes the air crisp and the scent of the forest, also filled her nose and made her run pleasant. Brett took another loop around the outbuildings and passed by the dirty court with a battered basketball hoop on the outbuilding called the barn.

Her Fitbit made a noise to indicate that she reached her goal. Brett started her cool down walk and held her arms above her head. She walked by the corner of another outbuilding, the office, and approached Tree Hill Hall proper.

Brett looked up and saw the swing set and jungle gym; she remembered they were there since she was in grade school. Momma Chase wanted something for her to do when she was staying here, and as Tree Hill Hall was being built, Momma Chase was pregnant with PJ. Brett exhaled heavily, and a stream of steam came out of her nose and mouth, but the cold was starting to nip at her exposed skin.

Looking at the jungle gym and swing set, Brett saw two of her younger siblings were out playing on the jungle gym. They were an active lot here. Brett nodded, her other sister Maeghan wasn't as active as PJ, Key, and BB. Col was as active as her other brothers, the twins.

"Brett!" PJ and Key yelled.

Brett smiled and waved to them.

"Come play with us," Key said.

Brett looked at them, "What am I going to do? I'm too big for the monkey bars, you monkeys," she said.

"We could shoot the basketball," PJ said.

"Where's there, a basketball?" Brett asked.

"In the bar," PJ said.

Brett looked over to the swings, where BB and Col were swinging. "BB, Col, do you want to shoot around with us?" she asked.

BB shook her head, "No," she said.

"I'm good," Col said.

"Okay," Brett said.

PJ and Key dropped off the jungle gym and headed to the barn; Brett shrugged and followed the two younger girls. Brett walked onto the dirty court and ran her foot back and forth in the near-frozen dirt.

Brett shivered in the cold air. She would need to start moving or go inside. She was looking over to the corner of the barn to see her two little sisters come into her sight. PJ was holding a basketball.

Brett studied her sisters; both of them were tall for their age. PJ was almost as tall as Baylee.

"So, let's get this going," Brett said.

PJ smiled and bounced the ball on the hard ground. She lined up for a shot and took it. The ball was a bit overthrown, and it bounced off the backboard and rolled to one side. Key was there to grab the ball, and she attempted to lay it up.

Brett watched and smiled as the ball sank in. PJ was under the hoop and grabbed the ball. She bounced it out to Brett, who took a shot. The ball sank without touching the rim. Key took hold of the ball and passed it out to PJ, who took another shot. This time she made it.

They passed it back and forth, taking shots. Brett started to warm up again. The sound of the ball bouncing off hard ground sounded different than the gym or anywhere else she played regularly. It was different and reminded her of when she was Key's age and played with her dad on this very spot.

"There you three are," Chase said as she rounded the barn's corner.

Everything stopped, and the ball flew by PJ, hitting the barn wall, falling to the ground. The three sets of eyes settled on Chase. Chase stood before them her heavy winter coat, hiding her form.

"Momma?" PJ asked.

"Yes, Momma?" Key asked.

"Momma Chase," Brett said.

"I've been calling you three for dinner," Chase said.

"We were playing basketball, Momma," Key said.

"I can see that. What about your brother and sister?" Chase asked.

"Brett asked if they wanted to play, Momma," PJ said, "But they said no."

Chase nodded, "Well, get inside, washed and warmed up," she said, and looked at Brett, "Especially you."

"Me?" Brett asked.

"You have to be freezing," Chase said.

Brett shrugged, "I'm not that cold," she said.

"Well, either way, dinner's on the table," Chase said.

"Okay," Brett said.

The four women headed back towards Tree Hill Hall. Once they get into the main house, Brett felt the warmth of the house touched her skin. She now knew how cold she was.

Chase took her coat and hung it up; she watched as the eleven and ten-year-old hang up their coats. They went to the nearby powder room to wash up. With a nod, Chase looked at Brett.

"I'd get toweled off and a sweatshirt on as well," Chase said.

Brett nodded, "Okay," she said, and walked away.

Chase shook her head, and went to the powder room, just as the two other girls came out. Chase replaced them in the powder room.

Upstairs, Brett stood in her room, looking at the full-length mirror on the wall. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and quickly brushed it out. Next, Brett pulled off her sports bra and toweled herself off. Digging through the dresser drawer, she found an old Carolina Panther's hoodie and pulled it on.

After a quick sigh, she grabbed a hair tie and tied her hair back again. Finally, after one last look in the mirror, she left her bedroom. Brett walked down the stairs and joined her family in the dining room.

Brett took her seat at the table. The food was already passing around. When things came by her, she would take some of it and put the food on her plate. Once they finished making their plates, the family started eating.

"I'm going in to work tomorrow, I can take you to school," Huck said, from his place at the head of the table.

"Half shift or full shift?" Brett asked.

"I'm on the Rescue for my normal shift," Huck said.

"Not over time?" Brett asked.

Huck shook his head, "No, regular shift," he said.

"So, you won't be at my game tomorrow," Brett said.

Huck shook his head, "I couldn't get someone to cover my second half or swamp for the duty," he said.

Brett nodded, "Oh well," she said.

"I'll be there Saturday," Huck said.

Brett nodded and turned to her plate. Chase looked down the table at her.

"What are your rules for going out on the grounds?" Chase asked.

"Stay within sight of Tree Hill Hall," Brett said and took a bit of her food.

"Is the backside of the barn in view of Tree Hill Hall?" Chase asked.

"I took it to mean the tree line," Brett said.

"As did it," Huck said.

Chase nodded, knowing she'd lose this fight. Chase figured that she was starting to be a bit too petty. Shaking her head, Chase sighed, "Fair point," she said.

"Let us enjoy dinner as a family," Huck said.

Chase nodded, "Alright," she said.

Brett nodded, without looking up from her plate, and took another bite of her dinner.


	206. Chapter 206: Frost Gallery

**Chapter 206: Frost Gallery**

Thursday, January 19th, Evening

Gallery Openings are not too different from city to city, Lucas noted. The main difference between most big cities was the level of notoriety. He nodded, behind the wheel of the SUV he borrowed from Brooke, a Mercedes-Maybach GLS600. He felt it was too showy for him, but she insisted since there will be press, and he is, in his way, a big deal around here.

Finally, Lucas pulled the SUV to the valet parking. A jacketed attendant held the door open for Lucas, and they exchanged the key fob for a valet ticket. Lucas walked over to the passenger side of the SUV. He waited for a moment while Sawyer was also helped out of the SUV and walked over to him.

Lucas studied his baby daughter walk towards him. He was amazed at how well she walked in high heels, which brought her height close enough to his. She and Brooke spent hours picking out what she would wear. Lucas sighed, Brooke did her magic, Sawyer looked lovely, and maybe looking a little too old for her fifteen years of age, but she did look beautiful.

A tear came to his eye. In the right light, Sawyer could easily be mistaken for Peyton. They looked so much alike. Also, he couldn't believe that in just a few months, Sawyer, his baby, would be sixteen-years-old and asking for a driver's license and a car.

"Dad, what are you looking at?" Sawyer asked as she joined them.

"Just thinking about…" Lucas said.

Sawyer wrapped her arm around his, "I know," she said softly. Lucas nodded and led her to the front of the gallery. There were just a few people from the local news outlets, only as a matter of course. This gallery wasn't a big deal.

Once in the door, Lucas presented his invite. The person at the door checked it against the list and gave him a nod. "Welcome to the Frost Gallery, Mister Scott," they said.

"So, how many paintings are from Mom?" Sawyer asked.

"About a half-dozen to dozen, if they used them all," Lucas said.

"Is this why you brought me instead of Aunt Brooke?" Sawyer asked.

"What about you, Dad?" Sawyer asked.

"What about me?" Lucas asked.

"You've not written in four years, will this inspire you?" Sawyer asked.

"I'm not sure if I'll write again," Lucas said.

Sawyer nodded and looked at the first painting they came across. She looked at the art of the nearby landscape.

"Lucas, how are you doing?" someone said with a deep voice.

Lucas and Sawyer turned to look at the man. The man stood six-foot-one-inch tall, with brown eyes and dirty-blonde hair, and looked them over with a smile.

"Alex, how are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"I'm doing well," the man named Alex said and looked at Sawyer, "You must be Sawyer."

"Yes, I am, and you are?" Sawyer asked.

"Sawyer, this is Mister Alex Frost, he runs the gallery," Lucas said.

"Oh, okay, nice to meet you, Mister Frost," Sawyer said and offered her hand. Alex took hold of it and kissed it.

"Please, call me Alex," Alex said.

Sawyer nodded, "Okay, Alex, well, I'm going to get something to drink," she said, and walked away.

"God, Lucas, she looks so much like Peyton," Alex said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, for some reason, my youngest daughters look like their mom," he said.

"Is she as good an artist as her mom?" Alex asked.

Lucas shrugged, "She was into art at one time, but she seems to be directing her energies elsewhere," he said.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe," Alex said.

"We've always allowed them to follow their energies to where they wanted to go," Lucas said.

"That made no sense," Alex said.

"Let them find their path," Lucas said.

"Okay, that makes sense now," Alex said.

Lucas nodded.

"So, who was the portrait of?" Alex asked.

"Which portrait?" Lucas asked.

"It was among the canvases you sent over," Alex said.

"I'm not sure, show me," Lucas said.

Alex nodded and led Lucas to the portrait, which was now in a beautiful frame. Lucas looked over the painting and the young, light blonde-haired young woman. Lucas looked it over.

"There was no name for it on the providence you provided. So, we just called it Untitled, a portrait of a young woman," Alex said.

Lucas nodded and studied the portrait. "It's a beautiful work," he said.

"It's some of Peyton's best work," Alex said, "That's why we chose to display it."

Lucas nodded, "Yes, yes it is," he said.

"I'll let you be," Alex said, "I have other people to meet and greet." He rolled his eyes.

"Never truer words said," Lucas said with a smile, and he watched Alex walk away. Lucas nodded and turned his attention back to the portrait on the wall. Sawyer walked over and handed Lucas a drink. Lucas took it and looked it over; he swirled around the liquid and ice.

"What is it?" Lucas asked.

"Cola of some sort," Sawyer said.

"Thanks," Lucas said.

"Well, for now, I need you sober enough to drive me home," Sawyer said.

Lucas nodded, "You remember that?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do, but it's only for now," Sawyer said.

"For now?" Lucas asked.

"Well, until I get my license," Sawyer said.

Lucas chuckled and nodded, "Of course," he said.

Sawyer nodded and looked at the portrait, "So, what are we looking at?" she asked.

Lucas looked at his daughter, "This portrait I found in your mom's collection. There was very little information about," he said.

"Yeah?" Sawyer asked.

"Alex described it as some of the best work of your mom's, but it was untitled, so he named it untitled, a portrait of a young woman," Lucas said.

Sawyer nodded and looked at the portrait. Her eyes studied the subdue brush strokes, and the fine line work. She noticed the even more subdued line down the midline of the face. It was only noticeable if you knew to look for it. Sawyer nodded and made a note of the slight difference in the nose from the left and right side.

With a nod, Sawyer turned to her dad. "I believe it's a self-portrait done based on an old photo of her," Sawyer said.

"But she didn't sign it, which is weird," Lucas said.

"How so?" Sawyer asked, with a tilt in her head.

"She always signed her work," Lucas said.

"I didn't know that," Sawyer said and looked into one corner of the portrait to see the subdue signature, hidden by the back groundwork.


	207. Chapter 207:Belmont

**Chapter 207: Belmont**

Thursday, January 19th, Evening

The air is cold, and the sky threatened snow. Fallon pulled her jacket close and looked at the Penn Station Eagle across Seventh Avenue from the Hotel Pennsylvania, and the Church of God Ministry of Jesus Christ International. This Eagle is the location that Grant told her to meet him.

Fallon pulled down her knit cap, making sure her ears were covered. Her brownish-brunette hair worn pulled back and down her back, which she tucked under her jacket. Fallon wore leggings and comfortable boots. She was trying to look ordinary and not very rich. Looking down at her feet, Fallon noted that they were small shoes, as she is a small woman. Her boots were tan suede combat boots that someone had given to her after a visit to Fort Dix. She looked as common as possible.

Looking up, Fallon saw Grant walking up to her. His jacket was open and showed a hockey jersey underneath it. He walked over and smiled at her.

"Hi, Ms. Adams," Grant said.

"Mister Coyle," Fallon said, with a smile.

Grant laughed. Are you ready for tonight?" she asked.

"Not really," Fallon said.

"I think you're going to enjoy it tonight," Grant said.

"I hope so," Fallon said and trying not to roll her eyes.

Grant smiled, "Well, let's go get our train," he said.

"Let's," Fallon said.

Grant gently took her hand and led her down into Penn Station. They were in the usual crowd of commuters and hockey fans, as they descended into the station.

After they got their tickets and got onto the Mainline/Hempstead Branch train, Grant looked at Fallon.

"This train has a stop at Belmont Park Station," Grant said.

"Okay," Fallon said and looked out the train car window.

Grant nodded and joined her looking out the train car window. They were still under the river, so it was dark outside the train car. People were heading to the station, and the game; Fallon and Grant were standing on the train. He gently slipped his arm around Fallon's waist, resting his hand on her hip. Fallon turned away from Grant for a moment to smile.

The train finally arrived at the station, and they joined the crowd as they headed towards the arena. Grant never removed his hand from Fallon's hip. Fallon gently leaned against Grant. They only had to separate as they entered the arena. There was also a bag check, emptying of pockets, and metal detectors.

Inside Grant took his jacket off, and she noted his jersey didn't have a number on it. Fallon shrugged, and she slipped off her jacket. Her mock turtleneck shirt seemed so plain.

Grant shook his head. Fallon looked at him; the look was her "what" look.

"If we're going to do this, we'll do it right," Grant said.

"How's that?" Fallon asked.

"Need a program, and fix you up with a jersey," Grant said.

"Okay," Fallon said and followed Grant to a line at a stand. Fallon looked around and didn't know if she would know anyone here. Grant looked at her.

"What are you thinking about?" Grant asked.

"Coffee," Fallon said.

"We'll get some next," Grant said.

"You want to get some?" Fallon asked, putting a slight purr in her voice.

"Yes, I enjoy coffee," Grant said.

"Good to know," Fallon said.

"So, have you looked at the shirt?" Grant asked.

"Not yet," Fallon said.

"We're up soon," Grant said.

Fallon nodded and looked up at the t-shirts on display. She wasn't one for hockey, never mind wearing a sports jersey. Her sporty days are now long since passed. She was looking over the various mixes of blues, oranges, and whites, which none were catching her eye. Finally, one did catch her eye, and it was blue. She smiled and nodded at it.

Once they reached the counter, Grant looked at the counter girl. She looked at Grant with a nod.

"What would you like?" The Counter Girl asked.

"I'd like a program," Grant said, then turned to Fallon, "Which shirt would you like?"

"The blue number seventeen one," Fallon said.

"Yes," Fallon said.

Grant nodded and turned to the counter girl. "That's what the lady wants," he said.

The Counter Girl nodded, "What size?" she asked.

Fallon stepped forward and told her. The Counter Girl went and got what Fallon requested of her. Grant paid for everything, and they left the line.

Off to the side, Fallon made sure the shirt was wearable and pulled it on over her head. Once it was on, she reached back and pulled her hair out of the jersey.

"It looks good on you," Grant said.

"Thanks, I'll have to take your word for it," Fallon said.

"Why, seventeen?" Grant asked.

"It has special meaning to me," Fallon said, "Anyways, I like the number."

"Okay," Grant said.

"Do you mind if I check myself out in the mirror?" Fallon asked.

"Sure, what do you want in your coffee?" Grant asked.

"Just black, and some fries, please," Fallon said.

"Sure, I'll meet you here," Grant said.

"Okay, see you soon," Fallon said and headed to the ladies' room.

Once in the ladies' room, Fallon stood in front of the mirror. Looking over her reflection and nodded. Fallon liked what she saw and smiled at herself. She looked good.

"Ms. Stafford, is that you?" someone asked from behind her. Fallon looked up into the mirror and saw the person. It took a moment or three for Fallon to connect the face to the name. Gena, Gena Pratt, she works for the foundation in marketing. Ms. Pratt was wearing an Islander's t-shirts, jeans with a jacket draped over her arm. Her light brownish hair was in a plait over her left shoulder.

"Ms. Pratt," Fallon said.

"I'd never expected to see you at a hockey game," Gena said.

"Someone took me," Fallon said.

"Oh cool," Gena said.

"Ms. Pratt," Fallon said, in a tone that meant they had to talk.

"Yes, Ms. Stafford," Gena said, understanding what Fallon was saying.

"Please call me Fallon outside work," Fallon said.

"Okay," Gena said.

"I'll call you, Gena," Fallon said.

"Sure," Gena said, confused.

"Thank you," Fallon said.

"You're welcome," Gena said.

"Gena, one more thing," Fallon said.

"That would be?" Gena asked, "Fallon." She had trouble saying Fallon's name.

"Just be very vague and go with anything I say if you meet me in public," Fallon said.

Gena shrugged, "Okay, no problem," she said.

Fallon smiled and left the ladies' room. She met up with Grant, and he handed her, her fries and coffee.

"Are you ready for this?" Grant asked.

"Sure, did you sneak a fry?" Fallon asked.

"No," Grant said.

Fallon smiled, "Okay," she said.

"Let's get to our seats for the face-off," Grant said.

"Okay," Fallon said, and they headed towards their seats.


	208. Chapter 208: Jamlyn

**Chapter 208: Jamlyn**

Thursday, January 19th, Evening

The bedroom door opened slowly, and Ashlyn walked through it. From his seat on the floor, Landon looked up and smiled. Ashlyn smiled back and walked over to the small radio on a nearby shelf. She turned it on and made sure it the right station, was set.

Ashlyn turned back around and looked at Landon. The young boy looked up at her and smiled.

"Daddy's playing tonight?" Landon asked.

"Yes, he is," Ashlyn said.

"Yay!" Landon said.

"What are the rules?" Ashlyn asked.

"Radio off and in bed no later than half time," Landon said.

"Exactly," Ashlyn said, "Now come and give Momma a kiss."

Landon got up and walked over to Ashlyn. She got as low as she could with her knee. The kids knew well enough about how bad Ashlyn's knee is. Ashlyn embraced her son and kissed him.

Ashlyn separated from her son and walked out of the room. The next stop on her journey was just a few feet down the hall. She slowly opened the door and walked into the room. Logan, her other son, was sitting on his bed, fiddling with his radio. He looked up at her.

"Hi Momma," Logan said.

"What are you doing?" Ashlyn asked, concerned.

"Daddy is playing tonight; I don't want to miss it, Momma," Logan said.

Ashlyn came over to the bed and sat down next to Logan. She gently took the radio out of his hand and studied the digital display. With a careful, practiced hand, she set the radio to the correct station, with a nod she handed the radio back to Logan.

"Thanks, Momma," Logan said and smiled.

"You're welcome," Ashlyn replied.

"So, the usual rules?" Logan asked.

Ashlyn nodded, "Yes, the same rules," she said.

"Okay," Logan nodded as he said it.

"May I have a good night kiss?" Ashlyn asked.

Logan nodded and kissed his mom. Ashlyn took the radio from Logan and placed it back in its place on the shelf. Ashlyn turned and smiled as she walked out of her son's bedroom.

Ashlyn looked down the hall. The last child she would visit tonight, her second daughter, Maeghan. Ashlyn worried about Maeghan and felt sorry for her. Maeghan wasn't the oldest, but was also the oldest, in the same way, Angela, or Keith was. Also, she hated basketball and was surrounded by people who loved, played, had played, or coached basketball. Ashlyn found it hard to balance her time between Maeghan and the rest of her kids.

After taking a deep breath, Ashlyn walked into her daughter's room. Maeghan looked up from her bed. The young girl nodded and lowered her tablet. Ashlyn walked over to the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hi Momma," Maeghan said.

"Hello Maeghan, what' cha you doing?" Ashlyn asked.

"Just some YouTube videos," Maeghan said.

"Oh, really? Anything interesting?" Ashlyn asked.

Maeghan shook her head, "No, just killing time," she said.

"Well, I'm going to turn on Daddy's basketball game," Ashlyn said.

Maeghan nodded, "Okay, if you have to," she said, Ashlyn detected a slight huff.

"Okay," Ashlyn said, "What's on your mind?"

"We're spending the weekend at Grandpa Nate and Grandma Haley's?" Maeghan asked.

Ashlyn sighed, "I'm going to be in Miami," she said.

"With Daddy?" Maeghan asked.

Ashlyn nodded, "Yes, with Daddy," she said.

"Why aren't we going with you?" Maeghan asked.

"You and your brothers have school," Ashlyn said, "And it's not too long."

"But when will Daddy be home?" Maeghan asked.

"The middle of February," Ashlyn said.

"How long is that?" Maeghan asked.

"About three weeks," Ashlyn said.

Maeghan nodded, "Okay," she said, Ashlyn noted Maeghan wasn't happy with that answer.

Ashlyn stood up and walked over to the radio and turned it on. After making sure it was at the right station, she turned to look at Maeghan.

"You know the rules," Ashlyn said.

Maeghan nodded, "Radio off and in bed at half time," she said.

"Good, and good night," Ashlyn said, came over, and kissed Maeghan on the top off her head. Maeghan let her and returned to her tablet.

Ashlyn left her daughter's bedroom. She paused and looked at a closed bedroom door, Brett's door. Ashlyn's oldest child was over her dad's this week; she sighed and went downstairs.

She headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Ashlyn left the refrigerator with two bottles of water. She's been drinking too much wine on game nights, so Ashlyn promised herself she'd not drink any more wine, on game nights.

Once done in the kitchen, Ashlyn went into the family room. Getting comfortable on the sofa, Ashlyn placed her bottles of the water on the nearby side table. Grabbing the remote, she turned on the TV and set it to the channel that the Miami-Dallas game is on. The game is taking place in Miami. She kicked off her shoes and put her bad leg up.

Watching the game, Ashlyn yawned from the game. It's a long day, and she didn't want to stay up for the game. Leaning back, she took a sip of the water from one of the bottles.

It was a good game tonight, playing a close game. James had a good game as well. That meant James would be in a good mood when he would call after the game.

Ashlyn stood up and stretched. It was halftime, and she went upstairs. Slowly, she checked in on each of the three children in the house. They were good kids; all three radios were off and in bed. Even Maeghan had her tablet were off and put off on a side table.

Finally, Ashlyn returned to the family room to watch the second half. She reached for a bottle of water and found she had drunk them all. Getting up, Ashlyn went to the kitchen and collected several bottles of water and some snacks.

She settled in now, putting her feet up, and snacked while the game went on before her. After finishing the snack size chip bag, she started to drink another bottle of water. She felt cold and pulled on a blanket.

The game came down to the final quarter. James and the Miami Heat pulled it out in the end, winning 99-95. Ashlyn nodded; it was their second win in a row. This win was after four straight losses, including three losses out of the four games they played in California. James scored thirty points.

Ashlyn finished her bottle of water and watched the post-game. That's when her phone rang. Reaching over and took up the smartphone.

"Hi James," Ashlyn said.

"Ash, how are you?" James asked.

"Tired," Ashlyn said.

"I know," James said.

"Yeah," Ashlyn said.

"Well, we'll see each other tomorrow night," James said.

Ashlyn nodded, "Yes, we will," she said, and smiled.


	209. Chapter 209: New York City

**Chapter 209: New York City**

Friday, January 20th, Morning

Trin got up early and went right into her bathroom for a shower. Once the shower was over, Trin dressed and went directly to the kitchenette and started making breakfast.

Just as she was finishing up the first plate, Wyatt came out from the back of the house. Dressed in his school uniform, he entered the great room. Wyatt hopped onto a stool and looked at the breakfast plate before him.

"Who delivers this early?" Wyatt asked.

Trin looked at her son, with the really look, "It's not delivery," she said.

"Then who cooked it?" Wyatt asked.

"I did," Trin said.

Wyatt picked up a fork and poked at the food for a minute. "Very funny, I know how to cook," Trin said.

"But you don't cook," Wyatt said.

"When am I home long enough to cook?" Trin asked.

Wyatt shrugged, "I don't know," he said.

Trin shook her head, "I can't believe I'm having this debate with an eleven-year-old," she said, placing her plate on the breakfast bar.

"But you love me, Mom," Wyatt said.

Trin shook her head again; she poured herself a cup of coffee. Slowly, Trin walked around to the other side of the breakfast bar. Trin took a seat on the stool next to Wyatt and looked at Wyatt.

"You're lucky that I do," Trin said.

Wyatt nodded, "So, what's up?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Trin asked.

"Mom, when you get up early and cook, you usually have something to tell me," Wyatt said.

"I do not," Trin said.

"The last time you did this, you told me that Spazz died," Wyatt said.

"Spazz was a hamster," Trin said.

"Still, you got up early to cook," Wyatt said.

"You're point?" Trin asked.

"What do you have to tell me?" Wyatt asked.

"Well, maybe I wanted to do something nice," Trin said.

"Right," Wyatt said.

Trin sighed, "Fine," she said, "We're heading to Tree Hill in about a week."

"So?" Wyatt asked.

"Well, you get to see your cousins and siblings," Trin said.

"Joy," Wyatt said. Trin wondered if he just gave her an eye roll. Was Wyatt even old enough to do an eye roll?

"It is, and Nana Brooke, Grandpa Nate, and Nana Haley, would love to see you," Trin said.

"Nana Brooke just saw me," Wyatt said.

"Why are you being difficult?" Trin asked.

"Because I can," Wyatt said.

"Well, you'll get to see Aunt Libby," Trin said.

"Yeah?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, Aunt Libby is staying with Nana Brooke," Trin said.

Wyatt nodded, "So, when are we leaving?" he asked.

"I've not booked the flight yet, but we're heading down there on the twenty-eighth," Trin said.

Wyatt nodded, "How long will we be there?" he asked.

"A week," Trin said.

Wyatt nodded and turned to his breakfast. Before Trin could even sip her coffee, her phone rang. Trin sighed, shook her head, and picked up her phone.

"What can I do for you, Fallon?" Trin asked.

"Hi, Aunt Fallon," Wyatt said.

"I just had a debate with Wyatt," Trin said.

"Why?" Fallon asked, "And who won?"

"Well, I got up early and cooked him breakfast," Trin said.

"Who died?" Fallon asked.

"No one died," Trin said, "Why would you even ask that?"

"Well, because the last time you did that, that demon hamster of yours died," Fallon said.

"Spazz was a delightful animal," Trin said.

"I call bullshit on that," Fallon said.

"Why would you do that?" Trin asked.

"Well, for one, it bit me, and two its name was Spazz," Fallon said.

"Whatever, why did you call?" Trin asked.

"Did you book your flight yet?" Fallon asked.

"No, I've not," Trin said.

"Would you prefer to fly commercial or Fallon airways?" Fallon asked.

"Fallon, what are you thinking of doing?" Trin asked.

"Well, I do have an account for a charter service, and I don't think Wyatt's ever flown on a Gulfstream," Fallon said.

"Fallon don't spoil my son," Trin said.

"What does Aunt Fallon what to do?" Wyatt asked.

"Trin, I'm heading there, and I felt it would be a nice treat for Wyatt," Fallon said.

"What's the cost?" Trin asked.

"No cost, I'll just get you on the manifest," Fallon said.

"Why are you showing off?" Trin asked.

"Trin, just let me do this," Fallon said.

"Fine," Trin said, "We'll do it."

"Good, I'll send you the details," Fallon said.

"Okay," Trin said.

"Bye, Trin," Fallon said and disconnected.

"Bye, Fallon," Trin said, and lowered her phone.

"What's Aunt Fallon up to now?" Wyatt asked.

"I think I just booked our flights to Tree Hill," Trin said.

"How did you do that; you were talking to Aunt Fallon?" Wyatt asked.

"She's flying us down," Trin said.

"Okay," Wyatt said.

"How's breakfast?" Trin asked.

"I can eat it," Wyatt said.

"Very funny," Trin said, "Eat your breakfast before you're late."

"Alright," Wyatt said, and turned back to his breakfast.


End file.
